Corazón Acorazado (Shingeki no Kyojin)
by MaggieFeliciano
Summary: El significado de "Corazón Acorazado" es más allá de verlo en un tono romántico o con el poder titánico. Es ese odio que va llenando tu vida, por las razones que sean, y poco a poco vas perdiendo esa sensibilidad hacia el prójimo, ese odio que te hace hacer cosas crueles y te conviertes en un ser sin sentimientos. Como un corazón de piedra.
1. Volumen 1: Por ti (Parte 1)

_Flashback de la batalla en Shiganshina. Se escuchan explosiones fuertes y llantos de desesperación a lo lejos. Sangre y cadáveres en todos lados. El grito de un hombre retumba en toda la ciudad._

_—¡Reiner!_

_Se escucha un corazón palpitar aceleradamente, la respiración profunda y rápida._

Reiner despierta asustado y desorientado la camilla de un hospital. Mira alrededor, trata de levantarse de la camilla, pero pierde el balance y se cae. Observa hacia la puerta y ve en el pasillo a la enfermera ayudando a caminar a una chica. Ella se asusta al verlo en el suelo y llama al doctor.

—Joven, quédese recostada en la pared, vengo enseguida, necesito ayudarlo a levantarse —Le indica la enfermera—

Llegan más enfermeras y el doctor. La chica aún sigue en la pared observándolo. Reiner también la observa; ella es alta, de tez blanca, ojos azules con una mirada delicada y penetrante, cejas un poco prominentes y cabello marrón largo. Él la sigue mirando mientras lo levantan del suelo y lo acuestan a la camilla.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Reiner pregunta aún desorientado—

—Está en un hospital en Mare —Dijo el doctor—

—¿Mare? Imposible, yo estaba en Paradis —Intenta levantarse de nuevo, pero le da dolor de cabeza— Yo no recuerdo nada más —Siente ansiedad y respira rápido—

—Cálmese, estuvo dos días en coma, su cuerpo tardó en regenerarse

—¿Y mis compañeros?

—Luego el General le contará, ahora mismo necesita descansar

El doctor le inyecta un tranquilizante y lo calma. La enfermera sale del cuarto y se dirige hacia la joven.

—Disculpe este mal rato... Acaba de salir de un coma

—No hay problema —La chica entra a su habitación—

La enfermera la ayuda a recostarse y se va. Llega un soldado a visitarla. Conversa con ella en voz baja.

—Diana ¿Pudiste sacarle la información?

—No

—Maldición ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?

—Seguir con el plan que teníamos... Podría acercarme más a él

—Tu haz todo lo necesario, necesitamos terminar esto de una vez

—Si —Diana se entristece—

—Sé que lo lograremos. Tranquila, por ahora descansa… No olvides lo mucho que te extraño —Le agarra la mano y le da un beso—

—Y yo a ti, Roy —Sonríe un poco forzada—

—Nos veremos luego, recupérate pronto —Roy se va de la habitación—

Diana comienza a recordar cuando casi pierde la vida hace unos días.

_El General grita. _

—_¡Disparen!_

—_General, son demasiados __—__Un soldado le responde__—_

—_Tenemos que atacar con todo —Reafirmando su orden—_

_Comienzan a caer bombas enemigas. Diana intenta cubrirse, un soldado la empuja para salvarla, pero la bomba cae cerca de él y lo mata._

—_¡No! —Ella grita y corre hacia su compañero, pero es muy tarde. Comienza a llorar y se desespera._

—_¡Diana, vámonos! __—__Roy grita a la distancia__—_

_Diana no le presta atención. Ella ve que vienen soldados enemigos, comienza a dispararles y los mata. Cuando ella se gira una bomba le cae cerca._

—_¡Diana! __—__Roy grita desesperado mientras corre hacia ella__—_

—_Ayúdame por favor —Ella se queja de dolor—_

—_No puede ser... Estás sangrando demasiado_

_Diana tiene quemaduras en el abdomen y un pedazo de bomba incrustado en la pierna derecha creándole una herida profunda._

—_Me voy a morir —Ella llora—_

—_No digas eso, vamos resiste_

—_Tengo que hacerlo aquí_

—_No Diana, no al frente de ellos... Vamos, te llevaré al médico_

—_No creo que resista, me estoy desangrando mucho._

_Roy carga a Diana lejos de la zona donde hubo la explosión. Grita por auxilio._

—_¡Médico!... ¡Que alguien me ayude!_

_El médico corre donde ellos. Al verla gravemente herida da la orden._

—_Traigan una camilla... ¡Rápido!_

—_Diana estarás bien, resiste... —Roy le susurra— No lo hagas aquí, por favor_

_Diana comienza a ver oscuro a su alrededor y a escuchar lejos a la gente._

_Unos días después, ella despierta en el hospital. Roy se encuentra a su lado._

—_Me alegra que hayas sobrevivido_

—_Si... Pero Karl no lo logró, él me salvó la vida, pero yo no pude salvarlo —Diana llora—_

—_No fue tu culpa, también estuviste tan cerca de perder la vida... Lo importante es lo que vayamos a hacer ahora —Él le acaricia el cabello—_

_De momento se escucha un bullicio. Diana trata de mirar hacia la puerta al ver unos soldados acercarse. _

—_¿Qué sucede? _

—_No sé, iré a investigar —Roy al salir ve muchos soldados entrar a la habitación del frente__—_

_Pasa Zeke caminando junto a una camilla con un hombre mal herido._

—_¿Quién está en la camilla? __—__Roy le pregunta a un soldado__—_

—_Es uno de los Guerreros de Mare, el Titán Acorazado_

_Roy se sorprende y va donde Diana, le dice en voz baja._

—_Llegó el Acorazado_

—_¡__¿Qué?! —Ella lo dice sorprendida. Trata de levantarse, pero le da dolor en el abdomen y pierna, perdiendo un poco el balance—_

—_Quédate quieta mi amor —Roy la sostiene—_

—_Ese desgraciado —Diana siente coraje—_

—_Tenemos que aprovechar que ya está aquí y vengarnos_

—_Pero antes tengo que sacarle información_

—_¿Cómo?_

—_Recuerda que tengo el mismo poder que él... Debe haber una manera de conectarme a sus memorias. Como las que vi en algunas ocasiones que me conecté a él sin darme cuenta_

—_Haz todo lo que puedas, y si logras sacarle información lo matamos. Luego usamos su poder para atacar a Mare_

—_Si, estos malditos no se van a salvar_

—_Descansa... Si consigo más información te aviso_

_Diana se queda descansando. Comienza a tener recuerdos raros, que no son de ella sino de Reiner. Logra entrar a la mente de él y altera sus recuerdos para que no la reconozca del pasado. Intenta sacar la información que ella necesita, pero no lo logra del todo. Así estuvo tratando por dos días, hasta que logra ver unas imágenes de algunas bóvedas._

Diana termina de recordar. Unas horas después ella se da cuenta que Reiner ya se ha despertado. Escucha una conversación.

—Braun, no sé si me recuerdas... Soy el General Benton

—Claro que le recuerdo… Eras el Teniente que me ayudó de niño en mis entrenamientos cuando adquirí el Acorazado

—Me alegro de que aún me recuerdes… El doctor me informó lo sucedido cuando despertaste del coma

—Disculpe por mi comportamiento... ¿Dónde están mis compañeros?

—Zeke y Pieck están bien. Bertholdt está desaparecido

—No puede ser —Reiner se entristece— ¿Lo buscaron?

—Se intentó, pero fue imposible encontrarlo... Cuando se sienta bien, nos dará el informe de todo lo ocurrido

—Si mi General

Benton cruza hasta el otro cuarto para ver a Diana. Ella está arreglándose ya que le han dado de alta. Él se le acerca.

—Me alegra verte bien... Me sorprende lo rápido que te recuperaste

—Soy fuerte, mi General, nada me va a detener para seguir sirviendo a Mare

—Me gusta tu actitud... Espero verte pronto en los entrenamientos —Benton la mira a los ojos y le sonríe— Adiós

—Adiós General —Ella se queda viéndolo hasta él irse de la habitación. Suspira sonriendo un poco triste, luego frunce el ceño—

Diana sale del cuarto y ve a Reiner muy triste. Al principio lo mira con odio, pero luego siente lástima. Ya estando afuera del hospital, ella se encuentra a Roy y sus compañeros.

—¡Diana! Que alegría verte de nuevo y que estés bien —Arla se emociona y la abraza—

—Me alegra al fin verlos, los extrañé

—Roy nos dijo lo que hiciste —Jeff se le acerca— ¿Lograste algo?

Diana mira a todos lados.

—No del todo... —Dice en voz baja— Pero tengo sospechas, y lo poco que logré ver en sus recuerdos, lo que buscamos, lo guardan en bóvedas y los mueven de cierto tiempo a diferentes bóvedas... Hay que estar pendiente a cuando muevan equipos, tal vez ahí estén los planos e información de Mare

—¿Sabes de alguna en específico? —Roy pregunta esperanzado por una respuesta positiva—

—En la capital hay una... Es lo más que pude ver, él no sabía mucho

Arla coloca su mano en el hombro de Diana.

—Lo importante es que estamos más cerca de regresar a casa

Roy se queda pensativo.

—¿Y qué harás con Reiner?

—Seguir acercándome a él... Creo que lo mejor es hacerme de su confianza... Él tiene una mente muy débil y puedo seguir manipulándolo como ya lo hice

—¿Y cómo lograste hacer todo de meterte en su mente y manipularlo? —Jeff pregunta sorprendido—

—Ni tengo idea como manipulé sus memorias, antes pensaba que sólo podía verlas. Tal vez es por compartir el mismo poder... Aproveché su debilidad, como dije, y le metí recuerdos falsos, también le hice olvidar los recuerdos conmigo... No fue fácil, pero creo que hice buen trabajo.

Roy le sostiene el mentón y la mira a los ojos.

—Recuerda disimular tus ganas de venganza

—Si lo sé, pero le tengo mucho odio, tú sabes muy bien por lo que pasó mi familia y la de muchos... También vengar a Karl —Diana se enoja—

—Tendrás tu tiempo de vengarte... Pero creo que lo mejor por ahora es que disfrutemos, y celebremos tu salida del hospital y brindar por la memoria de nuestro héroe, Karl

—¡Si!... Alégrate, Diana —Jeff la abraza—

Se van a darse unos tragos en una cantina cerca de la base.

Al día siguiente Diana y Roy están terminando de limpiar un equipo militar cuando Reiner viene caminando y ve a Roy. Él se paraliza y comienza a ver a Eren. Reiner pierde la noción de la realidad y va directo donde Roy. Lo agarra y lo golpea fuertemente cayendo al suelo. Diana se sorprende y se molesta.

—¿Por qué lo golpeas? —Diana empuja a Reiner—

—¡Maldito desgraciado! —Reiner lo dice con furia—

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —Diana lo vuelve a empujar—

—Te odio Eren

—¿De qué hablas?... ¿Quién es Eren? —Diana se queda confundida—

Reiner cae en razón.

—Per… dón

—Lárgate por favor —Diana levanta a Roy—

Reiner sale corriendo. Benton se les acerca.

—¿Que sucedió?

—No sé, sólo vino y me golpeó —Roy se toca el pómulo—

—Él está un poco mal de la cabeza —Diana sigue molesta—

—Hablaré con él... ¿Ustedes ya terminaron su trabajo?

—Si —Ambos responden a la vez—

—Pueden retirarse

—Cómo diga mi General —Ambos se retiran—

Diana lleva a Roy a su cuarto. Busca su kit de primeros auxilios y comienza a curar la herida que le dejó Reiner en el pómulo. Cuando Diana le hecha alcohol Roy se queja.

—Auch

—Tremendo golpe que te dió

—Fue cómo si me hubiera golpeado contra un muro... ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?

—Por lo que logré ver de sus memorias, Eren fue su compañero en Paradis. Al Reiner revelarse hubo un enfrentamiento entre ellos. Eren es un titán cambiante. ¿Quién lo diría que el pequeño Jaeger tendría un titán en su interior?

—¿En serio?

—Además, físicamente te pareces un poco a Eren

—Ahora entiendo... Creo que me odiará por buen tiempo… —Roy mira a Diana— Hey cariño

—¿Qué?

—Hace tiempo que no estamos solos… Te extraño mucho... Si sabes a que me refiero —Roy le guiña—

Diana ríe. Roy la agarra, acercándola a él.

—Te amo Diana... Eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido

—Mi querido Roy, tu eres él que me mantiene cuerda en este maldito lugar

—Algún día saldremos de aquí, y regresaremos a casa

—Eso espero

Roy besa apasionadamente a Diana. Tienen su momento de intimidad. Al terminar Diana se sienta en la cama, se queda pensativa mirando a Roy descansar. Suspira triste, se levanta y se va.

Tiempo después están en una guerra. Diana y Roy están dentro de una trinchera atacando a los enemigos. De pronto cae un rayo cerca de ambos. Es el Titán Acorazado, comienza a atacar. Diana al verlo le trae malos recuerdos de su pasado y le da coraje. Va corriendo detrás de él. Roy la detiene.

—Diana, tienes que calmarte

—Déjame, Roy... ¡Tengo que matarlo, aquí mismo!

—Diana no lo hagas, vas a dañar nuestra misión, piensa en tus compañeros que ya quieren regresar a casa

Diana se calma, pero sigue mirando furiosa al Acorazado.

—Tienes razón

Continúan batallando. Cuando se termina la batalla Reiner sale del Acorazado. Diana está cerca de él. No hay ningún compañero a sus alrededores. Cuando él se tira del cuerpo del Acorazado, se paraliza al ver a Diana apuntándole con un rifle.

—¿Qué haces?

Diana se queda en silencio. _Comienza a recordar un momento similar que tuvo hace años, donde apuntaba con su rifle y en vez de ver a Reiner ve a un niño._ Ella dispara. Reiner se asusta, pero se da cuenta que Diana le disparó a un soldado enemigo detrás de él. Roy al ver lo que Diana hace corre donde ella.

—Diana ¿Qué…? —Roy ve el soldado enemigo muerto—

—De nada —Ella mira a Reiner de mala manera y se va—

Están en el tren, se dirigen de regreso a casa. Diana está durmiendo en uno de los vagones al lado de donde está Reiner, que también está durmiendo. Ella comienza a balbucear, está sudorosa. Sus compañeros se acercan.

Arla se encuentra preocupada.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Creo que tiene una pesadilla —Roy toca a Diana—

Ellos empiezan a entender lo que ella está hablando. A la vez Roy escucha desde el otro vagón a Reiner hablar y ambos están diciendo lo mismo.

—**Ya no sé lo que es correcto... pero... sé que tengo que enfrentar las consecuencias de mis acciones... y llevar a cabo mi deber como guerrero hasta el final**

Diana comienza a enojarse. Roy escucha a Reiner quejarse de dolor. También Diana se queja de dolor y Roy ve como comienza a correr la electricidad por su cuerpo. Jeff intenta sacudirla para despertarla, pero no funciona, él la toma en brazos, pero de momento Diana abre sus ojos. Jeff los ve blancos y brillantes, como en su forma titánica. Del susto Jeff la deja caer al suelo y ella se despierta desorientada. A la vez se escucha a Reiner caer al suelo y quejarse de dolor. Roy se acerca al otro vagón, ve a Reiner en el suelo y Zeke intentando de levantarlo.

—¿Necesita ayuda Jaeger?

—Si, ayúdame a levantarlo

Ambos lo levantan y lo recuestan en la silla. Reiner se ve aturdido.

—¿Que le pasó?

—Al parecer tuvo una pesadilla

—Oh... Si necesita ayuda no dude en avisarme

—Bien, gracias

Diana observa todo a escondidas desde el otro vagón. Se sienta y Roy se le acerca.

—¿Que te pasó?

—Creo que me conecté con él sin darme cuenta... Estaba teniendo una pesadilla

—Nos diste un susto tremendo... Por poco los demás te ven —Jeff suspira aliviado—

—Gracias por despertarme

—Diana me preocupas, llevas días teniendo pesadillas desde que Reiner está aquí. Hace buen tiempo no te sucedía —Roy se sienta a su lado—

—No puedo dejar de ver sus memorias, sólo veo su dolor... Siento odio y lástima a la vez

—No dejes que esto te afecte y te aleje de la misión principal, tú lo odias, no puedes sentir lástima por él

Diana se queda sentada todo el viaje pensando en Reiner, y en el dolor que él siente en su corazón. Ella se queda triste y comienza a hablarse a sí misma en la mente.

_\A quien engaño, yo lo amo por más que trate de odiarlo. Él está tan conectado a mí que no me lo puedo quitar de la mente. Me duele tanto sentir su sufrimiento... Maldición, fui tan cruel al abandonarlo en aquel tiempo, quizás no habría hecho todo lo que hizo... Yo soy quien tiene el corazón acorazado con todo este odio que cargo contra Mare y contra él... De alguna manera tengo recuperar ese tiempo perdido, pero rayos, también tengo que terminar mi misión... Es él o mis compañeros... Bueno, intentaré hacer ambas cosas... Yo quiero ver a Reiner sonreír y que sea feliz, pero también haré todo lo posible por hacer que mis compañeros regresen a casa... Sé que puedo/_

Llegan a su base al mediodía y van directo al comedor a almorzar. Hacen fila, Diana está detrás de Reiner, pero él no le habla. Diana se sienta en una mesa lejos de Reiner, pero lo puede observar desde su silla. Reiner está sentado junto a Zeke y Pieck. De vez en cuando ambos cruzan miradas. Reiner termina de comer y se va. Un soldado sale detrás de él. Diana siente un impulso y se levanta para seguirlo, pero cuándo va de camino a botar los residuos de comida ella presiente algo malo y deja caer la bandeja. Todos la miran. Diana corre detrás de Reiner y ve a un soldado caminando cerca de él con una cuchilla en mano. Ella corre y golpea al hombre. El hombre intenta apuñalarla, pero Diana le esquiva y le rompe la mano, luego lo golpea hasta tirarlo al suelo. Reiner se queda asombrado. Diana se tira encima del hombre y sigue golpeándolo cada vez más fuerte. Entre cada golpe el hombre ve que el semblante de ella cambia, sus ojos se vuelven blanco brillantes, como los del Titán Acorazado. El hombre se asusta y comienza a gritar.

—¡Ella es un demonio, un demonio!

Roy viene corriendo hacia ella. Diana lo sigue golpeando hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Reiner reacciona, la agarra y la separa. Todos se acercan dónde ellos. Diana está más calmada, pero le tiemblan las manos. Benton mira los nudillos de Diana y mira el rostro del hombre.

—¿Que sucedió aquí? —Pregunta un poco molesto—

—Este hombre intentó matar a Reiner

—¿Reiner es cierto lo que ella dice?

—Es cierto General, él intentó agredirme con ese cuchillo que está en el suelo y Diana me salvó

—Ambos los quiero en mi oficina, ahora

—Si General —Diana y Reiner se van—

—Soldados, llévenlo al hospital, lo interrogaremos cuando se despierte —Benton se va—

Diana en la oficina de Benton está muy nerviosa. Reiner intenta calmarla. Llega el General y se sienta. Mira a Diana fijamente.

—¿Sabes las sanciones que conllevan el agredir a otro soldado?

—Lo sé

—No es la primera vez que te metes en problemas… Si se descubre que todo fue un malentendido, podríamos desde llevarte a la cárcel nuevamente, bajarte de rango e incluso expulsarte

—Pero yo le salvé la vida a Reiner... No lo hice con mala intención

—Es cierto... Ese soldado, creo que se llama Jon, fue compañero mío cuando era candidato a guerrero... Él no logró entrar y desde ese entonces él me envidia y me odia... Tal vez se recordó e intentó lastimarme

—Ahora todo tiene un poco de más sentido, pero lo que me deja pensado fue lo que gritó... Diana, ¿por qué lo escuché gritar, que tú eras un demonio?

—No sé, tal vez lo golpeé tan fuerte que comenzó a alucinar

—Tal vez, pero como quiera le interrogaremos... Y que conste que este incidente va para tu récord

—Si General —Diana lo dice desanimada—

—Reiner ya puedes irte, necesito hablar con ella en privado

—Si mi General —Reiner se va—

Benton se levanta de la silla y se acerca a Diana.

—Yo no puedo estar salvándote el pellejo a cada rato. Van a pensar que tengo preferencias contigo y un día me lo van a reclamar

—Discúlpame, no es mi intención meterle en problemas —Diana se levanta para irse, pero Benton la detiene—

—Hace tiempo no te acercas a mí en privado, que no sean asuntos del ejército

—No lo he hecho porque no has solicitado mi presencia

—Entonces quiero que vuelvas a ser mi escolta

—¿De verdad lo necesitas o es para volver a usarme para tus… asuntos personales?

—¿Estás molesta conmigo? ¿Es por lo de aquel día que te obligue a…? —Se entristece—

Diana camina hasta la puerta y se queda pensativa. Él se acerca detrás de ella y la sostiene de los brazos.

—No te vayas otra vez de mi lado, por favor… Te necesito

Diana contiene las ganas de llorar mientras disimuladamente toca su vientre.

—Búscame cuando me necesites, pero que sean para asuntos del ejército... Con su permiso tengo cosas más importantes que hacer

Diana se va de la oficina. Benton se queda triste y molesto a la vez.

Diana se dirige a su habitación, ella está furiosa, pero a la misma vez nerviosa. Reiner se va detrás de ella y la llama.

—¡Diana!

Ella se paraliza, intenta calmarse y se gira.

—Tienes que alejarte de mi

—¿Qué? —Diana se queda confundida—

—Todos los que están a mi alrededor de alguna forma terminan lastimados por mi culpa

—Reiner, yo solo te salvé la vida

—Lo sé, y gracias por eso... En el poco tiempo que llevo aquí ya te has buscado un problema por mi culpa... Diana, te vi pelear en esta última batalla y eres muy buena, tienes un gran futuro en la milicia, pero si yo estoy cerca tuyo sólo provocaré sufrimiento para ti

—No digas eso Reiner...

—Lo siento —Se va—

Diana se queda sorprendida. Ella comienza a llorar y le da coraje. Se dirige a su habitación.

Durante la noche está lloviendo fuertemente y tronando. Diana se despierta asustada al caer cerca un relámpago. Mira hacia el lado, ve a Roy acostado y sus otros compañeros. Ella se percata que tiene sangre en sus manos. Se pone nerviosa y sale corriendo al baño. Enciende la luz y se ve en el espejo que tiene sangre en su rostro y camisa.

—¡No, no, no!... Es sangre... ¿Que hice?... No recuerdo hacer nada... Yo... Yo

Se lava las manos y la cara. Se quita la camisa y la hecha al zafacón. Se vuelve a acostar tratando de recordar que sucedió.

A la mañana tocan fuertemente a la puerta.

—¿Diana Smith?

Diana abre la puerta. Rápidamente la arrestan.

—¿Que hice?

—¿A dónde la llevan? —Roy esta confundido—

—Esta arrestada por sospecha de asesinato

—¿Qué? —Arla se sorprende—

La llevan a la morgue del hospital, donde se encuentra Benton al lado de un cadáver que está cubierto por una sabana.

—¿General que sucede? —Diana pregunta confundida y nerviosa—

—Esta madrugada encontraron el cuerpo sin vida de Jon, el soldado que golpeaste ayer

Levanta la sábana. Diana ve la cabeza de Jon totalmente hecha pedazos. Ella se queda paralizada

—¿Qué?... ¡No puede ser!

—¿Tuviste algo que ver?

—No mi General... Yo sé que lo golpeé fuertemente, pero sería incapaz de luego haberlo matado… —Llora— Parece como si un titán lo hubiera aplastado

Benton la lleva al pasillo de afuera, donde está Reiner, Zeke y Roy.

—¿Diana dónde estuviste anoche? —Benton la mira a los ojos—

—En mi habitación con mis compañeros... Le puedes preguntar a Roy

—Si, ella pasó toda la noche con nosotros

—¿Y tú Reiner?

—Anoche estuve en una reunión junto a Zeke

—Es cierto lo que él dice

—Diana, ¿acaso tienes alguno de los nueve poderes titánicos? —Benton la vuelve a mirar a los ojos—

—No —Diana suda un poco por los nervios—

—Pero si fuera cierto, ¿Que titán sería?... —Zeke mira a Diana— Porque dudo que ella sea una Tybur

—No lo soy

—Además, si alguien se hubiera convertido en titán ¿No creen que la habitación se hubiera destruido? —Reiner se queda pensativo—

—Tal vez Jon sabía algo y lo mataron para callarlo ¿Y si era un soldado infiltrado? —Diana los mira a todos—

—Tienen razón... Seguiremos investigando este asunto... El doctor Lucas le hará exámenes de sangre a cada soldado, para excluir la opción de que haya un titán cambiante infiltrado... —Benton se dirige a Diana— Mientras tanto, quedas libre, no hay ninguna evidencia para acusarte por el momento... Soldado, quítale las esposas

—Gracias mi General

Roy se la lleva deprisa para su habitación. Sus otros dos compañeros están esperándolos. Diana entra, pero se queda parada mirando a la pared, dándole la espalda a ellos.

—¿Diana nos puedes decir que pasó? —Roy está molesto—

Ella no contesta.

—Tuve que mentirles a ellos para salvarte, anoche tu no estabas en la habitación... Jeff encontró tu camisa manchada de sangre en el zafacón

—¿Diana tu mataste a Jon? —Jeff está preocupado—

—¡Diana responde! —Roy grita furioso—

Ella comienza a hablar, pero en un tono de voz diferente. Sus compañeros se asustan.

—Yo hice lo que tenía que hacer... Callarlo... Él sabía lo que soy, y no podía permitir que dañara nuestra misión

—Diana... Tu hace mucho dejaste de ser una asesina... De un tiempo para acá te he visto cambiar mucho, y me preocupa —Roy la mira con un poco de miedo—

—¿Diana?... Ella murió aquel día, ¿No lo recuerdas?

—¿De qué hablas? —Roy se confunde—

—Ya esa Diana no existe —Ella se gira dónde ellos, sus ojos han cambiado de color; de azul se ponen miel con un poco de rojo alrededor de la pupila; tiene una sonrisa cínica—

Roy y sus compañeros se asustan al verla.

—Yo soy un guerrero... Yo soy una reina, una diosa

—Mentira... Tu eres Diana —Arla lo dice con autoridad—

—No lo soy —Habla como si otro ser la hubiera poseído—

—Tu eres Diana Smith —Roy también le habla con autoridad—

—No —Ella lo dice confundida—

—Tu eres soldado de Paradis, y tienes una misión aquí —Jeff se acerca—

—No, mentira —Se confunde más—

—Es cierto Diana, tú eres nuestra líder... Nuestra misión es buscar información importante de Mare y regresar a Paradis —Roy intenta tocarla—

—No... No... —Se tira al suelo. Recupera la razón, sus ojos vuelven a ser azules y comienza a llorar— ¿Que me pasa?

—Es tu poder, que te ha dominado mentalmente... Tienes que ser fuerte, Diana, tú debes controlarlo y no él a ti —Roy coloca su mano sobre su hombro y la acaricia—

—Perdónenme... Yo no quise golpear tan fuerte y menos matar a Jon —Llora—

—Está bien Diana, lo importante ahora es seguir con la misión —Jeff también la acaricia—

—Ya quiero regresar a casa —Diana sigue llorando—

—Sé que muy pronto lo haremos —Arla la abraza—

Diana se levanta y los mira.

—No permitiré que les pase lo mismo que a Tiffa y Karl... Les prometo que haré todo lo que sea necesario para volver a casa. Encontraremos esa maldita información y regresaremos como héroes —Hace el saludo militar de Paradis—

Sus compañeros también hacen el saludo. Diana se queda pensativa.

—Yo tengo que confesarles algo... Estuve en Paradis después de haber ingresado al ejército

—¿Cuándo y cómo? —Arla pregunta sorprendida—

—Fue la vez que intenté matar al General. No sé si recuerdan, pero él me castigó. Me azotó frente a todos, pero me perdonó la vida

—Si recuerdo ese día. Estuve tan molesto que sólo quería matarlo con mis propias manos —Roy se enoja—

—En la noche, luego del castigo, cuando iba a regresar a mi cuarto me arrestaron otra vez, el oficial Krauel dijo que Benton cambió de opinión y me condenó a vivir como un titán puro en el Paraíso

***Meses después de ingresar al ejército de Mare***

Temprano en la mañana el ejército de Mare llega al muelle en Paradis. Los soldados llevan a los prisioneros a la parte alta del muelle y los arrodillan. Diana está un poco nerviosa y débil por las heridas recibidas por el General Benton, tiene el tabique de la nariz lastimado y varios golpes en todo el cuerpo. Los soldados le quitan las vendas a cada uno de los prisioneros, pero les dejan las mordazas. Diana ve varias personas arrodilladas.

—Algunos de ustedes están aquí por haber traicionado a nuestra nación y otros por insubordinación al ejército... Pero todos hoy al fin conocerán el paraíso y serán libres de este mundo cruel y vivirán como lo que son, unos monstruos. Al fin se reunirán con su amada Ymir Fritz —Krauel camina detrás de cada uno—

Krauel da la orden. Todos están asustados. Comienzan a inyectar los sueros de titán en el cuello de cada eldiano. Luego de inyectarlos, los empujan al vacío, cayendo y transformándose en titán. Diana está asustada y pensativa.

_\Rayos, no sé si ese suero me afecte. ¿Y si me transformo con mi Titán delante de ellos? Tendría que matarlos a todos, pero ¿Si me convierto en titán puro y pierdo el Titán que ya poseo?... No sé qué hacer, no puedo quitarme estas esposas y huir/ _—Diana ve que se acercan a ella—

—Es una lástima tener que perder un soldado como tú. Tienes mucho talento, pero no tienes disciplina alguna... Ese ataque al General no fue porque perdiste la razón, estoy seguro de que tú eres aliada enemiga e ibas a matarlo —Krauel saca la jeringa y le inyecta suero en el cuello. La patea lanzándola al vacío—

Diana cae y rueda hasta el suelo. Se queja de dolor y convulsiona.

—Que extraño, el suero se ha tardado en hacer efecto —Krauel mira confundido la jeringa—

—Tal vez el suero está dañado o no es una eldiana como pensamos —Un soldado mira a Diana—

Ella se retuerce en el suelo. Siente en su interior una corriente recorrer todo su cuerpo y siente más fuerza, ya que ha logrado regenerar sus heridas internas. Logra romper las esposas. Se quita la mordaza y se queda mirando de mala manera a los soldados.

—Imposible —Un soldado lo dice sorprendido—

—¡Disparen! —Krauel grita—

Diana logra huir de los disparos, va corriendo a toda prisa hacia las murallas. Esquiva los titanes en el camino.

—Déjenla ir, no creo que sobreviva y llegue hasta las murallas —Krauel se percata que se acerca un barco de Mare— ¿A qué demonios vienen? —Baja al muelle junto con sus soldados—

Rápido que el barco atraca, Benton sale corriendo. Él al ver que no hay prisioneros arriba se molesta. Agarra a Krauel de la camisa y lo alza.

—¡¿Por qué demonios te llevaste a Diana?!

—Ella es una insubordinada, había que darle la lección... Pero no te preocupes logró salvarse del suero

—¡¿Dónde está ella?! —Benton grita furioso—

—Huyendo hacia las murallas... Dudo mucho que sobreviva

Benton lo suelta. Mira a sus soldados.

—Saquen los vehículos, iremos a buscarla

Krauel se ríe.

—¿Vas a usar el ejército para buscar un demonio?... No pierdas el tiempo, ella ya debe estar muerta

—Ruega a los dioses porque aún ella siga con vida porque si no te juro...

—¿Que vas a hacer? ¿Matarme?

Benton lo mira de mala manera, frunce el ceño. Se va hacia el barco.

A la distancia cae un rayo, pero nadie se percata de la luz.

Los vehículos bajan del barco rápidamente. Benton da la orden al Teniente Davis y a sus soldados de custodiar a los demás y no dejarlos huir. Con otros soldados se montan en cuatro vehículos y van directo tras Diana.

Benton y sus soldados buscan por todo el camino alguna señal de ella. Van a toda prisa disparando con sus rifles anti-titán para matar a los titanes en el camino. El Sargento Gardner le habla a Benton.

—¿La habrán devorado? Dudo que haya corrido todo esto tan rápido, las murallas están bastante lejos

—No lo creo, debe estar viva... Lleguemos hasta las murallas y si no encontramos nada damos la vuelta... Ella debe estar escondida en alguna parte

Diana se desconecta del titán y deja su cuerpo escondido entre unos árboles para no llamar la atención si alguien la estuviese vigilando. Ella entra por Shiganshina. Ve la puerta destruida por el Colosal. Corre dentro de la ciudad y se esconde de los titanes entre las casas destruidas.

Benton y sus soldados se asombran al ver las murallas de cerca.

—Increíble, es cierto lo que han dicho de ellos por años. Estos cobardes se esconden detrás de grandes muros

Diana está corriendo por la ciudad, ya casi entrando a la puerta que destruyó el Acorazado. Al estar cerca un vehículo se acerca por detrás. Benton se baja rápidamente.

—¡Diana! —Corre hacia ella—

Ella se paraliza al escucharlo, pero se molesta.

—Aléjate de mí —Ella lo ignora y sigue caminando—

—Diana por favor ven

Ella se gira enojada.

—¡No, tú me mandaste a matar! —Grita furiosa—

—Diana yo no ordené nada. Krauel lo hizo por su cuenta

—Él me dijo que cambiaste de opinión y lo ordenaste

—Si quisiera matarte no hubiese agarrado a mis soldados y no hubiera viajado hasta aquí arriesgando nuestras vidas por sólo venir a buscarte

—¿Sólo venir a buscarme? —Diana se queda sorprendida y calma su coraje—

Benton se le acerca lentamente.

—¿Cómo pudiste llegar tan rápido hasta acá?

Diana se pone nerviosa.

—Vine... en un... caballo que me encontré en el camino

—¿Entonces por qué cabalgaste hasta aquí?

—Sólo buscaba refugio

Benton extiende su mano.

—Ven Diana, hay que irnos... Te prometo que no te haré daño otra vez y perdóname por haberte golpeado, nunca fue mi intención lastimarte así

Ella se queda pensativa.

_\Si me transformo ahora podré matarlos a todos y huir hacia mi hogar... Pero estaré dejando a mis compañeros solos en Mare. No puedo ser egoísta y dejarlos desamparados allá… ¡Maldición! ¿Qué hago?/_

A la distancia escucha varios disparos fuertes. Los soldados en los otros tres vehículos están disparando a los titanes que se están acercando.

—¡General, es hora de irnos! —Grita Gardner—

Benton se desespera.

—¡Diana vámonos!... Aquí no tienes porqué buscar refugio. No en este infierno. Mira cómo está este lugar, ¿Que te puede esperar allá adentro? —Aún sigue con su mano extendida—

Diana sigue pensativa.

_\¿Debo matarlos a todos y huir a casa o debo regresar a Mare y estar con mis compañeros para robar la información y poder regresar a casa?/ _—Diana acerca poco a poco su mano a la de Benton, pero a la vez la va desviando un poco hacia su boca para morderse—

En ese momento el cielo se despeja un poco, permitiendo que el sol entre y los rayos de luz iluminen cerca de ellos.

—Regresemos a Mare... Mein engel —Benton le sonríe—

Ella al verlo sonreír se paraliza por dentro. Los rayos de luz han hecho que a Benton le brille su cabello negro, a la vez que sus cejas prominentes y arqueadas junto a sus ojos color miel resaltan de su rostro. El corazón de Diana comienza a latir rápidamente. Se queda pensativa al escucharlo hablar otro idioma, se cuestiona que le habrá dicho. Sin razonar le da su mano a él. Benton la agarra y la abraza. Pega su cabeza a su pecho y acaricia su cabello.

—Todo va a estar bien

Diana escucha su corazón latir. Hace tiempo ella no siente un abrazo tan sincero y controla las ganas llorar. A la distancia se escuchan los disparos. Los soldados gritan que es hora de irse, pero como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para los dos, ambos siguen abrazados frente a la puerta de Shiganshina. El lugar que fue de sufrimiento para Diana hace unos meses, ahora es el lugar donde comenzó a sentir algo hermoso en su corazón. Benton la toma de la mano y la monta en el vehículo. Mientras se van, se quedan observando la muralla con las puertas destruidas. Benton y Gardner hablan.

—Los Guerreros lograron entrar

—Espero que pronto den con el Fundador y lo traigan de vuelta

Diana se queda en silencio viendo como cada vez se alejan de los muros.

Llegan de nuevo al muelle. Se reúnen con Davis y los demás soldados.

—Lleven a Diana al barco

—Si General —Un soldado escolta a Diana—

Algunos soldados suben los vehículos de nuevo al barco en que llegaron. Benton se acerca a Krauel que está en el otro barco.

—No puedo creer que hayas arriesgado tu vida y la de los soldados de Mare por una chica, porque estoy seguro de que ella aún no es ni una mujer

—Y lo volvería a hacer las veces que sean necesarias

—Esto que hiciste es un delito y lo puedes pagar muy caro el movilizar un ejército para asuntos personales... Conociéndote bien y por tus rumores en los pasillos de la base no me sorprendería que sean asuntos hasta románticos

Benton lo ignora.

—Si hablo a los altos mandos puedo quitarte tu rango por siempre y vas a perder todos los beneficios que hayas adquirido —Krauel lo dice molesto—

El hombre sigue hablando y amenazándolo con hablar. Benton lo sigue ignorando, pero se desespera y en su interior se enfurece, toca varias veces el arma que tiene en la baqueta de su cintura. Krauel sigue y sigue hablando. De pronto retumba un disparo en el lugar, haciendo que mucha sangre se esparza en el aire. Krauel cae muerto a suelo con un disparo en la cabeza que le propinó Benton. Los soldados de Krauel le apuntan a él. Benton da la orden a sus soldados y rápidamente los matan. Salen más soldados del barco y los fusilan a todos.

—No dejen evidencia —Benton se regresa al barco donde vino, mientras guarda su arma en la baqueta y se arregla el uniforme—

Diana está sorprendida al escuchar los disparos, ella no sabe el motivo. Él se le acerca.

—¿Por qué los matas? —Diana no sale de su asombro—

—Iban a matarme, no tuve opción... Mis soldados me defendieron

Todos los soldados se montan al barco. Se van del muelle. Diana se queda sorprendida y paralizada al ver el otro barco quemarse y hundirse lentamente. En todo el camino Diana observa a Benton y no demuestra ninguna señal de arrepentimiento o miedo por lo que hizo en Paradis. Diana se queda pensativa y sonríe levemente.

Llegan de madrugada a Mare. Al bajarse del barco Benton detiene a Diana agarrándola del brazo.

—No le comentes lo sucedido a nadie. Ni que te llevaron a Paradis y menos lo que hice por ti ¿Entendido?

—No diré nada, lo prometo

La suelta del hombro. Diana lo mira a los ojos.

—¿Por qué hiciste todo esto por mí?

—Diana yo... Ni sé por qué lo hice. Fue un impulso que sentí en mi interior

—¿Tan importante soy para ti?

Benton se sorprende con la pregunta.

—Eres... —Titubea—... Eres una gran soldado... No iba a permitir perderte. Veo en ti mucho potencial —Benton se aparta de su lado—

Diana se queda aún con dudas. Gardner se acerca a Benton.

—¿Valió la pena hacer todo esto? Arriesgarnos así por Diana

—Ella... lo vale todo

Se regresan a la base.

***Presente***

—Nunca supe por qué los mató... Ustedes son los primeros en saber esto. No le digan a nadie

—Lo prometemos —Arla y Jeff lo dicen al unísono—

—Aún estoy sorprendido —Roy se toca la cabeza tratando de procesar todo—

Diana se queda triste.

—Deberías descansar —Roy la ayuda a acostarse—

Una hora después ella está profundamente dormida. Jeff se queda observándola con tristeza.

—Siento que le hemos dejado mucha carga a ella

—Es cierto, ya mentalmente se siente agotada —Roy se entristece—

—Debemos buscar urgentemente esa información

—Tiene que estar en alguna bóveda cerca de aquí… —Arla se queda pensativa— Tenemos que estar pendiente al movimiento de equipo militar

—Si, tal vez muevan todo junto —Jeff se toca la barbilla— ¿Recuerdan aquel día cuando llegamos aquí, que hubo un accidente con un camión?

—Recuerdo que fue cuando encontramos el suero

—También había equipo militar... Si ese suero, tan importante, estaba ese día, estoy seguro de que lo que tanto buscamos lo transportan junto —Jeff se gira mirando a sus compañeros—

—Tendríamos que ganarnos el que podamos vigilar bóvedas... Por qué en los almacenes no guardan lo importante, ya Diana estuvo custodiando uno y nunca vió nada de valor más allá de mapas militares —Roy se rasca la cabeza— ¿Que haremos para poder llegar a las bóvedas?

—Tenemos que hacer algo heroico para que nos suban de rango —Arla golpea su mano con el puño de la otra— En la próxima guerra, daremos el máximo

Todos se dan la mano en señal de apoyo.

Pasan unos días. Diana va camino al gimnasio. Entra y encuentra a Reiner haciendo ejercicio sin camisa. Ella lo ignora y comienza a calentar el cuerpo. Reiner se acerca para hablarle.

—Disculpa por lo que te dije ayer —Lo dice refiriéndose a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo que habían tenido el día antes—

—No te preocupes

—¿Podemos ser amigos?

Reiner le da mano y ella le contesta.

—Eres de las mejores soldados que tenemos, estoy seguro de que hubieras sido una excelente candidata a Guerrero. Lástima que llegaste luego

—No era mi tiempo, además sé que habían mejores candidatos que yo

Ella comienza a golpear un saco de boxeo. Reiner intenta seguir la conversación.

—Me enteré de que hace años este lugar explotó

Diana se paraliza. _Recuerda la explosión, que ella misma provocó golpeando un saco de boxeo, cuando no controló su poder y del coraje transformó su brazo en titán._

—Si, es cierto... Nunca se dijo la causa

—Que extraño ¿No?

—Fue muy raro

Reiner la observa con sospecha.

Ambos pasan el día conversando y ejercitándose.

Durante varios días, ellos se pasan juntos. Su amistad crece cada vez más. Diana siempre está detrás de él cuidándole sus espaldas y haciéndole compañía.

Hay otra batalla. Su misión es encontrar el laboratorio militar del enemigo. Diana, Roy, Jeff y Arla van caminando por una zona alejada, cuando encuentran una entrada secreta sospechosa. A Jeff le da curiosidad.

—La última vez que estuvimos cerca de este lugar no recuerdo ver esta entrada

—Tal vez, sea el laboratorio —Diana mira con detenimiento la entrada—

—No creo, hubiera soldados vigilando, además se ve abandonada —Roy abre la puerta—

—Tal vez salieron o están en el combate —Arla desenfunda su rifle—

—Para salir de dudas creo que lo mejor es entrar —Jeff recarga el arma—

—Jeff entra con Roy... Yo me quedo con Arla vigilando la entrada

Jeff y Roy entran, acabo de unos minutos regresan corriendo. Roy les dice lo que vió.

—Diana tienes razón... Es una entrada vieja al laboratorio. No nos tomó mucho encontrarlo... No hay mucho personal adentro... Debemos aprovechar y colocar explosivos

De momento sienten explosiones más cercanas a ellos.

—Ya se acercan... Es ahora o nunca… Vamos —Diana da la orden—

Cuando Diana había entrado un poco al túnel, ella presiente algo. Se detiene.

—¿Que te pasa Diana?... Vamos, no perdamos tiempo —Grita Arla—

—Algo anda mal

Ella corre de nuevo a la entrada y ve que están atacando al Titán Acorazado con explosivos aéreos.

—¡No, Reiner! —Diana grita desesperada—

—¡Diana! ¡Vamos! —Roy grita—

—Sigan ustedes

Sus compañeros continúan. Diana siente un impulso de proteger a Reiner y correr dónde él. Un explosivo cae sobre el Acorazado, le destruye la coraza y parte de la nuca del titán.

—¡No! —Ella corre más rápido—

Siguen cayendo bombas a su alrededor. El lugar casi no se puede ver por tanto humo y polvo. Ella encuentra a Reiner aun sujeto al Acorazado. Saca la cuchilla y va cortando lo que une a Reiner con el Titán.

—Vamos, sal —Ella nota que Reiner no responde—

Cae otra bomba muy cerca de los dos y hace que ambos vuelen en el aire. Diana choca con el suelo y se golpea un poco la cabeza. Al girarse se percata que Reiner esta boca abajo y no se mueve. Sale corriendo hacia él y lo gira. Ve que tiene varias quemaduras fuertes.

—Reiner… Reiner… ¡Despierta! —Lo sacude varias veces. Pega su oído al corazón y se da cuenta que no está latiendo— No, no, no... Reiner, despiértate, ¡vamos!... Te tienes que curar —Lo sigue sacudiendo. Ella comienza a darle compresiones en el pecho y dos respiraciones boca a boca— No te mueras ahora —Vuelve a poner el oído en el pecho y aún sigue sin latir—

Ya el rostro de Reiner se ve pálido y los labios morados. Diana se desespera e intenta darle energía de su poder titánico, pero no resulta. Luego comienza a gritar.

—¡Ayuda!

Pero como están lejos, nadie la escucha. Aún continua el humo y el polvo bloqueando la visibilidad. Diana se hecha a llorar y sigue dándole compresiones en el pecho.

—No te puedes morir, Reiner yo te necesito... ¿Me escuchas? ¡Yo te necesito! —Se detiene, sigue llorando y lo abraza— No te puedo sacar de mi mente y de mi corazón... Por favor, regresa, ¡te amo más de lo que te imaginas! —Comienza a gritar de coraje. Sigue dándole compresiones. Cuando le toma el pulso, lo siente muy débil y lento. Ella se pone a pensar como ayudarlo a tener un ritmo normal. Se mira la mano y mira el cielo. Se muerde y la otra mano la mantiene en el pecho, recorre una corriente por su cuerpo y cae un pequeño rayo. Diana se transforma en su modo titán-humano, pero a medias—

En ese instante él reacciona.

—¡Reiner! —Ella se sorprende. Vuelve a colocar su oído en el pecho y escucha los latidos normales, ella llora de emoción. De pronto siente que se acercan soldados enemigos. Ella coloca a Reiner a un lado, él sigue sin despertar—

Como están en un hoyo creado por las bombas ella da un salto y se termina de transformar. Sus ojos brillan a través del humo y polvo. Los soldados comienzan a asustarse.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Se parece al Acorazado

—No puede ser

Diana se acerca y ahora ellos pueden ver que era un Acorazado, con el tamaño y la apariencia de un humano. Ellos gritan del susto, nunca han visto algo semejante. Diana comienza a atacarlos uno a uno. De momento se escucha una explosión grande y la tierra tiembla. Son los compañeros de Diana que han logrado explotar el laboratorio. Ella mata al último soldado y se dirige a Reiner. Ella vuelve a su estado humano. Verifica que esté bien, ya él está comenzando a regenerar sus heridas. Lo abraza.

Varios minutos después ella siente que viene otro Titán. Llega el Carguero.

—La Unidad Panzer —Se emociona—

Suben a ambos al Titán y los llevan hasta el área que improvisaron como hospital. Cuando Diana llega ve que la batalla ha acabado. Ella sigue a Reiner en camilla, pero no la dejan pasar hasta cierto lugar. Se queda afuera esperando alguna noticia.

Una hora después. Aún Diana sigue con su uniforme sucio. Llega el General Benton y ella rápido se le acerca.

—¿Cómo está Reiner?

—Él está bien, ya se regeneró por completo. Lo salvaste de nuevo, fue muy heroico de tu parte

—Hice mi deber, que era protegerlo

—Lamento que nos hayamos tardado mucho en rescatarlos, el humo y el polvo nos tapaba la visibilidad

—¿Y mis compañeros?

—Son nuestros héroes, gracias a ellos se destruyó el laboratorio que tanto buscamos... Los felicito

Diana se alegra. Benton le agarra la mano a Diana.

—Ya puedes ir a ver a Reiner

Diana lo suelta de la mano y camina rápido hasta Reiner. Lo ve acostado en la camilla. Él le sonríe.

—Me salvaste de nuevo... Gracias

—De nada, y lo volvería a hacer

—Fue tan raro, sentí que estaba en otro lugar, con mis compañeros, vi a Marcel y Bertholdt. Sentí todo tan real... A la vez sentía tu voz gritándome a los lejos... Y luego cuando desperté vi que estabas a mi lado abrazándome

—Pensé que te había perdido —Ella le acaricia el rostro—

—Diana tu eres especial —Le besa la mano—

Ella se sonroja.

—Ya me tengo que ir, aun ando con esta ropa sucia —Diana le da un beso en la frente—

—Nos vemos —Reiner sonríe—

Al día siguiente Reiner va a la habitación de Diana y toca a la puerta. Ella abre.

—Buen día Diana

—Reiner, que sorpresa verte aquí

—Compré unos panecillos y quise saber si querías comerlos con un café mientras hablamos

—Seguro que si... De casualidad ahora mismo estaba preparando café... Pasa

Reiner entra.

—¿Y tus compañeros?

—Salieron... Siéntate a la mesa —Diana sirve el café en las tazas—

Reiner al sentarse ve una foto de sus compañeros con otro que él no había visto.

—¿Quién es él? ¿Él que está a tu lado?

—Es Karl, él era como mi hermano

—¿Y qué le pasó?

—Falleció hace un mes... Murió salvándome la vida

—Lo lamento, yo también perdí a un compañero salvándome la vida

Diana le da la taza de café. Se queda pensativa un rato y sonríe tristemente.

Están varios minutos hablando.

—¿Roy es tu pareja?

—Es más bien mi amigo con privilegios, mi paño de lágrimas cuando me siento sola

—Qué suerte tiene

—¿Por qué?

—Por tener a su lado a una mujer tan hermosa como tú

Diana se pone nerviosa y se le cae al suelo un platillo.

—Discúlpame si te incomodó

—No, está bien —Cuando recoge el platillo roto, a la vez Reiner lo hace también, y se rozan las manos. Ambos quedan paralizados y se miran a los ojos tímidamente y sonríen—

—Disculpa... Sólo quería saber si me querías acompañar en la noche al teatro, obviamente después que terminemos nuestro turno en la base

—Sería genial... Nunca he ido al teatro, pero ¿cómo conseguiste taquillas? Son bastante caras

—Me las regalaron y en agradecimiento por haberme salvado la vida, tantas veces, pensé llevarte conmigo

—Gracias... No tenías que hacerlo —Sonríe—

—¿Entonces te veré a las seis?

—Sí

—Bueno, tengo que irme, hay mucho trabajo que hacer, gracias por el café

—Ah, de nada... También me tengo que ir... Nos veremos entonces

—Te veo luego —Le sonríe—

Se miran como queriendo decir algo más, pero los nervios no se lo permiten. Reiner se va. Mientras Diana recoge las tazas, Roy entra a la habitación al ver a Reiner salir.

—¿Que él hacía aquí? —Pregunta un poco molesto—

—Sólo vino a hablar —Diana le da la espalda—

—Sé que vino con otras intenciones… Diana no confíes en él. Sabes muy bien de lo que es capaz, además te hizo sufrir tanto en el pasado. Él no se merece tu protección, ni tu atención y menos tu amor. Él no te merece y punto

Diana lo ignora.

—Aunque no me lo quieras decir sé que aun guardas sentimientos por él… Diana él ya no es aquel niño…

Ella lo interrumpe.

—Roy no te metas en mis asuntos —Lo dice molesta— Aprovechando que te tengo aquí, quiero hablar seriamente contigo —Suspira profundo— Por el momento daré por terminado nuestra relación

—¡¿Que?! —Roy está sorprendido— Es por Reiner, ¿verdad? —Se enoja—

—Tengo que acercarme a Reiner, tengo que hacer lo que sea para poder conseguir esa información y estando a tu lado pondré en riesgo poder conseguirlo. No quiero que sospeche que tengo una relación de pareja contigo a la vez que estoy con él

—No puedo creerlo —Golpea la mesa con fuerza— ¡No puedo! —Roy se va molesto de la habitación—

Diana se queda triste y pensativa.

—Roy, lo lamento

Durante el día todos los soldados están trabajando en la base. Preparando sus equipos, limpiando armas y arreglando los vehículos de transporte. Ya su turno terminó y varios soldados se dirigen a las duchas. Diana sale después que los demás, no encuentra espacio en las duchas y ya se le hace tarde para salir con Reiner. Por la prisa ella va a otras duchas que son para los de alto mando, y entra muy rápido pensado que no hay nadie. Cuando en los cambiadores se encuentra a Reiner totalmente desnudo ya que se va a bañar también. Diana se paraliza y él se asusta. Ambos se giran para no verse.

—Qué vergüenza... Perdóname, Reiner

—No te preocupes

—Pensé que no había nadie... Las demás duchas están ocupadas

—¡Ja! ¿También saliste tarde?

—Sí... Discúlpame debí preguntar si había alguien... Iré a buscar otro lugar

—No tienes que disculparte tanto... Te puedes bañar aquí... Yo me doy la vuelta y prometo no mirarte —Ríe—

—Está bien —Ella se va a otra parte de las duchas—

Ambos siguen en sus asuntos sin mirarse. Se meten a bañar y hay un silencio incómodo. Reiner se ríe en voz baja. Diana sigue avergonzada. Ella sale de la ducha y va rápido a un banco cerca del casillero a recoger su ropa. Reiner también sale. Ella sigue nerviosa y se viste rápido. Reiner al abrir su casillero, con el espejo de adentro puede ver a Diana vestirse. Él suspira.

El silencio aún es incómodo. Reiner intenta hablar.

—Emm —Tose—

Diana a la distancia.

—¿Me quieres decir algo?

—Ah, no te sientas mal por lo de horita, es la primera vez que una chica me ve desnudo... —Murmura— ¿Porque rayos dije eso? —Se golpea la frente con la mano—

—Oh vaya... Dato... Entonces, benditos sean mis ojos —Ríe—

Reiner comienza a reírse.

—Al menos sabes que tengo un buen trasero

Ambos se reían tan fuerte que se puede escuchar hasta afuera de las duchas. Diana termina de vestirse y ya iba a salir, pero Reiner se acerca por detrás. Ella puede sentir la respiración de él en el cuello y se pone nerviosa.

—Reiner... ¿Sucede algo?

—Ya estoy ansioso por salir contigo, prácticamente es la primera cita que tengo con alguien

Diana se gira, lo mira a los ojos y le sonríe. Ella comienza a tocar lentamente sus abdominales. Él la acorrala en el casillero.

—Diana yo, yo...

Ella lo pega a su cuerpo y lo abraza. Sus respiraciones y latidos aumentan cada vez más mientras sus cuerpos rozan. Él la mira a los ojos, le agarra el rostro y cuando la va a besar escuchan que abren la puerta. Ellos se asustan y se separan. Reiner termina de ponerse la camisa. Diana da la vuelta por los casilleros para evitar que la vean allí y se va.

Ella llega corriendo a su cuarto. Arla se asusta al verla entrar.

—¿Dónde estabas? No te vi en las duchas

—Me tuve que bañar en la de los oficiales, ni tienes idea de lo que me pasó

—¿Qué? Cuéntamelo todo

—Por la prisa entré rápido a las duchas y vi a Reiner desnudo

Arla grita emocionada.

—Me han dicho que su cuerpo es como si fuera tallado por los mismos ángeles... Bueno, eso dicen algunas.

—¿En serio dicen eso?

—No les hagas caso... Que envidia —Ríe— ¿Y qué pasó?

—Por poco nos besamos

Arla vuelve a gritar emocionada.

—Hoy que vas a salir con él, ustedes van a terminar haciendo... —Pone cara de pervertida y le hace señas—

—No digas eso —Se pone nerviosa—

—Tu si que eres una suertuda, recuerdo cuando hace años me contaste que viste al General, en esas mismas duchas. Tu estabas que no podías ni hablar —Se ríe y habla en un tono de burla— Es... la primera vez... que veo un hombre... desnudo... ¡Por Ymir! Que no puede ser tan perfecto... y bla bla bla

—¿De qué hablas?... Yo no dije nada de eso —Controla la risa y mira a otra parte—

—Voy a tener que pedir un permiso para ducharme ahí... Me conformo con ver a Magath

—¡¿A quién?! —Diana se ríe a carcajadas—

Ambas se ríen.

—Al menos ahora si tienes para comparar —Arla le guiña— Aunque aquel día no me contaste detalles de él

—No hay nada que contar... Desde aquella noche en la casa del Gobernador no he querido saber nada de él —Se entristece— Es un egoísta y egocéntrico, sólo piensa en complacerse a sí mismo y no piensa en lo que pueden sentir los demás... Me ilusioné tanto tiempo para nada —Diana se queda pensativa recordando, algunas lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas—

Arla le seca las lágrimas.

—Mejor cambiemos el tema... Vamos, ve arreglándote

—No sé ni qué ponerme, sabes que no soy muy femenina

—No importa, yo te presto de mi ropa... Ya escogí uno para ti —Arla va al armario y saca un vestido rojo—

Diana se lo pone.

—¿No me queda muy corto? —Se avergüenza—

—Te queda perfecto... Tienes que verte elegante en el teatro... Ten, toma estas zapatillas que encontré en tu armario. Las que te regaló el señor ególatra

—Ni lo menciones a él, ya es suficiente con recordarlo y verle la cara todos los días… Me imagino que él irá también al teatro y tendré que seguir viéndole la cara de idiota —Se molesta. Diana comienza a maquillarse mientras Arla la peina. De momento se pone triste—

—¿Que te sucede?

—No sé si sea lo correcto hacer esto con Reiner

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Hace un tiempo lo odiaba a muerte por todo lo que hizo, pero desde que él está aquí no he podido sacarlo de mi mente. Puedo sentir todo lo que él siente, todo su dolor, todo su arrepentimiento, todo su vacío. Es triste ver sus memorias... No sé si es amor o lástima lo que siento

—¿Qué dice tu corazón?

—Que lo amo... Hoy corté mi relación con Roy, le dije que era para sacarle información a Reiner... Le mentí y me siento mal por eso... Tampoco quise decirle que desde hace un tiempo dejé de ser feliz a su lado. Roy es hermoso en todos los sentidos, pero como hombre ya no me llena, también es muy descuidado conmigo y poco tiempo despues de comenzar nuestra relación ya no hace nada por enamorarme. Caímos en una monotonía que fue apagando mi amor por él... Roy ha estado a mi lado desde hace años y me duele mucho haberle hecho esto, es más desde siempre. Yo utilicé nuestra relación para poder olvidar cuando el innombrable me rompió el corazón... Pero es que no puedo ser hipócrita con él y seguir a su lado cuando de verdad amo a otro, o sea a Reiner

—Ya había notado que algo pasaba entre ustedes. Se amaban, pero ya no veía esa conexión como lo tenían antes... Aunque te duela has hecho lo mejor. Algún día él lo va a entender... Definitivamente Reiner es el hombre de tu vida, él ha sacado esa sonrisa que habías perdido desde hace un tiempo

—Con Reiner desde que lo conozco siempre he sentido un impulso por cuidar de él y protegerlo. Es algo que no puedo explicar

—Tu nos contaste que lo conociste después de la caída del muro

—Si, pero jamás pensé que él había hecho lo que hizo... Eso tan terrible

—No fue tu culpa el no saberlo, nadie iba a imaginar

Diana para de maquillarse, se queda mirando al espejo y su mano comienza a temblar.

—Hablo de él, pero yo hice cosas peores teniendo dieciséis años. Al menos él era un niño de doce con la mente lavada _—Diana comienza a escuchar gritos de terror de hombres y mujeres—_ No he cambiado nada. Ya ves lo que le pasó a Jon... Sigo siendo un monstruo

—Pero en el pasado todo lo hiciste por tu hermana y lo de Jon fue por prevenir que dijera la verdad y dañara la misión

—No es excusa para haberles quitado la vida... Nunca debí acercarme a mi padre biológico

—Al menos dentro de todos tus errores, tienes una familia que estoy segura de que te espera, igual con Roy... Lamentablemente Jeff y yo no tenemos a nadie. Aún no puedo creer que nuestros padres hayan muerto. Fue algo muy difícil de entender aquel día que Weider nos lo dijo, al menos Jeff me consoló, no sé qué sería sin mí hermano —Suspira triste—

—Les he dicho que el día en que regresemos mi casa será su hogar, no los voy a dejar en la calle

—Gracias Diana, tú tienes un buen corazón, aunque no lo creas... Desde la primera vez que te vi deseaba ser tan fuerte y valiente como tú. Sólo llegaste a salvarnos la vida

—Mi fuerza física es sólo por herencia y luego por lo que adquirí... En mi interior soy una cobarde, con un corazón muy malo

—No digas eso, tú eres mejor persona, y sé que con tu fuerza liberaremos a Paradis... Olvida lo que hayas hecho en el pasado. Sólo vive el presente, disfruta y ama a Reiner, que él ha sido el único capaz de sacar la bondad y amor que hay en ti

Diana sonríe.

—Cada vez que lo ves tú rostro cambia y brilla... Nunca te había visto tan feliz —Arla la abraza—

Tocan a la puerta.

—Ya llegó —Lo dicen al unísono. Ambas gritan en voz baja, están emocionadas—

Diana termina de arreglarse y se prepara para salir. Arla la detiene por un momento.

—Sé feliz —Arla la vuelve a abrazar—

—Te quiero como una hermana

—Yo igual

Diana suspira y abre la puerta. Se sorprende al ver a Reiner tan diferente, afeitado, bien peinado, vestido con su uniforme de Guerrero. Él también se sorprende al verla, tan femenina, parece otra persona.

—Te ves hermosa —Le brillan los ojos—

—Gracias, también te ves muy apuesto —Se sonroja—

Arla los observa muy emocionada desde adentro.

—Ven, salgamos antes que sea tarde —Reiner le da su brazo y salen juntos de la base —

Todos los soldados los observan sorprendidos. Reiner y Diana están un poco nerviosos.

Jeff se acerca donde Arla.

—¿A dónde va Diana tan elegante?

—Va al teatro

Roy entra molesto a la habitación sin hablarle a nadie. Arla lo ve y siente lastima.

Reiner y Diana llegan al teatro. Hay muchos marleyanos de clase alta. También los Guerreros están allí.

—Hola Jefe de Guerra —Diana extiende su mano para saludarle—

—Hola Diana, aquí no tienes que ser formal conmigo, sólo dime Zeke —Mira a Reiner, le da unas palmadas en la espalda y se van a hablar aparte—

Diana se queda.

—Hola Porco... Pieck

—Hola —Ambos la saludan—

Pieck se acerca a Diana.

—Te ves muy hermosa vestida así... Reiner está muy enamorado. Desde que te vió la primera vez no ha parado de hablar de ti. Se ve muy feliz a tu lado

Diana se sonroja.

A los Guerreros se le acerca el General Benton que viene acompañado de una mujer. Diana al verlo se gira, dándole la espalda. Él se le acerca a ella.

—Que sorpresa verte aquí

—Reiner me invitó

—Que afortunada eres... —Benton agarra de la mano a la mujer que lo acompaña— Michelle ella es Diana, mi escolta

La mujer le da la mano a Diana, ambas se saludan. Michelle la reconoce.

—La recuerdo, ella es la chiquilla del restaurante... Que mucho has cambiado y has crecido hasta de alto, wow —Lo dice sorprendida—

Diana mira a Benton, luego a Michelle y sonríe un poco forzada. Benton pone su mano sobre el hombro de Diana.

—Ahora ella es la mejor soldado de Mare, quien lo diría —Él sonríe—

Reiner se acerca a ellos. Benton le presenta a Michelle. Reiner le da un beso en la mano a ella. Diana mira seriamente a Benton. Él disimula las ganas de reír y tose.

—Vamos a entrar, tenemos un área reservada para todos

Todos suben hasta una sección privada para ellos. Diana y Reiner se sientan junto a los Guerreros y al General. Pasan los minutos, todos disfrutan de la obra. Diana y Reiner se miran de reojo, hasta que deciden agarrarse de mano y sentarse más cerca. Benton disimuladamente los observa, se siente molesto y también le agarra la mano a Michelle.

En el intermedio de la obra van hasta la barra a beber vino y comer de los entremeses. Diana y Reiner se van aparte a hablar.

—Ser marleyano te da tantos privilegios —Reiner come— Desearía vivir así todos los días

—Por suerte nos dejaron entrar —Diana bebe del vino—

—Porque somos Guerreros —Reiner se le acerca— Por cierto, no me cansare de decirte que hoy estás más hermosa que nunca —Le acaricia el rostro—

Diana se sonroja. Benton los ve desde la distancia. Reiner se le acerca más a ella, le besa la mejilla. Diana sonríe. Cuando ambos se van a besar Benton los interrumpe.

—Reiner, necesito hablar contigo —Lo agarra y se va aparte—

Diana se molesta. Benton se le acerca a Reiner.

—¿No crees que vas muy rápido?

—Usted mismo me ordenó hacerlo. Que me acercara más a ella y eso estoy haciendo

—Tsk, tienes razón —Se siente molesto y frunce el ceño—

—¿Sucede algo más con ella?

—No —Benton le acomoda la corbata a Reiner—

—Por cierto, gracias por el traje y por las taquillas. Nunca había venido a un teatro tan lujoso

—De nada… ¿Necesitas que te pague algo más? De lo que vayas a hacer después

—No, ya sé dónde iré

—Sólo avísame lo que necesites

—Entendido

Regresan a la obra. Hora y media después acaba. Los Guerreros, Benton, Michelle, Diana y Reiner salen, se dirigen juntos a comer en un restaurante. Se sientan en la misma mesa. Hablan, cuentan relatos, ríen, pasan un buen rato juntos. Michelle nota que Benton no deja de mirar a Diana, cada vez que la ve cariñosa con Reiner, él se molesta.

Ya es hora de regresar, es muy tarde en la noche. Todos se despiden. Diana y Reiner se van solos caminando. Benton se va con Michelle. Él sigue un poco molesto. Ella lo mira.

—Esa mirada me dice mucho sin tener que hablarme nada... ¿Sientes celos al verla con él?... Puedes decirme en confianza

—Yo... mandé a Reiner hacer esto, pero nunca pensé sentirme así. Me consumen los celos y la envidia. No soporto verla con nadie más —Frunce el ceño—

—¿Desde cuando tienes sentimientos por ella?

—Desde hace mucho, casi desde que la conozco

—¿Ella te ha correspondido?

—Lo hizo, pero yo mismo la alejé por idiota que soy... Además, de que vale que me ame si ante todos no podré tener una relación con ella. Mare nos condenaría al ver un marleyano y una eldiana juntos... Nos matarían si fuese necesario

—Ella es la mejor soldado, debe haber alguna manera de que pueda ser marleyana honoraria... Estoy segura de que habrá opciones, además tú tienes privilegios que otros marleyanos no tienen

Benton se queda triste. Michelle se le acerca.

—Tommy, no viajé hasta acá para verte triste —Le acaricia el rostro— Olvídate de ella por ahora y vamos a recordar esos viejos tiempos —Se alza y le da un beso en la mejilla—

—Michelle, no deberías hacer esto. Estás casada y no quiero meterte en problemas

—Que importa. Además, él no está aquí y no tiene por qué enterarse —Lo hala de la corbata y le habla al oído— Sabes que lo extraño y lo necesito —Se muerde sus labios—

Benton la mira y se ríe.

—Mujer que habilidad tienes para convencerme —La besa, la agarra de la mano y se van juntos—

Diana y Reiner llegan hasta una parte del lago que hay cerca de la base. Están hablando.

—No puedo dejar de mirarte... Eres como un ángel —Reiner le acaricia el rostro—

—Reiner... Yo quería decirte... que me gustas mucho

—Tú también me gustas... Desde que te vi aquel día en el hospital no he dejado de pensar en ti

Se miran el uno al otro. Se acercan. Él le agarra el rostro.

—Sé que es muy pronto para decirlo, pero siento que te amo... —La mira a los ojos— Eres la chica más hermosa que he tenido a mi lado… Gracias por tu amistad y tu compañía. Conocerte ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado —Reiner la besa con delicadeza, luego se comienzan a besar con deseo. Se miran a los ojos y sonríen—

—Al fin nadie nos interrumpió —Diana se ríe—

Igual Reiner ríe.

Siguen caminando echados de brazos por un pequeño camino que rodea el lago.

—Recuerdo este lugar, hay un área muy bonita. Yo venía de niño a estudiar aquí cuando era candidato a Guerrero... Ven —Abre un camino entre las plantas—

Llegan al lugar, es privado, con un árbol enorme y frondoso.

—Que hermoso este lugar —Diana está maravillada—

—Me encantaba acostarme en la grama, y luego tirar piedras al lago —Agarra una piedra y la lanza—

Ambos se sientan en la grama, viendo el reflejo de la luna en el lago. Se acercan y comienzan a besarse. Sus corazones palpitan cada vez más rápido y sus respiraciones aumentan. Ambos se desean. Reiner le va quitando la ropa poco a poco, observando y besando con amor cada parte de ella. Diana comienza a quitarle la ropa a él.

Ahora quedan desnudos, el uno frente al otro, contemplándose. Reiner la recuesta, rozan sus cuerpos. Aprietan sus manos y consuman su amor bajo la luna y las estrellas. El tiempo no parece pasar para ellos. Ambos hacen una conexión, mucho más que la física. Diana puede escuchar en su mente el latir del corazón de Reiner. Él sonríe porque de igual manera puede sentir todos los sentimientos de Diana. Él se alza un poco para contemplar su rostro, la comienza a embestir con fuerza varias veces. Diana grita de placer. Reiner gime y termina dentro de ella. Ambos se miran a los ojos y sonríen.

—Llevaba mucho tiempo que alguien no me hacía sentir así, tan feliz —Diana llora de felicidad—

—Te prometo que siempre lo haré, esto es sólo el comienzo —La besa—

La noche pasa. Ahora solo quedan sus cuerpos descansando.

Reiner se levanta, se viste. Diana sigue dormida, se puede ver la paz que siente reflejada en su rostro. Él se queda mirándola un rato y luego se acuesta a su lado para despertarla. Le acaricia el rostro y ella se despierta.

—Oh, Reiner —Dice confundida— Ya es muy tarde o más bien muy temprano

Ya es de madrugada.

—No te preocupes por eso... Vamos, vístete

Ella se viste rápido mientras Reiner la observa con mucho amor.

—Creo que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que puedo descansar tranquila. Siempre tengo pesadillas y no suelo dormir por mucho rato

—Espero que a mi lado no las vuelvas a tener. Prometo siempre velar tus sueños —Le acaricia el rostro y la besa—

Ambos salen del lago agarrados de manos. Se dirigen con prisa a la base. Entran por un pequeño portón. Antes de irse a sus cuartos, Reiner la agarra.

—Gracias por darme la mejor noche de mi vida

—Gracias a ti por hacerme tan feliz

Se besan, se abrazan y se van corriendo a sus cuartos. Diana entra en silencio y ve sus compañeros dormidos. Ella se acuesta para disimular. Roy la ha visto llegar, se gira en la cama y llora.

Durante el día les llega una invitación para una reunión en la noche. Donde van a ir los cuatro.

Ya es de noche. Llegan al lugar de reunión. Hay muchos soldados. Está el General Benton. Al entrar todos comienzan a aplaudirles. Diana y sus compañeros se emocionan. El General Benton da sus palabras.

—El día de hoy los hemos reunidos aquí para darles las gracias por su valentía y esfuerzo al destruir el laboratorio enemigo en la última batalla. Sabemos que estuvimos meses largos buscando ese lugar, durante ese tiempo se perdieron muchas vidas, y ustedes lograron que ese día no falleciera ningún compañero más... Como recompensa, y también porque son excelentes soldados, les subiremos de rango y los nombrare parte de mi Escuadrón Especial Elite.

Todos aplauden más fuerte.

—Esto conlleva varios privilegios, como aumento de sueldo, y si desean cada uno tendrá su propia habitación privada en la base

Diana y sus compañeros se emocionan, se abrazan entre sí. Diana les susurra.

—Lo logramos

Benton se les acerca.

—Felicidades a todos... Pero sin antes olvidar... ¿Diana?

—Si mi General

—Sabemos que Reiner es una persona de interés para el enemigo y en el poco tiempo que lleva de vuelta ya lo has salvado varias veces... Ya que eres la mejor soldado que tiene Mare, quiero nombrarte escolta personal de Reiner Braun

Todos aplauden menos Roy. Diana y Reiner se miran entre sí y se emocionan.

Termina la reunión. Algunos se quedan festejando. Diana va caminando con Arla.

—Al fin logramos subir de rango... Estamos más cerca de regresar a casa —Diana le echa el brazo sobre su hombro—

Reiner se acerca y la llama.

—¡Diana!

Ella se gira.

—Benton me envió a decirte que mañana tú y tus compañeros comenzarán un entrenamiento especial... Para que les digas y se preparen

—Bien, yo les aviso a Jeff y a Roy —Le sonríe—

—Adiós —Le sonríe y se va—

Arla los mira con cara de amor.

—Ustedes se traen algo

—No, para nada

—Ujum... Dime la verdad... Nunca me contaste lo que pasó ayer en el teatro

—Nada, sólo vimos la obra y luego salimos a comer

—No me mientas, llegaste super tarde

Diana se pone nerviosa. Arla se ríe.

—No me digas que ya... —Pone cara de pervertida—

Diana se pone nerviosa y se ríe.

—Bueno si, pasó algo —Se sonroja— Fue hermoso

—¡Lo sabía! —Arla se emociona—

—Pero por favor no le digas a nadie

—No diré nada, te lo prometo

Ambas se van abrazadas y riendo hacia su cuarto.

Al día siguiente. Están en un bosque, en un área solitaria. Benton les está hablando.

—El día de hoy comenzarán un entrenamiento especial... Reiner trae el cajón

Él busca el cajón, lo trae y lo abre.

—¿Qué es eso? —Jeff pregunta sorprendido—

—Es un equipo de maniobras tridimensional que en Paradis se utiliza para matar titanes. Yo mismo lo utilice en mis días de soldado en esa nación

—¿Un qué? —Jeff se queda confundido para disimular su desconocimiento—

—¿Cómo trajeron uno? —Diana mira el equipo asombrada—

—Fue robado cuando me rescataron en Paradis

—Sé que no es un equipo práctico para nuestros tipos de combates, pero será bastante útil en ataques sorpresa. De este equipo nadie puede saber de su existencia, no podemos dejar que los soldados de Mare conozcan que los demonios de Paradis tienen este tipo de tecnología. Así que se usará sólo en misiones secretas. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido mi General —Todos al unísono—

—Necesitamos a uno de ustedes que sea voluntario

Los compañeros de Diana la señalan a ella.

—Tsk... Me lo imagine. Siempre todo yo

—Yo amo mi hermoso rostro y no quiero estrellarlo contra un árbol —Jeff ríe—

Sus compañeros se ríen. Reiner se acerca a Diana.

—¿Estas dispuesta a utilizarlo?

—No creo que nadie más se atreva

Reiner saca todo el equipo, comienza a enseñarle cada parte, su nombre, uso, como se monta y desmonta. Luego le enseña equilibrio, le coloca las correas a Diana, comienzan a elevar y tensar los cables. Diana se tambalea, pero mantiene el equilibrio. Sus compañeros le aplauden y ella se emociona.

Ya es tiempo de utilizar el equipo completo. Comienza a colocárselo.

—El entrenamiento para esto conlleva tiempo, pero lamentablemente ese tiempo no lo tenemos, por eso te estamos dando unas clases rápidas. Para mi fueron tres años de entrenamiento arduo

—Yo aprendo rápido

—Eso es bueno... Esto ejerce mucha fuerza recuerda mantener el equilibrio... Diana tú puedes —Reiner le sonríe—

Diana se prepara. Se concentra, respira profundo y dispara los ganchos, se dirige a un árbol. Ella se asusta un poco y casi llegando a la rama, se estrella contra el árbol, pero queda anclada. Todos se asustan y se ríen.

—¿Estas bien? —Reiner grita—

—Sí… Tremendo golpe —Ríe un poco nerviosa—

Ella lo intenta de nuevo y le sale bien. Luego le enseñan a manejar las espadas. Continúa practicando todo el día.

Al día siguiente siguen practicando. Todos están corriendo con el uniforme, mochila y sus armas. Diana y Reiner llegan primero a la meta, Benton viene detrás animando a Jeff, Arla y Roy, que están agotados.

—Vamos chiquillas, ya ellos terminaron y a ustedes les falta una vuelta más… ¡Vamos!

Los tres vienen casi arrastrando los pies, pero siguen corriendo sin ánimos.

—¿Que pasa que no los oigo cantar? —Benton se va corriendo detrás de ellos—

Todos empiezan a cantar.

—El Escuadrón Élite es el mejor… Y el General Benton es un… —Siguen corriendo hasta que no se escuchan más—

Diana y Reiner se ríen mientras se van quitando el arma, mochila y algunas cosas del uniforme.

—Esas treinta vueltas si que me dejaron sin aliento —Reiner bebe agua—

—Los chicos van a llegar muertos —Diana se seca el sudor—

Reiner se le acerca y la abraza, alzándola un poco, Diana se ríe. Luego la intenta besar, pero ella se aparta.

—Reiner, estamos sudados

—Está bien —Pone cara triste—

Ella lo agarra y lo besa. Reiner la recuesta contra un árbol. Están un rato besándose y sin darse cuenta alguien se les acerca corriendo.

—¿Les pago una habitación de hotel? —Benton suelta el arma y mochila—

Diana y Reiner se asustan, se apartan avergonzados.

—Esas necesidades fisiológicas las dejan para otro momento… ¿Qué esperan para ir calentando mi almuerzo?

—De inmediato —Ambos lo dicen al unísono y se van a calentar la comida—

Roy, Jeff y Arla llegan sin aliento. Jeff se tira exhausto al suelo.

—Princesas, vayan a descansar, dentro de una hora continuamos los entrenamientos

—Entendido General —Lo dicen al unísono. Sueltan la mochila y arma—

Todos están descansando después de almorzar e hidratarse. Reiner le habla a Diana.

—En algunas ocasiones vas a tener que salvar a alguno de nosotros si estamos en aprietos. Tienes que practicar el cargar a alguien en brazos o en la espalda con el equipo tridimensional puesto

—¿Con quién practico?

—Con el General, es el más alto y pesado, si puedes con él, vas a poder con cualquiera de nosotros

—Yo pensé que el más pesado era Jeff —Roy ríe—

Jeff se gira y lo mira mal.

—¿Te crees muy gracioso Rogers?... Tienes suerte que el General está aquí, porque si no...

—Ajá, ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

Roy y Jeff se miran de frente. Luego se golpean jugando. Se ríen todos.

—El descanso está por terminar, así que vayan preparándose para continuar los entrenamientos

—Si mi General —Todos al unísono—

Benton se prepara para que Diana entrene con él. Se quita la chaqueta y la camisa, se recoge el cabello. Diana y él se cruzan miradas, pero ella se voltea para evitar verlo.

Arla murmura.

—Uf cielos... Que calor hace

Diana la mira sorprendida y le murmura.

—¿No me digas que aún te gusta?

Arla la hala detrás del árbol.

—Shh no digas nada

—Está bien, me callo

—Tu siempre tienes suerte —Arla le golpea el hombro—

—Aquello fue sólo una vez... Bueno, fueron dos veces

—¿Dos veces? Nunca me contaste de esa segunda

—Fue una semana después. Me gustó, pero no fue muy agradable porque me obligó un poco —Diana se entristece—

—Te entiendo... Pero te quiero preguntar algo, he escuchado rumores de que... —Arla le dice algo al oído—

Diana se ríe, luego le dice algo al oído, Arla se sorprende. Ambas se ríen a carcajadas.

—Chicas, se acabó el descanso... Vamos Diana, a entrenar —Reiner se les acerca—

Diana se quita la camisa y se queda en camisilla. Reiner se sonroja al verla e intenta disimular para que nadie lo observe así. Diana se para a su lado, ella está bebiendo agua.

—Primero vas a practicar caminando y luego con el equipo tridimensional puesto... Tu eres de mi estatura, así que no veo problema para que cargues al General

—Benton debe pesar como una tonelada —Diana toma un poco de agua—

—Una tonelada de puro músculo —Benton le guiña y ríe—

Diana se ahoga y escupe el agua. Todos se ríen a carcajadas. Diana y Arla se miran, también ríen.

—General, nunca imaginé que usted hacía chistes —Jeff se seca las lágrimas—

Roy murmura.

—Tan serio que se ve

—A veces puedo sorprender

Reiner ve sus cicatrices.

—Nunca pensé que tuviera tantas cicatrices en su cuerpo

—No todos nos podemos regenerar, Reiner... Todas estas marcas son desde que entré al ejército. Son cicatrices de guerra

—La del abdomen se ve que fue profunda

—Me apuñalaron en una batalla... Por suerte tuve quien me cuidó en lo días en que me recuperaba —Disimuladamente mira a Diana—

Diana ignora lo que él dijo, se prepara y calienta el cuerpo. Agarra al General por el hombro y lo carga en la espalda. Todos se sorprenden.

—Esta mujer si es que fuerte —Jeff lo dice sorprendido—

—Diana puede cargar con el ejército entero si quiere —Arla comienza a estirar el cuerpo—

Roy murmura un poco triste.

—Ella es la mejor —Suspira y disimula las ganas de llorar—

Reiner se acerca a Diana.

—Da una vuelta, hasta donde puedas y regresas

Diana se va caminando. Ya está bastante retirada de sus compañeros. Ellos siguen entrenando entre sí. Diana y Benton están callados. Él no deja de mirarla.

—Este silencio es un poco incómodo

—Si hablo pierdo el aire

—Lo sé... Es la primera vez que una mujer me lleva en su espalda. Me siento un poco raro... Eres muy fuerte, más de lo que imaginaba, tienes la fuerza de un titán

Diana se detiene. Ambos se miran. Ella continúa caminando. Regresan donde sus compañeros. Lo suelta y ella se tira al suelo, casi sin aire.

—Creo que se me rompió la espalda

—No te rindas, debes continuar... Tu eres la mejor y eres fuerte, así que continúa —Reiner le sigue dando ánimos—

Diana se levanta de nuevo. Vuelve a agarrar a Benton en la espalda y sigue caminando con él. Llegan hasta una parte retirada, cerca de un riachuelo. Diana lo baja para descansar y tomar agua. Él va a un árbol a orinar, Diana lo mira de reojo. Luego Benton se acerca y se lava las manos, se hecha agua en el rostro y en el cuello. Ambos se sientan en el suelo un rato. Ella evita hacer contacto visual con él. Benton tose para llamar su atención. Diana se voltea a verlo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Aunque no me lo quieras decir, sé que andas molesta conmigo... Perdón por ser un idiota

Diana se queda callada. Benton se le acerca.

—Sé que te nombré escolta de Reiner, pero aun así te voy a necesitar

—Sólo es una excusa para tenerme a tu lado

—Tienes razón, pero también es una forma de poder cuidarte —Suavemente le acaricia el cabello—

—Yo no necesito que nadie me cuide —Diana se levanta y se aparta de su lado—

Ella sigue caminando, Benton la agarra del hombro y la lleva hasta un árbol donde la acorrala con sus brazos.

—Diana —La mira a los ojos casi llorando— Perdóname por lo de aquella noche en la habitación con las dos mujeres. Perdón por ilusionarte y estar contigo sólo para complacerme... Tenías razón en todo lo que me dijiste. Ni tienes idea de lo mucho que me arrepentí luego. No encontraba como acercarme y pedirte disculpas —Le acaricia el rostro— Du bist die Frau meines Lebens... Te amo Diana —Benton la va a besar, pero ella lo detiene—

—¿Por qué me haces esto?... Tú mismo me dijiste que no buscara amor en ti, que no eres ese tipo de hombre... Ahora que estoy siendo feliz con Reiner, te apareces —Diana intenta apartarse, pero él no le deja—

—No soporto verte con nadie más

—Pues tendrás que aprender a soportarlo —Ella lo dice molesta—

—Diana, al menos déjame sentirte, aunque sea una vez más —La agarra de la cadera y la pega a su cuerpo— Por favor —Sigue acercando su rostro lentamente hasta comenzar a besar con suavidad su cuello, sigue besando hasta la mejilla—

Diana suspira fuerte, se relaja y va perdiendo el control. Ella le acaricia la cicatriz de su ojo izquierdo, baja su mano lentamente, roza con fuerza el pecho y abdomen. Luego Diana se incómoda.

—Benton... No quiero, detente

Ya puede sentir su aliento y como los pelos de su barba comienzan a rozar sus labios, luego siente como sus labios gruesos y firmes la besan con tanta delicadeza. Diana se mueve e intenta irse de nuevo, pero él no la deja ir. Diana se queda frente al árbol, dándole la espalda a él. Ella llora un poco.

—No llores por favor… Sé que en tu interior quieres, aunque te hagas la difícil —Comienza a darle besos en la nuca— Yo fui el primero y sé que aún me amas —Con una mano le acaricia la parte baja del vientre—

Diana agarra su mano y la aprieta. Sigue llorando pensativa.

_\Nunca voy a superar este dolor. Cada vez que lo veo o lo tengo cerca de mi recuerdo aquello tan preciado que perdí/_

Varios minutos después. Reiner grita.

—¡General... ¡Diana! —Busca de lado a lado sin verlos—

Benton se detiene y se ríe en voz baja.

—El karma —Se aparta de Diana, se cierra el pantalón y sale de detrás del árbol— ¿Que sucede Reiner?

—Pensé que algo les ocurría, llevamos un rato sin verlos

—Estábamos descansando y conversando

Diana sale de atrás del árbol. Está un poco molesta. Agarra la mano de Reiner.

—Vámonos, hay que continuar el entrenamiento —Ella sigue caminando—

Benton se va detrás de ellos. Reiner se queda confundido y le susurra.

—¿Todo bien con el General? —Pregunta preocupado—

—Si, sólo estábamos hablando unos asuntos personales —Diana mira de mala manera a Benton mientras camina cerca suyo—

Diana sigue entrenando. Ya luego de controlar el peso de sus compañeros, se coloca el equipo tridimensional. Sigue practicando con cada uno de ellos, va de árbol en árbol. Reiner se transforma en titán y Diana practica anclando su equipo a él. Luego cargando a sus compañeros. Reiner se sale del titán y Diana lo carga hasta el suelo.

—Eres muy fuerte y ágil, eres como un tanque de guerra... Nos vas a ser muy útil —Reiner le da varias palmadas a Diana—

Mientras tanto Benton se toca la barba pensando unas ideas. Él observa a Diana emocionado, el Escuadrón que siempre quiso al fin está haciéndose realidad.

Durante la semana les dan más entrenamientos para perfeccionar sus técnicas. Le dan combate cuerpo a cuerpo, manejo de armas, entrenamiento físico, estrategia, etc., todo de manera intensiva. También les entregan uniformes nuevos y diferentes a los que se usan en el ejército de Mare, estos son exclusivos del Escuadrón Elite. Uno es para combate, completamente de color negro, con estilo táctico y casco redondo. El otro uniforme es de servicio, también de color negro y con sombrero. El de Benton es ligeramente diferente por su posición de General.

Diana y Reiner cada vez están más juntos, comparten, van a comer, pasan días a solas.

Luego de ir a su primera misión como Escuadrón, Reiner tiene una crisis nerviosa, fue diagnosticado con trastorno de estrés postraumático. Diana se mantiene a su lado, dándole apoyo, pero ambos viven unos días muy difíciles. Ella está cansada mentalmente. Luego de una discusión, Diana se siente herida por las palabras y actos de Reiner, ella se molesta y se aparta de él por un tiempo, encontrado consuelo en otros brazos. Reiner se entristece y comienza a darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Diana fue secuestrada por marleyanos traidores que la llevaron hasta la nación enemiga. Benton, Roy, Jeff y Arla salen a su búsqueda en el dirigible del ejército, mientras Reiner y otros soldados la buscan aparte. Benton y sus compañeros la encuentran en la frontera luego de ella escapar y comunicarse con el ejército de Mare. Por la situación ocurrida Reiner y Diana logran reconciliarse, prevaleciendo su amor, ante todo.

En una mañana Diana ha salido bien temprano a reunirse con un antiguo conocido en el muelle para civiles. Ya de regreso a la base, está por entrar cuando ve a un niño cerca de la puerta llorando.

—¿Que te sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?

—Le quería entregar esta carta a mi hermano, pero llegué tarde, el soldado que recoge las cartas ya se fue

—Oh, que mal... Yo la puedo entregar si quieres

—¿Enserio? —El niño la mira con sus ojos brillantes de emoción—

—¿Cómo se llama tu hermano?

—Colt Grice

—¿Colt? Yo lo conozco... Me ha hablado mucho de ti. ¿Así que debes de ser Falco?

—¡Si! —Dice emocionado—

—Dame la carta y en cuanto lo vea se lo entregó personalmente

Falco le da la carta.

—¡Gracias! —La abraza y se va corriendo muy emocionado—

Al Diana entrar comienzan a sonar las alarmas de la base. Ella sale corriendo. Se dirige a un área de reunión. Escucha a Benton hablar.

—Nos han informado de que hay soldados enemigos cruzando las fronteras y se encuentran en una de nuestras antiguas bases... Enviaremos a nuestro Escuadrón Elite primero... Partimos en media hora

Diana y sus compañeros se preparan. Ella ya tiene su uniforme puesto y comienza a ponerse las correas del equipo tridimensional. Reiner entra al área donde Diana se está preparando. Ambos están solos. Diana se encuentra nerviosa y casi no puede amarrar las correas.

—Tranquila... Lo harás bien

Ella está de espalda mientras él ajusta la correa de la cadera. Reiner se queda pensativo, sonríe y la abraza.

—Este tiempo a tu lado me ha hecho muy feliz a pesar de los días difíciles que tuvimos... Sé que todo fue por mi culpa y no me cansaré de pedirte perdón

—La culpa fue de ambos, pero ya eso es pasado —Diana se queda pensativa y triste—

Reiner le ajusta la correa del pecho.

—Aunque hemos tratado de llevar esto a escondidas... Pero a quien puedo mentirle. Tú me tienes enamorado... Aunque, a veces me da miedo perderte como a mis antiguos compañeros —Le acaricia el rostro—

—Yo voy a estar bien, te lo prometo

—Te amo Diana... Eres una chica muy fuerte y sé que no te pasará nada

Se besan y abrazan. Un soldado los llama y ellos salen. Diana y Reiner van caminando al frente, atrás esta Roy, Jeff y Arla. Benton los espera en el dirigible, sonríe al verlos tan determinados a cumplir su misión. Todos suben y se van. Varios minutos después llegan cerca de la zona donde están los soldados. Diana ya tiene su equipo tridimensional colocado. El Escuadrón Elite se prepara para saltar. Reiner está al frente. Diana se coloca sus gafas y se prepara colocándose en posición para correr. Abren la compuerta. Reiner la mira, le sonríe y le guiña, Diana sonríe también. Reiner se coloca sus gafas y saca su cuchilla. Benton les grita para que salten.

—¡Ahora!

Reiner salta, varios segundos después saltan sus compañeros. Diana antes de correr mira a Benton.

—Acaba con todos —Él le sonríe—

Ella asiente con su cabeza, corre y salta del dirigible. Todos van cayendo de prisa. Reiner se transforma, y cuando el rayo cae cerca de Diana, a ella se le refleja en su rostro su Titán Acorazado. Abren los paracaídas y llegan a tierra. Reiner recoge a los compañeros y los lleva en la mano. Diana se engancha a su espalda. El Acorazado comienza a correr. Los soldados enemigos al verlo comienzan a atacar lanzando bombas. Reiner corre más rápido para romper el muro, y protege a sus compañeros cubriéndolos con la mano. Al destruir el muro, muchos soldados salen volando por los aires. Reiner deja a sus compañeros en el suelo para que se infiltren rápido. Diana se queda con él. El Acorazado vuelve a correr y se dirige al otro muro. Los siguen atacando con bombas. Reiner se detiene y Diana se prepara para saltar. Ella saca sus espadas, corre por el brazo del Titán. Reiner sonríe y dice:

—Vamos chica

Ella salta y comienza a atacar a los soldados, decapita a varios. Reiner rompe el otro muro. Diana usa el Acorazado para anclarse. Sus compañeros también atacan, Arla dispara a distancia con su rifle, Roy y Jeff disparan al enemigo desde más cerca y lanzan granadas. Reiner se encarga de destruir los tanques y cañones. Diana se engancha en un muro con el equipo tridimensional y sube corriendo la pared mientras mata a dos soldados que están arriba lanzándoles las espadas usadas y las cambia rápidamente por nuevas. Antes de llegar arriba del muro se impulsa bastante alto, antes de ella caer el Acorazado corre debajo, Diana se ancla en el titán, cruza entre sus piernas y toma otro impulso, comienza a girar rápido matando a varios enemigos. Ella corre hacia el Acorazado, esquiva una granada, y se engancha en el Titán. Sus compañeros matan a los soldados que huyen. Reiner destruye lo que queda del lugar. Luego de un enfrentamiento corto los soldados enemigos son derrotados.

Diana se trepa en el hombro del Acorazado. Reiner sale de su titán. Ella lo recoge y lo lleva hasta sus compañeros. Comienzan a celebrar su victoria y se chocan las manos. Diana y Reiner se miran emocionados. El dirigible llega a recogerlos. Los soldados que le acompañan están festejando la victoria. El General los recibe muy feliz.

—Ha sido el combate más corto que hemos tenido... Gracias por su valentía

Regresan a la base y en las afueras los esperan la prensa. Están entrevistando a Benton, mientras el Escuadrón lo acompaña. Varios periodistas le están haciendo preguntas.

—¿Seguirán usando el Escuadrón Elite para las misiones difíciles?

—Es correcto, para eso fue creado

—¿Que lo motivó a la creación del Escuadrón?

—Como General encargado de la seguridad de nuestra nación me fijé que teníamos deficiencia en varias áreas de la milicia, especialmente cuando íbamos a batallas, por eso me encargué de elegir a los mejores soldados que tenemos y darles entrenamientos especiales, teniendo como líder a uno de los Guerreros de Mare, el Titán Acorazado

A Benton le siguen entrevistando. Mientras él habla, varias veces cruza miradas con Diana. Ella le sonríe. Reiner se percata y los mira a ambos con sospechas.

Lo terminan de entrevistar y los periodistas se acercan a Diana.

—Nunca se declaró a la prensa que fue lo que sucedió en los días en que usted estuvo desaparecida. Fue una búsqueda bastante grande en todo Mare... Sólo supimos que estuvo secuestrada en otra nación ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió?

—Ya di mis declaraciones de lo ocurrido ante el Tribunal Militar... No tengo nada más que comentar al respecto

Benton se acerca y la hala de entre la gente. Los periodistas entrevistan a Reiner y los demás compañeros. Benton pone su mano sobre el hombro de Diana y la mira, ve que esta pensativa.

—A ellos no les debe importar lo que te pasó en esos días... Tú tranquila —Él le hecha el brazo por la cintura y disimuladamente la acaricia—

Los fotógrafos les toman varias fotos a todos. Diana aún sigue pensativa. _Comienza a escuchar gritos de terror de hombres, mujeres y niños. Recuerda cuando venían de regreso en el tren, ella le confesó a Benton lo que hizo._

—_Intentaron matarme, pero logré escapar... Luego... —Su mirada se enfurece— Los maté... Sin piedad, ni lástima —Mira a Benton y él se sorprende— Hombres, mujeres y niños... Los maté a todos_

Terminan las entrevistas. Benton le dice algo en el oído a Diana y se va. Reiner se acerca a ella.

—Vi que te incomodó la pregunta que te hicieron

Diana se queda callada, aún sigue pensativa.

—No dejes que esto que pasó te afecte. Ya van dos semanas de eso... Yo leí tu informe y estoy seguro de que no contaste todo, sé que algo más sucedió

—Reiner yo...

—No tienes que decírmelo... Aún lamento no haber estado en el momento en que el Escuadrón y el General te rescataron —Se pone triste—

Diana y Reiner entran a la base. Benton se les acerca mientras se suelta el cabello y se lo acomoda.

—Reiner, olvidé decirte que me reuniré contigo más tarde

—¿Diana puede venir?

—Claro que sí... Arréglense y los veo luego

Diana y Reiner se dirigen a sus habitaciones. Luego de ella ducharse y colocarse otro uniforme decide salir a las afueras de la base, aprovechando las tres horas que le queda para la reunión. Reiner al verla irse va detrás de ella sin que se dé cuenta. Diana llega al bosque donde dan entrenamientos, camina por una vereda recogiendo las flores que encuentra. Llega hasta un pequeño risco. Se arrodilla frente a un árbol y deja las flores. Reiner se esconde detrás de unos arbustos para observarla, ve que está hablando sola y llorando. Luego de unos minutos ella se levanta, cuando se gira ve a Reiner acercándose.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te seguí porque usualmente no sales a solas fuera de la base y me preocupé

—Hace casi dos años planté este árbol y suelo venir aquí en ocasiones

—¿Por qué le dejaste flores y le hablabas?

Diana se queda en silencio y varias lagrimas bajan por sus mejillas.

—En poco tiempo fui capaz de amar alguien con todo mi corazón… Su partida ha sido una de las experiencias más dolorosas de mi vida

—¿Aquí hay alguien enterrado? ¿Perdiste a alguien además de tu compañero?

Diana asiente con su cabeza mientras llora sin consuelo. Reiner la abraza.

—No tienes que decirme quien era, puedo sentir tu dolor… Lo lamento mucho

—Lo planté con la esperanza de algún día dé sombra y albergue vida, sería mi único consuelo

Reiner la sigue abrazando, le da un beso y toma su mano para llevarla de regreso. Diana se va llorando. Antes de irse Reiner mira el árbol y suspira triste. Luego le echa el brazo encima.

—Te invito a comer para que distraigas la mente un rato antes de la reunión, hoy haré un anuncio importante y quiero verte bien

—Gracias —Le besa la mejilla—

Ambos se van a cenar y mientras conversan Reiner no puede dejar de mirar con amor a Diana. Sonríe al verla reír luego de contarle algo gracioso.

Una hora después están en la reunión, quedando en acuerdo de que utilizarían al Escuadrón Élite junto a la Unidad Panzer en combates más grandes. También tocan otros temas de misiones futuras. Antes de terminar Reiner pide un momento.

—Saben bien que tengo que buscar sucesor para mi poder... Y quería anunciarles que mi candidata a usuaria del Acorazado será Diana

Ella se sorprende. Benton y Diana se cruzan miradas, él le sonríe.

—¿Aceptas ser candidata? —Reiner la mira a los ojos—

—Para mí es un honor

Los guerreros de Mare, los Generales Benton y Magath aceptan la decisión. Diana se emociona y abraza a Reiner.

—Gracias, ha sido un gran día

Benton se levanta.

—Felicidades Diana... Bueno, damos por terminado la reunión... Diana, tu equipo está en el pasillo. Límpialo y déjalo preparado en el almacén —Le da unas palmadas en la espalda—

—Como diga mi General —Ella se va—

—Yo la ayudaré —Reiner la acompaña—

Ambos recogen el cajón donde está el equipo. Se dirigen al almacén. Hay un soldado joven custodiando la puerta. Diana le habla.

—Hola, vengo a dejar este equipo y a prepararlo

—Pasen

—Espera... ¿Tu eres Colt?

—Si

—Tu hermano me dejó una carta para ti

Diana saca la carta del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se la entrega. Colt se emociona y comienza a leer la carta. Diana y Reiner entran. Comienzan a limpiar el equipo, mientras hablan.

—Vigilar este almacén fue de mis misiones en un tiempo en que estuve rebelde en el ejército

—¿En serio?

—Si... Tengo muchos recuerdos aquí

—Mi primera misión fue vigilar la entrada de soldados por los portones. No me gustaba, pero tenía que hacerlo

—Te entiendo, hay misiones aburridas —Ríe—

—Cambiando el tema, hoy te luciste. Me sorprende mucho el buen manejo que tienes con el equipo tridimensional en tan poco tiempo de uso

—Me motivé a dar lo mejor de mí

—Parecía que ya lo habías manejado antes

—Como te dije aquel día, yo aprendo rápido. Además, me gusta usarlo. Se siente genial

—Si hubieras estado en Paradis, sí que serías de las mejores

—Ni para tanto

—Yo fui el número dos en la tropa ciento cuatro... Fueron días buenos de entrenamiento —Suspira —

—Cualquiera diría que sientes cariño por los demonios

—No, no, para nada... Sólo que extraño esos buenos tiempos antes de que comenzara todo el caos

—Esos demonios recibieron lo que se merecen. Además, fuiste a una misión. No tienes porqué sentirte mal por ellos

—Tienes razón, pero Diana, a la verdad que los de Paradis no son lo que nos hacen creer

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Ellos son personas como nosotros, tan normales. Cada uno con su propia personalidad especial. Que viven su día a día luchando por su libertad... De verdad que lamento mucho las cosas que tuve que hacer —Se pone triste—

—Ya eso no importa Reiner, lo hecho, hecho está. Vive el presente, piensa en nuestro futuro —Le agarra la mano—

Ambos siguen trabajando. Diana se queda pensativa.

Luego de varios minutos terminan de limpiar el equipo tridimensional. Cuando lo van a guardar se rozan las manos. Diana lo mira a los ojos.

—Me he quedado pensando en lo que hicimos aquel día en el lago... Quisiera más momentos así

—Yo te daré todos los que quieras —Sonríe—

Diana se sonroja. Reiner la acorrala contra unos cajones y la besa. Diana lo agarra y lo pega a su cuerpo. Se besan con deseo. Él comienza a subirle la falda de su uniforme, la besa en el cuello y le agarra el muslo.

—Reiner... No sé si debamos hacer esto aquí, nos podrían ver

—El chico de afuera ni se enterará que aún estamos aquí

—Ven, conozco un área donde podemos estar

Diana mueve un cajón, y entran por el espacio. Es un área privada, que el mismo equipo militar guardado tapa. Se acercan y siguen besándose. Diana lo lleva hasta la pared. Le desabotona la camisa, comienza a besarle el pecho y abdomen, le abre el pantalón y mete su mano. Reiner no puede contener su placer, la agarra y la recuesta en el suelo. Le desabotona la camisa, le sube la falda y quita la ropa interior, él se termina de bajar el pantalón, comienzan a intimar apasionadamente. Ambos gimen de placer, pero lo hacen lo más bajo posible para que no los escuchen.

Luego de varios minutos, terminan, están vistiéndose cuando de momento abren la puerta del almacén. Diana corre a devolver el cajón a su lugar para que no los vean.

—¿Diana? ¿Reiner? —Benton los está buscando—

—Creo que no están —Jeff busca entre los cajones—

—Les juro que estaban aquí, yo no los vi salir —Colt está nervioso—

—General, tal vez ambos salieron por la puerta trasera

—Inspeccionemos el área

Diana y Reiner siguen escondidos, mirando entre los pequeños espacios de las cajas. Inspeccionan el almacén. Jeff se acerca hasta el área donde están, pero sigue caminando. Benton se sospecha lo que está pasando y decide irse.

—Jeff, vámonos... Tal vez estén en otro lugar

Diana susurra.

—Ya se van

Pero lo que ambos no se dieron cuenta es que Jeff los había observado desde otra área. El General, Jeff y Colt se van del almacén.

—Por un momento pensé que nos iban a encontrar —Reiner suspira aliviado—

—Te lo dije

—Ajá, me lo dijiste, pero no me detuviste

—Es que yo... —Gaguea—

Reiner se ríe.

—Lo que importa es que lo disfrutamos —Él le acaricia el rostro—

—Eso sí... La próxima vez vamos a otro lugar, más seguro

—Claro... Vámonos, antes que entre alguien de nuevo

Ellos se van por la puerta trasera, que sólo abre hacia afuera.

—Nos vemos mañana —Reiner la besa y se van corriendo—

El General Benton los observa desde lejos. Él se enoja.

El Escuadrón tiene varias misiones haciendo hazañas, derrotando al enemigo sin tener bajas. También destruyen un imperio de contrabando ilegal, la gente del pueblo los nombra "Los Héroes de Mare" apareciendo hasta en los periódicos locales. Esto sube su reputación y cada día los activan para diferentes misiones, de transportar equipo militar o ser escoltas de personas importantes.

Una tarde Benton se monta molesto en un vehículo militar. Está en un lugar apartado de la ciudad mientras observa algo quemarse en el suelo. Él se ríe. Enciende el vehículo y se va.

A las horas Diana y Reiner van caminando por la ciudad cuando ven movimiento militar. Unos soldados se le acercan y les piden que vayan con ellos. Llegan hasta un lugar apartado. Encuentran un cadáver desmembrado y calcinado. Diana y Reiner se sorprenden.

—¿Que psicópata habrá hecho esto? —Reiner esta asqueado— El cuerpo quedó completamente irreconocible

Diana se acerca a los restos ya que ve un poco de humo.

—Al parecer fue hace unas horas... Además, hay restos de ropa que al parecer no le pertenecen... Quien lo hizo fue muy meticuloso, no dejó rastros y quiso destruir la evidencia. Lo más seguro no es la primera vez que lo hace —Diana ve que hay sangre salpicada en la grama, bastante lejos de los restos. Al acercarse para analizar, ve que hay varias hojas de grama con cortes rectos. Examina al rededor y observa el mismo patrón— Quien hizo esto utilizo un objeto con bastante filo, hay rastros de los cortes en la grama... Fue con una espada o un hacha. También es la única forma de poder descuartizar un cuerpo así

—Quemó su ropa, pero se llevó el arma que utilizó. Extraño que no la quemó también —Habla un soldado—

—Tal vez si lo dejaba era revelar su identidad —Reiner se aparta e investiga otra área. En la tierra ve unas marcas. Le pregunta al soldado que está a su lado— Antes de traernos ¿Ustedes vinieron hasta acá?

—No, para nada... Un civil nos alertó de los restos y cuando los recogimos a ustedes fue la primera vez que llegamos hasta acá... ¿Por qué?

—Hay marcas de neumáticos en el suelo... Me parecen que son de un vehículo militar

El soldado se sorprende. Reiner mira a Diana.

Ella sigue buscando evidencia. Un poco apartado de los restos encuentra un dedo con un anillo. Lo agarra, lo reconoce y se sorprende. _Recuerda cuando estuvo secuestrada y un hombre la manoseaba. El mismo hombre que vio en un restaurante, una de las veces que fue escolta del General Benton._ Reiner la ve sorprendida.

—¿Que encontraste?

—Un dedo índice con un anillo —Le muestra a Reiner—

—Tal vez con eso alguien lo pueda identificar... Entrégalo a los soldados

Diana se lo da a un soldado y este lo envuelve.

Al rato llegan más soldados y un oficial. Luego de tomar fotos en la escena, se ordena levantar el cadáver. Los soldados intentan recoger los restos con palas, pero se les hace difícil de tan descuartizado y calcinado que se encuentra el cadáver.

Diana se va aparte y se queda pensativa. _Recuerda ver al General discutir muy molesto con ese hombre en el restaurante. Recuerda haberle dicho a Benton quien la secuestró._

—_Nunca te conté, pero uno de los responsables de mi secuestro fue el hombre del restaurante_

—_¿Que? —Benton se sorprende—_

_Ella recuerda ver la grama cortada con algo filoso, justamente hace varias horas atrás ella estuvo buscando una de las espadas de su equipo tridimensional, que de manera extraña desapareció._ Diana se acerca a un vehículo militar y comienza a reírse nerviosa. Ya sabe quién fue el responsable de la muerte de ese hombre.

_\Él es capaz de matar por mí/ _—Sigue riéndose—

Reiner desde la distancia la observa reírse sola. Esto le da sospechas a él ya que hace unas horas él estuvo buscando a Diana en la base, pero no dió con ella hasta un rato después. Él piensa que ella tuvo algo que ver. Igual que la muerte de Jon, el soldado que le destrozaron la cabeza estando en el hospital.

Al terminar de examinar la escena y recoger los restos, todos se marchan en los vehículos militares. Reiner no para de ver en Diana una leve sonrisa, como si supiera y ocultara algo.

El Escuadrón Elite es activado para el rescate de soldados de Mare que permanecen como prisioneros en otra nación.

Benton, Reiner, Diana, Roy, Jeff y Arla van en el dirigible. Se están colocando los paracaídas. Mantienen unos eldianos amarrados ya que los usarán para convertirlos en titanes y distraer al ejército. Diana termina de colocarse las correas de su paracaídas. Benton se le acerca.

—Aun no me traes los planos del nuevo equipo tridimensional

—Discúlpame... Llevo un tiempo un poco distraída y a la vez me estaba asegurando nuevamente que hubiese los materiales necesarios

—No te preocupes... Envíalo lo más pronto posible —Coloca su mano sobre su hombro—

—Como diga mi General —Le sonríe—

Benton se acerca a otros soldados y van desamarrando los eldianos prisioneros. Abre la compuerta del dirigible.

—Ya nos estamos acercando —Benton da la orden y traen varios sueros de titán—

Primero hieren a lo eldianos. Diana y Reiner están encargados de colocar los sueros y lanzarlos del dirigible. Diana está un poco pensativa con la encomienda. Comienzan a inyectar el suero y a empujarlos. Cada vez que Diana lo hace recuerda el día en que estuvo en Paradis y vió como soldados de Mare fueron haciendo lo mismo. Ella llora disimuladamente. Benton se percata.

—Déjame hacerlo

—Lo lamento mi General —Diana se aparta—

Benton inyecta los últimos sueros. Los eldianos al caer se convierten en titanes. Benton da la orden de prepararse para lanzarse. Se acerca a Diana y le susurra al oído.

—Recuerda no sentir piedad ni lástima por nadie —Él camina hasta la compuerta—

Los seis se colocan las gafas y los cascos. Diana ve a Benton hablando con Reiner, al verlos juntos sonríe levemente. Benton le da varias palmadas a Reiner en la espalda. Luego se acerca a Jeff, Arla y Roy. Los golpea en los cascos.

—Espero no verlos llorar igual que niñitas como en su primera batalla

—No mi General —Los tres lo dicen unísono. Luego se ríen—

Diana recuerda ese día y sonríe.

—Soldados ya es hora —Benton se gira de espalda a la compuerta, mirándolos a ellos— Los espero abajo —Mira a Diana y le guiña. Se lanza de espaldas—

Reiner corre y se lanza. Igual Roy, Arla y Jeff. Por último, Diana. El dirigible se desvía para no llamar la atención. Al todos aterrizar al suelo llegan hasta una zona apartada. Rápidamente se reúnen y cargan sus armas. Benton abre un pequeño mapa y señala a donde tienen que ir.

—Tenemos que llegar hasta la zona indicada, es donde están los soldados... Los tienen bastante alejados de la base

—¿Por qué no usamos el Acorazado? —Roy mira a Reiner—

—Sería llamar su atención desde lejos y los podrían matar antes que lleguemos —Diana mira el mapa—

—Además, no sabemos exactamente dónde están y podríamos matarlos sin querer —Reiner se aparta un poco para ver el camino que van a tomar—

—Exacto —Benton guarda el mapa en el bolsillo—

—Es hora de movernos, veo movimiento militar y mucho —Arla observa con binoculares—

Todos se adentran a un pequeño bosque. Se esconden entre los árboles en lo que soldados enemigos pasan de prisa hacia la base que está siendo atacada por los titanes.

—Se están moviendo fuera del búnker, es el momento perfecto para entrar ya que no tienen mucha seguridad —Jeff señala la puerta—

Benton da la orden. Se acercan cautelosamente hasta el búnker. Se acercan a la puerta y se esconden pegados a la pared. Benton les hace señas de que estén preparados para disparar si es necesario, le dice a Diana que ella entrará primero usando la cuchilla para así no hacer ruido. Benton da la orden a Reiner de tocar la puerta. Reiner toca fuertemente. Escucha pasos y le hace señas a Diana. Ella prepara su cuchilla. El soldado abre una pequeña rejilla, pero no ve a nadie, abre la puerta completamente para confirmar. Diana se abalanza sobre él y lo apuñala en el cuello. Lo tira al suelo y se adentra sigilosamente. Los demás entran detrás de ella. Se meten a un cuarto vacío. Ven dos soldados salir al ver el cuerpo de su compañero tirado en el suelo. Benton da la orden de atacar. Jeff y Arla disparan a los dos soldados. Diana, Reiner y Roy se adelantan, ven soldados acercarse y disparan. Benton y Arla se quedan atrás disparando a distancia. Arla se sorprende al ver la excelente puntería del General, no falla ningún disparo. Se separan nuevamente, ahora Diana, Roy, Arla y Jeff miran entre las celdas buscando a los prisioneros. Benton y Reiner les cubren las espaldas disparando a los soldados que se acercan. Los demás encuentran una celda enorme, totalmente sellada. Roy se alza hasta un hoyo en la pared y ve los soldados.

—Están aquí

—Pero la puerta es muy gruesa, ¿Cómo vamos a entrar? —Jeff mira los goznes—

Diana mira fijamente a Jeff y a Roy.

—Tsk... Muévanse, vigilen que Reiner y Benton no me vean

Se apartan. Diana se transforma en titán-humano y embiste la puerta. Antes de caer al otro lado ella rápidamente se vuelve humana. Los soldados se asustan. Diana se va a avisar que los encontraron.

Benton y Reiner escuchan soldados enemigos escondidos dentro de una sala sellada. La puerta es bastante grande y la tienen cerrada desde adentro. Ambos se miran y asienten con la cabeza. A la vez patean con mucha fuerza la puerta, sacándola de los goznes. Benton la embiste y la termina de romper, la usa como escudo y entra. Algunos soldados disparan, Reiner da una patada fuerte a la puerta y la tira sobre ellos. Aprovechando la distracción ambos disparan y matan a los soldados escondidos. Ellos salen y ven a Diana sorprendida.

—Wow... Ya encontramos los soldados

Los tres van hasta los soldados.

—Nos dijeron que tienen a un oficial en una celda diferente —Roy señala hacia donde puede estar—

—Esto nos cambia los planes... Roy, Arla y Jeff llévenlos afuera y escóndanse en el bosque. A la que nos vean salir disparan la bengala... Diana y Reiner vengan conmigo

—Si General —Todos al unísono—

Roy, Arla y Jeff llevan los soldados hasta afuera.

Reiner y Benton caminan delante de Diana. Ella no deja de mirarlos a los dos, de arriba para abajo. Se muerde los labios, seca el sudor, suspira y sonríe casi riéndose. Reiner se gira y la ve. Los tres se esconden detrás de una pared antes de llegar a un pasillo largo. Hablan en voz baja.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo sola? —Reiner la mira a los ojos—

—Nada, sólo recordé un chiste muy malo, mejor ni lo cuento —Controla la risa—

Benton la mira y contiene las ganas de reírse al entender a lo que se refiere. Reiner se asoma por la esquina. Siguen hablando en voz baja.

—Veo movimiento de soldados, están custodiando la celda

—Iré como carnada, tú y el General ataquen de sorpresa

—Mejor voy yo —Benton se va a levantar, pero ella lo detiene—

Diana mira el techo.

—No vayas, tengo una mejor idea, quédense aquí —Diana se va por otra parte—

Benton y Reiner se cubren las espaldas. Diana entra a una sala vacía y se mete por el techo. Entra al sistema de ventilación y llega hasta donde están los soldados. Ella saca una bengala, la activa y la lanza a los soldados. Bloqueando la visibilidad. Benton y Reiner entran al pasillo y disparan, matan los soldados. Diana sale de techo. Reiner la ayuda a bajar.

—¿Creen que hayan más soldados? —Reiner mira por el pasillo—

—El búnker es muy pequeño, ya los habríamos visto —Benton se acerca a la puerta de la celda y la abre—

Encuentran al oficial marleyano encadenado a la pared. Reiner rompe las cadenas. Los tres lo custodian hasta afuera. Roy al verlos salir dispara la bengala dando aviso al dirigible que está rondando la zona. Los cuatro llegan al bosque junto a los demás. Los soldados que fueron liberados están felices.

—Estén con los ojos bien abiertos, aún no cantemos victoria —Benton recarga el arma—

El dirigible comienza a descender rápidamente. Todos se acercan a través del bosque. El dirigible aterriza en un llano. El Escuadrón escolta a los soldados. De pronto se acercan soldados enemigos.

—Suban rápido —Benton les da la orden—

Los soldados enemigos disparan. El Escuadrón dispara para contraatacar. Diana y Benton se apartan un poco mientras siguen disparando. Reiner manda a los demás a subir y defender el dirigible. Un soldado lanza una granada cerca de Diana y Benton, haciéndolos caer al suelo por la explosión. Sin ellos percatarse un tanque militar enemigo se acerca. Reiner ve a Diana y a Benton desprotegidos, corre hasta ellos. Benton al ver que le van a disparar agarra a Diana y la cubre con su cuerpo, sin que él se percate ella está lista para morderse la mano para transformarse en titán. Reiner se acerca corriendo, se muerde la mano, brinca sobre ellos y se transforma al momento en que el tanque dispara el misil y con el Acorazado bloquea el disparo. Diana y Benton son empujados en el suelo por la onda expansiva provocada al Reiner transformarse. Ambos se miran asustados. Roy y Arla corren hasta ellos y los escoltan hasta montarse en el dirigible. Reiner ataca los soldados que vienen. El dirigible alza vuelo y se acerca al Acorazado. Reiner sale del Titán y sube por la escalera del dirigible. Jeff lo ayuda a subir dándole la mano. Diana y Benton aún siguen nerviosos. Se miran a los ojos.

—No puedo creer que estuvimos a punto de morir

—Gracias por protegerme —Diana sonríe casi llorando—

Ambos se abrazan fuertemente. Benton agarra a Reiner que va pasando por el lado y lo une al abrazo. Los tres se quedan abrazados un rato.

—Gracias Reiner, te debemos la vida

—Es mi deber siempre proteger a todos mis compañeros, especialmente ustedes que son lo más valioso del Escuadrón

Benton ve a los soldados celebrando que al fin fueron liberados. Él también se emociona y grita de felicidad. Diana y Reiner se ríen al verlo tan feliz. Entre todos se abrazan dándose las gracias. Al pasar cerca de la base militar ven que aún siguen batallando con los titanes. Roy mira sorprendido.

—Van a estar ahí peleando por buen rato

—Deberíamos darles una mano —Jeff mira a Roy—

Arla y Roy se cruzan miradas.

—¡No! —Ambos gritan a la vez—

Los tres se ríen.

En la noche todos llegan hasta su base militar. Reiner luego de encontrar a Diana en la oficina del General, la lleva hasta su habitación. Al entrar comienza a darle muchos besos por todos lados.

—Cariño, cálmate —Diana ríe—

—No sabes el miedo que sentí pensando que te iba a perder... No vuelvas a arriesgarte de esa manera —Reiner le acaricia el rostro y llora un poco—

Diana lo abraza.

—Pero no pasó nada, aquí estoy

Reiner se seca las lágrimas.

—Si hoy te hubiese perdido, sería el mayor dolor que mi corazón pudiera sentir. Preferiría darle mi poder a otro que vivir lo que me reste de vida sin ti

Diana se sienta en la cama, está pensativa recordando lo que Benton le dijo hace un rato.

_Benton le acaricia el rostro. _

—_Te juro que prefiero mil veces morir antes que vivir un día sin ti —Lo dice mientras la mira a los ojos—_

Reiner se sienta a su lado y la abraza.

—Te amo demasiado y nunca lo olvides —La besa—

Al día siguiente Diana se despierta primero. Ve a Reiner aún dormido mientras está acurrucado detrás de ella. Diana se levanta con cuidado para no despertarlo. Se viste. Lo arropa un poco, le da un beso en la mejilla y se va. Diana llega hasta su habitación, ve que aún sus compañeros están durmiendo. Se sienta en el escritorio, aún sigue pensativa. Se queda observando los planos del nuevo equipo tridimensional. Los guarda en un sobre grande. Se levanta y va a prepararse para el día.

Continuará…

(Volumen 1 Parte 2)


	2. Volumen 1: Por ti (Parte 2)

Diana se dirige a la oficina del General Benton para llevarle los planos. Toca a la puerta y él la deja entrar. Benton se encuentra con el Sargento Gardner y el Teniente Davis que acaba de llegar de la base en la frontera donde estuvo casi cuatro años. Diana da su saludo militar.

—Buenas, General Benton, Teniente Davis, Sargento Gardner... Aquí le entrego los planos para el nuevo equipo de maniobras tridimensional

Benton observa los planos. Diana le explica.

—Tendrá un ligero cambio y además con materiales que podemos conseguir aquí en Mare. Así habrá piezas de repuesto siempre que las necesitemos

—Veo que llevará dos pistolas

—Más de acuerdo con nuestro tipo de combate

—Se ve bien... Tienes mi aprobación —Benton firma los planos y se los devuelve. Él se levanta y camina hasta donde ella— Recuerda que nadie puede verlo, sólo el Escuadrón

—Si mi General... Hoy mismo comienzo el cambio

La acompaña hasta la puerta.

—Hoy en la noche tengo una reunión importante y me gustaría que me acompañes —Le acaricia el mentón— ¿No tienes compromiso?

—No tengo, puedo ir con usted

—Bien... Vístete formal, van a ir varios marleyanos influyentes... Te veré en mi habitación —Benton le guiña—

Diana le sonríe y se va. Él cierra la puerta y suspira. Vuelve a sentarse en su silla. Davis está sorprendido.

—Por un momento no la reconocí por el tiempo que llevo sin verla. Que mucho ella ha cambiado, La última vez que la vi fue enla batalla donde estuvo desaparecida por horas. Ahora es toda una... mujer. Se ve más alta, madura y es bastante hermosa

—Ha crecido mucho en todos los sentidos —Sonríe— Ya dejó de ser aquella chiquilla inmadura que un día intentó matarme. Ahora ella es... —Benton gira su silla dándole la espalda. Se toca su cicatriz del rostro, que cubre la ceja hasta el pómulo izquierdo, suspira feliz recordando el día en que Diana lo salvó—

—Tu silencio me dijo todo

Benton se gira hacia él. Davis al verle la cara se ríe, igual Gardner.

—En los años que te conozco nunca te había visto sonrojar por alguien

—Son cosas tuyas —Acomoda unos papeles—

Davis sigue firmando unos documentos.

—¿Que harás con la investigación que le tienes a ella y sus compañeros?

—Ni me lo recuerdes, no quisiera tener que hacerlo

—¿Han averiguado algo?

—No mucho, pero presiento que pronto sabremos más... No sé cómo me lo vaya a tomar cuando se descubra la verdad —Benton se queda triste y pensativo—

Davis al verlo un poco triste, cambia el tema.

—¿Me vas a contar más acerca de ella?... De ya sabes

—De ella no contaré nada, eso es privado

—Hace años pasábamos horas largas contándonos nuestras experiencias... Es normal entre compañeros contarlo

—Ahora es un hombre enamorado y se reserva sus experiencias para sí mismo —Gardner ríe—

—Erik, cállate —Benton le lanza un bolígrafo a la cara y él lo esquiva— No tengo nada que contar. Además, llevo semanas sin nada

—¿Semanas? —Davis se sorprende— ¿Qué le ha pasado al gran Benton, poseedor de un enorme atributo, amante de mujeres y General de Mare?

—John, no seas tan exagerado —Benton ríe— Por ahora no me interesa estar con nadie más, quiero ser...

—¿Fiel? —Gardner mira a Davis y ambos se ríen a carcajadas—

—El amor te ha vuelto un poco... tonto —Davis se sigue riendo—

Benton se levanta de la silla y camina hasta Davis.

—Suficiente... Tendré que imponer respeto —Pasa su brazo por el cuello de Davis y lo aprieta levemente— Sigue preguntando y de aquí no sales vivo

—¿Tus bíceps han crecido?... ¿No me digas que estás haciendo más ejercicio que antes para conquistarla? ¿Hay competencia?

—Tsk —Benton se aparta y se sienta de nuevo en su silla—

—Hemos sido amigos desde que éramos niños, puedes confiar en mí, igual con Erik

—Ustedes son mis mejores amigos... —Benton se queda pensativo— Está bien, hablaré

Erik se levanta rápido a buscar licor y lo sirve en vasos. Los tres se miran y se ríen. Benton está un rato dando detalles. Gardner y Davis están sorprendidos.

—En mi vida me había enamorado tanto de alguien. Ella si me hace enloquecer... Las últimas veces que tuvimos relaciones fue de manera diferente. Fue como una conexión y esa necesidad de sentirnos

—Hicieron el amor

Benton se sorprende, sonríe y se sonroja.

—De verdad estás enamorado —Gardner se queda pensativo y disimula su tristeza—

—No sé qué hacer. No quisiera faltarle el respeto ya que ella está con... él, pero tampoco quiero dejarla de sentir... Yo la amo demasiado

—Ya en ese caso sería una decisión de ambos... Nosotros no podemos hacer nada, sólo aconsejarte

Benton se queda pensativo.

Ya es casi de noche. Diana se termina de vestir elegante. Reiner no deja de mirarla con amor.

—¿A dónde vas tan hermosa?

—El General me invitó a una reunión

—Al parecer es algo importante

—Sí... Van a ir varios marleyanos... Estoy nerviosa

—¿Por qué?

—De cómo me vayan a tratar

—No te preocupes por eso... Con tu valor y heroísmo en las batallas te has ganado el privilegio de estar en sus reuniones. Te van a tratar bien y no creo que el General te expondría a ellos si no te fueran a aceptar

—Eso espero —Diana se prepara para salir —

Reiner la detiene un momento.

—Si en nuestra primera cita te veías hermosa, hoy te ves el doble... Te amo y que disfrutes mi amor —Le da un beso—

Diana se va. Llega hasta la habitación del General y toca a la puerta. Él abre y se sorprende al verla.

—Wow —Él sonríe—

Diana se avergüenza y se sonroja.

—Aún no he terminado de arreglarme... Ven,pasa

Diana entra. Benton va rápido a terminar de vestirse. Va hasta el espejo y se peina. Rápido se pone la corbata y la chaqueta.

Se van de la base. Un vehículo los recoge y los lleva al lugar de reunión. Antes de entrar Benton se detiene. Se gira y le quita el brazalete eldiano a Diana.

—¿Qué haces? Yo no puedo estar sin eso —Se sorprende—

—Aquí no lo necesitas —Guarda el brazalete en el bolsillo de su chaqueta—

Ambos entran. Diana se sorprende al ver tanto lujo. Es la casa de uno de los líderes más influyentes de Mare. Ella se pone un poco nerviosa al ver tanta gente de dinero e importante. Benton saluda a cada uno. Diana no se aparta de su lado. Él le presenta un hombre.

—Diana, él es ex-Coronel del ejército de Mare

Ella lo saluda. Benton se va a solas a hablar con él. Otro hombre se acerca a saludar a Diana.

—Que privilegio al fin conocer en persona a la mejor soldado de Mare —Le estrecha la mano—

Diana le sonríe y lo saluda. Una señora se le acerca a ella también.

—Sólo te había visto en fotos —La saluda— Eres una heroína para nosotros, definitivamente te mereces ser una marleyana honoraria

—Gracias —Diana sonríe—

Al lugar llegan más gente importante, Willy Tybur y Kiyomi Azumabito. Benton se le acerca a Diana y la lleva a conocer a cada uno. Hablan con unos inversionistas. Benton se retira un momento y deja a Diana sola, ella lo mira nerviosa y él se ríe. Benton se acerca a otro hombre, mientras ambos toman vino.

—Ella es bellísima en todos los sentidos. Mare necesita más eldianos como ella... Una lástima que sea eldiana y esté prohibido mezclarnos con su raza

—Si, es una lástima —Dice Benton bebiendo del vino mientras la mira—

Uno de los inversionistas comienza a hablar con Diana, le cuenta quienes son los otros y en qué áreas trabajan. Le dice que el ex-Coronel es uno de los hombres más influyentes dado que posee una de las fincas de cultivo más importantes de Mare y tiene trabajadores exclusivos en su finca. Luego le cuenta sobre una ciudad marleyana donde controlan todo el dinero y recursos que llega a Mare. Le señala varía gente importante en el lugar. Mientras él habla Diana observa a lo lejos al Ex-Coronel hablando con dos personas. Una chica morena y un chico asiático. Ellos entran a escondidas a entregarle algo, él les habla de mala manera y los saca del lugar, ambos se van tristes. A Diana esto le incómoda, sospecha que ellos trabajan para él.

Él hombre sigue hablando. Diana está un poco cansada. De vez en cuando cruza miradas con Benton, a la distancia él se ríe al verle la cara de aburrimiento. Él hombre no para de hablar.

—Tu General no se queda atrás. Él y su familia también son muy influyentes en Mare, son bastante ricos... Desde que Thomas ingresó al ejército ha contribuido mucho en mejorar nuestro armamento. No por nada se le nombró General para la seguridad de Mare. Debes sentirte orgullosa de ser parte de su primer Escuadrón

—Si lo estoy —Diana sonríe —

El hombre sigue hablando con otro. Diana disimuladamente se va. Busca a Benton y lo encuentra a solas en el balcón.

—Al fin te encuentro, General Thomas Benton

Él se gira y sonríe. Diana se para a su lado.

—Thomas... Con que ese es tu nombre. Todos estos años en el ejército, siendo parte de tu unidad militar, ahora parte de tu Escuadrón y hoy al fin sé tú nombre completo

—Me gusta más usar mi apellido, son poca la gente que conoce mi nombre real... Y en el ejército no lo utilizo por cuestiones de seguridad. Mientras menos sepan de mí, es mejor, pero sólo a ti diré hasta mi segundo nombre... Es Joseph

—¿Thomas Joseph? —Sonríe— Me gusta... Prometo que no le diré a nadie —Diana siente dolor de cabeza— Mi cabeza va a explotar... Ese hombre no paraba de hablar, parecía un loro parlanchín —Ríe—

—También he sido víctima de él, ¿Por qué crees que me fui rápido al saludarlo?

—Y me dejaste sola —Le golpea el hombro—

—Tómalo como un ritual de iniciación —Ríe— Tienes que acostumbrarte a esto —Le guiña— Vamos, ya la reunión está por empezar

Cuando se dirigen a la reunión Benton se cruza con una mujer mayor, la cual abraza fuertemente. Él se la presenta a Diana.

—Ella es mi mamá, Verónica

Diana sonríe nerviosa. Ambas se estrechan las manos.

—Es un placer conocerle señora Benton

—El placer es mío, Diana Smith

Comienza la reunión. Hablan acerca de planes futuros para Mare en cuanto a seguridad, exportación e importación de productos, mejoras en el armamento militar, entre otras cosas. También hablan acerca de la fallida misión en Paradis al no poder traer el Titan Fundador y perder el Titan Colosal. Durante la reunión Benton se aburre, mira a Diana y pone cara de sueño. Diana controla sus ganas de reírse.

Termina la reunión. Todos van a cenar. Es una mesa enorme. Diana, Benton y Verónica se sientan juntos. Mientras comen Diana recuerda a su familia, que también es de dinero. Recuerda las cenas lujosas a las que iban, sonríe. Benton observa como ella come, ve su postura y elegancia. Esto le estuvo curioso. Al frente de ellos se sientan Willy y Kiyomi.

—La idea del Escuadrón ha sido lo mejor que has traído a Mare. Espero que sigas preparando soldados élites —Kiyomi sonríe—

—Esa es mi meta, tener un Escuadrón competente y listo para proteger a nuestra nación

—Diana, me alegra saber que eres la candidata a Guerrero para el Acorazado... Tienes lo que buscamos y lo necesario para ser una gran Guerrero... Felicidades —Willy alza su copa—

—Gracias —Se sonroja—

Benton la ve sonrojarse y sonríe.

Luego de conversar un rato llega la sirvienta de Willy y le dice algo al oído.

—Con su permiso, me tengo que retirar... Los veré luego —Willy se va—

Terminan de cenar y se quedan compartiendo un rato. Verónica y Diana se van a aparte a hablar. Se sientan en un sofá.

—No quise decirlo frente a Thomas para que no sintiera vergüenza, pero él me ha hablado mucho de ti desde que te uniste al ejército

—¿En serio?

—Siempre vió mucho potencial en ti y admiraba tu fuerza física aun siendo tan joven. Él te quiere mucho, más de lo que imaginas... —Verónica saca unas fotos de su cartera— Yo estoy muy orgullosa de mi Tommy, es mi único hijo y siempre ando con estas fotos para verlas una y otra vez cuando estoy sola o hablo de él con alguien —Le comienza a enseñar cada foto a Diana— Esta es de cuando era recién nacido. Fue un parto un poco doloroso, pero sin complicaciones. Yo lo crié sola, su padre, él pues... falleció

—Cuanto lo lamento —Diana sonríe triste mientras ve la foto. Al estar en contacto con esta, tiene una visión rápida y extraña. Es la segunda vez que tiene una visión de Benton sosteniendo un bebé en brazos, pero esta vez es un varón idéntico al bebé en la foto—

_Benton llora emocionado al ver que en medio de su fragilidad el bebé tiene una gran fuerza física. Se acerca a Diana y le habla._

_—Él será un hombre fuerte_

_—Será un mensajero en este mundo, como un ángel... Nuestro Ángelo —Diana sonríe—_

Diana reacciona. Verónica se preocupa y sostiene su mano.

—¿Estás bien?

—Si, disculpa, son jaquecas que me dan a veces... Ya me siento mejor —Diana se queda pensativa—

Verónica le muestra otra foto.

—Aquí tenía como ocho años... Era un niño muy feliz mientras estaba en la casa. En la escuela se burlaban mucho de él por su estatura y su sobrepeso, siempre fue más grande que todos lo demás niños de su edad. Muchas veces lo golpeaban fuertemente cuando iba de camino a la casa —Le enseña otra foto— Aquí fue su primer día en el ejército cuando era un niño, fue difícil para mí tener que dejarlo. Por muchos años estuvo en el área de fabricación de armas. Thomas tiene una mente brillante para todo —Pasa a la siguiente foto— Aquí ya era adolescente, había rebajado mucho de peso en poco tiempo. Estoy segura de que algo malo le ocurrió en esos días. Como madre lo pude sentir en mi corazón, ha sido lo único que él nunca me ha querido decir, pero desde ese tiempo Thomas cambió mucho de personalidad, había dejado de sonreír y tener ese rostro tan angelical e inocente. Busqué que del mismo ejército me dijeran, pero nadie quiso decirme —Suspira triste y saca otra foto— Aquí ya era un joven adulto, aquí fue cuando lo nombraron Teniente. Ya era todo un joven apuesto y tenía varias chicas enamoradas de él —Sonríe y pasa a la siguiente foto—

Diana al ver de qué momento es la foto rápido la toma en manos y sonríe.

—Ese fue el día en que los Guerreros partieron hacia Paradis. Thomas era muy amigo del chico que está al frente suyo

Benton está parado detrás de Reiner cuando tenía doce años, tiene su mano sobre su hombro. Diana toca la foto, suspira y sonríe feliz.

—¿Ese chico ahora es tu pareja?... El poseedor del Acorazado

—Reiner... Si... —Diana se sonroja— Es mi pareja

—Es muy afortunado de recibir tu amor, estoy segura de que hay varios que desearían su suerte y poder tener a su lado una mujer tan hermosa como tú

Verónica saca una última foto.

—Aquí fue cuando lo nombraron General, poco tiempo después de la foto que tienes en la mano... Mi Thomas es un hombre de muchos sentimientos, más de lo que demuestra ante todos... Él no es perfecto, sé muchas cosas de su vida que me ha confesado, pero no es un hombre malo, sólo un poco difícil de entender. Es un mundo oculto e inexplorado, quien lo pueda descubrir y entender se llevará muchas gratas sorpresas

Diana mira hacia la puerta y ve a Benton hablar con alguien.

—En esta vida él sólo ha amado a alguien de todo corazón. Ella ha sido su razón para sonreír, es la razón para el brillo en sus ojos, ella es la luz de su vida. La dueña de su corazón —Verónica mira a Diana y agarra su mano—

Diana la mira.

—Cuida de él, por favor... Es mi tesoro más valioso, mi mayor orgullo

—Lo prometo señora Benton

Diana y Benton se van, llevana Verónica de regreso a la casa. Ya es bastante de noche cuando regresan a la base.

—Gracias por acompañarme. Imagínate ir solo a la mayoría de esas reuniones, es muy aburrido

—Siempre que necesites compañía no dudes en pedírmela... —Diana lo mira a los ojos— Hoy en cuestión de horas he conocido tanto de tu vida, más que los años en que llevo conociéndote

—Me imaginó que te habrá contado mi madre... Siempre lo hace con todos —Se avergüenza y sonríe—

Diana lo mira directamente a los ojos. Agarra su mano y sube un poco la manga de su camisa.

—Muchas de estas marcas en tus brazos y manos no son cicatrices de guerra. La mayoría llevan un patrón, como si te las hubieras hecho a ti mismo... ¿Thomas que te sucedió cuando eras adolescente?

Benton se sorprende y se pone nervioso.

—No... Nada... Además, no es hora para hablar de eso —Se aparta un poco recostándose en la pared mientras seca el sudor de su frente y las manos le tiemblan. Se avergüenza, contrae un poco su cuerpo quedándose pensativo, recuerda un día cuando era adolescente y estaba en los vestidores del gimnasio en la base militar—

_Al salir a los vestidores ve a los dos chicos que siempre lo molestan. Él intenta irse, pero ellos no lo dejan salir. Ya que no hay nadie lo golpean. Luego lo arrodillan boca abajo en el suelo. Thomas está nervioso, se desespera al ver como uno de ellos se baja el pantalón._

—_No por favor, no lo hagas —Lo dice llorando—_

_Un chico le tapa la boca con una camisa y lo inmoviliza. Thomas intenta gritar, pero no puede._

Benton siente nauseas, contiene las ganas de llorar al recordar eso, pero aun así una lagrima baja por su mejilla. Diana al verlo siente lastima y lo abraza.

—Perdóname por preguntar —Diana le agarra la mano— Debió ser algo fuerte para aún tenerte así —Le seca la lágrima de su mejilla— Algún día deberías hablar con alguien y desahogar todo lo que llevas tragando por años. Siempre estaré dispuesta a escucharte, puedes confiar en mí, prometo no decir nada a nadie

Benton sonríe triste.

—Tu vales más de lo que te imaginas... Cuando me sienta preparado lo hablaré contigo, quiero que seas la única en saberlo —Él saca el brazalete de su bolsillo y se lo coloca de nuevo en el brazo— Ojalá no tuvieras que usar esto todo el tiempo —Suspira triste—

—Algún día será —Sonríe triste—

—Bueno, es tardísimo... Nos vemos, que descanses

—Igual tú

Ambos se miran y se sonríen. Cada uno se va por su lado. Diana está llegando a su habitación, se queda pensativa frente a la puerta. Benton regresa a su cuarto, cuando está por cambiarse la ropa alguien toca a su puerta. Él abre.

—Sabía que ibas a venir —Sonríe—

Al día siguiente Diana se reúne con sus compañeros. Arla se acerca a Diana.

—Anoche no llegaste a la habitación, ¿Pasó algo?

—Salí tarde de una reunión... y... y luego me quedé en la habitación con Reiner —Mira hacia otro lado—

Continúan alterando el equipo tridimensional. Diana se encarga de montar, Jeff hace las soldaduras, Arla verifica que estén todas las piezas y Roy prepara los materiales. Diana observa con orgullo como va quedando el nuevo equipo.

Luego habla con ellos en voz baja.

—Ayer estuve en una reunión con el General, y conocí mucha gente importante de Mare, hasta Benton es de familia de dinero

—¿En serio? —Jeff pregunta sorprendido—

—Ayer obtuve tanta información, más de la que he obtenido con Reiner. Tengo que anotarla antes que se me olvide

—¿Será suficiente para poder regresar? —Pregunta Roy—

—No, tenemos que llevar más información a Paradis... Aún no sabemos dónde están las bóvedas, ni muchos de los lugares importantes

—Sigue acercándote a esa gente, aprovecha cada invitación del General —Arla sigue verificando una pieza—

—Definitivamente si... Pero no dejaré a Reiner, a él si lo puedo manipular más fácil

—Haz todo lo que puedas, nosotros también estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo —Jeff sigue soldando—

Reiner entra. Ellos se callan. Diana va con él.

—No sé de ti desde ayer... ¿Disfrutaste la reunión? —Reiner le acaricia el rostro—

—Ah, sí, es que llegue muy tarde... La pasé bien

—¿Y cómo te trataron?

—Mejor de lo que esperaba... Ya hasta me sentía que era una marleyana —Diana ríe—

—Me alegro —Sonríe— ¿Estás trabajando con el equipo tridimensional?

—Si, estamos comenzando a montar algunas piezas

—Tengo ansias de verlo... Bueno, me voy, tengo trabajo que hacer

—Gracias por venir a verme... —Le agarra una mejilla— Te amo

—Yo también te amo

Reiner se va.

Diana le pide a Jeff y Arla buscar más materiales. Ambos se van rápidamente. Roy aprovecha que sus compañeros salieron y se acerca a Diana para hablarle, mientras ella está sentada viendo los planos.

—Llevamos un tiempo que no nos hablamos

—No hay nada de qué hablar... Además, he estado muy ocupada en mis asuntos —Comienza a hacer apuntes en los planos—

—Diana... perdóname por no cumplirte como hombre, sé que me descuidé mucho contigo y no te di las atenciones que mereces como mujer y como pareja...

—Roy, no es lugar ni tiempo para hablar de eso... ¿Entendido?

—Disculpa —Controla las ganas de llorar. Se va, pero se gira para decirle algo— Si tu padre viera todo lo que has hecho con este equipo tridimensional, estaría muy orgulloso de ti... Yo lo estaría, bueno, más bien lo estoy —Roy se marcha del almacén—

Diana se queda triste y pensativa, tiene un recuerdo del pasado.

_Ella está sentada en un escritorio, terminando un dibujo. Se le acerca un hombre alto._

_—¿Que dibujas?_

_—Lo que me habías contado... Aquí está el nuevo equipo de maniobras tridimensional, pero antipersonal_

_—Se ve muy bien... Tienes una mente muy brillante_

_—Aún hay que hacerle muchos cambios_

_—Tomaré tu dibujo como un plano inicial... Espero comenzar muy pronto su creación_

_—Sería genial ser parte de eso_

_El hombre pone su mano sobre la cabeza de Diana._

_—Me siento muy orgulloso de tenerte a mi lado_

_Diana sonríe._

Al día siguiente Diana lo toma libre y se va a solas a las afueras de la base, muy cerca de la ciudad marleyana. Ella está sentada en la grama con las piernas cruzadas mientras lee un libro esperando por Reiner. Está vestida casual, con el cabello suelto.

Unos adolescentes marleyanos vienen caminando, al verla se detienen. Uno de ellos se le acerca.

—¿Que hace una eldiana tan hermosa por aquí sola?... Chicas bellas como tú es muy raras verlas hoy en día

Diana lo ignora y sigue leyendo.

—Hey, te estoy hablando

—Niño no molestes, ¿No ves que estoy leyendo?

—¿Niño? Lo dices como si fueras una anciana —Ríe— Si puedo ver que eres una chiquilla igual a mi

Diana lo mira y se levanta del suelo. Se para frente a él. El chico se asusta al verse que le llega al pecho.

—No —Titubea— No pensé que fueras tan alta

—¿También quieres conocer mi fuerza?

Diana lo alza por la camisa. El chico se pone nervioso. Luego la reconoce.

—Eres Diana, la del Escuadrón —Traga profundo. Logra zafarse de ella y sale corriendo donde sus compañeros—

Los otros amigos se ríen de él y se van. Diana se ríe a carcajadas. Ella se sienta en el suelo nuevamente y sigue leyendo. Sin ella darse cuenta Reiner se le acerca sigilosamente por detrás. Da un salto, la abraza y la hace caer al suelo. Diana grita del susto, al verlo comienza a reírse.

—Que llegada tan precipitada —Ella le da un beso—

Ambos se sientan aun riéndose.

—¿Que le hiciste al chico? Lo vi salir corriendo

—Vino a tratar de coquetearme y creo que no volverá a acercarse a mí nunca más

—Que cruel eres —Ríe—

Ambos se levantan. Diana agarra su pequeña mochila, guarda el libro. Se van caminando por la ciudad; almuerzan, juegan con los niños que los reconocen en las calles. Diana y Reiner observan como unos niños marleyanos juegan lanzando un balón a los niños eldianos que viven al otro lado del muro que los divide. Se puede escuchar las risas alegres de los niños eldianos. Al ellos ver lo que sucede lloran de felicidad.

—Los niños son tan inocentes. Ellos no ven diferencias de razas, sólo ven niños con quienes pueden jugar, reír y disfrutar —Reiner se limpia las lágrimas que han corrido por su mejilla—

—Ojalá todos los adultos fuéramos así —Abraza a Reiner—

Siguen caminando por la ciudad y Diana se pone celosa al ver como mujeres le coquetean a Reiner. Él se avergüenza y trata de apartarse. Diana lo toma de la mano y caminan hasta las afueras de la ciudad. Al ir saliendo ven unas personas peleando. Ambos se acercan a ver qué ocurre. Ven unos marleyanos insultando y golpeando a varios eldianos que están trabajando en las calles, haciendo que uno caiga al suelo. Diana se enoja y quiere acercarse, pero Reiner la detiene.

—No lo hagas, no quiero que vuelvas a salir lastimada como aquella vez

—Aquel día fue porque el muy cobarde me atacó a traición, pero no va a volver a suceder

Diana se acerca al hombre que está gritando. Él la mira de arriba para abajo.

—¿Y tú para que vienes? No te metas en asuntos que no son tuyos

Diana se queda callada mirándolo con coraje, aprieta el puño.

—¿Me vas a golpear?... Maldita basura y escoria eldiana...

Reiner se interpone.

—Señor le pido que se calme y no le hable así a una mujer

—Yo le hablo como quiera... Por tu brazalete veo que eres uno de los Guerreros. No deberías meterte en estos asuntos o te verás afectado

El hombre se pone cara a cara con Reiner, tratando de intimidarlo. Diana sigue conteniendo el coraje.

—Ya sé quiénes son ustedes... Reiner y su escolta, Diana —Ríe— Sigan su camino y hagan que no vieron nada

El hombre toca con fuerza el pecho de Reiner en repetidas ocasiones, hasta casi empujarlo. Diana no se contiene más y golpea fuertemente el rostro del hombre, cayendo al suelo. Reiner rápidamente aparta a Diana. Todos se sorprenden, los otros marleyanos que lo acompañan se acercan para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—¡Maldita sea! —Se limpia la sangre de la boca y escupe un diente— Si no fueran soldados les juro que...

—¡¿Hacer que?! ¡Dime!... ¡¿Golpearnos como a ellos?! —Diana está furiosa— ¡Malditos racistas! —Le escupe en la cara—

El hombre se enoja e intenta golpearla, pero sus compañeros lo detienen. Reiner la agarra y se la lleva, pero antes de irse Diana ayuda a levantarse a un eldiano que está en el suelo.

—Algún día se hará justicia y todo esto se va a acabar —Diana lo mira a los ojos— Lo prometo

Reiner se queda sorprendido al escucharla, ve tanto coraje y dolor reflejado en su mirada.

Ambos salen de la ciudad, caminan por la orilla de un bosque. Diana se percata que alguien los sigue.

—Aquellos marleyanos nos están siguiendo

—Ven, tengo una idea —Le agarra la mano a Diana y entran al bosque—

Los hombres se van detrás de ellos. Reiner ve un árbol con espinas, roza su dedo cortándose un poco. Al rato los hombres los encuentran recostados en un árbol mientras se besan.

—Vaya, vaya... No creo que el ejército permita una relación entre compañeros y más entre un Guerrero y una simple soldado de pacotilla

Reiner se gira delante de ellos.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué quieren? —Reiner lo dice molesto—

—Sólo venimos a vengarnos. No vamos a permitir que unos eldianos nos humillen

Reiner se acerca frente a frente a él.

—Yo les recomiendo que se vayan

El hombre se le ríe en la cara, saca una cuchilla y la pasa frente al rostro de Reiner. Diana se molesta, pero Reiner la detiene y la empuja detrás de él.

—Es la última vez que lo digo... Váyanse a las buenas o se irán a las malas

—¿A las malas?... Mira como tiemblo

Reiner se ríe y con su dedo toca empujando varias veces el pecho del hombre, este ve que su camisa está ensangrentada con la sangre de Reiner. Se asusta y comienza a ver como recorre la electricidad en el cuerpo de él. Un rayo lo impacta. Todos caen al suelo, incluido Diana, ella está asombrada. Reiner transformó sólo su brazo en Acorazado, luego se desconecta. Todos los hombres están asustados y se van huyendo. El hombre que vino a buscar problemas quedó atrapado en la mano del Acorazado, está nervioso y llorando, se orina encima. Reiner se le queda mirando.

—Patético —Se gira, camina hasta Diana, le da la mano y se van rápidamente—

Corren hasta un lugar apartado. Se detiene y se ríen nerviosos. Diana se le acerca.

—Eso fue genial, no me lo esperaba

—Creo que no volverán a meterse con ningún eldiano

—Definitivamente no lo harán... —Diana lo besa— Vamos a lo que vinimos, ¿sí?

—Claro que si —Le sonríe—

Varios minutos después están recostados bajo un árbol. Diana se recuesta en las piernas de Reiner mientras él lee un libro. Diana no deja de mirarlo. Él deja de leer un momento.

—¿No te da la impresión de ya haber vivido esto, pero en otro lugar y otro tiempo? —Reiner mira a Diana—

—Tienes razón, que raro ¿no?... Sabes, me gusta hacer esto, ojalá todos nuestros días fueran así. No me cansaría de verte y escuchar tu voz

—Ni yo de mirar tus hermosos ojos... Te amo Diana, nunca olvides que eres la mujer de mi vida —Le acaricia el rostro—

Reiner sigue leyendo, pero al rato vuelve a dejar de leer. Mientras él se ríe pensado en algo, coloca el libro sobre la cara de Diana.

—Tu acostada de esa manera se puede hacer muchas cosas... Puedes descansar, también puedo colocar el libro encima tuyo mientras que a la vez tú... —Se ríe y se avergüenza—

—¿Hacer qué? —Diana se sienta— Dime

—No nada, sólo pensé en voz alta —Reiner se sonroja—

—Después de lo que hiciste ayer, ya nada me sorprende de ti

—¿Yo?... Si fuiste tú quien me obligó hacerlo

—Yo no te obligué y tu ni pusiste resistencia. Es más, fuiste tú él de la idea del traje, ya lo otro si me echo la culpa. Luego en la habitación del General tú mismo te tomaste el rol muy enserio —Le toca la nariz—

—Aún me siento mal por el General, a él lo aprecio como un papá desde que yo era niño, y nunca pensé hacerle algo así... El pobre debe estar aún traumado con lo que vió y tocó. Nunca lo había visto tan pálido y frío

—¡Por la gloria de Mare! —Diana lo dice imitando la voz de Benton—

Ambos se ríen a carcajadas.

—Hace tiempo no me reía tanto —Diana se seca las lágrimas en sus ojos— Anoche descubrimos dos secretos de él. Que tiene un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo con la limpieza y que usa el vino, y no cualquiera sino el más caro, para sus asuntos —Guiña y se ríe—

—Yo sólo espero que nunca se entere que fuimos nosotros los que dejaron su habitación hecha un caos

—Es que él, pues... —Diana mira a Reiner y controla la risa—... el General sabe que fuimos nosotros

—¡¿Que?! —Reiner grita sorprendido—

—Muy temprano en la mañana tuve que ir a su oficina y pues... ya él sospechaba. Me obligó a confesarle —Se ríe en voz baja—

—No puede ser... ¿Que dijo o que hizo?

—Nada, sólo me castigó con... —Se muerde los labios para no reírse y mira hacia otra parte— ...trabajo arduo en la mañana, pero ya quitó el castigo. A ti no te hará nada, yo lo recibí por ambos

—Espero que el castigo no haya sido tan fuerte —Le acaricia el rostro— Yo también fui en la mañana a su oficina, ahora entiendo porque no me quitaba los ojos de encima... Creo que por venganza me hizo beber de su vino caro... Llevo el día sudando frío —Se seca el sudor—

—Desde hace rato lo puedo notar —Mira hacia abajo—

Ambos se miran a los ojos y se ríen. Reiner empuja suavemente a Diana al suelo y se recuesta sobre ella. Él comienza a besarle lentamente el cuello.

—Reiner, hace frío

—Que importa... Mejor aún

Ambos se siguen besando.

A la hora vienen agarrados de mano, caminando de regreso a la ciudad. En el camino Reiner se encuentra un gatito. Él lo agarra y lo sostiene en sus brazos. Ambos se emocionan y lo acarician.

—Qué bello... Ojalá nos dejaran tener mascotas en la base —Reiner acerca el gato a su rostro y lo acaricia—

Diana no deja de mirarlo con amor. Reiner sonríe feliz. Ella se paraliza al verlo y suspira. Se queda pensativa.

_\Tengo que proteger esa hermosa sonrisa/_

Ambos siguen caminando hasta encontrar una casa. Reiner habla con los dueños pidiendo que cuiden del gatito, ellos aceptan emocionados al ver que él es uno de los Guerreros. Reiner les va a pagar, pero ellos rechazan el dinero. A cambio le piden que les ayude en algo. Reiner entra a la casa y Diana se queda afuera custodiando el área. Unos niños salen a jugar. Diana se queda recostada en un árbol. De pronto escucha varios vehículos militares acercarse rápidamente. Los niños se emocionan al verlos y se acercan al camino. Diana se esconde detrás del árbol a mirar. Ve varios camiones grandes pasar de prisa. Al final ve un vehículo y reconoce a los tres que van montados. Ella se sorprende y se asoma para ver qué ruta toman, los ve desviarse fuera del camino principal. El dueño de la casa sale y Diana pide hablar con él aparte.

—Casi todas las semanas pasan por aquí, aunque llevaban buen tiempo que no los veía

—¿A dónde lleva ese camino?

—A una villa abandonada. Es lo único que hay, no tiene salida

—¿Hay algún complejo militar ahí?

—No... A veces voy a esa zona a pescar en el rio, pero nunca he visto nada militar. Al menos no en el exterior

Diana se queda pensativa.

—Hace años esa villa quedó destruida a causa de una prueba con una super bomba que realizó el ejército... Destruyó muchos lugares a kilómetros de distancia, incluido mi casa. Fue horrible el estruendo, el temblor y luego el calor que emitió esa bomba fue insoportable. La villa al estar tan cerca fue la más afectada, casi todos los habitantes murieron y todas las casas quedaron destruidas

Diana se sorprende.

—Gracias por la información

Reiner termina de ayudarlos y sale de la casa. Ambos se van de regreso en la base.

—Mi amor, tengo que ir donde mis compañeros, te veo a la noche en tu habitación

—Nos vemos después... Me encantó el día y más lo que hicimos —Le guiña—

—A mí también —Lo abraza, le da un beso y se va rápidamente a la habitación de sus compañeros, sólo encuentra a Arla y a Roy—

—Diana que sorpresa verte —Arla se asusta un poco—

—¿Dónde está Jeff? —Pregunta Diana—

—Salió a buscar comida, no debe tardar

—Tengo información nueva, y me urge decirles

Los tres esperan un rato. Roy está incómodo al tener a Diana allí, evita mirarla o hablarle. Jeff entra y Diana lo hala.

—¿Que sucedió? —Jeff pregunta asustado—

—¿Recuerdan la villa abandonada que fuimos hace años por unas coordenadas que encontré en la oficina del General?

—Si —Jeff y Arla lo dicen al unísono—

—Creo que en ese lugar hay algo más, y debe estar subterráneo... Hoy venía de camino con Reiner, y mientras esperaba que él terminara de hacer algo, vi muchos camiones militares pasar de prisa. En un vehículo aparte vi a Gardner, Davis y Benton

Los tres se sorprenden.

—Lo extraño es que no nos haya pedido que lo acompañemos. De verdad que no entiendo porque un movimiento militar tan grande en un área abandonada y sin salida... Creo que hay algo subterráneo, tal vez una base o alguna bóveda —Diana se queda pensativa—

—¿Por qué en vez de usar a Reiner, no espías a Benton? —Pregunta Jeff— Tal vez le sacas más información

—Lo he intentado, pero él no es una persona de dejar información tan delicada a alcance de la vista y menos hablarla... He estado en muchas ocasiones en su oficina y no he visto nada más que aquellas coordenadas que encontré de casualidad. También he estado en su... habitación y nunca he visto nada... No hay manera de hacerlo, ni siendo su escolta ha confiado en mi

—Yo del General nunca me he fiado, él siempre me ha parecido sospechoso —Roy lo dice un poco molesto— Me parece un hipócrita y definitivamente oculta algo ante Mare

—Yo... nunca les dije que el día en que Ymir me dió el Acorazado fue a cambio de... matar a Benton ya que en un futuro él tendrá dominio de todo Mare y pondrá en peligro a los eldianos ya que tendría a su favor los nueve poderes titánicos

Los tres se vuelven a sorprender.

—¿Por qué no lo matas? —Pregunta Roy—

—No puedo hacerlo... Él no es mala persona, no tiene motivos para acabar con todos. Yo no voy a matar a alguien así porque si, sin motivos, ni pruebas contundentes

—Yo sé que le tienes aprecio, pero la humanidad es más importante. Especialmente los eldianos, nuestra raza —Jeff se sienta—

—Yo no puedo ir a su habitación y clavarle un puñal en el corazón mientras duerme... Yo no lo voy a traicionar de esa manera, cuando ha sido el único que creyó en mi cuando nadie más lo hacía en el ejército. Él me ayudó a ser lo que soy ahora... Tho... Benton no es mal hombre, además puede cambiar

—No conocemos su pasado, y menos desde cuándo estará tramando algo en contra de Mare —Jeff mira a Diana— Árbol que nace torcido jamás su tronco endereza... Así que yo no pondría en riesgo el futuro de la humanidad por alguien con intenciones ocultas y dudosas

Diana se molesta y agarra a Jeff por la camisa. Los tres se asustan. Arla y Roy tratan de separarla.

—¡¿Que sabes tú de su vida?! ¡Tu ni lo conoces! ¡No sabes nada de él! —Sus ojos se tornan rojos y su mirada se enfurece, las venas en su rostro se vuelven negras— ¡No lo voy a matar y punto! —Aprieta con mucha fuerza la camisa—

—Diana... Tu rostro ha cambiado de manera diferente... Tus ojos están rojos —Jeff lo dice asustado— Nunca te había visto así

Diana entra en razón. Se calma y suelta a Jeff, se siente sin aliento y se aparta de ellos acercándose a la pared. Ella va a su gaveta, agarra ropa y sale de la habitación rápidamente.

—Ella ha perdido el control —Roy lo dice sorprendido—

—Nunca la había visto reaccionar tan alterada por alguien, ni con Reiner —A Jeff le tiemblan las manos—

Arla se queda callada y pensativa.

Al día siguiente Reiner y Diana amanecen juntos en la habitación de él. Están acostados en la cama, durmiendo. Reiner se despierta primero, le da un beso y se levanta. Diana sigue durmiendo. Reiner prepara el desayuno y se va a afeitar. Diana se levanta y ve a Reiner afeitándose, ella lo mira con mucho amor. Él la observa por el espejo.

—Buen día, amor mío, ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien —Diana entra al baño—

—Dormiste mucho, ayer llegaste muy triste

—Si, es que ayer reaccioné de mala manera con mis compañeros. Luego me sentí tan mal que tuve que irme —Suspira triste—

—Cuando te sientas de ánimo me puedes contar... Por cierto, el desayuno está en la mesa

—Gracias... Esperaré a que termines y desayunamos juntos

Ambos están desayunando, Diana siente un poco de náuseas y deja de comer. De pronto tocan a la puerta. Le hace seña a Diana para que no salga. Él abre y ve un soldado afuera.

—¿Que se le ofrece?

—El General Benton me envió para avisarte de que tienen una misión... Le espera dentro de una hora

—Muchas gracias por venir

—Por cierto, si ve a Smith dígale que también tiene que ir, fui a la habitación de sus compañeros y no la encontré

—Yo le digo

Reiner cierra la puerta.

—¿Que sucede amor?

—Otra misión

—Pensé que nos darían más días libres... Rayos

—Termina de desayunar, yo iré preparándome

Ambos terminan de vestirse. Llegan al lugar de reunión. Ya sus compañeros están en el lugar.

La misión que tienen es de dar un entrenamiento intensivo a los nuevos reclutas en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y combate en campo. Los llevan a un campamento donde están los soldados nuevos, la mayoría son niños, y los demás adultos que han ingresado recientemente. Durante el día les enseñan de sus técnicas. Fue un día agotador.

Ya en la noche están reunidos en una fogata, contándose historias. Reiner se queda en su caseta. Diana se levanta para ir a la suya ya que comienza a sentirse mal. Cuando está buscando ropa para cambiarse, entra Colt, buscándola.

—Disculpe señora Smith

—Dime joven Grice

—El Señor Braun la procura, él está esperándola en su caseta

—Gracias, voy ahora

Diana aprovecha que todos están en la fogata y va donde Reiner.

—¿Me estabas buscando?

—Si... Pasa... Me sentí un poco solo y quise que vinieras

—Wow esta vez tu caseta es más grande

Reiner ríe.

—Ven siéntate conmigo... Quería decirte que en dos semanas me iré solo... Estaré atendiendo algo personal junto al Teniente Davis

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Una semana, tal vez

—Espero que no te pase nada —Se entristece—

—No es algo peligroso, no te preocupes

Diana se acerca a él y se le recuesta en su hombro.

Varios minutos después Arla está buscando a Diana, y anda con sus compañeros. De momento alguien se para en la puerta de la caseta de Reiner. Ambos se asustan un poco.

—Hey chicos, que sorpresa verlos... sin avisar —Diana lo dice nerviosa—

—Estuvimos buscándote en todo el campamento y deducimos que estabas aquí —Arla entra a la caseta— Es que vamos a salir a darnos unos tragos en la taberna del pueblo y queríamos saber si querías venir con nosotros. Obvio, Reiner también

—No estaría mal distraernos un poco —Reiner mira a Diana—

—Me parece bien —Diana lo dice un poco desanimada—

Todos salen del campamento y se van a un pequeño pueblo que está justo al lado. Entran a una taberna, beben y conversan un rato. Diana está un poco distraída y se va afuera. Reiner se va detrás de ella y la ve prendiendo un cigarrillo.

—¿Que te sucede? ¿Estás bien? No bebiste mucho

—Es que no me siento bien... Me dió un poco de ansiedad y aún no me siento de ánimos con lo que sucedió ayer... Perdí el control de mí misma y traté muy mal a Jeff

—Deberías hablar con él y pedirle disculpas, tal vez te haga sentir mejor

—Lo haré cuando regresemos a la base

—Hey, no sabía que fumabas

—No suelo hacerlo... Estar aquí me trajo recuerdos de mi padre, muchas veces tenía que ir a buscarlo borracho... Siempre bebía y fumaba en su taberna favorita de la ciudad

Diana está a punto de fumar, mira el cigarrillo y lo tira al suelo.

—Extraño mucho a mi familia —Diana se entristece— Hay días que desearía despertar y que todo esto fuera una pesadilla

—Lamento que no puedas estar con ellos, pero aquí estoy, y siempre estaré a tu lado —Lo dice mientras la mira a los ojos—

Diana sonríe.

Sus compañeros salen de la taberna y los interrumpen. Mientras a lo lejos se escucha una música alegre que están tocando la gente del pueblo. Al escucharlos Reiner hala a Diana del brazo.

—Ven, tal vez con música te sientas mejor

Todos se van a escuchar la música. Hay gente bailando. El ambiente es muy festivo. Como Jeff y Roy están borrachos comienzan a bailar con la gente. Todos ríen. También hay más soldados de Mare bailando. Jeff agarra a Arla y bailan juntos. Todos aplauden al ritmo de la música.

—Se ven felices, me alegra verlos así —Reiner sonríe— Muy pocas veces los veo sonreír tanto

Diana se queda callada y pensativa. Reiner la ve aún desanimada y cambia la conversación.

—Esta canción me suena familiar. Sé que hay una canción que la prohibieron tocar públicamente. Trata de la libertad de Eldia. La crearon eldianos rebeldes a Mare

—Es la misma, sólo le cambiaron el ritmo a uno más alegre y evitan cantar su lírica... Sinceramente no le veo nada malo para tener que prohibirla, sólo trata de esa libertad que muchos anhelamos. Vivir en paz en un mundo sin guerras, sin muertes, sin sufrimiento, sin tener que perder seres queridos. Todos somos iguales, todos merecemos la libertad. Levantarse cada día y ver el amanecer de un mundo nuevo. Sin vivir con miedo tras los muros... —Diana se queda pensativa—

Reiner la observa.

—...Los muros de la opresión... De eso es que trata su lírica

—Wow, nunca había escuchado su significado real. Así la hace muy bonita

—Si alguien de alto mando nos llega a escuchar hablando de esto o tan sólo vernos bailar, son capaces como mínimo de llevarnos a la cárcel o expulsarnos del ejercito

—Tienes razón. Debemos irnos, además ya es tarde

Diana les hace seña a sus compañeros para irse. Dejan de bailar y se van caminando hasta el campamento. Jeff se siente mal del estómago y en un callejón vomita.

—Nadie te manda beber demasiado y bailar —Arla lo ayuda—

Diana y Reiner observan que hay dos hombres golpeando a otro, y le roban sus pertenencias. Diana, Reiner y Roy corren detrás de ellos. Ella se detiene a auxiliar a la víctima. Jeff y Arla van a buscar la policía. Reiner y Roy siguen persiguiendo a los hombres hasta que los atrapan y retienen contra el suelo.

Diana sigue con la víctima que se encuentra aún tirado. Ve que es un hombre, con un aspecto de pordiosero.

—Señor ¿está bien?

—Si lo estoy, gracias por salvarme

Ella lo ayuda a sentarse, pero observa que está sangrando en el abdomen.

—Está sangrando, debería ir a un hospital

—No, no te preocupes. Sólo me rozó la piel, pero no perforó nada

Diana le hace presión en la herida.

—¿Dónde vive?

—No tengo un hogar... Ando vagando de un lado a otro buscando a alguien muy importante para mi

—¿A quién?

—A mi esposa... Ella es soldado de Mare, o eso creo... Hace mucho no sé nada de ella... Sólo tengo una foto ¿Me ayudas a encontrarla?

—Claro que sí, déjame verla

Cuando Diana va a tomar la foto percibe una corriente recorrer por su mano, grita y tira la foto al suelo. El hombre la observa y sonríe sin ella darse cuenta.

—Qué raro fue esto... Me duele mucho la mano

—Disculpa, no fue mi intención lastimarla

—No se preocupe... ¿Cuál era el nombre de su esposa? Tal vez la pueda buscar en los registros

—Su nombre era...

Reiner grita.

—¡Diana!

Ella se levanta del suelo. Reiner corre hasta ellos. El hombre comienza a hablarle incoherencias.

—Cuida a tus hijos, cuídalos de los hombres malos... Diana, alguien te va a traicionar, esto te va a romper el corazón en mil pedazos y te destruirá la vida... No confíes en nadie

Ella lo mira confundida. Reiner llega hasta donde Diana.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Si, pero el señor... —Cuando Diana se gira ya el hombre se ha ido sin ellos darse cuenta— Que extraño, si él estaba aquí ahora mismo —Mira a todas partes—

—Yo también lo vi aquí, ¿Dónde habrá ido? —Reiner se queda confundido—

—Qué hombre tan raro

—Arrestamos aquellos dos para nada, ahora sin el señor no hay evidencia de lo que pasó

Diana y Reiner van hasta los policías y dicen que el hombre desapareció. Todos dan testimonio de lo que vieron. Se regresan al campamento y se van a sus casetas a dormir. Diana mientras descansa se queda pensando en aquel extraño hombre, de las incoherencias que dijo y de lo que sucedió con la foto. Ella se mira la palma de la mano y ve que tiene una quemadura, donde sintió la corriente entrar a su cuerpo. Sigue pensando en eso hasta que se queda dormida.

Al día siguiente se levantan temprano para continuar el entrenamiento a los soldados nuevos. Entrenaron hasta muy en la noche. Ya todos se han duchado y Diana aprovecha que no hay nadie para ir sola. Mientras se quita la ropa alguien la agarra. Ella se asusta y se gira. Ve que es Roy.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a pasar un rato contigo, hace tiempo que no estamos juntos y solos

—Roy, sabes que corté nuestra relación. Además, no puedo estar a solas contigo, si nos ven juntos, más allá del Escuadrón, puede dañar la misión que tenemos

—Pero si es sólo un ratito, nadie se tiene que enterar

—Te dije que no... —Diana siente un mal olor en su aliento— ¿Estás bebiendo? —Ve que en su mano tiene una botella de alcohol— Roy, mejor vete

Él trata de acercarse para besarla, pero ella lo empuja.

—¡Te dije que no!

—Ah claro, si fuera el mastodonte ese, no le niegas nada

—Reiner es mi pareja...

—En realidad te terminaste enamorando de él, ¿Verdad?

—No te metas en lo que no te incumbe

—¿Lo amas? —Roy lo dice con coraje— Siempre has amado a Reiner más que a mí. Por eso antes no me dabas oportunidad de estar contigo... Amas al maldito que asesinó tu familia y destrozó tu vida. Si de niño hizo todo esto, ¿qué es capaz de hacer siendo adulto?

—Cállate Roy...

—Yo nunca te he importado... Y para colmo ya te olvidaste de todo lo que vivimos juntos. Siempre fui yo quien ha estado a tu lado apoyándote, ¿y cómo me pagas? Dejándome a un lado... Eres una maldita malagradecida

—Roy estás borracho, mejor lárgate de una vez —Lo dice muy molesta y lo empuja hasta la salida—

Roy se va enojado.

Diana se mete a bañar, y comienza a llorar con coraje. Golpea varias veces la pared de la ducha. Siente en su corazón mucha lástima por hacer sufrir a Roy de esa manera. De pronto vuelve a sentir que la agarran.

—¿Que rayos? —Lo dice asustada. Cuando se gira ve a Reiner—

—Perdón por el susto... ¿Por qué lloras?

—Ah, por nada, sólo me estaba quitando el estrés

—Bueno, si es eso, yo te puedo quitar el estrés de otra manera —Le guiña—

—Reiner... Un día de estos nos van a ver...

—Que importa

—Y nos van a separar

—Ujum

—Te van a quitar el rango de Guerrero y a tu titán, por envolverte sentimentalmente con una compañera

—Ajá, continua

—Como por ahora soy la única candidata al Acorazado voy a tener que comerte, y no quiero que suceda

—Que imaginación la tuya... Lo más que me pueden hacer es darme cuatro nalgadas y listo

Ambos ríen.

—Quédate tranquila, respira profundo y relájate —Le comienza a dar masajes en la espalda—

Mientras tanto Roy entra de nuevo, pero en silencio. Se esconde por los casilleros. Los puede escuchar riendo y hablando. Luego los escucha gemir y al asomarse por las duchas los ve teniendo relaciones. Roy busca donde esconderse, llora desconsoladamente y sigue bebiendo de la botella de alcohol.

Al día siguiente todos se van de regreso en tren a la base. Diana escucha que han encontrado a Roy borracho en las duchas y que lo llevaron a enfermería. En el tren Benton los acompaña durante el viaje. En todo el trayecto hay mucho silencio, especialmente de Jeff y Roy, que andan molestos. Diana y Reiner se van juntos a su camarote. Cuando llegan a la base Diana va donde Benton, ella le hace una pregunta y él dice que sí. Roy los observa a la distancia, luego ve a Reiner acercarse a ella y ambos se van juntos. Roy está molesto.

En la tarde Diana busca a Jeff y se van a solas a hablar.

—Quería pedirte disculpas por lo de aquel día, sabes que nunca sería mi intención lastimarte a ti o algunos de nuestros compañeros

—No te preocupes por eso... Aun me siento triste, pero en parte te entiendo. Sé que estás muy agotada mentalmente con tanta sobrecarga que llevas en tus hombros

—Pero no es excusa para haber reaccionado de esa manera... Ya hablé con el General y pedí una habitación aparte. Lo mejor es irme sola y no ponerlos a ustedes en riesgo

—Diana, no tenías que hacerlo

—Prefiero que sea así... Además, ya me incomoda un poco tener que ver a Roy todos los días

—Si eso te hace sentir mejor, pues está bien

Diana lo abraza. Luego lo mira los ojos y le acaricia el rostro.

—Te quiero mucho, eres como un hermano... Jamás me perdonaría si algo te ocurre por mi culpa. Tú y Arla son muy importantes para mí, igual Roy a pesar de todo... Muy pronto vamos a regresar a casa y viviremos tranquilos... Lo prometo —Ambos se abrazan fuertemente—

Pasan los días, ya Diana tiene preparado el nuevo equipo tridimensional.

El día antes que Reiner tuviera que irse solo. Diana y sus compañeros, junto a Reiner van a una parte solitaria del bosque para entrenar con el equipo tridimensional. El cambio que ella hizo consiste en usar dos pistolas en vez de espadas. Con varios cargadores para recargarlas. Incluye dos espadas en la espalda para cuando se acaben las balas. También tiene un chaleco protector contra éstas.

Diana se coloca el equipo. Prueba que los ganchos que van en las armas funcionen. Hace los cambios de cargadores, luego quita las pistolas y conecta las espadas. El equipo funciona muy bien. Mejor de lo que ella esperaba.

Reiner se sorprende al ver el cambio.

—Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido algo así, ahora puedes pelear más fácil... Eres una chica muy inteligente

—Gracias —Diana le sonríe—

Diana termina de entrenar. Le pide a Reiner que la ayude a quitarse el equipo. Mientras él se acerca para ayudarle, al tocar el equipo comienza a alucinar. _Ve que está en Paradis. En el momento que le quita el equipo tridimensional a Marco. _Reiner respira rápido y le tiemblan las manos, se aleja poco a poco._ Marco se gira donde él, y Reiner lo ve sin parte de su cabeza._

—¿Estás bien Reiner? ¿Ocurre algo malo?

_Reiner escucha la voz de Marco. A medida que él se aparta ve a Marco acercándose, pero va cambiando de forma. Se transforma en cada compañero de la tropa 104; Historia, Ymir, Connie, Sasha, Jean, Armin, Mikasa. Reiner oye sus voces que lo llaman._

—Reiner... Reiner

_Él cae al suelo y ve a su lado a Bertholdt y Annie, lo observan decepcionados. Luego ve que alguien se acerca, le agarra ambos brazos y lo levanta. Al mirar su rostro, ve que es Eren._ Reiner comienza a gritar y lo empuja, sale corriendo al bosque.

Diana está en el suelo, sus compañeros la ayudan a levantarse. Ella se quita el equipo.

—Espérenme aquí, iré a buscarlo

Corre tras Reiner y lo llama, pero él escucha la voz de Eren.

—¡Reiner!

Él sigue corriendo, mirando hacia atrás, trata de escapar hasta que llega a un riachuelo y siente que pisa algo. _Cuando mira es el cuerpo mutilado de Diana._ Él cae al suelo y se arrastra. _Ve que Eren aparece de la nada, con una cuchilla y lo apuñala en el corazón._ Reiner grita de dolor, y comienza a recorrer electricidad por su cuerpo, a punto de transformarse.

—¡Reiner! —Diana lo sacude fuertemente— Tranquilo, soy yo —Lo pega a su pecho— Escúchame, siente mi corazón

Reiner se calma y ahora ve a Diana.

—Vi a mis compañeros de Paradis. Oí sus voces, se acercaban a mi —Llora— Eren te mato a ti y luego intento de matarme... Todo lo sentí tan real

—Amor, sólo fue una alucinación. Roy, Arla y yo éramos los únicos allí. Intenté acercarme, pero me empujaste

—Lo siento —La abraza fuertemente y ella le da un beso en la cabeza—

—Ven, regresemos... Necesitas descansar —Diana lo toma de la mano—

Roy y Arla los esperan en el bosque. Diana y Reiner llegan. Roy no se mueve, y al Reiner pasar choca con su hombro.

—Necesito que lleven mi equipo al almacén... Y por favor no le cuenten a Benton lo ocurrido

Roy, Jeff y Arla se miran.

Diana llega hasta su habitación, lleva a Reiner hasta el baño. Él está sudando mucho y no para de temblar. Ella le ayuda a quitarse la ropa, lo mete a la ducha y abre la llave. Mientras él está sentado en el suelo llorando, Diana lo abraza fuertemente y llora junto a él.

—Te prometí que nunca te dejaría solo en momentos así. De la misma manera en que lo hice en aquel tiempo, aquí estaré a tu lado... Anhelo tanto que de una vez dejes de tener estas crisis —Diana llora— Quiero que estés en paz y vivas feliz

Al día siguiente, en la mañana, Diana se despierta primero, mira a Reiner mientras duerme boca abajo. Ella comienza a tener unos recuerdos del pasado, de cuando se destruyó el muro María. Su semblante va cambiando de forma y sus ojos a un color gris. Ella se acerca a su nuca. En su mente una voz le dice:

_\Hazlo, termina esto de una vez... Hazlo/_

En su rostro le comienza a salir las marcas del Titán Acorazado. Reiner está medio despierto, un poco asustado, presiente que algo está mal. Cuando Diana va a morderlo y matarlo, su semblante vuelve a cambiar a su estado normal, le da un beso en la nuca.

—Buenos días, amor... ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy mejor —Reiner se gira— Gracias por quedarte a mi lado

—De nada... Vengo ahora, voy a preparar algo de comer... ¿A qué hora sale el tren?

—Al mediodía

—Descansa, aún te queda tiempo

Diana prepara el desayuno. Lo lleva hasta la cama. Reiner ve que no trajo para ella.

—¿No vas a desayunar?

—Últimamente en las mañanas no me siento bien, me dan náuseas y mareos

—Deberías ir al médico

—Iré en la semana

Reiner desayuna mientras conversan. Diana está un poco pensativa. Él al verla así, luego de terminar de comer, la agarra y comienza a darle muchos besos. Empiezan a forcejear jugando.

—Ya amor, ve arreglándote que vas a llegar tarde y supongo que no preparaste tu maleta

—Maldición, lo olvidé —Se levanta rápido y busca su maleta—

Llegan a la estación del tren. Algunos soldados están abordando. Diana se siente muy desanimada.

—No estés triste, sólo será una semana

—Me pone ansiosa el sólo pensar que te suceda algo y no pueda cuidarte

—No te preocupes, estaré bien. Estuve cinco años en Paradis, aunque por poco muero, pero llegué vivo acá

—Desde que has llegado aquí te han querido matar muchas veces, no quiero que nada malo te pase... Creo que yo moriría

—Tranquila

Un soldado fotógrafo los interrumpe.

—Disculpen que los moleste... ¿Ustedes son Braun y Smith?

—Sí —Diana le contesta—

—Genial, he leído del Escuadrón en los periódicos. Para mí sería un placer, bueno si no les molesta, poder tomarles una foto juntos

—Claro —Reiner acerca a Diana. Ambos posan con el tren de fondo—

Le toman la foto.

—Gracias —El soldado se va muy feliz—

Llegan más soldados a su alrededor a saludarlos. Todos están emocionados de ver al fin parte del Escuadrón Élite.

—Smith, ¿vas a venir con nosotros? —Pregunta un soldado—

—No, hoy me quedaré

Otro soldado, pero más joven, se acerca con una libreta.

—Hola, ¿Podrían firmar mi diario?

—Claro que si —Reiner tomar la libreta y la firma, e igual Diana—

—Mis padres se emocionarán cuando les diga que conocí al Titán Acorazado y a la mejor soldado de Mare... Espero algún día ser parte de su Escuadrón

—Te estaremos esperando —Diana sonríe—

Todos los soldados se montan al tren.

—No puedo con la fama —Diana se ríe—

—Eso es parte de ser los mejores

El chofer del tren hace sonar la bocina, dando aviso que ya es hora de partir.

—Bueno, ya me tengo que ir —Reiner abraza a Diana—

—Cuídate por favor

—Regresaré bien, te lo prometo

Reiner entra al tren y se sienta en la ventanilla por donde está Diana parada. Ella se acerca, Reiner saca la cabeza y la besa en frente de todos. Los soldados empiezan a gritar y silbar. Diana se avergüenza y se sonroja. Ya el tren comienza a marchar, Reiner le dice adiós con la mano e igual Diana se despide. Se queda parada hasta ver el tren irse en la distancia. Ella se marcha de la estación, pero al bajar unas escaleras siente un mareo fuerte que tuvo que agarrarse de la baranda. Esto la deja preocupada, nunca ha sentido algo así. Se regresa a su nueva habitación.

Diana cada vez se siente peor. Se mantuvo esos días encerrada en su cuarto. Sólo la visita el General y el doctor que va a atenderla. Con los medicamentos se alivia y un día sale con el General para acompañarlo a entregar unos documentos en otra ciudad. Luego se vuelve a encerrar en su cuarto para descansar los días siguientes, aún se siente un poco mal.

Durante la noche antes de que Reiner regrese, ella comienza a soñar. Escucha voces, pero todo está oscuro, sólo con una pequeña luz blanca a lo lejos.

_—No puedo detener el sangrado de su cabeza —Arla lo dice nerviosa—_

_—Hay que usar este suero, ahora —Roy lo dice con autoridad—_

_—¿Seguro que funcionará? —Karl le agarra el brazo a Diana—_

_—Sólo queda tener fe —Roy le inyecta el suero—_

_Diana siente el pinchazo de la aguja, comienza a ver memorias de ella y Reiner._

Diana despierta del sueño. Sale corriendo al baño ya que tiene náuseas, y vomita.

Tocan a la puerta.

—¿Que rayos quieren? —Camina con dificultad hasta la puerta y la abre. Ve a Arla sorprendida al notar el mal estado en que ella está—

—Te ves fatal

—Me siento fatal... ¿Que sucede?

—Tengo dos cosas que decirte... La primera es —Susurra— Encontré un mapa del ejército, de los que usan los de alto mando

Diana hala a Arla de brazo, luego cierra la puerta. Arla saca un mapa de su mochila.

—¿Como lo conseguiste? ¿Por favor no me digas que hiciste lo mismo que yo con las coordenadas?

—No, no hice nada de eso, te lo juro... Tuve que ir a las oficinas de los altos mandos a entregar un informe, y de casualidad estaban mudando unas cosas. Al pasar por la oficina de Benton noté que estaba la puerta abierta. Al mirar vi el mapa sobre su escritorio, no había nadie adentro, así que aproveché la distracción y lo tomé rápido... No es un mapa completo, pero al menos nos enseñan algunas bóvedas —Arla abre el mapa—

Diana se sorprende.

—Es el mismo mapa que había en la oficina de Benton... —Diana señala unas montañas— Esta es la estructura enorme que vi... El día en que me secuestraron yo iba de camino para ver qué era, pero ya sabes lo que me pasó antes de llegar. Al parecer es una ciudad —Diana mira la zona donde está la villa abandonada— Mira, aquí hay unas marcas y unas coordenadas escritas. Es la letra de Benton —Diana y Arla se miran sorprendidas— Si ves en la leyenda dice que aquí antes había una base militar, pero no especifica qué tipo de base

—¿Crees que él oculte algo? Tal vez Jeff y Roy tienen razón... Deberíamos averiguar qué hay y así lo informamos al ejército. Tal vez nos ayude a subir más de rango al entregar un traidor

—¡Arla! —Diana lo dice molesta—

—Yo te entiendo, pero por favor no metas tus sentimientos en medio de algo tan importante. Sé realista... Ese hombre te condenará la vida y la del mundo entero si lo dejan

—No hables mal de él, si no lo conoces —Diana se sienta— No lo juzguen por su apariencia y por cosas que no tienen evidencia... Es un buen hombre —Diana comienza a llorar— Él haría lo que fuera por mí, menos lastimarme

—Perdóname —Arla la abraza— Lo otro a lo que venía es que... ¿Olvidaste que hoy tenemos una misión?

—Rayos, es cierto... Voy a arreglarme rápido

Arla se sienta y espera que ella se vista.

—Deberías ir al médico. Tal vez tengas algo grave

—Un doctor vino y me atendió, me dió medicamentos que me aliviaron un poco, pero creo que iré a verlo de nuevo cuando terminemos esta misión... Olvidé que hoy en la tarde regresa Reiner

—Pues aprovecha y que él te acompañe

Diana se termina de vestir.

—¿Vas a comer algo?

—No, todo lo que como me cae fatal, mejor vámonos ya

Se van a reunirse con Benton y sus compañeros. Se dirigen a un lugar a las afueras de la ciudad, donde nunca han ido. A medida que se acercan pueden ver un gran muro que rodea el lugar. Llegan, se bajan del vehículo, aún siguen asombrados por esa estructura, les recuerda a los muros de Paradis.

Arla le susurra a Diana.

—Es la estructura enorme del mapa... La que mencionaste

Diana está impactada.

—No recuerdo haber visto este lugar —Jeff lo dice asombrado—

—Porque muchos no llegan hasta aquí, está prohibido venir —Benton le contesta—

—¿Que es este sitio? —Roy aún sigue perplejo al ver la enorme estructura—

—Es una cárcel... Aquí encerramos políticos, militares o civiles que han sido corruptos o traidores a Mare. Ya sean hombres o mujeres... Por años han vivido aquí y hasta descendientes han dejado. Una vez que entran nunca pueden salir, incluido sus hijos. Sólo viven de lo mismo que cultivan

—Es parecido a Paradis, con la diferencia que ellos se ocultaron detrás de los muros por cuenta propia —Diana mira a Benton—

—Sí se parecen en algo, pero aquellos si son demonios que huyeron cobardemente, al menos estos tienen oportunidad de cambiar... Vamos, tenemos que recoger unas municiones que ellos nos fabrican

Entran por una gran puerta. Se sorprenden al ver el interior de la ciudad amurallada, un lugar donde habita mucha gente. Los demás compañeros siguen adelante y Diana se queda atrás. Ella comienza a sentir lástima al ver el hacinamiento en que viven y muchos hasta pasan hambre. Hay familias enteras viviendo en pequeños hogares. Diana se gira y ve a un niño mirarla con un rostro triste y decaído, nota que lleva días sin comer. _Ella comienza a tener coraje. Recuerda los momentos malos que vivió en Paradis luego de la caída del muro María, y como mucha gente moría por sólo conseguir comida._ Diana comienza a llorar, pierde la razón y alucina. _Escucha unos pasos fuertes iguales a los de un titán, que se acercan hacia el muro, ella se gira, y escucha los pasos cada vez más rápido y fuertes, hasta que ve al Titán Acorazado romper la puerta del muro._ Diana siente una conexión con el Acorazado y grita de dolor. Se desmaya. Sus compañeros corren al escucharla gritar, piensan que alguien la ha atacado. Alguna gente de la ciudad se le acerca para ayudarla, pero ellos los echan a un lado de mala manera.

—¿Que sucedió? —Roy pregunta preocupado a un hombre de la ciudad—

—No sabemos, parece que comenzó a alucinar, luego gritó y se desmayó

Benton se acerca, se preocupa al verla en el suelo. Le toca el rostro y la siente fría, al ver su piel nota que está pálida.

—En estos días ella no se ha sentido bien... Llévenla rápido al hospital para que el doctor la examine —Benton da la orden—

Roy la agarra en sus brazos y sale de la ciudad. La monta en uno de los vehículos y se van. Benton y los otros recogen lo que iban a buscar y también se van.

Diana despierta en un hospital cerca de la base, ya es la tarde. Ve a Reiner sentado a su lado.

—Reiner —Diana sonríe al verlo—

Él se alegra al verla ya despierta.

—Mi amor, que bueno que estás bien, me preocupé mucho cuando me enteré de lo que te había sucedido

—Fue algo extraño, pero ya me siento mejor

—Roy fue quién te trajo, gracias a él pudieron atenderte rápido... Estabas muy deshidratada

—En estos días no me he sentido bien

El doctor llega.

—Hola Diana, soy el doctor Henry. Te hicimos varias pruebas de sangre para determinar qué es lo que te ocurre. Descubrimos que estabas deshidratada... En estos días ¿Has estado con fiebre, vómitos, diarreas? ¿U otra cosa?

—Sí... He estado vomitando mucho y casi no he comido. Otro doctor fue a atenderme en mi habitación y me dió medicamentos que me aliviaron

—Necesitaba saber esa información, dentro de poco salen los resultados, sólo esperen unos minutos... Ah, por cierto, el doctor Lucas ya tomó tu muestra de sangre

—¿Muestra? —Diana lo dice sorprendida—

—Benton ordenó hacerles pruebas a todos para averiguar si había un titán cambiante infiltrado, pues iba en orden alfabético y le tocó a usted, Smith

Diana se pone nerviosa.

—¿Algún problema con eso?

—No... No, para nada

El doctor se va. Diana está un poco ansiosa porque si Lucas comprueba que ella es un titán, toda la misión se perdería. Diana intenta levantarse.

—No creo que sea lo correcto, te puedes marear de nuevo —Reiner la detiene—

—Sólo quiero salir de aquí

—Tranquila, ya mismo el doctor te dará de alta

A los minutos el doctor llega.

—Le tengo dos noticias

—¿Cuáles? —Reiner pregunta ansioso—

—La primera es que los análisis salieron bien, sólo algunos un poco bajos que son a causa por la misma pérdida de líquidos, pero se puede mejorar con tratamiento... Y la segunda es que Diana está embarazada

—¿Qué? —Diana lo dice sorprendida—

Reiner y Diana se miran asombrados.

—Con las pruebas y los síntomas no quedan dudas... Felicidades a los dos, supongo que eres el padre, ¿no?

—Sí —A Reiner le comienzan a salir las lágrimas—

El doctor le da unas palmadas en la espalda.

Diana aún está en shock, sus manos le tiemblan. Se queda pensativa.

_\De nuevo estoy embarazada... ¿Y si pierdo el embarazo otra vez?... No quiero volver a pasar por ese dolor/_ —Diana se queda preocupada—

—Como supongo que no querrán que nadie se enteré, te puedo atender en las tardes, donde casi no hay nadie en el hospital... Te espero en unos días... Les prometo no decir nada... Voy a firmar los papeles del alta, darte unas recetas y te puedes ir... Felicidades de nuevo por su bebé

—Gracias doctor —Reiner y Diana lo dicen al unísono—

Ambos se miran aún asombrados. Él no puede contener las lágrimas de la emoción.

—Voy a ser papá... Cuando mi madre se entere se va a emocionar

—Yo aún no lo puedo creer —Diana se queda pensativa y nerviosa—

Se abrazan y lloran de felicidad.

Diana sale del hospital, pero le dijo a Reiner que iría un momento donde sus compañeros y que la esperase en su habitación. Se separan y Diana va casi corriendo. Abre la puerta del cuarto de sus compañeros y los ve conversando. Ellos se sobresaltan al verla

—¿Estás bien? —Arla pregunta preocupada—

—Era sólo un virus, pero ya me siento mejor con los medicamentos... Les tengo una mala noticia. El doctor Lucas tomó muestra de mi sangre para analizarla

—No puede ser —Roy lo dice sorprendido—

—Ya lo había olvidado... Rayos, ahora si se nos complica la misión —Diana se molesta—

—Si averiguan lo que eres, estamos fritos —Jeff está nervioso—

—Aún puedo sacarlo del medio... Matarlo como a Jon

—¿No será llamar la atención? —Roy lo dice preocupado—

—Es un riesgo que tomaré, no podemos dejar que dañe la misión... Debemos hacer algo y es ya

Al día siguiente llaman de emergencia al Escuadrón Élite ya que soldados enemigos vienen nuevamente cruzando la frontera, cerca de la zona donde han batallado hace un tiempo.

Los enemigos al ver a alguien caminar de lejos comienzan a bombardear, luego cesan. La persona continúa caminando y cruza el humo hasta revelarse ante los soldados.

—¡Es sólo un soldado de Mare! —Grita un soldado enemigo—

El hombre se queda callado. Por el tipo de uniforme y las insignias los soldados logran identificarlo.

—Con que eres un General... ¡¿Acaso no tienes miedo de morir hoy?!

—Miedo deberían sentir ustedes —Benton sonríe—

Todos los soldados enemigos se ríen.

—¡¿Miedo?! ¡¿De ti?! —Grita y ríe un soldado—

Aún hay bastante humo en el lugar. Benton recarga su arma.

—De mí no tienen que temer... Sino de ellos

Jeff, Arla y Roy salen del humo. Comienzan a disparar. Arla le da un tiro en la cabeza a un soldado. Jeff y Benton disparan, Roy lanza granadas.

A lo lejos se escuchan unas pisadas rápidas y fuertes. Los soldados gritan al ver a los titanes Acorazado y Cuadrúpedo con la Unidad Panzer acercarse de prisa. Diana sale de atrás del Acorazado usando el nuevo equipo tridimensional antipersonal. Ella comienza a disparar. El Acorazado destruye los tanques y la Unidad Panzer se encarga de los soldados que van huyendo. Los compañeros de Diana siguen disparando.

—¡Maten al General! —Grita un soldado enemigo—

Le disparan a Benton. Él se cubre. Diana se acerca usando el equipo tridimensional, lo agarra y se lo lleva hasta la nuca del Acorazado. Bombardean a Reiner. Benton pierde un poco el balance y Diana lo agarra.

—Te tengo... Agárrate fuerte —Diana le guiña y él le sonríe—

Benton se agarra del cabello del Acorazado. Diana se va, usa al Acorazado para anclar el equipo y poder matar a los soldados. Ella continúa disparando.

De pronto comienza un bombardeo aéreo. Reiner ve un dirigible acercarse. Corre, agarra en sus manos a Benton, Arla, Roy Jeff y Diana, los cubre en el pecho. El Titán Cuadrúpedo regresa de prisa para ayudarles a repeler el ataque. Diana ve que caen soldados en paracaídas. Ella cambia las pistolas por las espadas.

—Reiner impúlsame hacia arriba

Él no quiere.

—Tengo que subir y sólo con el equipo tridimensional no puedo

Él la pone en su mano y la impulsa. Sus compañeros y la Unidad Panzer siguen disparando a los soldados que vienen bajando en paracaídas. Reiner atrapa en el aire a algunos y los mata.

Con el impulso hacia arriba ella va cortando los paracaídas a los soldados. Ellos caen al vacío. Diana logra anclarse en el dirigible. Toma velocidad para entrar por la puerta. Les corta la cabeza a dos soldados y entra. Corre y se esconde mientras le disparan. Se transforma en titán-humano para protegerse. Cambia las espadas por las pistolas y comienza a disparar a todos. Agarra las granadas de un soldado muerto, las activa y las tira. El dirigible comienza a explotar.

—Esa mujer es fuego puro —Benton lo dice asombrado—

Ella llega a la cabina de los pilotos y lanza dos granadas. Explotan. El dirigible comienza a caer. Reiner corre para que ella pueda anclarse en el Acorazado. Ella baja con mucha velocidad. Se ancla en él. Da varias vueltas alrededor, hasta caer en su mano.

Los soldados enemigos que quedaron con vida se van huyendo.

Reiner baja a Diana al suelo. Ella se dirige a sus compañeros. En el camino se encuentra a Benton.

—Todos hicieron un excelente trabajo en equipo... Los felicito —Élla agarra de la mano y le dice algo al oído—

Diana lo mira y sonríe. Ella también le habla al oído, luego camina y lo suelta de la mano. Él llora un poco de felicidad y se seca las lágrimas antes que lo vieran. Diana se acerca a Arla, Jeff y Roy, los abraza. Reiner sale del Titán. Benton lo ayuda a caminar. Un dirigible viene a recogerlos. Regresan a la base.

Diana se va a su habitación, se ducha y cambia su ropa. Camina hasta las habitaciones de los oficiales de alto rango. Ella entra a una habitación mirando a todos lados, asegurándose que nadie la viera. Camina hasta el baño y escucha a alguien cantando mientras se ducha. Ella se recuesta en el marco de la puerta a observarlo, sonríe.

—No sabía que cantabas

Benton se asusta.

—¡Diana!... Que susto me diste. La próxima vez avísame que estás ahí

—Perdón —Ella se ríe—

—El canto es uno de mis talentos ocultos... Uno de tantos —Le guiña—

—Deberías hacerlo más a menudo, tienes una voz muy bonita

Benton se sigue duchando mientras canta. Diana no deja de mirarlo y sonreír. Al terminar él sale de la ducha y se seca. Se acerca a ella.

—¿Para qué vienes?

—Que pregunta —Diana mira hacia abajo, luego lo mira a los ojos y sonríe—

—Me imagino que vienes a buscar tu dosis

—Sabes que lo necesito —Le guiña—

Varios minutos después ambos están teniendo relaciones. Diana está de rodillas boca abajo y Benton detrás y sobre ella. Ambos gimen bastante alto. Él la embiste fuerte, haciendo rechinar la cama.

—¡Thomas! —Ella gime, se estremece apretando con fuerza las sábanas—

Él gime, se estremece y termina dentro de ella. Ambos se recuestan y suspiran. Se miran a los ojos y se ríen. Al rato Benton se levanta y Diana lo mira mientras está desnudo.

—Maldición, hombre... —Diana suspira— ...tu sí que me haces pecar. —Se muerde los labios y se ríe— No sé hasta cuando podamos seguir ocultando esto... ¿Qué pasará cuando todos se enteren? Reiner... El Escuadrón... El ejército

Él saca un pantalón de la gaveta, se lo pone.

—Si eso ocurre yo me iría lejos por un tiempo... Obviamente contigo —Él se arregla el cabello y se acuesta de nuevo en la cama—

—Hay veces que me siento mal por hacer esto, pero desde la primera vez que tuvimos relaciones ya no puedo evitarlo. Sólo pienso en ti y en sentirte dentro de mí... Mi corazón está dividido y a veces es un poco confuso saber que realmente siento por cada cual. Aunque por ti es diferente. Siempre ha sido como un fuego que me consume por dentro. Eres mi mayor tentación y mi debilidad —Ella le acaricia el cabello—

Él le besa la mejilla.

—Te amo Diana, y de eso no tengo dudas... No tienes idea de cuanto anhelo poder siempre estar a tu lado. Que seas sólo mía —Benton le besa el abdomen hasta la parte baja del vientre. Sonríe mientras la acaricia en esa zona— Casarnos y que seas mi señora Benton... Formar una pequeña familia —Él llora un poco—

Ella le seca las lágrimas.

—Mi amor no llores

—Yo sólo te quiero para mí... Diana, eres la eldiana más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida... Du bist mein Engel, mein Licht, meine kostbare Perle... De verdad no me importa que nos apedree la sociedad al enterarse que un marleyano y una eldiana se aman. Soy capaz de resistir lo que sea, aunque pierda mi rango de General

—Yo no quiero que te afectes, ni quiero que te castiguen por mi culpa

—Diana, por ti hago y resisto lo que sea... Espero que pronto decidas que hacer. Prometo que estaré esperándote

Ambos se besan con mucho deseo. Benton se sienta en la cama.

—Nunca te he confesado algo... Uno de mis mayores anhelos es ser padre algún día, pero lamentablemente no puedo y me duele mucho

—¿Por qué no puedes?

—Yo ingresé al ejército de niño, una de mis primeras responsabilidades era fabricar todo tipo de armas. Mi cuerpo estuvo expuesto a químicos y materiales dañinos por muchos años. Siempre me sentía extraño, pero como todo seguía normal nunca fui al médico... Una de nuestras grandes hazañas fue imitar la explosión que crea el Titán Colosal al transformarse. Fue algo magnífico, pero por falta de recursos y presupuesto no se continuó. Al tiempo a causa de esto enfermé y tuve que ir al médico, luego de varios análisis, no encontraron nada grave, pero me dijeron que no podría o se me haría muy difícil tener hijos en un futuro, ya que tenía distrofia testicular por culpa de los años en que trabaje con químicos... Tengo el reloj en mi contra y no he podido cumplir ese anhelo... Tal vez quedé estéril para siempre

—Lo lamento mucho —Lo abraza y le un beso en su hombro—

—Cuando me lo dijeron yo era muy joven y no le di importancia. Ni tan siquiera había tenido mi primera relación con alguien... Ahora de mayor me duele tanto no poder ser padre. Tal vez nunca lo logre y sólo vea cumplir ese anhelo en otros... He estado con varias mujeres, pero ninguna a quedado embarazada. Al conocerte me enamoré tanto de ti y tuve esa ilusión de que algún día estarías embarazada de mí, pero sé que por más que lo anhele o me ilusione jamás se hará realidad

Diana llora un poco al recordar el embarazo perdido que tuvo hace un tiempo.

—Perdón por no hacerte cumplir ese anhelo

Él la abraza.

—No es tu culpa. Sino mía, por mi condición

Ambos se acurrucan en la cama. Diana está pensativa mientras se toca el vientre. Luego ella se gira hacia él. Pasa su mano por el pecho.

—Aunque no pueda ayudarte a cumplir tu anhelo, al menos disfrutemos los momentos que estamos juntos —Ella lo besa con delicadeza cerca de los labios y los acaricia. Luego le besa con fuerza el cuello donde le deja una marca. Sigue bajando mientras besa su pecho y abdomen. Toca las cicatrices en su cuerpo. Le baja el pantalón y sigue besando—

—Diana... —Él se ríe, se sonroja y suspira— ...basta, tengo una reunión ya mismo y voy a llegar tarde

—No me importa... Ahora estoy ocupada

—Me tengo que arreglar la barba —Se levanta subiéndose el pantalón. Va al baño para afeitarse un poco—

Diana toma la navaja y la crema para afeitar, lo sienta en la cama.

—Hace tiempo no hago esto —Lo afeita y le arregla la barba. Lo ve a los ojos y le sonríe mientras él le da pequeños besos en el rostro y la boca. Al terminar ella se le queda mirando y suspira— No te veo totalmente afeitado desde que ingresé al ejercito —Le acaricia el rostro y los labios—

—Algún día lo haré, no suelo afeitarme completo porque me veo muy joven para mi edad y los demás del ejército no me toman en serio —Ríe—

—Que importa ellos... Tu me gustas como quiera que estés

Benton sonríe, la agarra de la cadera y la acerca, pega su odio para escuchar el corazón de Diana.

—Tu corazón late más rápido de lo normal

—Es lo que me sucede cada vez que estoy a tu lado

Se besan. Él se levanta, camina hasta la gaveta y toma su reloj de bolsillo. Diana lo abraza por la espalda y acaricia su piel. Ella llora un poco, él se gira y ve que tiene lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—¿Por qué lloras?

—Nada, solo estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste horita

Benton la abraza. Luego la sienta sobre una mesa.

—No estés triste por eso... Algún día lograré ser padre, ya sea mío o de otro, pero lo seré —Le alza el mentón y la mira a los ojos— Sabes, aún hay tiempo para uno más —Le besa el cuello—

—¿Y no que ibas a llegar tarde?

—Tengo que aprovechar cada oportunidad de estar contigo —Se abre el pantalón con una mano mientras la sigue besando—

Ambos se echan a reír.

Días después Diana está con Reiner en la habitación descansado, aprovechando el día libre. Ya es la tarde y Diana se prepara para salir a ver al doctor para el seguimiento del embarazo. Reiner acostado en la cama no puede dejar de mirarla.

—Te ves tan hermosa, ahora más que nunca... Te amo

—Yo te amo más —Ella se acerca y le da un beso—

—Sólo llevo días de saber su existencia y ya anhelo tenerlo en mis brazos —Reiner le acaricia el vientre— Pronto seremos padres de un bebé muy hermoso

Diana sonríe, se coloca su chaqueta.

—¿Quieres compañía?

—No, está bien... Descansa —Diana le da otro beso y se va—

Llega al hospital. El doctor la atiende.

—No sé si recuerda, pero hace un tiempo usted mismo me atendió por un aborto que tuve

—Claro que lo recuerdo... ¿Sucede algo con este embarazo?

—Ahora mismo tengo mucho miedo de que ocurra nuevamente... ¿Y si pierdo otro bebé?

—Siempre hay un riesgo en todos los embarazos, pero hasta ahora no he notado nada extraño en ti o en el bebé… Además, si mal no recuerdo, los resultados de la autopsia reflejaron que el bebé tenía una mal formación en el corazón que impidió su crecimiento. Si usted no tiene condiciones cardíacas hereditarias y el padre de este bebé tampoco, no hay motivo para preocuparse, sino sólo tomar los cuidados necesarios durante el embarazo… En tu caso, por haber tenido un aborto previo si tendré que mantenerte en observación más frecuente para asegurarme que todo transcurra correctamente, pero por ahora todo va bien con el bebé

—Entiendo —Diana se queda pensativa— También tengo otra pregunta... ¿Cuántas probabilidades tengo de quedar embarazada de alguien quien tiene problemas para tener hijos?

—Eso depende de cuan grave es su problema. Siempre puede haber una posibilidad, aunque sea muy baja

—¿Hay alguna manera de yo saber... de quien estoy embarazada?

—¿Hay más de un posible padre?

—Si, pero no le cuente a nadie por favor... He estado desde hace un tiempo con dos, pero uno de ellos es estéril o al menos se le hace difícil

El doctor suspira sorprendido.

—Lo puedes calcular más o menos por los días en que hayas estado con ellos y compararlo con el tiempo que tienes de embarazo. No es exacto, pero te puede dar una idea... Te dejaré anotado las semanas que tienes

—Gracias doctor —Diana se queda pensativa—

Diana se va. Cuando sale del hospital se tropieza con el doctor Lucas y los papeles que él lleva caen al suelo. Diana lo ayuda a recogerlos. El doctor está nervioso. Diana ve un papel con su nombre y al lado dice positivo. Ella se hace de la vista larga y se lo entrega. El doctor le da las gracias y sale rápido. Se montan en un vehículo guiado por un soldado y otro en la parte de atrás como escolta. El doctor se gira y la mira con miedo. Diana lo observa irse. Cuando el doctor vuelve a mirar ya ella no está.

—Soldado acelere, tenemos que llegar rápido a la otra base

En un camino solitario, al pasar una curva ve a una mujer parada en medio del camino. Sus ojos color miel brillan.

—Es Diana... ¡Acelera, no pares por nada! —Grita Lucas—

El soldado va a toda velocidad y cuando la va a atropellar ella acoraza su cuerpo. El vehículo la impacta, perdiendo el control y cae por un barranco cerca de una quebrada. Diana baja y ve al chofer muerto. Se acerca al otro soldado moribundo, le aplasta el cuello y lo mata. Se comienza a incendiar el vehículo y varios papeles vuelan en el aire. El doctor se arrastra por el suelo tratando de escaparse. Diana le parte las piernas. Él grita de dolor.

—Perdóname... por favor déjame vivir, hazlo por mis hijos —Lucas llora—

—Eso debiste haberlo pensando antes

Diana le rocía un líquido inflamable que hay en el vehículo. Por el fuego que ya consume el auto hace que el doctor comience a quemarse lentamente, de igual manera los dos soldados muertos. Él grita de dolor. Varios papeles se queman y otros caen al agua. Diana se va.

Al día siguiente, llaman a Reiner porque encontraron los cadáveres. Va junto a Benton a investigar la escena. Ellos van sin el Escuadrón. Ambos se sorprenden al ver lo que ha ocurrido y lo cuerpos incinerados. Un soldado le informa.

—Hubo un testigo que dijo ver a una mujer salir de aquí

—¿Y los papeles? —Pregunta Benton—

—Algunos se salvaron un poco —El soldado le entrega los papeles que encontraron—

Benton camina hasta donde Reiner. Este aún sigue asombrado.

—¿Crees que fue...?

—Si lo creo. Igual que la muerte de Jon —Benton mira los papeles—

—Y la del hombre aquel que nunca se reconoció su cuerpo

—También —Benton mira a otra parte—

Reiner se queda pensativo.

En la semana todo el Escuadrón junto al General van a una misión a una zona nevada. Fueron emboscados por el enemigo quienes les arrojaron varios titanes. Vienen de regreso en vehículos militares. Diana está triste y preocupada al ver a Reiner inconsciente y mal herido, su herida en el costado, causada por la mordida de un titán, aún no se regenera por completo. Mira a Benton y lo ve tiritando de frío mientras se abriga con una manta. Luego mira a sus compañeros que aún siguen asombrados. Diana se queda pensativa, mientras se mira las manos.

_Ve el cadáver de Reiner en el suelo. Ella se paraliza. Un ser en su mente comienza a darle órdenes a ella de que hacer. Usando la tierra que está debajo de la nieve la coloca sobre su herida, haciendo que él reviva y se transforme en titán, pero se mantiene inconsciente. Diana se percata que él está conectado a ella al imitar todos sus movimientos y lo usa como una marioneta para ir a rescatar al General. Al llegar a un pueblo abandonado se encuentra a los enemigos y varios titanes que han acorralado a Benton en un precipicio. El Acorazado mata a los titanes, mientras Diana se encarga de los humanos. Ella encuentra a Benton congelándose de frío, escondido en una cueva._

Diana reacciona y vuelve a mirar a Reiner, se acerca a su lado, le acaricia el rostro y besa su frente. Le habla.

—Te amo Reiner, recupérate por favor... Te necesito

Arla se acerca a Diana y le susurra.

—¿Como hiciste eso? ¿Como lo reviviste?

—No tengo idea... Sólo espero que al despertar no recuerde nada

Diana mira a Benton y se acerca arrodillándose a su lado. Ella se frota sus manos y las coloca en el rostro de él.

—Gracias por buscarme —Le agarra la mano, mientras la suya le tiembla de frío—

—Ya pronto te sentirás mejor —Le acaricia el cabello, se quita la chaqueta y la coloca sobre él—

Reiner ya totalmente recuperado, pide dos días libres para visitar a su mamá. Diana lo acompaña como escolta.

Cuatro días después llevan al Escuadrón a una base cerca de la frontera. Es un día tranquilo, soleado, todos los soldados están trabajando en la base. Diana y Reiner están escondidos en una esquina.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy? —Reiner le toca el vientre—

—Mejor... A veces me dan mareos, pero el doctor dijo que es normal en las primeras semanas

—Aun sigo emocionado. He querido contárselo a Zeke, pero no me he atrevido

—Es mejor mantenerlo en secreto hasta que estemos listos

—Tienes razón... Bueno, a trabajar antes que nos vean aquí... Te veo luego —Le da un beso—

Cada uno se va por su lado.

Varios minutos después comienzan a sonar las alarmas de la base. Lo soldados se paralizan. Caen bombas. Todos comienzan a correr a buscar sus armas. Van muriendo soldados por las explosiones. Hay un caos total, fue un ataque sorpresa del enemigo.

Diana y sus compañeros corren hacia un almacén, ya sus compañeros tienen sus armas. Ella entra al almacén a buscar su equipo tridimensional, lo agarra y sale corriendo. Bombardean el almacén hasta destruirlo. Ella corre a una zona segura, se coloca las correas lo más rápido posible. Ella está muy nerviosa y preocupada porque no ve a Reiner.

Continua el bombardeo y las muertes. Diana termina de colocarse el equipo y corre buscando a Reiner. Lo ve levantarse del suelo en la distancia, ya que una bomba ha caído cerca de él. Ella le grita.

—¡Reiner!

Él la mira. Ve que siguen atacando y por protegerla sale corriendo hacia el enemigo y se transforma en titán, comienza a contraatacar. El enemigo se va retirando, pero no deja de atacar, ahora se concentran en el Acorazado.

Diana está a punto de ir a correr para ayudarlo, pero no tiene donde anclar el equipo. Benton la detiene y la lleva donde sus compañeros. El General los lleva por una salida segura. Van a darle apoyo a Reiner desde otro lado. Cuando están lo suficientemente cerca, Benton los deja solos para ir a buscar apoyo militar, la mayoría de los soldados en la base han muerto.

Diana corre hasta el Acorazado y ancla su equipo. Roy, Jeff y Arla se esconden detrás de unas rocas. Al dar la vuelta a la montaña se topan con dos torres enemigas con armas largas, y comienzan a dispararle al Acorazado, él intenta cubrir a Diana. El Acorazado logra destruir una torre y en la otra Arla ha matado al que dispara. Reiner destruye la segunda. Mientras tanto Diana está en la espalda del Acorazado y se mantiene disparando a los soldados que van en retirada. Más adelante ven otras dos torres, pero una de ellas tiene un arma anti-titán. Le disparan al Acorazado y poco a poco se destruye su coraza. Él intenta acercarse, pero le destruyen una pierna y cae. Diana aprovecha el polvo que se ha levantado y llega a la torre que tiene más cerca. Mata a los soldados. Agarra el arma y dispara hacia la otra, mata al que está disparando a Reiner. Tira una granada y explota la torre. Reiner sale de su Acorazado ya bastante destruido. Agarra un arma y mata a varios soldados. Diana cambia sus armas por las espadas, mientras sube la torre va matando enemigos. Al llegar arriba un soldado la sigue sin que ella se dé cuenta. Reiner corre hacia la torre. El soldado tira una granada, Diana se voltea, pero no logra esquivarlo bien. Explota.

—¡Diana... no!

Reiner corre, pero un grupo de soldados lo rodean y golpean hasta tirarlo al suelo. Él trata de levantarse y sólo ve la torre arder. Se desespera y llora.

—Este es a quién buscamos... No dejen que se lastime —Un Coronel les da la orden a los soldados—

Rápido lo amarran y lo golpean fuertemente entre todos para debilitarlo. Jeff y Arla van a salvarlo, pero Roy los detiene ya que son demasiados soldados. Cuando están por llevarse a Reiner, Diana sale de entre las llamas, empuñando sus dos espadas con fuerza, los mira con ira. Se acerca lentamente, los soldados corren para pelear contra ella, pero los mata a cada uno. El Coronel da la orden de disparar pero no matar. Un soldado le da un tiro en el hombro, pero esto no la detiene. Ella sigue acercándose y matando. Cuando están por disparar otra vez Reiner le grita a ella.

—¡Diana detente! —Le mira el vientre— Ríndete, no quiero más bajas importantes

Diana se molesta, desacopla las espadas y las tira al suelo. Se quita el equipo tridimensional. La arrodillan, también la amarran. A ambos los amordazan. Roy al ver la situación decide quedarse. Mira a Jeff y Arla.

—Díganle al General lo sucedido... Iré ayudarlos a escapar... Huyan ahora

Jeff y Arla se van corriendo. Encapuchan a Diana y a Reiner, van de camino a la base militar. Roy se queda escondido hasta que casi todos se van. Aprovecha que se quedaron pocos soldados y un vehículo. Él recarga su arma y les dispara, matándolos a todos. Rápido se cambia de uniforme y se va en el vehículo, alcanzando la caravana.

A Reiner lo meten en una celda cerrada, tipo calabozo. Diana está en una celda regular con barrotes. Le quitan la capucha y mordaza, pero la dejan amarrada de manos. Los soldados se van y uno la custodia. Diana rápidamente se levanta buscando como escapar. Al rato ella escucha una voz familiar.

—Soy Rogers, me han enviado a custodiar esta zona, usted puede retirarse y descansar —Roy le habla al soldado, este le entrega las llaves y se marcha. Al ver que se fue, rápido abre la celda de Diana y le desamarra las manos— Hay que irnos ahora, no hay nadie

Ella rápidamente sale, lo abraza.

—Gracias —Luego ella busca en cada celda a Reiner hasta encontrarlo—

Roy abre la puerta. Reiner se asusta ya que sigue encapuchado. Diana lo desamarra, le quita todo. Lo besa y lo abraza.

—Vámonos —Diana levanta a Reiner y lo ayuda a caminar ya que está mal herido por la golpiza recibida—

Roy le ayuda para llevar a Reiner. Entran a un cuarto al frente de la celda ya que hay soldados por el área. En ese cuarto encuentran otra salida que los lleva a un túnel bajo tierra hacia el exterior. Aprovechan que no hay nadie y cruzan hasta un almacén. En ese momento comienzan a sonar las alarmas, ya se han dado cuenta de que escaparon. Roy y Diana agarran las armas y granadas del almacén. Se llevan a Reiner hasta otra estructura. Los soldados corren por todas partes buscándolos. Roy ve que están cerca de la salida. Intentan correr, pero los ven y les disparan. Caen dentro de una trinchera y se cubren. Roy y Diana disparan a los soldados. Reiner trata de curarse rápido para poder usar el Titán. Diana le pide a Roy que la cubra, ella lanza varias granadas hacia el muro de la base para destruirlo y poder salir de allí.

Luego de varios intercambios de disparos Diana se queda sin balas. Los soldados cada vez están más cerca. Ella se desespera al no poder salir, y va a morderse la mano para transformarse, Roy la detiene.

—Debes irte con Reiner, yo los cubro

—No Roy, no hagas eso, vámonos ahora

—Váyanse ustedes —Roy dispara su última bala y sale de la trinchera—

Diana comienza a gritar. Trata de salir también, pero Reiner la detiene. Roy saca dos granadas, las activa y las lanza hacia los soldados, pero una bala enemiga lo alcanza, hiriéndolo de gravedad, cae al suelo.

—¡Roy! —Diana grita desesperada— ¡Reiner haz algo!

El Coronel enemigo da la orden de lanzar bombas hacia ellos.

Roy en el suelo mira a Diana y sonríe triste. Ella está gritando y llorando. Las bombas cada vez caen más cerca de él. Cuando una va a caerle encima, un rayo cae cerca y Reiner detiene la bomba con el brazo del Acorazado. Se termina de transformar y ataca a los soldados. Diana aprovecha la distracción y rescata a Roy, lo arrastra hasta la trinchera. Lo han herido en el abdomen, está perdiendo mucha sangre. Ella le hace presión en la herida.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué? —Lo dice desesperada—

—Porque te amo Diana, yo daría mi vida por ti —Escupe sangre—

Diana lo abraza y llora.

De pronto otro rayo cae, cuando Diana mira ve al Titán Mandíbula saltar sobre ellos. El ejército de Mare ha llegado. Soldados sacan a Diana y a Roy, los llevan en un vehículo mientras tanto atienden la herida de él. Diana se queda observando como el Titán Mandíbula y el Acorazado destruyen la base mientras se van alejando en el vehículo. Ella se gira y agarra la mano de Roy. Al llegar a la base lo trasladan hacia los buques de guerra para allí darle tratamiento. Diana se queda en la base. Ella se sienta a descansar y llora. Jeff y Arla corren hacia ella y la abrazan.

—En el buque los doctores lo atenderán mejor, allí están llevando a todos los heridos... No te preocupes por él, estará bien —Arla le seca las lágrimas—

Unos minutos después llegan Porco y Reiner. Ella corre hasta Reiner.

—Gracias por salvarle la vida

—Nos salvó a ambos, se la debía

Ella lo abraza. Reiner le susurra.

—¿Él bebé está bien?

—Sí, no he sentido nada extraño, sé que está bien

—Por favor cuídalo mucho y no vuelvas a arriesgarte como lo hiciste. Si algo les pasa a ustedes yo me moriría —Le toca el vientre. Luego se va—

Benton aprovecha que Diana está sola y se acerca, la abraza.

—No sabes el susto que me dió al enterarme que te habían llevado

—Perdón, no tuve otra opción que entregarme o moriría

Benton se pone triste y le agarra la mano.

—Thomas, gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí —Le sonríe y le da un beso cerca de los labios—

Unas horas después los soldados sobrevivientes están ayudando a identificar y recoger los cuerpos de sus compañeros. Diana gira un cadáver, pero este se encuentra muy irreconocible. Busca en sus bolsillos y encuentra una libreta, ve que es un diario. Al buscar entre las páginas ve la firma de ella y de Reiner, recuerda que era el jovencito que les pidió firmar su diario. Ella lee lo que él escribió ese día.

_—"Hoy pude conocer a dos del Escuadrón Élite. Reiner Braun, el poseedor del Titán Acorazado y Diana Smith, la mejor soldado de Mare. Espero algún día ser de los mejores y poder unirme a su Escuadrón. Sé que mis padres se emocionarán cuando les cuente a quienes conocí hoy. Me siento muy feliz."_

Diana comienza a llorar, pero a la vez siente coraje.

—Era un niño... ¡Maldición!... ¡UN NIÑO! —Ella grita y golpea con mucha furia el suelo en varias ocasiones—

Reiner la intenta de calmar.

Identifican al chico, su nombre era Wesley Sanders. Diana entierra el cuerpo del joven en una fosa cerca de la base. Ella no para de llorar, Benton se le acerca y la consuela. Reiner también. Ambos la abrazan.

A los soldados los llevan en los buques de guerra, de regreso a la base principal. Todos están tristes. Mientras Diana descansa ve que dentro del diario del joven hay una carta para los padres, con la dirección escrita. Ella decide entregarla cuando llegue a la ciudad.

Llegan a la base muy tarde en la noche. Arla le dice que recibió noticias de Roy y que logró sobrevivir. Diana se alegra.

A la mañana siguiente Diana se levanta temprano, se arregla y se va. Llega al hospital para ver a Roy. Entra a su cuarto, él aún sigue dormido por los medicamentos. Ella se queda a su lado toda la mañana.

Él se despierta y la ve. Trata de hablarle, pero tiene mucho dolor.

—Di... ana

—¡Roy!... Qué bueno que despiertas. Me alegra que hayas sobrevivido —Diana le agarra la mano— No tenías por qué hacer esto... Por favor no vuelvas a hacer algo así, no por mí —Diana pone su cabeza sobre el pecho de Roy— Tu eres importante para mí, aunque no lo creas. No sé qué sería de mi si te ocurre algo malo —Escucha los latidos de su corazón—

Roy toca sus cabellos y sonríe. Él la agarra y la besa.

—Te amo Diana... Te amo con mi vida

—Por favor, recupérate pronto

Está un rato más con él. Luego se va para llevar la carta a los padres de Wesley. Es cerca del hospital.

Toca a la puerta. Ambos padres abren.

—¿Señor y Señora Sanders?... Soy Smith

—Sí... ¿Qué pasó con Wesley? —La madre pregunta preocupada—

—Supimos que ayer hubo un ataque en su base... ¿Está bien? —El padre mira fijamente a Diana—

Ella se quita su gorra.

—Lamento informarles que... Wesley falleció

Los padres comienzan a llorar. La madre grita de dolor. Diana ve que adentro de la casa hay una niñita. Diana intenta contener sus lágrimas, sus manos le tiemblan.

—Vengo a entregarles el diario de Wesley

La madre aun llorando toma el diario y entra a la casa. El padre aún no para de llorar. La madre encuentra la carta y comienza a leerla.

—Dime... ¿Mi hijo murió como un héroe? —El padre pregunta desesperado—

—Él murió defendiendo la base a la que servía... Fue un héroe —Varias lagrimas salen por su mejilla. Ella se gira para irse cuando la madre la llama—

—¿Eres Diana? ¿La del Escuadrón?

—Si señora

—Gracias por haber motivado a nuestro hijo a ser un héroe de guerra

—De nada... Les prometo que la muerte de su hijo no será en vano —Lo dice con coraje mientras aprieta sus puños. Se va—

Una semana después Reiner, Roy, Jeff y Arla se van a una misión en una montaña en el desierto. Diana se queda en la base a petición de Benton. Al día siguiente el Escuadrón llega luego de terminar con éxito la misión. Diana al verlos entrar a la base toma una decisión de algo que Benton le preguntó el día anterior, ella se va con Reiner. Benton se queda paralizado mientras ve su mano. Lo que tiene lo arroja al suelo y se va enojado. Él llega a su habitación aún incrédulo. Se sienta en la cama y se mira las manos temblorosas. Comienza a llorar sin consuelo. Se enoja y arroja varias cosas que tiene en la coqueta. Se quita con coraje la chaqueta y se desgarra la camisa. Se la termina de quitar y se para en frente del espejo. _Tiene recuerdos de su niñez, de todo el maltrato físico y psicológico que recibió, de la vez en que dos chicos abusaron de él, de su vergüenza por la forma de su cuerpo, de la soledad que sentía. _Es tanto su dolor y la ansiedad que comienza a tener náuseas hasta tener que ir al baño a vomitar. Luego se acuesta en la cama y no para de llorar. Pasa el resto del día llorando.

Al día siguiente alguien toca a su puerta. Benton se quita algo de la boca, se levanta y muy desanimado abre. Gardner se sorprende al verle los ojos tan hinchados.

—¿Que te sucede?

Benton comienza a llorar. Gardner entra y cierra la puerta.

—Por favor, cuéntame que te pasa

—La perdí... Ella no aceptó casarse conmigo y se fue con… con… —No puede casi hablar por el llanto— Me duele mucho el corazón... Es un dolor desesperante, que me quema por dentro

Gardner se sorprende y ve que él tiene un revólver en la mesa.

—¿Que hace esa arma ahí?

—Me iba a disparar justo cuando tocaste la puerta... No creo que soporte este dolor, ya ni quiero vivir —Se sienta y sigue llorando—

Gardner agarra el revólver y le quita la bala.

—Estoy tan impactado con todo esto que no sé qué decir... Por favor, quédate sentado, iré a buscar a John —Gardner se va rápidamente—

Davis y Gardner van a la habitación de Benton. Ambos pasan el día con él tratando de consolarlo. Al ellos irse Benton recibe una nota a la puerta. Es Diana que quiere hablar con él en la noche, en el lago a las afueras de la base. Luego de ir y ella pedirle perdón, él se va y la deja sola. De regreso a su habitación comienza a sentir odio. En el resto de la noche no puede dormir.

Diana y Reiner piden un día de descanso. Ambos se van de paseo por la costa. Reiner aprovecha la ocasión para pedirle matrimonio, el cual Diana acepta.

Unos días después. Benton los reúne en el gimnasio para darles entrenamientos físicos. Cada uno está practicando defensa personal. Diana practica con Arla, Roy con Jeff y Reiner con Benton.

Diana se siente fatigada y se sienta en un banco. Arla la acompaña. Benton habla con Jeff, Roy y Reiner para que ellos peleen cuerpo a cuerpo contra él. Ellos aceptan. Roy empieza a pelear con Benton, le lanza un golpe y él lo esquiva. Luego Benton agarra a Roy y lo tira contra el suelo. Jeff se acerca, él también le esquiva las patadas, hasta que le da una patada fuerte a Jeff en el pecho y lo hace retroceder. Reiner se acerca, ambos se dan golpes y patadas.

Diana y Arla observan la pelea. Benton agarra desprevenido a Reiner y lo ahorca con los brazos, él trata de zafarse y no puede, cada vez lo aprieta más. El rostro de Reiner cambia de color.

—General —Reiner lo dice con dificultad—

Benton mira a Diana. Ella se enfurece y al levantarse Arla la detiene. Benton suelta a Reiner en el suelo y se burla. Reiner comienza a toser. Roy se levanta y lo golpea, igual Jeff. Benton pelea con ambos, mientras Reiner se recupera. En el forcejeo Jeff le desgarra la camisa. Benton la termina de romper y sigue mirando molesto a Diana mientras pelea.

—No pueden tener piedad ni lástima por el enemigo —Benton agarra a Reiner del suelo—

Reiner lo golpea, Benton le patea fuertemente la pierna para luego lanzarlo contra Roy y Jeff. Los tres están en el suelo.

Arla está sorprendida.

—El General es más fuerte de lo que pensé

Diana se levanta y se va a los vestidores. Arla se va detrás de ella y la encuentra llorando.

—¿Que te pasa?

—Nada —Diana se seca las lágrimas—

—Te conozco y sé que algo malo te pasa... ¿Crees que no he notado las miradas entre ustedes? ¿Qué sucedió? Puedes confiar en mí

—Fui una tonta y egoísta —Llora— Me merezco todas estas cosas que me pasan, porque soy una idiota —Se enfurece y golpea un casillero— Nunca mido el daño que le hago a los demás

—¿Esto es algo que tiene que ver con él? ¿Con lo que me contaste en los entrenamientos?

—No... Fue en los días que me separé de Reiner, antes y después que me secuestraran... Luego traté de cortar, pero soy muy débil y no pude

—¿Reiner lo sabe?

—No, nadie lo sabe, era nuestro secreto hasta ahora que te lo digo

—¿Y qué sucedió después?

—Tuve que tomar una decisión, y pues ya sabes cuál fue mi elección... Traté de dejar las cosas bien y no pude... De verdad que ya no sé ni lo que quiero en esta vida

—De verdad siento lástima... Quien verdaderamente te complementa es Reiner, lo sé y he visto lo feliz que eres a su lado, no creo que hayas elegido mal. Deja que las cosas pasen y todo vuelva a la normalidad... No dejes que esto te derrumbe la vida

—Ya quiero terminar la misión, no lo soporto más —Suspira triste— Gracias Arla, gracias por ser mi mejor amiga

Ambas se abrazan. Luego salen al gimnasio, ven a Roy y Jeff yendo a los vestidores. Reiner está tirado en el suelo quejándose de dolor. Benton está bebiendo agua.

—¿Y ustedes dos dónde estaban?

—Diana no se sentía bien y fui a acompañarla... Disculpe General

—Como siempre... Ya el entrenamiento terminó, recojan sus cosas y se pueden ir a descansar

Arla se aparta. Diana y Benton se quedan hablando solos. Él está molesto.

—Disculpa que no pude entrenar más, me sentía fatigada —Lo dice con voz temblorosa—

—A mí no me importa que estés embarazada y no es mi problema, pero si no vas a hacer los entrenamientos o las misiones, vas a tener que renunciar como soldado —Benton se va a las duchas—

Diana controla el coraje y las ganas de llorar. Luego va hasta donde Reiner que sigue en el suelo.

—He destruido muros más suaves, él es demasiado de fuerte —Reiner trata de levantarse y no puede—

Diana lo ayuda a ponerse de pies y lo sienta en los bancos.

—Me duele mucho la pierna, creo que lo mejor es ir a mi habitación en lo que me curo

Jeff y Roy salen.

—¿Chicos pueden llevar a Reiner a su habitación?

—Claro que sí... Vamos compañero —Jeff lo toma del hombro, junto a Roy se lo llevan—

Antes de irse Reiner se gira.

—Diana, olvidé mis cosas en los vestidores. ¿Puedes buscarlas?

—Sí... Vayan, los alcanzo luego

Arla también se va con ellos y les ayuda a llevar sus cosas.

—Anotaré en mi lista de cosas que nunca haré y es no enfurecer al General —Jeff lo dice nervioso—

—Él últimamente se está comportando extraño, desde que llegamos de la misión en la montaña ha estado de mal humor. De verdad que sentí que se estaba desquitando el coraje con nosotros —Roy se queda pensativo—

—Más tarde hablaré con él para saber qué le pasa —Reiner siente molestia—

—Verlo completamente afeitado y con el pelo más largo me da hasta miedo —Jeff suspira nervioso—

Arla los mira y se queda callada.

Diana está en los vestidores de hombres recogiendo las pertenencias de Reiner. Benton sale mojado de las duchas y justamente al lado de ella comienza a secarse y vestirse. Ambos se quedan en silencio, Diana se siente incómoda y él se ríe en silencio al verle la cara. Una soldado entra buscándolo, pero se detiene al ver a Diana.

—Disculpe General pensé que estaba solo

Benton se le acerca. Ella habla en voz baja.

—Necesito que me ayude con un dinero, le puedo pagar con... ya sabes

Diana termina de recoger y se va, en ese momento lo ve dándole unas llaves a ella.

—Te veo luego —Benton le guiña—

Diana se molesta y sigue caminando. Llega hasta la habitación de Reiner y encuentra a sus compañeros allí. Jeff está duchándose. Arla cura a Roy. Reiner se encuentra recostado, descansado la pierna. Diana se sienta y se queda callada. Arla y ella se cruzan miradas.

Una hora después, Benton está teniendo relaciones con la soldado. Mientras él la embiste fuerte se escucha el rechinar de la cama. Ella gime, entierra sus uñas contra su espalda. Él se desorienta al sentirla.

—Diana —Lo dice gimiendo—

La soldado se confunde.

—¿Diana?

Él reacciona y se aparta.

—Maldición —Él se levanta y se pone el pantalón—

—¿Has estado con Diana?

—Eso no te incumbe... Vístete

Ella se viste rápido. Antes de irse él la detiene.

—No menciones nada de Diana —Le da dinero—

—Lo prometo —Ella le da un beso en la boca, pero él no le responde, se va de su habitación—

Benton se encierra. Abre un cajón para buscar una camisa cuando encuentra un periódico en el fondo. Lo abre y ve una foto de él y Diana cuando los entrevistaron luego de una misión del Escuadrón. Él toca la foto y llora mientras está enojado.

—Ojalá hubiera sido yo a quien eligieras —Sigue llorando—

Él se acuesta y se duerme. Unas horas después se levanta. Ve el periódico en la mesa, lo aprieta fuerte y lo rompe, lo tira a la basura con mucho coraje.

—Es hora de hacer lo que debí hacer hace tiempo... Acabar esto de una vez —Se coloca el uniforme y sale de su habitación—

Camina hasta la oficina de Davis, encuentra a Gardner con él.

—Voy a hablar con Reiner y daré por terminado la misión... Ya estoy harto de todo esto —Se va molesto—

Davis y Gardner se miran sorprendidos.

Ya está por anochecer. Diana, Jeff, Arla y Roy salen de la base. Van en vehículo hasta la villa abandonada.

—¿Por qué vinimos otra vez? ¿Hay algo importante aquí? —Pregunta Jeff—

—En el mapa que robó Arla volvimos a notar que había algo en este lugar. No es una bóveda, las que hay están muy lejos, pero creemos que es una base subterránea... Tal vez de Benton

Jeff y Roy se miran sorprendidos.

—Hay que explorar todo antes que llegue alguien... El General estará muy ocupado —Diana contiene el coraje— Hay que aprovechar su distracción

Comienza a llover fuertemente. Se dividen en dos grupos para encontrar la entrada. Jeff y Arla exploran la villa. Diana y Roy caminan hasta una montaña. Al acercarse, ven una entrada un poco oculta entre los árboles.

—¿Crees que sea la entrada? —Roy mira a Diana—

—Tiene que ser... Entremos con mucho cuidado, no sabemos si hay soldados vigilando

Abren la puerta, que es bastante grande y pesada. Ven que no hay nadie y caminan por un pasillo largo que va bajando hasta otro nivel. Ambos caminan en silencio, con un poco de nervios. Primero ven una oficina, al entrar ven sobre un escritorio un mapa de todo Mare, con todas las bóvedas y bases. Es el mapa que sólo usan los oficiales de alto mando. Rápidamente Roy lo agarra y lo enrolla, lo esconde en su chaqueta. Encuentran varios papeles con firmas aprobando algunos experimentos.

—¿Thomas Benton? ¿Ese es su nombre real? —Roy pregunta sorprendido—

Diana le dice que si, está un poco triste. Siguen caminando y encuentran una sala enorme. Ven muchos experimentos, como armas anti-titánicas. Diana abre un cajón y encuentra sueros de titán. Roy y ella se sorprenden.

—Benton está ocultando todo esto... ¿Para qué? Tal vez es cierto lo que te dijo Ymir... Tienes que matarlo, ese hombre traicionará a todos

Diana pierda la noción del tiempo y comienza a escuchar gritos. Ella sale de la sala y camina por otro pasillo largo. Cada vez que se acerca a una puerta que está al final comienza a sentir escalofríos, los gritos cada vez son más altos y fuertes. Roy se va detrás de ella, la mira confundido. Diana toca la puerta y siente una corriente recorrer su mano, reconoce que esos gritos eran suyos. Rápidamente la abre,, pero no encuentra nada dentro del calabozo. Sólo ve unos arañazos en la puerta. Antes de ella irse escucha unas cadenas, se gira para verificar ese sonido y ve su propio cuerpo ensangrentado colgado del techo. Diana se asusta, grita y se cae al suelo, comienza a temblar.

—Diana cálmate —Roy la abraza y ella llora en su hombro— ¿Que sucede? ¿Viste algo otra vez?

—Lo mismo de siempre, pero esta vez no fue en un sueño, fue... —Diana escucha unos vehículos acercarse de prisa— Roy hay que irnos, ya vienen

Los dos corren rápidamente, al salir de la base se meten dentro de una estructura media colapsada que está al lado, para esconderse. Los vehículos frenan de golpe cuando los soldados vieron la puerta abierta. Benton se baja de prisa.

—Aquí hay alguien —Benton hace señas para que revisen la zona—

Diana y Roy se esconden dentro de una pared. Roy susurra.

—Tenemos que buscar a Jeff y Arla

—Hay que salir rápido y en silencio

Cuando están por salir, ven a Benton entrar a la estructura. Se vuelven a esconder. Él enciende una linterna y mira por todos los lados, patea algunas cosas del suelo. Roy al ver que se acerca saca una cuchilla, pero Diana lo detiene y le dice que no. Cuando Benton está por llegar hasta ellos, al notar algo extraño en el suelo, escucha unos disparos a la distancia. Él se va rápidamente. Unos soldados vienen corriendo hasta él.

—No pudimos verlos, pero van huyendo en un vehículo

—No los dejen escapar, vámonos

Se montan en los vehículos militares y los persiguen. Diana y Roy salen de la pared.

—Los van a matar, hay que hacer algo —Roy se desespera—

Diana ve que afuera está de noche.

—Hay una manera —Le hace señas a Roy para que se aparte—

En la persecución Benton escucha un estruendo, al girarse ve un rayo caer cerca de su base.

—¿Qué demonios? —A la distancia comienza a ver una enorme sombra acercarse a toda prisa—

Los soldados se ponen nerviosos al escuchar las pisadas.

—¿Es un titán? —Pregunta un soldado mientras le tiemblan las manos—

La sombra pasa por su lado haciendo que los vehículos pierdan un poco el control. Ven que agarran al auto que persiguen. Arla y Jeff se asustan. Los soldados ven la sombra correr bastante rápido hasta que la pierden de vista.

Diana deja a sus compañeros en otro camino para que puedan escapar. Roy se va con Arla y Jeff. Diana en su titán se queda inmóvil en medio del camino, bloqueando el paso. Los vehículos militares se acercan, al no verla por la lluvia y oscuridad algunos chocan con ella. Los que vienen detrás frenan. Diana da un puño a algunos vehículos aplastándolos y matando a sus ocupantes. Otros giran rápidamente para escapar, pero ellas les da un manotazo, haciendo que se vuelquen. Diana busca entre los cadáveres y encuentra a Benton atrapado en un vehículo. Ella lo saca entre el hierro, lo ve mal herido. Él siente una respiración y aliento, al abrir los ojos se asusta al ver un titán frente a él. Benton intenta distinguirlo, pero no puede por la oscuridad, sólo ve sus ojos brillantes que lo miran fijamente, él reconoce un poco esa mirada. Intenta zafarse, pero no puede. Diana lo acerca para devorarlo. Él se asusta y comienza a gritar.

—¡Detente!

Cuando está a punto de morderlo, un rayo ocasionado por una tormenta eléctrica ilumina todo el lugar. Diana ve que están en un cultivo de flores.

_Comienza a tener una visión extraña de ese lugar donde se ve junto a Benton, dos jóvenes adultos y dos niños pequeños. Todos están felices. Diana ve que tienen ropas muy diferentes a la época. Los niños corren entre las flores y los otros dos jóvenes les toman fotos con unas cámaras extrañas. Un niño se le acerca a Diana_.

_—Mira mamá hay flores iguales a las del jardín —Le da un pétalo y se va—_

_Diana contiene las lágrimas._

_—Aquí fue donde te mostré todo mi amor, y hoy en día vemos el fruto de aquello —Benton la abraza—_

Diana reacciona. Ve a Benton mirando también el cultivo, luego gira su mirada a ella, sospecha algo ya que recuerda haber estado en ese lugar. Diana lo deja en el suelo y se va. Benton intenta levantarse, pero no puede, se arrastra por el suelo. Los soldados que sobrevivieron se le acercan. Gardner viene corriendo hacia él, ve que tiene un brazo lastimado y el rostro con varias laceraciones y golpes. Benton se queja de dolor en las costillas.

—No pude ver qué tipo de titán era, pero me parecía un Acorazado —Benton se recuesta a un vehículo—

—¿Reiner?

—No... Era un titán diferente

Una hora después. Diana regresa a la base, sus compañeros la esperan en la habitación.

—¿Chicos están bien? —Diana los abraza—

—Pensamos que íbamos a morir —Arla llora— Gracias por salvarnos

—Diana, no hay tiempo que perder. Tu viste lo que hay en esa base. Debes acusar a Benton para que lo investiguen... Tienes que detener sus planes —Roy se le acerca y la agarra por los hombros— Hazlo Diana, acúsalo con Magath

Diana se aparta. Llora estando enojada. Toma valor y se va de la habitación. Camina hasta encontrar a Magath que viene saliendo del hospital de la base.

—General, tengo que hablar con usted urgentemente...

—Diana que bueno que te encuentro... Benton y algunos soldados fueron atacados por algo desconocido. Voy a activar el Escuadrón para investigar, pero te necesito para que vigiles a Benton mientras investigamos, aún no sabemos si el ataque iba dirigido a él —La agarra del brazo y la lleva hasta el cuarto donde lo están atendiendo—

Diana y Benton se cruzan miradas. Él se enoja.

—Necesito que te quedes con el General, no permitas que ningún extraño entre al cuarto, sólo el personal del hospital que esté identificado —Magath se va a ir, pero se detiene— ¿Que era lo que me tenías que decir?

—¿Ah? —Diana se pone nerviosa, disimuladamente mira a Benton— Nada importante mi General

Magath se va. Al cabo de unos minutos Diana y Benton se quedan solos. Ambos están incómodos con la presencia del otro. Se quedan callados durante toda la noche. Él nota que Diana tiene la ropa un poco mojada y la suela de las botas llenas de barro.

Al día siguiente Diana aún sigue en la habitación. Benton se intenta levantar de la cama, ella lo va a ayudar, pero le rechaza la ayuda de mala manera.

—Yo puedo hacerlo —Se levanta enojado y con mucho dolor. Se quita los vendajes del cuerpo y el cabestrillo del brazo. Va hasta el baño y se encierra—

Diana se queda afuera. Lo escucha maldecir muy molesto y arroja varias cosas.

—¡Maldita sea, Magath!

Al rato sale de ducharse, está desnudo. Él ignora a Diana y se acerca a la cama, ella evita mirarlo. La enfermera entra con el desayuno. Lo ayuda a colocarse de nuevo las vendas y el cabestrillo. Ella le ayuda a vestirse con ropa limpia, le da los medicamentos y se va. Diana se acerca para ayudarlo a comer, le acerca la bandeja. Él la mira enojado.

—Yo no necesito que me estés cuidando... No quiero que lo hagas... Puedes retirarte

—Pero Magath me ordenó a vigilarte

—¡Magath no tiene por qué darte órdenes, sino yo!... Vete de aquí, de inmediato

—Como digas, Thomas

—De ahora en adelante soy el General Benton para ti, ¿entendido?

—Entendido... General

Diana se va triste. Al salir por la puerta comienza a llorar en el pasillo. Benton la escucha, no le da importancia y sigue comiendo. Luego siente tanto coraje que arroja al suelo la bandeja con comida. Las enfermeras entran asustadas al escuchar el escándalo.

A los días Benton sale del hospital. Rápido pide reunirse con Reiner. Ambos están en su oficina.

—Ya es tiempo, no podemos seguir dando largas a esta situación. Es hora de tomar acción —Benton lo mira fijamente—

Reiner se pone triste.

—Hoy en la tarde iremos a una de las bóvedas y provocaremos que se revele sus intenciones. No tengo dudas de lo que es ella, pero necesitamos evidencia para poder acusarla... Nunca supimos el resultado que traía el doctor Lucas, pero con esto sé que no vamos a fallar... Así que prepárate física y mentalmente para cualquier evento que pueda suceder

—Si mi General

—Ya puedes irte

Reiner se levanta, pero antes de irse lo mira.

—Quisiera saber si se encuentra bien... He notado que lleva de mal humor desde hace un tiempo

—Son asuntos personales... Nada de qué preocuparte

—Entiendo —Reiner se va—

Benton se queda pensativo y comienza a reírse solo.

Reiner está en su habitación observando a Diana mirarse en el espejo. Ya su vientre se nota bastante. Reiner se acerca y la abraza.

—Te ves hermosa

—Ya el uniforme casi ni me sirve... No sé cuánto tiempo más lo podamos ocultar

—Para mí ya es tiempo... Quiero que te den el pase de maternidad y así no tengas que arriesgar más tu vida ni la de nuestro bebé

—Después de la misión de hoy decidimos cuando hacerlo

—Sí... Ah, olvide enseñarte lo que compré —Él busca en una gaveta y saca dos ropitas de bebé— Como no sabemos su sexo le compre de nene y de nena

—Que bello —Diana se emociona—

—Anhelo tanto que llegue el día de su nacimiento. Ya quiero ver su rostro, tocar sus manitas, sentir su calor... Será el día más feliz de mi vida —Reiner sonríe—

—¿Has pensado en algún nombre?

—Pensé en que si es nene llamarlo Mikael

—Yo he pensado que si es nena llamarla Areli

—Me gustan ambos

Se quedan en silencio. Luego Diana llora un poco.

—No sé qué haré cuando te llegue el día de...

—Shh no pienses en eso ahora. Disfrutemos los años que tengo de vida. Sólo espero escuchar sus primeras palabras y verlo dar sus primero pasos... Una parte de mí no quiere que seas mi sucesora, no quisiera condenarte a vivir solo trece años, quiero que veas a nuestro hijo crecer y lo cuides. Ahora en vida haré todo lo posible para que vivan en un mundo en paz... Yo siempre voy a vivir en tu mente y dentro de tu corazón... Siempre —Reiner la abraza y le seca las lágrimas. Se besan— Te amo mi futura esposa

Diana se sonroja. Reiner la vuelve a besar, la acuesta sobre la cama y tienen relaciones.

Horas después van de camino a otra base a buscar equipo militar y otras cosas. Llegan y los llevan a una bóveda. Roy mira a Diana sorprendido y le susurra.

—Una de las bóvedas que tanto buscamos

—Estén pendiente a todo

Comienzan a cargar el equipo en dos trenes que se dirigen a otra bóveda. Roy y Diana se cruzan, él le hace señas de no haber visto nada.

Diana se sienta a descansar. Está sin aliento. Roy se acerca.

—¿Estás bien? —Le da su cantimplora—

—Me siento fatigada... Gracias por el agua —Bebe—

—Ya el tren está por irse, me tengo que ir —Susurra— Sé que pronto va a aparecer lo que buscamos

Roy se va. Diana siente un poco de molestia en la parte baja del vientre y se desabotona un poco el uniforme. Respira profundo y se queda pensativa mientras se toca el vientre. Vuelve a acomodarse el uniforme. Cuando se gira ve a Benton observándola mientras se acomoda el cabestrillo, él está un poco molesto. Le pasa por el lado y la ignora. Diana se queda triste.

Un tren se va primero. Donde van Roy, Jeff y Arla. El tren que se quedó va Reiner y Diana. Terminan de cargarlo con lo que queda en la bóveda. Dentro del tren están sellando una de las cajas donde hay un libro bastante grande. Benton le habla a Reiner.

—Lo que está dentro de esta caja es lo que tiene más valor aquí... Dentro de ese libro está toda la información de Mare. La cantidad de soldados, equipo militar, bases, bóvedas, gente y lugares importante, incluido mapas

Diana se queda mirando la caja. Es lo que tanto estuvieron buscando ella y sus compañeros. Le tiemblan las manos, pero logra mantener la calma. Cierran el vagón. Benton mira a Reiner y le hace señas de que esté alerta.

Diana y Reiner se van en el tren. Benton y otros soldados van en vehículos para darles apoyo en caso de un ataque. Durante el camino Diana se queda mirando hacia la ventana. Pensando en lo cerca que están de completar su misión y que sus compañeros regresen a Paradis. Reiner la observa.

De pronto el tren frena. Todos se tambalean. Reiner evita que Diana se caiga. Salen del tren y al caminar hasta el chofer ven que hay un bloqueo con un árbol enorme tirado en la vía. Se acercan a intentar moverlo. Diana se queda mirando el árbol.

—Tal vez el tren anterior lo tumbó —El chófer se acerca al árbol—

—Lo dudo, ellos se fueron por otro camino —Reiner se queda pensativo—

—Es demasiado grande para moverlo rápido... Reiner, si te transformas lo puedes mover —Dice un soldado—

—No... —Diana se levanta— Hay varias bombas atadas al árbol. Si lo tocamos todo va a explotar

—¿Qué hacemos? —Pregunta el chófer—

—Den marcha atrás al tren, intentemos ir por el otro camino que acabamos de pasar —Reiner da la orden—

El chofer comienza a mover el tren para atrás. Reiner da otra orden a los soldados para estar atentos.

—Primero debemos verificar la otra ruta —Diana le señala el camino—

—Vamos rápido —Ambos se van corriendo hasta la otra vía—

Más adelante ven que hay soldados, los mismos que han peleado en la frontera. Ellos se esconden. Diana susurra.

—Definitivamente es una emboscada

Vuelven de regreso al tren. Reiner da la orden de seguir marcha atrás hasta alejarse lo suficiente. De pronto Diana ve que dos soldados, que no saben lo de la bomba, se acercan al árbol y uno lo toca.

—¡No! —Grita Diana—

El árbol explota dañando la vía.

Benton ve de lejos el humo y cambia la ruta de sus vehículos para moverse por las vías.

Los soldados enemigos se acercan y comienzan a atacar. Los soldados de Mare se esconden al otro lado del tren para devolver el ataque.

—Son demasiados, deberíamos irnos —Un soldado lo dice asustado—

Muchos soldados de Mare están huyendo, bajando la colina que está al lado del tren.

—¿Reiner que vamos a hacer? Tu eres quien manda aquí... Sólo dame la orden —Diana se queda mirando a Reiner—

Él está pensativo, pero toma una decisión.

—Hay que proteger al tren

Diana asiente con su cabeza. Se levanta y grita.

—¡Protejamos al tren, protejamos lo que es nuestro! —Diana recarga su arma—

Los soldados regresan. Diana ve que algunos tienen bengalas en su uniforme. Los reúne rápidamente.

—Nos vamos a dividir en tres grupos, unos vendrán conmigo a la derecha y el segundo grupo a la izquierda. Otros se quedarán con Reiner. Los primeros dos grupos vamos a disparar las bengalas, seremos carnadas y haremos una distracción. El tercer grupo entrará de sorpresa cruzando el tren y atacará a sus espaldas

Todos los soldados recargan sus armas y se dividen en tres grupos.

—Hagamos mucho ruido... ¡Griten soldados! —Diana les da la orden—

Los soldados comienzan a hacer un grito de guerra.

—Entreguen sus corazones a Mare... Avancen —Diana corre con su grupo y dispara la bengala, de igual manera hace el otro grupo—

Reiner tiene unos recuerdos de Paradis.

—¿Smith? —Él se queda sorprendido—

Los soldados enemigos se confunden al ver que vienen por diferentes lados. Rápidamente se dividen en dos grupos y atacan a los soldados de Mare que están cruzando el tren.

Reiner espera que se separen más, sigilosamente él y su grupo cruzan por debajo del tren. Al salir comienzan a disparar a las espaldas del enemigo, tomándolos por sorpresa.

Reiner busca a Diana para protegerla, la ve batallando a la distancia, él corre hacia ella. El ejército de Mare logra hacer retirar al enemigo. Diana se distrae y dos soldados la atrapan. Uno le apunta en la cabeza y cuando jala el gatillo no funciona. Diana se asusta y logra zafarse. El soldado toma otra arma y le apunta de nuevo. Diana se va a morder la mano cuando Reiner aparece, la cubre, y él recibe el disparo en el brazo. Al caer, Diana ve un tanque enemigo acercarse a ellos, les disparan. Diana se muerde la mano a la vez que Reiner se transforma. Ambos se fusionan en un mismo titán. Reiner se asusta y se conecta con las memorias de Diana. _Ve todo desde el punto de vista de ella cuando él mismo destruyó el muro en Paradis; logra ver su uniforme de la Policía Militar, cuando le inyectan el suero y otros recuerdos más._ Diana es quién maneja el titán y ataca a los soldados. Él no puede salir del asombro. Lo que tanto sospechaba es verdad, Diana es un titán cambiante. Puede escucharla hablar con coraje mientras aplasta los tanques.

—Los mataré, los mataré a todos

Ella lo hace por venganza a Wesley, y por Karl que también había muerto por ellos mismos.

Luego de ella matarlos a todos llega Benton. Reiner se desconecta del titán, pero ve que no comienza a desintegrarse porque aún Diana sigue adentro. Él la saca, cortándola del titán. Reiner se hizo él que no ha visto nada. Diana tiene marcas en su rostro. Ella evita curarse.

—¿Qué pasó? —Diana está desorientada—

—Solo me transformé muy cerca de ti y quedaste dentro de mi titán

Benton se acerca y ve las marcas en el rostro de Diana. Él mira sorprendido a Reiner.

—Vamos, aún tenemos que llevar el tren a su destino —Benton sigue caminando—

Cuando Diana se levanta, Reiner se percata que ella tiene sangre en el pantalón. Ambos se asustan. Reiner le pide a Benton llevarla al hospital lo más rápido posible.

Ya en el hospital el doctor Henry la está examinando. Reiner espera afuera, está ansioso.

—Hasta ahora todo está bien. No veo que hayas tenido algún desprendimiento. Fue un sangrado leve. El cuello del útero sigue cerrado... También pude escuchar los latidos de los bebés

—¿Bebés? —Pregunta confundida—

—Sí, pude escuchar dos latidos diferentes... Vas a tener gemelos

Diana está asombrada.

—Te mantendré en vigilancia, si todo sigue normal, mañana te doy de alta

Reiner entra. Diana le dice que todo está bien y él se tranquiliza. Luego de un rato Reiner se va.

Mientras tanto el General está en su oficina. Arla acaba de salir. Él se sienta en el escritorio, abre una botella de alcohol, enciende un cigarro y llora desconsoladamente. Bebe y fuma un buen rato.

—Maldita sea, ya no puedo con este dolor —Se toca el pecho—

Él se enoja y golpea el escritorio, luego arroja todo al suelo. Se levanta con coraje y mira por la ventana. Ve a Reiner caminando hacía su habitación. Benton se llena de odio.

—Pronto le pondré fin a esto. Si no soy feliz, nadie lo será —En su mirada refleja odio—

A la mañana siguiente el doctor da a Diana de alta. Ella y Reiner llegan hasta el edificio donde está Benton. Él se encuentra haciendo un recuento de todo el equipo para saber que nada se perdió. Cuando ve a Diana y Reiner llegar los lleva aparte para hablarles.

—Diana, ¿Que te sucedió en el rostro?, ¿Por qué tienes marcas? ¿Cómo te fusionaste con el Acorazado de Reiner?

—Yo... No sé... Todo fue muy rápido —A Diana le tiembla la voz—

—General, no la presione... Ella no es un titán, si lo fuera me hubiera dado cuenta... Sólo se fusionó conmigo accidentalmente —Reiner mira a Benton y le hace señas para que disimule—

—Está bien... Diana, traje el equipo tridimensional para que lo verifiques, mañana te necesito para llevar todo esto a la siguiente bóveda

—Si mi General

Ella busca el equipo. Verifica que esté todo. Ella lo había arreglado hace unos días. De pronto entre los cajones ella ve a Benton y Gardner hablando. Ella mira por las rendijas de los cajones. Benton se quita el cabestrillo del hombro lastimado y le muestra una mordida en su cuello, se desabotona un poco la camisa y muestra el pecho con varias mordidas. Gardner se sorprende y luego se ríe a carcajadas, igual Benton. Ambos se acercan a donde Diana está escondida.

—Me gusta haber vuelto a aquella época, cuando yo tenía el control, no estaba comprometido sentimentalmente con nadie, sin ilusiones, sin que me rompieran el corazón —Benton se enoja— No tienes idea de... —Aprieta el puño de una mano, pero se da cuenta que Diana está escondida, le hace señas a Gardner y se van de ese lugar—

Diana se molesta y a la vez se siente triste. Ella aprovecha la distracción y agarra una mochila dentro del cajón. Mira para todos lados y hecha dentro las correas del equipo. Guarda todo. También ve que en el mismo cuarto se encuentra el cajón donde está el libro. Va donde Reiner y Benton.

—Ya terminé General... ¿Me permite ir a descansar?

—Descanse soldado... Te veré con Reiner en la reunión de la noche

Diana se va, pero en vez de irse a su habitación va donde sus compañeros.

—¿Diana dónde estuviste? No supimos nada de ti desde ayer —Jeff pregunta preocupado—

—¿Qué te pasó en el rostro? ¿Te transformaste? —Roy pregunta sorprendido—

—Sí me transformé por accidente, me dejé llevar por el instinto y no pensé lo que hacía... Me fusioné con el titán de Reiner

—¿Que rayos? —Arla se sorprende—

—Me hice la que no sabía nada de lo que pasó, pero no me puedo curar el rostro para no llamar la atención... Vengo a decirles algo importante. Necesito que se preparen, he encontrado lo que tanto buscamos

—¿Que dijiste? —Roy lo dice sorprendido—

—Encontré toda la información de Mare. Iba en mi tren, logré verlo. Vengo de un edificio donde está todo guardado... Pero mañana lo van a mover hasta una bóveda... Así que necesito que se preparen esta noche... Iré a robarlo y nos iremos de aquí

—¿Y cómo lo vas a robar? —Pregunta Jeff—

—Por la noche iré a una reunión con Reiner, aprovecharé la distracción y me robaré los documentos

—¿Y qué hacemos nosotros? —Pregunta Roy—

—Roy tu encargarte de buscar al Capitán que nos trajo en barco, dile que vaya al muelle, el que tiene el muro, es un muelle para civiles, es el lugar más privado, me esperas allí. Él vive cerca de aquí, lo he visto algunas veces y me dejó su dirección... Arla, necesito que veles mis espaldas, la distancia desde el edificio hasta el muelle es lejos; como tu manejas bien las armas necesito que te posiciones en un lugar, para que me apoyes ya que serán muchos los que me estarán atacando si se complica la misión... Jeff, tú quédate junto al muro, mantén la puerta abierta, necesito un ataque fuerte en contra de ellos para atrasarlos, eso lo harás con Roy... Dispararé una bengala, esa será la señal para que se preparen

—Al fin nos iremos a casa —Jeff lo dice emocionado—

—Recuerden que tal vez no sea fácil salir de aquí —Diana se queda pensativa—

—Lo entendemos... Lo importante es que regresemos a casa —Arla le hecha el brazo sobre su hombro—

—Vamos a prepararnos —Diana sonríe emocionada—

Los cuatro se dan un abrazo grupal en muestra de apoyo. Jeff y Roy salen a buscar al Capitán. Diana se queda con Arla para contarle algo.

—No quise decirle esto a los chicos, pero tal vez me quede aquí

—¿Por qué? ¿Por Reiner?

—En parte sí, pero la verdadera razón es que estoy embarazada —Le muestra el vientre—

Arla se sorprende.

—¿Ese bebé es de...?

—Si es de Reiner y no tengo dudas... Benton no puede tener hijos, además las semanas de embarazo coinciden con el tiempo en que estuve sólo con Reiner

Arla suspira aliviada.

—No les digas nada hasta que estén en el barco... Lamento no ir de regreso con ustedes —Se pone triste— Les prometo que Jeff y tú tendrán donde vivir. Díganle a Roy que los lleve donde mi padre, y le cuentan mi deseo. Sé que les dará un hogar

—Si quedándote aquí serás feliz prometo terminar la misión por ti —Arla la abraza—

—Te voy a extrañar —Diana sonríe triste—

—Yo igual —Arla llora un poco—

Diana se va a marchar cuando Arla la detiene.

—Tengo que contarte algo... Ayer cuando llegamos a la base, el General me llamó a su oficina

—¿Para qué? ¿Pasó algo?

—Quería hablar conmigo en privado —Le cuenta lo ocurrido—

_Arla toca a la puerta de la oficina de Benton. Él abre._

_—General, me dijeron que usted pidió que viniera_

_—Ah sí, quiero hablar algo contigo, pasa_

_Arla entra y Benton la sienta en la silla frente a su escritorio. Él se sienta y se toca con dolor el brazo lastimado ya que se había quitado el cabestrillo._

_—Te pedí que vinieras ya que quería felicitarte por tus años de servicio en el ejército. Eres una chica muy talentosa, eres la mejor en el uso del rifle a larga distancia y otras habilidades más... Pronto te voy a promover de rango dentro del Escuadrón. Quiero que seas mi mano derecha... Ahora mismo no tengo a nadie con quien confiar_

_Arla se sorprende._

_—General, gracias por esta oportunidad_

_Conversa otros asuntos con ella, pero antes de irse él se le acerca a su silla y se recuesta en el escritorio. Arla se pone un poco nerviosa. Benton sonríe._

_—Quería preguntarte ¿Si necesitas algo para ti o tus compañeros?_

_—No... No necesito nada_

_—Recuerda que me puedes pedir lo que sea_

_Benton le acaricia el cabello. Arla le tiemblan las manos._

_—Tu color de cabello es muy hermoso, es poco común de verlo en eldianas... También tus pecas en el rostro te dan una belleza única_

_—Gra... Gracias —Sonríe nerviosa y le tiemblan las manos—_

_Arla se levanta para irse, pero Benton la acorrala contra el escritorio. La mira a los ojos._

_—Te he visto como me miras, sé que me deseas —Con su dedo índice toca entre medio de los senos hasta el mentón— Y tú me gustas mucho —Benton besa su mejilla hasta su cuello—_

_Arla está muy nerviosa._

_—Aquí traje a tu amiguita la primera vez. Ella no puso mucha resistencia y sé que lo disfrutó porque vino por mí varias veces —Benton se abre la camisa poco a poco mientras la mira a los ojos y le sonríe. Se acerca más a ella— Supongo que habrás escuchado rumores de mí entre las soldados... Sé que como muchas lo quieres ver y sentir —Se quita el cinturón y se abre el pantalón— Lo que tu amiguita por tonta se está perdiendo_

_Agarra a Arla de la cadera y la besa._

Diana está sorprendida y enojada a la vez.

—Maldito enfermo... Te juro que iré a matarlo ahora mismo —Diana se gira para irse, pero Arla la detiene—

—No lo hagas. Ya estamos por irnos, no dañes la misión por coraje

—Pero no puedo dejar esto así

—No pasó nada entre él y yo —Le sigue contando—

_—Ben... Benton no debería hacer esto... Usted es mi General y no es correcto. Lo podrían ver conmigo y expulsarlo —Arla se aparta y trata de irse rápido. Al abrir la puerta, Benton la cierra y le impide irse. Ella se gira asustada, pero ve que a él le tiemblan sus manos y en su mirada refleja tristeza mientras se está abotonando la camisa—_

_—Arla perdóname, por favor... Yo no tengo esa confianza contigo para esto... Perdón_

_—No debería hacer estas cosas_

_—Lo sé... Últimamente no sé qué me pasa, desde hace un tiempo había dejado de ser así_

_—Si es por ella, debería buscar ayuda psicológica... Lo necesita_

_Benton cruje los dientes con coraje y dolor, controla las ganas de llorar. Arla lo ve con lástima._

_—Puedes irte Arla, por favor no le comentes a nadie de esto_

_Arla se va, pero se queda parada frente a la puerta para escuchar. Benton se sienta en su silla. Arla lo escucha abrir una botella de alcohol y encender un cigarro mientas comienza a llorar sin consuelo._

Diana está llorando.

—Todo esto es mi culpa... Él está con coraje porque me pidió matrimonio y lo rechacé... Prometió hacerme marleyana y cuidar de mi bebé

—¿Él sabe que estás embarazada? —Arla pregunta sorprendida—

—Si lo sabe... Cuando me ofreció todo eso yo le pedí tiempo. Luego decidí estar definitivamente con Reiner... Benton no aceptó mi decisión y por eso está así desde aquella misión que ustedes fueron solos

Arla no sale de su asombro.

—¿Por qué lo rechazaste?

—Lo hice porque Thomas no es una persona estable. Ya vez con lo que ha pasado y como ha reaccionado. ¿Qué seguridad tendré de que no me haría lo mismo si estuviéramos casados?... Él sólo piensa en complacerse y siempre ha sido así. No es la primera vez que lo rechazo por lo mismo… Thomas no va a cambiar… Sé que estuvo mal estar con ambos a la vez, pero la diferencia es que si los amaba y soy capaz de lo que sea por ellos, pero yo necesito estabilidad en mi vida y con él no lo iba a tener. Yo no quiero promesas o palabras bonitas, yo quiero acciones y vivir feliz el resto de los días que me quedan con vida con este poder… Pero aun así me siento muy mal por todo esto. Yo soy una tonta que no sabe si lo que hace es correcto o no... Y a la larga siempre termino hiriendo a quienes me aman —Diana se desanima—

—No sé qué decir, pero si quieres quedarte en Mare deberías irte lejos de este lugar... Benton está muy obsesionado contigo y no quiero que te pase algo por su culpa —Arla abraza a Diana. Ella llora sobre su hombro—

Diana se va y regresa a su habitación. Encuentra a Reiner esperándola. Ella intenta disimular su desánimo, se tira a la cama. Ve que casi es hora para irse a la reunión.

—Necesito un baño y comer... Bueno, comer primero, tengo mucha hambre

—En la mesa dejé algo que te compré en el camino

—Uf gracias... Si me sigues consintiendo voy a engordar —Diana se va a la mesa y come— ¿Quieres? —Lo dice con la boca llena—

—No, no... Es para ti

Diana termina y se va a duchar, pero antes le hace señas a Reiner para que entre con ella. Él dice que le diera un momento. Diana entra a la ducha. Reiner aprovecha y abre la mochila que ella trajo. Ve las correas del equipo tridimensional. Llora un poco. Le deja dentro de la mochila un pequeño cajón con candado. Cierra la mochila. Se seca las lágrimas, suspira y entra al baño. Se mete a la ducha con ella. Aprovecha que está de espalda y la abraza, toca su vientre y le besa el cuello. Ella se gira y lo besa, también lo abraza. Él se dobla de rodillas y besa el vientre de Diana.

—Te amo chiquitito... Sé que me escuchas, te amo a ti y a tu mamá

Diana contiene las ganas de llorar. Ella acerca el oído de él a su pecho.

—Cada latido de mi corazón te pertenece y mientras viva lo haré por ti... Nunca lo olvides —Diana lo abraza fuertemente—

Ya es de noche. Reiner y Diana se dirigen a la reunión.

—Diana ¿Que te sucede? Te veo distraída

—Estoy bien, sólo que ando un poco cansada

—Yo igual... ¿Que traes en esa mochila?

—¿Aquí? Tú sabes, cosas de chicas —Ríe tímidamente—

—¿Cosas de chicas? —Ríe— Me encanta ver tu cara cuando te pones tímida, te ves más hermosa

—Reiner no es para tanto —Se sonroja—

—Ves, por eso me encantas —Saca del bolsillo un collar con una pequeña llave y se la coloca en el cuello—

—¿Qué es esto? —Diana mira la llave—

—Luego lo verás —Reiner se acerca a Diana y le hecha el brazo—

Llegan al lugar de reunión.

—Otra vez aquí... —Diana lo dice cansada—

—Espero que esta sea una reunión rápida

Comienza la reunión. Están Benton y otros oficiales de alto rango hablando acerca de un posible regreso a Paradis, pero esta vez van a atacar con todo para poder retomar el Titán Fundador. Están tomando la decisión para luego hablar con todos los Guerreros y Magath.

—Esos demonios nos van a conocer verdaderamente y desearán volver a encerrarse en los muros —Benton lo dice molesto—

—Tenemos que ir con todo lo que tengamos, esta vez sí vamos a recuperar el Titán Fundador —El Teniente Davis lo dice con determinación—

—Cuando lleguemos primero quitaremos del medio al supuesto Capitán Levi, él que tanto Zeke y Reiner han hablado. La diferencia que en esta vez iremos con Diana, y estoy seguro de que ella podrá contra él —Benton mira a Diana— ¿Estas dispuesta a pelear?

Diana se sorprende y se pone un poco nerviosa.

—Sí... Sí estoy dispuesta a pelear contra cualquiera... Yo soy la mejor soldado de Mare, ningún demonio me hará retroceder

Benton mira a Reiner.

—¿Y qué hacemos con el Titán de Ataque? —Pregunta Gardner—

—Dado que él es el portador del Titán Fundador tendremos que primero matar a todos sus compañeros y cuando esté totalmente solo tendrá dos opciones, rendirse o morir... En cualquier caso que ocurra su poder será dado a otro usuario, puede que a Diana ya que es candidata a Guerrero —La vuelve a mirar— También estoy en planes de hacer realidad uno de nuestros antiguos experimentos, ahora cuento con lo necesario para hacerlo

—¿Cual experimento? —Pregunta un Coronel—

—Hace años recreamos la explosión del Titán Colosal al transformarse, y funcionó. Por la falta de dinero y recursos no se continuó. Si estuviésemos por volver a fallar la misión de Paradis, con esa bomba y varias más los atacaremos de sorpresa, nadie quedará con vida, si o si nos darán el Fundador —Benton vuelve a mirar a Diana—

Ella no puede controlar los nervios y antes que alguien se dé cuenta finge que se siente mal para poder salir de allí. Comienza su plan.

—¿Diana estás bien? —Reiner pregunta preocupado—

—No —Ella se jala el cuello del uniforme—

—¿Qué sucede? —Benton finge preguntar preocupado—

—Diana no se siente bien

—Creo que es calor, llevo casi todo el día con el uniforme puesto

—Si quieres sal, toma un poco de aire y regresas

—Como ordene General... Con su permiso

Diana sale de la sala de reunión. Se dirige al baño.

—Disculpen, vengo ahora —Reiner se va detrás de Diana y la detiene, ella se voltea— Me preocupa saber que te sientes mal... Si quieres les pido que te den varios días libres

—Está bien Reiner, es mi deber estar a tu lado

—Pero no quiero que te pase algo

—Voy a estar bien... Regresa a la reunión, te estarán esperando

—Te amo mucho amor mío —Reiner le sonríe y la mira con mucho amor—

—Yo te amo más vida mía —Diana le agarra la mejilla—

Reiner mira para todos lados, verificando que no haya nadie, y besa a Diana.

—Regresaré en unos minutos

—Nos vemos ya mismo —Reiner le acaricia el rostro. Él se va—

Diana entra al baño. Se pone nerviosa, pero a la misma vez triste. Se hecha agua en la cara, y se mira al espejo.

—Maldición, no sé cómo haré todo esto... ¡Maldita sea! —Se mira al espejo. Se seca las lágrimas— Tengo que hacerlo, mis amigos necesitan regresar a casa... Lo haré —Se coloca rápidamente las correas. Se cubre con la chaqueta del uniforme. Sale del baño y se dirige al cuarto donde está el libro. Ve que hay un soldado custodiando la puerta. Va hasta él— Benton me envío a buscarte, ve rápido donde él y yo vigilo la puerta

—Si mi señora —El soldado se va—

Diana aprovecha y entra. Busca el equipo tridimensional y se lo coloca. Abre el cajón y saca el libro. Este está sellado con un candado. Lo mete dentro de la mochila. Abre una ventana para escaparse. Dispara la bengala para avisar a sus compañeros. De pronto abren la puerta. Ella se gira asustada y ve que es Reiner.

—¿Qué haces?

—Solo vine a traer algo... Nada malo

—Me refiero a... ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué estás robando?

—¿Yo? No estoy robando nada

—¿Con el equipo puesto?... No me mientas, yo sé que tienes el libro... Sólo devuélvelo y nada pasó aquí, te lo prometo

—No... Yo tengo que terminar lo que comencé hace años... Lo lamento Reiner, pero me tengo que ir

Entran soldados detrás de él. Diana disimula su sorpresa, no se lo esperaba. Todos la apuntan. Benton entra.

—Diana Smith... ¿Creías que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de tus planes y que eres una espía enemiga?

Diana se molesta.

—Ya que lo saben, mejor no se metan en mi camino —Lo mira enojada— Yo voy a cumplir mi misión hasta el final —Saca una granada que tenía escondida y antes de activarla un soldado se pone nervioso y le dispara en la cara. Ella cae al suelo—

—¡No! —Reiner baja el arma del soldado—

—Se les dió orden de no disparar —Benton lo dice molesto—

Se acercan a ella. Diana se levanta. Sus ojos cambian a color miel. De la herida comienza a salir humo y se regenera. Les sonríe cínicamente, una corriente recorre por todo su cuerpo y se transforma en titán en frente de todos. Reiner agarra a Benton y lo cubre. Se destruye parte del edificio. Diana agarra a Reiner y lo rapta. Corre hacia la ciudad cerca del mar, es una distancia bastante larga. Detrás vienen soldados. Reiner en la mano del titán de Diana empieza a llorar, y recuerda la conversación que tuvo con Benton durante el día.

_—Debemos tener cuidado con Diana. Ella es muy fuerte, ágil y veloz, para nosotros es un peligro, para Mare es una amenaza_

_—Ella fingió muy bien todo... Por lo que pude ver de sus memorias ella tiene veintiún años, era de la Policía Militar y pertenece a una línea de sangre muy poderosa en Paradis... Ella es una de los pocos Ackerman que quedan con vida_

_—He escuchado de ellos, con razón su agilidad no es normal... Sé que ella fue quien me atacó aquella noche —Se toca el brazo lastimado— ¿Qué tipo de titán es?_

_—Titán Acorazado_

Reiner se enoja, se muerde y transforma su brazo, atravesando el titán de Diana y haciendo que ella se desconecte del suyo con un solo golpe. Diana se queda atrapada en las manos del Acorazado, pero logra zafarse. Acoraza parte de su cuerpo, especialmente el vientre, y huye en el equipo tridimensional ya que tiene los soldados de Mare muy cerca.

Reiner desconecta su brazo del titán. Benton llega en un vehículo a buscarlo.

Diana llega a la ciudad. Busca a Arla que está en un techo disparando a los soldados que vienen atrás. Diana carga a Arla en la espalda. Brincan de techo en techo, pero no se percatan que hay soldados francotiradores escondidos en los techos. Les disparan a ellas. Diana intenta repeler los disparos, también atacando. Davis con su rifle dispara y su bala da en el equipo tridimensional y lo daña. Ellas chocan con una pared. Para amortiguar la caída, Diana frena poco a poco el equipo hasta que caen en un callejón.

—Maldición, mi equipo se dañó... Vamos —Diana se lo quita—

—Sigue tu

—¿Por qué?

Ve que a Arla la han herido gravemente. Ella cae al suelo casi sin fuerzas.

—No... No —Diana se desespera—

—Tienes que seguir, sálvate, y regresa a casa

—No por favor, ven, yo te cargo

—Sería una carga adicional para ti... Vete y salva a tu bebé

—Voy a tener gemelos —Diana lo dice llorando—

Arla sonríe y llora.

—Pues cuida de ellos

—Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí y por tu hermosa amistad... Te quiero mucho

—Te quiero querida amiga

Ambas se abrazan. Arla agarra la granada que tiene en el bolsillo. Diana se levanta agarra los tanques de gas del equipo y los tira lejos. Arla se queda con su rifle. Diana corre solamente con la mochila donde está el libro, se gira para ver por última vez a su amiga, luego acoraza todo su cuerpo y sigue corriendo. Se acercan soldados al callejón. Arla dispara a los tanques de gas y estos explotan. Ella sigue disparando para detenerlos. Ellos le disparan de vuelta. Ya moribunda unos soldados se le acercan, ella suelta la granada y explota, matando varios soldados.

Diana escucha la explosión. Se seca las lágrimas. Le disparan, ella esquiva las balas. Jeff parado en la puerta del muro tiene un mal presentimiento y no se siente bien, agarrándose el pecho. Benton en el vehículo junto a Reiner buscan a Diana por las calles al escuchar los disparos a la distancia. Ella sigue corriendo hacia la muralla, pero ya se encuentra más débil. Los soldados siguen detrás de ella disparándole. Ya estando cerca de la muralla, Benton se percata que Jeff está en la puerta.

—¡Dispárenle, mátenlo!... ¡No la dejen escapar!

Todos los disparos y bombas caen muy cerca de Jeff, siendo una bomba lanzada por Gardner que cae cerca de las cadenas que aguantan la puerta de la muralla. Jeff agarra una cadena para sostener la puerta, usa todo su peso. Roy ve que Diana se acerca y grita:

—¡Jeff aguanta la puerta, aguanta la puerta!

Jeff ve a Diana venir sola. Cuando ella entra y se gira para agarrar a Jeff, la puerta le cae encima y lo aplasta. Diana se paraliza.

—¡Ven!... ¡No hay tiempo que perder! —Grita Roy—

Diana ve un rayo caer. Es Reiner que se transformó en titán y viene corriendo.

Diana corre por el muelle y se monta en un pequeño bote, Roy enciende en fuego el muelle al disparar con una bengala. Él rema lo más rápido posible.

El Acorazado destruye el muro y se lanza al mar. El bote se vira, Diana y Roy caen al agua. Nadan rápido. El Acorazado sigue caminando, pero cae en una parte profunda y no puede nadar. Reiner sale del titán y nada hasta la superficie. Diana se detiene y regresa hasta donde él. Roy nada hasta el barco y sube.

—Reiner, perdóname por favor... Ven conmigo, regresemos a Paradis

—Ni loco regreso a ese infierno... Yo no soy bienvenido allí

—No importa, podemos buscar otro lugar donde vivir

Roy le grita desde el barco

—¡Diana! Tenemos que irnos, ya se acerca el ejército

Aún Reiner y Diana siguen flotando en el agua.

—Reiner por favor, ven... Te amo

—No Diana —Lo dice en un tono serio— No iré porqué realmente nunca te he amado

—¡¿Qué?! —Lo dice sorprendida—

—Todo esto fue una mentira... Desde que regresé he estado espiándote y fingiendo todo

—¡No es verdad!

—¿Cómo crees que me enamoré tan rápido de ti?... Fue parte de un plan de Benton

—¡Mientes! —Grita molesta y comienza a llorar—

—Tu creías que me estabas engañando, pero fui yo quién te hizo creer todo

—¡No! —Sigue llorando—

Roy se acerca con el barco.

—Diana, yo no quiero volver a verte... Vete a Paradis y nunca regreses —Reiner se gira y comienza a nadar a la orilla—

Diana se queda incrédula. Ella deja de flotar y comienza a hundirse en el mar, ahogándose poco a poco. Sólo pasa por su mente todos los bonitos recuerdos que tuvo con Reiner, y como todo fue una mentira. Puede escuchar en su mente los latidos de sus bebés. _Comienza a tener una visión donde ve dos jóvenes adultos, muy parecidos, junto a Reiner y ella. Los cuatro están felices._

De pronto alguien la agarra por la camisa y la sube a la superficie. Es Roy que se ha lanzado hasta ella para rescatarla. Él sigue nadando hasta el barco. Diana tose y escupe un poco de agua, mientras ve como Reiner sigue nadando y un pequeño bote se acerca a rescatarlo.

Entre Roy y el Capitán suben a Diana al barco. Ella se queda tirada en el suelo sin aún creer todo lo que pasó.

—Capitán, tenemos que irnos ahora, y lo más rápido que podamos. Si ellos nos atacan no sobreviviremos

El Capitán baja todas las velas. El viento está a su favor, además de ser un barco a vapor pueden salir de esa zona rápidamente.

Reiner desde el bote observa cómo se aleja el barco a la distancia. Llora.

Diana se levanta y tira la mochila al suelo. Se queda mirando hacia la orilla. Roy abre la mochila para sacar el libro. Logra romper el candado y lo abre, se sorprende a ver el interior.

—¡Diana!... Tienes que ver esto

Ella se gira y Roy le muestra el libro. Diana se queda sorprendida.

Continuará...

(Volumen 2 parte 1)


	3. Volumen 2: Algo Inesperado (Parte 1)

Diana no sale de su asombro.

—¿Esto es una broma? ¿No?

—No Diana, el libro está vacío

—Mentira —Diana agarra el libro y comprueba que está totalmente vacío— No puede ser, imposible... Yo vi el libro y estoy segura de que es este

—Tal vez hicieron todo a propósito... Era demasiada suerte que tuvieran ese libro al alcance

—¡Maldita sea! —Diana grita con coraje. Arroja con mucha furia el libro contra al suelo. Llora mientras siente un coraje inmenso en su interior— Nuestros compañeros perdieron sus vidas para nada... Tiffa, Karl, Arla y Jeff murieron en vano —Aprieta el puño— Todo por mi culpa, por ser tan débil

—No es tu culpa

—Es la verdad, yo soy la líder. De que vale tanto poder, ser una Ackerman y ser titán cambiante si tan siquiera pude hacer nada por cuidarlos... ¡Maldición!

—Cálmate, te estás poniendo muy pálida

Diana se marea y cae sentada. Roy la cubre con una chaqueta. Ella llora.

—Todo fue mi culpa. Nunca debí acercarme tanto a Reiner ni tampoco acercarme al... —Se queda callada—... Tsk, tanto odio que le tenía y terminé enamorada de él... Todos murieron por mi culpa —Llora más fuerte—

—No tienes culpa de la muerte de Tiffa, eso fue un accidente. Karl, Arla y Jeff dieron su vida por Paradis. Ellos creían en ti, en que lograrías la misión y regresaríamos como héroes. Recuerda que también casi doy mi vida... Desde aquel accidente que tu vida cambió todos creímos que con tu poder ibas a traer la paz que tanto anhelamos. Yo sé que el ejército de Mare tembló al saber que tenían espías, e hicimos más de lo que pensamos. No sólo conseguir un libro, sino hacerles entender que no están seguros como ellos pensaban. Siete demonios de Paradis lograron entrar a su territorio sin ellos darse cuenta y si queremos podemos atacarlos desprevenidos porque conocemos sus puntos vulnerables... Algún día nos vengarnos, te lo prometo

—Roy... —Ella lo mira a los ojos— Reiner siempre nos espió. Todo lo que nos ocurrió fue porqué ellos mismo lo permitieron. Fuimos a engañar y salimos engañados... Sino pude completar una misión, ¿Cómo voy a traer la paz que tanto anhelas?... Yo, yo no soy nadie —Diana se levanta, se quita las correas del equipo tridimensional y las tira al suelo. Cuando va a entrar al camarote del barco ve que hay una mujer y un bebé. Diana se altera, la mujer está asustada, protege a su bebé en los brazos— ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —Grita Diana—

Al capitán darse cuenta, corre hasta el camarote.

—Capitán, ¿Quién es ella? —Diana pregunta molesta—

—Disculpe por no decirles antes... Ella es mi esposa Clarice y mi hija Sara

—¿Esposa?... Es una marleyana, ella no es bienvenida en Paradis

—Lo sé, pero no podía dejarla sola y tampoco podía dejarlos a ustedes sin regresar a su hogar... Perdón

—Tus enamoramientos con una marleyana pudieron comprometer toda la misión

—Diana no es para tanto, ¿Acaso no te enamoraste de un Guerrero de Mare?... Ellos ni sabían de la existencia del Capitán y menos lo iban a asociar con nosotros

Diana se gira triste y se cubre el vientre con la chaqueta que le dió Roy. Se va molesta y se sienta en la proa del barco. Roy se acerca.

—No intentes echarle la culpa a alguien de este fracaso... No es del Capitán, no es mía y menos es tuya

Diana se queda en silencio.

—¿Cómo murió Arla? —Pregunta Roy—

—Cuando veníamos huyendo nos dispararon y la hirieron de gravedad. Ella decidió quedarse y se sacrificó por mí para que yo pudiera huir —Llora—

Roy se arrodilla y llora desconsoladamente. Diana lo abraza.

Mientras tanto en Mare están reconstruyendo los daños, recuperando los cuerpos de los soldados muertos. Benton está enojado y patea con coraje un vehículo.

—¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo demonios ella pudo haber escapado teniendo todo un maldito ejército detrás?! —Benton mira a los soldados— ¡Todos son unos inútiles! ¡¿Para que están en mi unidad si ninguno sirve para darle seguridad a la nación?!... ¡Les juro que voy a encausar a cada uno para dañar su expediente militar por incumplimiento del deber! ¡A todos! —Patea el vehículo y en un mal movimiento se vuelve a lastimar el brazo. Contiene el dolor y se va caminando mientras se agarra el hombro—

Reiner se le acerca. Benton se calma y le habla.

—Aunque se fueron sin lo que querían, sí que hicieron bastante daño. Hubiera sido interesante atrapar a Diana para saber cómo obtuvo su poder, es lo único que lamento... Por ahora necesito que me cuentes todo lo que sabes de ella

—Lo único que sé es lo mismo que ya le dije. Diana tiene una mente muy fuerte y no pude ver más memorias de ella

—Que era un titán ya nos lo veníamos sospechando, ¿pero una Ackerman?, wow, nunca pensé estar tan cerca de uno y pensar que fue mi escolta… Con razón era tan protectora

—Lo mejor fue no atraparla. Los Ackerman son muy peligrosos. De por si son fuertes, no me quiero imaginar mezclados con el poder de un titán cambiante. Estoy seguro de que no vimos ni una cuarta parte de su fuerza

—Sé que no será la última vez que sepamos de ella. La próxima la capturamos y tú me ayudarás

—Si mi General

—Debes estar cansado. Ve a tu habitación... Al menos tu hiciste un buen trabajo

Reiner se va desanimado. Benton se queda pensativo y sigue un poco molesto.

_\Estuve tan distraído con ella durante estos años, que nunca me di cuenta de sus intenciones. La tuve tan cerca a mí y permití que ella hiciera este caos, todo por lo tonto que fui, pero juro que no se repetirá/_

Reiner regresa a su habitación. Está triste, en su corazón siente coraje, decepción y lástima. Se sienta y piensa en Diana hasta que logra entrar a su mente.

—¿Diana?

Ella en el barco escucha su voz.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?

—Por la misma razón que tu fuiste a Paradis

Reiner se queda callado.

—No tienes nada con que defenderte, somos iguales

—Al menos allá yo no me involucré sentimentalmente con nadie

—¿Qué no lo hiciste? ¿Qué paso con tus compañeros de Paradis, ellos no cuentan?... Además, ¿Qué quieres Reiner? ¿Por qué te metes en mi mente?... ¡Lárgate! ¡Déjame en paz!

Roy la escucha hablar sola, se queda preocupado. Diana no para de llorar.

Llegan a Paradis. Entran por un pequeño muelle, que nadie sabe de su existencia. Desembarcan.

—De verdad lamento todo lo que sucedió —El capitán se quita su sombrero—

—Ahora regresaremos, Weider le dará su dinero y podrá hacer su vida con su esposa e hija, por lo demás nos encargamos Diana y yo

De camino de regreso se dan cuenta que no hay titanes.

—Que extraño todo esto —Roy mira sorprendido—

—Se ve muy diferente a como lo recordaba —El capitán y Roy se cruzan miradas de asombro—

Diana en todo el camino se mantiene en silencio, aún siente tristeza y coraje. Sólo carga la mochila con el libro. Logran conseguir que los transporten en carreta hasta Stohess. Le gente los mira extrañados por sus uniformes.

Llegan a Stohess. De ahí se dirigen al Cuartel General de la Policía Militar. Al pararse frente a los portones y llegar con uniformes diferentes, muchos soldados salen a investigar. Los apuntan con rifles.

—¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Pregunta un soldado—

—Soy Roy Rogers, ella es Diana Smith, sólo venimos en busca de Weider

—¿Weider? —El soldado pregunta confundido— Traigan al Comandante Dok

Un soldado busca a Nile.

Él llega hasta el portón. Aún hay soldados apuntando.

—¿Para que buscan a Weider?

—Venimos de una misión en Mare —Roy se le acerca—

—¿Mare? No recuerdo tal misión

Cuando Nile mira detrás de Roy ve a Diana y se sorprende.

—¿Diana? ¿Eres Diana Smith?

—Si Comandante

—Bajen las armas, ellos son de los nuestros. Déjenlos pasar

Todos los soldados bajan las armas. Abren el portón y entran al cuartel. Mientras caminan por los pasillos conversan. Son escoltados por soldados.

—Todo se ve muy diferente, ¿Que sucedió en Paradis? —Roy pregunta con curiosidad—

—Muchas cosas... La Legión junto a muchos soldados recuperaron Shiganshina y el muro María

—¿En serio? —Roy se sorprende—

—Si, hubo muchas bajas, sólo nueve soldados sobrevivieron en esa conquista... Antes se descubrió que habían titanes cambiantes infiltrados. Los mismos que provocaron la caída del muro María y logramos capturar a uno, pero está dentro de una especie de cristal

Roy mira a Diana.

—¿Y qué pasó con los titanes que habían en isla? —Pregunta Roy—

—La Legión y Eren Jaeger los mataron... Todo ha sido un cambio grande para nosotros... Ahora la Policía Militar le sirve a la nueva Reina, Historia Reiss. Ella fue miembro de la Legión de Reconocimiento bajo el nombre de Christa Lenz, se descubrió su identidad y ahora es la Reina legítima de las murallas

Diana murmura.

—¿Christa Lenz? _—Ella recuerda un suceso de unos días después de la caída del muro. Diana está junto a otros soldados de la Policía Militar, recuerda ver a Historia cuando era niña, luego ve como matan a la madre de Historia, cortándole la garganta—_

Entran a una sala. Nile ordena que les traigan algo de comer y beber.

—Diana, hace mucho que no sabía de ti, pensé que habías muerto cuando te uniste a la Legión

—Sólo fui a cumplir la misión que nos dió Weider

—Él nunca mencionó nada acerca de esa misión —Nile los mira—

Roy le cuenta a que fueron.

—Fuimos a buscar información de Mare, planos, bases, gente y lugares importantes. Todo lo necesario para poder atacarlos

—¿Y qué pasó con todo eso?

—Nos engañaron y regresamos sin nada —Diana lo dice molesta. Le entrega el libro a Nile—

Él ve que está vacío.

—¿Dónde está Weider? —Pregunta Roy—

—Weider falleció hace unos meses, de circunstancias aún desconocidas

Todos se sorprenden.

—No puede ser, ¿Que será de nosotros? Él nos prometió que si regresábamos nos daría dinero —El capitán lo dice con asombro—

—Aun tenemos sus pertenencias, podemos buscar si él dejó algo escrito acerca de tal misión —Nile da la orden de buscar las pertenencias de Weider— Quédense aquí. Cuando encontremos algo le avisamos

Pasan varios minutos.

Diana, Roy, el capitán y su esposa están comiendo.

—Hasta la comida me sabe muy diferente —Roy sigue comiendo—

—Tienes razón... Tanto tiempo viviendo en Mare me hizo acostumbrarme a su estilo de vida —El capitán deja de comer—

Roy ve que Diana ha comido muy poco.

—¿Que te sucede? Casi no has comido, necesitas comer

—No tengo ganas —Diana siente náuseas—

Nile abre la puerta.

—Ya encontramos los apuntes de Weider, y si, él menciona la misión... Iremos a Mitras, los llevaré ante Darius

Los llevan en carretas. Cruzan el muro hasta Mitras.

—Diana, llegamos a casa —Roy lo dice emocionado—

Se dirigen a la oficina de Darius y entran acompañados de Nile.

Están sentados esperando que llegue Darius. Abren la puerta. Todos se ponen de pie.

—Se pueden sentar... Weider aún después de muerto no me deja de sorprender. Siempre haciendo lo que quería —Darius tiene los apuntes de Weider—

—Ellos nos dijeron que fueron a Mare para buscar información importante... Lamentablemente no lo pudieron conseguir —Nile le entrega el libro de Mare —

Darius está leyendo los apuntes de Weider.

—Veo que fueron más personas a la misión. ¿Qué sucedió con ellos?

—Fallecieron —Roy responde—

Darius mira a Diana.

—Por lo que leo tú debes ser Diana Smith, la líder de esta misión

—Si mi Comandante

—¿Eres la hija desaparecida de Andrew Smith?

—Sí —Diana se entristece—

—Vaya... Bueno, ahora les tomaremos declaraciones a todos...

Roy lo interrumpe.

—Con su permiso Comandante... Tal vez no pudimos traer la información que Weider nos pidió, pero el tiempo que vivimos allá conocimos muchos lugares importantes. Diana estuvo cerca de gente influyente en Mare, incluso fue escolta de una General marleyano... Tal vez, lo que sabemos sirva de algo y podemos dar esta información en la declaración —Roy saca de su mochila el mapa de Mare y una libreta con anotaciones— Esto fue lo que pudimos conseguir

Diana se sorprende. Roy le sonríe.

—Perfecto... Tomaremos esto como evidencia —Darius agarra el mapa y la libreta—

Pasan el resto del día declarando.

—Ahora con sus declaraciones, haremos una investigación más a fondo... Ya se pueden marchar, pero hasta que no termine la investigación no podrán salir de Mitras

Todos se van a ir de la oficina. Darius detiene a Diana.

—Smith

—Si Comandante

—Estoy seguro de que no sabes de esto, pero quiero darte mis condolencias por el fallecimiento de tu primo —Le agarra la mano—

—¿Que? ¿Erwin? ¿Qué le sucedió? —Diana está sorprendida—

—Falleció cuando estaban reconquistando el muro María

—No... No puede ser —Llora—

—Lo lamento mucho

Roy consuela a Diana. Salen todos de la oficina. Ya es de noche. Afuera del tribunal el padre de Roy lo espera, él al verlo corre.

—¡Papá! —Lo abraza—

—Mi niño, que alegría al fin verte. Vine rápido cuando supe que habías llegado... —Lo mira de arriba para abajo— Estás hecho todo un hombre... Te extrañé tanto

—Yo también te extrañé papá

El padre de Roy saluda a Diana.

—Hola Señor Rogers

—Wow Diana, que mucho has cambiado —La abraza—

Todos se reúnen a hablar. El capitán no tiene donde ir, pero Roy le ofrece su casa. Diana se aparta un poco, se siente ansiosa y triste. Roy se acerca donde ella, la ve un poco pálida.

—¿Que te sucede?

Diana le da la espalda y de la misma ansiedad vomita. Roy le recoge el cabello y cuando le quita la chaqueta ve que ella se agarra el vientre. Roy se da cuenta que ella tiene el vientre abultado.

—Diana, ¿estás embarazada?

Ella mira a Roy con tristeza y le dice que sí. Él se molesta.

—Y no me lo habías dicho

—No lo dije porque sabía que te ibas a molestar... Además, mi plan era quedarme allá

—¡¿Quedarte?!... ¿Estás loca o qué?... Desde que te enamoraste de ese desgraciado has dejado de ser quién eras... ¿Y no le tenías tanto odio? ¿Ah? ¿Qué pasó?

—Perdóname Roy

—Reiner nunca me cayó bien. Vino a quitarme a mi mujer y para colmo embarazarla —Se enoja—

—Cálmate por favor

—¿Que me calme? Claro, porque no fue a ti a quién le destrozaron el corazón... Mira, yo... yo mejor me voy —Roy se va junto a su padre, el capitán y su esposa e hija—

Diana se queda sola. Un soldado de la Policía Militar se acerca a ella para devolverle la mochila que ha dejado en la oficina de Darius. Ella se va caminando. En el trayecto ve como todo está diferente. Llega a su casa y toca la puerta. La sirvienta abre.

—Si, buenas, ¿Que desea?

La mujer la ve cabizbaja, pero al ella alzar la mirada, pudo reconocerla.

—Hola Ale —Diana sonríe triste—

—¡¿No puede ser?!... ¡Andrew! ¡Ven!... ¡Rápido!

Andrew corre asustado hasta la puerta.

—¿Que sucede Ale? —Él se sorprende al ver a Diana—  
—Hola señor Smith —Diana baja la cabeza—

Ale corre a buscar a sus hermanas. Eva llega primero.

—¡Diana! —Eva grita emocionada y la abraza—

—Que grande estás —Diana la abraza con fuerza. Luego ve a Ale ayudar a caminar a su otra hermana. Ella se queda mirando maravillada como su hermana mayor camina con muletas. Llora y cae arrodillada— Leena, estás caminando —Sigue llorando—

—Levántate para poder abrazarte

Diana se levanta y ambas se abrazan fuertemente. También su padre, hermana y sirvienta se unen al abrazo.

—Estábamos comiendo cuando llegaste... Ven, vamos al comedor

—Si señor Smith

—Dime padre, yo siempre lo seré, aunque seas mi sobrina. Yo te crié como si fueras mía desde recién nacida, eres mi hija, mi amada y hermosa hija —Le acaricia el rostro—

Todos se sientan en el comedor.

—¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? Pensábamos que habías muerto en la Legión —Pregunta Leena—

—Por favor, no la presiones a hablar —Andrew le hace señas—

—No, está bien... Yo estuve al otro lado del mar, en Mare

Todos se sorprenden.

—¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que te ibas? —Pregunta Leena aun asombrada—

—Pensaba que no iban a aceptar, y aproveché para escapar —Diana mira para el lado mientras bebe—

—No debiste hacerlo así, no tienes idea de lo mucho que sufrimos —Andrew se entristece—

—Lo lamento, pero tuve que hacerlo… Weider nos ofreció dinero si cumplíamos la misión y lo acepté para que pudieran darle más tratamiento a Leena

—Tu padre vino días después a traer un dinero que habías ahorrado. Dijo que te había hecho una promesa en entregarlo y que era para el tratamiento de Leena... Desde ese día no lo volví a ver en persona

—Con tu dinero se pudo pagar varios tratamientos, gracias a ti estoy caminando... Luego, cuando las cosas mejoraron un poco, papá pudo pagar el resto... No tenías por qué irte, y menos así, sin avisar

Siguen comiendo aún incrédulos y pensativos.

—Darius me contó lo de Erwin, no tienen idea del dolor que siento ahora mismo en mi corazón

—Tu primo te quería mucho... Después que desapareciste el vino a darnos las condolencias, todos pensaban que habías muerto, pero él no lo aceptaba. Se sintió muy culpable de tu desaparición —Andrew se queda triste—

—De verdad que lo lamento, y no hay día en que no me arrepienta de haberlo hecho

Se quedan en silencio. Todos están un poco tristes.

—¿Cómo es Mare? —Pregunta Eva—

—Es muy diferente. En cuanto a la milicia están muy desarrollados, nos superan por mucho. En el aspecto cotidiano es tan diferente, al principio me costó adaptarme. Tienen cosas que nunca en mi vida había visto. Tienen hasta cámaras fotográficas

—¿Qué es eso? —Leena pregunta confundida—

—Ni idea cómo funcionan, pero es como una caja con un lente y toma una imagen tuya al momento y luego la imprimen en un papel

—¿Cómo un dibujo? —Pregunta Eva—

—Es algo mejor... Hasta la comida es diferente, la vestimenta, todo. Es como estar en otro mundo... Las personas de allí pues hay de todo, gente muy buena y otros pues no tan agradables

—Desearía algún día poder cruzar el mar —Eva sonríe—

—Lo harás... Hay muchos países, no sólo es Paradis, hay un mundo entero allá afuera

Terminan de comer y se dirigen al cuarto de Diana. Ella se queda mirando cada lugar de la casa.

—Todo se ve muy diferente

—Sí, le hicimos varias remodelaciones... Tu cuarto fue el único que no cambió, está tal y como lo dejaste. Decidimos hacerlo para recordarte siempre —Andrew abre la puerta—

Entran al cuarto. Ale termina de arreglar la cama. Diana se sorprende al ver todo igual.

—Bueno, te daremos espacio para que te arregles... Descansa, ya es muy tarde —Andrew abraza a Diana—

Diana abraza a sus hermanas y a la sirvienta. Andrew le sonríe y cierra la puerta. Diana observa su cuarto. Se alegra de al fin estar en casa. Cuando se va a quitar la ropa ve el collar que trae puesto. Se lo quita, recuerda cuando Reiner se lo colocó, se enoja y lo tira a la mesa. Luego saca de su bolsillo un anillo, lo mira con tristeza y lo mete dentro de un pequeño cofre. Se mete a bañar, en la ducha toca su vientre mientras llora. Se cambia de ropa. Al peinarse frente al espejo recuerda su primera vez con el uniforme de la Policía Militar y el orgullo que sentía ser soldado. Ve lo diferente que está ahora, tan triste y desanimada.

Se acuesta a dormir. Comienza a soñar.

_Días después de ver a Reiner en el hospital, cuando él llegó de Paradis._

_Se encuentra en el gimnasio, hay muchos soldados. Están haciendo combates cuerpo a cuerpo entre ellos, en una especie de competencia. Se puede escuchar los gritos de todos apoyando a sus compañeros favoritos. Le toca a Reiner pelear. Un soldado rápido salta de una banca y se ofrece pelear contra él, había acabado de ganar la pelea anterior. El soldado se quita la camisa, comienza a gritar y a lucir los músculos. Todos le gritan. Reiner viene caminando tranquilo. Arla le llama la atención a Diana para que lo viera. Reiner se quita la camisa y muestra sus músculos. Todos comienzan a gritar, incluso Arla, excepto Diana._

_—Cielos, que macizo —Arla suspira—_

_—Ay por favor —Diana aparta la mirada—_

_—No te lo pierdas —Arla le hala varias veces la manga del uniforme—_

_Diana lo mira disimuladamente._

_La pelea comienza. El soldado se cree que va a ganar, mientras hace piruetas en el suelo, grita y saca músculos. Reiner se le queda observando. El soldado corre hacia él, le lanza una patada, Reiner la esquiva, lo agarra de espalda y lo lanza al suelo, __el golpe fue tan fuerte que queda__ inconsciente en el acto. La pelea termina rápido. Todos gritan de emoción. Reiner se queda esperando el siguiente contrincante. Arla grita:_

_—__¡Pelea con Diana!_

_—¿Estás loca? —Diana se enfada—_

_Los demás soldados también gritan el nombre de Diana. Ella se avergüenza y trata de esconderse, pero Reiner la señala para que baje. Luego ella decide bajar. Se para en frente de él._

_—No voy a perder mi tiempo peleando contigo —Diana se da media vuelta y se va—_

_—Me dicen que eres la mejor soldado de Mare, pero con esa actitud no llegas ni a Guerrero —Reiner se ríe—_

_Diana se detiene. Todos gritan a favor de Reiner._

_—Al menos no estoy condenada a vivir trece años —Sigue caminando—_

_Ahora gritan a favor de Diana._

_—Ya veo porque no subes de rango_

_Diana se vuelve a detener. Se gira. Lo observa enojada. Se quita la camisa._

_Todos gritan de emoción._

_—__¡Diana, dale con la silla! __ —Arla grita emocionada—_

_Diana se coloca en posición de pelea. Reiner sonríe y se coloca en posición de defensa. Ella corre hacia él._

Diana despierta y se queda pensando en Reiner. Él desde Mare hace lo mismo. Hasta que sus mentes se unen. Ambos se quedan en silencio. Pueden sentir el dolor y la tristeza del otro.

Diana se ha dormido de nuevo, pasa el resto de las horas sintiendo mucho frío. Al despertarse se gira a un lado, pero en su imaginación ve a Reiner acostado mientras la mira.

_—Hola mi amor —Reiner le sonríe—_

Diana se gira hacia al otro lado de la cama, pero ve a Benton acostado, también mirándola.

_—Buen día, preciosa —Él le sonríe—_

Diana se asusta. Se sienta en la cama y vuelve a mirar para ambos lados y no ve a nadie. Como ya es de mañana se levanta. Desayuna y se va sin decir nada. Llega hasta una taberna y habla con el tabernero.

—Hola Matt

—Wow niña, que alegría al fin verte... ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estoy regular... Vengo para preguntarte algo... ¿Que sabes de... Kenny?

—Él, pues lamento decirte que falleció

—¿Cómo? No puede ser —Está sorprendida—

—Encontraron su cuerpo. No supe que le sucedió, pero recuerdo que en esos días la Legión de Reconocimiento estuvo muy activa, especialmente en contra de Kenny y su grupo

—Maldición, nunca debí irme —Comienzan a caer lágrimas por sus mejillas—

—Él a veces venía después que se enteró que habías desaparecido. Estuvo muy triste, hasta me confesó que era tu padre. Yo nunca le conté a nadie de eso

—Hubiera deseado compartir más con él

—Yo sé que él igual... Él estaba muy orgulloso de ti... Tengo algo que me trajeron cuando encontraron su cuerpo. Supongo que te gustará tenerlo —Matt busca una caja. Al abrirla saca la cuchilla de Kenny—

Diana se sorprende.

—Ten, tú más que nadie merece tenerla

—Gracias, de verdad que gracias por este detalle —Diana se va de la taberna y se dirige a la casa, va llorando—

En el camino ve un callejón y recuerda el día en que la apuñalaron allí. Sigue caminando más rápido. Llega a la casa, sube corriendo al cuarto y se encierra a llorar. Allí pasa todo el día. No quiere ni comer. Sólo sostiene la cuchilla en sus manos, luego la tira en la cama. Se levanta, pone sus manos sobre la cabeza y da vueltas por el cuarto. Siente mucho dolor de haber perdido a Erwin y a Kenny. Sigue llorando. Abre un cajón para guardar la cuchilla, adentro encuentra la insignia de las alas de la libertad que Erwin le había regalado en su cumpleaños. Ella se levanta y de coraje patea la mochila que está en el suelo, se percata que hay algo adentro. La abre y ve una caja con un pequeño candado. Recuerda el collar de Reiner, que justamente es una llave. Lo agarra y lo abre. Ve dos sobres adentro. Abre el primero y ve una carta de Reiner para ella. Lo lee.

_"Para mi amada:_

_Hola hermosa. Te escribo esta carta para agradecerte y demostrar mi admiración por cómo te has comportado conmigo. En estos meses te he visto sacrificar tanto, dejar muchas cosas atrás y dedicarte en cuerpo y alma a nuestro amor. Me consta que todo esto no estaba en tus planes, pero puedo decir con toda certeza que como pareja y futura madre te has graduado con honores. Para mí es un orgullo decir que comparto mi vida contigo, ha sido una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado en mi vida. Nunca tendría las suficientes palabras para decirte lo feliz que me siento a tu lado y que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida. Eres mi mundo. El estar cerca tuyo me hace sentir que todo está bien. Con tan solo tocar tu piel y ver tu sonrisa tiemblo. Hoy tengo al amor de mi vida incrustado en mi corazón. Yo te elegí porque me di cuenta de que encontraste mi punto débil y fuiste la única en descubrir la forma de calmar esta alma indomable. Te elegí porque me di cuenta de que vales los riesgos y vales la vida. Contigo y con nuestro hijo quiero pasar el resto de mis días... Te amo Diana._

_Con amor y siempre tuyo, Reiner"  
_

Ella comienza a llorar sin consuelo. Sus manos tiemblan. Abre el otro sobre y ve que es la foto del día en que Reiner se fue en el tren. Su llanto es tan fuerte que sus hermanas la escuchan y se asustan. Diana lanza la caja con mucho coraje a una esquina. Sus hermanas tratan de entrar, pero la puerta está cerrada. Llaman a Ale para que les diera la llave. Eva abre la puerta y Leena también entra. Ven a Diana en el suelo llorando, con una mano agarra fuertemente la carta y con otro la foto. Eva la ayuda a levantarse y la sienta en la cama.

—¿Que te sucedió? —Leena está preocupada—

—Yo... Yo fui una tonta. Por estúpida perdí al amor de mi vida... Ahora él me odia y no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo

—¿Te refieres a Roy?

—No, pero también lo lastimé demasiado... Me refiero a Reiner

—¿Reiner? ¿El chico que tanto me hablabas? ¿Pero cómo pasó? ¿Qué hacía él allá en Mare? —Leena se asombra—

—Si, es él... Ese es su país, Reiner estuvo infiltrado aquí

—Era muy joven ¿Cómo rayos lo hizo?

—Él... es... soldado en Mare... Estuvimos juntos luego de que regresó —Diana le da la foto a Leena y a Eva— Es una foto de nosotros

—Se veían muy felices —Eva mira la foto con tristeza—

—Lo estábamos. Luego nos enteramos de que... estaba embarazada

—¿En serio? —Leena y Eva lo dicen al unísono y sorprendidas—

—Voy a tener gemelos, pero Reiner no sabe que son dos bebés —Ella muestra el vientre—

Leena y Eva se emocionan, pero Diana está triste.

—¿Qué pasó con Reiner? —Pregunta Eva—

—Lo traicioné por completar la misión que tenía

—¿Roy sabe que estás embarazada?

—Sí, y también me odia... Por tonta perdí a gente muy importante en mi vida —Se molesta y aprieta fuertemente la carta— Ellos no son los únicos que me odian... Yo estuve inmensamente enamorada de un General de Mare. Él siempre cuidó de mí y me protegía. Cuando ingresé al ejército, meses después comencé a tener tanto interés por él que sentía como un fuego me quemaba por dentro cada vez que estaba a su lado... Thomas fue mi primer hombre y padre de un bebé que perdí a las dieciséis semanas de gestación

Leena y Eva se sorprenden.

—Él nunca lo supo, le hubiese destrozado el corazón si le contaba, ya que su anhelo es ser padre y a él se le hace difícil casi imposible tener hijos —Se le entrecorta la voz— Iba a ser un niño —Se seca las lágrimas— Yo me sentí tan mal luego de perder el embarazo que me distancié de él, aproveché que estaba saliendo con Roy para poder alejarlo más de mí... Ya luego regresó Reiner y decidí estar con él y dejé a Roy... Pasaron muchas cosas y terminé de nuevo en brazos del General, mantuvimos una relación en secreto

—¿Por qué él te odia también?

—Él quería casarse y hacer una familia conmigo, cuidar de mí y de mi bebé, él tampoco sabe que son gemelos, pero lo rechacé ya que elegí estar con Reiner —Diana se entristece— El General me odia mucho y si se hubiera enterado que Reiner me pidió matrimonio y lo acepté, todo se hubiese complicado aún más... Tengo miedo de que mis pesadillas se hagan realidad

—¿Por qué estuviste con ellos? ¿A quién amabas en realidad? —Pregunta Leena mientras la mira a los ojos esperando con ansías una respuesta—

—Lo hice porque durante un tiempo estuve muy confundida y aún lo estoy... Con Roy, pues si me gustaba y lo quise, pero por la misión mantuvimos distancia. Ya el día en que quise tener algo con él, pues Roy no quiso, luego me sentí muy desanimada. Si estuve con Roy para alejar a Thomas, pero lo que sentía por él ya no era lo mismo. Cada día que pasaba a su lado sentía que no era el hombre que buscaba. Roy tampoco hizo mucho para enamorarme, pero eso no le quita el hermoso corazón que él tiene... A Reiner luego de enterarme lo que era y de las cosas que hizo lo llegué a odiar muchísimo y hasta quise matarlo, pero al verlo de nuevo y estar a su lado volví a sentir esa necesidad de cuidar de él. Aquel chiquillo que me robó el corazón lo volvió a hacer ya más grande. Reiner es mi sol y la luz de mis ojos, por él hago lo que sea. Siempre tuve esa necesidad de protegerlo, de estar a su lado. No tienen idea del vacío que siento ahora mismo en mi corazón al no tenerlo cerca de mí, me siento sin un propósito, mi vida no tiene sentido. Lo amo tanto y lo necesito —Llora— Con Thomas ya les conté parte. Él fue mi debilidad y mi tentación, siempre tenía la necesidad de tenerlo a mi lado y sentir su calor. Al principio él no quiso nada romántico, pero luego aceptó. Él fue tan perfecto para mí, como hombre me llenaba en todos los sentidos. Thomas me hacía sentir tanto amor y tanto... placer, algo que jamás pensé sentir. Pasé momentos hermosos a su lado, igual con Reiner, pero fui tan tonta en no darme cuenta a quien verdaderamente amaba... Yo hice un pacto de sangre con Reiner para que siempre estemos juntos, esto me ató a él. Me hizo cegarme y sólo tuve ojos para él cuando tuve la oportunidad de vivir feliz con otro, dejando a Thomas para sólo complacerme y Roy quedando definitivamente en el olvido —Diana llora desconsoladamente— Nunca dejaré de ser una idiota, no sirvo ni para amar

Leena consuela a Diana.

Eva mira de nuevo la foto de Reiner y recuerda algo. Busca en el armario de la habitación de Diana y encuentra un cajón de dónde saca una vieja libreta. La abre.

—Recordé los dibujos que te hacía luego de tus sueños... Mira quién es una de esas personas que veías

Diana toma la libreta y se sorprende.

—Es Reiner... —Pasa la página y se sorprende al ver otro dibujo— Este es Thomas

—¿Cómo pudiste soñar con alguien que no conocías? —Leena pregunta sorprendida—

—Ni idea, pero definitivamente son ellos... No había caído en cuenta de esto porque siempre olvido los sueños un tiempo después... Ahora todo tiene tanto sentido... Por favor, no le digan a papá nada de esto que les conté

Su padre entra al cuarto repentinamente.

—¿Diana que te sucedió? Esta mañana te fuiste muy temprano y Ale me acaba de contar que estabas gritando y llorando

—Es que fui a la taberna de Matt y me contó que mi padre había fallecido

—¿Kenny?... Lo lamento —Andrew la abraza—

—Si él no hubiera venido a traer tu dinero, no hubiera podido comenzar a tiempo el tratamiento para caminar. También le debo las gracias a él... Lo lamento querida hermana. Ha sido muy fuerte venir aquí y enterarte de la muerte de tu primo y padre —Leena también la abraza—

—Es como una pesadilla... Ya ni sé qué cosa peor me puede suceder —Diana está desanimada. Agarra la libreta y la carta. Luego sale del cuarto y tira ambas cosas al fuego de la chimenea—

Eva disimuladamente esconde la foto.

Al día siguiente mientras están desayunando a la mesa, tocan a la puerta. Ale abre. Desde el comedor se puede escuchar la voz de Nile.

—¿Se encuentra Diana?

—Si Comandante

Ya Diana viene caminando hacia la puerta. Nile al verla rápidamente le informa.

—La investigación culminó y Darius los acaba de citar al Tribunal Militar para juicio

Andrew se acerca.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo malo?

—No puedo dar información al respecto... Diana, acompáñame

Andrew se desespera.

—Está bien papá... Todo va a estar bien —Diana se va con Nile en una carreta—

El papá de Diana y las hermanas se van detrás de ellos. Llegan el Tribunal. Ordenan a Roy, Diana y el capitán a pararse frente al podio de Darius, él entra a la corte. Comienza el juicio.

—La investigación a culminado y hemos encontrado varias irregularidades con esta misión. Primeramente, fue hecha sin el consentimiento y autorización nuestra. El Rey anterior había pagados los gastos pensando que se trataba de una misión interna... Sé que ustedes no tienen culpa de las intenciones ocultas de Weider, ustedes sólo fueron allá para cumplir. De cierta manera lo hicieron, no pudieron traer todo lo que buscaban, pero si nos dieron valiosa información, más de que la teníamos. En cuanto al capitán queda absuelto de todo, su única misión fue llevarlos y traerlos. Al haber cumplido con su encomienda se le pagará el dinero prometido. En cuanto a su esposa e hija, son bienvenidas a Paradis... Ya se puede retirar, el soldado a mi derecha le dará el dinero.

El capitán recoge su dinero y se va, pero se sienta con los espectadores.

—En cuanto a ustedes, Diana y Roy, no se les acusará de ningún delito que haya ocurrido durante la misión en Mare. Las muertes de sus compañeros no fueron causadas por negligencia, sólo fue una muerte accidental y tres muertes por salvar la vida de su líder, en este caso Diana Smith... Investigando el pasado de sus compañeros fallecidos, descubrimos que Tiffa y Karl eran huérfanos, en el caso de Jeff y Arla, que son hermanos gemelos, ellos habían sido reportados desaparecidos por sus padres

Diana interrumpe a Darius.

—Mi Comandante, ¿Por sus padres? Ellos nos dijeron que eran huérfanos, que sus padres habían muerto en un supuesto robo

—Ellos tienen padres y son los que están sentados detrás de usted

Diana se gira y ve a los padres de Jeff y Arla llorando.

—Lo lamento —Diana lo dice triste—

—Al parecer Weider les hizo creer que habían muerto y técnicamente los secuestró, igual con Tiffa y Karl, pero en el caso de ellos no hubo quién denunciara la desaparición

—No teníamos idea. Si hubiéramos conocido antes acerca de eso, nunca hubiéramos aceptado la misión —Roy se entristece—

—Lo sé... Es para que tengan una idea de lo que tramaba Weider a escondidas y nunca conoceremos para que fue todo este movimiento, pero de lo que es seguro es que era para asuntos personales... Roy Rogers, de igual manera que el capitán usted queda absuelto, ya que no cometió ningún delito y estaba ajeno de la verdadera intención de Weider. Así que de igual manera puede tomar el dinero acordado y se puede ir.

Roy recoge el dinero y se queda también entre los espectadores.

Diana se queda de pie frente al estrado. Entra un soldado de la Policía Militar y va donde Darius, le susurra.

—Mi Comandante, ya ella está aquí

—Hágala pasar

Abren la puerta y la Reina Historia entra al Tribunal. Todos se ponen en reverencia ante ella. Se sienta al lado del Comandante Darius.

—He invitado a la Reina a este juicio porque considero que ella debe tomar la próxima decisión... En cuanto a ti Diana, usted como soldado no debió aceptar tal misión, incumplió con las reglas al abandonar la milicia sin consentimiento de un superior. Fingió su muerte y/o desaparición, y por tanto es un delito que se paga con cárcel

Diana está muy nerviosa.

—Encontramos que durante su servicio en la Policía Militar estuvo bajo investigación. Por algunas confidencias nos indicaron que usted huyó a la Legión de Reconocimiento para evitar más investigaciones, para posteriormente irse a la misión que ya Weider le había dado. Donde fingió desaparecer o morir... Dentro de dicha investigación se descubrió que era parte del grupo de Kenny, y en aquel entonces usted se dedicó al robo, extorsión y asesinato de varios civiles y militares, entre ellos gente muy importante. Usted se le acusa de una veintena de asesinatos... Hace un tiempo se arrestaron varios soldados acusados de corrupción. En su caso se le acusa de muchos crímenes... ¿Cómo se declara ante todo?

—Yo... —A Diana le tiemblan las manos y está sudando— ...me declaro culpable. Admito que cometí todos los crímenes que se me acusan... Soy culpable de todo —Se entristece—

—Muy bien, dado el caso que usted misma admitió su culpabilidad, dejaré a la Reina tomar el veredicto

Diana se gira a ver su familia y puede ver la decepción en sus rostros. Roy y su padre están nerviosos ya que ellos también habían sido parte de algunos delitos.

Historia se pone de pie y habla.

—Es una lástima que, siendo una persona tan talentosa, porque vi su historial como recluta y en la Policía Militar, haya caído en manos de la corrupción. Todo lo que haya logrado durante su misión fue opacado por todo el daño que había hecho a nuestra nación durante su servicio, y eso lo considero una traición... Como Reina de Paradis no permitiré este tipo de actos y con toda la autoridad que tengo se le condena a pena capital inmediata

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Mi Reina por favor piedad! —Andrew grita—

—Ella no tuvo piedad con ninguna de sus víctimas —Historia lo dice molesta—

Diana se gira.

—Padre ella tiene razón. No merezco piedad —Se pone cabizbaja— Mi Reina, lamento todo lo que hice y por haberles fallado. A los padres de Jeff y Arla lamento no haber traído de regreso a sus hijos... Perdónenme por ser tan mala persona, todos los crímenes los hice por dinero, porque quería volver a ver caminando a mi hermana mayor, pero sé que no fue lo correcto... Me ofrecí a la misión en Mare porque quería más dinero para el tratamiento de mi hermana y también quería que detuvieran la investigación en mi contra y limpiaran mi récord... Espero que las familias que lastimé me perdonen. Espero que todo Paradis me perdone por haberlos traicionado —Diana llora— Acepto su condena

—Soldados, llévenla, se hará un fusilamiento en público —Darius da la orden—

—No por favor, piedad… ¡No! —Grita la familia de Diana—

Los soldados escoltan a Diana fuera del tribunal militar. Todos en la sala se van detrás. Su familia no para de llorar y pedir clemencia.

Suben a Diana en una carreta y la llevan hasta cerca del muro, alejada un poco de la ciudad, pero donde la gente puede ver su ejecución. La noticia se regó en todo Mitras. Muchos en el camino comenzaron a reconocerla y le gritan palabras hirientes al recordar cuando ella les robaba. Ella se entristece.

Al llegar cerca al muro ya hay un considerable número de personas esperando. Bajan a Diana de la carreta y la llevan caminado al muro. La gente le sigue gritando.

—Esta era quien robaba en mi negocio —Un hombre le escupe el rostro—

—Me alegro que estés pagando, maldita desgraciada... Fuiste tu quien mató a mi esposo y dejaste a mis hijos sin un padre —La mujer logra acercase lo suficiente hasta golpear con mucho coraje el rostro de Diana—

Ella en todo momento mantiene la cabeza baja y controla las ganas de llorar.

—¡Mátenla!—Grita el gentío con mucha furia—

Comienzan a lanzarle piedras. Los soldados intentan calmar la multitud. La familia de Diana, Roy y su padre llegan al lugar. Tratan de acercase, pero no pueden.

Diana al ver la reacción de la gente comienza a recordar cuando la secuestraron en Mare. _Ve como la gente de una ciudad la ataca e insulta públicamente._ Diana siente mucho coraje, pierde la noción del tiempo y sus ojos poco a poco comienzan a cambiar de color. Una voz le habla en su mente.

_\Diana, deberías matarlos... Tú puedes hacerlo como con la gente de aquella ciudad. Extermínalos a todos/_

—No puedo

Un soldado la escucha hablar sola mientras la acerca al muro, luego le hace señas a Darius que todo está listo. Todos los soldados preparan sus rifles y le apuntan, esperan la orden del Comandante. Diana mira a su alrededor, está nerviosa y llorando con coraje.

_\Mátalos Diana/_ —Con sus manos atadas hacia adelante, lentamente las sube para morderse—

Cuando ya está lista para hacerlo, Roy logra pasar entre la multitud y grita.

—¡Ella está embarazada!

Todos se sorprenden.

—Comandante... Diana está embarazada —Roy llora—

Darius da la orden a los soldados de bajar las armas y se acerca a ella.

—¿Es cierto esto?

—Si mi Comandante... Espero gemelos

—¿Quién es el padre?

—Es... R

—Soy yo —Roy se acerca a ambos—

Diana mira sorprendida a Roy.

—Yo soy el padre... Por favor, pídale a la Reina que tenga misericordia y permita al menos el nacimiento de mis hijos

—Esto es algo que no nos esperábamos... Inmediatamente llévenla ante la Reina —Darius da la orden a los soldados—

La gente al ver que la ejecución se detuvo comienzan a molestarse y gritan. Aumentan la escolta a Diana y la llevan de regreso.

Llegan al palacio y arrodillan a Diana frente al trono de la Reina. No permiten que Roy y la familia de Diana la acompañen, ellos esperan afuera. Historia entra y se sienta.

—¿Por qué antes no informó de su embarazo?... Yo no me haré responsable de la muerte de dos criaturas inocentes... La condena de pena capital será pospuesta hasta el nacimiento de sus hijos. Después se les entregarán al padre y procederemos con su castigo. Por ahora permanecerá en la cárcel, pero se le brindará las atenciones y comodidades necesarias para su proceso de embarazo, de igual manera un médico la atenderá... ¿Acepta esto? —Historia la mira fijamente—

—Sí mi Reina

—Llévenla a la cárcel —Historia hace señas a los soldados—

La sacan de prisa del palacio, sin permitirle que su familia se le acerque al verla salir. La llevan a la cárcel.

Roy va donde el padre de Diana, le susurra.

—No se preocupe, prometo hacer todo lo que sea por sacarla de allí

Pasan los días en la cárcel. Diana mentalmente ha desmejorado, a veces habla sola. Siente toda la culpa de lo que hizo en el pasado. Casi no puede dormir, ya se pueden ver ojeras en sus ojos y el cansancio en su rostro. Le dan ataques de ansiedad al recordar las muertes de sus compañeros, la traición a Reiner y el haberle roto el corazón a Roy y a Benton.

—Soy una tonta —Llora— Lo que tenía que hacer no lo hice por estar enamorada —Se agarra el cabello fuertemente y grita en voz baja con coraje— Nadie me va a quitar este dolor que siento. He perdido a quiénes amé y jamás los voy a recuperar —Suspira triste—

Ella se siente cansada y se acuesta. Comienza a alucinar recordando uno de los viajes en tren, cuando la rescataron luego de su secuestro. _Ella está acostada en el camarote, le agarra la mano a Benton._

_—No me dejes sola, casi siempre tengo pesadillas y no puedo dormir_

_Él se recuesta al lado de ella. Le acaricia el rostro y le besa la frente._

_—Sé que estás molesta con Reiner y con mucha razón... Si él no te valora, entonces yo lo haré_

_Diana llora un poco._

_—Te amo Diana —Benton la besa—_

_Diana lo agarra de la camisa y lo acuesta sobre ella. Se siguen besando apasionadamente mientas rozan sus cuerpos._

En la cama de la cárcel Diana se gira llorando, al voltearse ve a Reiner recostado a su lado, ella llora y se queda dormida, de las pocas veces que logra dormir. Comienza a soñar.

_Diana está sentada en un escritorio abrazando a Reiner mientras él está de pie, tienen relaciones. Ambos están en su oficina, encerrados. Del placer que Diana siente lo muerde en la parte superior del hombro. Ambos gimen en voz baja. Luego de varios minutos terminan. Se arreglan el uniforme. Reiner le habla mientras se arregla el pantalón._

_—Ten cuidado en no morderme fuerte... A veces me da miedo en transformarme en titán_

_Diana ríe._

_—¿En serio? ¿Cómo sabes que te puede pasar?_

_—Cuando estoy haciendo el amor contigo tengo que controlarme un poco porque siento el mismo cosquilleo en la espalda de cuando me voy a transformar_

_—Uy, tendré cuidado —Ríe—_

_—No creo que pase, pero uno nunca sabe_

_Tocan a la puerta. Ambos se miran asustados. Reiner la abre y ve a Zeke._

_—Jefe de Guerra ¿Qué se le ofrece?_

_—Vine a entregarte el papeleo de la última batalla para que hagan el resumen de lo ocurrido y lo entreguen al General_

_—Oh... —Agarra los papeles— Lo haremos inmediatamente_

_Zeke mira de manera extraña a Reiner._

_—¿Y qué te pasa en el pelo?_

_—¿Mi pelo? ¿Que? —Reiner se pone nervioso—_

_—Parece como si hubiera ocurrido una batalla allá arriba —Zeke controla las ganas de reírse—_

_—Oh... Oh... —Se peina— Es que hoy olvidé peinarme_

_—Ujum_

_Diana se ríe en voz baja._

_—Esperaré los papeles —Zeke se va—_

_Reiner cierra la puerta. Diana se ríe a carcajadas._

_—Te juro que un día de estos nos van a atrapar haciendo cosas cochinas —Reiner ríe— Nunca en mi vida imaginé hacer estas cosas... Diana, tú me has sacado un lado salvaje que no pensé tener_

_—Yo no tengo culpa de que tuvieras un lado oculto… Me gusta que seas así, atrevido... Además, t__ú__ y yo nos amamos, no hay nada malo en eso_

_—Si te gusta que sea así, entonces siempre lo seré sólo para ti —Reiner le da un beso. Se sienta y comienza con el papeleo. Luego se queda pensativo— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_

_—Sí... dime_

_—Perdona la pregunta, pero cuando estabas con Roy ¿Eras feliz? ¿Lo amabas cómo a mí?_

_—Con Roy es un poco complicado decirte si lo fui... Contigo mi felicidad es diferente, todo esto no fue por que buscamos que sucediera, sólo sucedió y ya, y cada momento que paso contigo es porque nosotros hemos querido que suceda... No sabes lo mucho que te amo, eres el hombre más perfecto que he conocido, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu cuerpo, todo de ti me enamora... Te amo —Le agarra el rostro y lo besa—  
_

Diana se despierta y grita.

—¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! ¡Déjame en paz! —Ella llora. Está metida en la mente de Reiner— ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿No te conformas con verme sufrir? ¡Dime!... Leí tu maldita carta... Eres un mentiroso

—Yo nunca te amé, ya te lo dije... Todo lo que hice contigo fue por puro placer

Diana siente náuseas al escuchar lo que dijo.

—No mientas, tú me amabas, lo podía sentir

—Todo fue parte del plan de Benton... Además, tu eres la primera mentirosa. Dudo mucho que ese bebé sea mío... Vi tus memorias y supe que me eras infiel con el General... Ese bebé puede ser de cualquiera de los dos

—¡Thomas no puede tener hijos! —Grita molesta— Estoy embarazada de ti y mis hijos son tuyos, sólo tuyos

—¿Hijos?

—Si... Son gemelos

Reiner se queda sorprendido.

—¿Quién puede confirmar que en verdad son mis hijos?... Pueden ser hasta de Roy o de cualquier otro. De ti ya nada me sorprende —Reiner se molesta— Pensé que eras especial, pero terminaste siendo una cualquiera, una más del montón

Diana no sale de su asombro.

—Reiner, yo sólo estuve con él

—De igual manera, jamás me haría cargo de unos bebés que siempre sospecharé que no son míos

—¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa así?... Benton estuvo dispuesto a cuidar de este bebé. Hasta Roy se comprometió en hacerse cargo de ellos, ¿y tú los niegas sin ellos haber nacido?... Yo pude haberte fallado como mujer, pero jamás te mentiría diciendo que son hijos tuyos si en verdad no lo fuesen

—Aunque sea míos, de igual manera yo no siento nada por ti

—Por favor no digas cosas que verdaderamente no sientes, no busques la excusa de lastimarme por el coraje que tienes... Tú me amabas de igual manera que te amé

—Diana, lo tuyo era sólo un vínculo que hiciste conmigo... Supe que los Ackerman lo hacen. Por eso me cuidabas tanto. No era porque me amabas, solo era el vínculo

—Tienes razón, pude haber estado influenciada por el vínculo... Pero de que tengo sentimientos por ti, de eso no hay duda —Diana le da dolor de cabeza—

—Me amas tanto que te revolcaste con el General... ¿Él te daba el placer que querías, lo que Roy o yo no pudimos darte?

Diana se sorprende, no sabe que contestar.

—No sabes que decir porque es verdad lo que dije... No puedo creer todo lo que me ocultaste. Puedo entender el tiempo en que estuvimos separados porque te enojaste conmigo, sé que encontraste consuelo en sus brazos, pero cuando regresamos, aún seguiste con él... Aun no entiendo porque estuviste con el General mientras estabas conmigo, ¿Acaso no llené tu vida?

—Contigo encontré mi felicidad, pero Thomas siempre fue mi debilidad desde la primera vez en que estuve con él... Ojalá pudieras entender mis sentimientos encontrados, no sabes cuánto odio esta maldita confusión —Diana llora— Perdóname por no respetar el amor que nos teníamos. Perdón por sólo pensar en mí... Reiner, desde que nos conocimos fuiste mi primer amor, eras y eres la luz de mis ojos. No tienes idea de cuanto te amo y de lo mucho que me duele haberte fallado de esa manera. Fui egoísta en sólo pensar en mí y no en lo que tú sentirías al enterarte, pero por favor no pongas en duda el gran amor siento por ti. A mí no me ha importado tu pasado, no me importa lo que has hecho, ni me importa toda la gente que ha muerto por tu culpa. Reiner, tú eres un asesino, un terrorista. Mataste e heriste a mi familia, y eso no me importó. Traicionaste a tus compañeros, traicionaste a quienes te dieron hogar y comida y eso no me importó... Tu fuiste mi misión desde que me enteré quien eras, te espíe y pude haberte matado, pero no lo hice porque yo te amo desde que te vi... —Se queda pensativa— ...desde que te vi hace tiempo. Siempre te he amado... Tú tienes algo que no puedo explicar, y lo que siento por ti es más allá de ese vínculo que dices... Por ti he dejado todo, por ti he traicionado a mis compañeros, he traicionado a mi familia y a mi pueblo al enamorarme del asesino de mi país... Todo lo he hecho solo por ti... ¡Maldición! —Suspira y llora—

Reiner se queda en silencio, está confundido con sus palabras.

—No recuerdas cuando nos conocimos porque hice que lo olvidaras para no dañar la misión, pero yo te conocí justo después que destruiste el Muro María, cuando sólo eras un niño —Suspira tristemente—

En ese momento Diana permite que él recuerde todo. _Reiner comienza a ver cuando ella le salvó la vida, cuando ella le llevaba comida y pasaban horas juntos en la orilla del río._ Reiner comienza a llorar.

—Me has hecho sufrir bastante con tus palabras, ¿Ya estás feliz con eso?... Por favor lárgate de mi mente

—Diana, no... Perdóname

—¡Lárgate! —Diana grita con coraje—

Ella lanza una taza que tiene en la mesa y choca con la pared donde ella ve a Reiner.

Los soldados que la vigilan se acercan al escuchar el alboroto.

—Hey ¿Que pasa aquí?

Diana se sienta en la cama a llorar.

Reiner sale molesto de su habitación, y se dirige al cuarto del General. Con mucho coraje toca la puerta en repetidas ocasiones. Benton abre y sin mediar palabra Reiner le da un golpe en el rostro, él pierde el balance. Reiner entra a la habitación y cierra la puerta. Benton se limpia la sangre de la nariz, pero vuelve a recibir otro golpe en el rostro y luego en el estómago, intenta defenderse. Reiner lo patea hasta tirarlo al suelo. Benton se llena de coraje y comienza a perder la razón, mira con furia a Reiner, se levanta y se abalanza sobre él. Lo tira contra la mesa y comienza a ahorcarlo con las manos. Al Reiner lograr zafarse, Benton comienza a golpear sin control su rostro. Este le esquiva algunos golpes, lo patea haciéndolo perder el balance, agarra una silla y la rompe en su espalda. Benton cae al suelo y se queja de dolor, sin pensarlo se levanta, empuja con fuerzas a Reiner, haciendo que caiga contra un espejo que se rompe y algunos vidrios se entierran en su cabeza y cuello. Benton se le acerca molesto.

—¡¿Por qué vienes a atacarme así porque sí?! ¡¿Que te hice?!

—¡Maldito hipócrita, eres un desgraciado!... Mientras estaba con Diana te estuviste acostando con ella

Benton se sorprende y comienza a reírse a carcajadas.

—Pero si fue Diana quien comenzó todo, fue ella quien me buscaba... Yo sólo la complacía —Escupe sangre al suelo—

—Sabías que Diana era mi mujer y aun así no te importó

—¿Tu mujer? —Benton se ríe— Reiner no me hagas reír más de la cuenta. Primero, tu ni la amabas, todo fue fingido por mi plan. ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando planeamos lo de ir al teatro? Tu…

Reiner lo interrumpe.

—Sé que lo fingí, pero luego si me enamoré de ella y lo sabías

—Cállate, aun no acabo… Tu luego ya llevaste al lago para aprovecharte de sus sentimientos, acostarte con ella y así tenerla a tu lado para espiarla… Lo segundo de todo esto, es que yo fui quien la hizo mujer. Diana siempre fue mía y cuando permití que tuvieras relaciones con ella yo no fui a tu habitación a golpearte —Sigue riéndose. Luego se sienta adolorido en una silla— Reiner, tú y yo somos amigos desde que eras un niño. No perdamos nuestra amistad por una mujer que no vale la pena y menos una cualquiera

Un soldado toca a la puerta.

—General ¿se encuentra bien? Escuchamos ruidos adentro

—Todo en orden, no se preocupen

El soldado se va. Benton limpia su nariz llena de sangre. Reiner se queda pensativo.

—Maldición, tu sí que golpeas fuerte —Benton recoge del suelo la silla rota que está a su lado— ¿Sabes que esta silla vale tu sueldo de un mes? Tsk, voy a tener que descontarlo de tu paga

—Lo lamento General... No pensé bien las cosas. Me dejé llevar por el coraje

—Te entiendo —Benton se levanta y camina hasta Reiner. Lo ve llorando y lo abraza— No derrames tus lágrimas por alguien quien no las merece... Hay más chicas y puedes ser feliz con cualquiera

—Perdóname, usted ha sido como un padre para mí y no debí faltarle el respeto de esta manera... Tiene razón

—Ve y regenera tus heridas. Yo recojo todo —Le da unas palmadas en la espalda—

Reiner se va desanimado de la habitación. Benton recoge del suelo los cristales del espejo mientras se ríe. Luego se queda pensativo, con coraje aprieta los cristales que tiene en su mano haciendo que varios le corten la piel. Llora un poco mientras en su mirada refleja odio.

Siguen pasando los días y cada vez se nota más el embarazo a Diana. Aún le siguen los ataques de ansiedad y casi todos los días ve en su imaginación a sus compañeros; Tiffa, Karl, Arla y Jeff parados frente a ella mirándola decepcionados. También ve a su madre Clara, su Tía Beth y a su primo Erwin que la observan con tristeza. Diana siente culpa, impotencia y mucho cargo de consciencia. Comienza a llorar sin consuelo.

Un día escucha a la distancia una conversación. Ella se asoma por los barrotes al reconocer las voces.

—Espero que mi viaje hasta acá valga la pena, ¿Que sucede?

—Comandante Zoë, aquí la información que fue entregada por la prisionera —Nile le entrega varios papeles—

—¿Información de Mare?... ¿Quién trajo esto?

—Mire la firma

Hange se sorprende.

—No puede ser... ¿Dónde está ella?

Nile apunta a la celda de Diana. Hange corre hasta allá, se sorprende al verla.

—Estás viva... No lo puedo creer —Hange mira a Nile, y él da la orden de abrir la celda. Un soldado abre y Hange entra. Ambas se abrazan fuertemente— Aquel día pensamos que habías muerto y te dimos por desaparecida... ¿Todo este tiempo estuviste allá?

—Si, era parte de una misión secreta... No pude traer todo lo que nos pidieron y perdí gente muy importante... Ya no quisiera recordar esos años allá

—Te entiendo... Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo... Erwin estaría muy feliz —Se entristece— ¿Viniste embarazada? —Pregunta sorprendida, le acaricia el vientre—

Diana no le responde, se queda triste y pensativa. Hange se despide de ella y al salir Diana la detiene.

—¿Su muerte fue lenta? ¿Agónica? ¿Sufrió mucho?

—Fue lenta, pero falleció rodeado por quienes lo apreciábamos —Hange se va—

Diana se sienta a llorar.

_Comienza a recordar cuando estuvo en la Legión y las horas que pasaban hablando en la oficina de Erwin, junto a Hange, Levi y Mike. Recuerda esos momentos de felicidad y cada uno de sus compañeros del cuarto Escuadrón. Recuerda la misión donde desapareció. Diana se entristece mucho y siente dolor en su corazón. Entre llantos recuerda cuando llegó a Mare, ve el rostro de sorpresa de sus compañeros al ver tantas cosas diferentes. Sus recuerdos cambian y comienza a pensar en Benton._

—¡Maldición! —Diana llora—

_Ya es de tarde, Diana y Benton acaban de llegar a la base luego de entregar unas cajas con armas ilegales de una investigación. Ambos están juntos en un vehículo militar, Diana es quien conduce. Él antes de bajarse la mira y habla con ella._

_—Sé que ayer fue tu cumpleaños, lo vi en tu expediente esta mañana y lamento que lo hayas pasado teniendo un mal rato con lo que nos sucedió en el callejón... Así que, aunque sea tarde quiero decirte felicidades —Benton le sonríe—_

_—Gracias_

_—Aunque está sólo la fecha, pero no el año. Supongo que ya serás mayor... Y no olvido que te prometí hacer algo hace mucho_

_Diana se pone nerviosa, suspira y aprieta el guía. Benton se ríe._

_—Nunca te había visto así... Lo dije bromeando, aunque no vendría mal hacerlo ahora_

_Ella se ríe nerviosa. Benton se vuelve a reír al verla._

_—Diana, yo nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieres... —Saca de su bolsillo un paquete— Te tengo un regalo de cumpleaños, al principio no sabía que regalarte y terminé comprando lo primero que vi... Sé que los marleyanos tenemos muchos privilegios y estoy seguro de que nunca has comido de esto, al menos de buena calidad —Se lo entrega—_

_Diana se emociona._

_—¡Chocolate!... Genial —Ella lo abraza, luego entra en razón y se aparta— Disculpe —Comienza a comer y suspira— Sabe mil veces mejor al que nos permiten comer... —Sigue comiendo y habla con la boca llena— Muchas gracias_

_Benton sonríe y le limpia el labio donde tiene chocolate. La mira a los ojos._

_—Tú me gustas mucho y desde siempre me he sentido atraído por ti... No te imaginas lo difícil que se me hace controlarme cuando te tengo cerca. Estos años que te llevo conociendo, sólo pienso en ti —Le acaricia el cabello— Eres mi mayor tentación. Con nadie he tenido tantos pensamientos impuros como los que tengo contigo. Sólo puedo pensar en el día en que te pueda tener y te haga mía_

_Diana está sorprendida. Benton se avergüenza._

_—Pensé en voz alta —Él se ríe nervioso, mira para otro lado—_

_—Creo que guardaré el resto a mis compañeros —Guarda el chocolate en su chaqueta. Se baja del vehículo—_

_Benton también se baja._

_—Perdón por mi comentario, fue bastante inapropiado_

_—No se preocupe... Usted también me gusta y tengo los mismos pensamientos cuando estoy a su lado —Diana se avergüenza y se sonroja al verle la cara de sorprendido— Disculpa, estoy cansada, ya ni sé lo que digo_

_—Entonces, ve a descansar _

_Diana le sonríe. Se coloca en posición de atención, le hace el saludo militar. Benton le contesta. Ella se retira, pero más adelante se detiene. Se gira y camina donde él._

_—¿Puedo pedirle otro regalo?... No es dinero, ni nada material _

_—¿__Que __quieres?_

_Diana se le acerca y le da un pequeño beso en la boca. Ambos se miran a los ojos y se sonríen. Benton saca su reloj y lo mira. _

_—Ven conmigo… Te tengo otro regalo, pero tenemos que salir de la base_

_—¿A dónde? _

_—Ya verás_

_Ambos llegan hasta el garaje de la base. Benton quita la manta que está cubriendo algo. Diana se asombra al ver lo que es._

_—¿__Que es __esto? _

_—Es una motora… Es algo que he creado para facilitar la transportación de los soldados_

_—Genial… ¿Es segura?_

_—Si, aunque aun faltan varios ajustes y mejoras —La enciende y la acelera— Vamos, móntate, quiero llevarte a un lugar antes que sea tarde… Pero primero —Le da un caso y unas gafas. Él se monta—_

_Diana se monta detrás de él._

_—Agárrate fuerte —Arranca la moto y salen de la base—_

_Diana está emocionada mientras él va guiando por la ciudad. Ella por un momento recuesta su cabeza en la espalda de él y suspira. Benton sonríe. _

_Toma el camino de la montaña que lleva hasta la cima. Al llegar se bajan, se quitan el casco y las gafas. Diana se maravilla al ver el inmenso y frondoso árbol que cubre el lugar._

_—Es hermoso y extraño con ese hueco justo en el medio, como si fuera un corazón _

_—Te traje porque en una época del año, durante el atardecer, se puede ver los rayos del sol atravesar el espacio que hay en el tronco y parece como si el mismo árbol tuviera luz propia… Justamente esta es la época donde sucede —Vuelve a mirar el reloj— Estamos a tiempo, ponte de frente _

_Ambos se colocan frente al árbol y el sol. Mientras este va ocultándose se comienza a ver como su luz atraviesa el hueco en el tronco. Cuando justamente cruza el medio, todo el árbol se ilumina y la luz del hueco da directamente donde están ellos parados. Diana y Benton sonríen._

_—Es como si hubiese tomado vida propia —Diana sigue mirando sorprendida— Es el mejor regalo que he recibido __—Sonríe muy feliz__—_

_Benton se gira a verla y se sorprende como el azul de sus ojos brillan más que nunca. Ella se voltea al darse cuenta de que él la está mirando. Benton le sonríe, sin pensarlo le agarra su rostro y la besa con delicadeza. Diana cruza sus brazos por su cuello y lo acerca a ella. Se siguen besando, pero ahora con más deseo. A ambos les aumenta los latidos del corazón y su respiración. Él la agarra de la cadera y la pega a su cuerpo, la va rozando lentamente. Justo en el momento en que la luz del sol deja de brillar a través del hueco comienzan a sonar a la distancia las alarmas de la base militar. Diana y Benton se separan, miran preocupados con dirección a la base. _

_ —Hay que irnos —Él se acerca a la moto y se coloca el casco—_

_Se montan y se dirigen de vuelta. Al llegar le informan a Benton sobre soldados enemigos dentro del territorio marleyano. Él da la orden de prepararse y salir de inmediato. _

_Diana comienza a tener recuerdos con Reiner de cuando ambos hicieron amistad luego de él regresar de Paradis. Ella no puede apartar su mirada de él cada vez que lo ve sonreír. Cuando sus miradas se cruzan, ella se pone nerviosa y su corazón late rápido._

_\Reiner, estás tan grande y apuesto/_

_Tiempo después de Diana y Reiner comenzar su relación, están un día en un garaje reparando un vehículo militar, trabajan en el área del motor. Reiner está ajustando unas tuercas y Diana engrasa una pieza. Él la mira y ve que está muy concentrada trabajando. Unos soldados se van, Reiner aprovecha que están solos y sin ella darse cuenta toma un poco de aceite, se lo unta en el rostro. Diana se sorprende y él se ríe. Ella también toma aceite y le unta en la cara. Ambos se ríen._

—_Ah, ¿Con que quieres pelea? —Reiner agarra más aceite, le va a poner en la cara, pero ella lo esquiva—_

_Diana empuja suavemente a Reiner contra el vehículo. Ambos se empujan de manos y se hacen fuerza el uno contra el otro. Él la alza en brazos y con suavidad la deja caer al suelo, se le recuesta encima. Ambos no dejan de reír. Diana lo acorrala con sus piernas y él le presiona los hombros para no dejarla moverse. Ambos se miran a los ojos, se sonríen. Están por besarse cuando alguien se les acerca sin ellos darse cuenta. Él tose para llamarles la atención. Ambos se asustan y se separan. Al ver quien es, se levantan y se colocan en posición de atención._

—_Buen día General Benton —Lo dicen al unísono—_

—_¿Me pueden explicar que estaban haciendo?_

—_Le mostraba a Diana mis técnicas de defensa y combate cuerpo a cuerpo_

—_Me imagino... ¿Y cómo va la reparación del vehículo?_

—_Sólo nos falta montar una pieza y terminamos... Reiner está haciendo los últimos ajustes_

—_Espero verlo terminado antes del mediodía_

—_Si mi General —Lo dicen al unísono—_

_Benton se va. Ambos continúan trabajando mientras se ríen nerviosos en voz baja. Diana mira a Reiner y sonríe feliz, le acaricia el cabello. Él le guiña y continúa ajustando algunas tuercas. A la distancia Diana ve a Benton caminando, él se detiene, se quita el sombrero, se gira un poco para verla y le sonríe, continúa caminando. Ella suspira y sigue engrasando la pieza._

_Cada memoria junto a Reiner, Benton y Roy pasa rápidamente. Recuerda a Benton pidiéndole matrimonio y cuando estuvieron por ultima vez juntos en la habitación de ella, él está arrodillado besando y acariciando su vientre abultado._

—_No es mío, pero aun así lo amo como si lo fuera —Él llora y Diana lo abraza—_

_Al otro día Reiner regresa de la misión de la montaña. Ella ha tomado a Benton de la mano y cuando fue a hablarle ve a sus compañeros entrar a la base. Ella lo suelta y va hasta ellos, luego se emociona al ver a Reiner de vuelta. Ese día ella decide con quién estar._

_Durante una noche Diana está en el lago, donde ella había estado con Reiner. Ella espera ansiosa a Benton. Él llega hasta allí._

—_¿Para qué me pediste venir? —Él lo dice en un tono molesto—_

_Diana ve que él tiene los ojos un poco hinchados._

—_Perdón por haberme ido con Reiner sin darte una explicación_

—_Ya elegiste, no tienes porqué dar explicaciones_

—_Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte_

—_¡Pero ya lo hiciste! —Él grita y llora un poco—_

_Diana lo abraza, pero Benton no la abraza a ella._

—_Por favor, perdóname... —Diana le agarra el rostro para besarlo y él lo esquiva—_

—N_o tengo ganas de nada —Está molesto— ¿Para ti es un juego estar con ambos a la vez? ¿Tú me amas de verdad o sólo por el placer que te doy?_

_Diana se queda sorprendida y recuerda a Reiner cuando le dijo algo similar hace un tiempo. Ella no contesta._

—_No sé ni para que vine —Benton se gira—_

_Diana lo agarra de la mano, él la suelta y se va. __Diana empieza a llorar y cae arrodillada mientras él se va. Ella se queda sola._

_Al día siguiente Diana quiere otra vez hablar con Benton. Va a hasta su habitación, pero antes de tocar a la puerta escucha unos ruidos provenir de adentro. Ella pega su oído para escuchar. Diana con lo que ha escuchado se sorprende y llora un poco. Se queda parada frente a la puerta._

_Varios minutos después abren la puerta y sale una mujer soldado, ella se asusta un poco al ver a Diana. Se va rápido._

_Benton se para semidesnudo en la puerta y mira molesto a Diana._

—_¿Qué quieres? —La mira con coraje—_

_Diana lo mira a los ojos mientras varias lagrimas bajan por su rostro y se va sin decirle nada. Ella se sienta en unas escaleras. Está llorando desconsoladamente. Reiner aparece y se le acerca._

—_¿Diana por qué lloras?_

—_Por nada —Se seca las lágrimas— Es el embarazo que me tiene sensible_

_Reiner se arrodilla frente a ella._

—_Por alguna razón debes estar llorando... No vale la pena sufrir por algo que te lastima —Reiner saca un pañuelo y le seca las lágrimas—_

Diana se despierta y siente dolor en su corazón. Ella intenta olvidar todo aquello. Luego no vuelve a dormir.

Durante el día, luego de que el doctor la examinara, ella sale al patio interior de la cárcel para caminar y tomar sol. Va escoltada por varios soldados. En un momento el cual ella está de espaldas, y sin esperarlo, alguien encapuchado entra con un equipo tridimensional, la agarra y se la lleva. Los soldados comienzan a disparar. Hay un corre y corre en la cárcel, todos salen detrás de ella. El hombre la lleva hasta una carreta y se van a toda prisa. Aún Diana sigue sin ver quien es porque la tienen cubierta con una manta. En un camino solitario se esconden, esperan que los soldados pasen. Le quitan la manta y Diana se sorprende al ver quién es.

—¿Roy? ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?

—No iba a permitir que te hicieran daño, sé todo lo que hiciste pero también te conozco y sé que no eres como antes

—Gracias —Sonríe triste—

—Además no estoy solo... Mira quien fue mi ayudante

Diana se sorprende al ver su papá acercarse.

—Papá, no lo puedo creer

—Mi niña, tenía que hacerlo... Roy me prometió sacarte de allí. Estuvimos esperando el momento perfecto, ya conocíamos tu rutina... Estoy muy nervioso, pero lo importante es que estás libre

—Oh papá, no debiste arriesgarte tanto, y menos por mí, con todo lo malo que he hecho

—No me importa, tú eres mi hija especial, te amo mi niña —La abraza—

Ellos se van por una ruta diferente a la principal. Cruzan el muro Sina y llegan hasta una pequeña casa a las afueras de una villa, muy lejos de la ciudad.

—Recuerdo este lugar, aquí veníamos cuando era una niña

—Sí, era la casa de tu abuela. Ahora vas a vivir aquí, Roy te cuidará... Nadie conoce de este lugar. Vendré todas las semanas a verte, enviaré a mi médico de confianza para que atienda tu embarazo y parto... Ya dentro de la casa está todo lo que necesitan... Me tengo que ir porque supongo que me estarán buscando. No te preocupes por mí, por más que insistan no diré nada

—Gracias papá, te amo —Lo abraza—

—Yo te amo más y quiero que comiences una nueva vida... Roy, cuida de ella por favor

—Si señor

Andrew se va. Diana y Roy entran a la casa.

—No dejaré de darte las gracias por todo —Ella coloca su mano sobre su hombro—

Roy le sonríe y la abraza.

Pasan las semanas. Roy se ha dejado crecer la barba para evitar que lo reconozcan. Siempre anda con un sombrero dado que su color de pelo no es común y lo pueden reconocer.

Roy ayuda a Diana en todo. La consuela, le hace compañía cuando entra en sus crisis mentales. Su familia también viene a verla, y se quedan con ella a ayudar en la casa. El doctor la visita semanalmente. Cada día que pasa Diana se ve de mejor ánimo y comienza a sanar poco a poco las heridas de su corazón, a la vez que está olvidando y sacando de su vida a Reiner y a Benton. Roy se alegra mucho al verla tan diferente por primera vez en su vida.

Diana se mira en el espejo y ve lo enorme que está su vientre. Comienza a acariciarlo y sonríe triste.

_En el reflejo del espejo comienza a alucinar, ve a un doctor acercarse y entregarle un envase. Ella lo toma en sus manos y ve un pequeño cuerpo dentro, recubierto de mucha sangre. Diana comienza a llorar. Está en su cuarto en Mare llorando desconsoladamente, se toca el vientre y siente culpa. Ella reacciona y ve todo oscuro, escucha dos voces que le hablan._

_—¡Mamá!_

_—¿Mamá estás bien?_

_Ella abre los ojos y ve dos jóvenes delante de ella, un chico y una chica. Diana está acostada debajo de un árbol en el patio de una casa._

_—Estoy bien, sólo fue una jaqueca —Se toca la cabeza—_

_El chico la ayuda a sentarse y le limpia el cabello de las hojas que se le han pegado._

_—Nos preocupamos al verte tirada ahí_

_—Hace tiempo no te ocurría esto —La chica se le acerca y la abraza—_

_Diana se siente confundida. Luego escucha otra voz venir hacia ella._

_—¡Mami!_

_Ve una niña caminando de manos con un niño más pequeño que apenas puede caminar. Ella al verlos sonríe y llora de felicidad. Luego ve un hombre bastante alto acercarse a ellos, sólo puede ver sus zapatos y pantalón. Él se para a su lado y se pone de cuclillas. Ella ve sus manos y las reconoce, cuando alza su mirada para ver su rostro, despierta._

Diana se vuelve a ver frente al espejo. Ha sangrado un poco por la nariz. Siente mareos y se acuesta en la cama. Reiner entra a la mente de Diana. La ve acostada llorando. Él se sienta a su lado y acaricia su mano.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sólo vine a verte, quería saber cómo sigue tu embarazo

—¿Y ellos no te importaban?

—Sé lo que dije aquel día, pero he recapacitado y me siento muy mal por mis palabras... Ellos no tienen culpa de lo que haya pasado entre nosotros —Reiner le acaricia su vientre y le besa, algunas lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas— Aquel día debí marcharme contigo. Me siento tan solo aquí, no tienes idea de cuanto los extraño todos los días. Desearía poder vivir este momento a tu lado, pero fui tan tonto en dejarte ir... Lo que dije en la cárcel en parte no fue verdad. Lo dije para alejarte de mí, quería que rompieras tu vinculo conmigo, pero lo lamento tanto. Si fingí las cosas al principio de nuestra relación, pero luego que nos separamos cuando tuve la crisis mental me di cuenta de cuanto te amaba y lo feliz que era a tu lado… Yo aun te amo, como no tienes idea —Le va a dar un beso, pero ella lo esquiva—

—Hay palabras que duelen más que cualquier acción, aunque lo hayas dicho con la intención que rompiera mi vinculo contigo y mantenerme lejos —Suspira un poco molesta— Ahora mismo no sé ni que siento por ti

Reiner se sorprende. Diana se levanta de la cama.

—Te avisaré cuando los bebés estén por nacer... Por ahora, vete por favor

Reiner se sale de su mente, aún sigue sorprendido. Siente un desánimo enorme y con coraje golpea varias veces la pared de su habitación.

Un día Diana, Roy y Eva deciden ir a un pequeño río al lado de la casa. Pasan parte del día allí. Diana tiene pequeñas contracciones, ya su vientre está muy grande y se le hace difícil caminar, está en los últimos días de gestación. Diana quiere meterse al río, Roy la ayuda. Mientras ella moja sus pies a la orilla, Roy está a su lado sosteniéndola, ella lo mira y abraza.

—Me alegra que a pesar de todo lo que te hice sigues a mi lado

—Y lo seguiré estando

Ambos juntan sus cabezas y Roy toca el vientre de Diana.

—Siempre estaré con ustedes... Los amo demasiado, especialmente a estos dos seres que están en tu interior

—Ay guácala, si van a darse amor vayan a otra parte —Eva pone cara de asco—

Roy y Diana ríen. Van donde Eva y la abrazan.

—Ah, no, no —Eva intenta apartarse—

Los tres ríen.

Unos minutos después el cielo se pone oscuro, está lloviznando. Se dirigen a la casa. Roy cubre a Diana con su camisa. Al entrar a la casa, ven soldados caminando por la villa. Eva y Diana se esconden rápido debajo del suelo de la casa. Roy va a la chimenea y ensucia su rostro con hollín, a la vez disimula que está limpiando. Lo soldados tocan a la puerta, Roy abre.

—Buenas, estamos buscando a esta mujer —Le muestra un dibujo con el rostro de Diana— Es una prófuga de la justicia, hace varias semanas alguien la ayudó a escapar... ¿La ha visto o sabe algo de ella?

Roy agarra el dibujo y lo mira.

—No señor —Se lo devuelve—

—¿Puedo entrar a su casa a ver? Sólo por descartar

—Sí, si pase, estaba limpiando la chimenea cuando llegaron, disculpen el desorden.

—También estamos buscando un tal Roy Rogers, se sospecha que él la ayudó a salir, ya que desde hace tiempo no sabemos nada de su paradero

—Tampoco he escuchado de él

Diana y Eva pueden escuchar los pasos sobre ellas, están nerviosas. Diana comienza a sentir contracciones fuertes. Se retuerce del dolor. Eva le tapa la boca evitando que fuera a hacer ruido.

—No veo nada sospechoso... Gracias por permitir la entrada

—De nada... Y espero que pronto atrapen a esos criminales

Los soldados se van. Roy espera un tiempo, va donde Eva y Diana para sacarlas del suelo. Él ve que Diana tiene mucho dolor.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Comenzó a sentirse mal, creo que los bebés vienen de camino

Llevan a Diana a la cama y se queja de mucho dolor. Evita gritar para no llamar la atención. Roy busca agua, le pone paños tibios para así ayudarla con el dolor.

—El doctor y papá les toca venir hoy, aguanta un poco más —Eva le sostiene la mano—

Diana en el desespero se sienta en la cama y siente que algo se rompe. Comienza a expulsar mucho líquido.

—Ya, ya vienen —Diana se queja de dolor—

—¡Roy! —Grita Eva—

Él corre hasta el cuarto.

—Ahora mismo voy a buscar al doctor — Cuando va a abrir la puerta ve a Andrew llegando, junto al doctor, Leena y Ale— Que bueno que llegan, Diana está por dar a luz

Corren hasta el cuarto y la ven retorcerse del dolor. El doctor rápido le hace un chequeo y comprueba que ya está en el proceso de parto.

—Ya has dilatado bastante. Vamos a preparar el cuarto. Los bebés están por llegar. Si sientes deseos de pujar me avisas rápido.

Preparan el cuarto. Ale se ofrece a ayudar al doctor.

—Yo vi a las hijas de Andrew nacer, a cada una las ayudé a venir al mundo. Le ofrezco mi ayuda si la necesita

—Gracias, de verdad que la necesito

Pasan unas horas, el doctor la monitorea. Todos están ansiosos en el cuarto. Cada vez ella siente más dolor y comienza a pujar. Diana en su mente llama a Reiner.

_\Reiner, ya es tiempo/_

Él está durmiendo cuando siente el dolor de Diana. Se despierta asustado.

_\Ya están por nacer... Te necesito a mi lado/_

Reiner se levanta de la cama. Puede ver el cuarto donde está Diana y todo lo que pasa, la ve quejarse de dolor. Él se arrodilla a su lado. Ella lo mira y extiende la mano, él la acaricia para darle calma.

Roy se da cuenta que Diana mira a alguien, y sabe que es a Reiner.

—Ya comienzo a ver la cabecita del bebé, vamos Diana puja más fuerte... Respira y puja... Roy ayúdala —El doctor saca más toallas y las coloca debajo—

Diana puja con todas sus fuerzas, ya está sudando mucho. Siente una presión enorme en el pecho y en la cabeza por toda la fuerza que hace.

—Vamos Diana, tú eres fuerte —Reiner le da ánimos—

En un pujo largo y fuerte sale el bebé. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, escucha su llanto.

—Ya está, ya nació el primero... Felicidades, es un varón —El doctor se lo entrega en brazos—

—Mikael —Diana llora de felicidad—

Reiner y Roy lloran de emoción. Igual que el padre de Diana y sus hermanas.

El doctor le corta el cordón al bebé y se lo da rápido a Ale para que lo limpie.

Aún Diana sigue con contracciones, y por más que puja no sale el otro bebé. El doctor palpa adentro pero no siente nada, luego toca su vientre y comprueba que el bebé no está en posición para salir.

—El bebé no puede salir. Ya perdió el líquido que lo protege. Tengo que verme en la obligación de abrirte y sacarlo. No podemos arriesgarnos a que muera

—Hazlo doctor, no pierda tiempo —Diana lo dice desesperada—

—Pero hay riesgos de que fallezcas. Vas a perder mucha sangre

—Solo hágalo, olvídese de mí, voy a estar bien

—Diana no... —Reiner se preocupa—

_\Yo puedo, voy a estar bien/_

El doctor acerca los utensilios médicos que ya había preparado. Ale le da el bebé a Leena y ayuda al doctor. Sientan a Diana, el doctor le inyecta la anestesia en la espina dorsal. Luego de unos minutos comienza a cortar a Diana debajo del vientre. Ella siente un poco de dolor. Roy y Reiner siguen a su lado. El doctor corta hasta llegar al bebé. Diana ha perdido bastante sangre, está un poco pálida. El doctor saca al bebé y luego de segundos de silencio comienza a llorar. Corta el cordón umbilical y se lo da a Ale.

—Felicidades, es una niña

—Areli —Diana llora sin muchas fuerzas—

Reiner no para de llorar de emoción.

—Debemos coser rápido para evitar más hemorragias e infecciones

—Doctor... Retírese un poco

—¿Por qué? —Pregunta confundido—

—¿Lo vas a hacer? —Roy pregunta asombrado—

—Sí —Ella comienza a regenerarse. Sale mucho vapor de la herida. Todos se asustan. Diana se desmaya—

—No puedes ser —Andrew lo dice sorprendido—

—Es un titán cambiante —El doctor se asusta aún más—

—No teman... Ella va a estar bien —Roy se aparta de su lado—

Reiner va hasta donde tienen los bebés. Por sus mejillas bajan lágrimas de la emoción que siente. Él percibe cuando a través de la mente Diana se para a su lado.

—Son bellísimos —Reiner se gira— Perdóname por haberlos negado. Sé que ambos son míos, lo puedo sentir —Acaricia suavemente el rostro de Diana y suspira triste— Déjame ayudarte a curar más rápido —Reiner pone su mano sobre el cuerpo de Diana que está en la cama—

Su herida y todo su cuerpo se sana más rápido. Diana despierta. Ya está mejor. Todos se encuentran afuera del cuarto aún asombrados. Roy se para a su lado.

—Hey, que rápido

—Reiner me ayudó

Ale se da cuenta que Diana despertó y le lleva los bebés. Diana sostiene al varón y Roy a la niña.

—Son hermosos —Diana les da un beso en la frente—

—Nuestros hijos son especiales, te prometo que los voy a cuidar como si fueran míos... No cómo otro que los negó antes de que nacieran —Roy lo dice molesto, él sabe que Reiner aún sigue en la mente de Diana—

—Roy... —Ella intenta calmarlo—

—Ya los viste nacer, ahora te vas y la dejas en paz

Reiner está triste.

—Roy tiene razón, he sido un mal padre sin aún ellos haber nacido, no los merezco... Es hora de irme —Se va de la mente de Diana. En su cuarto él llora— He sido un tonto. ¡Maldita sea!

—Ya se fue —Diana se entristece—

—Es mejor. Yo quiero que estés tranquila y no con ese desgraciado metido en tu mente

—Está bien... Disfrutemos de nuestros niños. Mira que preciosos son

Todos entran al cuarto.

—¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que eras un titán cambiante? —Pregunta Andrew—

—No lo vi necesario, nunca pensé que tuviera que usar el poder frente a ustedes

—Leí el libro que tenías escondido en la casa. Leí que hay nueve poderes. ¿Qué tipo de titán eres? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Yo... No importa papá

—Ocurrió un accidente llegando a Mare y Diana resultó mal herida, se encontró un suero y tuve que inyectarlo o moriría

—Aún sigo sorprendido. Tienes muchos secretos hija mía... Pero eso no importa, me alegra que estés bien —La abraza— Mira que nietos más hermosos tengo

Su familia se queda con ella por unos días. Luego todos se van, se queda Diana y Roy solos.

Un día Roy abre la puerta de cuarto y encuentra a Diana cambiándose de ropa.

—Discúlpame, debí tocar

—No te preocupes, no tengo nada que no hayas visto antes... Al fin se durmieron los bebés —Diana se para al frente del espejo para peinarse—

—Te ves tan diferente, tan llena de ánimos

—Nuestros hijos me han dado vida, mi familia y tú me han ayudado mucho... De verdad que me siento muy feliz. Ya he dejado de pensar en todo lo malo que hice, ahora sólo pienso en el futuro... —Diana se gira donde Roy— Quiero comenzar desde cero. Seguir olvidando mis errores, lo que soy y con quien estuve... Quiero ser una nueva yo y que seas tu quien esté a mi lado junto a mis hijos... Roy, ¿Puedes darme otra oportunidad y vivir juntos el resto de mi vida? Te prometo que jamás te volveré a fallar, jamás haré nada que te lastime

Roy se emociona.

—Diana, tú sabes que yo te amo demasiado... Claro que quiero estar a tu lado

Ambos se abrazan fuertemente. Roy la ayuda a peinarse.

—Siempre me ha encantado verte con el pelo largo, te queda muy hermoso... Tú me tienes tan enamorado desde la primera vez que te vi cuando Kenny nos presentó. Me enamoré de tu mirada y de tu sonrisa... Aún no olvido la primera vez que lo hicimos cuando estábamos en Mare

—Como olvidar, eras un manojo de nervios —Diana ríe—

—Tienes razón, recuerdo que no duré nada —Roy se ríe avergonzado, luego se queda pensativo— Nunca te pregunté esto porque sé que es personal, ¿Quién fue el primer hombre en tu vida? Me refiero a tener relaciones

Diana se sorprende y se pone nerviosa.

—Fue alguien que ya no quiero recordar, y fueron sólo dos veces antes de estar contigo

—¿Fue con un soldado de Mare? ¿Un Marleyano?

Diana se queda en silencio.

—Creo imaginar quien fue... Perdón si te incomodó —Roy la sigue peinando— Una razón porqué odié tanto a Reiner, desde siempre, es porque sabía que habías hecho el vínculo con él desde que se conocieron, más allá de compartir el mismo poder. Me daba envidia, porque sabía que lo mínimo que le pasara ibas a estar ahí detrás de él cuidándole. Yo anhelaba que me protegieras como lo hacías con él... Siempre quise que tu vínculo fuera conmigo

—Roy, mi vínculo contigo es muy diferente. Más allá de lo que imaginas. Eres demasiado especial para mí —Diana se gira y lo abraza—

—No miento si te digo que te extraño… Extraño tu calor, tu olor y la suavidad de tu piel —Roy le acaricia el rostro— Extraño sentirte cerca de mi

Diana acaricia su pecho y abdomen.

—Quiero que de ahora en adelante seas tú el único en mi vida —Ella se quita el traje que tiene y se desnuda—

Roy se sorprende, suspira nervioso, sonríe y se acerca a ella, comienza a besarla. Diana le quita la ropa. Él la acuesta en la cama. Besa y acaricia suavemente todo su cuerpo. Comienzan a tener relaciones.

Mientras tanto Reiner está en medio de una batalla. Escondido en una trinchera. Sin darse cuenta se mete a la mente de Diana. Puede ver lo que ella hace. Él se queda paralizado, al verla amando a otro hombre, sabe que su corazón en ese momento es para Roy y que el amor que ella le podía tener se había apagado. Él siente un dolor inmenso en su corazón.

—¡Reiner! ¡Reiner nos atacan! —Grita un soldado—

—¡Reiner haz algo! —Grita otro soldado—

Él escucha a sus compañeros a lo lejos, las balas enemigas rebotan cerca de la trinchera. Reiner no responde. Un soldado se acerca y lo jamaquea fuertemente. Reiner reacciona. Sale de la trinchera y se transforma, pero está muy desanimado y no dura mucho en combate.

En Mare, luego de varios días, Reiner no sale de su habitación. Lleva días sin bañarse y afeitarse, estuvo bebiendo demasiado.

Alguien toca a la puerta. Reiner abre y ve a Benton.

—¿Que te sucede? Llevamos días sin saber de ti

—No me siento bien

—Ya lo puedo ver, y bueno oler también —Se tapa la nariz— ¿Que te pasó?

—Aquí sufriendo como el gran idiota que soy —Sigue bebiendo—

—¿Has sabido algo de Diana?

—Sí, ahora sólo tiene ojos para Roy, y viven muy felices en una cabaña cerca de una villa en Paradis

Benton se sorprende y se molesta un poco.

—Deberías al menos ducharte y afeitarte. Luego podemos hablar un rato para que te desahogues

Reiner se va desanimado a ducharse. Benton se queda a recoger un poco el desorden.

—Qué asco, no soporto ver tanta suciedad acumulada —Siente náuseas y arquea. Respira profundo y sigue recogiendo—

Media hora después, Reiner sale del baño, ya está afeitado. Se sienta en el sofá. Benton prepara unas bebidas, en un vaso hecha una pastilla que se disuelve rápidamente. Va hasta donde Reiner y le da el vaso. Reiner se bebe todo, al rato siente un pequeño mareo y pierde la noción del tiempo.

—Dime más de Diana, desahógate

Reiner habla todo lo que sabe de ella hasta que se queda dormido.

—Oh Reiner, gracias por tanto —Él se levanta, agarra a Reiner del hombro y lo acuesta boca abajo en la cama. Se gira para irse, pero se detiene. Vuelve a mirar a Reiner— Debería cobrarte la silla que me rompiste, total luego ni te vas a acordar de nada —Se ríe. Varios minutos después sale de la habitación y sonríe cínicamente—

En Paradis, dos semanas después. Diana está con su familia que vinieron de visita. Ese día la pasan genial, todos están muy felices. Roy sorprende a Diana pidiéndole matrimonio. Todos se alegran. Diana está muy feliz.

Al atardecer su familia se va de regreso a Mitras.

—Los veremos en unos días y así planeamos su boda —Andrew sonríe—

—Gracias padre, queremos que sea algo sencillo

—De eso me encargo yo —Leena abraza a Diana—

—Y yo también —Eva también la abraza—

Se va su familia.

El día siguiente. Es una mañana hermosa. Soleado, pero con una brisa fresca. Roy y Diana están afuera de su casa sentados, disfrutando muy felices de un picnic. Él está velando los bebés y ella está tejiendo.

Diana al agarrar un alfiler, accidentalmente se pincha un dedo. Ella se asusta y siente una corriente recorrer por su brazo. Ella ve su dedo sangrar.

—Desde Mare no me he vuelto a transformar. Se siente tan bien poder volver a ser como antes. Poder ser quien controle al titán y no él titán a mí... Gran parte te lo debo a ti, Roy, tú has vuelto a sacar mi lado humano, mi lado sensible. Gracias a todo lo que has hecho por mí durante este tiempo, mi corazón a vuelto a latir —Sonríe—

—Me encanta escuchar eso mi amor

—Tú y nuestros hijos me han cambiado la vida. Me han hecho verla de otra manera. Nunca pensé sentir algo así, después de tantos años... Siento esa misma paz y alegría como antes de la caída del muro

—Y la seguirás sintiendo, te lo prometo. Siempre estaré a tu lado, hasta que la muerte nos separe —Le agarra la mano—

Diana se queda pensativa.

—Nunca te conté pero el día del accidente, estuve en un lugar muy oscuro, estaba desesperada y llorando, pero a la que me inyectaste el suero todo cambió. Era muy diferente, podía escuchar decenas de voces hablándome. Diciendo: ¿Es una Ackerman con el suero?, ¿Cómo es posible?, la necesitamos, ella tiene que cambiar el futuro... Luego vi un ser gigante en frente de mí, un Titán Acorazado muy diferente al de Reiner y al mío, me lanzó una luz. Luego cuando reaccioné supe que me había transformado... Ellos me habían elegido para matar a Benton. Nunca tuve el valor de hacerlo, sólo espero que esto no me traiga consecuencias. Además, ya no quiero matar gente, no más, yo quiero vivir en paz y ser feliz por el tiempo que me queda de vida... Roy, cuando llegue ese momento, no permitas que nadie obtenga mi poder, no quiero que alguien viva con esta maldición

—Te lo prometo, pero no pienses en ese día, vive el presente, disfruta este momento —Le besa la mano y se queda pensativo— Yo nunca te dije que Arla y yo estuvimos saliendo —Suspira triste—

Diana se sorprende.

—Roy... Cuanto lo siento... ¿Desde cuándo estaban juntos?

—Después de la misión en la montaña... Estuvimos saliendo en secreto, ni Jeff sabía

—Me siento tan mal. Yo sé que ambos hubieran sido felices. Arla era muy hermosa y tú eres un buen hombre... Un buen hombre que nunca valoré hasta que toqué fondo en mi vida... Siempre directa o indirectamente lastimo a los demás y los hago infelices —Llora—

—No llores mi amor, ni te eches la culpa de todo

Ambos se levantan y se abrazan. Se quedan viendo a los bebés dormir.

—Son tan hermosos y especiales nuestros hijitos —Diana suspira feliz—

—Que mucho han crecido mis dos angelitos, ellos van a ser grandes y fuertes... Un día ambos van a salvar el mundo, serán unos guerreros como sus padres

Diana y Roy se miran, él le acaricia el rostro.

—Te amo Roy, te amo demasiado

—Te amo mi Diana, mi mujer hermosa

Se besan y se abrazan.

—Bueno, llevaré los niños adentro, veo que se acerca una nube de lluvia —Roy lleva al cuarto a los bebés—

Diana se queda recogiendo. Cuando va a entrar a la casa, se nubla el cielo, el ambiente se pone frío y un viento fuerte arrastra varias cosas. Esto le dió un mal presentimiento a Diana. Roy está caminando hacia ella. Diana está parada en la puerta cuando siente que le apuntan con un revolver en la cabeza. Ella se paraliza.

—Diana, no te muevas —Roy lo dice un poco asustado—

Ella intenta girarse para ver quién es. Escucha a un hombre hablar.

—Vaya, vaya, pero mira a quién tengo aquí... La gran Diana Smith, la Ackerman perdida —Ríe— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya no eres una asesina cómo antes? ¿Ahora eres madre y ama de casa?... Que tierno

—¿Qué quieres? —Diana pregunta molesta—

—Ah, ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí?... Gírate maldita y mírame el rostro

Diana se gira y se sorprende.

—¿Ed?

—Al menos aún te acuerdas de mí, que bueno. Supongo que no olvidarás lo que le hiciste a mi hermano

—Ed, yo... —Se pone nerviosa— ...lo lamento

—¿Lo lamentas? o ¿Sólo lo dices para salvarte el pellejo?

Roy intenta acercarse, pero Ed lo detiene.

—¿Para dónde crees que vas? Contigo también tengo asuntos pendientes

Ed silba y se acercan más hombres. Rodean la casa y les apuntan con armas.

—Muy bien hecho Ed, al fin los tienes, pero Diana es mía

Ella se paraliza al reconocer la voz. Ve al Teniente Davis y varios soldados.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Diana pregunta sorprendida—

—Vine a buscarte, bueno, buscar lo que nos pertenece. Lo que llevas... —Le toca la espalda— ...en tu interior

—Si vienen por mí, por favor dejen a mis hijos y a Roy en paz

—Aquí no venimos a hacer favores, aquí venimos a ajustar cuentas —Ed la golpea en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente—

A los minutos Diana despierta y ve que está encadenada a unos árboles y amordazada. Ve a Roy tirado boca abajo en el suelo, también amarrado.

Hay varios hombres que están sacando las pertenencias de ambos y las llevan hasta una carreta detrás de la casa.

Diana está ansiosa, respira rápido. A través de su mente llama a Reiner.

_\Reiner... Reiner/_

Él está junto a los Guerreros cuando escucha la voz de Diana.

—¿Diana? ¿Qué sucede?

\Reiner... Ayúdame/

Él puede ver lo que le está sucediendo a Diana. Busca donde estar solo y se mete al baño, cierra la puerta. Se para frente al espejo.

Ed se acerca a Diana. Ella intenta pedir perdón y llora un poco.

—Ahora te arrepientes, pero ya es muy tarde... Torturaste hasta más no poder a mi hermano y no conforme también lo mataste. Supongo que él te pediría perdón suplicando por su vida y a ti no te importó... Mataste a mi hermano menor, la única familia que tenía... Ahora vas a pagar por todo

_Diana recuerda la noche cuando lo mató. El joven huye de ella, está mal herido, le suplica por piedad. Ella lo mata de varios disparos._

Uno de los hombres que está en la casa, saca a escondidas por una ventana una canasta y se la da al hombre de la carreta. Este le da un dinero y se va. Él otro hombre sale.

—Ya terminamos, ¿Que hacemos ahora?

—Ya saben que hacer

—Si mi señor —Saca un revolver y se mete a la casa—

Diana intenta gritar con la mordaza puesta. Roy también grita.

—¡No!... No lo hagas —Roy se desespera—

Reiner está nervioso.

—¡Diana haz algo! —Grita Reiner—

Ella se desespera e intenta caminar. Hace tanta fuerza que los árboles se estremecen. Los soldados de Mare se asustan.

Dentro de la casa se escuchan dos disparos.

—No... ¡No! —Roy llora—

Diana grita y llora.

Reiner está paralizado y llorando desconsoladamente en el suelo del baño.

Davis se acerca a Ed.

—¿Por qué los mataste? Yo tenía ordenes de llevarme esos niños... Ahora me complicas las cosas

—Haberlo dicho antes... ¿Quieres los cuerpos?

—Ya que diablos... —Davis se acerca a sus soldados— Incendien todo, no dejen evidencia

Los soldados incendian la casa.

Aún Diana junto a Roy gritan y lloran.

El hombre de la carreta llega hasta otro hombre misterioso. Le entrega la canasta.

—Muy bien —Le da dinero—

El otro hombre se va en la carreta. El hombre misterioso observa entre los árboles, ve a Diana y a Roy sufriendo.

—Lamento no poder hacer más —Agarra la canasta y se va—

Diana ya no tiene fuerzas para gritar. Sólo llora.

—¡Eres un desgraciado!... ¡¿Qué culpa tenían ellos?! —Roy grita con coraje—

—La misma culpa que tenía mi hermano, y aun así tu mujer lo mató... Lo mató gracias a ti, maldito traidor —Lo golpea— Estuviste en nuestra casa, comiste con nosotros y aun así nos traicionaste. Le contaste todo a Diana para que pudiera robar nuestras cosas... Eres tan culpable como ella

Roy está nervioso.

—Golpéenlo hasta que no pueda más con su vida —Ed da la orden y todos sus hombres le golpean fuertemente—

Diana vuelve a intentar moverse, pero ya no tiene fuerzas. Su corazón late lento. Reiner puede sentir todo el dolor de Diana. Él aún sigue llorando.

Dejan de golpear a Roy. Él intenta moverse, pero está muy herido.

—Veo que aprendiste la lección —Ed se acerca a Davis— ¿Qué hacemos con él?

—Me dieron órdenes de matarlo... Él de nada nos sirve

Roy mira a Diana y le habla.

—Lo siento —Llora—

Ed se acerca y sin pensarlo dispara varias veces a Roy en la cabeza, lo mata. Diana intenta gritar, no soporta tanto dolor que sufre un infarto en el corazón y se desmaya.

—Ya terminé mi parte... Teniente Davis ahora lo que resta es todo suyo

Davis le habla a sus soldados.

—Necesito un voluntario para que se transforme en titán y mate a Diana. Necesito traer su poder de vuelta a Mare... ¿Alguien?

Los soldados están un poco asustados y ninguno se ofrece a ser voluntario.

—¿Qué tal si ella despierta y activa su titán? —Un soldado pregunta preocupado—

—¿Ella? Si mírenla, ya no puede con su vida, pobrecita... Vean como de aquí no se va a mover, si tanto miedo ella les da —Davis agarra una espada de los hombres de Ed. Va donde Diana que aún sigue desmayada. Le agarra la cabeza y entierra la espada hasta el suelo, atravesando su espina dorsal. Diana despierta gritando de dolor, hasta casi rugir como titán. Él gira la espada y le parte la columna vertebral—

Reiner grita de dolor, puede sentir lo mismo que Diana.

Con sus últimas fuerzas ella intenta decir algo. Davis le quita la mordaza.

—¡TE ODIO! —Grita con mucho coraje, luego se debilita—

Davis la mira.

—¿Sólo eso? Que patético —Agarra un rifle y le dispara en la cabeza— Ven, ya no tienen peligro. Supongo que ya no quería vivir así que le hicimos un favor... De aquí no se va a mover —Davis le quita las cadenas, dejándola de rodillas sólo siendo sostenida por la espada—

El cuerpo de Diana sangra por la nariz, boca, y el orificio de la bala, también baja sangre por la espada. Ella ha muerto.

—Ahora, ¿Algún voluntario?

Un soldado alza la mano.

—Muy bien, traigan el suero... Rápido, antes que se pierda el poder

Otro soldado tiene una cámara, Davis le ordena tomar fotos. El soldado toma una foto al cuerpo de Diana, atravesado por la espada; otro al cuerpo de Roy en el suelo; y a la casa incendiada.

Reiner ve que Diana está en un lugar oscuro. Dándole la espalda.

—Diana, despierta... Tienes que regenerarte

—Ya... Ya no quiero vivir más... Déjame ir

—No Diana, tienes que matarlos. Hazles pagar por todo lo que han hecho... Levántate

—No, no aguanto más dolor, ya no quiero sufrir más

—Si no lo haces tú, entonces lo haré yo

Le coloca la mano sobre su hombro. La ayuda a regenerarse rápido y la revive, pero sin darse cuenta de que hay otro ser ayudándolo.

El cuerpo de Diana se comienza a mover, comienza a salir vapor de sus heridas. Todos están distraídos y nadie se percata de lo que sucede. Diana abre los ojos, le cambia el color a miel y luego a rojo. Se levanta y se quita la espada. Cuando se giran la ven observándolos, con una mirada diabólica, su rostro con el semblante del Acorazado y la espada en mano.

Reiner le habla al oído.

—Uno por uno... Mátalos

Diana corre hacia ellos. Le disparan, pero no le hacen daño. En el interior de Diana despierta algo más que su poder titán, es el despertar de los Ackerman.

—¡Mátalos!... ¡Mátalos a todos! —Reiner parado frente al espejo rompe lentamente el lavamanos del baño con la fuerza que hace con sus manos por todo el odio que siente. Por su cuerpo recorre una electricidad, sus ojos se ponen brillantes y su rostro tiene el semblante del Acorazado—

Diana mata a cada uno sin piedad, sin dejar a nadie escapar. Todos gritan con terror. A Ed le aplasta varias veces la cabeza contra el suelo, a otros lo arroja con fuerza contra los árboles, les dispara, los apuñala, les corta la cabeza. Ella está sin control.

Ya los ha matado a todos. Excepto a Davis. Este lo dejó mal herido para que no pudiera escapar. Diana arrastra los cuerpos al fuego que hay en su casa. Diana agarra la cámara y toma una foto a la pila de cuerpos quemándose, le queda sólo para tomar una foto más. Va donde Davis. Lo alza por la cabeza.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vi... Vine sólo a buscarte —Davis llora por los nervios—

—¿Cómo llegaste a mí?

—Reiner... Fue Reiner quien dijo dónde estabas

Diana se sorprende.

—No le creas Diana, es mentira, yo nunca lo haría

_\Cállate... El único que sabía dónde estaba eras tú —Diana se enoja— Lárgate de mi mente/_

—Diana no, espera

Reiner ya no puede entrar a la mente de Diana. Él se desespera.

Davis sigue hablando.

—Benton me envío

—¿Thomas? —Diana se sorprende, llora un poco y se enoja— ¿Por qué?

—Quiere tu poder para hacer un ejército de titanes. Él quiere saber cómo lograste ser un Titán Acorazado sin matar a Reiner, y por eso quería tus memorias... Benton es un traidor a Mare, él se quiere adueñar de todo... Además, se quería vengar por haberle rechazado y romperle el corazón… Perdóname Diana, yo solo venía a cumplir sus órdenes

—Eso debiste pensarlo antes... ¿Que tenía que ver mis hijos y Roy en esto?... ¡Dime!

—Fue idea de Ed, yo no vine a matar a tus hijos... Cuando llegué sabía el lugar donde estabas por lo que nos dijo Reiner, pero no sabía cómo llegar, y de casualidad lo encontré e hicimos un trato... Por favor, Diana ten misericordia

—¿Misericordia? Ustedes no la tuvieron... Ya es muy tarde para ti... Gracias por la información, pero ya no me sirves para nada

—No Diana, yo te puedo decir más —Llora—

Diana lo arrastra cerca del fuego. Agarra un palo largo. Davis grita de dolor.

Diana toma una foto al cuerpo de Davis empalado. Camina y cae arrodillada al lado del cuerpo de Roy. Lo toca mientras llora. Comienza a llover fuerte.

Luego de un rato el fuego en la casa se extingue. Diana entra hasta el cuarto donde estaban los bebés, sin importarle que su propio cuerpo se quema por el calor del lugar. Puede ver la cuna de sus hijos totalmente calcinada. Diana grita con coraje por todo el dolor que siente en su corazón.

Entierra a Roy. Se arrodilla a hablar mientras llora.

—Roy, perdóname, todo fue mi culpa... Perdónenme por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para haberlos defendido... Mis hijos, mi vida, los amo, ¡LOS AMO!... Y les juro que haré pagar a todos por esto, uno por uno, los mataré —Diana aprieta un puñado de tierra. Ella se levanta y se va. No muy lejos de la casa comienza a alucinar. Ella ve todos los que han muerto por su culpa, especialmente sus compañeros de la misión de Mare y su familia. Todos la llaman por su nombre. Ella se pone ansiosa. Corre, pero no se da cuenta de una bajada y cae, hasta llegar a la orilla del río. En el suelo ella comienza a llorar, a sentir la culpa de todo lo que hizo en el pasado. Escucha de nuevo la voz de Reiner llamarla—

—Diana... Diana

Ella comienza a ver el azul del cielo bordeado por unas sombras. Cada vez las sombras aumentan de tamaño y el cielo lo ve más lejos. Aún escucha la voz de Reiner, pero más alejado. Se da cuenta que esas sombras son personas a su alrededor que la observan. Ella siente como si la estuvieran enterrando. Hasta que todo se hizo oscuro. Ahora escucha la voz de Andrew.

—Diana... Diana, ¿Terminaste de pedir el deseo?

Ella abre los ojos, ve que es el día de su cumpleaños número dieciséis, dos días antes de la caída del Muro María.

—Si padre

—Ya puedes soplar

Diana sonríe y sopla la vela.

Continuará...

(Volumen 2 parte 2)


	4. Volumen 2: Algo Inesperado (Parte 2)

Cuando Diana sopla la vela todos comienzan a aplaudir. Ella está muy feliz.

Mientras todos hablan y comparten, Diana se va afuera para ver las estrellas y la luna llena. Ella limpia sus lentes y se los coloca de vuelta para así ver mejor el cielo. Alguien se le acerca, ella se voltea y ve a Erwin, él le habla.

—Es hermoso, ¿no?

—Sí, es bellísimo —Diana sonríe—

—Hay tantas estrellas en el cielo que para contarlas no nos dará la vida... De igual manera hay tanto por descubrir en este mundo que sería imposible conocer todo

—Tienes razón... Se nos va la vida y no podremos conocer el mundo entero, lo que hay más allá de estos muros

—¿Ves esa estrella tan brillante, que sobresale entre todas? —Erwin le señala—

—Sí

—Esa será nuestra estrella, la llamaré libertad... La libertad de conocer un mundo nuevo

Erwin mira a Diana, a través de sus lentes ve un gran brillo en sus ojos con el anhelo de conocer el mundo. Él saca de su bolsillo algo.

—Ten, este es mi otro regalo que te tenía, este es por haber terminado en la posición número uno en el entrenamiento e ingresar a la Policía Militar junto a tu hermana Leena —Le da la insignia de la Legión de Reconocimiento— Fue la insignia de mi primera capa. Cuando se rompió decidí guardarla como recuerdo, y quiero que la tengas... También para que recuerdes que, si algún día decides cambiar de milicia, te estaré esperando

—Gracias, la conservaré —Se emociona—

—Eres una soñadora igual que yo, y sé que algún día descubriremos el mundo juntos —Erwin sonríe—

—Así será —Diana sonríe—

Ambos se quedan mirando el cielo, pero luego los interrumpen cuando alguien abre la puerta fuertemente. Es Hange.

—Ah, mira al fin encontré a la cumpleañera —Le hecha el brazo— Para mí siempre vas a ser una niñita, aunque tengas dieciséis años —Le jala la mejilla— Eres como si Levi, Erwin y yo nos hubiéramos fusionado y naciste tú —Ríe. Abraza fuerte a Diana hasta que no puede casi respirar —

Diana le pide ayuda a Erwin y él se ríe. Levi sale. Hange aún sigue abrazando a Diana hasta empañarle sus espejuelos.

—Hey cuatro ojos, deja a la pobre chica en paz, ¿No ves que la pobre ni puede respirar... —Dice en voz baja— ...con tu mal olor?

—Oh, es verdad —Hange la suelta—

Diana tose y limpia los cristales de sus espejuelos. Hange se huele la ropa y pone cara de asco. Levi mira a Erwin, él asiente con la cabeza.

—Ya es hora de irnos, es tarde y la Legión saldrá a una misión —Erwin coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Diana—

—Está bien... Gracias por venir, la pasé genial

Erwin le da un abrazo. Luego Hange le da otro abrazo más fuerte. Levi se le acerca.

—Felicidades niña —Levi le toca el cabeza y Diana le sonríe—

Todos se despiden y se van.

Andrew sale con Diana.

—Mañana estará todo preparado para que vayas a repartir provisiones... ¿En qué lugar me habías dicho que ibas a ir esta vez?

—El distrito de Shiganshina

—Pedí permiso para que vayas con Leena cómo escolta y así no pierdan dos días de trabajo

—Gracias papá

—Me alegra que todos los años en vez de pedir regalos para ti, ayudes a los necesitados. Tú corazón es muy generoso y me siento orgulloso de tenerte como hija —La abraza—

—Yo también me siento feliz de tener un padre como tú... Te amo

Andrew le da un beso en la cabeza.

Al día siguiente. Diana, sus dos hermanas, Eva y Leena, su tía Beth y su madre Clara, se preparan para salir hacia el distrito de Shiganshina para enviar provisiones de alimentos.

Un hombre con sombrero se le acerca a Diana.

—Hola joven, estoy buscando a Beth

Diana se gira y lo observa raro, lo conoce por la Policía Militar.

—¿Que deseas?

—Sólo quiero hablar con ella

Se acerca la tía de Diana.

—Diana, es un viejo amigo, no te preocupes... Danos un momento a solas

—Me avisas cualquier cosa —Diana se va—

Beth hala al hombre por la camisa y se van aparte a hablar.

—Kenny ¿qué haces aquí?

—Wow, sí que vives bien —Se queda mirando la casa—

—¿Qué quieres?

—Sólo vine a verte, ya son muchos años que no sé de ti... Nunca volviste a visitarme

—¿Visitarte?... Tú traicionaste mi confianza intentando robar las provisiones para el pueblo

—Es cierto, pero sí que disfrutaste estar conmigo —Se ríe—

—Eso fue algo pasajero... Nunca debí involucrarme sentimentalmente contigo

—Ojalá se repita —Le guiña. Luego voltea su mirada a Diana— Oye, esa muchacha ¿Quién es? Tiene el uniforme de la Policía Militar y sé que la he visto

—Es mi sobrina, hace poco ingresó a la Policía Militar

—Me cae bien, tiene algo que me llama la atención, su rostro me es familiar

—Déjala en paz, ni te le acerques, ella es una chica tranquila y muy buena

—No dije que le haría algo. Beth que paranoica eres, como si fuera tu hija

—Kenny, tengo que irme... Adiós

—Está bien... Espero verte pronto

Beth se va. Diana se acerca a ella.

—Tía ¿Todo bien?

—Si mi niña... Sigamos recogiendo, ya vamos tarde

Terminan de recoger y se van hacia Shiganshina.

Al otro día comienzan a repartir provisiones al pueblo. La gente se acerca haciendo fila. Llega una familia que Diana conoce, ella los saluda emocionada.

—Doctor Jaeger, Carla, que gusto verlos aquí tan temprano

—Hola joven Smith —Grisha la saluda— Que bueno que su familia haya venido, hace tiempo que no los veía

—Es que se ha estado repartiendo a diferentes distritos. Además, yo estaba en entrenamiento y hace poco ingresé a la Policía Militar

—Wow, me alegro por ti. Felicidades, te queda muy bien el uniforme —Carla le sonríe—

—Gracias —Sonríe. Luego voltea su mirada para ver al niño que los acompaña— Hola Eren, que grande estás —Le toca la cabeza a Eren y él sonríe. Diana ve una niña a su lado— ¿Y ella quién es?

—Es Mikasa Ackerman... Nuestra familia la adoptó luego de perder a sus padres —Grisha pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Mikasa—

—Lamento lo ocurrido, pero me alegro de que esté con ustedes... Es un gusto conocerte Mikasa —Le sonríe—

Diana les da sus provisiones. Carla le habla a Eren y Mikasa para pedirles un favor.

—Eren, necesito que vayas con Mikasa a recoger leña... ¿Puedes hacerlo?

—Si mamá —Eren se va corriendo junto a Mikasa—

—Adiós Diana —Grisha se despide—

—Adiós Señor y Señora Jaeger, que tengan un bonito día

Unos minutos después.

—Hola, Señor Arlert

—Hola Clara

Un niño les interrumpe.

—Papá, ¿Luego puedo ir a ver a Eren y Mikasa?

—Si Armin

Diana le habla a Armin.

—Eren y Mikasa vinieron hace unos minutos, su mamá los envío a buscar leña y se fueron

—Oh, gracias por avisar

—Tengan sus provisiones, que lo aprovechen —Clara le entrega los alimentos—

—Gracias... Y ustedes, ¿Estarán todo el día aquí? —Pregunta el Sr. Arlert a Clara—

—En la tarde estaremos más cerca al muro para cubrir esa área

—Oh, que bueno. Nos vemos —El Sr. Arlert y su familia se van—

Unas horas después se mueven cerca al muro. Leena, Diana y Eva vienen corriendo y jugando entre ellas, han ido a avisar a la gente.

Una hora después, terminan de repartir todo y se preparan para irse. Mientras recogen, de la nada un rayo cae fuertemente, y las hace caer al suelo.

Se ayudan a levantarse.

—¿Que, que sucedió? —Clara está aturdida—

Miran al muro asustadas y ven una mano gigante.

—No puede ser —Beth está asombrada—

—Es imposible —Leena se paraliza—

Todas se quedan petrificadas mirando la mano. Luego el titán asoma su cabeza.

—¿Un ti... titán? —Diana se pone nerviosa—

El Titán Colosal patea el muro. Ellas caen al suelo. Muchas piedras caen cerca de ellas, pero una pared las protege. Diana se levanta y ve titanes entrar.

—¡Titanes, tenemos que huir! —Grita Diana—

Su familia corre.

—¿Para dónde vamos? —Pregunta Clara—

—Tratemos de llegar hasta los barcos, salir por el muro estará difícil —Diana señala el muelle—

Mientras corren la gente chocan con ellas. A Diana se le caen sus espejuelos y Eva los toma. La gente sigue empujando hasta que una multitud separa a Diana y su madre, de sus hermanas y tía.

—¡Sigan corriendo! —Le grita Diana a Leena— ¡Salven a Eva!

Su tía y hermanas corren. Diana se gira para buscar a su madre, pero por su problema de visión a penas la ve a la distancia. Está tirada en el suelo, mal herida, la gente la ha empujado y la pisotean. Diana se acerca corriendo y cuando la levanta ve a un titán rápidamente acercarse a ellas. Diana se petrifica de miedo al recordar un momento similar cuando fue cadete. El titán agarra a su madre y Diana no la suelta de su mano. El titán las alza a la vez.

—¡Mamá! —Diana grita desesperada—

—¡Hija tienes que huir!

—¡No mamá! —Diana saca una cuchilla y trata de herir al titán, pero este muerde a su madre y la mata—

Diana grita mientras va cayendo al vacío, aún está agarrada de la mano de su madre y su sangre se derrama sobre ella. Diana cae dentro de la boca de otro titán de menor tamaño. Al aún tener la cuchilla en la mano lo entierra en la garganta, evitando caer al estómago. Puede ver varios cuerpos adentro. El titán sigue tragando personas vivas y muertas, Diana trata de ayudar a los vivos, pero se le resbala la mano. Aún sigue aferrada al cuchillo. Diana está asombrada, llorando y comienza a tener coraje. Recuerda a su madre morir, piensa en el peligro en que están sus hermanas y tía. Siente la ira fluir como una corriente por su interior y algo se activa dentro de ella. Diana grita con mucha furia. Con toda su fuerza comienza a salir usando la cuchilla, sube por la boca del titán. Patea fuertemente un diente, hasta que lo rompe y empuja la boca hacia arriba. Rápidamente brinca y sale del titán, cayendo sobre un techo. Se levanta, baja al suelo rápido.

El titán está a punto de agarrarla hasta que llega Leena corriendo y la empuja. Corren hasta escaparse. Llegan a un lugar seguro.

—Ese titán mato a… la mato... y yo... yo no hice nada... para salvarla —Diana llora—

—No podías hacer nada, no tenías con que defenderte —Leena llora— Sigamos corriendo, tenemos que buscar a Eva y Beth

Llegan hasta donde están los barcos, pero hay una multitud enorme. Alguien les grita:

—¡Leena, Diana! —Beth les hace seña—

Ellas se acercan, están asfixiadas de tanto correr.

—¿Y mamá? —Eva ve a Diana bañada en sangre—

Diana se pone triste. Eva comienza a llorar. Todas la abrazan.

—No podremos pasar. Los barcos están llenos y la gente nos empuja hacia afuera. Eva y yo ya lo hemos intentado varias veces

—Por ahora nuestra única salida es cruzar el muro —Diana ve dos rifles en el suelo. Toma uno y el otro se lo da a Leena. Verifican que tengan balas—

—Vamos, hay que irnos, estamos muy cerca —Leen recarga el rifle—

Corren hasta la puerta del muro. Ven a los soldados disparando con cañones. Mientras cruzan la puerta un soldado de la Tropa de Guarnición agarra a Diana por el brazo.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Eso no le importa... —Diana grita— ¡Leena no pares de correr! —Luego sacude su hombro tratando se zafarse— Todos estamos huyendo... Suéltame

—Regresa a luchar cobarde —La tira al suelo—

Se acerca otro soldado.

—Deja a la chica en paz, no ves que es de la Policía Militar —Le da la mano y la ayuda a levantarse—

Diana se levanta enojada. Mira a sus hermanas y tía huir.

—Soy Hannes

—Diana

Se estrechan la mano.

—Vete, regresa con tu familia —Hannes sigue caminando—

Diana se va a marchar, pero algo la detiene. Su deber de proteger a la ciudadanía no la deja irse, decide quedarse y ayudar.

Su tía y hermana dejan de correr, esperando por ella en una pequeña villa cerca del muro.

Se escucha caer un relámpago.

Los soldados disparan con cañones a los titanes. Dan la orden de cerrar la puerta. Varios soldados intentan regresar. Hannes se niega. Diana se queda preparando unas balas de cañón, dentro del muro escucha a Hannes discutir con otro soldado.

—Aún no la cierres. Hay que esperar un poco más. Aún hay personas ahí afuera

—Si ellos pasan la puerta, perderemos mucho más que este pequeño distrito. La humanidad será empujada contra la siguiente muralla

—Pero eso no significa que tengamos que sacrificar a toda esa gente

Dos soldados llegan corriendo.

—Date prisa y ciérralo

—Los titanes están llegando

El soldado que discute con Hannes da la orden.

—¡Date prisa y cierra la puerta!

La puerta se está cerrando.

—Alto —Grita Hannes—

Unos soldados sostienen a Hannes.

—Oigan —Hannes intenta zafarse—

Diana al no ver sentido en quedarse aprovecha y se va.

De pronto sienten unas pisadas más fuertes y ven a un titán acercarse. Diana se gira y se paraliza, al igual que todos los soldados.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —Diana lo mira fijamente y asustada—

El Titán Acorazado comienza a correr hacia ellos. Dan la orden de dispararle con cañones, pero al disparar estos no le hacen nada, corre más rápido. Todos los soldados comienzan a huir.

—¡Dense prisa! ¡Los titanes están llegando! ¡Cierren la puerta! ¡Apúrate! ¡Cierra la puerta! —Grita dando órdenes un soldado de las Tropas de Guarnición mientras corre—

Diana huye y al momento de cruzar el muro, el Titán Acorazado rompe la puerta. Por el impacto todos vuelan por el aire. Diana cae al suelo. El Titán Acorazado cruza hasta el otro lado. Se levanta mucho polvo de la tierra.

Diana queda un poco inconsciente, tiene varias heridas en el cuerpo. Puede escuchar los gritos de las personas. Dos piedras enormes han caído cerca de ella, una adelante y otra atrás. Se trata de mover, pero siente mucho dolor en el brazo derecho, se lo ha dislocado. Se levanta con dificultad, aún está aturdida. Ve al titán comenzar a desintegrarse y los cadáveres de varios soldados y civiles. Ella toma su rifle y se acerca al titán, pero la poca visibilidad por el vapor que emana le impide ver con claridad. Luego ella ve entre el humo una sombra muy cerca del titán, se tira al suelo, en una roca acomoda el rifle y con una sola mano está a punto de halar el gatillo. Cuando alguien le grita:

—Soy un niño, no dispare —Alza ambas manos—

—Disculpa —Le deja de apuntar y se le acerca— ¿Qué haces aquí tan cerca?

—Venía huyendo cuando ese monstruo rompió el muro, y no pude esconderme

—¿Estás herido?

—No... Ayúdame por favor, no encuentro a mis amigos

—Ven, te ayudaré a encontrarlos —Ella lo toma de la mano y se van—

Pasos más adelante, Diana ve a Beth. Está muerta, ya que una roca aplastó parte de su cuerpo. Diana se paraliza al ver su cadáver, ella cae sentada llorando. El niño que rescató la observa.

De pronto Eva se acerca corriendo.

—¡Diana!

—¡Eva! —La abraza— ¿Dónde está Leena?

—Está mal herida, una roca la golpeo en la espalda

Diana corre hasta encontrar a su hermana. Se acerca a Leena y ella está tirada en el suelo quejándose de dolor.

—Leena, ¿Qué te pasa?

—Me duele la espalda, pero no siento mis piernas

—No Leena... Tenemos que llegar al otro muro, pero no puedo cargarte... ¡Tsk, Maldición! —Diana se queda pensando que hacer— Niño ven, vas a tener que colocar mi brazo en su lugar

—No creo que pueda hacerlo

—Hazlo... Hala el brazo con toda tu fuerza

El niño hala el brazo hasta que logra acomodarlo en su lugar. Diana grita de dolor, respira profundo y mueve el brazo.

—Gracias... Tenemos que irnos rápido —Diana agarra a Leena al hombro y corre—

Eva y el niño van corriendo detrás de ella. Una carreta grande se acerca donde ellos.

—Suban, vamos, tenemos que llegar a Trost

—¡Hannes! —Diana suspira aliviada—

Ella monta a Leena, luego sube Eva y el niño. Hay varios civiles y soldados en la carreta. Ya están entrando titanes por el hoyo de la puerta. Se van lo más rápido que pueden. Diana ve a un soldado, muy nervioso. Se acerca a él.

—¿Tu equipo tridimensional sufrió daños?

—No

—Lo necesito

El soldado muy nervioso se lo da. Diana se lo coloca, verifica que tiene suficiente gas.

En eso escuchan unos gritos a lo lejos. Es una mujer corriendo hacia ellos.

—¡Ayuda!

Vienen titanes hacia ella.

—¡Hannes la voy a ayudar!... Tú sigue, no te detengas por mí —Diana espera a acercarse a unos árboles. Se engancha a un árbol y se va a rescatarla—

La mujer corre, un titán la agarra para comérsela. Diana llega, le corta la nuca y lo mata. Agarra la mujer y se dirige a la carreta. Hannes ha reducido la velocidad. Diana llega y se montan ambas. Van deprisa. Mucha gente también va en carretas y caballos hacia Trost. Vienen titanes corriendo rápido hacia ellos.

Ya están cerca, pero Hannes se equivoca de ruta y por poco caen a un risco, frenando a tiempo los caballos.

—Maldición, me equivoqué de camino

—¡Los titanes se acercan! —Le grita un soldado—

—Hannes tienes que virar, yo los detengo —Diana se levanta, saca sus espadas—

El niño la mira maravillado por su valentía. Un titán se les acerca, todos gritan de miedo. Diana se engancha a él, con mucha rapidez corta su nuca y lo mata. Ve que vienen muchos titanes, ya han atacado a otras personas a lo lejos. Diana sigue matándolos, pero varios se acercan a la carreta de Hannes. Él trata de esquivarlos, y en un movimiento la carreta por poco se vuelca. Eva se va a caer, el niño la agarra y la mete dentro de la carreta, pero él cae al suelo.

—Detente, el niño se cayó —Le grita un civil a Hannes—

—No puedo regresar, nos rodean demasiados

Diana ve al niño levantarse y correr. Un titán está por agarrarlo. Diana se dirige a toda prisa a hacia él, pero algo dentro de ella despierta al ver el niño en peligro. Siente una corriente recorrer por todo su cuerpo. Diana le corta la mano al titán, velozmente corta su nuca y lo mata. Ella se acerca al niño y verifica que está bien.

—Te tendré que llevar en la espalda, vamos, ya estamos cerca del distrito... Agárrate bien

El niño se sube a la espalda de Diana y se van. Ella esquiva varios titanes, son demasiados. Ya no tiene mucho gas. Decide usar el poco que le queda para avanzar y ganar tiempo.

—No tengo mucho gas, pero vamos a llegar, te lo prometo... Necesito que te agarres fuerte

El niño se aferra a Diana. Ella acelera la velocidad. Ya el gas se le acabó, pero llegan a tiempo hasta un pueblito cerca de la puerta de Trost. Ella se quita el equipo tridimensional.

—Tienes que correr lo más rápido que puedas —Diana lo agarra de la mano y corren—

En Trost han dado la orden de cerrar la puerta.

—No, aún quedan sobrevivientes —Hannes discute con un soldado—

—No vamos a arriesgar la vida de miles por algunos

Entran en carreta los últimos sobrevivientes.

Hannes mira desesperado, no ve a Diana ni al niño. De pronto ven unos titanes acercarse.

—¡Cierren la puerta! —Grita el soldado—

Ven a la distancia dos personas correr hacia ella.

—¡Es Diana y el niño! —Grita Hannes—

—Bajen la puerta lentamente —El soldado da la orden— Les daremos una oportunidad, si no llegan, lo lamento, pero tendrán que quedarse fuera

Diana sigue corriendo con el niño agarrado de la mano, ve la puerta cerrarse poco a poco. Vuelve a sentir la corriente recorrer por su cuerpo. Corre más rápido.

—¡Corran! —Hannes les grita—

Los titanes están por alcanzarlos. La puerta se está por cerrar. Diana agarra al niño, y lo mueve hacia el frente. Brinca con él y entran. Ruedan por el suelo. La puerta se cierra y los titanes chocan con la misma.

Diana y el niño están tirados en el suelo, exhaustos.

—Lo logramos —Diana se ríe nerviosa—

Hannes los ayuda a levantarse. Les habla mientras entran a Trost.

—Tus hermanas están adentro junto con los heridos, hay demasiados que no supe a donde exactamente las llevaron... Si quieres espera aquí e iré a buscarlas

Diana se sienta a descansar junto al niño. Ella lo mira.

—Niño, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Reiner Braun

Diana le sonríe y le da mano para saludarlo.

—Diana Smith

—Gracias Diana por salvarme la vida —Le sonríe tímidamente—

—De nada, y lo volvería a hacer todas las veces que sean necesarias —Al estar relajada Diana vuelve a sentir dolor en el brazo que se dislocó—

—Deberías ir a un médico a que te inmovilicen el brazo

—Iré luego de que Hannes encuentre a mis hermanas

Reiner ve a algo.

—Espera aquí —Él corre y habla con alguien—

Diana se pone a pensar en lo que sintió cuando estaba en la boca del titán y cuando iba a salvar a Reiner.

_\\\Nunca había sentido algo así, es como si algo se hubiera despertado en mi interior, una fuerza increíble... _—Mira a Reiner—_ No entiendo por qué siento algo diferente por él, no lo conozco pero siento que debo protegerlo... Que extraño todo esto/_

Reiner regresa donde Diana con una bufanda en mano.

—Déjame inmovilizarte el brazo, te ayudará con el dolor en lo que te atienden

Mientras Reiner le coloca la bufanda en el brazo, ella le habla.

—¿Tienes familia?

—No... Mis amigos y yo somos huérfanos

—Lo lamento —Diana lo sigue mirando y sonríe triste—

—Lamento lo de aquella señora

—Era mi tía... También perdí... perdí a mi mamá en Shiganshina —Diana siente dolor en su corazón y llora desconsoladamente—

—Lo siento —Reiner la abraza. Le sorprende ver a una chica tan fuerte como ella desplomarse en llanto—

Hannes llega.

—Ya sé dónde están tus hermanas... Los heridos graves están aquí detrás

Diana se seca las lágrimas y se levanta.

—¿Han llegado más civiles de Shiganshina? ¿Niños? —Pregunta Diana—

—Hay soldados aun rescatando personas, he visto algunos niños llegar

—Si puedes llévalo a buscar sus amigos, yo iré a buscar a mis hermanas... Hannes, gracias

Él le sonríe tristemente. Toman caminos diferentes. Diana busca a sus hermanas hasta dar con ellas, un doctor atiende a Leena.

—¡Eva!

—Diana, que bueno que llegaste —La abraza—

—Doctor ¿Cómo está mi hermana? —Diana le pregunta preocupada—

—Ella dentro de todo está estable, le di un medicamento para el dolor... Lamento decirte que ella perdió la sensación en sus piernas

—No... no —Diana llora—

—Tal vez con algún tratamiento logre volver a caminar con algún tipo de ayuda, pero todo depende de cuán grave fue el golpe y cuán rápido le den el tratamiento, tendremos que esperar a que baje la inflamación... Bueno, me tengo que ir

Diana se acerca a Leena y llora sobre ella, Eva también llora.

—Leena todo va estar bien. Vas a volver a caminar, te lo prometo

Eva le devuelve los espejuelos a Diana. Cuando ella los fue a usar se percata que ve borroso con los lentes puestos, pero sin ellos ve con más claridad. Se confunde y se los quita, los guarda.

Luego Diana va a atenderse el brazo y se lo vendan para inmovilizarlo.

Unas horas después Eva y Diana se hacen voluntarias para repartir comida a los refugiados. Los han llevado a un salón enorme. Van repartiendo pan a cada uno. Cuando llegan donde tres niños, Diana los reconoce.

—¿Eren? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

—Su papá se fue antes que ocurriera todo esto... Lamentablemente su mamá falleció —Armin lo dice triste—

—No —Diana lo dice asombrada. Se arrodilla y abraza a Eren. Él llora en sus brazos— Lo lamento, estoy segura de que tu papá vendrá a buscarte pronto... También lo lamento por ti Mikasa —La abraza. Luego se gira donde Armin— ¿Niño y tu familia?

—Aún no los encuentro. Espero que estén bien —Armin llora un poco—

—Lo están... Tengan, les traje comida, estaré por aquí, si necesitan algo me avisan —Diana sigue repartiendo. Ve a Reiner junto a sus amigos. Ella sonríe y va donde ellos—

—Me alegra que te hayan atendido el brazo —Reiner le sonríe—

—No tengo ninguna fractura, sólo el hueso se salió de lugar, pero estaré bien... Me alegra ver que estás con tus amigos

—Ah, gracias por ayudarme a encontrarlos... Él es Bertholdt Hoover y Annie Leonhart

—Mucho gusto, soy Diana Smith —Les sonríe y los saluda estrechando su mano—

—Annie, Bert, ella es la soldado que me rescató

—Gracias por ayudar a nuestro amigo —Bert le sonríe—

—De nada, que bueno verlos bien... Por cierto, les traje comida

Los niños comen. Diana se queda con ellos un rato. Diana ve a Eva correr emocionada y grita.

—¡Papá!

Diana se levanta y también corre hacia él. Reiner las observa mientras ellas hablan. El papá le pregunta a Diana, ella con mucha tristeza le dice que no, él las abraza. Luego le hace otra pregunta y Eva señala hacia la zona de los heridos. Él se las lleva agarradas de las manos. Diana se gira y mira a Reiner antes de irse. Él se siente triste. Annie se le acerca.

—No debes sentir lástima

—No lo hago por ellos, sino por ella

—Ella sigue siendo un demonio —Bert continua comiendo—

—Lo sé, pero ella es diferente a lo que nos habían dicho

Al otro día muy temprano en la mañana, mientras Reiner duerme, Diana se le acerca y lo despierta.

—Perdona que te despierte... Ven conmigo

Reiner se levanta en silencio y sigue a Diana hasta afuera.

—Mi padre nos va a llevar de regreso para que atiendan a mi hermana en la casa... Yo vivo en la capital, tal vez se me haga difícil venir todos los días a ver que estén bien y con toda esta situación no podré llevarlos conmigo

—No importa, me alegro de que regreses a tu casa

—Hablé con mi papá, le conté acerca de ustedes y dijo que los ayudaría. Él conoce bastante gente y tiene dinero, así que les dará un hogar temporero... Te prometo que vendré todas las semanas en mis días libres a verte, digo, más bien a verlos —Ríe nerviosa y se rasca la cabeza—

—Sería genial seguir viéndote

—Me tengo que ir... Te veré luego —Le toca la cabeza—

—Adiós —Él sonríe muy feliz—

Ella se va. Luego Reiner habla con sus compañeros, les susurra.

—Diana se va de regreso a su casa. Al parecer ella es de familia rica. Su papá nos ayudó a conseguir donde vivir... Deberíamos aprovecharla para infiltrarnos mejor

—Es genial —Bertholdt aprueba la idea—

—Yo no me fío de nadie, pero no estará mal un poco de ayuda —Annie también aprueba—

Diana llega a Mitras. La primera noche de vuelta en su hogar, ella duerme junto a sus hermanas, todas lloran durante la noche, recordando lo que vivieron. Al otro día Diana se incorpora de nuevo a la Policía Militar.

El caos ha llegado hasta la capital. El cúmulo de refugiados es demasiado. La demanda de comida y agua aumenta cada vez más. En pocos días la economía comienza a afectarse. El padre de Diana fue uno de los afectados.

Varios días después de la caída del muro. Andrew habla con Diana en su oficina.

—Diana, necesito hablar contigo... Con toda esta caída económica los medicamentos y tratamientos de tu hermana se verán afectados. El Rey ordenó usar todos nuestros ahorros para ayudar a los refugiados y prácticamente estoy en quiebra —Llora—

—¿Qué haremos con ella? Si no la tratan a tiempo no podrá caminar

—Lo sé hija, pero ahora no hay nada que hacer, sólo esperar que las cosas mejoren

—¡No papá, si hay manera de pagar su tratamiento! —Diana se va un poco molesta. Está pensando en cómo conseguir dinero. En la Policía Militar cobra bien, pero no es lo suficiente, además con la crisis sus sueldos bajaron. En el desespero, caminando de un lado a otro, se le acerca alguien—

—Hola, joven Smith

Diana se gira.

—¿Kenny? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres

—Supe lo de tu familia, lamento lo de tu madre y tía... A Beth la conocí hace mucho, era buena persona... Si te puedo ayudar en algo no dudes en decirme, lo que sea

—Gracias... Mi hermana necesita medicamentos y tratamientos para volver a caminar, pero con toda esta crisis no se pueden pagar. No sé qué hacer, no gano lo suficiente para ayudar a mi padre

—Yo te podría ayudar, pero tienes que estar dispuesta a hacer lo que se te ordene

—¿Cómo? Yo hago lo que sea

—Llevo un tiempo observándote y veo que tienes talento… No a todos les doy esta oportunidad, pero puedes llegar a ser mi mano derecha

—¿Haciendo qué?

—Si quieres saber te espero hoy durante la noche en la taberna de Matt... Ven preparada

Diana se queda pensativa pero está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por su hermana.

En la noche se reúne con Kenny, luego van donde Rod Reiss. Están discutiendo con una mujer, ella tiene una niña. Kenny agarra la mujer, le corta el cuello. Todo pasa tan rápido que Diana se paraliza. Se va a solas y vomita. Kenny se acerca.

—Él primer día es difícil, luego te acostumbras

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que era para esto?

—Porqué sabía que te ibas a negar... Tienes talento y vas a ser muy útil en mis asuntos

—¿Me estas usando?

—No, no, no... Te estoy ayudando para que consigas el dinero a tu hermana, pero como te dije tienes que estar dispuesta a todo... Ven, aún tenemos cosas que hacer —Le da unas palmadas en la espalda—

Llegan a otro lugar, pero esta vez Kenny está solo con Diana. La lleva a un sótano, donde hay un hombre amarrado. Kenny le da su cuchilla a Diana.

—Mátalo

—¿Qué?... No —Le tiemblan las manos—

—Hazlo o él té matará

—Yo no puedo hacerlo, él está amarrado e indefenso

Kenny disimuladamente suelta al hombre, este se abalanza sobre Diana. En el forcejeo, ella sin pensarlo le corta el cuello y lo mata.

—No —Deja caer la cuchilla y llora— ¿Qué él hizo para merecer esto?

—Nada, ni idea quien era, sólo lo atrapé para ver si estabas dispuesta a matarlo, y ya veo que lo hiciste, vas a ser una máquina de matar —Ríe—

—Me has mentido otra vez... Yo no puedo hacer esto, lo siento —Diana recoge la cuchilla y se la devuelve—

—Si no lo haces, tu hermana no volverá a caminar... Sé que eso no lo quieres... Date otra oportunidad, si no te gusta te puedes ir

Diana se detiene, piensa y se va.

Llega a la casa, es muy de noche. Entra silenciosamente a su cuarto y se mete a la ducha. Llora por lo que tuvo que hacer. Ve que en sus manos aún queda sangre de aquél pobre hombre y se lava. Durante el resto de la noche no puede casi ni dormir, pero toma una decisión.

Al otro día llega al cuartel. Está patrullando en la calle. Ella ve a Kenny y se le acerca.

—Ya decidí... Te voy a seguir, y haré todo lo que me pidas... Todo sea por mi hermana

—Muy bien, te veré luego

Diana comienza a trabajar para Kenny. Al principio sólo roba. El dinero que recibe se queda con una parte para ahorrarlo y el otro se lo da a su papá.

Una semana después, Diana en su día libre viaja para ver a Reiner.

—Hey chicos, me alegra verlos de nuevo

—Diana, que gusto en verte... Veo que has sanado el brazo —Reiner le estrecha su mano y la saluda—

—Sané bastante rápido... ¿Y cómo los han tratado aquí?

—Muy bien... Nos gusta —Bertholdt le sonríe—

—Vine a traerles provisiones de alimentos... Con tanta demanda es difícil conseguir comida, pero he logrado conseguir para ustedes

Se queda durante el día con ellos.

Mientras Diana hace sus patrullajes aprovecha para robar. También comienza a matar para no dejar testigos. La inocencia en el rostro de ella se va perdiendo.

Kenny un día la lleva donde el Señor Rogers, una de las personas que le informan donde estarán las cosas que van a robar. Ese día Diana conoce al hijo de él, Roy.

Diana va semanalmente a ver a Reiner. Su amistad y confianza crece cada vez más. A veces ambos van juntos a la orilla del río a leer. Ella se recuesta en sus piernas y se duerme. Reiner empieza a sentir algo más por ella.

Mientras tanto, Diana sigue haciendo robos, extorsión y comete múltiples asesinatos. Roy le ayuda con los robos, ya que él también sabe manejar el equipo tridimensional.

Un día están Diana y Roy escondidos en un techo mientras vigilan una mercancía importante que están por mover de un almacén de Mitras a otro almacén en el Distrito de Orvud. Las personas terminan de acomodar todo en una carreta grande y se marchan, siendo escoltada por otra carreta llena de varios hombres. Roy y Diana los persiguen sigilosamente de techo en techo. Al salir de la Capital toman una ruta que lleva directo a Orvud, más adelante ven un bloqueo de inspección por la Policía Militar. Ya que están contrabandeando sustancias ilegales se desvían a otra ruta solitaria. En medio del camino ven un hombre alto con sombrero y el rostro cubierto que los hace detener.

—¡Quítate de nuestro camino o te pasaremos la carreta por encima! —Grita un hombre—

Él se queda en silencio. Los otros hombres escuchan un ruido detrás de la segunda carreta, todos miran asustados, pero no ven nada. Al girarse ven que el hombre ya no está en el camino. Cuando se van a marchar del lugar notan que algo pasa rápidamente en frente, al mirar ven al chofer de la carreta sin cabeza. Todos se asustan y sacan sus armas, rodean la carreta principal. Comienzan a ver unos movimientos entre los árboles, y de pronto saltan sobre ellos dos personas con equipos tridimensionales, ellos disparan, pero estos les esquivan las balas y matan a varios. Al estar distraídos no se percatan que se les acercan más ladrones con rifles y les disparan. Hay un intercambio de disparos, siendo los hombres de las carretas los que van perdiendo. Dos hombres corren sin que nadie se dé cuenta y se esconden entre los árboles. Al matar a todos, los ladrones se quitan los pañuelos que le cubrían los rostros. Kenny corre hasta la carreta principal y verifica que la mercancía esté en su lugar. Los demás vigilan la zona. Diana y Roy se acercan.

—¿Están las sustancias? —Pregunta Diana—

En eso Kenny abre un cajón y las encuentra en el fondo.

—Si están... Nos prometieron dar bastante dinero por esto en el Distrito de Karanese —Kenny sonríe feliz—

—Es hora de irnos, antes que llegue la Policía Militar —Diana camina hacia al frente de la carreta—

Los demás se montan en la segunda carreta. Sin Diana darse cuenta un hombre se le acerca con una cuchilla en mano. Cuando está a punto de apuñalarla, Kenny le dispara al hombre y lo mata. Roy corre asustado, pero ve que Diana está bien.

—Nunca descuides tu alrededor —Kenny guarda el arma—

—Gracias —Diana le sonríe un poco nerviosa—

Escuchan un ruido entre los árboles, ven otro hombre huir.

—Ese hombre vió nuestros rostros, nos van a identificar —Roy lo dice preocupado—

—Váyanse, los espero en el camino principal de Karanese... Yo me encargo de él —Diana persigue al hombre usando el equipo tridimensional—

Todos se marchan rápidamente y toman una ruta directa a Karanese.

Entre los árboles Diana pierde de vista al hombre. Cuando da con él, lo ve huyendo hacia el camino principal de Orvud, donde está el bloqueo de la Policía Militar. Diana se cubre de nuevo el rostro y sigilosamente se acerca, le corta la espalda con su espada, haciendo que el hombre caiga al suelo. Él se arrastra, ella lo gira boca arriba.

—Por favor no me mate, tengo esposa e hijos —El hombre llora— Yo conozco a tu padre. Eres una chica de buena familia no hagas esto por favor

A la distancia la Policía Militar se percata lo que está ocurriendo y vienen corriendo hacia ellos.

—Lo lamento, pero no puedo dejar testigos —Mueve la espada rápidamente y le corta la garganta—

La Policía Militar dispara y ella se escapa entre los árboles. Los soldados se acercan al hombre que aún sigue vivo. Él está balbuceando mientras tose sangre. El hombre primero dice algo ininteligible y luego vuelve a hablar.

—...Smith... —Se ahoga con su sangre y muere—

Los soldados se miran sorprendidos y confundidos. Sacan una cartera de su bolsillo y ven su documento de identidad.

Diana saca de su mochila dos tanques de gas y los intercambia por los ya usados. Se va rápidamente hacia el camino de Karanese donde encuentra a Kenny y los demás. Ella se monta en la carreta principal y continúan. Roy se emociona al verla bien y la abraza. Durante el camino ven la mercancía para saber con qué se van a quedar y que vender. Diana dentro de una pequeña caja encuentra un libro extraño. Mira para todos lados y lo esconde dentro de su mochila.

Luego al llegar a Karanese venden las sustancias ilegales y otras cosas.

Diana se regresa a su casa. Saca el libro y al ojear nota que trata de la historia de Paradis, los Eldianos, sus guerras, familias y personas importantes. Habla acerca de los titanes puros y los nueve titanes cambiantes. Explican cómo se adquiere el poder titánico. Algo que le llama la atención fue lo que habla de la familia Ackerman. Recuerda a Mikasa, Kenny y un señor que conoció cuando era niña. Como sabe que es un libro prohibido y si lo encuentran pueden matarla, decide esconderlo en su armario dentro de una pared falsa.

Con los días Kenny y Diana se han hecho muy amigos, él siente confianza con ella. Una noche mientras están en la taberna de Matt, bebiendo y fumando, Kenny le cuenta a ella sobre la idea de crear un equipo tridimensional diferente al que existe. Quiere que sea uno para uso antipersonal y no anti-titán. A ella le interesa la idea.

Roy y Diana también se hacen muy cercanos. Hasta que empiezan a gustarse. Un día están solos en un almacén, es tanto lo que siente el uno por el otro, que luego de varias miradas y roces, ellos se besan por primera vez.

Diana visita a Reiner. Él está leyendo mientras ella se encuentra un poco distraída pensando en el beso con Roy.

—¿Estás bien? —Reiner le pregunta preocupado—

—Sí, disculpa mi distracción

Reiner le cuenta que quiere ingresar a la milicia, junto a Bertholdt y Annie. Diana sabe que ellos no tienen documentación y se compromete a conseguirla en la Capital, donde único salen los documentos oficiales.

Reiner le ha mentido en lo de ingresar a la milicia, sólo lo dijo para conseguir los documentos.

El padre de Diana está sospechando de que el dinero que ella trae no es sólo del trabajo en la Policía Militar. Espera a que ella llegue para preguntarle, también quiere confesarle algo más.

Diana llega en la tarde. Su padre la espera en la sala.

—Diana ven, por favor —Andrew la lleva hasta su oficina—

—¿Qué sucede papá?

—¿Quiero saber de dónde estás sacando tanto dinero? Es más de lo que ganas en la Policía Militar en estos momentos

—Sólo estoy trabajando fuerte, haciendo horas extras

—Me preocupa que estés haciendo algo ilegal

—No papá, sólo toma el dinero, quiero ayudar con los gastos del hogar

Ambos se quedan en silencio.

—Diana, hay algo que tengo que decirte… Debí haberlo hecho hace mucho, pero es el momento de que sepas la verdad

—¿Que verdad?

—Tu eres una Ackerman. Clara y yo... No somos tus padres biológicos

—¿Qué? —Diana se asombra y se enoja un poco— ¡¿Es mentira?! —Camina de un lado a otro mientras se agarra la cabeza—

—Es cierto lo que digo... Tu verdadera madre es tu tía Beth

Diana se sorprende.

—Y tu padre es... Kenny Ackerman

—No, no, ¡no!... ¡¿Por qué dices esto ahora?! —Se enoja y lanza al suelo una figura que había en la mesa—

—Lo siento, queríamos que fueras feliz y decidimos callarlo, nunca imaginamos que sucedería todo esto

Diana siente mucho coraje, y a la vez llora. Ella se va muy molesta de la casa.

Es de noche y está lloviendo. Llega hasta una cabaña abandonada donde tiene secuestrado a un chico que Roy ayudó a atrapar. Ella ya lo ha torturado para que diera información. Es el hermano de Ed, un hombre de bajo mundo a quién ella robó mercancía. Al entrar al cuarto donde lo tiene amarrado, el joven había logrado quitarse las cuerdas y patea a Diana cuando ella se le acerca para golpearlo. Ella cae al suelo, el joven escapa. Diana se levanta con mucha furia, agarra un rifle, y lo persigue. Aún sigue lloviendo. El joven corre con las fuerzas que le quedan. Diana le dispara a lo lejos y lo hiere. El joven cae al suelo, se arrastra por el lodo. Ella se le acerca, comienza a patearlo y golpearlo fuertemente, se está desquitando el coraje que siente. Cuando se cansa de golpearlo lo arrodilla frente a ella. El joven está llorando, pide perdón y suplica por su vida. Dijo estar dispuesto a darle la información que ella quiere. A Diana no le importa, recarga el rifle, le dispara en la cabeza y en varias partes del cuerpo. Cae un relámpago que ilumina el área y con el estruendo hace retumbar todo el lugar. Ella se va caminando bajo la lluvia, se dirige al cuartel para pasar la noche y cambiarse el uniforme.

Al otro día Diana va donde Roy, le cuenta todo lo que pasó, y que ella es una Ackerman. Él se sorprende y la consuela. Diana aprovecha que es su día libre y le pide que la acompañe a un pueblito para ir a ver a su amigo Reiner y llevarle unos documentos.

Mientras tanto un anciano ha encontrado el cuerpo del joven a quien Diana mató. La Policía Militar está investigando. Nile se encuentra en el lugar.

—Comandante, lo que hemos investigado hasta ahora da a entender que este joven lo tenían amarrado, tiene marcas en sus muñecas y tobillos. Al parecer logró escapar hasta que alguien lo tiró al suelo, supongo que su secuestrador... Tiene varios impactos de bala en el cuerpo y cabeza. También tiene varios golpes en el cuerpo y rostro

—Que lástima, se ve muy joven. Últimamente la criminalidad ha aumentado. Hay demasiados robos y asesinatos en Paradis, especial cerca de Mitras y en Stohess, pero la mayoría de los crímenes tienen el mismo patrón

—¿Sospecha de que sea la misma persona o grupo?

—Hasta ahora sí

El soldado encuentra una huella en el lodo.

—Parece una huella de bota

—Muy similar a la nuestra —Nile se mira su bota— Muy temprano en la mañana encontré sucio el suelo del cuartel. Había pisadas con lodo. Pensé que era algún soldado que había regresado de patrullar, pero ahora viendo esto me pone a sospechar

—¿Cree que es uno de nosotros?

—Si, lamentablemente hay soldados corruptos, y con la crisis han aumentado, pero este soldado que está haciendo todo esto es diferente... Y voy a averiguar quién es

—¿Las huellas lo llevaron hasta algún lugar o vió a alguien?

—Sí —Nile se queda pensativo— No lo creo —Se sorprende— Hace un tiempo hubo un asesinato y los soldados escucharon al hombre decir un apellido antes de morir... Todo conecta a la misma persona

Diana y Roy llegan a la villa donde está Reiner. Ella ve a lo lejos unos hombres golpeando a Reiner, y otros peleando con Bertholdt y Annie. Diana corre y patea fuertemente en el rostro a uno que está por apuñalar a Reiner y lo deja inconsciente en el suelo. Roy también está peleando. Diana golpea en el rostro a otro hombre, lo agarra por el cuello y lo empuja contra la pared.

—La próxima vez que los vuelva a ver aquí los mataré uno por uno —Ella lo dice con furia—

—Es... Está bien —El hombre lo dice asustado—

Diana lo tira fuertemente al suelo, él se levanta rápido. Los otros hombres agarran al que está inconsciente en el suelo y se van corriendo.

Roy se acerca a Annie y Bertholdt

—¿Están bien?

Diana agarra con coraje el hombro a Reiner y se lo lleva a solas. Cuando están un poco lejos lo empuja contra un árbol.

—Tienes que aprender a pelear, yo no voy a estar siempre a tu lado para defenderte —Le grita molesta—

—Perdón... Traté de defender a Annie y a Bertholdt porqué le estaban robando, pero los hombres me atacaron y me asusté al ver el cuchillo

—Con miedo no puedes entrar a la milicia... ¿Y si ese hombre te hubiera matado?, ¡¿Qué haré sin ti?! —Grita con coraje—

Reiner se paraliza. Ambos se quedan en silencio.

—¿Por qué soy tan importante para ti?

Diana se gira y respira profundo.

—Perdóname, he estado muy alterada por tantas cosas... Ese hombre te iba a matar y si eso hubiera ocurrido jamás me lo perdonaría —Llora un poco—

Reiner la abraza. Diana le cuenta la verdad de su familia. Ella llora en sus brazos.

Ambos regresan con sus amigos, están echados de brazos. Roy se incómoda un poco al verlos juntos.

—Diana, ¿Están bien?

—Si, sólo hablamos algo... Roy, ellos son...

—Annie y Bertholdt, ya hablé con ellos. Supongo que tú debes ser Reiner —Le  
extiende la mano y lo saluda—

Diana saca unos papeles de la mochila que tiene Roy.

—Les traje lo que les prometí... Aquí están los documentos, no los pierdan porque esto serán su identificación para todo, especialmente si quieren ingresar a la milicia... Ya hablé con el entrenador y le entregué mi carta de recomendación de ustedes, él me dijo que les dará espacio si fuese el caso de que están lleno los cupos para el entrenamiento

—Genial —Reiner se emociona—

Durante el día Diana se queda enseñándoles defensa personal a Reiner.

Roy y Diana ya vienen de regreso.

—Esos niños tienen algo diferente, son raros

—Roy, son sólo niños, que de raro van a tener

—No sé... De Reiner no me fío mucho

—¿Reiner?... ¿No me digas que estás celoso?

—Si lo estoy, no crees que vi como te miraba mientras le dabas clases

—Por favor... Es sólo un niño, es mi amigo. Lo que siento por él, es lo mismo que siento por Bertholdt y por Annie, sólo amistad

—¿Y por qué lo cuidas tanto?

—No lo sé, es algo que tengo que hacer y no lo puedo evitar. Es como un vínculo... Roy, créeme que yo no siento nada por él, es mi mejor amigo

—Pero algún día él va a crecer, y sé que seguirá enamorado de ti... No quiero que te aparte de mi lado

—No lo hará... Tal vez cuando él sea más grande ni yo esté con vida —Diana se entristece—

—No digas eso —Él la abraza—

—Sé que nos gustamos mucho pero no es necesario que estés celoso... Por ahora no quiero tener alguna relación de noviazgo con alguien, sólo me interesa trabajar y conseguir dinero para mi hermana

—Perdóname. A veces soy muy tonto... Cuando estés lista para una relación te prometo que siempre esperaré por ti

Ambos se abrazan. Se dan un pequeño beso. Diana regresa a su casa. Aún sigue molesta con su padre.

Un día Diana está sentada en un escritorio, terminando un dibujo y se le acerca Kenny.

—¿Que dibujas?

—Lo que me habías contado... Aquí está el nuevo equipo antipersonal —Le enseña el dibujo—

—Se ve muy bien... Tienes una mente muy brillante

—Aún hay que hacerle muchos cambios

—Tomaré tu dibujo como un plano inicial... Espero muy pronto comenzar su creación

—Sería genial ser parte de eso

Kenny pone su mano sobre la cabeza de Diana.

—Me siento muy orgulloso de tenerte a mi lado

Diana sonríe. Mientras lo ve irse le habla.

—Kenny, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

—Dime, joven

—Yo quería decirle que... Yo...

—Si es lo que me imagino, ya lo sé. ¿Por qué crees que me acerqué a ti?... Yo sabía que eras diferente, eres una Ackerman... Sólo te pido que siempre me hagas sentir orgulloso de ti... —Se va, pero se gira un poco— Hija

Diana se queda sorprendida, no esperaba que él supiera la verdad.

Desde ese tiempo se hacen más cercanos. Ella lo acompaña a todas partes. Aunque Kenny no es muy expresivo, él trata de darle cariño a Diana. Ella está muy feliz de estar al lado de su padre biológico.

Uno de los días en que Diana está patrullando por las calles de Mitras. Alguien desde un callejón la llama extrañamente por su apellido Ackerman.

—¿Diana Ackerman?

Ella se gira y lo observa. Se acerca a él.

—¿Qué quieres? —Diana lo reconoce, pero el hombre intenta golpearla, ella lo esquiva y lo tira al suelo, comienza a patearle la cabeza fuertemente— ¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Golpearme? ¿Robarme?... Soy la única capaz de hacer todo eso, maldito infeliz —Lo sigue pateando— Aquí quien manda soy yo. Aprovecha y diles a tus amiguitos que me deben dinero —Diana se da cuenta que hay alguien más en el callejón. Se gira a verlo. Se sorprende al ver quien la observa— ¿Erwin? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Diana, yo sólo... Vine a buscarte —Él está sorprendido ya que había escuchado y visto todo— ¿Qué haces?

—No es lo que parece... Es parte de una investigación de la Policía Militar

Ella se le acerca a Erwin, pero otro hombre aparece de la nada por la espalda de Diana y la apuñala en la parte superior del hombro. Ella cae al suelo. Erwin forcejea con el hombre. Diana se arrastra buscando un lugar seguro. Erwin lo noquea de un solo golpe. Él mira de lado a lado que nadie estuviera mirando, agarra a Diana y la ve sangrando mucho. La lleva hasta su casa, que sólo está a una cuadra. Entran, ella se queja de dolor, aún sigue con el cuchillo clavado. La familia se entera y corren hasta el cuarto. Erwin la acuesta boca abajo.

—¡¿Qué sucedió?! —Grita Andrew—

—Le... Le intentaron robar

—Ale busca al doctor, ¡Rápido!

Erwin poco a poco le va sacando el cuchillo. Luego le hace presión para detener el sangrado. Diana del mismo dolor se desmaya. El doctor llega, la atiende y le cierra la herida.

Al rato Diana se despierta y ve a Erwin sentado a su lado.

—Erwin... Perdón por ese mal rato

—¿Qué hacías? Te vi tan diferente a como eras antes

—Es que, he tenido que hacer cosas

—No es la mejor solución, Diana... He escuchado rumores de ti, pero siempre me negué a creerlo hasta ahora... Me siento decepcionado

—Lo lamento Erwin... Por favor perdóname

—Yo venía a darte una noticia, pero esto me ha desanimado bastante

—¿Cuál es? Dime por favor

—Ya soy Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento

—Que bueno —Diana sonríe— Sabía que algún día lo ibas a lograr

—Vine porque quería que te unieras conmigo, necesito gente de confianza a mi lado... Como primo tuyo, te aconsejo que cambies de milicia y te alejes de todo esto. Tienes mucho talento que dar para la humanidad, no lo desperdicies haciendo cosas malas —Erwin se va—

Diana se queda triste y pensativa.

Al día siguiente en su turno, ella se queda haciendo trabajos de oficina en lo que se recupera de la herida. Recuerda que Erwin le advirtió que ella está bajo investigación. Mientras llena una solicitud de cambio de milicia, un soldado la llama.

—Smith... Weider le solicita

—¿Weider?... Voy enseguida —Diana llega hasta el despacho de Weider. Toca la puerta y él le abre— ¿Pidió verme?

—Necesito hablar unos asuntos contigo

—Dígame en que le puedo servir

—Me enteré que usted está bajo investigación de la Policía Militar, ya hay sospechas y algunas evidencias de varios de sus crímenes

—Ya lo sé, no puedo hacer nada, sino afrontar las consecuencias

—Todo tiene solución... Aún la investigación está comenzando, no tienen pruebas contundentes, pero yo le puedo dar una salida a todo, y limpiar su récord

—¿Cómo? —Diana se sienta y le presta atención a lo que dice—

—Le puedo ofrecer una gran cantidad de dinero, incluido detener la investigación si me hace un favor

—¿Cuál? Diga, yo hago lo que sea

—Le tengo una misión, de ir a Mare, infiltrarte y robar información importante de ese país

—¿Mare? Eso es al otro lado del mar

—Veo que leyó el libro que le dejé

—¿Era de usted el libro?

—Si... Desde hace un tiempo vi que tenías talento para esta misión. Te ves más joven de la edad que tienes, cuentas con experiencia y madurez en la milicia, así se te hará más fácil infiltrarte en el ejército de allá

—Pero ¿por qué esta misión?

—Varios de los que conocemos la verdad de Paradis, y la verdad de estos muros sabemos que ese ataque a Shiganshina fue planeado por el ejército de Mare. Esos titanes que vinieron a derribar el muro son personas... Titanes cambiantes y están infiltrados aquí. Sabes que es así, lo leíste en el libro

Diana está sorprendida.

—No lo había pensado... Son personas, esos malditos son seres humanos que vinieron a matarnos —Se enoja— Mataron y lastimaron a mi familia, mis seres queridos. Por culpa de ellos tenemos un caos, hay escasez de comida... Maldición —Golpea la mesa— Lo haré, iré a Mare y robaré esa maldita información, cuando regrese podremos contraatacarlos, esos malditos van a pagar muy caro todo lo que han hecho... El día que tenga de frente al maldito titán que dejó a mi hermana sin caminar no dudaré en matarlo, le haré pagar por todo —Aprieta el puño—

—Muy bien, me gusta tu actitud

—¿En qué día partimos?

—Pronto, pero primero tengo que sacarte de aquí

—Estaba llenando una solicitud para transferirme a la Legión de Reconocimiento

—Bien, yo te ayudo a que sea rápido el traslado... Es mejor que te vayas allá, ellos salen de los muros en sus expediciones, podrías aprovechar un día e irte

—¿Tendré que fingir mi muerte?

—Es lo mejor que puedes hacer… Me avisas el día que van a salir y te esperaré en un lugar que más adelante te indicaré

—Pero mi primo, Erwin, no podré mentirle de esa manera

—¿O lo haces por él o vengas a tu familia y hermana? ¿Qué es más importante?

—Mi familia, principalmente mi hermana, necesito ese dinero para que ella pueda recibir su tratamiento

—Entonces, hazlo por ella

Weider le llena el papel de traslado, el cual se tardará unos días. Weider no le dijo a Diana que él es la persona que la está investigando.

Diana aprovecha esos días antes de irse a la Legión para despedirse de su familia. Andrew está orgulloso que ella estará al lado de Erwin.

Luego Diana va donde Kenny y se despide.

—No me gusta esta idea de que te vayas de la Policía Militar

—Lo sé, pero me están investigando y necesito irme lejos en lo que todo se calma

—¿Quién va a llenar tu espacio? Eras la única dispuesta a hacer de todo

—Sé que encontrarás a alguien... Además, sólo será por un tiempo y regresaré. Tenemos muchas cosas pendientes tu y yo... Prometo nunca decir nada de lo que hacemos, será mi secreto

—De eso no me preocupo, sé que nunca vas a hablar... Es que... —Se pone triste—

Diana le agarra la mano y lo mira a los ojos

—Voy a estar bien... Prometo regresar... Papá —Sonríe—

A Kenny le bajan varias lagrimas por sus mejillas.

—Rayos, no le digas a nadie que me viste llorando

Diana ríe.

—Lo prometo... Te pido de favor, que el dinero que ahorré durante este tiempo se lo entregues a mi papá, es para el tratamiento de mi hermana... ¿Prometes entregarlo?

—Claro que lo haré... Es tu dinero y sé que todo lo hiciste por ella. Estaría muy mal de mí parte no entregarlo

—Gracias, sé que siempre podré contar contigo

Kenny la abraza.

—Donde quiera que vayas hazme sentir orgulloso, hija querida

—Te quiero mucho papá

—Voy a extrañar estar en la taberna contigo

—Yo también —Suspira triste— Ya es hora de irme

—Adiós... Diana Ackerman Smith

Diana asiente con su cabeza, le sonríe y se va.

Ella va al cuartel para recoger el papel con el traslado. Regresa a su casa a recoger sus pertenencias.

—Hija, me siento tan feliz, ojalá puedas cumplir tu sueño y conocer el mundo... Espero grandes noticias de ti

—Gracias... Cuando pueda les escribiré

Diana se despide de sus hermanas, sirvienta y de su padre. Ella llora, sabe que estará mucho tiempo sin verlos. Luego va donde Roy. Él está llorando. Diana lo besa y se va sin decirle mucho. Va en caballo con su uniforme de la Policía Militar, hasta donde Reiner. Ella necesita despedirse de él. Reiner está sentado debajo de un árbol mientras lee. Él se sorprende al verla.

—¿Diana? ¿Qué haces aquí? No es tu día libre

—Lo sé, es que me voy a trasladar a la Legión

—¿Te vas con tu primo?

—Si, es que tengo asuntos pendientes. Vine a despedirme porqué tal vez, no pueda venir por mucho tiempo

—Te voy a extrañar —Él sonríe triste—

—Y yo a ti... Rayos, se me hace tan difícil esto —Diana controla las ganas de llorar—

Reiner la abraza.

—Cuando ingrese a la milicia, te buscaré y estaremos juntos, seremos compañeros... Lo prometo

Diana comienza a llorar porque ella no estará más en Paradis y tal vez no lo vuelva a ver si la misión falla. Ella se despide de Bertholdt y Annie.

Cuando Diana se va a montar en su caballo, Reiner se le acerca.

—Gracias por ayudarnos, y por protegerme durante este tiempo

Diana le sonríe y le da un beso en la frente. Se monta en su caballo y se va. Reiner se queda mirándola. En ese momento Diana siente dolor de cabeza. A lo lejos ella se voltea a verlo por última vez y sigue cabalgando.

—Maldición, me siento tan mal por él, pero tengo que hacerlo:

Reiner se queda parado en medio del camino. Bertholdt se acerca y le habla.

—Al menos ella nos ayudó bastante

—Debemos separarnos —Annie mira a Bert y a Reiner—

—Tienen razón... Ahora tenemos que poner de nuestra parte... Vamos a regresar a Mare como héroes —Reiner los mira con determinación—

Todos se dan la mano. Reiner se queda triste porqué la va a extrañar.

Diana llega al cuartel de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Erwin está emocionado al verla, estuvo esperando su llegada.

—Me sorprendió mucho ver tu solicitud. No dude en aceptarla rápido

—Decidí seguir tu consejo y alejarme de todo aquello

—Es lo mejor que hiciste... Ven, instálate en tu cuarto

Le entregan el uniforme de la Legión. Diana conoce a sus otros compañeros.

—Ella es Diana Smith... Y si, ella es de mi familia, es mi prima... Espero que la reciban bien. Ella es una excelente soldado, la mejor de su tropa... Así que, bienvenida seas a la Legión de Reconocimiento, siéntete como en tu casa

—Gracias —Diana sonríe—

Los nuevos compañeros van a saludarla. Diana está muy feliz.

Hange se emociona al tenerla de compañera, al fin tiene con quién hablar de sus experimentos. Diana pertenece al Escuadrón de Hange.

Al día siguiente comienzan sus entrenamientos. Le enseñan la "Formación a Larga Distancia para Detección de Enemigos". Diana demuestra bastante dominio y conocimiento de la estrategia.

—Eso es trampa, ya ella sabía —Un soldado nuevo lo dice como queja al instructor—

—No es mi culpa tener que escuchar lo mismo una y otra vez en cada visita

Algunos días Diana se encarga de la preparación de los alimentos para todos los soldados y en otros días se encarga de la limpieza.

En las noches Diana se reúne con Mike, Hange y Levi a hablar en la oficina de Erwin. Pasan horas largas hablando acerca de sus planes futuros.

Un día Diana está con Hange hablando en su habitación, le está ayudando a organizar algunas cosas.

—Es genial tenerte aquí, sé que vas a ser de gran ayuda para mi

Diana ve que ella tiene en frascos varias hojas diferentes.

—¿Y eso?

—Ah, son brebajes que preparo

—¿Para qué? —Diana pone cara de asco—

Hange no sabe cómo explicarle.

—Digamos que son para cosas de chicas

—Oh —Diana sigue sin entender—

Hange saca de un cofre un objeto metálico, que brilla igual que las espadas del equipo tridimensional. Diana lo mira con sorpresa.

—Esto lo llamo "Retenedor de impulsos"

—¿Qué diablos es eso? —Diana lo toma en la mano y lo mira con curiosidad—

Hange le explica su uso y Diana se sorprende. En ese momento abren repentinamente la puerta del cuarto. Ambas se asustan al ver a Erwin entrar.

—¡Comandante! —Hange lo dice sobresaltada—

—Disculpen, pensé que no había nadie

Diana aún tiene cara de espanto por la explicación de Hange.

—¿Para qué viene Comandante? ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

—¿Tienes... —Mira los frascos— ...hojas de té negro? Es que se acabó y sabes que Levi se pone de muy mal humor cuando no bebe su té

—Justamente anoche él se llevó las últimas

—Maldición, hasta mañana es que llegan los pedidos, no sé cómo lo soportaremos hoy

Diana los ve un poco nerviosos, pero de manera diferente. Los mira con sospechas. Erwin tose y mira a Diana.

—Smith ¿ya terminaste con Hange?

—Si Comandante

—Necesito que vayas al almacén y ayudes a Levi a mover unas cajas. Necesitamos hacer espacio para los pedidos nuevos... Ve ahora, él te está esperando

—Como diga Comandante —Diana se va hasta el almacén. Encuentra a Levi organizando— Erwin pidió que viniera

—Tsk, por más que le dije que no necesito ayuda... Pero gracias

Diana le ayuda a mover unas cajas. Donde hay vinos, condimentos y otras cosas para la preparación de alimentos. Levi está trepado en lo más alto y ve que una caja con un líquido espeso está por caerse.

—Niña ten cuidado

Diana se gira, pero ya es tarde, el líquido cae sobre ella. Manchando todo su uniforme y cayendo en su cabello, cara y manos. Ella está sorprendida. Levi se acerca rápido.

—Déjame ayudar a limpiarte

De pronto Diana siente comezón y ardor en la piel.

—¿Qué demonios es esto?

—Ni idea, son de los inventos de Hange

Cada vez aumenta más el ardor en la cara y manos, ya siente comezón en otras áreas ya que el líquido traspaso la fibra de la tela del uniforme.

—Arde demasiado... Necesito agua —Diana sale corriendo—

Mike y Nanaba al verla venir corriendo se asustan y se apartan. Más adelante Diana choca con Moblit, cayendo los dos al suelo. Él se pone nervioso al ver que los papales que cayeron al suelo están manchados.

—Los papeles de Hange-san

Diana se levanta y sigue corriendo hasta el exterior. Ve un recipiente grande que Nifa y Abel están llenando con agua. Ella se lanza. Salpicando todo hacía afuera. Diana siente alivio. Levi, Hange, Mike, Nanaba y Erwin salen del cuartel. Nifa y Abel se están riendo disimuladamente.

—Esa es agua para los caballos —Nifa lo dice mientras se ríe—

—¿Que? —Diana salta del recipiente—

Todos contienen la risa un poco. Erwin se le acerca.

—¿Estás bien?

Diana sigue caminando molesta y se queda mirando a Levi. Ella sospecha que él le tiró el líquido a propósito. Decide vengarse.

En la noche aprovecha que los líderes de Escuadrón tienen una reunión con Erwin y va hasta la habitación de Hange. Busca entre sus cosas que podría utilizar. En un frasco ve unas hojas que la etiqueta dice: tinte negro. Diana toma varias y se va rápidamente.

Al día siguiente llegan los pedidos. Ella encuentra las hojas de té negro, toma una bolsita y la esconde en el bolsillo.

Durante la noche, como siempre, se reúnen para hablar, pero esta vez están Erwin, Hange, Levi y Diana. Mientras se sirven el té, Diana cambia sin que nadie se dé cuenta la bolsita del té negro por la que logró meter la hoja con el tinte. Cada uno toma su taza. Diana le da a Levi la que ha alterado. En un momento Erwin agarra la taza de Levi al confundirla. Diana le va a advertir, pero es demasiado tarde, ya él dió un sorbo. Erwin comienza a hablar, Hange y Levi lo miran extraño. Levi se ahoga un poco con el té y tose. Diana está paralizada.

—Erwin, tienes algo en los dientes —Levi no deja de mirarlo—

—¿Cómo? —Erwin se levanta y se mira al espejo. Al verse, su grito retumba en todo el cuartel— ¡Por Sina!

Hange comienza a reírse. Diana ni se mueve. Erwin saca la bolsita del té y ve que hay una hoja extraña. Rápido la reconoce.

—Hange, esto es de tus hojas

—Si, la que uso para el tinte negro

—¿Como demonios eso terminó en mi té?

Levi mira a Diana que aún no dice nada, ni se mueve.

—¿Diana estás bien? —La sacude, ella reacciona—

—Diana tu preparaste el té y Hange esta es una hoja tuya... ¿Quién de ustedes puso eso ahí? —Erwin pregunta en un tono serio—

Diana comienza a reírse sin control al ver los dientes negros de Erwin.

—Comandante esa tinta no va a salir en varios días —Hange se seca las lágrimas—

Erwin se enoja.

—Estoy seguro de que fue una de ustedes

Diana sigue riéndose. Erwin agarra por la oreja a Diana y se lleva a Hange por el brazo. Las llevan hasta las celdas en el calabozo y las encierra.

—Hasta que no confiesen no saldrá ninguna

Diana no para de reírse. Las dejan solas. Hange la mira.

—Estoy segura de que fuiste tú

—Perdón —Diana se seca las lágrimas y tose varias veces de tanto reírse—

A las horas Erwin regresa.

—¿Ya van a hablar?

—Fui yo... Le quería hacer una broma a Levi por lo del líquido que me cayó encima... Sé que fue una niñatada de mi parte. Hange no tiene nada que ver, yo solo robé la hoja en su habitación

Erwin saca a Hange de la celda. Deja a Diana.

—Te tendré que castigar, no puedo permitir que me falten el respeto, aunque seas mi prima

—Lo sé, disculpa

—Estarás aquí encerrada los días que me dure está tinta en los dientes

—Como diga Comandante

Erwin se va. Diana se acuestas hasta quedarse dormida. Ella tiene pesadillas durante toda la noche. En una de ella habla en voz alta y grita.

—¡Thomas detente! —Se despierta asustada y comienza a llorar—

Erwin está dentro de la celda para entregarle el desayuno.

—¿Tuviste una de tus pesadillas?

—Si —Llora un poco— Al rato siempre las olvido

—¿Quién es Thomas?

—No tengo la menor idea, sólo sé que él estaba abusando de mí... —Llora— ...en un calabozo

Erwin se sienta a su lado y la abraza.

—Lamento tanto que no puedas dormir tranquila

—A veces sólo quisiera dejar de soñar o al menos encontrarle sentido a todo esto

Erwin se levanta.

—Hange logró quitarme la tinta de los dientes con uno de sus inventos —Erwin sonríe, Diana ve sus dientes con su color normal— Ya puedes irte

Diana se emociona, se levanta y le da un beso en la mejilla. Él se sorprende.

—Disculpe Comandante

Ella agarra la bandeja de comida y se va corriendo emocionada.

Erwin anuncia la próxima expedición a las afueras del muro Rose, que será dentro de una semana y media.

Están varios días en entrenamientos físicos para la expedición. Levi y Diana sobresalen entre todos.

El Escuadrón de Hange se encarga de ir a buscar los repuestos para los equipos tridimensionales. Nifa, Abel, Moblit y Keiji van en una carreta. Diana y Hange van en otra aparte. Ambas están conversando.

—Llevas un mes con nosotros... ¿Te gusta la Legión?

—Si, lamento tanto no haberme unido antes. Todos ustedes me caen muy bien. Es como otra familia para mi

Hange mira a Diana.

—¿Te gusta algún chico? Ya estás en edad para empezar a sentir afecto por alguien, aunque no en la edad para hacer otras cosas

Diana se sonroja y se pone nerviosa.

—Me han gustado dos chicos

—¿Dos?... Wow... ¿Quiénes son?

—Fue un chico que salvé cuando sucedió lo de Shiganshina. Estuve casi cuatro meses ayudándole junto a sus amigos. Ese tiempo fui sintiendo algo diferente con él, siempre tenía la necesidad de cuidarlo. No sé si sea amor o es otra cosa, aunque es un poco menor que yo, pero él es como un sol en mi vida... También conocí otro chico de mi edad, él es muy bueno y ambos nos gustamos mucho. Es mi amigo con privilegios

Hange mira sorprendida a Diana.

—No me refiero a esos privilegios

—¿De la Legión te gusta alguien?

—Me gusta un poco tu asistente... —Se sonroja— ...me parece muy tierno

—Es tierno pero muy sobre protector... ¿Alguien más?

—También me gusta el capitán —Se tapa la cara—

—¿El enano amargado? —Hange suelta una carcajada—

—Shh no le digas a nadie... Él tiene algo que me atrae mucho, tal vez no sea nada romántico... Bueno, ¿Y a ti te gusta alguien?

Hange se pone nerviosa.

—Los brebajes para chicas, el retenedor de impulsos y las visitas inesperadas me dan a entender mucho

—Estás imaginando cosas

Diana mira fijamente a Hange y se le acerca a la cara.

—¿Crees que no puedo oler eso a kilómetros?

—Diana cálmate... Bueno sí, pero no le digas a nadie

—Lo prometo —Hace seña de que cerrará la boca—

Ambas se miran y se ríen.

—Entonces, ¿Tu no has...? Si sabes a que me refiero —Hange la mira a los ojos—

—No he hecho nada —Diana se avergüenza—

—No tienes porqué sentir vergüenza. Al contrario, a tu edad estás pensando bien las cosas antes de dejarte llevar por emociones pasajeras de la juventud

—Siempre he pensado eso mismo... Roy es muy atractivo y buen chico, pero no sé si sea el indicado para dar algo de mi tan importante... Ya sea él u otro, pero quiero que sea alguien con quien yo esté completamente enamorada

—Algún día encontrarás a ese alguien y lo sabrás porque vas a sentir en tu interior cosas que jamás has sentido. Va a ser esa persona que ilumina tus días más oscuros. Que con tan sólo una sonrisa te paraliza completamente. Ahí sabrás que es el indicado y cuando llegue ese momento, lo vas a sentir también —Hange le sonríe—

—Gracias Hange por tus consejos —Diana sonríe y la abraza—

Hange le acaricia la cabeza.

Llegan hasta la fábrica donde hacen los repuestos para los equipos tridimensionales. Están cargando unas cajas en las carretas cuando Roy se acerca a Diana.

—Que sorpresa verte —Ella se emociona—

Se van aparte.

—Supe que venían a la ciudad soldados de la Legión y quise comprobar si venías con ellos... Ya un mes sin verte, te extrañaba mucho

—Yo también te extrañé... Roy, perdón que cambie el tema, pero ¿me puedes hacer un favor?

—Si cariño, dime que necesitas

Diana saca una carta de su bolsillo.

—Llévale esto hoy mismo a Weider, dile que es urgente

—¿Todo bien?

—Si, es un asunto entre ambos, nada malo

Diana le da un beso a Roy y se despide. Él está feliz por verla.

El Escuadrón de Hange regresa al cuartel.

Unos días después le llega una carta a Diana. Weider le indica donde verse el día en que ella se vaya y le deja un mapa.

Llega el día de la expedición. Es la primera vez que Diana sale del muro Rose después de la caída del muro María. Durante la expedición van en formación. No sucede nada, sólo algunos avistamientos de titanes a la distancia y otros titanes que se acercan, pero los escuadrones pueden matarlos sin haber bajas de soldados. Erwin decide pasar cerca de Shiganshina, quiere comprobar si se puede retomar el distrito. Ve que hay muchos titanes en la zona. Levi con su agilidad limpia la zona donde hay titanes, con la ayuda del escuadrón de Hange. Luego de matar un titán, Diana se queda mirando el hoyo de la puerta, recordando aquel día.

—¡Niña, vamos, ya es hora de regresar! —Levi grita a la distancia—

Cuando deciden irse, se les comienza a dificultar la salida, una horda de titanes se acerca velozmente hacia el pueblo que van cruzando. Soldados comienzan a morir. Diana ayuda a Levi a matar varios titanes.

—Hange, hay que alejarnos de este pueblo lo antes posible, nos van a acorralar. Vienen demasiados titanes por todos lados —Diana señala por donde vienen—

—Hablaré con el Comandante —Hange se va hasta Erwin—

Diana reemplaza las cuchillas y cambia los tanques de gas.

Erwin dispara una bengala, dando aviso a todos de la retirada inmediata. Todos cabalgan rápidamente, ya están a punto de salir del pueblo. Pasando cerca de un pozo roto, un titán desde adentro salta y está por agarrar a Erwin. Diana reacciona rápido, se interpone entre los dos, y empuja a Erwin del caballo. El titán agarra a Diana, ella se asusta y cae dentro del pozo. Erwin se levanta e intenta salvarla, pero muchos titanes se acercan al pozo y lo destruyen. Levi y Hange protegen al Comandante. De prisa lo montan a una carreta.

—¡Diana! —Grita Erwin— Tenemos que buscarla

—Erwin son demasiados —Levi señala que se acercan más titanes—

—No podemos arriesgar la vida de nuestros soldados sólo por ella. Comandante, ¿No ve que son demasiados titanes?, Además hemos perdido a varios —El soldado que maneja la carreta continúa sin parar—

Erwin controla las ganas de llorar. Con impotencia golpea la carreta.

—¡Regresen!... ¡Es una orden!

Los soldados se miran entre sí preocupados. Regresan. Sacan a los titanes del área del pozo y los llevan lejos para matarlos. Erwin entra con cuidado al pozo, pero no ve rastros de Diana. Todos siguen buscándola en las zonas cercanas. Levi, luego de matar un titán, encuentra destruido el equipo tridimensional de Diana. Se lo muestra a Erwin. Él se enoja y siente un inmenso dolor en su corazón.

—¿Ahora que le diré a mi tío?, Si fui yo quien la convenció a entrar a la Legión... Era tan joven y con tanto talento

Hange llega con parte de su Escuadrón.

—Comandante, mi Escuadrón estuvo buscando en las inmediaciones y no hay rastros de ella, además del equipo tridimensional que encontró Levi... Lo lamento

—Es hora de irnos —Erwin da la orden—

Recogen algunos cuerpos y se van. Erwin está muy triste y desanimado.

Luego de varios minutos, ya que todos los titanes se han ido, Diana sale de un túnel. _Había perdido su equipo tridimensional cuando el titán la agarró e intentó morderla. Cuando cayó al pozo encontró un túnel por el lado que se había roto y escapó por allí. Al salir se percata que todos se han ido._ Encuentra un cadáver de un compañero y ve que aún tiene el equipo tridimensional. Verifica que sirve, y se lo coloca. Para no gastar gas, ella corre hasta el Muro María. Sube usando el equipo, corre por todo el muro hasta cruzar el distrito. Luego baja y llega hasta una parte que Weider le indicó en el mapa. Le ha dejado un caballo y provisiones. Ella sin perder tiempo, se dirige a la costa, en el suroeste de Shiganshina.

Muy en la tarde, un adulto y varios niños esperan por ella en la costa. Ven a lo lejos acercarse titanes y se asustan. Diana viene cabalgando a toda prisa. Se acerca ágilmente a los titanes y los mata antes que se acerque al muelle. Diana llega y libera el caballo.

—Gracias por salvarnos —Un hombre estrecha su mano—

—¿Usted debe ser el capitán?

—Sí, sí, yo los llevaré hasta Mare

—¿Los? —Diana pregunta confundida. Luego ve a cuatro niños en el barco— ¿Y ellos?

—Weider no quiso decirte que iban niños porque te ibas a negar

—¿Y para que los trajo?

—Son huérfanos, y ellos decidieron trabajar para Weider e infiltrarse en Mare

—Esta misión no es para ir a una guardería... Rayos —Mira a los niños— Yo seré su líder, pero ustedes mismos se tienen que cuidar el trasero

—Si señora —Los cuatro niños lo dicen al unísono—

—Llámenme Diana... ¿Y ustedes cómo se llaman?

—Yo soy Arla, él es mi hermano gemelo Jeff... Ellos son Tiffa y Karl

Otro hombre habla desde adentro del barco.

—Capitán, ya es hora de irnos

Diana reconoce su voz y se gira.

—¿Roy? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Al llevar la carta a Weider me enteré para donde ibas, no me creí tu traslado a la Legión. Él me contrató para que fuera tu mano derecha

—No tenías por qué hacerlo

—Necesitas alguien que te cuide

Diana lo abraza.

El Capitán pone en rumbo el barco hacia Mare. Diana se quita el uniforme y el equipo tridimensional, lo arroja al mar. Todos se sorprenden al ver lo grande del océano. Los niños se emocionan y señalan a la distancia sorprendidos.

—Al fin estás conociendo el mundo exterior —Roy le hecha el brazo—

—Mi sueño se está haciendo realidad —Diana mira como cada vez se alejan de la costa de Paradis. Ella se pone un poco triste al recordar todo lo que dejó atrás—

Uno día después. Están cerca de las costas de Mare. Buscan un lugar donde bajar, pero se percatan que se acerca un barco militar. Ellos se lanzan al mar, el capitán sigue en el barco, disimulando que está pescando. Ellos nadan hasta la orilla, pero hay muchas piedras y el oleaje está fuerte. Se esconden detrás de una piedra en el mar. El barco militar se detiene, ve que el barco es pesquero y prosigue. Ellos aprovechan para nadar, pero una ola los impacta. Roy agarra a Karl y Arla, los lleva hasta la orilla, Jeff también puede llegar. Diana se percata que Tiffa no está y regresa a buscarla. Se sumerge y la ve ahogándose. La agarra y al salir a la superficie otra ola las impacta. Diana se golpea gravemente la cabeza con una roca, comienza a sangrar. Roy se quita la mochila y se tira al agua, Jeff lo ayuda a sacarlas. A pesar del golpe Diana no la ha soltado. Jeff agarra a Tiffa y Roy a Diana. Suben por una piedra enorme, cruzan un camino y se esconden detrás de unos arbustos grandes. Las acuestan en el suelo.

—Rayos, Diana está sangrando demasiado —Roy se quita la chaqueta y se la da a Arla para que le haga presión en la cabeza—

Ven que Tiffa no responde, Roy manda a Jeff a comprimir su pecho. Mientras Roy comprime el pecho de Diana. Ninguna responde.

Karl se acuerda que la mochila tiene artículos de primeros auxilios y sale a buscarla. Luego de buscar la mochila, al cruzar el camino no se percata que viene un camión militar. El camión frena bruscamente intentando esquivarlo, pero se vuelca y cae de lado. Karl se asusta y se esconde detrás de un árbol. Ve que la carga que lleva el camión se ha regado en el suelo y las jeringas con un líquido extraño en su interior botan mucho humo al romperse. Karl ve a los soldados inconscientes dentro del camión, luego ve en el suelo una jeringa y un frasco con líquido dentro en un pequeño cajón, tiene algo escrito, pero no sabe que dice. Lo agarra. Roy llega preocupado.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Intentaron esquivarme, pero se volcaron en esa carreta tan extraña... Encontré esto

—No puede ser —Roy se sorprende— Un suero de titán... Vi varios de ellos en Paradis mientras hacía contrabando con Diana. No logro entender que dice aquí... Vamos, hay que usarlo

Ambos corren de vuelta. Jeff le dice a Roy una mala noticia.

—Tiffa ha muerto... Diana está perdiendo su pulso

—¡No! —Roy la ve más pálida, ya su semblante está cambiando—

—No puedo detener el sangrado de su cabeza —Arla lo dice nerviosa—

—Hay que usar este suero, ahora —Roy lo dice con autoridad—

—¿Seguro que funcionará? —Karl le agarra el brazo a Diana—

—Sólo queda tener fe —Roy le va a inyectar el suero, pero se queda pensando— No va a funcionar, Diana me dijo un día como funciona. Si lo inyecto se transformará como en los titanes de Paradis

—Hazlo, no hay nada que perder, ella se está muriendo —Arla se aparta un poco—

Mientras tanto Diana puede escucharlos. Ella está en un lugar oscuro. Llora y grita.

_\Por favor ayúdenme, no me quiero morir... ¡Ayuda!/_

—Aléjense todos —Roy coloca la jeringa en el hombro—

Todos se apartan y Roy le inyecta el suero. Ve que no hace nada. Llora y sigue comprimiendo su pecho, pero ve la mano de Diana moverse.

_Ella ahora se encuentra en un desierto. Puede ver una tormenta de arena a su alrededor. Escucha decenas de voces a su alrededor._

_—¿Es una Ackerman con el suero?_

_—¿Cómo es posible?_

_—La necesitamos_

_—Creo que no va a funcionar_

_—Pero ella tiene que cambiar el futuro_

_Diana grita._

_—¡¿Qué quieren de mí?!_

_—Necesitamos que cambies el futuro a cambio te devolveremos la vida_

_—Hago lo que sea, pero por favor no me dejen morir... ¿Qué tengo que cambiar?_

_—Debes matar a este hombre_

_Le muestran su rostro. Diana no lo reconoce._

_—Si él se apodera de Mare, el futuro del mundo entero correrá peligro y así no deben suceder las cosas... Si aceptas, vivirás el tiempo necesario hasta que termines nuestra encomienda_

_—Acepto_

_Luego un ser gigante se para frente a Diana, es un Titán Acorazado muy diferente al que vió en Shiganshina, le lanza una luz._

El cuerpo de Diana se calienta. Roy se aleja. Ve un humo salir de su herida en la cabeza. Su cuerpo comienza a moverse. _Ella ve memorias de otros usuarios del Acorazado._ Su cuerpo se contrae, ella grita y un rayo cae.

En Paradis, Reiner está dormido cuando de momento se despierta gritando.

—¿Qué te sucede? —Bertholdt pregunta preocupado—

—Sentí... Sentí como si alguien se hubiera conectado conmigo

—Imposible

—Es raro, no puedo ver quien es, pero siento a alguien en mi cabeza

—Trata de descansar

Reiner se vuelve a acostar. Aún sigue confundido.

En Mare, han llegado otros soldados al área del incidente cuando vieron el rayo caer. Deciden acercarse y se asustan al ver a una mujer con aspecto de titán. Ella los mira y los persigue, se transforma en un titán de 5 metros. Ellos le disparan, pero no le hacen nada. Ella agarra a un soldado y lo tira hacia el mar. Va matando cada uno, hasta los que se encuentran inconscientes en el camión. Regresa donde Roy y los niños. Ella los mira y se les acerca. Ellos están asustados, Roy los protege con su cuerpo. Luego Diana sale del titán y cae al suelo, se queda inconsciente. Roy la agarra y se van rápido del lugar.

Llegan más soldados y el General Benton.

—¿Qué sucedió aquí? —Benton le pregunta a un soldado—

—Aun no sabemos, pero fueron atacados... Todos murieron

Otro soldado viene corriendo.

—¡General venga rápido!

Benton va rápidamente a otro lugar. Ve el cadáver de Tiffa.

—Es una niña —Lo dice sorprendido—

—Mire mi General, al lado hubo otro cuerpo, al parecer perdió mucha sangre

—Parece como si un rayo hubiera impactado el área —Benton se pone de cuclillas y toca el suelo—

—Es verdad, que extraño

—Quiero que rastreen el área, si aquí hay alguien infiltrado no puede estar muy lejos

—Si mi General

Benton pide que hagan un conteo de los sueros que estaban transportando.

Roy sigue llevando a Diana en brazos. Llega con los niños hasta una casa abandonada. Comienza a llover. Diana está inconsciente en el suelo. Roy intenta despertarla.

—Por favor reacciona, tenemos que seguir, hay que irnos de aquí

Diana despierta bruscamente. Pierde la razón y esta desorientada. Ve a Roy y a los niños mirándola asustados.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Le duele la cabeza— Lo último que recuerdo es el golpe contra una piedra... ¿Dónde está Tiffa?

—Tiffa falleció —Roy se entristece—

—No, no puede ser, maldición... ¿Qué pasó conmigo? ¿Dónde está mi herida?

—Karl encontró un suero de titán y por miedo a que fallecieras te lo tuve que inyectar

—Entonces, no fue un sueño lo que tuve —Diana recuerda las voces— \\\_Eres nuestra elegida, Diana Ackerman, cumple tu encomienda/_

Karl le entrega el cajón donde está el suero. Diana logra entender lo que dice por las memorias de los otros usuarios.

—Soy... soy un titán —Le tiemblan las manos— Soy un Acorazado, igual al maldito que destruyó el muro... ¡No! —Cuando patea el cajón. Le vienen a la mente unas memorias—

_Ve a cuatro niños, luego uno muere devorado por un titán. Reconoce a dos de los niños. Ve a Annie transformarse en un titán femenino. Luego ve a Bertholdt parado frente al muro de Shiganshina y se transforma en el Colosal. Ve a otro niño transformarse en el Acorazado y destruye la puerta del muro María. Lo ve salir de su titán. Diana le apunta con un rifle._

_—Soy un niño, no dispare —Alza las manos—_

—No, no, ¡NO! —Diana grita y le da dolor de cabeza hasta sangrar por la nariz. Sus ojos cambian a color miel—

—¿Diana que sucede? —Roy pregunta preocupado—

—No puede ser —Llora— Reiner, es... el Titán Acorazado que destruyó el muro

—No, no lo puedo creer... Ya sabía que ese niño no me era de fiar

—¿Como lo íbamos a saber?, si me mintieron tan bien... Los ayude a entrar, les di documentos, les di todo, ayude a los asesinos de Paradis... ¡Maldita sea!... Tenemos que regresar, hay que advertirles

—¿Pero la misión que tenemos?... No sabemos dónde está el capitán, no podemos regresar sin nada

—Roy, pero hay que decirles, ¿Y si vuelven a atacar?

—Diana tiene razón, deberíamos regresar —Jeff se les acerca—

Arla está en la puerta y regresa corriendo.

—Hey chicos, veo militares

—Hay que irnos, ya... El capitán no debe estar muy lejos —Diana hace señas para salir de allí—

Salen de la casa. Unas personas los habían visto entrar y le dijeron a los militares. Huyen, pero no pueden regresar a la costa y deciden adentrarse a Mare. Están días escondiéndose en casas abandonadas. Roban ropa y brazaletes para pasar desapercibidos en la población. Diana al conocer cómo trabaja el bajo mundo encuentra gente que le dan documentación falsa y les paga con lo que ha robado.

A pesar de llevar días allí, Diana sigue con la idea de regresar a Paradis. En una mañana sin ellos darse cuenta los soldados los encuentran, rodean y atrapan. Diana forcejea con varios soldados y los golpea. Un soldado le da un golpe fuerte en la cabeza y la tira al suelo. Diana ve un hombre que la observa fijamente y lo reconoce por la visión que tuvo.

—General, los atrapamos

—Muy bien... Llévenlos a la base —Benton se va—

Los llevan a la base en vehículos militares. Karl y los demás están confundidos. Arla y Roy se susurran entre sí.

—Esto me tiene tan confundida. Parece una carreta, pero no tiene caballos

—Es lo más raro que he visto en mi vida —Roy se rasca la cabeza buscando lógica a donde están montados—

Ven que Karl está mareado y comienza a vomitar. Los soldados sienten asco. Karl murmura.

—Esto va muy rápido

Llegan a la base, los separan para interrogarlos. Roy dice que son huérfanos y que estaban huyendo de una persona. Benton decide meterlos a la milicia para que sirvan a la nación de Mare. Ellos aceptan. Benton entra a la sala donde está Diana para tratar de convencerla. Se sienta frente a ella, coloca su sombrero sobre la mesa.

—Hola Diana, soy el General Benton

Ella lo mira de mala manera.

—Llevamos días tras el rastro de ustedes por confidencias de personas que los vieron robar en distintos lugares. Iban a ir directo a la cárcel, pero quise darles una oportunidad y tus amigos ya decidieron unirse al ejército, sólo falta que te decidas... ¿Que vas a hacer?

Diana lo ignora.

—En los documentos que Roy me entregó, veo que en el tuyo tiene día y mes de nacimiento, pero no el año... ¿Qué edad tienes? No creo que seas mayor de edad, luces muy joven

Diana aún sigue callada, ella ve que él está de mal humor.

—¡Habla! No tengo todo el día para ti —Se molesta— Si no decides ahora mismo, te meteré en la cárcel por un tiempo indefinido en lo que se te investiga y luego vas a terminar sirviendo a Mare, pero limpiando los retretes de los oficiales de alto mando

—¿También quiere que le limpie el trasero? —Le escupe en la cara y se ríe—

Benton se levanta enojado, agarra a Diana por la camisa y la alza. Ambos se miran a los ojos con mucho coraje.

—Maldita eldiana, ¿Te crees muy graciosa?... No voy a perder mi tiempo con una chiquilla malcriada como tú

Diana le muerde con fuerzas la mano, hasta hacerlo sangrar. Benton grita de dolor, se aparta mientras se agarra la mano, y ve la sangre. Él con coraje se acerca, la agarra y la tira con fuerza contra la mesa.

—¡¿Sabes lo que le pasa a los malditos demonios como tú?! ¡¿Ah?!... ¡Se van directo al paraíso!... ¡¿Te quieres convertir en un engendro de titán?! ¡Dime!

Diana forcejea con él. Benton la mantiene contra la mesa y la ahorca un poco. Un soldado toca la puerta.

—General, ¿necesita ayuda?

—No... Puede retirarse —La sigue ahorcando. Al verla casi perder el conocimiento, la suelta—

Diana comienza a toser.

—¡Te faltan pelotas para poder tocarme! —Benton golpea con coraje y fuerza la mesa. Se gira para irse—

Diana está enojada, aprieta su puño y se baja de la mesa, camina hasta él. Benton se detiene y la mira de reojo.

—Ni se te ocurra, porque te juro que te irá peor —Benton abre la puerta y la cierra molesto—

Diana con coraje patea una silla. Nota que el cuello de su camisa tiene la sangre de la mano de él. Siente asco y trata de limpiarse.

Pasa el mediodía y tarde encerrada sin que nadie entre a la sala. Ella se encuentra acostada en el suelo. Benton entra con una bandeja de comida en las manos y la pone sobre la mesa.

—Siéntate y cómete algo... Debes tener bastante hambre —Agarra su sombrero del suelo y se sienta a la mesa— Sé que no nos hemos conocido de buena manera y no quiero que pienses que soy una mala persona. Toma esta cena como una disculpa por mi mala actitud de hace unas horas... Llevo días con muy mal humor

Diana se queda en el suelo.

—Si te preocupan tus amigos, ellos están bien, mejor que tu... Por favor, ven y come

Diana se levanta y se sienta. Ve que él tiene vendaje en la mano donde lo mordió. Ella comienza a comer. Benton enciende un cigarrillo y fuma. Diana lo mira de reojo y nota que él no deja de mirarla. Estuvo así buen rato sin darse cuenta de que el cigarrillo se ha gastado y le quema los dedos.

—¡Tsk, maldita sea! —Sacude la mano varias veces. Apaga el cigarrillo sobre la mesa. Él se queda pensativo un rato, luego le habla— Si te unes al ejército prometo que tú y tus amigos no van a pasar ningún tipo de necesidad... Pero tienes que tomar una decisión. Luego que me marche por esa puerta no te daré más oportunidades. Es ahora o nunca

Diana deja de comer, se queda pensativa por un rato. Benton se desespera y se levanta.

—¡Es suficiente!... Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer —Se coloca el sombrero. Está por irse cuando Diana le habla—

—Acepto unirme

Benton se para a su lado y coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Diana. Sonríe sin que ella lo vea.

—Bienvenida al ejército de Mare, Diana Smith

Rápido le comienzan a dar entrenamientos militares. Diana siempre sobresale entre todos, es la más rápida corriendo, la más fuerte peleando. Benton comienza a interesarse en ella. Sospecha que Diana y sus amigos tienen algo que ver con el incidente de los militares y la niña que habían encontrado muerta.

Un día Diana está sola en el gimnasio. Es temprano en la mañana. Golpea un saco para entrenar, pero comienza a recordar a Reiner. Ella siente mucho coraje, sus ojos cambian a color miel. En un golpe no se pudo controlar y transforma en titán su brazo derecho. Destruye el gimnasio.

Los soldados corren al área al ver la explosión.

—¿Qué rayos pasó? —Un soldado pregunta sorprendido a su compañero—

—Sólo alcance a ver una explosión desde adentro

Roy, Karl, Jeff y Arla también se acercan.

—¿Dónde está Diana? —Pregunta Arla—

—Estoy aquí —Diana se les acerca por detrás—

—¿Qué te pasó? —Roy pregunta preocupado—

—No pude controlar mi coraje y sin querer me transformé, pero sólo una parte de mí

—Debes tener más cuidado

—Tal vez con mi poder, podamos encontrar la información que estamos buscando y podremos vencer a este ejército... De aquí se nos hará difícil escapar, pero podemos infiltrarnos bien, robar la información y regresar a Paradis como héroes... También con mi poder puedo matar al maldito Acorazado —Se enoja—

—Yo seguiré tus órdenes —Roy pone su mano sobre su hombro—

—Yo igual —Jeff pone su mano también en el hombro de Diana—

—Yo también —Karl se acerca—

—Todos lo haremos —Arla le sonríe a Diana—

—Bien —Diana les sonríe a todos y los abraza—

Al marcharse del lugar, Diana se gira y ve a Benton observándolos desde las ruinas del gimnasio. Ambos se cruzan miradas.

Pasan los años. En una guerra Karl da su vida por Diana. Ella es herida de gravedad y la llevan al hospital. Reiner regresa a Mare.

***Tiempo Presente***

Diana despierta en Paradis, cerca del lago. Se levanta del suelo. Ve en su mente a Reiner, quien está su lado.

—Diana... Yo, lo lamento... Lamento por todo lo que tuviste que hacer. Me dolió mucho ver tu pasado... Perdóname por todo

—¿Perdón? Reiner por tu culpa he perdido todo... He perdido a mi mamá, mi tía... ¡Mis hijos! ¡Roy! ¡Todo por tu culpa! —Se enoja y sus ojos cambian a color miel— Tú eras el único que sabía dónde estaba con mis hijos

—Es que no dije nada... Jamás te haría daño a propósito

—Davis me dijo que tú fuiste quién dijo donde yo estaba

—Es mentira... Yo, yo no recuerdo nada

—Mejor será que huyas, que te escondas donde nunca pueda encontrarte porque te juro que el día en que te vea te mataré —Le da dolor de cabeza y sangra por la nariz— ¡Te voy a matar, maldito desgraciado!

—Diana, no... Por favor, perdóname

—¡Te odio! —Sus ojos vuelven a cambiar de color, pero esta vez son rojos. Diana le lanza un puño, pero como Reiner sólo está en su mente, ella cae al suelo. Diana llora desconsoladamente y siente dolor en sus nudillos— Mis hijos... Roy... —Sigue llorando—

Reiner siente el golpe en el pecho. Él se sienta en el suelo a llorar. Golpea su cabeza contra la pared.

—Todo es mi culpa... Los perdí por mi culpa... Diana, espero que algún día me perdones —Se levanta y se va con mucho coraje hasta la oficina de Benton— ¿Es cierto que fui yo quien dijo dónde estaba Diana?

—¿De qué hablas?

—El Teniente Davis fue a Paradis

—¿Davis? ¿Qué hizo?

—Por culpa de él, los hijos de Diana murieron, igual Roy y ella pues... también murió

—¡No! —Se hace el sorprendido— Maldito Davis haciendo cosas a mis espaldas. Yo le dije que la dejara tranquila. Sé que al principio quería atraparla, pero desistí al pasar los meses... ¿Que le sucedió a Davis?

—No sé —Reiner miente— Los hijos de Diana sólo tenían cerca de un mes de nacidos, ¿Cómo pudieron hacer algo así?... Ellos, eran míos

—¿Tuyos?... No sabía que Diana estaba embarazada —Lo dice mintiendo—

—Cuando ella se fue tenía varias semanas de embarazo

—Lo lamento Reiner... Nunca debiste involucrarte sentimentalmente con ella. Sabes que la estábamos espiando

—Lo sé, no debí hacerlo, nunca pensé en todo lo que podía acarrear el estar con ella —Reiner se va triste de la oficina—

Benton se queda sentado.

—Davis debiste traerme esos niños como te lo pedí, hubiera sido interesante tenerlos... Diana es Ackerman y sumarle que ambos padres son titanes acorazados. Una genética bastante interesante —Benton se toca la barbilla— Aunque, espero que regreses pronto y nada te haya pasado, compañero —Se queda pensativo recordando algo—

_Benton está desayunando en la cafetería, ve a Reiner que se le acerca un poco nervioso._

_—Reiner, ¿ocurre algo? Te noto extraño_

_—Anoche, luego de que usted se fue, tuve un sueño raro... Bueno, creo que fue un sueño o más bien una experiencia rara_

_—¿Que fue?_

_—No me atrevo decirle, porque me da vergüenza, pero cuando usted se fue ¿alguien entró a mi habitación?_

_—No, yo me fui rápido que te quedaste dormido y cerré la puerta... Tal vez el exceso de alcohol te hizo alucinar o soñar cosas raras_

_Reiner se queda pensativo. Benton bebe del jugo y controla las ganas de reír. Reiner se va, aún sigue confundido y nervioso. Gardner se acerca a la mesa._

_—¿Qué le pasa a Reiner?_

_—Nada, debe estar alucinando con Diana... Hablando de ella, él anoche me contó todo y me dijo donde Diana está_

_—¿Qué piensas hacer?_

_—Aún no sé... He querido dejar las cosas así y que viva su vida, pero una parte de mi quiere vengarse y que pague por lo que me hizo —Aprieta el puño—_

_—Si piensas hacer algo, hazlo pronto, sabes que no podemos darle muchas largas a lo que tenemos planeado —Gardner se levanta y se va—_

_Benton se queda pensativo._

_Al día siguiente Gardner y Davis van hasta la oficina de Benton._

_—__Erik me contó que sabes del paradero de Diana... ¿Qué piensas hacer?... Diana tiene tu titán, deberíamos recuperarlo y usarlo para el golpe de estado a Mare... No vengas a echarte para atrás ahora, después que hemos logrado tanto —Davis lo mira fijamente—_

_—Se enviaron a cuatro Guerreros para buscar el Fundador y sólo uno regresó junto a quien había robado el Mandíbula, y todo porqué enviamos a dos Guerreros más para buscarlos, si no esos malditos demonios hubieran acabado con todos... ¿Creen que será fácil entrar a Paradis con toda la seguridad que debe haber teniendo al Titán de Ataque con el Fundador? Y quien sabe si al Colosal y al Femenino también o hasta el Acorazado de Diana, no sabemos si ella lo está usando para ellos... ¿Creen que Diana se dejará matar tan fácil? Ella es una Ackerman y un titán cambiante ¿Creen que podrán con ella si pierde el control?_

_—¿Estás dudando de tus capacidades y de las nuestras?... Llevamos años enfrentándonos a cosas peores, una maldita mocosa no me dará miedo... Soy muy bueno infiltrándome. Entraré y estaré en las narices de ella sin que se dé cuenta. La mejor arma es tomarla desprevenida, que no tenga tiempo a reaccionar_

_—Thomas, tienes que quitarla del medio para que nosotros podamos avanzar... Es más, me hago voluntario para transformarme en titán puro, devorarla para quitarle el Acorazado y luego usarlo para ti —Gardner se arrodilla frente a él—_

_Benton se levanta de su silla._

_—No tienes que hacer esto —Lo levanta— Veo que ambos están determinados en cumplir nuestro plan... Lo haré, pero a mi manera_

_—Dime todo lo que quieres, y me iré de inmediato junto a mis mejores soldados hacia Paradis_

_Los tres se sientan._

_—Reiner me contó que hace poco Diana dió a luz y que vive en una cabaña con Roy... Luego te doy detalles del lugar... Quiero que me traigas al bebé_

_—¿Qué hacemos con Roy?_

_—Lo que quieras, puedes matarlo si te da la gana... Él no me sirve para nada_

_—¿Y con Diana? ¿Quieres que la traiga con vida?_

_—No, ni me interesa volver a verla... Quiero que primero la hagan sufrir hasta que no pueda más y se rinda... Reiner me dijo que su familia va a verla muy a menudo, si ellos están mátenlos también... Quiero que llore tanto como lo he hecho desde que me destrozó el corazón. Quiero saber que estuvo pidiendo clemencia antes de morir —Frunce el ceño— Maldita sea, ¡es que la odio tanto! —Golpea con fuerza el escritorio—_

_—Si tú la odias, nosotros también, por eso no dudaremos en ponerle fin a su miserable vida —Davis se levanta, se coloca el sombrero— Iré preparándome junto a mis soldados, con su permiso General —Se va—_

_Benton mira a Gardner._

_—Quiero que te quedes, necesito a mi lado a alguien de confianza por si las cosas se complican_

_—Entiendo... Sabes que te apoyaré hasta mi último aliento_

_—Lo sé —Benton agarra un papel y anota varias cosas—_

_En la tarde Benton, Gardner y Davis están en el muelle del ejército._

_—Dije que me habías ordenado un patrullaje por las costas de Paradis para saber la situación de la isla y de los barcos que se han enviado y nunca regresaron... Rápidamente me aprobaron la salida... Ya es cuestión de irnos_

_Benton le entrega a Davis un papel y una pequeña caja._

_—Aquí está escrito el lugar donde ella vive y varios detalles que te ayudarán a encontrarlo... Y esto es un suero de titán, usa algún soldado como voluntario y me traes al Acorazado_

_—Entendido... Nos veremos pronto, Sargento Gardner, General Benton —Les hace el saludo militar—_

_Ambos le contestan de vuelta. Davis se va y se monta en el barco militar. El barco se aleja del muelle. Benton y Gardner se quedan mirándolo partir._

_—Ya es cuestión de tiempo —Gardner se gira para irse, pero se detiene, le coloca la mano sobre su hombro— Te espero en el auto —Se va—_

_Benton se queda solo en el muelle mirando a los lejos el barco. Él tiene el ceño fruncido y los puños_ _apretados, una lágrima baja por su mejilla. Se va de regreso al auto militar._

Mientras tanto en Paradis. Diana pasa por su casa destruida por el fuego. Ve la tumba de Roy y siente una mezcla de odio y culpa. A la vez comienza a recordar el embarazo que perdió en Mare. Está días vagando en Paradis, sin comer, sin ducharse. Pasa las noches en la intemperie, debajo de puentes o estructuras abandonadas. La depresión la consume lentamente. No tiene fuerzas para nada, siente un dolor y presión en su pecho que le pesa respirar. Tiene decaída la mirada y los hombros. Camina sin ganas y sin rumbo, como si fuera un títere sin vida. No le encuentra sentido a seguir viviendo. Una mañana no puede más con el dolor, se roba un rifle de una casa. Debajo de un puente, donde nadie la ve, pone el rifle en su boca y sin pensarlo se dispara en la cabeza. Su cuerpo cae al suelo, mucha sangre sale de lo que quedó de su rostro destrozado. Un ser oscuro le devuelve la vida, y la ayuda a regenerarse.

—Aun no es tu tiempo —El ser lo dijo con una voz áspera—

Diana reacciona. Se toca la cabeza.

—¡Maldición, déjenme morir! —Grita llorando desconsoladamente— ¡No soporto este dolor!

Un día ella decide regresar a su hogar en Mitras. Para no llamar la atención de su familia entra por la ventana de su cuarto. Se percata que no hay nadie en la casa. Se ducha. Recoge algunas pertenencias. Abre un cajón, y encuentra el logo con las alas de la libertad que le regaló Erwin, también encuentra la cuchilla de Kenny. Diana decide regresar a Mare para vengarse. Recoge todo dentro de una mochila y al querer salir por la ventana su padre abre la puerta repentinamente.

—Diana ¿qué haces aquí? Estuvimos buscándote

Ella se gira. Sus hermanas entran al cuarto.

—¿Qué sucedió en tu casa? Encontramos todo quemado y vimos una tumba —Andrew lo dice preocupado—

—Llevamos varios días intentando buscarte —Leena se le acerca—

Diana se queda callada.

—Por favor dinos algo —Eva le suplica—

—¿Y los bebés? ¿Roy? —Andrew nota el semblante decaído de Diana—

Ella no puede contener más el dolor, cae arrodillada y comienza a llorar frente a ellos. Se le hace difícil hablar.

—Los perdí... Los perdí —Dice repetidamente—

—Los perdiste... ¿Cómo? —Andrew se encuentra confundido—

—Por mi culpa... Por todo lo malo que hice en el pasado —Lo dice con coraje— Alguien dijo donde vivía y vinieron unos hombres a nuestra casa... Los perdí... Perdí a mis hijos y perdí a Roy... ¡Ellos murieron y no pude hacer nada! —Grita con coraje—

—No... No puede ser... Mis nietos —Andrew se agarra el pecho y cae sentado en una silla—

Su padre y sus hermanas lloran desconsoladamente.

Diana se arrastra hasta los pies de Leena.

—Yo les fallé... Les fallé al hacer tantas cosas malas en el pasado, todo por dinero, por ver a Leena caminar... Les volví a fallar cuando me enamoré de quien dejó a Leena así, fui una idiota, una debilucha, pensé en mí antes que en todo el daño que él les había hecho a ustedes y a Paradis... El mismo que destruyó el muro, el Titán Acorazado, es el padre de mis hijos, y él fue quien dijo donde vivía para luego venir otro a intentar quitarme mi poder... Es el causante de todo

Su familia se queda sorprendida.

—Pero no más, les juro que ellos pagarán por todo. Reiner, Thomas, a todos los mataré uno por uno —Lo dice con coraje— Me iré y me vengaré. Usaré el monstruo que llevo en mi interior para matarlos, aplastarlos y no dejar a nadie vivo —En sus ojos refleja odio—

—Hija, piensa bien las cosas… Entiendo tu dolor, pero no debes precipitarte a hacer algo para que luego te arrepientas y sigas sufriendo

—Lo tengo que hacer... Tengo una encomienda, y por cobarde no lo hice, es la única razón por la cual aún vivo y tengo el poder del Acorazado. Por no hacerla en su tiempo ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias de todo... Ya sea sola o acompañada regresaré a Mare

—Piénsalo antes de irte, por favor, busca ayuda... Usa tu poder para el bien, has como el soldado que tiene la Legión, él es un titán igual a ti. Ha ayudado a Paradis a ser libre, nos ha devuelto la paz y la esperanza... No luches con odio. Si quieres vengarte y luchar contra ellos hazlo usando la razón

—Lo siento padre, pero tal vez nunca regrese

—¡Diana no! —Sus hermanas lo dicen al unísono—

Ella se gira para irse, su familia la agarra y la abrazan.

—Te amamos Diana, no queremos volver a perderte —Andrew besa su mejilla—

Todos lloran. Diana se va.

Varios minutos después llegan soldados de la Policía Militar, ya que les llegó confidencias de que Diana estaba allí. Buscan en toda la casa, como no la encuentran, se llevan a su padre para interrogarlo.

Diana llega hasta el Cuartel de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Ve varios soldados subiendo unas cajas a las carretas. Ella camina hasta Hange que está preparando su caballo. Al verla acercarse se gira sorprendida.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Todo Paradis te anda buscando

—Sólo vine de pasada... No quiero meterlos en problemas

—No, para nada... Tu siempre eres bienvenida —Hange se gira y grita— ¡Levi, Levi!... ¡Ven rápido!

Levi sale molesto.

—¿Ahora qué quieres mujer? —Cuando él ve a quien Hange tiene a su lado se paraliza. Se acerca— ¿Niña? —Le toca su cabeza—

—Ven, hablemos en mi despacho —Hange se lleva a Diana—

Connie, Jean y Sasha los observan desde lejos preguntándose quien es ella. Se esconden cerca de la oficina para escuchar la conversación.

Hange, Levi y Diana llegan a la oficina, se sientan a hablar.

—Aquel día en que desapareciste te dimos por muerta... Te buscamos en los alrededores, el escuadrón de Hange no encontró ninguna pista de tu paradero, y yo sólo conseguí tu equipo tridimensional

—Lo sé y pido perdón por eso

—¿Perdón? Si fuimos nosotros quién te dejamos ahí

—Ustedes no tienen culpa, yo solo aproveché para irme a una misión que ya le conté a Hange cuando estuve en la cárcel

—A Erwin le dolió muchísimo tu perdida... Cada vez que salíamos a una misión siempre tuvo la esperanza de dar con tu paradero. Él nunca creyó que habías muerto, pero con el tiempo sus esperanzas de disminuyeron —Levi se entristece— Ojalá estuviera aquí y pudiera verte de nuevo

Diana también se entristece.

—¿Que sucedió en ese día que desaparecí?

Hange comienza a contarle.

_Recogen algunos cuerpos y se van. Erwin está muy triste. Al llegar al cuartel van hasta una zona donde recuerdan los soldados caídos o desaparecidos. Todos colocan flores en su honor._

_—Nunca imaginé tener que dar una noticia de esta manera a mi familia —Erwin se entristece un poco a punto de llorar, pero intenta mantenerse firme—_

_—Erwin, si necesitas compañía iré contigo —Hange coloca su mano sobre su espalda en señal de apoyo—_

_—Yo de igual manera —Levi se le acerca y también coloca su mano en la espalda—_

_—Gracias, compañeros —Sonríe triste—_

_Hange y Levi lo abrazan para consolarlo. Antes de partir escriben el nombre de Diana en el libro donde está la lista de soldados desaparecidos._

_Los tres se dirigen a Mitras. Llegan hasta la casa de Andrew. Erwin toca a la puerta. La sirvienta abre la puerta y los dejan pasar. Andrew, Leena, Eva y Ale están en la sala. Erwin cuenta lo sucedido y le entrega a Andrew la capa de la Legión. Su familia comienza a llorar desconsoladamente. Erwin abraza a Andrew._

_—Lo lamento tío, perdón por no poder protegerla_

_Andrew no soporta el dolor y cae casi desmayado al suelo. Lo sientan y le echan aire._

_—Mi niña, mi hermosa hija —Andrew llora y se agarra el pecho—_

_—Ella me salvó la vida... Siempre estaré agradecido por su heroísmo_

_Están un rato conversando. Erwin, Hange y Levi se van._

_—Me siento tan mal que no sé cómo daré la cara a mi tío para verlo otra vez... Lo mejor será alejarme y que no vuelva a recordar a su hija perdida al verme  
_

Los tres se quedan en silencio. Hange ve la tristeza en el rostro de Diana e intenta cambiar la conversación.

—¿Recuerdan cuando pasábamos horas largas durante las noches, aquí hablando con Erwin?

—Sí... Solíamos hablar sobre el futuro... Durante ese poco tiempo en que estuve en la Legión fueron los mejores días de mi vida

—Fueron buenos tiempos —Levi suspira triste—

Se vuelven a quedar en silencio.

—Hange, me alegra que seas la nueva Comandante —Diana le sonríe—

—Gracias, no ha sido fácil pero aquí estoy luchando por dar lo mejor a mi nación

Levi se levanta.

—Bueno, las dejo. Tengo que terminar de limpiar... Las veré luego... Diana, me alegro verte de nuevo —Levi se va—

Hange se levanta.

—Quiero aprovechar que estamos solas para hablar en privado... Hace varias semanas me llegó un documento notificando que la Policía Militar te estaba buscando ya que te habías escapado de la cárcel... Sabes que puedes confiar en mí y te puedes quedar el tiempo que quieras, yo no informaré que estás aquí

—Gracias Hange, yo sólo vine a visitarlos... Tengo asuntos pendientes

—Ven, te quiero mostrar unas cosas que sé que te gustarán —Hange lleva a Diana hasta el sótano para mostrarle sus nuevas armas y equipos— En poco tiempo hemos descubierto tantas cosas que te asombrarías. Sé que tú sueño junto al de Erwin era descubrir el mundo, la verdad más allá de los muros y así lo hemos logrado. Lamentablemente tu primo no pudo verlo, pero todos los nuevos descubrimientos son en su honor y así serán siempre

Diana sonríe un poco triste. Hange abre unas cajas y le enseña el nuevo equipo antipersonal.

—¿Y esto? —Diana se asombra—

—Es el equipo antipersonal que usaba Kenny y su grupo... Lo vamos a usar y hacer varias modificaciones, nos ayudaría bastante en combates contra personas

Diana está hablando en su mente. Mientras ve el equipo.

_\\\Mi papá lo hizo, es tan similar a lo que le había dibujado. Qué lástima no poder verlo a él usarlo... Pero, ¿Cómo ellos lo habrán obtenido? ¿Tendrán que ver algo con su muerte? Matt me dijo que en esos días la Legión estaba muy activa... Estoy segura de que ellos lo mataron/_ —Diana se enoja un poco, pero intenta disimularlo—

Hange saca otra cosa de un cajón y se lo muestra a Diana.

—Esto es una lanza relámpago, nos ayudó a destruir la coraza del Titán Acorazado

—¿Titán Acorazado? —Diana se queda mirando la lanza y ve las memorias de Reiner de ese momento siendo atacado con las lanzas relámpago—

—Funcionó, pero el maldito logró sobrevivir

—Hablando del Acorazado, supe que habían más titanes infiltrados

—Habían tres. Una fue compañera en los entrenamientos de varios de nuestros soldados, Annie Leonhart de la Policía Militar, era la Titán Femenina. Al intentar capturarla se encerró en un cristal. A ella la tenemos escondida en un sótano, en la espera de que ella salga o la podamos sacar... Los otros dos titanes, el Colosal y el Acorazado, fueron nuestros compañeros en la Legión. El usuario del Titán Acorazado, Reiner Braun, logró escapar gracias a otro titán de tipo Carreta. Al Colosal lo atraparon y pues... Esto que hablaré es relacionado a Erwin, ¿Lo quieres escuchar?

—Sí, por favor, quiero saber todo

—Erwin fue herido de gravedad por el Titán Bestia

Diana se sorprende y se enoja, aunque vuelve a disimularlo. Habla en su mente.

_\\\El titán Bestia... El maldito de Zeke mató a mi primo/_

Hange continúa hablando.

—Erwin seguía con vida, pero en el intento de captura del usuario del Titán Colosal, uno de nuestros soldados fue gravemente herido. Levi tenía en su poder un suero de titán que le dió su tío Kenny

—¿Kenny es tío de Levi?

—Sí, ¿supongo que lo conocías en la Policía Militar?

Diana se queda callada y vuelve a hablar en su mente.

_\\\Si Kenny es su tío, entonces Levi es un Ackerman igual que yo… Es mi primo/_

—¿Lo conocías? —Le pregunta Hange—

—Claro que sí, él... —Prefiere quedarse callada— ...Continua, ¿Qué sucedió?

—Pues Eren Jaeger, usuario del Titán de Ataque, quería darle el suero a su compañero Armin Arlert... Levi, Mikasa Ackerman y Eren se enfrentaron, yo traté de calmar las cosas para que entraran en razón y se pudiera tomar la mejor decisión. Luego de Levi pensarlo, al final decidió darle el suero a Armin. Aunque yo pensaba que inyectar a Erwin era la mejor opción... Él murió en un tejado. Armin se transformó en titán y devoró a Bertholdt Hoover. Ahora Armin es el nuevo usuario del Titán Colosal

—¿Armin es el Colosal? —Diana se sorprende— Creo que ha sido demasiada información —Diana tiene dolor de cabeza, se siente mareada y con calor—

Hange la ayuda a sentarse.

—Te entiendo, no fue fácil para nadie todo lo que pasó. Sólo sobrevivimos nueve soldados de casi doscientos que fueron a conquistar el Muro María

Diana se queda sorprendida y le duele el pecho. Hange le agarra la mano.

—Ven conmigo, vamos a almorzar algo

Salen del sótano y pasan por donde Levi está limpiando el piso.

—Ni se les ocurra pisar ahí

—Pero voy con Diana para el comedor

—Avancen, pero caminen de punta

Hange y Diana pasan rápido. Diana lo mira y quiere contarle la verdad, pero decide callarse, sigue caminando.

—Que mala costumbre de ensuciar lo que acabo de limpiar... —Murmura— Tsk, tres ojos de…

Hange le grita a lo Lejos

—¡Te escuché Levi! —Murmura— Este enano amargado no cambia ni porqué hay visitas

—¡¿Qué dijiste de mí?!

—¡Nada!

Diana se ríe.

—¿Van a seguir peleando? Veo que ustedes no han cambiado para nada en estos años

—Así es que nos demostramos cariño

Llegan al comedor. Hay soldados almorzando. Al sentarse en la mesa Hange les presenta a Diana a los allí presentes.

—Diana, ellos son Connie, Sasha, Jean y Floch

—Mucho gusto —Diana los saluda—

—Ella es prima de Erwin

—Mucho gusto en conocerte —Sasha le sonríe mientras come—

Diana les sonríe a todos. Se sienta a la mesa y le dan de comer. Al ella ver tan pocos soldados se siente mal porqué sabe que debió regresar a Paradis y advertirles acerca de los titanes infiltrados, tal vez muchas vidas se hubieran salvado.

—Tenemos algunos soldados en la costa, para donde iremos ya mismo. Sólo vinimos a buscar equipos y provisiones... Me gustaría que vinieras con nosotros —Hange la mira—

—¿Hay soldados de la Policía Militar?

—No, de eso no te preocupes

—Está bien, iré

Terminan de comer. Salen todos hacia la costa. Durante el camino se detienen en un lugar. Levi y Hange llevan a Diana a la tumba donde está el cuerpo de Erwin. Ella se acerca cabizbaja.

—Perdóname ya que por mi culpa te hice sufrir al desaparecer. Debí decirte la verdad y no irme de esa manera... Perdóname por no estar a tu lado y protegerte de esos malditos —Diana cae arrodillada y llora. Levi y Hange la consuelan—

Continúan su viaje a la costa. Llegan a un muelle. Diana se baja de su caballo.

Eren, Mikasa y Armin se acercan a saludarla con alegría. Llevan años sin verla. Eren le recuerda cuando ella iba a Shiganshina a llevar comida al pueblo y cuando les dió de comer en el refugio.

Diana da varios pasos, y ve muchos soldados de Mare. Ella se paraliza. Continúa caminando nerviosa. Algunos soldados la reconocen y se dan codazos entre sí para que la vieran. Unos soldados se susurran entre sí.

—Mira quien es

—¿Diana? ¿Qué hace aquí?

Hange se los presenta.

—Ellos son soldados del ejército de Mare que vinieron a hacer alianza con nosotros... Supongo que debes conocer a algunos ya que estuviste allá

Diana se queda callada. Logra reconocer a Onyankopon. Luego ve a Yelena, al recordar que es seguidora de Zeke, estalla en irá e intenta golpearla. Los ojos de Diana vuelven a ser miel.

—¡Diana no! ¿Qué ocurre? —Hange intenta separar a Diana—

Mikasa corre y junto con Levi la intentan detener, agarrándola por los brazos.

—Esos malditos no deben estar aquí, son unos traidores, unos asesinos. ¡No deben confiar en ellos! —Diana grita molesta— ¡Malditos!

Eren y Armin se acercan a ayudar.

En el forcejeo tan fuerte que tienen Mikasa y Levi con Diana, ellos la tiran al suelo. Sin querer Levi le disloca el brazo derecho a ella. La sueltan.

—Lo siento —Levi se disculpa y le da la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero Diana lo rechaza—

Ella se levanta, se devuelve el brazo a su lugar y los mira mal.

—Yo no puedo estar con ellos aquí —Diana se gira. Antes de irse mira a Hange— Si quieren vivir en paz no deben juntarse con esta gente ni hacer tratos con ellos —Luego mira a Eren y Armin— Cuiden sus poderes titánicos. Esta gente lo que quieren es dominar al mundo —Diana se va hasta su caballo—

Hange la sigue.

—Lo lamento... No pensé que fueras a reaccionar así al verlos

—No confíes en ellos... Lamento no poder seguir aquí, yo tengo asuntos pendientes con el ejército de Mare y uno de sus Guerreros, más bien dos Guerreros y un General

—¿Qué ocurrió Diana?, no me has dicho la verdad... ¿Y tus hijos? Recuerdo que el día en que te vi estabas embarazada

Diana al tener confianza con Hange le cuenta la verdad de todo, desde su tiempo en Mare hasta su regreso, la muerte de sus hijos, de Roy y sus ganas por regresar a Mare para vengarse. Lo único que evita contar es acerca de su relación con Reiner y que también ella es un Titán Acorazado.

—Cuando uno pierde un hijo, se pierde el sentido a la vida, ya que ellos mismos son quienes nos la dan… Ya te imaginas el dolor que siento ahora mismo, es un vacío que me asfixia —Diana llora—

—De verdad que lamento todo lo que te ha ocurrido... La vida no es fácil y más cuando perdemos a nuestros seres queridos — Hange se quita el parcho de su ojo frente a Diana— Yo aún sigo con vida gracias a mi asistente, Moblit... Él dió su vida por mí, y nunca le pude agradecer porque fue pulverizado por una explosión creada por el Titán Colosal. El único recuerdo que tengo de todo es mi ojo dañado... Al principio tuve coraje, si me alegré de que Bertholdt muriera, pero a la larga he dejado de sentir odio y dolor en mi corazón... No es lo mismo perder unos hijos, pero si crees que vengándote vas a encontrar paz, no soy quién para detenerte... Pero por favor lo que hagas, hazlo usando la razón y no por odio... Hazlo en nombre de tus hijos, en nombre de Roy, en nombre de Erwin, en nombre de tu familia que murió en Shiganshina y en nombre de todo Paradis

Diana agarra el parcho y acaricia a Hange cerca de su ojo dañado.

—Tu siempre has sido especial para mí, una gran amiga, una gran compañera... Sólo te deseo lo mejor del mundo, mi Comandante Hange Zoë

Se abrazan. Diana le coloca el parcho y se monta en el caballo. Hange se acerca.

—Espero que encuentres paz

—Yo espero que encuentres libertad

—Adiós Diana Smith —Hange le sonríe—

Diana se va, pero aprovecha que es de noche y que no hay nadie en el cuartel. Entra a robar dos equipos tridimensionales, con el gas, espadas y todo lo necesario para reponer lo dañado y usado. También roba varias Lanzas Relámpagos. Se marcha del lugar en una carreta pequeña.

Al llegar hasta el muelle donde el capitán ha dejado el barco que ellos utilizaron de regreso a Paradis, se da cuenta que hay un barco del ejército de Mare. Se acerca, ve que está un capitán marleyano y su ayudante. Es el barco donde llegó el Teniente Davis. Se les acerca sin ellos esperarlo y los amenaza de muerte, obligándolos a llevarla de regreso a Mare. Ella se lleva todo el equipo robado y su mochila con algunas pertenencias. El barco zarpa.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Andrew tocan a la puerta. Ale la abre y se percata que han dejado una canasta. Llama a Andrew, y al acercarse a la canasta ve dos bebés. Rápido los reconoce.

—¡Mis nietos, están vivos! —Andrew grita feliz—

Continuará...

(Volumen 3 parte 1)


	5. Volumen 3: Dolor (Parte 1)

Dos semanas y media después.

Está comenzando la noche. Benton se encuentra reunido con varias personas importantes de Mare, discutiendo algunos asuntos de la economía y seguridad.

La reunión termina, algunos se van del lugar y otros se quedan a cenar o se van a la sala a conversar. Hay varios sirvientes Eldianos trayendo los platos de comida y otros repartiendo el vino.

Benton está en la sala hablando con el ex-Coronel.

—Necesito más eldianos… —Benton le susurra— He acabado con los que tenía

—Yo te puedo vender algunos. Desde que fue asesinado el Gato Negro ya no tengo compradores

—¿Qué tal si mañana hacemos la venta?

—Me parece bien

Benton se va y se dirige al comedor a observar a los demás cenar. Hay un sirviente eldiano que le llama la atención su aspecto, ya que es un poco raro. Él trata de ver su cara, pero no puede ya que tiene su rostro agachado. El sirviente habla con otros sirvientes y se va a la cocina. Benton intenta seguirlo, pero lo pierde de vista. Él observa que del comedor los demás sirvientes eldianos se están yendo poco a poco. Esto le da un poco de sospecha. De pronto siente un olor extraño en unos de los muebles de madera cerca a la puerta de la sala y el comedor. Al tocarlo ve sus dedos impregnados de un líquido y al olerlo se percata que es un combustible, esto lo deja confundido. A la vez vuelve a ver al sirviente extraño derramar de una copa un líquido en el suelo cerca de la puerta de la cocina. Lo ve fumar y sonreír cínicamente. Benton se percata de sus intenciones y grita.

—¡Salgan!... ¡AHORA!

El sirviente tira al suelo el cigarrillo y todo el lugar se incendia de inmediato, cubriendo rápidamente con fuego las únicas dos salidas. Benton trata de ayudar, pero el ex-Coronel lo detiene. Junto a otros marleyanos y sirvientes logran huir. El líquido inflamable que se había colocado en los muebles ayudó a consumir en llamas todo el lugar. Los que estaban en el comedor murieron calcinados.

Los sobrevivientes están afuera muy asustados. Benton sospecha que los sirvientes que pudieron huir tienen que ver con algo.

—¿Qué demonios fue todo esto? —El ex-Coronel pregunta confundido por toda la situación—

—Esto no fue accidental, esto fue un ataque premeditado... No permita que ningún sirviente se vaya, estoy seguro de que tienen algo que ver

—Sí mi General

Llegan Marleyanos a ayudar ya que algunos de los que lograron huir tienen varias quemaduras en sus cuerpos. Benton tiene su antebrazo izquierdo un poco quemado.

Comienza a llover.

Benton se percata que cerca de ellos está el mismo sirviente que vió en la cena. El sirviente se va, Benton corre tras él. Lo ve entrar a un callejón, pero lo pierde de vista. Benton camina con calma ya que está muy oscuro. De pronto recibe una patada en la entrepierna y cae arrodillado al suelo.

—¡Maldición! —Benton se retuerce de dolor—

El sirviente lo agarra por el cabello y lo alza. Benton le golpea el abdomen, se levanta rápido y pelea con la persona. Trata de ver su rostro, pero está cubierto, además la lluvia le impide ver bien quien es. El sirviente lo golpea fuerte en el pecho, haciéndolo perder el balance, rápido se le abalanza y ambos caen, sigue golpeando a Benton con fuerzas en el suelo. De pronto alguien salta sobre el sirviente, haciéndole caer. Reiner se levanta rápido y se pone en posición de defensa. El sirviente se levanta y rápidamente lo ataca. Reiner le golpea varias veces por el costado. Benton trata de levantarse, pero le duele mucho el pecho. Reiner sigue peleando, trata de quitarle lo que cubre su rostro, pero no puede. Benton se levanta y pelea también. El sirviente pelea con ambos, es muy rápido y ágil. Agarra a Benton y lo tira sobre Reiner, ambos se chocan las cabezas y caen al suelo. El sirviente se va corriendo y Reiner se va detrás de él. Corre hasta otro callejón oscuro y sin Reiner esperarlo recibe una apuñalada en el abdomen, cae arrodillado.

—¡¿Quién eres?! —Grita Reiner mientras se hace presión en la herida—

El sirviente se queda en silencio y se para detrás de él. Reiner está nervioso y le tiemblan las manos. No puede transformarse en titán ya que hay residentes marleyanos. El sirviente con su cuchilla le corta un poco la nuca. Reiner se asusta. Luego lo ve huir, como su ropa está muy mojada por la lluvia ve que ese sirviente tiene una figura femenina. Esto lo deja sorprendido, ya sospecha quien es. Soldados llegan corriendo y siguen al sirviente. Reiner regresa con Benton y lo ayuda a caminar hasta la zona donde ocurrió el incendio.

—¿Pudiste ver su rostro? —Pregunta Benton—

—No pude

—Ni yo tampoco... Me salvé del incendio porque estaba fuera del comedor y por poco me matan aquí si no es que llegas

—Es lamentable lo ocurrido, vine lo más rápido que pude al ver el incendio... Pronto daremos con el responsable

Al regresar el ex-Coronel le informa que interrogó a los sirvientes, pero ninguno dijo conocer a esa persona con aspecto raro. A lo lejos se escuchan un fuerte intercambio de disparos. Los marleyanos que sobrevivieron están muy asustados.

Benton y Reiner dan su informe, ambos dicen que no pudieron ver la persona. La investigación de lo sucedido continúa, lo catalogan como un acto terrorista, pero aún no saben quién o qué nación provocó todo.

Ambos van al hospital. Reiner está sin camisa, regenerado su herida del abdomen. A Benton dos enfermeras le están curando las heridas en el rostro y la quemadura del brazo, él también está sin camisa.

—El doctor ordenó colocarte un medicamento intramuscular para evitar una infección

—¿Una inyección? Ay no —Mira a Reiner— Tsk, de lo que te salvas al poder regenerar tus heridas

Reiner ríe un poco, pero aún sigue pensativo con lo ocurrido. Benton se baja un poco el pantalón y la enfermera le coloca la inyección en el glúteo, él se queja un poco. Se vuelve a sentar y la enfermera le coloca el vendaje en el pecho ya que por el golpe que recibió algunas de sus costillas se lastimaron.

La otra enfermera no deja de mirar a Reiner, pero él no le hace mucho caso, luego ella sale un momento. Benton aprovecha y comienza a coquetear con la enfermera que lo atiende. Él le habla al oído y ella ríe en voz baja. Reiner los observa y los escucha hablar.

—Te ves tan diferente afeitado y con el cabello tan corto

—Mi antiguo aspecto me trae malos recuerdos... De vez en cuando hay que renovarse para atraer cosas nuevas —Benton agarra del rostro a la enfermera y la besa, luego la agarra de la cadera y la pega a él—

Reiner se incómoda y tose para llamar la atención. La enfermera se va emocionada. Benton se coloca la camisa cuando llega la otra enfermera y le da un papel a Reiner, se va. Él lo lee, pero lo deja tirado a un lado. Benton agarra el papel y ve que está escrito el número de su habitación.

—Hace rato ella te estaba observando, al parecer le gustas, deberías aprovechar la invitación

—No

—Que amargado eres... Yo no tengo tiempo para una relación seria con alguien, pero he aprovechado mi posición en el ejército y otros atributos que tengo... —Ríe un poco— ...también el sumarle que no puedo tener hijos, pues ya sabes, paso el rato con quien sea —Le guiña—

—Ahora mismo no me interesa estar con alguien

—¿Lo dices por Diana?... Ella está muerta, ¿Verdad?

—Sí —Lo dice mintiendo—

—En parte entiendo porque no quieres a nadie... Sólo una mujer se ha podido adueñar de mi corazón, pero la maldita jugó con mis sentimientos. Ha sido lo más doloroso que me ha sucedido en la vida —Se enfurece un poco— Por eso busco otras que me ayuden a olvidarla... Tú no tienes por qué guardarle luto a ella toda tu vida. Además, mira todo lo que te hizo

—Yo le hecho a ella cosas peores... No podría fallarle estando con otra

—¿Diana te era fiel?

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Por lo que hacía contigo?

—Exacto... Si me buscaba para que yo le diera placer ¿Quién sabe con quienes más ella se acostaba mientras estaba aquí contigo?... Diana era un alma libre, no estaba atada a nadie. Estoy seguro de que el embarazarse de ti no estaba en sus planes

Reiner llora un poco. Benton se gira y se ríe disimuladamente.

—Yo sé que ella me amaba de verdad

—No seas tan crédulo, Braun... Si realmente te hubiera amado, primero no hubiera estado conmigo a escondidas. Segundo, el día en que intentaron robar el libro, ella pudo habérselo encargado a unos de sus compañeros, luego ella disimular y quedarse, pero decidió robar e irse... Ahí no veo mucho amor de su parte —Benton le da el papel— Por un momento piensa en ti. Comienza una nueva vida y olvídate de ella. Usa tus encantos —Le da varias palmadas en la espalda— Voy a ti campeón... Y por favor aféitate otra vez esa barba, ya pareces vagabundo —Benton se va riendo disimuladamente—

Reiner se queda pensativo. Se regresa a su nueva habitación. Se ha mudado al área de los oficiales de alto rango para vigilar a Benton. Él se ducha y afeita. Da varias vueltas en el cuarto y a la hora decide salir a dar una caminata. Ya es casi la medianoche. Al pasar por el cuarto de Benton escucha ruidos, Reiner se ríe un poco y saca el papel que le dió la enfermera. Él va hasta el número de la habitación. Antes de tocar respira profundo, luego toca a la puerta. Ella abre sorprendida. Él también se sorprende al verla sin el uniforme y el gran parecido físico que tiene con Diana.

—Hola Reiner, no me esperaba que fueras a aceptar venir... Ven, pasa

Reiner entra.

—Llegué del hospital hace unos minutos... Siéntate... ¿Quieres café?

—Sí... Gracias

Ella sirve el café y se sienta a la mesa.

—Me llamo Mary... Desde que ingresé a trabajar en el hospital y te veía por allí, ya me gustabas... Pero a tu lado siempre estaba una chica y nunca me atreví acercarme... ¿Ella era tu pareja?

—Diana... Ella era... mi escolta —Él aprieta un poco la taza con ambas manos—

—Oh... Desde un tiempo te he notado triste. Si necesitas compañía no dudes en buscarme —Le agarra la mano—

Reiner sonríe triste.

Están un rato conociéndose. Terminan de beber el café y ella se levanta a llevar las tazas a la cocina. Reiner alucina y ve a Diana, llora un poco y se seca las lágrimas. Se levanta y va hasta donde ella.

A media madrugada Reiner se despierta. Ve a la chica durmiendo a su lado. Él se sienta en la cama, se agarra la cabeza, llora, se levanta para vestirse rápido. Lo hace en silencio. Agarra un papel y lápiz, le escribe.

_\Mary, eres muy hermosa y fue bonito conocerte, pero creo que no fue correcto lo que hice... Perdóname/_

Reiner lo deja sobre la mesa y se va. Llega a su cuarto y trata de descansar. Cierra los ojos y se duerme unos minutos. Se despierta asustado y ve la sombra de alguien en la esquina. Él se levanta rápido y prende la luz. No ve a nadie.

—Maldición... No debí hacer eso

Temprano en la mañana Benton y Reiner regresan al lugar del incendio. Entran al edificio, está parcialmente quemado, la misma lluvia de la noche y los bomberos han apagado el fuego. Los militares están tratando de identificar y levantar los cadáveres para su sepultura. Ellos buscan entre los escombros alguna pista, pero todo está muy calcinado.

—Quien hizo esto dejó todo preparado. Algunos muebles estaban cubiertos con combustible. Sólo le bastó tirar un cigarrillo y mira todo lo que provocó

—¿Crees que este ataque estaba dirigido a alguien en específico o a todos los presentes? —Pregunta Reiner—

—Para mí fue a todos los marleyanos que estábamos allí, de casualidad ningún sirviente eldiano murió... Justamente las salidas se incendiaron rápido y nadie que estaba en el comedor salió con vida. Si no fuera por los pocos que estábamos en la sala, todos hubiéramos muerto

Caminan hasta la parte de atrás del edificio, lo único que se ha salvado del incendio. Salen a un pequeño callejón. Buscan más pistas hasta que ven una pequeña cajita metálica. Reiner recuerda la que usó para esconder la carta de Ymir. La recoge del suelo y la abre. Hay un papel con algo escrito. Ambos lo leen.

—Esto es sólo el comienzo —Reiner mira sorprendido a Benton—

—¿Significa que habrán más ataques?

—Lo más probable

—Tenemos que atrapar a ese maldito... Si no fuera porque dijiste que está muerta, juraría que es Diana

—Yo igual —Reiner mira para otro lado—

—Me urge tener otro Escuadrón... Vamos, te necesito para escoger los soldados… No le digas a nadie de esta carta

Se van del lugar. Regresan a la base en busca de soldados voluntarios para el nuevo Escuadrón. Escogen siete por el momento.

Reiner regresa a su habitación. Él habla en su mente, tratando de que Diana lo escuche.

—Yo sé que has regresado, pero si te vas a vengar, hazlo sólo conmigo, nadie más tiene culpa —Él siente a Diana en su mente, pero ella se queda en silencio—

Diana comienza a controlar sus pensamientos y le mete recuerdos. Él siente dolor de cabeza, se levanta y se mira al espejo, comienza a alucinar. _Recuerda sus días en Paradis. Cuando conoció a Diana por primera vez. Las veces que estuvieron juntos hasta el día en que ella se marchó y no la volvió a ver._

—Detente por favor —Él llora—

_Recuerda sus días como recluta y a sus compañeros de la tropa ciento cuatro. Ve a su lado en el espejo a Bertholdt y Annie. Ve a Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Connie, Jean, Historia, Ymir. Todos lo abrazan felices, lo quieren como un hermano mayor. Luego todo cambia, sus rostros están tristes, enojados y decepcionados. Bertholdt y Annie desaparecen. Recuerda cuando estuvo a punto de morir por las lanzas relámpago. Escucha a Bertholdt gritar._

_—¡Reiner!_

_Él llora. Ve a Diana acercarse en el espejo, cuando él se encuentra totalmente solo. Ella lo abraza y está feliz. Luego se separa y también su semblante cambia, está triste, luego enojada, pero aún ella lo tiene tomado de la mano. Recuerda las veces que Diana se sintió herida por su culpa. Reiner ve en el espejo que a pesar de todo su dolor y decepción aún ella lo mantiene agarrado de la mano._ _Él ve el nacimiento de sus hijos. Recuerda sus nombres._

_—Mikael... Areli_

_Reiner siente una felicidad momentánea, pero luego todo vuelve a cambiar, ve a Diana gritar y llorar. Es el momento en que sus hijos "mueren" asesinados. Diana le suelta la mano, se voltea y él ve en el rostro de ella las marcas del Acorazado._

_—¡Te odio! —Diana golpea el espejo y lo rompe—_

Reiner reacciona. Ve su mano ensangrentada. Ha roto el cristal del espejo de un puño. Mientras se saca pedazos de cristal de la mano, escucha la risa burlona de Diana. Él decide irse lejos. Reiner se va de su habitación y llega a un lugar apartado en el bosque. Comienza a caminar de lado a lado. Llora, siente coraje. De la rabia que tiene se desgarra la camisa hasta romperla completa. Se muerde la mano y se transforma en titán, pero de forma parcial. Conectado al titán vuelve a recordar y vivir sus días en Paradis. Es como si hubiera regresado en el tiempo. Reiner se siente feliz recordando los buenos momentos.

También recuerda el día en que regresaron después del primer intento de captura de la Titán Femenina.

_Están en el cuartel haciendo una lista de los fallecidos y desaparecidos. Reiner está ayudando con una lista. Él se sorprende al ver un libro grande con los nombres de los soldados desaparecidos por cada expedición. Al abrir el libro ve expediciones de hacen años, hasta que encuentra una, que por su fecha sabe que fue después de la caída del muro María. Mientras lee los nombres se sorprende, algunas lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas, mira de lado a lado, y decide irse de la sala. Camina por un pasillo, se para frente a una ventana e intenta controlarse para no llorar. Bertholdt al verlo irse de prisa se va detrás de él._

_—¿Que sucedió?_

_—Vi su nombre en la lista_

_—¿A quién?_

_—Diana... Su nombre estaba en la lista de desaparecidos, justamente un mes después de la última vez que la vi_

_—Lo siento Reiner, tanto tiempo sin saber de ella, ya era de esperarse cuál fue su destino_

_—Hubiera deseado verla una vez más, hubiera querido tenerla de compañera aquí en la Legión. Ya sería una veterana con su propio Escuadrón... —Se toca el pecho— Siento mucho dolor al saber que jamás la volveré a ver_

_—No permitas que esto te quite los ánimos de completar la misión que tenemos_

_—Lo sé, pero gracias a ella estamos aquí infiltrados —Está triste—_

_Bertholdt coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Reiner para darle ánimos. Él intenta disimular su dolor.  
_

Reiner sigue viendo recuerdos de sus memorias pasadas.

Ha pasado varios días dentro del titán. Benton se ha preocupado por su desaparición, y se lo informa a Magath, él activa varios soldados para su búsqueda.

Reiner recuerda de esas veces que estuvo con Diana.

_Regresan de una pequeña batalla, ya el tren ha llegado a la estación. Varios soldados ya están celebrando su victoria y otros bajan el equipo militar. Reiner y Diana se encuentran en un camarote del tren, aprovechando que no hay casi nadie adentro. Mientras escuchan los gritos de celebración de los soldados, ellos tienen relaciones, Diana está recostada boca abajo sobre una mesa y Reiner detrás de ella. De pronto tocan a la puerta. Diana agarra su ropa, se esconde en un armario y Reiner intenta cerrarse el pantalón. Abre la puerta y Benton entra rápido al camarote._

_—¿Qué haces? Estuve buscándote desde hace un rato_

_—Yo... pues estaba... cambiándome la ropa_

_—__Ya veo —Lo mira de arriba para abajo— Luego tengo que reunirme contigo. Bueno si ves a Diana dile que venga también a verme en mi despacho —Benton se para de frente al armario y ve los pies de Diana. Sonríe disimuladamente. Mueve la ropa y la encuentra desnuda, tapándose con su uniforme—_

_Ella sale avergonzada. Reiner se para en medio y la cubre con el cuerpo._

_—Diana, tengo que hablar contigo unos asuntos privados… Cuando terminen ve directo a mi oficina_

_—Sí mi General y disculpe todo esto  
_

_Benton se va. Reiner cierra la puerta y ambos comienzan a reírse nerviosos._

_—__Te dije que llegaría ese día donde nos iban a atrapar_

_—Al menos no le dió importancia ni nos regañó_

_—Si él ha hecho cosas peores… No sabes la cantidad de veces que fui testigo de sus cochinadas cuando yo era su escolta —Diana ríe—_

_—Me imagino —Reiner le acaricia el rostro— ¿Sabes? Eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido. Me haces tan feliz y de verdad que no me importa hacer esto en donde sea, no me importa lo que la gente dirá si saben de nuestra relación, no me importa si nos cambian de escuadrón... Lo que verdaderamente me importa es estar contigo, estar a tu lado, sentirte cerca, sentir tu piel y tu calor, ver tus hermosos ojos, y esa sonrisa que me vuelve loco... Tú eres lo más importante en mi vida y no quiero perderte nunca_

_Diana llora de felicidad._

_—Me gustas desde el primer momento en que nos vimos. Te amo tanto que daría hasta mi vida por ti. Eres mi... chico especial —Le acaricia el cabello y luego el rostro— ...y espero jamás separarme de ti, por nada en el mundo. Te necesito —Diana le da un beso en la cabeza y lo abraza fuertemente—_

_—¿Quieres terminar lo que empezamos?_

_—Claro, Benton nos espantó la inspiración —Diana se ríe—_

_Él ríe, la besa en el cuello y siguen.  
_

Ya Reiner lleva más de una semana dentro del titán. Tiene otro sueño, pero ahora está en el mismo callejón oscuro de aquella noche del incendio.

_Ve a alguien salir del final del callejón Él se detiene. La persona está encapuchada. Se acerca a él._

_—¿Diana?_

_Ella se queda en silencio. Reiner no puede ver su rostro._

_—Mátame de una vez... ¡Hazlo! —Reiner está desanimado y se arrodilla—_

_Diana se para detrás de él y se acerca a su oído._

_—Yo voy a hacerte sufrir lentamente hasta que te vayas muriendo por dentro, voy a aplastar tu orgullo y a matar toda tu gente. Luego te mataré de la peor manera posible, igual haré con __Thomas__... El incendio fue sólo una advertencia —Diana se va sin él darse cuenta—_

_Las manos de Reiner están temblando._

Él sigue conectado dentro del titán.

Aún Benton desconoce el paradero de Reiner. Un día lo llaman porque han encontrado unos cadáveres. Son de gente importante de Mare.

—¿Que sucedió aquí? —Benton le pregunta sorprendido a Gardner—

—Un civil nos informó que encontró estos cuerpos. Los identificamos y los tres eran dueños de compañías importantes

—¿Alguna pista de los sospechosos?

—No, pero las tres víctimas están degolladas. Al parecer lo hizo una sola persona, pero lo más extraño es que sobre sus cuerpos, en cada uno encontramos una foto diferente —Saca las fotos de su bolsillo— Son tres, pero no tengo idea de quien puede ser o donde es

Benton toma las fotos y las observa. La primera es una casa en llamas. La segunda es una pila de cadáveres calcinados de varios soldados de Mare y otros hombres. La tercera es el cuerpo de un hombre con varios disparos en la cabeza, está boca abajo en el suelo con el cráneo destrozado.

—¿Soldados de nuestro ejército muertos? Al parecer han habido más víctimas. No logro identificar el lugar... ¿Alguna otra pista?

—No por ahora

—¿Hay alguna señal de Davis? Hace semanas no sabemos de él

—Nada, se ha intentado comunicarse con su barco, pero no hay respuesta

Benton se queda preocupado, guarda las fotos, da la orden que se lleven los cuerpos. También ordena no comentar lo sucedido con nadie de Mare, incluido Magath, en lo que se resuelve el crimen.

Varios días después lo vuelven a llamar porque han encontrado otros dos cadáveres. Gardner se le acerca a Benton.

—De nuevo hemos encontrado cuerpos, ambos tienen sus cabezas aplastadas. Al parecer fue con algún objeto muy pesado

—¿Quiénes eran?

—Eran inversionistas de varias compañías... De nuevo aparecieron fotos, esta vez hay dos, y ya logré reconocer a alguien

Benton toma las fotos y la primera que ve es la de un soldado empalado. Su rostro no se distingue al estar desfigurado, pero al ver su insignia supo que era un Teniente.

—¿Davis? —Benton pregunta sorprendido—

—Por lo visto sí. Por eso no sabíamos nada de él... En la otra foto tiene su nombre escrito en la parte de atrás

Benton ve la parte de atrás primero. Tiene su nombre, Thomas, escrito. Él reconoce la letra. Al girar y ver la foto se paraliza. Ve a una mujer arrodillada con una espada atravesando su pecho, llegando hasta el suelo. Tiene un disparo en la cabeza y le sale sangre de su boca. Benton sabe que es Diana.

—¿Es ella?

—Tal vez... Investigaremos cada foto a ver si nos dan más pistas. Por ahora estaremos alertas

—Si General —Gardner se va—

Benton se regresa a su oficina y busca las otras fotos.

—Ahora entiendo todo, estos son mis soldados calcinados, Davis muerto. La casa incendiada no lo entiendo aún... Pero si está es Diana muerta, supongo que el hombre en el suelo es Roy. Por lo que me dijo Reiner, ambos están muertos... ¿Entonces ella logró sobrevivir? ¿Tendrá ella algo que ver con el incendio y estas muertes?... Maldición, ojalá el escuadrón de Magath dé con Reiner, necesito saber más respuestas.

Tocan repentinamente la puerta del despacho de Benton.

—Pase

Gardner entra.

—Mi General nos acaban de informar que encontraron el barco donde el Teniente Davis salió a su misión, estaba encallado en la costa, bastante lejano de la base naval

—¿Y que encontraron?

—Dos cuerpos, el capitán y su ayudante. Fueron degollados de la misma manera que los primeros tres cuerpos que aparecieron. Ambos están en avanzado estado de descomposición

—Ahora mis sospechas tienen más sentido, estos asesinatos han sido causados por la misma persona. Al parecer hay una vendetta en nuestra contra... Hay que reforzar la seguridad. Esto no se detendrá

—Sí mi General —Gardner se va a marchar, pero se detiene. Se gira y ve a Benton desanimado— Lamento lo de Davis

—John fue mi primer amigo cuando entré al ejército... Sé que en algún momento iba a llegar este día. Me entristece, pero yo no voy a llorar por nadie

—Entiendo, John fue mi mejor amigo después de ti... Si necesitas hablar no dudes en buscarme... Yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en todo. Daremos con el responsable y le haremos pagar

—Sé que siempre puedo contar contigo... Por favor, cuídate

Gardner se va.

Benton se queda sentado mientras piensa. Abre un cajón para guardar las fotos y encuentra en el fondo una carpeta con todos los documentos e información de Diana. Lo abre, una foto cae al suelo. La toma en sus manos y ve que es una foto de ella cuando ingresó al ejército. Varias lágrimas comienzan a bajar por su rostro. Suspira triste. Comienza a tener unos recuerdos con ella.

_Benton sale con Diana hacia otra ciudad para llevar unos documentos. Van en vehículo. Por el camino charlan y ven el paisaje. Llegan hasta la otra ciudad, entregan los documentos y regresan. Toman la misma ruta de regreso, al pasar por un cultivo de flores Benton se detiene. Estaciona el vehículo detrás de un árbol._

_—¿Por qué te detienes aquí?_

_—Horita al pasar vi la emoción que tenías al ver las flores... Quiero que las veas más de cerca y las disfrutes... También nos conviene descansar un rato, el viaje ha sido largo_

_Ella se baja emocionada y camina hasta las flores. Benton se siente feliz._

_—Son bellísimas —Diana le sonríe—_

_Ambos se adentran hasta encontrar un espacio donde poder sentarse los dos. Las flores cubren el lugar._

_—No puedo creer que Mare tenga lugares tan hermosos como este... Siempre metida en batallas que he perdido de disfrutar momentos y lugares así_

_—Yo igual... Ya ni recuerdo la última vez que salí a disfrutar de la naturaleza_

_Diana no para de oler las flores. Benton no deja de mirarla con mucho amor, él sonríe. Ella al oler una flor, estornuda. Él se ríe, saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo da para que limpie su nariz. Ella le agradece. Benton se sienta más cerca de ella y le da varios besos en su mejilla. Diana sonríe y se acerca a su pecho. Él la abraza. Sus corazones comienzan a latir rápido. Él le agarra el rostro y la besa apasionadamente. La recuesta sobre la grama. Lentamente le abre la camisa, mientras acaricia su piel y la desnuda por completo. Él se levanta y se quita toda la ropa, Diana al verlo desnudarse sonríe. Él se arrodilla frente a ella, mientras contempla su cuerpo. La vuelve a acariciar._

_—Tu piel es tan suave y delicada como los pétalos de una flor —Él agarra una flor y saca cada pétalo mientras las pone sobre el cuerpo de Diana— Eres tan hermosa. Me encanta tu sencillez, me encanta verte sonreír, me encanta escuchar tu dulce voz, me encanta cuando me miras —Suspira— Me encanta todo de ti —Él va besando todo su cuerpo, desde abajo hasta arriba. Se recuesta sobre ella y le besa el cuello—_

_Diana llora de felicidad._

_—Te amo demasiado... Nunca lo olvides_

_Él la mira a los ojos y también llora de felicidad __al escucharla. _

_—Te prometo que esta vez será diferente a todas... Quiero que sientas lo mucho que te amo —Ambos tiene relaciones—_

Benton deja de tener recuerdos, escucha una voz grave y ronca.

_—Lo que pienses hacer no lo hagas_

Él se asusta y mira para todos lados. Comienza a escuchar unas cadenas arrastrarse. Vuelve a escuchar la voz.

_—No hagas las cosas bajo odio y celos. Ya la has lastimado suficiente, no la hagas sufrir más... No seas un monstruo_

—¿Quién es? ¿Qué quieres? —Benton pregunta confundido—

_—Ella si te amó, ¿Acaso olvidaste su dolor?_

Benton tiene otro recuerdo de una noche donde Diana lo espera cerca del lago.

_Ella le pide disculpas y lo agarra de la mano. Él la suelta y se va. Diana empieza a llorar y cae arrodillada mientras él la deja sola. Él se gira a verla, pero se enoja y sigue caminando._

_Al día siguiente ve a Diana parada en el pasillo frente a la puerta._

_—¿Qué quieres? —Benton lo dice molesto—_

_Diana lo mira llorando y se va sin decirle nada._

_Él entra rápidamente, se viste y sale. Viene caminando por el pasillo y la escucha llorar desconsoladamente, la ve sentada en las escaleras. Él siente lástima._

_\Soy un tonto/ —Decide acercarse a ella, pero cuando lo va a hacer Reiner aparece y se acerca a Diana. Benton se esconde detrás de una columna, pero los ve a escondidas—_

_Reiner saca un pañuelo y le seca las lágrimas. Mira para todos lados y le da un beso en la boca. Diana sonríe. Luego Reiner la toma de la mano y ambos se van. Benton llora mientras tiene coraje al verlos irse juntos. Golpea fuertemente la columna y desprende un pedazo.  
_

—Sea quien sea que esté en mi mente te pido que te vayas. No vas a lograr nada metiéndome recuerdos bonitos que terminaron siendo sentimientos falsos... ¿Acaso olvidas todo lo que sufrí por su culpa? Ella se merece todo esto y mucho más, no me voy a detener hasta verla pidiendo clemencia. Igual con Reiner —Benton se enoja y estruja la foto. Con coraje la mete dentro de la carpeta y la guarda en el cajón. Golpea varias veces el escritorio con mucha furia—

Pasan varios días con más muertes de gente importante. Benton intenta mantener la situación controlada, pero ya hay personas asustadas. Han aumentado la seguridad.

En una noche Benton se está duchando y se queda pensativo bajo el agua. Lleva todo el día sintiendo mal de salud. Comienza a sentir fiebre y en una parte de su cuerpo siente mucho dolor al tacto, está inflamado y enrojecido.

—Maldición, esto no me puede estar pasando… Maldición —Sale de la ducha y con dificultad camina hasta su cama—

Al día siguiente Benton va a la habitación de Gardner. Toca a la puerta. Él abre y se sorprende al verlo en mal estado.

—¿Estás enfermo?

—Necesito que me lleves a un médico a las afueras de la base, no quiero que nadie sepa lo que me pasa

—Claro que te llevo… Dame un momento

Ambos salen en un vehículo a la ciudad. El doctor atiende a Benton y le receta varios medicamentos. Al salir de la oficina Gardner lo espera preocupado.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sabía que esto algún día me iba a pasar por no cuidarme… Los placeres me andan pasando factura… ¿Quién me va a querer así? —Benton se monta molesto en el vehículo—

Todo el camino de vuelta se mantienen callados. Benton está pensativo.

Mientras tanto, una mujer encapuchada llega a una mansión donde los dueños son gente de dinero y tienen a eldianos como esclavos. Ella se acerca escondiéndose y ve que la mansión está rodeada de soldados. Ella se le acerca a uno haciéndose pasar por esclava. Le llama la atención. El soldado se le acerca. Ella le susurra.

—Me tienen prohibido hablar... Es que tengo que desyerbar esta zona

El soldado se gira para llamar y verificar si es cierto cuando ella saca un machete de abajo de su capa y le corta detrás de la nuca. Le roba el arma y se trepa al techo de la mansión. Se trepa en el techo. Alguien se percata del cadáver y activan los demás soldados. Ella saca el arma, comienza a disparar y a matar soldados. Logra entrar a la casa y ve a la familia escondida en el cuarto. Les apunta con el arma. El hombre a través de su capucha reconoce su rostro.

—Hey, no me hagas esto... ¿No te acuerdas de mi en aquella reunión? Soy el ex-Coronel amigo de Thomas

—No me importa quién eres... ¿Dónde están los esclavos?

—No sabemos a qué esclavos te refieres

—No te hagas el que no sabe —Agarra a la hija y apunta el arma en su cabeza— Dime ahora o les juro que le volaré la cabeza

La esposa se pone nerviosa y la lleva a un sótano. Los obliga a todos entrar mientras los sigue amenazando con el arma. Ella ve a doce esclavos adultos y se enoja. Manda a la familia a desatarlos. En un momento ella se distrae, un miembro de la familia que no había visto se le acerca y le dispara en la espalda, fallando algunos tiros. A ella se le cae su arma, pero se gira, le quita el arma de la mano y le dispara en el pecho, matándolo. Era el hijo mayor. El ex-Coronel corre llorando hasta el cuerpo de su hijo. Ella no tiene ni muestra de arrepentimiento. Saca a los esclavos y amarra la familia afuera de la casa.

—Creías que no vendría hasta aquí... Maldito desgraciado —Lo golpea varias veces— Aprovechas tu antigua posición para hacer daño... Dale las gracias a tu amiguito ya que en aquella reunión supe que eras tú quién le vendía los eldianos al Gato Negro —Diana comienza a patearlo. Ella se aparta—

Dos esclavos se le acercan. Diana los reconoce de la noche en la reunión con los marleyanos.

—¿Eres tú quién está matando marleyanos? —Le pregunta el esclavo—

—Déjanos unirnos a ti —La esclava la mira a los ojos—

Diana ve que es un chico asiático y una chica morena que están entre los eldianos.

—Yo no vine para que me sigan. Son libres, busquen su propio hogar

—Es que no tenemos a donde ir —La esclava se entristece—

—Si me quieren seguir tienen que estar dispuestos a hacer lo que les pida

—Seguro que lo haremos, queremos luchar contra Mare

—¿Cómo se llaman ustedes?

—Yo soy Max y ella es Bay

—Bueno, lo primero que tienen que hacer es buscar donde llevar a esa niña, yo no me haré cargo de ningún niño, no voy a tener una guardería en medio de esta guerra

—Sí mi Comandante

—¿Comandante?

—Eres nuestra líder ahora, nuestra Comandante. Le juramos que daremos nuestra vida si es necesario por usted y por Eldia —Max le hace un saludo militar—

—Por mí no, háganlo por su nación —Diana se gira—

—¿Que haremos con ellos, los dueños? —Pregunta Bay—

—Hagan lo que quieran, si los quieren matar háganlo, pero no toquen a la niña, más bien llévenla lejos... Pero antes roben todo lo que quieran, nos tienen que devolver lo que nos pertenece. Luego quemen todo

A la niña la llevan a otra parte. Saquean la propiedad. Se hacen de varias armas. Queman toda la casa, hasta la siembra y cosecha ya que es exclusiva del pueblo marleyano. Se van en vehículos

Ya tiene un pequeño grupo de trece personas, incluyéndose ella. Llevan a la niña hasta un orfanato. Se van antes que alguien se dé cuenta.

Durante los siguientes días, estuvieron robando cosas importantes, incluyendo armamento militar y vehículos. También estuvieron matando personas de interés. Ya el pueblo está entrando en caos.

Benton se encuentra reunido con varios soldados de alto rango y gente importante.

—Esto se está saliendo de control —Magath mira a Benton— ¿Que pistas han encontrado de los responsables?

—Ninguna que nos dé un nombre o rostro... Quien está haciendo esto es una persona muy meticulosa y se cuida en no dejar evidencia

—¿Que sucedió con la soldado que nos traicionó hace meses?

—Ella falleció —Benton saca las fotos de unos cadáveres, lo coloca sobre la mesa— Ellos fueron los que escaparon aquel día, Diana Smith y Roy Rogers... Uno de mis Tenientes fue tras su rastro sin mi autorización. Los mató a ambos, pero lamentablemente fue atacado por algún demonio de Paradis

—¿Crees que todo esto sea relacionado a esas muertes?

—Lo más seguro que si

—Entonces, ¿hay uno o varios demonios de Paradis infiltrados aquí?... Debemos hacer algo y es ya —Un hombre golpea con fuerza la mesa— Benton, hace años abrimos una división sólo para ti, poniéndote como General encargado de la seguridad de nuestra nación. Haz algo, es tu responsabilidad

Benton se ríe sarcásticamente.

—Muchas de mis ideas para ayudar a la seguridad, ustedes mismos las rechazan diciendo que son exageradas... Si tan sólo hubieran aceptado mis propuestas nada de esto ocurriría y tienen el descaro de decir que es mi responsabilidad cuando son ustedes mismos quienes me ponen barreras para hacer mi trabajo... Me tienen de General sólo para hacer el trabajo sucio que nadie quiere —Benton se levanta molesto y se dirige a la puerta—

—Está bien, aceptaremos tus ideas

Benton sonríe cínicamente sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Él se gira y se sienta de nuevo.

—Desde hoy te daré control de todo Mare, serás nuestro líder... Estarás encargado de tomar las decisiones para resolver esta situación —Magath mira a los allí presentes— ¿Están de acuerdo?

Todos aceptan la decisión.

—Muy bien... Desde hoy comienza la cacería y le daremos fin a esto de una vez —Se levanta—

—¿Tienes noticias de Reiner? —Le pregunta un hombre a Benton—

—Aún continua su búsqueda

—Espero que aparezca pronto, lo necesitamos más que nunca

Benton se va. Al salir de la sala comienza a reírse en voz baja al lograr lo que siempre quiso.

Dos días después, Diana y sus seguidores capturan a siete soldados para interrogarlos y los llevan cerca de un bosque que está al lado de un acantilado. Los tienen arrodillados. Diana llega hasta ellos, tiene colocado un equipo tridimensional. Está encapuchada, tiene puesto una chaqueta negra con el logo de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, si miren a quienes tengo aquí. El nuevo Escuadrón de Benton... Que patéticos son, tan fácil que los atrapé, ni les llegan a los talones al Escuadrón original —Se quita la capucha. Diana se ha recortado el cabello, lo tiene bastante corto. Sus facciones han cambiado, su rostro es uno serio y con un semblante con bastante coraje. Sus ojos azules cambiaron a miel y así están desde que salió de Paradis—

Sus seguidores tienen a los soldados apuntados con sus armas.

—Lo diré sólo una vez, ¿Dónde están escondidos Reiner y Benton?... Estuve cerca de la base subterránea de Benton y no he visto movimiento militar

Ningún soldado habla.

—¿Nadie quiere hablar? —Diana silba mientras camina de lado a lado, con una espada recostada en su brazo— Bueno, quise tratarlos gentilmente, pero veo que me obligan a hacerles hablar de la peor manera... No tengo todo el día para verlos arrodillados sin hablar —Diana agarra y arrastra a un soldado. Él está nervioso. Diana sin pensarlo le corta la cabeza. Los otros soldados se asustan, también están nerviosos— Ustedes mismos me obligan a hacerlo... ¿Alguien dirá algo?... ¿No? —Agarra a otro soldado y le entierra la espada en el pecho. Cuando se vuelve a acercar a los soldados, alguien aparece de la nada y la patea fuertemente. Diana cae al suelo—

Sus seguidores apuntan con sus armas al hombre. Diana se gira para ver quién es.

—No disparen, yo me encargo de él —Ve a Reiner con sus gafas y un equipo tridimensional— Con que fuiste tú quién nos robó el equipo... Al fin das la cara, cobarde

—Yo no voy a permitir que le hagas daño a mi pueblo, a mi nación —Saca las cuchillas—

—Ay míralo tan determinado, al fin le bajaron las pelotas —Murmura— Al menos tienes más que un General que conozco —Ríe— Patético

—Te lo advierto Diana, detente de hacer todo esto

—¿Diana?... Sabes muy bien que ella murió cuando llegó a Mare. Revivió gracias a mí, y luego tú la volviste a matar en Paradis... Ya ella no está, ahora soy yo quién domina su cuerpo —Sus ojos color miel se tornan un poco rojos y brillan, sonríe cínicamente—

Ambos se miran serios y con coraje.

—Reiner, lo que vayas a hacer, hazlo de una maldita vez

Se quedan en silencio. El cielo está gris, con un viento bastante fuerte.

Diana se desespera y corre hacia él. Comienzan a pelear con sus espadas. Luego usan el equipo tridimensional para esquivar. Reiner está dominando la pelea. Pelean entre los árboles. Diana está perdiendo el control de sí y comienza a pelear con más fuerza, pero sin pensar bien. Reiner logra tirarla al suelo, pero antes le corta un poco el rostro. Diana se levanta molesta y murmura.

—Maldito, es más fuerte de lo que pensé. Tendré que cambiar la estrategia —Se limpia la sangre del rostro— ¡Mátenlos! —Grita Diana—

Sus seguidores les disparan a los soldados. Reiner se enfurece. Diana aprovecha y usa su poder Ackerman. Ella domina la pelea. Sus movimientos son más rápidos de lo normal. Reiner se desconcentra y Diana le corta el pecho. Él grita de dolor, pero evita transformarse. Diana aprovecha y se acerca. Reiner da varios giros en el aire y con su espada le corta el cuello a Diana. Ella cae al suelo nuevamente. Mucha sangre sale de su cuello. Se enoja demasiado y pierde el control, transformándose en Titán Acorazado de 15 metros. Corre hacia Reiner, pero él la esquiva. Diana lanza golpes en su desespero por matarlo. Destruye varios árboles. Diana lanza otro golpe y toma a Reiner desprevenido, cuando estuvo a punto de golpearlo su puño se detiene frente a él. Reiner se asombra.

—¿Que rayos te sucede?... Sólo tienes que matarlo, ¡hazlo! —Su puño tiembla—

Reiner aprovecha la distracción de ella y corta varias zonas que no hay coraza, principalmente detrás de su rodilla. Ella se debilita y cae. Reiner se para sobre el titán, pero al ella lanzar los golpes hacia él, destruye su armadura. Reiner sigue con el mismo patrón. Diana regenera su titán, se levanta. Reiner se para sobre la cabeza y mira hacia arriba. Da una vuelta a su alrededor y se impulsa hacia arriba con el equipo tridimensional. Diana intenta agarrarlo, pero él llega hasta las escaleras del dirigible, para avanzar a subir él deja caer el equipo. Ella corre detrás, se impulsa y brinca. El dirigible va muy alto. Cuando está por agarrarlo, le lanzan un titán sobre ella haciéndola caer. Benton está inyectando y transformando a varios eldianos prisioneros. Se los lanzan todos sobre ella. Al haber perdido parte de su coraza los titanes la están mordiendo. Diana corre hasta el acantilado y ruge furiosamente porque Reiner ha escapado. Él sube y la mira con tristeza, ve cómo los titanes siguen sobre ella atacándola. Benton se acerca a Reiner.

—¿Y nuestros soldados?

—Los asesinaron

Benton se enoja.

Diana mata a los titanes uno a uno. Sale de su titán y se va furiosa hasta el campamento. Entra a su caseta y comienza a tirar todo lo que hay en una mesa. Agarra un cajón de municiones y lo lanza con fuerza al suelo. Se mira al espejo y ve como su herida en el cuello se ha tardado en curar. Comienza a sentir dolor en la espalda, en la espina dorsal. Cuando pone su mano en la espalda recuerda el momento en que Davis le atravesó una espada y le partió la espina dorsal. Comienza a toser sangre y tiene un sangrado leve por la nariz. Cae arrodillada. Max y Bay la escuchan y se quedan al frente de la caseta, pero no entran.

Los ojos de Diana vuelven a ser azules.

—¿Que me pasa? —Le tiemblan las manos. Se agarra la cabeza y cae de rodillas. Comienza a alucinar. Ve a Roy y sus hijos. Ella intenta tocarlos, mientras por sus mejillas bajan lágrimas. Ella cae al suelo llorando—

Benton y Reiner llegan a la base. Están sacando unas cosas del dirigible. Reiner nota a Benton muy sudoroso y de ánimo decaído, lo ve sacar un pote de pastillas y se toma varias mientras le tiemblan las manos. Reiner se le acerca para preguntarle, pero Benton se pone nervioso y deja caer el pote de medicamento. Reiner lo agarra del suelo y mira el nombre disimuladamente.

—No tenía idea de que estaba enfermo… Debe ser algo grave para que te den este tipo de medicamento

—Tu no comentes nada —Benton le quita el pote y se va—

Reiner se queda pensativo y también se va.

Mientras tanto en el campamento. Luego de varios minutos de silencio Max y Bay deciden entrar para comprobar si Diana está bien. La encuentran en el suelo.

—Comandante ¿está bien? —Bay pregunta preocupada y ayuda a Max a levantar a Diana, la sientan en su catre—

—Yo... ¿Que hice? No recuerdo nada —Diana se toca la cabeza—

Max y Bay se miran confundidos.

—Peleaste con Reiner

Diana tiene un leve recuerdo de la pelea.

—¿Reiner?... ¿Lo lastimé? ¿Le hice algo? —Diana pregunta desesperada—

—No... —Bay mira a Max—

—No sé qué me pasa... Hago las cosas sin saber... Yo —Habla incoherencias—

—Diana... ¿Que te sucede? Nos preocupa verte así —Max se sienta a su lado—

—La vida ha sido muy cruel y me ha golpeado duro... Y con el pasar de los años me he dado cuenta de que por más que trate de ser feliz, nunca lo seré... Es mi destino vivir en el dolor y sufrimiento —Diana les cuenta su vida. Pasan la noche hablando—

—De verdad que lamento todo lo que ha tenido que vivir —Bay la abraza—

—¿Pero seguirá luchando por Eldia?

—Si seguiré

Se quedan en silencio.

—¿Cuál es su historia? ¿Cómo terminaron siendo esclavos?

—Él mismo hombre que nos tenía en cautiverio me secuestró cuando era muy niño. Casi ni recuerdo mi familia, sólo sé que pertenezco al clan asiático —Max le muestra un tatuaje de una "A" dentro de un círculo—

—Mi papá es o era General de una de las naciones enemigas de Mare. Un día atacaron la villa donde vivía y me separaron de mis padres cuando era niña. Quién me secuestró fue el mismo de Max y el mismo que secuestró a todos los que salvaste aquel día... Ese ex-Coronel nos obligaba a trabajar en sus cultivos. Muchos niños murieron por su culpa, pero gracias a ti ya no volverá a lastimar a nadie

—Me alegro haberlo detenido

—Lamentablemente unos días antes que usted viniera, un hombre vino a la finca y compró varios de nuestros compañeros. Adultos y niños. Hubiéramos sido más los salvados por ti —Max se entristece—

—Lo lamento... Debí venir por él primero antes de hacer los otros ataques —Diana se levanta. Siente dolor de cabeza— No es tiempo para lamentos... Vayan a descansar, tenemos mucho que hacer —Diana se queda sola en la caseta. Abre un mapa y marca el próximo lugar de ataque. Ella se queda pensativa—

Reiner está teniendo una pesadilla. Cuando abre los ojos ve a sus compañeros de la tropa ciento cuatro mirándolo. Él se levanta asustado. Se da cuenta que sólo fue una alucinación. Camina hasta una mesa y bebe agua. Cuando se gira ve en su mente a Diana en el cuarto, ella está dándole la espalda.

—¿Diana?... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella se queda en silencio, luego se gira. Reiner se sorprende al verla tan diferente a cuando pelearon durante el día. Sus ojos azules se veían decaídos. Diana comienza a llorar.

—¿Que te pasa? —Reiner se le acerca—

—Ya... Ya no aguanto más —Dice cosas incoherentes—

—Diana, yo sé que sigues aquí, tu no has muerto, por favor...

—No sabes cuantas veces he intentado matarme, pero esta maldita cosa no me deja... Ya no quiero sentir más dolor, yo no quiero hacerte daño

—¿A qué cosa te refieres?

—El odio que llevo en mi interior... Me lleva dominando desde la caída del muro María. Luego cuando adquirí el Acorazado aquí en Mare, comencé a perder el control. Ahora con la muerte de Roy y nuestros hijos se descontroló totalmente. Me hace hacer cosas que jamás hubiera hecho... Reiner, no soy yo —Llora— ¡Ayúdame por favor!

Reiner se queda sorprendido, pero extiende su mano.

—Déjame ayudarte

Diana también extiende su mano. Ambos se tocan.

—Reiner, tengo algo que contarte… Es quien verdaderamente causó todo esto

—¿Quien fue?

—Fue… —Llora— fue… —Sus ojos cambian a color miel y su tono de voz cambia a uno serio— Fuiste tu —Ríe cínicamente. Diana aparta su mano. Sus ojos se vuelven entre miel y rojos. Le lanza un golpe a Reiner y le da en el rostro—

Él esquiva varios golpes. Ella arroja varias cosas al suelo y de un solo puño rompe la puerta.

—¡Diana, cálmate por favor!

Ella le lanza otro golpe y él lo detiene con su mano.

—Déjame en paz... ¡Lárgate! —Reiner la saca de su mente. Se queda sorprendido al ver varias cosas de su habitación destruidas— Nuestra conexión cada vez es más fuerte

Diana dentro de su caseta. Está hablando a sí misma.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Lo ibas a matar?... Ni te atrevas a hacerle daño

—Él es culpable de todo lo que te ha pasado, ¿y aun así lo amas? —Lo dice con una voz seria—

—Reiner no me traicionaría de esa manera

—Diana, eres una tonta. Por eso te pasan las cosas... Para ser una Ackerman eres muy débil mentalmente

—Déjame en paz... Vete por favor —Llora—

—Yo nunca me iré, tú me necesitas... Si me voy tu mueres, recuerda que soy yo quién manda aquí y gracias a mi sigues con vida... Sólo déjame hacer las cosas a mi manera

Al día siguiente llegan a una villa de cultivo. Amenazan a los civiles con sus armas. Los arrodillan a todos. Diana se les acerca.

—A los marleyanos que se quieran unir a nosotros y luchar contra Mare lo pueden hacer ahora. Voy a contar hasta cinco para que se decidan... Uno... Dos...

Cuatro personas se levantan primero. Diana sonríe.

—Tres... Cuatro...

Otro grupo también se unen.

—Cinco —Diana se gira y habla con Max— Maten a los marleyanos que no se unieron

Max da la orden de disparar. Diana se acerca a Bay.

—Ve con algunos soldados, lleven al campamento los prisioneros y a los nuevos que se unieron... Aprovecharé que estoy cerca de un lugar importante e iré a robar con algunos soldados

—Si mi Comandante

Varios minutos después soldados de Mare llegan a la villa de cultivo. Encuentran civiles marleyanos muertos; fusilados. Se puede ver el rostro de malestar e impotencia de los soldados.

—Esto ya se fue de control... Deberían hacer algo y detener esto —Un soldado lo dice con tristeza—

—No sé qué espera el General para atacar

Benton viene caminando de prisa.

—Vamos, los vieron en la bóveda militar que está al otro lado de la montaña... Hay que acorralarlos, les tenemos una sorpresita

La mayoría de los soldados de Mare se van y otros se quedan a recoger los cadáveres.

Diana y sus soldados están terminando de robar en la bóveda. Acomodan el equipo en los vehículos militares. Diana cierra un cajón y se lo da a Max.

—Quiero que te vayas primero... Lleva ese cajón a mi caseta... Lo que hay aquí dentro es muy importante, no lo pierdas

Max lo toma. Cuando se van a montar en los vehículos ven que vienen a toda velocidad soldados de Mare en motoras. Diana se sorprende.

—Tiene que ser obra de Benton... —Diana se gira— ¡Huyan!

Todos se van. De Mare disparan varias bombas, pero Diana se interpone antes y se transforma en titán de 15 metros. Entre la bóveda y una montaña cristaliza todo su cuerpo y el alrededor para así impedir el paso de los soldados. Ella se desconecta del titán y corre a pies. Por otro camino ella vuelve a escuchar que se acercan varias motos. Diana se interna en el monte para esconderse, encuentra una vereda que la lleva hasta otro camino. Al cruzar alguien la agarra por la espalda y le tapa la boca.

—Te atrapé

Diana se gira rápidamente y ve un soldado alto con el rostro cubierto. Ella lo golpea, pero el bloquea varios golpes con sus brazos. Él le da una patada fuerte en el costado. Diana le da un puño en el rostro que lo hace perder el balance, pero al caer agarra a Diana y caen ambos al suelo. Forcejean, él intenta inyectarle un tranquilizante, pero Diana rompe la jeringa. Ella logra zafarse y se levanta rápido. Él saca una cuchilla, se levanta y la intenta apuñalar, pero Diana lo esquiva varias veces. Con rapidez ella saca su cuchilla, se le abalanza sin él esperarlo y lo apuñala debajo del corazón. Ella se queja de dolor y ve que él la apuñaló en el costado. El soldado cae arrodillado al suelo con su cuchilla ensangrentada en sus manos.

—Al menos yo puedo regenerarme... Buena suerte con la tuya —Diana limpia su cuchilla con el uniforme de él y la guarda. Ve al soldado intentando levantarse— ¡Muérete de una vez! —Ella le quita la máscara y se sorprende al ver quién es. Comienza a reírse irónicamente—

Benton cae completamente al suelo, se hace presión en la herida ya que se está desangrando bastante, casi no puede respirar. Ella lo mira con odio.

—La vida te paga con lo que te mereces —Diana se va, pero antes mira hacia atrás y siente un poco de lástima al verlo arrastrándose en el suelo. A la distancia escucha un relámpago. Ella se va corriendo y se transforma en titán—

Benton deja de arrastrarse y se acuesta boca arriba.

_\\\Maldición, fui muy lento... ¿Entonces este es mi fin?/_ —Él está llorando, su rostro poco a poco se torna pálido. Comienza a toser y escupe sangre, su respiración se le dificulta cada vez más. Todo a su alrededor comienza a verlo oscuro—

Gardner llega corriendo junto a otros soldados.

—¡Thomas! —Ve que está mal herido— ¡Traigan un médico! ¡Rápido!... Hay que hacer presión. Por favor, no te mueras —Le rompe la camisa a Benton, exponiendo su herida. Rápidamente se quita la chaqueta para usarla y hacerle presión—

Benton está agonizando, dando sus últimos respiros. Con dificultad mueve su mano llena de la sangre de Diana y toca su herida. Se queda inconsciente. En ese momento al estar en contacto con su sangre hace una conexión con ella.

Mientras Diana va corriendo en su titán siente una corriente recorrer todo su cuerpo. Cae de rodillas al suelo y se queda confundida.

—¿Qué es esto? —Sus ojos se tornan rojos—

Comienza a ver muchas imágenes de eventos futuros.

_Ve una explosión y un fuego que consume todo. Luego ve la mano de un hombre agarrando el barrote de una celda y ella coloca su mano encima. Hay una gran guerra de titanes. Se ve caer por un precipicio mientras dos hombres gritan desesperados. Ella llora sobre el pecho de alguien, mientras él la abraza con fuerzas. Muchas imágenes sin contexto comienzan a pasar rápidamente. Ella se ve entregándole un sobre a un hombre. Luego está en una escuela, puede ver una ciudad enorme con muchos titanes rodeando el lugar. Un titán devora a alguien, mientras ella se queda paralizada en el suelo. Una explosión enorme en la ciudad arrasa con todo. Diana en su titán está peleando con varios titanes que la atacan. De pronto siente un estruendo fuerte, haciendo que ella pierda el balance. Al girarse a ver, el puño de otro titán pasa frente a su rostro. Luego este ruge fuerte haciendo que ella se desconecte del titán._

Diana reacciona al desconectarse en realidad del titan y cae al suelo. Ella se desorienta. Varios soldados se le acercan a toda prisa. Diana ve que Benton está en su mente. El tiempo se ralentiza.

—¿Qué demonios haces en mi mente?

—Tuve contacto con tu sangre

—Es imposible, tú eres un marleyano

—Querida Diana, yo me he guardado muchos secretos, más de los que crees conocer —Él se le acerca e intenta tocarla—

—Lárgate, no quiero verte... Y menos te atrevas a tocarme

—Yo me estoy muriendo, ¿Qué puedo hacerte? —Ve a Diana llorando con coraje—

—Si tanto me amabas, ¿Por qué me hiciste todo esto?

—Lo que te hayan dicho de mi fue mentira. Yo no te hice nada... Reiner fue quien le dijo a Davis donde estabas. Ambos son los responsables de todo... Si estuve enojado contigo, pero Diana, tú eres el amor de mi vida y sería incapaz de hacerte daño... Si hubiera querido matarte lo hubiese hecho hace tiempo. Te he perseguido porque me han obligado a atraparte, pero jamás te lastimaría con mala intención —Le acaricia el rostro— Te amo Diana

Ella sigue llorando.

—Sé que estás enojada, puedo sentir tu dolor... Todo esto ha sido un malentendido —La acerca poco a poco y la abraza. Sonríe cínicamente sin ella darse cuenta—

—Perdóname —Sigue llorando—

Reiner entra a la mente de Diana y la ve abrazada con Benton. Él se sorprende.

—Diana... Si aún me amas, no me dejes morir

Ella se aparta de sus brazos. Lo mira a los ojos y le toca la cicatriz de su rostro. Luego le desabotona la camisa y toca su pecho hasta su herida.

Reiner se molesta y sale de su mente.

Diana se corta la mano con la cuchilla.

—No te vas a transformar, pero ayudará a regenerarte —Pasa su sangre sobre la herida—

Benton se queja de dolor. Ve como su herida se va cerrando.

—Diana, gracias —Comienza a reírse— Me has salvado por lo tonta que eres

—¿Que?

—¿Tú crees que yo te voy a perdonar tan fácil?... Eres tan inocente y manipulable —Sigue riéndose—

—Maldito mentiroso —Se enoja—

—Yo jamás te voy a perdonar, ni jamás en la vida te volveré a amar... Diana, te odio con todo mi corazón —Se enfurece—

Diana se sorprende, luego se enoja y vuelve a sacar su cuchilla. Lo intenta apuñalar, pero él se ríe y se sale de su mente.

El tiempo vuelve a la normalidad. Diana ve los soldados acercarse y huye transformándose de nuevo en titán.

Gardner va a colocar su chaqueta para hacerle presión a la herida, cuando Benton reacciona. Él se queda confundido, se sienta y mira que su herida se está cerrando.

—¿Que sucedió? —Gardner pregunta sorprendido—

Benton se ríe.

—He descubierto algo nuevo —Se levanta y se termina de quitar la camisa rota— Vamos, no la podemos dejar ir

Diana sigue huyendo del ejército. A la distancia ve que algunos de sus soldados la esperan en vehículos. Ella corre más rápido, se les adelanta y ruge para avisarles que siguieran huyendo. Al pasar una montaña ella se sorprende al ver escondido el Acorazado de Reiner. Él le lanza un golpe, Diana intenta esquivarlo, pero no puede y cae en el camino. Ella se mueve rápido para que sus vehículos pasen. Empuja al Acorazado contra la montaña. Sus vehículos pasan de prisa. Reiner la agarra y la tira contra el suelo. Él corre tras los vehículos. Ella se levanta rápidamente y corre tras él. Le brinca encima, pero Reiner logra volcar un vehículo. Diana se enfurece y lo golpea fuertemente. Él devuelve el golpe aún más fuerte, luego la agarra y le arranca un brazo. Diana lo vuelve a empujar hacia la montaña y cuando le va a lanzar otro golpe, Reiner le grita en su mente.

—¡Diana detente!

Ella detiene el golpe de su Acorazado y se aparte de él.

Reiner murmura.

—Me lo imaginé

Diana comienza a hablar con una voz seria.

—¿Que te sucede ahora?... Golpéalo de una vez, acaba con él

Ella cambia a su voz normal.

—No, no puedo hacerle daño, él...

—Él nada... Ese es el maldito que te ha hecho sufrir... Tú y tu maldito vínculo Ackerman. Debes romper con eso, hazlo de una vez para yo poder hacer lo que tengo que hacer... Mira lo que te hizo Thomas hace un rato, confiaste en él y todo era para usarte, ¿Crees que tu querido Reiner no te hará lo mismo?... Así de débil no vas a vengar a Eldia ni a Paradis... Rómpelo, recuerda cuando destruyó el muro, recuerda las miles de personas que murieron por su culpa, recuerda tu familia, tus amigos, Roy... ¡Tus hijos!

Diana llora recordando todo. Reiner la escucha hablar sola, está asombrado con lo que le pasa a ella.

—Hazlo pagar por todo —Ella lo dice con coraje—

Diana se enoja, recuerda cuando hizo el vínculo con Reiner, el día cuando lo salvó en Paradis. Diana grita con furia, su Acorazado ruge. Entre Diana y Reiner se siente romper ese vínculo. Él se queda paralizado.

—Bien —Diana sonríe cínicamente—

El Acorazado de Diana termina de regenerar el brazo. Lanza un fuerte golpe, pero Reiner logra esquivarlo. Ella siente un frenesí y comienza a golpearlo muchas veces. Él intenta apartarse, hasta que logra patearla y huye. Diana corre hacia él y de un sólo golpe lo saca del Acorazado. Tiene a Reiner agarrado en la mano. Ella ve que a lo lejos viene Benton y sus soldados en vehículos y motos. Diana lo acerca a la boca de su titán. Reiner se asusta, pero ella le sopla. Habla de nuevo con su voz sería.

—Aún me falta hacerte sufrir un poco más —Lo tira al suelo. Se gira, recoge el vehículo volcado con los heridos y se va corriendo hasta el campamento. Cruza por las montañas para que los soldados no la sigan—

Benton recoge a Reiner herido. Por la caída se ha partido las piernas y un brazo, pero ya se está curando. Benton ordena a varios soldados seguir el rastro de Diana.

Diana llega hasta un lugar apartado, baja el vehículo al suelo, sale del titán. Luego se monta en el vehículo y se va con los heridos hasta el campamento.

Mientras tanto llevan a Reiner en un vehículo en lo que se cura.

—Estuve tan cerca de atraparla, pero la maldita se me escapó —Benton golpea el vehículo— Además, casi me mata

Reiner recuerda lo que vió en la mente de Diana y lo mira de mala manera.

—Ella acaba de robar lo que tanto cuidamos cuando descubrimos sus intenciones la primera vez... Supongo que los primeros ataques los hizo por lo que conocía en el tiempo en que estuvo aquí. Ahora puede saber dónde y a quienes atacar... Esta mujer es muy inteligente, bueno, un poco —Benton disimula las ganas de reír— Al menos tengo control de todo y podemos estar detrás de sus pasos... Reiner, te necesito ahora más que nunca —Pone su mano sobre su hombro—

Reiner disimula la tristeza y coraje que siente a la vez. Se queda pensativo.

_\\\Lo poco que Diana podía sentir por mí, hoy murió... No me había dado cuenta de lo profundo que era este vínculo hasta que ella lo rompió. Siento un vacío enorme _—Mira a Benton—_ Ella siempre estuvo más conectada con él que conmigo. Aún después de todo esto lo sigue amando porqué le acaba de salvar la vida cómo él le pidió que lo hiciera, pero a mí nunca me quiso escuchar... Yo jamás le haría daño, pero en cambio Benton está dispuesto a todo/_ —Reiner gira su rostro y mira hacia otra parte, siente coraje e impotencia—

Diana llega al campamento. Se da cuenta que hay varios soldados alterados.

—¿Que sucede?

—Él es parte del ejército de Mare

Diana cuando ve quien es se sorprende.

—¿Doctor Henry?

—¿Diana Smith?... Me alegro volver a verte. Antes no te pude reconocer... Por favor, déjame ayudarte con mis servicios como doctor, yo también quiero ayudar a Eldia

Diana sonríe y habla en voz alta.

—Él es el único marleyano en quién siempre he confiado —Se le acerca y pone su mano sobre el hombro— Bienvenido doctor Henry

Luego se le acercan a ella tres personas más, de los nuevos que se unieron. Henry le habla a Diana.

—Ellos y yo tenemos sangre eldiana por nuestros antepasados. Vivimos como marleyanos, pero somos fieles a Eldia

—¿Ustedes cómo se llaman? —Diana señala a los que se acercaron—

—Yo soy Wil... Sólo soy un profesor de historia. Conozco bastante de Mare, podría ayudarte con los mapas para futuros ataques o nuevos campamentos

—Gracias Wil, bienvenido

—Soy Héktor. Yo me encargo del mantenimiento de los vehículos militares, soy el mecánico... También quiero darle mis servicios

—Bienvenido Héktor... Vas a ser de gran ayuda

—Me llamo Glory... Sé que con mi edad no podré ayudar mucho en los combates, pero estoy dispuesta a ayudar en el campamento, en el área que sea

—La edad no importa sino tu deseo por ayudar a Eldia... Bienvenida —Luego Diana les indica el área donde iban a trabajar—

En la noche Diana se reúne con Max, Bay, Wil, Héktor, Henry y Glory, deciden dar un alto a los ataques, ya que es tiempo de repartir a los eldianos lo que han estado robando a Mare.

Luego que todos se fueron, Diana abre el cajón que le había dado a Max. Saca el libro que había intentado robar con sus compañeros. Lo abre y ve que tiene toda la información de Mare.

—Cuanto hubiera deseado haber encontrado este libro junto a ustedes... Los extraño mucho —Contiene sus ganas de llorar— Si lo hubiera encontrado antes, mucho antes, nada de esto hubiera sucedido —Continúa leyendo el libro—

Gardner se dirige rápidamente a la habitación de Benton al escuchar gritos. Toca a la puerta varias veces. Al abrir ve a Benton fumando y bebiendo.

—¿Y ahora que te pasa?

—Entra, tengo que contarte algo —Lo hala de la camisa y lo hace entrar. Cierra la puerta— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que Diana me salvó la vida al regenerar mi herida?

—Si ¿Qué pasó?

—Al regenerar esa herida, también me ayudó a curarme de aquello que tenía… Ahora no tengo nada

Gardner se sorprende. Benton sigue fumando y riendo.

—Te puedo enseñar si quieres

—No, no, no —Gardner se pone nervioso— Te creo… Me alegro de que estés mejor

—¿Sabes que haré con estas mierdas? —Agarra un pote, lo abre y lanza las pastillas contra la pared—

Ambos se ríen. Benton le da otro pote a Gardner, este lo agarra y también lo tira. Hacen lo mismo con cada medicamento. Benton da gritos de felicidad. Le sirve alcohol en una copa a Gardner. Ambos se quedan bebiendo y fumando durante el resto de la noche.

Temprano en la mañana Diana y algunos de sus seguidores se dirigen a una villa eldiana. Van con vestimenta del ejército de Mare. Diana también está vestida pero como Teniente. Llegan con un camión hasta el punto de control para entrar a la villa. Hay varios soldados.

—Tenemos órdenes de entregar provisiones aquí

—A nosotros no nos han indicado que venían provisiones

—Soldado ¿Usted está dudando de mi palabra? —Diana le entrega el papel con la orden—

—No —Mira la insignia y el papel— Mi Teniente, pase

Entran y comienzan a repartir a los civiles. Mucha gente se les acerca, están agradecidos, ya que es una de las villas más pobres porque los tienen en el olvido.

Max se le acerca a Diana y murmura.

—Se creyeron lo que dice la carta —Ríe en voz baja— Nos salió mejor de lo que pensamos

—Sí, pero hay que repartir rápido antes que se den cuenta

Un hombre se le acerca a Diana.

—Yo sé quién eres... Estamos agradecidos por hacernos justicia

Diana sonríe.

—Desearía unirme a ustedes

Diana mira a los soldados que están en la entrada y los ve distraídos.

—Rápido, sube al camión

Varias personas también se les une. Los esconden detrás de las cajas y los cubren. Terminan de repartir y se van. Se dirigen a otras villas y hacen lo mismo.

Todos están felices de haber logrado la misión. En el campamento festejan. Están bebiendo. Diana les habla.

—El éxito de esta misión fue gracias a todos ustedes —Ella brinda por todos— Pero estas misiones siguen siendo riesgosas... He decidido hacerlo de otra manera, en donde sus vidas no peligren si nos descubren

—Como usted quiera Comandante, nosotros estamos dispuestos a todo pero si así lo quiere no tenemos problema —Bay mira a todos—

Muy en la noche, en un pequeño pueblo, los soldados que vigilan la zona se percatan de unos pasos fuertes y ven una sombra enorme pasar. Salen todos detrás de esa figura enorme. En el pueblo Diana como titán ha dejado provisiones, la gente aprovecha que los soldados se fueron y se la reparten entre ellos rápido.

Durante varias noches Diana reparte las provisiones de la misma manera. Las deja y luego llama la atención de los soldados que custodian el área.

En el último pueblo en que dejó las provisiones hay dos niños que la vieron como titán. Están muy asustados.

—No nos mate por favor —Una niña lo dice con la voz temblorosa—

Diana como titán de 5 metros se les acerca. Los mira fijamente. Ellos están muy nerviosos. Ve que en el suelo se le ha caído el gorro al niño, ella lo toma y se lo coloca delicadamente al niño. Sus semblantes cambian, ahora están sorprendidos. La niña extiende su mano para tocarla. El niño también la toca. Están felices. Diana llora y se va antes que la descubran. Ella regresa al campamento. Fue la primera noche en que pudo dormir en paz.

En algunos periódicos locales comienza a salir noticias de Diana y sus seguidores. Los llaman los _"Justicieros de Eldia"_.

Benton está leyendo uno de los periódicos. Se enoja al leer el artículo. Con coraje lo rompe y da la orden de prohibir en Mare la noticia, también ordena el arresto y ejecución de quienes la publicaron.

Una semana después deciden ir a Liberio, cerca de la zona de internamiento. Se han infiltrado y se vistieron como Eldianos con su brazalete. Algunos se quedan ocultos en la zona de internamiento, otros están trabajando y arreglando las calles de la ciudad marleyana. Diana se ha disfrazado de hombre para que los soldados no la reconocieran. Max se le acerca y le susurra.

—Es un poco arriesgado lo que vamos a hacer

Diana también le susurra.

—Lo sé, pero es un riesgo que hay que tomar. Hay que dejarnos sentir y que sean ellos los que tengan miedo

—Han aumentado la seguridad, hay más soldados en la ciudad que antes

—Si, pero no lo suficiente, nosotros somos más

Un soldado les grita.

—¡Hey ustedes dos dejen de estar hablando y trabajen!

Una marleyana que viene caminando se molesta.

—Yo no pago mis impuestos para que dos vagos no quieran hacer su trabajo —Les  
escupe— Malditos eldianos

Un hombre se acerca, agarra una botella de cristal de la basura y se las lanza. Choca con el suelo, cerca de donde Diana tiene su mano y al romperse un cristal se incrusta en la piel, comienza a sangrar. Ella se enoja. Max la mira asustado. Diana se saca el pedazo de cristal mientras mira con odio al hombre que lo lanzó. Unos soldados al ver lo que ocurre se acercan y los golpean con sus armas. Hasta tirarlos al suelo.

—¡A trabajar!

Los demás eldianos que están trabajando al ver esto se paralizan y se asustan un poco. Max y Diana se levantan con un poco de dificultad. Un eldiano está temblando de miedo con lo ocurrido. Un soldado se le acerca.

—¿Y tú que miras? ¿Ah? —Lo golpea varias veces—

Diana se enfurece, agarra un ladrillo, lo aprieta fuerte y lo lanza hacia la cabeza del soldado. Lo golpea tan fuerte que él cae muerto al suelo. Los soldados que lo acompañan se sorprenden. Se enojan y van hasta Diana.

—Hoy te toca ir al paraíso, maldito demonio —Un soldado la golpea—

Diana empieza a reírse. Los soldados se confunden. Ella los mira mientras se quita la barba falsa y la gorra.

—Yo no puedo ir al paraíso, si ya soy un demonio —Sus ojos se vuelven color miel y su rostro se transforma en Acorazado—

Los soldados se asustan. Max da la orden y los seguidores de Diana que se habían infiltrado trabajando los atacan con las armas que han ocultado en sus ropas. La gente marleyana comienza a correr y a gritar. Diana mira a Max y le dice que sí. Él lanza una señal de humo hacia la zona de internamiento.

—Ellos son los justicieros de Eldia —Un eldiano lo dice emocionado—

Los infiltrados en la zona de internamiento destruyen con una bomba el muro y la puerta que los separa. Bay está con ellos, animando a los eldianos a unirse.

—Ya no tienen que vivir bajo la opresión de Mare... Únanse a nosotros y sean libres

Mientras tanto Diana y los demás evitan que los soldados avisen a la base militar del ataque en la ciudad.

En la zona de internamiento varios eldianos deciden unirse. Familias enteras huyen. Otros por miedo deciden quedarse.

—Ellos nos tienen el cerebro lavado... Vamos, seamos libres —Grita un eldiano—

Salen de la zona de internamiento y se unen a los otros juntos con Diana. Bay se acerca a ella.

—Ya es hora de irnos a los vehículos en las afueras de la ciudad... Vamos antes que llegue el ejército —Diana da la orden. Luego mira a toda la gente que se les unió— ¡Es hora de recuperar lo que es nuestro!... ¡Roben todo lo que puedan, destruyan, griten, háganles saber a esos malditos marleyanos que la nación de Eldia está volviendo a crecer! —Grita y alza su puño derecho—

Todos gritan y alzan sus puños. Se van por toda la ciudad robando y destruyendo mientras gritan: "Eldia". Otros cantan la canción eldiana que es prohibida por Mare. Los marleyanos están en pánico corriendo de un lado a otro. Hay un caos. Los soldados que se acercan al ver tanta gente huyen. Otros soldados de Mare que son eldianos se unen a los seguidores de Diana.

Ya llegando a las afueras de la ciudad las alarmas de la base comienzan a sonar. Llegan varios vehículos militares y otros vehículos que han robado.

Ya un grupo de soldados de Mare se les acerca y los atacan. Los seguidores de Diana repelen el ataque y defienden a los eldianos que huyen. Algunos seguidores son heridos y otros mueren.

—Ayuden a todos los heridos... ¡Vamos, rápido! —Diana da la orden—

Todos los eldianos que se unieron se montan en los vehículos junto con los heridos.

Max y Bay van donde Diana.

—Ya saben la estrategia. Ustedes huyen y yo me quedo a distraerlos

—Si mi Comandante —Ambos lo dicen al unísono—

Cuando se iban Diana los detiene.

—Gracias por todo

Ellos se lo agradecen. Se van rápido.

Diana se queda y comienza a disparar a los soldados que se acercan. Ella escucha un relámpago en la distancia, alguien se ha transformado en titán.

—¡Es Diana!... ¡Atrápenla! —Grita un soldado—

Diana comienza a correr hacia la dirección contraria de donde huyen sus seguidores. El ejército de Mare la persigue, le disparan. Se acercan más soldados en motoras y rodean a Diana. Ella se transforma en titán-humano y pelea con ellos, mientras le siguen disparando. Ella logra arrojar un soldado al suelo, toma el arma y su motora, se monta.

Llega un vehículo militar. Benton agarra un rifle bastante grande. Carga el arma y le apunta a Diana mientras ella huye en la moto. Ella esquiva algunas balas y bombas que le lanzan. Benton ve el momento indicado y le dispara, pero falla el tiro. Él se enoja, agarra una moto y se va detrás de Diana. La persigue hasta que ella entra por un pequeño bosque, toma un camino que va subiendo en zigzags por una montaña. Diana comienza a disparar hacia atrás, dándole a algunos soldados que la persiguen en motos, pero Benton esquiva las balas. Diana agarra una granada de su bolsillo y la lanza hacia atrás, esta explota haciendo que un pequeño árbol tape el camino. Benton frena, se baja, agarra el rifle y le apunta hasta verla tomar el camino que pasa sobre donde él está. Dispara dándole en el costado. Diana se cae de la moto y rueda por el pequeño risco hasta caer a varios metros frente a él, ella se levanta rápido. Se toca la herida, que es bastante grande y tose sangre. Ella mira a ver quién le disparó y ve a Benton preparando el rifle. Ella se enoja y corre hacía él. Unos soldados se interponen, Diana pelea con ellos y los mata. Benton le apunta a la cabeza y dispara. Ella rápido agarra un soldado y se cubre con él. La bala le destroza la cabeza al soldado. Diana sigue caminando hacia Benton, pero él agarra su moto y se regresa a donde había comenzado todo. Ella se enoja y lo persigue corriendo en su forma titán-humana, va bajando un risco. Varios soldados al verla comienzan a dispararle, al ella bajar buscando a Benton comienza a volcar varios vehículos que encuentra en medio. Benton se detiene, vuelve a agarrar el rifle, pero se pone nervioso al verla acercarse y cuando va a disparar de nuevo Diana corre y se esconde detrás de un vehículo, él aun así dispara. La bala atraviesa el metal y roza el rostro de Diana. La bala le arranca el ojo izquierdo, parte del pómulo y oreja. Esto la detiene un poco.

Varios de los seguidores de Diana se regresan para ayudarla. Entre soldados se disparan.

Ella sale de detrás del vehículo y vuelve a buscar a Benton. Él está corriendo mientras prepara otra vez el rifle. Diana lo ve a la distancia. Varios soldados se interponen nuevamente, ella pelea con ellos y los mata también. Corre hasta Benton y cuando él se gira a disparar, ella se le abalanza, ambos caen al suelo. Diana rápidamente saca su cuchilla y lo apuñala en el pecho, pero no le hace nada.

—Cariño, esta vez sí ando protegido —Le enseña su chaleco antibalas—

Diana se aparta, guarda su cuchilla y lo mira fijamente. Benton se levanta y camina alrededor de ella, desafiándola. Diana ve cada paso que da y nota que está cojeando.

—Aún no te has sanado de aquel día... Sería una lástima si... —Ella se mueve rápido y le da una patada en el tobillo— ...te vuelvo a lastimar

Benton cae al suelo gritando de dolor.

—Que hija de... —Se agarra el tobillo—

Diana se le abalanza nuevamente y comienza a golpearlo sin control. Él entierra sus dedos en la herida del ojo de Diana. Ella grita de dolor y se aparta. Benton se levanta cojeando y rápido la agarra por el cuello apretando su brazo con fuerzas. Diana saca su cuchilla y la entierra en la ingle de él. Benton grita de dolor.

—Maldita seas mujer, me vas a dejar sin...

Rápidamente Diana lo agarra con ambas manos por el cuello y comienza a apretarlo fuerte. Ella lo mira con odio. Él comienza a reírse y habla con dificultad.

—Con más fuerza, Diana

Ella comienza a acorzar sus manos. Él se está quedando sin aire, pero de pronto aparece Gardner y agarra a Diana por el cuello usando su rifle. La aparta de Benton. Ella agarra el rifle y con sus manos lo rompe en dos, se gira y le da un puño en el rostro a Gardner, dejándolo inconsciente. Rápidamente le quita el arma que tiene en la baqueta y cuando se gira hacia Benton este le está apuntando con un arma. Ambos se disparan, pero se cruza en medio el Titan Cuadrúpedo con la Unidad Panzer. Diana se asusta y les dispara. Ellos repelen disparando también. Benton aprovecha para irse más lejos. Diana huye y agarra varias granadas que encontró en el cuerpo de un soldado. Las lanza contra la Unidad Panzer, esto detiene un poco al Titán Cuadrúpedo. Diana agarra unos explosivos y los activa. El Titán Cuadrúpedo corre detrás de ella, está a punto de atraparla cuando los explosivos estallan, levantando mucho humo. Nadie tiene visibilidad. Diana aprovecha y huye, pero de vuelta a la ciudad para cruzar hasta el otro lado.

Benton camina cojeando hacia la ciudad y ve rastros de sangre.

—Estás sangrado mucho, no creo que llegues muy lejos —Recarga el rifle— Sólo me queda una bala para acabar esto de una vez —Comienza a seguir los rastros de sangre—

Diana corre con dificultad. Brinca una verja y entra por la puerta de atrás de una casa marleyana. Va al baño y se mira en el espejo. Ve la herida en su rostro.

—Maldición, si esto me hubiera dado en la nuca no vivo para contarlo —Se hecha agua en el rostro y le arde. Tose sangre—

Alguien entra al baño y trata de golpearla, Diana lo detiene.

—¡Maldito demonio, lárgate de aquí! —Grita el hombre—

Diana lo empuja y se va. En la sala ve a una mujer y sus hijos asustados. El hombre viene a atacarla de nuevo. Diana agarra una gorra y una chaqueta, se va por la puerta de al frente. Se viste para pasar desapercibida.

Benton sigue los rastros y brinca la verja. Ve las manchas de sangre hasta la casa. Patea la puerta y entra rápido. Ve la familia asustada.

—Ella se fue a la derecha —Señala el hombre—

Benton la persigue corriendo y cojeando. Vuelve a ver sangre en el suelo, pero hay mucha gente para poder ver a Diana. Ella camina más rápido entre la multitud que aún sigue asustada por lo ocurrido. No se ha regenerado las heridas para no llamar la atención, pero la pérdida de sangre la está debilitando. Benton la ve cojeando a la distancia y corre. Diana sale de la ciudad y se dirige a un punto de encuentro por si las cosas salían mal. Está cerca de un bosque.

Benton corre más rápido y se tira al suelo. Prepara el rifle y la apunta. La ve corriendo con dificultad. Él está a punto de apretar el gatillo cuando tiene un recuerdo de _Diana sonriéndole cuando él le regala una flor. Saca el dedo del gatillo._ _Luego recuerda un día cuando Diana le soltó la mano al abrirse la puerta de la base, ella corre hacia Reiner al verlo entrar y se abrazan. Ese día se siente muy triste y deprimido. Escucha cuando él discute con ella hace unas noches cuando Diana lo llevó hasta un callejón para matarlo._

_—Tu misma me llevaste a ser egoísta, me hiciste ser lo que soy ahora y me alegro por todo lo malo que te ha pasado... —Él grita— ¡TE ODIO!_

Benton se enoja vuelve a poner su dedo en el gatillo. Le apunta a la cabeza. Diana mira hacia atrás y lo ve con el rifle. Ella corre y cuando Benton esta por halar el gatillo se esconde detrás de un árbol y él dispara. La bala da en el tronco y lo rompe. Diana se asusta y sigue huyendo.

Benton se levanta enojado y regresa a la ciudad. Se encuentra a Reiner.

—General, lo estuve buscando, ¿Está bien?... Pieck al salir del titán me dijo que Diana estuvo aquí

Benton se queda callado y enojado.

—Disculpe que no pude estar para ayudarlo —Reiner ve el rifle de Benton y llama le su atención, nunca lo había visto—

Gardner se acerca con un vehículo. Benton guarda el rifle en un cajón, se monta y se va molesto. Reiner se queda pensativo, ve las manchas de sangre en el suelo y mira hacia el bosque.

Diana corre hasta que ve uno de sus vehículos y Bay al lado esperando por ella.

—Comandante suba rápido

Diana se monta en el vehículo y se tira en la parte de atrás. Ella comienza a regenerarse.

—Se unieron a nosotros más de lo que pensamos

Diana habla con dificultad.

—Ya la gente está despertando a la realidad... Pronto seremos más y acabaremos con todo esto de una vez y por todas

Se dirigen a su campamento.

Mientras tanto en Liberio, Gardner le habla a Benton.

—Veo que al fin usó una de sus armas

—Funciona bastante bien, pero hay que aumentar la potencia al rifle y aumentar el calibre de la bala. Los titanes cambiantes son muy resistentes

Entran a la base militar.

Diana llega al campamento. Bay le pregunta si quiere que el doctor Henry la atienda, pero ella le dice que no. Diana se dirige a su caseta. Ella vuelve a toser sangre y siente dolor en la herida de la espalda que le ocasionaron en Paradis. Como la herida en su costado se está regenerando la bala que se encuentra incrustada en su cuerpo cae al suelo. Ella la mira.

—No recuerdo que el ejército de Mare tuviera un calibre tan alto en sus rifles... Esto debe ser uno de los inventos de Benton... Maldición, sí que hace daño —Al agarrar la bala, una corriente corre por su cuerpo. Ella mira el libro de Mare, al abrirlo y ojear, ve un apellido en la lista, sabe de quién es familia. Se le ocurre una idea—

Al día siguiente Benton llega a la casa de su madre. Ella lo recibe con alegría en la puerta.

—Hijo querido —Lo abraza—

Él sonríe. Ella lo toma de la mano y caminan hasta la sala.

—Si que llevaba semanas sin verte... Me alegró mucho ver la nota de que venías a visitarme

—He estado muy ocupado en asuntos del ejército —Mira para otra parte— También me alegro de estar aquí

—La sirvienta acaba de terminar el almuerzo, mientras tanto, conversemos —Ella lo mira de arriba para abajo— Me gusta el recorte que traes, te queda muy bien y luces apuesto como siempre... No te veo recortado y vestido así desde que eras Teniente

—Ah —Sonríe nervioso— Quise revivir viejos tiempos

Ambos se van al comedor. Conversan un rato mientras comen. Luego se van a la sala a continuar hablando. Se sientan en el sofá y Benton se recuesta sobre el hombro de su madre. Ella le acaricia el rostro.

—Mi niño, aunque no quieras decirme sé que algo te ocurre... Te noto muy preocupado ¿Es por los ataques que están habiendo?

—¿Lo sabes?

—Si, las noticias y rumores se han regado por todos lados... Mucha de la gente influyente tiene miedo... Definitivamente es alguien que nos conoce bien

—Yo no voy a permitir que te hagan daño... Ya ordené a algunos soldados que vengan a custodiar la propiedad

—Cariño, no tienes que hacer esto. Recuerda que no puedes usar soldados para asuntos personales

—Lo sé, pero no me importa... Tu vida vale más que cualquier sanción disciplinaria que me puedan dar

Verónica le agarra el rostro y lo mira a los ojos.

—Pase lo que pase, voy a estar bien —Le da un beso en la mejilla. Luego lo abraza—

—Además, soy el nuevo líder de Mare, yo soy quien mando y protegerte es una de mis ordenes

Verónica se sorprende.

—Sabía que algún día ibas a lograr ser el líder de todo Mare —Sonríe y lo vuelve a abrazar—

Ambos se van a la antigua habitación de Benton cuando era niño. Él se sienta en la cama y agarra un viejo peluche que hay sobre ella. Lo mira fijamente y en silencio. Verónica no deja de mirar sus expresiones y comportamientos desde que llegó a la casa.

—Además de los ataques, sé que hay algo que te tiene triste y enojado... ¿Es por lo de Diana?

Benton la mira sorprendido.

—Ella me cayó bien la primera vez en que la vi, pensé que era la indicada para ti, pero luego con las cosas que me contabas comencé a darme cuenta de lo hipócrita e interesada que era... No sabes cuánto coraje me dió cuando me contaste que ella te rechazó la propuesta de matrimonio

Benton comienza a llorar un poco. Ella se le acerca y se arrodilla frente a él. Le seca las lágrimas.

—Nadie merece tus lágrimas ni tu dolor... Siempre date tu lugar y no permitas que nadie te humille de esa manera, obviamente has las cosas bien...

Benton la interrumpe.

—Diana es quien está haciendo los ataques

Verónica se sorprende. Benton se levanta de la cama y camina hasta el espejo de la coqueta. Su madre se le acerca preocupada a sus espaldas.

—¿Que sucedió?

—Yo... —Se gira frente a ella y frunce el ceño— ...la mandé a matar, y terminaron muriendo sus dos hijos y su antigua pareja —Sonríe levemente—

Verónica está sorprendida y paralizada. Siente coraje y le da una cachetada en el rostro a Benton. Él se queda sorprendido.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho una cosa así —Ella lo vuelve a golpear varias veces hasta hacerlo sangrar por la nariz— ¡Me das asco!

Benton se limpia la sangre y se queda confundido.

—No puedo creer que mi hijo haya caído tan bajo en hacer una barbaridad así... Si fuiste capaz de hacerle eso a la mujer que amabas ¿qué serás capaz de hacerme a mí? —Llora—

—Yo nunca te lastimaría... —Él se arrodilla frente a ella, baja su mirada y la abraza— ...ni pensaría en hacerlo

—¡Pero ya lo hiciste! —Ella lo aparta con coraje— Me siento decepcionada y dolida... Me arrepiento tanto de haberte mimado demasiado. Debí corregirte desde que me di cuenta de que hacías cosas malas... Quien sabe las cosas terribles que me ocultas —Alza la mano para golpearlo nuevamente—

Él cierra los ojos, pero ella no lo golpea y baja la mano.

—Tommy, quiero que me digas que te sucedió de adolescente, cuando eras recluta en el ejército... Desde ese tiempo dejaste de ser tu. Dejaste de ser ese chico dulce e inocente, que no era capaz de lastimar a nadie a pesar de todo el acoso, las burlas y golpes que recibías... ¡Quiero que me lo digas de una maldita vez!

Benton se queda paralizado recordando ese día y comienza a llorar. Verónica siente lástima y lo abraza.

—¿Abusaron de ti? —Ella le pregunta—

Benton la mira llorando, pero no dice nada.

—Como no darme cuenta hasta ahora... Maldición —Verónica comienza a llorar— Aun así eso no justifica lo que has hecho... Siempre estaré avergonzada de tus acciones crueles y cobardes —Ella se aparta— Quiero que te vayas de aquí y no quiero a ningún soldado custodiando mi casa... ¡Lárgate!

Benton se levanta enojado y se va en silencio. Verónica se sienta en la cama, agarra el peluche y llora desconsoladamente. Benton al salir de la casa habla con un soldado para que se quede, pero manteniendo distancia.

Durante la tarde, Diana llega al bosque donde daban los entrenamientos el ejército de Mare. Camina por una vereda hasta llegar a un árbol al lado de un pequeño risco. Ella deja una flores en el suelo, toca su tronco y sonríe triste

—Disculpa por no venir a verte antes… Este árbol ha crecido mucho, me da la esperanza de que algún día te volveré a ver —Comienza a llorar— Volverte a ver junto a tus hermanos —Sigue llorando desconsoladamente— No pude cuidar de ellos como tampoco lo pude hacer contigo… He perdido a mis tres razones para vivir… Mis amores, mi todo —Diana mira el cielo con sus ojos lagrimosos y ve una estrella brillar, la única que ha salido al casi comenzar a anochecer— Dame una señal, ¿qué debo hacer? —Ella se toca el pecho al sentir dolor por tanto llorar. Siente algo en su bolsillo. Lo saca y ve que es el anillo de matrimonio que le había dado Benton hace unos meses. Tiene un recuerdo—

_Diana viene caminando con un balde de hielo para Reiner luego de él regresar de la misión en una montaña en el desierto. Ella nota algo brillante un poco incrustado el suelo, muy cerca de donde había estado parada con Benton cuando el Escuadrón regresó. Se dobla y al tenerlo en su mano ve que es el anillo que le había devuelto a Benton cuando eligió quedarse con Reiner. Diana se siente triste y varias lagrimas bajan por sus mejillas. Ella se levanta, lleva la cubeta en una mano y en la otra lleva el anillo, se le queda mirando con tristeza._

Diana mira con odio el anillo. Lo aprieta en su mano y mira el árbol.

—Ya es hora de vengarlos y pagar con la misma moneda —Diana se va—

Una hora después de caer la noche, Verónica está leyendo un libro en su habitación, cerca de una vela. Escucha unos ruidos, pero no le da importancia ya que su hermano y cuñada vinieron a quedarse unos días junto a sus dos hijos. Luego escucha unos golpes y gritos ahogados. Verónica se pone nerviosa y continúa leyendo mientras varias lagrimas bajan por sus mejillas. Escucha unos pasos acercarse y alguien abre la puerta. En medio de la oscuridad ve brillar unos ojos color miel.

—Sabías que ibas a venir, Diana Smith —Cierra el libro y lo coloca en la mesa al lado de la vela—

Diana se acerca lentamente mientras la mira con odio. Verónica ve que lleva una cuchilla ensangrentada en la mano.

—Lo lamento mucho —Verónica comienza a llorar—

Unos minutos después, Benton está en su oficina, se encuentra triste y pensando en las palabras de su madre. Reiner entra corriendo.

—General, hubo otro ataque

—Cuando no —Lo dice desanimado—

—Fue en la ciudad marleyana, a las afueras de Liberio

—¿Qué? —Benton sale corriendo. Va en un vehículo militar con Reiner. Él está ansioso. Al llegar al lugar se encuentra a Gardner—

—Sólo atacaron su casa... General —Lo dice triste—

Benton entra a la casa. Pasa por uno de los cuartos donde hay soldados adentro examinando la escena. Él ve los rastros de sangre y cuatro cuerpos, dos en la cama y dos en el suelo. Sigue caminando nervioso hasta otra habitación, al entrar ve un cuerpo acostado en la cama. Se sienta a su lado y controla las ganas de llorar.

—¿Mamá? —Al mirarla ve que está degollada. Comienza a llorar y a gritar desconsoladamente, mientras abraza el cuerpo—

Todos los soldados y Reiner se sorprenden al acercarse a la habitación y escuchar sus gritos.

—¿El General los conocía? —Reiner le pregunta a Gardner—

—Eran su familia, sus tíos y primos... Esa señora es su madre

Reiner se sorprende y se entristece. Benton sigue llorando.

—Mamá, no tu por favor… ¡Mamá! —Benton le acaricia el rostro. Algo en su boca le llama la atención—

Le abre la boca y ve un anillo adentro. Al sacarlo se sorprende al reconocer que es el anillo de matrimonio que le dió a Diana. Ve un papel pequeño enrollado a través del anillo. Lo saca y lo lee.

_Ojo por ojo... Sin piedad ni lástima, querido Thomas_

Él se enfurece, se levanta y golpea fuertemente la pared. Camina furioso hasta un soldado, lo agarra por la camisa.

—Di órdenes de custodiar esta casa... ¡¿Qué pasó?!

—Yo traté de defenderlos, pero no pude... Esa mujer vino y me amenazó semi transformándose en titán, me dijo que me fuera o si no me mataría... Busqué ayuda, pero fue muy tarde

—¡Eres un maldito cobarde! —Lo agarra por el cuello y lo ahorca—

Varios soldados se le acercan para separarlo.

—General, cálmese

Benton se separa. El soldado comienza a toser.

—¡¿Que me calme?!... ¡Cuando acabo de perder toda mi familia! —Aprieta sus puños con mucha furia. Camina hasta Reiner— La próxima vez que la tenga de frente no dudaré en matarla —Lo dice con odio mientras llora. Al seguir caminando choca el brazo con Reiner—

Reiner se queda pensativo. Luego siente ansiedad y cuando regresan él va a ver su madre. Va hasta su casa y toca la puerta desesperadamente. Su madre abre y él la abraza fuerte. Entra y habla con ella, se sorprende al saber todo lo que está pasando y quien es la causante. Reiner le pide que se cuide y que si sucede algo le avisé rápido. Luego se va de regreso a la base.

Dos días después Benton está en el entierro de su familia. Se queda pensativo mientras el sacerdote dice unas palabras de consuelo. Reiner y Gardner colocan sus manos en la espalda para darle ánimos, pero a la vez Reiner recuerda cuando sus hijos murieron y siente coraje. Termina el funeral y todos se van. Benton se queda sentado mirando las tumbas. Saca de su bolsillo el anillo, lo mira con odio y lo aprieta en su mano. Se levanta y con coraje lo lanza lejos, cerca de un riachuelo donde el agua lo arrastra. Benton aprieta los puños y se enfurece frunciendo el ceño, casi desfigurando su rostro por todo el coraje que siente.

Varios días después, los seguidores de Diana cuando regresan de robar alimentos y otras cosas fueron descubiertos por los soldados de Mare y los atacan. Ese día Diana no estuvo con ellos, ya que estaba en otro lugar. En el campamento les llega la noticia de que varios de sus soldados han muerto. Un seguidor de Diana se acerca a ella llevando un oficial del ejército, tiene el rostro tapado.

—Mi Comandante, logramos capturar este oficial y varios soldados de Mare que son eldianos durante el ataque sorpresa de hoy —Le quita la capucha al oficial—

Diana se sorprende al ver quién es y luego se ríe.

—Sargento Gardner, que sorpresa verle aquí

Gardner la mira molesto.

—Llévenlo a mi caseta... Tengo asuntos pendientes con él

Se llevan a Gardner. Al rato Diana entra a la caseta. Él está sentado, amarrado y custodiado. Ella le hace señas a su soldado para que se fuera, él se va. Diana se sienta frente a él.

—Te llamas Erik, ¿verdad?

Él la ignora.

—Lo tomaré como un sí... Yo sé que estás molesto conmigo, bueno siempre lo has estado... Pero yo no te voy a hacer nada, me puedes servir como ficha de canjeo en un futuro. Estoy segura de que tu General va a cortar cabezas por ti, eres su mejor amigo

—Al menos yo valgo más que tú, inmunda basura eldiana

Diana se ríe.

—¿Basura eldiana?... Si mal no recuerdo tú también eres eldiano. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estar tanto con los marleyanos hizo que olvidaras de dónde vienes?... No seas hipócrita

—Cuando Thomas te atrape no dudará en hacerte sufrir de la peor manera... Él y yo tenemos tu lugar de castigo preparado

—¿En su base subterránea? —Ríe con ironía— No he ido a destruir ese lugar porque lo estoy guardando como mi estocada final... Primero voy a aplastar el orgullo de Benton

—Nunca vas a lograr nada contra él... Thomas ahora es quien manda en Mare y puede seguir cada uno de tus pasos... Él te va a atrapar y torturar mientras ves como destruye la nación de Eldia y toma control de todo... Y yo estaré al lado de él dominando el mundo y riéndonos mientras te vemos sucumbir ante el dolor de ver tus seres queridos morir y sin poder hacer nada por ellos

—Cálmate perro faldero... Hablas de Thomas como si fuera el máximo líder. ¿Tú y él dominando el mundo? Cualquiera diría que... —Diana lo mira a los ojos y pone cara de sorpresa— Ahora entiendo, todo toma sentido y encaja —Se ríe— Con razón después que me rescataron en Paradis me comenzaste a tratar con indiferencia, es que me envidiabas —Sigue riéndose— Que patético eres, Erik —Diana se ríe a carcajadas y se seca las lágrimas—

Gardner la mira con odio.

—Tengo que hacer un brindis por este descubrimiento —Diana se levanta, busca dos vasos y un whisky. Se sienta frente a Gardner, le quita el amarre, pero le deja las esposas. Le sirve en un vaso y se lo da. Ella se sirve. Se levanta y brinda— Hago este brindis porque eres la primera persona en hacerme reír después de tanto tiempo... —Controla la risa— ...y brindo porque en algún momento de nuestras vidas tuvimos algo en común —Choca los vasos—

Gardner no quiere beber.

—Vamos, bebe... Yo no te voy a matar con esto —Ella bebe del whisky—

Gardner también bebe y se queda entre molesto y pensativo. Diana se sienta de nuevo en la silla. Lo mira a los ojos.

—¿Al menos ha sido correspondido?

—No... Él ni tan siquiera lo sabe

Diana sigue riéndose. Gardner se enoja, luego él ve como el semblante de Diana cambia y se enfurece, sus ojos cambian a color miel. Gardner se asusta un poco, pero disimula.

—Antes que me atrapen, les juro que haré temblar a Mare y no podrán hacer nada para detenerlo —Ella se levanta y se va—

Un soldado se queda custodiando a Gardner.

Diana hace una reunión de emergencia.

—Tenemos que vengar a nuestros compañeros caídos en el día de hoy... Ahora si golpearé donde más les duele — Diana entierra su cuchillo en el mapa, señala una ciudad costera— Usaremos los sueros que robamos y los soldados eldianos que atraparon hoy —Sonríe cínicamente—

En una ciudad cerca de la costa, lugar donde se mueve gran parte del dinero de Mare, sólo viven marleyanos adinerados y donde se encuentran las oficinas de empresas de alimentos, equipo militar, etc. Muy tarde en la noche sigue el movimiento de la gente, cada uno en sus asuntos. De pronto comienzan a ver relámpagos caer de la montaña que los rodea. Luego sienten varios temblores.

Diana está en lo alto de la montaña, junto a Gardner que lo mantiene esposado. Ella da la orden de inyectar el suero de titán a los soldados eldianos que atraparon. Los lanza de la montaña y caen transformados en titanes que van atacando el lugar. Hay un caos, sangre y cadáveres por todos lados, edificios destruidos. Nadie puede escapar y los que intentan hacerlo son fusilados. Gardner se enoja.

—¿Que se siente no poder hacer nada por salvarlos? —Se le acerca al oído y le susurra— Esto es sólo el comienzo de la caída inminente de Mare —Luego Diana se lanza de la montaña y en el aire se transforma en titán. Llega hasta la ciudad y mata a todos los titanes para que no escapen y ataquen un pueblo eldiano.

A la mañana siguiente ya han llegado soldados a la ciudad. Están sorprendidos. Benton ordena el levantamiento de los cadáveres. Magath llega a la ciudad y se dirige donde Benton.

—¿Qué sucedió aquí? —Magath está sorprendido y furioso—

—Titanes atacaron la ciudad, pero ya tenemos todo bajo control

—¿Bajo control?... Se te dió la responsabilidad de velar por la seguridad de Mare, ser nuestro líder y aun así no has hecho nada. Has permitido que esta banda de delincuentes acabe con nuestra nación

—He tratado, pero son muy ágiles

—Si no haces algo muy pronto, ve despidiéndote de tu rango como General

—¿Es una amenaza?

—Tómalo como quieras —Magath antes de irse se gira a él— Por cierto, lamento lo de tu familia, especialmente tu madre —Magath se va—

Benton está furioso, casi llorando.

—¡Maldición!... Esa desgraciada la torturaré hasta más no poder y la mataré lentamente —Aprieta el puño—

Benton da ordenes de hacer bloqueos en las carreteras y hacer puntos de control. Ordena vigilar todo lo que sale y entra; ya sean personas, alimentos o mercancía.

La economía de Mare colapsa. Comienza el caos y la desesperación. Para la noche convocan una reunión de emergencia en la plaza de Liberio.

Aumentan la vigilancia en Liberio ya que en la reunión vienen gente importante y de altos cargos, también vienen los Guerreros.

Diana logra infiltrarse en Liberio. Está sola ya que tiene un asunto pendiente con uno de los Guerreros. Se queda cerca de la plaza viendo el movimiento de soldados.

Mientras tanto Benton está reunido con algunos inversionistas de Mare.

—Como líder de Mare, los he convocado ya que necesito cubrir los gastos a la inversión que he realizado en nuevo armamento militar... Tengo muchas ideas que he podido realizar, pero sólo me falta una y necesito dinero para los materiales... Quiero rehacer la bomba que hace años se probó

—¿Estás loco? Esa bomba es un peligro para nosotros si cae en manos enemigas... Yo no lo apruebo

—Si no lo haces, puedes irte. La puerta está abierta... ¿Quiénes me van a ayudar a hacer esta arma? La única capaz de derrotar a todos nuestros enemigos de una sola vez

Todos alzan las manos, excepto el hombre que se negó.

—Bien... Cuando reciba los pagos, haré la bomba de inmediato... Será mi sorpresa para estos terroristas que andan sembrando el caos en nuestra nación

Todos se van. Al Benton salir de la sala se encuentra de frente al hombre que se negó.

—Eres un insensible, no te importa poner en riesgo a todos por tu ambición... ¿Crees que no sé qué todo lo haces por rencores del pasado? De cuando nadie aprobaba tus inventos... Yo te voy a acusar de que estás poniendo asuntos personales como prioridad

El hombre sigue hablando. Benton lo mira con coraje. Sin pensarlo agarra al hombre, lo mete de nuevo a la sala y lo tira sobre la mesa.

—Cierra la boca de una maldita vez —Empuja con fuerza la cabeza sobre la mesa— Si no me vas a ayudar, no seas un estorbo para mi

Un soldado de Benton entra.

—Mi General, ¿Necesita ayuda?

—Sostén su mano —Saca una cuchilla—

El soldado agarra la mano del hombre. Este se asusta.

—Te voy a dar un adelanto por si te atreves a hablar de mi —Rápidamente le corta el dedo meñique—

El hombre grita de dolor.

—Espero que así te calles —Lo suelta—

—Si —El hombre llora mientras se levanta y se agarra la mano— Lo juro, General

—Soldado, escolte al hombre hasta afuera —Agarra el dedo y lo coloca en el bolsillo de la chaqueta del hombre—

El soldado se lo lleva.

Ya en la noche comienza la reunión en la plaza. Magath está hablando en el podio.

—Como es de saber Mare ahora mismo se encuentra en una situación difícil. Se han infiltrado soldados enemigos que han sido los responsables de la caída económica que tenemos y de la revolución que ocurrió hace días. También son los responsables de varias muertes de gente importante de Mare... Por tanto, como medida para aumentar la seguridad hace varias semanas se nombró al General Benton como líder de nuestra nación en lo que la situación se soluciona —Magath le hace señas a Benton para que se acerque—

Benton camina escoltado por Reiner y se para en el podio, comienza a hablar.

—Muy pronto será el fin de estos eldianos rebeldes... En algún lugar de Mare, se esconden unos terroristas que han venido a destruir nuestra paz y estabilidad, los cuales les prometo que atraparé y aniquilaré a cada uno de ellos... Hoy di orden de comenzar a crear el arma que destruirá a todos estos demonios de una vez y por todas... Como su líder prometo paz y seguridad a cada uno de ustedes. ¡Haré a la nación de Mare grande otra vez y nadie podrá derrotarnos!

Todos aplauden fuertemente. Reiner comienza a sudar frío y se pone nervioso, pero lo disimula. Diana a la distancia se queda pensativa mientras está escondida en la multitud. Benton sonríe mientras mira a todos los presentes aplaudiéndole.

Continúan la reunión y hablan otros líderes. Benton se va y se lleva a Reiner.

Le entregan una carta a Zeke, mira para todos lados y se va a un lugar apartado a leer. Diana lo sorprende por la espalda.

—No se te ocurra moverte o hacer algún ruido —Lo amenaza con un cuchillo en la espalda—

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?

—Mataste a la persona equivocada en Paradis y tienes que pagar por eso, maldito simio

—¿A quién de tantos maté?

—Erwin Smith

Zeke reconoce la voz.

—¿Smith?... ¿Diana?

Ella lo apuñala. Zeke se queja de dolor.

—¿Te vas a transformar aquí? ¿Vas a matar a estas vidas inocentes? ¿Ah? —  
Diana lo sigue apuñalando hasta darle en la espina dorsal—

Zeke no puede contener el dolor, pero no quiere transformarse teniendo tantos civiles cerca.

A la distancia Reiner mira a Zeke un poco pálido y ve a alguien detrás de él. Se percata de lo que está pasando y sale corriendo. Diana lo sigue apuñalando. Reiner corre más rápido y grita.

—¡Zeke!

Esto llama la atención de los soldados y corren hasta Zeke. Otros soldados escoltan a Benton fuera de la plaza.

—Te acaba de salvar Reiner... Ni se te ocurra meterte en mis asuntos… ¿Me oíste?

—Si... Si

Ella se va. Zeke cae al suelo retorciéndose de dolor y comienza a curarse. Soldados persiguen a Diana. Se escuchan disparos en la ciudad.

Reiner ayuda a Zeke. Magath se entera de lo ocurrido y va hasta ellos. La gente en la reunión comienza a caer en pánico pensando que hay un ataque enemigo.

Un soldado llega corriendo hasta donde está Zeke, Reiner y Magath.

—La perseguimos, pero desapareció

—Como siempre pasa... ¿Habían más personas? —Pregunta Magath—

—No

—Quiero que sigan buscando, debe aún seguir aquí... Informen a Benton de lo sucedido

—Si mi General

Están el resto de la noche patrullando toda la ciudad.

Varios días después a Benton le llegan confidencias de que eldianos han mantenido en oculto a Diana en la zona de internamiento de Liberio.

Benton llega hasta la zona de internamiento. Los soldados tienen un grupo grande de eldianos arrodillados en las afueras de la zona, bastante lejos de la vista de todos. Él camina de un lado a otro y marca algunas personas en la frente; hombres, mujeres y niños. Luego ve un chico asiático y se le acerca.

—Yo te he visto junto a Diana... Me vas a ser bastante útil —Benton hace señas para que se lo lleven— Los que están marcados, sáquenlos de aquí

Los soldados se llevan a las personas y los meten en vehículos militares. Un soldado se le acerca.

—¿General que haremos con los demás?

—Mátenlos... Ellos han ocultado a Diana, tienen que pagar por ello. Además, que sirva de escarmiento a los demás

—Pero General, hay niños

—Y que importa... Yo no hago excepciones

El soldado comienza a dudar de su orden.

—¿Que te sucede? ¿Estás dudando en hacer mi orden? —Le mira el brazalete eldiano— ¿O es por qué recuerdas que eres un demonio igual a ellos?

El soldado comienza a temblar y baja el arma.

—Está bien, no estás obligado a hacerlo si no quieres —Benton lo mira a los ojos seriamente. Le da un tremendo golpe en el rostro haciendo que el soldado caiga al suelo—

Los demás soldados de Mare se alteran, pero los que son de Benton los amenazan con sus armas para que estén tranquilos. Benton sigue golpeando al soldado hasta dejarlo inconsciente e irreconocible, luego lo patea, lo agarra y lo tira junto a los demás eldianos.

—¿Alguien más se quiere unir a él? —Mira de mala manera y fijamente a cada soldado—

Todos se quedan en silencio. Benton agarra el arma que está en el suelo y sin pensarlo comienza a disparar a todos. Sus soldados también disparan.

A la distancia se escuchan los gritos de los eldianos. Bay está mirando con binoculares junto a los seguidores de Diana.

—De inmediato, hay que avisarle a la Comandante que ellos tienen a Max —Bay se monta en un vehículo y todos se van rápidamente—

Todo el día Benton y sus soldados continúan yendo a cada villa y zona de internamiento según las confidencias que han recibido. En cada lugar secuestra a varios, a unos los marca y se los lleva, a otros los manda a matar. A algunos los fusila, a otros los quema vivos con todas sus pertenencias y familias. Benton mira con odio como se quema una casa con eldianos adentro, en sus ojos se reflejan las llamas del fuego. El terror ha llegado entre los eldianos, unos juran no saber nada de Diana y otros dicen donde la han visto.

En la noche Benton llega a la base subterránea y mete a los eldianos en diferentes calabozos. Lleva a Max a uno aparte.

A la mañana siguiente Benton sale de una celda. Se está arreglando el pantalón mientras se escucha una mujer llorar desconsoladamente antes que él cierre la puerta. Benton camina hasta el calabozo donde está Max. Entra y lo ve tirado en el suelo, encadenado de manos y pies.

—Sabes, eres el primero en venir a este calabozo después de tantos años... Aquí tuve a mi propio padre hace mucho —Cierra la puerta y le enseña unas marcas de arañazos— Lo torturé tanto que él me suplicaba a gritos que lo matase de una vez. Hasta que no soportó más y se suicidó aquí mismo —Benton se sienta en el suelo frente a él— Aquí también pienso traer a tu Comandante cuando al fin la atrape. Lo va a disfrutar mucho —Se muerde los labios mientras se ríe— Bueno, me salí del tema a que venía... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Me llamo Max... ¡A la que Diana se entere de que me tienes secuestrado ella no dudará en venir a buscarme y matarte de una maldita vez! —Lo dice molesto—

—Hey cálmate. Sólo pregunté tu nombre, no me tienes que contar tu vida... Diana no se preocupa por nadie. ¿Tú crees que vales algo para ella?

—Valgo más que tu vida de mierda... Eres un maldito psicópata, asqueroso, eres el peor ser humano que pueda existir —Max le escupe en el rostro—

Benton lo golpea para que se calle.

—Vine con amabilidad, pero veo que te gusta que te traten mal —Murmura— Igualito a su ama —Ríe—

Max lo mira de mala manera.

—No voy a perder más tiempo... ¿Dónde está Diana? ¿En qué lugar se esconden todos sus seguidores?

—No diré nada, aunque esté mi vida en riesgo

—A ti no te haré daño... Manteniéndote completo me puedes servir para recuperar a Gardner, ya que me enteré de que ustedes lo secuestraron

Benton sigue hablando con Max, pero este se niega a hablar. Benton sale furioso del calabozo. Camina hasta la celda que había salido hace varios minutos atrás. Con una mano arrastra una mujer por el suelo mientras con la otra lleva un hacha. Llega al calabozo donde está Max y tira la mujer al suelo.

—Si a las buenas no hablas, entonces lo harás a las malas... Voy a comenzar suave —Con el hacha le corta los dedos de una mano a la mujer—

Ella grita de dolor. Max se desespera y se enoja.

—¡Eres un desgraciado!... ¡¿Qué culpa tiene ella?!

—Mientras más te tardes, más le iré cortando... ¡Habla!

—¡No le digas donde está ella! —La mujer llora— No te preocupes por mi

—Tic Toc Max —Benton le corta la mano a la mujer—

Ella llora y grita de dolor.

—¡Detente! Hijo de put...

—Shh sin faltarle el respeto a la memoria de mi madre... Habla de una maldita vez

—¡No digas nada! —La mujer sigue llorando—

Max se está desesperando, mira a la mujer mientras llora y siente lástima.

—Está bien... Hablaré

—Ya era hora

—Su base está en las montañas en Liberio, muy cerca de un pequeño río... No sé si siguen allí —Max llora—

Benton se ríe. La mujer sigue llorando.

—Lo hubieras dicho antes y le evitabas a ella todo este sufrimiento.

Max mira la mujer.

—Perdóname —Él se entristece—

Benton voltea a la mujer boca abajo. Sin pensarlo comienza a darle hachazos en la cabeza. Max se sorprende y grita. Él la deja decapitada. Comienza a reírse y se limpia la sangre que salpicó en su rostro.

—¿Por qué la mataste?

—No me gustó como horita me lo hizo —Sigue riéndose—

—Eres un maldito misógino —Max trata de levantarse, pero no puedo al estar encadenado—

—¿Quién sería la mujer que me llevó a serlo? —Benton se va—

Max ve el cuerpo de la mujer mientras sigue llorando.

A las horas Benton saca a Max del calabozo. Van de camino a las montañas de Liberio.

—Nos vas a llevar al lugar exacto donde está ella... Si te resistes volveré a repetir lo que hice en el calabozo... ¿Supongo que no quieres ver a nadie más sufrir por tu culpa?

Max le indica donde están. De camino a la montaña, Benton se entera que varios seguidores de Diana están en una villa. Decide cambiar el plan y se va solo.

En la villa, Bay, Henry y Glory están reclutando eldianos. Los que se están uniendo se van montando en vehículos. Toman la ruta a la montaña. Durante el camino Benton evita hacer contacto visual con los soldados de Diana y mantiene la cabeza agachada. Está vestido con ropa de eldiano pobre y tiene un sombrero que tapa su rostro. Henry lo ve, pero no lo reconoce en el momento, aunque le estuvo extraño su comportamiento en todo el camino. Llegan a la montaña y todos se bajan. A los eldianos nuevos los llevan a un lugar aparte para hacerles una inspección antes de ir al campamento. Benton logra escaparse sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Llega hasta el campamento y entra a escondidas. En ese momento ve a Diana entrar a su caseta, él se va acercando poco a poco sin llamar la atención.

Mientras tanto, Henry habla con Bay.

—Hay un hombre extraño y creo casi reconocerlo... Me preocupa que sea un marleyano infiltrado

—Señala quien es

Henry busca entre los eldianos y no lo ve.

—Te juro que lo vi casi ahora

—Vamos de vuelta al campamento —Bay hace señas y se va con algunos soldados, mientras los demás hacen la inspección—

Benton entra a la caseta de Diana y la encuentra descansando. Sigilosamente se le acerca y saca una cuchilla. Sin pensarlo la apuñala en el pecho. Diana despierta asustada, trata de gritar, pero él le tapa la boca. Cuando ella lo reconoce intenta transformarse, pero Benton saca un detonador.

—Ni se te ocurra o vuelo todo el lugar en pedazos —Le saca la cuchilla del pecho y lo guarda—

Diana casi no puede respirar y tose sangre, comienza a regenerarse. Benton la agarra y la levanta. Henry, Bay y los soldados vienen corriendo, al verlo salir de la caseta le apuntan con sus armas. Benton le aprieta el cuello con el brazo y en la otra mano muestra el detonador.

—Si me disparan y me matan, habrá un soldado que apretará el otro detonador por mi... De aquí no salen vivos

Diana les hace señas de que bajen sus armas.

—¿Qué quieres? —Pregunta Diana—

—Quiero que me des a Gardner y a cambio te doy a Max

—Está bien, puedes llevártelo

—No ahora, te indicaré el lugar para el intercambio... Te veo en media hora —Le mete un papel en el bolsillo, la suelta y la empuja contra el suelo, se va corriendo—

Diana está tosiendo sangre. Todos se le acercan, algunos soldados quieren irse detrás de él.

—Déjenlo ir, voy a recuperar a Max —Saca el papel y lo lee. Se pone nerviosa y a la vez se enoja— ¿Cómo demonios él entró aquí?

—Se infiltró entre los eldianos que trajimos... Le dije a Bay que me parecía conocerlo y vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos al no encontrarlo... Disculpe el que no me haya dado cuenta antes de que era Benton

—La próxima vez quiero que inspeccionen a los eldianos en el mismo lugar donde los encuentran... Ya saben nuestra ubicación, es hora de irnos

—Si Comandante —Bay y Henry lo dicen al unísono—

Diana camina hasta la caseta de Gardner, le quita la capucha que tapa su rostro.

—Estás de suerte, tu amado General vino a buscarte

Gardner sonríe. Diana lo desata y lo lleva hasta su caseta. Allá ella se cambia de camiseta.

—Fue un placer ser tu rehén en estos días... Prometo que intentaré tratarte de la misma manera cuando te atrapemos —Gardner le guiña—

Diana se ríe, lo agarra del hombro y se van.

Unos minutos después. Benton agarra a Max y se van caminando junto a un grupo grande de soldados hasta el punto de encuentro. Diana aparece de entre los árboles y empuja a Gardner hasta arrodillarlo en el suelo. Todos le apuntan.

—Ni se les ocurra disparar —Ella les enseña su mano ensangrentada—

Benton da la orden de bajar sus armas.

—Dame primero al chico... —Agarra a Gardner por el cabello— ...y te devuelvo a tu perra

—Trato... Lo dejaré ir y a la vez dejas a Gardner libre

Diana le hace señas para que se vaya. Gardner se levanta y camina lentamente hacia Benton. Max igualmente camina hacia Diana. Ella extiende su mano. Cuando Max se acerca Diana lo agarra y sigue caminando con él.

—Perdóname, tuve que decir dónde estabas —Max se entristece—

—No te preocupes —Le acaricia el rostro— Ve con los demás, están detrás de los árboles

Gardner ha llegado donde Benton.

—¿Diana te lastimó?

—No, estás heridas fueron de antes

Benton le da la orden para que se fuera con los demás soldados.

—¡Diana!

Ella se gira hacia Benton.

—Hoy estoy de buenas... Te devolveré unos eldianos que secuestré ayer. A mí no me sirven de nada, creo que estarán mejor contigo —Hace señas a unos soldados y estos traen varios eldianos— Prometo dejarte ir tranquila

Diana sospecha algo, pero aun así los recibe. Benton se va rápidamente del lugar. Diana los lleva hasta detrás de los árboles donde están escondidos sus soldados.

—A ellos llévenlos en un vehículo aparte... Es hora de irnos

Durante el trayecto Diana siente inquietud y no deja de mirar el vehículo en el que vienen los eldianos que Benton liberó. Al pasar cerca de una zona boscosa escucha un grito. Diana se sorprende y vuelve a mirar el vehículo al ver un destello provenir desde adentro.

—¡Aceleren! —Grita Diana—

Un enorme rayo impacta el lugar haciendo que pierdan el control de los vehículos.

Benton se encuentra a la distancia junto a Zeke.

—Gracias por la ayuda, Jefe de Guerra

Todos los eldianos que iban en ese vehículo han sido transformados en titanes.

—¡No se detengan! —Diana salta y se transforma en titán. Con su cuerpo detiene a los titanes que ya se dirigen a toda prisa hacia los vehículos—

Los seguidores de Diana siguen huyendo.

—Está sola, es nuestro momento para atacar

Todos los soldados de Benton se acercan rápidamente en motos y otros comienzan a disparar usando cañones de largo alcance desde sus vehículos. Diana intenta repeler el ataque que le está destruyendo la armadura de su titán, pero no puede. Usa los titanes como escudo hasta huir por la zona boscosa. Sale de su titán y huye a toda prisa.

—La tenemos acorralada... Avisen a la Unidad Panzer para que vayan al campamento y los demás que se dirijan a la vieja fábrica —Benton y varios soldados siguen su rastro ya que hay sangre en el suelo y plantas—

Diana se hace presión en el brazo ya que una de las balas de cañón le atravesó el titán y la rozó. Ella corre hasta una vieja fábrica. Allí se encuentra a Max y Bay, junto a los demás soldados.

—Hay que seguir huyendo, vienen siguiendo mi rastro

—Los del campamento se han ido, sólo quedamos nosotros

—Bien, estoy segura de que irán hasta allá

Bay da la orden de continuar, pero el ejército de Mare los toma por sorpresa. Hay un intercambio de disparos. Logran escaparse, pero hay soldados de Diana que se quedaron atrás. Del ejército de Mare los matan, pero sólo a uno atrapan. Llega el Titán Mandíbula. Benton le pregunta al soldado en donde se han ido, él señala para otra dirección. Benton da la orden al Mandíbula para que siga el camino señalado. Diana y un pequeño grupo se quedan mirando. Ven cuando arrestan al soldado y lo van a montar en un vehículo. Diana con su rifle le dispara a la distancia y lo mata. El ejército de Mare busca de donde vino ese disparo. Diana y su grupo corren por el bosque. Un soldado se molesta con ella porque dejó que murieran sus compañeros.

—¡Los dejaste morir y mataste a mi mejor amigo! —Grita el hombre. Él la empuja—

Ella lo agarra y lo alza en el aire.

—Ellos al quedarse te salvaron la vida. Maté a tu amigo porque lo iban a torturar hasta más no poder... Y se dice gracias, maldito malagradecido —Diana lo tira contra el suelo—

Llegan a donde tenían el campamento. Se están montando en los vehículos cuando el hombre interrumpe el momento.

—Ninguno saldrá con vida de aquí

Diana ve que es el mismo hombre con quién había discutido en el bosque. Él tiene algo escondido en sus manos.

—Lo que tengas en tus manos, bájalo... No te haremos daño —Diana intenta calmarlo—

—El daño ya lo hiciste cuando dejaste morir a mis compañeros y mataste a mi amigo —Lo dice enojado—

—Cálmate... Haz lo que te dije, aún estás a tiempo de salir con vida de aquí

—Ya es muy tarde —El hombre dispara al aire—

Es una señal de humo. Acaba de indicar a los soldados de Mare su localización.

—Aún siguen en el campamento... ¡Vamos! —Benton da la orden—

El ejército va en esa dirección rápidamente. Diana y algunos soldados corren hasta él y lo golpean fuertemente. En ese momento Diana siente una vibración en el suelo.

—Se acerca un titán... ¡Tienen que irse ya! —Diana grita. Se acerca a Max y Bay— Dejé a Glory a cargo de mis pertenencias. Únanse a ellos y busquen el mapa, ya tengo marcado el siguiente campamento... Vayan lo más rápido que puedan. Yo me quedaré para distraerlos... ¡Huyan!

El Titán Carreta da un salto y llega hasta el campamento. Max y Bay junto a los demás comienza a disparar. La Unidad Panzer repele el ataque. Diana se transforma en titán de 5 metros y los embiste haciendo que el Carreta caiga al suelo. Antes de irse Max sopla el silbato, Diana entiende que activará el plan B para escapar, así que huye entre los árboles. Todos se van. El Carreta se levanta y los persigue. Al pasar la montaña Max activa el detonador y comienzan a haber varias explosiones. El Carreta y la Unidad Panzer se asustan, tratan de huir, pero las rocas y árboles los cubren rápidamente.

El ejército de Mare llega a lo que quedó del campamento. Ven entre las rocas un movimiento, se ponen alertas y apuntan sus armas. El Titán Carreta sale, pero la Unidad Panzer fue aplastada. Pieck se desconecta del titán y se queda aturdida por todo lo que pasó.

—Maldición... Hay que dar la vuelta, no los dejen escapar —Benton se monta en el vehículo y se llevan a Pieck—

El Titán Mandíbula se abre pasó entre los árboles al escuchar la explosión a la distancia. Está junto a varios soldados. Caminan lentamente viendo cada zona. Sienten unas pisadas acercarse a ellos. El Titán Mandíbula se acerca velozmente a donde provenían las pisadas, pero no ve nada en el área. Diana en su titán de 5 metros está trepada en un árbol gigante. Espera hasta que el Mandíbula está debajo de ella y salta sobre su nuca. Porco se asusta y trata de ver que es lo que tiene encima, pero no lo logra. Intenta defenderse con sus garras ya que el titán de Diana está arrancando su nuca. Se mueve de un lado a otro contra los árboles, algunos caen. Diana logra abrir su nuca y rápidamente lo desconecta del titán. Como fue algo rápido y aún Porco está pegado, su rostro fue parcialmente arrancado, sus piernas y brazos fueron desmembrados a la mitad. Diana lo agarra y lo lanza hasta la orilla de un río. Ella sale del titán y escapa corriendo.

Mientras tanto, los soldados de Mare, Benton, Reiner y Pieck han escuchado a Porco gritar mientras fue lanzado. Lo buscan rápidamente y lo encuentran mal herido, está arrastrándose por las piedras. Se está regenerando.

—¿Que te sucedió? —Benton se le acerca—

—No sé, algo atacó a mis espaldas. Traté de defenderme, pero esa cosa logró sacarme del titán y lanzarme lejos. No pude ver lo que era, pero me parecía un titán con la fuerza que tenía

Benton mira a Reiner y sonríe. Se le acerca y le susurra.

—Ella está cerca... Es tiempo de que te transformes

—Si mi General

Recogen a Porco y lo montan a un vehículo en lo que se cura, Pieck se queda a su lado. Reiner se transforma en Acorazado y camina buscando entre los árboles. Sale a un llano y a la distancia logra ver a alguien corriendo. Diana se gira asustada a mirarlo. Ambos se quedan mirándose un rato, hasta que ella se pierde nuevamente entre los árboles. Reiner no avisa, y la deja ir. Comienza a buscar en otra zona para despistar a los soldados.

Benton se queda examinando la zona. Buscando huellas que le indiquen a dónde fueron. Gardner lo ayuda.

—Este es el único camino viable y no hay evidencia de que hayan pasado por aquí y no creo que se hayan quedado escondidos o cruzado por el bosque... A la vez me extraña que hayan podido huir tan rápido —Benton se queda pensativo—

—Diana tiene muchos seguidores, más de los que pensamos... Son bastante organizados... Los vi comenzar a recoger antes de ella salir conmigo, no me extrañaría que hayan huido rápido antes de hacer el trato

Benton saca un mapa y mira el lugar donde estaba el campamento.

—Casi no se ve, pero hay un camino que lleva hacía las montañas cerca de la frontera

—Si quiere vamos a dar una ronda por ese camino a ver si encontramos evidencia

—Perfecto —Se gira a los soldados— Sigan buscando

Benton y Gardner se van en un vehículo y toman un pequeño camino a través del bosque.

—Lamento que no haya podido atraparla... Debió hacerlo cuando pudo e ir con todo el ejército

—Sé que fue el mejor momento cuando entré al campamento, pero no iba a poner en riesgo tu vida estando aún allí secuestrado... Ella hubiera sido capaz de transformarse y acabar con todos. Diana es muy ágil y fuerte... Hubieran ocurrido más bajas de las que ya hubo. Tsk, no puedo creer que la Unidad Panzer haya caído de esa manera

—Pero dudo que Diana pudiera contra cuatro titanes cambiantes

—No la subestimes, se ve que no la conoces... Una vez ella pierde el control de si, las cosas no terminan bien... No tienes idea de las veces en que ella acabó con escuadrones enemigos enteros estando sola. La vi matar gente sin dudar por un segundo. Diana es un peligro, y por eso quiero atraparla, su genética me será muy útil con lo que tenemos planeado —Benton se queda mirando hacia afuera. Le pide a Gardner detenerse cerca de donde hubo la explosión. Se baja a ver las huellas en el camino—

Diana sigue corriendo entre los árboles, repentinamente alguien le dispara una flecha en su pecho. Ella cae al suelo. Alguien se le acerca rápidamente, le golpea la cabeza y la deja inconsciente.

Varios minutos después Diana despierta. Ve a cuatro personas a su alrededor. Ella está amordazada, encadenada de pies y manos, tiene una pesa en sus pies. Se gira para ver dónde se encuentra, y ve que está al final de un muelle, en un lago muy grande y profundo. Un hombre se le acerca.

—No intentes escapar —Le apunta a la cabeza con un arco y flecha—

Otro hombre se acerca.

—¿Con que eres tú quién está provocando el caos en Mare?

Diana está nerviosa. Intenta transformarse, pero no puede ya que no tiene fuerzas.

—¿Que haremos con ella? —Pregunta el hombre con el arco—

—Si la entregamos con vida nos darán una buena recompensa, pero si la entregamos muerta nos tendrán como héroes de Mare y sumarle que también nos darán recompensa

—Mejor vamos a matarla —Dice otro hombre que viene con una mujer—

—Si, vamos a lanzarla al lago, hasta que se ahogue la maldita y pague por todo el daño que nos ha hecho —La mujer la mira con desprecio—

Los hombres la cargan. Diana intenta resistirse, pero no lo logra y la lanzan al lago. Por la pesa en sus pies se hunde rápido, hasta llegar al fondo como a casi 8 metros de profundidad. Diana intenta romper las cadenas, pero no puede. Está desesperada. Ya se le agota el oxígeno rápidamente y sigue sangrando bastante por la herida del pecho.

Benton sigue examinando el camino.

—Ellos definitivamente tomaron la ruta hacia las montañas de la frontera, lo más probable vayan a huir hasta la otra nación, pero algo me dice que Diana no tomó esa ruta, para así despistarnos... Ella debe estar más cerca... Vamos, daremos una vuelta por el lago —Se monta en el vehículo y se van—

Diana sigue en el fondo del lago. Los hombres están esperando que pasen varios minutos para sacarla muerta. La tienen amarrada con una soga para jalarla hacia la superficie. Diana está comenzando a perder el conocimiento por la falta de oxígeno en su cuerpo. Comienza a alucinar, ve el cadáver de Tiffa y los cadáveres de sus amigos, familia y todos lo que han muerto por su culpa. Diana siente coraje y frustración. Activa su poder con la herida en el pecho.

Un rayo cae y golpea el agua.

Los hombres y la mujer que están en el muelle se asustan. Diana se transforma en un titán de 10 metros y sale del agua. Aplasta el muelle, mata a dos hombres y la mujer. Otro hombre huye.

Benton ha visto el relámpago caer, y entre los árboles vió el titán. Gardner acelera.

Diana atrapa al hombre y lo aplasta. Escucha que se acerca un vehículo militar. Ella sale del titán, aprovecha el polvo y humo para huir.

Ambos llegan. Gardner verifica la zona y Benton encuentra los cuerpos.

—Diana huyó nuevamente... Que habilidad tiene para siempre escabullirse

—Encontré huellas humanas cerca del titán. Se dirige al lago. Puede que haya cruzado nadando —Gardner señala al otro lado—

—En esa dirección del lago se encuentra la prisión amurallada

—¿La que es una ciudad?

—Si... Estoy seguro de que ella va para allá... Entonces, sus seguidores no van a huir como pensé, sino que se desviaron y ahí es donde se dirigen

—¿Y qué hacemos?

—Déjala ir... Activaré más soldados, menos a los Guerreros

Diana cruza el lago y corre hacia el campamento.

—¿Y Reiner? —Pregunta Gardner—

—No... A él no lo veo muy dispuesto a ayudar. Sé que aún tiene sentimientos por ella... Iremos nosotros y atacaremos

—¿Al fin vamos a usar aquella arma? ¿La de las ondas?

—Si Gardner... Ni tienen idea de lo que le tenemos preparado

Ambos ríen cínicamente.

—Vamos de vuelta a la base

Benton da el aviso de regresar los soldados que aún siguen buscando. Por el camino Benton aprovecha que está solo con Gardner y saca la cuchilla que había usado para apuñalar a Diana en el campamento. Con la misma cuchilla se corta la mano y deja que la sangre de ella entre en su herida. En ese momento su mente se conecta con Diana. Ella está corriendo de camino al nuevo campamento cuando entra en un trance y ve a Benton en su mente.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sólo vengo a hablar

—¿Qué quieres?

—Que te entregues y dejemos esta guerra a un lado

—Tu mismo comenzaste todo esto cuando tocaste a lo más que amaba en la vida, mis hijos. Ahora soporta lo que se viene

—Ya tocaste a mi madre y mi familia ¿Que más se va a venir?... Yo no tengo miedo a nada de lo que hagas

—Pudiste atraparme en el campamento y no lo hiciste

—No iba a poner en riesgo la vida de Gardner... Ese detonador no funcionaba, sólo lo hice para amedrentarte. No soy tonto —Ríe—

Diana se enoja.

—¿Para qué me quieres?

—Sólo devuélveme lo que es mío... El suero que llevas en tu sangre

—¿Y qué me das a cambio si me entrego?

—Dejaré libre a los presos de la ciudad amurallada... Sé que tienes interés en ese lugar y sé que vas directo a esa zona... Es un trato justo... Tu vida a cambio de la vida de miles

—¿Qué pasa si me niego?

—Alargarás lo inevitable

—¿Qué? ¿Tu muerte?

Benton ríe.

—No seas crédula... Estoy seguro de que sabes lo que te espera, no lo alargues más y entrégate

Diana se queda pensativa y enojada.

—Tus seguidores, los justicieros de Eldia, los dejaré huir libres a buscar asilo en la otra nación... Puedo aumentar mi oferta si quieres

—De ti no me creo nada

—Soy hombre de palabra, lo prometo

—Sólo lo ofreces para salvarte el pellejo, quedar como un héroe al atraparme y dar por terminado esta guerra

—Si no lo aceptas ahora, perderás la oferta y tendré que buscarte de otra manera aún peor

—No me has atrapado hasta ahora, no lo harás tan fácil... Mientras tu das un paso, yo doy veinte adelante tuyo... Lo que pase es porque lo he permitido

—No siempre vas a correr con tanta suerte

Ambos se quedan en silencio al comenzar a sentirse extraños. Benton se mira las manos y Diana se toca el pecho._ Ambos se ven en un lugar diferente con una enorme fogata de fondo. Se quedan confundidos. Diana se paraliza al ver a Benton al lado del fuego. Comienza a tener recuerdos extraños que no son de ella. Benton no deja de mirarla y también ve recuerdos extraños. Ve a Diana arrodillada dándole la espalda, sosteniendo a un niño en sus brazos mientras le canta en un idioma extraño._

_—Du varg du varg, kom inte hit... Ungen min får du aldrig_

_Benton se acerca para ver mejor. Ella saca un cuchillo, se gira y le corta la garganta. Él cae al suelo desangrándose. Diana lo mira con odio. El suelo se rompe entre ambos. Quedando cada uno a su lado. Benton se sienta y ve que no está sangrando, mira con odio a Diana. Ambos comienzan a sentirse extraños nuevamente. Él siente dolor de cabeza y ella siente que se está quemando. Ambos gritan por el dolor insoportable. Luego ven todo oscuro. Algo los empuja y chocan entre sí. Ambos se miran a los ojos mientras escuchan a unos niños reírse. Sienten paz._

_—Diana_

_—Thomas_

_Ambos están por agarrarse las manos cuando escuchan una risa diabólica que los separa. Él siente mucho dolor en su corazón. Al agarrarse el pecho se ve solo, a la distancia ve a Diana siendo feliz con Reiner. Benton se entristece y se siente traicionado. Diana comienza a desorientarse, sus ojos cambian a rojos y las venas de su rostro se vuelven negras. Ella trata de huir, pero se tropieza y cae al suelo. Cuando mira con que tropezó ve cuatro cuerpos, dos adolescentes aplastados y dos jóvenes adultos decapitados. Diana grita asustada y se levanta, corre sobre el enorme charco de sangre, se vuelve a resbalar y cae de rodillas. Al alzar su mirada ve un niño paralizado mirando el suelo. Ella trata de ver su rostro, pero no puede, sólo ve sus lágrimas caer al suelo. Benton está sorprendido al ver la escena. El niño empuja a Diana y ella siente como algo sale de su cuerpo. Se levanta y corre por un túnel muy oscuro, siente la soledad y un cargo de consciencia que le carcome la cabeza. A la distancia ve un hombre, corre hacia él. Al acercarse lo reconoce._

_—¿Reiner? —Ella le agarra la mano—_

_Él esta triste y desanimado. No la mira a la cara, pero tampoco la suelta de la mano. Diana nota que detrás de él está llorando el niño que vió antes, pero ahora es un adolescente. Diana ve que Benton se acerca con un rifle anti-titán. Ella corre tratando de huir. Un disparo retumba en el lugar, ella cae arrodillada y se mira el pecho, ve mucha sangre saliendo. Luego cae al suelo. Ve a Benton acercase incrédulo a la vez que llora lamentándose. Ella se siente desfallecer y cae rápidamente por un precipicio enorme, ve todo alejándose. Escucha que gritan su nombre varias voces. Al caer y abrir sus ojos ve un cielo con muchas estrellas. Se levanta y ve la arena en el suelo. Camina buscando un lugar y ve un árbol enorme emanando una luz, al acercarse y tocar su tronco siente paz. Ella sonríe. La luz que emana la arropa y al cruzar a otro lado ve un lugar hermoso. Ella sigue sonriendo. Se gira y ve a Benton entrar. Él está sorprendido con el lugar. Al verla sonríe, ella corre hasta él.  
_

En ese momento ambos reaccionan y despiertan de ese trance extraño. Gardner mira preocupado a Benton al notarlo pálido.

—¿Estás bien?

—No sé qué demonios acabo de ver, fue un sueño extraño dentro de la mente de Diana —Se mira la mano y ve que la herida se ha cerrado—

Diana se levanta del suelo, mira a todos lados.

—¿Que rayos? —Sigue corriendo al campamento, pero no deja de pensar en lo que vió—

Aún siguen conectados en su mente, pero no se dicen nada.

Benton sigue incrédulo en todo el camino de vuelta.

—Creo que vi el futuro —Mira a Gardner—

—¿Qué pasó?

—No logro entender... Diana y yo estábamos juntos... —Se enoja— ...pero Reiner también seguía a su lado... De lo que vi y pude entender, ella hizo algo muy malo y no lo pude evitar... Aunque ella huyó, la maté

Gardner mira sorprendido a Benton.

—Tal vez sea señal de que debes acabar con ella... Diana es un peligro para tus planes y para tu vida

Benton se queda mirando la mano donde se había cortado. Cierra el puño y lo aprieta con coraje.

Ya es de noche. Diana llega corriendo al nuevo campamento, aún su herida en el pecho no sana y su ropa sigue húmeda. Está débil y cansada. Bay la ayuda a caminar hasta la caseta que le han preparado. El doctor Henry busca sus materiales médicos y entra a la caseta para ayudarla. Bay la ayuda a quitarse la camisa. Aún Diana tiene parte de la flecha incrustada en el pecho. Bay sale a conseguirle otra camisa. Mientras Henry la atiende están hablando.

—Hay que sacarte esta flecha para que puedas sanar mejor... Dolerá, así que toma aire y respira profundo —Henry comienza a sacar la flecha—

Diana se queja de dolor en voz baja. En el momento en que la flecha sale Diana comienza a curarse.

—Gracias doctor

—Para eso le sirvo mi Comandante —Henry le limpia la herida— Perdón que me meta en tus asuntos, pero de hace un tiempo para acá, cada vez que llegas herida te he visto toser sangre y te tardas más de lo normal en curarte siendo un titán cambiante. También te he visto transformarte en titán, no recibir ninguna herida, pero de igual manera te sucede

—Lo sé, llevo un tiempo que me ocurre eso

—¿A qué se debe?

—Mientras estuve en Paradis me hirieron mortalmente, enterraron una espada en mi columna vertebral y la partieron. Yo morí por las heridas, pero Reiner y algo más me revivieron. Desde ese entonces cuando tengo algún contacto con mi poder titánico me sucede, ya mi cuerpo no resiste tanto poder

—Entiendo, una lástima lo que te haya sucedido —El doctor se queda pensativo— Yo sé que no es asunto mío, pero ¿Que sucedió entre Reiner y tú?... Yo los veía muy felices. Desde que les dije que estabas embarazada los veía siempre juntos... ¿Y tus hijos Diana? ¿Que sucedió con ellos?

Diana se queda en silencio. Se levanta.

—Son la razón del porqué estoy aquí haciendo esto. Mis hijos... —Llora—

—Ya entiendo, no tienes que decirlo... Lo lamento mucho —Henry se entristece— Hay cosas en esta vida que nunca se pueden olvidar y una de ellas ha sido el día en que llegaste abortando a tu primer bebé. No sabes cuánto me dolió ver tus expresiones y escuchar tu llanto en el momento en que te entregue su frágil cuerpo... Pude comprender el dolor que puede sentir una madre al perder a un hijo, aún sin conocerlo. No quiero imaginarme el dolor que debes sentir al haber perdido a tres... De verdad que lo lamento

Diana está sollozando. Henry la abraza con todas sus fueras. Luego él recoge sus materiales y se va de la caseta. Bay entra con una camisa nueva. Diana se levanta y se seca las lágrimas.

—Aquí le traje Comandante, para que se ponga esta camisa luego que se termine de curar... Glory ya viene con la comida para que te recuperes más rápido

—Gracias Bay —Diana se lava las manos y se echa agua en el rostro—

Glory entra con una bandeja de comida.

—Le traje bastante, supongo que tendrá mucha hambre

—Estoy que muero de hambre —Diana comienza a comer sin control—

Glory se ríe. Diana para de comer y se sorprende con el sabor de la comida.

—Llevaba tiempo que la comida no me sabía a nada... Al fin puedo disfrutar de su sabor

—Lo hice con amor para usted

—Sabe a comida de abuelita

—¡¿Me estás diciendo vieja?! —Grita molesta—

—No... No, señora no era mi intención —Se rasca la cabeza— No quise decir eso —Se pone nerviosa—

Bay se ríe en voz baja. Glory agarra un periódico y le da un golpe en la cabeza a Diana. Ella se soba. Glory comienza a reírse. Diana también se ríe a carcajadas. Wil y Héktor entran a la caseta asustados pensando que Diana está peleando con alguien. Cuando entran ven a Diana, Glory y Bay riéndose. Wil suspira aliviado.

—Pensamos que alguien estaba peleando con Diana

—Tremendo susto —Héktor se toca el pecho—

Diana aún sigue riendo. Glory la mira con felicidad.

—Me alegra verle así —Glory se le acerca y le habla al oído— Sé que a pesar de todo aún hay bondad en su corazón

Diana se sorprende con sus palabras, no esperaba que ella le dijera algo así. Glory se va, pero antes les murmura a Wil y Héktor.

—Soy la única persona en golpear a un titán cambiante y salir con vida —Ríe y les guiña—

Héktor y Wil también ríen.

Diana sigue comiendo. Héktor se le acerca.

—Comandante, ya que estoy aquí quiero darle mi informe de lo que se ha hecho

—Sí, dígame

—El vehículo que fue parcialmente dañado cuando se robó en la bóveda, pues tomé la decisión de no arreglarlo pero si usar sus piezas para arreglar los otros vehículos y tener piezas de repuesto

—Muy bien, me parece muy buena la idea... Y tú Wil ¿me tienes que decir algo?

—Ya el campamento está casi completado, sólo falta abrir algunas casetas

—Bien, me gusta el lugar que me ayudaste a escoger

—Estaba buscando privacidad y vi que este lugar era ideal, tiene varias zonas por donde escapar si llega un ataque sorpresa

—Los dos han hecho un excelente trabajo, gracias —Les sonríe—

—De nada —Lo dicen al unísono. Ambos se van—

Diana termina de comer.

—Necesito descansar

—Usted duerma Comandante, yo estaré pendiente al campamento

—Gracias Bay... Tú y Max han sido de gran ayuda para mi

Bay sonríe y se va.

Diana se acuesta a dormir, pero se queda pensando en lo que vió al conectarse con la mente de Benton y ambos tener visiones.

Benton desde su habitación vuelve a entrar a la mente de Diana luego de cortarse con la misma cuchilla y usar su sangre. Ella se ve en la habitación de él.

—Al parecer te gusta meterte en mi mente

—Sólo quiero saber que realmente fue aquello que vimos

—¿Por qué te importa? Además, es un sueño sin sentido alguno

—El sentimiento de lástima o felicidad que haya sentido por ti no significa nada, yo aún te sigo odiando con mi vida y no me cansaré hasta verte sufriendo de la peor manera posible

—Y yo no me voy a rendir hasta hacerte pagar el dolor y el sufrimiento que me has hecho sentir... El día en que mueras yo encontraré paz

Benton se le acerca.

—¿Que esperas para hacerlo? —Le agarra el rostro con una mano y la mira a los ojos— Yo aún sigo siendo un mal que necesitas, sin mi tu vida no tiene sentido

Diana se ríe con ironía.

—Yo siempre voy a ser tu debilidad, por eso te ha costado matarme cuando has tenido la oportunidad —Benton le aprieta el mentón y la besa a la fuerza—

Diana lo empuja y se aparta, él se ríe.

—Vete de mi mente, que sea la última vez que lo hagas —Diana aprieta el puño—

Benton se le acerca y cuando ella se va a girar para golpearlo, él la empuja contra la pared. La mira con odio para intimidarla, ella siente su respiración en el rostro.

—Thomas... tu no me odias... Sólo sigues con el corazón roto. Muy en el fondo sabes que aún me amas y lo que hiciste estuvo mal... Lo sabes perfectamente, pero te cuesta admitirlo por tu maldito orgullo

Benton se sorprende y se enoja.

—Te enojas porque es verdad —Diana lo empuja y lo aparta—

—Cállate —Él camina molesto. Luego se gira y la señala— Cierra la maldita boca... Yo te odio y no pongas sentimientos en mi dónde no los hay... —Golpea la pared detrás de ella—

Benton se desconecta de la mente de Diana. Él está parado frente a la pared y ve la marca del golpe. Se aparta y camina de un lado a otro apretando los puños y frunciendo el ceño, mientras varias lagrimas bajan por sus mejillas. Se sienta en el borde de la cama.

—¿Tanto odio para qué? Si al final muy en el fondo de mi corazón aún la sigo amando —Benton siente coraje y aprieta con furia las sábanas de la cama mientras llora— La odio y la amo a la vez... Maldita —Se levanta enojado, va hasta la cocina y se sirve una copa grande de vino—

Diana despierta en su caseta. Se sienta en el catre y se queda pensativa. Luego se acuesta a dormir.

Mientras tanto Benton está leyendo un periódico y bebiendo para despejar la mente. Alguien toca a su puerta. Él se levanta y abre.

—Erik, ya es tardísimo… ¿Se te ofrece algo?

—Sólo quiero hablar contigo

—Pasa —Al Erik entrar Benton cierra la puerta— Disculpa que esté en ropa interior, estaba leyendo para luego acostarme. Déjame al menos ponerme algo

—Está bien, no es la primera vez que te veo así

—¿Quieres algo de beber?

—No... Lo que quiero hablar será rápido

—¿Que te sucede?

—Es que... quería darte las gracias por salvarme

—Eres mi compañero y mi mejor amigo, obviamente lo tenía que hacer —Benton pone su mano sobre el hombro de Erik— Más bien, eres lo único que tengo y en quien puedo confiar

Erik sonríe triste.

—¿Tienes que decirme algo más?

—Thomas... Desde que nos volvimos a encontrar en el ejército siempre te admiré por todo lo que hacías. Me daba mucho coraje ver cómo te rechazaban sin respetar las ideas que tenías... Siempre quise tener la misma fortaleza que tú. Hasta muchas veces te imité —Se avergüenza— Desde hace tiempo he estado muy... agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por mi desde que nos conocimos —Saca de su bolsillo una piedra brillante—

—La que te di cuando niño —Sonríe—

—Siempre cargo con ella porque me da suerte... Gracias Thomas, gracias por todo lo que me has dado —Le sonríe—

Benton lo abraza.

—Sabes que estoy dispuesto a lo que sea para acabar esto de una vez... Lo que tu odies, yo lo odiaré; lo que tu quieras que muera, yo lo mataré. Si tengo que dar mi vida por ti, lo haré sin pensarlo —Lleva su mano derecha al corazón—

Benton se sorprende.

—Gracias Erik

Gardner se va de la habitación. Benton se queda pensativo, pero decidido.

Continuará...

(Volumen 3 parte 2)


	6. Volumen 3: Dolor (Parte 2)

Diana estaba tan cansada que durmió toda la noche y parte de la mañana. Ella al levantarse hace un poco de estiramiento, ve que ya ha sanado la herida. Ella sale de su caseta y va dónde Max y Bay.

—No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que dormí tanto

—Ayer la vimos muy agotada y decidimos darle tiempo para un buen descanso... Hasta ahora el campamento está en orden, ya tenemos soldados custodiando las zonas —Max señala los lugares donde están los soldados—

—Muy bien... Hoy convocaré a todos a una reunión, quiero que les informes. Será a la tarde... Dile a Wil que me traiga los mapas militares pero los de la zona de la frontera

—Si mi Comandante —Max se va a avisar—

Diana regresa a su caseta, se pone a pensar en los planes que dirá en la reunión.

En la tarde se reúnen todos en el campamento. Diana está hablando.

—Los he reunido aquí para informarles que pronto iniciaremos la última y gran misión aquí en Mare

—¿La última? —Pregunta un soldado—

—Sí será la última... La pasada misión para rescatar a Max estuvimos a punto de ser atrapados y mi intención no es que mueran, sino que puedan vivir libres... Así que haremos una última misión y para mí la más importante de todas —Diana le hace seña a Wil para que traiga el mapa—

Él trae el mapa. Diana señala el lugar dónde irán.

—Este lugar al que iremos es una ciudad amurallada

—Nunca habíamos visto eso —Un soldado lo dice confundido—

—En los mapas civiles esa zona está censurada. Sólo sale en algunos mapas militares, específicamente para los oficiales de alto rango

—¿Y que es ese lugar? —Pregunta un soldado—

—Es una cárcel... Un día estuve en ese lugar junto a mi antiguo Escuadrón y lo que vi me dejó impactada. En ese lugar viven políticos, militares o civiles que han sido corruptos o traidores a Mare, ya sean hombres o mujeres. Con los años han hecho familia en ese lugar. Todos viven en hacinamiento y pobreza. Sólo subsisten de lo que ellos mismos cultivan. Nunca pueden salir de ese lugar, incluyendo sus hijos... Yo soy de Paradis, y aunque viví en la capital si estuve en distritos pobres para llevar alimentos y la pobreza de esos lugares no se comparan con esta ciudad, ni se asemeja a los peores días de Paradis después de la caída de la muralla María... Ahí viven niños eldianos que se van a dormir pasando hambre, mientras los hijos de los marleyanos están gordos de tanto comer. No es justo, que tengan que sufrir cuándo ellos no hicieron nada

Glory alza la mano.

—¿Y qué propones hacer Comandante?

—Iremos a liberar a cada uno de ellos... La ciudad está muy asegurada, tienen vigilancia constante. Cuentan con cañones y armas alrededor de la cuidad para evitar ataques ya sea que vengan de afuera o que internamente ellos mismos provoquen... Infiltrarnos como soldados de Mare estará muy complicado por qué no todos pueden entrar a ese lugar, será llamar la atención y nos atacarían sin poder defendernos... Mi propuesta es que yo misma iré como carnada hacia la ciudad, les llamaré la atención. La muralla que rodea la ciudad no es tan grande como las de Paradis, así podré escalar fácilmente. Entraré y desde adentro destruiré la puerta para que ustedes puedan entrar.

—¿Y qué haremos nosotros mientras tanto? —Pregunta Bay—

—Ustedes se quedarán alejados, fuera del alcance del disparo de los cañones. Cómo ellos estarán distraídos conmigo ustedes se acercarán por el lado de la puerta principal. Cuando yo la destruya ustedes entran rápidamente... Una vez acabemos con ellos, liberaremos al pueblo, lo más rápido que podamos. Esta ciudad está cerca de una base que hace un tiempo fue atacada y desde ese entonces la presencia militar aumentó en la zona. Estoy segura de que ellos llamarán para pedir ayuda, así que contamos con treinta minutos para evacuar la ciudad antes que llegue el ejército... Suena complicado, pero haré la mayor parte y así evitar que sus vidas peligren. No quiero ponerlos en riesgo, además esto comenzó como una venganza personal y jamás imaginé que se convertiría en una revolución

—Nosotros si tenemos que morir por Eldia lo haremos... Vamos a liberar a nuestros hermanos de la prisión —Un soldado se levanta—

Todos gritan.

—¡Sí!

—¿Que haremos si llega el ejército antes de tiempo? —Pregunta Max—

—Ustedes defiendan a esta gente mientras huyen a la frontera yo me encargaré del ejército, como hemos hecho siempre

—Los de la otra nación son enemigos de Mare, ¿No nos pondrá en riesgo cruzar?

—En secreto he estado hablando con alguien que es de allá, he estado pidiendo ayuda, por ahora no me contestan la petición de recibirlos a ustedes, les conté lo que quería hacer así que será cuestión de esperar si aceptan, pero no creo que nos ataquen a la primera... Lamentablemente mis años en el ejército de Mare me hizo pelear en su contra, espero que hayan aceptado mis disculpas

—¿Cuándo iremos? —Le pregunta Henry—

—En unos días... Quiero que ustedes descansen lo suficiente. Por el momento nos prepararemos

Termina la reunión.

Los días siguientes todos se van preparando en sus uniformes, armamento y vehículos para el día de la misión. Siguen mejorando y estudiando el plan para desalojar a la ciudad completa.

Diana durante esos días estuvo preparando el equipo tridimensional que le quedaba, también saca las lanzas relámpago que tiene guardadas. Luego encarga a Glory de vigilar en todo momento el cajón con el equipo y las lanzas.

Benton está reunido con Reiner en su oficina.

—Pedí que vinieras ya que voy a relegarte de tu cargo

—¿Por qué? —Reiner está sorprendido—

—No me has sido lo suficientemente útil en estos días. Veo que aún sigues muy atado a Diana y no te has concentrado en nuestra misión para atraparla

—He hecho lo mejor que he podido... Diana tiene una mente fuerte, además ya no puedo ver sus pensamientos desde que rompió su vínculo conmigo

—Aquel día que huyeron y encontramos el campamento. ¿La viste huir? ¿Viste caer un rayo a la distancia?

—Si la vi huir, sé que el rayo fue de ella

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no la detuviste? ¿Por qué no te acercaste a darme apoyo?

—Estaba muy lejos y no creí que me diera tiempo... Disculpe

—Hubiera sido perfecto atraparla en ese momento pero tú no hiciste nada... Estoy seguro que tú tienes más información de ella, más de la que me has dicho —Lo dice molesto—

Reiner se queda en silencio.

—Ya no te necesito más... Puedes irte

—Como diga General —Reiner se levanta y se va molesto de la oficina—

Gardner entra rápidamente.

—¿Ya lo hizo?

—Sí, es mejor quitarlo del medio para poder seguir con nuestro plan

—¿Iremos a la base cerca de la prisión amurallada?

—Sí, activaré los soldados que estén en la base, serán los primeros que enviaré si ocurre una batalla. Ustedes serán mi apoyo... Gardner no olvides traer aquella arma grande. La utilizaremos esta vez... Ah, olvidé decirte que la otra gran sorpresa está casi lista, necesito que vayas a verificar que todo esté en orden

—Sí mi General

Reiner sale del edificio, aún sigue molesto. Escucha unos soldados hablar y se les acerca para escucharlos sin que ellos se den cuenta.

—Escuché que Benton despedirá a Reiner de su Escuadrón

—¿Enserio?... Horita lo vi entrar. Tal vez ya lo despidió... ¿Por qué será?

—Reiner por un tiempo estuvo involucrado sentimentalmente con una compañera del Escuadrón y es cierto porqué un día los vi. ¿Recuerdas el bosque, dónde antes daban entrenamientos cerca del río?

—Si lo recuerdo, ¿Que hacían ellos allí?

—Lo vi teniendo relaciones con Diana

—¿La que intentó robar información hace meses?

—Si, y por lo que escuché es la misma que ha estado atacando en Mare

—Wow —Lo dice sorprendido—

—Reiner no ha sido de mucha ayuda desde que ella regresó... Tal vez aún sigue enamorado de ella

—¿De una traidora?... ¿No lo haría traidor a él también?

—Lo mismo pienso

Reiner les pasa por el lado y los mira con coraje. Ellos se callan al verlo.

Durante días Reiner ve a otros soldados mirarlo extraño, pasa parte del tiempo solo. Hablan entre sí cuando lo ven pasar. Los rumores de que Benton lo ha despedido del Escuadrón se regaron por todos lados. Sobre todo, también hablan de su relación con Diana.

Reiner está sentado almorzando cuando escucha detrás de él a unos soldados hablar en voz baja.

—¿Han escuchado lo de Reiner y Diana?... Han salido muchos rumores de su relación, pero muy explícitos

—No me sorprende que tuvieran algo, una vez yo los vi besarse en el tren

—Él la estuvo espiando, sabía que ella era nuestra enemiga y aun así se acostaba con ella... Un rumor dice que ella estaba embarazada cuando intentó robar información de Mare

—Tal vez por eso la dejó escapar aquel día

—Eso lo hace tan traidor a él como lo es ella... Deberían quitarle el Acorazado y dárselo a alguien que si lo merezca

Reiner se levanta molesto y se va, dejando la comida en la mesa. Sale de la cafetería. Sabe que su reputación en esos días está por el suelo. Comienza a recordar el día en que a través de Diana mató a sus compañeros soldados de Mare. Él siente náuseas y llora. Alguien se acerca a él.

—Reiner ¿qué te sucede?

Reiner lo mira.

—No pasa nada —Se seca las lágrimas—

Zeke se sienta a su lado.

—He escuchado muchas cosas de ti, durante tu tiempo en el Escuadrón Élite... No te juzgaré por eso. Yo te conozco bien y sé que entre tanto que han dicho, también hay mentiras —Zeke le da varias palmadas en la espalda— Ven, vamos a almorzar algo en otro lugar, vi que dejaste tu bandeja completa

Ambos se van fuera de la base.

Ya en la tarde Reiner regresa y va hasta la habitación de Benton. Toca fuerte la puerta. Él abre.

—¿Que se te ofrece?

—Sé que eres tú quien ha estado regando mis intimidades con Diana ante todo el ejército

—¿Yo?... Pero si ya todo el mundo sabía de tu relación con ella

—He escuchado detalles muy íntimos que estoy seguro de que Diana fue quien te contó

—Yo no hice nada... Tal vez fue Diana misma quién lo hizo

Reiner lo agarra por la camisa.

—Yo sé que fuiste tu... Eres un maldito enfermo mental —Lo mira con odio—

—¿Que vas a hacer Reiner? ¿Pegarme otra vez? ¿Matarme?... Te reto a que lo hagas —Le hace señas para los lados—

Reiner mira a cada lado y ve a soldados custodiando a Benton desde la distancia. Él le suelta la camisa.

—Te escudas detrás de tu rango para hacer tus porquerías... Desde ahora yo no quiero saber nada de ti, ni me importa lo que hagas o te suceda... Pensé que éramos amigos, pero resultaste ser un hipócrita... ¡Y siempre lo has sido! —Reiner se va enojado—

Benton se queda riendo y entra a su habitación.

Llega el día de la misión en la ciudad amurallada. Es de tarde. Diana y sus soldados se esconden a las afueras de la ciudad.

—Ya estudiamos el plan, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer... Ustedes sigan escondidos hasta que yo entre... Glory y Henry se quedarán aquí junto a los demás que no van a batallar hasta que comencemos la evacuación. Dejaré soldados para su protección... Gracias a todos por haberme ayudado durante este tiempo, para mi ustedes son los verdaderos justicieros de Eldia —Diana les sonríe a todos—

—Buena suerte Comandante, nosotros creemos en usted —Bay le sonríe—

—Es tiempo —Diana se va—

Camina directo a la ciudad. Ella está muy nerviosa.

_Comienza a recordar cuando en la mañana vió a varios de sus soldados despedirse asustados y nerviosos de sus familiares y amigos. Un hombre llora desconsoladamente mientras abraza a su esposa y dos bebés. Ella siente lástima._

—Sé que mi fin está cerca, pero ahora no es tiempo para tener miedo... Tengo que ser fuerte por todos ellos —Saca la cuchilla de su papá, la observa. Escucha la voz de Roy y de Kenny—

_—Si tu padre viera todo lo que has hecho, estaría muy orgulloso de ti... Yo lo estaría, bueno, más bien lo estoy_

_—Dónde quiera que vayas hazme sentir orgulloso, hija querida_

Diana empuña la cuchilla, toma valor y sale corriendo.

Los soldados la ven a la distancia. Alertan a los otros de que se acerca alguien. Todos corren a sus posiciones y le apuntan.

Diana comienza a correr rápido, se transforma en titán-humano. Los soldados disparan los cañones, todos caen cerca de ella, pero esto no la detiene. Sigue corriendo aún más rápido, se corta la mano, un rayo impacta su cuerpo y se transforma en un titan de 10 metros. Diana cristaliza sus dedos. Le vuelven a disparar, pero como no eran cañones anti-titán no le hace nada a su coraza. Diana llega a la muralla, da un salto y llega hasta el primer puesto de vigilancia. Destruye los cañones. Con los dedos cristalizados los usa para escalar la muralla y poco a poco sube. Los soldados le siguen disparando. Diana llega arriba, destruye los otros cañones, mata varios soldados. Baja raspando la muralla hasta llegar al suelo. Ataca a los soldados de allí. Todos les disparan. Diana ve una antena y supone que allí es la zona de comunicaciones, corre y la destruye.

Los que viven en esa ciudad huyen despavoridos hacia la zona subterránea. Diana aprovecha que no hay civiles cerca, toma distancia de la puerta. Mientras le disparan ella comienza a correr velozmente hacia la puerta. De un golpe la logra destruir. Pedazos de la muralla salen disparados por el aire, se levanta mucho humo. Los soldados de Diana entran rápidamente y atacan a los otros soldados. Ella vuelve a subir la muralla para seguir destruyendo los otros cañones. Luego de varios minutos logran tomar control de la ciudad. Diana sale de su titán. Algunas personas al ver que todo había acabado deciden acercarse a ellos.

—¿Para que vinieron? —Un hombre le pregunta a Diana—

—Vinimos a liberarlos

—¿Liberarnos? —Pregunta una mujer emocionada—

—Yo... Yo te recuerdo, viniste aquí hace varios meses —El hombre le agarra la mano a Diana— Desde que te vi aquel día sabía que vendrías por nosotros

—Busquen a su gente. Es hora de irnos de este maldito lugar

Llevan a Diana hasta la zona subterránea. Todos están escondidos allí.

—¡Somos libres! —Grita otro hombre—

Todos comienzan a gritar de emoción. La gente va saliendo hacia el exterior.

De pronto un pitido fuerte estremece el lugar. Todos se tapan sus oídos. Algunos caen en el suelo gritando de dolor. Diana se gira, por medio de su visión como titán-humano logra ver unas ondas entrar por el hoyo de la puerta. Ella se transforma en titán y corre hacía la puerta. Con su cuerpo bloquea el espacio, las ondas se desvían. Diana sale del titán, por sus oídos y nariz sale bastante sangre. Han apagado aquello que provoca las ondas. Diana camina hacia afuera y logra ver un vehículo con una antena redonda y grande. La vuelven a encender con un poco más de potencia. Diana se tapa los oídos de nuevo. Ve que el cuerpo de su titán se está desintegrado, necesita hacer algo rápido antes que caiga lo único que bloquea la entrada, así que toma la decisión de transformarse, pero al morderse la mano no puede. Lo vuelve a intentar varias veces. Vuelven a apagar la antena. Diana ahora logra transformarse. Al correr hacia ellos, la vuelven a encender más fuerte. Esto la detiene, ella comienza a caminar más lento. Su titán se desintegra poco a poco a pesar de estar aún conectada. Ella arranca su coraza para cubrirse y desviar las ondas. Arranca otra y la lanza sobre el vehículo. La antena se apaga, ella corre hacia el vehículo y lo destruye, mata a varios soldados. El Titán de Diana ruge de coraje. Ella sale del titán. A la distancia puede ver más soldados llegar. Camina hacia ellos, pero ya no tiene fuerzas. Los soldados de Diana salen de la ciudad y van donde ella para darle apoyo.

—Saquen a la gente de aquí, huyan lo más rápido posible —Diana lo dice desesperada—

—Nos quedaremos para apoyarte, Comandante —Max recarga su arma—

Diana ve a civiles salir con las armas de los soldados muertos en la ciudad.

—Todos pelearemos por ti —Héktor le sonríe—

Todos corren hacia los soldados de Mare.

Diana siente impotencia al no poder hacer nada. Está sin energía para volver a ser titán. Aún sigue sangrando por la nariz y oídos. Ella se queda arrodillada llorando mientras ve a sus soldados batallar.

El ejército de Mare comienza a lanzar llamas contra ellos. Muchos regresan corriendo, otros se queman hasta morir.

Diana se enoja. Se levanta y mira con furia a los soldados de Mare. Aprieta sus puños con fuerza. Sus heridas internas se curan rápido. Diana comienza a correr y a gritar con coraje.

—¡Peleen!

Los que vienen huyendo se detienen y corren detrás de ella, gritando también. Están dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas. Corren hombro con hombro sin rendirse. Diana hace señas a Max para que se alejen un poco, sus soldados y civiles se detienen. Diana cruza el fuego como titán-humano, logra llegar hasta los soldados de Mare y se transforma en titán de 15 metros cerca de ellos. Varios soldados mueren. Diana con su titán y el humo que levantó apaga el fuego. Sus soldados y varios civiles corren disparando al enemigo. Otros civiles en la ciudad se unen. Varios soldados de Mare se asustan al ver el titán.

—No nos habían dicho que lucharíamos contra un titán

—¿Es el Acorazado de Reiner?

—No creo, se ve diferente

Ellos y otros soldados arrojan sus armas al suelo y se rinden.

Los tanques de Mare con sus armas anti-titánicas comienzan a disparar contra Diana. Ella destruye dos, pero siguen disparándole. De pronto un bombardeo inesperado cubre la zona donde está el ejército de Mare con sus tanques, muy cerca de Diana. Ella se asusta, pero en la distancia ve tanques, vehículos y soldados de la nación enemiga acercarse y atacar a Mare. Diana se emociona al ver que ellos han contestado a su pedido.

Benton en la distancia observa todo. Está junto a Gardner y varios soldados.

—¡Maldición! Como odio a esta mujer

—¿Que hacemos General? ¿Damos la orden de retirada?

—No... Llegó el momento de la sorpresa

—Hay soldados nuestros

—Serán un sacrificio para Mare, morirán como héroes —Benton usa el radio de comunicaciones— Es hora

Varios soldados de Mare se rinden. Otros tratan de huir con un tanque anti-titán, pero Diana los acorrala. Ellos le disparan y ella los mata. Camina de regreso. Ve que toman custodia de varios soldados de Mare. Otros ayudan a los heridos. Diana sale del titán, pero se queda conectada.

—Lo logramos —Ella suspira aliviada. Ve hacia el cielo, ha comenzado a oscurecer. Se ven varias estrellas en el firmamento, pero sólo una con su brillo sobresale de entre las demás. Recuerda el día de su cumpleaños número dieciséis. Escucha la voz de Erwin—

_—¿Ves esa estrella tan brillante, que sobresale entre todas?... Esa será nuestra estrella, la llamaré libertad... La libertad de conocer un mundo nuevo_

Diana comienza a llorar desconsoladamente.

Mientras se queda mirando el cielo un avión de Mare cruza sobre ellos y deja caer algo que abre un paracaídas. Todos se asustan y se apartan. Diana aún fuera del titán, pero conectada, corre hasta donde está por caer el misil. Al chocar con la tierra no estalla. Diana se paraliza, igual que todos. Al ella acercarse escucha un reloj.

—¡Tiene un temporizador!... ¡Huyan! —Grita Diana—

Todos comienzan a correr. Diana se mete dentro del titán y agarra el misil.

—No puedo destruirlo porque de igual manera explotará... Sólo queda una forma —Mete el misil dentro de la boca de su titán—

Benton desde la distancia observa con binoculares. Se ríe al ver el desespero de Diana.

—Esa mujer está loca

Diana cristaliza todo su cuerpo mientras los demás huyen. El temporizador se detiene y explota la bomba dentro del titán. Varios cristales salen disparados por el aire. Una columna de humo en forma de hongo sale de adentro del titán. Algunos soldados de Mare mueren en el momento. Una onda expansiva hace que varios de los que van corriendo se caigan al suelo.

Benton desde la distancia se sorprende. Parte de la onda expansiva también llega hasta donde él está, haciendo a varios soldados perder el balance.

—Con su titán redujo el impacto que tendría la bomba al explotar, pero dudo que ella haya sobrevivido a eso... Así que fue mejor de lo que pensé... Es tiempo de irnos —Benton y sus soldados se van—

Una brisa con calor y vapor rodea el área. A algunos se les quema la piel mientras siguen huyendo.

Luego de una hora, cuando el calor disminuyó, algunos soldados de Diana y del otro ejército se acercan al área para verificar si ella sigue con vida. Van con linternas ya que ha oscurecido completamente. Ven pedazos de cristal en todas partes. Lo que se supone que fuera el titán está totalmente desintegrado. Max ve un cristal con algo adentro, corre y llama la atención a los demás. Al llegar ven a Diana dentro.

Ella escucha como si Max la llamase a la distancia.

—¡Comandante!... ¡Diana!

Ella despierta y reacciona. Ve como están tratando de romper el cristal usando un marrón. Al quedar tan frágil por el calor de la bomba lo logran romper. Diana cae al suelo muy debilitada, está sangrando bastante por la nariz y oídos. Max la agarra y la lleva del hombro. Bay se acerca para ayudarlo. Ambos ayudan a Diana a caminar.

Se acerca un soldado hacia ellos. Bay se sorprende al verlo.

—Disculpe Comandante, la voy a soltar un momento —Bay suelta a Diana. Se acerca al soldado y grita— ¡Papá! —Da un salto y lo abraza fuertemente—

—Mi niña hermosa —El soldado la abraza y llora de felicidad—

Diana se sorprende, pero tose sangre y pierde el conocimiento. Héktor y Wil se acercan corriendo a ayudar a Max. La montan en un vehículo.

Los soldados se llevan a los niños, ancianos, mujeres embarazadas y heridos en sus vehículos. Los otros los escoltan a pie hasta la frontera. Todos se van rápidamente de la ciudad amurallada.

A la mañana siguiente Diana se levanta. Siente dolor en la espalda, justo dónde tiene la herida, sangra un poco por la nariz. Se limpia la sangre. Ve soldados de la otra nación a su lado. No entiende lo que hablan por ser otro idioma. Sale de la caseta y se le acerca el mismo soldado que vió antes de desmayarse.

—Hola, soy el General Kanye Sangare... ¿Usted deber ser Diana? —Le extiende la mano para saludarla—

—Diana Ackerman —Lo saluda—

—Nos llegó tu carta y decidimos ayudar, nos pareció muy bueno lo que iban a hacer. Todos merecemos vivir en libertad

—Gracias —Le sonríe— Entonces, ¿Bay es su hija?

—Si, mi querida y hermosa Bay... Un hombre marleyano la raptó hace años cuando era niña. Te agradezco que la hayas salvado y me la hayas regresado con bien

Diana sonríe muy feliz.

Muchas personas se le acercan a Diana para darle las gracias. Todos están felices. La abrazan. Bay se acerca a Diana y la abraza con fuerzas.

—Si no hubieras regresado a Mare a salvarnos, jamás hubiera visto a mi padre otra vez... Gracias, te debo la vida

Diana llora de felicidad.

En el campamento provisional que han hecho, la gente que vivía en la prisión amurallada comenzó a festejar. Se pueden escuchar los gritos de felicidad. Todo el día estuvieron en celebración.

Diana se reúne con el General Kanye Sangare.

—Tu gente se puede quedar aquí provisionalmente. Hablaremos con los líderes de las diferentes ciudades para que cada uno done algo y tu gente pueda comenzar su propio pueblo en una de nuestras tierras... Nos alegra poder ayudar a otros

—Ellos jamás van a olvidar esto... No me cansaré de darle las gracias, ni tampoco me cansaré de pedir disculpas por todo lo que les hice en el pasado, nunca imaginé que la nación con la que batallé en su contra sería mi ayuda y aliada

—Ya no nos importa lo que hayas hecho mientras fuiste soldado de Mare, sino lo que estás haciendo y harás por el bien de tu gente, de Eldia

Diana sonríe. Se levanta.

—Disculpe, pero necesito abrazarlo

Él acepta y ambos se abrazan fuertemente. Bay entra a la caseta y al verlos también se une al abrazo.

A la noche realizan una cena para todos. La nación que los acogió prepara los alimentos. Todos están comiendo y bebiendo. Brindan por los caídos, por los heridos, por todos los soldados que lucharon por su libertad y brindan por Diana.

Diana pasa cerca de los que están brindando y todos gritan.

—¡POR DIANA! —Alzan sus bebidas—

Ella se sonroja y sigue caminando. Se reúne con Glory, Henry, Wil, Héktor, Max, Bay y varios de sus soldados que quedaron con vida. Se sientan juntos. Están felices al ver cientos de personas tan contentos a la vez, festejando, riendo con tanta felicidad.

—Esto si es libertad —Diana suspira—

—Usted lo logró —Le dice un soldado—

—No... Lo logramos —Diana sonríe—

A lo lejos se comienza a escuchar la música. Todos se levantan y caminan hasta donde está la gente bailando. La música que tocan es la misma que era prohibida en Mare, la que trata de la libertad de Eldia. Todos se unen a bailar. Diana los observa mientras aplaude, ella está muy feliz.

Entre la gente bailando Diana comienza a alucinar. _Ve todo pasar tan lento, se desconecta de la realidad y ve a Roy, Jeff y Arla bailar, como aquella noche en el pueblo cerca del campamento. Ve sus rostros felices._ Lágrimas bajan por el rostro de Diana. Ella mira para el lado, ve a una madre con su esposo y dos bebés, bailando alegres, los mismos que vió antes de ir a la ciudad. _Diana ve el rostro de sus hijos, Mikael y Areli, en los bebés. _Ella comienza a llorar más fuerte y se va del área. Llega sola hasta su caseta. Se tira al suelo arrodillada, aprieta sus manos con coraje mientras sigue llorando.

Luego ve que al lado de su cama está el cajón que le dió a Glory. Lo abre y ve que todo lo que necesita está dentro. Recoge sus cosas para irse. Alguien entra, al ella mirar ve al General Sangare.

—¿Vas a irte?

—Si... Tengo asuntos más importantes que hacer ahora mismo

—Me lo imaginé, el doctor Henry me había contado todo... Es una lástima no poder tener un titán cambiante como aliado

—Lo lamento... Tampoco sé si regrese

—Eres libre de irte, no estás atada a nosotros por haberte ayudado... Tu gente estará bien, lo prometo

—Gracias

Kanye ayuda a Diana a montar el cajón a un vehículo de Mare.

—Espero que encuentres la paz que tanto buscas —Kanye se va—

Diana recuerda que Hange le dijo las mismas palabras.

Se le acercan Wil, Héktor, Glory, Henry, Bay y Max.

Diana se acerca a Bay y le da su chaqueta negra con el logo de la Legión, la que Erwin le había regalado.

—Ten, para que siempre encuentres la libertad —Luego le da a Max la cuchilla de su padre Kenny— Para que siempre hagas justicia

Ellos están llorando.

—¿Que haremos sin ti? —Glory se seca las lágrimas—

—No me necesitan, ustedes son capaces de poder liderar a este pueblo... En un futuro, cuando esta historia sea contada, hablarán de todo lo bueno que ustedes hicieron por la nación de Eldia —Diana abraza a cada uno—

Ellos se quedan en silencio, la miran con tristeza mientras lloran.

—Es hora de decir adiós... Los extrañaré demasiado, cada uno fue especial para mí durante el tiempo en que los conocí... Siempre los llevaré en mi corazón hasta mi último suspiro... Los quiero mucho —Diana les sonríe tristemente. Lleva su mano derecha al corazón—

Ellos hacen lo mismo. Diana se gira y se monta en el vehículo. Su corazón está dolido, pero debe continuar con su propósito. Ella se va.

Diana logra cruzar la frontera de regreso a Mare. De camino en el vehículo comienza a tener dolor de cabeza. Vuelve a escuchar la voz del ser que la domina.

—Veo que traes el equipo tridimensional y las lanzas relámpago, ¿Piensas pelear contra Reiner?

—No pelearé con él, es para matar a Thomas

—¿Estás segura? ¿Aún sigues olvidando lo que te hizo?

—Ya déjame en paz... Por complacerte rompí mi vínculo con él —Se le entrecorta la voz— ¿Que más quieres de mí?

—Quiero que lo mates

—Te dije que no —Frena el vehículo y se baja— Yo no volveré a lastimarlo, bastante tiene que estar sufriendo por tu culpa... Lárgate de mi mente

Diana cae boca abajo al suelo, su rostro roza la tierra. El ser la ha tirado y la tiene dominada.

—Tú haces lo que yo diga. Si no me vas a ayudar salte de mi camino

—No lo hagas por favor, no otra vez, no —Diana llora— ¿Por qué odias tanto a Reiner?

—Porque el maldito me quitó lo que más amaba en esta vida... Es un desgraciado y lo odio tanto, siempre lo he hecho. No sabes las veces que quise matarlo, pero por amistad y lástima no lo hice —Aprieta sus puños—

—¿De qué hablas? Suenas como si estuviera hablando... —Diana se sorprende—

—Ahora es que te das cuenta —Ríe— ¿De quién crees que era el suero que usaron contigo?

—¿Fue un suero experimental?

—Ujum... Ya sabes que siempre te estuve influenciando, llevas mi sangre en tus genes —Ríe—

—Tu eres quien me obliga a hacer tantas cosas malas

—Shh... Ya tu árbol venía torcido, yo sólo te di el coraje para hacerlo

—Por eso una parte de mi odia tanto a Reiner —Diana se levanta— Por favor vete

Su otra parte la vuelve a tirar al suelo.

—Mientras haces tus asuntos contra Thomas, tú vas a hacer lo que yo diga... Si quiero matar a Reiner lo vas a hacer ¿Entendido? —Sus ojos cambian a color miel. Sonríe cínicamente. Se monta en el vehículo y se va—

Benton llega a la oficina de Magath. Hay varios soldados de alto mando y líderes de Mare. Magath está parado frente a todos y le dirige la palabra a Benton.

—Tu deber era velar por la seguridad de Mare, pero permitiste que unos pocos se adueñaran de lo nuestro y por falta de una seguridad eficaz la economía se afectó

—Hice lo mejor que pude. Tampoco eran unos pocos, era un grupo bastante grande, muy ágil, organizado y fuerte

—¿Más fuertes que todo el ejército de Mare? No lo creo... También sacaste de tu Escuadrón a Reiner. Tu ficha más fuerte, que pudo haber detenido todo esto

—Reiner ya no me era útil, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados con la causante de todo esto

—Veo que fuiste tú quién se encargó de divulgar su vida privada entre los soldados —Magath se molesta—

—Lo saqué de mi Escuadrón por el bien de Mare

—Al parecer no resultó efectivo... Ayer la prisión amurallada fue atacada. Muchos de nuestros soldados murieron y otros desaparecieron, todos bajo tu comando. Nunca nos informaste lo que estaba sucediendo. Ni una señal pidiendo apoyo. Nos enteramos de lo sucedido horas después... ¿Tienes que decir algo al respecto?

—Recibimos una llamada alertando que habían ingresado a la ciudad. Fuimos a brindar apoyo, pero nos atacaron. Cuando tuvimos ventaja nos atacó la nación enemiga, cruzaron la frontera sin darnos cuenta. Todo fue muy rápido

—¿Y dió la orden de retirada?

—Si lo hice

—Uno de los soldados que logró escapar dijo que nunca lo hiciste... Ordenaste lanzar una bomba y los dejaste morir en ese lugar, a tu gente, tus soldados —Magath se enfada—

Benton se pone nervioso, pero lo disimula.

—Por más que quieras justificarte, no has cumplido tu deber como General encargado de la seguridad, ni como líder de todo Mare... Te advertí que te despidieras de tu rango si volvías a fallar... Con el respaldo de los aquí presentes y con la autoridad que tengo como General al mando del ejército Mare, te relevo de tus cargos como General de Seguridad y líder supremo de Mare. De igual manera estás fuera del ejército, todo será efectivo de inmediato

Benton se quita su insignia de General, la coloca sobre la mesa.

—Veo que mis años de servicio no valieron la pena —Se molesta— Buena suerte —Benton se levanta para irse—

—No te vayas, no he acabado contigo... Así que siéntate

Benton se sienta. Magath saca varios papeles y los pone en frente de él.

—¿Qué es esto? —Benton los lee—

—Son denuncias en tu contra, por acoso y abuso sexual reiteradas veces a varios de nuestros soldados y civiles... Varias mujeres, también algunos hombres, te han denunciado. Incluido uno de los Guerreros, que me reservaré su nombre, que te denuncia por abuso luego de haberle drogado... Son muchas denuncias, incluyendo las que se hicieron de manera anónima… De igual manera dos mujeres le denunciaron, ya que luego de estar con usted fueron contagiadas con una enfermedad que de casualidad sale en un récord médico fuera de la base, donde evidencia lo que tiene y los medicamentos que le recetaron —Coloca el récord sobre la mesa—

Benton se sorprende y le tiemblan las manos.

—Sabes que tenemos leyes muy estrictas en el ejército que prohíben las relaciones íntimas dentro de la base militar y en horas laborales, específicamente entre oficiales de alto mando y sus soldados... Usaste tu puesto como General para tus chantajes sexuales, ya sea de manera física o verbal. Es más, desde que eras Teniente lo vienes haciendo... Ya lo sabíamos, pero eras inmune para nosotros hacerte algo porque no había evidencias ya que nadie te hizo una denuncia en su tiempo hasta ahora... Ya hay varias denuncias, hasta puedo decir que hay decenas y las que faltan... ¿Que vas a hacer, Thomas? Ya no puedes usar tu cargo para escudarte, ni tu dinero para seguir callando a la gente

—No me pueden hacer nada, porque ya no soy parte del ejército

—Estas denuncias son civiles hacia tu persona, Thomas J. Benton, no para tu cargo como General... Mi despido no tiene nada que ver con esto. Fue por incumplimiento del deber... Pero esto son demandas civiles y por tus actos muy probablemente lleguen a ser penales —Magath saca más papeles— Luego de descubrir unas irregularidades en su brigada de Seguridad, nos llegó confidencias de que usted estaba robando equipo militar, incluido armas y sueros de titán, para llevarlo a una localidad desconocida... También se declaró, y esto es lo más fuerte de todo, que usted estaba involucrado en el tráfico de eldianos, en la compra y venta de estos mismos. Andas vinculado con los fallecidos, Ex-Conorel y el contrabandista Gato Negro... Y es algo que llevas muchos años haciendo, estas confidencias son desde que eras Teniente, pero no habían pruebas

Benton se ríe.

—Si son sólo confidencias sin pruebas dudo mucho que puedan hacerme algo

—¿Lo estás admitiendo?

—No diré nada sin un abogado presente... ¿Puedo irme o aún vas a sacar cosas sin pruebas?

Magath saca más papeles.

—Durante este tiempo como líder de todo Mare has estado abusando de tu poder... Nos llegaron muchas confidencias, incluido esta foto... —Lo coloca sobre la mesa— ...de como usted mataba eldianos por el sólo hecho de mantener en oculto a la causante de todo este caos... Escogía algunos eldianos y los demás los asesinabas, la misma táctica que hacías cuando los compraba para quien sabe que... Que no me extrañaría que sean para experimentos

—¿Que esperas para arrestarme? —Benton cruza sus manos en forma de burla—

—Con todo esto, no debería arrestarte, sino darte un tiro en la frente, es más, fusilarte hasta que nadie te pueda reconocer

Benton sigue riéndose.

—Para mí eres una escoria más. No sabes cuánto te apreciaba, e incluso te ayudé a lograr todo lo que eres ahora y terminaste siendo un ser deleznable... Nos habrás ayudado a mejorar el armamento militar, pero tus acciones han opacado todo logro... Tienes suerte que por ser marleyano tienes derecho a juicio... Así que de inmediato doy orden para tu arresto y encarcelamiento en lo que se fija un día para tu juicio civil y luego militar —Magath da la orden de arrestarlo—

Soldados lo escoltan fuera de la sala de reunión. Al salir por el vestíbulo, Benton ve a Reiner llenando unos papeles. Ambos se cruzan miradas y Benton lo mira de mala manera. Lo llevan hasta la cárcel donde esperará hasta su juicio.

Dentro de la celda Benton camina de un lado a otro, está nervioso y desesperado. De pronto recibe una visita, ve que es Gardner.

—¿A qué vienes Erik? ¿A denunciarme también?

—No hay motivos para hacerlo... Sólo vine para ayudarte. Tus soldados y yo seremos fieles a ti. Estamos dispuestos a servirte en todo momento

Benton se acerca a los barrotes y habla en voz baja.

—Necesito que me saques de aquí... Si me enjuician y me meten preso, mis planes se atrasarán aún más y ya es tiempo de vengarme

—Lo sé... Todo esto fue obra de Diana.

—¿Crees que ella aún siga con vida?

—Esa mujer es dura de matar. Esa explosión pudo haberla lastimado, pero dudo que la matase... Pienso que ha sido Diana porqué cuando me tuvieron secuestrado ella dijo que te iba a aplastar el orgullo y que la base subterránea iba a ser su estocada final... Si no mencionaron nada de la base, supongo que Diana aún no ha acabado

—Con más razón tengo que salir de aquí... Mañana comienza el juicio civil y lo más probable me ejecuten luego del juicio militar. Me llevarán primero a un tribunal civil en Liberio, es el momento indicado para huir

—Haré todo lo necesario para su libertad

—Prometo que te pagaré el favor

Gardner sonríe.

—Lo sé, pero no tienes que hacerlo. El que juntos podamos cumplir nuestra misión de vengarnos es más que suficiente, lo demás es secundario

—Por favor, vete rápido, que no sea que también te anden buscando al estar relacionado conmigo

—Entendido... Lo veré mañana —Gardner le guiña y se va—

Benton se sienta y aprieta con coraje sus puños. Luego comienza a reírse solo.

—No puedo creer que me esté pasando todo esto —Sigue riéndose—

Al día siguiente, durante el mediodía Diana entra a la casa de la mamá de Reiner, en Liberio. No hay nadie. Camina por la sala, por la cocina. Sube las escaleras y llega hasta los cuartos. Entra a la habitación de Reiner. Ve todo ordenado. Hay fotos de él cuándo niño. Diana agarra una foto y comienza a ver el pasado de Reiner.

_Ve cuándo era sólo un niño. Creció sin su padre, por ser un Marleyano. Ingresa cómo candidato a Guerrero por ver a sus padres juntos. Ve cuándo le dan el Titán Acorazado. Cuando sale junto a Bertholdt, Marcel y Annie hacia Paradis. Ve desde su punto de vista cuándo destruye la puerta del muro._

La otra personalidad de Diana está hablando.

—Ese ser que parece tan inocente es un homicida. Ese ser a quién le salvaste la vida y lo ayudaste a entrar a Paradis es el causante de todo lo malo que has vívido. ¿Y aun así lo sigues amando?... Eres patética, Diana

—¿Por qué viniste aquí?

—Le voy a provocar para que se enfrente a mí, yo te voy a vengar, porqué tú jamás lo harás

—Si quieres venganza mejor mata a Thomas, él si es el verdadero culpable de todo, por él Roy y mis hijos murieron

—Eso es asunto tuyo, no mío... Luego puede que te ayude, pero quiero a Reiner primero

—Por favor, déjalo en paz —Diana agarra otra foto de Reiner cuando era bebé—

—Tu jamás verás a tus hijos crecer por su culpa... ¿Cómo hubieran sido Mikael y Areli de grandes? ¿A quién se parecerían? ¿Serían igual de fuertes que ustedes? Son cosas que jamás vas a saber porque ya no están —Lo dice molesta—

—Deja de utilizar a mis hijos... La culpa es de Thomas

—¿Y quién dijo dónde vivías? ¿Ah? —Está molesta—

—Sabes muy bien que él no lo hizo a propósito, jamás lo haría

—Diana no lo justifiques, ese es el problema que tienes, que siempre buscas una excusa. Primero con el vínculo que hiciste con él, luego decías que era sólo un niño que le lavaron el cerebro... Él es un asesino, ¿Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir? Tienes que acabar con él y liberar a Eldia de tenerlo como verdugo

—¿Acaso he sido diferente a Reiner? ¿Acaso no soy una asesina? A él le lavaron el cerebro, yo lo hacía porque quise, luego tu apareciste y me obligaste a seguir haciéndolo

—Todo lo hiciste por ver caminar a tu hermana

—Eso no justifica lo malo que hice. He matado gente inocente por tu culpa

—Aquí la culpable eres tú... Fuiste tú quién me alimentaba cada día con tu odio —Se enoja, golpea el espejo y lo rompe. Se percata que hay alguien parado en la puerta del cuarto. Ella se gira y ve a la mamá de Reiner con un cuchillo en la mano—

—¿Diana que haces aquí? —Está nerviosa—

—¿Que vas a hacer con ese cuchillo, untarme mantequilla? —Ríe y se le acerca—

—No des un paso más o te mato

Diana sonríe cínicamente y se le acerca más. Ella con el miedo que siente intenta apuñalarla, pero Diana se esquiva y Karina le entierra el cuchillo en el brazo.

—Auch señora —Ríe. Se arranca el cuchillo. Su herida se comienza a regenerar—

Karina camina hacia atrás, hasta la pared.

—¿Eres un titán? ¿Qué haces aquí maldita? Vete de mi casa —Grita molesta y asustada—

Diana se acerca, la agarra por el cuello y la alza.

—Sería una lástima dejar también a Reiner sin su mami

Karina se está quedando sin aire. Diana le pasa por su cara el cuchillo y la hace llorar.

De pronto alguien golpea a Diana con una silla y la rompe. Ella suelta a Karina.

—No te acerques a mi tía —Gaby grita molesta y la protege—

Diana la mira, se le acerca y la agarra por la camisa.

—Maldita mocosa —Diana deja a Gaby caer contra el suelo— No sé porque tanto drama si solo vine a dejar esta carta a Reiner —Ríe— Díganle que lo espero mañana —Ella saca una carta y se la tira en la cara a Karina mientras sigue llorando. Diana se va—

—Ni vuelvas a entrar a esta casa, maldito demonio —Gaby grita furiosa—

Diana lanza el cuchillo y lo entierra contra el suelo.

—La próxima vez no voy a fallar a propósito

Gaby y Karina se abrazan y lloran.

Mientras tanto a Benton lo sacan esposado de la cárcel. Soldados lo custodian hasta un vehículo militar que lo llevará al tribunal civil. Magath lo acompaña, le pone varios periódicos en sus piernas.

—Felicidades, has salido otra vez en la portada

Benton lee los titulares.

\Ex-General marleyano acusado por acoso y abuso sexual/ \Ex-General y ex-lider de Mare vinculado al tráfico de eldianos/ \El ex-General Benton abusaba de su poder/ —Él controla el coraje y las ganas de llorar, mira hacia otro lado—

Están llegando al tribunal civil, hay varias personas afuera esperando su llegada, incluido periodistas. Benton está nervioso. Lo bajan esposado y lo escoltan hasta la sala del tribunal. Al juez entrar comienza el juicio. Una soldado y una mujer marleyana lo acusan de haberlas contagiado con una enfermedad. Ambas están dando su testimonio y lloran mientras hablan. Luego ponen a testificar al doctor que había atendido a Benton, donde aparece su récord médico. El juez le da parte a Benton para defenderse. Él se levanta, al igual que su abogado.

—Yo no estoy enfermo con nada de lo que estas mujeres indican... Si quieren, aquí mismo les muestro —Se ríe mientras está por abrir el pantalón, pero el juez lo detiene—

—Deje de ser tan chistosito señor Benton, más respeto en mi sala y en mi presencia... Si usted dice no tener nada, entonces le pediré al médico que lo examine y él determine si lo está o no —El juez da la orden—

Una hora después regresan a juicio. El juez lee el nuevo informe del médico.

—Por lo que dice el doctor, usted no tiene signos ni síntomas de la supuesta enfermedad que las demandantes indican

Las mujeres se levantan sorprendidas.

—Imposible, si él fue la única persona con quien estuve... No pudo haberse curado tan rápido y fácil

Benton se está riendo disimuladamente.

—Queda absuelto de los cargos que se le imputan y las demandantes pierden la indemnización que han pedido

Las mujeres se enojan y lloran. Benton se alegra, las mira y les guiña.

\Gracias Diana... Al ayudarme a regenerar mi herida me salvaste el pellejo sin querer/ —Controla las ganas de reír—

—El próximo juicio por abuso y acoso sexual, estará pautado para luego del juicio en el tribunal militar... Ya pueden retirarse —Con el mazo da un golpe—

Sacan a Benton esposado y escoltado de la sala. Al salir ven que hay gente protestando, entre marleyanos y eldianos. Lo montan en un vehículo militar y tratan de salir del lugar, pero el tráfico les impide. Magath da orden de hacer mover los autos. Benton aún sigue sonriendo.

—Te salvaste de esta, pero aún te quedan dos juicios más y dudo mucho que del militar salgas absuelto

—Sin evidencias no hay mucho que hacer conmigo

Magath lo mira de mala manera.

—Estuvimos buscando al Sargento Gardner ya que también está citado al tribunal militar y de casualidad anda desaparecido... ¿Tienes conocimiento de eso?

—Gardner no tiene nada que ver conmigo y mis asuntos

—Lo dudo

Ambos se quedan en silencio. Magath suspira enojado y lo vuelve a mirar.

—Por mucho tiempo te admiré al ver como habías superado tus traumas de cuando eras recluta... Desde que eras Teniente nos hiciste mejorar la tecnología de nuestro armamento. Llevaste a Mare a tener más victorias que derrotas mientras tuviste al Escuadrón Élite... Todos te admiramos y respetamos, pero ahora conociendo tu vida oculta todos estamos impactados y enojados... Tanto luchar contra el enemigo, y teníamos uno a nuestro lado... Espero que pagues todo lo que has hecho bajo tu cargo como General... ¿Crees que son sólo confidencias?, pues estás equivocado, hay más evidencias de las que te imaginas

Benton se ríe nervioso y se queda pensativo.

De pronto el tráfico se detiene al haber personas protestando cerca de la base. Cuando ellos ven los vehículos militares se comienzan al caldear los ánimos. Magath se baja a averiguar.

—¿Que sucede?

—La gente está pidiendo que se lo entreguen para ellos hacer justicia... Están muy enojados

—Hay que llevarlo por otra zona... Den reversa inmediatamente

—Entendido General

Cuando comienzan a dar reversa, un camión los impacta impidiendo que se puedan mover. Lanzan humo para impedir la visibilidad. Marleyanos y eldianos armados se acercan y comienzan a disparar. Los soldados tratan de repeler los ataques.

Benton está escondido en el vehículo, cubriéndose de las balas. Alguien abre la puerta.

—Con que aquí estás, maldito... De esta no te escapas —Le dispara varias veces—

Benton grita de dolor. Las balas le dan en el hombro, costado, muslo y una le roza la mejilla.

Comienzan a lanzar varios gases lacrimógenos en la calle. Varios soldados y civiles huyen buscando aire. Llegan personas con armas largas y comienzan a disparar, los soldados disparan de vuelta, pero sin tener visibilidad.

Benton se está quejando de dolor. Alguien abre la puerta del vehículo. Lo agarra y lo arrastra hasta llevarlo un poco lejos. Benton está nervioso.

—¿Que quieren? —Camina con dificultad aún con las manos esposadas—

Nadie le contesta. Lo montan en un vehículo y se van rápidamente.

Magath se tapa el rostro y trata de regresar al vehículo. Al acercarse ve que Benton no está.

—¡Se ha escapado! ¡Busquen en todas partes!

Benton está nervioso, ve que alguien se quita el pasamontaña.

—¿Gardner? —Sonríe— Gracias compañero —Tose sangre—

—Estás muy herido... ¡Avanza! ¡Hay que regresar a la base, ahora! —Le grita al chófer. Con el mismo pasamontaña le hace presión en la herida del costado, donde está sangrando más—

Al llegar a la base subterránea, Gardner lo lleva a su habitación para curarlo. Le saca las balas que estaban incrustadas y le cierra las heridas tomándole algunos puntos. Benton está débil por la pérdida de sangre. Gardner le da medicamentos para evitar infecciones.

Durante la tarde alguien camina muy cerca de la puerta de la base subterránea de Benton. Todos los soldados apuntan con sus armas. Benton sale cojeando y aún un poco débil, ve a Diana con las manos alzadas.

—Vengo sola y desarmada —Se alza la chaqueta. Baja las manos—

—Pensé que estabas muerta

—Y yo pensé que estabas en la cárcel... Aunque veo que no te fue muy bien, te ves fatal... Ya tienes cara de cadáver —Se ríe—

Benton se enoja.

—Definitivamente fuiste tu quien provocó todo esto

—¿Yo?... Te juro que no tenga nada que ver con esas denuncias... Aunque fue mejor de lo que tenía planeado —Ríe—

Benton la mira de mala manera.

—¿Para qué vienes?

—Quiero darte una invitación —Mete la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta—

Todos se le acercan y le vuelven a apuntar.

—Tranquilos, no es nada malo —Saca un papel y se lo da a Benton—

Él lee el papel, lo estruja y lo tira al suelo.

—¿Y si no quiero ir?

—Pues no vayas... Como quiera vendré a buscarte, al menos que te mueras antes, sería un gran favor que me harías

Benton da señal para que la atrapen, pero Diana se aparta y le dice que no con el dedo índice.

—Si yo fuera tu no me arriesgaría —Se abre la chaqueta y le muestra la herida que se autoinfligió en el pecho— Antes que puedan hacerme algo, ya los habré matado a todos

Benton da señal para que se retiren un poco.

—Te espero mañana... No llegues tarde General, digo, ex-General —Diana le guiña y se va—

Benton se queda enojado y entra con mucho coraje a la base.

Al día siguiente, temprano en la mañana, Diana va a la ciudad de gente rica, la que había destruido hace un tiempo con los titanes. Aprovecha los edificios en pie para esconderse. Ella prepara el equipo tridimensional con las lanzas relámpago. Se coloca las correas y el equipo. Está preparada para pelear contra Reiner y Benton.

Reiner llega a la ciudad. Camina mientras ve con tristeza la destrucción del lugar, aún quedan rastros de sangre de las víctimas. Diana lo espera en medio de la calle principal.

—Al fin llegas, llevo una hora esperando... Al menos tienes más valor que Thomas

—Vine para ponerle fin a esto. No voy a permitir que sigas haciéndole daño a mi gente... ¡Y MENOS A MI FAMILIA! —Lo grita molesto—

Diana ríe.

—Si no te rindes de una vez no me quedará otra que matarte —Reiner lo dice en un tono serio—

—Hey cálmate... Ah verdad, estás molesto porque te aplastaron el orgullo. Ya sabes lo basura que eres como persona y como Guerrero. Nadie te quiere, maldito traidor

Reiner se molesta. Le tiemblan las manos, pero intenta calmarse.

—¿Que te sucede Reiner? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

Reiner nota que los ojos de Diana están color miel.

—Diana, yo sé que aún sigues aquí, tu no has muerto. Aún puedo sentirte... Detén esto de una vez. Esto no llevará a nada bueno, sólo a tu muerte

—¿A quién le hablas?... Sabes muy bien que ella rompió el vínculo contigo, ya ella no te escucha más... ¡Ya ella está muerta! —Diana saca sus espadas— ¡Ven, da un paso adelante cobarde!, que no tengo todo el día para ti

Reiner se queda de pie, sin moverse del lugar. Diana se desespera, se enoja y corre hacia él. Usa el equipo tridimensional, da una vuelta en el aire y cuando lo va a atacar, Reiner se mueve, ella da con sus espadas en el suelo. Vuelve a intentar atacarlo y él se vuelve a esquivar.

—Para ser una Ackerman eres muy lenta. Los he visto más rápido y fuertes

Diana se enoja. Vuelve a lanzar otro ataque, pero sólo le corta el brazo a Reiner. Él cae contra una pared. Ella rápidamente le ataca y cuando le va a cortar la cabeza, Reiner la esquiva. La espada se rompe al chocar con la pared. Con la otra espada que Diana tiene lo vuelve a atacar rápido y atraviesa a Reiner en el pecho. Él se queda sorprendido. Ella lo mira con odio. Reiner se enoja, y con la mano que le queda comienza a hacerle fuerza a la espada que le atraviesa para quitársela. Diana entierra cada vez más su espada. Él se queja de dolor.

—¿Sabes que Diana y Roy se iban a casar? Ella quería vivir sus años que le quedaban de vida junto a sus hijos y Roy. Diana no me utilizaba ya que sólo quería vivir en paz, pero tú lo dañaste todo —Tuerce la espada— Estabas despechado por haberla visto amando a Roy, ¿No es así? ¿Por eso dijiste dónde ella vivía?

Él recuerda tener una cuchilla en el bolsillo, suelta la espada. Disimula que se ha vencido, lleva su mano al bolsillo, rápidamente saca su cuchilla y la entierra en el ojo de Diana. Ella grita y se desconcentra. Él aprovecha y rompe la espada que lo atraviesa y con el pedazo que se sacó del pecho la apuñala en el abdomen. Diana forcejea con él.

—¿Tú crees que Diana ha sido la única en sufrir? ¿Ah? Yo también perdí mis hijos, ¡y perdí a quien amaba por tu culpa!

—Pero tu fuiste quién la revivió luego de que ella te suplicó que la dejaras morir, fuiste tú quién me despertó para que tomara venganza

Reiner se enoja y le corta el abdomen horizontalmente, sacando parte de sus intestinos. Diana cae arrodillada al suelo. Reiner aprovecha para huir y poder regenerarse. Ella tose sangre y se ríe cínicamente mientras se saca la cuchilla del ojo.

—¿Para dónde huyes cobarde? Esto no ha acabado aquí. Es sólo el comienzo... Por más que intentes esconderte siempre te encontraré, ¡Reiner Braun! —Ríe—

Reiner sigue corriendo sin prestarle atención. Diana está arrodillada en el suelo riéndose. De su ojo y la herida en el abdomen sale una luz. Cae un rayo y se transforma en un titán de 15 metros. Corre hacia Reiner. Él se gira y cuando ella le va a saltar encima, Reiner se transforma y la golpea en el aire. Ella cae al suelo rodando. Se levanta rápidamente y lo ataca. Pelean dentro de la ciudad, entre golpes y patadas destruyen varios edificios abandonados. Diana aprovecha el polvo que se ha levantado y se esconde detrás de un edificio. Reiner está caminando, mirando detenidamente cada zona. Comienza a escuchar un sonido fuerte detrás de él y cuando se gira, le cae encima parte de un edificio que Diana empujó. Reiner reacciona rápido y le lanza con un pedazo del edificio y la golpea en el rostro. Diana cae al suelo. Ella se levanta, igual Reiner. Ambos se quedan mirando. Diana vuelve a tomar su posición de combate. Reiner el de defensa. En ese momento él recuerda la vez que tuvieron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo en el gimnasio y cada movimiento que ella hizo. Diana corre hacia Reiner. Él esquiva los puños y patadas que ella le lanza. Reiner la ataca, Diana también lo esquiva. Él la vuelve a atacar, pero usando los movimientos de ella y la golpea. Diana se enfurece, da movimientos rápidos de un lado a otro, esto desorienta a Reiner. Ella da un salto y con la rodilla golpea fuertemente el rostro del Acorazado, provocando que parte de su armadura se rompa. Reiner cae al suelo, pero le lanza una patada a Diana en el abdomen, también rompiendo su coraza. Él se levanta rápido, cristaliza su puño y la vuelve a golpear, pero en el rostro, su coraza se rompe. Ella cae al suelo aturdida.

—¡Maldición! —Diana se levanta y se lanza sobre él, pero ella da un giro, lo agarra y lo tira contra el suelo boca abajo, ella también cristaliza su puño. De un golpe rompe la coraza que le protege la nuca. Al ella estar sobre él, comienza a jalar su cabeza tratando de decapitarlo—

Reiner se arrastra, la saca de balance, él se arrodilla y se lanza de espalda, Diana cae al suelo. Él cae sobre ella, se gira y comienza a golpearla fuertemente, él ruge con coraje. La coraza del rostro de Diana se sigue rompiendo. Ella intenta zafarse de él, esquiva un golpe y con un puño cristalizado golpea el codo y le rompe el brazo al titán de Reiner. Ella escapa y él la pierde de vista por un rato.

Diana regresa corriendo rápido. Cuando se va a lanzar sobre él, Reiner aprovecha que ella no tiene coraza en el rostro, cristaliza su pie y le lanza una patada fuerte, decapitando al titán de Diana. Ella queda expuesta, velozmente se desconecta del titán y usa su equipo tridimensional para escapar. Reiner la pierde de vista. Él va destruyendo cada edificio para evitar que ella se esconda.

De momento Diana sale de la nada, a ella le entra un odio grande y velozmente comienza a cortar a Reiner en las zonas donde no hay coraza. Él se asusta y protege la nuca con su mano. Diana no se detiene y sigue cortando, dando vuelta velozmente alrededor de él. El Acorazado no resiste las cortaduras, su cuerpo pierde fuerza y cae arrodillado. Reiner queda vulnerable. Diana vuelve a desaparecer. Reiner intenta regenerarse rápido, pero al estar herido se tarda un poco más.

Diana corre dentro de un edificio y agarra algo. Luego vuelve a aparecer de la nada. Reiner se asusta al ver lo que ella trae, son dos Lanzas Relámpago. Reiner regenera los músculos de su brazo, intenta golpearla, ella lo esquiva, pasa por debajo de él, se impulsa hacia arriba hasta subir bastante alto, da un giro en el aire y se posiciona para atacar la nuca. Sin pensarlo le dispara las Lanzas dando en la zona de la nuca donde ya ella había roto la coraza. Reiner grita del susto. Ella hala los dos cables y las lanzas explotan. Destruye parte de la nuca del Acorazado. Reiner queda expuesto y mal herido, pero aún conectado a una parte al titán. Diana se para detrás de él, se quita el equipo tridimensional, ya que no tiene mucho gas. Reiner está boca abajo, le falta un brazo y tiene la mitad del rostro quemado. Diana sin pensarlo, se transforma en titán-humano, en su rostro se reflejan las marcas del Acorazado. Le agarra el cuello, le baja la cabeza y ella abre su boca para morderle la nuca. Reiner está nervioso, pero ha aceptado su destino y muerte, le salen lágrimas.

—Perdóname Diana... Te amo —Llora—

Diana en su interior intenta detener al ser que la domina. Ella grita dentro de sí pero este ser sigue dispuesta a matarlo.

_\¡No! No lo hagas por favor/_ —Diana llora—

En su exterior ella sonríe cínicamente y justo cuando comienza a morderlo, escucha a Benton gritar a lo lejos.

—¡Disparen a Reiner!

Disparan usando un enorme rifle anti-titán. Diana reacciona, sus ojos vuelven a ser azules, algo despierta en ella y vuelve a hacer el vínculo con Reiner. Ella se transforma parcialmente para defenderlo y se interpone entre la bala y él, pero al ser una bala anti-titán le destroza el cuello de su Acorazado y la hiere gravemente en el costado. Ella aprovecha el humo, sale del titán y se arrastra. Reiner también sale mal herido de su titán.

Benton les dice a sus soldados que preparen otra vez el rifle.

Reiner se le acerca a Diana.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ella se queja de dolor, está sangrando demasiado y tose sangre.

—Reiner... Fue Benton quien envío a Davis a matarme a Paradis, él es el verdadero responsable de la muerte de nuestros hijos

—¿Qué? —Reiner se sorprende—

—Fue él, Davis me lo dijo... Benton es un traidor a Mare. No podemos permitir que siga con vida. El futuro de la humanidad correrá peligro

Reiner se queda paralizado. Escucha que se acercan soldados.

Diana se encuentra muy débil, su problema de regeneración le está costando el no poder curarse rápido.

—¿Es cierto lo que dices?

—Mira mis memorias y verás que no miento

_Reiner ve las memorias de Diana cuando Davis le confesó las intenciones de Benton. También logra recordar el día en que estaba borracho y drogado en su habitación cuando le contó a Benton la ubicación de Diana._

Reiner se enfurece y aprieta su puño.

—Estamos muy mal heridos para enfrentarnos individualmente a ellos, pero si nos unimos lo lograremos... Vamos a vengar a nuestros hijos —Reiner extiende su mano a Diana—

Ella le da la suya. Entre ambos comienza a correr electricidad. Un enorme rayo cae, con la energía de los dos se fusionan en un mismo titán. Reiner es quien lo controla, ya que está menos herido. Los soldados se asustan e intentan huir. El Acorazado los aplasta. Va matando los soldados que encuentra en su camino. Gardner huye. Benton intenta hacerlo, pero Reiner le lanza una pared encima y lo aplasta. Reiner destruye los edificios donde hay soldados escondidos. El Acorazado ruge y se va de esa ciudad.

Corre lo más lejos posible y llega hasta la ciudad/prisión amurallada, ya que es lo más cercano a la frontera y puede huir si es necesario. Reiner sale del titán ya con su brazo regenerado. Saca a Diana, ve que aún sigue inconsciente y mal herida. Reiner la lleva al hombro. Entra a una de las casas abandonadas, pero que sigue en buenas condiciones. La lleva hasta el cuarto y la acuesta en la cama. Aún las heridas de Diana se tardan en curar. Reiner la ayuda a regenerarse un poco más rápido, pero aún ella no despierta. Él aprovecha y busca en la casa ropa limpia, comida y agua. También busca en otras casas.

Tres horas después Diana se despierta. Escucha la ducha prendida. Se sienta en la cama, pero tiene un poco de mareo. Unos minutos después Reiner entra al cuarto. Él se está secando el cabello.

—Me alegro de que estés bien... Deberías comer algo para que te recuperes más rápido —Le da una lata con comida. Reiner también se sienta a comer—

Diana está pensativa mientras come.

—Gracias —Diana le sonríe con tristeza—

—No hay de qué... Tuve que hacerlo porqué tú me salvaste la vida

—No tenías por qué hacerlo... No me lo merezco

—Ni yo tampoco me merecía que me salvaras, pero lo hiciste... Aún no puedo creer que Benton fuera el responsable de la muerte de nuestros hijos. Aunque en parte no me sorprende. Él siempre fue un hipócrita, me mentía en la cara y yo de tonto le creía... Si hubiera sabido antes te juro que lo mataba con mis propias manos... ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

—Lo quería hacer, pero esta cosa en mi interior no me dejaba... Tenía control de mi mente y mis acciones. Era como estar poseída —Diana termina de comer—

—Te conseguí ropa, la dejé en el baño. Aprovecha y dúchate... Yo estaré vigilando que no se acerque alguien

Mientras Diana se ducha. Reiner se queda a la puerta de la casa vigilando.

Varios minutos después Diana termina y se acerca a Reiner.

—Te ves de mejor ánimo —Él le sonríe—

—Tengo que irme, no puedo estar más tiempo aquí... Si te ven conmigo podrían arrestarte y no quiero eso... Debo cruzar la frontera

—En la mesa tienes una mochila con comida y agua para que puedas llegar

Diana toma la mochila y se prepara para irse.

—Escuché que eras Comandante

—Solo era una líder más, me llamaron así porque querían, yo nunca quise ese reconocimiento

—Lo hicieron porqué ellos creían en ti y les diste esperanzas —Reiner mira a Diana a los ojos— Tienes la misma mirada que tu primo, Erwin... Yo lamento que haya fallecido

Diana se queda seria.

—Desde que salí del hospital ya te estaba espiando por órdenes de Benton... El día que el tren fue atacado, recuerdo oírte gritar la misma frase de Erwin. En ese momento caí en cuenta que no era casualidad su apellido, los mismos ojos, esa misma determinación en lograr las cosas. Rápido los asocié como familia. Luego cuando nos fusionamos aquel día pude ver tus memorias y supe que tenía razón, pero me sorprendí grandemente cuando me enteré de que también eras una Ackerman... Créeme que tuve miedo, por las malas experiencias que he tenido, pero a la vez me sentía orgulloso de tener a mi lado a alguien que sabía que siempre me iba a cuidar

—¿Si ya sabías lo que yo era por qué no me detuviste antes?

—Una parte de mí quería que lograras lo que estuvieras haciendo, pero Benton me convenció en seguir engañándote y por eso fingí todo... Lamento haberte herido, no debí decirte las cosas de esa manera. Yo quería que te fueras y nunca regresaras, pero todo se salió de control, jamás imaginé todo lo que sucedería

—Ya es muy tarde Reiner. Lo hecho, hecho está

—Cuando me hiciste recordar que ya nos conocíamos, mi vida se hundió... Fuiste tan importante para mí cuándo era un niño y ni te recordaba... ¿Tu fuiste quién me hizo olvidar?

—Si... Lo hice para que la misión no se dañara. Así Roy y yo pudimos quedarnos sin que nos reconocieras

—Siempre estuvimos conectados de alguna manera... Desde que me salvaste la vida, yo también sentí esa conexión. Esos días a tu lado fueron los mejores de mi vida. Yo te amé tanto, le tenía envidia a Roy porque deseaba tener su edad y demostrarte lo mucho que te amaba. Eras tan especial para mí, tan diferente a lo que nos decían sobre los de Paradis. Tu no eras un demonio, para mi eras un ángel. Sabía que había bondad en tu corazón... Nunca olvidaré que me enseñaste a leer, a pelear, me enseñaste tanto en tan poco tiempo. Nunca olvidaré el primer beso que me diste —Sonríe—

—Yo sólo quería protegerte, era algo que no podía controlar... Reiner lo siento pero me tengo que ir, quisiera quedarme un rato más pero no puedo

—Lo sé —Reiner se entristece—

—Tu no deberías tener problemas para regresar, nadie sabe lo que pasó

—Tal vez me tome unos días libres, necesito descansar de todo esto

Diana sale de la casa, pero Reiner la detiene, agarrándola por el brazo. Ella lo mira a los ojos.

—Tal vez no nos volvamos a ver y necesito decirte algo más antes que te vayas... Quiero darte las gracias por siempre haber cuidado de mí cuando niño, era tan pequeño e inmaduro y nunca lo valoré hasta que te fuiste de Paradis. Lamento todo el daño que te cause, lamento que hayas perdido parte de tu familia, tus amigos, a Roy, y nuestros hijos. Yo soy el verdadero culpable de todo. Nunca debí aceptar ser un Guerrero. Cuando llegué a Paradis debí haberme ido cuando pude... Al destruir esa puerta, destruí muchas vidas inocentes. Destruí la paz de ustedes. Abrí la puerta al dolor, la muerte y el sufrimiento. Lastimé a personas muy importantes que creyeron en mí. Eso es algo que jamás en la vida me puedo perdonar... Pero sobre todo nunca me perdonaré el haber lastimado a la única mujer que me ha amado tal y como soy, a pesar de todo lo malo que hice —Llora— Perdóname Diana, perdóname por todo —Reiner se arrodillada en frente de ella mientras sigue llorando—

Diana se paraliza, también comienza a llorar. Ella se quita la mochila y se acerca a él.

—Tu perdóname por haber intentado matarte, sabes que no era mi intención, pero esa otra parte de mí, ese odio me tenía controlada... Reiner, yo te perdoné hace mucho, si no hubiera sido así, jamás me hubiera enamorado de ti... Porque te amo es la razón del porqué te perdoné —Llora, le da un beso en la cabeza y lo abraza—

—Te amo Diana

—Yo te amo más, mi Reiner

Él se levanta, la vuelve a abrazar y la besa con mucho deseo.

—Necesitaba sentirte —Diana le acaricia sus labios—

—Yo también, extrañaba tu calor

Se quedan abrazados. Reiner acaricia su cabello. Diana acaricia su cuerpo. Se vuelven a besar, pero más apasionadamente. Reiner le besa el cuello. Diana lo lleva hasta el cuarto. Ella lo comienza a besar y lo empuja a la cama, se acuesta encima de él. Ambos se siguen besando. Se tocan y rozan sus cuerpos. Él se sienta con ella entre sus piernas. Él comienza a quitarle toda la ropa. La desviste completa y comienza a besar y a morder todo su cuerpo. Ambos se levantan, Diana mete su mano en el pantalón, Reiner siente placer. Luego lo desviste. Él la lleva hasta la pared, la levanta y la penetra, la embiste lento pero fuerte mientras la besa en el cuello. Diana grita de placer y le agarra la nuca.

—¡Reiner!

Luego la lleva a la cama, la acuesta boca abajo y la sigue embistiendo. Diana se estremece y gime, agarra las sábanas fuertemente. Reiner gime de tanto placer que siente. Luego él se recuesta sobre ella. Le habla al oído.

—Extrañaba esto

—No pares

Él la vira boca arriba. Se recuesta nuevamente sobre ella. Ambos juntan sus manos y la aprietan fuertemente. Se puede ver el placer que sienten ambos. Él va besando todo su cuerpo, ella besa y muerde el cuerpo de él. Ya Reiner está por acabar y aumenta su ritmo. Diana entierra sus uñas en la espalda de Reiner. Sus corazones laten más rápido de lo normal. Ambos gritan de placer, y terminan. Él se acuesta a su lado, ella se recuesta en sus brazos. Reiner acaricia su piel.

—Te amo Reiner Braun

—Te amo mi Diana Ackerman

Ella se queda acariciando su pecho.

—Si quieres me puedo ir mañana —Diana ríe—

—Ya me imagino porqué lo dices —Ríe y le besa la cabeza—

—Te amo Reiner y no me cansaré de decirlo las veces que sean... Amo cada parte de ti... —Le acaricia el abdomen— ...amo cada centímetro de tu piel —Suspira—

Reiner la besa. Luego Diana se sienta en la cama.

—Nunca pensé que volveríamos a estar juntos. Creía que lo nuestro había muerto con todo esto —Diana se queda triste—

—Eso jamás pasó. A pesar de todo yo siempre te amé —Reiner ve la herida aún abierta en la espalda de Diana. La toca— Aquel día debí dejarte ir, fue tan egoísta de mi parte

—Tenías coraje, igual que yo, sólo que ya me había rendido... No fue tu culpa

—Pero yo fui quién despertó ese odio en ti

—El odio siempre estuvo en mí, lo único que lo tenía controlado

—Yo tengo la culpa... Desde la caída del muro, el compartir poder contigo, el lastimarte con mis palabras, ser el causante de la muerte de nuestros hijos —Llora— Yo tengo que ver mucho con todo eso

—Reiner no pienses en eso, ya te perdoné por todo... El que sea un Acorazado igual que tu no fue tu culpa, sólo fue el destino —Se recuesta a su lado— El estar contigo ahora mismo ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado durante este tiempo —Suspira—

—A pesar de todo me alegra tenerte de vuelta —La besa—

Luego de un rato se quedan dormidos.

Ambos tienen una especie de sueño, dónde están juntos en el cuarto de una casa. Diana reconoce el lugar.

_—Reiner este es mi cuarto... ¿Que hacemos aquí? —Diana mira asombrada—_

_Reiner mira para el lado y ve una cuna. Toca a Diana para que mire. Ella se gira._

_—No recuerdo que tuviera esa cuna_

_Ambos se acercan caminando y ven dos bebés despiertos._

_—¿Mikael? ¿Areli?... No puede ser —Diana se asombra—_

_Reiner acerca su mano sobre los bebés._

_—Diana es real, los puedo sentir_

_Ella coloca su mano sobre los bebés y también siente su presencia._

_—Pero si yo escuché los disparos y la casa se incendió... ¿Cómo es posible?_

_En un momento en que sus manos se juntan comenzaron a ver lo que pasó._

_Vieron uno de los hombres agarrar a los bebés en una canasta y dárselo a otro hombre en una carreta y este le paga. Ese hombre de la carreta le da los bebés a otro hombre que está escondido entre los árboles. Él hombre ve cómo Diana y Roy sufren._

_—Lamento no poder hacer más —Agarra la canasta y se marcha del lugar—_

_Está varios días con los bebés hasta que decide llevarlos al padre de Diana. Deja la canasta en la puerta._

_—Aquí estarán bien... Lo sé —El hombre toca a la puerta y se marcha rápido—_

_Ale abre la puerta y llama a Andrew. Él recoge los bebés. El hombre que los ha entregado se va. Reiner y Diana nunca pudieron ver su rostro._

_—¡Reiner ellos...!_

_—Están vivos_

_Ambos se quedan asombrados. Lloran de felicidad y se abrazan._

Las hermanas de Diana entran al cuarto y se acercan a los bebés.

—¿Y ustedes con quien se ríen? ¿Ah? ¿Están viendo un angelito? —Eva les da cariñito—

—Tan hermosos que están. Serán igual de grandes y fuertes que sus padres —Leena le agarra los deditos de la mano—

_Diana intenta tocar a sus hermanas._

Andrew llega a la habitación.

—¿Que hacen mis nietos hermosos?

—Estaban riendo solitos

Andrew agarra a Areli y Eva a Mikael.

—Cuanto hubiera deseado que Diana los viera una vez más. Ojalá ella supiera que están vivos... Espero que algún día ella regrese

_—Papá —Diana llora— Estoy aquí papá_

_Reiner coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Diana. Ella toca a su padre._ Él siente que alguien lo toca, se asusta y mira para el lado, pero no siente miedo.

—Ella volverá —Andrew sonríe—

Reiner y Diana despiertan. Ella se levanta emocionada.

—¡Reiner hay que irnos! —Diana se viste rápido— Tenemos que ir a Paradis para buscarlos

Reiner se queda sentado en la cama.

—Yo no soy bienvenido allí, pero... por ellos iré... Iré contigo a buscarlos —Sonríe. Se levanta y se viste—

—Luego podemos irnos a otro lugar a vivir con mi familia... Hice alianza con una de las naciones enemigas de Mare, sé que ellos nos recibirán

—Quiero vivir el tiempo que me reste al lado de ustedes, no me importa dónde sea o en que nación. Yo sólo quiero vivir feliz a su lado

Diana lo abraza.

—Tenemos que salir ahora. Podremos llegar a la frontera tarde en la noche. Aprovechar que en el cambio de turno no hay casi vigilancia y cruzar hasta la otra nación. Desde ahí podemos luego llegar a Paradis con algún barco

—Me parece genial

Ella va a buscar la mochila y la vuelve a preparar con más cosas. Reiner va a la puerta. Al abrirla se sorprende y grita

—¡Diana corre!

Ella se asoma, ve que soldados lo golpean y tiran al suelo. Ella trata de irse por el otro cuarto para dar la vuelta, pero alguien la agarra y la tira contra el suelo. Le sostienen sus brazos.

—No dejen que se muerda o lastime —Gardner se acerca y le pone un collar a Diana—

Esto le da electricidad en la columna cervical. Ella se queja de dolor. La llevan arrastras hasta afuera de la casa. La tiran al suelo, junto a Reiner. Diana aprovecha y se muerde la mano, pero no se transforma. Lo vuelve a hacer varias veces hasta lastimarse y sangrar.

—No se puede —Reiner lo dice desanimado—

Diana mira la mano de Reiner ensangrentada, pero su herida no se regenera. Luego ve que también tiene el collar.

Gardner se acerca a ellos.

—Ni pierdan el tiempo lastimándose porque no funcionará... Se preguntarán que es ese collar. Pues es el modo de neutralizar su poder. Ese collar emite una corriente que bloquea levemente su sistema nervioso y evita que se transformen en titán. Lo experimentamos inyectando el suero a varios eldianos, sólo los que tenían el collar no se transformaron, hasta que se le quitaba... Siéntanse afortunados de ser de los primeros en probarlo oficialmente... Y sólo se puede quitar con esta llave —Ríe—

—¡Maldito desgraciado, te juro que te voy a matar! —Reiner grita molesto—

—¿Matar? ¡Ja!... Muy gracioso Reiner — Benton se les acerca—

Diana y Reiner se quedan sorprendidos. Ven que, a Benton le falta la mitad del brazo izquierdo. Tiene ensangrentado el vendaje.

—La próxima vez que me quieran matar, asegúrense de que la pared me aplaste completamente —Ríe y se toca lo que queda de su brazo— Gracias a Gardner y varios de mis soldados que me ayudaron a salir de debajo de la pared luego de quedar pillado dentro de un pequeño espacio del suelo

Diana y Reiner lo miran furiosos.

—Llevamos un buen rato esperando a que salieran y tremendo espectáculo nos dieron hoy, así que supongo que disfrutaron bastante —Suspira— Que recuerdos… Aunque, lo interesante de todo es que escuché que sus hijos están vivos. Sería genial ir a buscarlos, me servirían de mucho —Se agarra la barbilla—

—¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ellos, maldito desgraciado! —Reiner se levanta furioso y empuja a Benton, haciéndolo caer, se le abalanza y rápidamente lo golpea varias veces en el rostro—

Gardner agarra un tubo. Reiner se levanta, pelea y forcejea con varios soldados. Agarra a uno por el cuello hasta asfixiarlo. Cuando se dirige a Gardner, este le golpea con el tubo por las costillas y se las rompe. Cae al suelo y grita de dolor. Ayudan a Benton a levantarse del suelo. Reiner intenta defenderse, pero le siguen golpeando con el tubo hasta romperle la nariz.

—¿Que se siente ser sólo un humano? —Gardner le agarra la cabeza con fuerza. Luego le sigue golpeando—

Diana recuerda cuando golpearon a Roy, se levanta furiosa, empuja a los soldados que la sujetan. Luego patea a Gardner, golpea a varios soldados que se acercan, hasta que Gardner la golpea con el tubo en el pecho y la tira al suelo. Ella se queda sin aire y se enfurece.

—Golpéenme las veces que quieran, lastímenme, mátenme si quieren, pero por favor déjenlo en paz —Diana llora—

—Que romántico —Benton simula secarse las lágrimas— Lamentablemente esas suplicas no funcionan conmigo, querida Diana —Hace señas para que los arrodillen delante de él. Un soldado le entrega una jeringa con un suero en su interior— Sólo lo diré una vez... Diana, dime como obtuviste el titán Acorazado sin matar a Reiner, dime porque eres un titán-humano... ¡Dímelo ahora! O te juro que me inyectaré este suero de titán y devoraré a Reiner delante tuyo sin que puedas hacer nada

—Eres un marleyano... No te va a funcionar —Reiner mira a Benton y se burla de él—

—Algo que tú no sabes de mí es que no soy un marleyano puro... Mi padre era eldiano

Reiner se sorprende y mira a Diana. Ella mueve su cabeza afirmando lo que dijo.

—Diana, habla de una maldita vez

Ella se resiste a hablar.

—¡Habla! —Él se acerca poco a poco la aguja cerca al brazo que perdió—

Diana se pone nerviosa, al ver que está por inyectarse el suero ella grita.

—¡Fue Ymir!... Ymir Fritz me lo dió a cambio de algo

—¿De qué?

—De matarte —Lo mira de mala manera—

—¿Matarme? —Ríe— Tuviste muchas oportunidades de matarme y nunca lo hiciste, en todo caso me reviviste... Soy un mal que necesitas —Le guiña— No creo tu historia. Sabes, ese suero que usaron contigo fue uno de mis experimentos. Mezclé un suero normal, junto con la sangre de Reiner que le tomé cuando adquirió el Acorazado y puse también mi sangre. Ese suero lo iba a utilizar para mí en caso de que quedara gravemente herido, pero lo robaron en aquel accidente y lo usaron contigo... Estoy cien por ciento seguro que mi invento si funcionó y lo de Ymir fue mera casualidad... Eres una Ackerman, de por si eres sensible al poder titánico. Incluyendo que llevas la genética de Reiner y la mía en tus venas... Eso explica muchas cosas —Sonríe— La razón del porque eres un perro faldero. Nosotros somos tus amos, especialmente yo. Por eso no me puedes matar

Diana se enoja. Benton comienza a reírse y devuelve el suero.

—Diana, tu sí que eres una idiota, tan fácil que te hice hablar. ¿Pensabas que iba a condenar mi vida a sólo vivir trece años?... Ahora quiero que cierres esta herida, como lo hiciste aquel día

Gardner agarra a Diana y la acerca a Benton. Saca una cuchilla y le corta la mano. Diana se resiste, pero la obligan a tocar el brazo ensangrentado. Benton al estar en contacto con la sangre vuelve a sentir una conexión con ella. Ve que su herida se está cerrando.

—Súbanlos rápido en el vehículo y regresemos a nuestra base

Le amarran las manos y los sientan en la parte de atrás de un vehículo militar. Se marchan rápidamente de la ciudad.

Diana mira a Reiner. Él está ensangrentado y adolorido. Ella habla a sí misma.

No puedo permitir que le hagan daño a Reiner, ni a mi familia, a mis hijos y a Paradis... Tengo que hacer algo y es ya —Ella mira de lado a lado, espera una oportunidad, una distracción. La encuentra. Se levanta y con la poca fuerza que tiene rompe el amarre de las manos. Golpea a varios soldados—

Reiner se levanta a ayudarla, también rompe el amarre. Benton mira para la parte de atrás del vehículo y ve que se intentan escapar. Saca un revolver y apunta a Reiner. Diana se percata, se interpone entre ambos, pero antes le habla.

—Lo siento Reiner —Ella lo empuja del vehículo—

Benton dispara y le da en el hombro a Diana. Reiner cae al camino y rueda en el suelo. A Diana la golpean los soldados. Van a regresar, pero ven a la distancia soldados de Mare y quieren evitar que los sigan por culpa de Reiner y deciden escapar sin él.

—¡Diana, no! —Grita Reiner. Intenta levantarse, pero no puede porque tiene el tobillo roto. Grita de dolor. Él ve el vehículo alejarse—

Diana lo mira. Él se intenta morder. Trata de quitarse el collar, pero no funciona. Él grita sintiendo impotencia, grita hasta quedarse sin aire.

—¡DIANAAA!

Este grito estremece a Diana y la hace llorar. Los soldados le tapan la cara con una funda.

El ejército de Mare encuentra a Reiner tirado en medio del camino. De tanto dolor que él siente se estaba quedando inconsciente. Aún llora, pero sin fuerzas.

—Es Reiner —Grita un soldado—

Zeke se acerca y lo ve mal herido.

—¿Reiner que pasó?

Él le contesta sin casi poder hablar.

—Benton... Benton lo hizo, él tiene a Diana, por favor ayúdame... No puedo regenerarme por este collar

Zeke intenta quitarle el collar, pero no puede. Pide que le traigan una herramienta. Con mucho cuidado y entre varios soldados le rompen el collar. Rápido Reiner lograr regenerar sus heridas.

—Vamos tras él... Rápido, por favor, tenemos que salvar a Diana —Reiner le suplica a Zeke—

—Diana nos traicionó, llevó a Mare al caos, e intentó matarme. No es correcto arriesgar nuestras vidas por una traidora

—Tu no entiendes, hay que ayudarla. Benton la va a matar, él tiene una base secreta... No puedo permitir que le hagan daño... Por favor

—Solo porqué eres mi amigo iremos, pero si no aparece ningún rastro de ellos, no volveré a ayudarte

—Está bien... Sigamos el camino, ellos tomaron esta ruta

Reiner se levanta, camina cojeando hasta el vehículo y se monta. Zeke, Reiner y otros soldados siguen el camino. Zeke evita decirle a los soldados a quién van a buscar para evitar problemas con Magath.

Luego de varias horas no dan con rastro de ninguno de ellos, ni de la base secreta.

Benton y sus soldados llevan a Diana hasta la base subterránea. La meten dentro de un calabozo y la tiran al suelo. Le amarran las manos con cadenas en la pared, pero le dejan el collar colocado. Varios minutos después entra Benton.

—Diana Ackerman Smith... Si que eras muy escurridiza, pero después de haberte escapado varias veces al fin te atrapé y de la manera más tonta posible, debí haber usado esa trampa mucho antes y usar a Reiner como carnada

—Eres un desgraciado

—Lo sé y dentro de unos minutos verás que soy peor... Así que prepárate, vas a desear nunca haber regresado a Mare, más bien vas a desear haber muerto aquel día —Le da palmadas en el rostro— Te veo ya mismo, cariño

Benton da la orden a unos soldados para llevarla hasta el área de experimentación. La acuestan en una camilla, la amarran de manos, pies, abdomen, cabeza y le colocan una mordaza en la boca. Benton trae una aguja bastante gruesa y se la da a Gardner, él palpa una vena del brazo de Diana, sin mucho cuidado introduce la aguja. Comienza a sacarle sangre. La deposita en unos contenedores. Benton estuvo varios minutos sacándole sangre. Ella está débil y pálida. Terminan y la llevan de vuelta al calabozo. La encadenan a la pared, le dejan la mordaza y le quitan el collar para que se regenere.

Ella está días encerrada en el calabozo. Casi no le dan comida ni agua para evitar que tuviera fuerzas y energía para convertirse en titán. Mientras tanto Benton sigue experimentando. A veces la golpea, la tortura arrancándole su cabello y uñas, cortándole algunos dedos. La ahoga con su propia sangre. La obliga a regenerarse. Todo es un ciclo. Diana ya está muy desgastada mental y físicamente. Cada vez que la tortura se escuchan sus gritos por toda la base subterránea.

Con la sangre que le va sacando logra recrear el suero de titán que había perdido. Benton lo que intenta es transformar eldianos en titanes cambiantes sin la necesidad de ser titanes puros ni devorar a algún usuario de los nueve titanes cambiantes, pero todos sus intentos con eldianos salen fallidos.

Por coraje Benton la vuelve a dejar días encerrada en el calabozo sin casi poder moverse. Haciendo sus necesidades en el mismo lugar.

Un día Diana oye que arrastran unas cadenas. Vienen soldados caminando cerca de su calabozo. Escucha la voz de un niño.

—¿A dónde me llevan?

Nadie le contesta. Diana se desespera, trata de gritar y moverse, pero no puede. Varios minutos después siente un temblor y una luz recorre todo el lugar, seguido por una explosión aún más fuerte que hizo temblar todo. Luego escucha a Benton hablando y pasa de prisa.

—Él experimento volvió a fallar, hay que buscar más sujetos de pruebas

Mientras tanto Reiner busca desesperadamente a Diana. Está días recorriendo varios territorios de Mare, pero no encuentra pistas de la base secreta de Benton. Ya se siente frustrado y molesto. Él hizo la búsqueda solo ya que nadie quiso ayudarle. Regresa a la base desanimado. Zeke lo ve y se le acerca.

—¿Has sabido algo?

—No... He buscado cada maldito rincón y no encuentro nada que me lleve hasta esa base —Reiner se molesta—

—Si la encuentras, ¿Que harás con Diana? Aquí no podrá quedarse, tendrá que exiliarse a otra nación y tú no puedes irte de Mare, tu poder nos pertenece

—Haré lo que tenga que hacer por ella, aunque tenga que morir y darle mi poder a otro, primero la liberaré de ese infierno que debe estar viviendo —Reiner llora—

Zeke siente lástima.

—Hay una forma en que te puedo ayudar... Puedo hablar con Magath para que active varios soldados y buscar la base de Benton. Ahora mismo él es un prófugo y traidor. Es nuestro enemigo y desconocemos sus intenciones contra nosotros... No mencionaré nada de Diana, en rescatarla de eso te encargas tú a escondidas

El semblante de Reiner cambia y se alegra.

—Gracias

—Cuando la encuentres llévala lejos pero no debes irte con ella, aquí te necesitamos

—Lo sé Jefe

—Ve y descansa, mañana comenzamos la búsqueda

Al día siguiente. Con dificultad Diana entreabre los ojos, ve que está atada a una silla en una oficina. Cuando alza su mirada ve a Benton sentado, apretando la silla mientras gime en voz baja.

—Tu sí que lo haces bien —Mueve su mano y le agarra el cabello a alguien—

Diana ve por debajo de la mesa unas botas militares. Se vuelve a quedar dormida.

A los minutos abre de nuevo los ojos y ve a alguien saliendo de la oficina. Benton se le acerca mientras ajusta la prótesis del brazo. Agarra una silla y lo pone en frente de Diana, se sienta mirando al espaldar.

—Hoy sí que te ves fatal —Le limpia con asco la sangre seca de los ojos—

Gardner entra a la oficina.

—Los soldados ya limpiaron y prepararon el calabozo, ¿Quiere que la lleve de vuelta?

Benton le dice que sí. Gardner agarra a Diana y la lleva a rastras de vuelta al calabozo. Le amarra las manos y la deja colgando, le coloca la mordaza. Gardner y Benton se quedan a solas con ella.

—¿Que haremos hoy con ella? ¿Probamos su resistencia?

—Si, si, lo que quieras. Yo sólo voy a observar

Gardner agarra un tubo y comienza a golpearla fuertemente. Diana se queja de dolor.

—Quítale la mordaza, quiero escucharla gritar... También quítale la ropa

Gardner le quita la mordaza y le arranca la ropa. La ve desnuda por primera vez.

—Oh wow —Gardner se ríe— Usted sí que disfrutaba

—Los privilegios de ser General —Le guiña. Agarra un cigarrillo—

Gardner lo ayuda a encenderlo. Benton fuma y bebe.

—También puedes disfrutar de esos privilegios, si quieres

—No, sabes que no son mis gustos —Ríe nervioso—

—Hazlo —Benton lo mira fijamente— Quiero verte

Gardner suspira nervioso y suelta las cadenas, baja a Diana al suelo. Ella está nerviosa y mira a Gardner a los ojos pidiéndole en silencio que no lo haga. Él se arrodilla detrás.

Varios minutos después Benton se está riendo. Gardner se levanta, hala las cadenas y vuelve a dejar colgando a Diana. Ella está llorando.

—¿Que se siente?

—Bien —Gardner sonríe levemente—

—Continúa con lo que ibas a hacer —Sigue bebiendo—

Gardner agarra el tubo y se le acerca. Diana le habla llorando.

—Erik, me prometiste que me ibas a tratar de la misma manera en que te traté

Benton y Gardner se ríen al escucharla.

—Eres tan ingenua —Gardner mira a Benton— ¿Cómo voy a tratar bien a la persona que mató a Davis y quién le ha roto el corazón a mi mejor amigo?... Eres escoria con todas las cosas que has hecho, no mereces misericordia ni lástima —La comienza a golpear con el tubo por todo el cuerpo, ella grita de dolor—

Benton observa todo.

—Como extrañaba torturar a alguien —Sonríe— Verlo y escucharlo me emociona… ¡Me la pone tiesa! —Se ríe mientras se agarra el pantalón—

Gardner la golpea tantas veces que le rompe las costillas, le fractura las rodillas y el hombro izquierdo, también le lastima el derecho. Diana no puede con el dolor, cada vez que está por desmayarse, Gardner la despierta. La mira a los ojos.

—¿Recuerdas lo que le hiciste al Teniente Davis? —Gardner se para detrás de ella con el tubo—

—Hey, tampoco la mates... Aún la necesito —Benton deja de beber y sigue fumando. Se levanta y acerca a ella. Le hecha el humo en el rostro. Apaga el cigarrillo con su piel—

Diana llora un poco. Él garra un cuchillo en la mesa.

—Tienes suerte que he perdido un brazo, porque no tienes idea de las cosas que te haría ahora mismo —Con el cuchillo comienza a cortar levemente su rostro, luego su pecho y abdomen— Luego que termine contigo iré por Reiner y le haré lo mismo, pero aún cien veces peor... Lo torturaré mientras ve tu cadáver descompuesto y reconozca lo inútil que él es, y que nunca pudo salvar a su amor de este tormento —Benton toca su cicatriz en el rostro, que pasa por su ceja, ojo y pómulo izquierdo— Y pensar lo mucho que amé esta cicatriz porque me recordaba el día en que me salvaste... Ahora la odio con todo mi corazón, siempre que la veo te recuerdo —Él le escupe la cara—

Diana intenta hablar con dificultad.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por odio a lo que hice a Mare? ¿Celos por haber elegido a Reiner y no casarme contigo? ¿Por qué nunca pudiste tener hijos conmigo? ¿Por qué maté a toda tu familia y madre?

Benton se queda en silencio pensando. Gardner lo ve dudar y luego lo ve enfurecer.

—Es un poco de todo... Yo maldigo el día en que te conocí y te traje al ejército, debí haberte matado ese día junto con tus compañeros —Le agarra el rostro fuertemente— Eres la persona que jamás hubiera deseado conocer. No tienes idea de todo el odio que te tengo. Yo sólo quiero hacerte desaparecer de este mundo y nunca volver a saber de ti —La empuja— Ojo por ojo. Sin piedad ni lástima, querida Diana —Le guiña—

Gardner se sorprende al ver todo el odio reflejado en el rostro de Benton. Luego él se gira y recoge las cosas.

—Déjala así un rato... Vamos a almorzar algo

Ambos se van. Diana se queda colgando mientras llora. No aguanta el dolor que siente en su cuerpo y se desmaya.

Un día después Benton entra al calabozo y la ve colgando.

—¡Que susto!, ya ni me acordaba que estabas así —Se le acerca y ve que aún sigue viva— Tú sí que no te rindes, resistes como toda una campeona... Definitivamente los Ackerman son muy fuertes —Él la despierta con una cachetada. Camina por su alrededor y cierra la puerta— Desde que te uniste al ejército te estuve espiando y tú como una tonta nunca te diste cuenta... Me daba mucha intriga saber tu secreto. Nunca me pareciste una chica normal... Siempre tuve interés en ti, y lo sabes muy bien, lástima que sólo te fijaste en Reiner... Aún sigues siendo muy hermosa, a pesar de verte tan acabada —Le acaricia el cuerpo. Luego él se mira el pantalón y ríe— Ups... No puedo creer que tu aún me provoques cosas... Es un poco confuso lo que siento ahora mismo —Él se le acerca a ella y la roza un poco—

Diana cierra sus ojos y evita mirarlo. Él le agarra el rostro.

—Mírame, a ti antes te gustaba esto... Mira lo que aún me haces sentir —Benton baja su mano, suda un poco—

Diana escucha su respiración aumentar. Ella siente asco ya que él la está obligando a ver. Unos minutos después Benton se estremece y se cierra el pantalón.

—En la próxima vas a disfrutar tú —Le guiña. Él le suelta las cadenas, ella cae al suelo—

Entra Gardner para ayudarlo a amarrarle las manos. La dejan sola y sin poder regenerarse.

Al día siguiente Gardner entra al calabozo y saca a Diana. La lleva hasta las duchas, la baña, cambia su ropa, la peina y maquilla, le venda el pecho, brazo izquierdo y las dos rodillas. Le quita el collar eléctrico y le coloca uno nuevo. La sienta en un sillón de ruedas.

—¿A dónde me llevas?

—Hoy es tu día de suerte y espero que te comportes —La lleva hasta afuera de la base—

A ella le molesta la claridad del exterior y entre cierra los ojos. Luego ve una mesa con comida. Benton está sentado esperando por ella junto a varios soldados que custodian el lugar.

—Hoy me levanté de buen ánimo... Así que disfruta de la estadía afuera, que no será por mucho

Diana se queda en silencio y cabizbaja frente a la mesa.

—Puedes comer

Ella no se mueve.

—¡Come! —Le grita—

Diana se asusta y trata de agarrar el tenedor con su mano derecha, pero no tiene fuerzas.

—¿Cómo voy a comer si tengo todo fracturado?

—Tienes razón, que tonto soy —Benton agarra el tenedor y le da de comer, pero ella se resiste un poco— Mujer, no está envenenada. Mira... —Agarra bastante comida y se la come— No creo que vaya a matarme a mí mismo con esto —Le vuelve a dar de comer—

Al ella tenerlo en la boca se lo escupe en el rostro. Él se enoja y le da un puño en la cara, haciendo que su nariz sangre. Benton se limpia el rostro de los restos de comida.

—Maldición. Uno quiere tratarte bien, pero tú no cooperas. Parece que te gusta que te golpeen

Diana está llorando. Él con sus dedos le limpia la sangre en la nariz para luego lamerla mientras se ríe. Le da un beso en la mejilla y trata de besarla en la boca, pero ella pone resistencia.

—Quiero que me beses ahora, pero ni se te ocurra morderme —Agarra un cuchillo de la mesa—

Ella lo besa nerviosa. Él sonríe.

—Extrañaba tus labios... Ves cariño, si siempre fueras así de obediente no habría razón para yo golpearte —Le agarra la mano derecha—

Ella disimula el dolor que siente y cierra los ojos por un momento.

—Si aquel día me hubieras elegido, hoy estarías viviendo como una reina junto a tus hijos, pero al parecer te gusta vivir en miseria, lo que Reiner te podía dar... No sé porque te empeñaste en estar con alguien que a la larga te iba a dejar sola. Reiner no tenía nada que ofrecerte, si a la larga se moriría y te ibas a quedar desamparada con tus hijos

—Yo también me iba a morir, aunque te hubiera elegido

—Pero al menos hubieras tenido una vida digna y de lujos... Aunque, estás a tiempo de decidir. Si te casas conmigo prometo ir a Paradis para que busquemos a nuestros hijos. Aún podemos tener una bonita familia y olvidar todo esto

—¿Tú crees que después de todo lo que me has hecho vivir voy a querer casarme contigo? —Diana ríe irónicamente— Eres tan cínico. Yo jamás te podría perdonar por todo esto y tener una vida como si nada hubiera pasado... Mandaste a Davis a matar a Roy, igual a mi ¿El no haberte elegido era suficiente razón para tratarme así? ¿Te golpeé en el ego al rechazar tu propuesta de matrimonio?... Además, también te querías quedar con mis hijos, ¿Con que intenciones? ¿Para torturarlos y hacerlos sufrir con tus experimentos?... ¿Crees que voy a dormir a tu lado y permitir que un psicópata se acerque a mis hijos?

Benton comienza a reírse.

—Dices eso, pero en el fondo sabes que eres una tonta. Si por días te hablo y te trato bonito, estoy seguro de que terminas enamorada de mi otra vez... Yo siempre voy a ser tu debilidad —Le guiña—

—Estás enfermo Thomas Benton —Le escupe en la cara—

Él se enoja, se levanta, patea la silla y vira la mesa con fuerza. Camina de un lado a otro molesto, respira profundo y se agarra la cabeza.

—¿Ves lo que me haces hacer? —Le hace señas a Gardner— Llévala a mi cuarto

Gardner lleva a Diana al cuarto. La acuesta y le amarra la mano derecha en la cama. Luego se va y la deja sola. Ella trata de moverse, pero no puede.

\Maldición, tengo mis extremidades aún fracturadas y no podré escaparme si tuviera la oportunidad/ —Se mira la mano izquierda y la ve sin circulación, de igual manera se mira los dedos de los pies. Trata de moverlos, pero no puede—

Benton y Gardner entran al cuarto. Diana se pone nerviosa. Benton se le acerca y le acaricia el rostro. Ella comienza a llorar por miedo. Él la sigue acariciando hasta pasar sus dedos por sus labios resecos.

—Erik, dale agua

Gardner echa agua en un vaso.

—¿Hay otra manera de convencerte para que te cases conmigo? —Benton prende el tocadiscos y pone música. Se arrodilla al lado de la cama y la sigue acariciando— Eres tan hermosa —Se muerde los labios y suspira. Luego la besa—

Diana siente asco y voltea el rostro. Está asustada.

—No tienes por qué tener miedo, si sabes que lo vamos a disfrutar

—¿Le doy la pastilla? —Pregunta Gardner—

—Si, para que le vaya haciendo efecto

Gardner le está dando la pastilla. Diana pone resistencia, pero él la obliga y ella la muerde. Le da agua, Diana al beber se ahoga y tose varias veces. Luego Gardner y Benton se sientan a tomar vino y a fumar.

Unos minutos después la pastilla comienza a hacer efecto. Diana está sudada y desorientada. Se gira a mirar y ve a Benton y Gardner riéndose mientras conversan. Ellos la miran y se levantan.

—Quiero aprovechar para sacarle información... Erik, anota todo

—Si, mi General —Busca una libreta y bolígrafo—

—Diana, ¿De dónde eres? ¿Con quién vives?

Ella comienza a hablar un poco adormecida y sin razonar.

—Soy de Paradis... Vivo en Mitras, la capital, con mis padres de crianza y mis dos hermanastras... Son una familia adinerada

—¿Quiénes son tus padres?

—Mis padres biológicos son Kenny Ackerman y Elizabeth Smith... Ella murió cuando el Acorazado destruyó la puerta en el ataque a Shiganshina y él murió en una pelea contra la Legión de Reconocimiento... Mis padres de crianza que a la vez son mis tíos, se llaman Andrew Smith y Clara Stratmann. Ella murió al ser devorada por un titán luego del Colosal destruir la puerta. Mi papá vive con mis hermanas Leena y Eva

—¿A qué rama de la milicia servías?

—Primero a la Policía Militar y luego a la Legión de Reconocimiento

—¿Quién te envió aquí?

—Weider, era un hombre de poder en la milicia de Paradis, pero murió de manera desconocida... Él me envió a buscar información importante de Mare y todo lo necesario para poder atacarlos de vuelta

Gardner apunta todo lo que ella ha dicho en una libreta.

—¿Como se llaman tus hijos?

—Mikael y Areli

—Entonces, ¿ellos están vivos?

—Un hombre los rescató y se los dió a mi padre

—¿Están en Mitras?

Diana se queda callada, se enoja y llora.

—Lo tomaré como un si —Se le queda mirando a Diana— ¿Quién fue tu primer amor?

—Cuando conocí a Reiner en Paradis hice un vínculo con él, pero no era amor. Cuando a los años lo volví a ver si me enamoré... Roy y yo sólo nos gustábamos mucho cuando nos conocimos

—¿Quién fue?

Diana llora y evita contestar.

—¡Dime! —Grita molesto—

—Tu —Lo dice llorando y voltea el rostro—

Benton se sorprende y mira a Gardner. Luego se voltea y camina hasta una mesa, tira con coraje unas cosas que estaban encima.

—Mientes... Estoy seguro de que fue Reiner, tú lo amabas más que a mí... ¡Siempre lo hiciste por tu maldito vínculo!

—Thomas, yo te amaba demasiado —Sigue llorando—

—Cállate, eso debiste demostrarlo hace tiempo —Llora disimuladamente y se va de la habitación—

Gardner se queda molesto. Diana está llorando.

—Erik, por favor, ayúdalo a entrar en razón y que deje esto a un lado... Tú no tienes porqué odiarme, yo no te he hecho nada... Por favor, ayúdame, te lo suplico —Ella lo mira a los ojos—

Gardner se queda callado y la ignora.

A los minutos Benton regresa. Se le acerca a Diana, se quita la prótesis de su brazo izquierdo.

—Si dices que fui yo, entonces vamos a recordar esos viejos tiempos —Le sonríe cínicamente. Se desabotona la camisa. Pone el revólver y una llave en la mesa de al lado— Erik, ya es hora —Benton sonríe mientras se muerde los labios y se quita el pantalón—

Diana se siente muy mareada, ve todo dando vueltas. Se pone nerviosa y respira rápido.

—Por... favor —Diana llora— No... lo... hagas

—Relájate y coopera —Benton le hace señas a Gardner y este la amordaza— Voy a ser gentil, no te asustes —Se recuesta sobre ella y suspira al sentirla. La besa y le acaricia el cuerpo. Le quita el collar y lo tira al suelo— Ni se te ocurra hacer nada porque no dudaré en volarte la cabeza —Coloca el revólver a su lado. Le besa el cuello—

Diana sigue llorando hasta comenzar a ver borroso, lo último que ve es a Gardner quitarse el pantalón. Luego ella pierde el conocimiento.

Diana aprovecha que no tiene el collar y se mete a la mente de Reiner. Él está sentado en el suelo, desanimado.

_\Reiner, necesito que me ayudes/_

—¿Diana? —Él se levanta—

_Ella corre hasta él y lo abraza._

_—Ayúdame a regenerar más rápido mis heridas, antes que Benton o Gardner se den cuenta_

_Reiner pone su mano sobre la de ella y le ayuda a regenerarse._

_—Cariño, por favor dime donde estás, quiero buscarte y sacarte de allí_

_—Aunque quisiera, no puedo decirte... No quiero ponerte en riesgo y que te atrape también_

_—Iré con el ejército entero si es necesario_

_—Thomas tiene una tecnología militar muy avanzada. Él podría vencer todo el ejército de Mare si así lo quiere... Si él te atrapa te torturaría mil veces peor_

_—¿Que más tortura que esta misma que estoy pasando sin ti? Esta incertidumbre de saber si te volveré a ver. ¿Qué más dolor que sólo pensar en todo lo que ese loco te está haciendo sufrir? —Llora— No me importa si me atrapa... Diana por favor, déjame sacarte de ese infierno_

_Diana se pone cabizbaja._

_—¿Que te están haciendo ahora mismo? Déjame ver_

_—No —Llora—_

Benton al tocarle su cuerpo se percata de algo.

—Estás más caliente de lo normal ¿Te estás regenerando?... No puedo confiar en ti ni un segundo, sé que algo te tramas

Gardner se levanta rápidamente de la cama y busca el collar en el suelo.

_\Ya él se dió cuenta, tengo que irme/ —Ella lo abraza fuerte y llora— Te amo Reiner_

_—Yo te amo más_

_Ambos lloran desconsoladamente mientras se abrazan._ Gardner le coloca el collar y Diana se va de la mente de Reiner. Él se queda llorando y se sienta en el suelo agarrándose la cabeza.

Benton se aparta de la cama y camina hasta el baño. Diana despierta un poco, disimuladamente y con dificultad mueve su mano izquierda y los pies. Ve a Benton decirle algo a Gardner, para luego este ir vistiéndose e irse rápidamente. Diana y Benton se quedan solos en la habitación. A los minutos Diana se queda dormida.

Despierta sobresaltada dos horas después, siente mareos y está desorientada.

—Buenas tardes preciosa... Si que dormiste buen rato

Diana lo ve sentado desnudo cerca de una mesa, está escribiendo algunas cosas en una libreta mientras fuma y bebe vino. Él apaga el cigarrillo, vuelve a encender el tocadiscos y camina hasta Diana. Ella aún sigue bajo los efectos de la pastilla. Él le quita el amarre de la mano y se sienta a su lado.

Unos minutos después Gardner va pasando por la habitación, para llevar unas cosas a la oficina. Escucha a Benton gritar con coraje.

—¡Quiero que te lo comas!

Gardner al escucharlo se ríe y sigue caminando.

Benton le ha dado un golpe en el rostro a Diana, luego de ella haber vomitado al suelo. Diana se cae de la cama.

—¡¿Ves lo que haces por inútil?!... ¡No sabes hacer nada de lo que te pido! —Le pisa el rostro— Limpia este desastre, no quiero ver el inmundo contenido de tu estómago en mi piso —Le tira un paño—

Diana se arrodilla y limpia el suelo. No para de llorar. Benton la agarra y la sienta en la cama. La acerca a su pecho.

—No tienes por qué llorar. Si no estoy haciendo nada malo, sabes que lo hago con amor —Le acaricia el rostro y le da un beso en la frente— Esta es mi forma de demostrarte cuanto te amo y si me obedeces te lo puedo recompensar... Ahora quiero que me complazcas, sólo te pido eso

Diana se pone nerviosa y sigue llorando. Él la voltea boca abajo. Se recuesta sobre ella. Diana aprieta la sábana mientras llora. _Ella para distraer la mente comienza a recordar cuando él le hacía el amor con tanta delicadeza y rudeza a la vez. Recuerda lo mucho que se amaban y lo felices que eran._ Ella se relaja y sin querer gime. Él la escucha y se detiene.

—¿Te gustó? —Se ríe— Sabía que a la larga te gustaría... —La sigue embistiendo. Al rato termina. Toma su pantalón, se lo coloca y se acuesta al lado de ella. Le besa la mejilla—

—Te odio —Ella lo dice llorando—

Benton se ríe.

—Lo dice porque sabes que muy en el fondo te gustó... Definitivamente aún me amas —Le acaricia el cabello—

A los minutos él se duerme. Ella lo escucha roncar.

_\Necesito terminar de regenerarme. Reiner me ayudó bastante, pero no lo suficiente para poder hacer algo. Si tan sólo pudiera quitarme este maldito collar/_ —Sin moverse mucho mira a su alrededor especialmente en la mesa de al lado, pero no ve nada. Al mirar el pantalón de Benton observa que tiene en su bolsillo la llave del collar. Sigilosamente lo saca sin que él se dé cuenta. Abre el collar, pero lo mantiene en el cuello para disimular. Comienza a regenerar lo que queda de sus heridas internas. Diana está nerviosa y por unos minutos no deja de mirarlo, rogando que no despierte— _\No he terminado por completo, pero siento que tengo suficiente energía para al menos poder huir. Tengo que aprovechar ahora que está dormido/_ —Diana se mueve con mucho cuidado sin apartar su mirada de Benton. Con un poco de dificultad se pone en pie y respira profundo. Ella ve el revólver debajo de la almohada de él, intenta tomarlo, pero se le hace difícil así que decide salir de una vez. Se acerca a la puerta y no escucha a nadie pasar afuera. Poco a poco mueve la manija. Cuando abre la puerta se activa la alarma. Diana se paraliza—

Benton se despierta, agarra el revólver y la ve huir rápidamente. Él corre detrás de ella. Los soldados en la base han salido a los pasillos. Diana se mete en una sala y entra por el ducto de ventilación. Ella llega hasta otra sala apartada. Ahí sale y ve que está debajo de unas de las casas destruidas. Observa un hueco en el suelo de la casa e intenta salir por ahí. A lo lejos escucha el corre y corre de los soldados. Diana sale y huye corriendo debajo de la lluvia.

—¡Diana! —Benton le grita y le apunta con el revólver—

Ella se detiene mientras lleva su mano a la boca.

—Aunque hayas regenerado tus heridas, no creo que tengas la energía suficiente para transformarte... Yo tu no lo haría —Le señala a sus alrededores—

Diana ve a muchos soldados apuntándole con armas. Ella se enoja.

—Regresa a la base a las buenas, no quiero volver a lastimarte —Se le acerca lentamente—

—Yo no voy a permitir que me sigas torturando... Si me muero, te irás al infierno conmigo —Se muerde la mano, una corriente recorre todo su cuerpo—

Los soldados le disparan unas ondas para bloquear su sistema nervioso. Diana cae al suelo, vuelve a morderse, pero le disparan nuevamente. Ella se arrastra tratando de huir. Gardner le coloca nuevamente el collar. Benton se le acerca y se pone de cuclillas frente a ella.

—Tu no aprendes, ¿verdad? —Le da varias palmadas en el rostro. Benton hace señas a los soldados—

Estos la golpean fuertemente

—Has perdido los privilegios que te di hoy. Así que volverás al calabozo

—¡Maldito desgraciado!... ¡Te odio cada vez más!... ¡Te juro que te mataré! —Diana grita con furia—

Benton se ríe.

—Llévenla adentro

La dejan varios días sin comer ni beber. Diana ha rebajado mucho de peso. Tiene un semblante decaído, está sin fuerzas. Para ella olvidar el dolor que siente sólo piensa en Reiner, recuerda sus caricias, sus besos. También piensa en sus hijos, y el deseo de volverlos a ver la mantienen con vida.

_—¿Por qué no acabas esto de una vez?_

Diana escucha una voz en el calabozo y se asusta. Cuando alza la mirada ve a un hombre sentado frente a ella, pero no distingue su rostro. Vuelve a preguntar el hombre.

_—¿Vale la pena sufrir todo este martirio?_

—No he tenido las fuerzas para completar mi misión

_—Siempre has sido fuerte ¿Por qué no podrías con esto? o ¿Es que estás atada a algo en este mundo?_

—Yo sólo quiero volver a ver a mis hijos. Tenerlos en mis brazos

_—Existen anhelos que hay que dejarlos morir para abrir pasó a otros. Muchas veces hay que dejar de pensar en nosotros y luchar por los demás... ¿Cuál es esa misión que tienes que completar?_

—Tengo que matar a Benton, no puedo dejar que destruya el mundo que conocemos. Paradis y todas las naciones están en peligro si él toma el control de Mare... Todo esto que pasará fue por mi culpa... —Llora— ...yo hice que fuera así

_—No fue tuya, él ya tenía malas intenciones_

—Pero yo fui el detonante... Yo sólo quiero liberar a mis hijos de vivir en un infierno peor aún del que están

_—¿Quieres libertad? ¿La libertad de un mundo nuevo?_

Diana recuerda esas palabras. Fija nuevamente su mirada en él y lo reconoce.

—¿Erwin?

Él se acerca a ella. Diana comienza a llorar y se sienta con dificultad.

—Perdóname Erwin, perdón por mentirte, no debí irme de esa manera, perdón por todo —Sigue llorando—

_—Tranquila —Le acaricia el rostro— Ya eso está en el pasado... Preocúpate por lo que vas a hacer por el futuro... Yo tuve que dejar morir mi sueño de conocer la verdad y le di oportunidad a otros de descubrirlo por mí... Duele, pero sé que hice lo correcto_

—Definitivamente los Smith estamos destinados a morir sin ver nuestros sueños cumplidos —Se pone triste— Yo no quiero hacer sufrir a nadie más, sólo quiero que Benton pague por todo, pero ya no tengo fuerzas. La última vez que intenté recuperarme salió mal

_—Debe haber alguna manera que ganes fuerzas, piensa, tú eres muy inteligente_

—La hay, pero sólo tendría que quitarme este maldito collar

_—Planea bien lo que vayas a hacer... Sé que lo vas a lograr —Erwin le da un beso en la frente—_

Diana sonríe tristemente.

—Hange me contó quién fue el responsable de tu muerte. Quise vengarme, pero no pude... Lo lamento

_—Tu propósito no es vengarme, sino matar a Benton y cambiar el rumbo de la historia_

Diana está llorando mientras se acuesta en el suelo.

—Todo esto duele mucho, pero sé que es parte de pagar mis errores... —Diana gira su cabeza a Erwin— Tengo miedo a morir. Tengo miedo a lo desconocido, el que habrá más allá. Tengo miedo a seguir siendo infeliz aún después de muerta... ¿Qué pasa si luego de hacer todo esto, no valió la pena, y la humanidad siga en peligro? ¿Mi muerte será en vano?

_—De eso depende de las decisiones que tomen otros para el futuro. Tú te tienes que encargar del presente y quitar a Benton del camino... Ninguna muerte es en vano, todo en la vida tiene un propósito_

—Sé que tu muerte no fue en vano, pude ver lo diferente que está Paradis gracias a tu sacrificio

Erwin se levanta.

—Te extraño mucho, más bien todos los que te queremos te extrañamos —Diana suspira triste y le extiende su mano—

_—Lo sé... Mientras aún me recuerden, siempre estaré vivo en sus corazones —Él toca su mano—_

Diana deja de ver a Erwin y llora. Benton desde afuera la escuchó hablar sola, esto lo deja pensativo y se va.

Al día siguiente Benton utiliza su último sujeto de prueba. Lo lleva hasta la zona de experimentación. Diana puede escuchar sus gritos de terror por lo que le van a hacer. Ella vuelve a sentir impotencia. Una luz ilumina todo el lugar seguido de un temblor leve. Luego el sonido de un arma de alto calibre y otro temblor más fuerte estremecen el lugar.

Benton viene caminando molesto. Abre de mala manera la puerta del calabozo de Diana. Ella se asusta.

—¡Por favor no me hagas nada! —Diana se intenta cubrir—

Él sin pensarlo la patea en el abdomen.

—¡Maldición!... Estoy harto de no poder replicar lo que te sucedió, debe de haber una manera... No creo que solamente haya sido por Ymir Fritz, algo dentro de ti se activó al tener contacto con el suero —Benton se queda pensando hasta que recuerda algo— Ya sé, maldita sea... Prepárate porque pronto te voy a llevar a tu posible última tortura —Ríe— Ya tengo una idea —Se va—

Varias horas después buscan a Diana, pero primero la bañan con agua muy fría, y la llevan desnuda a la zona de experimentación. La acuestan en la camilla, boca abajo.

—Con lo que recordé estoy seguro de que ahí encontraré la respuesta —Benton da la orden para que le apunten con armas a Diana por si hay algún intento de convertirse en titán. Él para precaver le deja el collar puesto—

Gardner agarra un bisturí y sin piedad comienza a abrirle la espalda a Diana. Ella grita de dolor, se escuchan sus gritos por toda la base. Le abre toda la espalda y comienza a ver la columna vertebral.

—Todo el poder se concentra aquí, la parte más importante de todo titán. Como no haberlo pensado antes

Diana llora, es tanto el dolor que siente que se desmaya y comienza a soñar.

Gardner extrae bastante fluido espinal. Benton nota que, a mitad de la columna vertebral, Diana tiene una herida que nunca ha sanado. Él envía a un soldado a buscar en su oficina las fotos que ella misma había dejado en algunos cadáveres hace un tiempo. El soldado llega con ellas. Benton busca la foto de Diana. Ve que la espada que le atraviesa coincide con la herida. Esto le da curiosidad.

Luego de un rato de experimentar con ella. Da la orden de quitarle el collar para que comenzara el proceso de regeneración. La llevan directo al calabozo, aún con la herida abierta, ha perdido mucha sangre. La tiran boca abajo en el suelo, pero Diana no comienza a regenerarse. Aún ella sigue soñando.

Al Diana no tener el collar que le bloquea el poder, Reiner logra entrar a la mente de ella. La ve en el suelo con una herida enorme en la espalda.

_—Diana, no —Intenta despertarla. Comienza a ayudarla a regenerarse más rápido—_

Pasan los minutos y Diana no reacciona. Él se desespera. Ella escucha a lo lejos los gritos de Reiner.

_—¡Diana! ¡Despierta!_

Ella reacciona, y se gira con dificultad.

_—Diana mírame —Le agarra el rostro— Estás muy débil, necesito sacarte de aquí, dime de una vez donde estás_

Diana habla incoherencias.

—Estaba soñando... contigo

_—Te he buscado en todos lados... ¿Dónde estás? —Reiner lo dice llorando—_

Diana no le contesta. Reiner se recuesta sobre ella a llorar desconsoladamente.

_—No es justo que estés pasando esto en mi lugar_

—Reiner esto me duele, duele mucho —Sigue llorando—

Alguien abre la puerta del calabozo. Benton y Gardner entran para amarrarla y colocarle el collar.

—Te escuché hablando así que supuse que te habías regenerado

Gardner la amarra las manos con cadenas. Luego se va.

—Te ves bastante mejor que otras veces... ¡Ah! Ya entiendo, tu amado te ayudó a regenerarte. Él me contó que te había ayudado luego de dar a luz a tus hijos... Así que, de esta forma es que se conectan en sus mentes, pero si tienes el collar no lo pueden hacer... Interesante.

_Reiner está furioso. Lo mira con mucho odio._

—Reiner, sé que me escuchas. Luego que termine con ella iré por ti

Diana se enoja.

—No te atrevas a tocarlo maldito... Te juro que te voy a…

Benton pone su bota sobre el rostro de Diana. Luego se arrodilla para colocarle el collar.

—Ni pierdas el tiempo, ni gastes energía, para ese tiempo ya tu estarás muerta... Reiner, despídete de tu amor, tal vez será la última vez que la veas con vida

_—¡No!... ¡Hijo de...!  
_  
Benton le coloca el collar. Reiner sale de la mente de Diana y se despierta de un brinco. Está en un vehículo dando patrullaje para buscar la base de Benton. Mira enojado para todos lados.

—Braun ¿estás bien? —Le pregunta un soldado—

—Sí... Sólo fue un mal sueño

—Vamos a dar una última vuelta, cerca de una villa abandonada

—Está bien, vamos —Intenta controlar el coraje y las ganas de llorar—

Benton aún sigue con Diana en el calabozo. Él se sienta en frente de ella y le acaricia el rostro. Diana siente asco.

—No me toques —Le escupe la cara—

Benton se limpia el rostro.

—Sólo vengo a conversar, no tienes que ser malcriada… Quería decirte que definitivamente eres el eslabón perdido que tanto busqué. Un titán cambiante y una Ackerman a la vez. El eslabón entre la humanidad y los titanes. Puedes transformarte en titán-humano, puedes controlar el tamaño de tu titán. Algo nunca visto... Yo sé que tú tienes la respuesta, sé que contigo voy a poder conseguir lo que quiero y muy pronto lo haré. Así poder vengarme de todos. Con mi odio aplastaré el mundo entero y los destrozaré... Es una lástima que Davis no pudo regresar con tus hijos. Ellos sí que serían el verdadero resultado de mis experimentos, hijos de padres titanes cambiantes, descendientes directos de los Ackerman. Muy buena esa genética. Eran el comienzo de la evolución de la humanidad... Definitivamente cuando termine contigo iré a Paradis a buscarlos, no me será muy difícil encontrarlos con la información que me diste

Diana le vuelve a escupir el rostro. Benton ríe.

—Es lo único que puedes hacerme. Ahora mismo no eres nadie con ese collar puesto... Oh Diana, nunca te rindes a pesar de que no puedes hacer nada —Le acaricia el rostro— Eso me gusta de ti, eres tan determinada, fuerte y ágil. Lo más que me gusta en alguien —Se le acerca al oído— Todavía me excitas mucho... Nunca olvidaré aquellos momentos de placer que tuvimos hace tiempo y los que seguimos teniendo —La sigue acariciando y se ríe—

Benton hace seña a un soldado para que cierre la puerta. Ella se pone ansiosa.

—Otra vez no —Llora nerviosa—

—No seas tan llorona, ni que doliera tanto

Varios minutos después se escuchan los gritos de Diana.

—¡Thomas detente!

Se escucha la risa de Benton. Luego él sale del calabozo. El soldado que custodia la puerta mira para adentro y ve a Diana tirada en el suelo. Está llorando y con su cuerpo temblando.

Cuando Benton se dirige a su oficina un soldado lo llama porqué han visto soldados de Mare muy cerca. Benton y varios soldados salen de la base y se esconden debajo del suelo de una casa abandonada, donde la base se encuentra debajo.

Los soldados de Mare miran el área ya que es parte de una villa abandonada desde hace años. Está lloviendo. Reiner observa una casa y tiene un presentimiento. Entra, ve la estructura interior un poco destruida. Benton y sus soldados pueden escuchar el crujir del suelo por las pisadas de Reiner. Ellos tienen sus armas preparadas y le apuntan por si él los descubre. Reiner aprovecha la soledad y comienza a llorar. De coraje golpea en repetidas ocasiones una pared. Da gritos de impotencia y dolor, da una patada fuerte a una mesa, esta sale volando y choca con la chimenea. Él se percata que hay un espacio sospechoso en el suelo. Cuando se dobla para investigar, un soldado lo llama.

—¡Reiner!

Él sale.

—Ya verificamos toda la villa. No hay rastros de nada

—Está bien... Ya hemos buscado lo suficiente, regresemos a la base

—Cómo ordene

Todos se van. Reiner no deja de mirar con sospecha la villa.

Gardner se acerca a Benton.

—General, sí que estuvimos cerca de que nos encontraran

—Eso es señal de que es tiempo que avancemos a hacer lo nuestro, no podemos dejar que nos atrapen... Es hora de matar a Diana y quedarnos con su poder, es mejor tenerlo que arriesgar a perderlo... Vamos

Todos entran de nuevo a la base. Benton regresa al calabozo donde está Diana. Ella al verlo entrar se asusta.

—Tu amado por poco nos encuentra, espero que no hayas sido tú quién le dijo... No puedo arriesgarme a perderte, así que mañana es tu día para dejar este mundo... Prepárate —Cierra la puerta—

Diana llora.

—Mi tiempo ha llegado... No puedo dejar a Reiner sufriendo cuando se entere que ya no estoy. No puedo permitir que le hagan daño, tengo que matar a Benton, pero tampoco quiero que él me recuerde y sufra, ya bastante ha sufrido en esta vida para seguir añadiendo más dolor a su corazón

_—Hay una manera —Habla con una voz seria—_

—Al fin regresas, maldita cobarde

_—Estaba de vacaciones forzadas —Ríe— Veo que tu encomienda no te ha ido muy bien  
_  
—Cállate... Dime como puedo solucionar esto

_—Las memorias_

—¿El camino?... Tengo que volver a ese lugar, pero con este maldito collar no podré, tengo que quitármelo o que me lo quiten —Diana mira sus cadenas— Tengo que soltarme —Comienza a hacer fuerza a las cadenas. Ella grita mientras hace más fuerza y disloca la muñeca derecha. Grita de dolor—

El soldado que custodia la puerta la escucha. Llama a otros soldados para que le den respaldo. Abren la puerta y ven que ella está intentando romper la cadena. La golpean con el arma. El soldado al ver que tiene la muñeca dislocada la suelta de la cadena. Diana aprovecha y lo ataca rápidamente. Los otros soldados le disparan varias veces. Ella cae al suelo, aún sigue encadenada de una mano.

_Maldición esto duele peor_ —Se queja de dolor—

Benton corre hasta el calabozo al escuchar los disparos.

—¿Que sucedió?

—Parece que intentó escapar y me atacó, le tuvimos que disparar

—Está desangrándose no podemos dejar que se muera ahora

—¿Por qué no la mata de una vez?

—Ahora mismo no puedo, estoy terminando unos experimentos antes de su ejecución... Maldición... Quítale el collar, deja que se regenere, pero se quedan junto a ella. Rápido que se cure le ponen el collar de nuevo... Quiero soldados vigilando arriba, hay que precaver que no le diga a Reiner donde ella está

—Sí General

Vigilan a Diana. Ella está tirada en el suelo, se queja de dolor y jadea.

_Diana está en un trance y logra entrar a las memorias de los otros usuarios. Llega a un enorme desierto, comienza una tormenta de arena alrededor de ella. Diana se cubre el rostro. Una voz fuerte de mujer le habla._

_—¿Qué haces aquí?_

_—Vengo a hacer un nuevo trato con usted_

_—El trato que hicimos no se puede cambiar_

_—No es cambiarlo, sólo añadir algo... No es para mí beneficio, sino el de Reiner_

_La tormenta cesa. Diana puede ver un enorme árbol que emana una luz. Al tocarlo cruza hasta el otro lado donde ve un hermoso templo. Ella ve personas caminando. A pesar de no conocerlos sabe que son los antiguos usuarios de los diferentes poderes titánicos. Diana ve a lo lejos caminar a un hombre con espejuelos, ella lo reconoce y se sorprende._

_¿Doctor Jaeger? —Diana se queda pensativa—_

_Le vuelve a hablar la misma mujer de horita pero esta vez su voz es más dulce. Diana ve a una joven acercarse a ella._

_—Dime que deseas_

_—Sé qué hace años hicimos un trato y me devolviste la vida dándome el poder del Acorazado... Ya que mataré a Benton para que el futuro cambie y ocurra lo que tiene que ocurrir, antes quiero que me ayude en algo_

_—¿Cuál es el nuevo trato?_

_—Todos estamos conectados a través de las memorias. Se pueden controlar y alterar para siempre si así se desea, más bien si así usted lo desea... Necesito que su Titán Fundador me ayude —Diana se arrodilla frente a la joven mujer— La necesito su majestad... Ymir Fritz_

_—Ya entiendo lo que quieres. No tienes que decirlo, pero tú usaste tu poder para asuntos personales_

_—Lo sé majestad, y pido perdón por todo, pero ya que daré mi vida por el futuro de la humanidad sólo pido que haga eso a cambio —Diana se levanta—_

_Otra voz se acerca a ella._

_—Debería ayudarla su majestad_

_Diana se gira y ve a un niño a su lado. Luego una mujer se acerca al niño._

_—Él tiene razón, debería ayudarla_

_Diana los reconoce por las memorias de Reiner. Son Marcel e Ymir._

_Otra persona se acerca a su lado. Diana se gira, ve a un hombre alto. Él coloca su mano sobre el hombro. Ella lo reconoce y sonríe._

_—Debería aceptar, no es para beneficio de ella, ya que ella misma está dispuesta a entregar su vida y dejar todo lo que ama atrás_

_—Gracias... Bertholdt —Toca su mano—_

_Ymir Fritz se le acerca. Diana baja su rostro por reverencia. Ymir le alza el mentón._

_—Si acepta desearía que fuera antes de morir. Quisiera despedirme —A Diana le bajan lágrimas por sus mejillas—_

_Ymir la mira a los ojos._

_—Lo haré_

Diana despierta del trance. Llora al pensar lo que tiene que hacer. Aún no ha regenerado sus heridas.

Reiner está en la base. Acaba de llegar a su cuarto. Está triste por qué sigue sin encontrar pistas del paradero de Diana. Luego de llorar y casi intentar matarse por la culpa que siente. Se tira a la cama y se queda dormido.

_Luego Diana se conecta con las memorias de Reiner. Él en su mente está en el lugar donde se pasaban juntos en Paradis. Está parado mirando el río. Tiene puesto su uniforme de Guerrero. Diana viene caminando, ella tiene puesto su uniforme de la Policía Militar. Ella lo mira y recuerda la última vez que se vieron antes de ella irse de Paradis._

_—Sabía que ibas a estar aquí_

_Reiner se gira y le sonríe triste._

_—Hace tiempo no veía este lugar, me trae buenos recuerdos de cuando nos conocimos, nos sentábamos en la orilla del río a leer hasta que te dormías a mi lado_

_—Es hermoso, siempre me gustó este lugar... Extraño esos días —Ella suspira—_

_—Encontré en tu pantalón una pequeña libreta con tus notas —Se pone triste— Vi más de tus memorias... Aunque ya sabía algunas cosas desde hace tiempo aún sigo sin creer todo lo que me ocultaste y todo lo que sufriste en silencio_

_—Perdóname Reiner por haberte fallado... Ahora mismo todo ese error que cometí lo estoy pagando, fue mi amor y ahora es mi verdugo —Llora y se gira, mira su mano. Ella se va a voltear para borrarle la memoria y acabar con todo, pero él se acerca y la abraza fuertemente—_

_—Por favor, Diana, ya no sigas sacrificándote por mí, no me merezco tu dolor ni tus lágrimas_

_—Reiner yo tengo que matar a Benton, lo tengo que detener, y me va a costar la vida hacerlo... Por más que traté de huir de esa responsabilidad, el destino me llevó hasta él_

_—No lo hagas, yo no merezco vivir, no mueras por mí... Déjame hacerlo, sólo dime donde estás_

_—Lo siento pero es mi deber detenerlo, si no lo hago no se podrá cumplir todo lo que tiene que pasar y morirías antes de cumplir tu propósito_

_—Dime, ¿Cómo voy a vivir sin ti?_

_—Lo harás —Diana abraza a Reiner. Ella pone su oído sobre su pecho para escuchar su corazón por última vez—_

_—Te amo más de lo que te imaginas_

_—Yo te amo con mi vida... Quién diría que dos soldados de diferentes bandos se enamorarían_

_Reiner le acaricia el rostro. Diana toma su mano para sentir su calor y le besa. Él la recuesta de pie a un árbol. Ella le acaricia el rostro. Reiner le besa el cuello. Pegan y rozan sus cuerpos. Sus corazones laten rápidamente. Se besan apasionadamente y con deseo._

_Luego Diana se aparta. Por sus mejillas bajan lágrimas._

_—Reiner, es tiempo de irme_

_—No Diana, por favor... Déjame rescatarte. Prometo matar a Benton y luego buscamos a nuestros hijos y vivimos el tiempo que nos quede de vida juntos_

_—Quisiera que fuera así, pero no hay nada que hacer... Nuestros hijos van a estar bien, tenlo por seguro... Te prometo que mi último pensamiento serás tú y nuestros hijos_

_Reiner llora porqué siente impotencia al no poder hacer nada. Cae arrodillado. Diana agarra su rostro y lo mira a los ojos._

_—Mantendré nuestro pacto, y te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado desde la otra vida... Te amo —Comienza a borrar poco a poco su memoria—_

_Él olvida cuándo la conoció en Paradis. Va alterando como se conocieron._

_—Diana no, por favor... No, no lo hagas, no quiero olvidarte —Llora y extiende su mano hacia ella—_

_Le hizo memorias falsas donde nunca se habían enamorado, sólo fueron compañeros de Escuadrón y que ella junto a sus compañeros traicionaron a Mare, y luego los ejecutaron. Todo se fue borrando, todos sus momentos de amor, sus hijos, todos los recuerdos que tenían juntos se quemaban como fotos en el fuego._

_Ahora Reiner sólo ve oscuridad._ Despierta del sueño, está desorientado y mareado.

Diana también despierta y llora.

—Lo siento Reiner... —Llora desconsoladamente— ...pero así es mejor. Perdón por no hacerte olvidar todo. Sólo pude con los recuerdos míos

Los soldados a verla despierta y que ya se había curado, le colocan el collar. Diana no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Sabe que su momento está cerca.

A las horas Benton abre la puerta.

—Hoy llegó tu gran día... Al fin te vas a reunir con tus amigos y familia —Él se ríe y se sienta frente a ella—

—Hoy también es tu gran día para morirte e irte al infierno de una maldita vez —Lo mira de mala manera—

—Yo no le tengo miedo a la muerte, sino a ser olvidado... Yo quiero que la gente siempre me recuerde, aunque sean por las cosas malas que hice

—Nadie va a recordar un monstruo como tu

—Yo no soy un monstruo, soy peor y lo sabes —Le sonríe de manera cínica—

—Tú no eres nada y así vas a morir... Nadie te va a recordar por quién eres. Serás sólo un pedazo de carne descompuesto por el cual nadie va a llorar... ¿Crees que al otro lado la gente te va a perdonar por todo lo que les has hecho? ¿Crees que te van a aceptar y recibir con felicidad?

Benton se queda pensativo.

—La soledad será tu mayor castigo. Ojalá te torturen de la peor manera y te retuerzas del dolor... Que sufras por la eternidad todo el dolor que nos has causado —Diana ve bajar varias lagrimas por las mejillas de Benton mientras él se toca la prótesis del brazo—

Él se seca las lágrimas y se levanta. Hace señas para que la saquen. Unos soldados entran y la desamarran. La llevan arrastrando hasta la sala de experimentación. Encierran la puerta. Diana llora nerviosa.

—Thomas... Sé que a pesar de todo aún hay bondad en el fondo de tu corazón... Por favor no lo hagas, perdóname por todo, por favor

—Quieres que no haga nada para así matarme fácilmente... Lo siento cariño, pero no soy un tonto. Tú vas a pagar lo que has hecho y voy a retomar tu Acorazado que me pertenece... Se acabó el tiempo para lamentarse

Diana está muy nerviosa. Todo su cuerpo tiembla. Ella sigue llorando y del miedo que siente se orina encima. Benton al verla se ríe a carcajadas.

—Miren, si es una cobarde. Tantas vidas que mató e intentó matarme y ahora ella es quién tiene miedo... ¿Acaso horita no me estabas amenazando? ¿Qué pasó ahora? ¿Te acobardaste al enfrentarte a la realidad de tu inminente muerte?

Todos los soldados se ríen. Benton la agarra por el cabello.

—Aunque me gustas mucho eres un ser despreciable, un demonio, te mereces todo esto y mucho más

La acuestan boca abajo. Le amarran los brazos y piernas porque la van a decapitar. Benton le hace señas a Gardner para que busque la espada. Fue una de las que Diana dejó dentro del equipo tridimensional en la ciudad. Le quitan el collar y Gardner se acerca. Ella puede ver sus pies a su lado, no para de llorar por los nervios.

—Adiós Diana... Te veré en el infierno —Benton da la señal a Gardner—

Gardner alza su espada. La baja rápidamente y cuando va a cortar el cuello, Diana cristaliza su nuca. La espada se parte. Benton y lo soldados se asombran. Lo que no se dieron cuenta fue que ella al estar sin collar logró curarse internamente, lo suficiente para tener energía. Diana rompe los amarres, los soldados buscan sus armas. Ella se levanta y se transforma parcialmente en titán-humano. Le disparan, las balas la hieren, pero Diana sigue peleando como si nada. Los mata uno a uno. Benton intenta buscar un rifle anti-titán, pero Diana lo ve y le dispara varias veces. Él cae al suelo malherido. Ella sigue peleando con los soldados, hasta matarlos a todos. Encuentra a Gardner escondido.

Benton se arrastra en el suelo, está moribundo. Él ve los sueros del Titán Acorazado de Diana dentro de un cajón en el suelo y toma uno.

Diana agarra a Gardner por el cuello. Él intenta golpearla, pero se lastima la mano. Ella lo mira con odio, lo ahorca con sus propias manos. Él forcejea, pero ella le rompe el cuello y lo mata.

Una luz resplandece el lugar. Diana se gira sorprendida. Ve a Benton transformado en titán-humano, igual a ella. Él se mira el brazo izquierdo y ve que se regeneró completamente. Luego la mira a ella y sonríe cínicamente.

—Gracias a ti logré lo que quería. Ahora podré dominar el mundo

—Sobre mi cadáver —Diana corre hasta él, pero la golpea fuertemente. Diana cae y queda aturdida. Vuelve a levantarse y lo ataca—

Pelean, pero Benton tiene ventaja sobre ella. Diana siente coraje, comienza a golpearlo sin control. Él la agarra y la deja caer fuertemente en su rodilla, partiéndole la espalda. Diana cae al suelo sin casi poder moverse, grita de dolor. Benton se va a guardar los sueros que hay para luego escaparse. Mientras los guarda dentro de un cajón, él aún sigue en modo titán, Diana se arrastra en el suelo.

_\No puedo permitir que ese desgraciado escape. Quiero al fin hacer las cosas bien... No puedo dejar que él haga daño a quienes amo/_ _—Diana recuerda a su padre, hermanas, Max, Bay, Dr. Henry, Wil, Héktor, Glory. También piensa en Levi y Hange, pero sobre todo piensa en Reiner y sus hijos— \No lo permitiré... Es mi destino morir por ellos, lo tengo que hacer/_ —Diana se sigue arrastrando. Ella ve una bomba anti-titán en el suelo, la agarra sin que Benton se dé cuenta— \_Voy a cumplir mi deber hasta el fin/_ —Los ojos de Diana se vuelven color miel y parcialmente rojos. Se regenera lo suficiente para poder levantarse—

Benton ya está abriendo la puerta para irse cuando Diana corre hacia él y grita. Él la patea, a ella se le cae la bomba. Diana siente mucha furia, sin control comienza a golpearlo, Benton intenta esquivar los golpes. Ella se fija que él lleva en una mano la maleta con los sueros, lo agarra fuertemente y le arranca el brazo, aprovecha para aplastar la maleta, destruyendo los sueros adentro. Benton se llena de ira, regenera su brazo y comienza a golpearla fuertemente, la restrella contra el suelo. Luego él la agarra por el cuello.

—¿Que pensabas hacer? Eres y siempre serás una inútil. La peor Ackerman que ha existido, la peor usuaria del Titán Acorazado y la peor amante que se puede tener... Me das asco —Le aprieta el cuello y la gira boca abajo—

_\Maldición Diana, no dejes que te venza tan fácil... ¡Pelea!. ¡Pelea hasta el final!/_ —Ella ve la bomba cerca suyo—

Benton abre la boca para morderle la nuca. Ella logra zafarse un poco, cae al suelo, agarra la bomba, la activa, se gira y le grita.

—¡Comete esto! —Diana aprovecha que tiene la boca abierta, mete la bomba dentro y explota. Diana sale disparada en el aire y cae al suelo—

A Benton le revienta la cabeza, vuelve a su cuerpo humano, está destrozado, perdiendo la cabeza, parte del torso y un brazo.

La zona de experimentación está parcialmente destruida por la explosión.

Diana está gravemente herida, todo su lado derecho del cuerpo se encuentra quemado. Ha perdido su brazo, las dos piernas, y del abdomen salen sus intestinos. Casi no puede respirar y escupe sangre.

La explosión provoca un incendio en los líquidos y materiales que Benton tenía de experimento. Diana no tiene salida y cada vez más su cuerpo se debilita, su vista se va opacando. Su voz seria le habla.

_—Lo que tuve que hacer por ti Diana, siempre débil hasta el final... Tsk... Al menos cumpliste tu misión  
_  
—Gracias

Ese ser que la acompañaba, el odio que controlaba su cuerpo y mente, se va.

Diana como puede se arrastra hasta semi sentarse en la pared. Ella habla en su mente.

_\Esta vez no siento miedo de morir. Al contrario, puedo sentir paz... ¿Con que esto es lo que se siente?... Todo pasa tan lento, pero sé que pronto dejaré de sentir dolor/_ —Diana ve como el fuego se expande en la sala— \_Lo hice... Salvé a mi familia y amigos... Ellos jamás sabrán lo que hice por ellos.../_ —Llora— \_...pero les di más tiempo de vida, y sé que aún las cosas pueden mejorar en este mundo/_ —_Ella tiene un recuerdo de su pasado cuando era una niña_—

El fuego se acerca más a Diana.

_Ella comienza a alucinar y a ver a sus compañeros a su alrededor. Ve a Tiffa, Karl, Arla, Jeff y Roy. También ve a Carla, Beth, Erwin y Kenny._ Diana sonríe.

El fuego comienza a quemarla lentamente. Diana grita de dolor, su cuerpo está inmóvil. Ella llora y aprieta su mano contra el suelo mientras grita de dolor. _Sus últimos pensamientos fueron en Reiner, Mikael y Areli._ Habla con dificultad.

—Los amo

_Entre el fuego ve un hombre alto acercarse y caminar hacia ella. Él extiende su mano y le habla._

_—Ven Diana, es tiempo_

_Ella en su espíritu extiende su mano hacia él._

El fuego quema totalmente el cuerpo de Diana. Su mano aún sigue apretada contra el suelo como reflejo del dolor que sentía. Muere calcinada, recostada en la pared.

Unas horas después se encuentran soldados en el área, ya que civiles fueron testigos de la explosión y avisaron lo ocurrido.

Zeke está junto a Magath.

—Civiles que pasaban por aquí nos informaron de esta explosión. Se pudo extinguir el fuego, pero nos dicen que adentro hay un búnker militar... ¿Será la base secreta de Benton, la que tanto se estuvo buscando?

—Tal vez sí

Un soldado viene corriendo.

—¡Magath! Encontramos cadáveres dentro del búnker, están todos calcinados en una misma sala

—Vamos —Magath le hace señas a Zeke—

—Cuidado General porque la zona está muy caliente y aún hay mucho humo

Zeke y Magath entran con máscaras anti-humo.

—¿Que rayos pasó aquí? —Magath se sorprende— ¿Han podido identificar algún cuerpo?

—No General, todos están muy calcinados... En la entrada hay un cuerpo sin cabeza y sin parte del torso. Otros por lo poco que quedó de la ropa parecen ser soldados. Allá en la pared hay otro cuerpo que parece ser de una mujer

Zeke se acerca al cuerpo de Diana, que aún sigue botando mucho humo.

Otro soldado llega porque encontró unos papeles en una oficina.

—General, encontramos estos papeles. Parecen que son aprobaciones de experimentos, pero tienen la firma de Benton

Magath lee los papeles y se acerca a Zeke.

—Definitivamente esta es la base secreta de Benton. Para que era, nunca lo sabremos, pero por lo que leo él estaba experimentando en este lugar... Me parece que el maldito nos quería traicionar a todos después de despedirlo del ejército y las denuncias en su contra —Magath ve los planos de un rifle anti-titán—

Zeke no deja de ver el cuerpo de Diana, siente lástima.

—¿Sabes quién es ella? La que tanto estás viendo

—Es Diana

—¿Diana? ¿La traidora y causante de todo el caos en Mare? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Sólo sé que es ella

—Con razón hace semanas que no ha ocurrido nada en Mare. Al fin ella se murió, supongo que sus seguidores estarán huyendo... Ha sido premio doble, dos amenazas menos para nuestra nación... Quita esa cara larga Zeke, ya estaremos en paz —Magath ordena levantar los cadáveres para enterrarlos—

Luego de investigar lo poco que quedó, crean cerca una fosa común para los cadáveres. Tiran los cuerpos humeantes dentro del hoyo.

Zeke decide lanzar a Diana. Él en su interior aún siente mucha lástima. Mira su cadáver mientras sellan el hoyo con tierra y ponen muchas rocas sobre la fosa.

—Lo siento Reiner —Una lágrima baja por su mejilla—

El día se oscurece, un viento fuerte arrasa varias hojas. Esto a Zeke le da un mal presentimiento y decide irse, pero antes Magath se le acerca.

—Yo estaré ocupado durante unos días. Quiero que vayas donde Reiner y le digas que la misión se acabó. Además, también quiero que él te diga toda la información que sabe acerca de esto, ya que él fue quién nos alertó. Luego cerramos el caso

—Si General, de inmediato iré

Todos se han ido del lugar. El ambiente sigue extraño. El viento fuerte no para, las hojas siguen cayendo. Comienza a llover fuertemente. Unas rocas que están sobre la fosa caen al suelo.

Zeke va a la habitación de Reiner. Toca a la puerta.

—Hey Jefe ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Magath me envió a terminar un informe y necesito tu información

—¿Sí?... Pues pase

Ambos entran y se sientan a la mesa.

—¿Y de que es el informe?

—Necesito que me des toda la información de Diana, y la base secreta de Benton

—¿De quién? ¿Qué base?

—Diana, ¿No recuerdas? Tú mismo me dijiste que la habían secuestrado y que Benton tenía una base secreta. La estuviste buscando por días

—No tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando... Recuerdo un poco lo de la base de Benton, pero del secuestro de Diana no sé de qué me hablas

—¿En serio Reiner? ¿No recuerdas a Diana?

—Diana si la recuerdo, fue mi compañera en el Escuadrón Elite de Benton

—¿Y recuerdas algo más entre ustedes?

—No, para nada... Sólo recuerdo que Diana fue mi escolta y candidata a Guerrero por un tiempo, pero ella y sus compañeros eran soldados enemigos infiltrados, luego los capturaron y ejecutaron. Hasta salió en el periódico... No creo que yo estuviera buscando un cadáver —Reiner está confundido y se rasca la cabeza—

Zeke también está confundido y se queda pensativo.

_\Al parecer Reiner no recuerda lo que tuvo con Diana. Creo que lo mejor es no volver a hablar de ella. Ese periódico fue una noticia falsa para sólo calmar la gente, ¿Por qué el pensará que es real?... Que extraño todo esto, es como si hubiera perdido la memoria/_

—¿Y qué sucedió con Benton? Recuerdo que tenía varias denuncias y huyó antes de ir al tribunal militar

—Él nos estaba traicionando, pero ya murió

—¿Que tenía que ver con Diana?

—Nada —Miente— Sólo queríamos ver si ambos tenían algo que ver con los ataques que estaban ocurriendo

—Oh, lamento no poder ayudar más, pero es lo poco que recuerdo... Anoche tuve una pesadilla extraña y luego desperté con dolor de cabeza, ¿Tal vez sea eso por qué no recuerde nada?

—Puede ser, pero está bien. Seguiré investigando por mi parte... Descansa en tu día libre

—Si Jefe

Zeke se va con más preguntas que respuestas. Aprovechando que Reiner no recuerda nada y que tampoco hay mucha evidencia, cierra el caso como un homicidio-suicidio. Zeke le pide a Pieck y Porco que no comenten nada a Reiner.

Pasan largos días, ya todo se va olvidando. Reiner vive su vida normal entre batallas y misiones. Siempre está sólo, a veces está con Gaby, su prima, quien ha terminado los entrenamientos como recluta del ejército y ahora es candidata a Guerrero para obtener el Acorazado.

Reiner sólo recuerda sus días en Paradis. Cada vez se siente más deprimido por todo aquello.

***Tiempo después***  
(Capítulo 92)

Mare está batallando en el fuerte Slava.

Reiner está en el dirigible, preparándose para lanzarse. Escucha a unos soldados hablar, mientras uno lee un periódico.

—¿Qué haces leyendo un periódico viejo?

—Recordando cuando existía el Escuadrón Elite. Ellos eran los que hacían todo, y no teníamos que ir a combate

—Si, fueron tiempos de gloria para Mare, hasta que nos traicionaron. Al menos recibieron su merecido

Un soldado llama la atención al otro para que se callara porqué Reiner está escuchando. Ellos se van a preparar su equipo. Dejan el periódico en la silla.

Reiner se acerca a ver el periódico. La portada dice: _"Los Héroes de Mare"_. Hay una foto de Reiner junto al Escuadrón. Él mira a cada uno, y por último observa a Diana. Se queda pensativo. Lo llaman porque ha llegado el momento de lanzarse.

Arrojan a eldianos desde el dirigible. Con el grito de Zeke los transforman en titanes.

Reiner se prepara para lanzarse, pero siente mirar hacia atrás. _Ve a Diana poniéndose las gafas lista para saltar, ella le sonríe._ Cuando vuelve a mirar ve que no hay nadie, fue una imaginación. Esto lo deja pensativo y confundido. Luego saca su cuchilla. Le dan la orden de lanzarse y salta del dirigible. Antes de tocar tierra se transforma en el Titán Acorazado.

Continuará...

(Volumen 4 parte 1)


	7. Escena Alterna

(Esta escena alterna pertenece al volumen 1 parte 2)

Todos salen del campamento y se van a un pequeño pueblo que está justo al lado. Entran a una taberna, beben y conversan un rato. Diana está un poco distraída y se va afuera. Reiner se va detrás de ella y la ve prendiendo un cigarrillo.

—¿Que te sucede? ¿Estás bien? No bebiste mucho

—Es que no me siento bien... Me dió un poco de ansiedad y aún no me siento de ánimos con lo que sucedió ayer... Perdí el control de mí misma y traté muy mal a Jeff

—Deberías hablar con él y pedirle disculpas, tal vez te haga sentir mejor

—Lo haré cuando regresemos a la base

—Hey, no sabía que fumabas

—No suelo hacerlo... Estar aquí me trajo recuerdos de mi padre, muchas veces tenía que ir a buscarlo borracho... Siempre bebía y fumaba en su taberna favorita de la ciudad

Diana está a punto de fumar, mira el cigarrillo y lo tira al suelo.

—Extraño mucho a mi familia —Diana se entristece— Hay días que desearía despertar y que todo esto fuera una pesadilla

—Lamento que no puedas estar con ellos, pero aquí estoy, y siempre estaré a tu lado —Lo dice mientras la mira a los ojos—

Diana sonríe.

Sus compañeros salen de la taberna y los interrumpen. Mientras a lo lejos se escucha una música alegre que están tocando la gente del pueblo. Al escucharlos Reiner hala a Diana del brazo.

—Ven, tal vez con música te sientas mejor

Todos se van a escuchar la música. Hay gente bailando. El ambiente es muy festivo. Como Jeff y Roy están borrachos comienzan a bailar con la gente. Todos ríen. También hay más soldados de Mare bailando. Jeff agarra a Arla y bailan juntos. Todos aplauden al ritmo de la música.

—Se ven felices, me alegra verlos así —Reiner sonríe— Muy pocas veces los veo sonreír tanto

Diana se queda callada y pensativa. Reiner la ve aún desanimada y cambia la conversación.

—Esta canción me suena familiar. Sé que hay una canción que la prohibieron tocar públicamente. Trata de la libertad de Eldia. La crearon Eldianos rebeldes a Mare

—Es la misma, sólo le cambiaron el ritmo a uno más alegre y evitan cantar su lírica... Sinceramente no le veo nada malo para tener que prohibirla, sólo trata de esa libertad que muchos anhelamos. Vivir en paz en un mundo sin guerras, sin muertes, sin sufrimiento, sin tener que perder seres queridos. Todos somos iguales, todos merecemos la libertad. Levantarse cada día y ver el amanecer de un mundo nuevo. Sin vivir con miedo tras los muros... —Diana se queda pensativa—

Reiner la observa.

— ...Los muros de la opresión... De eso es que trata su lirica

—Wow, nunca había escuchado su significado real. Así la hace muy bonita

Ambos se quedan mirando a los demás bailar. Jeff y Roy comienzan a bailar de manera extraña. Diana y Reiner ríen a carcajadas. Ella aplaude al ritmo de la música. Reiner no puede dejar de mirar el brillo de los ojos de Diana al ver sus compañeros tan felices.

Arla deja de bailar para ir a buscar a Diana. La toma en manos y la lleva hasta dónde la gente está bailando. Arla la motiva a bailar ya que está muy tímida. Jeff se acerca y agarra a Diana, ambos empiezan a bailar, dando vueltas alrededor de la gente. Luego Roy agarra a Diana y hace lo mismo. También Arla baila con ella. Reiner los observa con mucha alegría.

Diana toma confianza y cuándo la música comienza a tocar más suave ella se para en medio de todos a bailar suavemente. A medida que la música aumenta el ritmo ella también lo hace. Reiner se sorprende al ver lo bien que baila.

Arla se le acerca a Reiner.

—Deberías unirte también

—No —Ríe tímidamente— Me conformo con sólo verla feliz

Jeff aparece de la nada y agarra a Arla para seguir bailando.

_Reiner recuerda una de las noches cuándo era recluta en Paradis, luego de un entrenamiento toda la tropa 104 se había reunido para celebrar el haber completado la misión de ese día. Recuerda con felicidad ver a sus compañeros bailar de alegría. En su mente ve a Roy como Jean, a Jeff como Connie y Arla como Sasha, que justamente eran los tres que sobresalían entre todos. Las demás personas y soldados que hay los ve como sus otros compañeros de la tropa. Sólo Diana no la ve como otra persona, pero si con el uniforme de la Policía Militar. Él se extraña porque si recuerda ese momento, pero obviamente Diana no estaba presente, tampoco recuerda haberla conocido antes. Diana termina de bailar y se dirige a él. Reiner aún la ve con el uniforme de la Policía Militar. Ella se acerca a él. La ve mucho más joven, se percata que ahora él era un niño, como cuando llegó a Paradis._

_Diana lo abraza._

_—Pude haber evitado tantas cosas... Nunca debí irme de tu lado y dejarte solo_

Reiner se desorienta con las palabras de Diana. Reacciona y la ve normal. Igual con todos los soldados y personas.

—¿Dijiste algo? —Pregunta Reiner—

—No debí haberte dejado solo e irme a bailar

—Está bien. Estabas disfrutando. Te veías muy hermosa y alegre

Diana se sonroja.

La música continúa.

En ese momento Diana y Reiner cruzan sus miradas. Han perdido la noción del tiempo, es cómo si ellos estuvieran solos en ese lugar y escuchan la música a lo lejos. No tuvieron que hablar para decirse lo mucho que se amaban, con sólo mirarse fue suficiente. Ambos sonríen. Reiner se acerca a ella, la toma por la cintura, la pega a su cuerpo y baila suavemente. Diana lo abraza fuertemente, y llora de alegría sobre sus hombros. Reiner la mira a los ojos, juntan sus cabezas y se besan.

Todos están tan distraídos que nadie se ha percatado del beso que se dieron en frente de ellos.

Ambos caen en tiempo y ven a las demás personas aun bailando.

—Si alguien de alto mando nos llega ver bailando esta canción prohibida, son capaces como mínimo de llevarnos a todos a la cárcel o expulsarnos del ejército

—Tienes razón. Debemos irnos, además ya es tarde

Diana les hace seña a sus compañeros para irse. Dejan de bailar y se van caminando hasta el campamento. Jeff se siente mal del estómago y en un callejón vomita.

—Nadie te manda beber demasiado y bailar —Arla lo ayuda—

Diana y Reiner observan que hay dos hombres golpeando a otro, y le roban sus pertenencias. Diana, Reiner y Roy corren detrás de ellos.

(Continua en el volumen 1 parte 2)


	8. Escena Extra 1

Años antes de la caída del muro María.

Erwin ha acabado de ingresar a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Él va muy emocionado dónde su tío que lleva años sin ver por los entrenamientos. Lleva puesto su uniforme de la Legión. Su tío Andrew lo recibe muy feliz, se alegra por la noticia. Andrew le presenta a sus primas, Leena y Diana, eran muy pequeñas cuando él se unió a la academia.

—Él es su primo Erwin

Ellas lo saludan un poco tímidas. Erwin les sonríe. Andrew lo invita a almorzar junto a la familia. Luego va a hablar a solas con él.

—Recuerdo antes de irme ver a mi tía Beth embarazada, ¿Qué pasó con el bebé?

—Ella tuvo a su bebé, pero decidió dejarla a mi cuido... Es Diana

Erwin se gira y la ve jugando afuera.

—Beth conoció a su padre en la ciudad subterránea, Diana es una Ackerman

—¿Ackerman? Así que ella pertenece a esa familia. Quedan muy pocos de ellos

—Sí, por eso decidió protegerla

—Me alegra que la estés cuidando tan bien, sin ser tu hija

—Amo demasiado a esa niña, la amo como si fuera mía... Beth también la cuida mucho, aunque por ahora no le digamos la verdad

Erwin se acerca a Diana y la ve con una muñeca en la mano.

—¿Tu muñeca es soldado?

—Si, es de los unicornios

Erwin ríe.

—¿Te refieres a la Policía Militar?

—Eso mismo... Tu llevas alas en la espalda, ¿Acaso eres un ángel?

—No, soy soldado de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Esta es nuestra insignia, igual que la Policía Militar tiene a un unicornio y la Tropa de Guarnición...

—Tiene dos flores

—Así es

—Yo cuando tenga edad quiero ser parte de la Policía Militar... Me gusta mucho

—Te puedes unir a donde quieras... Yo siempre te apoyaré

—¿Y por qué eres de la Legión?

—Porqué quiero saber la verdad más allá de los muros

—Más allá viven personas

Erwin se sorprende

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—No sé, supongo... No creo que seamos los únicos

Erwin se queda pensativo.

—Algún día, cuando regrese, si quieres te puedo contar todo lo que sé, pero sin decirle a nadie

—Genial —Diana se emociona— Prometo no decir nada

Erwin viene en sus días libres a visitar su familia. Diana y él se hacen muy cercanos. Erwin le cuenta todo lo que sabe y ha visto en las misiones, Diana se maravilla con solo imaginar.

Diana durante las noches tiene pesadillas. En una de tantas veces se levanta gritando y llorando. Sus padres vienen corriendo hasta su cuarto.

—Cariño ¿Tuviste otra pesadilla? —Clara la abraza—

—Sí mamá... —Llora— Había un hombre que me estaba torturando, diciendo y haciendo cosas muy feas y malas. Me dolía mucho mi cuerpo —Sigue llorando—

—Mi amor, cuanto lamento que tengas que soñar con cosas así —Andrew le seca las lágrimas—

Ambos la abrazan y la consuelan.

Años después.

Diana viene caminando pensativa, lleva una mochila a sus espaldas. Su hermana Leena se ha adelantado, va corriendo emocionada. Diana al pasar cerca de una carreta ve a un hombre forcejeando con unos chicos más grandes que ella. Se percata que están intentando robarle algo. Ella se enoja y corre hasta ellos.

—¡Déjenlo en paz! —Grita Diana—

—¿Que vas a hacer tú? Cuatro ojos inútil —Le dice un chico—

Otro chico le quita los espejuelos y los tira al suelo.

—¿Vas a llamar a tu papi para que te defienda? —Ríe de manera burlona—

Diana patea fuertemente a uno, el otro se distrae, el hombre logra empujarlo y ella lo golpea en la cara. Los chicos se van corriendo. Diana mira al hombre.

—Señor, ¿Estás bien?

—Si, gracias... Eres una chica muy fuerte para tu edad

Diana recoge sus espejuelos y los limpia. Luego ayuda al hombre a recoger unas cosas que había en el suelo.

—Niña, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Diana Smith

El hombre sonríe

—Soy el señor Ackerman —Le estrecha su mano para saludarla—

Ella lo saluda.

—Diana. ¿tu vives por aquí? ¿Sabes de algún mercado que esté cerca? Necesito comprar algunas frutas y vegetales

—Si hay uno, un poco lejos de mi casa, pero si quiere lo puedo guiar

—Estupendo, ven sube

Diana sube con él y se van.

—¿Usted no es de Mitras?

—No, yo vivo bastante lejos. Vine hasta acá porque necesitaba conseguir unas piezas para mi rifle, cuando esos mocosos intentaron robarme

Diana mira el rifle.

—¿Eres cazador?

—Algo así, pero lo hago más para alimentar mi familia. Tengo una esposa y una hermosa niña un poco menor que tú

Diana sonríe. Unos minutos después llegan.

—Aquí es el mercado que le dije

Ambos se bajan de la carreta.

—Espero que consiga lo que necesite

—Gracias por ayudarme, eres una buena chica —Le sonríe—

Diana compra una fruta y se va. El Sr. Ackerman también compra varias frutas y vegetales. Él lo monta en la carreta, pero antes de irse ve a Diana sentada cerca de una plaza, comiéndose la fruta. La nota un poco triste y decide ir donde ella.

—¿Estás bien?

—Hoy llené solicitud para ingresar a la academia militar y me aceptaron —Saca la solicitud aceptada de su mochila y se la muestra—

—Eso es genial, ¿Por qué estás triste?

—Siempre he querido ser soldado e ingresar a la Policía Militar pero estaré mucho tiempo en entrenamiento y no podré ver a mi familia

—Oh, entiendo

—A la vez tengo miedo, será un cambio enorme en mi vida y no sé si estoy preparada

—La vida se trata de cambios y retos, sólo nos queda enfrentarlos o huir de ellos... Si tanto anhelas ser soldado e ingresar a la Policía Militar debes dejar muchas cosas atrás y luchar por eso que quieres. El sacrificio que hagas hoy será la recompensa en el día de mañana... Pero sobre todo jamás hagas algo que luego te vayas a arrepentir. Siempre has lo correcto sin lastimar a nadie. Lucha por todos, pero haciendo el bien

Diana se queda en silencio, sus palabras ya han comenzado a trabajar en su mente.

—Mi hermana mayor también logró ingresar, pero no sé cómo se lo vaya a tomar mis padres cuando nos vayamos

—Ellos lo van a entender y estoy seguro que estarán felices cuando las vean regresar ya siendo parte de la milicia

—Tienes razón, debo luchar por lo que quiero. También anhelo ser Comandante en la Policía Militar y si no lucho hoy, jamás lo lograré... Gracias por motivarme, señor —Diana le sonríe y lo abraza—

Él está muy feliz.

—Sé que tienes unos buenos padres que te apoyarán en todo... No tengas miedo por los cambios que ocurrirán en tu vida. Vas a crecer, a conocer el amor de tu vida, y vas a tener hijos, vivir en lo que estés haciendo y morir de la manera que te toque partir. Es algo normal en la vida... No tengas miedo a los retos y a todo lo que venga, ya sean cosas buenas o malas. La vida no se trata de quién llegue primero a la meta sino aquel que se mantiene firme hasta el final

—Wow gracias —Sonríe— Nunca me habían dicho algo así

Se quedan en silencio.

—Sé que no nos conocemos, pero hay algo que he querido decirle a mis padres, pero me da vergüenza hablarlo. Sé que soy muy joven para esos temas, y ya que usted habló acerca de eso quiero preguntarle. ¿Cómo sé que encontré al amor de mi vida?

Él se sorprende con la pregunta y se rasca la cabeza.

—Wow, sé que como padre un día me tocará este momento, así que practicaré contigo —Respira profundo— El significado del amor es algo diferente para cada persona. En mi caso lo sentí como un vínculo. Mi esposa llegó como un ángel en mi vida, desde ese momento ella se convirtió en mi amor, sentí que debía cuidarla y protegerla de todo. A ti te llegará esa personita especial, ya sea como un ángel para ti o tu seas como un ángel para él. Van a sentir esa conexión y se darán cuenta que son el uno para el otro. Luego pues ya son otros temas... —Ríe nervioso— ...que algún día vas a entender... ¿Me lo preguntas porque te gusta alguien?

—No, nunca he sentido algún vínculo con alguien

—Eres muy joven aún, pero algún día lo sentirás

—¿Y cómo conoció a su esposa?

—Es una historia larga, pero la voy a resumir

Diana se acerca a él y le presta atención a cada palabra. Está ansiosa por conocer más acerca de él.

—Yo no recuerdo a mis padres biológicos. Yo crecí junto a mi abuelo. Fui feliz, rodeado de amor, a pesar de no tener mis padres... Ya estando más adulto, pasé un momento muy difícil en mi vida ya que mi abuelo falleció. Estuve en depresión varios días y decidí irme lejos, viviendo en cualquier lugar. Una noche bebí tanto alcohol que quedé inconsciente. Desperté al otro día y cuando abrí mis ojos ahí la vi, la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Estaba a mi lado tratando de despertarme. Ella me llevó a su casa, sus padres cuidaron de mí. Como no tenía a donde ir me permitieron quedarme en su hogar. Con el pasar del tiempo ambos hicimos conexión y sentí ese vínculo que te había dicho. Luego nos casamos y ahora tenemos una hermosa niña... Si no hubiera pasado por ese momento de dolor, jamás hubiera conocido al amor de mi vida. Hay situaciones que parecen no tener sentido, pero más adelante encuentras su propósito... Por eso es importante los sacrificios que hagas hoy...

—Serán la recompensa en el día de mañana —Sonríe— Gracias, me encantó conocer más de usted

—También me gustó hablar contigo... Bueno, ya es un poco tarde si quieres te llevo a tu casa

—Sería genial

Se montan en la carreta y se van. Él llega hasta la casa de Diana. Sus padres y hermanas están afuera esperando por ella. Diana baja de la carreta.

—Fue un placer conocerlo señor Ackerman

—Igualmente Diana Smith... Buena suerte y sé que serás una gran soldado —Sonríe. Él mira a los padres de ella y los saluda. Los ve tan felices y una lágrima baja por su mejilla. Se va de regreso a su casa—

Diana y su hermana Leena ingresan a la academia militar. Ambas siempre sobresalen entre todos. Tienen buen manejo del equipo tridimensional, buena técnica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, excelente condición física. Están entre las mejores reclutas.

Diana sigue teniendo pesadillas y ya es objeto de burla y molestia entre las compañeras de habitación al despertarse en las noches gritando o llorando.

—Ya vienes otra vez con tus sueños extraños del futuro —Una compañera se ríe de manera burlona— ¿Viste más titanes atacando la ciudad?

Todas en la habitación se ríen. Otra recluta se acerca detrás de ella y le lanza un vaso de agua a la cara.

—Si tanto dices ver el futuro, ¿Por qué no viste eso venir?

Todas se ríen de Diana. Ella se molesta y se seca la cara. Su hermana se le acerca para calmarla.

Meses antes de graduarse, los han llevado al Muro María, muy cerca del distrito de Shiganshina para limpiar sobre los muros. Todos tienen colocado el equipo tridimensional. Diana está barriendo cuando pierde la razón por un momento y empieza a sonreír. No se da cuenta que está muy pegada al borde.

—¡Diana cuidado! —Grita Leena—

Ella reacciona y se aparta. Leena se le acerca.

—Lo volví a ver

—¿Al chico rubio y alto que dibujó Eva?

—Si, él es tan hermoso... Sus ojos y su cabello son como el sol —Suspira—

—Con el dibujo de Eva hasta yo me enamoré —Leena ríe—

—Es triste estar enamorada de alguien que no existe... Pero esta vez vi a otro

—¿Otro más? —Leena pregunta sorprendida—

—Casi no lo recuerdo, pero era mucho más alto que el chico rubio. Su cabello era negro y un poco largo. Sus ojos también eran color miel, tenía una mirada penetrante. Pude sentir la suavidad de sus labios al besarme

Leena se sorprende.

—Soñé con ambos a la vez

—¿Que hacían?

—Me estaban... amando —Diana se sonroja avergonzada—

Leena se ríe.

—Oh wow, esta vez sí que la visión escaló muy rápido

—No te burles... Total, dentro un rato olvidaré todo, como siempre —Ella se pone triste—

Diana y Leena siguen barriendo cuando un compañero comienza a hablar molesto.

—No ingresé a la milicia para ser el barrendero de Paradis. Me cansa que nos tengan limpiando todo, como si fuéramos sirvientes

—Josh deja de quejarte tanto, ya nos quedan meses para terminar

—Bran tu cállate, yo me quejo lo que quiera, estoy en mi derecho

—Todos los días es la misma queja, ya cansas

Josh sigue limpiando.

—Cuando llegue al top diez, obvio que seré el número uno, me uniré a la Policía Militar. Quiero vivir bien y con buena paga, para eso me enlisté

—¿Top diez? Tu ni llegas al número once —Bran ríe—

Todos los reclutas ríen también.

—Tienes razón —Ríe otro recluta—

Josh se molesta.

—Al menos lucho por entrar, no como otras dos personas que sus padres han pagado para que ellas estén en las primeras posiciones

Diana y Leena lo miran de mala manera, ella saben que él se refiere a ellas.

—Ellas si llegan al top diez es por esfuerzo propio. No tienen culpa de venir de una familia rica

—Bran deja de aparentar ser buena gente con ellas, tú lo que quieres es meterte en la familia y que te den dinero también... Admítelo que te gusta Leena

Leena se enoja y se para de frente a Josh.

—Tu eres un envidioso, y con esas actitudes no llegarás ni a limpiar los baños del Rey —Leena lo mira de mala manera y aprieta sus puños—

—Cállate Leena, a ver si no quieres que hable con el instructor y diga lo que haces con Bran en las barracas

Diana viene por detrás de Leena y se acerca cara a cara con Josh.

—Si tienes algún problema con mi hermana, dímelo en la cara

—Uy que miedo te tengo cuatro ojos, no me hagas nada mira como tiemblo —Ríe sarcásticamente—

Leena ve que Diana quiere golpearlo y la calma.

—Hermana, no pierdas el tiempo con él

Todos se calman y siguen limpiando. Leena se va junto a otros reclutas para limpiar. Josh sigue molesto. Sólo está cerca de él, Diana y Bran, que está al borde de muro. Josh aprovecha la distracción de Diana y golpea fuertemente a Bran. Del golpe lo deja inconsciente y cae del muro.

Una soldado que viene caminando y vió lo que pasó grita.

—¡BRAN!

Diana se gira, ve que no está el chico. Sale corriendo y lo ve cayendo hacia afuera del muro. Diana sin pensarlo se lanza para rescatarlo. Ella usa el equipo tridimensional para ir más de prisa. Cuando Bran está por caer al suelo, Diana se ancla al muro y lo agarra a pocos centímetros de tocar el suelo. Diana con el equipo frena la caída, pero ambos caen rodando. Bran reacciona, cuando ve que ha caído del muro se asusta y se desorienta. Él comienza a gritar. Diana intenta calmarlo para poder subir. En el desespero Bran empuja a Diana y sale corriendo para el bosque, él piensa que ha caído dentro del muro. Usa el equipo tridimensional para irse, va muy deprisa.

Los soldados gritan desde el muro.

—¡Salgan de ahí! ¡Hay titanes cerca!

Leena al ver que todos están asustados corre hasta ellos y se percata de lo ocurrido. Ve a Diana correr detrás de Bran. Leena también baja para ayudar.

Diana busca al chico, pero lo ha perdido de vista. Luego de un rato ella lo ve. Él está petrificado al ver varios titanes delante suyo. Diana silenciosamente se le acerca, le tapa la boca y murmura.

—Hay que movernos lentamente. Ellos aún no nos han visto

Ellos se giran despacio, caminan lentamente hasta alejarse un poco. Cuando pasan un árbol no se percatan que hay un titán de tamaño pequeño observándolos. Bran se asusta y corre rápido. Esto provoca que el titán corra detrás de él y llame la atención de los demás titanes. Diana también huye. Bran se percata que no tiene gas en el equipo tridimensional. Diana aún tiene, usa el equipo y las espadas para cortar la nuca al titán, pero no fue lo suficientemente profunda para matarlo.

Leena llega hasta ellos. Diana se le acerca.

—Leena llévate a Bran y yo te cubro

Leena lo carga al hombro. Los tres van escapando, pero los titanes se les acercan rápidamente hasta que los acorralan. Diana comienza a matar a cada titán para darle tiempo a Leena y Bran de huir. Un titán agarra a Diana, ella logra escapar cortándole la mano, pero el titán le daña el equipo tridimensional. Ella cae al suelo y se lastima el tobillo. Trata de huir, pero cojea. Está rodeada de titanes. Con la única espada que tiene intenta defenderse. Diana ve varios titanes caer al suelo. Observa varios soldados matar a los titanes que la rodean. Uno cae de pie parado al frente de ella. Diana sólo ve el logo de la Legión en su capa. Él le habla.

—¿Estás bien, Diana?

Ella reconoce su voz y se alegra.

—¡Erwin!

Él se gira.

—Vamos, montante en mi caballo, te llevaré hasta Shiganshina —Erwin ayuda a Diana a montarse y cabalgan junto a los otros soldados de la Legión—

A lo lejos se escuchan las campanas en Shiganshina avisando la llegada de la Legión de Reconocimiento. La gente del distrito espera su llegada en la entrada. Mientras Diana cabalga mira hacia atrás y ve varios soldados heridos. También observa la gente murmurar al ver una recluta en la Legión.

—Están tan desesperados por soldados que ahora usan reclutas —Un hombre lo dice indignado—

Llevan a Diana hasta la otra puerta de Shiganshina. Los compañeros de ella y el instructor los esperan allí. Leena corre al verla. Erwin la ayuda a bajarse del caballo. Leena la abraza fuertemente. Al ver a Erwin a su lado también lo abraza.

—Primo, gracias por salvarla

Él asiente con su cabeza.

—¿Y Bran? —Pregunta Diana—

—Él está bien, aún sigue en shock por lo ocurrido

Los reclutas regresan a su base.

Temprano en la mañana el instructor se reúne con Josh, Bran, Leena y Diana. También han venido los Comandantes de las diferentes divisiones militares, incluido Darius. Van a tomar la decisión de qué hacer con ellos ya que Leena, Diana y Bran violentaron la ley al salir del muro, y Josh por provocar la situación donde casi pierde la vida un compañero. Pueden recibir desde una expulsión inmediata del entrenamiento y de la milicia, hasta quitarle el derecho a entrar al top diez. Luego de varias horas de reunión, Diana y Leena salen, les han dado la oportunidad de continuar en el ejército ya que arriesgaron sus vidas por salvar a su compañero, esto les ayudó más para permanecer en el top.

Como es hora del almuerzo, ellas se dirigen al comedor. Diana usa muletas porque su tobillo está lastimado.

Ellas están almorzando, sus compañeros se acercan para saber lo que pasó. Todos conversan acerca de Bran y Josh. Diana se mantiene callada.

—Diana, eres la primera de entre nosotros que ha luchado contra titanes de verdad —Un compañero lo dice emocionado—

—Es genial —Otro compañero se emociona—

—¿Lucen igual a cómo nos enseñan? ¿Son fáciles de matar?

Diana comienza a recordar que estuvo a punto de morir y le tiemblan las manos. Leena se percata que ella no se siente bien.

—Chicos déjenla en paz... Los titanes no son seres para nosotros maravillarnos. Son bestias que sin pensarlo te devoran en un instante, y son los causantes de que estemos detrás de estos muros... Dejen ya de preguntar tanto

Terminan de almorzar y salen. Se percatan que Josh ha recogido sus pertenencias igual hizo Bran. Se preparan para marcharse de la base de entrenamiento. Leena y Diana se acercan a Bran para despedirse.

—¿Por qué te vas? ¿Te expulsaron? —Pregunta Leena—

—No, sólo me di cuenta de que no estoy hecho para esto. Si en un momento así no pude mantener la calma, ¿Cómo será bajo más tensión?... Perdóname Leena por no poder estar a tu lado

Leena lo abraza.

—Gracias Diana por salvarme, siempre estaré en deuda contigo —La abraza—

Bran se monta en la carreta. Ven a Josh avergonzado. Ambos se van.

El instructor los reúne a todos. Están parados en formación.

—En el día de mañana todos tendrán una misión como castigo para que aprendan a respetar a sus compañeros... Iremos al bosque de árboles gigantes. Se le asignará un compañero y ambos tendrán que cruzar el bosque a pies, sin equipo tridimensional, sin mapas, y sólo llevando lo necesario en su mochila. Ambos tendrán que cruzar todo el bosque hasta el otro lado. Les tomará cerca de un día cruzarlo ya que es un bosque bastante grande. En ese lugar las temperaturas bajan drásticamente y la visibilidad en la noche es un poco nula. Así que no crean que se les hará fácil... A los equipos se les dará rutas diferentes, no se vale hacer trabajo cooperativo con otros compañeros, sólo es usted y su compañero asignado. Ni tampoco está permitido usar el camino principal para llegar hasta el final del bosque... ¿Entendido?

—¡Si señor! —Todos lo dicen al unísono—

Al día siguiente se reúnen en el bosque de árboles gigantes. El instructor comienza a dividirlos en grupos de dos. Los nombres los da al azar. Él se le acerca a Diana.

—Smith ¿cómo estás del tobillo?

—Me siento bien, señor. Sé que puedo completar esta misión

—Me gusta tu actitud —El instructor le asigna un compañero—

Comienza la misión. Diana y su compañero entran al bosque. Ambos están caminando.

—Para mí es un honor estar contigo. Eres de las mejores reclutas... Tal vez entre todos los que somos no me conoces mucho, me llamo Moses —Le estrecha la mano—

—Sé quién eres... Moses Braun —Le estrecha la mano—

Moses controla su emoción al saber que ella si lo conoce.

—Y entonces, ¿Cómo haremos para cruzar, si no llevamos mapa?

—Usaremos la posición del sol, bueno, lo poco que se ve... Yo me encargo de guiarnos, tu haz marcas con la cuchilla en los árboles, por si tenemos que regresar

—Entendido compañera

—Si encontramos agua limpia aprovecharemos para llenar nuestras cantimploras

Todo el día caminan. Tomando descansos de 10 minutos para alimentarse y beber agua. Durante el día hizo mucha calor por la humedad, pero aun así no les impide continuar. Se guían por lo poco que se ve del sol y por las sombras que hacen los árboles. Antes de anochecer se detienen para encender una fogata y así poder comer, descansar y mantenerse en calor. Conversan mientras tanto.

—La temperatura sí que ha bajado bastante —Moses tirita de frío—

—Tienes razón. Hay que abrigarnos bien, y permanecer cerca de la fogata para no perder calor

Ambos se abrigan.

—Moses, ¿A qué brigada te quieres unir luego de terminar los entrenamientos?

—Aún no lo he pensado, pero me conformo con cualquiera... Yo estoy dispuesto a dar lo mejor de mí por Paradis... ¿Y tú?

—Desde niña mi sueño es estar en la Policía Militar. Por eso me mantengo entre los mejores para poder ingresar

—Si pudiera elegir me iría a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Me gusta mucho el tema de explorar más allá de los muros y poder enfrentarme con esos malditos engendros... Verte ayer regresar con la Legión me motivó mucho, pero aún no me decido —Se rasca la cabeza—

—Si eso quieres, cuídate mucho. Los titanes no son lo que pensamos. Son la peor pesadilla que se pueda tener. Cada vez me convenzo más que lo mejor es estar dentro de los muros... Mi primo, Erwin Smith, ha querido que me una a la Legión, pero con lo de ayer, no quiero, no estoy hecha para eso

—Tan fuerte que te ves, nunca pensé que tendrías miedo a algo

—Todos le tenemos miedo a algo... Mi temor es luchar contra algo que sea difícil de vencer... Si tuviera que luchar contra ellos sería por si de alguna manera atraviesan la muralla y si ocurre lo haría por defender a mi pueblo, pero salir por que sí, no lo creo... No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarme a eso

—Yo sé que lo eres. Entiendo que sientas temor por lo que pasó ayer, pero no digas que no eres fuerte, cuando has demostrado ser todo lo contrario durante estos años... Para muchos de nosotros eres una inspiración para seguir con los entrenamientos. En lo personal te admiro mucho, nunca te he visto rendirte

—Gracias... Deberías descansar un rato, yo vigilo

Moses descansa, luego cambia de turno con Diana.

Mientras Diana duerme tiene una pesadilla. _Ve fuego, sangre, siente dolor, escucha unos bebés llorar y el grito de un hombre._

_—¡Diana!_

Ella despierta asustada

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla?... Te escuché quejarte de dolor

—Desde hace años me viene pasando. Sueño cosas sin sentido, pero las siento tan reales. Veo rostros de gente que ni conozco y lugares que nunca he ido. Luego con el tiempo olvido todo lo que pasó... Ya dentro de un rato olvidaré esta pesadilla... Tenemos que continuar con la misión

—Pero no descansaste mucho

—Está bien, tampoco suelo dormir muchas horas... Vamos, hay que aprovechar la claridad de la noche

Recogen todo y se van. Se guían por la luz de la luna que atraviesa los árboles.

Cerca de dos horas después de caminar, a lo lejos ven unas antorchas. Se acercan sigilosamente para ver quién es.

—¿Serán de otro equipo? —Pregunta Moses—

—No, estamos cerca del camino principal, y además hay una carreta

Observan a un hombre alto con sombrero y una chaqueta larga. Él agarra a un soldado y lo tira al suelo. En la carreta también hay un hombre y una mujer.

—Es de la Policía Militar, debemos acercarnos a ver si necesita ayuda

—Mejor no... No tenemos armas para defendernos si algo pasa, ni sabemos si hay más personas escondidas... Dudo mucho que esta cuchilla que tenemos haga algo

Escuchan al hombre hablar, pero no logran entender que dice. De momento el hombre saca una cuchilla y le corta el cuello al soldado. Moses y Diana se sorprenden.

—Diana, no podemos dejar que los maten, hagamos algo, luego le explicamos al instructor... Nuestro deber es proteger a la ciudadanía

—Tienes razón... Yo iré a distraer el hombre, tu observa, si ves que nadie más se acerca, te montas en la carreta y te vas lo más rápido posible

—¿Y tú? Si me dirijo a la dirección que tiene la carreta regresaré de nuevo a donde comenzamos la misión

—No importa, tu sigue... Yo me escapó

—Está bien

—Suerte, compañero

—Igual a ti

Ambos se separan. Diana se acerca lo suficiente al hombre y comienza a hacer ruidos partiendo ramas y pisando las hojas.

—¿Qué demonios? Ahora tengo una rata por aquí —El hombre se gira a ver—

Diana corre de árbol en árbol para seguir llamando su atención. El hombre se acerca. Diana lo pierde de vista. Siente a alguien tocar su hombro. Ella se gira y lo intenta cortar con su cuchilla, pero él la esquiva y la patea en las piernas. Ella cae al suelo y se incorpora rápidamente. Él trata de apuñalarla, pero Diana lo esquiva. Ella corre a esconderse, pero el hombre le lanza la cuchilla, ella logra esquivarlo nuevamente y se incrusta a un árbol.

Comienza a llover fuerte.

Diana ve que Moses se acerca a la carreta y se monta. Ella corre hasta él para huir también, pero el hombre corre y con una rama le golpea el rostro. Ella cae suelo.

—¡Huye! —Grita Diana—

Moses se va a toda prisa con la carreta, el hombre y la mujer.

Diana está boca arriba en el suelo, con una herida en la ceja. Apenas puede ver ya que la lluvia le ha empañado sus lentes. El hombre se acerca y pone su pie sobre el cuello de Diana y la aprieta. Ella se queda sin aire, intenta moverse hasta que logra darle una patada en la entrepierna al hombre. Él grita de dolor. Diana se levanta rápido y le da un puño en el rostro. Él cae al suelo. Diana corre a buscar la cuchilla que se ha incrustado en el árbol. Ella lo encuentra y lo saca. Cuando se gira ya el hombre se ha escondido. Ella se quita sus espejuelos empañados y con lo poco que puede ver intenta buscarlo, mira en cada árbol.

El hombre murmura.

—Esa chica sí que es ágil y demasiado de fuerte. No parece normal

Diana escucha que se acerca la carreta.

—¡Diana sube! —Grita Moses—

Ella ve que él se acerca de prisa. Entre los árboles logra ver dónde está el hombre. Agarra firmemente la cuchilla y la lanza hasta el árbol. El hombre la esquiva. Diana corre y brinca a la carreta. La mujer y el hombre la ayuda a subirse. Huyen rápidamente del lugar.

El hombre corre hasta el camino y los ve huir.

—¿Diana? Con que eres tú a quien tanto he buscado

Diana mira al hombre y la mujer.

—¿Ustedes están bien?

—Si —Le contesta la mujer—

Diana se sienta al frente con Moses.

—Gracias por regresar

—No podía dejar a mi compañera sola, eso es parte de la misión

Una carreta se acerca al hombre.

—Kenny ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

—Lograron escapar con ayuda de dos reclutas

—¿Quiere que los sigamos?

—No, déjalos ir... Por poco mato a quién tanto he buscado

—¿Al fin la encontró?

—Si... Estoy seguro de que nos será de gran ayuda algún día

Luego de unos minutos Diana y Moses junto al hombre y la mujer cruzan el bosque.

—Estábamos cerca de terminar

—Mira, es el campamento del instructor —Moses señala—

Se dirigen hasta el campamento. Hablan con el instructor de lo sucedido.

—¿Lograron ver quién era? —El instructor le pregunta a Diana y a Moses—

—No, estaba oscuro y luego la lluvia me impidió ver quién era... Tampoco me habló, así que no puedo reconocer su voz... Lo que te hemos dicho Moses y yo fue lo que vimos

—¿Y ustedes? —El instructor le pregunta al hombre y a la mujer—

—El soldado de la Policía Militar que este hombre mató, fue a nuestra casa a buscarnos, nos obligó a recoger lo que teníamos de valor. Luego nos llevó hasta este hombre, que no lo conocemos, ni tampoco pudimos ver su rostro. Ese hombre nos llevó hasta el bosque e hizo lo que ellos le contaron

—Tendré que informar esto y enviar soldados al área donde ocurrió... Descansen chicos, luego discutiremos lo sucedido

Moses y Diana descansan. Fueron los primeros en llegar. Varios minutos después ven a sus compañeros llegar poco a poco.

Están el día allí, llegaron soldados de la Tropas de Guarnición y Policía Militar. Antes que se llevaran a la pareja para que les dijeran donde había ocurrido, ellos van hasta Diana y Moses para darle las gracias por haberlos salvado.

Pasan los meses. Ya están a días de culminar sus entrenamientos.

Todos los reclutas están corriendo temprano en la mañana. Diana va al frente de todos, pero ya se siente cansada. Varios soldados de la Legión les pasan cabalgando por el lado. Un soldado en caballo se acerca a ella. Diana lo mira

—Ya te queda poco por terminar. No te rindas —Erwin le guiña—

—No lo haré —Diana le sonríe—

—Para el día de tu graduación estaré en una misión, pero prometo que te veré en tu cumpleaños —Le sonríe y se va—

Diana continúa corriendo con más ánimos.

Llega la noche en donde todos culminan sus entrenamientos como reclutas y comienzan su labor como soldados de Paradis. Nombran los mejores 10. Leena quedó en el puesto #2 y Diana en el #1.

Los diferentes Comandantes de cada brigada dan su mensaje y motivación para que se unan. Luego de terminando cada uno escoge a donde ir. Leena y Diana se unen a la Policía Militar.

Al día siguiente todos los soldados recogen sus pertenencias para dirigirse a sus nuevos cuarteles. Diana y Leena están por irse cuando alguien se acerca corriendo.

—¡Diana!... Logré ingresar a la Legión de Reconocimiento —Moses le muestra el papel de la solicitud aceptada—

—Que bueno, me alegra mucho... Vas a estar con nuestro primo —Diana sonríe—

—Genial... Bueno, espero algún día volvernos a ver... Cuídense mucho y suerte

—Igual a ti —Diana y Leena lo dicen al unísono. Luego ambas se dirigen al cuartel de la Policía Militar en Stohess—

Es su primer día. Diana se coloca el uniforme. Se mira al espejo, está muy orgullosa de haber logrado su meta.

Pasan los meses, ahora Diana se ve en el espejo, pero con el uniforme del ejército de Mare. Ella siente molestia al tener que portar ese uniforme. Roy se le acerca.

—Te ves bien con el puesto

—Me da asco tener que portar este uniforme sabiendo que ellos son los causantes de todo lo que pasó en Paradis

—Es sólo por un tiempo... Ya luego regresaremos a casa

—Espero que encontremos esa información rápido y salir de aquí... No soporto este lugar, todo me da asco y huele horrible. La gente es tan rara

—Te entiendo. Por ahora enfócate en la misión... Ven, ya es hora de nuestro primer entrenamiento

A Roy, Diana, Arla, Jeff y Karl los presentan ante los otros soldados. Comienzan sus entrenamientos. Ellos siempre son vigilados muy de cerca por soldados, para evitar que se escapen.

Con el tiempo Diana le toma afecto a Karl, Jeff y Arla, a pesar de que ella no quiso hacerse cargo de ellos cuando partieron a Mare. Como Karl es el menor entre ellos, Diana lo cuida más, hasta el punto de quererlo como un hermano menor. Con Jeff y Arla su amistad crece bastante. Diana los protege de otros soldados que los molestan. Con Roy su amistad y cariño se fortalece, cada uno se complementa y se da apoyo. Ellos se gustan demasiado, aunque aún no son pareja.

Su primera misión fue servir como seguridad en un festival en una ciudad marleyana. Diana y sus compañeros durante su patrullaje se quedan maravillados al ver tantas cosas diferentes. Entre comida, vestimenta, música, etc. La gente se ve muy feliz.

—Definitivamente no estamos en casa —Roy lo dice sorprendido—

—Odio este lugar —Diana lo dice molesta— Aún me huele a entrañas de titán

Roy se ríe.

Ellos notan unos soldados siempre detrás de ellos mientras patrullan.

—No dejan de seguirnos —Jeff señala hacia atrás disimuladamente—

—Con tanta gente en medio hubiera sido un momento perfecto para huir

—Ya olvídalo, mira quien llegó —Roy señala—

El General Benton habla con los soldados.

—Ese General no lo soporto —Diana lo mira de mala manera—

—Yo igual, él tiene algo que no me agrada —Roy se incómoda al verlo allí—

Benton va hasta donde ellos.

—Tómense un descanso y coman algo

Ellos junto al General van hasta un puesto de comida del festival.

—Coman lo que quieran, yo lo pago

Se miran entre sí y piden de comer algo extraño que nunca habían visto. Ellos se les quedan mirando de manera curiosa.

—Esto es pan —Roy arranca un pedazo del borde—

—Con queso —Jeff toca el centro—

—¿Tómate? —Karl agarra un pedazo con su dedo—

—Carne y otras cosas más —Arla lo examina—

Todos lo prueban y se quedan asombrados.

—Sabe delicioso —Diana lo dice maravillada—

— Definitivamente comeré otro —Jeff se gira—

Piden más. Benton se ríe al verlos comer con tanto gusto.

—Veo que les gusta la pizza

—¿Pizza? —Pregunta Karl—

—¿Nunca la habían probado?

—No —Le contesta Arla—

—Entonces coman todo lo que puedan y luego siguen patrullando

Benton paga, al girarse choca con Diana.

—Disculpa

Ella le voltea el rostro, lo ignora y sigue comiendo. Él se va disimulando la risa al verla enojada. Arla se acerca a Diana.

—No me parece un mal hombre el General

—Las apariencias pueden engañar

—Bueno y tampoco se ve mal

Diana la mira con cara de asco.

—Es apuesto, alto, fuerte y... y sus ojos son bonitos, tiene una mirada penetrante que a la vez te envuelve, junto con una sonrisa que cautiva... Cuando lo conocimos estaba afeitado, pero ahora esa barba que se ha dejado crecer le queda muy bien... Además, él siempre está bien vestido y huele divino, como a vainilla —Arla no deja de mirarlo desde la distancia—

—Estoy segura de que él es de familia de dinero, por eso puede lucir así comparado con otros... Qué asco siento nada más pensar tenerlo a mi lado todos los días

—¿Tú has estado con alguien? Me refiero a... ya sabes

—No

—Pensé que Roy y tu eran pareja

—No lo somos, aún

—Cuando me llegue el momento de estar con un hombre me gustaría que fuera tan apuesto como el General o él mismo

—No andes pensando en esas cosas... Además, él se ve muy mayor para ti. Incluso para mí —Diana continua con la cara de asco—

Siguen patrullando.

Semanas después aún Diana no se acostumbra a Mare y tiene malas actitudes con los oficiales y pelea mucho con los soldados. Aunque en los entrenamientos sobresale y es la mejor, pero por sus malas actitudes la castigan con trabajos arduos dentro de la base.

Van a su primera guerra. Diana y sus compañeros están nerviosos en una trinchera. Karl acaba de matar a un hombre y está llorando. Arla y Jeff también. Roy los consuela.

—No me gusta esto —Karl se tapa el rostro—

—Lamentablemente aquí o en Paradis es lo mismo —Diana pone su mano sobre su hombro—

Benton entra a la trinchera y los ve llorando. Agarra a Diana por la camisa y la alza.

—De pies soldados, sigan peleando y dejen de llorar como niñitas... Este es el mundo real y si se unieron al ejército más vale que le sirvan a Mare con sudor y sangre —Deja caer a Diana al suelo. Los golpea en los cascos— ¡Vamos!

Ellos se levantan aún nerviosos y siguen batallando.

El ejército de Mare ataca con todo. Tanques, dirigibles, rifles de alto calibre, cañones. Muchos soldados enemigos caen muertos.

Diana sin querer se separa de sus compañeros durante la guerra. Camina sola hasta que entre el humo y la tierra levantada por los cañones ve la figura de un titán. Ella se asusta, vuelve a mirar y no ve nada. Las explosiones y disparos la desorientan por un momento.

_Vuelve a alzar su mirada y ve decenas de titanes venir hacia ella. Mira el suelo y ve el cuerpo desmembrado de un hombre.  
_  
Diana se asusta y se aparta. Pierde el balance y por poco cae al suelo. Escucha la voz de un hombre, pero no la reconoce.

_—Me usaste como hiciste con todos... Tus malas decisiones te han condenado_  
_  
Ella ve la figura del hombre, pero no su rostro._

—¿Quién eres? —Pregunta Diana—

_—__Estoy usando al Titán Fundador como punto de contacto para hablarte, por eso estoy conectado a tus memorias pasadas. _

—¿Pasadas? ¿Eres del futuro?

_—Soy una de las tantas víctimas de tu odio, de tu orgullo, egoísmo, envidia y manipulación_

—¿Yo? —Diana se queda confundida—

_—Mira lo que has hecho_

_Diana ve los cadáveres de dos adultos jóvenes y dos adolescentes._

_—¡Mataste a tus hijos! —Grita con coraje—  
_  
Ella cae al suelo y llora.

—¡Mientes! Yo no he hecho nada... ¡Aléjate de mí!

_El hombre se arrodilla delante de ella y la agarra del cabello.  
_  
_—Yo no puedo cambiar tu historia, pero tú si lo puedes hacer... Esto es una advertencia, Diana Ackerman, cambias tus decisiones o te juro que me encargaré de hacerte pagar de la peor manera posible. Usaste a tu familia y la de otros para poder vengarte de los Fritz... Fuiste capaz de dejarme diez años en la nada, para quitarme del medio y poder cumplir con tus planes ocultos _

_Ahora Diana se ve arrodillada, tiene las manos ensangrentadas. Ve delante suyo el cuerpo de un hombre rubio, le acaba de devorar la nuca y casi le arranca la cabeza. Se riega en su rostro la sangre que tiene en la boca y se ríe cínicamente. _

_—¿Por qué lo mataste?... ¡Él te amaba demasiado!... —El hombre llora—No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto si siempre hicimos lo que tú querías... No eres la Diana que conocí_

_Diana se levanta y se le acerca._

_—Yo siempre fui así, pero tú nunca lo quisiste ver_

_—Eres un monstruo sin control, un demonio —El hombre cristaliza su puño, se transforma en titán-humano y ruge—_

_Diana se voltea y ve al hombre que ha casi decapitado transformarse en titán-humano, de igual manera ve la figura de otro hombre transformarse también. Los tres caen sobre ella y la devoran._

Diana reacciona gritando al sentir dolor en su cuerpo. Se esconde detrás de una roca.

—¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!... Esto sí que lo he sentido muy real... ¿Que hice para que me odien tanto? ¿Por qué tengo que cambiar? ¿Quiénes son ellos? —Se queda de cuclillas llorando—

La batalla acaba. Benton y otros soldados están buscando los heridos de Mare. Cuando ven un soldado enemigo muy herido, Benton los mata de un disparo en la cabeza. Los que están mejores los toman como prisioneros de guerra. Él acaba de matar uno cuando se gira y ve a un soldado de cuclillas paralizado. Esto le estuvo raro y decide acercarse. Reconoce quien es.

—¿Diana?

Al tocarla ella se desorienta y nuevamente vuelve a sentir que la devoran. Ella al verlo saca su cuchilla e intenta apuñalarlo, pero Benton la detiene. Ella lo vuelve a atacar, él la esquiva. Ella siente una furia en su interior.

—Diana cálmate

—¡Maldito, muérete de una vez! —Ella lo va a apuñalar en el corazón, él hace fuerzas en la muñeca para detenerla—

Benton siente un cosquilleo en su mano, como una corriente. Él logra que ella deje caer la cuchilla. Soldados de Mare ven a la distancia lo que ocurre y corren para ayudar al General. Él ve que vienen con sus armas listos para disparar. Benton la da un cabezazo en el rostro y le rompe la nariz. Ella cae al suelo y reacciona, se queja de dolor.

—General ¿Qué pasó? ¿Que hice?

Los soldados llegan y él da la orden de llevársela.

Diana está atada a un poste en medio de la base. Todos la miran.

—Supe que Diana atacó al General —Roy le habla a Jeff y Arla—

—Podrían matarla —Arla lo dice preocupada—

—Rayos, eso pone en peligro la misión —Jeff está nervioso—

Benton y otro oficial se acercan.

—Ya que decidiste no llevarla al paraíso tendrás que castigarla de algún modo —El Oficial Krauel le da una vara—

Benton se sorprende.

—Yo no la voy a golpear

—¿Vas a permitir insubordinación entre los soldados?... Hay que castigarla

Benton sin mucho ánimo agarra la vara y se acerca a Diana. Él ve que aún ella está sangrando por la nariz. Él suspira triste y comienza a golpearla en la espalda delante de todos. Diana grita de dolor. Sus compañeros están molestos y tristes. Benton la sigue golpeando fuertemente en todo el cuerpo. Diana estuvo por caerse, pero se mantiene firme. Ya ha dejado de gritar y siente coraje. Entre cada golpe comienza a reírse sin control. Sin nadie darse cuenta sus ojos cambian a color miel, parcialmente rojos. Sigue riéndose a carcajadas.

—Más fuerte General —Lo dice con burla y le guiña—

Benton se sorprende y la golpea en la cabeza. Ella se queda inconsciente. Todos se van y la dejan sola. Pasa el día bajo el sol. Al ella despertarse se siente un poco débil. Habla en su mente.

_\Estuve a punto de matarlo sin darme cuenta y por poco daño la misión principal... Rayos, entonces mi otra misión de matar a Benton tendré que posponerla en lo que conseguimos la maldita información... Luego de que la encontremos, lo mato, no puedo dejar que él acabe con el futuro de la humanidad... El sacrificio que haga hoy será la recompensa en el día de mañana... Tsk, no sé cómo soportaré verle la cara a ese maldito/_

A la medianoche aún sigue amarrada en el poste. Ha pasado de pies el resto del día, sin beber agua ni comer. De la nada Benton aparece y la desamarra. La sienta con cuidado en el suelo. Ella siente dolor al sentarse. Él le toca la nariz y ella lo aparta de mala manera.

—Hay que enderezar la nariz para que puedas respirar bien

Diana no lo deja que la toque. En una distracción él le agarra la nariz y la endereza. Diana aguanta el grito y golpea el suelo. Benton saca una cantimplora.

—Toma agua

Pone su cantimplora en la boca de Diana. Ella bebe y le escupe en la cara. Él se limpia el rostro.

—No seas malagradecida

—¿Después que me golpeas hasta más no poder quieres que te dé las gracias?

—Te iban a enviar a Paradis a condenarte a vivir como un titán puro y yo me negué a hacerlo. Les dije que el ataque fue porque perdiste la razón por un momento a consecuencia de la guerra... Te salvé la vida

Diana se sorprende, luego se enoja. Benton saca un ungüento. Le unta en la nariz y ella le tira el pote en la cara. Él se levanta enojado. Agarra el pote y se lo tira de vuelta.

—Trato de ser amable, pero eres imposible... Cúrate si te da la gana —Benton se va y la deja tirada en el suelo—

Ella se levanta como puede y camina con dificultad hasta su habitación. Al abrir la puerta unos soldados la sorprenden y la esposan. La llevan delante del Oficial Krauel, el que estuvo con Benton durante el castigo.

—El General cambió de opinión y ordenó tu ejecución inmediata

—¿Que? Él me dijo que me salvó la vida

—Pues te mintió... Ahora vas a conocer el Paraíso —Krauel da la orden, la amordazan y le vendan los ojos. Se la llevan a una de las embarcaciones del ejército—

A la hora alguien toca fuertemente a la puerta de la habitación de Benton. Él abre y ve a Gardner.

—General, se llevaron a Diana

—Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Quién se la llevó?

—El Oficial Krauel... Lo vi junto a varios soldados montando eldianos prisioneros en una de las embarcaciones y entre todos reconocí a Diana por su uniforme ensangrentado... Van hacia Paradis

—¿Hace cuánto de eso?

—Se fueron hace unos minutos y vine lo más rápido que pude

Benton se enoja y camina de un lado a otro.

—¡Maldición!

—Yo sé que tienes un interés especial en ella… Sé que le perdonaste la vida, por eso vine a decírtelo

—La van matar... —Pierde un poco la voz— ...la van a convertir en un titán puro —Controla las ganas de llorar—

—¿Entonces que harás?

Benton se queda pensativo. Mira a Gardner, este entiende la orden que Benton le va a dar y sale corriendo. Benton toma su chaqueta y se la coloca. Se va rápidamente.

Un poco más de un día. Benton, Diana, Gardner, Davis y otros soldados llegan de madrugada a Mare, luego de rescatarla en Paradis. Todos se regresan a la base.

Otro día, Diana y sus compañeros deciden salir solos en su día libre a un bosque apartado, quieren aprovechar que está lloviendo y tronando para que Diana pudiese usar su titán y practicar. Ella intenta transformarse, pero no puede.

—Maldición, no puedo

—Pero de algún modo tienes que sacar tu titán, como hiciste en el gimnasio —Roy se le acerca para ayudarla—

—Tal vez necesites algo que te motive, ¿Que pensabas ese día? —Pregunta Arla—

—En el odio que le siento a Reiner

—Pues úsalo como motivación

Diana piensa en Reiner, siente coraje, pero no logra transformarse.

—No puedo —Diana lo dice desanimada—

—¿Algo más te tuvo que haber motivado? Piensa, recuerda el libro aquel que encontraste que hablaba acerca de los titanes. Ahí debe estar la solución —Roy le coloca su mano en el hombro— Analiza bien aquel escrito, trata de recordar

Diana se queda pensativa, luego se mira la mano.

—El día antes sin querer me corté la mano y no regeneré la herida para no llamar la atención, cuando estaba en el gimnasio sentí una corriente correr por la mano, justo en la herida

—Eso es, necesitas lastimarte o tener una motivación

Diana le hace señas para que se alejen. Ella piensa cuando le salvó la vida a Reiner, vuelve a sentir coraje y muerde su mano. Un rayo cae y Diana se transforma en un titán de 15 metros. La onda expansiva de la transformación tira al suelo a Roy, Karl, Arla y Jeff, pero ellos ríen porqué al fin Diana lo logró.

—Estás mucho más grande que la primera vez en que te transformaste —Le grita Jeff—

—Tal vez puedes adaptar tu tamaño dependiendo la situación —Arla le grita—

Diana los escucha, está emocionada.

—Genial —Diana golpea un árbol y lo arroja lejos—

Karl se le acerca maravillado y le habla.

—Con tu poder podemos regresar a casa

Diana lo agarra y lo pone en su hombro. Igual a los demás.

—Los días en que estemos libre y el clima esté así deberíamos venir para que practiques —Roy le da unas palmadas en el rostro y se quema un poco la mano por el calor que emana el titán—

Diana asiente con su cabeza. Luego ella sale del titán y todos regresan a la base.

Pasan los meses, entre batallas y entrenamientos ellos continúan con su misión de buscar información importante de Mare, pero no logran dar con nada. Esto le da coraje a Diana y casi siempre está de mal humor.

—Tienes que calmarte —Roy intenta tranquilizarla—

—Necesitamos regresar a casa, hay que advertir a Paradis que tienen tres titanes infiltrados... Si algo sucede será culpa nuestra y no quiero cargar con ese remordimiento

—Lo sé, pero tampoco podemos irnos con las manos vacías

—En alguna parte debe estar esa maldita información —Ella siente coraje—

Diana sigue con las malas actitudes con los otros soldados. Un día golpea fuertemente a un soldado porqué estaba molestando a Karl. Esto provoca que la lleven a la cárcel por unos días en lo que se toma la decisión de qué hacer con ella.

Benton llega hasta su celda.

—Es una lástima que teniendo tanto potencial para ser una de las mejores soldados de Mare, lo arruines todo con tus actitudes

Diana lo ignora.

—Sé que tienes coraje porqué los obligamos a servir al ejército, pero le dimos un techo y comida, creo que al menos se agradecida... Te querían expulsar del ejército ya que no es la primera vez en que te metes en problemas, pero pedí que te pusieran bajo mi cargo, así que desde ahora estarás en mi unidad, de igual manera tus amigos... Estarás en entrenamientos arduos, pero no podrás ir a batallas en lo que pasa tu castigo. Mientras tanto vas a vigilar uno de nuestros almacenes y estarás lejos de tus compañeros

—¿Qué?

—Lo que dije... Comienzas hoy mismo

La sacan de la cárcel y la llevan a un viejo almacén a custodiar el equipo que está guardado.

Así pasan los días. Diana está gran parte del tiempo sola. Sólo vienen algunos soldados a traerle de comer. Tiene que dormir lejos de sus compañeros.

En los entrenamientos a ella la fuerzan a dar el doble. Físicamente la están explotando, pero Diana no se rinde.

Como no puede ir a guerras o misiones al tener que quedarse vigilando el almacén, esto le provoca mucha ansiedad al no saber de sus compañeros y Roy. Cuando regresaban Roy siempre le hace señas de que todos están bien.

Benton la usa un tiempo como escolta en sus reuniones. Diana siempre está detrás de él en todo lugar. En las reuniones con marleyanos Diana los mira con envidia al verlos tan llenos de lujos, viviendo en su propio mundo. Los ve comer, beber y reír sin preocupaciones. Diana recuerda sus días en Paradis y las reuniones lujosas con gente rica y de poder que tenía su familia.

Diana ve a Benton socializar bastante, más de lo que hace en la base. Ella observa cada cosa que hace, conoce sus gustos en el alcohol, especialmente el vino, sus gustos en la comida, forma de fumar, agarrar las copas, como se ríe y sus expresiones faciales. Ella no deja de mirar sus labios cuando él habla o se ríe. Benton a veces se da cuenta que ella lo está mirando y de vez en cuando cruza miradas con ella. Diana se pone nerviosa y desvía la mirada a otro lado, él disimuladamente sonríe. Hay algo en Benton que le comienza a despertar la atención a Diana. Algo que no la deja quitarle los ojos de encima cada vez que está cerca de él.

En una de las reuniones Benton está hablando con un marleyano.

—Tienes una escolta muy hermosa

—¿Diana? —Ríe en voz baja—

—¿Pero esos ojos azules como el cielo no te llaman la atención?... Su altura, su cuerpo, su mirada tan delicada, ella es perfecta

Benton la mira parada en la puerta.

—La primera vez que la vi pensé que era un ángel —Bebe vino— Pero ha resultado ser todo un demonio... Es un alma indomable que estoy tratando de domesticar, pero me ha costado, ella es difícil

—Entonces te deseo suerte

Ambos ríen. Luego Benton la vuelve a mirar y ve que ella baja su mirada cada vez que entra un marleyano al lugar de reunión. Él desde la distancia le hace señas a Diana para que se acerque. Ella llega hasta la mesa donde está él.

—¿Que desea General?

—Quiero que busques más vino

—Como ordene, de inmediato regreso —Diana se va y entra al área donde están los vinos en la cocina. Al encontrar el que a Benton le gusta, lo agarra. Ella se gira y choca de frente con alguien. Al alzar la mirada ve a Benton frente a ella— Disculpe General, no me percate que estaba aquí... Aquí tiene el vino —Ella se lo entrega—

Él toma la botella y se le queda mirando a Diana, ella se mantiene cabizbaja y evita el contacto visual con él.

—¿Por qué nunca miras a nadie a los ojos y siempre bajas la mirada?

—Sé que por ser eldiana no soy bienvenida aquí, sólo quiero evitar problemas

—No deberías hacerlo, no demuestres debilidad ni sumisión ante los demás... De ahora en adelante, siempre cuando te hable o esté a tu lado quiero que me mires a los ojos —Le alza el mentón— Nunca bajes la mirada ante nadie, tu no vales menos que ellos

Diana se sorprende.

—Gracias por el vino, justo el que quería

Ambos salen de la cocina. Diana se regresa a la puerta donde vigila. Ella se queda pensativa con esas palabras, de vez en cuando mira de reojo a Benton y sonríe levemente.

En otra reunión Diana lo vuelve a acompañar. Esta vez es una fiesta de marleyanos en una mansión. Mientras Benton va caminando y hablando, Diana no deja de seguirlo a todas partes. Al rato Diana ve como él está hablando con una mujer marleyana. Se le acerca y le dice algo al oído. La mira a los ojos, sostiene su mentón y ambos sonríen. Benton llama a Diana para que lo acompañe. Él junto a la mujer caminan hasta una habitación del lugar.

—Necesito que vigiles... Salgo en unos minutos

Diana se queda parada frente a la puerta. Poco minutos después comienza a escuchar unos ruidos adentro. Siente curiosidad y acerca su oído a la puerta. Al escucharlos gemir se sorprende y rápido se aparta. Ella está nerviosa. A los minutos Benton sale arreglándose la corbata.

—Ven, aún hay cosas que hacer

Diana se va caminando, se voltea disimuladamente y ve la mujer salir de la habitación, camina con un poco de dificultad, pero está sonriendo. Esto deja a Diana sorprendida, en todo el camino de regreso no para de mirar disimuladamente a Benton.

Un día luego de terminar los entrenamientos todos se van a duchar. Diana está parada frente a las duchas de mujeres ya que están llenas. Benton pasa cerca ya que va de camino a las duchas de los oficiales. Él se detiene y camina hasta ella.

—¿Están llenas?

—Si, todas las chicas parece que quedaron en acuerdo de bañarse juntas a la vez —Ríe—

—Si quieres, puedes bañarte en las duchas de los oficiales

—No quiero incomodar a nadie con mi presencia —Se pone nerviosa—

—Ven, no te quedes ahí... Hoy hiciste mucho en los entrenamientos y tu más que nadie se merece ese baño

Diana lo acompaña hasta las duchas.

—Puedes venir las veces que sea si vuelve a ocurrir lo mismo... Daré órdenes para que sólo tu puedas entrar y no tengas problemas

—Gracias

—Puedes ducharte tranquila, yo... —Se rasca la cabeza— ...yo no voy a mirar... Iré a otra ducha... lejos —Se va—

Diana mira para todos lados y se desviste. Se ducha un poco nerviosa. Al terminar busca su toalla para secarse. Se cubre el cuerpo para ir a buscar la ropa y comenzar a vestirse. A la distancia ve a Benton aun duchándose. Él está con la cabeza recostada contra la pared. Ella se acerca sigilosamente y se esconde entre los casilleros para mirarlo. Diana sonríe sorprendida al ver su cuerpo por primera vez. Benton cierra la ducha y se gira a recoger su toalla. Ella se esconde un poco, pero sigue mirando por el borde. Lo ve de frente y se sorprende, traga en seco y suda frío. Benton se percata que el suelo cerca de los casilleros está mojado. Se ríe en voz baja.

—Sé que andas mirando, Diana

Ella se pone nerviosa, trata de irse, pero resbala un poco y choca contra un casillero. Benton se ríe al escuchar el golpe. Él espera unos minutos y sale hasta donde está Diana. La ve nerviosa tratando de amarrarse las botas. Benton se le acerca. Ella lo ve vestido con una camisilla y pantalón, se sonroja al verlo. Él se arrodilla frente a ella y le ayuda a amarrar los cordones.

—Espero que te haya gustado lo que viste

—Si —Sonríe. Luego se avergüenza— ¡No!

Benton se ríe.

—Tranquila, no será la primera ni última vez que me veas así

Diana lo mira sorprendida y él sonríe sonrojado. Al terminar ella se levanta para irse, recoge su ropa sucia.

—Espero que descanses bien —Benton controla las ganas de reír—

—Igual usted —Diana lo mira y ve que está a punto de reírse— Ah, este... nos vemos —Se va rápido—

Arla sale de las duchas y ve a Diana casi corriendo, mirando hacia atrás. Ambas chocan.

—¿Que te pasa? ¿Por qué tan nerviosa?

—No, nada... Es que... me acaba de pasar algo... y este —Se pone ansiosa y su respiración aumenta—

—Respira profundo y cuéntame

Diana toma aire y suspira.

—No creo que deba, eres muy menor

—Tu sólo me llevas dos o tres años, a mi nada me espanta

—El General me invitó a bañarme en las duchas de los oficiales porque estas estaban llenas y cuando terminé lo vi bajo la regadera —Le tiembla la voz— Es... la primera vez que... veo un hombre completamente... desnudo… Y lo peor de todo es que él me vió mirándolo

Arla se sorprende.

—Sabes que aquí nos dividen entre chicos y chicas... Obviamente no nos vemos... —Diana susurra— Cuando recluta allá, también lo hacían —Sigue hablando normal— O sea no es lo mismo vernos entre nosotras a ver un hombre... —Señala hacia abajo— ...tan hombre

Benton en ese momento sale de las duchas y al caminar la escucha hablando. Él se acerca y se esconde al otro lado de la pared.

—¿Cómo lucía?

—No puedo darte detalles, pero era... Bueno, nunca he visto otro para compararlo

Arla se queda confundida.

—Me refiero a otro hombre... Él... —Suspira— ¡Por Ymir!, es que no puede ser tan perfecto

Benton se ríe en voz baja.

—Todo tan bien proporcionado, parece irreal

—Me imagino... Sabes, un día que nos estaban midiendo y pesando, vi que habían anotado información de él. Su nombre no lo vi, sólo unas iniciales, T. J. Benton

—¿T J?... ¿Qué más viste?

—El mide uno con noventa y tres metros, pesa noventa y siete kilogramos... Tiene treinta años

Diana se sorprende.

—Eres más acosadora que yo

—No es mi culpa que haya visto eso en la lista... Además, ¿por qué andas así con él? ¿Acaso no lo odiabas?

—Es una especie de amor odio... No puedo negar que él es muy apuesto y tiene algo en su forma de ser que me llama mucho la atención... Desde la primera vez que lo vi, sentí que lo conocía de toda la vida, pero el coraje que tenía y sumarle que no tuvimos una buena bienvenida no me dejó fijarme en él antes... Un día Benton... —Recuerda cuando la rescató en Paradis, pero evita contarle— ...hizo algo por mí y me sonrió. Te juro que quedé paralizada al verlo

—¿Estás enamorada?

—No sé... Tal vez sea una ilusión pasajera —Diana se queda pensativa—

—Al menos tienes algo en que pensar en esta noche antes de irte a dormir —Le guiña—

—¡¿Qué?! —Se rasca la cabeza—

—No te hagas, esa imagen no se te irá de la cabeza tan fácil... Estoy segura de que a él le gustó que lo vieras. Benton se ve un hombre un poco egocéntrico y megalómano... Quien sabe y tú le gustes

—No lo creo... A pesar de su amabilidad conmigo, sé que en el fondo me odia... Él nunca se fijaría en una eldiana como yo... No tengo edad, ni nada que le interese ¿Que le puede ofrecer una chiquilla como yo a un hombre tan adulto como él? —Se entristece—

—Tu eres hermosa... Da tiempo al tiempo

Benton sonríe y sale de atrás de la pared.

—Soldados, ¿ya terminaron de chacharear?

Diana se gira sorprendida y Arla sonríe nerviosa.

—Sabes que aun sigues castigada y tienes prohibido relacionarte con tus compañeros

—Lo sé, disculpe… Arla, fue un gusto en hablar contigo —A escondidas le hace señas para que no comente nada a nadie—

Arla asiente con su cabeza y se va. Benton acompaña a Diana hasta su dormitorio.

Diana sigue vigilando el almacén durante el día y es escolta del General durante la noche. Ella lo acompaña a un restaurante lujoso. Se queda a la puerta ya que no permiten eldianos adentro. Desde la distancia ve al General hablar con otra mujer, ambos están cenando, de vez en cuando la mujer mira a Diana. Benton le regala una flor a la mujer, ella sonríe. Diana ve como él le agarra la mano. Ambos terminan de comer. Él se acerca a Diana y le da un bolso con comida que le compró.

—Come algo, tampoco eres mi esclava

Salen del restaurante. Caminan cerca de un callejón y se detienen, Diana se sienta en un cajón, aprovecha para descansar y comer. Benton sigue hablando con la mujer, que ahora está llorando.

—Michelle, yo te deseo lo mejor del mundo... Me alegro de que te hayas casado y que tengas una vida normal

—Retirarme del ejército fue difícil, pero ha sido lo mejor... Aunque me voy a vivir lejos prometo algún día venir a visitarte… Nunca te olvidaré —Le acaricia el rostro—

—Ni yo a ti... Fuiste mi primera mujer y mi primer amor... Discúlpame por no valorarte en aquellos días, fui un tonto y egoísta

Diana ve como Benton acaricia con tanta delicadeza el rostro a la mujer, hasta que se besan con tanto deseo. Luego la mujer se va. Diana nota a Benton por primera vez con un semblante decaído y triste. Él se acerca a Diana y le habla con la voz entrecortada.

—¿Terminaste de comer?

—Si... Gracias, estaba muy buena la comida —Ella se levanta y se va con él. Durante el camino lo ve sacarse las lágrimas varias veces. Ella siente lástima—

Diana al pasar tanto tiempo apartada de sus compañeros y sin casi hablar con alguien, está perdiendo la mente poco a poco. Lo único que siente es envidia por todos los marleyanos.

En una noche dentro del almacén Diana está imaginando uno de los bailes de gala en los salones del Rey de Paradis. Ella toma una postura elegante y baila sola. De pronto abren la puerta del almacén, ella se esconde entre unos cajones. Ve a Benton entrar con una soldado. Ambos se están riendo.

—¿No crees que aquí nos vayan a ver?

—No, aquí no viene casi nadie y la soldado que vigila no está de turno

—Entonces... —Ella le agarra la chaqueta— ...quiero saber si es verdad esos rumores —Le agarra el pantalón—

Benton ríe. Se abre el pantalón y lo baja. La mujer se ríe un poco nerviosa y asombrada.

—Si que tenían razón... No me lo quiero imaginar en acción

—Lo puedes comprobar ahora, si quieres —Le guiña. Él le baja el pantalón a ella y la recuesta boca abajo sobre un cajón—

Ambos comienzan a tener relaciones. Diana está sorprendida mientras los escucha gemir. Siente asco y nauseas al mirar lo que hacen. Ella se esconde más para que no la vieran y se tapa los oídos. Benton se aparta y se sienta, la mujer se arrodilla frente a él. Benton le agarra el cabello y comienza a gemir. Diana mueve su pierna y él la ve entre los cajones.

—¡Por un demonio! —Aparta a la mujer, se levanta y se sube el pantalón—

Diana se escabulle por otra parte. Benton corre tras ella, pero Diana sale corriendo rápidamente del almacén por la puerta de atrás.

—¿Crees que dirá algo? —La soldado está asustada—

—Ella no dirá nada

Al día siguiente Diana está parada frente al almacén. Benton se le acerca, la agarra del hombro y la mete dentro.

—No comentes nada de lo que viste anoche... ¿Entendido?

—Lo... Lo prometo General

Benton la comienza a mirar de arriba para abajo. Sonríe y se le acerca, llevándola contra la pared y la acorrala con los brazos. Diana está nerviosa.

—Tú tienes tus encantos a pesar de ser tan rebelde… Me gustas mucho desde la primera vez que te vi —Con su dedo toca su pecho hasta el rostro, alza su mentón y la mira a los ojos—

Se le acerca tanto a la boca que Diana siente su aliento. Él la agarra y la pega a su cuerpo, roza sus labios contra los de ella. Luego Benton se aparta.

—Cuando seas mayor lo podemos hacer, y prometo que te va a gustar —Le guiña—

Diana está sorprendida y nerviosa. Él sigue caminando.

—Yo sé que soy un enfermo, pero nunca estaría con una menor, no es para tanto —Abre la puerta y se va—

Diana sale del almacén aún un poco nerviosa. Ella se toca el área del mentón donde Benton la había tocado con su dedo, luego toca sus labios. Ella sonríe y suspira.

Un tiempo después, en un entrenamiento, el instructor obliga a Diana a seguir corriendo a pesar de ella estar agotada. Como castigo hizo que se trepara, con todo y mochila, a lo más alto de un árbol. Diana al subir pierde el balance y cae. Golpeándose fuertemente con una rama en el abdomen y cayendo al suelo. Todos corren hacia ella. Diana queda inconsciente.

Al día siguiente se despierta en el hospital. Ve al doctor parado junto a ella.

—Me alegra que hayas despertado. Pasaste toda la noche con una fiebre muy alta, estaba preocupado... Lo más que me sorprende es que no tengas ni una costilla fracturada o algún hueso roto —El doctor ayuda a Diana a sentarse— Eres muy fuerte... Definitivamente el ejército necesita soldados como tú. Te dejaré en descanso por hoy, ya mañana puedes regresar —El doctor se va—

Diana habla en su mente.

_\Por poco arruino otra vez la misión si veían mi regeneración... Todo esto fue mi culpa. Si no hubiera estado con malas actitudes jamás me hubieran castigado y esto no habría pasado... Tengo que poner de mi parte y cambiar, debo ganarme la confianza del ejército de Mare... Lo haré/_

Al día siguiente Diana vuelve a vigilar el almacén. Durante esos días se percata que soldados dejan unos mapas dentro del almacén. Ella aprovecha la oportunidad de que están allí para ver si marcan algún lugar importante donde se guarde lo que tanto anda buscando. Luego de que unos soldados se fueron del almacén ella en su hora de descanso se esconde detrás de unos cajones, en un espacio privado, donde ella descansa siempre. Mientras almuerza abre los mapas. Ve que hay mapas civiles y militares. Diana escucha y ve que alguien mueve un cajón. Ella se asusta, pero luego se sorprende al ver quién es.

—¡Roy!... ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

—Los soldados al salir dejaron la puerta de atrás abierta y aproveché a entrar para verte... Leí tu carta y supe que estarías aquí

—Si te ven conmigo te podrían castigar también

—No me importa, ya necesitaba verte —La besa— ¿Qué haces?

—Estaba investigando si en estos mapas indican algún lugar donde esté la información que buscamos

—¿Encontraste algo?

—Aun no... Los mapas civiles censuran muchas áreas, sólo indican algunas bases... En los mapas militares no hay nada nuevo que no hayamos visto. Me sospecho que también censuran algunas áreas, hay regiones sospechosamente sin nada

—Tal vez hay mapas militares para los oficiales de alto rango

—Si pudiéramos encontrar uno nos ayudaría a ver más zonas importantes donde guarden lo de valor para Mare

—Ahora siendo parte de la unidad militar de Benton, deberíamos ganarnos su confianza, tal vez estando junto a él logremos dar con el lugar

—Tienes razón

Roy la ayuda a enrollar los mapas. Diana se le acerca y lo agarra para darle otro beso, además de hacer otra cosa, pero Roy la bloquea poniendo un mapa enrollado en medio.

—¿Que? —Diana se queda confundida—

—No creo que sea el lugar ni el momento correcto para tener relaciones

—¿Por qué?

—Tu misma dijiste que no querías nada por asuntos de la misión y creo que una relación ahora te podría desconcentrar

Diana se entristece.

—Yo te amo mucho pero quiero que este primer momento sea uno especial y en un lugar más bonito, no detrás de cajas polvorientas

Diana toma la mano de Roy y se acaricia el rostro, quiere sentir su piel.

—Eres muy hermosa —Él la besa—

—Perdóname por haber tenido malas actitudes con la gente de este lugar... Te prometo que cambiaré y daré lo mejor de mí para completar esta misión

—Entiendo tus actitudes, sé que no es fácil estar en un lugar que odias... Sé que lo vamos a lograr —Sonríe y la abraza—

Ella escucha sus latidos del corazón y llora un poco.

—Te amo Diana. Si tan sólo supieras lo importante que eres para mí... Espero nunca separarme de tu lado y podamos vivir juntos por siempre —Roy le da otro beso y se va del almacén—

Diana se queda pensativa y suspira triste. Se prepara para salir de nuevo a custodiar. Ella comienza su turno de vigilancia. Benton la observa a la distancia, mira el reloj.

—Siempre eres puntual. Me gusta eso de ti

Magath se le acerca a Benton.

—Diana es una buena soldado, lástima que sus malas actitudes opaquen su potencial

—A ella sólo le falta disciplina. Lo que le estoy dando ahora con este castigo

—Me sorprende las habilidades que tiene sin haber tenido entrenamientos previos. Definitivamente nació para ser soldado... Tiene el porte y esa apariencia madura de un soldado élite

—¿Por qué crees que pedí tenerla en mi unidad?... La necesito... Ya he estado en conversaciones para crear un Escuadrón, Diana es mi candidata, también quiero tener a uno de los Guerreros y otros soldados más, que sean de los mejores

—Suena bien tu idea... Te daré mi apoyo si la aprueban

—Por ahora terminaré el castigo a Diana, ya la quiero de vuelta en las batallas... Con su permiso, iré a hablar con ella

—Claro... Luego hablamos mejor lo del Escuadrón

Benton va donde Diana.

—General —Se pone en posición de atención—

—Doy por terminado tu castigo, puedes regresar con tus compañeros

Diana se sorprende.

—Puedes irte ahora mismo —Le sonríe—

Diana se emociona y se marcha del almacén. Camina, al estar un poco lejos de la vista de Benton, comienza a correr hasta la habitación donde duerme Roy. Entra, abriendo la puerta fuertemente.

—¡¿Diana?! —Roy se asusta—

Sus compañeros están reunidos y se emocionan al verla, la abrazan.

—Ya terminó mi castigo... Ahora si estaré con ustedes, perdónenme por todo

Roy, Karl, Arla, Jeff y Diana se abrazan a la vez.

En los entrenamientos Diana vuelve a sobresalir. En las guerras le salva la vida a sus otros compañeros soldados. Su reputación fue mejorando cada vez más.

En su día libre vuelven a salir para que Diana practique con el titán. El día está lluvioso. De camino Diana escucha a dos hombres marleyanos hablar. Lo que escucha la hizo enojarse y llorar un poco. Cuando llegan al bosque, Diana se encuentra molesta.

—¿Que te pasa? —Roy le pregunta preocupado—

—¿Sabes cómo nos llaman a nosotros, los de Paradis?... Nos dicen demonios... Escuché dos hombres hablar y decían que nos merecíamos que nos hayan atacado y que esperaban que los Guerreros regresaran victoriosos —Llora— Si esa gente supiera que somos igual a ellos, no somos demonios, somos gente normal

—Recuerda que ellos tienen el cerebro lavado con mentiras... Estoy seguro de que los Guerreros están igual de manipulados

—Pero eso no les justifica lo que hicieron —Se enoja. Diana comienza a recordar el día del ataque en Shiganshina—  
_  
Ve al Colosal romper la puerta del muro, ve a su madre morir, el Acorazado destruye la otra puerta, ve a su tía muerta. Escucha los gritos de terror de las personas._

Diana siente odio, sus ojos de azules se vuelven color miel. Su voz cambia a una más cínica.

—Un demonio verán cuando llegue el día en que me pueda vengar de Mare, y los mate a todos, uno por uno

Roy, Arla, Karl y Jeff se asustan al ver que su rostro tiene la apariencia del Acorazado, su físico ha cambiado. Diana los mira y parece no reconocerlos, se les acerca. Roy protege a sus compañeros.

—Di...ana... cálmate, ahora no es tiempo de venganzas —Roy está asustado—

—Lo haré cuando yo quiera, los voy a matar y nadie me va a detener... A Reiner, lo haré sufrir hasta más no poder —Diana siente dolor de cabeza. Sus ojos vuelven a ser azules— Chicos, ¿Que me pasó? —Ella pregunta confundida— ¿Les hice algo?

—No, los chicos y yo estamos bien... Por un momento tu apariencia cambió y te convertiste en titán pero manteniéndote como humano

—¿En serio?

—Eras como un titán-humano —Arla lo dice nerviosa—

—Debes aprender a controlarte, si no lo haces te podrían descubrir y la misión fallar —Jeff está preocupado—

—Por eso quiero practicar, quiero sacar todo mi potencial como usuaria del Acorazado y a la vez tener control de titán... Perdón por lo que haya dicho o hecho horita

—No te preocupes cariño... Al menos has aprendido a controlar el auto regenerarte cuando te lastimas en frente de todos, debes practicar el no transformarte en titán en momentos que no lo esperes, como te pasó ahora y aquel día en el gimnasio

Karl se acerca a Diana y sin ella esperarlo la apuñala en el brazo. Diana grita.

—¡Auch!... Eso dolió

—Pero no te transformaste —Ríe—

—Tienes razón —Diana se mira el brazo—

Durante el día Diana aprende a controlarse y no revelar su titán, ya sea recibiendo heridas o estando con coraje.

Pasan los meses, vuelven a estar en batallas, Diana y sus compañeros siempre sobresalen entre los demás soldados. No tienen miedo a arriesgar sus vidas y siempre ayudan a los heridos.

Diana tiene sueños con Reiner. Siempre se levanta triste y de mal humor.

_\No puedo creer que él me haya engañado. Siento tanto coraje, pero a la vez lo extraño.../_ —Sonríe triste, pero su semblante cambia y se enfurece— \_...pero es el causante de todo mi dolor. Cuando lo vea le haré pagar por todo/ _—Aprieta su puño con fuerzas—

En los entrenamientos Benton usa a Diana como ejemplo para los soldados nuevos. A veces el coloca sus manos agarrando sus hombros. Ella al sentirlo tan cerca su corazón comienza a latir más rápido. Los pone a marchar y usa a Diana como abanderada.

—Izquierda… Izquierda… Izquierda… Derecha, izquierda —Benton lo repite varias veces—

En uno de los entrenamientos Diana cae al suelo y Benton extiende su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella al verlo sonríe y le agradece. Él no deja de mirarla. Luego él se voltea y ve a Arla también en el suelo esperando que la ayude a levantarse. Él sin ánimos extiende su mano para ayudarla, ella se emociona.

Diana siempre se percata que Benton la observa desde la distancia, pero cuando ella lo mira él voltea el rostro. Ella suspira y sonríe.

xxxxxxxxxx

Pasa el tiempo, ya Diana ha madurado bastante, y su relación con Benton cada vez es más cercana. En las batallas ella siempre se destaca demostrando que es una soldado élite.

En una noche Diana y Benton están en un almacén en las afueras de la ciudad. Ambos están llevando unas cajas dentro de un camión grande. Han subido las últimas. Benton al bajar habla con la mujer que le ha dado las cajas. Diana también baja y los escucha hablar en voz baja, ve a Benton entregarle un sobre. Diana sigue caminando hasta el frente del camión, se monta para conducir. Benton se le acerca.

—Tengo unos asuntos, no tardo —Se gira para irse, pero se detiene— Ignora lo que escuches —Se va—

Diana se queda confundida. Siente que se suben a la parte de atrás del camión. Ella para matar el tiempo saca una libreta y va anotando varias cosas y puntos de interés que ha visto en Mare. A los minutos siente el camión sacudirse y escucha unos gemidos leves. Diana se sorprende y se ríe en voz baja. Los ruidos siguen y ella se desconcentra, sale del camión y se aparta un poco, sigue escribiendo.

A los minutos la mujer baja y Benton llama a Diana. Ella guarda la libreta y va hasta la parte de atrás del camión. Lo ve cerrándose el pantalón, y desvía su mirada a otra parte para no verlo.

—Ya es hora de irnos... Toma la ruta que te indiqué

—Si General —Diana se monta de nuevo para conducir—

Benton se monta adelante y se van rápidamente. Diana toma la ruta que él le indicó.

—Esto nos lleva fuera de la base... ¿A dónde vamos? —Ella pregunta—

—Ahora mismo no puedo decirte, tu sigue conduciendo

Entran por un callejón, al casi cruzar al otro lado, se detiene un camión en medio. Diana frena y trata de dar reversa. Benton recarga su arma.

—Ya me lo esperaba... Detente y acabemos con esto

Diana se detiene, agarra su arma. Ambos se bajan y le apuntan a los dos hombres que se bajaron del camión.

—¡Bajen las armas! —Grita Benton mientras les apunta—

—¡No! ¡Bájenla ustedes! —Grita un hombre—

—¡Las bajan o les reviento los sesos aquí mismo! —Benton les sigue apuntando—

Diana se voltea y ve dos hombres acercarse por detrás con armas largas.

—General, creo que no vamos a poder contra ellos

Benton mira de reojo, arroja su arma al suelo y alza las manos. Diana hace lo mismo.

—¡De rodillas! ¡Vamos! —Un hombre los empuja—

Diana y Benton se arrodillan con las manos alzadas.

—Nos dejan ir ahora con el camión o soy capaz de avisar a todo el maldito ejército de Mare para que vaya detrás del trasero de ustedes

—No si antes les pegamos un tiro en la frente a cada uno —El hombre acerca el arma a la cabeza de Diana—

—A ella la dejan quieta... A mí es a quién quieren... Es sólo una soldado que me acompañó, no tiene nada que ver con esto —Benton se pone nervioso—

El hombre se ríe.

—General, tranquilo —Diana lo mira tratando de calmarlo—

—Y si le hago algo, ¿qué me podrás hacer? —Le da un disparo a Diana—

Ella cae al suelo y se queja de dolor. Benton se asusta.

—¡Diana!... ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Te voy a matar! —Trata de levantarse, el hombre le golpea la cabeza con la culata del arma y le sigue apuntando. Comienza a sangrar por el golpe—

Diana se arrodilla nuevamente mientras se sostiene el brazo, tapando la herida.

—General, estoy bien... Sólo me rozó el brazo —Diana está regenerando la herida por dentro y sólo deja la superficial para no llamar la atención—

Benton se calma. El hombre se sigue riendo.

—Muy tonto de su parte en hacer negocios con esa mujer, ella misma nos dijo a qué hora vendrían y por eso pudimos seguirlos

Benton se enoja y murmura.

—Esa mujer ya está muerta

Diana se queda observando a cada uno de los hombres, mira cada movimiento y se percata que han bajado la guardia. Un hombre se va a la parte de atrás del camión, mientras otro le amarra las manos a Benton con una soga. Sólo hay dos apuntándole a él. Ella disimuladamente va bajando su mano, de la bota saca una cuchilla. Sin pensarlo lanza la cuchilla al cuello del hombre que estaba hablando, rápidamente ella se levanta y agarra al hombre. El otro que tiene el arma dispara, pero Diana usa el cuerpo como escudo. Le quita el cuchillo del cuello y cuando se acerca el hombre que estaba amarrando a Benton, rápidamente le corta la garganta. El otro sigue disparando hacia ella, al quedarse sin balas, Diana le lanza el cuerpo, haciendo que él caiga al suelo. Se le acerca y lo apuñala varías veces en el pecho hasta matarlo. Benton está sorprendido mientras se encuentra tirado en el suelo. Ella corre hasta la parte de atrás del camión y ve al otro hombre saltar y salir corriendo, pero ella le lanza la cuchilla en la espalda haciendo que se caiga. Se le acerca y también lo apuñala hasta matarlo. Diana corre hacia Benton y le corta la soga que le amarra las manos. Ella nota que él está sangrando en la cabeza.

—Hay que irnos —Lo ayuda a caminar y lo monta de nuevo al camión. Diana da reversa y salen rápidamente del callejón—

—Cambio de planes, ve hasta la base y dejaremos la carga en el viejo almacén

—Entendido —Diana mira varias veces por el retrovisor asegurándose que nadie los persiguiera—

Durante el camino les pasan por el lado varios vehículos militares. Ambos miran nerviosos. Llegan a la base, al entrar Diana va directo al viejo almacén. Aprovechan que no hay nadie cerca y bajan las cajas. Al terminar Diana se le acerca a Benton.

—¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? ¿Que hay en esas cajas? —Diana pregunta enojada—

—Sólo son negocios

—¿Estás haciendo contrabando?

—Estoy haciendo una investigación y obviamente tengo que comprar cosas ilegales —Benton abre una caja y le muestra las armas—

—¿Por qué no me dijo lo que hacía?

—No quería que se fuera a filtrar lo que estaba haciendo... Disculpa, sé que debí avisarte

Diana suspira y trata de calmarse.

—Perdón que por mi culpa te hayan disparado

—No se preocupe, sólo me rozó la piel

—No sabes cuánto me asusté, pensé que te había disparado a matar

—Aún sigues sangrando por la cabeza... Espéreme aquí —Diana sale hasta el camión y busca un kit de primeros auxilios que hay debajo del asiento, se regresa al almacén—

Benton se sienta en una caja y Diana comienza a curarlo.

—Si se averigua que estuvimos allí, ¿qué pasará con nosotros?

—No te preocupes... Estábamos en medio de una investigación para la seguridad de la nación, por tanto estamos inmunes a los cargos criminales que puedan haber

—No vuelva a hacer algo así sin avisarme

—Lo prometo —Benton se le queda mirando—

Diana se pone un poco nerviosa y termina de curarlo.

—Aún sigo sorprendido de como pudiste matarlos tan fácil

—Creo que era la adrenalina que tenía en mi cuerpo, lo hice sin pensar... Obviamente es mi responsabilidad cuidar de usted

—Gracias por cuidarme —Benton se levanta, agarra una gaza y alcohol. Le quita la chaqueta y una manga de la camisa, le comienza a curar la herida del brazo— Fue muy superficial a pesar que te disparó prácticamente a quema ropa

—Ese hombre tenía tan mala puntería que ni para matarme sirvió

—Si te hubiese ocurrido algo, no sé qué haría —Le termina de curar. La agarra de la cadera y la acerca a su cuerpo. La mira a los ojos— Tú tienes algo muy especial que me atrae mucho y aún no puedo entender el por qué. Sólo te pido que nunca te apartes de mi lado, te necesito más de lo que imaginas... Fui un tonto en no haber aprovechado aquella noche contigo, sabiendo que tú me vuelves loco

Diana se sorprende y se pone nerviosa mientras se arregla la camisa y la chaqueta. Ambos se siguen mirando a los ojos. Acercan sus rostros para besarse cuando alguien los interrumpe al entrar al almacén. Ambos se separan, aprovechando que no se les ve por las cajas en medio. Magath se les acerca.

—Me enteré de lo ocurrido en el callejón, ¿supongo que es parte de su investigación?

—Si... Una mujer llamada Karen es quién suple las armas ilegales. Ya conozco donde se ubica su almacén y de igual manera conozco sus contactos más importantes

—Bien... Iremos a hacer una redada de inmediato. Necesito que me des ubicación y toda la información que tienes

—Entendido General

Los tres se van del almacén.

El ejército de Mare hace una redada en el almacén que Benton indicó. Desmantelan toda una red de venta de armas ilegales, decenas de personas fueron arrestadas.

Al día siguiente al casi ocultarse el sol, las alarmas de la base comienzan a sonar. Benton y Diana llegan a la base, luego de haber ido a la montaña. Al llegar le informan a Benton sobre soldados enemigos dentro del territorio marleyano. Él da la orden de prepararse y salir de inmediato.

Los soldados van en tren hasta el lugar donde se han visto los enemigos. Diana y sus compañeros están conversando, ella saca algo de su bolsillo.

—¿De donde sacaste esa barra de chocolate? —Pregunta Jeff mientras le mira la mano—

—El General me lo dió como regalo de cumpleaños… Como se que nunca han probado el chocolate marleyano quise dejarles un poco a ustedes —Lo parte en varios pedazos. Diana sonríe feliz al verle sus rostros de satisfacción mientras comen—

Al llegar en la mañana al lugar, son atacados por bombas enemigas. Todos bajan del tren y toman sus posiciones. Varios soldados comienzan a acercarse, mientras otros disparan y lanzan bombas para cubrirlos. Se dividen en grupos para comenzar la búsqueda. Benton está cerca de Diana, ella ve que una bomba se dirige a él, siente un impulso en su interior, como si algo se hubiera despertado. Corre, lo empuja antes que cayera la bomba y le salva la vida. Diana cae sobre Benton. Ambos se miran a los ojos. Él está sorprendido. Ella se percata que un fragmento de la bomba le ha cortado parte del rostro y está sangrando. Él trata de detener el sangrado con la mano.

—Me salvaste... Gracias

Diana saca su cuchilla y corta un pedazo de su uniforme, le hace presión en la herida. Ella se levanta y lo ayuda a levantarse del suelo.

—General tienes que regresar... Ve, yo me encargo del enemigo

Benton se va para buscar atención médica.

Diana continúa batallando, mientras habla a sí misma.

—¿Que fue eso que volví a sentir? —Diana se queda confundida— Fue extraño, yo sólo he sentido esto una vez y fue cuando salvé a Reiner de niño... Debo estar mal, tal vez me confundí. Aunque esta vez fue diferente —Se queda pensativa— Todo lo que siento por él es diferente

Diana sigue caminando hasta encontrar el lugar donde están lanzando las bombas. Ve tres tanques de guerra y un pequeño Escuadrón. Sigilosamente se acerca y se trepa a uno de los tanques que está solo. Al abrir la compuerta encuentra un soldado que va a salir. Ella lo patea fuertemente y rápido entra. Lo golpea varias veces, él forcejea con ella. El soldado que se encarga de disparar se acerca a ayudar a su compañero, pero Diana saca una cuchilla y lo apuñala, cae al suelo. Al otro soldado lo asfixia hasta romperle el cuello. Ella vuelve al que había apuñalado y lo remata. Rápido Diana verifica que el tanque está cargado, se sienta y lo gira hasta apuntar otro tanque, que justamente detrás hay soldados preparando varias bombas. Ella dispara y destruye el tanque, mata varios soldados. Sale, usa el humo y la poca visibilidad para transformarse en titán-humano. Los soldados le disparan, pero las balas no le hacen nada. Ella los mata. Agarra una granada y corre hasta el otro tanque que queda, abre la compuerta y lanza la granada adentro, explotando y matando a sus ocupantes. Se asegura que no hay nadie más y se va. El ejército de Mare se acerca y se sorprenden al verla salir de entre el humo. Cuando se acercan a ver la zona descubren que todos están muertos. Comienzan a gritar de alegría. Diana camina hasta sus compañeros, ellos están felices y orgullosos de ella.

En la noche, en la base, están festejando este triunfo. Beben y comen todos felices. Benton habla en frente de todos.

—Quiero brindar por Diana, quien hoy me salvó la vida y también acabó con un escuadrón completo sin salir herida... Esto sí que es una hazaña... Brindemos por la mejor soldado de Mare

Todos brindan. Diana se sonroja. Los soldados comienzan a bailar.

Benton le pide a Diana ir a su oficina. Ambos están un poco borrachos. Al entrar él pone seguro a la puerta.

—No dejaré de darte las gracias por salvarme hoy —Benton se toca el vendaje donde está la herida—

—Me alegro de que su ojo no se afectó

—Me dijeron que tuve suerte... Me tomaron varios puntos en la ceja y pómulo, tal vez tenga una cicatriz, pero es mejor eso a perder la vida —Benton se acerca al escritorio buscando algo, luego busca en las gavetas del archivo— Perdona el desorden que tengo, pronto tengo que devolver estos mapas

Diana disimuladamente se acerca al escritorio para ver el mapa que tiene abierto, pero Benton se le acerca por detrás y se le pega. Él agarra un cigarrillo y lo enciende.

Diana habla en su mente.

_\Tengo que aprovechar que estoy aquí y sacar información/_ —Diana se gira de frente a él. Le quita el cigarrillo de la boca y fuma—

Benton sonríe y busca un vino en una gaveta.

—¿Para qué pidió que viniera?

—Muy bien sabes para que te traje —Pega su rostro al de Diana—

Diana está muy nerviosa.

—Ya podemos hacer cosas de adultos —Le apaga el cigarrillo. Le acaricia el rostro y comienza a besar el cuello— Me encantó ese beso de ayer, me quedé con ganas de más —Comienza a besarla con deseo. La sienta sobre el escritorio—

Diana se recuesta un poco hacia atrás y trata de mirar el mapa. Benton le quita el pantalón y la ropa interior, le desabotona la camisa. Le besa y acaricia su cuerpo. Ella logra ver algunas zonas que no están en los mapas que vió en el almacén, pero no puede identificar el lugar. Benton se baja el pantalón y se pega a ella. Diana disimula sus nervios. Sigue viendo el mapa y ve una estructura enorme cerca de la frontera, pero Benton coloca la mano sobre el área y lo tapa. Él la besa mientras la penetra duro. Diana grita y siente molestia, se queja de dolor.

—Detente, por favor

Benton se detiene un momento, mira hacia abajo y luego la mira sorprendido.

—No sabía que eras virgen —Él sonríe—

Ella se sienta cruzando las piernas y refleja dolor en su rostro.

—Disculpa, no debí ser tan brusco... ¿Quieres dejarlo para otro momento?

—No, quiero que continúes

Él se acerca, la recuesta un poco y continúa embistiéndola, gime de placer. Diana lo mira por un momento y vuelve a sentir algo por Benton, el mismo vínculo que sintió al salvarlo y todo lo que lleva sintiendo desde que comenzó a tener interés en él. Su corazón late rápido. Ella comienza a recordar las veces que lo vió con otras mujeres y quiere sentir lo mismo. Diana se sienta y Benton se detiene. Ella le agarra la mano para acariciarse su rostro. Él la besa. Diana le abre la camisa y acaricia su pecho, le besa y recuesta su cabeza para escuchar los latidos de su corazón, que late rápido y fuerte, ella sonríe. Luego con su mano roza los abdominales hasta llegar abajo. Benton suspira fuerte al ella acariciarle el miembro. La recuesta completamente hacía atrás, le abre las piernas y la sigue embistiendo lento y duro. Ella comienza a sentir como su interior se está estremeciendo. Gime en voz baja.

—Lo estás sintiendo, ¿verdad?... Sólo relájate y disfrútalo —Él la embiste rápido y con fuerza varias veces—

Diana grita de placer. Benton pone su mano en la boca.

—Shh nos van a escuchar

Ella le muerde levemente la mano, evitando gritar. Él se ríe, aparta su mano y le acaricia el rostro, el cuello, su pecho hasta meter su mano debajo del sostén y agarrar un seno. La sigue embistiendo, pero más suave y lento. Diana cierra los ojos y aprieta con fuerzas el papel de los mapas hasta casi romper uno. Su respiración aumenta, su cuerpo se contrae y gime un poco más fuerte. Benton sonríe y se detiene. La sienta y la besa. Luego se aparta de ella, se sube el pantalón.

—¿Te gustó?

Diana está casi sin aliento.

—Al principio sentí un poco de molestia, pero luego se siente... tan bien, es muy placentero

—Aquel día te prometí que te iba a gustar —Él enciende otro cigarrillo—

Ella se baja del escritorio y se gira de frente para así poder ver mejor el mapa. Benton se está cerrando el pantalón, pero al verla de espalda y semi desnuda se detiene.

—Vaya —Mira hacia abajo— Desde ese ángulo no te ves tan mal —Se muerde el labio. Benton apaga el cigarrillo, se le acerca, le termina de quitar la camisa, le quita el sostén y va besando la espalda hasta el cuello—

Diana ve que en el mapa tiene un papel con algo escrito. Justamente sobre una villa abandonada. Ella aprovecha que está distraído, disimuladamente toma el papel y lo esconde en su mano. Benton saca todo lo que hay en el escritorio y lo tira al suelo

—En otro momento recojo todo esto, ahora sólo me importas tu —Él la recuesta de frente y la agarra de la cadera— Seré gentil y esta vez no lo haré por donde quiero —La comienza a embestir rápido y fuerte—

—¡General! —Diana grita en voz baja con un poco de molestia y a la vez gimiendo—

Luego de unos minutos Benton comienza a gemir más fuerte. Él la levanta del escritorio para besar su cuello. El cuerpo de él se contrae, de tanto placer le muerde la parte superior del hombro y termina dentro de ella. Él se aparta y se queda apoyado de manos en su escritorio mientras mira a Diana, está sin aliento.

—Disculpa por no poder contenerme y haberte mordido

—No se preocupe —Se toca la parte superior de hombro ya que le duele un poco—

—Nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto placer con alguien como lo tuve ahora contigo —Se cierra el pantalón. Al tenerla cerca comienza a besarla con deseo— Diana, tú me encantas tanto... Al fin te hice mi mujer —Le sonríe y la vuelve a besar—

Diana se aparta y recoge su ropa. Comienza a vestirse, guarda el papel en el bolsillo.

—No menciones nada de esto con otros soldados. Si se enteran me podrían despedir

—Prometo que no diré nada

Él la ayuda a vestirse y la besa de nuevo. Le agarra el rostro y la mira a los ojos.

—Si quieres algo para ti y tus compañeros no dudes en pedírmelo

—Quisiera... que ellos y yo estemos en una misma habitación, solos

—¿Eso quieres?

—Si... —Habla en su mente— \_Así podremos planear mejor las cosas/_

—Está bien, desde mañana les daré su habitación para que la compartan... Ve, descansa —Le da otro beso—

Diana se va, pero se queda parada en la puerta. Ella sonríe, pero a la vez se siente mal y triste.

Benton se queda pensativo en la oficina.

—Entonces he sido el primer hombre en su vida —Sonríe— Ella es tan diferente a las demás... Siempre he sentido algo extraño por ella —Se toca el lado izquierdo del pecho y siente aun su corazón latir rápido— ¿Tal vez de verdad estoy enamorado de Diana?... Ella siempre fue la chica que busqué, debería darle una oportunidad. Aunque tengo miedo de enamorarme completamente y me rompan el corazón. No quiero que me fallen o yo fallar… Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para estarme enamorando —Benton sigue bebiendo y enciende otro cigarrillo—

Diana se va caminando con un poco de dificultad. Está llorando por el cargo de conciencia al pensar en Roy.

—Perdóname Roy, no debí hacer esto... Debí esperar y darte este momento a ti

Pasa cerca de la celebración, a la distancia ve sus compañeros aun festejando. Ella se va rápido a la habitación. Está leyendo el papel que acaba de robar y ve que son coordenadas

—¿Que habrá tan importante en ese lugar para que tenga las coordenadas? —Se toca el mentón y se queda pensativa. Ella guarda el papel en un bolsillo y se va a cambiar la ropa. Al quitarse la ropa interior ve que tiene manchas de sangre. Llora un poco. Se pone otra ropa y se acuesta con las rodillas en su pecho y los brazos rodeando las piernas. No deja de pensar en lo que había hecho con el General. A pesar de estar un poco triste por no haber tenido esa primera experiencia con Roy, ella sonríe pensando en que el General fue el primer hombre en su vida. Ella recuerda muchos momentos con él y todo lo que le hace sentir. A la vez recuerda unas palabras que le dijeron hace tiempo.

_—A ti te llegará esa personita especial, ya sea como un ángel para ti o tu seas como un ángel para él. Van a sentir esa conexión y se darán cuenta que son el uno para el otro —Le dice el Sr. Ackerman—_

_—Algún día encontrarás a ese alguien y lo sabrás porque vas a sentir en tu interior cosas que jamás has sentido. Va a ser esa persona que ilumina tus días más oscuros. Que con tan sólo una sonrisa te paraliza completamente. Ahí sabrás que es el indicado y cuando llegue ese momento, lo vas a sentir también —Le dice Hange—_

Diana sonríe muy feliz y se seca las lágrimas que han comenzado a bajar por su mejilla.

Al día siguiente Diana se levanta temprano. Se acerca al edificio donde está la oficina de Benton, sube por una tubería hasta llegar a la ventana. Ve que no hay nadie y entra, pero ve que él se ha llevado los mapas

—Maldita sea, debí robarlo anoche... Bueno, tengo estas coordenadas, debería aprovechar el día libre e ir a investigar

Junto con sus compañeros se dirigen al lugar de las coordenadas. Usan un mapa civil para guiarse hasta llegar al lugar.

—¿Estás segura de que es aquí? —Jeff le pregunta a Diana—

—Es lo que decía el papel

—Es una villa abandonada, dudo que haya algo militar aquí... ¿De dónde sacaste esa información? —Roy le pregunta—

—De Benton

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —Roy pregunta sorprendido—

—Lo robé anoche. Es una historia larga... Estoy segura de que es aquí

Caminan por la villa y sólo ven casas abandonadas. Diana entra a una de las casas. Ve una chimenea, se acerca.

—No creo que aquí esté lo que buscamos —Roy también se acerca a la chimenea—

—Tuve ese presentimiento que este era el lugar, pero veo que no, sólo hay escombros... Vámonos, este lugar me da escalofríos

Ambos se van.

Benton estuvo escuchando la conversación debajo del suelo de la casa.

—¿Que estarán buscando? —Se queda pensativo y entra a su base secreta. Deja algunos soldados custodiando—

Diana y sus compañeros regresan caminando. Roy, Karl y Jeff juegan entre sí. Diana se queda atrás, está un poco triste. Arla se le acerca.

—Hoy te he notado triste, ¿Que te sucede?

—Hice algo para poder conseguir información, pero sólo conseguí este papel y no sirvió de nada —Diana se enoja y arroja el papel—

—¿Tuviste que hacer algo con Benton?

—Sí —Se pone triste—

—Ya imagino que es... ¿Él te forzó?

—No, yo lo permití... Una parte de mi si lo quería hacer porque él me gusta mucho y lo amo, pero luego pensé en Roy y me sentí muy mal

—Te entiendo

Siguen caminando detrás de los demás. Diana se desanima.

—Estoy tan desesperada por regresar a casa que soy capaz de lo que sea... ¿Tal vez sea el método de conseguir información más rápido?

—No creo, pero podrías intentar, hasta yo puedo tratar

—Tu no... No quiero que te involucres en estas cosas, eres muy joven aún

—¿Has pensado en otra persona, además de Benton?... ¿Zeke? Es un Guerrero, debe saber algo

—Zeke no es muy accesible, no podría aparecer de la nada y hacer amistad con él... Además, hace buen tiempo que no lo veo

—¿De los Guerreros que están en Mare? ¿Tú los conociste?

—Si los conocí, a Bertholdt, Reiner y Annie les ayudé a entrar sin saber quiénes eran... Pero si regresan yo no puedo estar aquí, me van a reconocer, igual a Roy... En eso estamos contra el reloj

—Es verdad... En ese caso te podrías escapar con Roy y nosotros nos quedamos

—Sería llamar mucho la atención... No sé qué hacer —Diana sigue caminando cabizbaja— No le digas nada a Roy de lo que hice con Benton

—Lo prometo

—De un tiempo para acá he pasado muchas cosas difíciles mentalmente... Roy está muy enamorado de mí, pero nunca hemos estado juntos como pareja, si le cuento lo del General, le destrozaría el corazón... También hace un tiempo he estado soñando con Reiner. Desde la vez que le salvé la vida sentí algo especial con él. Sólo pensaba en protegerlo, cuidarlo, pero dentro de mí creció un sentimiento enorme por él. Era un vínculo más allá que cualquier cosa… Ahora mismo siento odio. Al destruir la puerta del muro María, un pedazo de piedra mató a mi tía, tiempo después descubrí que ella era mi madre biológica... No sé qué haré cuando lo vuelva a ver

Roy se les acerca.

—Hey chicas, ¿Están lentas o qué?... Avancen que Jeff dijo que nos pagaría la comida

—¿Qué? Yo no dije nada, eso fue Karl —Jeff lo señala—

—Yo no, en todo caso es Roy —Karl y Jeff lo miran—

—A mí ni me miren... Bueno, está bien, yo pago

Jeff y Karl se emocionan. Diana y Arla ríen. Todos se van a comer.

Dos días después.

Diana va a entregar unos informes en la oficina de Benton. Gardner está saliendo de una reunión con él. Ella lo saluda, pero él la ignora y sigue caminando. Luego Diana se para en la puerta a esperar, haciendo el saludo militar. Benton le contesta el saludo.

—Puedes pasar —Él guarda unos expedientes dentro de una gaveta—

Diana entra y cierra la puerta.

—Aquí están los informes de la última batalla —Se los entrega a la mano—

Él los ojea rápidamente.

—Muy bien... Puedes retirarte —Él se da cuenta que ella no se va. Alza la mirada y la ve mirándolo fijamente—

Diana está paralizada.

—¿Te sucede algo?

Ella reacciona.

—No, nada —Se toca la cabeza al sentir dolor—

Benton se levanta rápido al ver el aspecto extraño que tiene. Le toca el rostro.

—Estás pálida y fría... Siéntate —La ayuda a sentarse. Le sirve un vaso con agua y se lo da—

Diana había tenido otra visión del futuro en ese momento. Ella bebe agua.

—¿Que te sucedió?

—Son jaquecas que me dan a veces

—Si necesitas descansar puedes tomarte el día libre

—Está bien, ya me siento mejor —Se levanta—

Él la acompaña hasta la puerta. Ella se gira para agradecerle, toca su pecho y lo besa en la boca. Benton se sorprende y la aparta un poco.

—Diana, tú eres una chica muy hermosa, pero si andas buscando amor, yo no soy ese tipo de hombre. No te ilusiones... Yo hace mucho dejé de sentir amor

—Discúlpeme General, pensé que... Nada, olvídelo —Diana se va cabizbaja—

Benton se queda un poco triste.

—No debí decirle eso, pero a la vez no quiero ilusionarla

Ella se va al comedor a almorzar. Está junto con sus compañeros. Roy la nota triste, pero decide darle su espacio. Diana no deja de pensar en la visión que tuvo.

Cuatro días después están en una batalla. Diana acaba de destruir un cañón enemigo. Ella escucha a la distancia un soldado gritar.

—El General está herido, sáquenlo de aquí

Diana sale corriendo, está preocupada. Benton le hace señas de que se detuviera y siguiera peleando. Ella se enfurece al no haberlo defendido, se gira y se regresa a batallar.

Al terminar la batalla se regresan en tren. Diana va hasta la zona de los heridos cuando escucha al doctor decirle a una enfermera que le llevara los medicamentos para el dolor al General. Ella ve la enfermera caminar hacia el camarote y la detiene.

—Yo me encargo de dársela, así puede atender a otro soldado

—Te lo agradezco mucho

Diana se acerca a su camarote y desde afuera lo escucha quejarse de dolor. Ella abre la puerta y entra, le hace el saludo militar y se acerca a él. Luego de hablar con Benton le da los medicamentos y le sirve agua en un vaso. Él se bebe los medicamentos y Diana se sienta a su lado. Ella permanece en silencio hasta que Benton se duerme completamente. Al verlo dormido se le acerca. Le abre un poco la chaqueta y ve la herida en el abdomen. Ella siente lástima. Luego toca su mano donde tiene un cabestrillo puesto en su hombro. Le acaricia el rostro al ver ensangrentado el vendaje del ojo izquierdo. Con su dedo índice toca sus labios. Se pega para besarlo, pero se detiene. Se vuelve a sentar, en todo el camino no deja de mirarlo.

Una hora después llegan a la base. Llevan a Benton hasta un cuarto del hospital. La enfermera encarga a Diana a ayudar al General a ducharse. Le prepara el agua y se va. Diana lo ayuda a levantarse y lo lleva hasta el baño. Le quita el cabestrillo, él se queja de dolor. Luego le quita la venda del ojo y la del abdomen. Mientras lo ayuda a desvestirse nota que él tiene muchas cicatrices en el cuerpo. Benton ve su cara de sorpresa.

—Son cicatrices de guerra

—¿Por qué algunas son muy recientes? Ya más de una semana de la última batalla

—Son por otras razones

Diana lo ayuda a entrar a la tina y lo sienta. Ella lo ayuda a bañarse. El doctor le da de alta para que siguiera el tratamiento en su habitación. Diana lo acompaña hasta su cuarto y lo acuesta. Ella prepara los medicamentos y se los da.

Diana estuvo durante una semana cuidando de Benton en lo que se recupera. Le ayuda a comer, a ducharse, vestirlo, peinarlo y afeitarlo. Ella cada vez que lo ve su corazón late rápidamente. En el último día que lo cuidó, ya que él se siente bien luego del doctor quitarle los puntos y el cabestrillo, ambos vuelven a tener relaciones, pero esta vez Benton la fuerza un poco. En ese momento ella se siente triste por Roy, aunque una parte le gustó otra vez sentir placer con Benton, pero a la vez se siente que él sólo la usa para complacerse y por eso le dijo que no era un hombre de dar amor. Diana pasa un tiempo desanimada.

Casi dos meses después.

Luego de un entrenamiento regresan a la base, Diana se queda con Roy a solas en la habitación.

—Sé que llevamos mucho tiempo que nos gustamos, pero creo que es hora de intentarlo, ¿No crees? —Diana lo mira a los ojos—

—¿Te refieres a ser pareja?

—Sí

—Diana, ¿Esto no te va a afectar en la misión?

—Para nada

Ambos se abrazan.

—Fui una tonta en alargar mucho tiempo lo inevitable

—Y yo un tonto en no aprovechar aquel día para demostrarte mi amor —Roy le acaricia el rostro— Sé que no soy un hombre muy romántico, pero te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado hasta mi último suspiro

Se besan apasionadamente. Cuando están por tener relaciones los interrumpen al tocar a la puerta. Diana abre y ve un soldado.

—El General pidió que fueras a su oficina

—Está bien, voy de inmediato —Diana se arregla sin ánimos y va hasta la oficina de Benton. Toca a la puerta y entra— ¿Pidió que viniera?

—Si, necesito un favor tuyo

—¿Que desea?

—Por unas semanas vas a servir como guardaespaldas de un hombre muy influyente en Mare

—¿De quién?

—El Gobernador de Liberio

Diana se sorprende.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Su guardaespaldas enfermó y tuvieron que operarle de emergencia. El Gobernador me pidió de favor que fueras por unas semanas a vivir en su residencia, no sé hasta cuando... Estarás inactiva de las batallas y cualquier cosa relacionada al ejército... ¿Está bien con la encomienda?

—Si General

—Irás de inmediato... Tienes dos horas para recoger tus pertenencias y despedirte de tus compañeros

—Entendido —Diana se va, pero en el camino comienza a sentirse mal—

Ella está recogiendo su ropa y pertenencias en una maleta. Roy le ayuda.

—Aprovecharé esas semanas para seguir buscando lo de la misión... En mejor lugar no me pudieron haber llevado

—Te voy a extrañar

—Y yo a ti... Bueno, a todos... Cuida a los chicos, por favor

—Lo prometo —Roy la besa— Aún hay tiempo de hacer lo que nos interrumpieron

Diana sonríe. Roy la sigue besando y comienzan a tener relaciones. Unos minutos después están vistiéndose.

—Siento vergüenza en no haber durado nada... Los nervios me traicionaron

—No te preocupes, leí que es normal que ocurra la primera vez

Diana termina de recoger todo. Al salir sus compañeros llegan a despedirse. Ella los abraza. Se despide de Roy con un beso.

Diana se va con Benton hasta la casa del Gobernador. Ella se asombra de los lujos de la propiedad. Benton le presenta al Gobernador, ella lo saluda un poco nerviosa. La llevan a su habitación para que se instale. Benton se queda a solas con ella.

—Te he comprado ropa y calzado para el tiempo en que estés aquí... Lo compré dejándome llevar por tus gustos

—No tenías porqué hacerlo

—Lo hice porque estarás en reuniones importantes y quiero que luzcas bien

—¿Quieres? ¿Ahora soy de tu propiedad?

—No lo dije en ese sentido... Disculpa

Benton nota que Diana está incómoda.

—Vendré dos veces por semana para asegurarme de que estés bien... Si necesitas algo, sólo avísame —Benton se va—

Durante los días siguientes Diana estuvo acompañando al Gobernador a todos lugares, especialmente en las reuniones. Ella va anotando todos los nombres de las personas y lugares importantes que va conociendo. Diana sigue sintiéndose mal y en las mañanas siente náuseas, además de que le molesta el olor de algunas cosas. El día que le dan libre decide ir a escondidas al médico. El doctor la atiende en su oficina luego de hacerle unos análisis de sangre.

—¿Cuándo fue su última menstruación?

—Hace dos meses, tal vez

—Según los análisis de sangre, usted está embarazada

Diana se queda sorprendida.

—¿Seguro?

—Puedo hacerle un examen vaginal para comprobarlo... Además, necesito que me dé la fecha exacta de su último período para calcular el tiempo que pueda tener

El doctor la analiza, Diana le da la fecha. Él anota todo.

—No hay duda de su embarazo... Según los cálculos usted debe tener alrededor de ocho semanas. Puede ser más o puede ser menos

—¿Que tengo que hacer?

—Cuidarse... Le daré unas vitaminas para que las tome... Yo no me encargo de atender embarazos, le puedo sugerir otro médico especialista —Él la nota nerviosa y triste— ¿Esperaba este bebé?

—No

—¿Lo quiere tener?

—Por ahora no sé... Una parte de mi si quiere, pero la otra tiene miedo

—Puede buscar ayuda para tomar esa decisión

—Está bien, gracias doctor

El doctor le receta las vitaminas. Diana se va directo a la casa del Gobernador. Se quita la ropa y se mira en el espejo. Se ve el vientre.

—No puedo creer que esté embarazada... Por el tiempo definitivamente es del General, es con quien único estuve —Se toca el vientre— No sé qué hacer. Tal vez deba decirle, pero no sé si lo tome a bien al saber que una eldiana espera un hijo de él ¿Qué tal si me rechaza o lo niega?... Creo que lo mejor es callarme hasta que no lo pueda ocultar más

En los días siguientes Diana sigue trabajando para el Gobernador. La familia de él la trata muy bien y tienen más confianza con ella. Benton viene dos veces en semana para ver que todo esté bien. Diana al verlo venir se emociona y varias veces estuvo a punto de contarle. Semana a semana Diana se mira en el espejo y ve su vientre crecer poco a poco. A pesar de todo ella se siente feliz por el embarazo.

—Tal vez al tenerlo todo cambie, este bebé es especial... Lo puedo sentir

Dos meses después de Diana enterarse que sería madre está en una fiesta en la casa del Gobernador. Diana está parada en la puerta vigilando el lugar. Detrás de ella escucha a dos mujeres hablar.

—¿Ella es la escolta de Benton?

—Si, es raro que ella esté aquí y él aun no llega

—Tal vez ahora sólo trabaje para el Gobernador

En ese momento Benton llega. Las mujeres comienzan a hablar emocionadas.

—Llegó

—Él es tan apuesto y siempre huele tan bien

—Debajo de ese traje debe tener un cuerpo espectacular... Y más con los rumores que se dicen de su... ya sabes —Señala para abajo—

La otra mujer se ríe.

—Si es verdad te juro que le haría todos los hijos que quisiera

Diana al escucharlas se toca disimuladamente el vientre. Benton se acerca sonriendo y las mujeres se emocionan más. Él llega hasta donde Diana, ella le hace el saludo militar.

—No tienes que ser formal, además, estás inactiva, no tienes obligación... Ven conmigo, tengo que hablar algunas cosas

—De inmediato

Benton se gira al darse cuenta de que las mujeres no dejan de mirarle.

—Damas —Las toma de la mano y les da un beso a cada una. Luego se va—

Benton y Diana se van a hablar a solas. Él no deja de mirarla.

—He notado que has subido de peso

Diana se pone nerviosa.

—Es que... el Gobernador me ha tratado muy bien y me da mucho de comer —Mira para otro lado—

Benton controla la risa.

—Me alegro de que te estén tratando bien... En una semana regresas al ejército, su guardaespaldas casi se ha recuperado por completo

—Oh... Voy a extrañar estar aquí

—Al menos te tendré de vuelta... Admito que te extraño

Diana se sonroja. Benton saca algo de su bolsillo.

—Roy te envía esta carta —Se la entrega—

Diana se aparta para leer. Benton nota como ella sonríe feliz y él se entristece un poco. Luego ambos regresan con los demás. Diana nota que las dos mujeres no dejan de coquetearle. Luego los pierde de vista. Al casi acabar la fiesta Diana regresa a su habitación y al entrar encuentra a Benton con las dos mujeres. Él está recostado en la pared gimiendo en voz baja, mientras una está arrodillada y la otra besa su cuello, acariciando su pecho y abdomen.

—¿Que demonios hacen en mi habitación?

Benton se asusta y ellas se apartan.

—Ustedes dos, lárguense de aquí... ¡Ahora! —Ella lo grita molesta—

Las dos mujeres se van avergonzadas. Diana está incrédula. Benton se cierra el pantalón y la camisa, se arregla la ropa.

—Eres un enfermo

—Lo lamento... No era mi intención

—¿No era tu intención? Tu cara me decía otra cosa... Lo único que piensas es en complacerte en todo momento y no piensas en lo que puede sentir quien verdaderamente te ama

—¿Estás enamorada de mí? ¿Acaso no estás con Roy?

—Estoy con Roy para poder olvidarme de ti... ¿No es obvio que tú me gustas?... Yo pensé que tú y yo teníamos algo especial durante estos años, pero no... Sólo me querías para complacerte y ser una más en tu lista interminable... Me ilusionaste para nada. Yo sólo quería que me amaras, que me demostraras que verdaderamente sentías algo por mi durante este tiempo... Me llevaste a tu oficina y me quitaste algo que se lo pude haber dado a otro que si lo valorase. Luego, la segunda vez casi me obligas, otra vez para complacerte... ¿Y qué pasó entre nosotros durante estos años? ¿Las caricias, los cuidados y atenciones, las ganas de sentirnos? ¿Acaso no me amabas?

—Diana, tu si me gustas y eres muy especial, pero yo no hago el amor, yo sólo tengo relaciones por placer

—¿Por placer?

—Si, y no sabes lo que me cuesta controlarme, como ahora... Lamento ilusionarte y romperte el corazón

Diana se enoja.

—Algún día llegará el momento en que tus encantos se acabarán y nadie querrá estar más contigo. Por mujeriego nadie te tomará en serio y menos va a querer tener una relación estable contigo sabiendo que no tendrá la seguridad de que vas a dejar de hacer esto... Llegarás a tu vejez solo porque nunca supiste dar amor, sino sólo complacer tus fetiches enfermizos

Benton se queda paralizado.

—Tienes razón —Él trata de controlar las ganas de llorar, pero no puede—

Diana se sorprende al verlo llorar por primera vez. Benton se va de la habitación. Ella sienta lástima y se va detrás de él.

—Benton...

Él sigue caminando y la ignora, se seca las lágrimas. Diana lo deja irse, se regresa a su habitación. Se sienta en la cama y llora mientras se toca el vientre.

Una semana después Diana termina el trabajo con el Gobernador. Se regresa a la base. Sus compañeros se emocionan al verla. Ella evita quedarse a solas con Roy para que no note el embarazo.

Unos días después. Diana luego de hacer unas tareas dentro de la base llega a su cuarto ya que no se está sintiendo bien, comienza a tener cólicos y un dolor intenso en el abdomen y espalda baja, va al baño y nota sangrado en su ropa interior.

Continuará…

(Escena Extra #2) 


	9. Escena Extra 2

Varias horas después se intensifica el dolor en el vientre. Diana decide ir al hospital sin decirle a nadie. El médico la atiende.

—Doctor... Estoy embarazada, me preocupa que le pase algo al bebé —Se queja de dolor—

El doctor le hace varias preguntas y análisis médicos. El sangrado continúa mientras cada vez salen coágulos de sangre grandes. Ella siente mucho dolor, el doctor le da un sedante. A las horas despierta. El doctor viene a hablar con ella.

—¿Doctor que sucede? ¿Y mi bebé?

—Lamento decirle que usted ha abortado

Diana está conmocionada.

—Por favor, no me digas eso —Comienza a llorar—

El doctor se entristece al verla llorar desconsoladamente.

—¿Puedo verlo?

El doctor busca un pequeño envase y le muestra el cuerpo. Diana al ver lo formado que estaba se paraliza y sigue llorando.

—Por las medidas, tenía alrededor de dieciséis semanas... Iba a ser un varón

Diana toma el cuerpecito en manos y llora sobre él al colocarlo en su pecho.

—Lo lamento mucho, pero esto lo tengo que informar, sabes que está prohibido la relaciones entre compañeros o extramaritales

—No por favor, nadie puede saber esto porque perjudicaría a alguien importante

El doctor respira profundo.

—Te entiendo... Sólo pondré en el informe que fue un sangrado vaginal sin causa... Cuando te recuperes te daremos de alta, mientras tanto estarás bajo observación y tratamiento... ¿Quiere que le haga una autopsia para determinar que ocurrió?

Diana asiente con su cabeza.

—Bien, te daré tiempo para que te despidas, luego vendré por él —El doctor se va—

Diana llora desconsoladamente, comienza a sentir culpa. Toca su cabecita y manitas.

—Cargue una vida dentro de mí y no pude protegerlo... Maldición, esto duele tanto... Yo estaba muy ilusionada de tenerte ¿por qué te tuviste que ir? ¿Por qué así? —Sigue llorando—

Diana estuvo dos días en el hospital. Su recuperación fue lenta por el inmenso dolor que sentía, ella no quiso regenerarse para no llamar la atención.

Una mañana la dan de alta. Ella camina desanimada por el hospital hasta que tropieza con Benton.

—Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?... Llevo unos días sin verte

—General —Diana lo saluda—

Benton la saluda de vuelta.

—Vine porque no me sentía bien, sabes... cosas de chicas —Desvía la mirada—

—Oh, entiendo —La mira con sospechas—

Ambos se quedan en un silencio incómodo. Benton tose.

—Te veré luego

—Si General

Diana se marcha del hospital. Se sienta en un banco, está triste y pensativa. Contiene las ganas de llorar ya que ve a Roy acercarse y se sienta a su lado. Él le alza el mentón.

—¿Por qué estás triste? ¿Sucedió algo?

—No... Sólo no me siento de ánimos

Arla y Jeff llegan.

—Diana, te estuvimos buscando, Jeff acaba de comprar algo que te encanta comer

—Vamos, te sentirás mejor —Jeff extiende su mano—

Diana se levanta y se va con ellos. Roy le hecha el brazo y besa su mejilla.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, cuando te sientas mejor me puedes contar que te pasó

Diana sonríe triste.

Unas horas después ella regresa al hospital y busca al doctor en la zona de la morgue. Él le entrega el cuerpo del bebé en una pequeña cajita.

—La autopsia reveló que tenía una malformación en el corazón que le impidió su crecimiento hasta que dejó de latir... ¿Usted tiene antecedentes de enfermedades cardíacas?

—No, vengo de una familia muy sana

—¿Y del padre del niño?

—No sé, a penas lo conozco a él

—Pudo haber sido algo hereditario, si un día te enteras me gustaría que me avises para anotarlo en mis apuntes médicos... Como no puse este caso en el récord del hospital, puedes llevártelo y enterrarlo... De verdad que lo lamento mucho, si necesitas ayuda no dude en venir a buscarme —Coloca su mano sobre la espalda de ella—

—Se lo agradezco mucho, doctor —Diana se va triste—

Camina hasta el bosque donde entrenan los del ejército. Ella lleva una pala y un pequeño árbol que encontró naciendo en un árbol grande. Cava un hoyo y coloca la cajita adentro. En todo momento Diana no deja de llorar. Ella siembra el pequeño árbol sobre la cajita con el cuerpo. Deja varias flores en el suelo.

—Te voy a extrañar... Pensar que sólo estuviste semanas en mi vientre y te amo como si te conociera de toda la vida... Te llevas una parte de mi corazón el cual nunca va a sanar, dejas un vacío que jamás se va a llenar. Espero algún día, en la otra vida, poder conocerte y podamos estar juntos por siempre. Prometo que no te dejaré ir... Te amo pequeñín, te amo

Diana se va muy triste. Por un tiempo ella llora en silencio durante las noches, recordando al bebé que perdió. También se mantiene alejada del General ya que se siente culpable de todo. Diana trata de rehacer su vida y seguir adelante, así que reprime su dolor.

Una vez tiene un sueño extraño donde se ve dando a luz a un bebé, pero este era una niña. _Está en un hospital muy diferente y moderno. Ella ve a Benton sentado cerca de ella con la bebé en brazos. Él tiene un aspecto muy diferente a como es actualmente. Ve como Benton no deja de mirar a la bebé con amor, toca sus manitas y besa su frente. Luego él se acerca a ella._

_—Hoy soy el hombre más feliz del mundo... Esta bebita es mi vida, mi pequeña Zoé_

_—Zoé Benton Ackerman, suena hermoso  
_

Diana se despierta confundida.

_\¿Que rayos?/_ —Se toca la cabeza al sentir dolor— \_Ya ando viendo otra vez cosas sin sentido/_

Diana se levanta y va hasta donde Roy que está durmiendo. Él se despierta al sentirla acostarse a su lado.

—¿Que pasa mi amor?

—Ya ando teniendo sueños extraños

—¿Me quieres contar?

—No, sólo que no quiero estar sola

Roy la abraza, luego besa su mejilla.

—Algún día todo esto va a acabar y podrás dormir tranquila... Tus sueños extraños deben ser por el estrés

—Siempre me ha sucedido, desde antes de tener el Acorazado... Nunca he podido tener la mente tranquila. Es como si algo se apoderara de mis pensamientos

—¿Algo como qué?

—No tengo idea... Siento que mi vida tiene otro propósito, algo que no puedo imaginar. Me he visto en el futuro

—¿En el futuro?

—El mundo es muy diferente a todo esto, hay edificios grandes, autos, aviones. La gente viste diferente. Usan unos aparatos extraños, como un teléfono, pero sin cables. La música, la comida, todo es muy distinto

—¿Yo estoy también?

—No... Hay dos hombres diferentes a mi lado, pero no distingo sus rostros. Sólo uno lo puedo reconocer por su cuerpo, pero el otro no sé quién es

—¿A quién reconociste?

—Al General Benton

Roy se sorprende.

—Diana eso sí que es extraño, es imposible que ambos estén en el futuro o en otro mundo o lo que sea

—Eso no es todo, sucede algo cerca de una escuela, hay un caos en la ciudad. Vi titanes corriendo hacía mi... Todo pasa tan rápido. Sólo veo en el suelo el cadáver desmembrado de un hombre y yo estoy llorando sobre él... Luego hay una explosión enorme que arrasa con media ciudad. Ya después no sé qué sucede... Es de los pocos sueños que puedo recordar

—Es bueno que cuentes tus sueños. Tal vez sean visiones de cosas futuras. Tal vez no sea nada del futuro y sólo una representación de algo que puede pasar en el presente... Pero no le des tanta cabeza a eso. Quédate tranquila, piensa en la misión que tenemos y que pronto vamos a regresar a casa —Roy le acaricia el rostro— Te amo demasiado y lo sabes —Roy se recuesta sobre ella y la besa—

Diana murmura.

—Roy, nos van a escuchar

Él también murmura.

—No es la primera vez que lo hacemos en silencio —Roy agarra la sabana y se cubre con Diana adentro. Ambos se ríen en voz baja—

***Tiempo antes de que Reiner regrese a Mare***

Diana está durmiendo, pero tiene una visión.

—¿Qué le pasa? Aún no despierta —Karl se preocupa—

—Tiene que ser uno de sus sueños —Jeff la mira con lástima—

—Está muy sudorosa, parece que tuviera fiebre —Arla le toca su frente—

Escuchan que Diana murmura algo.

—Perdónenme, pero tengo que hacerlo —Diana llora. Luego ella se levanta gritando. Ve a sus compañeros a su lado—

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Tuviste otro sueño? —Pregunta Jeff—

—No era un sueño... Me conecté sin querer con la mente de Reiner. En Paradis ya descubrieron la identidad de él y Bertholdt... Sentí todo su miedo y coraje

—¿Viste algo más? —Roy se sienta a su lado—

—No, sólo vi hasta que ambos se transformaron en frente de todos... No sé qué harán, pero tengo miedo de que Paradis pase por algo aún peor —Llora—

—Calma mi amor —Roy la abraza—

***Días antes de la llegada de Reiner***

Benton le habla a Diana.

—En esta guerra tan importante cuento contigo... Da lo mejor de ti —Sonríe y pone su mano sobre el hombro de ella—

—Si mi General

Diana va al frente de la batalla, liderando algunos soldados. Entre ellos Karl y Roy. La batalla se complica y varios soldados mueren.

Diana comienza a sentirse mal, escucha unas explosiones fuertes que no provienen de esta batalla. Siente dolor de cabeza y sangra por la nariz. Se desorienta.

Comienzan a caer bombas enemigas. Diana intenta cubrirse, Karl la empuja para salvarla, pero la bomba cae cerca de él y lo mata. Ella comienza a llorar, mata a los enemigos y una bomba le cae cerca. Provocándole quemaduras en el abdomen y un pedazo de bomba incrustado en la pierna derecha que le ha dejado una herida profunda. Diana pierde el conocimiento luego de Roy socorrerla.

Unos días después, ella despierta en el hospital. Roy se encuentra a su lado. Ambos conversan de lo sucedido cuando escuchan un bullicio. Diana trata de mirar hacia la puerta al ver unos soldados acercarse.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No sé, iré a investigar —Al salir, Roy ve muchos soldados entrar a la habitación del frente.

Pasa Zeke caminando junto a una camilla con un hombre mal herido.

Roy le pregunta a un soldado.

—¿Quién está en la camilla?

—Es uno de los Guerreros de Mare, el Titán Acorazado

xxxxxxxxxx

Luego de que Benton nombró a Reiner, Diana, Roy, Jeff y Arla miembros del Escuadrón Élite.

Durante la semana les dan más entrenamientos para perfeccionar sus técnicas. Le dan combate cuerpo a cuerpo, manejo de armas, entrenamiento físico, estrategia, etc. También le dan uniformes nuevos, de color negro solamente para el Escuadrón. Pasan los días, Diana y Reiner cada vez están más juntos, comparten, van a comer, pasan días a solas, su amor crece bastante.

Durante una batalla, su Escuadrón va caminando, rodeando la zona de combate para hacer un ataque sorpresa al enemigo. Ya que no es una misión en solitario, Diana no lleva el equipo tridimensional para no llamar la atención de los soldados. Ya están cerca del enemigo. Reiner se está preparando para transformarse. Cuando los enemigos comienzan a lanzar bombas. Reiner al escucharlas se paraliza. Suenan igual a las Lanzas Relámpago que le dispararon en Paradis. Sus manos tiemblan, los recuerdos de aquel día vienen a su mente. Él comienza a echarse para atrás. Diana lo observa.

—¡Reiner vamos! —Le grita Roy—

—¡Tenemos que seguir, ya estamos cerca! —Diana grita—

Reiner entra en razón y continúa caminando. Utilizan las trincheras, que el mismo enemigo ha hecho, para acercarse. Observan que no hay muchos soldados, así que deciden atacar cuerpo a cuerpo y utilizar el Acorazado si fuera necesario. Comienzan a disparar al enemigo a sus espaldas, los toman por sorpresa. Reiner también dispara, está atento por si tiene que transformarse en caso de ocurrir una emboscada.

Entre los disparos, Reiner observa que un soldado ha dejado caer una caja metálica pequeña. Él al tocarla comienza a tener recuerdos de Paradis.

_Recuerda cuando Mikasa le dispara una Lanza Relámpago en la boca del Acorazado, haciendo que saliera expulsado y cayera en el suelo. Luego se acercan a él para cortarles las extremidades, él en el desespero intenta agarrar la caja metálica que tiene en su bolsillo, ya que en ella está una carta de Ymir para Christa. Él grita de dolor cuando le cortan los brazos y piernas, se queda inconsciente._

Este recuerdo paraliza a Reiner. Empieza a llorar. Las explosiones a lo lejos lo desorientan. Diana se percata de lo que ocurre y corre tras él.

—¿Mi amor que te pasa? —Diana pregunta preocupada—

Reiner está con un ataque de pánico. Ella hace señas a sus otros compañeros para que continúen, se lo lleva de regreso al campamento. Benton llega hasta ellos.

—¿Que sucede?

—No sé qué le pasa, está muy nervioso e inquieto

—Ustedes dos regresen a la base y que un médico lo atienda

—Como ordene mi General

Regresan a la base. Diana espera a Reiner fuera de la oficina del doctor. Una hora después él sale.

—¿Reiner?

Se va sin hablarle. Diana se confunde. El doctor sale de la oficina.

—¿Que sucedió?

—Lo diagnostiqué con Trastorno de Estrés Postraumático... Las experiencias que tuvo en Paradis le han afectado mentalmente. Necesitará mucha ayuda psicológica

—Tendré que ayudarlo —Lo dice con tristeza—

—Es lo mejor... Definitivamente los que viven en esa isla son demonios, capaces de trastornar mentalmente hasta los mejores Guerreros de Mare

—Si, son gente muy mala —Lo dice para seguirle la corriente—

Diana se va a buscar a Reiner, no lo encuentra en ninguna parte y decide buscarlo en su habitación. Toca a la puerta, se percata que no tiene seguro y entra. Ve a Reiner sentado en la cama llorando.

—Te busqué en todas partes, estaba preocupada por ti

—Sólo quería estar a solas... Supongo que ya sabes lo que me pasa

—Lo sé, pero...

—Diana... No mereces estar con alguien inestable mentalmente... Quiero que seas feliz...

—¿Que dices? —Lo dice asombrada—

—Pero conmigo no lo serás... Fue bonito estar a tu lado, pero creo que lo mejor es terminar

—No digas eso por favor —Se queda sin aliento y llora— No me saques de tu vida

—Para mí lo mejor es que estemos cada uno por su parte

—No —Sigue llorando—

—Diana entiende, mentalmente no estoy bien y sólo seré una carga para ti... No merezco tu amor ni tu compañía, y menos como estoy ahora mismo —Llora—

—Por favor déjame ayudarte, no me alejes de tu vida... Entiendo si ya no quieras volver a tener una relación conmigo, pero al menos déjame demostrarte que a pesar de todo te sigo amando... Si tengo que llorar contigo, lloraré. Si tengo que secar tus lágrimas, las secaré —Le acaricia el rostro— Te amo Reiner, más que a mi vida y no me importa lo que tenga que pasar para ayudarte a superar tu dolor. Prometo siempre estar a tu lado —Lo abraza—

Reiner sonríe triste.

Diana en las noches se escapa de su habitación para irse a la de Reiner a dormir a su lado. Él todas las noches tiene pesadillas, se despierta llorando. Así sucede en varias noches, Diana llora a su lado, y le seca las lágrimas, lo abraza hasta que se vuelve a quedar dormido.

Diana lo acompaña a todas partes, nunca lo deja solo. Ella ya siente la carga en sus hombros. Cuando se ducha aprovecha para llorar. A veces Reiner la escucha y siente lástima.

Luego de una misión, Reiner se queda conectado al titán por bastante rato. Diana se acerca, saca una cuchilla y lo desconecta del titán. Lo ayuda a caminar. Reiner pierde la noción de la realidad y comienza a hablar acerca de Paradis y de buscar a sus compañeros, habla como soldado de la Legión. Diana tiene que hacerlo entrar en razón, él se desorienta y llora.

Un día Reiner sale de la oficina del doctor y encuentra a Diana dormida en las sillas frente a la puerta. Él se sienta a su lado y la deja descansar, le coloca su chaqueta sobre ella. Varios minutos después ella despierta.

—Perdón por dormirme

—Deberías tomarte un descanso de mí... Físicamente te estoy agotando mucho

—No, prometí estar a tu lado y así lo haré

Cuando a Reiner le dan crisis de ansiedad Diana se acerca a él y lo abraza. Le acaricia el rostro y le canta. Esto a él lo tranquiliza.

Un día Diana toca a la puerta de la habitación del General Benton. Él abre.

—Me pidió que viniera

—Necesito un favor tuyo ya que eres la única disponible. Tengo que viajar en tren, pero primero tengo una reunión personal y me gustaría que me acompañes para que me lleves luego a la estación

—Como diga General

—Pasa, ya estoy terminando

Diana entra, pero se queda de pies en la puerta. Benton termina de preparar su maleta y ambos salen hacia el vehículo militar. Él va vestido casual, ambos están abrigados. Diana conduce por la ciudad marleyana hasta un restaurante. Lo acompaña hasta la puerta.

—Pendiente por si te necesito

—Si mi General

Benton se reúne con un hombre. De vez en cuando Diana lo mira de reojo, pero sin perder su postura. Ve a Benton haciendo gestos con bastante enojo. Ella no puede escuchar nada por la distancia.

—Yo sólo soy un intermediario entre ellos y tú

—¿Él va a aceptar mi trato o no? —Benton lo dice molesto—

—Lo hará, pero con varias condiciones

—Dime cuáles

Siguen conversando. Benton se vuelve a enojar y se ríe.

—Yo no te voy a pagar nada a ti porque mi trato no es contigo, muy bien dijiste que sólo eres un intermediario... ¿Vas a querer que le diga tus tratos ocultos y que le quieres robar su trabajo?

—Tu hablas de mí y te hundo la vida como General de Mare

—¿A mí? Mi reputación está intachable. Nadie tiene pruebas de nada... Que sea la última vez me amenaces con hablar

—¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo? —El hombre mira hacia el lado— Eres tan cobarde que usas una de tus soldados para que te vigile el trasero

Benton se ríe y enciende un cigarro.

—Yo no me escudo tras nadie... No soy tu, que tienes que traer a todos tus hombres, bueno los de tu amo —Ríe y señala hacia un vehículo afuera—

El hombre se sorprende y se enoja.

—¿Crees que esa cara bonita que tienes parada en la puerta me va a dar miedo?

Benton mira a Diana y sigue fumando.

—Esa cara bonita es capaz de acabar un escuadrón entero por si sola

El hombre ríe.

—Mira como tiemblo... Yo con tan sólo chasquear mis dedos doy la orden a mis hombres para que le dejen su cerebro desparramado en el suelo

Benton se enoja y golpea fuertemente la mesa. Con el cigarro en la mano lo señala.

—Escúchame bien, Miles... Ni se te ocurra tocarla porque te juro que si le haces algo me encargaré de matarte de la peor manera posible. Que ni la mujer que te dió a luz te va a poder reconocer. Ni con pala te van a recoger del suelo... ¿Entendido?

—Tómalo con calma. Ni idea como terminamos peleando por un mujer —Ríe— Cualquiera diría que estás enamorado de tu soldado

Benton lo mira serio.

—¡Smith!

Diana lo mira y Benton le hace señas para que se acerque.

—Dile a tu jefe que acepto sus condiciones pero no quiero volver a hablar contigo

Ella se para a su lado.

—Diana, acompaña al hombre hasta la puerta

Miles se levanta molesto.

—Yo me puedo ir por mi cuenta

—Insisto —Benton lo vuelve a mirar de mala manera—

Diana lo acompaña hasta la puerta. Miles la mira con un poco de miedo al verla más de cerca y se va rápidamente. Benton le hace señas a Diana para que se acerque a la mesa.

—Siéntate y descansa

Ella se sienta. Benton llama al mesero para que le sirva vino. Lo sirve y se retira. Diana se queda mirando la copa.

—Bebe

—Estoy en turno, no puedo

Benton se ríe a carcajadas.

—¿A quién le van a decir que te vieron bebiendo durante el turno? ¿Al General?

Diana se ríe un poco.

—Mujer, bebe tranquila... Aún faltan dos horas para que salga el tren

Diana bebe del vino.

—¿Todo bien con ese hombre?

—Ah, sí... Estábamos discutiendo acerca de unos negocios familiares. Me enoja que siempre venga alguien a quererse aprovechar del dinero de otro

—Eso siempre sucede... Espero que esto no te traiga problemas a tus negocios

—Para nada —Bebe vino y sigue fumando—

Ambos piden de comer. Mientras conversan Diana no deja de mirarlo. Ve cada gesto y expresión que él hace. Benton nota que ella está muy atenta a él y sonríe. Ella al verlo sonreír siente su corazón latir más rápido. Luego de conversar un rato mientras comen, Benton se levanta para ir al baño. Al salir se topa con una mujer en el pasillo. Diana desde la distancia los observa hablando. Ella le coquetea, toca su corbata y le acaricia el rostro. Diana se molesta. Benton saca un reloj de su bolsillo, ve la hora y sonríe. Luego se queda pensativo y mira a la mesa donde está Diana. Ella al percatarse mira para otro lado, luego disimula y lo vuelve a mirar. Ve que él le dice que no a la mujer y se va. La mujer se enoja. Benton se va, hace señas a Diana para irse. De camino a la estación del tren, él pide que se detenga cerca de un callejón.

—Tengo que ponerme el uniforme... ¿Te molesta si me cambio aquí?

—No, para nada. Se puede cambiar

Benton se quita el abrigo.

—Hoy sí que hace frío —Se quita la chaqueta y camisa mientras tirita de frío. Se cambia la ropa—

Diana le guarda la camisa en la maleta y lo ve cambiarse. Aprovechando que está de espaldas, disimuladamente huele su camisa y se percata de un leve aroma a vainilla, el mismo olor que siempre siente al estar cerca de él. Recuerda las tres veces que tuvieron relaciones y suspira. La guarda en la maleta y se queda pensativa. Luego se toca el vientre. Benton al girarse la ve triste.

—¿Que te sucede?

—Nada

Él se coloca el abrigo.

—Ya casi es hora, vamos

Diana conduce hasta la estación del tren. En todo el camino Benton la observa desanimada. Llegan a la estación, ella lo acompaña hasta el tren. Una soldado al pasar cerca de ellos choca el hombro con Diana. Ella se voltea y la mira. La soldado se le acerca al General.

—¿General va a viajar con nosotros?

—Si

—Me alegro, nos veremos ya mismo —Le guiña—

Diana la está mirando seria. La soldado se voltea, la mira y se ríe un poco. Diana aprieta el puño. Benton se da cuenta y se ríe disimuladamente, se le acerca, suelta la maleta, pone su mano sobre su hombro.

—Es hora de irme... Gracias por acompañarme... Te veré en unos días —Se quita el sombrero y le sonríe—

Ambos se miran a los ojos.

—Adiós General —Le sonríe—

Se quieren decir algo más, pero están nerviosos. Él agarra la maleta y entra al vagón. Diana se aparta, pero se queda a lo lejos hasta ver el tren marchar. Suspira triste.

Unos días después Diana y sus compañeros se reúnen en una cantina para celebrar el cumpleaños a Roy. Reiner también está. Le cantan cumpleaños. Se quedan hablando y compartiendo un rato. Todos están bebiendo, ya un poco borrachos. Roy está muy cariñoso con Diana, de vez en cuando la acaricia y se le acerca tratando de besarla, ella lo aparta.

—Roy cálmate

—Perdón... ¿Podemos ir a solas a hablar?

Ambos se van y entran a un salón privado.

—Roy, sabes que corté nuestra relación para seguir al lado de Reiner y sacarle información

—Lo sé, a veces lo olvido... ¿Y cómo vas?

—Aún nada, él está muy afectado mentalmente, no creo que pueda por ahora sacar más información

En ese momento Reiner decide ir al baño y pasa por el salón privado. Los escucha hablar.

—Yo siento mucha lástima por Reiner, ojalá pudiera ayudarlo más, pero él no coopera tampoco

—¿Te estás enamorando de él?

Diana se queda en silencio.

—Por favor no lo hagas, yo te amo y mi corazón es tuyo, no soportaría saber que amas a otro —Roy le da un beso en la frente—

Diana lo aparta y él se entristece.

Reiner al escuchar se molesta y pasa el rato un poco apartado de ellos. Luego se va sin avisar.

Diana se preocupa y va hasta su cuarto. Toca a la puerta fuertemente. Él la abre, está desanimado.

—¿Te sucede algo? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar?

—Te escuché hablar con Roy... ¿Estás conmigo por lástima o por qué me amas?

—Estoy por ambas... Siento lástima por ti y por eso te estoy ayudando, pero a la vez te amo demasiado y de eso no lo dudes

—¿Amas a Roy y me amas a mí? ¿Verdad? ¿Para ti es un juego estar con ambos?

—¿Que dices? Yo no estoy con ambos... Definitivamente estás borracho... Debes acostarte y dormir un rato

—No, hasta que me digas la verdad, ¿Estás a mi lado por lástima? ¿Aún amas a Roy?

Diana se molesta.

—Ya te dije... Estoy contigo porqué te amo... Estoy llevando tus cargas porqué te amo... Estoy cansada de todo esto, pero aun así te amo y te prometí estar a tu lado siempre... Creo que todo lo que estoy haciendo por ti es más que evidencia del amor que te tengo. Me duele en el corazón que aun así lo dudes —Diana se acerca a la ventana— Corté con Roy para estar contigo, porque a quien amo es a ti... Roy fue mi pareja por un tiempo y mi mejor amigo por años y aun así lo dejé por ti... Porqué te amo

—Sé que aún lo sigues amando

Diana contiene las ganas de llorar y se enoja.

—He sido una tonta... Siempre me preocupo por los demás y nunca de mí misma. Todo yo lo tengo que hacer y también llevar las cargas de otros, cuando no puedo con las mías. Yo también tengo mis problemas, también tengo mis necesidades... Al menos esperaba que valores todo lo que hecho por ti, pero veo que no lo haces. No te importa y sólo piensas en quien amo y a quien no... Al parecer he perdido mi tiempo contigo —Llora enojada—

Reiner se pone triste.

—Diana yo...

—Reiner olvídalo, tuviste razón aquel día. Lo mejor es que cada uno esté por su parte... Adiós —Diana se va—

Reiner trata de detenerla, pero no puede ya que ella lo empuja de mala manera. Reiner se encierra en el cuarto y llora.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Soy un idiota!... Nunca mido lo que digo y termino lastimando a otros

Diana se va enojada a su habitación. Arla la ve llegar molesta, pero decide no preguntarle. Diana se acuesta y llora.

Durante toda la noche no puede dormir. Se levanta temprano en la madrugada para ir al gimnasio. Está estirando su cuerpo, cuando siente alguien entrar.

—General, ¿cuándo regresaste?

—Ayer muy en la tarde... Vine a ejercitarme un poco, anoche no dormí mucho

—Yo tampoco pude dormir —Diana sigue haciendo ejercicios, está golpeando un saco—

Benton estira el cuerpo y se le acerca.

—¿Quieres practicar conmigo? Estos años conociéndote nunca he visto de primera mano todo tu potencial

Diana ríe.

—Si lo hago, usted terminaría en el hospital

—Es un riesgo que acepto —Le guiña— Vamos —Benton se coloca en posición de pelea—

Diana deja de golpear el saco y se para en frente de él. Benton le lanza una patada, Diana lo esquiva, lo agarra y lo tira contra el suelo. Él se levanta rápido y tira varios puños a la cara de Diana, pero ella los vuelve a esquivar. Diana con la palma de la mano le da fuertemente en el pecho y lo hace dar varios pasas atrás

—Wow —Él lo dice sorprendido—

Diana lanza algunas patadas y puños, pero evitando darle con fuerza. Él la agarra y la tira contra el suelo, cae sobre ella y le sostiene los brazos.

—Golpéame de verdad, sin miedo. Saca la bestia que hay en ti

Diana con la pierna lo empuja. Se levanta rápido. Él lanza patadas y puños, Diana los bloquea con fuerza. Ella se mueve rápido y le lanza un puño en el estómago. Él cae al suelo y se queja de dolor.

—Demonios, sí que eres fuerte, como una roca —Tose—

—Perdóname

Diana lo va a ayudar a levantar, cuando él la hala por el brazo y la tira contra el suelo boca abajo. Le tuerce el brazo hacia atrás y no la deja moverse. Él se le acerca al oído.

—Nunca debes sentir piedad por tu enemigo, ni sientas lástima por nadie... Recuérdalo siempre

Diana recuerda a Reiner, se enoja. También recuerda la misión que le dieron para que matara a Benton a cambio de recibir el Acorazado. Se enoja aún más. Sus ojos cambian a color miel. Le da un codazo en la boca. Él se aparta. Ella lo empuja y lo arrastra contra la pared, mientras él sangra por la boca. Benton se levanta asustado y se recuesta en la pared, ve que sus ojos han cambiado de color. Diana lo mira con coraje y le lanza un puño al rostro. Ella lo falla a propósito y golpea la pared, rompiendo un pedazo. Benton se asusta. Diana se voltea y sus ojos vuelven a ser azules.

—Diana ¿estás bien?

—Si... Discúlpame

Él ve que cae sangre al suelo que proviene de la mano de Diana.

—Estás sangrando... Ven, déjame curarte

La lleva al lavamanos de los baños y le lava la herida. Él aprovecha para escupir la sangre que tiene en la boca y enjuagarse. Benton busca un kit de primeros auxilios. Le echa alcohol y le venda los nudillos. Diana ve que aún él sangra por la boca. Toma un poco de alcohol en una gaza y se lo pone en el labio. Benton se queja de dolor.

—No sé qué duele más, si un golpe tuyo o el alcohol

—Perdón, no debí golpearte tan fuerte

—No te preocupes, tendré algunos dientes flojos, pero al menos no tengo que ir al hospital —Ríe— La próxima haré caso a tus advertencias

Diana ríe. Él sonríe y no deja de mirarla.

—Aprovechando que estás aquí. ¿Necesitas algo para ti o para el Escuadrón?

—Por ahora sólo he pensado en hacer unas alteraciones al equipo tridimensional

—Suena genial... Tú has los planos y luego me los traes para aprobarlo

—Claro que sí

—Bueno, iré a ducharme. El día es bastante largo y hay mucho que hacer —Él se levanta y se va a las duchas de los hombres—

Diana se va a las duchas de las mujeres. Se quita la venda y se regenera la herida de la mano.

—Volví a perder el control. Sólo espero que no me haya visto —Se ducha—

Diana sale de las duchas, se tapa con la toalla, camina hasta el casillero con sus pertenencias. Cuando se va a quitar la toalla para cambiarse la ropa se percata que Benton la observa, está recostado del casillero con la toalla en la cintura. Ella se asusta.

—General, pensé que se había ido

Él le mira la mano y ve que no tiene el vendaje ni la herida, esto le estuvo sospechoso.

—No, me quedé porqué quiero hablar contigo, sobre aquel día en el bosque cuando estabas entrenando

—¿Qué quieres decirme?

—Sólo vengo a pedir disculpas, me aproveché bastante del momento que tuvimos a solas. Te forcé, aunque me pediste que no lo hiciera... Perdón... Sé que soy un enfermo y un poco intenso, me cuesta controlarme. Nunca razono lo que hago, aunque eso no me justifica... Yo sé que tu sólo tienes ojos para Reiner, y eso lo respeto... Te prometo que no volverá a suceder

—Está bien, General, no tiene que disculparse tanto... Ya eso pasó. Quédese tranquilo, yo también lo permití porque una parte de mi quería volverte a sentir

Benton se sorprende, se gira para irse, pero algo lo detiene. Diana y él se cruzan miradas. Ella lo ha agarrado de la mano.

—¿Qué pasa Diana?

Ella le sonríe y se le acerca. Toca la cicatriz en su abdomen, luego le toca el pecho.

—Mientras te cuidé en aquellos días nunca me atreví a decirte que tienes un cuerpo muy bonito —Ella le toca la cicatriz en el rostro. Lo acerca y lo besa—

Benton la agarra y la pega a su cuerpo, la besa con deseo. Mientras tanto Diana le quita la toalla. Él se queda confundido. Ella se aparta para mirarlo completamente.

—Hasta ahora no había tenido oportunidad de contemplar todo tu cuerpo con calma —Diana disimuladamente se muerde los labios— Eres perfecto, en todo —Suspira y sonríe levemente. Luego ella se quita la toalla, quedando desnuda en frente de él—

Benton se sorprende otra vez.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres?

Diana lo mira a los ojos y sonríe.

Varios minutos después Reiner busca a Diana en su habitación y no la encuentra. Se encuentra a Magath que está buscando a Benton.

—¿Has visto a Benton? Fui a su habitación y no está, tampoco en su oficina

—No, yo ando buscando a Diana y tampoco la encuentro... Ella va temprano al gimnasio, pero ya a esta hora está de vuelta

—Vamos a ver si está allí y de paso buscamos a Benton

Ambos hablan con un soldado y él les dice que lo había visto entrar al gimnasio.

Diana está sentada en un banco, se está poniendo la camisa. Benton ya se ha vestido, le ayuda a amarrarse las botas y la levanta.

—Ahora sí, te veré después —Él le da un beso en la cabeza y se va—

Diana sonríe.

Reiner y Magath entran al gimnasio y ven a Benton saliendo de los vestidores.

—General le estaba buscando, venga rápido, tenemos una reunión en diez minutos

—Vamos

—¿Has visto a Diana? —Reiner le pregunta a Benton—

—Ella está en los vestidores de las chicas —Benton le pasa por el lado a Reiner. Le sonríe y le guiña. Luego se detiene— Por cierto, recuerda que a la tarde nos vamos a reunir

—Si General

Magath y Benton siguen caminando. Reiner tiene sospechas y sale corriendo al vestidor. Encuentra a Diana recogiendo en su casillero.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí

—Me preocupe el no verte en tu habitación, no sueles salir tan tarde del gimnasio... ¿Que hacía Benton aquí?

—Vino a ejercitarse y practicamos un rato

—¿Segura? ¿No tuvo otras intenciones contigo? —Lo dice celoso—

—Que te debe de importar lo que yo haga. Ya tu y yo no somos nada, ¿Entendido? —Diana cierra con coraje el casillero. Aún sigue molesta con Reiner. Ella se va y lo deja solo—

Él se queda triste y con coraje golpea un casillero. Se va un poco molesto del gimnasio.

En la tarde Diana está sentada reparando un equipo militar. De lejos ve a Benton esperando a alguien. Ella se le queda viendo disimuladamente. Habla en su mente.

_\Me siento un poco confundida... Él nunca me ha parecido mala persona, ni que tenga planes de acabar con todos... No creo que al final pueda matarlo. Qué tal si todo fue mentira o un mal entendido, tal vez él puede cambiar para bien/_ —Diana sonríe— _\Él es muy especial, y estoy segura que esto que llevo sintiendo hace años por él es por algo más. Es algo diferente a lo que siento por Roy y por Reiner... Es como un fuego que me consume por dentro, que me tienta y controla todo de mi... Lo amo demasiado/_ —Luego Diana ve a Reiner caminar hacia Benton. Ella lo mira con tristeza y coraje—

Reiner la ve, pero evita hacer contacto visual con ella y se va con Benton. Diana termina su trabajo, va al almacén a devolver el equipo. Ve que no hay nadie adentro. Como es el almacén que custodió hace tiempo, sabe dónde guardan los mapas militares. Ella roba uno y se va rápido. Llega a su habitación, ve que aún no llegan sus compañeros. Rápidamente recoge algunas cosas en una mochila y se va a escondidas, aprovechando que el día siguiente tiene libre.

Reiner y Benton están reunidos.

—¿Alguna novedad con Diana?

—No he descubierto nada y creo que se me hará difícil

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Ella está molesta conmigo por unas cosas que le dije

Benton se molesta y se gira.

_\Ahora entiendo por qué se me acercó/_

—Y tiene razón para estar molesta, yo no he valorado todo lo que ella ha hecho por mí... Soy un idiota

—Arregla las cosas con ella, no podemos perder la oportunidad de descubrir su secreto... Si no lo haces tú, entonces lo haré yo

—No, yo lo haré mi General, y disculpe

Mientras tanto Diana se va fuera de la base, se esconde entre unos arbustos y abre el mapa.

—Necesito ir a ese lugar grande que vi en el mapa de Benton. Recuerdo que estaba cerca de la base en la frontera, habían montañas cerca —Diana observa el mapa y ve una cadena de montañas a pocos kilómetros de la base— Debes ser aquí, estoy segura —Se levanta y camina—

Por el camino consigue a alguien con un vehículo que pasará cerca de las montañas. Le toma varias horas llegar.

Diana ve que hay un camino que cruza las montañas. Cuando comienza a caminar recibe un golpe fuerte en la cabeza. Ella cae al suelo desmayada. Unos hombres le vendan los ojos. La arrastran y la montan en un vehículo.

Una hora después ella despierta. Escucha a dos hombres hablar.

—Ella es la escolta del Acorazado y del General

—¿Seguro?

—Si... También trajo un mapa militar de Mare

—Premio doble

Le quitan la venda. Ella ve que está en un edificio un poco abandonado. Está en una silla, amarrada con cadenas en el pecho, hombros, manos y piernas, también está amordazada. Ella reconoce a uno de los hombres, es el mismo del restaurante.

—¿Te preguntarás dónde demonios estás?... Estás fuera de Mare —Le dice un hombre—

—Eres Diana Smith, ¿verdad? —Le pregunta Miles—

Diana no le responde.

Más personas se acercan. Diana ve hombres y mujeres, con aspectos de ser personas de bajo mundo.

—Somos marleyanos en contra de Mare. Vinimos a vivir a la frontera para ser libres. Ahora trabajamos para el bien de esta nación, todo lo que nos pidan lo conseguimos y más si hay bastante dinero envuelto... Así que nos pidieron traer al Acorazado, pero al menos tenemos su escolta... Yo me encargo de robar en Mare, por eso me has visto allá —Miles se va a hablar con otro hombre—

—¿Qué hacemos con ella?

—Usarla para atraer al ejército de Mare. Cuando se den cuenta que está desaparecida, estoy seguro de que la buscarán, ella es de sus mejores soldados... A la que veamos al Acorazado lo atrapamos

—Un poco complicado, pero no está mal... Tenemos que esperar lo que nos diga el jefe para saber qué hacer con ella luego

—Si... Por ahora déjala ahí

Se van y la dejan sola.

Diana trata de escapar, pero no puede. Ni tampoco puede hacerse una herida para transformarse en titán.

Al día siguiente. Roy corre hasta la oficina de Benton. Entra rápidamente haciéndolo sobresaltar del susto.

—¡General!

—¿Que sucede?

—Diana está desaparecida

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Desde antes de ayer no la volvimos a ver. Ayer que fue su día libre y tampoco supimos de ella. Hoy en lo que va de día no ha regresado

—Espero que no le haya pasado algo malo... Vamos, tenemos que informar esto para comenzar su búsqueda lo antes posible

Roy y Benton se reúnen con los otros oficiales de alto rango. Deciden comenzar la búsqueda inmediatamente.

Reiner se entera de lo sucedido. Se desespera y decide buscarla por su cuenta junto a un grupo de soldados. Benton, Roy, Arla y Jeff comienzan a buscarla, patrullan por las áreas cercanas a la base. Se emite un aviso en los periódicos de Mare.

Dos días después.

Diana aún sigue amarrada, pero esta vez en un cuarto. Casi no puede moverse, ni casi le dan alimentos. Ella se siente débil. Escucha a un hombre hablar con Miles afuera.

—Mira el periódico... Hace dos días comenzaron a buscarla

—Estupendo —Miles se alegra—

—Un informante nos dijo que ha visto el Escuadrón en varias partes, pero no han visto al Acorazado con ellos

—Creo que tenemos que atraerlo más... Hoy viene el jefe, él nos dirá que hacer

Diana habla en su mente.

_\No puedo dejar que le hagan daño... Tengo que hacer algo/_

Reiner junto a varios soldados van de villa en villa buscando a Diana. Él como Titán entra a los bosques para avanzar con la búsqueda. Reiner ya se siente desesperado sin señales de nada. Cada vez que regresa a la base se entristece más y más.

Benton y Roy están bajando del dirigible, ya que llegaron hasta la base de la frontera. Roy está molesto por qué no han encontrado nada del paradero de Diana.

—No podemos detener la búsqueda

—Lo sé Roy... Estoy tan desesperado por encontrarla tanto como tú, pero tenemos que tomar un descanso, recoger provisiones y recargar el dirigible con combustible... Muy pronto la vamos a encontrar... Ella para mí también es muy importante, es mi... mi mejor soldado y para mi ella vale igual que un Guerrero o hasta más

—¿A dónde iremos esta vez?

—He pensado cruzar la frontera

—¿Entrar a territorio enemigo? ¿Piensas que ella está allá?

—Si... El ejército y nosotros hemos buscado en todos lados y no hay rastros de ella, ni viva ni... muerta. Lo que me hace pensar que está fuera de Mare

—Pienso igual que usted... ¿Pero pedirá una orden para cruzar?

—No... Es un riesgo que tomaré, pero no puedo avisar a nadie por ahora. Nos infiltraremos

—Cuente conmigo

Miles entra al cuarto donde está Diana.

—Hoy al fin vas a ver la luz del día, prepárate mentalmente para la decisión que se vaya a tomar contigo —Miles se le acerca. La mira fijamente— Si que eres muy hermosa, con razón el General me amenazó si te hacía algo... Definitivamente tienes que ser su concubina... —Ríe— ...o al menos la más importante entre tantas que él tiene —Miles comienza a tocar con deseo el cuerpo de Diana—

Ella siente asco

—No me extrañaría que también seas pareja del Acorazado... Yo no soy un adivino, pero viendo como el General reaccionó aquel día, si puedo ver tremenda discordia entre el Acorazado, él y tú en un futuro muy cercano. Todo un triángulo amoroso, si no es que ya hay otro hombre de por medio —Se ríe y le toca los senos—

Diana lo ignora mientras siente asco y nauseas. Miles se ríe pervertidamente.

—Me pareces muy atractiva, ojalá nuestro jefe no llegara tan pronto y poder hacerte mía —Se le pega a la cara. Luego le suelta las cadenas de las piernas. La levanta y la saca del cuarto—

Entre varios hombres la llevan afuera del edificio. Aún sigue encadenada y amordazada. Ella ve que hay una pequeña ciudad donde viven los marleyanos. Le hacen caminar hasta a las afueras. Durante el camino las personas le arrojan piedras. Sienten desprecio por ella al ser soldado de Mare. Otros la golpean. Diana controla las ganas de llorar y siente un odio inmenso en su interior. Escucha a la gente gritarle demonio y le escupen en la cara.

Ella ve a un hombre bien vestido que los espera cerca de un vehículo. La hacen arrodillarse. El hombre comienza a hablar con los hombres en otro idioma, Diana no los entiende. Luego el hombre se le acerca y le habla.

—Debes de ser muy importante para que todo el ejército de Mare se movilice por ti... Lástima por lo que te espera a ti y a tus compañeros del Escuadrón, especialmente a Reiner —Le da una palmada en el rostro. El hombre se va a hablar con Miles—

—Jefe ¿que hará con ella?

—Pensaba tenerla como esclava pero dudo mucho que ella coopere con nosotros... Aún no sabemos nada del Acorazado, así que iré por el plan b... Matarla y tirar su cuerpo en la base cerca de la frontera... Estoy seguro de que él irá allá. Será nuestra oportunidad de atraparlo y quedarnos con su Titán

—¿Matándola no le da miedo de que esto provoque una guerra? —Miles pregunta preocupado—

—No... Ellos no saben lo que les tenemos preparado —Sonríe cínicamente— No hay tiempo que perder, mátenla

Miles saca una cuchilla, agarra a Diana. Ella forcejea un poco, pero al estar encadenada no puede moverse. El hombre la apuñala varias veces en el abdomen. Ella cae al suelo y se queja de dolor, se comienza a desangrar rápido y pierde la consciencia. La dan por muerta y la arrastran.

_Diana está en un lugar oscuro. Siente unas manos que tocan su espalda. Escucha que le hablan, era ella misma, pero con una voz más sería._

_—Malditos desgraciados... Diana, hazlos pagar por esto —Se enoja— No permitas que toquen a Reiner, ni a tus compañeros, ni al General, ni a nadie —Se enfurece—_

_Diana siente que le soplan en el rostro. Ella se queda sin aire y una corriente recorre su cuerpo._

Diana despierta, sus ojos están rojos. Comienza a recorrer electricidad por su cuerpo. Los hombres se dan cuenta y se asustan.

—¿Es un titán cambiante? —Un hombre pregunta asustado—

Diana se transforma en titán-humano y rompe las cadenas. Los mira con odio.

—Ahora van a conocer el verdadero demonio que llevo dentro —Diana usa las heridas en el abdomen para transformarse. Cae un rayo y se transforma en titán de 15 metros. Va matando a los hombres que están cerca de ella. Luego se dirige a la ciudad. La gente grita de terror. Ella los mata a todos sin piedad; hombres y mujeres, familias marleyanas enteras. Destruye toda la ciudad y se va huyendo—

Miles logra esconderse y huye hacia Mare.

Reiner continúa buscándola. Zeke, Pieck y Porco le están ayudando. Todos los soldados están cansados ya que estuvieron toda la noche buscándola y lo que va de día sin parar.

—Reiner debemos descansar... Regresemos a la base

—Jefe no puedo regresar... Váyanse ustedes, yo me quedaré... Necesito encontrarla

—Si así lo quieres, está bien —Zeke da la orden de regresar—

Reiner se queda para continuar la búsqueda.

—Fui un tonto al tratarla de esa manera. No sé por qué dudé de su amor... La lastimé, y estoy seguro de que se fue por mi culpa... A veces pienso si estoy haciendo lo correcto al estar a su lado. Si la voy a estar lastimando no debí aceptar el tener que espiarla. No debí acercarme a ella...

Reiner comienza a recordar algo.

_El día en que se le acusó a Diana de haber matado a Jon. En la tarde Reiner se reúne a solas con Benton._

_—Pidió que viniera... ¿Sucede algo mi General?_

_—Vengo a darte una misión... Necesito que espíes a Diana_

_—¿Por qué?_

_—Tengo sospechas de que ella y sus amigos ocultan algo... Ellos supuestamente son huérfanos, pero los encontramos huyendo en las calles. Siempre asocié a ellos con la aparición del cadáver de una niña cerca de un accidente con vehículos militares. También, un día escuché a Roy hablar y mencionó algo de que no estaba lo que buscaban. Rápido sospeché algo, pero nunca he tenido pruebas... Por eso quiero saber todo de ella. Diana tiene unas habilidades y fuerza que no es normal_

_—¿Y cómo quiere que me acerqué si no tengo ningún tipo de relación con ella?_

_—He visto que Diana tiene interés en ti. Hoy salvándote lo comprobé. Él tiempo en que ella lleva en la milicia no se ha comportado tan protectora con alguien que apenas conoce... Debes aprovechar esa puerta. Utiliza tus encantos, enamórala, haz algo para ganarte su confianza_

_—No creo que sea ese tipo de persona_

_—Es por la seguridad de Mare, ¿Y si son soldados enemigos infiltrados? ¿Vas a permitir que le hagan daño a tu nación?_

_—No, eso jamás_

_—Espero que hagas un buen trabajo, cuento contigo... Cuando tengas alguna novedad me avisas rápidamente_

_—Si mi General —Reiner se va—_

_Días después Reiner toma valor para acercarse a Diana, como sabe que ella va al gimnasio todos los días decide ir. Ambos conversan. Su amistad crece. Sabe que Diana está un poco enamorada de él, así que el día en que fueron al teatro, él aprovechó la situación y tuvo relaciones con ella.  
_

—Definitivamente no merezco su amor y por más que lo traté de evitar, siento que me he enamorado de ella. Su ausencia me ha hecho entender que esto que estoy sintiendo es real... Como me duele haberla engañado durante este tiempo y haber forzado un poco la situación para estar conmigo... Aunque ella siempre me atrajo, como aquel día en el río —Sonríe triste— Siempre pensaba en ella, pero nunca fui lo suficientemente valiente para admitirlo... Tengo que recuperarla, aunque la tenga que seguir espiando para Benton. La amaré y estaré a su lado el tiempo necesario... Ahora tengo que seguir buscándola, sé que ella regresará con bien

Diana llega hasta un pequeño puesto de control militar. Los soldados le disparan, pero ella los mata a todos. Sale del titán.

En la base marleyana de la frontera, el soldado encargado de las comunicaciones recibe un mensaje.

—Qué raro, otra frecuencia que no es nuestra se está tratando de comunicar con nosotros... Oh espera —Se sorprende. Apunta el mensaje— Lleven esto al General

El soldado le da un papel a otro soldado y este corre hasta el General. Benton lee el papel y sale corriendo hasta donde está Roy, Arla y Jeff.

—Soldados, hay que irnos ahora

Todos corren y se montan en el dirigible.

—¿Que sucede General? —Le pregunta Jeff—

—La encontramos... Diana se comunicó con nosotros y nos dió las coordenadas de donde está... Roy, yo tenía razón, ella estaba en la otra nación

Diana viene caminando en un área desértica cuando a lo lejos ve el dirigible. Ella cae al suelo, está sin fuerzas.

El dirigible aterriza. Varios soldados se bajan con armas para custodiar el lugar. Roy y sus compañeros corren hacia ella.

—Al fin te encontramos —Roy lo dice emocionado—

Todos la abrazan y con sus manos le dan apoyo al estar tan débil. Diana ve a alguien acercarse a ella. Alza su mirada y ve a Benton. Ella se emociona y sonríe.

—¡Diana! —Benton le sonríe. Le ayuda a levantarse y la abraza— Regresemos a casa

Se van en el dirigible de regreso a la base de la frontera.

Mientras tanto, soldados enemigos llegan a la ciudad destruida ya que está de camino al puesto de control que han perdido comunicación.

—¡Maldición! ¿Qué sucedió? Parece que ocurrió un bombardeo —El Coronel está sorprendido—

—Verifiquen si hay sobrevivientes —El General da la orden. Luego él ve una pisada enorme. Se queda observándola—

—¡General! —Grita un soldado—

Él está tan distraído que no escucha al soldado

—¡General Sangare!

Él reacciona.

—Disculpa... ¿Que sucede?

—Encontramos a un sobreviviente

El General va hasta el chico.

—¿Joven que pasó aquí?

—Acorazado... Titán Acorazado —Repite varias veces—

El General se sorprende. El Coronel se molesta.

—¿Acorazado?... ¿De Mare entraron aquí?... Malditos... Con su permiso General pero regresaré a la base a informar esto a los otros oficiales

—Vaya le doy mi autorización para tomar medidas en contra si es necesario

—La cabeza del Acorazado ahora tiene precio... Tenemos que capturarlo y hacerle pagar por todo... Hablaré para que ataquemos la base marleyana de la frontera como represalia —El Coronel se va—

El chico aún sigue hablando, diciendo incoherencias hasta que el General logra entender algo.

—Femenina... Acorazado... Titán

—¿Femenina?

—Fue una mujer que capturaron y luego ella los mató a todos con su Titán Acorazado

El General se sorprende. Da la orden de seguir hasta el puesto de control.

Al llegar ven todo destruido junto a los cadáveres de los soldados y los rastros del titán desintegrándose en el suelo.

—Logró escapar... ¿Vamos detrás? —Pregunta un soldado—

—No... Por ahora no... Nos reuniremos primero y tomaremos una decisión... —Sangare se queda pensativo— _\¿Será el mismo Titán de Mare o será otro?/_

En Mare atienden a Diana en enfermería. Benton se acerca al doctor.

—¿Ella está bien?

—Si, no tiene heridas... Sólo está deshidratada y agotada físicamente... Le colocamos un suero para ayudarla a reponerse

Diana se duerme en la camilla luego de ducharse. Benton, Roy, Arla y Jeff se quedan junto a ella hasta que se despierta.

—Chicos —Diana sonríe. Con la mirada busca a Reiner, pero no lo ve. Se pone triste—

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Le pregunta Jeff—

—Como si un titán me hubiera aplastado —Ríe con dificultad—

—Nos alegramos de que estás bien... Nos diste tremendo susto —Arla le agarra la mano—

—Gracias por buscarme

—Todo Mare te estuvo buscando, no fuimos los únicos —Roy le sonríe—

Benton se les acerca.

—Es tiempo de regresar... Nos iremos en tren, así que durante el camino nos cuentas que pasó

Diana y sus compañeros se reúnen en el camarote de Benton. Ella cuenta lo que pasó y las intenciones de aquella gente. Todos se sorprenden. Benton anota todo su testimonio.

—Cuando regresemos tendrás que ir al Tribunal a testificar... Prepárate para recibir muchas preguntas

—Lo sé

Benton observa a Diana un poco extraña.

—Soldados, necesito hablar con ella a solas... Pueden ir a descansar

—Si General —Lo dicen al unísono. Cada uno se va—

Diana sigue sentada.

—Siento que no has contado todo... ¿Sucedió algo más que no has querido decir?... En confianza dime, y prometo no anotarlo en los documentos oficiales... No diré nada como aquella vez en Paradis

—Sólo me mantuvieron encerrada, no me golpearon ni nada... Hasta que me hicieron salir. La gente del pueblo me arrojó piedras, me gritaban demonio y me escupían en el rostro. Eran marleyanos que se rebelaron a Mare y se fueron a la otra nación

—¿Que sucedió luego?

—Intentaron matarme, pero logré escapar... Luego... —Su mirada se enfurece— Los maté... Sin piedad, ni lástima —Mira a Benton y él se sorprende— Hombres, mujeres y niños... Los maté a todos

Benton no sale de su asombro y se sienta. Diana llora desconsoladamente. Él se arrodilla frente a ella.

—Prometo no decir nada de lo que hiciste... Estos días en que estuviste desaparecida estaba muy preocupado por ti, rápido presentí que algo malo te pasó, pero me alegra que hayas regresado bien

—Gracias por buscarme —Lo abraza—

—Era mi deber hacerlo... Necesitas descansar, el viaje es un poco largo —Benton la lleva hasta la cama y la acuesta. Le quita las botas y la arropa. Él se va a ir, pero Diana le agarra la mano—

—No me dejes sola, casi siempre tengo pesadillas y no puedo dormir

—Aquí estaré, tu duerme tranquila

Diana aún lo tiene agarrado de la mano. Él se recuesta al lado de ella. Le acaricia el rostro y le besa la frente.

—Sé que estás molesta con Reiner y con mucha razón... Si él no te valora, entonces yo lo haré

Diana llora un poco. Él la consuela. Ambos se comienzan a besar con deseo.

Varios minutos después Benton sale del camarote. Se dirige hasta donde está Roy sentado.

—Ya está durmiendo... Diana sí que es fuerte para tener que aguantar tanto

—Ella es más fuerte de lo que te imaginas —Roy sonríe triste—

Llegan a la base. Muchos soldados, civiles y periodistas han escuchado la noticia de que Diana regresó. Todos están en la estación del tren esperando su llegada. Al tren arribar todos se acercan. Ella al salir los periodistas comienzan a preguntarle. Benton cubre a Diana, empuja a varias personas y entran rápidamente a la base. Ella está triste. Llevan a Diana directamente al Tribunal Militar. Allí testifica lo sucedido, pero no cuenta el crimen que cometió. Los jueces al ver que ella se fue de la base sin permiso deciden castigarla, pero Benton se opone y pide que no lo hagan ya que esto conllevaría sacarla del Escuadrón Elite y él no puede perder a su mejor soldado. Diana sale bien del juicio.

Reiner va entrando de regreso a la base cuando un soldado le cuenta que Diana regresó. Él se emociona y corre. Por el camino la encuentra de regreso a su cuarto. Corre más de prisa.

—¡Diana! —Él la abraza fuertemente— Me alegra verte —Llora un poco— No sabes todo lo que te estuve buscando

Diana está un poco alejada de él.

—Reiner gracias... Te estaban buscando para un pequeño juicio que hicieron, supongo que aún te necesitarán —Diana se voltea y sigue caminando a su cuarto—

Reiner se queda triste.

Al día siguiente, temprano en la mañana Diana se dirige a la oficina de Benton. Toca a la puerta y él le abre.

—Que milagro verte aquí tan temprano

—Vine a... darle las gracias por evitar que me castigaran de nuevo

—Lo tenía que hacer no puedo darme el lujo de perderte. Además, tú has cambiado, ya no necesitas que te anden castigando como hace años atrás

—Ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que me has salvado el pellejo —Ríe—

—Y lo haría una y otra vez —Benton le sirve té y mueve su silla para que ella se siente con él en el escritorio. Benton se sienta en otra silla—

Diana agarra la taza de té y tiene un recuerdo, ella sonríe.

—Hace tiempo tuve un amigo que agarraba las tazas por la boquilla —Sonríe— Nunca supe por qué lo hacía

—Que tipo tan raro —Ríe—

—Tienes razón —Ríe y bebe del té como su viejo amigo—

—Entonces ¿me vas a contar que planes tienes con el equipo tridimensional?

—Lo quiero dejar como sorpresa

—Que interesante, ya quiero ver cómo será

Diana le sonríe. Benton se levanta y se acerca a ella.

—En estos días te extrañé mucho... Me alegró tanto verte venir por mí en el dirigible —Diana se levanta y lo abraza—

Él la besa.

—Yo también te extrañé. No hubo momento que no pensara en ti y lo deseoso que estaba por encontrarte —Le acaricia el rostro— Llevo tantos años trabajando enfocado en el ejército que ya había olvidado lo que era estar con una mujer tan hermosa como tú. He estado con otras en el pasado, pero tú eres tan diferente. Contigo siento algo que no puedo describir... Definitivamente estoy enamorado de ti

Diana se sonroja y lo abraza fuertemente.

—Me gustaría pasar todo el día a tu lado... Me voy a reportar enfermo y me iré contigo

—¿En serio? —Diana se sorprende—

—Si... Ten, toma las llaves de mi habitación. Ve tu primero para disimular. No pongas seguro a la puerta... Te veo en unos minutos —Él la vuelve a agarrar y la besa—

Diana se va. Llega hasta su habitación, entra rápido antes que la vean. Aprovecha que él no ha llegado y busca rápidamente a ver si encuentra algo que dé con el paradero de la información de Mare que ella y sus compañeros tanto buscan. Al no ver nada, decide dejar de buscar.

—Ni aquí consigo nada... Él es demasiado de cuidadoso en no dejar nada importante a la vista. Lo del mapa que vi fue casualidad... Tsk... — Diana va hasta el baño, se quita la chaqueta y se mira en el espejo—

Está distraída cuando Benton le aparece por detrás. Ella se asusta y grita.

—Perdón por asustarte pensé que me habías escuchado entrar

—No... Por poco me matas de un infarto —Se toca el pecho—

—¿Que tal una ducha los dos? Así ahorramos tiempo y agua —Le guiña—

—Excusas

Ambos se ríen.

Varias horas después Diana tiene una pesadilla.

_Ella se desespera e intenta caminar, pero las cadenas no le permiten moverse. Hace tanta fuerza que los árboles a donde está amarrada se estremecen. Ella escucha dos disparos, comienza a gritar y a llorar. Siente su corazón romperse en mil pedazos. Luego siente cuando la atraviesan con una espada. Ella grita de dolor. Su pesadilla cambia de lugar. Escucha alarmas sonar en toda la ciudad. La gente corre despavorida mientras algunos son devorados por los titanes. Diana con las manos ensangrentadas se agarra la cabeza y comienza a gritar con desesperación. Llora sin consuelo. Luego comienza a tener una risa nerviosa y grita._

_—¡El mismo maldito dolor una y otra vez! —Siente su corazón destrozado—_

Diana despierta gritando en la cama. Benton se levanta asustado y la ve llorando.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

—Si —Lo dice llorando—

Él la consuela. Se levanta, le sirve agua y se lo da. Luego se sienta detrás de ella y la abraza.

—Ojalá te pudiera quitar esas pesadillas —Le besa la espalda y acaricia su hombro—

Diana está pensativa.

—Creo que es hora de irme

—No te vayas por favor... Quédate un rato más. Si te da hambre vuelvo y te cocino, hago lo que sea, pero no te vayas... Por favor, quédate

—No puedo, tengo que irme

Él la empuja boca abajo en la cama y se le recuesta encima.

—Ahora si no te vas para ningún lado —Le besa la nuca—

—Tu sí que pesas —Ríe con dificultad—

—Vamos a hacerlo una vez más, aún hay tiempo

—Cariño, tengo cosas que hacer

—Por favor

—No —Ella se gira y se levanta. Busca su ropa—

Benton se queda acostado mientras la mira recoger, luego mira hacia abajo.

—Bueno amiguito, has sido caballeroso en levantarte, pero fue en vano ya que la dama no se quiere sentar

Diana se ríe.

—Está bien... Una más y me voy —Se sienta en sus piernas— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Si, dime

—¿Por qué siempre tienes un aroma a vainilla?

—Es que uso un aceite especial con ese olor para… —Mira para abajo— …el canario

—¿Por qué lo llamas así?

—Ni idea, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió

—¿Será por qué siempre está en vuelo? —Se ríe a carcajadas y se sienta en la cama—

Benton se ríe.

—No te burles y no le andes faltando el respeto. Él hace su trabajo… Voy a tener que tomar medidas disciplinarias por faltarle el respeto a un Oficial

—Haz lo que quieras, pero esto jamás lo voy a olvidar —Se seca las lágrimas de tanto reír—

Benton se le abalanza mientras sigue riéndose, la besa y vuelven a tener relaciones.

Varios minutos después, Benton la ayuda a vestirse. Antes de ella irse la besa.

—Pasé un día espectacular a tu lado

—Yo igual —Diana le sonríe—

—Adiós preciosa

Se besan, él le abre la puerta. Ella sale de la habitación. Mira para todos lados y se va. Saliendo del edificio, al doblar la esquina se encuentra a Gardner y choca con él.

—Hey Diana, que sorpresa verte por aquí

—Oh si —Ríe nerviosa—

—¿Has sabido algo de Benton? Luego de ir a trabajar en la oficina él se reportó enfermo, pero olvidó firmar unos papeles

—Con él me reuní esta mañana y me dijo que no se sentía bien... Supongo que estará en su habitación descansando

—Oh gracias, iré a ver

Diana se va rápidamente. Gardner la mira molesto.

En los días siguientes Reiner trata de acercarse a Diana. Aunque ella lo ignora un poco al principio. Él siempre está detrás de ella. Cuando llueve la acompaña con un paraguas hasta su habitación. Le busca todo lo que ella necesita. Le trae de comer. Le escribe cartas diciéndole lo hermosa que se ve cada día. Él sabe que ella ha dejado de amarlo y quiere conquistarla de nuevo. Diana se está sintiendo feliz poco a poco.

En el almuerzo Diana entra al comedor. Reiner le hace señas para que se siente con él. Ya tiene la bandeja de la comida de ella en la mesa. Diana se sienta.

—Hoy dieron lo que te gusta y por ti pedí una ración doble

—¿Y cómo lo hiciste?, Si nunca dan comida de más

—Pues... —Se pone nervioso— ...tuve que besar a la cocinera

—¿La cocinera?

—Si... Ahora no deja de mirarme y coquetearme

Ambos la miran. Ella está dentro de la cocina observándolos y le guiña a Reiner.

—Esa señora le dió de comer a Ymir Fritz cuando era niña... Ella ya está muerta y aún no lo sabe —Diana contiene la risa—

—Por favor no le digas a nadie de eso

—No, no, no... Bueno, sólo lo sabrán tres

—¿Tres?

—Hombres, mujeres y niños —Ríe a carcajadas—

Reiner ríe nervioso y se rasca la cabeza. Diana se seca las lágrimas de tanto reírse.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso por mí —Le sonríe y le toca la mano—

—Por ti hago lo que sea, hasta besar momias si es necesario

Ambos ríen. Reiner saca algo de su bolsillo.

—¿A que no creerás lo que volví a conseguir?

—¿Qué?

—Tengo otra vez taquillas para la función de hoy en el teatro

—¿En serio?

—Pero esta vez las compré con mi dinero

—Reiner no tenías por qué hacerlo

—Sé que te gustó mucho ir y quiero verte feliz de nuevo

Diana sonríe. Reiner se emociona al verla feliz.

En la noche van al teatro. Ambos pasan un momento bonito. Están muy felices. Él la acompaña hasta su habitación y se despide de ella dándole un beso en la mano.

Al día siguiente, en la tarde, Reiner va a la habitación de Diana y toca a la puerta. Él trae algo escondido en la espalda. Ella abre la puerta. Reiner la ve con mucho amor.

—¿Me perdonas? Por lo tonto que fui contigo

Diana al verlo tan hermoso mientras la mira, se sonroja.

—Claro que te perdono

—Entonces, cierra los ojos

Ella los cierra y él coloca en frente de ella lo que tenía escondido.

—Ahora ábrelos

Ella los abre y se emociona a ver unas flores. Llora un poco de la emoción.

—Reiner que hermosas... Nunca me habían regalado flores —Rápido va y las coloca en agua—

Reiner entra y cierra la puerta con seguro.

—¿Roy nunca te regaló flores?

—Él a veces es un poco distraído con los detalles. No es un hombre romántico... Pero ya eso no importa... Gracias —Le sonríe y lo abraza—

—Te amo Diana... No sabes lo mucho que extrañaba verte feliz

—Mi Reiner, yo extrañaba estar a tu lado, estos días he podido entender que verdaderamente te amo —Diana lo besa—

Reiner se emociona y la vuelve a besar. Cada vez se besan más apasionados, deseándose el uno al otro. Ambos rozan sus cuerpos. Reiner le levanta la camisa a Diana y ella le abre el pantalón a él. Diana lo acerca a su cama. Con la pasión que sienten, cuando se fueron a acostar no midieron la distancia y ambos caen reventados al piso. Los dos se ríen a carcajadas y se soban la cabeza.

—Somos un par de tontos —Reiner sigue riéndose. Luego aún en el suelo sienta a Diana sobre él—

Ella lo continúa besando y le abre la camisa poco a poco. De pronto sienten que alguien toca a la puerta.

—¿Es enserio? —Diana mira a Reiner—

Ambos escuchan a Jeff hablar.

—¿Quién demonios puso seguro a la puerta?... ¡Diana, abre!

—¡Traemos comida! —Arla grita—

Diana y Reiner se asustan. Él se viste rápido. Ella le hace señas para que se vaya por la ventana cuando ellos entren.

Siguen tocando insistentemente. Diana se peina y se arregla la ropa. Abre la puerta.

—Hey Roy, Arla, Jeff que sorpresa —Diana disimuladamente mira hacia el lado y ve a Reiner escaparse por la ventana—

—¿Sorpresa por qué? Si es nuestra habitación también —Jeff comienza a sospechar—

—¿Por qué tenías seguro puesto? —Roy le pregunta—

—Ah, es que entré deprisa porqué... tenía necesidades fisiológicas... y puse seguro a la puerta sin querer

Arla ve las flores y mira a Diana. Ella sabe que Reiner se las ha regalado y que él había estado en la habitación con ella. Se ríe disimuladamente.

Varios minutos después alguien toca a la puerta.

—¿Ustedes invitaron a alguien más a comer? —Pregunta Diana, disimulando los nervios—

—No —Le contesta Jeff—

Diana se levanta, abre la puerta y ve a Reiner.

—Hey Reiner que sorpresa verte por aquí —Lo dice nerviosa—

—A lo lejos escuché que trajeron comida y quise venir... También traje algo

Diana ríe nerviosa.

—Si pasa, ponte cómodo

Todos se sientan a la mesa a comer. Diana y Reiner se sonríen, ambos están felices.

Antes de Diana acostarse a dormir ve que tiene una carta sin abrir de hace días. La abre y lee lo que dice.

De madrugada se va fuera de la base. En la carta hay una dirección, es en el muelle para civiles. Diana encuentra al Capitán que los trajo, está preparando su barco para salir a pescar. Ambos hablan disimuladamente. El Capitán le da la dirección de donde él vive. Diana se va.

Diana está por entrar a la base cuando ve a un niño cerca de la puerta llorando. No había podido entregar la carta para su hermano mayor. Ella le promete entregarla personalmente. Luego suenan las alarmas y Diana junto al Escuadrón van a una guerra donde salen victoriosos. En la noche Reiner anuncia a Diana como su candidata a Guerrero. Luego de que ambos regresaron y limpiaron el equipo tridimensional en el almacén, no pudieron contener sus deseos y tuvieron relaciones después de tanto tiempo. Ellos se van por la puerta trasera del almacén.

—Nos vemos mañana —Reiner la besa y se van corriendo—

Benton los observa de lejos. Él se enoja y se va a su habitación. Él tira con furia al suelo todo lo que tiene en la mesa. Se tira al piso a llorar. Agarra un papel y un bolígrafo, comienza a escribir una carta.

Al día siguiente Diana va hasta la habitación de Benton. Luego de hablar con él y ayudarlo a recoger su habitación, ella decide irse. Él intenta besarla, pero ella lo detiene.

—Lo siento, pero ya estoy de vuelta con Reiner y quiero respetarlo

—Lo entiendo

—No quiero que pienses que soy una cualquiera o que me aproveché de tu rango

—Nunca he pensado eso de ti

—Antes de estar con Reiner yo corté con Roy. Los días que estuve contigo fue porque estaba sola, pero ya arreglé mis cosas con él y verdaderamente quiero estar con Reiner

Benton se entristece. Diana al verlo triste decide irse, pero antes de marcharse se detiene.

—Nunca te conté, pero uno de los responsables de mi secuestro fue el hombre del restaurante

—¿Que? —Benton se sorprende—

—No sé si murió o qué, pero estoy segura de que fue él. Tenía intenciones de abusar de mí —Diana se entristece. Luego se va—

Benton al cerrar la puerta se enfurece y su mirada refleja mucho odio mientras no puede contener las lágrimas.

Unos días después, en medio de una intervención militar, Diana fue golpeada fuertemente en el pecho, propinado por un marleyano enojado por ver una mujer eldiana en el ejército. En ese momento Diana por poco pierde la vida por la herida en el pecho causado por el golpe, pero el General logra salvarla.

Dos días después. Reiner está triste por lo que había ocurrido. Se va al lago para estar sólo. Diana lo ha buscado en toda la base, pero no lo encuentra. Decide salir y camina por la orilla del lago. Ve a Reiner sentado en el muelle lanzando algo al agua. Ella se le acerca.

—Te estuve buscando en toda la base. Al no verte supuse que estarías aquí... ¿Qué haces?

—Dándole de comer a los peces... A ellos les gusta, ya hay muchos que se acercan

Diana se sienta al lado de él. Agarra un puñado de comida y los lanza uno a uno al agua. Reiner sonríe triste al verla. Al terminar Diana lo mira.

—Mi amor ¿por qué estás triste?

—Me siento tan inútil por no haber podido hacer nada por ti aquel día. No te protegí de ese ataque, luego estaba tan paralizado que no pensé que hacer y sólo pude llevarte en hombros hasta un lugar seguro... No fui capaz ni de hacer nada por salvarte la vida. Estás viva gracias a Benton

—No te sientas así cariño, aquel día hiciste mucho por mí. Yo también te debo la vida —Diana besa su mejilla y acaricia su cabello— Te amo mi rubio hermoso —Diana lo besa y luego lo toma de la mano. Lo lleva hasta el lugar dónde tuvieron relaciones por primera vez—

—¿Para qué vinimos?

—Sólo quiero privacidad —Diana se sienta en la grama y luego se acuesta para ver las nubes—

Reiner se recuesta a su lado. Diana suspira y lo mira mientras él ve el cielo.

—¿Puedes sentir esa tranquilidad? —Ella le pregunta—

—Si, acá todo es más silencioso, se puede percibir la paz aun estando tan cerca de la ciudad

—Esa misma tranquilidad es lo que tú me provocas. Este espacio eres tú... Todo lo bonito que tiene este lugar es lo mismo que tú me hiciste sentir cuando me demostraste tu amor por primera vez aquella noche... Quiero que sepas que mi amor por ti siempre será el mismo. Pase lo que pase siempre te voy a amar. Aunque la muerte nos separe físicamente, siempre te voy a encontrar —Diana se gira frente a Reiner— El mismo destino siempre nos va a unir, donde, cuando o como sea... Siempre vamos a estar juntos... Quiero hacer un pacto contigo —Diana se sienta y saca una pequeña cuchilla—

—¿Que vas a hacer? —Él pregunta confundido—

—Un pacto de sangre... Reiner, te pregunto. ¿Quieres estar unido a mí por siempre? Pase lo que pase

Él se sorprende. También se sienta y se queda pensativo.

—Si hacemos esto, ¿Nuestras vidas siempre estarán unidas por toda la eternidad?

—Si... ¿Lo haces o no?

—Si es estar a tu lado por siempre, entonces acepto

Diana se corta la palma de la mano y cierra el puño. Le da la cuchilla a Reiner.

—Sólo evita transformarte

Ambos se ríen. Reiner se corta la palma de la mano. Ambos están por estrechar sus manos cuando sienten una corriente recorrer entre medio. Ellos se sorprenden.

—¿Puedes sentir eso? —Reiner lo dice sorprendido—

—Si —Diana se ríe nerviosa— Siento cosquillas

Al unir sus manos sienten una conexión. Diana evita que Reiner vea sus memorias, pero ella si pudo ver las de él. Ambos sonríen.

—Está hecho... Así nuestras memorias siempre estarán juntas y traspasarán el tiempo por toda la eternidad

—Fue bonito hacer esto —Reiner sonríe—

Diana se mira la mano con ambas sangres unidas. Por un instante sus ojos cambian a rojos y sonríe, luego vuelven a ser azules. Reiner se le acerca más a Diana, le agarra el rostro y comienza a besarla con deseo.

—Si aún no me sintiera tan triste te juro que haría otro pacto contigo

—Cálmate mi amor... Cuando te sientas mejor lo hacemos

Reiner se queda pensativo, luego sonríe.

—Tal vez no te pueda complacer mucho como hombre, pero quiero hacerte sentir única y especial —Reiner se le recuesta encima. Le besa el cuello y le desabotona la camisa—

—Reiner... —Suspira— ...no... No tienes que hacerlo

Reiner le toca suavemente el área donde recibió el golpe, ya que tiene un hematoma. Sonríe triste y le besa los senos hasta bajar al abdomen. Le abre el pantalón, le quita las botas y lo termina de bajar. Reiner se abre el suyo y lo baja un poco.

—¿Pero no te sentías triste?

—Cambié de opinión —Ríe— Tal vez no dure mucho, pero te prometo que cada momento te haré sentir mía —Reiner se recuesta sobre ella, la comienza a embestir lento y fuerte—

Ambos gimen fuerte.

—¡Reiner! —Le agarra el cabello—

Luego de unos minutos él termina dentro de ella.

—Así siempre estaré atado a ti —La besa— Eres mi diosa, mi reina, mi todo

—Mi amor —Le acaricia el rostro— Te amo tanto

Reiner se aparta, se sube el pantalón y lo cierra. La ayuda a vestirse rápido. Ambos se van del lugar. Diana vuelve a sonreír sola.

Dos semanas después. Benton sale a una ciudad marleyana ya que le llegaron confidencias de parte de Gardner que Miles, quien secuestró a Diana, está escondido allí. Benton va solo en un vehículo militar. Llega hasta donde vive el hombre. Toca la puerta fuertemente. Miles abre y se asusta al verlo. Benton lo agarra del hombro.

—Acompáñame, tengo que hablar contigo —Lo monta de mala manera en el vehículo—

Miles está nervioso en todo el camino. Benton lo lleva hasta un lugar apartado. Detiene el vehículo. Se baja furioso, agarra al hombre de la camisa y lo tira al suelo.

—Te advertí que ni se te ocurriera tocar a Diana y fuiste capaz de secuestrarla hasta tenías intenciones de abusar de ella

—Perdóname —Lo dice nervioso— Me obligaron a hacerlo

—Mientes... Conociéndote, lo hiciste porque te ofrecieron bastante dinero, sino no estarías viviendo en esta ciudad marleyana o ¿es que vienes huyendo de la frontera?

—General yo... —El hombre llora y se orina encima por los nervios—

Benton se ríe.

—Cobarde, después que haces las cosas estas llorando como niñita —Benton se acerca a él, pero el hombre saca una cuchilla de su bolsillo le corta un poco el pecho. Benton se echa para atrás—

Miles se levanta rápido e intenta apuñalarlo. Benton le agarra la mano, pero el hombre le corta un poco el brazo y lo patea haciéndolo perder el balance. Miles huye al bosque. Benton corre detrás de él, y lo pierde de vista. Miles agarra una rama gruesa y de sorpresa lo golpea en la cabeza haciendo que caiga al suelo, pero no pierde el conocimiento. Miles le patea el rostro. Benton comienza a reírse.

—¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer? —Benton se levanta y mira de manera cínica a Miles—

Él se asusta, intenta correr nuevamente, pero Benton se abalanza sobre él, tirándolo al suelo con fuerza. Lo golpea varias veces, Miles intenta defenderse, pero Benton le rompe las dos manos. Se levanta y le patea las rodillas con fuerza, también rompiéndolas. Miles grita de dolor y miedo. Benton lo sigue pateando hasta la cabeza, lo deja inconsciente.

A los minutos despierta al sentir dolor ya que se está quemando. Benton le ha rociado un poco de combustible, lo suficiente para quemarse lentamente. Él intenta gritar, pero Benton le ha metido algo a la boca.

—Te dije que te iba a matar de la peor manera posible, que ni tu madre te iba a reconocer, ni iban a poder recoger tus restos ni con palas... Y así lo haré —Benton lo mira con mucho odio. Va hasta el vehículo y saca una de las espadas del equipo tridimensional que usa Diana—

Miles se asusta y comienza a llorar a la vez que siente un dolor inmenso al estar quemándose. Benton se acerca con la espada y le corta un poco el cuerpo con el filo de la punta. Miles llora.

—El material de esta espada es muy resistente. Su filo es capaz de rebanar tus extremidades sin que te des cuenta —Benton sin pensarlo le corta ambas piernas a la vez—

Miles grita aún con todo lo que tiene dentro de la boca. Benton se ríe, luego le corta los brazos. Con toda la sangre que salpicó en su ropa y rostro, Benton se la riega en la cara. Se vuelve a reír. Sigue cortando todo su cuerpo, está sin control. Miles no resiste más, sus ojos se viran tornándose blancos y muere. Al rato Benton cae sentado en el suelo. Ha descuartizado todo el cuerpo. Se ríe y llora a la vez. Se levanta, rocía más combustible y quema todo el cuerpo. Limpia la espada. Se quita la ropa ensangrentada tirándola al fuego y se cambia por ropa limpia. Se monta en el vehículo y se va.

A las horas Diana y Reiner van caminando por la ciudad cuando ven movimiento militar. Unos soldados se le acercan y les piden que vayan con ellos. Llegan hasta un lugar apartado. Encuentran un cadáver descuartizado y calcinado. Diana y Reiner investigan la escena.

Continuará...


	10. Escena Extra 3: Los Héroes de Mare

El Escuadrón Élite está reunido en la oficina llenando los informes de su última misión. Alguien toca a la puerta. Reiner se levanta para abrir.

—General Magath, ¿Se le ofrece algo?

—Necesito que vengas solo con Diana... Tengo que hablar un asunto con los dos

—Si mi General... —Reiner se gira— Diana, vamos

Ella se levanta y va con ambos. Llegan hasta la oficina de Magath. Sólo están los tres.

—Los necesito a ustedes para una misión muy importante... Hace unos días, uno de nuestros espías, Scott, fue encontrado ahorcado, aparentemente fue suicidio. Él estaba comenzando una investigación cuando sucedió esto. No era la primera vez que se infiltraba, anteriormente él había estado en naciones enemigas, pero si era la primera que investigaría un asunto tan serio

—¿De que trata? —Pregunta Diana—

—Desde hace un tiempo ha habido unos robos de equipo militar, como armas, uniformes, etc., pero lo más importante que han estado robando son los sueros de titán

Diana y Reiner se sorprenden.

—Al principio no nos dimos cuenta porque no robaban mucho, pero con el tiempo ya es evidente la ausencia de tanto equipo militar y de los sueros

—¿Usted quiere que continuemos con la investigación? —Pregunta Reiner—

—Si, pero hasta ahora será sólo a ustedes

—¿Y por qué no todo el Escuadrón? —Diana pregunta confundida—

—Será llamar mucho la atención... Si se complica la situación al menos Reiner puede transformarse en titán

—Entiendo... ¿Y cuándo salimos? —Pregunta Reiner—

—Ahora. Lo más pronto que puedan... Nadie debe saber acerca de esto

—Si mi General —Ambos lo dicen al unísono—

—Antes de irse necesito darles algo —Magath abre un cajón— Encontramos una carta suicida de Scott en la ropa que traía puesta. Le tomamos una foto, se las entrego para que la analicen. Tal vez les dé alguna pista de que sucedió... La dirección del apartamento está escrita atrás en la foto

Reiner agarra la foto. Ambos se van sin decirle nada a sus compañeros. Llegan a la estación del tren. La ciudad a la que iban queda lejos.

Diana y Reiner están montados en el tren.

—Nuestra primera misión solos

—Si, estoy un poco ansiosa... Tengo un poco de miedo en tan sólo pensar si nos ocurre algo. No estamos tratando con soldados de otra nación. Quién este haciendo todo esto debe ser una organización del bajo mundo, y ellos son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa —Diana lo dice preocupada—

—Tranquila, investigaremos esto lo más rápido que podamos... Todo estará bien

Diana se queda pensativa.

Llegan a la estación de la ciudad. Al bajarse del tren ven que es una ciudad grande, pero gran parte pobre y un poco abandonada.

—Viendo el aspecto de la ciudad no me sorprende que hagan cosas ilegales —Diana lo dice sorprendida—

—Lo mismo pienso

Diana y Reiner se van caminando. Ella ve como hay gente que se le queda mirando, le murmura a Reiner.

—Tratemos por ahora de no llamar mucho la atención

Buscan la dirección del apartamento. Le preguntan a un señor y él les indica el lugar. Llegan al edificio. Buscan el apartamento. Al intentar abrir la puerta se percatan que está sin seguro. Entran, pero ven todo organizado. Sólo una silla en la cocina está en el suelo.

—Al menos este lugar se ve mejor que el edificio entero —Diana observa todo—

—No parece que alguien haya entrado después de la muerte de Scott

—Es verdad... Eso significa que, si ha dejado alguna pista importante, aún debe de estar aquí

Reiner y Diana inspeccionan el apartamento. Ella se fija en algunos detalles que hay en la casa.

—La cama está bien arreglada, huele a que la cambió recientemente. Me extraña que alguien con intenciones de suicidarse deje todo tan arreglado... Al parecer bebió café y leyó el periódico en la mesa, pero no se lo tomó completo... Aún no logro entender por qué la silla está en el suelo —Se toca la barbilla—

—Diana mira, la ventana del baño está abierta

Ella se asoma y logra ver la calle principal. Reiner sigue investigando y encuentra una chaqueta colgando en la puerta y unas llaves en el bolsillo. Él prueba las llaves en la puerta y son las del apartamento.

—Diana, encontré la chaqueta con las llaves... ¿Por qué lo dejaría?

—Eso explica porque la puerta estaba sin seguro

—Tal vez salió de prisa

—Por eso la silla en el suelo y el café sin terminar... Lo más seguro escuchó algo afuera, se levantó de prisa y abrió la ventana. Vió algo que lo hizo irse deprisa, dejando las llaves y la puerta sin seguro

—Iba tras algo

—Si... No llevaba mucho tiempo en la investigación, pero si lo suficiente para reconocer algo de afuera... Debemos rastrear cada parte de la casa, debe tener algún diario o dónde haya escrito lo que descubrió

Diana y Reiner buscan en cada rincón. Él se vuelve a parar a la ventana cuándo siente un tropezón en el suelo. Mira y ve una parte que sobresale. Se dobla y saca una compuerta. Encuentra un cajón pequeño. Lo saca y va donde Diana.

—Mira lo que encontré escondido en el suelo —Reiner lo abre y saca un diario—

Diana lo agarra y lee por encima lo escrito.

—Es lo que estábamos buscando... Ven, vamos a ver qué información tiene

Ambos se sientan en la mesa. Comienzan a leer el libro, pero no hay mucha información.

—Rayos, se ve que no llevaba mucho tiempo investigando, no hay mucho escrito... Sólo habla de un Gato Negro, el contrabandista

—Hey, mira en esta página... —Reiner señala— ...hay escrito unos días donde pasaban vehículos militares. Uno de los días concuerda con el día en que apareció muerto

—Eso debe ser lo que escuchó, por eso salió de prisa para ver a donde se dirigían

—Exacto, tiene lógica

—Eso echaría a un lado la versión del suicidio

—Tienes razón... Vamos a leer de nuevo la carta de suicidio, tal vez hay algo oculto en el escrito —Reiner lee la carta y se da cuenta de unas letras— Mira estas letras en mayúscula donde no debe haber

—Debe ser algún mensaje... Escríbelo

Reiner va escribiendo cada letra. Luego trata de darle sentido a las palabras que se formaron, hasta que encuentra la palabra oculta.

—¿Gato Negro? —Reiner se queda sorprendido—

—Es el mismo de quién habla, es el contrabandista

—Entonces, fue él quien lo mató

—No fue un suicidio como nos hicieron creer. Le obligaron a hacer la carta para desviar la atención, pero Scott logró dar el mensaje

—Ya sabemos a quién buscar

—Mañana temprano iremos al centro de la ciudad... Vamos a descansar un poco, ya es tarde

Diana y Reiner se duchan. Ella se va a acostar en la cama.

—Bueno, la cama es muy pequeña, tendrás que irte a dormir en el suelo

—¿Quién dijo?... Sobre mi cuerpo titánico muerto me acostaré en este suelo —Reiner ríe—

Diana también ríe y se acuesta en la cama. Reiner se acuesta sobre ella.

—¡Ah! Reiner, mi brazo… Está bien, te dejo un lado —Diana se mueve—

Reiner se acuesta a su lado. Él se acurruca de frente pegado a las espaldas de Diana.

—Reiner no empieces. Quiero dormir

—¿Qué? Yo no hice nada

Ambos se ríen.

En la madrugada Diana se despierta. Mira a Reiner, ve que sigue dormido. Ella se levanta sigilosamente para no despertarlo. Recoge su ropa del suelo y la de Reiner. Va al clóset y recuerda haber visto un cajón grande. Ella lo saca y se va a la mesa. Luego Diana sale del apartamento. Varios minutos después regresa con varias ropas. Va al baño para comenzar a arreglarse.

Al rato Reiner se despierta, ve que Diana no está durmiendo. Se levanta y va al baño. Diana se está recortando el cabello hasta los hombros.

—¿Pudiste descansar?

—Si... ¿Por qué te recortas el cabello?

—Hay que cambiar un poco nuestra apariencia y decidí usar mis atributos pocos femeninos e infiltrarme como hombre... Salí a buscar ropa más apropiada para infiltrarnos

—¿La robaste?

—No, sólo la tomé prestada

Reiner se queda mirándola.

—Si la robé, luego la devolvemos, o le damos la de Scott... En el cajón sobre la mesa hay algunas cosas para que también cambies de apariencia

Reiner saca varias cosas. Diana se acerca.

—Aquí hay barbas y bigotes falsos, un aerosol temporal para pintar el pelo, espejuelos... Diferentes cosas

—Debería pintarme el cabello... Vengo ahora, sigue arreglándote —Reiner se va al baño—

Diana se coloca la barba falsa. Al rato Reiner sale con el pelo pintado de negro y un bigote. Ella se ríe al verlo.

—Te ves tan raro así, te pareces a Benton —Diana ríe a carcajadas—

—Y tú con esa barba sí que pareces hombre —Reiner ríe—

—Ni te imaginas lo que encontré en otro cajón. Había un vestido rojo y maquillaje de mujer

—¿Con que Scott se hacía pasar por mujer? —Reiner se toca la barbilla—

—Deberías intentarlo

—En otra misión lo haré —Le guiña— Vamos, ya es hora de salir

Se terminan de vestir. Diana se para frente al espejo, se coloca una chaqueta larga y un sombrero. Ella al verse se recuerda de su padre. Ambos se paran frente a la puerta. Reiner ve a Diana un poco nerviosa, le coloca su mano sobre su hombro.

—Tranquila, todo va a estar bien. Terminaremos la misión y nos largamos de aquí —Reiner se coloca su sombrero—

Ambos se van al centro de la ciudad.

—Tenemos que empezar con lo básico. Algo que podamos encontrar fácil y desde ahí comenzar a buscar al Gato Negro —Diana ve a un hombre darle algo a otro y este le paga. El hombre se gira y entra a una taberna— Ya sé, comenzaremos con las drogas. Es lo más fácil de conseguir y estoy segura de que nos llevará hasta el Gato Negro... Yo me encargo de esto, tengo bastante experiencia con ese tipo de personas

—¿Y yo que hago?

—Serás mi guardaespaldas... Vamos

Entran a la taberna y Diana se dirige hasta el hombre que vió afuera. Ella cambia su tono de voz a uno más grave.

—Me interesa lo que llevas en los bolsillos

—De que hablas —El hombre se levanta—

—Quiero de lo que llevas, ya sabes a qué me refiero

—Yo no vendo esto a chiquillos como tú, que tienen barba y ya se creen hombres

—Tú no sabes con quién hablas

—Y a mí que me importa —Se le acerca a la cara—

Reiner se interpone entre los dos, y mira al hombre seriamente. El hombre se echa para atrás.

—Yo vine a hacer tratos con usted, pero veo que no le interesa —Diana se gira para irse—

—¿A que tratos te refieres?

—Expandir el negocio... Sabes, más dinero, más poder

El hombre sonríe.

—Me interesa... Me llamo Sam —Le extiende la mano— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy... Andy

—¿Y tu grandulón?

—Hoover

—Ven... Hablemos en otra parte —Sam los lleva a una sala privada— Yo no acepto perros en este lugar, así que dile a tu mascota que espere en la puerta

Diana mira a Reiner y le hace señas para que se quede afuera. Ella entra y se sienta frente al escritorio de Sam.

—¿A que te dedicas y de dónde vienes, Andy?

—Soy contrabandista en la zona de internamiento de Liberio

—No sabía que hacían contrabando allí

—Lo hemos mantenido en secreto —Diana agarra un cigarrillo, lo enciende y fuma—

Sam le sirve licor.

—Además de drogas, ¿Vendes alguna otra cosa? —Le pregunta Andy—

—Si, pero toda mi mercancía pertenece al Gato Negro. Yo sólo soy un vendedor

—Me interesaría hacer tratos con él

—Él no acepta a cualquiera, pero podría hacer una excepción contigo... ¿Que mercancías mueves?

—De todo, armas, drogas, documentación falsa. Lo fácil de conseguir... Últimamente tengo un comprador que me ha hecho un pedido especial, suero de titán, y no he podido conseguirlo. Escuché que el Gato Negro si lo consigue

—Él tiene gente que lo roba. También puede conseguir para ti... Él tiene un comprador anónimo que cada mes pide algo, es quién le compra los sueros. Él no viene, envía a alguien a buscar la mercancía, debe ser una persona importante para ocultar su identidad

Diana se queda pensando en lo último que dijo. Ella sigue bebiendo y fumando.

—Me gusta mucho tu perro, es bastante grande

—Hoover es mi guardaespaldas desde hace años

—Te lo compraría si pudiera. Necesito uno así

—Él no está a la venta, pero te puedo traer otro guardaespaldas que tengo, es igual a él

—Me interesa —Sam saca una caja con drogas variadas— ¿Quieres una? Las nuestras son las mejores de Mare. Hasta políticos y gente importante vienen a comprar

—No, gracias. Yo también las vendo, pero no las consumo. En este mundo hay que tener todos los sentidos despiertos

—Tienes razón... Pero puedes ver la variedad que tenemos —Sam se gira para guardar el cajón—

A Diana le tiemblan las manos de la ansiedad que siente.

—¿Y entonces cuando podré ver al Gato Negro?

—Hace unos días llegó mercancía. Hoy se supone que la busquen... Él vendrá como al mediodía. Si vienes aquí como a las once y media podré llevarte dónde él

—Aquí estaré

Ambos se levantan. Diana sale y le hace señas a Reiner para que la siga.

—Si no logras hacer trato con el Gato Negro, yo podré hacerlo contigo, entre tú y yo

—Seria genial hacer negocios con usted —Le sonríe—

Diana y Reiner se van de la taberna.

—Nunca me había sentido tan nerviosa como hoy... Necesito comer algo antes que me dé un desmayo

—Yo también estaba ansioso, había gente mirándome raro… Yo sólo quería saber si estabas bien.

Ambos entran a una cafetería. Se sientan a comer y a hablar.

—Sam me dijo que el Gato Negro tiene a alguien que roba el equipo militar

—Creo que debe ser algún soldado cercano a todo ese equipo militar. Que conoce los movimientos y ha sabido sacar mercancía sin que nadie se dé cuenta

—Tienes razón. Entre tantos soldados, ¿Quién lo hará?... También dijo que el comprador de los sueros debe ser alguien importante. Se ha mantenido en el anonimato hasta ahora, y envía a una persona a buscar la mercancía... Hoy toca recoger mercancía. Tratemos de estar cerca en ese momento —Diana sigue comiendo—

Reiner se le queda mirando.

—No sabía que conocías tanto de esto

—Por un tiempo lo tuve que hacer... No me siento orgullosa de las cosas que hice en el pasado —Se queda pensativa—

—El pasado ya no importa, sino lo que hagas ahora —Le sonríe— Entonces, ¿A qué hora nos reuniremos con él?

—Al mediodía... Debemos ganarnos su confianza y sacarle información de su comprador

—Hasta ahora vamos bien, muy pronto terminamos esto

Es casi el mediodía. Diana y Reiner esperan a Sam frente a la taberna, donde los lleva hasta un almacén enorme. El Gato Negro acaba de llegar. Sam habla con él, y acepta reunirse con ellos. Los llevan hasta su oficina, pero no van a dejar a Reiner pasar.

—Si él no entra conmigo, no haré ningún trato. Me iré y nunca volveré a este lugar

El Gato Negro desde adentro escucha y les habla a los guardaespaldas.

—Déjenlo pasar

Ambos entran y se sientan.

—Para ser tan joven sí que tienes pelotas —El Gato Negro está fumando—

—Usted no dejaría a su guardaespaldas lejos de ti

—Tiene razón... Sam me contó que quieres hacer tratos conmigo

—Si, me interesa expandir su negocio a otras ciudades

—¿Andy es que te llamas?

—Si señor

—Tu oferta me parece interesante... Desde hace un tiempo he estado contemplando hacerlo. El sólo manejar esta ciudad ha hecho que muchos concentren su mirada aquí y vengan a tratar de destruirme... Hace poco encontramos a uno escondido en el almacén, observando como traíamos la mercancía. Lo atrapamos, pero no quiso confesar y tuvimos que hacer que se suicidara... Yo no me voy a comer los cuentos de nadie, estoy seguro de que venía a robar y a querer acabar con mi imperio

—El expandirse le ayudaría a evitar eso mismo, de que vengan gente sólo aquí con malas intenciones de acabar con su negocio... Más ciudades que domine, más monopolio tendrá y menos será la competencia

—Me encanta como lo dices. Tienes una mente brillante... ¿A que te dedicas en Liberio?

—Hago de todo. Lo que mis compradores necesiten yo lo busco... Lo que me trajo hasta usted es que tuve un pedido difícil de encontrar para mí, pero supe que usted lo conseguía. Necesito suero de titán

—¿Suero de titán? Veo que los rumores se han esparcido en todos lados... Yo lo puedo conseguir, pero cuando encuentre de nuevo quien lo haga

—¿Que sucedió con él que lo hacía?

—Él tuvo un pedido especial de parte de mi comprador anónimo. Él pidió sangre del Titán Acorazado

Reiner intenta contener su asombro.

—Pero alguien lo atacó fuertemente hasta llevarlo al hospital. Al día siguiente lo encontraron muerto, con la cabeza aplastada... Pobre Jon, era el mejor

Diana y Reiner se miran disimuladamente, están sorprendidos. Reiner no para de sudar con la noticia, Jon había intentado matarlo sólo para obtener su sangre.

Diana tiene un recuerdo de la noche que mató a Jon.

_Está lloviendo y tronando fuertemente. Ella entra a su habitación en el hospital. Jon se despierta y la ve mirándolo con odio, sus ojos brillan y su rostro tiene aspecto de titán. Jon se asusta, trata de moverse, pero no podía por las heridas. Diana lo asfixia con la almohada, pero de tanta fuerza y coraje que tiene le aplasta la cabeza con las manos. Ella escapa sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Camina bajo la lluvia, su ropa está llena de sangre. Llega hasta la habitación con sus compañeros y se acuesta a dormir.  
_  
Diana se queda pensativa y deja de escuchar al Gato Negro.

—¿Disculpe que fue lo último que usted dijo?

—Dado que Jon murió, ¿Si estás dispuesto a enviar a uno de tus hombres para hacer el trabajo por él?

—Si, claro que sí. Mis hombres son leales y están dispuestos a todo

—Yo lo haré —Hoover lo dice serio—

—Wow, ni sabía que hablabas —El Gato Negro se ríe—

—Ves lo que digo, mis hombres están dispuestos a infiltrarse si es necesario

—Me gusta el ímpetu de ustedes... De verdad quiero hacer un trato contigo

—Lo haremos, pero antes quisiera ver que le ofrecerá a Liberio. Mi gente se merece lo mejor

—Vengan conmigo

Se levantan y van al almacén

—Yo vendo de todo, pero te enseñaré lo que me está generando bastante dinero. Sam me dijo que te interesó vender mis drogas

—Él me dijo que son las mejores

—Aquí tenemos una amplia variedad, tu escoges las que más te interesen... También tenemos todo tipo de armas. Las que ni te imaginas, yo las tengo. Desde las sencillas hasta armas del alto calibre del ejército... También tenemos los sueros de titán. Cada maleta se vende al doble que la mejor arma del ejército. Mi comprador anónimo ha dejado bastante dinero en esto, pero ahora mismo no tengo muchas en el almacén

—Cuando logremos que Hoover se infiltre tendrá más para vender

—Espero que sea pronto... Ven, les enseñaré la joya de mi imperio, lo más que me genera dinero y tiene bastante movida.

El Gato Negro los lleva a unas celdas. Diana y Reiner se paralizan al ver niños y adultos encerrados.

—¿Venta de personas? —Hoover pregunta sorprendido—

—Si, es lo más ingreso que genera... El mismo comprador de los sueros es quién me compra personas; adultos o niños

—¿Y no tiene miedo de que los atrapen en esto? —Le pregunta Andy—

—No... Tengo alguien quién se encarga de secuestrar eldianos y extranjeros, él ha ido a diferentes naciones a buscar niños principalmente. Los que no quiere que trabaje en su finca de cultivo pues me los vende, y yo los revendo a otros. Todo se hace en anonimato... Al principio es fuerte de digerir, pero a la que veas el dinero en tus manos se olvida... ¿Te interesa esto también?

—Si… Me interesa todo

—Pues vamos a cerrar el trato... Vengan

Diana y Reiner contienen su coraje. Reiner sigue sudando, el tinte negro en su cabello está bajando por su cuello y camisa. El guardaespaldas le dice algo al Gato Negro. Él mira a Reiner, le hace señas a otro de sus hombres y él va hasta una de las armas de alto calibre.

—Yo te daré una de mis maletas con suero para que la vendas a tu comprador, y así iniciaremos el trato

—Luego puedo darle mis contacto y compradores para que usted se encargue de venderles, yo sólo seré intermediario

—Me gusta —Él abre una maleta, sin que ellos se den cuenta, saca una jeringa con el suero— Pero ante de todo me gustaría probarlos

—¿Probarnos?

El Gato Negro le inyecta a Reiner el suero. Él cae al suelo y comienza a convulsionar. Diana grita con su voz normal.

—¡REINER!

Todos se sorprenden.

Ella corre hacia Reiner. Ve que su cuerpo recorre electricidad y sus ojos brillan.

—Tienes que controlarte, no te transformes aquí... Hay gente inocente cerca nuestro

Reiner comienza a hiperventilar, pero logra controlarse. Se desmaya.

—¿Reiner? El maldito Titán Acorazado —El Gato Negro lo dice sorprendido— Entonces tú debes ser Diana

Ella lo mira molesta.

Ambos los arrastran y arrodillan frente al Gato Negro.

—No puedo creer que casi me engañan —Le arranca la barba a Diana—

Un guardaespaldas le tira agua de un cubo a Reiner para quitarle el tinte del pelo y a la vez despertarlo.

—Reiner y Diana, que placer tener aquí parte del Escuadrón Élite

—Déjanos ir y prometo que todos saldrán con vida de este lugar

El Gato Negro ríe a carcajadas al escucharla.

—Eres buena haciendo chistes... Gracias a su estupidez me trajiste al mismísimo Acorazado, ahora puedo cumplir con mi comprador y no llevarle sólo sangre sino a él y su Titán

—Si te atreves a tocarlo te juro que te mataré de la peor manera —Diana lo dice con furia—

El guardaespaldas se acerca.

—¿Qué hacemos con ella?

—Es una simple humana. Pégale un tiro en la cabeza... Reiner ¿supongo que tú no te transformaras cerca de gente inocente? —Le golpea la cara y ríe— Mátenla de una vez

Un hombre se acerca a ella. Diana mira a cada uno. Reiner está cayendo en razón y mira a Diana. El hombre le apunta a la cabeza con su arma. Ella le sonríe a Reiner y le guiña. Cuando fueron a dispararle, ella esquiva rápidamente la bala. Se levanta y golpea a uno de los hombres. El Gato Negro hace señas a otro y él dispara el arma de alto calibre hacia Reiner, pero él logra escaparse, también golpea a varios hombres. Un hombre agarra a Diana por los hombros, otro se acerca a apuñalarla. Cuando de la nada alguien le dispara a uno de ellos en la cabeza, y luego al otro. Diana se queda sorprendida y ve a Magath con un rifle. Luego se escuchan más disparos y caen más hombres muertos. Sam y el Gato Negro se esconden. Otros hombres se montan en un vehículo para huir con algunas mercancías. Roy, Jeff y Arla se acercan donde Diana y Reiner para ayudarlos. Los hombres huyen. Diana grita para que los persigan. También ve corriendo a Sam y al Gato Negro con una maleta. Diana y Reiner los persiguen. Mientras sus compañeros y Magath van tras los otros.

Diana y Reiner corren rápidamente detrás de ellos. Los hombres corren y tiran cajas en el suelo para atrasarlos, pero ellos brincan y esquivan las cajas. Ambos hombres aprovechan una multitud para despistarlos y entran a un edificio. Reiner los ve entrar y le hace señas a Diana. Los hombres corren por las escaleras y suben hasta el techo. Cierran la puerta, pero Reiner la rompe de un golpe, Diana viene detrás. Van corriendo y brincando por los techos. Sam se dobla el tobillo y se cae, rápido saca un arma y le apunta a ella. Reiner se interpone, la bala le roza la espalda, y él cae al suelo. El Gato Negro sigue corriendo.

—Diana no dejes que se escape, yo me encargo de él —Reiner corre hacia Sam, pero este huye bajando por las escaleras de un edificio—

Le dispara a Reiner varias veces, pero él logra esquivar las balas.

Diana sigue corriendo, aumenta su velocidad. Mientras tanto el Gato Negro ya está cansado. Ella se abalanza sobre él y ambos caen por un callejón, cayendo desde un tercer piso. Diana recibe el golpe mayor ya que su cuerpo amortiguó la caída del Gato Negro. La maleta con los sueros cayó abierta y algunos sueros se rompieron.

Magath y sus soldados acorralan a los que han escapado en vehículo, los atrapan y arrestan.

Mientras tanto Reiner sigue persiguiendo a Sam. Al este ver que no tiene escapatoria, apunta a Reiner con el arma. Sólo le queda una bala. Reiner se detiene.

—No voy a permitir que me atrapen y vivir toda una vida en la cárcel... Adiós... —Sam se dispara en la cabeza—

Reiner lo mira y verifica si está muerto.

Diana se levanta como puede del suelo, se ha fracturado el brazo y tiene el hueso por fuera, también tiene algunas costillas rotas. El Gato Negro agarra un suero sin romper y sin pensarlo inyecta a Diana en el corazón. Ella grita, cae al suelo y comienza a convulsionar, el suero está haciéndole efecto. El Gato Negro se queda sorprendido. Diana comienza a regenerar sus heridas rápidamente. Sus ojos brillan y cambian a color miel. Ella se levanta del suelo y lo mira cínicamente mientras sonríe. Él se asusta e intenta huir, pero ella rápidamente se interpone en su camino. Diana le da una patada rompiéndole las piernas. Él grita de dolor. Ella le agarra el rostro y comienza a apretarlo y de igual manera entierra sus dedos en los ojos. El hombre grita.

Llegan soldados donde Reiner, él les ordena vigilar el cuerpo. Él corre para buscar y ayudar a Diana.

Diana mata al Gato Negro. Ella aprovecha que, en la caída, cayó parte del techo y para cubrir su crimen le lanza un pedazo de bloque en la cabeza. Ella decide volver a subir al edificio.

Reiner en ese momento encuentra el callejón donde ella estaba. Ve el cuerpo del hombre. Cuando mira al edificio ve a Diana subiendo de manera anormal, sus ojos brillan. Él se sorprende

_\¿Diana es un titán?... No, tal vez vi mal, ¿Pero por qué subiría de esa forma?... Benton tiene razón, pero no puedo decirle esto hasta no estar seguro/_ —Reiner se acerca al cuerpo—

Diana llega hasta Reiner.

—El Gato Negro se lanzó del edificio... ¿Murió?

—Si

—Rayos, ahora no sabremos quién es su comprador

Reiner se sorprende al ver que ella está hablando como si no supiera lo que ocurrió.

—¿Y Sam?

—Se suicidó

—Maldición...

Unos soldados llegan hasta ellos. Reiner les ordena custodiar la zona hasta que vinieran a recoger el cuerpo. Diana y Reiner se van.

—¿Diana estás bien?

—Si... ¿Y tu?

—Estoy bien

—Lamento dañar la misión, no pude evitar gritar al ver cuando te inyectaron el suero, pensé que te transformarías

—No te preocupes, pero al menos logramos encontrar donde almacenaban todo

Diana y Reiner regresan al almacén. Ven a sus compañeros.

—Chicos, me alegra verlos aquí —Diana les sonríe—

—Junto a Magath descubrimos el mensaje oculto en la carta de Scott. Un soldado nos escuchó y dijo que el Gato Negro era un contrabandista muy peligroso... Vinimos rápidamente a darles apoyo —Le contesta Roy—

—¿Cómo nos encontraron? —Pregunta Reiner—

—De casualidad los vimos caminar con un hombre hasta aquí —Le contesta Jeff—

—Yo los reconocí, pero buen trabajo con el disfraz —Arla ríe—

Los soldados liberan a las personas de las celdas. Las personas se acercan al Escuadrón para darle las gracias. Los abrazan. Magath se acerca al Escuadrón.

—Ustedes acaban de destruir una red de narcotráfico, contrabando y venta de personas, la más grande que ha habido en Mare

Se acercan periodistas a tomar fotos del lugar y anotar la información de lo ocurrido. Magath les dijo que fue gracias a Diana y Reiner. Se les acercan a ellos para una foto, pero Diana llama a sus compañeros también, ya que si ellos no hubieran intervenido a última hora, no hubieran logrado terminar la misión. Le toman una foto grupal al Escuadrón Elite.

Magath los envía a descansar de vuelta a la base. Varios soldados se quedan custodiando el almacén hasta que vengan a recoger todo lo que había allí. Magath se queda.

Benton a la distancia observa todo. Se monta molesto en un vehículo.

Reiner, Diana y sus compañeros van caminando hacia la estación del tren. Diana y Reiner van más atrás que los demás.

—Tal vez si te hubieras puesto el vestido de mujer no nos hubieran descubierto —Ella ríe—

—Tienes razón, tal vez sí hubiera funcionado —Reiner ríe—

—Me debes lo de ponerte el vestido rojo

—Un día lo haré —Reiner le guiña. Le hecha su brazo sobre los hombros de Diana y le da un beso en la cabeza—

Todos se montan en el tren. Están felices por haber completado la misión.

Al día siguiente ven en la portada de los periódicos su foto con el título bien grande: _"Los Héroes de Mare"_. La gente del pueblo los nombró así.

Todos están orgullosos del Escuadrón Élite.

Magath al regresar de la ciudad. Los llama a una reunión y en frente de todos los soldados, los condecora dándoles la medalla de honor por todo lo que han hecho por el bien de Mare. Diana y Reiner no pueden contener su alegría y orgullo, se abrazan todos.

Esta condecoración les sube la reputación y cada vez los activan a diferentes misiones.

(Continúa en el volumen 1 parte 2)


	11. Escena Extra 4

El día en que Reiner se va en el tren con el Teniente Davis.

Ya el tren comienza a marchar y Reiner le dice adiós con la mano e igual Diana se despide. Ella se queda parada hasta ver irse el tren en la distancia. Ella se marcha de la estación, pero al bajar unas escaleras siente un mareo fuerte que tuvo que agarrarse de la baranda. Esto la deja preocupada, nunca había sentido algo así.

Davis busca a Reiner y le pide reunirse con él.

—¿Ya puedo saber en realidad a dónde nos dirigimos? —Le pregunta Reiner—

—Vamos a una de las bóvedas —Saca un mapa militar— Iremos a esta, la que está cerca de una villa. De ahí moveremos todo el equipo a esta otra bóveda

—¿Por qué no trajeron al Escuadrón?

—Benton no quiso... Recuerda que ellos están bajo investigación... El General dijo que luego los llevaremos a esta bóveda, donde llevaremos el equipo, para probar sus intenciones

—Entiendo... ¿Y por qué estaremos una semana?

—Es mucho equipo para transportar. El General pidió mover todo a la otra bóveda. Estaremos par de días viajando en tren, de un lado a otro... Benton pidió que vinieras con nosotros para darnos seguridad si alguien nos intenta robar

—Si que será una semana larga

Diana llega a su cuarto y se tira en la cama. Sigue sintiéndose mareada. Al día siguiente, durante la mañana vomita varias veces. Unas horas después alguien toca a la puerta. Ella se levanta sin ganas y abre la puerta.

—Thomas ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba preocupado, desde ayer no sé nada de ti... ¿Te sucede algo?

—No me siento bien... Creo que estoy enferma

—Cariño ¿Que sientes?

—He estado vomitando y casi no puedo comer

—Espérame aquí, iré a buscar un doctor para que te examine

Benton se va rápido. El doctor llega a su habitación y la atiende.

—Por tus signos y síntomas parecer ser que tienes un virus estomacal. En estos días he atendido a varios soldados con lo mismo... Puede ser algo que comiste te enfermó... Te dejaré estos medicamentos, los tomarás tres veces al día en cada comida. En estos días toma reposo, y trata de evitar tener muchas visitas... Es todo, espero que se recupere pronto

—Gracias doctor por venir

El doctor se va. Benton aún sigue con Diana.

—Si quieres te puedo hacer compañía un rato

—Estaría genial... Disculpa el desorden que tengo, en estos días fue que me mudé aquí y no he podido recoger

—Si quieres puedo acomodar las cosas por ti

—No, está bien, yo recojo después

—Insisto, déjame ayudarte, tu descansa

Benton se recoge el cabello y abre las cajas. Le acomoda varias cosas. Va a abrir un cajón y Diana le advierte.

—Ese cajón no lo abres que...

Ya es tarde, Benton ve lo que hay dentro. Él se queda sorprendido y lo cierra.

—Te lo advertí —Diana ríe avergonzada—

—Wow —Ríe sorprendido—

Ambos ríen un buen rato. Benton termina de ayudarla, pasa parte del día con ella.

—Mañana tengo que salir a llevar unos documentos a la ciudad vecina, tal vez llegue tarde

—Por favor dime que necesitas compañía... Me aburre estar encerrada aquí y sólo llevo un día

—El viaje es un poco largo, no creo que estés en condiciones para ir. Además, el médico te envío a descansar

—Por favor Thomas... Sin Reiner no tengo nada que hacer, esta semana será aburrida... Los medicamentos me han ayudado bastante, me los llevaré por si acaso —Lo mira con tristeza—

—Está bien... Si que tienes poder de convencimiento —Ríe. Le da un beso y se va de la habitación—

Reiner está en la bóveda terminando de acomodar la última caja del primer viaje en tren hacia la otra bóveda. Se encuentra exhausto de tanto trabajo y aún le quedan varios días de viaje. Él se recuesta a descansar en el tren.

Al día siguiente, muy en la tarde, Arla ve a Diana caminando de regreso a su habitación. Le preocupó al verla un poco mal. Va hasta la puerta y toca. Benton abre.

—Hola Arla

—¿Qué le pasa a Diana? La vi muy mal caminando

—Ella no se ha estado sintiendo bien. El doctor vino ayer y la atendió, al parecer tiene un virus. Le dió medicamentos y le mandó reposo, pidió que evitara las visitas por eso no ha querido decirle a nadie... Yo he venido a ayudarla un poco y hacerle compañía... Ahora mismo ella está durmiendo, regresamos de entregar unos documentos y llegó muy cansada

—Oh... Espero que se recupere pronto

—Yo le digo que viniste

—Adiós General —Arla se va—

Cada vez que Diana vomita, Benton la acompaña al baño, le recoge el cabello.

—Qué vergüenza el que tengas que verme así —Se limpia la boca—

—No te preocupes, no me molesta... Yo necesito que te recuperes pronto... El doctor me recomendó un té para ti. Horita lo preparo a ver si te hace sentir mejor

Diana sigue vomitando. Benton le vuelve a agarrar el cabello y pasa suavemente su mano por la espalda, sintiendo lástima por ella.

Reiner sigue llevando equipo militar e importante a la otra bóveda. Hasta ahora no ha sucedido nada. Ya el extraña a Diana y siempre piensa en ella.

El día antes que llegue Reiner de regreso.

Benton ha amanecido con Diana. Él se levanta, se ducha, prepara el desayuno y el té. Se sienta a llenar unos informes.

Diana se levanta.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

—Me siento mejor —Diana le da un beso en la cabeza y se va al baño. También se ducha y se cambia la ropa—

Benton aún sigue sentado. Ella se le acerca por detrás y empieza a darle besos en la oreja.

—¿Qué haces?

—Terminando unos informes —Deja de escribir y se quita los lentes—

—Con lentes te ves bien —Diana mete sus manos por la camisa y le toca el pecho. Ella le besa el cuello y va bajando su mano—

Benton se enrojece.

—Amor mío, tengo que terminar esto para hoy, no me tientes

—Yo no estoy haciendo nada —Le muerde la oreja—

Benton suspira e intenta calmarse.

—Necesito que me firmes estos papeles —Benton le da el bolígrafo—

Diana se sienta sobre sus piernas. Mientras ella firma, él la agarra de la cadera y besa su espalda. Diana termina de firmar y se gira frente a él. Benton la acaricia.

—Tu si que tienes habilidad para hacerme perder la cabeza —Le agarra el rostro y la besa—

—Tengo hambre

—El desayuno y el té están preparados

—No me refería a eso, pero también

Diana se levanta y camina hasta la cocina. Benton la sigue con la mirada, ella se alza para agarrar una taza y él agacha su cabeza para verle debajo del traje, sonríe y se muerde los labios. Benton suspira, se coloca los lentes y sigue con el papeleo. Diana sirve el desayuno y el té. Le trae una taza a él y se queda de pie tomándose el suyo y comiendo. Cuando de pronto tocan a la puerta y llaman. Diana reconoce la voz y escupe el té. Benton y ella se miran asustados. Él se arregla bien la ropa, se peina. Diana nerviosa abre la puerta.

—Hola Roy, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba buscando al General, no lo vi en su oficina y pues quise venir a verte. Arla me dijo que estuviste estos días mal de salud

—He estado un poco mal, pero hoy me siento mejor

Roy mira adentro y ve a Benton en la mesa.

—¿El General está aquí?

—Si... Este... él… vino temprano para que le firmara unos informes

—¿Le puedo entregar unos papeles?

—Claro que sí, adelante

Roy entra.

—General, aquí están mis informes, sólo falta que Diana los firme

—Muy bien... Gracias por traerlos

Diana firma. Benton acomoda los papeles, y se prepara para irse.

—Es hora de irme... Recuerden que mañana vamos a salir a una misión

—Si mi General —Ambos lo dicen al unísono—

—Diana, espero que te recuperes

—Gracias General

Él se coloca el sombrero. Ambos se miran a los ojos y se sonríen. Benton se va. Diana cierra la puerta.

—Me preocupé tanto por ti. Arla me dijo que no podías recibir visitas pero no pude aguantar las ganas de verte

—Estos días no he podido casi ni salir de lo mal que me sentía

—Espero que se te vaya lo que tengas —Roy se queda pensativo— Perdóname por la actitud que tuve aquel día en las duchas

—No te preocupes por eso

—Recuerda que aunque estés haciendo esta misión con Reiner, aún te sigo amando y te extraño como no tienes idea —Roy la abraza, aunque Diana se queda fría con él—

Benton aprovecha que no tiene nada que hacer y decide ir a la ciudad. Va con otro doctor para hacerle unas preguntas. El doctor le muestra un libro y le indica unas cosas. Benton se sorprende. Él doctor le pregunta algo y él le dice que no. Él sale de la oficina un poco triste y se va de regreso a la base.

Al día siguiente en la madrugada, Reiner y Davis terminan de acomodar las últimas cajas en la bóveda.

—Al fin terminamos —Reiner suspira aliviado—

—Es tiempo de regresar

Ambos se montan en el tren y se van.

Diana se ha levantado varias veces en la mañana vomitando. Se siente nuevamente muy mal. Se regresa a dormir y tiene un sueño. Luego de volver a levantarse a vomitar tocan a la puerta. Es Arla buscándola para entregarle un mapa y recordarle la misión que tienen ese día.

Reiner llega a la base. Recibe noticias que Diana está en el hospital luego de desmayarse. Se encuentra a Roy saliendo del cuarto donde la atienden.

—¿Que le sucedió? —Reiner pregunta preocupado—

—Se desmayó, Benton me pidió que la trajera de prisa. Ya el doctor la está atendiendo... Aún no despierta

—Gracias por traerla

—De nada —Roy se va—

Reiner entra, la ve dormida, se sienta a su lado a esperar que despierte.

Ese fue el día en que ambos se enteraron que serían padres.

xxxxxxxxxx

Acabo de unos días después del ataque en la base de la frontera.

El Escuadrón fue activado de nuevo. Van todos menos Diana. Sólo Roy, Arla, Jeff y Reiner. Los dirigen hasta una montaña en una zona desértica ya que están recibiendo señales desde ese lugar y piensan que el enemigo ha hecho alguna base secreta.

Ya están en la montaña. Todos se quedan mirando asombrados.

—Nos tomará el día entero subir —Jeff suspira y se seca el sudor— Además está calor no ayuda mucho

—Con el Acorazado podemos subir esta zona que está difícil. ¿Qué piensas Reiner? —Arla le pregunta—

—Se puede, pero luego tendríamos que subir solos, no podemos llamar mucho la atención al enemigo si está en esta zona

—Lo que me preocupa es el calor... Al mediodía nos sofocaremos —Roy lo dice preocupado—

—Vamos, hay que subir —Reiner se transforma en titán. Los carga a todos y suben por una ladera—

Al llegar hasta un punto bastante alto los deja en el suelo. Todos sacan sus equipos para escalar. Reiner saca un mapa y lo lee.

—Estamos en un buen lugar para comenzar a buscar —Jeff señala el camino para subir—

—En esta montaña hay varias cuevas, debemos estar pendientes de cada una —Reiner guarda el mapa—

Comienzan a caminar y escalar un poco. Verifican algunas cuevas cercanas y no ven nada. Como es una de las montañas más grandes de Mare están todo el día subiendo.

Roy comienza a sentir dolor en el abdomen.

—¿Estás bien? —Arla pregunta preocupada—

—Si, el escalar me provoca dolor en la herida

—Si quieres dame tu mochila, yo la cargo —Reiner toma la mochila y la lleva junto a la de él—

Roy se lo agradece.

A medida que cae la tarde ven acercarse una tormenta de arena.

—La arena nos está dificultando la visibilidad —Jeff se limpia las gafas—

—Tenemos que buscar donde cubrirnos —Roy mira a Reiner— ¿Qué hacemos? No tenemos una cueva donde estar

Reiner se queda pensando.

—Tengo una idea, necesito que se retiren un poco

Se alejan. Reiner se transforma parcialmente en titán. Él los mete en su interior.

—Es un poco asqueroso pero peor es nada —Jeff mira con asco todo—

—Se dice gracias, malagradecido —Arla ríe—

—Gracias Reiner

—Descansen un poco e hidrátense, cuando pase la tormenta les aviso

Descansan un rato. Reiner sigue conectado. Roy lo ve tener pesadillas y le susurra a sus compañeros.

—Le sucede lo mismo que a Diana

Jeff susurra.

—Ellos están muy conectados... Lo más seguro que gran parte de las pesadillas de ella pertenecen a él

Arla también susurra.

—Shh no hablen de eso aquí

Acabo de casi dos horas después cesa la tormenta. Todos salen, Reiner se desconecta y siguen caminando.

Encuentran una cueva grande casi en la cima de la montaña. Al llegar a la entrada están sin aliento, agotados, quemados por el sol y un poco deshidratados. Cuando entran ven que hay equipo militar y un radio de comunicaciones con antena.

—Lo encontramos, este es el lugar —Roy lo dice emocionado—

—Parece que llevan tiempo sin venir —Jeff sacude el polvo que hay en el radio—

—Pero de alguna manera se estaba enviando alguna señal desde aquí —Reiner comienza a buscar—

Miran cada cosa dejada. Desconectan el radio y tumban la antena para destruir la señal. Ven varios libros con anotaciones y un cajón con varias armas.

—Lo mejor será usar a Reiner como titán y bajar todo esto —Roy guarda algunas cosas en un cajón—

—Lo haré... Así bajamos más rápido... Por ahora mejor descansemos. Antes que amanezca nos vamos

Al caer la noche comienza a hacer mucho frío. Encienden una fogata.

—Si que la temperatura ha bajado —Jeff se coloca la chaqueta—

Se sientan a descansar, comen y se hidratan. Reiner se sienta un poco apartado, está triste porque extraña a Diana. Roy está hablando.

—El General siempre tiene preferencia con Diana... Me extraña que en algo tan importante como esto no la haya enviado

—Diana es su mejor soldado, obviamente él cuidará más de ella —Reiner sigue triste—

—Yo me alegro por Diana, ella también merece un descanso, pero sólo me está curioso... Yo la semana pasada recibí un disparo en el abdomen, casi muero y aquí estoy, me hubiera gustado recuperarme bien

—¿Roy andas celoso? ¿Quieres ser el preferido del General y que te dé cariñitos? —Jeff ríe—

—No... qué asco Jeff —Roy ríe—

—Los cariñitos yo los acepto si nadie los quiere —Arla ríe—

—¿Por qué? —Pregunta Jeff—

—Es obvio, el General es muy guapo... Ese pelo negro, su barba, su estatura alta, su piel y cuerpo tan perfectos… Esas cejas curvadas y esos ojos color miel que te penetran el alma con la mirada, esa cicatriz en el rostro que lo hace ver tan... —Suspira— ...y su sonrisa —Se hace la desmayada—

—¿Te gusta el General? —Roy pregunta sorprendido—

—Si, pero por favor no le digan que he tenido pensamientos impuros con él —Arla ríe avergonzada—

Todos se ríen.

—Ni sé para qué pienso en él, si jamás se fijaría en mi —Arla se entristece—

—¿Por qué lo dices?... Si eres hermosa, tus ojos color café, tu cabello pelirrojo y tus pecas en el rostro te dan un encanto natural —Roy mira a Jeff— Lo digo con todo el respeto

—Mas vale porque ya te ibas a llevar, con todo el respeto, la golpiza de tu vida —Jeff aprieta el puño—

Roy ríe nervioso. Jeff se ríe de Roy. Arla está sonrojada.

—Nunca nadie me había dicho algo así tan bonito

—Hermanita es que tú eres bella

—Obvio lo dices porque soy tu gemela y nos parecemos mucho... Además, Jeff tú no te quedas atrás, tienes tus encantos también, he visto algunas soldados mirarte sonrojadas al verte pasar... Con tus kilos de más y tu cuerpo fortachón las tienes enamoradas —Ríe—

—Ni hablemos de Reiner. Él va al gimnasio se quita la camisa y ya tiene a unas cuantas sudando frío —Jeff mira a Arla—

Arla le hace señas para que cierre la boca. Reiner se ríe.

—Y tú Roy, ¿tienes alguna marleyana o eldiana enamorada? —Le pregunta Jeff—

—No lo creo —Roy suspira triste—

—También eres muy guapo... Tu cabello color gris y tus ojos verdes no son comunes de ver. Estoy segura de que habrá alguien que le gustes desde hace mucho —Arla lo mira a los ojos—

Jeff mira a Arla.

—Obvio lo digo con respeto... Tengo que corresponderle con lo que me dijo —Ella ríe nerviosa—

—Gracias Arla... —Roy suspira triste— A veces me pregunto cómo hubiera sido Karl

—Él no iba a crecer mucho de estatura —Jeff se ríe—

—Tienes razón —Roy ríe triste— Extraño mucho su alegría e impulsividad

—Si él no se hubiera sacrificado, Diana no estuviera con nosotros, aquel día hubiéramos perdido dos —Jeff se entristece—

—Diana —Roy suspira— No sé qué sería de nosotros sin ella... Es la eldiana más hermosa que he conocido. Sus ojos azules, su mirada tan delicada y su sonrisa, me hace sentir que...

—…Todo estará bien —Reiner y Roy se miran—

Roy se queda un poco molesto. Arla y Jeff se miran. Ella tose y habla.

—Si bueno, ¿Quién tiene hambre?

—Pero si ya comimos

Arla susurra.

—Es sólo para cambiar el tema

Roy se levanta, igual Jeff.

—Bueno, yo voy a echar una meada, espero que no se me haya congelado con este frío que hace —Jeff camina cojo—

—A nadie le interesa saber —Arla pone cara de asco—

Roy recoge sus pertenencias.

—Descansen soldados, yo me quedaré vigilando, en unas horas nos vamos —Reiner se levanta y se sienta en la entrada de la cueva. Se abriga, siente mucho frío y le duele la piel por las quemaduras por el sol. Saca del bolsillo una foto de él y Diana del día en que él se iba en el tren. Habla en su mente— _\¿Que estarás haciendo ahora mismo?... Como quisiera estar dormido a tu lado y sentir tu calor... Te extraño tanto/_ —Reiner besa la foto—

Unas horas después recogen todo del lugar y usan el Acorazado para bajar. Al salir el sol comienza a hacer calor nuevamente. Ellos disparan varias bengalas para dar aviso al campamento de que están listos para regresar.

Se van de regreso en vehículos hacía la base. Durante el camino preparan el informe de lo ocurrido.

Al medio día llegan a la base. Abren la puerta; Roy, Arla y Jeff ven a Diana al lado de Benton.

—Chicos —Diana está feliz y corre a abrazarlos—

Todos la abrazan. Sus compañeros saludan a Benton y siguen hacia sus habitaciones.

Diana mira a la puerta y ve a Reiner entrar. Se emociona y corre hasta él. Ambos se abrazan fuertemente.

—Mi amor, te extrañé —Reiner sin importar estar delante de varios soldados la besa, ella sonríe. Él va hasta Benton— Aquí está el informe con lo ocurrido —Le entrega unos papeles—

—Muy bien, los felicito... Ve y descansa

Diana está muy feliz al tener a Reiner de vuelta.

Benton los observa un poco triste. Diana lo mira con tristeza. Benton se molesta un poco y se va.

Diana acompaña a Reiner a su habitación. Él rápido la abraza y la besa.

—No te imaginas la falta que me hiciste

—Yo tenía ansiedad por saber de ti

La sigue besando por todo el rostro.

—Tranquilo mi amor... Ve a darte una ducha, relájate y descansa que el camino fue largo

—No tienes idea del calor que hacía por el día y en la noche hizo un frío horrible... Lo mejor fue que no fueras, el cambio de clima era tan extremo que tú y el bebé no lo hubieran resistido —Reiner se mete a la ducha—

—Vengo ahora, iré a buscar hielo para que te ayude a bajar la temperatura —Diana se va—

A los minutos ella viene caminando con un balde de hielo. Ella nota algo brillante un poco incrustado el suelo, muy cerca de donde había estado parada con Benton cuando el Escuadrón regresó. Se dobla y al tenerlo en su mano ve que es el anillo que le había devuelto a Benton cuando eligió quedarse con Reiner. Diana se siente triste y varias lagrimas bajan por sus mejillas. Ella se levanta, lleva la cubeta en una mano y en la otra lleva el anillo, se le queda mirando con tristeza. Luego lo guarda en el bolsillo. Llega a la habitación y camina hasta la ducha, tira el hielo en el agua de la tina.

—¡Que frío! —Reiner grita—

—Te vas a sentir mejor... Relájate —Ella se para en la puerta del baño—

—Entonces, ¿Qué hiciste ayer?

—Nada importante... Ir a la ciudad a dar una vuelta, distraer la mente y salir de la rutina. Luego descansar —Se queda pensativa—

—Que envidia... Si pronto nos dan descanso nos iremos tu y yo a dar una vuelta a la ciudad a comprar cositas para el bebé

—Sería genial

Reiner comienza a reírse.

—Estar en la tina me hizo recordar aquella noche en la habitación del General… Recuerdo que entramos porque tenia la puerta abierta y nos pusimos a hacer cosas cochinas aprovechando que no estaba y hasta me puse su uniforme

Diana sonríe triste.

—Luego mientras bebíamos de su vino en la tina me confesaste que tu primera vez fue con él. No me lo tomé a mal porque siempre lo sospeché, además era un tiempo donde yo no estaba

Diana disimuladamente llora un poco.

—Pero lo mejor de todo fue cuando estábamos por recoger y lo escuchamos tratando de entrar por la puerta y tuvimos que escapar por la ventana… Luego lo escuchamos gritando y maldecir por el desorden y por lo que tocó en la mesa… Ir a ayudarlo, haciéndonos los que no sabíamos nada, fue lo segundo mejor. Verle su cara de asco y espanto valía millones —Ríe— Como te dije aquel día, a Benton lo aprecio muchísimo, es como un padre para mi… Él es una gran persona y si un día me pasa algo o me toque entregar mi poder, me gustaría que tuvieras a alguien como él para que te consuele y te dé el amor que no podré darte —Sonríe triste—

Diana se sorprende y sale del baño, camina hasta la cocina y llora. Reiner al verla y escucharla sale de la ducha, se coloca la toalla en la cintura y va hasta ella.

—Perdón si te incomodó mi comentario

—Está bien, no es por eso

—¿Por qué lloras?

—Son los cambios hormonales —Se seca las lágrimas—

Reiner la abraza.

—No sabes lo mucho que anoche extrañé tu calor

Diana lo abraza y suspira.

—Aquí me tienes... Espero no volver a dejarte solo

Reiner la acorrala contra la pared.

—Necesito urgentemente guardar mi rifle en la baqueta

—¿Cuál rifle? —Diana mira de lado a lado—

Reiner la mira a los ojos y le sonríe sonrojado.

—Ohh... Ahh... —Ella ríe— A ese rifle el frío del agua le afectó y lo dejó mal

—Con un poco de calor vuelve a la normalidad —Le guiña—

Reiner la besa y la lleva a la cama. Diana lo acuesta boca abajo y se sienta sobre él.

—Relaja los músculos, te haré un masaje —Ella pasa sus manos por la espalda—

Reiner se siente relajado. Diana se acuesta a su lado y le acaricia el rostro. Él se abalanza sobre ella y se quita la toalla.

—Ahora me toca masajearte —La besa con deseo mientras le va quitando la ropa a ella—

Diana lo mira mientras él arrodillado contempla su cuerpo y suspira. Ella se sienta, lo agarra de la nuca y lo acuesta sobre ella. Reiner la embiste lento y duro. Ambos se toman el tiempo de sentirse, de mirar sus expresiones y agarrarse de la mano. Sienten como su cuerpo hace más fricción y se unen más. Continúan así por varios minutos. Gimen de placer. Reiner ve como Diana contrae su cuerpo, gime alto y suspira aliviada. Ella lo ve enrojecer, contraer su cuerpo y también suspira aliviado. Se besan y se quedan recostados mientras se acarician y sonríen. Luego se quedan dormidos.

Varias horas después, ya es de noche, Diana se levanta. Le prepara la cena. Lo deja durmiendo y se va al gimnasio. Hay varios soldados ejercitándose. Ella práctica un rato, pero está triste. Cuando termina se ducha y se sienta en el vestidor, está pensativa. Regresa a su habitación a buscar ropa nueva para luego ir donde Reiner nuevamente. Al abrir la puerta siente que alguien la observa, Diana mira a todas partes, pero no ve a nadie. Entra a su habitación y ve una nota debajo de la puerta. La agarra y la lee. Llora un poco. Estruja la carta y la tira a la basura. Diana se queda triste y enojada un poco.


	12. Escena Extra 5

El Escuadrón Élite junto al General Benton están en una misión en solitario. Van a una villa abandonada al lado de una montaña. Está nevando y hace bastante frío, la visibilidad es poca, aun así, esto no les detiene. Al llegar estacionan el vehículo un poco lejos.

—Este es el lugar que nos indican que han visto movimiento de equipo militar —Benton cierra el mapa—

—¿Crees que sean soldados enemigos o gente de bajo mundo? —Le pregunta Diana—

—Ni idea, hay que acercarnos con cuidado e investigar todo. Parece que no hay nadie —Benton da la orden de acercarse—

Sigilosamente caminan por la villa. Buscan en cada casa y no ven nada. Diana usa el equipo tridimensional para llegar hasta los techos, observar el área desde más arriba y tener mejor visibilidad, aunque la misma nevada le impide ver hasta cierta distancia. Ella ve a Reiner, Roy, Arla y Jeff entrando a una casa grande, se acerca para darles apoyo. Benton se queda afuera vigilando. Diana llega hasta él.

—Me está raro que no hayamos encontrado alguna pista... Tal vez supieron que veníamos y movieron todo

—O nos indicaron mal el lugar —Benton vuelve a mirar el mapa— Mira, no muy lejos hay otra villa abandonada, podemos ir hasta allá e investigar

—Lo mejor será salir de aquí lo antes posible... Tengo un mal presentimiento

—Yo también lo puedo sentir

Ambos se miran al escuchar un ruido provenir de la montaña, pero la poca visibilidad por la nieve no los deja ver bien. Benton saca el silbato y sopla, para dar la orden de salir. Al todos salir vuelven a escuchar ruidos en la montaña. Diana toca el suelo y siente temblores, igual Reiner lo hace, ambos se miran sorprendidos.

—Parecen pisadas de titán —Reiner se levanta—

—Vámonos ahora —Benton da la orden—

Un estruendo retumba el lugar, varias piedras caen de la montaña, provocando una avalancha de nieve. Los seis corren hacia dentro de la casa para esconderse. La nieve tapa la entrada. Comienzan a sentir unas pisadas.

—Reiner son titanes, tienes que transformarte y matarlos —Roy lo dice desesperado—

Reiner mira a Benton y éste le da la orden. Diana acompaña a Reiner para salir por la puerta de atrás, los demás se quedan vigilando. Llegan hasta la salida, se aseguran de que no hay nadie.

—Ten cuidado —Diana toca su hombro—

—Voy a estar bien —Le sonríe y se va—

Diana se gira y no se percata que un titan de 3 metros sale de la nada detrás de ella.

—¡Diana! —Grita Arla—

Ella se gira y se asusta. El titán salta cayendo al suelo y la agarra. Roy, Jeff, Benton y Arla corren para ayudarla. Diana trata de zafarse, pero no puede al tener los brazos pillados en las manos del titán. Sus compañeros disparan al titán, pero las balas no le hacen nada. Ya el titán está por morderle la cabeza cuando Reiner salta en medio y lo muerde a él en el costado. Reiner grita de dolor. Diana aún sigue atrapada en la mano, tratando de huir. Benton saca una cuchilla y apuñala al titán en los ojos. Jeff trata de sacar a Reiner, y Arla a Diana. Roy y Benton tratan de apalancar la boca al titán para que suelte a Reiner.

—Usen mi espada para matarlo —Diana lo dice con dificultad—

Benton corre hasta ella y saca una de las espadas que tiene el equipo tridimensional. En ese momento el titán se levanta, haciendo caer al suelo a Roy, Arla y Jeff.

Reiner sigue gritando, tratando se zafarse, pero el titán lo muerde más fuerte. Tose sangre.

—Diana —Lo dice con dificultad y extiende su mano a ella—

—Reiner —Trata de sacar sus brazos—

Benton esquiva el titán para no ser aplastado. Agarra la espada y corta el tendón del pie. El titán pierde el balance y suelta a Diana. Roy y Jeff la atrapan para amortiguar su caída, los tres caen al suelo. Dado que la espada no tiene mango, el filo traspasó los guantes y le cortó la palma de las manos a Benton, él se queja de dolor y ve que está sangrando. Diana se levanta rápidamente, intercambia la pistola por la espada que le queda. Se ancla al titán y velozmente le corta la nuca, matándolo. Reiner cae al suelo. Todos corren hacia él para auxiliarlo. Ven a través de su chaqueta rota una herida abierta y se está desangrando demasiado. Diana le hace presión para detener el sangrado.

—Tienes que regenerarte —Diana lo dice desesperada—

Reiner intenta, pero está muy débil para hacerlo. En ese momento parte de la casa comienza a caer ya que los titanes se están acercando al escucharlos.

—Tenemos que regresar al vehículo... Iremos detrás de las casas para huir —Benton da la orden—

Jeff y Roy cargan a Reiner. Arla se adelanta para asegurarse que no hay peligro. Benton le entrega la espada a Diana, ella ve las cortaduras en sus manos y se preocupa.

—No te preocupes por esto, Reiner es más importante

Diana prepara las espadas y se queda atrás para vigilar que no los persigan.

Los titanes destruyen la casa, pero ellos van lejos huyendo. La nieve en el suelo les dificulta caminar.

—Maldición Reiner sí que eres pesado —Jeff se queja ya que se hunde en la nieve con cada pisada—

—Roy, adelántate y enciende el vehículo... Jeff, Arla acompáñenlo, yo llevo a Reiner... Diana quédate conmigo

—Si mi General —Todos lo dicen al unísono—

Roy, Jeff y Arla se van corriendo lo más rápido que pueden. Benton agarra a Reiner y lo carga en su espalda. En ese momento otro estruendo fuerte seguido de muchas luces retumba en el lugar. Todos se sorprenden. Varios titanes caen al suelo y ruedan por la nieve. Roy llega al vehículo, intenta encenderlo, pero no puede. Jeff abre el capó y golpea el motor varias veces, mientras Roy sigue intentado. Arla busca en la parte de atrás el kit de primeros auxilios. Benton sigue corriendo con Reiner, su peso y la nieve le impide correr más rápido. Diana lo empuja para ayudarlo. Los titanes corren hacia ellos, uno de tamaño pequeño salta sobre Diana, pero ella con sus espadas le corta la cabeza y lo mata. Roy enciende el vehículo. Benton llega y coloca a Reiner detrás. Todos se montan y Roy arranca rápidamente. Diana busca dentro de un cajón el antiguo equipo tridimensional con las espadas. Ella se quita el antipersonal y se coloca el otro. Mientras ella se ajusta el equipo, Arla le abre la chaqueta a Reiner y todos observan lo profundo de su herida, con parte de sus intestinos expuestos y las costillas fracturadas. Diana se acerca preocupada al ver que Reiner no se está regenerando, nota que su respiración y pulso es muy lento. Benton mira con tristeza a Diana. Arla saca todas las gazas y las coloca en la herida para detener la hemorragia. Diana se enoja y sigue colocándose el equipo cuando Reiner pone su mano en su vientre y trata de hablarle, pero no puede y llora un poco.

—Reiner, tranquilo, todo va a estar bien —Benton intenta de darle ánimos y lo abraza—

De pronto el vehículo se atasca en la nieve. Los titanes siguen corriendo.

—Maldición —Roy mira por el espejo y ve varios titanes acercarse rápidamente hacia ellos, intenta acelerar todo lo que puede—

Todos se asustan. Diana se pone nerviosa y no puede ajustar la última correa. Jeff está disparando a los ojos de los titanes para dejarlos ciegos y pierdan el rumbo. Roy sigue acelerando hasta sacar el vehículo y continuar la marcha. Un titán intenta agarrar el vehículo. Arla grita y se cubre. Benton cubre a Reiner con su cuerpo. Al titán acercarse, casi a punto de atraparlos, su mano fue cortada y cae al suelo. Diana se levanta y coloca sus espadas en posición de ataque. Reiner al verla en esa posición alza su mano para detenerla, en ese momento tiene un recuerdo y _ve a Diana con el uniforme de la Policía Militar de Paradis mientras huyen en una carreta._

Diana se ancla a un titán y con mucha rapidez corta su nuca, matándolo. Ella sigue matando todos los titanes que se encuentran en su camino. Reiner al ver cada movimiento que ella hace tiene recuerdos del pasado, esto lo deja confundido. Los demás siguen huyendo, pero el vehículo comienza a patinar y Roy está perdiendo el control. Sin darse cuenta choca con un talud de nieve y el vehículo se vuelca, todos caen al suelo. Benton busca a Reiner y lo hala en una zona segura. Roy y Jeff ayudan a Arla ya que se lastimó el tobillo. Diana al percatarse del vehículo volcado se preocupa y pierde la concentración. Un titán casi la atrapa. Ella va a ayudarlos, pero decide usarse como carnada y alejar los titanes. Benton corre hasta el vehículo para usar el radio de comunicaciones, pero se percata que está dañado. Saca el mapa que tiene en el bolsillo y va hasta Jeff.

—Tienes que ir a esta villa, aquí hay un punto de control con soldados nuestros. Ve hasta allá y pide ayuda... ¡Rápido!

—Como ordene General —Jeff agarra el mapa y se va corriendo lo más rápido que puede—

Benton le hace presión en la herida a Reiner. Ve que sigue perdiendo mucha sangre y aún no se regenera.

—Resiste compañero, ya pronto vendrá la ayuda y podrás regenerarte —Se le acerca al oído— No te mueras, hazlo por ella. Diana te necesita

Reiner le sonríe con tristeza y toma su mano para darle las gracias.

Roy le coloca vendaje en el tobillo a Arla. Ella le da las gracias y lo abraza. Como puede llega hasta Reiner para ayudar a hacerle presión en la herida. Benton se levanta para ir hacia Diana, Roy toma su lugar y hace presión junto a Arla.

Diana sigue matando titanes y alejándolos, pero uno le da un manotazo que le arranca un lado del equipo. Ella con el otro lado intenta frenar la caída y llega al suelo, se quita el equipo y se lleva las dos espadas. Corre entre los titanes tratando de huir hacia el lado contrario de sus compañeros. Benton la ve huyendo.

—¡Diana! —Grita desesperado. Se regresa hacia los demás— ¡Roy! ¡Diana está en peligro!

Roy se desespera. Arla lo empuja para que fuera a rescatarla. Ambos van hasta un cajón y sacan armas, corren hacia Diana. Ella sigue corriendo con varios titanes detrás, los esquiva y corta sus dedos cuando intentan atraparla. Una de sus espadas se rompe, Diana la tira al suelo y sigue corriendo. Ella escucha su propia voz que le está hablando.

_—Cuidado_

Diana se asusta, pierde el rumbo y cae dentro de un hoyo en el suelo. Los titanes se acercan y tratan de agarrarla. Diana huye hasta donde no la pueden agarrar.

Benton y Roy llegan cerca de ella. Se esconden detrás de un árbol. Ven varios titanes rodeando el lugar.

—Hay que sacarla de ahí —Benton se limpia la sangre que cae en su ojo ya que tiene una cortadura sobre la ceja provocado por el accidente. Él mira a Roy— ¿Estás herido?

—Me duele el brazo y el costado

—Entonces, ya que me siento mejor, lo que haremos es que me usaré como carnada para alejar todos los titanes posibles. Tu ve hasta ella y sácala de ahí, luego regresas hasta los demás... Yo iré hasta una villa abandonada no muy lejos de aquí y luego regresaré

—Si mi General

Benton se levanta, se quita la chaqueta y recarga el arma. Corre hasta acercarse a los titanes y comienza a gritar para llamarles su atención, corre de un lado a otro entre los árboles. Los titanes al verlo comienzan a seguirle. Benton corre lo más rápido que puede. Solo tres titanes de tamaño pequeño se quedan cerca del hoyo. Roy se acerca sigilosamente buscando una manera de alejarlos.

Los titanes cada vez abren más el área donde está Diana. Ella se asusta y comienza a sentir dolor en el vientre. Vuelve a escuchar su propia voz hablarle.

_—Cálmate... Respira profundo_

Diana intenta calmarse.

_—Tienes que transformarte y salir de aquí, es la única manera_

—No puedo hacerlo, Thomas me vería

_—Diana, tienes que salvar a Reiner, no puedes dejarlo morir_

Ella se desespera y llora. Un titán acerca su mano casi a punto de agarrarla.

Arla mientras trata de cerrarle la herida a Reiner nota que no está respirando. Al pegar su oído al corazón escucha su último latido.

—¡Reiner! —Lo sacude varias veces. Intenta reanimarlo dándole compresiones en el pecho—

Diana siente como algo dentro de ella se rompe. Siente como si le hubieran apuñalado el corazón y comienza a gritar. Se da cuenta que Reiner ha muerto.

—¡¿Reiner?!

Todas sus memorias pasan rápidamente ante sus ojos. Grita con dolor e impotencia mientras llora.

—¡REINER!

Benton aún sigue corriendo entre los árboles hasta llegar a la villa. Mientras corre no se percata del precipicio que hay, donde por poco cae al vacío. Él se desespera al no tener salida, la villa está rodeada de montañas en ambos lados y solo hay una manera de entrar y salir. Está en el borde y los titanes se le acercan. El intenta dispararles en los ojos para que pierdan el rumbo y poder escapar, pero varios de los disparos los falla al ellos moverse tanto, hasta que se queda sin balas.

Diana sigue gritando por el dolor que siente. Se enoja tanto que sus ojos cambian a color rojo, una corriente recorre todo su cuerpo. Un rayo impacta el lugar.

Benton ve el rayo caer y escucha un rugido fuerte de titán, él se queda sorprendido. En ese momento ve un titán volando por el aire, él se asusta ya que no tiene hacia donde correr. El titán cae por el precipicio. Ve otro titán salir volando por el aire, pero sin cabeza, este cae sobre los titanes que vienen hacia Benton. Al golpearlos, ellos chocan entre sí y patinan por la nieve hacia el precipicio. Benton se asusta de nuevo.

Diana le aplasta la cabeza al último titán que queda y lo lanza por el aire. Roy está sorprendido, mira a todos lados asegurándose que nadie la estuviera viendo. Ella agarra a Roy y corre hacia Reiner. Al acercase se desconecta del titán. Corre rápidamente y ve a Arla llorando.

—Lo siento, hice todo lo que pude

Diana cae arrodillada frente a Reiner. Ve su cuerpo pálido, sin signos de vida. Ella comienza a llorar desconsoladamente, lo agarra en brazos y lo abraza fuertemente. Roy se le acerca para consolarla. Diana mira para todos lados y ve que no está Jeff ni Benton.

—¿Dónde están los demás?

—Jeff salió a la otra villa a pedir ayudar, ya que el radio de comunicaciones se dañó al volcarse el vehículo... Benton se usó como carnada para alejar los titanes hacia una villa. No sé qué habrá pasado con él

Diana se sorprende y sigue llorando. Vuelve a escuchar su voz hablarle.

_—Ay Diana, tú siempre tan tonta tomando decisiones... Esto no tenía que pasar de esta manera y ahora complicas todo... Te dije que te transformaras antes que Reiner muriera y ahora también tienes que buscar a Thomas... No puedes perder los dos a la vez_

_\Por ahora sólo me importa Reiner/_

_La otra Diana se ríe._

_—Ya ni recordaba lo patética que yo era —Se arrasca la cabeza— Tienes que salvar a Thomas, tampoco puedes dejarlo morir_

_\¿Por qué Thomas es tan importante?/_ —En ese momento ella siente que el tiempo se ralentiza. La nieve que cae se queda estática en el aire. Ve a Roy y Arla paralizados. Ella se levanta asustada— \¿Qué es esto?/ —Al ella girarse se ve a sí misma, pero con un aspecto más adulto y los ojos rojos—

_La otra Diana le sonríe._

_—Sé que andas confundida, pero no te asustes, yo realmente soy tú, pero de una época muy diferente a la tuya_

Diana se queda aún más confundida.

_—Contestado a tu pregunta de Thomas, tienes que salvarlo, pues diría que hay cosas que tienen que cumplirse para que puedan suceder otras, y si él muere vas a perder todo_

—¿Tu eres la responsable de mis sueños y visiones?

_—Ujum —Le sonríe— Vamos a decir que te estoy facilitando la vida y así nada te puede tomar de sorpresa... En mi tiempo hubiera deseado lo mismo, pero todo fue diferente_

—¿Qué pasa si salvo a Thomas?

_—En un futuro me lo vas a agradecer... Aunque aún puedes salvar a Reiner y así tendrás premio doble —Sonríe y se muerde los labios—_

—¿De qué hablas?... Dime como puedo salvarlo

_—Lo haré si me prometes buscar a Thomas_

—Lo prometo... Él también me importa mucho, sólo que ahora mismo Reiner es mi prioridad —Comienza a sangrar por la nariz—

_—Ah verdad, mi cuerpo humano no resiste que el tiempo se detenga por tanto rato —Chasquea sus dedos y todo vuelve a la normalidad—_

Roy y Arla se sorprenden al ver a Diana de pies cuando la acaban de ver arrodillada. Diana aún se ve a sí misma en su mente.

_—Haz lo que te digo y podrás salvarlo_

_\Sólo dime que hacer/_

_—Busca tierra y ponla sobre la herida_

_\Hay demasiada nieve/_

_—Pues escarba, mujer_

Diana comienza a escarbar en la nieve. Roy y Arla la miran confundidos.

—Necesito que me ayuden, por favor

Roy y Arla le ayudan a escarbar. Diana acoraza sus manos para hacerlo más rápido. Al llegar a la tierra Diana toma un puñado grande y lo coloca sobre la herida de Reiner.

_\¿Que hago ahora?/_

_—Sólo tienes que soplar —Coloca su mano sobre Diana—_

Al ella soplar ve cómo la tierra comienza a adherirse al cuerpo de Reiner, creando tejidos y cerrando poco a poco la herida.

_—Ahora haz lo mismo cuando lo reviviste en aquella batalla_

_\Yo no sé cómo hice aquello/_

_—¡Sólo hazlo!_

Diana coloca su mano sobre su pecho e intenta semi transformarse mordiéndose, pero no puede y se hecha a llorar.

—Maldición... Nunca puedo hacer nada —Se frustra y se enoja—

Con el mismo coraje que siente golpea varias veces el pecho de Reiner y llora sobre él.

—Revive por favor... Este vacío que siento sin ti es horrible... Te necesito

_La otra Diana la mira con cara de aborrecimiento._

_—Pero que llorona e inútil eres —Saca una cuchilla y le corta la espalda—_

Ella grita y semi transforma su cuerpo en titán, cayendo un rayo sobre ella y reanimando el corazón de Reiner. Él comienza a toser. Diana se emociona, pega su oído al corazón de Reiner y lo escucha palpitar. Arla y Roy siguen sorprendidos. Reiner intenta despertarse, pero sólo ve a la otra Diana a su lado. Él se confunde y se asusta. Diana al verlo así, intenta calmarlo.

—Reiner cálmate, soy yo, Diana

Él aún siguen viendo la otra. Intenta levantarse, pero no puede, aún su herida no cierra completamente. Reiner se desespera y se asusta.

—¡Aléjate! —Lanza varios puños al aire—

Roy y Arla intentan calmarlo. Reiner pierde la noción del tiempo y se transforma en titán. La otra Diana se mete a su mente y coloca sus manos sobre la cabeza de Reiner. Él se desmaya. El titán queda arrodillado.

_\¿Qué haces?/_  
_  
—No puedo dejar que se acuerde de mí. Puede dañar tu misión... Ahora tienes que utilizarlo para buscar a Thomas_

_¿Cómo lo haré?_

_—Levántate y tócalo_

Diana se levanta y toca el titán. Siente una corriente fluir entre ambos. El Acorazado se mueve. Ella siente una conexión diferente, al mover su mano se percata que el Acorazado hace lo mismo, imita cada movimiento que ella hace.

—Es como un títere —Roy lo dice sorprendido— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Ni idea —Diana aún está sorprendida— Tengo que buscar a Benton, es importante traerlo de vuelta... Vengo en un momento, quédense a vigilar y esperen los refuerzos

Ambos asienten sus cabezas. Diana se va en la mano del Acorazado. Se dirige a la otra villa abandonada. Al acercarse ella ve varios hombres con armas rodeando el lugar, tratando de hacer caer a los titanes que quedan. Al ellos notar la presencia de ella apuntan con sus armas. Diana se baja del titán y se les acerca con las manos alzadas.

—Si vienes a buscar a tu General temo decirte que murió, cayó por el risco

—Mientes —Diana lo mira de mala manera— ¿Ustedes fueron los responsables de todo esto?

—Si... Este maldito escuadrón ha afectado nuestros negocios... Intentamos hacerlos desaparecer, pero ustedes son más duros de lo que pensamos y...

Diana lo interrumpe.

—Cállate y devuélveme a Benton... Si lo haces prometo dejarlos vivir

El hombre se ríe.

—Te dije que tu General murió, no hay nada que hacer... Vete y prometo dejarte vivir

Diana se ríe.

—¿Que harán ustedes contra mí?

El hombre ve los ojos de Diana tornarse rojos y una sonrisa cínica dibujarse en su rostro. Él se asusta y ordena disparar, huye y se esconde entre las casas abandonadas. Diana esquiva las balas y usa el Acorazado de Reiner para aplastar los vehículos y no dejarlos huir. Los titanes que quedan se les acercan, algunos matan a los hombres, otros intentan atacar el Acorazado, pero este los mata. Diana pelea con varios hombres a la vez. Los movimientos que Diana hace para matarlos, el Acorazado hace los mismos movimientos para matar los titanes. Al acabar con todos, Diana encuentra al hombre escondido, está llorando asustado.

—¿Qué demonios son ustedes?

—Muy bien lo has dicho

Diana le hace señas al Acorazado, este agarra al hombre en su mano mientas está gritando asustado. Diana aprieta su mano y el Acorazado lo mata aplastándolo. Ella corre por todos lados buscando a Benton, gritando su nombre, pero no lo encuentra. Sigue corriendo hasta el precipicio.

—¡Thomas!... ¡Thomas! —Al fondo sólo ve desintegrándose los cadáveres de titanes. Ella cae arrodillada y llora— Maldición —Se agarra la cabeza—

Ella se va a regresar, y mientras camina con tristeza, comienza a escuchar a través del Acorazado una respiración agitada. Ella lo escucha provenir del precipicio. Corre de vuelta y escucha más fuerte la respiración. Usa la mano del Acorazado para bajar y encuentra una cueva, al entrar ve a Benton en una esquina tiritando de frío.

—¡Thomas! —Ella lo abraza con fuerzas. Lo ayuda a ponerse de pies y lo sube en la mano del Acorazado. Al salir se percata que el ejército de Mare ha llegado a la villa—

Los soldados se acercan para auxiliarlos. Diana disimuladamente hace que Reiner salga del titán. Ella lo saca inconsciente y lo lleva hasta el vehículo donde están sus compañeros. Igualmente montan a Benton con ellos. Diana al ver a Jeff lo abraza y le da las gracias, también abraza a Roy y a Arla. Se van de prisa, mientras otros soldados custodian el lugar.

Se dirigen de regreso a la base. Diana está triste y preocupada al ver que la herida de Reiner aún no se regenera por completo. Mira a Benton y lo ve aun tiritando de frío mientras se abriga con una manta. Luego mira a sus compañeros que aún siguen asombrados. Diana se queda pensativa, mientras se mira las manos y comienza a recordar todo lo que pasó e hizo. Se encuentra incrédula. Ella reacciona y vuelve a mirar a Reiner, se acerca a su lado, le acaricia el rostro y besa su frente. Le habla.

—Te amo Reiner, recupérate por favor... Te necesito

Arla se acerca a Diana y le susurra.

—¿Como hiciste eso? ¿Como lo reviviste?

—No tengo idea... Sólo espero que al despertar no recuerde nada

Diana mira a Benton y se acerca arrodillándose a su lado. Ella se frota sus manos y las coloca en el rostro de él.

—Gracias por buscarme —Le agarra la mano, mientras la suya le tiembla de frío—

—Ya pronto te sentirás mejor —Le acaricia el cabello, se quita la chaqueta y la coloca sobre él—

Al llegar al hospital Diana permanece al lado de Reiner. Ella se alegra al verlo regenerarse por completo, aunque aún sigue inconsciente.

—Mi amor —Besa su frente y luego sus labios— Te amo —Le acaricia el rostro— Tengo que irme, vendré a verte después. Espero que ya estés despierto —Diana se va—

Reiner al haberla escuchado mueve los dedos de la mano.

Diana llega al cuarto donde está Benton. Él se emociona al verla entrar. Ella camina rápido hasta él y lo abraza.

—Cariño, estaba ansioso por verte

Ella comienza a besarlo en toda la cara. Él se ríe.

—¿Como te sientes? —Ella le acaricia el rostro—

—Estoy mejor... No dejaré de darte las gracias por rescatarme

—Lo haría un millón de veces más si es necesario... Te amo Thomas, si algo malo te hubiera pasado yo me moriría por dentro —Lo besa apasionadamente—

—Nada me va a pasar porque sé que puedo contar con una gran mujer como tu... Te amo mi vida —Le sonríe—

Ambos se abrazan fuertemente.

A las horas Reiner despierta. Zeke, Pieck, Porco, Arla, Jeff, Roy y Diana lo acompañan en el cuarto. Están felices por verlo bien.

Dan a Reiner de alta. Él va hasta el cuarto donde tienen a Benton para llevarle una solicitud.

—Reiner, me alegra verte bien... Nos diste tremendo susto

—También me alegro de que usted se encuentre bien. Me dijeron que tenía hipotermia

—Si, por poco no la cuento si no fuera por Diana... No sé hasta cuando estaré aquí, pero ya quiero irme. Odio los hospitales

—Yo también los odio

—¿Para qué vienes? ¿Necesitas algo?

—Vengo a solicitar dos días libres para poder ir a ver a mi mamá —Le entrega el papel con la solicitud—

—Está bien —Benton está por firmar el papel—

—También, voy a pedir que Diana me acompañe como escolta

Benton se le queda mirando.

—Si no hay problema en llevarla conmigo

—Ninguno... Puede acompañarte, para eso es tu escolta —Benton firma el papel con desánimo— Sales mañana

—Gracias General —Reiner se va—

A las horas Diana está en su habitación preparando la maleta. Alguien toca a la puerta. Ella abre.

—Reiner, es tardísimo, deberías descansar un rato

—Para eso vine... Quiero estar contigo —Reiner entra y ve que Diana está preparando la maleta— Gracias por acompañarme —Se le acerca y la abraza fuertemente— Gracias por todo lo que haces por mí, no tienes idea de lo agradecido que me siento y de lo mucho que te amo... Yo te necesito a mi lado siempre —Le da un beso. Luego la ayuda a terminar de preparar la maleta—

Diana se voltea a doblar una ropa. Reiner al verla de espaldas se le acerca, la agarra por la cadera. Ambos sonríen.

Varios minutos después Benton va caminando hacia la habitación de Diana. Cuando va a tocar la puerta, escucha ruidos y acerca su oído. Él se entristece y se aparta. Saca una pequeña caja del bolsillo.

—Aún no es el tiempo, ni el momento —Suspira— Tengo que tomar valor... Quiero que sea especial, aunque sé que no será fácil por culpa de él —Guarda la cajita en el bolsillo y se va desanimado—

Al día siguiente Diana y Reiner van en tren. Es de mañana, casi el mediodía. Diana está nerviosa, camina de un lado a otro.

—¿Que te pasa mi amor?

—Estoy ansiosa... ¿Qué pensará tu mamá cuando me vea?

—No pensará nada malo. Le escribí que venía con una escolta

—Las madres conocen todo. No sé va a creer que sólo soy tu escolta. ¿Y si me interroga? ¿Si le caigo mal?

Reiner ríe.

—Sé que ella me mirará a los ojos y me dirá: "Puedo ver las intenciones que traes con mi hijo..." —Hace el gesto de oler— "Hasta aquí puedo oler tu embarazo"

Reiner ríe a carcajadas.

—Diana que imaginación tienes

—No es broma... Las madres tienen un sexto sentido muy desarrollado y más si eres hijo único. Para tu mamá siempre serás su bebé... Un bebé de uno punto ochenta y cinco metros

Reiner sigue riendo.

—Tranquila... Le caerás bien a mi mamá

Llegan a Liberio. Bajan del tren. Los tíos y la prima de Reiner le esperan.

—Horita recibimos tu carta... Me alegra que hayas venido —Su tía se alegra—

—Tenía que venir a verlos, los extrañaba

Se abrazan. Reiner se gira y les presenta a Diana.

—Tío, tía, ella es Diana, mi escolta y compañera de Escuadrón

—Mucho gusto —Diana les sonríe—

—Igualmente —El tío la saluda—

Reiner ve a Gaby.

—Hey, cada vez que te veo estás más grande —Él la agarra al hombro y la abraza—

Se van caminando hasta la casa. Diana aún sigue nerviosa.

Entran a la casa. La mamá de Reiner se emociona al verlo.

—Mamá

—¡Hijo mío!

Se abrazan fuertemente. Luego ella mira a Diana.

—Tú debes ser su escolta, Diana

—Si señora —Lo dice nerviosa y pierde un poco la voz—

Karina se acerca a ella para saludarla. A Diana le tiemblan las manos. Reiner intenta no reírse.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte, Diana —La saluda— Pasen, pónganse cómodos, les preparé el almuerzo

Están a la mesa comiendo y conversando.

—A ustedes los he visto en portadas de periódicos. Me da mucha emoción leer sus hazañas —Karina lo dice emocionada—

—Es muy heroico lo que hacen —Su tío les sonríe—

—Gracias —Reiner sonríe—

Siguen comiendo. Karina se queda mirando a Diana.

—Diana, ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

—Smith

—¿Tienes familia?

—No, soy huérfana

—Lo lamento, ¿Cuándo ingresaste a la milicia?

—Un tiempo después que Reiner se fue a Paradis

—Debe ser un privilegio ser la escolta de un Guerrero de Mare

Diana mira a Reiner, él contiene la risa y le da con el zapato para que siga hablando.

—Si... Si es un privilegio para mi

—Diana me ha salvado la vida varias veces desde que llegué aquí —Reiner coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Diana—

—Hubiera sido tú compañera ideal en Paradis

—Si... La hubiera querido tener a mi lado —Reiner mira a Diana y le sonríe—

Ella se queda pensativa.

—Muy pronto entraré a la milicia para comenzar los entrenamientos —Gaby lo dice emocionada—

—Que... bien, Gaby... Me alegraría tenerte de compañera —Reiner le sonríe—

—Para mí sería un honor... Ojalá algún día me una a su Escuadrón... Quisiera enseñarles de nuevo a esos demonios de la isla quiénes mandan, los odio...

Su madre la interrumpe.

—Hija no andes pensando en eso

Siguen almorzando. Diana se siente un poco incómoda con el comentario de Gaby. Reiner nota su incomodidad. Karina mira a Diana.

—Aún te veo un poco tensa, aquí nadie te va a comer

Reiner se ríe.

—Hijo baja los codos de la mesa, es de mala educación —Ella le da un golpe en el brazo con la servilleta—

—Perdón mamá

Diana se ríe.

Terminan de almorzar.

Karina los lleva hasta el cuarto de Reiner. Mientras ella busca unas sábanas les habla, dándoles la espalda.

—El cuarto de invitados lo estamos remodelando, ambos tendrán que quedarse aquí... Supongo que no les molestará. Hasta aquí puedo ver que ustedes se traen algo

Diana y Reiner se miran asombrados. Diana le habla en voz baja.

—Te lo dije... Ya me debe estar oliendo

Ambos contienen la risa.

—No mamá, no hay problema. Hemos dormidos juntos...

Diana le hace señas de que se calle la boca.

—A veces... —Reiner contiene la risa—

La mamá coloca las sábanas sobre la cama.

—Acomódense, luego me gustaría que me acompañen a comprar algunas cosas para la cena

—Ah claro que si mamá

Unos minutos después todos salen a comprar cosas. Mientras caminan hay niños que reconocen a Reiner y a Diana, se les acercan muy emocionados.

—Genial, es el Titán Acorazado —Un niño lo dice emocionado—

Reiner saluda a cada uno. Diana igual los saluda. Karina está muy orgullosa de ambos.

Regresan a la casa. Reiner lleva los bolsos.

—Iré preparando la cena desde ahora. Quiero hacerles algo especial —Karina va a la cocina—

Durante la tarde Diana y Reiner ayudan a Karina y a los tíos a preparar la cena. Durante la preparación están conversando, riendo. Preparan la mesa y cenan.

En la noche Diana está jugando con Gaby un juego de mesa. Están concentradas. Reiner le dice a Gaby que ficha mover.

—Hey, eso es trampa —Diana cruza los brazos y frunce el ceño—

Los tres se ríen.

Luego de varios minutos Gaby gana la partida.

—¡Si!... ¡Gané! —Se emociona—

—Eres muy inteligente, exijo que mañana tengamos una revancha —Diana le guiña—

La mamá de Gaby llega a la sala.

—Vamos Gaby, ya es tarde, es hora de dormir

—Si mamá... Los veré mañana

—Que descanses —Reiner la abraza—

Gaby y su mamá se van.

Karina llega a la sala con una caja. Hay fotos de Reiner cuando era un niño. Las están viendo cada una.

—Esta foto fue tiempo después que Reiner adquirió el titán... El hombre que lo está ayudando en los entrenamientos es su General, Benton... Él es un buen hombre, siempre fue amigo de mi Reiner

Diana toma la foto y se queda mirando a Benton. Sonríe levemente. Karina saca otra foto.

—Esta es la foto del día en que Reiner salió a Paradis... Todos estaban despidiendo a los Guerreros

Diana toma la foto y se queda mirando a Reiner cuando era niño. Esto le trae recuerdos y se queda pensativa. Karina saca otra cosa de la caja.

—Esta fue la primera ropa que uso mi apuesto Reiner cuando estaba recién nacido

—Mamá no muestres eso, que vergüenza —Se sonroja—

—El ancho de esa ropa es el ancho de su brazo —Karina ríe—

Diana toma la ropa, la mira y sonríe muy feliz. Luego Diana y Reiner se miran a los ojos y se emocionan con tan sólo pensar que pronto serán padres. Siguen viendo más fotos, ropas y algunos juguetes. Karina le cuenta historias de Reiner. Él en algunas siente vergüenza. Diana se ríe.

Luego ambos se van a la habitación. Diana se prepara para dormir. Acomoda la cama mientras Reiner se ducha. Ella tiene un recuerdo de su niñez.

_Ve a su tía acostándola en la cama y leyendo un libro. Luego entra su mamá a acompañarlas. Recuerda cuando el Titán Colosal destruyó el muro, su madre fallece devorada por un titán. Luego su tía muere aplastada por una piedra que el Titán Acorazado lanzó cuando destruyó la puerta._

Diana llora recordando ver a Reiner tan feliz con su mamá, mientras la de ella murió por culpa de él. Reiner entra a la habitación y la ve llorando. Al ella verlo entrar se seca las lágrimas.

—¿Mi amor que te sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?

—Nada, sólo son recuerdos que tuve... El cambio hormonal del embarazo me tiene sensible

—Si es por algo más no dudes en decirme... Te amo preciosa —Le acaricia el rostro—

Diana se acuesta en la cama.

—Yo dormiré en el suelo, ya no quepo en esa cama, y pensar que dormía aquí hace unos años... El tiempo pasa muy rápido

—No cabes de largo, pero de ancho sí, me gustaría que te acuestes a mi lado un rato en lo que me duermo

—Claro que sí —Reiner se le recuesta al lado—

Aún Diana tiene sus ojos lagrimosos.

—Nunca te contado esto, pero aún recuerdo a mi familia. Mis papás, hermanas, tía

—¿Y que les pasó?

—Mi madre y mi tía fueron asesinadas. Mi padre me confesó que yo era hija de mi tía. Luego conocí a mi padre biológico. Sucedieron tantas cosas y no supe más de mi padre de crianza, ni de mis hermanas, ni tampoco de mi padre biológico... A pesar de luego conocer a Roy, Jeff, Arla, Karl y tenerlos a mi lado, me sentía totalmente sola en un mundo que a penas conocía

—Lo lamento tanto... Mi padre es un marleyano, nunca tuve relación con él... Ingresé a ser candidato a Guerrero, di lo mejor de mí para que él se sintiera orgulloso y tener a mis padres juntos. Lo único que hizo fue botarme del lugar, no quería ni verme... Llevo años guardando ese dolor en mi corazón... Te prometo que el día que nazca nuestro bebé le daré todo el amor del mundo y estaré a su lado hasta que me llegue el momento de pasar mi poder a ti —Reiner se acerca al vientre de Diana— Te amo pequeñín, eres mi felicidad y mi vida —Besa el vientre. Luego besa a Diana— Te amo... Trata de descansar, aquí estaré a tu lado

Diana se duerme al lado de Reiner.

Al día siguiente cuando Diana se despierta no ve a Reiner en el cuarto. Ella se arregla y baja. Reiner está ayudando a su mamá a preparar el desayuno.

Se sientan a la mesa. Gaby viene corriendo.

—Genial, está el desayuno listo, hoy me levanté con mucha hambre —Comienza a comer sin control—

Todos desayunan.

Luego van a la plaza de Liberio. Reiner está jugando con Gaby. Mientras Diana y Karina están sentadas observándolos.

—Reiner es hermoso en todos los sentidos, ¿verdad? —Karina mira a Diana— Desde que los vi llegar pude ver que ustedes se traen algo más que sólo ser compañeros. Se les ve en la mirada

Diana sonríe tímidamente y se queda mirando a Reiner.

—Él es como el sol al amanecer... Es mi luz y mi calor... Lo más hermoso que han visto mis ojos en toda mi vida —Diana suspira—

—Reiner es afortunado de tener a su lado a una chica que lo cuida y lo ama

—Lo amo con todo mi corazón

Karina sonríe.

—¿Eres candidata a Guerrero?

—Si, Reiner me dará su poder cuando llegue el momento

—Sólo te pido un favor enorme. Hazlo feliz estos años que le quedan de vida... Sean felices los dos, cásense si quieren, tengan hijos si quieren —Karina toca el vientre de Diana— Pero sobre todo ámense el uno al otro... Vas a llevar sobre tu hombro una gran responsabilidad, pero en tu interior siempre llevarás las memorias de ese amor que ambos sintieron. Él vivirá dentro de ti y al final de tu vida se volverán a encontrar

Diana sonríe. Reiner se les acerca.

—Vamos a comer algo, yo invito

—Si tía vamos, me muero de hambre

Se levantan y van a un restaurante a comer. Karina no deja de mirar a Diana y a Reiner, ella se siente feliz.

Al día siguiente, temprano en la mañana, Diana y Reiner están en la estación del tren. Van de regreso a la base.

—Te extrañaré hijo mío

—Yo también mamá

Se abrazan.

Karina va donde Diana.

—Recuerda lo que hablamos

—Si señora

Karina la abraza.

Se despiden de los demás y se montan en el tren.

—¡Adiós primo, espero verte pronto!... ¡Igual a ti Diana!

Se dicen adiós. El tren se marcha.

—Le caíste bien a mi mamá

—Oh si, al menos —Suspira aliviada—

—La próxima vez que vengamos y le demos la noticia que será abuela, ella se emocionará mucho

Diana se queda pensativa. Toma la decisión de quedarse en Mare, aunque ella y sus compañeros encuentren lo que tanto buscan.


	13. Escena Extra 6

_Días después del ataque en la base de la frontera. Antes que Reiner se fuera a la misión en la montaña._

_Diana ha terminado de arreglar el equipo tridimensional y fue con Reiner a solas al bosque a practicar. Es en una zona donde antes daban entrenamientos. Esta vez Reiner es quién usa el equipo. Brinca de un árbol a otro con mucha rapidez. Da piruetas en el aire. Diana está sorprendida._

_—Wow, sí que eres rápido_

_Reiner se le acerca y se queda colgando de cabeza con las piernas arriba, al frente de ella. Él se balancea._

_—Es la práctica... Hace tiempo no manejaba uno. Me trae buenos y malos recuerdos a la vez_

_—Yo hubiera deseado estar a tu lado en ese tiempo_

_—Tu hubieras sido una de las mejores, sabes manejar el equipo muy bien sin tener muchos entrenamientos previos_

_—Pero no sería mejor que tú_

_—Claro que sí serias mejor que yo_

_—Oh no —Diana se le acerca para besarlo, él se esquiva—_

_—Quiero ver tus reflejos —Reiner le guiña—_

_Diana ríe. Él se va. Comienza a dar vueltas de un lado a otro. Diana está quieta mirando cada movimiento. Reiner desaparece. Diana está atenta. Él sale por su espalda, ella logra esquivarlo. Reiner se vuelve a desaparecer. Ella agarra una rama y se queda atenta a todos lados. Reiner vuelve a aparecer, pero sobre ella. Diana lo esquiva y con la rama lo golpea suavemente en el abdomen. Reiner se detiene._

_—Si que tienes buenos reflejos_

_—Es la práctica —Diana le guiña—_

_Reiner va hasta donde ella y se quita el equipo tridimensional. Diana le ayuda a quitarse las correas._

_—Gracias por dejarme practicar con el equipo_

_—Sólo en ti confío para su uso... Cuando quieras seguir practicando sólo me dices_

_Reiner la abraza y le da un beso en la cabeza. Él guarda el equipo en el cajón._

_—Te ayudaría a recoger las correas, pero me duelen mucho las piernas. Me sentaré un rato_

_—Está bien... Ve, descansa que yo las guardo_

_Reiner se sienta debajo de un árbol. Mientras ve a Diana recoger. Se queda pensativo._

_\Diana es tan hermosa y especial, mi mujer, la madre de mi hijo. La amo demasiado. De verdad que ella me ha ayudado a olvidar todo este dolor que llevo en mi corazón. Desde que la vi por primera vez tuve esa sensación de haberla conocido antes pero no logro recordarla/ —Mira hacia arriba y suspira— \Cuanto desearía haberla conocido antes. Al menos ella me ama tal y como soy. Hubiera querido que Christa me hiciera el mismo caso... Rayos, no sé por qué ando pensando en ella, aunque de verdad la extraño mucho, hubiera querido verla una vez más/ —Reiner vuelve a mirar a Diana— \Mi lado soldado sigue amando a Christa, pero definitivamente mi lado Guerrero ama a Diana/ —Suspira— \Maldición, no sé cómo reaccionaré cuando descubramos sus verdaderas intenciones, ojalá todo sea un error y ella no esté haciendo cosas a escondidas. Ni sé que haré para evitar que le hagan daño, no puedo permitir que la atrapen y la lastimen, especialmente a mi hijito que no tiene culpa. Creo que lo mejor será dejarla ir, aunque me duela/ —Le bajan lágrimas— \Decirle adiós será la decisión más difícil de mi vida/_

_Diana se acerca. Reiner se seca las lágrimas._

_—¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué estabas llorando?_

_—Por nada, no te preocupes_

_—Hace mucha calor, no sé si es por el embarazo, pero últimamente estoy sudando mucho, aprovecharé el río para quitarme el sudor... ¿Quieres venir?_

_—No... Bueno, más luego iré. Aprovecha y ve un rato_

_—Oh, pues vigila que no venga nadie, aunque ya no vienen soldados a entrenar acá, pero uno nunca sabe_

_—Está bien, ve, yo vigilo_

_Diana se acerca al río y comienza a quitarse poco a poco la ropa. Reiner la observa hasta que ella se mete al río. Recuerda un día en que estuvieron en esa zona luego de un entrenamiento._

Antes de la batalla para destruir el laboratorio enemigo.

Todos los soldados han acabado de entrenar. Dividen los grupos entre mujeres y hombres para que fueran a darse un baño en el río. Las mujeres están en una zona privada, pero Diana quiso irse sola. Reiner viene caminando luego de ducharse, está sin camisa, sólo tiene el pantalón y las botas. Sin darse cuenta toma el camino donde están las mujeres. Él al escucharlas reír, corre y se esconde para que no lo vieran. Toma otro camino para irse cuando más adelante ve a Diana quitándose la ropa. Él se paraliza. Ella presiente que alguien la mira y se gira, él se esconde detrás de un árbol. Diana al no ver a nadie sigue quitándose la ropa, Reiner la observa a escondidas. Él se queda sorprendido, su rostro se torna rojo, su respiración aumenta. Murmura.

—Es perfecta y hermosa —Reiner sigue mirándola mientras ella se baña. Él intenta contener las ganas de ir donde ella. Se mira el pantalón— Rayos, no recuerdo haberme sentido así en mucho tiempo —Reiner está sudando—

Alguien se acerca a él.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Reiner se asusta y se gira.

—¿Roy?

—¿Qué haces mirando a Diana?

—Disculpa, no era mi intención, iba pasando y la vi sin querer

—¿No era tu intención? Si llevo rato observando que la estás mirando... —Roy lo mira de arriba para abajo— Veo que lo estabas disfrutando

—Perdóname Roy, no debí hacerlo, lo siento

—Eso debiste pensarlo antes

Reiner se coloca la camisa y se va.

—Hey, no he terminado de hablar contigo

—Lo siento, ¿Ok?

—Ya pediste disculpas a mí, pero a ella no... Más bien aléjate de ella maldito, Diana es mía —Lo dice con coraje—

Reiner se molesta.

—He visto que ella tiene interés en mi —Reiner se burla en su cara—

—¿Tú crees que te hará caso algún día? Ella no te ama y nunca lo hará, ¿Sabes por qué?... Porque yo soy su pareja, yo soy quién ha estado a su lado, tú sólo llegaste a dañar todo, desde siempre lo hiciste. No soporto ni verla a tu lado, siempre protegiéndote y velando tu trasero, maldito ase... —Roy se calla—

Reiner se queda un poco confundido con lo que Roy dijo. Él no quiere seguir discutiendo y decide irse. Roy se enoja y se abalanza sobre él, lo empuja contra un árbol y luego lo golpea en el abdomen. Reiner lo agarra y lo empuja contra otro árbol, y lanza un puño a su cara, pero falla el golpe a propósito y golpea fuertemente el tronco del árbol. El árbol se estremece. Roy se queda sorprendido. Reiner mira su mano y ve que tiene los nudillos ensangrentados, comienza a curarse.

—Al parecer se te olvida quién soy —Reiner lo dice molesto— La próxima vez que vengas a golpearme te juro que no volveré a fallar el golpe a propósito

—Entonces aléjate de Diana

—Si ella quiere tenerme cerca ahí estaré, tú y nadie me lo impedirá

Benton observa lo que pasa.

—Par de tontos —Benton ríe. Se les acerca— ¿Sucede algo?

—No mi General, sólo estaba enseñándole a Roy unas clases de mis técnicas en pelea

—Pues practiquen en otro momento, ya es hora de irnos... Vayan al campamento

—Si mi General

Reiner se va y mira de mala manera a Roy.

Diana ha terminado de bañarse y vestirse, pero sólo logra ver a Reiner mirar mal a Roy. Diana se le acerca a él.

—¿Que sucedió?

—Nada, no te preocupes —Roy le echa el brazo y ambos se van de regreso al campamento—

Reiner se había escondido detrás de un árbol a observarlos.  
_  
Reiner aún sigue sentado bajo el árbol, al recordar ese momento comienza a sentir lo mismo que aquel día. Él se levanta y va hasta el río, se quita la camisa y pantalón. Diana está de espaldas, no lo ha visto acercarse. Él entra al agua y la agarra por la cadera. Diana da un salto y del mismo susto le golpea el pecho._

_—¡Auch!_

_—Que susto me has dado, la próxima vez avísame_

_—¿Y tus reflejos?_

_—Estaba distraída —Diana ríe—_

_—Perdón, pero no podía perder este momento, como lo hice hace un tiempo_

_—¿Cuándo?_

_—La última vez que vinimos de entrenamiento aquí, venía caminando y te observé mientras te quitabas la ropa_

_—¿Con que eras tú? —Le lanza agua en la cara— Con razón sentía que alguien me observaba ese día_

_—No pude evitarlo, ya desde ese tiempo me gustabas, aunque no lo quería admitir... Ni tienes idea de las ganas que te tuve en ese momento_

_—Wow —Ríe nerviosa— Al menos ahora ya me tienes a tu lado_

_Reiner la agarra y la pega a su cuerpo. Le toca el vientre. Luego le besa el cuello._

_—Reiner ¿Vamos a hacerlo aquí? ¿Ahora? —Ríe—_

_—Si, ahora mismo —Ríe—_

_—Aquí no, hay unos peces que se te meten en ciertos orificios_

_—Pues nos vamos a la orilla_

_Reiner la acuesta en la arena de la orilla del río. Va besando todo su cuerpo hasta las piernas. Luego comienzan a intimar apasionadamente._

_—Te amo Diana... Te amo demasiado_

_Diana le toca el pecho, él aprieta sus manos contra la arena. Sus gemidos cada vez son más altos._

Reiner comienza a escuchar una voz a los lejos, que cada vez se acerca.

—Lo encontramos

Alguien lo desconecta del titán y lo saca fuera. Su cuerpo se ha fusionado con el Acorazado por el tiempo en que estuvo conectado. Reiner está acostado en el suelo, su rostro está un poco desfigurado ya que al intentar sacarlo su piel fue removida, igual pasó con varias partes de su cuerpo. Abre sus ojos con dificultad. Ve a soldados a su alrededor.

—¿Que sucedió? ¿Dónde estoy? —Lo dice confundido—

—Estuviste como dos semanas desaparecido —Le contesta un soldado—

_A Reiner le vienen varios recuerdos que luego de la muerte de sus hijos y que Diana lo amenazara, él se había ido lejos y se conectó al titán._

—Benton le pidió a Magath buscarte

—¿Sucedió algo?

Gardner se acerca a él.

—Ha habido varios ataques a gente importante. Benton ya sospecha quién es, y quiere que le ayudes

—¿Ataques? ¿Diana?

—Tal vez sí... Vamos, necesitas recuperarte

Llevan a Reiner en brazos, ya que no puede caminar, lo montan en un vehículo y se lo llevan de regreso a la base.

Reiner se está regenerando cuando Benton se le acerca.

—Diana regresó

—Lo sé

—Pensé que estaba muerta, por lo que tú me dijiste

—Yo igual, al parecer me engañó —Mira hacia otro lado—

—Necesito que me ayudes a atraparla. No podemos dejarla hacer daño a Mare... Si aún sigues conectado a ella necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes, donde está, sus planes... Tenemos que detenerla a tiempo

Reiner sabe dónde Diana está, pero no quiere decirle a Benton. En la noche se acerca al campamento de ella. La ve reunida con algunos hombres y mujeres. Él aprovecha la distracción y se mete a la caseta de ella. Ve dos cajones grandes. Abre el primero y ve un equipo tridimensional. Supone que el otro es lo mismo así que se lleva el cajón. Se va del campamento rápidamente. Diana ve a alguien salir, corre hasta la caseta y ve que se han robado un equipo. Ella se enoja.

—¿Le seguimos? —Le pregunta Max—

—No, hay que movernos... Ahora —Diana lo dice molesta—

Recogen todo y se van rápido.

Al día siguiente Diana captura a siete soldados de Mare. La noticia llega a oídos de Benton ya que eran de su nuevo Escuadrón. Reiner se prepara para ir hasta donde está Diana. Se coloca el equipo tridimensional.

—Reiner, tienes que estar preparado para todo lo que pueda ocurrir... Si tienes que matarla hazlo sin dudar

—Si General

—Yo iré en el dirigible, le tengo una sorpresa si la misión se complica... No llames la atención hasta que estés cerca de ella

Reiner se va. Usa el equipo tridimensional para llegar hasta Diana. Él la observa a escondidas. Ella tiene a los soldados arrodillados. Diana llega con el equipo tridimensional, una chaqueta negra con el logo de la Legión, y tiene el pelo corto. Reiner se sorprende al ver su aspecto tan diferente. La escucha hablar. Los seguidores de Diana apuntan a los soldados de Mare. Ella comienza a preguntar, nadie contesta. Luego silba mientras camina. Vuelve a hablar y sin pensarlo mata un soldado. Todo se asustan. Reiner se enoja. Diana vuelve a preguntar y como nadie contesta ella agarra otro soldado y lo mata. Reiner se enfurece, se coloca las gafas y se prepara para pelear contra ella. Cuando Diana se vuelve a acercar a los soldados, Reiner se impulsa con el equipo tridimensional para llegar rápido hasta ella. Sin Diana esperarlo, él la patea fuertemente. Ella cae al suelo. Reiner toma distancia y se coloca en posición de defensa, la mira seriamente.

(Continúa en el volumen 3 parte 1)


	14. Escena Extra 7

Reiner y Benton reciben confidencias del supuesto campamento donde está Diana y sus seguidores. Llegan al lugar y sólo ven rastros de una fogata y algunos vehículos desmantelados. Reiner toca la fogata y la siente fría.

—Hace mucho que se fueron... Este lugar es muy abierto como para hacer un campamento permanente aquí

—Tienes razón, pero definitivamente estuvieron aquí, esos vehículos son los que nos robaron

Caminan por el lugar. Soldados rastrean el área.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento con este lugar... Siento que podría ser una emboscada —Reiner lo dice preocupado—

—Lo dudo, este lugar es muy amplio, los veríamos llegar a kilómetros

Comienza a llover. Reiner observa el suelo. Ve algo que sobresale y le llama la atención. Se pone de cuclillas y lo toca. Él siente una corriente recorrer por su cuerpo. Mira a Benton.

—¡General! —Reiner lo agarra y se prepara para morderse la mano—

La tierra comienza a moverse. Diana se había escondido como titán de 15 metros debajo de la tierra. Se levanta haciendo que ambos rueden y caigan al suelo. Benton se lastima el tobillo. Diana sin pensarlo les lanza un puño. Reiner se transforma parcialmente en titán y con su cuerpo cristalizado bloquea el puño, le rompe el codo al Acorazado de Diana. Los soldados de Mare comienzan a dispararle y lanzar bombas. Diana les lanza un golpe y mata a varios. Reiner corre junto a Benton, le ayuda a correr hasta Gardner.

—Tienes que huir General, váyanse ahora mismo, yo me encargo

Por la distracción y la poca visibilidad por la lluvia no se percatan que a la distancia vienen de prisa en vehículos los soldados de Diana.

Ella se levanta completamente. Busca con la mirada a Reiner, pero ve un rayo caer, sonríe. Reiner se transforma en titán. Ambos se quedan mirando. Ella regenera el brazo.

Benton está maravillado.

—¡General se acercan! —Grita Gardner—

—Sólo quiero ver esta maravilla... Imagina todas las posibilidades al tener un ejército de Acorazados —Se emociona—

Diana y Reiner corren, se lanzan un puño al rostro, la fricción del puño contra el agua crea una onda, ambos se golpean a la vez y dan varios pasos hacia atrás. Reiner rápidamente se lanza sobre Diana y la tumba al suelo. Se sienta sobre ella y comienza a golpearla.

Los soldados de Diana les disparan a los soldados de Mare.

—¡General es hora de irnos! —Gardner vuelve a gritar. Agarra a Benton y lo monta a un vehículo—

Se van rápidamente. Benton sigue viendo la pelea aún con emoción.

Diana logra esquivar varios puños de Reiner. Con la mano intenta empujarle la cabeza hacia atrás. Él le muerde fuertemente la mano. Diana con la otra entierra sus dedos en un ojo del Acorazado hasta lastimarlo. Al Reiner no ver de un lado ella le lanza un puño fuerte y lo hace perder el balance y cae al suelo. Diana se levanta rápido y le patea la cabeza varias veces, le destruye la armadura del rostro. Reiner esquiva una patada y le agarra una pierna.

—Que obsesión tienes con las piernas —Ella se ríe—

Él la empuja y la hace perder el balance. Diana cae contra el suelo, pero con sus piernas le hace una llave y le agarra el cuello. Reiner intenta levantarse, se arrastra. Logra levantarse con ella aún agarrada al cuello y la golpea fuertemente contra el suelo. Le parte el cuello al titán de Diana. Ella se desconecta. Reiner intenta atraparla, pero Diana se transforma en titán-humano y sube velozmente por el brazo del Acorazado. Al llegar al cuello se transforma en titán sobre él. Ambos titanes quedan fusionados, Reiner no se puede mover, él sale del titán e intenta huir, pero no se percata que Diana ha salido del titán, ella da un salto sobre él y ambos caen al suelo.

Aún sigue lloviendo fuertemente.

Ambos se levantan. Se miran el uno al otro con mucho coraje. Diana camina rodeándolo, buscando por donde atacar, Reiner está a la defensiva. Él ve que ella tiene los ojos entre color miel y rojos. Diana se abalanza sobre él. Reiner la detiene. Se empujan el uno al otro. Él le da una patada en las piernas y ella cae. Le lanza una patada, pero ella rueda en el suelo y la esquiva, se vuelve a levantar. Ella corre hasta Reiner le lanza un puño, él la esquiva, Diana pierde el balance, pero logra darle una patada fuerte en el pecho. Él cae al suelo. Ella lo sigue pateando varias veces en el rostro y pecho, cada vez más fuerte. Le rompe la nariz y la boca, le lastima las costillas. Reiner está adolorido. Arrastrándose boca abajo en el suelo. Diana ve un pedazo largo de metal, es parte de los vehículos que habían dejado allí. Ella lo recoge y ve que la punta tiene filo. Reiner trata de levantarse, pero no puede. Diana se le para encima y sin pensarlo lo atraviesa con el pedazo de metal en la espalda. Reiner grita de dolor. Ella se pone de cuclillas frente a él. Le agarra la cabeza.

—Pobre de ti, ¿qué pensará Benton cuando se entere que fuiste tú quién mató a sus soldados en Paradis?... En pocas palabras lo traicionaste —Ríe— Eres tan patético —Golpea fuertemente la cara contra el suelo— Yo no voy a compartir mi aire con basura como tú, porque eso es lo que eres para mí, basura... Es hora de poner fin a tu mísera vida. Te mataré y lo voy a disfrutar como no te lo puedes imaginar —Diana se levanta y agarra otro pedazo de metal—

Reiner se enoja. Antes que ella entierre el pedazo de metal en su cabeza, él se transforma parcialmente en titán antes de Diana poder reaccionar. Con la mano del Acorazado la golpea fuertemente contra el suelo. Ella cae dentro de un hoyo enorme causando por el golpe, no se puede mover y se queja de dolor hasta perder la consciencia. Sangra por la nariz y tiene varios huesos rotos. Reiner se levanta y se saca el pedazo de metal que lo atraviesa. Camina hasta donde ella para matarla. Alza el metal, la mira con coraje, pero al verla en el suelo comienza a recordar _cuando iban juntos a leer en Paradis, ella siempre se recostaba sobre sus piernas, y la alegría que él sentía de niño al estar con ella. En Mare hacían lo mismo, pero en las orillas del lago._ Él siente lástima porque muy en el fondo de su corazón aún la ama. Diana despierta y lo ve con el pedazo de metal apuntando a su cabeza. Sus ojos se vuelven azules.

—Reiner —Lo dice con dificultad—

Él llora un poco y arroja lejos el metal. Se va corriendo sin decir nada. Ella se queda confundida y llora. Los soldados de Diana se acercan y la ayudan a montarse en el vehículo.

Reiner sigue corriendo con dificultad hasta que Benton en un vehículo regresa por él y lo recoge. Reiner se mantiene en silencio. Benton lo observa, se percata que él está llorando un poco.

Regresan a la base. Reiner ya se ha regenerado sus heridas. Llevan a Benton al hospital para que le atiendan el tobillo. Reiner lo acompaña.

—¿Cómo se siente General?

—Bien, al menos no me voy a morir de esto, bueno eso espero —Ríe— ¿Y tú cómo estás? Te veo un poco triste

—Nunca imaginé que fuera a pasar todo esto

—Y yo... Por eso debimos haberla atrapado aquel día en que escapó con Roy

—Lo sé —Reiner se levanta triste y se va—

Benton se queda solo y habla a sí mismo.

—No tienes idea de lo que le haré cuando la atrape —Se enoja—

Ya es entrada la noche, sobre la base militar cae una tormenta eléctrica. Benton duerme en su cama y está teniendo una pesadilla. _Siente que alguien le tapa la boca y nariz con la mano, es tanta la fuerza que se está quedando sin aire, al trata de mirar quien es ve en la oscuridad como el filo de una cuchilla brilla con la poca luz que entra al cuarto. Logra ver el rostro de la persona, es Diana, ella lo apuñala en el corazón._ Benton se despierta dando un grito, se toca el pecho y mira para todos lados. Siente una molestia en el cuello, se toca y con la poca luz nota sangre en sus dedos. En ese momento un rayo cae cerca e ilumina la habitación, puede ver a alguien parado en la esquina.

—¿Te asusté? —Ríe—

—Me imaginé que habías sido tú, Diana… Esta vez fuiste tu quien se metió en mi mente —Se levanta de la cama. Agarra las muletas, cojea un poco ya que aún le duele el tobillo—

—Ni te muevas —Diana lo amenaza con un cuchillo—

—¿A dónde voy a ir? Como tengo tantas opciones para escaparme o pudiera correr —Benton va a la mesa y se sirve un poco de licor. Le ofrece a Diana y ella lo rechaza— Es un placer tenerte aquí de vuelta en mi habitación... Si estás paredes hablaran dirían muchas cosas —Sonríe y se bebe el licor— ¿Para qué vienes hasta aquí?

—Vengo a matarte

—¿Segura? Porque si lo hubieras querido me habrías apuñalado o degollado mientras dormía sin tiempo a reaccionar y no haberlo hecho dentro de un sueño. Perdiste tu oportunidad, como siempre... Además, tú no puedes matarme, soy un mal que necesitas. Por eso me salvaste aquel día cuando estuve a punto de morir... Aunque no lo quieras admitir aún tienes un vínculo conmigo porque me amas —Sigue bebiendo— No olvides que yo fui el primer hombre en tu vida y el que hacía que le fueras infiel a Reiner —Le guiña—

Diana se molesta. Benton se ríe al verle su expresión.

—En realidad dime que quieres antes que llame a mis soldados

—¿Quiero que me expliques por qué tenía que pasar lo de Paradis? —Se enoja—

—Si quieres hablar de eso hagámoslo en otra parte

—¡No! Quiero saberlo aquí y ahora

—Te dije que aquí no... Sé de lo que eres capaz y no pondré en riesgo la vida de nadie

—¿Y de cuando acá te preocupa la gente?

—Hay eldianos que no tienen culpa... ¿Acaso no los estás salvando?

—A mí no me importa nadie... Si total, se entrometen en mi camino y de igual manera los mataré

—Uy que miedo —Ríe y sigue bebiendo—

Diana acepta irse. Benton agarra las muletas, luego agarra algo y lo esconde en el bolsillo. Ambos caminan fuera de la base, Diana lo sigue amenazando con el cuchillo. Van hasta un callejón en la ciudad, a las afueras de la base. Ella lo empuja hacia la pared.

—Habla ahora, maldito

—No tengo nada que decirte, lo ya sucedido es más que suficiente

—¡¿Que tenía que ver Roy?!

—Oh vaya, al fin te acuerdas de él... El plato de segunda mesa, bueno de tercera, yo era el de segunda —Ríe—

—No te hagas el gracioso... ¡¿Acaso mis hijos también tenían culpa de lo que yo haya hecho?!

—Yo de esas muertes no tengo nada que ver... La culpa es de Reiner, él fue quién me dijo dónde estabas

—¿Y por qué no fuiste y diste cara ante mí en Paradis? ¿Ah? Tuviste que enviar a Davis para hacer tu trabajo sucio... Eres un maldito cobarde... Me quitaste a los seres que más amaba, ¡mis hijos! —Llora enojada—

—Tus hijos nunca los conocí, así que no me importan

—Eres el peor ser humano que he conocido, eres despreciable y egoísta

—¿Egoísta? Si tu misma me llevaste a serlo... ¿No recuerdas Diana? ¿O te conviene olvidar? Aquel día que regresó el Escuadrón, al abrirse aquella puerta tomaste una decisión y me arruinaste la vida... Maldigo el día en que te conocí —Benton llora con coraje— Yo te di todo lo que necesitabas, eras tan especial para mí y eso a ti no te importó. Yo sabía que estabas embarazada de Reiner desde antes de tu misma saberlo y aun así te seguí amando... De la misma manera en que te amé ahora mismo te odio Diana, te odio desde lo más profundo de mi corazón... Tu misma me llevaste a ser egoísta, me hiciste ser lo que soy ahora y me alegro por todo lo malo que te ha pasado... —Grita— ¡TE ODIO!

Diana se estremece al escuchar sus palabras y su grito. En su interior siente algo romperse. Ella se aparta, se queda sorprendida mientras se va enojando. Benton aprovecha su distracción y le inyecta un líquido paralizador en el cuello. Diana se queda paralizada en el momento y cae al suelo. Ella ve a Benton acercarse y agarra su cuchillo.

—Pobre Diana, siempre tan tonta... La piedad y la lástima por la gente te van a matar algún día —Benton saca algo de su bolsillo y lo activa— Gardner, espero que no tardes en llegar

Diana está llorando, mientras su cuerpo aún sigue inmóvil. Comienza a tener leves recuerdos de un día en particular, mientras Reiner y el Escuadrón están en la misión de la montaña. Ella se queda dormida.

_Diana recibe una nota. Se va fuera de la base y camina hasta el lago, ya es el mediodía. Ve a Benton parado en la orilla. Ella se le acerca. Ambos están vestidos con ropa casual, Benton va elegante y Diana tiene un traje corto._

_—¿Por qué no me dejaste ir con el Escuadrón? Ellos me necesitan. No puedo estar lejos de Reiner_

_—Ellos no te necesitan todo el tiempo, se la pueden arreglar solos, por eso son soldados élites. Además, tienen al Acorazado. Si te preocupa la seguridad de Reiner, puse a Roy como escolta provisional... También necesitas descansar un poco, en los combates eres quien hace el mayor trabajo_

_—Entonces, ¿Para qué me pediste que viniera?_

_—Quiero hablar contigo_

_Diana se para a su lado y le acaricia la barbilla._

_—Te ves tan diferente completamente afeitado —Diana sonríe— Me gusta verte así_

_—Ya era hora de cambiar la apariencia —Le guiña— Sabía que te iba a gustar —Luego Benton se toca la cicatriz en el rostro— No sabes cuánto amo esta cicatriz... Me hace recordar la otra oportunidad de vivir que tuve... No me cansaré de darte las gracias por salvarme aquel día —Le sonríe—_

_—De nada —Se sonroja—_

_Ambos miran el lago._

_—¿De qué me quieres hablar?_

_—Es algo que llevo pensando desde hace un tiempo y…_

_Unos niños corriendo los interrumpen._

_—Vamos a otro lugar a hablar a solas_

_—Conozco un lugar... Ven —Diana lo lleva al mismo lugar donde ella estuvo con Reiner—_

_—Que lugar más hermoso... ¿Cómo lo descubriste?_

_—He venido varias veces con Reiner_

_—Me lo imaginé —Benton se queda mirando el lago—_

_Luego ambos se sientan en la grama._

_—Tengo tantas cosas en mente, sólo quiero desahogarme antes de decirte para lo que vine —Benton se queda pensativo—_

_—Cuéntame_

_—A veces siento que no se me da el valor o el respeto que me merezco como General. Siento que me tienen aquí sólo para hacer el trabajo sucio. Por eso creo que abrieron una división especial y me nombraron General de Seguridad. Todo lo que otros no quieren hacer, yo lo hago... He traído muchas ideas para el bien de Mare, pero siempre las rechazan diciendo que son muy exageradas o imposibles. He intentado hacerlas a escondidas, pero no las logro. Creo que tienen razón —Se entristece—_

_—Para mí eres de los mejores Generales de Mare, siempre estás dispuesto a todo. No creo que no te valoren, sólo que tu pensar es muy diferente, tú ves más allá, ves el futuro, y ellos aún no lo entienden... Eres el único General con un Escuadrón propio y en el que me siento orgullosa de ser parte —Diana coloca su mano sobre la de él—_

_—Gracias —Le sonríe—_

_Ambos se quedan viendo al lago y a los lejos ven dos botes. Son de una pareja y sus cuatro hijos, dos pequeños y dos jóvenes adultos. Están remando, se escuchan sus risas mientras el papá baila sobre uno de los botes._

_—Ya sabes que uno de mis mayores anhelos es tener una familia. Tener pequeños Benton corriendo por el parque —Suspira triste— Jugar con ellos, abrazarlos, acostarme a su lado mientras los veo dormir —Tiene sus ojos llorosos— Anhelo tanto escucharlos emocionados decir papá —Llora y se le entrecorta la voz— Me duele mucho que no lo pueda cumplir_

_Diana lo abraza y lo consuela._

_—También estoy sumamente enamorado de ti. Sabes que estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme y dejar todo por sólo estar a tu lado... Junto a ti he pasado los mejores momentos de mi vida, me has hecho sentir lo que jamás pensé sentir. Tú me cambiaste Diana, desde que estoy a tu lado he dejado de ser quien era... Sé que tu corazón le pertenece a Reiner... —Lo dice mientras la mira a los ojos— …pero aun así te sigo amando —Benton se seca las lágrimas. Él suavemente arranca una flor y se la da a Diana—_

_Ambos se miran a los ojos y sonríen. Diana huele la flor y suspira. Él toma su mano y le besa._

_—Lo que siento por ti no es sólo placer, yo te amo demasiado —Le acaricia el rostro— Yo sé que no te puedo obligar a amarme, pero a veces quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad. Déjame amarte más allá de sólo tener relaciones. Déjame cuidarte como lo hago en cada momento que estoy a tu lado. Déjame demostrarte todo mi verdadero amor por ti —Benton se arrodilla frente a ella— Yo sé que estás embarazada_

_Diana se sorprende._

_—Pero estoy dispuesto a hacerme cargo de tu bebé, aunque sé que no es mío... Te prometo que lucharé para que te den la ciudadanía marleyana, ambos puedan vivir bien y tengan todo lo que necesiten... Sobre todo, prometo amarte a ti y a tu hijo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón hasta mi último aliento_

_Diana está llorando._

_—Quisiera cumplir esas promesas a tu lado, teniéndote como mi esposa... —Saca una pequeña caja de su bolsillo. La abre y le muestra el anillo— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo y ser mi Señora Benton?_

_Diana se sorprende y se paraliza._

_—Yo... Yo no esperaba esto... Thomas, tú eres muy especial e importante para mí, pero no sé si estoy lista para algo así... Ni tan siquiera sé que hacer... No quiero tomar una decisión precipitada y luego me arrepienta... Este bebé es de Reiner y es él quien debe estar a su lado_

_—Si es por eso, él puede ver su hijo las veces que quiera. Yo no tengo problema_

_—No me refiero a eso, sino a que... Es que tengo muchos sentimientos fuertes por él. Me dolería tanto dejarlo sin explicación. ¿Cómo va a reaccionar cuando me vea contigo?... Son muchas cosas las que están pasando por mi mente ahora mismo... Necesito tiempo, por favor_

_—Te entiendo —Se entristece y llora—_

_Diana siente lástima. Ella le seca las lágrimas._

_—Esto no significa que te ame menos... Thomas, mi amor por ti es tan grande que no lo puedo describir_

_—Quisiera que al menos conserves el anillo, me hace ilusión verte con el puesto. Es un regalo para ti —Saca el anillo y lo coloca en su dedo anular izquierdo—_

_Diana mira su dedo y sonríe._

_—Es hermoso_

_—Para ti elegí el mejor —Entrelaza sus dedos con la mano izquierda de ella—_

_Diana le acaricia el rostro y lo besa._

_—Te amo Diana —La acerca a su cuerpo—_

_Mientras se besan, sus corazones laten rápidamente. Luego se miran a los ojos y se siguen besando con más pasión. Diana siente un ruido muy cerca. Como si alguien se acercara por el lago._

_—Es hora de irnos, no quiero que alguien nos vea solos y piensen mal_

_Se levantan. Antes de irse Diana vuelve a mirar el lugar, recuerda las veces que ha venido con Reiner. Ella suspira, sonríe triste y se va._

_Caminan hacia la ciudad. Por el camino varias mujeres se le acercan a Benton para darle cumplidos y coquetearle. Él se pone nervioso y se rasca la cabeza. Diana las mira con seriedad. Ellas se van._

_—Lo malo de ser un General apuesto, por eso casi ni salgo a la ciudad_

_Diana aún sigue seria. Él la mira._

_—¿Estás celosa?_

_—No —Lo dice un poco molesta y cruza los brazos—_

_Benton intenta aguantar las ganas de reírse._

_—Siempre que salgo con Reiner me pasa lo mismo, se le acercan mujeres a coquetear. Antes con Roy me sucedía igual en el campamento —Se molesta—_

_—Quien diría que eres celosa —Ríe—_

_—Sólo cuido lo que amo_

_Él sonríe._

_—¿Y te sucede lo mismo cuando sales?_

_—No... No soy ese tipo de mujer que atraiga_

_—Lo dudo. Eres más hermosa de lo que imaginas... Tal vez cuando te ven con Reiner ni se atrevan a acercarse por miedo a que él se enoje y se transforme en titán_

_Ambos se ríen._

_—Al menos yo tengo suerte de tenerte a mi lado —Le hecha el brazo— Ven, te invito a almorzar_

_Benton la lleva a un restaurante fino. Se sientan a la mesa. El mesero les da el menú._

_—Tu sin miedo pide lo que quieras... Por el embarazo debes tener varios antojos_

_—Ni te imaginas los que tengo_

_Ambos piden de comer._

_Cuando llegan los platos a la mesa, Diana come, pero está ansiosa. Benton se da cuenta._

_—Reiner está bien, de eso no te preocupes... Despeja la mente y come tranquila_

_Diana sigue comiendo de todo lo que le trajeron. Él sonríe al verla comer con tanta satisfacción. Ella se avergüenza al darse cuenta de que él la está viendo, y se sonroja._

_Luego de comer y conversar, salen y dan una vuelta por la ciudad. Unos niños reconocen a Diana y corren hacia ella emocionados. Ella los abraza. Benton sonríe. Luego Diana le dice algo al oído a un niño._

_—¿En serio es el General Benton? —El niño lo dice emocionado—_

_Todos corren hacía él y lo abrazan. Benton se pone feliz. Una niña se les acerca a los dos._

_—¿Ustedes están casados?_

_—No cariño... Para nosotros sería un poco difícil por la diferencia de raza, ya que está prohibido_

_—¿Qué tiene de malo? Yo sólo veo dos personas que se aman... Ustedes se ven bien —La niña le toca el vientre a Diana— Sé que tendrían una bonita familia —Se va—_

_Diana y Benton se miran sorprendidos._

_—Los niños son muy sinceros —Benton sonríe—_

_Siguen caminando hacia la base, mientras la gente de la ciudad los saluda con alegría._

_—Esto es lo que me pasa cada vez que salgo a la ciudad... La gente está muy contenta con el Escuadrón. Me han dicho que se sienten más seguros que nunca_

_—Me alegro muchísimo —Benton sonríe— Es lo que siempre quise y es mi deber como General, brindarles seguridad a todos, sin importar su raza_

_Benton ve a una señora mayor intentar cruzar la calle. Él va hasta donde ella, la toma de la mano y detiene varios vehículos que están por pasar, y la ayuda a cruzar hasta el otro lado. Diana se siente feliz al ver lo que hizo. Él regresa con Diana._

_—Muy generoso de tu parte —Ella sonríe—_

_—Siempre que puedo ayudar a alguien lo hago_

_Los niños aún siguen detrás de ellos jugando felices con Diana y Benton. Él los carga al hombro y llegan hasta un pequeño parque. Todos los niños juegan con él. Benton se arrodilla en la grama y ellos le brincan encima._

_—Ustedes son muy fuertes —Se tira al suelo y se hace el desmayado. A los segundos da un grito haciendo que los niños se asusten y se rían—_

_—¡Es un titán! —Grita un niño—_

_Benton se levanta._

_—¡No lo dejen escapar! —Grita una niña—_

_Los niños agarran ramas y le apuntan. Benton corre y ellos se van detrás de él. Todos se están riendo. Luego él se gira y los persigue rugiendo como titán._

_Diana sentada en un banco sonríe feliz al verlos disfrutar. Lo ve caerse al suelo y los niños brincarle encima. Ella se ríe a carcajadas._

De pronto Diana comienza a ver a Benton con un aspecto diferente, está jugando con un niño de tres años y una niña de siete. Los tres juegan felices. Diana mira para todos lados, pero aún sigue viendo esa imagen. Cuando vuelve a fijar su mirada ve a dos jóvenes adultos, ambos de la misma edad. Ella los ve acercase y también jugar con los niños. Diana no distingue sus rostros, como si un brillo le impidiera ver. Ella escucha que alguien le habla.

—No sabes cuánto esperé este momento

Ella se gira para mirar y ve sentado a su lado a un niño de diez años, pero tampoco logra ver su rostro.

—Sólo míralos, son tan felices

Cuando Diana vuelve a mirar donde está Benton se fija que los niños ya son adolescentes.

—Me siento feliz de estar aquí con mis hermanos y mis dos papás

—¿Dos papás? —Diana pregunta confundida—

En ese momento ella ve a Reiner acercarse, también con un aspecto diferente. Los dos jóvenes al verlo corren donde él y lo abrazan. Mientras los adolescentes siguen jugando de manos con Benton.

—Quién me trajo a este mundo dos veces y quién me ha cuidado desde que nací —El niño los señala—

—¿Como que dos veces?

—Aún no lo vas a entender

Reiner mira hacia donde están sentados y grita.

—¡Joseph! —Le hace señas para que se acerque—

Diana vuelve a mirar al niño. Él se gira a verla y ella se sorprende al ver su rostro tan parecido a Benton. Él se levanta y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Adiós mamá —Corre hasta los demás—__

_Diana reacciona y vuelve todo a la normalidad, ve a Benton jugar con los niños. Ella se queda confundida y llora un poco._

_Benton deja de jugar con los niños al ellos gritar felices al ver el señor de los helados. Benton les compra uno a cada uno._

_Ambos se despiden de los niños y se van de regreso a la base. Por el lado de ellos pasa un hombre que choca con el hombro de Benton, sintiendo una corriente recorrer el brazo. Ambos miran hacia atrás. El hombre sigue caminando._

_—Disculpe General —Se quita el sombrero, gira un poco su rostro y mira a Diana—_

_Ella lo reconoce y se va detrás de él. _

_—¡Hey! —Trata de llamarle la atención. Al doblar la esquina lo pierde de vista—_

_Benton se le acerca a Diana. _

_—¿Lo conoces?_

_—Una vez lo ayudé luego de unos hombres robarle… También desapareció como lo hizo ahora _

_—Tremendo dolor me dejó en el brazo, sentí una corriente _

_—Me sucedió lo mismo, pero al tomar una foto que me quería mostrar _

_—Qué hombre extraño, si lo vuelvo a ver lo interrogaré _

_Ambos siguen caminando. El hombre los observa desde la distancia, se va entristecido. Benton nota a Diana un poco extraña._

_—Cariño, ¿Que te sucede? Te noto extraña desde que estábamos en el parque… ¿Tuviste otra vez una jaqueca?_

_—No —Cruza los brazos—_

_—Puedes confiar en mí y contarme... Sé que algo te pasa_

_—Las jaquecas que me dan… son visiones que tengo, lo mismo que me sucede cuando tengo pesadillas_

_—¿Visiones de qué?_

_—No sé, cosas sin sentido o contexto... De las pocas que puedo recordar tú estás en ellas_

_Benton se sorprende._

_—Acabo de ver a un niño, como de diez años, hablarme en el banco donde estaba sentada... Era muy parecido a ti_

_Benton se vuelve a sorprender._

_—¿Un niño parecido a mí?... Sabes que se me hace imposible tener hijos_

_—Lo sé... Tal vez sea señal de que me debo casar contigo_

_Ambos se detienen. Benton le agarra la mano y entran al callejón que está al lado._

_—Diana... Yo quiero que pienses bien esta decisión y que nada ni nadie te influya... Piensa bien con quien quieres estar —Benton le acaricia el rostro— Obviamente, desearía que fuera yo, pero esto es algo que tu misma debes elegir, aunque te tome tiempo… Mi propuesta siempre estará abierta para ti_

_Diana recuesta su cabeza sobre su hombro y lo abraza. Luego ella lo mira a los ojos y ambos comienzan a besarse con deseo._

_—Aún el día no acaba... Ven, regresemos a la base, te tengo una sorpresa_

_Al llegar a la base se dirigen al garaje. Benton saca la manta que tapa su motora._

_—¿Recuerdas cuando te montaste la primera vez?_

_—Si... Ahora se ve genial_

_—Al fin la acabé... Ya sólo falta que la aprueben_

_Ambos se montan y se dirigen fuera de la ciudad, toman la ruta que sube hasta una montaña. Diana sonríe al reconocer el camino. Llegan hasta la cima de la montaña. Al bajarse de la motora, ambos caminan hasta el enorme árbol._

_—Sigue igual de hermoso _

_—Justamente estamos en la época donde ocurre lo del sol brillando a través del agujero del tronco… Es como si el destino quisiera que viniéramos en este tiempo… Lo que significa que estamos cerca de tu cumpleaños —Benton sonríe—_

_—No olvido que aquí nos dimos nuestro primer beso _

_—Si no hubiesen sonado las alarmas de la base, nuestra primera vez hubiese sido aquí y no en la oficina_

_Diana suspira triste. _

_—Cruzo los dedos para que nada nos interrumpa esta vez_

_Ambos se ríen. Benton se acerca a la motora y debajo del asiento abre una compuerta, saca una manta. _

_—Las vistas desde aquí son espectaculares, deberíamos quedarnos un rato y así esperar para que ocurra lo del sol ya que estamos acá arriba… Al menos aquí nadie nos va a molestar… ¿Te gusta la idea?_

_—Me parece genial _

_Benton acomoda la manta en el suelo. Él la ayuda a sentarse, luego se sienta detrás de ella para que se pudiera recostar. Conversan un buen rato._

_—Acabo de recordar el tiempo en que fuiste rebelde en el ejército_

_—Que tiempos, era muy tonta e inmadura. Lamento las actitudes que tuve con todos_

_—Para mí fue lo mejor que sucediera. Si nunca te hubieras vuelto rebelde jamás te hubiera tenido en mi unidad. Había varios pendientes a ti, ya que todos vimos tu gran potencial en los entrenamientos, pero al ver tu rebeldía muchos desistieron menos yo... Si nunca te hubiera tenido cerca, tal vez aquel día hubiera muerto y no estaríamos sentados aquí juntos_

_—Pues entonces, me alegro haber sido una rebelde —Sonríe— Te confieso que al principio te odié mucho, perdón por eso_

_—No te preocupes. Nunca te dije, pero... siempre me gustaste desde que te vi la primera vez. Fue amor a primera vista, por eso da alguna manera siempre te protegí_

_—¿Hiciste un vínculo conmigo?_

_—Creo que sí... Nunca me había sentido así con alguien_

_—El día en que me rescataste en Paradis y el día en que te salvé también lo sentí... Fue muy diferente a lo que he sentido por Roy y por Reiner_

_—Tal vez es el destino —Él le agarra la mano— Me alegra haber sido tu primer hombre_

_Diana sonríe triste y cambia la conversación._

_—¿Ya mañana regresan Reiner y mis compañeros?_

_—Si no hay inconvenientes lo más probable es que si regresen mañana... Aún no hemos tenido ningún tipo de comunicación con ellos_

_—Espero que logren terminar la misión_

_—Lo harán, ellos son los mejores soldados de Mare —Benton mira hacia atrás y ve el sol comenzar a ocultarse— Ya es hora, vamos a levantarnos —Benton se levanta y la ayuda a poner de pies—_

_Ambos se paran frente al árbol. Se quedan mirando hasta ver la luz del sol cruzar a través del hueco. Sonríen mientras la luz ilumina sus rostros. Diana mira a Benton y lo besa en la boca. Él sonríe y la besa nuevamente. Luego la abraza._

_—No me cansaré de decirte lo mucho que te amo_

_Se siguen besando apasionadamente. Sus corazones vuelven a latir rápido. Sus respiraciones aumentan cada vez más. Benton le besa el cuello y le baja la cremallera del traje, luego la deja en ropa interior. Diana le desabotona la camisa, toca las cicatrices de su pecho y las besa. Ella le termina de quitar la camisa a él. Benton se arrodilla, le baja la ropa interior y nota que Diana ya tiene el vientre abultado. Le da un beso y lo acaricia._

_—No es mío, pero aun así lo amo como si lo fuera_

_Ambos lloran. Diana lo abraza y le da un beso en la cabeza. Él sigue besando su vientre y muslos, luego se abre el pantalón y se sienta sobre la manta. Diana se sienta sobre sus piernas. Comienzan a tener relaciones. Benton le besa el cuello, haciendo que ella gima. Luego él pasa su pulgar por los labios de Diana, mientras la mira a los ojos. Ella le muerde levemente el dedo, esto lo excita más a él. La pega a su cuerpo y mueven sus caderas lentamente. La agarra del cabello y la besa. Ambos gimen alto. Benton le quita el sostén y se recuesta completamente hacia atrás. Toca con suavidad y deseo el cuerpo de Diana. La escucha gemir y ve la expresión de tanto placer en su rostro. Él sonríe mientras sigue pasando su mano por su piel._

_—Ojalá supieras cuanto amo cada parte de ti. Amo cada curva de tu cuerpo. Amo cada marca, cada imperfección, cada pliegue... La suavidad de tu piel, tu olor y calor es tan diferente. Es como un imán que me atrae a ti... Eres mi reina, mi diosa, la luna que ilumina mi oscuridad, la mujer de mi vida. Eres mi todo_

_Diana llora un poco. Ella también acaricia su cuerpo. Pasa su mano por cada abdominal, por su costado hasta el pecho. Ella lo mira a los ojos y ve sus lágrimas bajar mientras la mira con mucho amor. Luego él la acuesta en el suelo, se baja más el pantalón y se recuesta sobre ella. Suavemente la penetra. Ambos gimen, luego se besan apasionadamente. Diana aprieta sus uñas en la espalda de Benton. Él la sigue besando y la embiste un poco más rápido y duro. Diana con las piernas lo acorrala. Ambos gritan gimiendo. Él termina dentro de ella. Quedan exhaustos mientras se miran a los ojos. Él se recuesta a su lado y le da un beso en la frente. Diana se gira frente a él y se pega a su pecho. Ambos se miran sin decirse nada, pero a la vez diciéndose todo y sonríen. Él agarra la mano derecha de ella y besa donde está el anillo._

_Al rato se visten y regresan a la base. Benton acompaña a Diana a su habitación y pasa la noche durmiendo con ella. Diana lo mira mientras duerme, acaricia sus labios y barbilla. Ella disimuladamente llora sin consuelo, se tapa la boca para no hacer ruido._

_Al día siguiente, a media mañana, él se levanta temprano y prepara el desayuno. Escribe una carta y la deja sobre la mesa, al lado de la comida. Se viste y se va en silencio para no despertarla. Benton sale de la habitación y va de camino a su oficina. Está un poco triste y nervioso. Llega a su oficina y se encierra, se queda pensativo. Una hora después un soldado toca a la puerta, cuando Benton abre, este le informa que el Escuadrón ha completado la misión y están por llegar._

_Diana se despierta un poco desorientada. Agarra el reloj y ve que es casi el mediodía. En la mesa ve la carta junto al desayuno. La abre y la lee._

_—"Te amo preciosa. Este tiempo a tu lado ha sido lo mejor de mi vida. Ojalá supieras todo lo que siento por ti. Ojalá me dieras una oportunidad para hacerte feliz... Perdóname por esto, pero creo que ya debes decidir con quien estar, si con Reiner o conmigo. La decisión que tomes espero que sea la que te haga verdaderamente feliz"_

_Diana llora. Se viste y sale de su habitación rápidamente. Ve a Benton cerca de la puerta de la base. Ella se le acerca a él y le toma la mano._

_—Thomas yo..._

_Él la mira ansioso, esperando su respuesta. Ella se mira la otra mano y recuerda el pacto que hizo con Reiner._

_\El mismo destino siempre nos va a unir; donde, cuando o como sea... Siempre vamos a estar juntos/_

_Cuando ella le va a dar su respuesta abren la puerta. Ambos miran y ven al Escuadrón entrar. Diana suelta su mano lentamente._

_—Chicos —Ella está feliz y corre a abrazarlos—_

_Todos la abrazan. Sus compañeros saludan a Benton y siguen hacia sus habitaciones._

_Diana mira a Benton y lo ve paralizado mientras se mira la mano. Ella mira hacia afuera de la puerta y ve a Reiner entrar. Se emociona y corre hasta él. Ambos se abrazan fuertemente._

_—Mi amor, te extrañé —Reiner sin importar estar delante de varios soldados la besa, ella sonríe—_

_Benton cambia la mirada y disimula sus ganas de llorar y aprieta con fuerzas su mano._

_—Me alegra tenerte de vuelta —Ella le acaricia el rostro—_

_Luego Reiner se acerca a Benton_

_—Aquí está el informe con lo ocurrido —Le entrega unos papeles—_

_—Muy bien, los felicito... Ve y descansa_

_Diana está muy feliz al tener a Reiner de vuelta._

_Benton los observa con tristeza porque entiende la decisión que ella tomó y tira el anillo de compromiso al suelo. Diana lo mira con tristeza. Benton se molesta y se va._

Diana despierta, aún su cuerpo no se puede mover. Benton ha agarrado su cuchillo. Al verla despertarse se le acerca.

—Ahora no eres tan peligrosa, ¿Ah? —Ríe. Con dificultad al tener el tobillo lastimado se recuesta casi sobre ella y le pasa el cuchillo por la cara—

Diana comienza a mover los dedos de las manos y sus pies sin que él se dé cuenta.

—Qué lástima que no supiste valorarme en su tiempo... Ahora te vas a arrepentir de todo y de no haberme elegido —Con el cuchillo le va cortando levemente el rostro. Él se le acerca y la besa—

Diana le muerde la boca fuertemente. Él grita y deja caer el cuchillo. Diana se mueve, se levanta, pero pierde el balance y se cae.

—¡Maldita sea! —Se toca el labio y ve mucha sangre—

Ambos miran el cuchillo y se mueven rápidamente hasta el. Diana logra agarrarlo primero, empuja a Benton y con el cuchillo le corta un poco el abdomen. Él cae al suelo. Diana se levanta, lo agarra por el cuello de la camisa, lo arrastra y lo empuja fuertemente contra la pared. Lo alza.

—Hoy te ganas tu pase sin retorno al infierno... Maldito desgraciado

Benton se encuentra asustado. Diana está a punto de cortarle el cuello. Cuando alguien dispara y le da un tiro en la cabeza a Diana. Ella cae suelo. Benton ve a Gardner y otros de sus soldados llegar.

—General, es hora de irnos —Gardner se le acerca—

—Pobre de ti, Diana. Al parecer hoy no será el día... Llévensela

Un soldado la agarra por la pierna y la arrastra.

Comienzan a recibir disparos. Los soldados de Diana vinieron a ayudarla. Los soldados de Benton disparan de vuelta. Gardner agarra a Benton y se lo lleva rápido. Max agarra a Diana y se la lleva en medio de los disparos. Se monta en el vehículo y se van de prisa.

—¿Está muerta? —Un soldado de Diana pregunta preocupado—

—No, ella se está regenerando —Max le contesta—

Diana sigue inconsciente. Mientras está dormida le salen varias lágrimas de sus ojos. Tiene un recuerdo con Benton, de un día en que ellos fueron a solas al bosque a entrenar con el equipo tridimensional.

_Estaban cerca de una cascada. Tienen relaciones en la orilla y pasan un rato muy feliz juntos. Mientras se visten ambos se miran a los ojos con mucho amor y sonríen. Él le agarra el rostro y la besa. Fue un beso largo, con mucho amor._

—_Te amo tanto_

_—Tú me haces tan feliz —Diana le acaricia el rostro—_

Diana está tirada en el suelo, sólo ve oscuridad. Escucha su propia voz. Al mirar se ve a sí misma.

_—Si eras feliz junto a él ¿Por qué lo lastimaste aquel día? __¿Por qué no elegiste a Thomas?_

—Yo amaba demasiado a Reiner, él siempre fue mi amor. Reiner llenaba el vacío que sentía en mi corazón, él me complementaba

_—¿Era amor o vínculo?_

Diana se queda confundida.

_—¿Sabes que eres la causante de todo esto? Él te amaba de verdad y tú le rompiste el corazón. Igual hiciste con Roy y con tu amado Reiner_

—No hay día en esta vida que no me arrepienta de todo eso —Diana llora aún acostada en el suelo—

_—La historia tuya y de Thomas hubiera sido muy diferente. Hubieras vivido lo que verdaderamente querías, vivir en paz, pero como siempre eliges el camino equivocado... Por más amor que hubieras tenido a Reiner jamás hubieran sido felices, y ya no lo serán, aunque lo quieras_

—¿Y por qué no me ayudaste a elegir correctamente aquel día?

_—Yo no puedo influir. Es una decisión que tenías que tomar_

—¿Y tú tomaste esa decisión?

_—No —Se enoja un poco—_

—¿Que me pasará después de esto?

_—Tienes que vivir con las consecuencias y sufrir por tus errores... Aunque mueras vas a estar sola, como lo estoy ahora mismo. Sin Reiner, sin Roy, sin Thomas, y sin nadie_

—¿Por qué?

_—Porque así tiene que pasar_

Diana se entristece.

—¿Me podrías decir al menos como moriré?

_—El fuego te consumirá lentamente_

_Diana siente como si se estuviera quemando. Ella grita de dolor. Diana siente odio. Se ve a sí misma con los ojos rojos._

Dos horas después Diana despierta gritando y llorando. Se desorienta al ver que está en su caseta del campamento. Tiene dolor de cabeza y no puede recordar nada de el extraño sueño que tuvo, pero si recuerda lo último que pasó en el callejón antes de quedar inconsciente. Se levanta y busca en su ropa la cuchilla de su padre, se desespera. Max al verla se da cuenta lo que busca.

—Ten, uno de nuestros soldados agarró tu cuchilla

Diana la agarra y le da un beso en el mango. Se tranquiliza.

—Comandante ¿qué haremos ahora?

—En unos días partiremos hacia Liberio... Ya es hora de que los eldianos nos hagamos sentir como nunca

—Como diga mi Comandante, iré a preparar todo

Diana se queda sola en la caseta.

—Maldición, hoy no es mi día... He vuelto a dudar y por poco me cuesta la vida. No lo permitiré para la próxima vez... Pero él tiene razón, yo hice que fuera así —Diana cae arrodillada llorando. Su semblante cambia y se enoja— Luego que mate a Reiner iré tras él... Nada justifica la muerte de mis hijos... A los dos los mataré de la peor manera, van a desear nunca haber nacido —Diana con coraje lanza el cuchillo contra el cajón donde está el equipo tridimensional y lo clava—

(Continua Volumen 3 parte 1)


	15. Escena Extra 8

_Tiempo después de la caída del muro María._

_Diana y Reiner van juntos a la orilla del río a leer. Ella se recuesta en sus piernas y se duerme. Reiner le toca el cabello mientras le ve dormir, empieza a sentir algo más por ella. Él sonríe._

_Diana acaba de irse, luego de visitar a Reiner. Es de noche y viene de regreso a su casa. Reiner tiene un mal presentimiento ya que ella se fue caminando, algo no habitual, él se va detrás de Diana sin que ella se dé cuenta. A mitad de camino Diana se detiene a hablar con unos hombres. Reiner se esconde. Comienzan a discutir, pero él no entiende que dicen. Ella está hablando._

_—Estuvimos esperando la mercancía y nunca llegó —Lo dice molesta—_

_—Tuvimos unos retrasos, la Policía Militar está haciendo muchos cateos a las carretas que entran, al parecer ya sospechan del contrabando_

_—Con tan sólo haberme avisado a qué hora venían, yo les hubiera ayudado a entrar, pero lamentablemente ya tenemos otro vendedor más responsable_

_—¿Qué? Si hicimos un trato —El otro hombre se enoja—_

_—Lo siento, pero esto es así, Kenny decidió hacer trato con otro ya que ustedes nos hicieron quedar mal ese día_

_—Ya te explicamos que pasó —Se enoja—_

_—La próxima será —Diana se va caminando—_

_Los hombres están furiosos._

_—Dile a Kenny que con nosotros no se juega_

_La golpean fuertemente entre los dos. Todo pasa tan rápido que Reiner no pudo reaccionar. Luego los hombres la lanzan a un barranco y se van corriendo. Reiner corre hasta Diana y ve que ha caído sobre la rama de un árbol que está en el barranco. Reiner grita._

_—¡Diana!_

_Ella lo escucha, pero está muy débil para responder y moverse. Él trata de bajar, pero ella se encuentra muy lejos. Mira para todos lados, no ve a nadie cerca, se muerde la mano, y se transforma en titán._

_Diana antes de quedarse inconsciente ve un resplandor._

_Reiner la toma en su mano y se va corriendo, aprovechando la oscuridad, llega hasta una villa cerca del muro. Sale del titán, la arrastra y busca ayuda._

_Diana despierta en la madrugada, está adolorida. Tiene vendada la cabeza y las costillas. Ella ve a una señora a su lado._

_—¿Dónde estoy? —Pregunta desorientada—_

_—Dos hombres te golpearon y te tiraron a un barranco, el niño te trajo hasta aquí_

_Diana ve a Reiner dormido en el suelo. Él se percata que ella despertó y se levanta rápido._

_—Al fin despiertas, me asusté pensando que estabas muy grave_

_—¿Cómo me sacaste de allí?_

_—Todo fue rápido ni sé cómo lo hice_

_—No tenías que arriesgarte, no por mi_

_Reiner se acerca y le toma las manos._

_—Eres muy importante para mí, era mi deber ayudarte después de todo lo que has hecho por mí, más bien, por nosotros_

_Diana sonríe._

_—Eres tan especial —Ella le revuelca el cabello—_

_Reiner la abraza._

_—Pueden descansar lo que queda de la noche y mañana mi esposo los puede llevar... ¿De dónde son?_

_—Soy de Mitras, pero tengo que llevarlo a él a su casa_

_—No, yo quiero acompañarte primero a tu casa y asegurarme que estarás bien con tu papá, luego busco como regresar_

_—No estaría mal que me visites, luego mi papá te puede traer_

_—Mi esposo y yo vamos a estar cerca de Mitras, los podemos dejar a la entrada_

_—Sería genial _

_Ambos descansan. La señora les da desayuno y salen hacia Mitras. El señor los deja hasta la entrada de la ciudad._

_—Gracias por todo —Diana se despide de ambos—_

_—Fue un placer conocerlos —Reiner les dice adiós con la mano—_

_—Adiós niños, cuídense_

_Reiner y Diana entran a la ciudad. Una soldado de la Policía Militar los detiene al ver a Diana con los vendajes._

_—¿Que te ha pasado? —La soldado pregunta preocupada—_

_—Estaba haciendo una investigación, me descubrieron y me golpearon, casi matándome_

_—¿Hiciste un informe?_

_—No, pero luego iré al cuartel a hacerlo, primero quiero ir a mi casa_

_—Espero que los atrapen_

_Diana y Reiner siguen caminando._

_—¿Estabas haciendo una misión? —Le pregunta Reiner—_

_—Si, como dije, me salió mal la investigación_

_—Yo me asusté mucho al ver cuando te lanzaron. __Debes tener cuidado con ellos_

_—No tienes que preocuparte, estoy bien y lo estaré... Una pregunta, antes de quedar inconsciente vi un resplandor, ¿Tu lo viste también?_

_—No —Mira hacia otro lado—_

_—Que extraño, tal vez fue una alucinación por el golpe... No puedo dejar de pensar como me llevaste desde el barranco hasta la villa que queda tan cerca del muro. Eres muy fuerte para cargarme_

_—Fue el mismo susto que me hizo sacar fuerzas_

_—Wow... Definitivamente cuando crezcas vas a ser grande y fuerte_

_Reiner sonríe._

_Pasan por un puesto de comida. El cocinero al ver a Diana se emociona._

_—Hace tiempo no te veía_

_—Harley que gusto verte, sí que llevaba buen tiempo sin pasar por aquí_

_Harley la abraza._

_—¿Estás bien?, te veo un poco agolpeada_

_—Estoy bien, ya sabes son gajes de oficio_

_—¿Y él es tu familiar?_

_—No, él es mi mejor amigo, Reiner_

_—Mucho gusto —Harley le da la mano. Luego se gira y busca algo— Ten, siempre tengo que regalarte de mis famosas brochetas de jabalí gigante —Le da una a Diana y otra a Reiner—_

_—No tienes por qué hacerlo, pero gracias de todos modos_

_—Espero verte de nuevo algún día por aquí_

_—Claro que sí_

_Diana y Reiner siguen su camino mientras se comen las brochetas._

_—Sabe muy rico —Reiner sigue comiendo—_

_—Son las mejores de todo Paradis_

_—Las estaría comiendo todos los días_

_—La próxima vez que vaya a visitarte te puedo llevar, también para que Bertholdt y Annie las prueben_

_—Genial —Reiner se emociona—_

_Llegan hasta la casa de Diana. Ella toca a la puerta. Su papá la abre._

_—Papá, que raro verte aquí tan temprano_

_—Leena acaba de ir al médico, ya que la iba a examinar para ver si la inflamación en la espalda bajó. Ale la acompaña. Estoy por llevar a Eva a la escuela... Y pues decidí tomar el día libre... ¿Que te pasó?_

_—Luego te cuento... Voy a necesitar que me lleves a Stohess, pero antes tengo que dejarlo en la villa donde vive... Él es Reiner, el niño que estás ayudando_

_—Hola —Se alegra al verlo— ¿Tu eres el amigo de Diana y quién salvo a Eva?_

_—Si señor_

_—Pasa, ponte cómodo... Diana, por supuesto que te llevaré, igual a él... Primero déjame llevar a Eva e ir al mercado y luego regreso por ustedes_

_—Si papá, gracias —Diana le da un beso—_

_Andrew grita.  
_

_—¡Eva! ¡Vámonos que ya es tarde! —Luego mira a Diana— Tu hermana __sí__ que es lenta para arreglarse_

_—Idéntica a mamá —Diana ríe—_

_Eva baja corriendo. Saluda a Reiner, luego a Diana. Andrew y Eva se van._

_—Me alegra que haya gente que se preocupe tanto por ti y que tengas una bonita familia a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado_

_Diana le sonríe triste._

_—Jamás volveremos a ser como antes... Ven acompáñame a mi cuarto, necesito cambiarme de ropa —Diana lo lleva al segundo piso, por las escaleras le enseña las pinturas con su familia— Ella es mi mamá, Clara, y la que está a su lado es Beth, mi tía_

_Reiner observa el cuadro y se siente muy triste, en su conciencia sabe que tiene la culpa de la muerte de ambas._

_—¿Y quiénes son ellos? —Señala otro cuadro—_

_—Es mi primo Erwin, él ahora pertenece a la Legión de Reconocimiento y él es su papá, mi tío, él falleció, no recuerdo haberlo conocido_

_Llegan al cuarto._

_—Te puedes sentar en mi cama en lo que voy al baño a ducharme y cambiarme. Luego te puedes duchar si quieres_

_—Está bien, yo te espero_

_Diana rápido se ducha y se cambia la ropa. Reiner se queda en su cuarto mirando todas las figuras que ella tiene. Diana sale. Se ha quitado los vendajes._

_—Tienes una casa y un cuarto muy bonito_

_—Ojalá pudiera traerte con tus amigos aquí_

_—No te preocupes, nosotros estamos bien allá, hemos recibido bastante gracias a ustedes_

_—Y lo seguiremos haciendo... Ve, aprovecha y date una ducha_

_Reiner se va a duchar. Al rato alguien toca la puerta de la casa. Diana baja para abrir. Es Roy quien vino._

_—Kenny me envió por ti, quería saber si estabas bien, no hemos sabido nada de ti desde ayer... ¿Te pasó algo?_

_—Si, a ellos les dije que teníamos otro vendedor y no lo tomaron a bien. Por poco me matan_

_—Maldición —Se enoja—_

_Reiner sale y por la ventana del cuarto ve a Diana y Roy hablar._

_—Me alegra que estés bien_

_—Dile a Kenny que hoy regreso. Ya mañana resolvemos esos asuntos_

_—Está bien... Te veré luego —Sonríe—_

_—Nos vemos —Sonríe—_

_Roy le da un beso en la mejilla y le agarra la mano. Diana se sonroja, se va y entra a la casa. Roy está emocionado por verla. Reiner se molesta._

_Diana regresa al cuarto._

_—Ya mi papá debe estar por llegar. Descansa en lo que llega —Diana nota a Reiner un poco serio. Se sienta a su lado— ¿Estás bien?_

_—Sí —Lo dice molesto— ¿Él es tu novio?_

_—¿Roy? No, él es compañero de trabajo... ¿No me digas que estás celoso?_

_—No —Se sonroja—_

_—Si lo estás —Diana ríe— Él no te va a quitar tu lugar, tú eres mi mejor amigo, eres muy importante para mí_

_—A veces desearía tener tu edad y ya poder hacer tantas cosas_

_—Lo dices como si yo fuera una anciana —Ríe— Yo sólo te llevo cuatro años... Aún hay muchas cosas que no he hecho_

_—¿Has besado algún chico?_

_Diana ríe nerviosa._

_—Emm no... ¿Y tú has besado a una chica?_

_—No —Se avergüenza—_

_Ambos se miran tímidamente y se sonrojan. Diana se sienta a su lado y se rasca la cabeza. Se vuelven a mirar y sienten un impulso. Acercan sus rostros poco a poco y rozan sus labios suavemente. Ambos sienten algo extraño recorrer por sus cuerpos y se separan. Diana vuelve a sentir el vínculo que hizo aquel día que lo salvó. Reiner siente una corriente recorrer su cuerpo._

_—Perdóname, no debí —Diana se levanta y toca sus labios—_

_Reiner se queda asombrado._

_—¿Pudiste sentir eso? —Reiner toca su labio inferior— Como una conexión_

_—Yo también lo sentí —Diana mira a Reiner—_

_El papá de Diana entra repentinamente al cuarto. Ellos se asustan un poco._

_—¿Ya están listos para salir?_

_—Si papá_

_Salen de la casa y se montan en una carreta. Se dirigen a la villa donde vive Reiner. Lo dejan frente a la casa. Bertholdt y Annie salen preocupados. Diana se despide, pero mientras se marcha del lugar se queda mirando a Reiner, él igual la mira. Ambos sonríen y suspiran._

_Años después en Mare. Diana y el Escuadrón Élite están en una __batalla__. El enemigo comienza a lanzar llamas contra ellos. Diana intenta esquivarlos, pero se quema un poco el brazo y el costado. Reiner en modo titán la cubre y la agarra. También agarra a sus compañeros y se va un poco lejos. La batalla se ha complicado. Benton envía más soldados para darles apoyo. Reiner regresa como titán para seguir atacando. Los soldados enemigos se retiran. Llevan a los heridos al hospital. Diana está en un cubículo, sentada sobre la camilla. El doctor le pone una crema en las quemaduras, Reiner lo ayuda a vendar._

_—Tus quemaduras son superficiales, como quiera te recetaré unos medicamentos para evitar infecciones... Reiner por favor termina de vendarle el brazo_

_—Si doctor_

_El doctor se va a atender a otros soldados heridos. Mientras tanto Reiner le venda el brazo._

_—Gracias por cubrirme en la guerra_

_—Eres muy importante para mí, lo tenía que hacer_

_Diana sonríe y recuerda el día en que Reiner cuando era niño la sacó del barranco._

_Reiner termina de vendarla. Diana lo mira a los ojos y lo toma de las manos._

_—Te amo tanto... Más de lo que imaginas —Diana le acaricia el rostro y lo besa—_

_Reiner la abraza._

_En muchas ocasiones Reiner le salva la vida a Diana en diferentes batallas y misiones. Él siempre es quién cura sus heridas.  
_

A lo lejos se escuchan los gritos de Reiner.

—¡Diana! ¡Despierta!

Diana está boca abajo en el suelo. Ella abre los ojos. Ve que está en el calabozo. Reiner ha logrado entrar a su mente cuando Benton le quitó el collar. Él la ha ayudado a regenerarse más rápido.

—Diana mírame —Le agarra el rostro— Estás muy débil, necesito sacarte de aquí, dime de una vez donde estás

Diana habla incoherencias.

—Estaba soñando... contigo

—Te he buscado en todos lados... ¿Dónde estás? —Reiner lo dice llorando—

Diana no le contesta. Reiner se recuesta sobre ella a llorar desconsoladamente. Ambos hablan. Alguien abre la puerta del calabozo. Benton y Gardner entran para amarrarla y colocarle el collar. Gardner le amarra las manos con cadenas y se va. Reiner está furioso, lo mira con mucho odio. Luego de discutir con Diana, Benton pone su bota sobre el rostro de ella. Luego se arrodilla para colocarle el collar

—Ni pierdas el tiempo, ni gastes energía, para ese tiempo ya tu estarás muerta... Reiner despídete de tu amor, tal vez será la última vez que la veas con vida

—No... Hijo de... —Reiner se despierta de un brinco. Está en un vehículo dando patrullaje para buscar la base de Benton. Mira enojado para todos lados—

Luego de ir a una villa abandonada y no encontrar nada se regresa a la ciudad amurallada, donde estuvo con Diana por última vez, busca entre las pertenencias que ella dejó y encuentra una pequeña libreta en el bolsillo del pantalón de Diana. Se regresa a la base.

Acaba de llegar a su habitación. Está triste por qué no encuentra pista del paradero de Diana. Se mete a la ducha, está llorando por la impotencia que siente. Recuerda un poco el día en que le dijo el paradero de Diana a Benton. Recuerda que estuvo bebiendo mucho, luego siente como lo acuesta en la cama y luego de algo un poco confuso, escucha a Benton hablar.

_—Diana no cambia. Te enamora un día y al siguiente día te olvida y sigue feliz con otro, como si nada hubiera pasado. Suerte tienes que aquel día ella te eligió a ti y no sabes lo mucho que te envidié... Total para nada ya sabes lo fácil que ella se olvidó de ti —Benton lo arropa—_

Reiner sale de la ducha y se sienta en la cama. Tiene aún remordimientos ya que todo lo que ha pasado ha sido en parte por su culpa. No para de llorar y sentir coraje. Abre una gaveta y saca un revólver, toma una bala y carga el arma. Comienza a tener varios recuerdos, de Paradis y Mare.

—Todo esto es mi culpa, ojalá nunca hubiera nacido —Apunta el arma a su cabeza— Perdóname Diana, perdón —Hala el gatillo, pero la bala no sale. Mira el arma y ve que no hay nada dañado. Vuelve a apuntar a su cabeza y hala de nuevo, pero tampoco sale la bala— Maldición, ni esto me sale bien —Él saca la bala y la arroja al suelo. También arroja fuertemente el arma contra una mesa, dejando caer algunas cosas—

Ve que cayó una pequeña libreta al suelo. Él la agarra y ve escrita varias notas de Diana. Se sienta y comienza a leer.

_—"Esta es la única forma que tengo para desahogarme sin que este ser maligno me controle los pensamientos... Hay muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento, y de otras no. Cuánto hubiera deseado hacer las cosas bien desde el principio, pero ya el daño está hecho. Sé que todo lo malo que hice en el pasado ahora lo estoy pagando con creces... Cuanto hubiera deseado vivir en paz y tranquilidad, pero la vida ha sido injusta y me ha tocado vivir las peores experiencias que se puede tener. Me doy cuenta de que por más que trate nunca seré feliz. Por más que huya, los problemas siempre llegarán, y por más que lo intente, esto nunca acabará. Pensé que había encontrado mi felicidad, pero sólo fue el inicio de mi agonía... Quise comenzar una nueva vida y sólo encontré dolor"_

_Reiner comienza a ver las memorias de Diana. Siente todo el dolor en su corazón desde el día en que se destruyó la puerta del muro María. Siente su coraje, su frustración, pero lo único que la calma son los días en que lo va a visitar, el estar al lado de él le da paz. Ve él día en que ella se despide de él y del inmenso dolor que siente en su corazón. Diana se va de Paradis, mientras desde el barco observa la isla. Viendo todo lo que dejó atrás por ir a cumplir su misión. Siente cuando Diana obtiene el Titán Acorazado, cuando estuvo a punto de morir. Siente la decepción al ella enterarse que él es el Acorazado que destruyó la puerta. El odio comienza a consumirla cada vez más. Odia a todos, y sólo quiere vengarse. Durante su tiempo en el ejército intenta ser la mejor soldado para infiltrarse mejor y poder robar información, pero su odio aún sigue. __Hasta que a los años vuelve a ver a Reiner y poco a poco se siente feliz, pero vuelve a sentir tristeza cuando falló en su misión, muriendo sus compañeros y tuvo que regresar a casa sin nada, pero su mayor dolor fue el día en que pierde a sus hijos, se le derrumbó la vida.__ Tiene una mezcla de odio y culpa. Está días vagando. La depresión la consume lentamente. No tiene fuerzas para nada, siente un dolor y presión en su pecho, le pesa respirar. Tiene caída la mirada y los hombros. Camina sin ganas y sin rumbo, como si fuera un títere sin vida. No le encuentra sentido a seguir viviendo. Una mañana no puede más con el dolor, se roba un rifle. Debajo de un puente, donde nadie la ve, pone el rifle en su boca y se dispara en la cabeza, su cuerpo cae al suelo, mucha sangre sale de lo que quedó de su rostro. Un ser oscuro le devuelve la vida, y la ayuda a regenerarse._

_—Aun no es tu tiempo —Dijo con una voz áspera—_

_Diana reacciona. Se toca la cabeza._

_—¡Maldición, déjenme morir! —Llora desconsoladamente— No soporto este dolor_

Reiner siente un dolor inmenso en su corazón. Deja de leer por unos minutos en lo que llora. Pasa la página y continúa leyendo.

_—"Lamento tanto haberle roto el corazón a Roy, él no se lo merecía. Más bien yo no me lo merecía a él. Hubo tantos secretos que nunca le conté. Hay tantas cosas que me llevaré a la tumba, al menos Roy nunca las supo y no sufrió más por mi culpa"_

Reiner se entera que Diana había perdido un embarazo de 16 semanas y el padre era Benton.

—¿Diana estuvo embarazada del General? —Continúa leyendo—

_—"Me enamoré del enemigo e hice el amor con él varias veces. A uno lo quería matar por venganza y al otro por misión. A uno lo amé con todo mi corazón y al otro con pasión... Nunca pensé que fuera capaz de esto. Perdóname Roy por haberte lastimado, perdóname Reiner por haberte fallado."_

Reiner al tocar la página de la libreta comienza nuevamente a ver las memorias de Diana. _Ve lo feliz que ella fue al lado de Benton y todas las veces que ambos tuvieron relaciones._

Reiner aún sigue llorando.

—Fui un tonto en aquel tiempo. Mis estupideces la llevaron a los brazos de él... Diana encontró en Thomas lo que nunca Roy y yo hicimos, de verdaderamente preocuparnos por ella, escucharla, entenderla y dedicarle tiempo

_Reiner ve una memoria de Diana, del día en que el Escuadrón estaba en una misión en la montaña. Benton ha comprometido a Diana para casarse, pero ella le pide tiempo. Luego de ambos tener relaciones, él ha pasado la noche durmiendo con ella en su habitación. Ella a las horas se despierta desorientada. En la mesa ve el desayuno preparado junto a una carta. La abre y la lee. Diana llora. Se viste y sale de su habitación rápidamente. Ve a Benton cerca de la puerta de la base. Ella se le acerca a él y se quita el anillo de compromiso que le había dado. Lo toma de la mano y coloca el anillo disimuladamente. Cuando ella le va a hablar abren la puerta. Ambos miran y ven al Escuadrón entrar. Ese día Diana toma la decisión de estar con Reiner._

—Con que eso fue lo que verdaderamente hiciste ese día... Diana puedo sentir que, si fuiste feliz a su lado, ¿Por qué me elegiste? Tal vez hubieras tenido una vida feliz con él y nada de esto hubiera pasado —Reiner sigue leyendo una última página—

_—"No sé si aquel día tomé la decisión correcta, pero ya es muy tarde y ahora ese amor pasajero que sentí es mi verdugo... Sé que no me queda mucho tiempo de vida, y trataré de hacer las cosas bien. Lo haré por Eldia, en honor a mis hijos, Roy, mi familia y compañeros... Sé que, aunque físicamente ya no esté en este mundo mis memorias siempre permanecerán. Sólo pienso en el día en que me reúna con mis seres queridos, aunque me duele el tener que dejar a otros."_

Él deja de leer y se acuesta en la cama.

—No puedo quitarme de la cabeza todo el dolor que ella ha cargado en su corazón —Reiner se levanta y vuelve a tomar el revólver y la bala del suelo. Carga de nuevo el arma y ve que tiene el seguro puesto— Tsk... Con razón no funcionaba —Se vuelve a colocar el revólver en la cabeza— Quiero olvidar todo esto y ya no sentir más dolor... Ambos sólo vinimos a sufrir. Maldita sea mi vida

Antes de jalar el gatillo Reiner tiene otros recuerdos, fue un poco antes del ataque en el tren. Junto a sus memorias y las de Diana puede recordar mejor ese día.

_Diana y Reiner han decidido pasear por la costa. Van en un vehículo. Diana le está enseñando a conducir. Ella no para de reírse al verlo frenando a cada rato. Está tenso mientras conduce._

_—Respira profundo y relaja los brazos. No tienes por qué tener miedo... Sólo evita caer por este barranco —Ríe—_

_Reiner ríe nervioso._

_—Los caballos son más fáciles... ¿Y tú has montado a caballo?_

_—Si_

_—Mejor te pregunto, ¿Que no sabes hacer?_

_—No es mi culpa... Sigue guiando. Vas bien —Diana mira el barranco un poco asustada, suspira profundo y se seca el sudor en la frente—_

_Por el camino ven un campo de girasoles. Se detienen y se bajan. Caminan por el lugar mientras se agarran de manos._

_—Son hermosas_

_—Pero no tanto como tú_

_Diana se sonroja. Él arranca una flor y se la da. Luego la besa y la abraza._

_Continúan su viaje hasta llegar a un lugar apartado._

_—Al fin llegamos_

_—Y con vida_

_—Hey, pero no guíe tan mal —Reiner le guiña—_

_—No, no, no —Diana desvía la mirada— De regreso mejor guío yo_

_Reiner se ríe al verle la cara de espanto. Bajan sus pertenencias y buscan una zona donde acampar. Luego de preparar todo van a la orilla. __Diana entra un poco al agua. Está feliz viendo y sintiendo el mar. Reiner no para de mirar su rostro de felicidad. Sus ojos azules brillan más que nunca, reflejando el azul del cielo y del mar. Reiner suspira. Diana lo mira y le sonríe._

_—Si supieras cuanto te amo —Él la abraza—_

_Juegan un rato en el agua. Reiner se quita la camisa y se lanza a nadar. Ella lo observa. Diana se sienta en la arena, mirando el horizonte y se queda pensativa._

_\Al otro lado del mar está mi hogar, espero poder regresar pronto. Extraño a mi familia... Pero primero tengo que llevar esa maldita información para poder vengarlos. Haré todo lo necesario para vengar a Paradis, estos marleyanos no saben con quienes se metieron/ —Aprieta con coraje su mano contra la arena— \Aunque tomé la decisión de quedarme en Mare, sé que no podré estar por aquí, pondría en riesgo mi bebé/ —Se toca el vientre— \No sé qué haré cuando me tenga que ir lejos, no sé cómo dejaré a Reiner. Desearía que él pudiera venir conmigo y nos fuéramos a vivir donde nadie nos encuentre/ —Diana mira a Reiner nadar. Ella sonríe triste—_

_Escucha un susurro._

—Diana

_Ella se voltea asustada pero no ve a nadie._

_—¿Eres tú otra vez? —Ella pregunta confundida— ¿Qué quieres?_

Diana comienza a tener un trance, se queda mirando hacia arriba viendo una gaviota volar. Comienza a ver un pasillo oscuro.—Diana Ackerman... ¿Eres feliz? —Habla un ser con una voz gruesa—  
_  
_Diana comienza a ver un atardecer, está con otras personas, alguien le echa el brazo, Diana sonríe, aunque en su interior se siente un poco triste.

—Te prometo que algún día te sacaré de aquí —Diana coloca su mano sobre las manos de alguien que está agarrando un barrote—

Ella comienza a sentir calor por su mano derecha. La mira y ve sus venas ponerse de color negro, va subiendo poco a poco. Diana grita de dolor. Lo negro llega hasta su corazón.

—La historia siempre se repite una y otra vez —Dice la misma voz gruesa—

Diana ve como su mano comienza a cambiar de forma, es como una garra, pero de titán.

Diana se escucha gritar.

—Nosotros no le importamos. Todo lo hace a su conveniencia. Sólo somos fichas en su juego... Tanto sacrificio para que todo sea en vano —Diana siente coraje—

Se ve dentro de una celda oscura.

—Lo quiero todo —Ella lo dice con coraje—

Una risa diabólica se escucha de fondo.

Diana siente todo su cuerpo quemarse por dentro.

—Tu mente débil y el rencor en tu corazón es lo que me alimenta —Dice la voz gruesa—

Luego escucha un sonido ensordecedor, muchas pisadas y rugidos de titanes. Hay una batalla enorme. Ella en el trance se tapa los oídos y grita.

En el trance ve detrás de ella una mano de hombre, la reconoce. Ve como ella misma la agarra, luego se gira hacia adelante y ve a Reiner, él se acerca a ella y le da la mano. Agarrada de ambos mira con odio a alguien. Todas las venas de Diana se vuelven negras, sus ojos rojos.

—Malditos sean ustedes y toda su descendencia —Grita una mujer con mucha autoridad—

Diana se siente caer al vacío. Ella despierta del trance.

xxxxx

Reiner se asusta al ver esa memoria. Él también sintió todo.

—¿Diana que fue eso? —Lo dice sorprendido—

_Reiner continúa viendo la memoria._

_Diana sigue mirando la gaviota volando en el mismo lugar. Reiner aún sigue nadando._

_—Que extraño todo esto. Fue tan real... Sentí como si hubiera pasado una hora, pero aquí fue al instante. Debo estar mal, tal vez el calor me está haciendo alucinar_

_Reiner sale del agua y se le acerca. Comienza a tirarle un poco de arena para llamarle la atención. Diana lo ignora hasta que agarra un puñado de arena y se lo lanza, Reiner lo esquiva y ríe. Diana le lanza otro más grande y le da en el pecho. Él cae para atrás riéndose._

_—Auch —Se toca el pecho— Creo que me estoy muriendo, necesito primeros auxilios —Se hace el muerto—_

_Diana se ríe y se acerca. Le acaricia el pecho y los abdominales, luego toca suavemente su cabello y lo besa. Él la agarra y la acuesta sobre él. Ambos se miran a los ojos, pero no hablan nada, con solo mirarse se dicen todo._

_Luego los dos caminan por la orilla agarrados de manos. Reiner la abraza y le da muchos besos. También él toca y besa su vientre. Están muy felices los dos._

_En la noche se encuentran afuera de la caseta viendo las estrellas, Reiner está sentado, Diana se sienta sobre sus piernas, __él__ la abriga._

_—Cuando nuestro hijo nazca, y esté un poco grande, tenemos que venir a este lugar y hacer esto mismo. Pasar la noche juntos viendo las estrellas y escuchando las olas del mar... Quiero que desde pequeño aprenda a valorar la vida_

_—Sería genial —Diana suspira— ¿Ves esa estrella que está ahí? La más que brilla entre todas_

_—Si la veo_

_—Se llama libertad... Lo que algún día quiero lograr. Esa libertad para vivir en paz_

_—Yo también lo quiero... Aunque mi libertad será de otra manera —Llora un poco—_

_Diana se sienta y lo abraza._

_—Algún día alcanzaremos esa estrella... Ya sea en esta vida o en la otra —Ella le seca las lágrimas—_

_Ambos se miran y se besan._

_Entran a la caseta. Reiner comienza a tocarla y la sienta de frente a él sobre sus piernas._

_—Te amo Diana. Jamás me arrepentiré de haberte conocido, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida_

_—Te juro que te volvería a escoger mil veces y te seguiré amando un millón de veces más. Eres quien me complementa, quien me da vida. Lo eres todo para mí... Te amo Reiner, te amo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón_

_Reiner la besa y le va quitando la ropa. Diana hace lo mismo. Ella aún sigue sentada sobre él. __Reiner__ la agarra y la besa apasionadamente. Ambos tienen relaciones._

_A la mañana siguiente Diana se despierta y no ve a Reiner, sale de la caseta y lo ve parado afuera. Ella se le acerca. Ya está por amanecer._

_—Estaba por levantarte para que vieras el amanecer conmigo_

_—¿Llevas mucho rato afuera?_

_—No tanto, pero si lo suficiente para pensar y decidir en algo importante_

_—¿Qué es lo importante?_

_—Sólo mira el sol salir_

_Ambos ven como sale el sol. Se maravillan con su hermosura y resplandor._

_—Así de hermoso es el amor que siento por ti, Diana... Nunca lo olvides —Reiner se gira—_

_Ambos se miran de frente con mucho amor. Diana se sorprende de lo hermoso que se ve Reiner, sus ojos color miel y su cabello rubio brillan con el sol._

_Reiner se arrodilla. Ella se pone nerviosa._

_—Diana Smith... ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?_

_Ella comienza a llorar._

_—¿Quieres ser mi esposa y hacer una familia a mi lado el tiempo que me reste de vida?_

_Diana sonríe mientras sigue llorando._

_—Si quiero Reiner... Quiero estar a tu lado... Acepto ser tu esposa_

_Reiner llora de emoción. Él le da un beso en el vientre, se levanta, se besan, y se abrazan fuertemente._

_—Gracias Diana, y perdona que no haya podido ser más especial, fue algo que lo llevo pensando desde que me levanté_

_—Para mí todo momento es especial cuando estoy a tu lado... Tú me haces muy feliz_

_Se vuelven a abrazar._

Reiner termina de ver esas memorias. Tiene sus ojos lagrimosos.

—Entonces Diana si fue feliz conmigo... Y yo no hice más por ella... Perdóname mi amor

Reiner se siente un poco mareado, se acuesta y se queda dormido. Diana se ha conectado a su mente.

_Tiene como una especie de sueño donde se ve en Paradis. En el lugar donde él y Diana pasaban el tiempo juntos. Reiner llora de felicidad. Está parado mirando el río. Tiene puesto su uniforme de Guerrero. Diana viene caminando, ella tiene puesto su uniforme de la Policía Militar. Ella lo mira y recuerda la última vez que se vieron antes de ella irse de Paradis._

_—Sabía que ibas a estar aquí_

_Reiner se gira y le sonríe triste._

(Continúa en el volumen 3 parte 2)


	16. Escena Extra 9: Un día especial

Cuatro días después del ataque en la base de la frontera y tres días antes de la misión en la montaña.

Reiner se levanta temprano. Se siente triste, pero aun así se dirige al gimnasio a entrenar un poco. Como todos los días se encuentra a Diana haciendo ejercicios.

—Hey, buenos días, cariño —Diana le sonríe—

—Buen día —Lo dice un poco desanimado—

Reiner comienza a hacer estiramientos. Diana lo observa un poco triste y pensativo. Ella se le acerca por detrás, sin él esperarlo da un salto y se trepa en su espalda. Reiner se asusta un poco. Ella le rodea su brazo por la garganta y suavemente lo aprieta.

—¿Diana que haces?

—Peleando contigo, ¿No ves?

Reiner se ríe y Diana lo suelta. Él se gira. Diana lo golpea suave en el hombro.

—¿Por qué peleas así? —Sigue riéndose—

—Es que no quiero agotarme. El día será bastante largo y últimamente me he estado quedando dormida en todos lados —Diana forcejea con él— Hoy tengo flojera y quiero disimular que estamos entrenando

—Oh —Reiner se va a sus espaldas y le agarra ambos brazos—

Diana no se puede mover hasta que le da una patada suave en la rodilla y él pierde el balance. Diana se gira, grita con furia.

—¡Golpe Acorazado! —Simula que lo va a golpear con fuerzas, pero golpea suavemente el pecho de Reiner—

Él comienza a reírse a carcajadas.

—¿Te gustó mi nueva técnica? Con esto acabaré escuadrones enteros

—Me encantó, es muy mortífera —Sigue riendo—

—Necesitaba verte así —Diana sonríe—

—Tú siempre me haces feliz con tus ocurrencias —Reiner la abraza—

Diana ve a unos compañeros soldados viéndolos, ella para disimular lo agarra y lo tira contra el suelo. Está sobre él sosteniendo sus brazos.

—No tendré piedad ni lástima contigo —Ella le guiña—

—Uy que mala... Te escuchaste igual a Benton

—Tienes razón... Quien sabe y en futuro yo sea la próxima General

—Te veo capaz de lograrlo

Los soldados que están en el gimnasio se van a las duchas. Diana y Reiner se quedan a solas. Ella mira para todos lados y lo besa.

—Diana nos van a ver

—Que importa —Diana lo sigue besando, roza su cuerpo lento y fuerte contra él. Le suelta los brazos y él la agarra de la cadera—

La respiración de Reiner aumenta.

—Te amo Reiner

—Diana —Él gime un poco—

Ella lo deja de besar y se levanta.

—Bueno, hay que laboral —Diana se va caminando a las duchas—

Reiner aún sigue en suelo sorprendido.

—¡Diana!... ¡Diana!... ¿Es enserio? ¿Me vas a dejar así?

—Eso se quita con una ducha de agua fría —Diana le dice adiós y se va—

Reiner suspira fuerte.

—Esta mujer está loca —Se levanta y camina cojeando a las duchas—

Diana está en la oficina con Jeff y Arla. Están hablando en voz baja, luego se callan al ver a Reiner entrar. Continúan trabajando, terminando unos informes.

A los minutos reciben una visita inesperada. Abren repentinamente la puerta. Jeff, Arla y Diana se emocionan.

—¡Roy! —Gritan todos—

Van corriendo a donde él y lo abrazan.

—Suave chicos que recién salgo del hospital

—Te extrañamos mucho —Arla sigue emocionada—

—Y yo a ustedes —Roy sonríe—

Reiner se acerca para saludarlo y le extiende la mano, pero Roy lo abraza.

—Aquel día no pude decir nada, pero gracias por salvarme la vida

—Y lo volvería hacer, eres mi compañero

Ambos sonríen.

Luego de hablar un rato Roy se va.

A la hora, Benton entra, va donde Diana y le entrega un pequeño papel. Ella mira a sus compañeros y les hace señas. Ellos disimuladamente se van. Se quedan Diana, Reiner y Benton solos en la oficina. Reiner está tan distraído con sus informes que no se da cuenta de nada. Benton le dice algo al oído a Diana y se va también. Ella se acerca al escritorio de Reiner.

—El General pidió que a la tarde lo acompañes a una reunión importante... En este papel está la hora y la dirección del lugar. Vístete elegante y se puntual —Le da el papel— Me tengo que ir

—¿Y tú que vas a hacer?

—El General me pidió ahora mismo hacer otra cosa... Te veré en la tarde —Diana se va—

Reiner se queda confundido. Pasa la mañana solo, terminando y acomodando el papeleo. Comienza a sentirse triste y pensativo otra vez. En el almuerzo está solo. Le extraña no ver a nadie del Escuadrón, ni a los Guerreros. Él se va triste a su habitación. Se ducha y se prepara para ir a la reunión. Mientras se viste se mira al espejo y comienza a recordar sus pasados cumpleaños.

_Es el último cumpleaños que tuvo antes de irse a Paradis. Están su mamá, tíos y prima. Todos se encuentran muy felices y orgullosos por él. Reiner está muy contento por ser un Guerrero y portador del Titán Acorazado._

_Otro recuerdo que tuvo fue cuando era recluta en Paradis, sus compañeros le hicieron una fiesta sorpresa en el último año como reclutas.__—Brindemos por nuestro hermano mayor, Reiner Braun —Eren alza la jarra de cerveza—__  
_  
_Todos brindan. Luego sus compañeros se le acercan para abrazarlo y felicitarlo. Reiner está muy feliz. Traen un pequeño pastel y Bertholdt por hacerle una broma se lo tira en la cara a Reiner. Todos se ríen a carcajadas. Sasha está sorprendida y se enoja un poco.__—Que desperdicio de pastel__—Tranquila ese no es el oficial —Le dice Armin—_

_Mikasa, Marco, Connie y Jean traen otro pastel más grande. Sasha se sorprende. Lo comienzan a partir en pedazos. Sasha no para de mirar con deseo el pastel._

_—Se ve delicioso —Se relame los labios—__Reiner la ve y le da el primer pedazo. Ella comienza a comer sin control. Reiner se ríe. Christa al verlo le entrega otro pedazo a Reiner. Ambos se miran a los ojos y se sonríen. Reiner se sonroja, pero de la nada aparece Ymir, le quita el pedazo de pastel a Reiner y se lo come.__El resto de la noche todos comparten felices._

_Reiner se dirige a su cuarto cuando se encuentra a Bertholdt y a Annie. Se van a solas a hablar._

_—Felicidades, más que mi compañero, eres mi mejor amigo y como un hermano para mí —Bertholdt sonríe—__—Felicidades Reiner —Annie sonríe—__Reiner los abraza con fuerzas a la vez.__—Chicos los quiero mucho, y pronto regresaremos a casa como héroes. Lo prometo__Los tres lloran un poco mientras se abrazan._

Reiner comienza a llorar frente al espejo, se sienta en la cama. Sigue llorando desconsoladamente. En ese momento se siente tan solo. Por su mente pasa todo lo malo que tuvo que hacer, tantas tristezas, tanto dolor y cargo de conciencia.

—Ya ni debo seguir existiendo en este mundo... Total ya ni me quedan muchos años por vivir

Se termina de vestir y se dirige al lugar de reunión en la ciudad. Se sorprende al ver que es en restaurante de lujo. Habla con un mesero y lo dirige hasta un cuarto privado.

Reiner suspira desanimado y abre la puerta.

Todos adentro le gritan.

—¡Felicidades!

Él se sorprende y llora un poco al ver que le tenían una fiesta sorpresa. Todo está decorado muy bonito y lujoso. Cada uno vestido muy elegante.

—No me esperaba esto

—¿Creías que nos habíamos olvidado de tu cumpleaños? —Diana le guiña—

—Gracias —Se sonroja y se seca las lágrimas—

El General Magath lo felicita. Los Guerreros; Zeke, Pieck y Porco se acercan a felicitarlo. Luego se acerca su mamá, tíos y prima. Su mamá y él se abrazan fuerte.

—Mi niño, ya estás tan grande y apuesto —Le acaricia el rostro—

—Te amo mamá

Se vuelven a abrazar.

Luego se acercan Arla, Jeff y Roy para felicitarlo y abrazarlo. Benton también se acerca.

—No puedo creer todos los años que han pasado desde que te conocí cuando eras niño y ya eres todo un hombre… Siempre te he visto como un hijo —Benton le sonríe— Felicidades Reiner

—Yo también lo he visto como un padre para mí. Gracias pa… digo General —Se ríe nervioso—

Ambos se abrazan.

Por último, se acerca Diana. Ella lo abraza con fuerzas y le habla al oído.

—Jamás en la vida olvidaré un día como este... Para mí es sumamente especial, porque fue el día en que llegaste a este mundo, amor mío —Sonríe—

Reiner la abraza con fuerzas y le susurra.

—Mi Diana... Te amo

—Yo más a ti

Todos están felices y conversan entre sí, pero Benton los interrumpe.

—Este cumpleaños no es sólo para Reiner, sino también para nuestro Jefe de Guerra, Zeke Jaeger

Zeke se sorprende. Todos se le acercan y lo felicitan.

—Yo ayudando en la decoración, y también era para mí

—No íbamos a olvidar tu día —Pieck le sonríe—

—Jefe dinos cuantos años cumples —Porco lo mira fijamente esperando una respuesta—

—No, no, no... Yo dejé de contar hace mucho —Ríe—

Se van a tomar una foto grupal; el Escuadrón, los Guerreros y la familia de Reiner. Todos posan juntos y felices, les toman la foto.

Primero cenan. Luego cortan el pastel y lo reparten.

La mamá de Reiner, Karina, toma un poco de glaseado del pastel y se lo pone en la nariz a Reiner. Él se ríe.

—De niño te encantaba que hiciera eso

Diana sonríe y no deja de mirarlo.

Luego Porco mira a Pieck y él toma un poco de glaseado y se acerca a Zeke.

—Ni se te ocurra —Zeke lo señala—

De la nada aparece Magath y le unta glaseado en la cara.

—No seas amargado, hoy es tu día

Todos se ríen.

—Nunca imaginé algo así... Todo es muy lujoso. No tenían por qué hacer esto —Reiner sigue emocionado—

—El General fue quien corrió con todos los gastos

—Diana tuvo la idea... Quería que fuera algo especial ya que es tu primer cumpleaños luego de tu regreso y yo sólo quise ayudar

—Gracias a todos —Reiner sonríe—

Siguen conversando y compartiendo. Reiner no para de sentirse feliz. Diana lo mira con mucho amor y suspira.

Diana sale sola a buscar más vino en la cocina, cuando al abrir la puerta se tropieza con Benton y sin querer derrama sobre su chaqueta la copa de vino que él traía en la mano.

—Discúlpame

—No te preocupes

Diana agarra un paño y le limpia un poco. Ambos se miran a los ojos.

—Gracias por todo esto —Diana le sonríe—

—De nada... Siempre que necesites algo no dudes en pedírmelo

—No sabes lo feliz que me siento al ver a Reiner tan contento en su cumpleaños

—Por eso te ayudé... Tu felicidad siempre será la mía —Le agarra la mano y le besa—

Diana se sonroja y se pone nerviosa. Por el lado de ellos pasa un mesero y ella lo detiene.

—Necesitamos más vino

—Oh, disculpe mi señora... Están en la bodega —Saca unas llaves— Si me dan unos minutos puedo ir a buscarlos...

—No te preocupes, nosotros lo buscamos —Benton toma las llaves—

—Como desee, pueden elegir los que quieran

Diana y Benton se van. Ya en la bodega toman una mesita con ruedas para ir colocando el vino que van escogiendo. Benton está eligiendo, agarra dos y cuando se gira se tropieza con Diana que está acomodando unos vinos.

—Por poco los dejo caer —Benton ríe nervioso—

—Se rompen y van fuera del presupuesto. Luego hay que fregar los trastes para poder pagarlos

—En eso no hay problema, yo puedo costearlos

—Disculpe, señor dinero —Lo dice sarcásticamente—

Benton se ríe y coloca los vinos en la mesita. Al girarse se queda mirando a Diana.

—Hoy te ves muy hermosa... Pocas veces te puedo ver vestida así —Le acaricia el mentón— Deberías arreglarte más a menudo, aunque sea para mí —Le intenta besar el cuello, pero Diana se aparta—

—Por favor, hoy no y menos aquí... Nos podrían ver y no quiero dañar el día... Además, es el cumpleaños de Reiner

—Entiendo, sé que quieres dedicarle el día y Reiner se lo merece. Está bien que lo hagas y lo respeto... Discúlpame —Él se aparta y sigue buscando los vinos caros—

—No lo tomes a mal, no era mi intención —Diana lo ve triste y casi llorando— ¿Por qué lloras?

—Es que... hoy también es mi cumpleaños

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—¿Por qué te mentiría con algo así?

—Amor, debiste haberlo dicho horita

—No me gusta ser el centro de atención... Además, hace mucho dejé de cumplir. Ya para mí no tienen sentido, es sólo un día más —Toma un vino y lo lleva a la mesita— _\Se lo está creyendo… Ni tiene idea de que cumplí hace casi dos meses/_ —Sonríe disimuladamente—

—Ahora me siento muy mal en no haberlo sabido antes —Diana se entristece— Tú sabes mi cumpleaños, pero yo no sabía el tuyo. Al menos para mí hoy es un día muy importante

Benton le pasa por el lado a buscar un último vino.

—Tus dos hombres cumplen el mismo día. Qué casualidad, ¿no? —Controla la sonrisa— Al menos Reiner va a poder disfrutarte durante la noche —Disimula entristecerse—

Diana lo ve con el semblante decaído, se le acerca y lo besa con deseo. Lo sienta sobre unas cajas y le abre el pantalón. Él suspira nervioso al verla arrodillarse.

Unos minutos después Benton agarra el último vino, lo coloca en la mesita. Ella se queda mirando.

—¿No es mucho vino?

—Cariño, un solo vino nunca es suficiente

—Hoy sí que verán los Caminos de Ymir

—Siempre tan flojos —Se ríe y le da un beso en la cabeza— Hoy no te he visto beber, ¿Sucede algo?

—Ando sin ganas, me siento un poco mal del estómago —Ella mira hacia otro lado—

—Oh, espero que te recuperes y que no te ocurra lo mismo de la otra vez

—Voy a estar bien, no te preocupes —Disimuladamente toca su vientre—

Benton la ve de reojo. Luego ambos se van de regreso con los demás.

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto?... Tengo mi garganta seca —Magath coloca su copa para que le sirvan—

—Estábamos eligiendo lo mejor —Benton cruza miradas con Diana y se sonríen—

En la noche beben, cantan, bailan y ríen. Le entregan los regalos a Reiner y a Zeke.

Luego de terminar la fiesta cada uno se regresa a sus habitaciones en la base. Diana está en la habitación de Reiner.

—Tu cumpleaños aún no ha terminado... Aún tengo algo que darte —Lo mira y alza la ceja—

—¿Ajá? —Él sonríe—

—Cierra los ojos

Él los cierra. Diana se gira, hace algo rápido.

—Ya puedes abrirlos

Reiner se sorprende al verla y se ríe.

—Este es tu otro regalo... ¿Lo deseas ahora o lo dejo para otro momento?

—Sabes que no puedo negarme a eso. Es mi debilidad —Él le sonríe y alza la ceja—

—Sabía que no ibas a resistir a la tentación —Diana se le acerca. Parte una barra de chocolate y se sienta a comer con él—

—Cualquiera que nos escuche pensará que estábamos hablando otra cosa

—Ah, pero eso es después que comamos —Ella mueve las dos cejas—

Los dos se ríen.

—¿Cómo conseguiste una barra de chocolate tan grande?

—Benton me ayudó a conseguirla, ya que sólo los marleyanos la pueden comprar

—Dale las gracias de mi parte

Siguen comiendo. Al rato ya están hartos y se tiran a la cama.

—No puedo con mi vida, con tanto que hemos comido hoy siento que voy a explotar... El bebé debe estar harto de tanto comer

—Mañana iré temprano al gimnasio. Creo que engordé varios kilos

Diana se acerca a él y lo besa.

—Hoy con tantas cosas he olvidado preguntarte ¿Cómo está el bebé?

—Está bien... Ya he comenzado a sentir movimientos

—¿Tan pronto?

—Creo que tengo más semanas de embarazo de las que pensamos

Reiner le toca el vientre.

—La presencia de nuestro hijo o hija es el mejor regalo que he tenido en esta vida... Igual el tenerte a mi lado me hace muy feliz —Reiner besa a Diana—

Ella se aparta un momento.

—Olvidé darte otro regalo, no quise entregarlo en la fiesta porqué sería muy evidente —Diana le entrega la foto del día en que él se iba solo en el tren— El chico que la tomó, me la entregó hace un tiempo pero quise guardarla para este día

—La foto quedó hermosa —Reiner agarra a Diana y la besa—

Ambos se miran a los ojos. Diana le acaricia el rostro y lo vuelve a besar. Reiner la recuesta en la cama y tienen relaciones. Ambos pasan la noche juntos, durmiendo acurrucados.

Reiner se levanta en la mañana. No para de verla con amor mientras duerme. Él sonríe muy feliz porque al fin siente esa felicidad que tanto anhelaba y ese deseo de seguir con vida vuelve a su corazón.


	17. Volumen 4: Rebelión (parte 1)

_"Los caminos son enlaces invisibles que conectan a los titanes con la gente de Ymir. Todos los eldianos están conectados entre sí a través de estas sendas. Los caminos funcionan como un medio único para transportar varias cosas, desde las memorias de los eldianos hasta la carne, los huesos y demás órganos que componen el cuerpo de un titán, tanto puro como cambiante. Los caminos trascienden el espacio y también superan los límites del tiempo. Los caminos se cruzan entre sí en puntos conocidos como coordenadas. El Titán Fundador es la coordenada en la que todos los caminos que unen a los eldianos y a los titanes se entrelazan."_

Hay caminos que se entrelazan hasta que llegan a un punto que toman rumbos diferentes por las decisiones de los usuarios, creando así sus propias historias. Hay caminos abandonados, como hay caminos que se repiten una y otra vez hasta lograr lo deseado, alterando los caminos que se le cruzan en algún punto.

xxxxxxxxxx

_Dos pequeñas niñas corren entre la gente, tratando de hacerse camino y poder ver el desfile en su ciudad. Una de ellas cae al suelo y la otra sigue corriendo. La niña que cayó comienza a llorar al ver que tiene una raspadura en la rodilla. Un hombre se le acerca y la carga al hombro mientras limpia su rodilla._

_—Después de una caída lo más importante no es quedarte en el suelo a llorar, sino levantarte y continuar tu camino sin importar el dolor que sientas o las cosas que dejes atrás... ¿Entendiste, Diana?_

_Ella le sonríe y lo abraza._

_—Ahora continua, no te pierdas el desfile —La coloca en el suelo—_

_Diana sigue corriendo hasta llegar al frente de las personas. Encuentra a su hermana y ambas se agarran de la mano. Están felices viendo los soldados marchar y escuchando la banda musical. Les entregan como regalos unas espadas de juguetes. Leena y Diana se emocionan y corren hasta sus padres. Clara toma de la mano a Leena y sonríe mientras toca su vientre por el embarazo. Andrew agarra a Diana al hombro, ella le muestra su espada._

_—Algún día seré una soldado y me verás desfilar aquí_

_—Tú puedes ser lo que quieras, siempre y cuando hagas las cosas correctamente —Él observa como ella mira orgullo su espada y la alza, sus ojos azules brillan con el sol— Tú vas a ser la voz de aquellos que no la tienen. Tu harás justicia y vencerás a aquellos que hagan daño a los débiles... Tú serás la luz que ilumina en medio de la oscuridad. Serás su camino para la redención —Le da un beso en su mejilla mientras continúa viendo con orgullo a su hija— Siempre te amaré, mi hermosa Diana —Andrew sonríe—_

Luego de recordar su pasado, Diana abre sus ojos. Ve el fuego consumiendo la zona de experimentación. Ve el cuerpo destrozado de Benton en el suelo y luego mira el suyo que está quemado por el lado derecho, ha perdido un brazo y las dos piernas, de su abdomen salen los intestinos. Tose sangre y está muy débil, ya está por fallecer. El fuego se expande. Diana comienza a alucinar como hubiera sido su futuro y viendo sus seres queridos fallecidos. El fuego la quema lentamente, ella grita de dolor, llora y aprieta su mano contra el suelo. Sus últimos pensamientos fueron Reiner, Mikael y Areli.

—Los amo

Entre el fuego ve un hombre alto acercarse y caminar hacia ella. Él extiende su mano y le habla.

—Ven Diana, es tiempo

Ella en su espíritu extiende su mano hacia él. Diana se levanta desorientada. Su cuerpo ha estado completamente cubierto de arena. Ella ve el rostro del hombre.

—¿Bertholdt?

—Me alegro de que hayas llegado

Diana se percata que está desnuda, siente vergüenza y se cubre con sus manos y brazos.

—No te preocupes, todos pasamos por este momento —Él la cubre con una capa—

Diana intenta mirar hacia atrás, pero Bertholdt le impide.

—No mires, ya esa vida quedó atrás

Bertholdt y Diana se van caminando, pero por un instante él mira hacia atrás y ve que el fuego quemó totalmente el cuerpo de Diana. Su mano aún sigue apretada contra el suelo como reflejo del dolor que sentía. Murió recostada en la pared. Él siente lástima.

Siguen caminando.

—¿Por qué viniste por mí?

—Ymir pidió que viniera, ya que fuimos amigos en el pasado y te sentirías más cómoda a mi lado

—Gracias por venir —Sonríe. Luego mira el cielo y se sorprende— Cuando vine en aquel momento no recuerdo que este lugar fuera tan hermoso

—Sólo viste una parte de este lugar y del templo... Ven ya estamos cerca

Se acercan a un enorme árbol que emana una luz, cruzan al otro lado y todo cambia. Diana ve el templo al que había ido cuando buscó a Ymir. Ella se sorprende al ahora poder ver lo hermoso del lugar.

—Wow —Lo dice maravillada—

—Vamos, tienes que ir ante ella para devolver tu titán

—¿Por qué?

—Todos los titanes cambiantes y los que han sido titanes puros lo tienen que hacer, es una forma de devolver lo que ella nos dió

Ambos llegan ante Ymir Fritz. Diana hace reverencia.

—Cumpliste con tu misión. Gracias a ti ahora el futuro será el que debe ser... Salvaste a la humanidad

—Y lo volvería a hacer —Sonríe—

—Es tiempo de que devuelvas lo que se te dió y puedas descansar eternamente —Ymir extiende su mano—

Diana la toca y le devuelve el Titán Acorazado.

—Bien... Puedes buscar un lugar donde quedarte —Ymir se va sin despedirse—

Diana se queda con Bertholdt.

—¿Y qué hago ahora?

—Lo que sea... Disculpa, pero me tengo que ir

Diana se queda sola. Ella trata de hablar con otros, pero ellos se apartan de su lado.

—Tsk... Nadie quiere hablar conmigo —Ella ve a lo lejos una ciudad enorme. Se le acerca a alguien para preguntarle— ¿Que es ese lugar?

—Donde viven todos los eldianos que se mantuvieron como humanos

Ella murmura.

—Mi familia y amigos deben estar ahí —Diana corre—

Cuando está por acercarse, choca con algo y cae al suelo. Se queda confundida. Otra vez intenta pasar, pero algo le impide. Ella ve gente entrando y saliendo.

—¿Por qué no puedo pasar? —Pregunta confundida—

Lo intenta varias veces en diferentes lugares. Un guardia de Ymir se acerca a ella.

—¡Hey! Tienes prohibido ir allá

—¿Por qué?

—¿Ymir no te dijo?... Es parte de tu castigo

—¿Castigo? ¿Pero que hice?

—Vamos, que ella misma sea quien te lo diga

Diana y el guardia van ante Ymir Fritz.

—Su Majestad, ¿por qué no puedo ir a la ciudad?

—Olvide decirte cuando llegaste que tienes un castigo... Tienes prohibido ir allá, no puedes interactuar con nadie, ni usar tus memorias para influenciarte a ti misma o a Reiner e incluso aunque él llegue aquí seguirá el pacto que hicimos de borrarle tus recuerdos

—Pero su majestad, yo cumplí mi misión, di hasta mi vida a cambio, ¿Por qué me castiga así?

—Tu usaste tu titán para asuntos que no tenían nada que ver con lo que se te ordenó. Además te involucraste sentimentalmente con quien debías matar, poniendo en riesgo el completar tu misión y el futuro de la humanidad

Diana está asombrada.

—Sé que hice muchas cosas mal, pero también liberé a muchos eldianos en Mare que ahora pueden vivir en paz

—Yo te iba a enviar al lugar de Tormento, pero tuve misericordia de ti y no lo hice, al menos sé agradecida

—¿Lugar de Tormento?

—Donde envío a todos los eldianos que han traicionado a Eldia y por ende a mí. También envío a todos los titanes cambiantes que han utilizado sus poderes incorrectamente

—Como yo —Se entristece—

—Ya la decisión está tomada, ya no hay nada que decir... Tengo asuntos más importantes ahora mismo —Ymir se va, mientras camina siente lástima por ella—

Diana está incrédula y llorando, también se va. Un hombre se acerca a Ymir.

—¿Se creyó lo del castigo?

—Sí, ahora esperemos que no suceda aquello

—Quitándole el Titán y apartándola de la gente no tendrá como lavarle sus cerebros y nadie se irá en su contra, más bien en nuestra contra... La hija de Kenny es muy inteligente y ágil, aun así, no podemos quitarle el ojo de encima

Diana se recuesta debajo de un árbol. Está llorando desconsoladamente hasta quedarse dormida. Se despierta gritando al escuchar cerrarse con fuerza la puerta del calabozo donde estuvo en vida. Ella mira para todos lados asustada. Intenta calmarse ya que tiene la respiración agitada, y respira profundo. Se queda pensativa recordando las torturas, durante el día no deja de llorar.

Pasan varios días. Diana siempre está sola, pocas veces alguien se le acerca a saludar. Ella pasa sus días bajo un árbol.

En ese lugar no hay necesidad de comer o dormir, pero la gente lo sigue haciendo. Hacen banquetes y fiestas. Beben, bailan. Viven sus vidas como si aún estuvieran con vida.

Un día Diana decide acercarse a la ciudad. Ella está escondida detrás de un árbol con la esperanza de ver al menos a alguien de su familia. Pasa el día, la gente va y viene. Ya Diana está por irse cuando escucha una voz familiar, se voltea y ve a Erwin hablando con su papá. Diana se esconde de nuevo detrás del árbol y los observa. Clara y Beth llegan también al lugar. Diana se emociona y llora de felicidad por al fin verlos. Ellos se han reunido para salir. Ella decide quedarse escondida para que no la vieran y no se metan en problemas.

Diana se va corriendo feliz y triste a la vez. Sin percatarse se cruza con un carruaje que por poco la atropella, pero logra esquivar. Ve que el carruaje es de alguien importante así que deduce que pertenece a los Fritz y Reiss. Ellos se detienen. Un guardia se baja.

—¡La próxima vez mira por donde andas!

—Disculpe —Baja la cabeza—

Otros guardias se acercan a ella.

—¿Esta es la que Ymir tiene castigada?

—Si... La famosa Diana Ackerman

—No te ves tan ruda como dicen

La cortina del carruaje se abre un poco. Un guardia se acerca.

—¿Qué hacemos con ella? ¿Le damos una lección para que no vuelva a meterse en el medio?

—Hagan lo que quieran —El hombre cierra la cortina—

Los guardias la golpean y la tiran al lodo. Todos se ríen, incluso los que están dentro del carruaje. Diana se levanta con coraje y les hace frente.

—¡Hey! —Grita hacia el hombre dentro del carruaje— ¡Si eres tan valiente pelea conmigo y no estés usando a tus marionetas!... ¡Sal de ahí, cobarde!

Los guardias se acercan, ella pelea con ellos, pero no tiene la suficiente fuerza para derrotarlos. Así que vuelve a caer al piso. Un hombre encapuchado se baja del carruaje. Va hasta ella y le habla.

—Aquí no eres nada, el ser Ackerman no te sirve de mucho ante nosotros —Pone su pie sobre la cabeza de ella— Aquí sólo eres escoria —El hombre se monta de nuevo en el carruaje—

Todos se van. Diana como puede se levanta, ve que hay personas que han observado todo. Ella se va enojada mientras se quita el lodo.

El tiempo sigue pasando. Diana trata de acercarse a la gente para ayudarlos, pero siempre la rechazan. Se percata que algo sucede al ver a Ymir Fritz reunida con varios de los que fueron titanes cambiantes. Como siempre Diana está excluida de todo.

Ella se va sola cerca de un riachuelo, agarra una piedra.

—Quisiera saber que está sucediendo, pero nadie me dice nada. No sé qué es peor, estar aquí sin hablar con nadie o estar en el lugar de Tormento que Ymir contó... Tsk, ni sé que hago hablando con una piedra —Diana lanza la piedra al agua—

Camina por toda la orilla del riachuelo hasta acercarse a un lago enorme, pero llega hasta donde le tenían permitido. Ve a una niña jugando con un adolescente, ambos están muy felices. Diana se esconde para que no la vean. Ella los reconoce, son Tiffa y Karl. Ella sonríe al verlos. Luego ve a Jeff y Arla sentados, riendo mientras observan jugar a Karl y a Tiffa. Ambos también están felices. Luego Diana ve a Roy acercarse hacia Arla, lleva algo oculto entre las manos. Ella se levanta junto a Jeff. Todos se acercan. Roy le habla, se arrodilla y abre una pequeña caja. Arla se emociona y dice que sí. Él le coloca un anillo. Ambos se besan y se abrazan. Diana está llorando de felicidad. Jeff abraza a Roy. Luego todos se abrazan juntos.

—Al menos Roy si es feliz —Diana sonríe triste. Se sienta detrás del árbol y sigue llorando por no poder estar con ellos en ese momento. Ella se levanta y se va—

Roy logra ver a alguien caminar y la reconoce. Él se acerca, pero ya no está. Jeff se va detrás de él.

—¿Que sucede?

—Creí ver a Diana

—¿Crees que ya ella esté aquí?

—Puedo sentir en mi corazón que sí, pero me extraña que no se acerque —Roy está triste—

Jeff le da una palmada.

—Vamos compañero, su futura esposa le espera

Ambos regresan con los demás. Diana los ve a la distancia. Ella no para de llorar al sentirse tan sola.

—No tengo a nadie

Ella sigue caminando y pierde el rumbo, hasta tropezar con otra barrera que no puede pasar. Ella ve que hay muchas rocas alrededor que tapan el lugar. Hay una presencia extraña en los alrededores.

—Este debe ser el lugar de Tormento —Toca la barrera—

Llega un guardia de Ymir.

—¿Con que estás tratando de entrar?

Ella se gira nerviosa.

—No, para nada... Sólo me perdí y llegue hasta aquí

—De ti no lo creo —Agarra a Diana por la camisa y la lleva ante los Fritz— La encontré tratando de entrar al lugar de Tormento

—Es mentira lo que dice, yo no hice nada

—¡Silencio! —Exclama un hombre, el mismo que Diana vió en el carruaje— Al parecer necesitas un poco de disciplina para que no se te olvide tu lugar aquí… Guardias, llévenla al lugar de Tormento por un tiempo... Ya saben a qué celda llevarla —Ríe y se va—

Los guardias llevan a Diana. Al llegar y entrar ve que es un lugar sombrío, con un bosque de árboles secos y la tierra de color oscuro como si se hubiera quemado con fuego. Ella ve cárceles dentro del bosque.

—Hay eldianos que sus vidas no fueron dignas y viven en ese lugar como castigo por sus malos actos —Le dice uno de los guardias—

Ella ve algunas sombras negras esconderse al verlos caminar. La llevan por un túnel oscuro que lleva hacia abajo del suelo. Ella al bajar las escaleras comienza a sentir un calor y un olor fuerte. Hay varias celdas.

—Algunas están ocupadas por usuarios de los poderes titánicos que hicieron el mal sin oportunidad de arrepentirse o hacer el bien antes de morir —El mismo guardia le vuelve a hablar a Diana—

Los que están encarcelados comienzan a incomodarse al verla.

—Aleja tú luz de aquí —Dice una voz gruesa—

Diana se asusta un poco, pero sin ella darse cuenta está iluminando el lugar, una luz que ella no puede ver. Su luz le molesta a los que allí están. Algunos tratan de agarrarla para asustarla, los guardias se interponen y siguen caminando. Se detienen frente a una celda en específico que se encuentra un poco alejada de las demás. Abren y meten a Diana dentro. Los guardias se van riendo.

Ella está nerviosa, todo a su alrededor está muy oscuro, solo una luz tenue ilumina el lugar. Al fondo en la celda ve una silueta acercarse a ella. La persona comienza a hablar con una voz grave y ronca.

—Tu luz nos molesta —Se tapa un poco el rostro— Hace siglos que alguien del exterior no viene a verme, que no sea para golpearme

—¿Siglos? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—Un minuto en este infierno parece una eternidad... Cada día es como un año y cada año es como mil más

—¿Quién eres?

—Tu voz me suena familiar, yo te conozco —Su tono de voz vuelve a ser normal— Ah claro, eres quien me trajo aquí

Diana reconoce su voz.

—¿Thomas?

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A torturarme más con tu presencia? ¿No te es suficiente? —Se enoja—

—Tu también me trajiste aquí, yo quería vivir con mi familia —Diana se enoja—

—Al menos tu vives en paz. Yo estoy en este maldito lugar sin poder casi respirar —Se enoja— Cada maldito segundo me torturan sin piedad... No me dejan descansar

—Esto es consecuencia de tus actos, yo no tengo culpa, yo solo cumplí mi misión

—¿Tu misión?... Yo podía cambiar, pero preferiste matarme y traerme aquí... ¿Dime para que vienes? —Se enoja— ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tu muerte fue en vano? ¿Que tu Reiner está sufriendo mientras no puedes hacer nada?

Diana se entristece y se enoja. Thomas se acerca a ella.

—Aléjate de mí, no quiero verte y menos saber de ti —Ella se aparta un poco— ¡ALÉJATE!

—Diana... —Lo dice con dificultad— ...perdóname. Tengo tanto dolor y desespero que no sé lo que digo —Llora— Tienes razón de que estoy pagando las consecuencias de mis actos

Sale un poco a la luz. Diana ve a Thomas con su cuerpo de color gris, la piel agrietada, sus ojos y párpados rojos. Unas cadenas con púas alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Ahora estaré aquí por la eternidad pagando por todo el mal que hice en vida... Fui un egoísta al no dejarte ir y no respetar tu decisión de estar con Reiner —Llora— Jamás en la vida me voy a perdonar todo el daño que te hice —Sigue llorando. Él se tira al suelo y agarra los pies de Diana— Perdóname por favor, te lo suplico —Llora desconsoladamente—

Diana siente coraje al recordar todo lo que él le hizo y lo patea.

—¿Perdonarte? ¿Después de todo lo que sufrí y perdí por tu culpa? —Ríe sarcásticamente— Ni después de muerto dejas de ser tan cínico —Diana se sienta al otro lado de la celda y lo ignora—

Al rato llegan unos guardias de Ymir. El líder con un bastón toca la celda.

—Tommy, llegó tu hora favorita

—No por favor, ya déjenme en paz

Los guardias entran y sin pensarlo comienzan a golpearlo. Diana escucha sus gritos y lo ignora. Al ellos irse lo escucha lamentarse y hablar incoherencias.

Así ocurrió varias veces y ella lo sigue ignorando mientras él grita y llora de dolor.

Diana a veces tiene pesadillas recordando su pasado. Thomas la escucha hablar luego de tener una y despertarse gritando.

—¡Detente por favor! —Cuando ella reacciona que todo fue un sueño comienza a llorar—

Thomas siente mucha lástima por ella. Diana se gira y lo mira con odio.

Un día varios guardias entran a la celda.

—Hoy vinimos a darte un regalo... Espero que lo disfrutes —El guardia líder arrastra a Thomas a la parte de atrás de la celda—

Varios guardias tapan la visibilidad a Diana. Ella comienza a escucharlo gritar fuertemente. Los demás guardias se burlan.

—¿Por qué gritas? Si a ti te encantaba hacer esto —El guardia ríe. Al rato se aparta— El próximo

Diana ve otro guardia acercarse a Thomas, él vuelve a gritar. El guardia se ríe.

—¿Como le decían a él? ¿La perra eldiana?

—Si —Otro guardia se ríe—

—Ahora está haciendo lo único para lo que sirve

Los guardias se ríen de Thomas. El guardia líder se acerca a Diana y saca de su bolso un pedazo de pan.

—Ten... Los Fritz te envían esto como señal de misericordia —Le tira el pan—

Diana lo agarra, se gira a darles la espalda y se lo come. El guardia vuelve y se le acerca.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo tu fuiste una de sus víctimas... Ven, es hora de que tomes venganza —Levanta a Diana y la lleva hasta Thomas. Le da un bastón— Golpéalo, aquí no puede morir así que lo sufrirá hasta que no pueda más

Diana ve bastante sangre en el suelo. Thomas se retuerce de dolor. Ella aprieta el bastón con fuerzas, pero no se mueve.

—Sólo hazlo —Le dice el guardia líder—

Ella comienza a enojarse. Recuerda todo el dolor que le hizo vivir. Cada vez que la golpeaba, cada vez que abusaba de ella y se reía en su cara. Thomas ve que su luz se ha apagado por el odio que está llenando su corazón.

—Diana no, por favor —Thomas intenta cubrirse y llora—

—¡Cállate! ¡Tú no mereces ni llorar, ni pedir clemencia! ¡Maldito desgraciado! —Ella alza el bastón y comienza a golpearlo sin piedad, con todas sus fuerzas. Ella grita de coraje—

Los guardias se ríen al ver lo que sucede. Thomas llora y grita de dolor. Diana comienza a patearle la cara varias veces.

—¡Ojalá dejes de existir de una maldita vez! —Lo sigue pateando sin parar en todo el cuerpo— ¡TE ODIO!

Con el bastón le da un golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza que lo deja inconsciente. Thomas está tirado en el suelo, su rostro está irreconocible por los golpes.

—Wow, tu sí que eres una máquina de matar. Aquí nadie puede morir y por poco lo haces desaparecer... Has hecho mejor trabajo que nosotros —El guardia se ríe— Esto hay que decírselo a los Fritz

Diana se queda sin aire y se pone nerviosa, tira el bastón al suelo. Se aparta al sentir náuseas y vomita. Se va a su esquina y se sienta. Los guardias se van.

Pasan los días y Diana ve a Thomas aún tirado en el suelo, sin moverse de lugar. Un guardia viene a ver como sigue, toca la celda.

—¿Aun sigues muerto? —Se ríe y se va—

Al rato Diana ve a Thomas moverse. Él se queja de dolor mientras se arrastra por el suelo. Tose varias veces. Diana lo escucha llorar, luego lo escucha hablar incoherencias.

Al día siguiente llegan los guardias y uno con el bastón toca la celda.

—Ya la princesa se despertó... Llegó tu hora favorita, con la golpiza que tu compañera te dió si que llevas tiempo sin recibir tu merecido —Entra y comienza a golpearlo—

Diana se enoja al escucharlo gritar y llorar.

—Déjenlo en paz... Ya me cansa escucharlo chillar

El guardia sigue golpeándolo. Diana se enfurece y se acerca.

—¡YA BASTA! —Agarra un guardia y lo empuja fuertemente contra los barrotes—

Los guardias se enojan.

—Al parecer tu sí que aún necesitas disciplina —El guardia líder comienza a golpearla con el bastón—

Los demás que lo acompañan también la golpean. Thomas se pone nervioso al ver lo que ocurre. Se acerca y sin fuerzas trata de agarrar un guardia.

—¡Déjenla quieta! —Grita desesperado—

El guardia líder se detiene y comienza a reírse.

—¿Que la deje quieta? Cuando fuiste tu quien la golpeaba y la torturaba hasta más no poder. Abusaste de ella muchas veces. La humillaste, la maltrataste física y mentalmente... ¿Y aun así tienes el descaro de decirnos que la dejemos quieta? —Se ríe—

—Acepto recibir el castigo por ella... Me pueden golpear el doble, incluso el triple si así lo quieren, pero por favor, déjenla quieta —Mira a Diana, la ve en el suelo sangrando y quejándose de dolor—

Los guardias se le acercan y comienzan a golpearlo fuertemente. Lo empujan contra los barrotes y le siguen golpeando en todo el cuerpo. Thomas en ningún momento grita de dolor y siempre trata de estar de pies hasta que no puede más y cae al suelo. Diana se sorprende. Los guardias dejan de golpearlo al verlo inconsciente.

—Muy honorable lo que hiciste. Resististe como todo un hombre... Al fin ya te salieron pelotas de donde no las tienes —Ríe. Hace señas a los demás guardias para irse— Dejen a los dos tortolitos a solas

Cuando Diana ve que los guardias se van, ella se arrastra por el suelo hasta llegar donde Thomas, que está tirado al fondo de la celda. Ella lo toca.

—Thomas —Lo sacude varias veces. Ve que no le responde. Ella llora con coraje— Gracias —Ella coloca su mano en su hombro hasta quedarse dormida—

Thomas entreabre los ojos y ve que Diana tiene su luz nuevamente encendida. Él se mira su mano y ve que su color de piel comienza a cambiar a su estado normal, todas las grietas en su brazo se van. Él sonríe y se queda dormido.

Ambos se conectan en un sueño, donde entrelazan sus recuerdos de un día en que vienen de regreso en el dirigible.

_El Escuadrón Élite y varios soldados viajan de regreso a la base luego de haber ganado una batalla, además de recoger un armamento y provisiones de otra base. Los oficiales que van con ellos les permitieron beber para celebrar. Tienen música puesta en un tocadiscos. Algunos soldados están bailando entre sí, haciendo apuestas a quien baila mejor. Todos están riendo. Benton está bailando con Arla. Al terminar él la lleva de manos hasta su silla._

_—Si que eres buena compañera de baile —Él le sonríe—_

_Ella mira a Diana emocionada. Thomas se regresa a bailar con los demás.  
_

_—Diana, hoy si muero lo haría feliz —Ambas se ríen— Que hombre ese —Arla suspira— Siempre huele tan bien. Sus manos son tan suaves y firmes a la vez... Nunca lo había tenido tan cerca, en par de veces me rozó y creo que sentí su..._

_Diana la interrumpe y le tapa la boca._

_—Arla por favor —Ambas se vuelven a reír a carcajadas—_

_—Claro, como ya tú y él —Le hace muecas de coraje— Que suerte tienen las que no se bañan_

_—¿Que yo que? —Diana se huele el uniforme—_

_Se quedan mirando a Reiner, Roy y Jeff bailar tratando de ganar la apuesta. Ambas se burlan de ellos. Benton y Gardner dejan de bailar y motivan a Davis a unirse._

_—Yo no sé bailar —Davis se resiste—_

_—Vamos, no seas amargado —Gardner lo hala del brazo—_

_Diana se levanta._

_—Tengo mucha hambre, vengo ahora... Me dices quien ganó_

_—Si... Si_

_Diana se va a buscar algo de comer. Mientras se sirve siente que alguien le agarra la cadera. Ella se gira y ve a Reiner._

_—Amor que susto  
_

_—Te estuve buscando —Reiner se le acerca y comienza a tocarle el cuerpo—_

_—Cariño, tranquilo, hay oficiales —Ella lo huele— ¿No me digas que tan rápido estás borracho?_

_Él le sonríe._

_—Que flojo eres... Igual a mi_

_—Al menos tenemos otra cosa en común —Le acaricia el vientre— ¿Y nuestro bebé cómo está?_

_—Con mucha hambre, ¿no ves? —Le enseña el plato de comida— Deberías también comer algo a ver si se te calma la borrachera_

_—Ahora no quiero comer... Al menos no eso —Hala a Diana del brazo y se la lleva detrás de unos cajones—_

_Thomas se sienta a tomar un respiro, mientras ve a Davis y Gardner bailar. Los demás soldados abuchean a Davis. Thomas se ríe a carcajadas. Roy y Jeff aún siguen intentando ganar._

_Thomas se percata que Diana y Reiner no están. Se levanta a buscarlos. Al caminar escucha un ruido entre los cajones. Se acerca y los escucha reírse en voz baja. Cuando mira entre los espacios, se sorprende y se aparta rápidamente. Thomas se entristece y regresa con los demás. Se recuesta en un cajón. Al rato ve a Reiner y Diana regresar. Él se enoja un poco ya que siente celos al verlos juntos. Algunos soldados motivan a Diana a bailar ya que es la única que no lo ha intentado. Ella se resiste al principio, pero luego acepta. Comienza a bailar. Todos le aplauden._

_—Ya perdimos —Jeff mira a Roy y ambos se sientan—_

_Cuando Diana termina de bailar, pierde el balance y se tropieza. Thomas la agarra para no dejarla caer, ella cae sobre él. Ambos se miran a los ojos y su respiración aumenta. Gardner le da un codazo a Davis.  
_

_—Ustedes dos deberían bailar juntos, para ver quién gana_

_Thomas la lleva de la mano. Davis cambia la canción del tocadiscos y coloca una suave. Thomas y Diana comienzan a bailar lentamente mientras se siguen mirando a los ojos. Reiner los observa y se pone celoso. En una vuelta que Thomas le da a Diana ella cae en los brazos de Reiner. Ella se sorprende. Él la agarra de la cadera y comienza a bailar. Todos los miran sorprendidos y aumentan sus apuestas. Thomas agarra a Diana y también baila con ella. Reiner se acerca por detrás y la aparta, la pega a su cuerpo y rozan sus cuerpos bailando mientras él le mueve las caderas. Los soldados se emocionan y comienzan a silbar. Roy se entristece y se va. Thomas se acerca por delante, la pega a su cadera y la alza, al bajarla acerca su rostro al de ella. Reiner se acerca y ambos la tienen en el medio de ellos. Diana está nerviosa. Cuando la canción acaba ambos se le acercan tanto que ella puede sentir sus respiraciones en su cuello, luego se separan. Todos aplauden.  
_

_—¡Diana escoge un ganador! —Le grita un soldado—_

_Ella se ríe nerviosa._

_—Ambos lo hicieron bien... Para mi hay empate_

_Thomas se acerca a Reiner._

_—Para mí Reiner es el ganador_

_Todos aplauden y escogen a Reiner. Le dan el dinero de la apuesta. Diana se acerca a Arla que aún tiene cara de asombro._

_—Si hubiera sido yo, creo que hubiese infartado... Que suerte tienes —Arla la abraza—_

_—Siento escalofríos —Diana se sacude los brazos—_

_Thomas habla delante de todos._

_—Ya estamos por llegar a la base, prepárense, hay que mover todos estos cajones al llegar —Les da la orden—_

_Al arribar comienzan a bajar todos los cajones con el armamento y provisiones. Diana está acomodando las sogas que se han ido quitando. A lo lejos ve a Thomas y ambos se sonríen, pero se quedan mirando sin decir nada. Reiner aparece en medio de ellos y agarra una caja. Diana aparta su mirada de Thomas y mira a Reiner. Él mira a Diana y le guiña. Luego se le acerca._

_—Con el dinero de la apuesta te invito a la noche a dar una vuelta y cenar, ¿qué te parece?_

_—Suena genial_

_Reiner sonríe y se va. Diana busca con la mirada a Thomas, pero no lo encuentra. Ella va hasta atrás del dirigible a dejar las sogas que ha recogido cuando se tropieza con Thomas._

_—Pensé que te habías ido —Diana guarda las sogas—_

_Thomas suelta la caja que tiene en las manos y se acerca a Diana. La hala detrás de unos cajones._

_—Yo sé que fue empate, pero quise que Reiner ganara —La acerca a su cuerpo y agarra su cadera con fuerza— Aun así, sé que soy el único que agita tu respiración y te hace suspirar —Se acerca a su cuello para besarle. Él ve como sus vellos se erizan. Sonríe y le da un pequeño beso. Luego alza su mentón. Nota como la respiración de ella aumenta y cierra sus ojos mientras él le acaricia el rostro— Estaré en mi habitación. Sabes que la puerta siempre está sin seguro —La besa y se aparta. Agarra la caja y se va—_

_Diana se queda sorprendida y se retuerce de escalofríos. Sale del dirigible y se reúne con sus compañeros que ya van de regreso a sus habitaciones. Diana no deja de mirar a Thomas mientras él se va a su habitación._

Ambos despiertan llorando. Diana se aparta y se va una esquina sola. Thomas no deja de mirarla con tristeza, luego ve que su mano ha regresado a como estaba.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué tienes que recordar eso? ¿Ah? —Diana pregunta molesta—

—Recordar los buenos momentos es la única manera que tengo para calmar el dolor… Perdón, no era mi intención hacerte enojar

Por días Diana no le vuelve a hablar. Los guardias vienen a verificarlos, pero no golpean a Thomas.

Diana está dormida y despierta gritando. Se levanta y se sacude. Siente un calor en todo su cuerpo, como si se estuviera quemando viva nuevamente. Durante el desespero choca con los barrotes de la celda y cae al suelo, está llorando. Thomas se le acerca. Nota que su respiración está muy agitada.

—Tienes que calmarte —Extiende sus brazos e intenta abrazarla—

Ella se asusta y se aparta.

—¡No me toques!

—Disculpa… No debí acercarme tanto —Él se aparta y baja su mirada— Lo que hayas visto o sentido no es real... Sólo son memorias pasadas

—Todo este tiempo sólo he querido vivir en paz y aun así me siguen torturando... Sólo nací para sufrir

Thomas se entristece.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Ymir Fritz también te castigó?

Diana se queda callada un rato.

—Sólo me trajeron para disciplinarme... Mi castigo es afuera. Sin poder hablar con nadie, sin poder ver a mi familia y amigos... Estoy totalmente sola

—Cuanto lo lamento

Un guardia de Ymir llega hasta la celda.

—Diana, ya es hora de que salgas de aquí y al menos hagas algo útil

Ella se levanta para marcharse.

—Diana...

Ella se detiene.

—Tienes que salvar a Reiner... No lo dejes llegar a este lugar. Influencialo a través de las memorias para que se arrepienta y pueda hacer lo correcto... No quiero que él llegue a este infierno

—No puedo hacerlo, aunque quisiera... Ymir también me tiene prohibido usar las memorias —Diana se va—

Thomas se queda triste y solo.

Se llevan a Diana ante los Fritz y Reiss. Ese día tienen un banquete toda la familia real. La utilizan como sirviente.

Diana los ve reírse, todos tan felices como si nada estuviera pasando. Ella siente envidia y un coraje la consume poco a poco en su interior.

—¿Karl quieres más vino? —Le pregunta Rod—

—Claro que sí

Le hacen señas a Diana y ella lleva el vino. Le comienza a servir y de los mismos nervios salpica hacia afuera.

—Por lo visto no puedes hacer nada bien —Karl lo dice molesto—

Diana reconoce la voz, es el mismo hombre encapuchado del carruaje.

—Hay Ackermans más útiles que ella, te puedo conseguir otro si quieres

—No Rod, déjale que aprenda —Él le lanza la copa con el vino, manchando la ropa a Diana—

Todo se ríen. Diana intenta controlar las ganas de llorar.

—Sírveme de nuevo y vete a tu esquina

Diana le sirve.

—Por cierto, gracias por matar al General, así ninguno de nosotros tuvo que ensuciarse las manos —Karl le guiña y brinda por eso—

Diana siente coraje y se va. El rato en que ella estuvo allí se percata que Ymir Fritz no está, esto le estuvo raro. A las horas termina todo, un guardia saca a Diana del lugar. Ya afuera le lanza despectivamente un pedazo de pan al suelo.

Diana se va caminando, aún siente coraje y envidia. Mientras se come el pan se queda pensativa. Un sentimiento de lástima inunda su corazón y todo el odio que siente se fue apagando. Su semblante con coraje va cambiando.

Por varios días se queda vagando. Ella se acerca a Ymir Fritz tratando de enterarse de alguna nueva noticia, pero no escucha nada. Diana habla con Bertholdt acerca de Reiner, él le cuenta como está su vida, ella siente mucha lástima al saber lo triste y deprimido que Reiner siempre está y ella no poder hacer nada por él.

Un día vagando, sin darse cuenta regresa al lugar de Tormento. Como no puede entrar por la barrera, intenta buscar otra entrada. Ve un espacio entre las rocas donde no hay barrera. Ella entra y corre hasta las celdas. Su luz vuelve a iluminar el lugar. Diana llega hasta la celda de Thomas.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sólo vine a ver si estabas bien

—No me han vuelto a golpear, ha sido un alivio

Diana ve condenados que se le están acercando a ella.

—¿Por qué hay gente afuera vagando y otras encerradas?

—Eso depende de lo que hayas hecho en vida. Yo como era una amenaza para la humanidad mi castigo es estar encerrado. Por más que te arrepientas jamás se puede salir de este lugar, ni a vagar en el exterior... Tú has sido la única que ha podido salir de aquí

Los condenados a ese lugar intentan tocar a Diana. La luz que ella refleja en el lugar ya no les molesta.

—¿Que quieren?

—Les conté que el día en que me tocaste el hombro volví a la normalidad por un tiempo. Ahora ellos también quieren que les haga lo mismo

—Si por unos segundos se sienten bien y los puedo aliviar de este tormento, claro que lo haré

Diana toca a cada uno. Ellos sonríen al sentirse normales nuevamente por unos segundos, esto les trae paz. Diana fue celda por celda haciendo lo mismo. Hasta llegar a una que al ver quien es se sorprende.

—¿Doctor Jaeger?

—¿Diana Smith?

—¿Que usted hace aquí? El día en que vine para hablar con Ymir Fritz lo vi en el templo

—Ese día salí porque me iban a enjuiciar y condenarme a estar aquí encerrado

—¿Por qué? ¿Que hizo tan grave?

—Maté a los Reiss y me quedé con el Titán Fundador

—Con que fue usted quien los atacó

—¿Supiste de eso?

—Sí, apenas estaba comenzando a trabajar para Kenny cuando me enteré de eso... Yo también trabajé para Rod Reiss

—Los Reiss y los Fritz son unos controladores en este lugar. Al darle mi poder a mi hijo Eren y luego llegar a este lugar, obviamente al verme no lo tomaron muy bien. Estuve un tiempo igual que tú, no podía hacer nada, ni ver a mi familia, hasta que me condenaron a este lugar

Diana se entristece.

—Diana no dejes que te pase lo mismo. Ellos te van a provocar hasta lo más mínimo para tener una excusa para encerrarte aquí. Aún tienes la oportunidad de hacerles frente y que dejen de engañarnos como lo han hecho

—Pero ¿cómo? No tengo ningún titán, me lo quitaron al venir

—¿Te quitaron el Titán?... A pesar de todo aún tengo mi Titán de Ataque, y muchos de los que están aquí igual, por eso aún podemos influenciar en las memorias, es lo único que nos dejan hacer

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo tengo? ¿Qué hay de diferente conmigo?

—Los días en que estuve afuera, recuerdo ver el momento cuando te dieron el Acorazado. Ymir Fritz junto a los primeros titanes cambiantes fueron quienes te lo dieron para que cambiaras el futuro. Luego de un tiempo los vi un poco alterados. Algo vieron que los hizo arrepentirse de haberte dado el Acorazado, varias veces los vi aprovecharse de tu odio para controlarte y que hicieras las cosas mal para ellos tener una excusa de poder castigarte como lo han hecho

—¿Pero que habrán visto para que se arrepintieran?

—Intenta averiguar. Lamento no poder decirte más... Sólo espero que, a mi hijo Eren, no le pase igual

—Gracias por decirme

Diana se va. Esto la deja pensativa. Intenta averiguar, pero no descubre nada. Habla con Bertholdt, él promete que si averigua algo le dirá.

Un día Diana decide llevarles una sorpresa a los que viven en el lugar de Tormento. Ella lleva una mochila grande. Llega hasta Thomas. Ya varios condenados se le acercan a saludarle. Ella abre la mochila y saca unos panecillos dulces.

—Sé que aquí no tenemos necesidad de comer, pero les quise traer algo del exterior, para que al menos puedan sentirse libres

Todos se emocionan y la abrazan. Diana comienza a repartir. Entre ellos lo dividen para que todos puedan comer. Están muy agradecidos. Thomas sonríe. Diana va hasta la celda de Grisha para llevar su porción.

—Tome su parte Doctor Jaeger

—Gracias... Puedes decirme Grisha

Ambos se sonríen.

Diana regresa donde Thomas. Él está muy emocionado comiendo.

—Ya había olvidado el sabor de la comida... Gracias Diana. Esto es lo mejor que nos ha pasado... Pero ¿Cómo conseguiste esto?

—Lo robé... Ayer los Fritz tuvieron otro banquete y antes de irme robé todo lo que pude

Thomas se sorprende.

—Pero no te preocupes, nadie me vió. Aún mis habilidades siguen intactas —Diana saca una cantimplora de la mochila— Esto lo traje sólo para ti... Es agua —Diana se lo da y él bebe—

Ella se sienta en el suelo y recuesta su espalda en los barrotes. Thomas también se sienta y se queda pensativo.

—¿Por qué haces esto después de todo lo que te hice sufrir? ¿Por qué tienes piedad de mi cuando nunca la tuve contigo?

Diana se queda en silencio.

—No sientas lástima por mi... Prefiero que me odies y te alejes, antes que volver a lastimarte

Diana se gira y coloca su mano sobre la de él. La piel de Thomas comienza a cambiar, igual que todo su cuerpo. Él suspira. Su corazón late y sus ojos vuelven a ser color miel

—Puedo sentir mi corazón —Thomas llora— El tenerte aquí ha sido como un oasis en este desierto, pero aun así no merezco esto —Él aparta su mano y se levanta. Su piel vuelve a ser gris y sus ojos rojos—

Diana se levanta.

—Sé que a pesar de todo aún hay bondad en tu corazón

Thomas se sorprende. Se acerca y coloca sus manos en el barrote.

—Te prometo que algún día te sacaré de aquí —Diana coloca su mano sobre la mano de él. Ella se va. Cuando está por salir escucha un susurro—

—Diana

Ella se paraliza, pero sigue caminando.

—Diana Ackerman

Se detiene y se gira. Ve un pasillo largo y oscuro con una celda a la que nunca ha ido. La siguen llamando, ella camina lentamente hasta acercarse lo suficiente, pero no logra ver a nadie.

—¿Quién está ahí?

Una voz gruesa y extraña le contesta.

—Tú sabes quién soy... Ya nos hemos visto antes

Diana se confunde.

—Soy la razón del porque existes... Tú eres parte de mí. Yo soy tu odio, Diana, yo soy tú

Diana se sorprende.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo —Ella se gira para irse—

—¿Eres feliz?

Diana vuelve a acercarse a la celda.

—¿Qué quieres? —Ella ve una sombra enorme acercase, pero no logra ver su rostro—

—Ymir Fritz siempre te uso a su conveniencia. Fuiste un error que los Fritz necesitaban. Como ya cumpliste con su capricho te han dejado a un lado... Lo mismo hizo conmigo y ahora me tiene encadenado en este maldito lugar

—¿Por qué ellos me hicieron esto?

—Te tienen miedo Diana... Por eso te han dejado sin nada y sin nadie, pero yo te puedo ayudar y darte todo lo que quieras, todo lo que te haga feliz

—¿Darme qué?

El ser que habla con ella sopla. Diana comienza a sentir calor por su mano derecha. La mira y ve sus venas ponerse de color negro, va subiendo poco a poco. Diana se queda sin aire y cae arrodillada.

—Tu mente débil y el rencor en tu corazón es lo que me alimenta

Ella grita del dolor que siente. Lo negro llega hasta su corazón. Sus ojos se vuelven rojos.

Diana despierta debajo de un árbol, ella está desorientada.

—¿Que sucedió? —Diana se mira la mano, pero ve que todo está normal— Creo que tuve un sueño extraño —Diana se levanta y se va—

Mientras tanto Thomas está hablando a sí mismo y logra entrar a sus memorias del día en que el descubrió que Diana había regresado a Mare y está matando marleyanos.

_Se ve a sí mismo sentado en el escritorio viendo una foto de ella, mientras la recuerda y llora._

—Lo que pienses hacer no lo hagas

_Benton se asusta y mira para todos lados. Comienza a escuchar unas cadenas arrastrarse. Vuelve a escuchar la voz ronca y gruesa._

—No hagas las cosas bajo odio y celos. Ya la has lastimado suficiente, no la hagas sufrir más... No seas un monstruo

_—¿Quién es? ¿Qué quieres? —Benton pregunta confundido—_

—Ella si te amó, ¿Acaso olvidaste su dolor? —Le mete a su mente recuerdos de lo que ella sufrió después de elegir a Reiner—

—_Sea quien sea que esté en mi mente te pido que te vayas. No vas a lograr nada metiéndome recuerdos bonitos que terminaron siendo sentimientos falsos... ¿Acaso olvidas todo lo que sufrí por su culpa? Ella se merece todo esto y mucho más, no me voy a detener hasta verla pidiendo clemencia. Igual con Reiner —Benton se enoja y estruja una foto—_

Thomas siente dolor en el pecho.

—Por más que quiera cambiar el pasado ya la decisión está tomada... Me duele no poder hacer nada —Se seca las lágrimas en sus ojos—

Mientras Diana va por un camino se encuentra a Bertholdt. Él le hace señas y se ven a escondidas.

—Creo que descubrí lo que pasa contigo

—Cuéntamelo todo —Ella se le acerca—

—Después que te dieron el Acorazado, Ymir Fritz tuvo una visión del futuro y te vió peleando en su contra, con una gran cantidad de seguidores a tu lado

—Ahora todo tiene sentido... ¿Por qué haría eso?

—Ella no supo porque razón sucedería, todos prefirieron prevenir. Por eso ellos te quitaron el Titán y el relacionarte con la gente por miedo a que hicieras una revolución

—Si no tengo un motivo grande no creo que sea capaz de hacer eso... Es hora de que te vayas, no quiero que te vean conmigo. Gracias por contarme —Diana le da un beso en la mejilla—

Bertholdt se sonroja y se pone nervioso.

—De... De nada

Diana se va.

Luego de pasar unos días, mientras Diana está recostada debajo del árbol de pronto comienza a tener memorias de Reiner, ella siente un dolor en su corazón, esto la deja confundida. Camina de un lado a otro pensando en lo que acaba de sentir. Patea un montículo de tierra, se levanta un poco de polvo, en ese instante ella suspira, y su aliento se mezcla con el polvo. Una figura humanoide y extraña, con aspecto de titán, comienza a crearse. Diana se asusta, lo golpea y lo destruye.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —Ella se mira las manos, está temblando—

Bertholdt viene corriendo desesperado donde ella. Diana se asusta.

—Reiner... Él intento suicidarse

—¿Que sucedió?

—No lo hizo, pero está muy mal mentalmente... No sé cuánto tiempo aguante el estar deprimido. El cargo de conciencia le está quitando las ganas de vivir

—Maldición... —Llora— ...y no puedo hacer nada por él

Bertholdt se queda a su lado el resto del día. De pronto escuchan a lo lejos a varias personas alborotadas. Ambos corren hasta donde está Ymir Fritz y los demás, pero se quedan escondidos.

—¿Que sucede?

Bertholdt averigua y regresa a donde Diana está.

—Eren está por atacar a Liberio, los de la Legión vienen por él

—¿Y Reiner?

—Él... Él está con Eren en un sótano, junto a Falco

—Esto no pinta nada bien... Necesito ver que está pasando

Diana pone sus manos sobre las de Bertholdt, entre los dos se activan las memorias y pueden ver que está pasando. _Ven a Reiner llorando, suplicando perdón a Eren. Ven cuando Eren le da la mano y se transforma en titán._

Diana grita de dolor y cae al suelo. Bertholdt se arrodilla y vuelven a unir sus manos. Ve que Reiner aún sigue vivo, Diana se siente aliviada, pero puede sentir su desánimo y sus ganas de no vivir más. Ella trata de hablarle.

—Reiner... Reiner —Diana se desespera— Él no va a reconocer mi voz, tal vez ni pueda escucharme... No podemos dejarlo así, por favor, tu sé mi voz, tal vez él si te escuche

—Lo haré por ti

Mientras Diana está hablando, Bertholdt le habla a la mente de Reiner. Él está casi muerto.

_—Reiner, hay gente que te necesita... Sé que tu vida no ha sido fácil y puedo sentir todo tu dolor. Tener un padre que no te quiere. Estar desde niño en guerras. Ir a un lugar desconocido a asesinar gente. Todo porque te lavaron el cerebro diciéndote que eran demonios, pero sabes muy bien que no lo son. Sé que muchas de las cosas que tuviste que hacer todo fue por cumplir tu misión para llegar a casa, y tener ambos padres juntos. Sé que no fue fácil perder a tus compañeros. También tuviste que traicionar a tus camaradas, que tanto te admiraban. Has llevado toda esa culpa en tu corazón todo este tiempo, sé que tienes muchos cargos de conciencia, sé que hubieras deseado hacer lo mejor, y entiendo que ya no quieras vivir, pero rendirte y morir no es la mejor opción. Recuerda esos momentos de felicidad que tuviste, piensa en esas pequeñas razones que aún tienes por vivir. Levántate, pelea, lucha por todos, para que ellos si puedan vivir en un mundo libre y sin guerras. No te quedes ahí tirado sin hacer nada. Pelea Reiner, no te rindas, eres un Guerrero. Aún estás a tiempo de cambiar y si tienes que morir, que sea haciendo lo correcto y lograr ese perdón que tanto anhelas._

_Reiner reacciona y escucha a Gaby y Falco gritar su nombre. Aún desanimado se levanta a pelear contra Eren, salvándole la vida a Porco._

—Gracias Bertholdt —Diana llora y lo abraza—

Uno de los guardias que vigilan a Diana los ve y le avisa a Ymir Fritz. Ella va hasta donde ellos.

—¿Diana fuiste tú quién lo manipuló?

—Disculpe su Majestad, tenía que hacerlo no podía dejarlo morir

Ymir Fritz mira a Bertholdt. Él está avergonzado. Otros Fritz y Reiss se acercan al lugar.

—Bertholdt vete de aquí ahora mismo —Karl lo saca del lugar—

Bertholdt pide disculpas y se va. Diana está arrodilla y cabizbaja en el piso.

Ymir habla con Karl Fritz y ella se va un poco triste. Él le da la orden al que vigila a Diana y este le da una golpiza hasta dejarla sin aliento. Todos se van y la dejan sola. Diana está llorando. Como puede se levanta con mucha dificultad. Le duele el cuerpo. Camina hasta el lugar de Tormento. Diana está triste y enojada. Thomas al verla llegar se percata que algo sucede y se acerca a la celda.

—¿Diana que ocurre?... Hoy tu luz está apagada

—Reiner por poco muere, intenté a través de Bertholdt darle ánimos para que siguiera viviendo, pero Ymir Fritz lo supo y me golpearon

—No puede ser —Se sorprende—

Diana se sienta en el suelo y llora.

—No sé por qué tanto odio si yo sólo quiero ayudar y hacer el bien

Thomas se arrodilla y entre las rejas la consuela.

—Hay cosas que a veces no tienen sentido. Yo sé que eres una gran mujer con un enorme corazón, y lamento tanto que pocos te valoren

Desde ese día Diana no volvió a salir del lugar de Tormento ni tampoco volvió a interesarse por saber que ocurre en el mundo. Todo el tiempo ella está al lado de Thomas.

Mientras tanto los Fritz se percatan de la ausencia de Diana y envían a sus guardias a que la busquen en todos lados. No dan con el paradero de ella.

Diana aún sigue escondida en el lugar de Tormento. Sin ella esperarlo los guardias de Ymir Fritz la encuentran allí. Ella trata de huir, pero la capturan y la golpean. Thomas se desespera al no poder hacer nada.

—¡Déjenla en paz por favor! ¡No le hagan nada! —Intenta agarrar un guardia—

Los guardias entran a su celda y lo golpean fuertemente. Él está tirado en suelo quejándose de dolor. Lo amarran a cadenas, dejándolo casi inmóvil.

Llevan a Diana a rastras hasta Ymir Fritz.

—Has vuelto a desobedecer mis órdenes... Sabes muy bien que tienes estrictamente prohibido el interactuar con otros

—¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué te hice para merecerme esto?

—Todo es parte de tu castigo por todo lo malo que hiciste en vida y usar tu titán Acorazado para asuntos personales que no tenían nada que ver con la misión que se te dió

—Eso es sólo una excusa... ¿A que tanto le temes Ymir? ¿A qué te haga una revolución y todos sepan quien realmente eres?

—Calla, tú no tienes porqué cuestionarme —Ymir Fritz camina y habla con el guardia que vigila a Diana—

Luego se llevan a Diana a otra parte, lejos de todos. La encadenan parada, de manos y pies. Los Fritz y Reiss se reúnen a ver lo que se va a hacer.

—Espero que con esto aprendas de una vez a respetar mis órdenes —Ymir Fritz se va. Ella está llorando un poco y vuelve a sentir lástima—

Los guardias comienzan a golpear a Diana con palos en todo su cuerpo. Ella grita de dolor. Luego la dejan sola, aún encadenada. Diana llora.

Pasa el tiempo, Diana aún sigue castigada en el mismo lugar donde la golpearon. De pronto comienza a gritar de dolor sin poder moverse. Ella siente como algo en su interior se rompe y la quema. Ella llora sin consuelo.

—No puede ser... ¡No! —Sigue llorando—

Viene un guardia y la suelta de las cadenas. La cubre con una capa y se la lleva a las afueras del templo. Mientras camina ella se gira disimuladamente y a la distancia ve a Reiner hablando con Ymir Fritz. Ambos se cruzan las miradas, pero Bertholdt se interpone tapando a Reiner. Diana llora. Ya fuera del templo el guardia la empuja. Ella se va debajo del árbol donde siempre estaba sentada, se cubre con la capa y sigue llorando.

—Ya Reiner está aquí, ojalá pudiera verlo y abrazarlo, lo extraño tanto, pero sé que Ymir no lo va a permitir. Además, él ya no debe recordar nada de lo que vivimos juntos, me verá sólo como una compañera del ejército

De alguna manera ella logra conectarse con sus memorias del pasado. Recuerda que ese fue el día en que se llevó a Benton a un callejón para matarlo.

_Ella misma se muestra los recuerdos de un día en que ambos salieron cuando el Escuadrón Élite estaba en la misión de la montaña, para al día siguiente Diana tomar una decisión que cambió todo. Luego de ver ese recuerdo ella regresa mal herida al campamento. Diana se ve a sí misma tirada en el suelo y se habla._

—Si eras feliz junto a él ¿Por qué lo lastimaste aquel día? ¿Por qué no lo elegiste a él?  
_  
—Yo amaba demasiado a Reiner, él siempre fue mi amor. Reiner llenaba el vacío que sentía en mi corazón, él me complementaba_—¿Era amor o vínculo?_  
_  
_Diana tirada en el suelo se queda confundida._—¿Sabes que eres la causante de todo esto? Él te amaba de verdad y tú le rompiste el corazón. Igual hiciste con Roy y con tu amado Reiner

_—No hay día en esta vida que no me arrepienta de todo eso —Diana llora aún acostada en el suelo—_

—La historia tuya y de Thomas hubiera sido muy diferente. Hubieras vivido lo que verdaderamente querías, vivir en paz… Pero como siempre eliges el camino equivocado... Por más amor que hubieras tenido a Reiner jamás hubieran sido felices, y ya no lo serán, aunque lo quieras

_—¿Y por qué no me ayudaste a elegir correctamente aquel día?_

—Yo no puedo influir. Es una decisión que tenías que tomar

_—¿Y tú tomaste esa decisión?_

—No

_—¿Que me pasará después de esto?_

—Tienes que vivir con las consecuencias y sufrir por tus errores... Aunque mueras vas a estar sola, como lo estoy ahora mismo, sin nadie_  
_  
_—¿Por qué?_—Porque así tiene que pasar

_Diana en el suelo extiende su mano y trata de tocarse así misma pero no puede._

_—Si aquel día hubiera elegido bien, ¿Como hubiera sido mi futuro?_

—No con un final feliz por la maldición de Ymir, pero esos años los vivirías en paz junto al hombre que verdaderamente te hubiera hecho feliz

_Diana se entristece._

_—¿Me podrías decir al menos como moriré?_

—El fuego te consumirá lentamente

_Diana le permite sentir el fuego. Ella grita de dolor y siente odio. Ve que su figura tiene los ojos rojos._

Pasan unos días, Reiner siempre la ve sola en el mismo lugar. Él se entristece al verla, llora un poco y se seca las lágrimas. Decide ir a hablarle, aprovechando que nadie está cerca.

—Hola, ¿Tú eres Diana?

Ella se quita la capucha y lo mira triste.

—Me alegra volver a verte —Reiner sonríe— Recuerdo que fuiste mí escolta en Mare y mi mejor amiga

—No deberías estar aquí, te pueden castigar si te ven hablando conmigo

—Lo sé, pero no me importa

Reiner se arrodilla frente a Diana, pero ella se aparta, y se pone la capucha, está nerviosa. Reiner saca de su bolsillo una fruta.

—Ten

Diana se pone de cuclillas y toma la fruta. Ambos se tocan la mano y una corriente fluye entre ellos. Reiner sonríe.

—Estoy dispuesto a hacerte compañía siempre que lo necesites... Sinceramente no importa lo que haya dicho Ymir Fritz, no me parece justo que estés tan sola

—Gracias... Pero no quiero que te lastimen

—Pues vendré a escondidas... Nos podemos ver en alguna otra parte, ellos no van a estar en todos lados a la vez... Quiero que volvamos a ser amigos como en aquellos tiempos —Reiner pone su mano sobre su hombro—

Diana sonríe. Reiner se va.

Durante un tiempo se ven a escondidas. Diana le cuenta todo lo que ha vivido durante este tiempo en Los Caminos, pero no le cuenta acerca de Thomas. Vuelven a tener confianza. Ambos se están enamorando. Diana se siente muy feliz.

Un día Reiner le regala un vestido.

—¿Y por qué este regalo?

—Sólo quería verte diferente —Reiner sonríe— Me daré la vuelta para que te cambies —Él se gira—

Diana se cambia la ropa y se pone el vestido. Ella camina hasta el frente de él. Reiner se sorprende.

—Te ves muy hermosa

Diana se sonroja.

—Siemp... Me encanta verte sonrojar. Ven, quiero llevarte a un lugar

Ambos caminan hasta un acantilado. Bertholdt, Ymir, Marcel y Porco están allí. Comparten un rato, luego todos ven el atardecer. Reiner le hecha el brazo, Diana sonríe, aunque en su interior se siente un poco triste.

Reiner y Diana se quedan solos. Van a un lugar apartado a hablar. Están sentados debajo de un árbol. Ella está un poco triste, aunque había pasado un bonito día.

—¿Que te sucede? Te noto triste

—Tengo miedo de cuanto esto pueda durar

—¿Durar qué?

—Él estar a tu lado... Siempre que consigo ser feliz algo lo arruina. Ya tengo miedo de lo que pueda ocurrir

—No pienses en eso... Disfruta el momento y sé feliz

—Yo no puedo ser feliz porque no hago feliz a nadie. Siempre de alguna manera termino lastimando a la gente... Yo hago infelices a quienes me rodean —Llora—

Reiner la abraza.

—Tú siempre me has hecho feliz a pesar de todo. Tú has sido la única que me ha conocido en verdad y que me ha amado tal y como soy... Te amo Diana, te amo desde que te vi en el hospital, te amo desde que me salvaste la vida en aquella batalla, te amo desde la primera vez que tuvimos relaciones en el lago

Diana se sorprende de que él estuviera recordando eso.

—Te amo desde que cuidaste de mi cuando tuve la crisis, te amo desde que supimos que seríamos padres... Te amo desde que te pedí ser mi esposa

—Reiner... ¿Puedes recordar eso?

Reiner llora.

—Si Diana

—¿Pe... Pero cómo? Ymir Fritz borró gran parte de tus memorias conmigo

—Desde que llegué aquí de alguna manera pude recordar todo lo que vivimos

Reiner le está contando.

_Su vista se oscurece poco a poco. Escucha todo a la lejanía, su cuerpo pierde fuerzas y su corazón late lentamente. Ya no siente dolor, no siente miedo, no siento nada. Todo su cuerpo deja de funcionar y fallece._

_Abre sus ojos y ve el cielo. Reiner se maravilla con lo hermoso del lugar. Se levanta y nota que_

_está desnudo y su cuerpo está cubierto de arena. Se desorienta por un momento y se marea. Cae arrodillado al suelo. Tiene unas memorias extrañas que no recordaba._

_—¿Di... Diana?_

_Se levanta y camina hasta un árbol enorme. Al cruzar al otro lado a quien primero ve es a Bertholdt esperando por él, con una capa en mano._

_—Reiner_

_—¿Bertholdt?_

_—Me alegra volverte a ver, compañero —Le da capa para que se cubra—_

_Reiner se la pone y rápido lo abraza. Ambos lloran._

_—No sabes cuánto te he extrañado_

_—Y yo a ti —Bertholdt le sonríe—_

_—Perdóname por no poder protegerte_

_—No te preocupes Reiner, las cosas tenían que suceder así... Vamos, tienes que ir ante ella_

_Ambos caminan. Durante el camino Reiner le pregunta por Diana. Bertholdt se sorprende y le cuenta que no debe acercarse a ella para evitar problemas, ya que Ymir Fritz la tiene castigada._

_Va ante Ymir Fritz, ambos hablan. A lo lejos ve a dos personas caminar, reconoce a Diana. Bertholdt se percata y se interpone para que la dejara de ver. Ymir Fritz como quiera se da cuenta._

_—¿La recuerdas? A Diana_

_—Sólo recuerdo que fue mi escolta en Mare, mi compañera del Escuadrón __Élite_

_—Muy bien... No debes acercarte a ella. Diana está bajo castigo y tiene prohibido interactuar con otros, ¿Entendido?_

_—Si su Majestad_

_—Bienvenido Reiner, espero que ahora puedas descansar en paz, ya cumpliste tu misión en el mundo... Ve y disfruta con tus seres queridos_

_Reiner sonríe un poco triste. Se va junto a Bertholdt. Le dan un hogar para vivir. Él no deja de pensar en Diana. Sale a buscarla, pero no se atreve a acercarse. También nota que hay gente vigilándola. Luego de varios días viéndola sola toma valor y se acerca._

—No sabes lo difícil que ha sido tener que disimular todo este tiempo

—Entonces, si me recuerdas —Diana llora—

—Perdóname por no decirlo antes... Te amo mi amor, mi vida

Ambos se besan y se abrazan. Lloran juntos. Diana se sienta sobre sus piernas y lo abraza fuerte.

—No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado

—Yo siempre supe que me faltaba algo en mi vida, me sentía tan vacío. Pensaba que era por todo lo que hice y viví desde que me hice Guerrero, pero desde que pude recordar todo de ti me di cuenta de que siempre fuiste tú quien hacía falta en mi corazón... Mi mujer, mi hermosa Diana —Reiner le acaricia el cuerpo—

Ambos se besan apasionadamente. Mientras se abrazan rozan sus cuerpos con deseo. Diana comienza a tener recuerdos de cuanto estaba en la habitación con Benton y él la abusó. Ella se aparta muy nerviosa.

—No puedo —Cruza los brazos mientras se queda sentada mirando el suelo— No creo que pueda hacerlo

—Está bien, no voy a presionarte —La abraza—

Ambos se recuestan en el árbol hasta quedarse dormidos.

Amanecen juntos debajo de árbol. Reiner siente que alguien lo toca y se asusta.

—¿Bertholdt que sucede?

—Ymir Fritz te está buscando

Diana y Reiner se miran.

—¿Para qué?

—No sé, pero le urge tu presencia

Reiner se levanta y ayuda a Diana levantarse.

—¿Y si sabe que estuvimos juntos? —Ella pregunta preocupada—

—No creo... Pero no te preocupes, todo estará bien —Reiner le da un beso y se va—

Diana se queda sola, está nerviosa. Al rato regresa Reiner.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Sucedió algo? —Diana pregunta desesperada—

—Nada... Todo está bien, no te preocupes

Reiner le da un beso en la frente sin percatarse que alguien en la distancia los vigila.

Unos días después Diana y Reiner vuelven a encontrarse pero muy en la tarde.

—Hoy te tengo una sorpresa —Reiner le sonríe—

—¿Enserio?

—Vamos

Están en un lugar apartado con vista al mar y al atardecer.

—¿Recuerdas aquel día que fuimos a ver el océano?

—Lo recuerdo... Fue un día hermoso

—Al día siguiente de estar allí durante el amanecer recuerdo que te pedí matrimonio... Sólo quiero saber si, ¿Aún sigues siendo mi prometida?

Diana se queda pensativa.

—A pesar de todo lo que te fallé estando con Thomas, ¿Aún quieres continuar con el matrimonio?

—Sinceramente lo que hiciste no me importa... Ya él no está para interponerse entre nosotros

Diana se gira y le da la espalda. Unas pequeñas lágrimas bajan por su mejilla.

—Me gustaría saber si, ¿Aún te quieres casar conmigo?

—Reiner yo... —Diana se voltea y lo mira a los ojos—

Con los rayos del sol el cabello y los ojos de Reiner brillan. Diana recuerda el día en que él le pidió matrimonio. Ella suspira.

—Si acepto casarme contigo

Reiner se emociona y la abraza.

—Pues casémonos ahora mismo

—¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?

—¿Por qué no?... Sé que no es la forma, pero lo importante es hacerlo. Pronto cuando todo se solucione entonces si haremos nuestra boda como queremos junto a nuestros seres queridos —Reiner se va a buscar algo. Le coloca a Diana una diadema de flores que él mismo hizo—

Diana se sonroja y él sonríe. Saca de su bolsillo una pequeña caja. Al abrirla toma un anillo.

—El anillo que no pude darte aquel día quiero que lo tengas ahora, pero como símbolo del pacto que haremos hoy

Ambos están nerviosos.

—Diana sabes lo mucho que te amo y que eres todo para mí... Te quiero a ti como mi esposa y prometo amarte fielmente por toda la eternidad, ya que ni la muerte, ni nada, nunca nos va a separar —Reiner le coloca el anillo a Diana—

Ella se emociona al ver que es muy bonito, de color plateado con un diamante verde. Ambos se miran a los ojos.

—Mi Reiner, me haces tan feliz... Perdóname por todo —Llora un poco— Tu eras, eres y siempre serás el amor de mi vida, mi sol y mi todo... Te quiero a ti como mi esposo y prometo estar a tu lado por siempre

Ambos se besan, sellando su pacto. Reiner se lleva a Diana a su casa.

—¿No crees que nos verán?

—Estoy seguro de que no... Vamos entremos

Ambos entran y Diana se sorprende de lo bonito que está decorado el interior. Ella se emociona al ver tantas flores.

—Está muy bonita tu casa

—Hice todo esto por ti... Quería que al menos esta noche fuera especial

—Y lo es —Diana sonríe—

Reiner sin pensarlo besa a Diana.

—Amor tómalo con calma

—Perdón es que no lo puedo evitar —Reiner ríe. La sigue besando. La desviste y la recuesta sobre la cama. Él se desnuda y se recuesta a su lado. Toma una flor y comienza a pasarla sobre el cuerpo de Diana— Tu eres tan perfecta... Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz de este mundo —Besa a Diana—

Cuando están por tener relaciones Diana se detiene al ponerse nerviosa.

—Disculpa… Se me hace difícil tener este momento

—Te prometo ir suave… A tu ritmo

Diana aun nerviosa acepta. Reiner se sienta en la cama y la sienta entre sus piernas. Ambos se miran a los ojos y se sonríen. Él acaricia su pecho y Diana sus abdominales. Reiner la agarra de la cadera y la penetra. Se siguen besando mientras lloran de felicidad al poder sentirse luego de tanto tiempo. Él besa su pecho hasta el cuello, acaricia su espalda. Varios minutos después Diana agarra su cabello y nuca, Reiner la agarra de la cadera. Ambos gimen fuerte y terminan. Ella se recuesta sobre su pecho.

—Definitivamente te necesitaba —Reiner suspira—

—Es hermoso poderte sentir de nuevo… Tengo que dejar mi miedo a un lado. Sé que jamás abusarías de mi

—Eso nunca… Jamás pensaría en lastimarte de esa manera, ahora menos que eres mi esposa —Le acaricia el rostro y la besa—

Ambos se acuestan en la cama, acurrucados hasta dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente Reiner le prepara el desayuno. Diana está muy feliz, aunque un poco callada.

—Te noto pensativa, ¿Estás bien?

—Ah... Ah sí, estoy bien... Hace mucho tiempo que no dormía en una cama

—A veces siento que los Fritz se han sobrepasado con tu castigo. Aquí hay gente viviendo tranquilamente y han hecho cosas peores que tu

—Yo pienso igual, pero ya para que

—Te entiendo Diana... Yo no había querido decirte, pero los Fritz también me tienen castigado

—¿Por qué? ¿Por mi culpa?

—No es por ti, al menos no me ha dado una razón. Sólo no puedo ir a la ciudad ni a ver mis seres queridos. Al menos me deja hablar con otros

—Con razón nunca te he visto ir allá... Estoy segura de que es por mí —Diana se enoja—

—Quédate tranquila

Ambos pasan varios días juntos en la casa sin que nadie lo supiera. Reiner sale en ocasiones y Diana se queda escondida en la casa.

Un día, temprano en la mañana, están sentados a la mesa hablando.

—Hace unos días escuché a unos guardias hablar acerca de Benton... No sabía que él estaba en el lugar de Tormento... Escuché que le aumentaron las torturas y no para de gritar tu nombre

Diana se queda en silencio. Intenta disimular el coraje y aprieta el puño. Reiner se da cuenta.

—¿Estabas con él cuando te encontraron allí escondida?... Por favor dime

—Si estuve con Thomas

—Diana, debes valorarte un poco. No deberías sentir lástima por él. Thomas se merece todo ese castigo después de toda la atrocidad que te hizo

—Él ya no es como antes, ha cambiado

—La gente con una mente enferma como la de Thomas nunca va a cambiar... Si lo vuelves a ver aléjate de él, no le creas nada de lo que te diga. Aunque llore y te suplique, él no va a cambiar y a la mínima oportunidad que pueda se va a vengar de ti y va a querer hacer lo que no pudo en vida. Ese hombre está obsesionado contigo

Diana se queda en silencio.

—Aún no supero el haberte visto tirada en el suelo con la espalda abierta —Llora— Tan sólo saber que abusaba de ti me hizo sentir un asco inmenso por él... No sabes cuánto odio le tengo que no sé qué le haría si lo tuviese de frente —Reiner golpea suavemente la mesa—

Diana llora. Reiner se levanta y la abraza.

—Perdóname mi amor, sé que me molesté un poco

—Está bien

—Hoy iré a hablar con Ymir Fritz, aprovechar que pidió que todos los titanes cambiantes se reunieran con ella

—Y yo como siempre estoy fuera de todo

—Estoy esperanzado que hoy ella cambiará de opinión. Al menos te permita socializar con otros o puedas ver a tu familia

Reiner le toma de la mano y le besa.

—Te amo mi esposa... Rápido que ella lo permita nos iremos juntos a disfrutar

—Eso espero también —Diana está triste— Te amo Reiner

Él se arregla y está listo para salir.

—Evita salir de aquí en lo que regreso —Le da un beso en la frente y se va—

Pasa una hora. Diana está molesta con lo de la tortura a Thomas. Ella tiene ansiedad y decide salir de la casa para distraer la mente. Se va rápidamente antes que alguien la vea. Se dirige a la ciudad, como siempre se esconde en un lugar para intentar ver su familia o compañeros. Ella ve a alguien pasar cerca y decide ocultarse, pero ella se tropieza y se cae. Se sorprende al ver que ha caído más allá de donde podía llegar.

—Yo nunca había llegado hasta acá —Diana se emociona. Ella corre por la ciudad buscando a alguien conocido—

Todos la miran extraños. Mientras corre se tropieza con alguien. Ambos caen al suelo.

—¿Y ahora con que rata me tropecé?

—¿Kenny?

Ambos se levantan y se miran.

—La rata más hermosa que mis ojos han visto —Él lo dice sorprendido—

—¡Papá!

—Mi niña

Ambos se abrazan.

—¿Desde cuando estás aquí? —Le pregunta Kenny—

—Llevo años

—¿Por qué no te había visto?

—Los Fritz me tienen castigada, pero de alguna manera logré entrar aquí... No sé cuánto tiempo tenga, pero por favor dile a mi familia y a Roy que estoy bien, pronto se solucionará todo y podremos estar juntos

—Claro que le diré

—Te amo papá y no sabes cuánto me alegra volverte a ver

—Te extrañé demasiado mi niña hermosa

Ambos se abrazan fuertemente. Diana se va corriendo. Sale de la ciudad. Detrás de un árbol sale uno de los guardias de Ymir Fritz que la estuvo vigilando en todo momento. Diana se asusta.

—Tu nunca aprendes, ¿Verdad?

—Yo... Yo no sé qué pasó, no es mi culpa

—Le diré inmediatamente a Ymir lo que hiciste... Estoy seguro de que tu castigo será doble

—Por favor no lo hagas —Diana le suplica varias veces, pero el hombre sigue caminando. Ella se enoja— Yo no lo voy a permitir —Se abalanza sobre el hombre y caen al suelo. Diana lo golpea varias veces, él se defiende. Ella pierde el control y lo ahorca con sus manos. Su semblante cambia, ahora tiene sus ojos rojos y sus venas poco a poco se ponen negras—

El hombre se asusta y las venas de su cuello, donde Diana lo tiene agarrado, se ponen negras. Ella grita y el hombre se desintegra poco a poco. Diana cae en razón y se sorprende.

—¿Que hice? ¿Lo maté? —Un enorme temor la cubre. Ella se asusta tanto que sale corriendo. Llega hasta el lugar de Tormento, entra por donde antes estaba la barrera. Corre hasta la celda de Thomas—

Él se asusta al verla.

—Yo... Yo maté a alguien

—¿Cómo?

—No sé, sólo desapareció —A Diana le tiembla todo el cuerpo— Thomas tengo miedo

—¿Alguien te vió?

—No lo sé

Thomas se queda pensativo.

—¿Ymir no te había quitado el Titán?

—Sí lo hizo

—Pero ¿cómo es que tienes algún poder para hacer eso? ¿Aquí nadie puede morir?

—Desde hace un tiempo me siento rara... Una vez creé un cuerpo con el polvo de la tierra y mi aliento

—Eso si es rarísimo

—Tal vez por eso he podido entrar a mis memorias, también pude cruzar a la ciudad

—¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso?

—Desde que... —Diana se queda sorprendida. Sale corriendo. Vuelve al pasillo oscuro y solitario que había ido. Se acerca a la celda, pero no logra ver el ser que está ahí—

Le habla.

—¿Qué quieres Diana?

—¿Que me hiciste? ¿Por qué maté a ese hombre?

—Yo sólo te permití tener una parte de mí, pero no lo has sabido aprovechar

—¿Que me diste? ¿Quién demonios eres?

El ser comienza a reírse.

—Muy pronto lo sabrás

Diana decide apartarse y vuelve a acercarse a la celda de Thomas. Ella sigue muy nerviosa.

De pronto entran varios guardias de Ymir a buscar a Diana. Alguien la señala.

—No otra vez, por favor —Thomas la abraza a través de los barrotes, tratando de protegerla—

—Estás acusada de cometer un asesinato a uno de nuestros compañeros

Todos los que viven en el lugar de Tormento, que se han acercado para ver qué sucede, se sorprenden. Arrestan y se llevan a Diana. Thomas siente coraje y golpea las rejas.

—Maldición... Perdóname Diana por nunca poderte defender

Llevan a Diana ante Ymir Fritz. Ella está reunida con los que fueron titanes cambiantes, pero interrumpen la reunión. Reiner se sorprende al ver a Diana allí.

—¿Y ahora que sucedió con ella?

—Un testigo la vió asesinar a uno de sus guardias

Todos se sorprenden y hablan entre sí. Reiner se levanta y va hasta Diana.

—¿Están seguros de que fue ella?

—La vieron huir al lugar de Tormento y allí la encontramos

Ymir se acerca a Diana.

—No tengo de otra que volverte a castigar

Diana la mira fijamente.

—¿De qué tiene miedo su Majestad? ¿De que todos sepan la verdad de que usted es una marioneta?... ¿Tiene miedo de que todos sepan que sólo fuimos peones? ¿Que sólo hicimos las cosas por qué así lo querían quienes te controlan?... Todo lo que vivimos fue en vano... Igual que muchos, me usaste para hacer lo que te convenía, el dis que cambiar el futuro era sólo una excusa porque sabías que él te sería estorbo. Sabías que yo era la razón para la locura y enojo de Thomas, aun así, hiciste que nos conociéramos, permitiste todo entre nosotros. Tanto dolor que viví ¿Para qué? Para que no valiera la pena. Tuviste el futuro que querías a costa de la muerte y dolor de otros

—¡Diana cállate! —Grita furiosa Ymir Fritz—

—Nosotros no te importamos. Todo lo hace a tu conveniencia. Sólo somos fichas en tu juego... Tanto sacrificio para que todo sea en vano

—No puedo creer que me estés faltando el respeto... Eres mi creación, pero no tienes ninguna autoridad en este lugar

—La tengo de la misma manera en que todos la tenemos... Lo que no quieres que todos sepan es que cualquiera de nosotros puede ser semejante a ti y tener la misma autoridad. Te crees única, pero todos aquí podemos ser como...

—¡Mientes! Todo lo que has dicho es mentira... Por tu rebeldía, ya que no es la primera vez que te insubordinas te condeno a una muerte inmediata

Todos los allí presentes se sorprenden. Diana se paraliza. Reiner se desespera.

—De la misma manera en que mataste a unos mis guardias, de la misma manera vas a morir... Desapareceré toda memoria y recuerdo de ti, es como si nunca hubieras existido —Ymir se acerca a Diana va a colocar su mano sobre ella, pero Reiner la interrumpe—

—No su Majestad... ¡No lo hagas!

—Reiner apártate, se acabó mi misericordia... Lo que hablamos esta mañana ya quedará sin efecto

—Por favor no la mate... Acepto recibir su castigo por ella

Diana se sorprende.

—¿Que dices Reiner? No lo hagas

—Acepto morir por ella, pero prométame que no la matará

—Es muy digno lo que haces... Diana, tienes suerte que aún alguien te ame... Acepto Reiner y es una lástima, aún me eras muy útil

Diana se desespera.

—¡Reiner no lo hagas por favor! No por mí

—Lo siento Diana, pero no permitiré que te hagan daño

—¡No Reiner! —Diana llora—

Ymir hace señas. Los guardias toman a Diana. Ymir se acerca a Reiner.

—Llévenla al lugar de Tormento para que pague parte de su condena allí… Ya saben a qué celda llevarla

—¡No Ymir, por favor no! —Exclama Diana con desespero—

—Pero antes, despídete de tu amado y observa lo que le espera —Ymir toca a Reiner—

Él comienza a gritar de dolor, parte de su cuerpo se va desintegrando. Diana grita de dolor ya que lo puede sentir y también grita con desespero.

—¡Reiner! ¡No! ¡Ymir ten piedad no lo mates por favor!... ¡Reiner!

Llevan a Diana al lugar de tormento, y la encierran en una celda apartada, aún ella sigue gritando.

—¡REINER! —Del mismo grito saca un rugido—

Ella está llorando sin consuelo. A los lejos escucha la voz de Thomas que está gritando su nombre varias veces.

—¡Diana!... ¡Diana!

—Thomas —Lo dice llorando—

—¡¿Que sucedió?!

—¡Ymir va a matar a Reiner por mi culpa! — Sigue llorando— ¡Y no puedo hacer nada!

Thomas se entristece. Diana se siente desesperada, intenta quitarse las cadenas, pero no puede. Grita con desesperación. Se tira al suelo a llorar. Le vuelve a hablar la misma voz gruesa.

—No puedes hacer nada porque no quieres

La celda de Diana está justo al lado del ser extraño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Que tienes el poder de cambiar las cosas, salvar a Reiner y sacar a Thomas de aquí

—¿Cómo?

—Con lo que te di aquel día. Sólo fue una cuarta parte de mi poder

—¿Que me diste? ¿Por qué he estado haciendo cosas extrañas? ¿Que eres?

—Estira tu mano y verás —El ser mete su mano a través de la celda—

Ella se asusta al ver sus garras. Diana estira su mano y lo toca.

_Ella despierta en otro lugar. Ve a una persona encapuchada a su lado._

_—¿Dónde estoy? —Diana pregunta confundida—_

_—Esta es mi realidad, mi mundo_

_Diana mira el cielo y ve muchos caminos de estrellas que se conectan entre sí. Otros están solos, otros sin terminar._

_—¿Qué es eso? Es igual a lo de Ymir Fritz  
_

_—Esas son historias, las decisiones de las personas_

_—¿Por qué hay varios caminos?_

_—Porque alguien está creando su propia historia, una y otra vez, intentando cambiar sus errores_

_—¿Y ese camino sin terminar?_

_—Fue donde él no logró conseguir lo que quería... Ese es el camino donde estás ahora mismo y donde puedes ser tú quien haga su propia historia y quien tome las decisiones_

_Diana se queda pensativa. Ambos caminan hasta un risco, donde la neblina tapa el fondo._

_—¿Y este lugar?_

_—Donde se originó todo... El lugar donde se debe entregar todo lo que se ha dado a la humanidad_

_—¿Es un lugar de sacrificio?_

_—Sí_

_—Entonces, ¿Esta maldición se puede romper con un solo sacrificio?_

_—Muy bien has dicho, pero el costo de este sacrificio es perder su existencia por siempre a cambio de la paz del mundo_

_Diana suspira profundo. Ambos siguen caminando. Ella se maravilla con lo hermoso del lugar._

_—Esta era la realidad para la humanidad, antes que Ymir Fritz robase mi poder. Ella me encerró en el lugar de Tormento luego de engañarme. Yo la maldije con solo trece años de vida. —Habla en su mente— La estoy engañando con esta historia falsa. Pronto caerá en mis mentiras por lástima y así podré salir del maldito lugar de Tormento —Ríe internamente. Sigue hablando— Pero tú, tú puedes vivir más tiempo si eso quieres. Vivir eternamente siendo poseedora de todo lo creado y lo no creado. Controlar el tiempo, la vida y existencia de la humanidad, puedes salvar a todos los que amas... Puedes hacer el bien, como hacer el mal_

_—¿Por qué me quieres dar todo? ¿Acaso ya no quieres vivir más?_

_—Yo he vivido por muchísimos años, desde antes de la creación de la humanidad. He visto al ser humano levantarse y caer miles de veces. He visto la destrucción del mundo, una y otra vez, pero estos cientos de años encerrado por mi culpa, por ser un tonto, me he dado cuenta de que debería ser otra persona quien tome mi lugar, que haga mejores decisiones y que no vuelva a cometer el error de darle tanto poder a una chiquilla inmadura —Ríe internamente— Tú me pareces una mujer digna de llevar todo mi poder, Diana Ackerman. Es tu decisión, lo tomas todo o lo dejas todo_

_Diana se queda pensativa_

_\Entonces puedo controlar todo, puedo salvar a Reiner y sacar a Thomas del Tormento. Tal vez así ya pueda ser feliz... Aunque, debería destruir todo poder titánico y no dárselo a nadie. Si es así perderé mi existencia, pero mis seres queridos podrán vivir en paz en este lugar, fuera del alcance de los Fritz... Voy a tomarlo, liberaré a la humanidad de esta maldición dando mi existencia y cuando ellos tengan paz, entonces yo si seré feliz/ —Diana se gira frente a él— Lo quiero todo_

_Por lo poco que se ve del rostro de la persona encapuchada, se distingue una sonrisa cínica._

_—Bien_

Diana reacciona y está de nuevo en la celda. Una risa diabólica se escucha de fondo. Ella ve como aún el ser la tiene agarrada de la mano, mientras se desvanece y se adhiere por su piel. Diana siente todo su cuerpo quemarse por dentro. Ella grita de dolor. Una luz ilumina todo el lugar.

Mientras tanto Reiner está encadenado frente a todos. Tiene todas las venas de su cuerpo color negro. Él está llorando un poco, y está nervioso.

De pronto se siente un estruendo que retumba en todo el lugar. Los que habían sido titanes cambiantes tienen dolor de cabeza y sienten su cuerpo estremecerse. Los Fritz y Reiss están alterados.

—El chico lo hizo —Rod lo dice sorprendido—

—Pero perdió el control —Le habla Karl—

Ymir Fritz está sentada en el suelo, en una especie de trance. A la distancia comienzan a ver luces destellar y caer. Primero son cientos y luego miles de luces.

—Hay un caos que ni la misma Ymir puede controlar —El semblante de Karl va cambiando y se molesta—

Los que viven en los Caminos se sorprenden al ver tantas luces.

—¿Son Eldianos muriendo? —Bertholdt pregunta sorprendido—

—¿Se activó el Retumbar de la Tierra? —Porco mira a sus compañeros—

Bertholdt, Ymir, Marcel y Porco corren hasta cerca de Ymir Fritz, tratando de saber que ocurre. Ven a Reiner encadenado.

—Aún Reiner sigue vivo —Habla sorprendido Bertholdt—

—Ymir tuvo que posponer su castigo —Le habla Marcel—

Ymir Fritz se despierta del trance. Ve un grupo grande de eldianos acercarse a ella. Son los que acaban de morir. Algunos están confundidos, otros molestos. Eren camina más rápido, está furioso. Zeke camina a su lado.

—¿Por qué nunca nos advirtió de la magnitud de este poder? ¿Ah? —Eren le pregunta molesto a Ymir—

—Ya sabías lo que iba a pasar

—He perdido todo, mis amigos y mis compañeros han muerto por esto —Eren llora— Mikasa, Armin y todos los titanes cambiantes murieron por culpa del Retumbar, por culpa de este maldito poder

Todos los que han fallecido se acercan.

—El verdadero culpable eres tú... Tu fuiste quien provocó todo esto por el odio en tu corazón

—¡El ejército de Mare nos estaba ganando, tenía que hacer algo! —Eren grita molesto— ¿Por qué no me detuviste? ¿Por qué no hiciste algo para detener esta masacre?

Ymir Fritz se queda callada.

—Eren, ahora mismo tengo asuntos más importantes que esto... Bienvenidos todos y busquen un lugar donde estar cómodos —Ymir se va triste—

Eren se enoja y la va a perseguir, pero Armin lo detiene.

—No vale la pena, ya se cometió el error, sólo nos queda vivir en este lugar —Armin suelta su brazo—

—Esto no era lo que quería... Perdónenme por haberles fallado

—No te odiamos Eren, las cosas tenían que suceder así —Mikasa se entristece—

—No, yo podía evitar este final, y aún lo puedo hacer —Eren frunce el ceño. Cierra sus ojos y se conecta con sus memorias —

Armin y Mikasa siguen caminando.

—¿Ese es Reiner el que está encadenado? —Armin le pregunta a Mikasa—

—Creo que sí, ¿Que habrá sucedido?

Todos se acercan, incluido Eren. Ymir Fritz le está hablando a Reiner. Él está llorando.

—Por más que intentaste evitar perder tu existencia, el destino te llevó hasta aquí... Una lástima, aún me eras muy útil para sacar información

—¿Como pudiste permitir todo esto? Mi familia está muerta y mis compañeros

—¿También vas a estar llorando? Dale las gracias a Eren quien fue el que provocó todo esto —Se le acerca el oído— Perdóname Reiner, pero hay que continuar con el plan —Ymir le guiña y se aleja—

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila después de tantas vidas eldianas que se han perdido? ¿Acaso disfrutas viéndolos sufrir?

Ymir se detiene luego mira a sus guardias y les hace señas. Ella suspira triste.

—Un ser tan poderoso como tú no fue capaz de detener el casi exterminio de los eldianos en Paradis

—¿Te refieres a la caída de la muralla María? Si mal no recuerdo, tu fuiste uno de los responsables... Reiner, no intentes de echarme la culpa si tu fuiste el causante

—¡Eres una cobarde y manipuladora! Te juro que en cuanto salga de aquí acabaré contigo

—¿Hacer qué? Tú no eres nada ni nadie para tan siquiera tocarme... Creo que ya es tiempo de acabar con tu existencia —Ymir Fritz pone su mano sobre su pecho. Le susurra— Perdón

Reiner grita de dolor. Su cuerpo comienza a desintegrarse lentamente. De pronto empujan a Ymir y cae al suelo. Al levantarse confundida ve a Diana abrazando a Reiner. Ymir se asusta un poco al verle sus ojos rojos. Él se sorprende y está un poco nervioso.

—¿Cariño que haces aquí? ¿Como pudiste salir?

—No iba a dejar que te maten. Además, tengo asuntos pendientes —Se enoja—

Ymir se va casi corriendo hasta sus guardias. Diana camina molesta hacia ella. Los guardias hacen una barrera.

—¡Ymir!... ¡No huyas! —Diana se para frente a los guardias y los ve cara a cara— ¿Ustedes van a proteger a una cobarde como ella?... Ymir no es ninguna diosa ni reina, ella es una esclava como lo son ustedes... Ella es una ladrona... —Ella grita— ¡Ymir, fuiste capaz de robarme y luego encerrarme en el lugar de Tormento! ¡Gracias a mi conseguiste todo lo que eres y todo lo que tienes ahora!

Ymir Fritz escucha, pero se queda confundida con las palabras de Diana. Sabe que está mintiendo.

—Ymir nunca les ha contado de que todos pueden ser igual a ella, ¿No?... Ah claro, porque prefiere quedarse callada y no compartir su poder con nadie... Todos ustedes pueden ser reyes y reinas, dioses, todo lo que puedan imaginar, pero no, Ymir prefirió condenarlos a vivir en inmundicia. Ella permitió que vivieran con terror a los titanes. Ella permitió que nos masacraran y nunca hizo nada, nunca los detuvo ni tampoco nos defendió. ¿Saben por qué? Porque ella es una marioneta de los Fritz y los Reiss, los verdaderos culpables de todo este caos... —Diana se gira— ¡Eren! Aquí tienes a los verdaderos enemigos —Señala donde están los Fritz y Reiss— Los verdaderos culpables de la muerte de tu madre, y de la muerte de todos tus seres queridos. Ellos querían el Retumbar de la Tierra, por eso no te detuvieron

Eren se molesta. Diana sonríe.

—Ymir, tu tiempo se ha acabado y es hora de que llegue una nueva era... Sal y arrodíllate ante mí y prometo que no destruiré tu reino

Ymir mira a Karl Fritz. Él le dice que no y que siga con el plan.

—¡Eso nunca!... Tú no eres nadie para venir a pedir reverencia. Eres sólo parte de mi creación, una simple eldiana

Ymir Fritz mira a Reiner desde la distancia y asiente con su cabeza.

—Bueno, ya tomaron la decisión... Así que prepárense para su inminente caída —Diana se aparta—

Los guardias de Ymir se preparan y se ponen en posición de defensa.

Diana mira a Eren, Armin, Bertholdt, Annie, Marcel, Porco, Ymir, Pieck, Zeke y Reiner

—No permitan volver a ser marionetas de ellos y menos sus esclavos —Diana mira a Reiner y le sonríe—

Él está nervioso. Diana se gira ante los guardias. Sus venas se vuelven negras, se puede ver su aliento y respiración. Se transforma en titán-humano. Con sus manos comienza a hacer unos movimientos suaves.

—¡Diana no! —Grita Reiner—

Ella ruge fuerte, que estremece todo el lugar. Detrás de ella salen muchas personas, los que habían sido condenados al lugar de Tormento. Un hombre alto de cabello largo se acerca a ella.

—Thomas... Mátalos a todos

Continuará...

(Volumen 4 parte 2)


	18. Volumen 4: Rebelión (parte 2)

Thomas da la señal y todos corren hacia los guardias. Al estar cerca y los guardias prepararse para atacar, todos los del lugar de Tormento se transforman en titanes. La gente se asusta. Ymir se transforma en Titán Fundador, ruge y transforma a sus guardias en titanes. Comienza la batalla. Diana se transforma en titán, semejante a su Acorazado, pero con un aspecto diferente y más tétrico, sus ojos son rojos y su armadura negra.

Eren mira a todos, da la orden a Mikasa de que se fueran. Él se queda junto a los que habían sido titanes cambiantes. Le pide a su hermano luchar a su lado y este acepta. Todos se transforman y luchan a favor de Diana. Algunos Fritz y Reiss al ver que se unieron más deciden transformarse. Hay una gran batalla de titanes como nunca vista. En ese momento Ymir Fritz lleva ventaja.

Reiner se ha logrado zafar de las cadenas y se va corriendo con la gente. Escucha a alguien hablar desesperado.

—¿Nos van a matar a todos? Escuché que ella dijo eso

Reiner se detiene y se queda pensativo. De pronto alguien choca con él. Reiner evita que se caiga y cuando ve quien es, se sorprende.

—Historia —Sonríe—

—¿Reiner? —Ella le agarra la mano— Por favor haz algo, intenta detener esta batalla, no dejes que nadie más salga lastimado

—Lo prometo

Ella lo abraza fuerte. Historia sigue corriendo junto a los demás, sus antiguos compañeros de la Legión la protegen.

Luego Reiner se gira y ve al Titán de Diana. Él aún sigue nervioso y toma una decisión. Corre hasta el lugar de la batalla. Ve algunos tratando de escapar y los ayuda. Se transforma en Acorazado y comienza a pelear, aunque evita matar. Intenta buscar a Diana, al no encontrarla decide hablarle a su mente, pero Diana está tan llena de ira que no lo escucha.

Diana está en frente de la batalla. Ymir Fritz da la orden de atacar al Titán de Thomas. Varios titanes le atacan, él se defiende, pero destruyen un poco su cuerpo. Diana llega y los mata. Ella ve que el Titán de Thomas está parcialmente destruido, así que usando su Titán se fusiona con él, haciendo que se regenere más rápido.

Eren se encuentra al Titán de su padre. Grisha ve a Zeke.

—¡Papá! —Grita Eren—

—¡Hijos! Tenemos que seguir peleando, no se rindan

Eren sigue peleando. Zeke está un poco triste, pero no deja de batallar. Un Fritz en titán se acerca.

—Eres un maldito traidor, Zeke

—Yo sólo busco la libertad de Eldia

—¿Y crees que la vas a conseguir así?

—Tal vez no, pero no permitiré ser un esclavo de nadie —Zeke ruge y se lanza sobre el Fritz. Ambos pelean—

Ymir Fritz está buscando a Diana, ve su Titán peleando y corre hasta ella. De un golpe lo destruye, pero ve que ella no está dentro. A la distancia la ve riéndose. Diana corre, usa el poder del Martillo de Guerra para crear unos escalones donde viene corriendo hacia Ymir. Ella da un salto y chasquea sus dedos. Todos se paralizan, el tiempo pasa tan lento que parece haberse detenido. Esto no ha afectado a Ymir. Diana se transforma en titán y ambas pelean. Ymir la intenta empujar hasta un árbol enorme, la entrada de los Caminos. Diana está furiosa y la golpea sin control. Ymir da un brinco y la empuja hacia la entrada. Ambas caen al otro lado siendo humanas. Ymir es una niña y Diana aún sigue adulta. Se acerca para golpearla cuando Ymir la detiene.

—¿No vas a golpear a una niña?

Diana baja el puño.

—Tienes razón... No puedo hacerlo —Patea la arena haciéndola levantar, cruza a través de ella y se transforma en una niña— Pero ahora si —Diana se ríe—

Ambas pelean entre ellas. Diana lleva ventaja al tener más experiencia en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Ymir le da golpes que hacen caer a Diana al suelo varias veces. En una de las ocasiones que ella cae Ymir usa la arena para crear titanes. Les da la orden de matarla, corren hacia Diana, pero logra transformarse en titán. Los titanes la empujan hasta la entrada y Diana vuelve al lugar de batalla. Los titanes la intentan devorar, pero ella chasquea los dedos y el tiempo vuelve a la normalidad. Thomas en su Titán al verla corre hacia ella y mata a los titanes. Ambos salen de su Titán. Ven que los Colosales han neutralizado a varios guardias, Fritz y Reiss. Ella camina hasta ellos y sin pensarlo comienza a desintegrar a cada uno, empezando por los guardias. Hace desaparecer sus memorias y su existencia. Thomas le ayuda sosteniéndolos.

Reiner sale de su Titán. Ve la cuchilla de un guardia y la toma.

Ymir Fritz entra de nuevo y ve que está perdiendo la batalla. A la distancia observa a Diana matando a varios, ya ella está matando a algunos Fritz. Ymir se desespera.

—¡Diana detente!

Ella ha perdido el control y se gira enojada. Da la orden a todos de salir de sus titanes. Ella camina hasta Ymir Fritz.

—Si te hubieras arrodillado nada de esto pasaría... ¿Que se siente no poder defender a los tuyos?

—Está bien Diana, tu ganas

Ymir está por arrodillarse, pero Diana tiene intenciones de matarla. De pronto, de la nada, apuñalan a Diana en el corazón, entrando por la espalda. Ella se gira y se sorprende al ver quien ha sido.

—¿Reiner?

En ese momento esa apuñalada le duele más. Thomas se enoja y viene corriendo, pero Diana le hace señas para que se detenga. Reiner saca la cuchilla.

—¿Por qué?

—Diana cálmate, ¿No ves que has lastimado a muchos? Estás haciendo lo mismo por lo que estás luchando en contra

Los ojos de Diana cambian de rojos a su color azul. Ella llora un poco.

—Tienes razón —Se va caminando—

Ymir Fritz mira a Reiner. Él se va cerca de Diana. Thomas al verlo se aleja un poco.

Karl Fritz le murmura a Ymir.

—Deberíamos atacar ahora que tiene la guardia en baja, debemos seguir con el plan que tenemos

—No, somos pocos y ellos nos traen ventaja... Tengo otra idea para protegernos y acabar con esto

La gente al ver que la batalla ha terminado se acercan intentando averiguar qué sucede. Diana les habla a todos.

—Quien decida unirse a mí le prometo que no volverá a vivir en esclavitud, todos tendrán la paz que tanto anhelan

Miles están de pies detrás de Diana. Ymir Fritz se para con coraje ante toda la gente que se le ha unido. Ella habla con furia.

—¡No puedo creer que me hayan hecho esto! ¡Yo fui quién les dió vida, están aquí por mi misericordia!... ¡Pero ya han tomado una decisión y no hay vuelta atrás!

Diana mira hacia atrás. Thomas se ha acercado. Ella agarra su mano a escondidas. Luego se gira hacia Ymir y ve a Reiner. Él se acerca más a Diana y le da la mano, sin ver a Thomas. Ella agarrada de ambos mira con odio a Ymir Fritz. Todas las venas de Diana se vuelven negras, sus ojos rojos.

—¡Malditos sean ustedes y toda su descendencia! —Grita Ymir Fritz con mucha autoridad— ¡Desde hoy los destierro de este lugar! —Se transforma en titán y ruge haciendo estremecer todo el lugar—

Diana se siente caer al vacío. Ella junto a todos los que se le unieron son desterrados de los Caminos. Diana se ha llevado una cuarta parte de los eldianos.

—¡¿Ymir que has hecho?! —Karl grita con furia— Esto no era parte del plan que teníamos

—Fue lo mejor que podía hacer, todos íbamos a morir

—Mientes... Cuando él se enteré que liberaste a ese titán te vas a arrepentir de todo esto —Karl se va enojado—

Ymir se queda triste y llora un poco. Rod se acerca a ella.

—Diana tiene a Zeke e Historia. Mas vale que los uses para manipular, debemos destruirla por donde más le duele... Su corazón

Ymir mira de mala manera a Rod y se va.

Mientras todos caen Diana los lleva al lugar que había ido con el ser misterioso. Todos están en el suelo. Se levantan confundidos viendo el lugar donde están. Diana los mira y sonríe.

—Lo logramos —Les sonríe—

Eren comienza a gritar de felicidad. Todos gritan también haciendo estremecer el lugar. Diana abraza a Reiner, él aún sigue incrédulo. Muchos se acercan a Diana para abrazarla. Ella intenta buscar a Thomas, pero lo pierde de vista. Todos se abrazan entre sí sin importar si fueron enemigos en el pasado, están felices.

Diana busca a Thomas entre la multitud. Reiner se encuentra a Historia. Él se emociona al verla.

—Te uniste a nosotros

—Prefiero vivir aquí —Historia sonríe—

Ambos se abrazan.

Diana encuentra a Thomas. Ambos se miran a los ojos, pero él baja la cabeza.

—Gracias por unirte a mi

—Y lo volvería a hacer todas las veces que sean necesarias

—Hay algo que debí decirte hace mucho, pero no encontraba el momento indicado —Diana se le acerca y alza su mentón. Lo mira a los ojos— Thomas yo... te perdono —Le sonríe—

El semblante de Thomas cambia. Él sonríe muy feliz. Diana lo abraza con fuerzas. Ambos lloran de felicidad.

—Además de liberarme, esto ha sido lo más hermoso que has hecho por mi —Thomas le da un beso en la cabeza— Gracias por perdonarme... Te prometo que jamás te volveré a lastimar —Se vuelven a abrazar—

—Thomas... perdóname por romperte el corazón, fui una tonta al ilusionarte... Perdóname por matar a toda tu familia, lamento tanto acabar con la vida de tu mamá. Ellos no tenían culpa de nada —Diana llora—

—Las cosas entre nosotros pasaron porque tenían que pasar y fue hermoso el tiempo en que duró... Nunca debí forzarte a elegir entre Reiner y yo. Si siempre supe que lo amabas demasiado... Debí respetar tu decisión... Lo que hiciste a mi familia no se compara nunca con todo el daño que te causé

Ambos se quedan tristes.

—Diana, yo te perdono de la misma manera en que lo hiciste conmigo —Le acaricia el rostro y le seca las lágrimas—

—Siempre termino lastimando a quienes amo, pero lastimarte ha sido lo peor que he hecho. Nunca te valoré en aquel tiempo y quien diría que ahora me serías de gran ayuda

—Tranquila, ya eso quedó en el pasado... Lo que importa es lo que hagamos de ahora en adelante

Diana sonríe y le da un beso en su mejilla. Thomas suspira y sonríe.

Ella sigue caminando entre la gente. Ve a alguien acercarse y lo reconoce.

—¿Andrew?... ¡Papá!

Él corre hasta ella y la abraza.

—¿No me digas que también falleciste con el Retumbar?

—Sí —Él lo dice triste—

Reiner se acerca a Diana.

—Pero sus hijos están bien, igual que tus hermanas, Diana... Yo me sacrifiqué por ellos para que pudieran huir

—Papá... —Diana llora— Gracias, te amo

—Yo te amo más, mi niña —Ambos se abrazan aún más fuerte—

Llegan Clara, Beth, Kenny y Erwin para abrazarla. Diana está muy feliz. Se une a la gente, todos la saludan felices. Ella y Eren también se abrazan.

—Gracias por darnos la libertad que no pude traer —Eren sonríe—

—Aún puedes cambiar la historia —Diana pone su mano en su hombro—

—Lo sé y lo lograré

Diana encuentra a Roy, Jeff, Arla, Karl y Tiffa. Todos se emocionan y gritan de alegría por al fin verse. Diana abraza fuerte a Roy y llora sobre su hombro. Arla se acerca y los abraza, igual Jeff, Karl y Tiffa. Se dan un abrazo grupal.

Thomas al ver a Reiner cerca decide alejarse, pero Reiner se da vuelta y lo reconoce. Se enoja, corre hasta él y lo golpea.

—¿Qué haces aquí maldito desgraciado? —Lo sigue golpeando hasta tirarlo al suelo—

Diana corre y separa a Reiner. Todos se sorprenden al verlos pelear.

—Cálmate Reiner —Diana intenta controlarlo—

—¿Que me calme? Ese hijo de perra no merece ni existir...

—No Reiner... Eso quedó en el pasado... Él fue mi única compañía durante el tiempo en que estuve en el lugar de Tormento. Cuando estuve sola... —Llora— ...él estuvo ahí para consolarme... Hice todo esto por ustedes dos... Yo quería liberarlo de ese infierno, y también no iba a permitir que te mataran

—¡Debiste dejarlo allí, que se pudriera en ese lugar! —Grita molesto— Prometí matarlo con mis propias manos y así lo haré —Reiner se abalanza sobre Thomas y lo agarra del cuello—

Diana se interpone, al estar en contacto con ambos se activan las memorias de Thomas. Reiner ve todo lo que él hizo cuando la secuestró en Mare. Reiner se aparta y se queda sorprendido, comienza a llorar. Diana intenta levantar a Thomas.

—Eres el peor ser humano que pueda existir... Sabía lo cruel que eras, pero nunca imaginé a que grado lo fuiste —Siente náuseas— Me das asco

—¡¿Crees que no me he arrepentido de todo esto?! —Grita molesto y varias lágrimas bajan por su mejilla— ¡Cada maldito segundo de mi vida me odio a mí mismo por todo lo que hice!

—Diana estás mal de la mente para poder perdonar a alguien como él... Deberías acabar con su sufrimiento y matarlo de la misma manera que Ymir Fritz iba a hacer conmigo. Que no quede nada de él, ni su memoria... ¡Que pague por todo!

Thomas estalla en llanto frente a todos, le duele su corazón porque sabe que Reiner tiene razón. Diana lo consuela y lo abraza.

—Yo no haré nada de eso, Reiner... Tomé la decisión de perdonarlo y así será siempre... ¿Acaso no te perdoné por todo lo que me hiciste?

Reiner se sorprende y se molesta un poco.

—No estaré en el mismo lugar que él

Diana y Reiner se miran molestos. Eren se interpone.

—No tengo idea de lo que haya pasado, pero creo que no es tiempo para esto... Hay asuntos más importantes, como destruir el poder titánico que Diana tiene

—¿Por qué destruirlo? —Le pregunta Diana—

—Tenemos que acabar por completo la maldición, el tenerlo aún pone en riesgo a todos los que estamos aquí y los que aún siguen con vida. No puede quedar nada. La humanidad merece vivir en un mundo sin titanes

—Entiendo lo que dices... —Diana se queda pensativa. Ella mira en su mano el anillo de Reiner. Suspira triste— Sólo hay una manera de hacerlo y pues, va a costar tu existencia, tus memorias y todo de ti

—Es un riesgo que yo lo puedo aceptar si es necesario

—No Eren... Tu mereces vivir en paz. Deja que sea otro quien lo haga —Diana se para enfrente de todos— Necesito que todos los que han sido titanes cambiantes y puros pongan su mano entre sí hasta llegar a Eren —Diana pone sus dos manos y Eren coloca las suyas sobre las de ella—

Cada uno hizo una cadena tocándose la espalda hasta llegar a Eren.

—Reiner, Thomas... Ustedes también únanse

Reiner toca el hombro derecho de Diana y Thomas el izquierdo. Todos los poderes titánicos pasan a ella. Siente mareo al tener en su mente tantas memorias. Sus ojos se ponen rojos.

—Es demasiada carga —Se toca la cabeza al sentir dolor— Vamos, hay que hacerlo

Todos van detrás de Diana. Ella los lleva cerca de un precipicio muy profundo, donde no se ve nada hacia abajo ni a la distancia, sólo una niebla espesa. Cerca del borde hay un árbol enorme con un hueco en medio de su tronco. Thomas mira sorprendido a Diana al reconocer el árbol.

—¿Es el mismo árbol de Mare?

Ella asiente con su cabeza. Thomas se queda confundido y pensativo.

—Este es el lugar... Una vez caes, ya no hay retorno

—¿Quien hará el sacrificio? —Le pregunta Eren—

—Yo

—Ni lo creas Diana, yo no lo voy a permitir —Reiner se molesta—

Los tres están discutiendo quien debe hacerlo. Todos los demás también discuten. Nadie se atreve sacrificar su existencia. Entre el tumulto se escucha una voz alzarse.

—Yo lo haré

Pero nadie lo escucha. Vuelve a alzar la voz.

—Yo haré el sacrificio

Todos miran a Thomas.

—Yo me sacrificaré por todos. Yo no tengo a nadie, no tengo nada que perder

Diana se acerca.

—Thomas tú me tienes a mí —Diana lo agarra de la mano—

—Deberías dejarlo que lo haga —Reiner lo dice molesto—

Diana mira a Thomas y él se entristece.

—Necesito que todos se alejen de aquí —Diana les da la orden—

Todos se alejan, incluso Reiner. Ella y Thomas se apartan del borde. Diana los mira a todos. Mira a Reiner y sonríe triste. Thomas pone sus manos para que ella le dé todos los titanes. A Diana le tiemblan las manos. Las coloca sobre las de él.

—Todo lo que hice fue por ustedes... Quiero que vuelvan a sonreír y que puedan vivir la paz que nunca pudieron tener

—Yo también quiero lo mismo... Por eso voy a dar mi existencia por ustedes. Quiero remendar mis errores y hacer algo bueno por la humanidad

Diana se aparta un poco y mira a Reiner, le sonríe. Ella disimuladamente se quita el anillo. Le agarra la mano derecha a Thomas. Reiner está sospechando de que algo no está bien y se acerca poco a poco.

—Dile a Reiner que lo amo mucho —Diana le sonríe con tristeza a Thomas. Ella comienza a correr—

Thomas se paraliza, mira su mano derecha y ve el anillo. Reiner corre y grita.

—¡Diana! ¡No!

Thomas reacciona y corre gritando.

—¡Diana!

Reiner sigue gritando.

—¡Diana!

Ella llega al precipicio, se lanza dándose vuelta para poder verlos por última vez. Thomas y Reiner llegan al borde gritando y llorando.

—¡Dianaaaaaa! —Thomas grita hasta quedarse sin aire—

Diana ve sus rostros hasta que la niebla la cubre totalmente.

Thomas se va a lanzar, pero Reiner lo detiene. A Thomas le tiembla la mano y la aprieta fuerte.

—Ella se... —Reiner llora— Se... —Sigue llorando—

Todos se acercan aún sorprendidos. Eren se acerca a Reiner para consolarlo. Thomas aún sigue incrédulo mirando el principio. Reiner al verlo se enoja.

—¿Por qué la dejaste hacerlo? Maldito, no puedes hacer nada bien —Reiner lo golpea fuerte—

Eren trata de detenerlo.

—Reiner ya es tarde, no hay nada que hacer

—Si él se hubiera sacrificado ella estaría aquí y no este desgraciado... ¡Maldita sea!

Thomas se levanta y se acerca a Reiner. Aprieta su puño derecho con fuerzas.

—Sus últimas palabras fueron que te amaba mucho —Llora. Le devuelve el anillo a Reiner—

Él al tomarlo comienza a llorar sin control. Varias personas se le acercan para consolarlo. Eren mira a Thomas.

—Lo lamento —Eren se va con Reiner—

Thomas se sienta al borde del precipicio, mirando el lugar. Está llorando desconsoladamente.

Reiner se va solo a llorar en una esquina. Historia e Ymir se acercan a él. Historia se sienta a su lado.

—Lo lamento... Si necesitas compañía no dudes en buscarme —Ella pone su mano en la rodilla—

Reiner sigue llorando.

Pasan los días, muchos van a dejar sus ofrendas a Diana como agradecimiento por su sacrificio. Reiner va semanal. Roy a veces va.

Thomas está todos los días en el mismo lugar. Ya ha creado su propia casa para nunca apartarse de allí. Él tiene las esperanzas de volverla a ver.

Los días pasan. Cada vez van menos gente al lugar. Reiner va una vez al mes hasta casi no ir.

Cada uno vive como siempre quiso. Cada uno ha hecho su propio hogar. Entre todos construyen un pueblo donde viven como cuando estaban con vida. Hay mucha paz y armonía en el lugar. Excepto por un pequeño grupo que siempre está detrás de Thomas cada vez que él va a la ciudad. Un hombre le hace frente.

—No deberías estar aquí, maldito desgraciado

—Tranquilo... Yo no quiero problemas con nadie —Thomas trata de apartarse—

El hombre comienza a alzar la voz para que todos escuchen.

—No se acerquen a este hombre... Él fue General en Mare y nosotros fuimos sus víctimas... Nos usaba para sus experimentos. Nos torturó hasta más no poder y cuando no le servíamos para nada más, nos mataba... Thomas Benton tiene la mente enferma. Es un asesino, un violador y un psicópata

Thomas ve el rostro de asombro de los que escucharon lo que el hombre dijo. Muchos hablan entre sí. Thomas siente vergüenza y se va rápidamente del lugar, pero más adelante se tropieza con Reiner. Lo ve burlándose de él.

—Estoy seguro de que fuiste tu quien ha reunido esa gente

—Yo no hice nada... Ellos se acercaron al verte por aquí

Thomas se va enojado.

—Cuídate... Recuerda que no está Diana para que te defienda —Reiner se ríe—

Thomas llega a su casa y se encierra. Él llora con coraje y arroja con furias algunas cosas. Alguien toca a la puerta. Al abrir ve a Gardner.

—¿Erik? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Llevaba tiempo buscándote hasta que vi toda la situación de horita y al fin te encuentro

—No sabía que te habías unido a nosotros

—Prefiero estar aquí. Me gusta este lugar... Yo también estuve en el lugar de Tormento, sólo que estuve encerrado en las celdas de afuera

—A mí me tenían abajo... Me torturaban casi todo el tiempo

—Supe que estuviste cerca de Diana

—Ella me perdonó poco antes de su sacrificio

—Esa mujer sí que olvida fácil... ¿Qué piensas hacer con todo esto? ¿Vas a permitir que te humillen?

—Yo no voy a hacer nada... Ellos no están mintiendo. Prefiero estar solo, que volver a lastimar a alguien

—Yo te puedo hacer compañía —Gardner se le acerca—

—Erik por favor, aléjate... Yo no soy el mismo de antes. Estoy intentando cambiar en memoria de Diana —Algunas lágrimas bajan por su mejilla—

—Te entiendo, disculpa

—Yo te aprecio mucho, pero lo mejor es que te vayas y hagas tu propia vida en este lugar

—¿Que? ¿Ya no te importa los años de amistad?

—Yo no quiero volver a ser una influencia en tu vida... Vete, por favor —Thomas cierra la puerta—

Gardner se queda sorprendido, se va enojado y triste.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo que no lo puedo determinar en años. Cada día compañeros y amigos que sus vidas terminaron en su mundo se unen a nosotros para comenzar otra vida en este lugar. He vuelto a ver tanta gente importante para mí. Lo bueno de estar aquí es que podemos vivir como queramos sin el miedo de enfermarnos o morir. Podemos ser jóvenes por siempre... El mundo que conocía ha cambiado grandemente. El ser humano ha estado evolucionando rápido y ha podido salir hacia adelante sin la necesidad de vivir bajo un mundo con el miedo hacia los titanes... Estoy seguro de que esto era lo que Diana quería —Reiner sonríe—

Él comparte con sus compañeros y madre. Él está feliz, aunque por las noches se siente muy triste y llora extrañando a Diana. A veces se acerca al lugar y ve a Thomas solo, hablando a la nada con un semblante decaído. Tiene el cabello largo y no se ha vuelto a afeitar.

Reiner espera a alguien a la entrada del pueblo y ve dos ancianos llegar. Al entrar al lugar sus cuerpos se rejuvenecen hasta el punto de tener la apariencia de jóvenes adultos. Reiner les sonríe, ellos lo reconocen por la foto de sus padres que sus tías le habían dado.

—Mikael... Areli

—¿Papá? —Ambos lo dicen al unísono—

Ellos corren y los tres se abrazan fuerte. Reiner los lleva a ver la familia de Diana. Él les cuenta lo que le sucedió a su mamá. Ellos lloran.

Al tiempo Reiner los lleva a donde Diana se lanzó. Ellos ven a Thomas, pero no le hablan. Ambos se cruzan miradas, pero Reiner aún sigue molesto.

—¿Papá quien es él? —Le pregunta Mikael—

—Muy pocas veces lo he visto en el pueblo —Areli lo mira con curiosidad—

—Él no es nadie

Se van de lugar.

Un día Thomas sale de su casa y ve una chica pasar con una canasta en sus manos.

—Hey, hola... Disculpa que esté por aquí, pero es que me perdí luego de ir a buscar estos frutos... ¿Me puedes decir que camino lleva a la ciudad?

Thomas se siente nervioso.

—Te puedo acompañar —Agarra la canasta—

Ambos se van caminando.

—Muy amable de tu parte —La chica le sonríe— No te había visto antes, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Thomas

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Erika

—Bonito nombre. No se me va a olvidar ya que te llamas igual que un viejo amigo ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

—No, me uní hace muy poco. Por eso no conozco mucho del lugar —Ella se le queda mirando y sonríe—

Llegan hasta la entrada a la ciudad.

—Lamento no poder ayudarte con la canasta hasta tu destino, es que no soy muy bien recibido aquí

—No te preocupes, gracias —Ella toca su hombro, luego agarra la canasta y se va—

Thomas sonríe y se regresa a su casa. Al rato tocan a la puerta desesperadamente. Él abre y ve el mismo grupo de gente que lo molesta.

—¡¿Que hacías con esa chica?! ¿Estabas intentando caerle bien para que se te hiciera más fácil llevarla a la cama?

—¿De qué hablas?... Yo no tenía ningunas intenciones con ella, sólo la ayude a llegar a la ciudad... Por favor déjenme en paz —Thomas cierra la puerta, pero ellos le impiden—

Lo sacan de la casa a la fuerza.

—Te conocemos y no vamos a permitir que alguien inocente sea tu próxima víctima... Espero que esto te sirva de escarmiento para que ni pienses en hacer nada

La gente comienza a golpearle y patearle. Él siente coraje, pero se controla y evita golpearlos de vuelta. Le desgarran la camisa y el pantalón. Él intenta cubrirse con las manos su entrepierna. Entre los golpes le desgarran más el pantalón hasta dejar en descubierto un secreto que lleva ocultando desde hace mucho. Todos se sorprenden y comienzan a reírse.

—Bueno gente, creo que no volverá a hacer nada

—Me alegro de que te hayan castigado de esa manera... Te lo mereces, maldito enfermo —Le escupe en la cara—

Todos se van. Thomas siente coraje y golpea el suelo. Luego se levanta, se limpia el rostro y entra a la casa a ponerse ropa nueva. Sale con una soga en sus manos.

—Estoy harto de todo esto —Lo dice furioso—

A la distancia ve a Reiner burlarse de él. Thomas amarra la soga al árbol que está cerca del precipicio, hace un nudo grande y se lanza al vacío. Con la soga frena la caída y se acerca a la niebla tratando de ver el fondo, pero su espesor no le permite. Cuando da un salto para pasar la niebla se percata que vuelve al mismo lugar. Intenta bajar varias veces, pero vuelve a subir al mismo lugar. Él se frustra y grita de coraje. Comienza a escalar hasta llegar de nuevo arriba. Al subir ve a Reiner parado a su lado.

—Pensé que al fin nos habías hecho el favor de suicidarte

—Reiner... Lárgate de aquí... Sólo vienes a molestarme... ¿No estás contento con las humillaciones que me han hecho?

—Sólo quisiera no volver a verte más —Reiner se va—

Otro día Eren, Mikasa y Armin corren al escuchar un bullicio en la plaza. Al llegar ven a Thomas desnudo y amarrado a un poste mientras es azotado. Él está gritando de dolor. Armin se acerca a Reiner.

—¿Que sucede?

—Ese hombre dijo que Thomas estaba acosando a una mujer y se le trajo para castigarlo

Armin se sorprende.

—Dudo mucho al verlo como está que pueda hacer algo... ¿No crees que es pasarse un poco?

—¿Pasarse?... Se nota que no lo conoces... Si a él le das la mínima de confianza acabará con todos... Él es una bestia sin corazón, ni tan siquiera merece ser escuchado y tratado con respeto... Además, aquí yo estoy manteniendo el orden, que sirva de lección para quiénes quieran romper la paz —Reiner se acerca a Thomas cuando terminan de azotarlo. Lo agarra por el cabello— Espero que con estas aprendas a mantenerte lejos de nosotros

Thomas lo mira con coraje y varias lagrimas bajan por sus mejillas. Reiner le golpea la cabeza contra el poste, lo deja amarrado y se va. Varias personas se acercan a Thomas; le escupen, le gritan, lo golpean, le lanzan cosas. Luego todos se van.

Mikasa y Armin se acercan a Thomas. Él al verlos se asusta y aparta su mirada. Mikasa lo desamarra. Armin le coloca una manta para cubrir su desnudez y lo ayuda a caminar. Thomas está sorprendido.

—Yo no sé que habrá pasado entre ustedes para que Reiner te odie tanto... Siento lástima por ti y no quiero que pienses que todos te odiamos

Thomas llora disimuladamente. Caminan hasta afuera de la ciudad.

—Lamento no poderte prestar de mi ropa. Eres demasiado alto y dudo que te sirva

—No te preocupes, Armin... De verdad que muchas gracias por esto, ustedes dos son especiales... Me hubiese gustado haberlos conocido en vida

—Pero lo puedes hacer ahora... Siempre que necesites algo puedes contar con nosotros —Armin le estrecha la mano—

Mikasa le sonríe. Thomas se va aún cubriéndose con la manta. Al llegar a su casa la encuentra vandalizada, con algunas pertenencias afuera y habían intentado quemarla. Él se entristece, entra y se percata que le han robado algunas cosas. Se coloca ropa y con desánimo comienza a recoger todo. Al terminar sale y se sienta al lado del árbol que está en el risco. Allí se queda dormido por unos minutos.

Siente que alguien lo toca, al entreabrir los ojos alucina viendo a Diana. Thomas se asusta.

—Tranquilo

Thomas ve que es el chico que ha estado junto a Reiner en varias ocasiones.

—¿Quien eres?

—Mikael Braun

—Ah, el hijo de Reiner... ¿A que vienes? ¿A insultarme y humillarme como tu padre? —Pregunta molesto—

—No, sólo quiero hablar —Se sienta a su lado— Lamento mucho todo esto que está ocurriendo... Papá nos contó todo lo que pasó entre ustedes y una parte de mi entiende porque él está tan enojado, pero otra parte siente lástima... Yo no te conozco personalmente para odiarte, y a pesar de lo que pasó entre tu y mis padres, no hay razón para yo guardarte rencor —Le sonríe—

Thomas se queda sorprendido.

—Eres idéntico a tu madre... Ella era muy juiciosa y siempre veía el lado bueno de la gente, a pesar de todo el daño que le hayan hecho... Muchas veces Diana trató hacerme razonar, que aún en el fondo de mi corazón la amaba o que aún había bondad en mi, pero por mi egoísmo nunca la escuché... Ella misma me advirtió de todo esto, dijo que la gente no me iba a perdonar y que la soledad iba a ser mi mayor castigo —Thomas comienza a llorar— Tu madre me perdonó a pesar de los golpes, los gritos, las humillaciones, las torturas y los abusos... —Siente náuseas— Me perdonó a pesar de haberle destruido la vida como madre y como mujer —Sigue llorando desconsoladamente—

Mikael lo abraza.

—Luego de Diana liberarme del lugar de Tormento me prometí que iba a cambiar por ella, que iba a ser mejor persona y le iba a demostrar el verdadero hombre que soy y que siempre debí ser... No tienes idea de cuanto me duele haberla perdido sin poder demostrarle mi cambio

—Aún así lo puedes hacer, en memoria de ella

—Lo intento, pero la gente que me odia no lo acepta, menísimo tu padre lo hará

Areli se acerca.

—Mikael... Te he estado buscando ¿Que haces aquí? —Mira de mala manera a Thomas—

—Nada —Mikael se levanta— Que tenga una bonita tarde, señor Benton —Le sonríe—

Thomas le sonríe de vuelta.

—Eres un buen chico, no cambies

Areli se molesta y toma a Mikael de la mano, se lo lleva rápidamente.

—¿Que haces hablando con él?

—¿Que de malo tiene que lo haga?

—¿Acaso olvidaste todo lo que papá nos contó?

—Lo sé, pero él no nos hizo nada

—¿En serio? Ese desgraciado nos separó de nuestra madre cuando teníamos un mes de nacidos, por su culpa no pudimos crecer a su lado y menos conocerla... ¿Y dices que no nos hizo nada?

—¿Dime que él te hizo a ti? ¿Te torturó? ¿Te humilló? ¿Abusó de ti?

—No

—Si mamá lo trajo aquí es porque ella lo perdonó... Y por tal razón no tengo motivos para odiarlo ni tratarlo mal como lo hacen los demás

—¡Él está recibiendo lo que se merece!

—Entonces, todos tenemos que pagar por nuestros errores y pecados... Incluído papá

Areli se sorprende y se enoja.

—Papá también hizo sufrir a nuestra madre cuando destruyó aquella puerta y acabó con la paz de todos... Por su culpa mamá tuvo que ir a Mare para poder vengar lo sucedido... Si él nunca lo hubiera hecho, nada de esto hubiese ocurrido... Papá la empujó a los brazos de Benton y le condenó la vida por segunda vez

—Si mamá no hubiera ido a Mare, nosotros no hubieramos nacido

—Hubiese preferido eso, antes de que miles de personas murieran por su culpa... Papá tiene pecados por pagar, al igual que todos —Mikael se enoja— Además, estamos aquí para tener otra oportunidad de vivir lo que no pudimos hacer en el mundo. Es tiempo de dejar atrás los rencores del pasado

—Si lo es, pero gente como él nunca va a cambiar

—Él lo está intentando, pero la gente que lo odia no quiere ver eso ni tampoco lo dejan demostrarlo... Le están empujando a guardar rencor en su corazón y volver a ser lo que era, entonces ahí si van a pegar el grito en el cielo... ¡Ya déjenlo en paz! —Mikael se va—

Areli se queda incrédula, luego se va detrás de él. Thomas los ha escuchado discutir y se entristece.

Sigue pasando el tiempo. Reiner ha hecho su vida tratando de olvidar a Diana. Está en su cama con alguien luego de tener relaciones. Ambos están desnudos. Reiner le acaricia su cabello rubio, también besa su espalda y se recuesta sobre ella.

—Eres tan hermosa... Definitivamente eres mi diosa, te amo

Ella lo agarra de la mano. Reiner sonríe.

—Tengo que irme, tengo varias cosas que hacer... Además, hoy es el aniversario del sacrificio de Diana... Te veré después —Él se viste y la besa. Se va de la casa—

Mientras tanto Thomas está en la ciudad comprando unas frutas. Él está encapuchado para que no lo vieran. Está nervioso al ver gente pasándole por el lado y mirarlo extraño. Cuando él paga, el dueño del puesto le sonríe.

—Que tenga bonito día señor Benton

Thomas se sorprende.

—Gra...cias... Igual a usted —Le sonríe de vuelta y se va de regreso a su casa—

Durante el camino ve varias personas que lo saludan con amabilidad. Este le sorprende aún más. Aunque otros lo ignoran o lo miran de mala manera. Él llega a la casa, deja las cosas dentro y se sienta al borde del precipicio como siempre.

—Hola Diana, he vuelto otra vez. Como todos los días... Hoy regresé al pueblo a buscar algunas cosas, todos me miraban extraño, pero aun así algunos fueron amables conmigo... Ojalá pudieras ver lo hermoso de este lugar. Parece como si estuviéramos vivos. Cada uno viviendo como quiere y en paz. Es más de lo que tuvimos en vida. Todo gracias a ti —Sonríe triste— Espero volverte a ver algún día

Thomas comienza a recordar las veces que él y Diana bailaban en su habitación mientras ponían música en el tocadiscos.

_Ambos se están riendo mientras bailan. Thomas le da una vuelta a Diana y la pega a su cuerpo. Él se acerca a su cuello para oler su piel._

_—No te acerques tanto, me da cosquillas_

_—Es inevitable... Amo tu olor y tu calor_

_Diana lo abraza mientras siguen bailando._

_—Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo —Ella lo besa—  
_

_Thomas sonríe. Mientras baila él canta la misma canción que está sonando en el tocadiscos. Luego se besan con deseo._

Thomas mientras mira el precipicio comienza a cantar con la voz entrecortada la canción del recuerdo.

—Quiero decirte... Cuanto te amo —Thomas comienza a llorar—

A los minutos Reiner se acerca y deja unas flores. Mira a Thomas, pero este lo ignora.

—¿Tú no te rindes?... Han pasado tantos años, dudo que ella regrese

—Al menos he estado aquí... ¿Tu la amas de verdad?

—Sí, no tienes por qué preguntar

—Al parecer no la amas mucho... Casi ni vienes

Reiner se enoja.

—Que te importa las veces que venga... Yo la sigo amando, no tengo porque venir a este lugar todo el tiempo

—Reiner te he visto en el pueblo y no pareces muy sufrido, también te he visto salir con alguien

—¿Que sabes tú de mí sufrimiento y de todas las veces que he llorado sin consuelo?... Además, tengo que rehacer mi vida, no la puedo estar llorando por siempre

Thomas se levanta, va de camino a su casa.

—Te haces el más sufrido, pero todo esto fue culpa tuya —Reiner lo dice con coraje—

Thomas se detiene y se gira.

—¿Mi culpa?

—Si, tuya... Ella se ha sacrificado dos veces por tu culpa. Primero cuanto te mató y ahora esta... Tu no la mereces, maldito, no mereces ni llorar por ella —Reiner está enojado—

—Yo no fui quien destruyó el muro y acabó con casi todo lo que ella amaba. Si nunca hubieras destruido su hogar, ella nunca hubiera tenido que ir a Mare. Nunca la hubiera conocido, y nada de esto hubiera pasado

—Si tan sólo hubieras respetado la decisión de ella al estar conmigo, entonces esto nunca hubiera pasado —Reiner se enoja aún más—

—¿Sabes qué?... Ya me cansé de ti —Thomas lo golpea fuerte en el rostro—

Reiner cae al suelo y nota que está sangrando por la boca. Thomas se le abalanza y lo sigue golpeando sin control. Reiner le da un puño fuerte en la cara, Thomas se marea un poco y pierde el balance. Reiner se levanta y lo patea varias veces. Alguna gente los ve pelear y se acercan. Bertholdt toma a Reiner de brazos. Mikael y Areli corren hasta él.

—Papá no pierdas el tiempo peleando —Areli lo detiene—

Eren ayuda a Thomas a levantarse.

—No es tiempo para peleas... Ya Diana no está, no hay porqué seguir trayendo cosas del pasado y decirse quién fue el peor con ella

Reiner y Thomas aún siguen molestos.

—¡Maldito tú no mereces estar aquí! —Thomas grita con furia— ¡Lárgate y nunca regreses! —Thomas se va caminando de nuevo al precipicio—

Se llevan a Reiner. De pronto un rayo cae y todos se asustan. Thomas ve un cuerpo en el suelo, él se sorprende y grita.

—¡Reiner!

Reiner se gira molesto.

—¿Qué demonios quieres ahora? —Él también ve el cuerpo y se sorprende—

Thomas corre primero y luego Reiner. Ambos miran el cuerpo y ven que es Diana. Ella está dormida y desnuda en una posición fetal. Su aspecto es diferente y más joven. Reiner la intenta tocar, pero se quema la mano.

—Está muy caliente

A Thomas no le importa quemarse y la levanta un poco. Ella abre los ojos y los mira a ambos.

La gente ya se está acercando.

—Diana —Reiner llora—

Ella lo mira a los ojos y le acaricia el rostro.

—Reiner

Él se emociona y la abraza. Thomas está paralizado.

—No puedo creer que si regresaste —Thomas llora y la abraza—

—Thomas —Diana sonríe—

Ambos la ayudan a levantarse. Reiner se quita su camisa y la cubre. La ayudan a caminar. Su familia al verla corre hacía ella y la abrazan. Roy y sus compañeros también. Mikael y Areli están llorando de emoción al ver a su madre. Todos van a abrazarla. Diana ve a Eren, le sonríe y se abrazan.

—Me alegra que estés de vuelta, gracias por todo y por tu sacrificio

Le buscan ropa y la llevan al pueblo. Todos van emocionados avisando a los demás de su llegada. Hange, Levi, Erwin y Kenny corren hasta ella, también la abrazan. Diana está muy feliz, llora de tanta felicidad que siente al verlos nuevamente. Reiner y Thomas no se apartan de su lado. Se sientan a hablar. Diana está desorientada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Bastantes años, no sabemos cuánto —Eren le contesta—

—El mundo a cambiado mucho —Reiner toma su mano—

—Los tiempos son diferentes en cada lugar... Yo estuve mil años encadenada

—¿Mil años? —Thomas pregunta sorprendido—

Todos se sorprenden.

—¿Por qué tanto tiempo? —Le pregunta Reiner—

—Porqué fue el tiempo en que me tardé en devolver todo. Cada titán cambiante, cada titán puro que me pertenece. Excepto los titanes de Ymir. Los Colosales que aún hay en el mundo a causa del Retumbar no los pude desaparecer... Fueron mil años en oscuridad y soledad. Sólo escuchaba voces. Al principio eran cientos, con el tiempo cada vez eran menos, hasta quedarse sólo una voz que me hablaba todos los días —Diana mira a Thomas— Era tu voz Thomas, fuiste mi compañía durante todo ese tiempo, no perdí la mente gracias a ti —Diana lo agarra de la mano y él la abraza—

Reiner se siente un poco triste y molesto a la vez.

Continúan hablando. Luego Reiner lleva a Diana a su casa. Thomas se queda solo y se regresa a su casa. Diana está con su familia hablando. No deja de abrazar a sus hijos.

—Al fin puedo tenerlos a mi lado... Los amo tanto, mis hijos

—Estamos felices de tenerte, madre querida —Mikael le sonríe—

—Al fin podemos abrazarte —Areli no deja de abrazarla—

A la noche dejan a Diana y Reiner a solas.

—Me siento tan feliz de tenerte a mi lado

—Yo también —Ella sonríe triste—

Reiner le devuelve el anillo a Diana.

—Nunca olvides lo mucho que te amo —Él la abraza— Supongo que debes estar muy cansada... Ven, descansa

Diana se acuesta. Reiner se recuesta a su lado y la besa. A los minutos Diana se duerme.

En la madrugada Reiner se despierta y no ve a Diana, él se asusta un poco. Al encender la luz la ve en una esquina del cuarto, sentada y dormida. Ella se despierta asustada.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—No me acostumbro a la suavidad de la cama, ni a la luz de la luna que entra por la ventana

Reiner siente lástima y la lleva de nuevo a la cama. Él la comienza a besar y se recuesta sobre ella.

—Te extrañé tanto —Él le acaricia el rostro—

—Y yo a ti

Intentan tener relaciones, pero Diana está sin ánimos.

—¿Que pasa mi amor?

—Nada, sólo que aún no me acostumbro al contacto con alguien

Reiner se aparta. Diana se queda sentada en la cama.

—Entiendo que necesites espacio

Diana se queda pensativa.

—El tiempo en que estuve allí, ¿Venías a verme?

—Claro que sí

—Yo escuchaba tu voz casi todos los días, pero luego de un tiempo dejé de escucharte

Reiner se sorprende.

—Esos mil años estuve totalmente sola. Era un lugar muy oscuro y áspero. Las cadenas apenas me dejaban moverme de lugar. A veces sentía mucha calor, otras veces hacía mucho frío y no paraba de llover. Así viví todo ese tiempo... Sólo me acompañaba la voz tuya y la de Thomas, luego solo escuchaba la de él

—Diana perdóname por no estar ahí todos los días, pero estuve con nuestros hijos, aprovechando el tiempo perdido

—Yo te entiendo, de igual manera lo hubiera hecho... Pero al menos hubieras venido más seguido. No sabes cuánto apreciaba escuchar sus voces

—Lo lamento Diana, de veras

Reiner llora y la abraza. Diana no puede dormir en toda la noche. A la mañana Reiner le prepara el desayuno. Se sientan a la mesa.

—Ya había olvidado el sabor de la comida... Me gusta

—Yo te cocinaré todo lo que quieras

—En este lugar no es necesario comer, pero ¿aún lo hacen?

—Lo hacemos para recordar nuestra vida pasada. Es una forma de siempre pensar que aún seguimos vivos

Diana se queda pensativa. Sigue comiendo. Luego ella sale sola a dar una vuelta. Regresa a donde está Thomas. Toca a su puerta y él abre, se sorprende al verla. Thomas se ha afeitado la barba, pero aún tiene el cabello largo.

—Diana que sorpresa verte... No pensé que vinieras

—Quiero hablar contigo

—Ven, pasa

Diana entra. Reiner la ha seguido sin ella darse cuenta, se acerca a escondidas para escucharlos hablar.

—Vine a darte de nuevo las gracias por nunca dejarme sola —Ella lo abraza—

—Siempre tuve las esperanzas de que ibas a regresar

Diana sonríe y le acaricia la cicatriz en su rostro del ojo izquierdo. Luego le suelta el cabello.

—Me gusta verte con el cabello largo, te queda muy bien

—No quise volver a arreglarme hasta volverte a ver... Pero ya hoy me afeité por ti

Ella le toca la barbilla y sonríe.

—Diana te extrañé muchísimo

—Te podía escuchar llorar, te entiendo... No sabes cuantas veces gritaba deseando que me pudieras escuchar

—No quiero volver a vivir esto, fue un dolor horrible, peor que estar en aquel lugar de Tormento... No quiero volver a perderte así

—Te prometo que nunca me volveré a ir, siempre estaré contigo —Diana le da un beso en la mejilla—

Thomas le agarra el rostro para besarla.

Reiner los observa por la ventana. Se sienta en el suelo a llorar con coraje. Luego se va enojado.

Ambos pueden sentir su aliento, ya están por rozar sus labios cuando Diana se aparta.

—No puedo hacerlo

—Disculpa, no debí excederme así

—Ya no quiero volver a cometer el mismo error de antes. No quiero volver a lastimarte mientras estoy con Reiner... Él y yo nos casamos simbólicamente, así que de alguna manera estamos unidos. Además, quiero estar con él y que podamos al fin ser felices junto a nuestros hijos

—Te entiendo y respeto tu decisión

Diana abre la puerta.

—Perdóname, aún sigo siendo una tonta —Diana se va llorando—

Thomas se queda un poco triste.

En la noche hacen una cena enorme en su honor. Thomas llega, aunque se queda aparte a los demás. Reiner disimula su molestia al verlo allí. De vez en cuando Diana y Thomas se cruzan las miradas, él aún sigue un poco triste pensando que Diana no le volvería a hablar. Todos comen y brindan por Diana. Están conversando entre sí.

—¿Ustedes como vivieron el Retumbar? —Diana le pregunta a Mikael y Areli—

—Fue algo caótico, aún éramos muy niños para entender lo que sucedía —Areli se entristece—

—Los Colosales arrasaron con todo a su paso. Abuelo dió su vida para que pudiéramos huir... Vivimos con nuestras tías en una cueva, alejados de todo. Desde pequeños tuvimos que aprender a matar para sobrevivir. Había gente buena que ayudaba y otros eran egoístas... Con el tiempo fuimos moviéndonos de lugar. Los ejércitos que quedaban de pie trataban de matar los Colosales, pero eran demasiados. Muchos optamos por vivir bajo tierra. Los alimentos, el agua y medicamentos escaseaban. Sólo había un grupo que salía a buscar provisiones. Areli y yo éramos voluntarios. A los años Leena se enfermó de un virus extraño y falleció en poco tiempo. Meses después Eva también enfermó, pero ella pudo sobrevivir por más tiempo hasta que su cuerpo no pudo más. Mucha gente de los que vivían bajo tierra, que apreciábamos como familia, también fallecieron por el mismo virus... Al quedarnos Areli y yo optamos por no crear vínculos con nadie para así evitar sufrir las perdidas. Ninguno de los dos sabemos lo que es sentir amor romántico por alguien, nunca lo experimentamos ni teníamos el tiempo para eso, así que nunca tuvimos hijos... Salimos de ese lugar y nos fuimos lejos. Nos dimos cuenta de que habían ciudades nuevas que intentaban crecer otra vez. Ya los Colosales eran menos, pero aún seguían siendo una amenaza... La humanidad tuvo que volver a empezar de nuevo... Morimos de ancianos, viviendo solos en un refugio —Mikael se seca las lágrimas—

Todos los que escucharon están llorando. Diana se sorprende, se enoja y mira de mala manera a Eren. Este está cabizbajo y pensativo.

A lo lejos se escucha una discusión.

—¡Sasha no te comas toda la carne! —Connie grita—

—¡Deja carne a los demás! —Jean grita—

—Lo lamento no puedo evitarlo —Muerde la carne que Connie le acaba de quitar—

Todos al ver lo que sucede se ríen. Diana se levanta y le deja su plato con más carne, ella se emociona.

Donde Diana se acercan unas personas.

—Aun seguimos orgullosos de ti, Diana Smith

Ella reconoce la voz, se gira y se emociona al verlos. Son Glory, Wil, Héktor y Dr. Henry. Ella los abraza fuertemente y llora sobre sus hombros.

Reiner toma parte para hablar.

—Ya que todos estamos aquí, quisiera proponer y si ella lo acepta, que Diana sea quien nos dirija como líder de todos nosotros

A todos les gusta la idea.

—Me gusta lo de tener un líder, pero siento que no estoy hecha para eso... Sin faltarles el respeto yo propongo que sea Historia Reiss nuestra líder. Ella fue nuestra Reina y tiene más experiencia liderando que yo —Diana mira a Historia—

—Yo soy una Reiss, no quisiera traer problemas a nadie por mi linaje

—Yo con usted no tengo problema, ni con Zeke... ¿Que decide?

Historia sonríe.

—Acepto

Todos aplauden y le hacen reverencia a Historia. Ella se emociona y mira a Reiner, ambos se sonríen. Historia se convierte en su Reina. Ella va donde la gente a ver qué necesitan y mantener el orden. Diana y Reiner siempre la acompañan. En una de las veces que Diana sale con ellos ve entre los árboles a Thomas escondido. Diana decide ir donde él.

—Sigan, los veo después, tengo que hacer algo —Diana se va—

Diana camina por el bosque tratando de buscar a Thomas porque lo ha perdido de vista.

—¿Y qué hace sola una mujer tan hermosa por estos lugares?

—Viendo el paisaje —Diana lo mira y le sonríe—

—Oh... ¿Sabes que hay un viejo que le gusta llevarse a las mujeres bonitas?

—¿Ah? ¿Sí?

Thomas la agarra al hombro y se la lleva. Diana se ríe a carcajadas. Reiner está escondido viéndolos, se molesta un poco, pero regresa con Historia. Thomas lleva a Diana a un llano, donde la pone en el suelo.

—No había visto este lugar... Está bonito —Diana mira maravillada el lugar—

—Aquí vengo a distraerme mientras veo las nubes

—Pues este será nuestro pasatiempo de ahora en adelante

—¿Segura que quieres venir aquí conmigo?... Después de aquel día pensaba que no me querías volver a hablar ni a estar a mi lado

—Eso nunca

Diana se sienta en la grama y se recuesta para ver las nubes. Thomas sonríe y hace lo mismo.

En la noche Diana y Reiner al fin habían podido tener relaciones. Ella está recostada sobre su pecho mientras él le acaricia la espalda. Ella sonríe, aunque está pensativa.

Pasa el tiempo, Diana a pesar de tener su familia y amigos cerca, ella aún sigue sin acostumbrarse a estar con la gente, a veces está muy distraída. Pasa horas hablando con Erwin, Hange y Levi. Va de paseo con Mikael, Areli, Andrew, Clara, Eva, Leena, Beth y Kenny. Pasa horas con Roy, Jeff, Arla, Tiffa y Karl. También sale con Reiner y sus compañeros de Paradis y Mare; también con su madre Karina y su prima Gaby. De vez en cuando Diana se ve a escondidas con Thomas.

Roy y Arla deciden casarse. Diana y Reiner serán los padrinos de su boda.

Aunque Diana y Reiner aparentan estar felices frente a todos junto con sus hijos, pero en la intimidad están un poco separados y pocas veces se les ve juntos. Ellos acaban de tener relaciones, pero Diana está un poco desanimada. Reiner al terminar se acuesta. Ella le intenta coquetear, pero Reiner se queda dormido. Diana se gira triste. A la mañana siguiente Reiner se levanta temprano y se va. Diana se queda sola. Ella se siente mal, camina hasta ver su reflejo en el espejo. Cuando ve su rostro, tiene los ojos rojos y las venas de la cara, negras. Ella se asusta y al volverse a ver en el cristal, ya no hay nada. Ella decide salir de la casa.

Reiner va donde Historia, se acerca por detrás de ella y la abraza. Ella se asusta. Thomas ve a Reiner hablando con ella, pero se esconde para que no lo vean. Ve a Reiner besar su mano y tocar su barbilla.

—¿Como está mi Reina?

—Reiner, aléjate un poco, nos podrían ver

—¿Y? —Le acaricia el rostro—

—No quisiera que piensen que me estoy aprovechando de la confianza de Diana... ¿Cómo sigues con ella?

—Bien, aunque está un poco distraída, no sé si es por el tiempo en que estuvo encerrada y se le hace difícil acostumbrarse aquí o es que el idiota de Thomas le ha comido la cabeza —Se pone triste—

Historia le acaricia el rostro. Se dan un pequeño beso. Luego ambos se van.

Como siempre Diana busca a Thomas y ambos se van juntos al bosque. Ella se siente un poco desanimada. Él siente coraje por lo que había visto pero decide no contarle a Diana.

—Últimamente no me siento cómoda

—¿Conmigo?

—No... No sé qué me pasa, me cuesta tanto estar con los demás, aunque quiera

—Es un proceso en lo que te acostumbras, fueron mil años en ese lugar

—Me da miedo que esto afecte mi relación con Reiner... A veces pienso que él tiene a alguien y por eso no me da tanto cariño como antes. Tal vez estoy paranoica imaginando cosas que no son. Tal vez es miedo de que me haga lo mismo que le hice. Además, si él tuvo a alguien en ese tiempo en que yo no estuve, no lo culpo, estaba en su derecho de hacerlo y si no está cómodo conmigo, tampoco lo culpo. Llevamos más tiempo sin vernos que el tiempo en que hemos podido estar juntos. Entiendo si su amor se ha enfriado —Diana se pone triste— Siento que he perdido esa conexión con él. Es más, desde que nos volvimos a ver en los Caminos de Ymir ya sentía que todo fue forzado, como si alguien le hubiera dicho que lo hiciera. Ya no sentía ese amor sincero de antes, lo notaba un poco frío en sus caricias y palabras hacia mí... Ya ves que fue capaz de apuñalarme antes de hacerme razonar de otra manera. No es el Reiner que conozco, ni el Reiner del que me enamoré

—Yo también he notado un cambio en él, pero de manera negativa... Me da lástima que haya cambiado contigo

—No quiero volver a quedarme sola —Se seca las lágrimas—

—Yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado pase lo que pase —Thomas le hace cosquillas para animarla, haciéndola reír—

Mientras tanto Reiner e Historia están recolectando frutas. Reiner le ayuda a bajar las que están altas, pero Historia decide subirse al árbol.

—Mi Reina no debería hacerlo, déjame bajarlas

—Yo puedo

—Tenga cuidado —Reiner está pendiente a ella—

Historia toma varias frutas, pero quiere una que está muy alta y pierde el balance. Al ella caer Reiner la agarra en brazos y ambos caen al suelo. Ella cae sobre él. Se miran a los ojos y se ríen. Ymir llega.

—¡Ejem! —Ymir frunce el ceño—

Historia se levanta rápido y se ríe nerviosa. Ymir agarra molesta una canasta de frutas y se va, pero se lleva a Historia. Antes de irse Reiner le dice algo al oído, ella se sonroja y sonríe. Ambas se van.

Diana y Thomas están en el mismo lugar jugando de manos. Mientras se empujan Diana cae de espalda y Thomas cae sobre ella. Ambos se miran a los ojos. Él se le acerca para besarla. Diana se paraliza por un instante al recordar cuando él la abusaba. Ella un poco desesperada intenta quitarlo de encima y lo empuja. Thomas se aparta.

—Perdón Diana, no debí propasarme... Yo sé en lo que pensaste —Él lo dice con tristeza—

—Perdóname tu a mí, no debí reaccionar así... Sé que no me ibas a hacer nada... Es que... —Diana se sienta— Lo lamento... Yo confío en ti —Le acaricia el rostro—

Él aún se siente mal y decide irse.

—Thomas no te vayas

—Siento que te falté el respeto y la confianza

—No lo hiciste, además no pasó nada... Por favor no te vayas... Ahora mismo eres mi único amigo y con quien me siento cómoda

Thomas se detiene y se gira llorando un poco.

—¿Por qué estás llorando?

—Aunque tuviese la oportunidad de estar contigo, no podría hacerlo

—¿Por qué?

—Luego de que te encontraron escondida en el lugar de Tormento, los Fritz me castigaron de una manera horrible —Comienza a llorar sin consuelo— Me quitaron todo —Se toca el pantalón—

Diana se sorprende y lo abraza. Él llora sobre sus hombros.

—Sé que me lo merezco por todo el daño que hice, pero aun así no deja de ser traumante

—Cuanto lo lamento —Diana se enoja—

—Aunque lo tuviese, de igual manera no haría nada... No puedo, siento asco de mí mismo

—No digas eso —Diana lo agarra de la mano— Ven, quiero llevarte a un lugar, sé que te va a gustar

Ambos se van.

Mientras tanto Reiner ha tenido relaciones con alguien. Él suspira y se levanta. Se viste y antes de irse la vuelve a besar, luego se va.

Diana y Thomas llegan a la entrada de una cueva. Al entrar él se sorprende viendo su interior. Ve muchas luces dentro como estrellas, parecido a las constelaciones en el cielo.

—¿Que es todo esto? Es parecido a los Caminos

—Son las memorias de aquellos que nunca pudieron nacer

—¿Cómo pudiste obtenerlas?

—Cuando Ymir Fritz nos desterró pude arrastrar todas esas memorias conmigo

—Hay luces que se van y otros llegan

—Los que se van son los que están teniendo otra oportunidad para poder vivir... Lamentablemente los que llegan son los que no lo lograron

Caminan por el lugar. A Thomas le llama la atención una luz.

—Desde que entramos esa comenzó a brillar más que las demás

Diana la mira y sonríe. Toma la luz en su mano.

—Puedes tocarla... No le harás daño

Al Thomas poner su mano la luz brilla aún con más intensidad. Él sonríe al sentir como una corriente recorre su mano.

—Siento como una conexión... Como si esta luz fuera parte de mi

—Todos los eldianos estamos conectados, por eso puedes sentirlo —Diana mira a otra parte—

—Este lugar es hermoso —Thomas sonríe—

Diana se queda pensativa.

—Necesito un momento a solas... ¿Me permites?

—Claro... Te espero afuera —Thomas se va—

Al él irse Diana mete la luz dentro de su corazón. Suspira.

—Algún día voy a poder conocerte

Ella escucha en su mente un niño gritarle con emoción.

_—¡Mami!_

Diana sonríe, llora un poco, devuelve la luz en su lugar y se va.

Al día siguiente Reiner está peinando a Areli ya que todos van a salir de paseo.

—Tu cabello es idéntico al mío, pero si me lo dejara crecer —Reiner sonríe—

—Mamá me ha dicho que tengo muchas cosas iguales a ti, además de obviamente el físico... Me alegro ser parecida a ti... Mikael si se parece a mamá en todo... Es increíble que sin haberlos conocido nuestra forma de ser haya sido igual a ustedes

—Es la conexión —Reiner termina de peinarla y le coloca una diadema de flores—

Ella se emociona.

—Papá, está hermosa

—Lo hice para ti... Te amo —La abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla— Vamos, ya es hora de salir

Mikael coloca un cajón en una carreta.

—Gracias cariño, ve y móntate... Hay que irnos, los demás deben estar esperándonos —Diana se gira para llamar a Reiner cuando los ve salir. Ella sonríe al ver a Areli con la diadema— Te ves hermosa —Le acaricia el rostro—

Areli la abraza y se monta en la carreta. Diana y Reiner se quedan mirando, pero ninguno dice nada. Ella baja la mirada, sonríe triste y se va.

Al salir de la ciudad encuentran a los demás en sus carretas. Va Andrew, Clara, Beth, Leena y Eva. En otra carreta va Hange, Levi, Kenny y Erwin junto a su padre. En otra carreta van Roy, Arla, Jeff, Tiffa y Karl.

Todos continúan el camino. Toman la ruta por donde vive Thomas. Al pasar Diana lo ve fuera de su casa. Ella le pide a Reiner que se detenga.

—Thomas, ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Vamos a dar un paseo y acampar

—No, está bien... No quiero ser un entrometido en algo que es familiar y de amigos

—Tu eres mi mejor amigo —Ella le sonríe—

Thomas se sonroja. Diana se baja de la carreta.

—Insisto... Ve y busca tus cosas —Lo empuja hasta la casa—

Reiner se queda enojado. Areli ve su ceño fruncido.

A los minutos Thomas se monta en la carreta con ellos, Reiner y Areli están incomodos.

Al ellos encontrar el lugar para acampar comienzan a bajar las cosas. Entre todos van montando las casetas. Reiner está sacando algo de un cajón mientras sigue mirando de mala manera a Thomas. Roy al verlo se le acerca.

—¿Aún lo odias?

—Y lo seguiré haciendo... ¿Y tú?

—Ya no... Él fue a donde mi a pedir disculpas de manera sincera. También lo hizo con Arla y Jeff por ser el causante indirecto de sus muertes. Incluso se disculpó con Tiffa sin haberla conocido en vida y con Karl por haberlo obligado a servir al ejército siendo aún tan niño

En ese momento ambos miran a los demás mientras se ríen a carcajadas después de haber montado una caseta y esta se cayera. Reiner mira a Thomas reírse.

—Yo nunca lo podré perdonar... Lo odio muchísimo

—Deberías hacerlo, te hará sentir mejor contigo mismo... Tómate el tiempo de observarlo y te darás cuenta de lo mucho que él ha cambiado —Roy se va—

Areli al ver lo que sucede se le acerca a Reiner y lo abraza.

En los días siguientes Diana estuvo ayudando en la preparación de la boda de Roy y Arla. Tienen ya casi todo listo, sólo falta decorar el lugar de la recepción. Diana está muy emocionada por que sus compañeros están por casarse. Los hijos de Diana se van a encargar de la decoración.

Un día después, temprano en la mañana, Diana y Thomas están acostados viendo las nubes. Buscando formas extrañas. Thomas señala una.

—Esa parece una tortuga

—¿Queriendo morder unas nalgas?

Ambos se ríen a carcajadas hasta quedarse sin aire. Thomas se seca las lágrimas.

—Me hiciste llorar de la risa, tienes razón, eso parece

Diana se gira y no para de mirarlo con mucho amor. Thomas se da cuenta y se sonroja.

Ambos pasan todo el día juntos. Thomas le cuenta la historia de su vida. Diana está asombrada. Ella le acaricia el rostro mientras él llora.

—Gracias por contarme tu historia... Ni tenía idea de todo lo que viviste e hiciste

—Gracias a ti por escucharme

Ambos se abrazan fuertemente.

Al día siguiente, en la tarde, se vuelven a ver a escondidas, luego de Diana ayudar en la decoración y dejar todo preparado para la boda. Diana y Thomas se recuestan en la grama mirando el atardecer en el cielo.

—Este tiempo a tu lado me ha hecho muy feliz

—Yo igual... Ojalá pudiera estar siempre cerca tuyo —Thomas se gira hacia ella y coloca algo en su mano—

Ella se sorprende al ver la flor.

—Es la misma de aquel día en el cultivo de flores —Diana sonríe—

—Al verla me acordé de ti... De tantos momentos juntos, aquel día fue muy especial

Ambos se sientan y se toman de las manos. Al estar en contacto se activan sus memorias del día en que fueron a otra ciudad a llevar unos documentos y de regreso se detuvieron en un cultivo de flores.

_Ambos están sentados juntos, Diana no para de sonreír y Benton no para de mirarla con mucho amor._

—Aquel día quería que sintieras lo mucho que te amaba y de que te amé desde la primera vez en que te vi —Thomas llora—

_Diana y Benton están teniendo relaciones. Sus cuerpos cada vez más se hacen uno. Diana por un momento se conecta con la mente de Benton. Ella se sorprende a poder ver sus memorias. En ese instante él está pensando cuando la vió por primera vez, Diana ve que él siempre estuvo enamorado de ella. Diana escucha los latidos de su corazón y todo lo que él siente, ella reacciona._

_—Diana... —Él gime—_

_Ella aprieta sus uñas en su espalda. Ambos gimen fuerte. Benton se alza un poco mientras la sigue embistiendo. Ambos se miran a los ojos. Benton aprieta sus manos contra la grama y Diana se estremece. Terminan. Él no deja de mirarla con mucho amor. Diana lo agarra y lo recuesta sobre ella, le besa la frente y acaricia su cabello. Ella llora de felicidad._

_Después de un rato descansar, se visten. Como siempre él la ayuda a vestirse. Se montan en el vehículo y se van. Benton conduce mientras la agarra de la mano. Diana no deja de mirarlo, aún tiene dudas de cómo pudo conectarse a su mente y se queda pensativa._

_Todo fue tan extraño. Lo mismo me pasó con Reiner la primera vez que tuvimos relaciones, pero ambos somos titanes cambiantes, de alguna manera estamos conectados. Pero ¿por qué me pasó lo mismo con Thomas? Él que yo sepa no es eldiano para que sea un titán cambiante... Además, sentí como si alguien hubiera querido que viera y sintiera sus sentimientos —Diana se voltea y mira hacia el cielo— ¿Alguien me estará dando un mensaje? Tal vez fue casualidad_

_—¿Estás bien? Te veo un poco ida_

_—Ah sí, estoy bien —Diana sonríe—_

_Él le besa la mano. En la tarde llegan a la base._

—Ojalá me diera cuenta en ese momento de lo mucho que me amas. Ojalá pudiera cambiar todo el pasado... Perdón por romperte el corazón —Diana llora— A veces me pregunto ¿Qué pasaría si te hubiera elegido aquel día? ¿Qué vida hubiéramos vívido?

—Sería una donde te hubiera hecho feliz hasta tu último suspiro

—Con Reiner nunca hubiera tenido un vida feliz sin importar la decisión que hubiese tomado... Ahora mismo no lo soy —Diana llora un poco—

Thomas le seca las lágrimas. Ambos se abrazan fuerte.

—Ya Reiner y yo casi no nos compenetramos como antes... Él está muy diferente a como lo conocí. Creo que estoy comenzando a desilusionarme... Ya no lo deseo y me siento incómoda cuando tenemos relaciones

—Tal vez sea un proceso... Recuerda todo el tiempo que han estado sin verse. No dudo que él te ame y tu a él... Necesitan darse tiempo

—No creo que el tiempo lo solucione... Yo sólo quiero ser feliz y vivir en paz. Ya me cansa siempre estar sufriendo —Se entristece—

Thomas se levanta y le extiende su mano.

—No quiero verte triste —La ayuda a levantarse— Te prometo que a mi lado intentaré de siempre hacerte feliz —Él la va a besar en la boca, pero se desvía y le da un beso en la mejilla—

Diana se sonroja. Ambos se van agarrados de manos. Llegan hasta un pequeño muelle en un lago y se sientan en el borde. Diana comienza a acariciarle el cabello y a darle pequeños besos en la mejilla.

—Tengo que confesar que me estoy volviendo a enamorar de ti... Este tiempo a tu lado me he dado de cuenta el inmenso cambio que has dado. Ahora eres el verdadero Thomas que siempre debiste ser y de quien me enamoré cuando te conocí la primera vez —Ella lo mira a los ojos—

Thomas la agarra, se le acerca para besarla, pero al estar en el borde del muelle pierden el balance y ambos caen al agua. Diana grita al estar fría, nada rápido hasta la orilla. Él se está riendo a carcajadas y se va detrás de ella. Diana está tiritando de frío y se mira el traje mojado. Thomas sigue riéndose, ella al escucharlo también se ríe.

—No puedo creer la mala suerte que tenemos —Ella se sigue riendo—

Él le quita el traje y lo exprime. Se lo devuelve, mientras ella se viste, él exprime su camisa. Luego los dos se van del lago. A mitad de camino comienza a llover fuertemente.

—¿Es en serio? —Diana lo dice sorprendida—

—Hoy no es nuestro día

Los dos comienzan a reírse. Se van corriendo por el camino, dando saltos en los charcos que se han formado por la lluvia. Diana se resbala, pero Thomas la agarra. Él le acaricia el rostro y la mira con amor.

—Mein Herz brennt für dich

—Ich liebe dich, Thomas

Él se sorprende, toma su mano y le besa, luego le da pequeños besos en su mejilla, frente y nariz. Acercan sus rostros poco a poco. Hasta rozar sus labios y besarse. Ambos se detienen, se sonríen y vuelven a besarse bajo la lluvia.

—Extrañaba sentir tus labios —Él con su pulgar va acariciando suavemente su labio inferior— Ich liebe dich, Diana Ackerman... Tú siempre serás la luz de mis ojos, el sol que ilumina mis días y la luna que me guía en la oscuridad. Eres mi ángel y mi razón para vivir. A tu lado he pasado los mejores momentos de mi vida... Te prometo que nunca te voy a dejar y jamás volveré a lastimarte... Te amo y te amaré por toda la eternidad

—Quisiera que algún día puedas sentir lo mucho que te amo, mi Thomas Benton... De verdad que tú me haces muy feliz —Se le entrecorta la voz— Tu llenas mi vida y me complementas. Definitivamente eres el dueño de mi corazón... Ojalá fueras tú el hombre que esté a mi lado por siempre

Se besan y se abrazan. Siguen caminando bajo la lluvia. Se van echados de brazos hasta la casa de Thomas. Al entrar él enciende la chimenea. Diana se desviste completa y coloca su ropa cerca del calor. Thomas la cubre con una sábana para que se mantenga caliente. Mientras tanto él se quita toda la ropa frente a ella, pero dándole la espalda. Se gira y se tapa con una sábana. Se acerca a ella cabizbajo.

—No tienes por qué sentir vergüenza —Ella le quita la sábana y ve su cicatriz— Esto no define quién eres. Lo que verdaderamente te define es lo que llevas dentro de tu corazón

Él se sienta desnudo a su lado.

—Gracias por todo esto. Sin ti no lo estaría superando... No te miento de que verdaderamente me hace falta sentirte, pero a la vez he aprendido a amarte sin que las relaciones sexuales influyan en lo que siento por ti. Mis sentimientos no son sólo por el contacto físico sino por lo que siento en mi corazón... Yo sé que de la misma manera en que te amo, tú también me amas. Lo puedo ver en tu mirada, en tus caricias y créeme que me encanta esa ilusión de saber que alguien me ama tal y como soy. Me encanta saber que alguien me ha perdonado a pesar de todos mis errores... No me importa estar así una eternidad, pero lo más que me importa es estar cerca tuyo y ver tu hermosa sonrisa... Diana, tú me vuelves loco, y no me cansaré de decirte lo perdidamente enamorado que estoy de ti

Diana está llorando. Él le seca las lágrimas y la besa. Ambos se recuestan en la cama y se quedan uno al lado de otro mirándose.

—Me siento raro en tenerte así de cerca y estando desnudos

—No sabes cuánto daría poder sentirte nuevamente dentro de mi —Diana le acaricia el pecho—

Thomas le acaricia el brazo hasta el pecho. Se siente un poco nervioso y aparta su mano, pero Diana lo agarra y se acaricia con la mano de él. Thomas sonríe al poder sentir el cuerpo de ella. Ambos se besan con deseo. Él se recuesta sobre Diana y le da un pequeña mordida en el cuello.

—No me muerdas —Diana ríe—

La vuelve a morder, pero en el hombro.

—Ni que te fueras a transformar en titán

Diana se queda pensativa.

—Sabes que puedo perder fácilmente el control

—Quiero ver cuanto control tienes —Le da pequeñas mordidas en su hombro hasta el cuello—

Diana suspira fuerte. La respiración de ella cambia y se agita dando un leve gemido.

—Aún estando así puedo hacer cosas para complacerte —Baja la mano y la acaricia entre los muslos— Pero me gustaría esperar a un mejor momento... Por ahora quiero disfrutarte así —Thomas se acurruca detrás de ella y la abraza—

Ella sonríe y llora de felicidad, al igual que él. A los minutos se quedan dormidos los dos.

En la mañana Diana se levanta sobresaltada al darse cuenta de que pasó toda la noche con Thomas.

—Rayos —Se levanta de la cama para vestirse— Olvidé que hoy es la boda

Thomas se levanta y se viste. Al ella terminar lo ve recogiéndose el cabello, se le acerca y lo abraza. Él sonríe.

—Te amo —Diana lo besa en la boca, luego en la mejilla y el cuello, donde le da una leve mordida— Eso es por lo de anoche

—Que rencorosa —Ríe y la abraza—

—Te veré luego —Lo vuelve a besar y se va—

Thomas se queda emocionado y suspira feliz.

Diana llega hasta su casa y encuentra a Reiner esperando por ella.

—¿Dónde pasaste toda la noche?

—Por ahí... Además, ¿por qué ahora te interesa donde esté? Si ya ni me prestas atención

—Claro que lo hago, pero tú eres quien se ha alejado de mi

Diana ríe con ironía.

—Siempre soy yo la culpable de todo... Reiner, hoy no tengo ganas de discutir... Iré con Arla para prepararme para la boda —Diana recoge algunas cosas, está por irse y Reiner la detiene—

—Discúlpame... Hoy daré un anuncio importante y quiero que desde hoy empecemos a tener la vida que queríamos... Vamos a olvidar lo que haya pasado y comenzar desde cero... Prometo que te daré una vida donde serás feliz, sé que es lo más que anhelas

Diana se queda pensativa.

—Está bien —Sonríe un poco triste— No tardes en arreglarte, te veré ya mismo

Reiner la besa. Luego ella se va.

Pocas horas después Thomas va de camino a la boda de Roy y Arla. Se encuentra a Reiner en el camino.

—¿Para dónde vas?

—Me invitaron a la boda

—¿A ti? —Ríe— ¿O es una excusa para ver a Diana?

Thomas intenta seguir caminando, pero Reiner se interpone.

—Te estoy hablando —Reiner lo empuja fuerte y lo tira al suelo. Pone el zapato en su rostro— Tú te acercas de nuevo a mi mujer y te juro que te voy a torturar de la peor manera posible... Mucho peor de lo que te hice en la cárcel

—¿Fuis... Fuiste tú?

Reiner se ríe. Thomas recuerda ese momento.

_Thomas está sentado en el suelo. Lleva días sin saber de Diana. Tiene temor de que le hubiera pasado algo malo. De pronto unos guardias de Ymir entran a la celda. Un hombre encapuchado lo mira fijamente, pero Thomas no puede ver su rostro. Los guardias comienzan a golpear fuertemente a Thomas. Él está encadenado por lo que no pudo defenderse. Lo dejan tirado en el suelo.  
_  
_—¿Le hacemos lo que nos ordenó los Fritz? —Pregunta el guardia líder—_

_El hombre encapuchado asiente con su cabeza y le entrega al guardia una cuchilla._

_—Necesito que traigan el hierro caliente que dejé calentado afuera —El guardia le da la orden a otro—_

_Un guardia sale a buscarlo. A Thomas lo amarran de brazos y piernas, pero con ellas abiertas. El guardia líder comienza a cortar. Su grito de dolor estremece todo el lugar. Él comienza a llamar a Diana en un intento de pedir ayuda._

_—¡Diana!... ¡Diana! —Grita llorando—_

_—Ella no te va a oír, así que no pierdas el tiempo —El guardia le corta todo—_

_Thomas está sin fuerzas de tanto dolor. El otro guardia llega con el hierro y le cauterizan la herida. Thomas grita y se desmaya. Lo desamarran y lo dejan tirado en el suelo. El hombre encapuchado entra a la celda y lo agarra por el cabello. Deja caer su cabeza contra el suelo y lo patea varias veces. Todos se van._

_A las horas Thomas despierta. Ve mucha sangre a su alrededor. Como puede se arrastra hasta los barrotes. Al llegar se levanta con dificultad. Mira hacia abajo y llora al ver lo que le han hecho. Los que viven en el lugar de tormento se acercan a él, pero Thomas se avergüenza y se esconde en la oscuridad._

—Ojo por ojo Thomas... Yo sé que ahora no le puedes hacer nada, sólo cosquillas —Se burla— Pero aun así no te quiero cerca de ella, porque si no te juro que te voy a torturar mil veces peor —Reiner lo patea varias veces—

Thomas se enfurece intenta levantarse, pero no puede. Reiner le sigue pateando. Hasta que Thomas logra empujar a Reiner y se levanta. Reiner agarra una rama y la parte, lo golpea, pero este los bloquea. Un golpe le da en el rostro y lo hace caer de nuevo al suelo. Thomas cierra el puño con mucha furia. Lanza el golpe, pero Reiner lo esquiva y golpea el tronco de un árbol, haciendo que una parte cayera al suelo. Reiner se sorprende. Cuando Thomas lo va a golpear nuevamente se detiene.

—¡Si haces infeliz a Diana te juro que te mato!

—Yo nunca la he hecho infeliz, no soy tú que la lastimaste hasta más no poder... ¿Tú crees que Diana te quiere de la misma manera que me ama a mí?... Diana me necesita y ella jamás me va a lastimar, por eso estoy a su lado

—¿Estás por conveniencia?

—Tómalo como quieras... La única diferencia entre tú y yo es que ella siempre me va a proteger

Thomas llora un poco.

—Ni sabía que fueras tan llorón —Reiner ríe. Se limpia el traje— Más vale que te largues a tu casa y no vuelvas a acercarte a nadie y menos a ella —Reiner le escupe y se va—

Thomas se queda temblando y camina con dificultad hacia su casa. A la distancia Erika ha visto todo lo que sucedió, se ríe en voz baja y se va rápidamente.

Reiner llega a la boda. Diana lo está esperando.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Me estaba terminando de arreglar

—Vamos ya está por empezar

Diana y Reiner son los padrinos de la boda. Fue un día hermoso para todos. Luego de la boda terminar están haciendo la fiesta. Todos están felices, bailando, comiendo, bebiendo. Reiner pide un momento para hablar.

—Como algunos saben, Diana y yo estamos casados, pero fue una boda simbólica entre los dos. En ese entonces decidimos esperar a que todo estuviera mejor y poder celebrar nuestra boda con nuestros seres queridos, ustedes... Así que les quiero anunciar que muy pronto Diana y yo nos vamos a casar oficialmente

Todos aplauden felices. Reiner le hace señas a Diana para que se acerque, todos la miran. Diana se levanta y se para al lado de él, ella sonríe un poco forzada. Reiner le da un beso en frente de todos.

Al rato Diana se siente un poco mal y decide irse a solas. Ella llega hasta el precipicio donde se había lanzado. Se sienta y mira la espesa neblina, por un momento sus ojos se vuelven rojos y sonríe. Thomas sale de la casa y la encuentra sentada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Todos están celebrando la boda

—Aun no me acostumbro a estar con tanta gente. Siento ansiedad y prefiero estar sola

Thomas se sienta a su lado.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a la boda? Roy te había invitado

—No tuve ánimos

—¿Sucedió algo?

—No... Diana, deberías regresar con ellos, no pases tanto tiempo conmigo

—Prefiero mil veces estar contigo —Diana suspira triste— Reiner se quiere casar conmigo, oficialmente

—Con más razón no deberías estar aquí

—Me sentí forzada a aceptar porque todos me miraban, pero no sé qué hacer... A la vez quisiera intentarlo y que todo esto haya sido sólo una etapa difícil entre los dos —Diana mira Thomas— Yo soy realmente feliz a tu lado —Ella le da un beso en la mejilla, lo abraza y se da cuenta que él está temblando— Mi amor ¿Por qué tiemblas? ¿Qué te pasa?... Sucedió algo, ¿Verdad?

—Diana no confíes en nadie, ni incluso confíes en mí —Thomas se hecha a llorar—

Diana lo abraza.

—¿Por qué no puedo confiar?

Reiner se acerca a ellos.

—Diana... Te estuve buscando

Ella se levanta.

—Disculpa, quise estar sola

—Pues no veo que estés muy sola —Reiner mira mal a Thomas—

Este se levanta y se para de frente a él. Reiner estuvo a punto de golpearlo cuando Diana se percata.

—Por favor ya dejen de pelear y menos al frente mío. No estuve mil años encadenada allí para venir aquí a estar viéndolos enojados

—Perdón —Thomas la mira con tristeza—

Reiner le agarra la mano a ella.

—Diana, vámonos de aquí

Ella se va con Reiner, no deja de mirar triste a Thomas.

Pasan dos semanas. Llega el día de la boda de Diana y Reiner. Ella y Arla están en una habitación terminando de arreglarse.

—¿Cómo estuvo esa luna de miel? —Le pregunta Diana—

—Espectacular... Roy es tan hermoso y tan buen hombre. Me siento agradecida por tenerlo a mi lado... Gracias a ustedes por hacer nuestro sueño realidad

—De nada... Me alegro de que ambos sean felices y espero que así lo sean siempre —Diana termina de arreglarse y se para frente al espejo—

—Te ves tan hermosa vestida de novia, sé que Reiner cuando te vea se emocionará mucho... Me alegro de que a pesar de todo lo malo que han vivido su amor prevaleció. Ustedes merecen ser felices junto a sus hijos

—Gracias Arla —Sonríe triste—

—Yo terminé de arreglarme, me adelantaré

—Si ve... Cuando sea hora salgo

Arla abraza a Diana. Leena y Eva entran a la habitación para ver a Diana, están felices. Todas se abrazan. Luego se van y Diana se queda sola. Ella está triste, a punto de llorar. Se vuelve a mirar al espejo. Se habla a sí misma.

—¿Diana estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?... ¿Segura que serás feliz con esta decisión? —Diana agarra una ropa de ella y la mete en una mochila. Escribe algo en un papel. Sale de la habitación sin nadie darse cuenta—

La boda está por empezar. Todos están reunidos. Reiner la espera en el altar.

Diana llega hasta la casa de Thomas. Toca a la puerta, cuando él abre se sorprende al verla con el vestido de novia y una mochila. Rápido la hace entrar para que nadie la viera.

—¿Diana que haces aquí?... ¿No se supone que hoy es tu boda?

—Lo es, pero no me siento feliz. Así que tomé una decisión —Diana se quita el vestido de novia frente a él—

Thomas se sorprende.

Mientras tanto han pasado varios minutos. Nadie ha visto a Diana. Reiner está desesperado. Alguien viene y le entrega el papel que encontró en la habitación. Al Reiner leerla se enoja y estruja el papel. A la vez siente vergüenza ya que todos le miran. Él se va solo, casi llorando.

Diana se cambia la ropa.

—Yo quiero ser feliz y prefiero que sea a tu lado

Thomas se emociona, la besa y la abraza.

—Te amo demasiado y juro que te haré feliz siempre

Ambos salen de la casa.

—¿Que vamos a hacer? —Le pregunta Thomas—

—Irnos lejos de aquí... Regresar al mundo

—Pero Diana estamos muertos, ¿cómo vamos a regresar?

—Hay una manera —Diana agarra a Thomas de la mano—

Él se percata que la respiración de Diana aumenta, puede ver su aliento. Ella patea la tierra, se levanta el polvo y cuando va a soplar Reiner la interrumpe.

—¡Diana! —Grita enojado—

Ambos se giran.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?... No sabes la vergüenza que siento ahora mismo

—Lo siento Reiner, pero fue una decisión que tomé... Ya a tu lado no me siento feliz

—Y prefieres estar con este psicópata. Él lo único que ha hecho en su vida ha sido torturarte

—¡Reiner basta! —Le grita Thomas—

Reiner se le acerca y le hace frente. Está muy furioso.

—Reiner cálmate —Thomas mantiene distancia—

—¿Que me calme? Lo único que has hecho en esta vida es quitarme a mi mujer

—Thomas no te quitó nada, yo fui quien decidió estar con él

Reiner mira de mala manera a Diana.

—Nunca pensé decir esto de ti, pero eres una egoísta y mala agradecida. Para mí ya dejaste de valer algo... Ahora mismo eres nada para mí. Eres una cualquiera, una p... —Alza su mano para golpearla—

—¡Reiner! —Thomas detiene su mano y lo empuja— Ni te atrevas a tocarla y menos a lastimarla

Diana está llorando. Reiner se enoja y golpea a Thomas. Este le devuelve el golpe aún más fuerte haciendo sangrar a Reiner. Ambos se enredan a pelear. Diana intenta separarlos, pero Reiner la empuja. Diana se tropieza con una raíz del árbol y al agarrarse del tronco algo en ella se activa y grita con furia.

—¡Ya! —En ese grito ella ruge como titán—

Todo el lugar se estremece. La gente a lo lejos lo escucha porqué sonó igual al estruendo de un relámpago y corre para averiguar qué sucede.

Reiner y Thomas se asustan, y dejan de pelear. Ambos se giran y se sorprenden al ver a Diana con sus venas negras y sus ojos rojos.

—Diana... ¿Aún eres un titán? —Reiner pregunta sorprendido—

—¿Pero no lo devolviste? —Thomas no sale de su asombro—

—Perdónenme...

—Nos mentiste —Reiner se molesta— ¿Por qué aún lo tienes? No ves que el no destruirlo aún pone en peligro la humanidad y nuestra existencia. Ese era el punto de tu supuesto sacrificio, ¡maldita sea!... Liberarnos de los titanes

—Tuve que hacerlo... Tuve miedo de que todo se repitiera y no tener con que defenderlos

—¿Te quedaste con el Fundador? —Le pregunta Reiner—

Diana se queda en silencio.

—¡¿Con que demonios te quedaste?! —Reiner grita—

—Por favor entiendan y no se enojen

—Yo no estoy enojado, sólo decepcionado con todo esto —Thomas se entristece—

—Les juro que no lo usaré si no es necesario... Por favor no le digan a nadie

—Lo prometo Diana —Thomas la mira a los ojos—

—Yo igual —Reiner cruza los brazos—

A los minutos varias personas llegan hasta donde están ellos.

—¿Que fue ese estruendo? —Bertholdt pregunta preocupado— Sonó igual a la transformación de un titán

Reiner está muy molesto. Eren, Grisha y Zeke se acercan.

—¿Reiner que sucede? —Le pregunta Zeke—

—Que sea Diana quién lo diga

—¿Decir qué? —Eren mira a Diana—

Ella se queda callada, está un poco nerviosa. Reiner habla.

—Diana aún tiene un titán, pero no sé cual

—¿Qué? —Eren se sorprende. Mira a su padre y hermano—

Los que han llegado también se sorprenden al escuchar.

—¡Nos mentiste en la cara a todos! —Eren grita con furia— ¡No ves que teniendo un titán aún nos estás condenando a vivir lo mismo!

—Eren yo lo hice por...

—¡Cierra la boca! —Grita Grisha—

Toda la gente comienza a murmurar. Algunos ya están enojados. Thomas intenta calmar la situación.

—Todos cálmense por favor

—¿Tú también lo sabías? —Le pregunta Zeke— Eres tan mentiroso como ella. Estas de su lado porque estoy seguro de que quieres su Titán y así cumplir lo que no hiciste en vida

Diana está nerviosa. Thomas se enoja. La gente comienza a reclamarles. Algunos se acercan a ellos y los empujan. Thomas se interpone entre Diana y recibe algunos golpes. Reiner guarda silencio.

—¡Deberías volver a ese lugar y pasar otros mil años! —Eren grita— ¡Igual tú Thomas!

Diana llora, Thomas pone su mano en su hombro, él está triste.

—Yo sólo quería tener con que defenderlos si ocurre otro ataque con titanes

—¿Defendernos? Más bien condenarnos... Los dos deberían saltar al precipicio y nunca regresar —Eren se aparta—

El único cerca de ellos es Reiner.

—Reiner, ahora puedo ver lo mucho que la amabas —Thomas lo decía con sarcasmo— Maldito traidor, le acabas de prometer no decirle a nadie. No puedes guardar un secreto, no puedes hacer nada bien por ella —Se enoja— Pero supongo que no le has dicho a ella que tu fuiste el responsable de quitarme todo en el lugar de Tormento y que aquí me molestas e insultas en cada oportunidad que tienes. Dile que estás al lado de ella por conveniencia

—¿Reiner es cierto? —Diana pregunta sorprendida—

Él guarda silencio.

—Dile a Diana que has estado saliendo con la Reina desde que ella estuvo los mil años encadenada. Dile que esa era la razón para no ir a visitarla. Dile que aún después de ella regresar te ves con la Reina a escondidas para tener relaciones. Por eso tienes a Diana desatendida y te acuerdas de ella cuando te conviene —Thomas está furioso—

—¡Cállate, Thomas! ¡Eres un mentiroso!

—Te vi con Historia y escuché todo lo que le dijiste, estoy seguro de lo que hablo

Diana está sorprendida. Mira a Historia con coraje, ella se avergüenza. Diana se acerca a Reiner.

—Reiner dime la verdad, ¿Es cierto todo lo que él dice?

Él se encuentra molesto y se queda callado.

—¡Reiner dime! —Diana lo sacude. Al estar en contacto con él, se activan sus memorias y ella ve todo lo que hizo desde que llegó a los Caminos. Se sorprende— Eres un mentiroso. Todo este tiempo me engañaste... Eres un traidor. Le contabas todo de mi a Ymir Fritz —Diana llora un poco— La apuñalada que me diste no fue para detenerme, sino para intentar distraerme y los Fritz pudieran matarme... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Lo tuve que hacer porque me iban a matar, me iban a hacer desaparecer mis memorias

—Eso no es razón para mentirme, me hubieras contado la verdad

—Tuve miedo Diana... Ellos sólo querían que te espiara y les contara todo de ti. Ya ellos sabían que tenías un poder titánico oculto, yo se los dije... Desde que mataste a uno de sus guardias, luego buscarte y llevarte ante ella, el "sacrificarme" por ti y llevarte al lugar de Tormento, todo fue una provocación para hacerte revelar tu poder

Diana se sorprende.

—Entonces, ¿Todo ese tiempo a tu lado fue mentira? ¿Todo lo que vivimos fue fingido?

—Diana no… —Reiner llora— …No todo

Thomas está furioso.

—No puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de traicionarla por salvarte el pellejo... Maldito traidor

—Aquí quien no debe opinar eres tú... Tu hubieras sido capaz de matarla con tus propias manos sólo para salvarte —Reiner llora, pero se enoja— Lo hice porque estoy harto de siempre estar sufriendo por los demás. Sólo quería de una maldita vez vivir en paz y no iba a permitir que nadie me lo quitara... Sé que suena egoísta, pero no iba a aguantar más sufrimiento... No tienen idea de lo mucho que sufrí en vida. De las veces que estuve a punto de suicidarme. Gracias a Ymir Fritz por borrarme tus recuerdos, Diana, porque yo no hubiera aguantado seguir recordando en todo lo que me fallaste

Diana se sorprende y llora sin consuelo. Se quita el anillo de Reiner y con coraje lo tira al suelo. Sus hijos y familia llegan corriendo. Se enteran de lo que pasó con ella y se sorprenden.

Diana y Thomas se giran hacia el precipicio. Su familia llora.

—He sido una tonta. Siempre sacrificando mi vida para nada... He estado rodeada de gente mal agradecida... —Diana se gira al frente de ellos— Se supone que cada uno de ustedes hubiese estado en ese lugar y no yo —Grita furiosa casi llorando— ¡Mientras ustedes vivían aquí en paz y felices yo estaba llevado sus cargas en ese infierno!... Ese maldito lugar, que no deseo que nadie viva lo que viví —Llora desconsoladamente. Se seca las lágrimas. Vuelve a mirar a su familia e hijos y mira con coraje a Reiner— Pero no me queda de otra que hacer lo que debí hacer desde un principio —Diana se enfurece. Agarra la mano de Thomas, lo mira y sopla en su rostro—

Él se siente sin aire. Grita de dolor. Sus ojos se vuelven brillantes y una corriente fluye por su cuerpo mientras millones de recuerdos y memorias pasan por su mente. Se conecta con cada eldiano que está en ese lugar. Thomas pierde el control y se transforma en titán frente a todos. La gente cae al suelo por la onda expansiva de la transformación. Todos se levantan asustados, Reiner está sorprendido al ver a Thomas como titán.

Diana sonríe al verlos asustados.

—Si quieren vivir libres, sin miedo a los titanes... Así lo harán

—¿Diana que vas a hacer? —Le pregunta Reiner—

Todos siguen asustados. Los ojos de Diana se vuelven rojos y sus venas negras. Su respiración aumenta y se puede ver su aliento. En el rostro de ella se refleja algo extraño para todos.

_Hazlo Thomas_ —Ella le habla a su mente—

Thomas en su titán ruge fuertemente estremeciendo todo el lugar. La gente intenta huir, pero cada uno fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Se desintegran en el aire.

Reiner intenta acercarse a ella para tocarla. Ella lo mira molesta y lo ignora.

—Diana, per... —Reiner desaparece—

Los únicos que quedaron allí fue Diana, Thomas, Mikael y Areli.

—¡¿Mamá que hiciste?! —Mikael pregunta desesperado y la sacude—

—Se tenía que hacer para que no sufrieran más —Diana llora—

—¡¿Qué culpa tenía papá?! —Areli llora—

Diana la mira con tristeza y se aparta. Thomas sale del titán y llega hasta ella, la abraza mientras lloran.

—¿Y qué haremos ahora? —Mikael le pregunta a Diana—

—Regresar al mundo y evitar que los humanos vuelvan a tener en su poder algún poder titánico, pero primero tengo que hacer algo —Diana se acerca a sus hijos y les sopla en el rostro—

Ellos caen al suelo gritando, se sienten sin aliento, sus ojos brillan y una corriente fluye por sus cuerpos. Diana los calma.

—¿Que nos hiciste? —Le pregunta Areli—

—Les di con que defenderse en el mundo real —Diana toma tierra del suelo y sopla—

Ella crea sus cuerpos en el mundo real y lo ocupan. Al despertar se sorprenden al ver lo diferente que está el mundo y como el ser humano ha evolucionado bastante.

—Aquí podemos envejecer si queremos o cambiar nuestra apariencia todas las veces que queramos... Tratemos de pasar desapercibidos en lo que destruimos todo rastro de algún suero de titán o descendientes del linaje de Ymir Fritz

—Como diga mi General —Thomas le sonríe—

Diana le acaricia el rostro. Areli aún se siente molesta. Mikael ha aceptado la misión.

Los cuatros se van juntos.

Continuará...

(Volumen 5 parte 1)


	19. Escena Extra 10

Diana y Thomas están recostados en la grama viendo las nubes. Ella se gira y no para de mirarlo con mucho amor. Thomas se da cuenta y se sonroja.

—Eres tan apuesto y perfecto —Diana se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla. Luego le acaricia el pecho y el abdomen— Eres tan fuerte, pero a la vez tan sentimental. Me encanta ser la única que ha visto esa parte de ti —Le da otro beso en la mejilla—

—No siempre fui tan fuerte

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Antes era un debilucho y llorón... Mi madre era una marleyana muy adinerada. A escondidas se enamoró de un eldiano, que es mi padre. Ella me crió sola y fui hijo único. Ella me consentía demasiado, hasta llegue a estar en sobrepeso cuando era niño. Económicamente viví bien, tuve todo, pero a la vez no tengo muchos buenos recuerdos de mi niñez

Él comienza a contarle de su vida.

xxxxx

—Thomas levántate tienes que ir a la escuela

—No mamá, no quiero ir —Se tapa el rostro con la sábana—

—Vamos, vas a llegar tarde... Además, tienes que ir a entregar tu proyecto —La madre lo levanta a fuerzas de la cama—

Thomas está desanimado y se prepara para ir a la escuela. Cuando sale de su casa mira asustado a todos lados. Va caminando rápido, con su proyecto en mano, cuando ve unos chicos adolescentes acercarse.

—Hey mira, es el mestizo

—Maldito demonio —El chico le escupe la cara—

—Ya les dije que no soy un demonio —Thomas se limpia la cara—

—Tú mamá se mezcló con uno de ellos

—¡No es cierto!

Ambos niños se ríen de él.

—Deberías estar en una zona de internamiento y no aquí con nosotros, los verdaderos marleyanos

El otro chico le agarra el proyecto, lo tira al suelo y lo pisa.

—¡No, mi proyecto! —Thomas llora un poco—

—Pero si es un chiquillo llorón —Un chico ríe y lo empuja al suelo—

Se van ambos chicos. Thomas se queda llorando. Llega a la escuela. En su hora de clase expone oralmente su proyecto. Los demás niños se ríen de él al escuchar sus ideas.

—Tus ideas siempre son absurdas —Un niño ríe—

Thomas se entristece.

En la hora de la merienda, Thomas siempre está solo. Otros niños se acercan a él sólo para molestarlo. Al ser el más alto de su salón, tener sobrepeso y ser tan débil, es motivo de burla para sus compañeros. También los rumores de que es un eldiano se regaron en toda la escuela.

Thomas está enamorado de una niña, y decide regalarle una flor, pero ella lo rechaza en público.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a mí, yo nunca me enamoraría de un mestizo... Además, no me gustan gordos feos como tu —La niña le saca la lengua—

—Yo sólo quería regalarte esta flor —Thomas está triste—

La niña tira la flor al suelo. Se acerca el mismo chico adolescente que lo molestó en la mañana.

—¿Tu mamá te da eldianos para comer?... Porqué estás bien gordo

Todos los niños se ríen. El amigo del chico se acerca por detrás a Thomas y le alza la camisa. Todos ven su cuerpo y se ríen a carcajadas.

—¡Si que está gordo!

—¡Un cerdo eldiano! —Grita otra niña—

Uno de los chicos adolescentes se acerca con un zafacón.

—Creo que debes tener hambre —Le tira toda la basura encima—

Todos los niños se ríen. Luego se van y lo dejan solo. El conserje se acerca a limpiar. Thomas le ayuda a recoger.

—Disculpe por este desorden

—No tienes porqué pedir disculpas... Me pareces un niño muy educado y me da lástima ver que te traten así. Deberías hablar con el director

Thomas cansado de la burla habla con el director y este busca al chico adolescente que siempre lo molesta. Al salir en la tarde el chico se enfurece por el regaño y expulsión por varios días que le dió el director, así que junto con su amigo persiguen a Thomas.

—Eres un idiota, por tu culpa el director me castigó, maldito eldiano

Thomas sale corriendo, los chicos lo persiguen hasta acorralarlo en un callejón. Lo golpean y lo patean fuertemente en todo el cuerpo. Thomas no sabe defenderse así que sólo pudo intentar cubrirse. Los chicos se van. Thomas tiene el rostro ensangrentado, le han roto la nariz y boca. Con dificultad se va caminando hasta su casa. Su madre se asusta al verle el rostro. Él se encierra en el cuarto a llorar. Su mamá entra a verlo.

—Mamá, ¿Es cierto que mi padre es un eldiano?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Los niños en la escuela se burlan de mi llamándome demonio, mestizo y maldito eldiano

—Tu padre murió antes que nacieras y no era ningún eldiano —Mira para otra parte—

Su madre lo lleva al doctor. Al día siguiente ella lo acompaña a la escuela y habla con el director.

—Señora no tenemos culpa de que su hijo sea tan débil y delicado. Los varones siempre están peleando entre ellos, son juegos de niños

—¿Juegos de niños? ¿Usted vió como mi hijo tiene su rostro?... Yo no estoy pagando un colegio privado para que anden lastimando a mi hijo y que nadie haga nada

—Entiendo su preocupación, pero yo no puedo estar en todas partes del colegio... Usted misma ha mimado demasiado ese niño y no le ha enseñado a defenderse. Si quiere que su hijo tome carácter, puede inscribirlo al ejército

—¿El ejército? Ni loca, es mi único hijo yo no lo voy a permitir

—Entonces no puedo hacer nada

La madre se va molesta. Llega hasta donde Thomas está sentado.

—Tienes que aprender a defenderte, ya no puedo hacer nada más

Thomas se entristece.

En la hora de la merienda nadie juega con él, así que decide ir a la biblioteca. En unos de los archivos consigue un libro extraño que habla de los titanes. Se va a solas para leer, se interesa por el tema y sigue buscando información de Ymir Fritz, los eldianos, los titanes puros y cambiantes. Algunos chicos lo ven leyendo y se burlan de él. Por varios días estuvo en la biblioteca buscando información.

Un día Verónica y Thomas van caminando por la ciudad, ella lo lleva agarrado de la mano. Varias personas por el camino los saludan. Al pasar cerca de la construcción de un edificio, uno de los eldianos que trabajan en la carpintería se sorprende al ver a Verónica y al niño. Es un hombre alto y de buen parecer. Al ellos pasar frente al hombre, él se quita el sombrero y los saluda. Ella se pone un poco nerviosa y sigue caminando, pero no deja de mirar hacia atrás. Al estar un poco retirada le suelta la mano a Thomas.

—Cariño, ve a dar una vuelta por ahí o a comer algo, necesito hablar con alguien en privado

—Si mamá

Ella le da dinero. Thomas sigue caminando hasta doblar una esquina, donde se detiene y se esconde a mirar a su madre. Ella camina hasta la construcción, habla con unos soldados que custodian a los eldianos. Luego el hombre que se les quedó mirando camina hasta ella, ambos se van a aparte a hablar a solas. Thomas sigue caminando, va hasta un puesto de comida y compra algo de comer. Al estar tan cerca del muro que divide a los eldianos y los marleyanos, decide acercarse. Mientras busca algún agujero por donde mirar hacia el otro lado, escucha a un niño llorando.

—¿Quien está ahí? —Thomas se acerca—

El otro niño se asoma por el agujero. Al verse ambos se sonríen.

—Hola, me llamo Thomas Joseph Benton

—Soy Erik —Se seca las lágrimas— Gardner... Eres un marleyano ¿Por qué me hablas? ¿Acaso no ves mi brazalete? —Se lo muestra—

—No importa, eres un niño igual a mi

—¿Cuantos años tienes? Te ves muy grande

—Siempre me dicen eso, pero sólo tengo ocho años ¿y tú?

—También tengo ocho

Thomas ve sus ojos aún lagrimosos.

—¿Por qué lloras?

—Mi padre perdió su trabajo y no tenemos nada para comer

Thomas se entristece. Parte su comida a la mitad y la mete por el agujero.

—Ten, come algo

—Gracias —Lo toma emocionado y come con desespero—

Thomas sonríe.

—Mis padres quieren que ingrese al ejército para que me haga candidato a Guerrero y así tener privilegios y no pasar hambre... No sé qué hacer, mañana vienen a recoger a los niños eldianos que se apuntaron al ejército para llevarlos a los entrenamientos... Quiero ir, pero a la vez tengo miedo —Suspira nervioso—

—No debes tener miedo. Tal vez ahora sea difícil para ti, pero en un futuro tu familia se alegrará por todo lo que has hecho por ellos

—¿Crees que deba ingresar?

—Si eso ayudará a tu familia, entonces si

Erik se queda pensativo.

—Por ellos lo haré —Sonríe—

Thomas mete su mano en el bolsillo, saca dinero que le sobró.

—No es mucho, pero te puede ayudar en algo —Le da el dinero a través del agujero—

Erik se emociona. Al tomar el dinero ve que hay una piedra un poco grande entre los centavos. Ve que tiene una forma extraña y brilla bastante.

—Qué bonita esta piedra —Erik sonríe—

—Ah, disculpa es que se mezcló con mi dinero. Me gusta coleccionar piedras raras, pero si te gusta te la puedes quedar

Verónica se acerca a Thomas.

—¿Cariño que haces aquí?

—Conocí a un amigo, se llama Erik

Verónica mira a través del agujero y saluda al niño. Thomas hala aparte a su mamá y le habla al oído. Ella se sorprende y se entristece. Mira para todos lados y le da algo a Thomas. Él se acerca de nuevo a Erik y le vuelve a dar dinero a través del agujero.

—Mi mamá te envía esto... Ojalá ayude a tu familia por unos días

Erik llora de emoción.

—Espero algún día volver a verte... Te deseo suerte y recuerda no sentir miedo cuando entres al ejército —Thomas le sonríe— Adiós

—Adiós Thomas, fue un placer conocerte

Thomas se va. Verónica no deja de mirarlo con felicidad. Ambos se van caminando de regreso a su casa. Ella se detiene un momento para hablar con Thomas.

—Tienes el corazón más puro y hermoso de todo Mare... Estoy segura de que algún día, en esta vida o en otra, serás alguien muy importante. Vas a tener el poder de revertir todo y salvar el mundo entero. Tienes una mente brillante y serás capaz de lograr lo que para otros es imposible

—¿Como sabes que haré todo eso? —Pregunta sorprendido—

—Las madres tenemos un sexto sentido... Y tú mi niño... —Le agarra las mejillas— ...vas a ser un gran hombre y muy apuesto también... Cuando seas adulto vas a conseguir el amor de tu vida, te vas a casar con ella y tener hijos

—Mamá no hables de eso —Se avergüenza—

—Tommy si eso es parte de la vida y de crecer

—¿Pero mamá a que niña le voy a gustar?... Yo no le gusto a nadie. Muchas me dicen feo y gordo

—Mi amor, no lo eres... Además, aún te falta crecer, el físico te va a cambiar y estoy segura que tendrás muchas chicas detrás... Entonces, me pondré celosa porque a mi niño no se le puede acercar cualquiera, sino la indicada

—¿Cómo voy a saber que es la indicada?

—Ella se paralizará al ver tu hermosa sonrisa y tus bellos ojos brillarán mientras la miras. Ahí sabrás que ella es la indicada

Thomas se sonroja y sonríe. Ambos siguen caminando.

—Nunca olvides que eres mi mayor orgullo —Verónica sonríe y le agarra de la mano. Regresan a su casa—

Un día Thomas viene de regreso de la escuela, el mismo chico lo persigue y lo golpea. Thomas llega llorando a la casa. Así sucedió por varios días. Su madre se cansa del abuso y decide apuntarlo en el ejército. Thomas no quiere ir, pero lo tuvo que hacer. Se despide de su madre y está meses largos sin poder verla.

En los entrenamientos es el peor de todos. Algunos compañeros se burlan. Hasta el entrenador.

—Benton eres tan débil que ni para limpiar los sanitarios sirves... Si sigues así no veo ningún futuro para ti en el ejército —El entrenador lo empuja sobre el fango—

Thomas cae al suelo. Todos se ríen, se van y lo dejan solo. Un niño marleyano se le acerca. Le extiende su mano y lo ayuda a levantarse.

—Yo tampoco soy muy bueno, pero lo intento... Me llamo John Davis

—Soy Thomas Benton —Se limpia el uniforme—

Ambos se dan la mano. Por un tiempo se hacen muy amigos y se apoyan en los entrenamientos.

Thomas siempre está desanimado. Aprovecha la biblioteca en la base y sigue buscando más información de los titanes. Mientras lee recuerda las palabras de su madre.

_—Estoy segura de que algún día, en esta vida o en otra, serás alguien muy importante. Vas a tener el poder de revertir todo y salvar el mundo entero_

Thomas sonríe. Se motiva a seguir leyendo, y descubre que el poder de los titanes nace de su columna vertebral, y es controlado por su sistema nervioso. También ve que para transformarse en titán puede ser por una herida autoinfligida o provocado por terceros. Thomas busca un libro de biología y aprende más acerca del cuerpo humano. Tiene una idea y comienza a dibujar en una libreta.

—Tal vez se puede controlar al poseedor de un titán a través de su columna vertebral con algún tipo de collar que emita alguna corriente u onda y así neutralizar su poder, evitando que se transforme... —Se toca la barbilla— Un poco loca la idea, pero me gusta

Un día durante un entrenamiento lo hacen dar el doble que los demás como castigo. Thomas se fatiga tanto que pierde el conocimiento y cae al suelo. El entrenador se asusta al verlo pálido y sentirlo frío. Lo llevan de emergencia al hospital y llaman a su madre.

El doctor está reunido con Verónica en su oficina.

—A su hijo se le detectó un silbido en su corazón cada vez que este bombea la sangre

—¿Eso es grave?

—No en todos los casos... Esa condición puede ser congénita y nunca se detectó hasta ahora. Lo más probable sea hereditaria... Tal vez es una explicación a su bajo rendimiento durante los entrenamientos

—¿Tiene cura?

—Muchos de los niños que padecen de esto se les desaparece a medida que van creciendo... Como el de su hijo no es algo grave no creo que le afecte en su adultez, pero si puede que tenga un poco de dificultad en los entrenamientos... Se le mantendrá en observación

El General entra a la oficina. Saluda al médico y a la mamá de Thomas. Se sienta a hablar con ella.

—Me enteré de lo sucedido... Thomas a pesar de no tener aptitudes físicas en cuanto a inteligencia supera a muchos de su edad e incluso mayores... Para mí sería una lástima tener que darlo de baja al no poder ser parte de los entrenamientos físicos, pero he hablado con otros oficiales y llegamos a una conclusión... Thomas se mantendrá en el ejército, pero estará fuera de los entrenamientos o no participará de todos ellos hasta que su condición mejore. Mientras tanto estará con nosotros en la creación de armamento militar

Verónica le agradece el que le hayan dado una oportunidad. Ella sale de la oficina y va hasta su hijo que está en la camilla.

—Mamá, ¿me voy a morir?... El doctor dijo que tengo algo en mi corazón —Thomas le pregunta con la voz entrecortada y los ojos lagrimosos—

—Esto es algo que podrás vivir con ello —Ella le agarra la mano—

—¿Me echarán del ejército?

—No cariño, el General te dará una oportunidad y estarás sirviendo en otra área

Thomas se queda pensativo y triste. Verónica le acaricia el cabello.

—Mi niño hermoso, vas a estar bien, ya lo verás —Le da un beso en la frente—

Thomas al recuperarse es enviado a trabajar en la fabricación de armas. Sin darse cuenta su cuerpo estuvo expuesto a químicos y materiales dañinos por mucho tiempo. A veces se enferma, pero nunca va al médico pensando que se debe a su afección cardíaca.

Él adquiere destrezas con las armas, a pesar de manejarlas bien aun físicamente es débil, y por eso no lo dejan ir a batallas.

A escondidas Thomas realiza experimentos con algunos materiales que sobran. Mientras trabaja en la fábrica esconde algunos de sus experimentos para así ensamblar un arma que está creando. Un día al ya tener el arma lista, junto a John decide salir a las afueras de la base para probarla. Es un arma larga, con un calibre alto y bastante potencia. Ambos se van al bosque. Thomas apunta el arma hacia el tronco grueso de un árbol. Dispara, él cae al suelo por la fuerza del arma. El sonido del disparo retumba en todo el lugar. Thomas se levanta asustado, luego él y John miran el tronco, ven un hoyo enorme que lo atravesó de un lado a otro. El árbol comienza a caerse. Ambos corren para apartarse.

—Es mucha potencia —John aún está sorprendido—

De pronto, sin ellos darse cuenta, llegan soldados y los arrestan. Se llevan a Thomas y a John hasta una oficina. Ambos están nerviosos. El General entra molesto.

—Benton, ¿Para qué construiste esa arma?

—Para los titanes cambiantes

—Esa arma no le hará ni cosquillas a un titán

—No lo hice por ellos, sino para su poseedor

El General se sorprende.

—Si el enemigo descubre esa arma, estaremos arruinados

—Yo sólo quiero aportar algo

—No es tiempo para eso... Además, lo hiciste sin autorización, quedas castigado, igual tú compañero

—Davis no tiene nada que ver, lo hice por mi cuenta, él sólo me acompañó a probar el arma

El General da la orden de destruir inmediatamente el arma. Thomas se enoja y llora a la vez. Estuvo seis meses castigado, haciendo trabajo doble y apartado de los demás.

A pesar de no tener muchos amigos él siempre es amable con todos y los ayuda si es necesario. Se gana el respeto de varios oficiales de alto rango.

Vuelve a su trabajo en la fábrica de armas. Un día Thomas junto a un compañero están en la zona de tiros para probar algunas armas que han acabado de fabricar. El compañero coloca el rifle ya cargado sobre un soporte. Thomas está al lado cargando otro rifle, mira a su compañero.

—Deberías colocarte el casco

—Tienes razón —El compañero agarra su casco cuando está por colocarlo en su cabeza se le resbala y cae al suelo, frente al rifle—

Thomas se da la vuelta para colocar su rifle en el soporte. Magath acaba de entrar a la zona de tiros y se dirige donde ambos están. El compañero se dobla a recoger el casco y con la cadera empuja la mesa donde está el rifle en el soporte. El rifle se cae y al chocar con la mesa se dispara. Thomas se asusta y mira hacia atrás, ve su compañero en el suelo con un disparo en la cabeza, se le acerca rápidamente. Magath corre y encuentra a Thomas dándole primeros auxilios, pero observa que el chico tiene medio cráneo destrozado con su cerebro expuesto. Le toma el pulso y no lo siente.

—Está muerto... No hay nada que hacer

Thomas se queda sorprendido y nervioso, se mira las manos ensangrentadas. Soldados se acercan corriendo al escuchar el disparo. Se riega el rumor en toda la base de que Thomas le había disparado.

A las horas Magath está hablando con unos oficiales.

—Yo estaba presente cuando sucedió... Benton me indicó que segundos antes del accidente él le pidió a su compañero que se colocara el casco... Ese niño no tiene culpa como se le acusa, el arma que se disparó fue otra. Además, que rápidamente él intentó darle primeros auxilios... De la investigación que se comenzó de inmediato arrojó que el rifle tenía un daño de fabrica en el gatillo, por eso se disparó al caer. De igual manera lo tenía el rifle que Benton estaba manejando... Rápidamente se retiró ese modelo para continuar las investigaciones

Thomas está sentado afuera de la oficina. No deja de recordar su compañero muerto, aún su uniforme sigue ensangrentado. Algunos soldados pasan frente a él y lo miran, entre ellos murmuran cosas. Thomas se entristece al escucharlos decir que era un asesino.

Al terminar la reunión Magath va donde Thomas.

—No se te va a formular ningún cargo, ya que fue algo accidental sin tener que ver contigo... Además, que en todo momento hiciste lo correcto

Thomas regresa a su habitación luego de ducharse. Se acuesta aún pensativo y triste.

A las semanas hay una enorme batalla, activan a todos los soldados, esta vez incluyen a Thomas.

Un Oficial le da orden de encargarse de suplir municiones y lo deja en una trinchera. Thomas está ansioso ya que es su primera experiencia en el campo de batalla. A la distancia escucha los disparos y las explosiones mientras va cargando algunas armas. Él junto a varios soldados los activan para que vayan donde sus compañeros para suplirles municiones. Thomas está muy nervioso ya que cada vez escucha los disparos más cerca. De pronto reciben un ataque terrestre ya que el enemigo los vió y les lanzaron bombas. Thomas se tira al suelo, detrás de una roca, sostiene su rifle con fuerzas. Su ansiedad y miedo es tanto que comienza a gritar y a llorar mientras van cayendo las bombas cerca suyo. Al acabar el ataque y bajar el polvo levantado ve a sus compañeros muertos. En ese momento vuelve a tener recuerdos del compañero muerto en el accidente con el rifle. Thomas se paraliza y no se percata que se acerca un soldado enemigo. Al este acercarse lo suficiente y Thomas verlo, de los mismos nervios dispara dándole en el pecho. El soldado cae al suelo. Thomas se le acerca al escucharle agonizar, cuando ve su rostro se percata que es una chica. Él se paraliza, la ve toser sangre y la escucha como su respiración se le dificulta. Ella extiende su mano pidiendo ayuda, pero en ese momento muere. Thomas queda impactado al ver a alguien morir por su culpa. Comienza a sentir remordimientos y una pesadez inunda su corazón. Corre de vuelta a la base provisional, pero se tropieza y cae al suelo. Se arrastra y se mete a una trinchera. Su cuerpo no deja de temblar.

A las horas termina la batalla. Un Oficial está reuniendo a los soldados y encuentra a Thomas tirado en el suelo sosteniendo su rifle.

—Benton, ya terminó todo —Ve que no se mueve y tiene la mirada perdida— ¡Thomas!

Él se asusta y lo mira con los ojos lagrimosos. El Oficial siente lástima al verlo y lo lleva de vuelta a la base provisional.

Años después, Thomas ya es adolescente. Un día llegan reclutas nuevos y ve a los dos chicos que lo golpeaban de niño, ambos ya son jóvenes adultos. Él intenta esconderse de ellos, pero aun así lo ven y lo persiguen.

—Con razón no volviste a la escuela, ya que estabas aquí escondiéndote, cobarde

—Ya déjenme en paz por favor

Los dos se le acercan, uno lo empuja y cae al suelo.

—Has rebajado de peso, pero sigues tan débil como siempre, no cambias

Ambos se van riendo. Por varios días lo siguen molestando a escondidas.

Una noche Thomas decide ir bien tarde al gimnasio para evitar a los demás compañeros, ya que se avergüenza de su cuerpo. Luego de ejercitarse un poco va a las duchas. Al salir a los vestidores ve a los dos chicos que siempre lo molestan. Él intenta irse, pero ellos no lo dejan salir. Ya que no hay nadie lo golpean y lo tiran contra los casilleros. Lo arrodillan boca abajo en el suelo. Thomas está nervioso y llorando.

—Ya que durante los entrenamientos no nos dejan estar cerca de las chicas, voy a tener que hacer uso de otros medios —Se ríe y se baja el pantalón—

Thomas se desespera y llora.

—No por favor, no lo hagas

El otro le tapa la boca con una camisa y lo inmoviliza. Thomas intenta gritar, pero no puede.

xxxxx

—Entonces él y su amigo me... me... —Thomas sienta náuseas, se sienta y se hecha a llorar—

Diana lo abraza para consolarlo.

—Aun siento vergüenza por eso, me es difícil recordar ese momento —Sigue llorando—

—Thomas, nunca imaginé que hubieras vivido eso... Es bueno que lo saques de tu corazón. Llora todo lo que tengas que llorar, te prometo que aquí estaré para apoyarte —Diana llora junto a él—

xxxxx

Thomas está en el suelo llorando. Los chicos se van riendo.

—Adiós, perra eldiana

Él siente mucho dolor y se va cojeando a su habitación. En el espejo ve su pantalón ensangrentado. Él se cambia la ropa aprovechando que no hay compañeros en la habitación. Rápido va al lavamanos, comienza a lavar su ropa interior y pantalón para quitarle la sangre. Al terminar es tanta la ansiedad que siente que vomita varias veces. Se acuesta en la cama y se arropa completamente, pero no puede dormir. Llora en silencio evitando que sus compañeros lo escuchen.

Pasa varios días a solas, cada vez que ve a los chicos se pone nervioso. Siente mucha vergüenza de lo que ocurrió y trata de reprimir sus emociones en frente de los demás. Thomas está muy retraído. Durante las noches en la habitación, él se lastima a propósito, haciéndose rasguños o cortes en el cuerpo con un objeto afilado para así canalizar su dolor. Luego se duerme llorando, siente una opresión fuerte en su pecho y corazón.

Una noche se está mirando en el espejo. Se quita la camisa y ve como aún su cuerpo está flácido a consecuencia de su obesidad en la niñez. Él siente asco de sí mismo, se mete sus dedos hasta la garganta y vomita en el bote de basura, es la forma errónea que había conseguido de rebajar. Se vuelve a mirar en el espejo, en sus brazos hace fuerza para marcar sus músculos, pero no le sale nada. Luego con sus brazos aprieta su pecho, pero no ve resultados. Se coloca la camisa de nuevo y acerca su rostro buscando alguna señal de vello facial. Nota que le está saliendo bigote. Sonríe. Luego se peina el cabello para atrás y se guiña. Escucha a sus compañeros entrar, él corre y se sienta en la cama, disimula que está leyendo. Él se percata que ellos están viendo algo ya que hay varios reunidos haciendo grupo, entre ellos se ríen en voz baja. Luego se van y Thomas ve como uno guarda algo en la gaveta al lado de la cama, para luego también irse. Thomas camina, se asegura que no hay nadie y va hasta la gaveta, al abrirla ve un libro. Lo toma y se va a su cama. Al abrirlo ve páginas normales hasta llegar al medio y ve una foto doblada de una mujer de cabello marrón y ojos azules. Al abrir la foto se sorprende al verla totalmente desnuda. Él tira la foto y el libro a la cama. No sale de su asombro. Siente curiosidad de nuevo y vuelve a ver la foto de la mujer. Él comienza a sentir un cosquilleo entre sus piernas y ve como su pantalón se alza. Se asusta y trata de taparse al sentir vergüenza. Corre y devuelve el libro a su lugar. Se acuesta en la cama y se arropa. Sus compañeros regresan para dormir. Al ellos acostarse, aún Thomas no deja de pensar en la mujer de la foto. Intenta esconder lo que siente, pero no puede. Sin darse cuenta comienza a autocomplacerse. Su respiración se agita y comienza a sudar. Trata de hacer silencio. Al terminar se siente aliviado. Se mira debajo de la sábana y nota que está todo normal. Está confundido e intrigado ya que es la primera vez que le sucede esto.

Al día siguiente va a la biblioteca a buscar los libros de anatomía. Encuentra información de lo que experimentó. Ve dibujos de la reproducción humana. Le intriga la forma en que sucede. En ese momento comienza a recordar cuando los chicos abusaron de él en el baño. Vuelve a sentir el mismo cosquilleo. Thomas siente náuseas y llora mientras se tapa el pantalón. Decide irse de la biblioteca. Se regresa a la habitación. Se para en frente del espejo, saca una cuchilla de su bolsillo y no deja de mirarse el pantalón a través del espejo. Siente coraje y asco por haber permitido que le hicieran aquello. John entra para buscarlo y lo ve con el ceño fruncido, se va a llamar un oficial de alto rango. Se llevan a Thomas a la oficina. Al preguntarle que le sucede, él toma valor y habla lo que le sucedió en los vestidores. El General investiga, pero al no haber testigos y los dos jóvenes negar todo, deciden trasladarlos a otra base.

Un día Theo Magath se le acerca a Thomas.

—Hola Benton... ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

—Sí señor, usted me defendió en aquel accidente donde murió un compañero... ¿Tiene que decirme algo?

—Escuché lo que te sucedió, lo lamento mucho

Thomas se queda callado.

—Eres un chico muy inteligente, pero a pesar de los años en el ejército sigues muy débil físicamente... Sé que se debe a tu afección cardíaca, pero deberías ejercitarte más y créeme que con tu estatura vas a ser como un tanque de guerra. Si quieres puedo ayudarte a entrenar y te puedes convertir en uno de los mejores soldados marleyanos del ejército

Thomas acepta. Por varios meses va entrenando arduamente y adquiere bastante fuerza física. Su odio por los eldianos aumenta, aunque también tiene resentimiento contra los marleyanos. Su carácter comienza a cambiar, siempre está lleno de ira. Lo incorporan de nuevo a los entrenamientos regulares para ir al campo de batalla. Con su buen manejo de armas y fuerza física se convierte en uno de los mejores soldados de Mare.

Un día va a visitar a su madre. Él le cuenta todo lo que ha vivido y ella siente mucha lástima. Ese día, mientras busca unas cosas en su casa, él descubre una carta de su padre, donde está su nombre. También con lo escrito descubre su profesión. Él decide ir a la zona de internamiento de Liberio para buscarlo. Se encuentra a un hombre trabajando frente a su casa.

—Hola... Estoy buscando a David, es carpintero

—¿David?... ¿Quién eres?

—Soy Thomas Benton... David... —Dice en voz baja— ...es mi padre

—¿Para qué lo buscas?

—¿Lo conoce o no?

—No... Pero si algún día lo veo puedo dejarle algún mensaje si es lo que quieres hacer —El hombre ve como Thomas aprieta sus puños y en su mirada refleja mucho odio—

—Yo sólo quiero que sepa que lo odio muchísimo y que él arruinó mi vida desde antes de yo nacer, cuando se enamoró de mi madre. Él no tiene idea de cuanto odio tengo que me llamen mestizo, hubiera deseado ser un marleyano puro... Siento asco y vergüenza... He pasado tantas cosas por su culpa, juro que el día en que lo vea lo mataré con mis propias manos

El hombre se sorprende.

—Entiendo tu odio

—Usted no entiende nada... Es hora de irme, no soporto ni estar en este lugar —Thomas escupe el suelo y se va—

El hombre se queda hablando solo.

—Físicamente sí que eres idéntico a tu madre, pero tienes el mal genio mío... Perdóname hijo por arruinar tu vida

Pasan los años. Thomas ya es un joven adulto. Fue nombrado Teniente. Durante un tiempo estuvo trabajando en una bomba de gran magnitud que imitaría la explosión que realiza el Titán Colosal al transformarse. Llega el día en que prueban la bomba, la magnitud de la explosión fue tanta que destruyó algunas zonas y se sintió el temblor a kilómetros de distancia, también se podía sentir una brisa caliente. Por falta de recursos y presupuesto no se continuó fabricando más bombas. Al tiempo, a causa de estar expuesto a tanto químico en la fabricación de la bomba, Thomas enferma. Fue al médico, luego de varios análisis, no se encontró nada grave.

—Todos los resultados salieron bien, excepto algo

—¿Que doctor?

—Viendo tu récord estuviste desde niño expuesto a químicos y otros materiales peligrosos... Noté que tienes una leve atrofia testicular que probablemente te afecte a la hora de querer tener hijos. Aunque en lo demás vas a estar normal y podrás hacer todo sin problemas

—¿Así que no podré tener hijos?

—Puedes, pero será muy difícil por ahora, aunque eres muy joven y tienes una vida por delante. Tal vez en un futuro si quieres hacer tu familia, lo puedas hacer

—Por ahora no me interesa tener una familia

—Bien... Te recetaré unos medicamentos y te daré de alta

Thomas se queda pensativo. A las horas sale del hospital. De camino a su habitación, una soldado se le acerca.

—Hola Thomas

—Hola —Él se queda confundido—

—Tal vez no me recuerdas pero fuimos compañeros en los entrenamientos, cuando éramos niños

—Ah sí, te recuerdo un poco... ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

—Escuché que estuviste enfermo y me preocupé... Espero que ya estés bien

—Si lo estoy, gracias por preocuparte

La chica está nerviosa.

—Desde siempre me pareciste muy apuesto, y me daba mucho coraje que te molestaran... Nunca tuve valor de acercarme y hablarte, pero sentí que hoy era el día

—Oh —Ríe nervioso y se rasca la cabeza—

—Me alegra que ya seas Teniente, hace poco me nombraron Sargento

—Me alegro por ti

Ambos se quedan en un silencio incómodo.

—Entonces... ¿Quieres salir y conocernos mejor? No tengo muchos amigos aquí. Claro sólo amistad, sin otras intenciones

—Me parece genial... Me llamo Michelle

Ambos se dan la mano y se saludan. Por un tiempo están saliendo juntos, hasta que comienzan a enamorarse. Un día deciden irse a escondidas a la ciudad y alquilan una habitación. Se están besando con mucho deseo, están a punto de casi tener relaciones, pero él recuerda el día en los vestidores y se pone nervioso e incómodo.

—No creo que pueda hacerlo —Thomas se aparta un poco—

—¿Es tu primera vez?

—Sí —Thomas lo dice nervioso—

—Vas a poder, no tengas miedo —Ella lo sigue besando y le desabotona la camisa. Le acaricia el abdomen— Tienes un cuerpo muy bonito —Le besa el pecho y le abre el pantalón. Al bajarlo completo, ella se sorprende y se sonroja— ¡Oh!... No pensé que lo tuvieras así de... ¡Wow! —Suspira nerviosa—

Thomas ríe nervioso y se sonroja. Ella se quita toda la ropa, él se sorprende por al fin ver una chica desnuda frente a él. Thomas le acaricia el pecho.

—Si quieres, puedo comenzar en lo que tomas confianza —Ella se arrodilla frente a él, se recoge el cabello y comienza a complacerlo con la boca—

Thomas se sorprende y comienza a sentir placer. Gime y le agarra el cabello a Michelle. Él no puede controlarse y termina en poco tiempo. Ella se aparta y ve a Thomas avergonzarse.

—No duré nada, que vergüenza —Él se sienta en la cama—

—Tranquilo, es normal que ocurra la primera vez... Podemos descansar y luego intentarlo de nuevo

Una hora después lo vuelven a intentar. Se están besando, Thomas la acuesta en la cama y la penetra. Ambos comienzan a sentir placer.

—Puedes llevar el control

Thomas aumenta su ritmo, y la embiste con fuerza varias veces. Ella gime bastante alto. Unos minutos después, Thomas termina.

—Para ser tu primera vez, estuviste magnífico, me encantó

Thomas mantiene una relación con Michelle, ya son pareja. Ambos se llevan muy bien y se aman mucho. Él siempre está atento a ella y la complace en todo lo que quiere. Aunque Thomas no demuestra afecto ni da cariños en público, la respeta y cuida. Su relación la hacen pública y la mamá de Thomas conoce a Michelle.

Él comienza a sentirse más seguro de sí mismo. Estuvo trayendo ideas nuevas, pero el ejército las rechaza por ser demasiado exageradas e imposibles.

Durante una batalla Thomas estuvo por primera vez muy cerca a los titanes que posee Mare. Se queda observando al Colosal, Bestia, Mandíbula, Carreta y Femenino, pero su mirada se concentra en el Acorazado. Él está maravillado con su poderío al verlos atacar al ejército enemigo sin ninguna complicación. Al acabar la batalla ve cada usuario y nota que todos están agotados físicamente luego de usar su titán. Al regresar a la base Thomas tiene una idea y pide una reunión con oficiales de alto mando.

—Un ejército de titanes es algo un poco exagerado por ahora. Conllevaría mucho gasto entre lograr lo que pretendes y conseguir voluntarios

—Pero no debemos dejar todo en manos de seis personas

—Lo sabemos, pero tener más de seis sería perder el control, ¿Y si alguno se revela en contra nuestra?

—Por eso buscaremos a los mejores soldados

—¿Y sacrificar la vida de esos soldados en algo que no sabemos si vaya a resultar?

Esto lo frustra un poco. Al salir de la reunión, un soldado lo detiene.

—Al pasar pude escuchar parte de su idea y me parece genial... Deberías hacerlo

—Gracias, lo intentaré

El soldado se le queda mirando y lo reconoce.

—¿Thomas Benton?

—¿Cómo conoces mi nombre completo? No muchos lo saben

El soldado mete su mano en el bolsillo y saca una pierda con forma extraña y que brilla. Thomas se sorprende y lo reconoce.

—¿Erik?

Ambos se alegran y se abrazan.

—Wow... —Erik sonríe— ...sí que ha pasado mucho tiempo, a penas te reconocí de lo alto y esbelto que estás

—Tu también has cambiado... Me alegro mucho de que aún estés en el ejército... ¿Fuiste candidato a Guerrero?

—Si, aunque no logré ser Guerrero, pero si pude permanecer en el ejército y ayudar a mi familia... El dinero que tú y tu mamá me dieron aquel día fue de gran ayuda. Luego de irme a los entrenamientos mis padres me escribieron diciendo que pudieron comer por varios días y a la semana mi papá consiguió un buen trabajo... Gracias por tu ayuda

—De nada —A Thomas se le aguan los ojos—

—¿Qué haces aquí? Llevo años en el ejército y nunca te había visto hasta hoy

—Tuve problemas en la escuela y mi mamá me inscribió para ayudarme

—Oh, que cosas ¿no?... Veo que ya eres Teniente

—Si... Es bastante responsabilidad, no me quiero imaginar unos rangos más altos

—Yo estaré sirviendo en esta base, hace unos días me transfirieron aquí... Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en avisarme... Sobre tu idea del ejército de titanes, cuentas con mi apoyo

—Me parece genial... ¿Al acabar el turno tienes algo que hacer?

—No por ahora

—Pues te invito unos tragos, así nos conocemos mejor y te cuento de mis ideas, ¿Qué te parece?

—Bien, te veo a la noche

Ambos se hacen muy amigos. Un día Thomas busca un lugar donde hacer sus experimentos a escondidas, y en un mapa viejo del ejército encuentra una antigua base subterránea. Erik, John y él viajan hasta el lugar, encuentran una villa abandonada y destruida a causa de la explosión de la bomba que habían detonado como práctica el mismo ejército de Mare. Encontraron cadáveres aún en el lugar. Ellos se sorprenden, pero siguen buscando la entrada de la base. Al encontrarla entran y ven el lugar vacío, pero aún en buen estado. Thomas decide tomar la base y con el dinero de su familia lo reconstruye y equipa el lugar. Ambos reclutan soldados que les gusta sus ideas, para que trabajaran a escondidas con él.

Un día Thomas está en otra base militar entregando unas armas. Luego de entregarlas sale a solas a la ciudad para ir a una barra a beber. Termina de beber y se va caminando cuando ve dos hombres adultos con el uniforme del ejército acercarse a él. Uno lleva un bate de béisbol y otro una pelota. Thomas los reconoce, evita mirarlos y entra por un callejón. Luego de ellos pasar de largo, regresan y lo reconocen.

—Oh vaya, mira a la perra eldiana

—Siempre huyendo el cobarde

Thomas se detiene y se enfurece. Se gira y los mira a los ojos. Un hombre lanza la pelota en su mano, de arriba para abajo, mientras lo mira riéndose. El otro hombre mueve el bate de un lado a otro.

—Ahora eres Teniente, al menos logras algo en tu miserable vida

Un hombre lo empuja, pero Thomas no se mueve.

—Al fin ya dejó de ser tan débil

—Mejor váyanse y déjenme en paz —Aprieta los puños—

—Uy que miedo —Ríe—

Uno de los hombres le acerca el bate al rostro.

—¿Quieres la segunda parte de aquel día? —Le guiña—

Thomas al recordar ese día se paraliza, siente un poco de miedo, pero el odio que siente en su corazón es tanto que le da valor. Aprieta sus puños con fuerza y golpea rápidamente en el rostro al hombre del bate, él cae al suelo. Él otro intenta golpearlo con la pelota, pero Thomas detiene el golpe. El otro hombre se levanta y cuando lo va a golpear con el bate, Thomas lo esquiva y este golpea en la mano a su compañero, este grita de dolor ya que le rompió la mano. Thomas le quita el bate y lo golpea en el pecho, cae de nuevo al suelo. Él se acerca al hombre que le rompieron la mano y comienza a golpearlo con el bate en las piernas, haciéndolo caer. Thomas agarra la pelota y se abalanza sobre él, del odio que siente comienza a introducir la pelota dentro de la boca, el hombre pone resistencia y Thomas da un puño en la pelota, rompiéndole los dientes y la mandíbula al hombre, este trata de gritar de dolor. Ya teniendo la pelota dentro de la boca, le comienza a golpear con el bate en el pecho, rompiendo varias costillas. Thomas sigue golpeándolo hasta matarlo. El otro hombre se retuerce de dolor en el suelo, intenta huir, pero Thomas lo patea y lo tira de nuevo al suelo, este le pide perdón mientras se arrastra. Con el bate comienza a golpearlo varias veces, sin control, en la cabeza. Le destroza el cráneo, el hombre muere. Lo sigue golpeando hasta romper el bate con la furia que siente. Él cae arrodillado, cuando entra en razón se queda incrédulo de lo que hizo. Se mira la ropa y las manos que están llenas de sangre. Está nervioso, pero a la vez siente satisfacción al matar a los hombres que habían abusado de él. Thomas sonríe.

xxxxx

—Por primera vez mataba a alguien con mis propias manos. Se sintió tan bien, pero nunca pensé que eso me condenaría a hacer cosas peores... Perdí el amor hacia el prójimo

—No te juzgo porque en un tiempo también hice cosas muy malas y maté mucha gente inocente —Diana llora un poco— Ambos hemos hecho cosas muy terribles por el odio en nuestros corazones

xxxxx

Thomas está en un pequeño riachuelo lavando su camisa y las manos. Está nervioso y llora un poco. Busca su vehículo militar y se va de regreso a su base. A las horas escucha que habían matado a dos soldados, pero no hubo testigos. Alguien toca en la puerta de su habitación, Thomas abre y ve a Magath.

—Hoy asesinaron a dos soldados cerca de una base, los mismos que abusaron de tí hace años

—Oh —Thomas se queda serio—

—Sólo quería saber, ya que hoy estuviste cerca de esa base, ¿Viste o supiste algo durante ese tiempo?

—Yo no vi nada. Cuando salí de la base, fui a darme unos tragos y rápido vine de regreso. No hablé con nadie

—Entiendo... Si recuerdas haber visto algo no dudes en contarlo. Por ahora el caso se queda abierto en lo que se encuentra al culpable. Ambos murieron de manera horrible, definitivamente lo hizo un psicópata —Magath se va—

Thomas se encierra, comienza a reírse sin control. Él siente que luego de haber matado a esos hombres es capaz de cualquier cosa. Sus actitudes con los demás cambian mucho.

Durante una batalla, Thomas se aparta de sus compañeros. Encuentra soldados enemigos escondidos en una trinchera, ya que varios están heridos o sin munición. Él toma su arma y les dispara sin piedad. Luego que se terminan sus balas, él vuelve a perder el control y mata a varios soldados a golpes. Thomas vuelve a sentir satisfacción y se ríe.

Un día, Thomas va para la casa de su mamá. Lo acompaña Michelle. Al llegar la sirvienta le abre.

—Joven Benton, que gusto en verle, llevaba años que no le veía

—Hola Stella, también me alegro verle

Thomas le presenta a su novia. Ambos entran. Luego de almorzar, Verónica y Michelle salen de compras. Thomas se queda en la casa, está recostado en su cuarto leyendo un libro. La sirvienta toca a la puerta.

—Pase

Ella entra.

—Vengo a limpiar, ¿le molesta si lo hago ahora?

—No, puede hacerlo

Stella comienza a limpiar y a recoger. Thomas de vez en cuando la mira de reojo.

—La última vez que lo vi a usted, antes de irme a cuidar de mi madre, estaba más pequeño. Me sorprende lo mucho que ha crecido

—Si... Han pasado varios años... Me enteré de que falleció su mamá, lo lamento

—Gracias —Ella lo mira y le nota algo marcado en el pantalón. Ella comienza a tener posturas sugerentes al doblarse a recoger—

Thomas la observa por encima del libro y baja su cabeza para verle detrás del traje. Stella lo mira de reojo y sonríe. Al ella girarse Thomas se pone nervioso y sigue leyendo. Ambos se quedan mirando y se sonríen.

—Perdona lo que voy a decir, pero usted se ha convertido en un joven muy apuesto. Su novia tiene mucha suerte en tenerlo a su lado

Thomas sonríe nervioso. Ella se le acerca y se sienta a su lado.

—Yo respeto que tengas novia, pero desde que lo vi entrar no he podido dejar de admirarlo... Y pensar que hace unos años eras un chiquillo indefenso y ahora eres todo un adulto joven, maduro y apuesto —Le acaricia el brazo— Sé que nos llevamos varios años de diferencia, pero aun así me gustas

Thomas cierra el libro y la mira.

—¿Qué quieres?

—No es obvio —Le toca el pantalón y lo acaricia con fuerza—

Varios minutos después Thomas está teniendo relaciones con Stella, ella está de rodillas en la cama. Él deja de embestirla y termina.

—Eres todo un hombre... Me encantas —Ella lo dice casi sin aliento— Créeme que si estuvieras soltero serían muchas las que quisieran tener esta experiencia

Thomas se sonroja y por dentro siente que se le sube el ego.

—Podrías hacer a muchas mujeres felices y a la vez complacerte a ti mismo... Al menos a mí me encantaría repetir

—Lo pensaré —Se coloca el pantaloncillo—

Stella se arregla el traje. Ambos escuchan la puerta de la casa abrirse. Ella sale de prisa del cuarto y Thomas se encierra.

Michelle entra a la habitación y lo encuentra vistiéndose.

—¿Qué haces?

—Cariño... Estaba cambiándome la ropa. Hoy ha hecho mucha calor —Él disimula y arregla las sábanas—

En los días siguientes Thomas no deja de pensar en lo que Stella dijo. Así que otro día va a solas a visitar a su mamá y vuelven a tener relaciones.

Su relación con Michelle ha cambiado bastante. Thomas se ha vuelto frio y sólo piensa en complacerse a si mismo.

—Tommy, ¿qué te pasa?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Ya no me tocas ni me deseas como antes... Al menos quisiera que durante las relaciones me des cariño y amor

—Michelle, sabes bien que no suelo dar cariño. A mí se me hace muy difícil expresarme de esa manera... No significa que no te desee

Ella se entristece. Él la abraza y le da un beso.

Thomas está un poco alejado por un tiempo y sigue buscando a Stella, también comienza a estar con otras mujeres. Michelle está desanimada.

—Amor, últimamente estás muy diferente, ya ni me buscas, ni quieres hacer nada conmigo

—Yo no tengo tiempo para estar en una relación con alguien. Estoy muy ocupado en cosas más importantes

—¿Que dices? —Michelle se queda sorprendida— ¿Ya no quieres estar conmigo?

—Tómalo como un sí —Thomas se va—

Michelle se queda llorando.

Es de noche, John y Erik están sentados bebiendo en una barra, esperando por Thomas. A los minutos él sale del baño con una mujer. Ambos ven que ella casi no puede caminar y refleja placer en su rostro. Thomas se sienta en medio de ellos.

—Mejor ni te pregunto qué hiciste —John sigue bebiendo—

—¿Qué pasó con Michelle?

—¿Quién? —Thomas ríe y bebe—

—No me digas que te rompieron el corazón

—Al contrario, fui yo... Ahora me gusta la libertad —Enciende un cigarrillo—

—Eres diabólico —Erik controla la risa—

Los tres se miran y comienzan a reír. Están buen rato conversando.

—¿Se acuerdan de los rumores del supuesto espía llamado el Búho? —Les pregunta John— Hace mucho tiempo que no se ha vuelto a escuchar nada de eso

—Si lo recuerdo, igual que hacen años capturaron a un grupo de eldianos, que eran los llamados "Restauradores de Eldia", y los llevaron a Paradis. Luego no se volvió a saber nada más de otro grupo similar aquí en Mare... Tal vez al fin acabamos con todas esas escorias —Thomas frunce el ceño mientras fuma— De nuestros soldados que fueron a llevarlos nunca se supo de ellos... A Kruger y Gross los declararon desaparecidos, igual que a los demás

—Yo supe que hace muchísimos años también atraparon a un grupo de culto que adoraban a una Ymir —Erik se ríe— Los eldianos son tan tontos y fáciles de manipular

John y Thomas se le quedan mirando.

—Yo sé que soy eldiano, pero es una realidad y no se puede tapar el cielo con una mano... Además, yo siempre le seré fiel a Mare, hasta mi último aliento

—Tu si que eres más marleyano que un... marleyano —John se ríe y le da varias palmadas en la espalda—

Thomas se gira y ve dos chicas observándolos. Él le da un codazo a John.

—Yo ni pierdo el tiempo, de seguro te estarán mirando a ti... Tu eres el chico adinerado, alto... —Habla entre dientes— ...apuesto y dotado... Por eso ellas siempre te van a buscar

—Tsk, no es para tanto... Sólo hay que saber cómo convencerlas —Le guiña—

—Además, soy malísimo para conversar con una mujer —John se queda mirando una de las chicas—

—Imagínate yo que nunca he... —Erik se queda callado, mira a Thomas y lo ve sorprendido—

—Pues hoy será la noche de los dos —Thomas se levanta, empuja a Erik y a John hasta las chicas—

Ambos están nerviosos y conversan con ellas. Thomas se queda recostado de la pared observando y riéndose de sus compañeros, cuando se le acerca una mujer.

—¿Que hace aquí solo un hombre tan apuesto como tú?

Thomas la mira de arriba para abajo y le sonríe.

Durante un tiempo, Thomas aprovecha su rango como Teniente y su buen aspecto físico para coquetear con otras mujeres y tener relaciones con ellas, pero sin compromiso. Siempre les paga haciéndoles favores o consiguiendo lo que ellas quieren.

Thomas está teniendo relaciones con una soldado en su habitación. Él la embiste fuerte por detrás. Ella gime de placer, aunque siente un poco de molestia.

—Teniente, más suave por favor

Él se detiene y se le acerca al oído.

—Esto era lo que querías, sólo disfruta y cállate —La vuelve a embestir duro. Él gime fuerte—

Los rumores de él se fueron regando en la base. Mujeres y hombres se le acercan para coquetearle.

Un día estando solo en la habitación toca a la puerta alguien, al abrir ve un soldado varón. El soldado entra y cierra la puerta. Varios minutos después el soldado sale del cuarto.

—No le digas a nadie de esto —Le da dinero—

—Lo prometo —El soldado toma el dinero y se va—

Thomas se gira y ve una soldado al lado de la puerta.

—Maldición, ¿en serio no me van a dejar descansar?... Entra

La soldado entra y él encierra la puerta.

Thomas continua con sus experimentos en la base subterránea. En su oficina abre una vieja libreta.

—¿De qué es esa libreta? —Erik le pregunta—

—Son mis viejos apuntes, de cuando era niño y adolescente. Creo que es hora de hacer realidad muchas de mis ideas pasadas

—¿Harás de nuevo aquel rifle anti-titán? —Davis pregunta emocionado—

—Claro que sí... Si alguno de nuestros experimentos falla debo tener con que exterminarlo

Thomas crea varias armas anti-titán, pero quiere realizar experimentos con los sueros para hacer su ejército de titanes. Ya que no puede experimentar con los Guerreros de Mare, él estuvo en contacto con un contrabandista llamado el Gato Negro para que le consiguiera los sueros de titán, también supo de un Coronel del ejército que recién se había retirado que podía conseguirle sujetos de pruebas para sus experimentos, especialmente eldianos. Thomas en su base trata de alterar el suero y usarlo en eldianos, pero sus experimentos no le salen, sintiéndose frustrado.

Un día consigue más eldianos para sus experimentos. Thomas está junto a Erik y varios de sus soldados esperando por el tren que viene con los sujetos de prueba. Están en una zona apartada, lejos de las estaciones de trenes. El tren llega y se detiene frente a ellos. Un hombre se baja y se dirige hacia Thomas.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo... En uno de los vagones trajimos a los eldianos

Thomas entra al vagón, ve cada persona y a algunos los marca en la frente. Da la orden a sus soldados de llevarse los marcados a los vehículos militares.

—¿Qué hacemos con los demás? —Le pregunta el hombre—

—Mátenlos, de nada me sirven —Thomas le paga al hombre—

Sacan a los eldianos y los mismos soldados los fusilan. Los del tren se van.

Thomas llega a su base y en una celda ve al hombre con quien habló en la zona de internamiento de Liberio. Thomas descubre que él es su padre.

—Hijo, perdóname por favor —Llora—

—Usted no es nadie para mí, sólo un sujeto más

Thomas experimenta con todos. Algunos los mata y experimenta con sus cadáveres. A su padre lo usa para otros experimentos. Lo mantiene encerrado y encadenado en un calabozo. Usa su sangre para ver la reacción que tiene al estar en contacto con el suero. Lo golpea con sus armas y lo tortura. No le da de comer y hace sus necesidades en el mismo lugar. Él hombre sufre de dolor y muchas veces pide que tuviera misericordia con él, pero Thomas no siente piedad. De las veces que lo dejó encadenado, su padre logra zafarse, en el desespero por acabar su sufrimiento usa las cadenas para ahorcarse. Thomas al encontrar su cuerpo en la celda, lo tira afuera como basura.

xxxxx

Diana está sorprendida.

—No tuve piedad ni de mi propio padre... Ya sabes porque fui capaz de hacerte tanto daño —Thomas llora— Siempre he sido un monstruo, un psicópata

Diana lo consuela.

xxxxx

Un día mientras Thomas está de vacaciones camina por la ciudad, ve a una joven marleyana. Se le acerca y se quita el sombrero.

—Hola hermosa

Ella se sonroja.

—¿Que hace aquí una mujer tan encantadora como usted? —Le besa la mano—

—Estoy esperando a mi padre

—Bien... Por cierto, me llamo Thomas

—Soy Clarice

Thomas le sonríe. Ella sigue sonrojada.

—¿Eres de por aquí?

—Me mudé reciente al fallecer mi madre

—Cuanto lo siento... ¿Entonces vives con tu padre?

—Si... Ambos estamos buscando trabajo

—¿Cuantos años tienes?

Ella se queda callada por unos segundos.

—Tengo veintiuno

—Te ves muy joven

—Eso me dice la gente —Sonríe nerviosa—

Thomas busca su cartera, saca una tarjeta de presentación y se la da.

—Ella es mi mamá y les puede ayudar a buscar empleo

—Gracias, se lo diré a mi papá

—Bueno Clarice, fue un placer conocerte... No quiero meterte en problemas con tu padre si llega a verme junto a ti

—No hay problema... También fue un placer conocerte

—Espero verle nuevamente

—Igual yo

Ambos se sonríen. Thomas le vuelve a dar un beso en la mano y se va.

Varios días después Thomas está sentando cerca del lago cuando se le acerca alguien. Él se levanta y se quita el sombrero.

—Clarice, que gusto en verte otra vez

—Gracias a que tu mamá nos ayudó, mi papá y yo conseguimos trabajo

—Me alegro mucho —Le sonríe—

—Ella nos habló muy bien de ti... Nos dijo que eras Teniente, me sorprendió mucho. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veinticinco... Yo ingresé al ejército muy joven

—Wow, es la primera vez que conozco en persona a alguien del ejército... De verdad que me siento muy agradecida en haberte conocido —Ella lo abraza— Es como si el destino nos hubiese unido

Thomas sonríe y suspira.

—¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar para conocernos mejor? De una vez celebramos tu trabajo

—Me parece estupendo

Thomas le ofrece su brazo, ella lo agarra y se van juntos.

A las horas entran a la habitación de Thomas en casa de su madre. Se están besando con deseo. Él la acuesta en la cama. Se baja un poco el pantalón y le alza el vestido. La penetra mientras le sigue alzando el traje.

—¿Seguro que tu mamá no va a venir?

—No, ella está en una reunión de negocios —Le besa el cuello y la embiste más duro haciéndola gemir—

Por un tiempo ambos estuvieron saliendo a escondidas del papá de Clarice. Thomas comienza a enamorarse de ella, y siempre la complace en lo que ella le pide.

Otro día están cerca del lago, Thomas la está abrazando y besando su mejilla, mientras le va acariciando el cuerpo. Alguien se acerca a ellos.

—¿Tommy?

Él se gira y ve una mujer.

—Michelle —Sonríe nervioso—

—Veo que estás muy feliz —Mira de mala manera a Clarice—

Thomas hala a Michelle del brazo y se apartan un poco.

—¿Que te pasa?

—¿Que me pasa?... A ella veo que le andas dando cariños en público, algo que pocas veces hiciste conmigo hasta el punto de no hacerlo más... ¿Con ella si lo haces, pero a mí me dejaste a un lado?

—¿Por qué suenas celosa? Tu y yo no somos nada

—No estoy celosa, además tu ni me importas

—¿Entonces por qué te acercas?

Michelle se queda callada y comienza a llorar sin consuelo.

—Hey, no llores

—No tienes idea de todo lo que sufrí luego que me dejaste, no tienes idea de todas las noches que lloré pensando en ti —Lo empuja un poco— Al menos ahora estoy conociendo a alguien que si me valora, lo que tú nunca hiciste

Thomas se entristece.

—Discúlpame

—¿Lo dices sinceramente o sólo para sentirte bien?... De ti no me espero unas disculpas sinceras porque eres un egoísta —Michelle se va—

Thomas se acerca a Clarice.

—¿Y esa quién es?

—Nadie importante —Thomas se queda pensativo y triste—

Thomas y Clarice siguen saliendo, pero él nota que ella es muy celosa y se le acerca por puro interés, sólo para sacarle dinero o que le compre lo que ella quiere. Thomas comienza a hacer distancia con ella hasta que no la busca más. Clarice lo sigue buscando insistentemente, pero él la ignora.

Un día él sale de la base hacía la ciudad y encuentra a Clarice junto a su padre, esperando por él.

—¿Con que eres tú quien ha estado saliendo con mi hija?

—Señor... Ella y yo no tenemos nada que ver

—¿Sabes que mi hija es menor de edad? Sólo tiene diecisiete

—Mentira, yo nunca estaría con una menor... Ella me dijo que tiene veintiuno

El padre saca la identificación de ella. Thomas al leer ve que si es menor. Él se sorprende y mira molesto a Clarice.

—Me mentiste, sólo lo hiciste para sacarme dinero y cosas

—¿Como pudiste meterte con ella sin conocerla bien?... Estoy seguro que la desvirgaste para sentirte más hombre

Thomas se ríe.

—Señor, su hija ya no era virgen cuando tuvimos relaciones la primera vez... Créeme que de eso yo sé bastante

El hombre se enoja.

—Te juro que no te golpeo sólo porque eres del ejército —Aprieta el puño— Maldito pervertido

Thomas se le para de frente.

—Sólo hazlo, no tengo miedo

Clarice se interpone.

—Ya basta... Thomas, estoy embarazada

Él comienza a reírse.

—Eso es imposible

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Le pregunta el hombre—

—Yo soy estéril... Las probabilidades de que quedes embarazada son muy bajas o nulas... Si no me creen les puedo enseñar mi récord médico

—¿Dices que mi hija miente?

—Me mintió con su edad, no lo hará con esto

—Thomas, lo estoy

—No te creo... Es más, vamos ahora al hospital a comprobarlo. Si de verdad estás embarazada me haré cargo del bebé, aunque ni sea mío, pero si no lo estás te largas de mi vida

Ella se sorprende. Los tres se van al hospital. Un doctor los atiende a solas.

—La prueba de sangre arrojó negativo, además el examen vaginal que le hice no hay indicios de embarazo

—Entonces, ¿por qué tuve síntomas?

—Suele suceder, a veces es algo psicológico

Thomas los observa y controla las ganas de reír. Los tres salen del hospital.

—No quiero volverte a ver —Thomas sigue caminando enojado—

Clarice y su papá se miran. Ambos siguen caminando hacia su casa. Durante el camino se detienen a hablar.

—No voy a aceptar que él me deje así porque si... Lo acusaré de violación y le exprimiré hasta el último centavo

—En esta ciudad no podemos hacerlo, aquí todos lo conocen... Tendremos que salir a la otra ciudad y acusarlo desde allá... A la que sepan que eres menor le hundiremos la vida

Ambos se paralizan al ver a Thomas salir del callejón al lado de ellos. Él ha escuchado todo y los mira con odio. Ambos le pasan por el lado y siguen caminando rápido. El padre mira varias veces hacia atrás, hasta perderlo de vista. Llegan a su casa y se encierran. El padre mira por la ventana un rato, al no verlo se aparta.

—Clarice, hay que irnos... Recoge los documentos que necesitamos

Mientras tanto Thomas se acerca al auto de ellos. Mete su mano debajo, cerca de las gomas y con una cuchilla corta algo. Se va rápidamente. Clarice y su papá salen, se montan en el vehículo y se van. Thomas desde la distancia los observa irse.

Al día siguiente Thomas está junto a John y Erik llenando unos documentos. John está leyendo el periódico, al terminar lo coloca sobre el escritorio. Thomas lee la portada.

_\Padre e hija fueron hallados muertos luego de su auto caer por un precipicio/_ —Thomas sonríe levemente y sigue llenando el documento—

Un día se entera de los nuevos candidatos a Guerreros de Mare, así que decide ir a verlos. Después de mucho tiempo vuelve a ver a Magath.

—Comandante Magath al fin puedo verle, ¿Cómo estuvo su misión?

—Teniente Benton que gusto en verte... La misión fue un éxito... Me sorprende lo mucho que has cambiado

—Si, al fin ya no soy tan débil, gracias a ti

—Yo sabía que tenías futuro en el ejército... Si fueras eldiano hubieras sido un gran candidato a Guerrero

Ambos se quedan hablando. Thomas observa los entrenamientos a los candidatos. Él le llama la atención uno que es el más débil de todos y siempre está atrás de los demás. Thomas recuerda sus días cuando inició y siente un poco de lástima.

—Ese niño rubio me recuerda mucho a mí cuando ingresé al ejército

—¿Braun? Él tiene mucho ímpetu pero aún así no logra superar a sus compañeros

—Estoy seguro que lo va a lograr

—Eso esperemos, pero hay candidatos mejores que él

Al acabar el entrenamiento Thomas encuentra a Braun llorando en el suelo. Este al verlo acercase se levanta y hace el saludo militar.

—Tranquilo, no tienes que ser formal, sólo vengo a hablar contigo... Soy el Teniente Benton —Le da la mano—

—Soy Braun... Reiner —Lo saluda—

Thomas se sienta en el suelo y Reiner se queda de pies.

—Siéntate... Conversemos

Reiner se sienta recto y lo mira a los ojos.

—¿Por que estabas llorando?

—Yo... es que...

—¿No estás dando el máximo que quisieras dar?

Reiner se entristece.

—Aún tienes tiempo de mejorar y lograr obtener un titán... Yo ingresé al ejército más o menos de tu edad. Era el peor en los entrenamientos físicos, pero tenía buena habilidad con las armas... No fueron días fáciles, pero aquí estoy, ahora soy Teniente

—Entonces, debo esforzarme un poco más

—Claro... El esfuerzo que hagas hoy será tu recompensa en el día de mañana

Reiner le sonríe. Con el tiempo ambos se hacen muy buenos amigos.

Pasan los meses. Ya entre los candidatos a Guerrero se elijen quienes van a poseer cada titán. Reiner va corriendo emocionado hasta Thomas.

—¡Teniente Benton! ¡Logré obtener un titán!

—¡Estupendo! Te felicito... ¿Que titán será?

—El Acorazado

Thomas se emociona y lo abraza. Reiner al sentir su abrazo también se emociona y llora un poco.

Llega el día de la ceremonia cuando a cada uno le dan su Titán. Thomas va junto a Erik.

—¿Cual poder titánico te interesa para experimentar?

—Aun no me decido... Esperaré a los entrenamientos y veré el potencial de cada uno al ahora tener diferentes usuarios

Reiner se inyecta el suero y se transforma en un titán puro que devora al antiguo poseedor del Titán Acorazado. Vuelve a ser humano, Thomas se acerca y lo ayuda a salir del titán ya que está inconsciente, Thomas lo lleva en brazos hasta la zona que han preparado para atenderlos en lo que despiertan. A la hora Reiner despierta.

—Hola Braun, ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Tengo dolor de cabeza, no dejo de ver las memorias de otras personas. Todo es tan raro, mi cuerpo se siente extraño

—Es normal que suceda... Sigue descansando y felicidades por ser oficialmente un Guerrero de Mare

—Gracias Teniente Benton —Reiner le sonríe—

Días después comienzan sus entrenamientos con los titanes. Thomas los observa. Ve los expedientes de cada uno y sus habilidades humanas y titánicas. Él se interesa en el Acorazado. Así que un día a escondidas de todos los oficiales se lleva a Reiner a una zona apartada. Él se transforma en titán y Thomas experimenta algunas cosas con él. Thomas está maravillado y decide usar el Acorazado para el ejército de titanes que quiere hacer. Luego de terminar le toma varias muestras de sangre a Reiner.

—Recuerda que no debes comentar esto con nadie

—¿Esto fue para ayudarme a mejorar mis técnicas?

—Claro, para que seas el mejor cuando vayan a Paradis

—Gracias por ayudarme Teniente y prometo no decir nada

—Bien, ve y come algo, luego nos vamos

Reiner se sienta a comer. Thomas saca de un cajón un suero junto a un revolver. Mientras tiene el revolver en la mano se queda pensativo.

Sólo tengo que dispararle en la cabeza, inyectarme el suero y tomar rápido su Titán. Luego fingiré que fue secuestrado... Debo tener ese titán, debo tener el Acorazado en mis manos —Thomas a espaldas de Reiner le apunta a la cabeza—

Erik lo mira y le hace señas para que dispare. Reiner no se percata de nada. Cuando está por halar el gatillo, siente que algo lo detiene y decide no matarlo.

—Braun, recoge tus pertenencias, es hora de irnos

—Si Teniente —Reiner toma sus pertenencias y se monta en el vehículo militar—

—¿Por qué no lo hizo?

—No pude, sentí que algo me detuvo... Por un momento sentí lástima por él. Creo que su sangre me servirá por ahora

Recogen todo y se van de regreso a la base.

xxxxx

—No puedo creer que estuviste a punto de matar a Reiner

—Debí hacerlo, ¿no crees?

Diana lo mira fijamente a los ojos.

—Cálmate, fue una broma —Thomas ríe nervioso—

xxxxx

Al tiempo los Guerreros van a Paradis en busca del Titán Fundador.

Al Mare quedarse sin sus Guerreros deciden abrir una unidad militar para brindar seguridad a la nación. Thomas es nombrado General de Seguridad de Mare en una pequeña ceremonia. Su madre estuvo presente y se siente muy orgullosa de él. Thomas y su familia han salido a cenar en un restaurante de lujo en la ciudad marleyana. Mientras están cenando dos mujeres se le acercan intentando coquetearle, él les guiña y les sonríe. Su madre se ríe al verlas.

—Mi hijo ya es todo un hombre apuesto. Veo que tienes varias pretendientes. Espero algún día que consigas la indicada y la hagas tu esposa. Estoy ansiosa por tener nietos

—Algún día mamá —Thomas sonríe un poco triste ya que él no le ha contado que no puede tener hijos— Bueno mamá, me iré a seguir celebrando, gracias por venir en este día tan importante

—Tenía que estar presente. Que disfrutes... Te amo

Él se levanta y le da un beso en la frente a su madre, igual a su familia. Thomas se va.

Al salir ve a las dos chicas, les hace señas y se va con ellas. Los tres se van a un hotel y pasan toda la noche juntos. Al otro día, amanece con ellas en la cama.

xxxxx

Diana tiene cara de asco.

—Pudiste haberte ahorrado los detalles

—Perdón... Al menos tu antes hacías el trabajo de dos —Ríe—

Diana se avergüenza.

xxxxx

Varios días después Benton va de camino a su oficina cuando se encuentra a Michelle.

—Hola... Supe que te habían nombrado General... Felicidades

—Gracias... ¿Qué haces por aquí? Pensé que te habías ido definitivamente para otra base

—Me tienen trabajando en ambas, estaré por aquí unos días

—¿No te molesta si hablo contigo en mi oficina?

—No hay problema

Ambos se van para la oficina de Thomas y se encierran. Él se para frente a ella y la mira a los ojos.

—Yo... Yo quiero pedirte disculpas por mis tonterías que te hice y dije en el pasado... Mi yo de hace unos años fue muy inmaduro y egoísta contigo... Perdóname por no haberte valorado cuando debí hacerlo —Varias lagrimas comienzan a bajar por sus mejillas—

—Thomas... Entiendo que éramos más jóvenes. Yo también tengo culpa en exigirte cosas que sé que te eran difíciles de expresar. No debí haberte presionado

—No fue tu culpa... Tu nunca me presionaste... Yo en ese momento sólo pensaba en complacerme y te fui infiel varias veces. De ahí perdí la mente y sólo pensaba en mi

Michelle está sorprendida.

—A ti como mujer nunca debí haberte faltado el respeto de esa manera... Contigo tuve todo lo que necesitaba y lo dejé ir —Le acaricia el rostro— Quiero aprovechar este momento para decirte que eres muy hermosa y especial para mí. No quiero que pase algo y me quedé con ese cargo de consciencia sin haberte demostrado mis verdaderos sentimientos por ti —Se le acerca lentamente y la besa con delicadeza—

Michelle se sonroja y sonríe.

—Oh Thomas —Suspira—

—Si me permites quisiera complacerte, lo que no hice en aquellos días —Thomas le sonríe—

Durante la noche ambos están en la habitación de Thomas. Michelle está gritando de placer mientras él la complace con la boca. Lo agarra del cabello y se estremece. Varios minutos después Thomas termina. Michelle se queda temblando y suspira. Él se va al baño a limpiarse el rostro y las manos, se le acerca nuevamente.

—Fue magnífico —Ella lo dice aún sin aliento—

—Y aún no acabo —Se le acerca y se acuesta sobre ella, comienza a besarla mientras la penetra suave y va aumentando el ritmo—

A los minutos están recostados en la cama.

—Si que has mejorado muchísimo, me encantó

—Sabes que puedes buscarme las veces que quieras, nunca tendré un no para ti

—Lo tendré en cuenta —Ella le da un beso en la mejilla—

A los minutos Michelle se levanta y se viste. Thomas se sienta en la cama.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Tengo que regresar a mi casa, mi prometido debe estar esperándome

—¿Prometido?

—La última vez que hablamos te dije que estaba conociendo a alguien... Pues él me comprometió y muy pronto nos casaremos

Thomas está sorprendido.

—Disculpa no haberlo dicho antes, pero una parte de mi si quería volverte a sentir —Se termina de vestir—

Thomas se mantiene en silencio hasta que ella se va. Él comienza a llorar y se recuesta. Se queda mirando el lado vacío que hay en la cama y suspira triste mientras sigue llorando.

Al otro día Thomas va caminando al almacén para devolver unas armas cuando escucha a un soldado hablarle emocionado a otro.

—¡Voy a ser papá!

—Compañero, que alegría por ti —Lo abraza— Ya verás que un hijo le cambia la vida a uno... Yo amo demasiado a mis pequeñines. Son mi todo y mi razón para en cada batalla regresar con vida

Ambos soldados se van muy felices. Thomas se queda pensativo y triste.

—Sería bonito tener hijos, pero yo jamás podré tenerlo, aunque quisiera

Esto le estuvo retumbando en la cabeza por mucho tiempo.

Pasa varios días triste. Thomas está en su base subterránea. Erik y John lo ven desanimado.

—Campeón, ¿qué te sucede?

—Pareces como si te hubieran roto el corazón

—A veces me siento muy solo y quisiera encontrar a alguien que me complemente la vida

—¿Quieres tener una relación formal? —Le pregunta John—

—Tengo casi treinta años y por buscar libertad no he conseguido una relación estable... Quiero tener mi propia familia. Quiero a alguien que me ame de verdad y no sólo me busque para que la complazca... Quiero una mujer que me haga sentar cabeza y me haga mejor hombre. Quiero un ángel en mi vida que me saque de esta oscuridad

John y Erik se miran sorprendidos.

—Pero a la vez siento miedo de que no pueda manejar una relación y me consuman los celos... Tengo miedo de que me rompan el corazón y me consuma la ira

—Si sigues pensando de manera negativa, entonces nunca vas a encontrar a esa persona que tanto quieres

—Tal vez tengas a esa persona más cerca de lo que te imaginas o tal vez aún no la conoces

Thomas suspira triste.

Unos meses después. Thomas experimenta en su base subterránea, toma uno de los sueros del Acorazado mezclado con la sangre de Reiner e introduce también su propia sangre. Luego de terminar, él está tan cansado que se queda dormido con el suero en la mano.

_Comienza a tener un sueño extraño donde se ve en un charco de agua tratando de lavar sus manos ensangrentadas, pero la sangre no sale. Él se desespera. Ve que alguien se le acerca y le habla._

_—Siempre estarás manchado con mi sangre y por más que trates de quitarla, jamás va a salir_

_Es una mujer joven, pero él no reconoce su voz. Él se levanta y trata de ver su rostro, pero está_

_ensangrentado, igual que todo su cuerpo. Sólo logra distinguir el color azul de sus ojos. La mujer lo abraza. Él se sorprende._

_—¿Por qué me haces esto? No sabes lo mucho que me duele —Ella lo dice llorando—_

_Él la abraza, pero aún sigue confundido._

_—Perdóname por el daño que te haya hecho_

_Ella sigue llorando. De entre la sangre que tiene en su cabeza distingue que su cabello es de color marrón. Thomas acaricia su hombro y puede sentir la suavidad de su piel. A pesar de estar completamente ensangrentada, él puede percibir un dulce aroma que proviene de ella. Él se siente calmado, aunque no entiende nada._

Thomas se despierta desorientado y guarda el suero. Trata de buscar una explicación al sueño pero no la encuentra. Se va a su oficina, encuentra a John y a Erik preparando su papeleo. Él se sienta y de una gaveta saca un sobre grande. Se percatan que Thomas está viendo unas fotos de mujeres.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Buscando la chica ideal?

—No... Estaba recordando que de adolescente encontré la foto de una mujer de cabello marrón y ojos azules. Al abrir la foto me llevé la sorpresa de que estaba desnuda. Fue la primera vez que sentí, ya saben —Ríe— Luego estuve buscando esa foto y jamás la volví a encontrar... La belleza de esa mujer me impactó muchísimo. Su rostro y su cuerpo tan perfecto parecía irreal

—¿No me digas que te has enamorado de una mujer ficticia?

Erik y John se ríen. Thomas también.

—No les miento que acabo de soñar con una mujer así

—Mujeres de cabello marrón y ojos azules hay por montones

—No es lo mismo... Con todas las mujeres con las que he estado ninguna da con esas características que ando buscando

—Tal vez algún día des con una

—Eso espero —Thomas suspira—

Unos días después va a transportar un equipo militar y entre las cajas mete a escondidas los sueros de sus experimentos para llevarlos a otra parte. Está preparando la última caja cuando vuelve a tocar el mismo suero, siente una corriente recorrer por su cuerpo y empieza a ver unas imágenes pasar de prisa.

_Vuelve a ver a la chica ensangrentada, pero esta vez abrazando a un hombre rubio y alto. No puede ver sus rostros, pero si escuchar a los dos llorar sin consuelo, mientras el hombre le reclama con coraje._

_—No puedo creer que le hayas hecho esto... ¿Acaso no tienes sentimientos?... ¡Maldito monstruo!_

_Thomas se siente mal e intenta tocarla con su mano llena de sangre, pero no puede._

Él despierta de la visión y deja caer la caja donde está el suero, pero Erik logra atraparla a tiempo.

—¿General está bien?

—Discúlpame, ya es la segunda vez que tengo una experiencia rara... Terminen de cargar el equipo, es tiempo de marcharnos

Él camión donde van los sueros sale antes. Unos minutos después sale otro camión con otro equipo y soldados. Ambos toman la misma ruta, cerca del mar. Thomas y Erik se van juntos en un vehículo, se les adelanta otro vehículo militar donde van más soldados.

—¿Me quieres contar de esas experiencias raras que ha tenido?

—Las dos veces que me ha pasado ha sido mientras toco el mismo suero que usé para experimentar. En ambas he visto a la misma chica, pero totalmente ensangrentada. Siempre está llorando. Es como si le hubiera hecho algo muy malo

—¿Pero le vió el rostro?

—No, pero tampoco la puedo reconocer ni con su voz ni aspecto... Todo es tan raro —Thomas se queda pensativo—

Varios minutos después se topan con uno de los camiones volcado y ven los cadáveres de varios soldados en el suelo.

—¿Que demonios? —Thomas se baja rápido del vehículo— ¿Que sucedió aquí? —Le pregunta a un soldado—

—Aún no sabemos, pero fueron atacados... Todos murieron

—¡General venga rápido! —Grita otro soldado—

Thomas ve el cadáver de una niña, y al lado ve que la grama está quemada, como si un rayo hubiera impactado el lugar. Luego de ver la escena envía a soldados rastrear el área. Él tiene sospechas de gente infiltrada. Thomas pide un conteo de los sueros. Un soldado se acerca a él.

—General, encontré esto entre los arbustos. Al parecer lo arrastró el viento —Le entrega una pequeña caja de suero—

Thomas al abrirlo se percata que está vació. En ese instante le entregan el conteo y confirma que falta el suero con el que había tenido las experiencias raras.

xxxxx

—¿La chica que viste en los sueños era yo?

—Sí... Desde antes de conocerte ya sabía que algo terrible haría, pero nunca hice caso

—Al estar en contacto con el suero que creaste tuviste esas visiones de mí... ¿Entonces yo fui parte de tus experimentos?

—Ymir Fritz aprovechó el momento y te utilizó supuestamente dándote el Acorazado, pero sabes que fue para engañarte y darte la misión de matarme. Ella supo que había logrado alterar el suero y quiso sacarme del medio ya que era una amenaza para sus verdaderas intenciones... Estoy seguro de que tu transformación fue por mi suero. Fuiste la primera persona en ser titán cambiante sin tener que devorar a otro usuario. También pudiste convertirte en titán-humano. Al ser Ackerman eres más sensible y eso fue lo que propició a poderte convertir en uno y ser ese eslabón entre los humanos y los titanes, lo que tanto busqué y traté de hacer en los experimentos

—En ese momento que estuve a punto de morir puedo decir que indirectamente me salvaste la vida

—Me alegro haberlo hecho

Ambos se miran y se sonríen.

xxxxx

Varios días después dan con unos jóvenes eldianos que están huyendo. Soldados atrapan a cinco. Thomas a la distancia ve a una chica forcejear con varios soldados. Él está sorprendido al verla, ella con su aspecto físico le llama su atención.

_\¿Es un ángel?... Es idéntica a la mujer de aquella foto y la del sueño/_ —Thomas reacciona y se acerca—

Un soldado le da a la chica un golpe fuerte en la cabeza y la tira al suelo.

—General los atrapamos

—Muy bien, llévenlos a la base

Levantan a la chica del suelo, ella lo mira fijamente. Montan a todos en vehículos. Thomas se queda pensando en ella durante el camino, él se está sintiendo extraño. En la base los interrogan a todos, pero la chica no dice nada. Descubre que son huérfanos. Thomas decide hablar con ella, antes de entrar un soldado le entrega su documentación.

—Por lo que nos dijo uno de sus compañeros, ella se llama Diana Smith. Su edad aún no la sabemos ya que en su documento no aparece su año de nacimiento, pero luce mayor que los demás. Todos, excepto ella, aceptaron ingresar al ejército... Es un poco difícil hablar con ella

—Yo la convenceré de que ingrese

Thomas entra a la oficina. Se sienta frente a ella. La ve un poco molesta, tiene los brazos cruzados. Intenta convencerla, pero no puede y Thomas se enoja. Así que la castiga dejándola todo el día a solas. Luego de él darle de comer y hablarle en un tono más suave ella decide ingresar. Thomas le da la bienvenida. Él está por salir de la sala, mira hacia atrás, la ve aún sentada y recostada en el escritorio con las manos en la cabeza, está llorando un poco. Él siente lástima y se va.

Durante los entrenamientos Thomas ve que Diana tiene muchas habilidades, sobresale entre los demás soldados. En uno de los entrenamientos él se queda observándola. John se acerca a él y lo ve distraído mirándola fijamente, le hace señas en la cara para llamar su atención. Thomas se sobresalta.

—¿Que te pasa? ¿Estás en un trance?

—Esa chica definitivamente es la que tanto he buscado... Es hermosa como un ángel

—¿Smith?... Es bonita, pero tiene un mal genio del demonio... Si ella es la que buscas vas a tener que esperar un tiempo, aún debe ser menor de edad aunque luce mayor que sus compañeros

—Obviamente esperaré, jamás estaría con una menor... Necesito de alguna manera tenerla en mi unidad. Así podré estar más cerca de ella, ganarme su confianza y protegerla

—Buena suerte con eso, campeón —John le da varias palmadas en la espalda—

—Pero tengo malas sospechas de ella

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Desde que llegó siento que ella oculta algo. Un secreto que no quiere que sepamos... Tengo miedo de que sea una espía

—No lo creo, pero está bien que la tengas cerca y te mantengas observándola

John se va y Thomas se queda mirando a Diana.

Un día Thomas escucha una explosión fuerte. Al mirar por la ventana de la oficina ve que en el gimnasio sale mucho humo. Él va corriendo hasta el lugar, hay varios soldados custodiando el área, mientras otros miran sorprendidos. Thomas decide entrar a lo que quedó del edificio.

—General tenga cuidado, es muy peligroso —Le advierte un soldado—

Thomas entra y ve que la explosión fue desde adentro. Se percata que hay mucho humo, más de lo normal. Al acercarse siente un vapor muy caliente, entre el humo ve desintegrándose lo que parece ser el brazo de un titán. Thomas se sorprende. Sale del edificio, pero no notifica nada de lo que vió. Él ve a Diana y sus compañeros irse del lugar, mientras todos aún siguen incrédulos.

Diana y sus compañeros van a su primera guerra donde regresan bien. Siguen los entrenamientos. Thomas siempre está pendiente a ella. Él nota que a pesar del tiempo en el ejército ella no se acostumbra al lugar y siempre está de mal humor, teniendo malas actitudes con otros compañeros y en ocasiones forma peleas. Un día Diana golpea fuertemente a un soldado, y la llevaron a la cárcel por unos días. Thomas pide que no la expulsen y él se hará cargo de darle disciplina. Él va donde ella, en la celda, se quita su sombrero, suspira y se acerca. Le dice que ahora pertenece a su unidad militar, junto a sus compañeros, pero ella estará en entrenamientos arduos y no podrá ir a batallas. También la utiliza como escolta para sus salidas fuera de la base.

Diana entrena el doble que sus compañeros, pero nunca se rinde. Esto le da la idea a Thomas de hacer un Escuadrón Élite, y decide hablar con otros oficiales de alto rango.

Un día Thomas se entera que Diana sufrió un accidente en los entrenamientos. Ella está en el hospital. Él va hasta allá.

—Doctor, ¿Cómo se encuentra Diana?

—Ella está bien, acabo de hablar con ella... Tuvo fiebre, pero hoy amaneció muy bien. No tiene fracturas, ni nada. Es una mujer fuerte para aguantar una caída tan alta —El doctor se va—

Thomas la mira a través de la rendija de la puerta del cuarto. La ve triste y preocupada. Decide entrar a verla.

—Smith, ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Hola General —Lo saluda— Estoy bien

—Me preocupé mucho al enterarme de lo que te pasó. Ya hablé con el entrenador y tuve que regañarlo

—No tenía por qué hacerlo. Fue un accidente, no fue su culpa

—Pero él te obligó a subir sabiendo que estabas cansada... Si te hubiera ocurrido algo peor no sé qué haría, eres mi mejor soldado y no puedo darme el lujo de perderte

Diana se sonroja.

—Entonces, gracias General —Diana sonríe—

—Mañana regresas a tus labores, ya luego veré qué hacer con tu castigo... Nos vemos luego

—Adiós General

Thomas se va.

Al día siguiente él se sienta a observarla desde lejos mientras ella custodia el almacén. Decide terminar su castigo e incorporarla de nuevo al ejército.

Pasan cuatro años desde que Diana ingresó al ejército. Están en una batalla, en medio de un bombardeo. Thomas está cerca de Diana. De pronto él ve como ella se abalanza sobre él y lo empuja. Una bomba cae cerca de ellos, al estallar un fragmento vuela y corta parte del rostro de Thomas. Ambos caen al suelo, Diana está sobre él. Ambos se miran a los ojos. Él se queda sorprendido. Thomas se percata de su herida y trata de detener el sangrado con la mano.

—Me salvaste... Gracias —Ve como Diana se arranca un pedazo del uniforme y hace presión en su herida—

Ella se levanta y lo ayuda a levantarse del suelo.

—General tienes que regresar... Ve, yo me encargo del enemigo —Diana continúa batallando—

Él la observa irse, y siente como su corazón late más fuerte. Se regresa con los demás soldados para que le atiendan la herida. Un doctor está tomándole puntos en el rostro.

—Tuvo suerte que la herida fue superficial y no tocó su ojo... Tal vez le quede una cicatriz, pero no va a perder su visión

Thomas se le queda mirando a la enfermera que ayuda al doctor.

—¿Una cicatriz? Al menos no dejaré de ser apuesto, pero ahora luciré más rudo

La enfermera lo mira y se ríe en voz baja. Él le guiña y le sonríe.

De pronto un soldado viene corriendo.

—¡General! Los soldados enemigos fueron vencidos... Smith acabó con un Escuadrón entero por si misma

—¿Smith qué? ¿Ella está bien?

—Sin ningún rasguño

Thomas se sorprende.

_\Esa chica es increíble/_

Todos regresan a la base. Thomas está en su habitación duchándose, a la vez no deja de pensar en Diana.

—¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella desde que nos besamos ayer?... Es hermosa y fuerte, es tan perfecta —Suspira— Tengo que acercarme a ella, ya necesito sentirla y hacerla mía —Thomas siente un cosquilleo— Con calma amiguito, que esta noche si o si la vas a conocer de cerca —Luego sale de la ducha y se viste. Se mira en el espejo la herida en su rostro— Esta herida no es nada. Usa tus encantos, yo sé que caerá fácil, como las demás —Thomas sale de su habitación—

Ya es de noche. Todos los soldados se han reunido a celebrar. Están bebiendo y comiendo felices. Diana está bebiendo, igual Thomas que ya lleva varios tragos. De vez en cuando ambos se cruzan las miradas y sonríen tímidamente. Siguen festejando y bebiendo. Thomas decide hablar en frente de todos.

—Quiero brindar por Diana Smith, quien hoy me salvó la vida y también acabó con un escuadrón completo sin salir herida... Esto sí que es una hazaña... Brindemos por la mejor soldado de Mare

Todos brindan. Diana se sonroja. Roy hala a Diana para bailar junto a sus compañeros, están bailando felices, igual que varios soldados. Thomas no puede dejar de mirarla con felicidad. Diana tropieza con él y la sostiene.

—Disculpe General

—No te preocupes

Ambos se sonríen.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo en mi oficina

—¿Ahora?

—Sí

Ambos se van sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Thomas está un poco borracho, va caminando dando tumbos. Diana lo ayuda a caminar.

—Creo que me urge hacer algo —Thomas va hasta un tiesto y comienza a orinar—

Diana mira hacia otro lado.

—Aaaaaaahhhhh... Ufff

Diana al escucharlo contiene las ganas de reírse.

—Por favor no le digas a nadie que me viste orinando un tiesto

—Lo... Lo prometo —Diana se ríe en voz baja—

Él se gira para seguir caminando, y cuando Diana lo va a ayudar sin querer mira algo sobresalir de su pantalón. Diana se sorprende, mira de nuevo hacia otro lado y se ríe nerviosa.

—Oh, perdóname —Thomas se avergüenza y se cierra el pantalón— Estoy tan borracho que ni sé lo que hago... Perdón

—No te preocupes

Ambos siguen caminando. Thomas no deja de mirarla.

—¿Te comiste el chocolate que te di ayer de regalo de cumpleaños?

—¿Ah? Si... Le llevé a mis compañeros y me comí el resto... Estaba muy delicioso

—Cuando se te antoje comer más sólo me avisas y te traigo todos los que quieras

Thomas la ve sonrojarse y rascarse el hombro. Ambos llegan hasta la oficina. Thomas saca las llaves e intenta abrir la puerta, pero no puede meter la llave en la cerradura.

—Qué vergüenza el que tengas que verme así... El General no puede ni abrir su propia oficina, tsk —Se ríe—

Diana toma las llaves para abrir, pero tampoco puede meter la llave en la cerradura y se sostiene contra la puerta para no caerse. Thomas se ríe a carcajadas.

—Ni me había dado cuenta de que estabas tan borracha como yo... Pero si solo te vi beber dos tragos

Diana ríe.

—No suelo beber y mi cuerpo no tolera mucho el alcohol

—Prometo no decirle a nadie que te vi así —Thomas alza su mano derecha—

Diana intenta otra vez, pero Thomas le ayuda con la llave, se tocan las manos, se miran y sonríen, abren la puerta. Ambos entran. Thomas pone seguro a la puerta y se muerde los labios mientras sonríe.

xxxxx

—Esa noche tenía otras intenciones. Sólo quería tener relaciones contigo como con cualquiera otra y así cumplir mi fantasía, pero todo fue muy diferente. Cuando sentí la suavidad de tu piel y pude percibir tu dulce aroma, perdí la razón de todo. Nunca había sentido tanto placer con alguien como lo tuve esa noche contigo

—Confieso que esa noche aproveché la situación para ver los mapas que tenías en la oficina y robé información. Ya luego me sentí mal, pero no me arrepiento de haber estado contigo

—Entonces me alegro haber sido el primer hombre en tu vida

Ambos se abrazan.

xxxxx

Una semana después

De pronto comienzan a sonar las alarmas en la base. Todos salen corriendo a prepararse. Se reúnen y el General da las órdenes de salir hacia la frontera. La mayoría de loa soldados van en tren, los oficiales de alto rango y varios soldados van en dirigibles. A medida que se acercan escuchan las explosiones a los lejos. Thomas en el dirigible está un poco ansioso ya que están lanzado bombas enemigas muy cerca del dirigible. Él prepara su rifle y lo carga. El dirigible va descendiendo muy cerca de la frontera. El tren está por llegar, viene a toda velocidad. Los soldados en el dirigible se lanzan en paracaídas, igual Thomas. Al todos arribar se da la orden de atacar al enemigo. Thomas decide batallar, entre los soldados busca a Diana, pero no la encuentra. Thomas a distancia dispara y mata varios de los soldados enemigos. Se esconde en una trinchera para recargar su rifle cuando siente que tocan a su espalda, él se voltea y ve a Diana.

—General tenga sus municiones

Thomas le agradece. Recarga su arma y guarda las demás balas.

—Vamos a tener que acercarnos, tenemos que derribar ese cañón —Ella señala—

—Es bastante riesgoso

Diana lo mira.

—Sólo cúbrame la espalda —Ella le guiña. Rápidamente sale de la trinchera—

Thomas no tiene tiempo a reaccionar y sale corriendo también.

—¡Diana! —Grita preocupado—

Varios soldados se van detrás de ellos. Algunas bombas caen cerca de Thomas lastimándolo con varios fragmentos que salieron disparados. Él intenta de buscar a Diana y no la encuentra entre el espeso humo y polvo que se ha levantado. Thomas se tira al suelo al escuchar pasos enemigos. Carga el rifle y al detectar soldados dispara. Se levanta y corre disparando, al acabarse sus balas saca la cuchilla y apuñala a varios soldados. Algunos fragmentos de bombas le siguen cortando su cuerpo, él está bastante herido. Él sigue corriendo entre el humo hasta sentir una explosión fuerte. Al acercarse encuentra que el cañón ha sido derribado. Ve a Diana correr a la distancia con varios soldados de Mare detrás de ella, especialmente Roy, Karl, Arla y Jeff. Han podido cruzar y están haciendo retroceder al enemigo. Thomas sonríe. Él agarra otro rifle para seguir a los soldados, pero se descuida y un soldado enemigo que se hizo el muerto lo apuñala en la parte baja del abdomen, aunque tuvo tiempo de esquivar un poco cae al suelo. El soldado se le abalanza sobre él e intenta seguir apuñalándolo, Thomas en el suelo le lanza una patada y el soldado le corta un poco el muslo. Thomas se enoja, se levanta cojeando y trata de golpearlo, pero el soldado lo sigue cortando en varias partes del cuerpo, hasta el brazo, donde logra patearlo fuerte y lo lastima. El soldado le da un puño en la herida del ojo. Él grita de dolor y comienza a sangrar en el vendaje. Thomas se enfurece, se quita el casco y se lo lanza al soldado, provocando que se distrajera, se le abalanza para quitarle la cuchilla y le corta el cuello. Thomas está sangrando y con el brazo muy lastimado, cae al suelo exhausto, un soldado grita.

—¡El General está herido sáquenlo de aquí!

En ese momento, mientras los soldados lo cargan en brazos, él ve a Diana venir corriendo preocupada. Él le hace señas de que se detuviera y que siguiera peleando. Él ve como el semblante de ella cambia y se enfurece. Se regresa a batallar.

A Thomas lo llevan hasta el área de enfermería. Él se queja de dolor. La herida en el abdomen fue un poco profunda. El doctor le sutura varias heridas en el cuerpo y le coloca un cabestrillo en el brazo derecho. A la batalla terminar y ganar Mare, los soldados se regresan en el tren. Esta vez Thomas viene con ellos. Él está solo, acostado en un camarote quejándose de dolor. De pronto alguien abre la puerta y ve a Diana entrar. Ella le hace el saludo militar y se acerca a él.

—Diana, me alegra que estés bien

—Usted no está muy bien que digamos

—Hoy por poco no la cuento

—Lamento no haber estado a su lado para defenderlo

—No te preocupes, lo que estabas haciendo era más importante que salvarme la vida

Diana le entrega unos medicamentos y le da agua.

—El doctor te envío esto, es para el dolor... Tal vez te haga dormir un rato

—Gracias —Thomas se bebe los medicamentos—

Diana se sienta a su lado. Ella permanece en silencio hasta que él se duerme.

Dos horas después llegan a la base. Diana despierta a Thomas y lo ayuda a caminar, luego unos soldados lo llevan en camilla hasta el hospital. Ya él estando en el cuarto la enfermera viene corriendo. Aún Diana sigue junto a él.

—Estamos muy cortos de personal para la gran cantidad de heridos... Joven, necesito que te encargues de él. Debe tener sus heridas limpias, le pido que le ayude a ducharse en la tina. Iré a preparar el agua

—Está bien, señora, yo me encargo

La enfermera prepara el agua y se va. Thomas y Diana se miran, él ve que ella está un poco incómoda. Lo ayuda a levantarse y lo lleva hasta el baño. Le quita el cabestrillo, él se queja de dolor. Luego le quita la venda del ojo. Mientras lo ayuda a desvestirse nota que él tiene muchas cicatrices en el cuerpo.

—Son cicatrices de guerra

—¿Por qué algunas son muy recientes? Ya más de una semana de la última batalla

—Son por otras razones

Ella lo desviste completamente, le ayuda a entrar a la tina y lo sienta.

—Al menos el agua está templada... Se siente bien —Suspira aliviado—

Diana lo ayuda a bañarse, mientras pasa el jabón cerca de algunas heridas él se queja un poco.

—¡Auch!

—Perdón

Él no deja de mirar a Diana y como ella va pasando sus manos por todo su cuerpo. Él sonríe. Nota que ella está un poco nerviosa mientras se acerca a la parte baja del abdomen. Thomas sin querer deja ver lo que siente al ella lavar cierta zona y se ríe nervioso.

—Qué vergüenza, perdón

Diana termina riéndose también, un poco nerviosa. Luego ella lo mira a los ojos y lo besa.

—Sé que me vas a decir que no busque amor en ti, pero no puedo negar lo enamorada que estoy de usted… Nunca en mi vida había sentido esto por alguien… Creo que te amo

Thomas se sorprende. Ella lo vuelve a besar, Thomas le agarra el rostro y la besa con deseo. En ese momento la enfermera los interrumpe al venir con los medicamentos. Diana termina de ducharlo, vestirlo y colocarle de vuelta el cabestrillo. A las horas el doctor le da de alta para que siguiera el tratamiento en su habitación. Diana lo acompaña hasta su cuarto y lo acuesta.

—Necesita descansar, te daré los medicamentos que el doctor te recetó —Ella prepara los medicamentos y se los da—

—No tienes que hacer todo esto

—Lo hago porque debí cuidar de usted y siento que es mi culpa que esté así por haberme alejado tanto

Él la agarra de la mano y la mira a los ojos.

—Entonces, gracias

Ambos se sonríen.

—Tengo que irme a descansar un poco, mañana vendré temprano

—La puerta estará sin seguro, puedes entrar cuando quieras

Diana se aparta, le da un saludo militar y se va.

Al día siguiente alguien toca a la puerta.

—¡Pase!

Diana entra y le hace el saludo. Él le contesta.

—Aquí no tienes que ser tan formal —Él ve que trajo algo en las manos—

—Traje desayuno

—Genial, ya me moría de hambre, apenas pude moverme para ir al baño y comer algo fue un desafío

Diana prepara el café. Luego le lleva el desayuno a la cama. Él trata de comer, pero al tener su brazo dominante lastimado algunas cosas se le caen. Diana se acerca y lo ayuda a comer, ella misma le da la comida en la boca. Él no deja de admirarla al ver tanta gentileza y humildad en ella.

Durante una semana ella viene a ayudarle.

Un día al tocar la puerta él abre. Ella se sorprende al verlo mejor.

—Hoy luces bien

—El doctor vino temprano y me quitó los puntos y el cabestrillo. Dijo que mi brazo ya se desinflamó bastante. Sentí mucho alivio... Hoy podré regresar a la oficina y seguir trabajando, tengo mucho acumulado

—Me alegra... Entonces ya no me necesitas

—Ya no, pero como sabía que vendrías preparé el desayuno... Ven

Ambos se sientan a desayunar. Él le habla de sus planes de hacer un escuadrón especial, a Diana le gusta la idea. Él se emociona mucho al ver su interés.

Diana se levanta para irse, ya está llegando a la puerta.

—Ya es hora de irme, lo veré después

—Diana, yo... no quisiera que te fueras aún

—¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?

Thomas pone seguro a la puerta y se acerca a la cama. Se baja un poco el pantalón y se acuesta. Diana está nerviosa.

—Quiero que te sientes aquí

Ella se acerca y se sienta a su lado.

—No me refería ahí, sino encima mío —Él se saca el miembro—

Diana se pone muy nerviosa. Se va a sentar, pero él le pide otra cosa.

—También quiero que te desnudes completa

Ella comienza a quitarse el uniforme mientras le tiemblan las manos. Él sólo se quita el pantalón ya que no tiene camisa puesta. Mientras ve a Diana desnudarse él se autocomplace un poco.

—Tienes un cuerpo muy hermoso, nunca había visto algo así, todo tan simétricamente perfecto

Diana se sienta sobre sus piernas y suspira nerviosa. Él la penetra, Diana siente un poco de molestia. La agarra por la cadera y la mueve lentamente mientras él gime. Thomas ve que a pesar de ella sentir incomodidad está reflejando placer en su rostro.

—Eres la única mujer a la que he permitido estar sobre mi —Thomas suspira— Se siente bien, definitivamente eres especial —Le acaricia el cuerpo. Luego la acuesta en la cama y se pone sobre ella. Él va besando desde los senos hasta el vientre. Sigue bajando y le abre las piernas—

La respiración de Diana aumenta, aprieta con fuerza las sabanas, luego le agarra el cabello, gime levemente. Unos minutos después él se aparta.

—Hay reacciones en el cuerpo que no mienten —Thomas sonríe y se levanta para limpiarse el rostro—

Diana está agitada y cruza las piernas aun sintiendo placer. Ella lo ve buscar un pote de aceite dentro de una gaveta, se unta un poco en los dedos y en el miembro. Se le acerca nuevamente, la gira boca abajo, le alza la cadera y mete sus dedos por detrás. Diana se pone nerviosa y siente un poco de molestia.

—Tranquila, relájate... Iré suave —La penetra, pero suavemente—

Diana suelta un quejido mientras agarra y muerde la almohada. La embiste lento varias veces, aumenta el ritmo y la fuerza mientras ambos gimen. Luego él la gira boca arriba. Le besa el cuello. Diana siente placer con eso y gime levemente. Él la vuelve a embestir, lento y duro. Ella sigue gimiendo, pero en voz baja.

—No tengas miedo de gritar, sólo hazlo

Ella grita de placer. Thomas sonríe mordiéndose los labios y la besa. Diana le agarra el rostro y lo sigue besando con deseo, luego le agarra su cabello. Ambos gimen fuerte. Diana raspa sus uñas por los costados de su espalda hasta los glúteos. La piel de Thomas se eriza. Luego ella lo acorrala con las piernas y gime fuerte. Él siente como todo el cuerpo de Diana se estremece. Thomas se alza un poco para ver su rostro de placer. Al verla y escucharla se excita, se recuesta sobre ella, se acerca a su cuello, aumenta su ritmo embistiéndola varias veces y termina dentro de ella. Él se aparta y se acuesta a su lado. Ella suspira y se queda rendida en la cama hasta quedarse dormida. Thomas no deja de mirarla mientras duerme, le acaricia el cabello.

A la hora ella despierta, mira hacia el lado y lo ve colocándose el pantalón.

—Hola preciosa —Le sonríe— Si que dormiste bien, hasta te escuché roncar —Ríe—

Diana se avergüenza. Él se le acerca a la cama y con su dedo pulgar toca sus labios. Luego la besa con deseo y va bajando su mano mientras acaricia su cuerpo. Él escucha como su respiración aumenta. Le besa el cuello y la muerde levemente dejándole una pequeña marca. Ella suelta un leve gemido. Él con su mano la sigue estimulando mientras ella cierra sus ojos y aprieta las sábanas.

—General... Ya basta... Detente —Ella se sienta en la cama, a pesar de estar sintiendo placer se siente triste y se queda pensativa—

Él se le acerca y le besa la parte de atrás del hombro.

—Puedes vestirte

Ella se viste rápido. Thomas comienza a sentirse mal por ella. Le coloca la chaqueta del uniforme. Le abre la puerta y ella se va. Thomas se siente terrible.

—Maldición, me aproveché de su confianza... Aquella vez en la oficina fue diferente, pero hoy me excedí con ella... Maldita sea, nunca me había sentido tan mal —Del coraje que siente de si mismo tira de la mesa algunas cosas—

xxxxx

—Luego que te fuiste me sentí tan mal, nunca me había sentido así con alguien... Cuando estuviste sirviendo con el Gobernador y pasó aquello con las dos mujeres, donde me insultaste me hizo sentir terrible. Sabía que hice mal, y me dolió verte reaccionar así por mi culpa… Nunca debí ilusionarte para nada, sabiendo que me amabas… Luego al confirmar que estabas con Roy pensé que te había perdido para siempre. Ahí me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti… Preferí alejarme, por eso estuve tanto tiempo que no me acercaba a ti, que no fueran asuntos del ejército

Diana se queda pensativa y triste.

xxxxx

2 meses después

Thomas va caminando por los pasillos del hospital cuando se tropieza con Diana, ella tiene un semblante triste.

—Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ho...Hola mi General —Diana lo saluda—

Thomas la saluda de vuelta.

—Vine porque no me sentía bien, sabes… cosas de chicas —Desvía la mirada—

—Oh, entiendo —La mira con sospechas—

Ambos se quedan en un silencio incómodo. Thomas tose.

—Te veré luego

—Si General —Diana se marcha del hospital—

Thomas le estuvo raro y decide hablar con el médico. Pide ver el expediente de Diana y ve que fue recluida por sangrado vaginal. Él le pregunta al médico que sucedió.

—Esto es confidencial

—Necesito que me diga que le pasó —Thomas lo mira fijamente—

—Ella tuvo un aborto… Ya no puedo decir nada más

Thomas se sorprende y se va. Decide ir a buscar a Diana para hablar con ella, pero la encuentra a lo lejos sentada en un banco, luce triste y pensativa. Él se va a acercar, pero llega Roy. Se sienta a su lado y alza su mentón. Él le pregunta algo y ella le dice que no. Llegan Arla y Jeff, tratan de animarla al verla tan triste. Luego todos se van, Roy se va echado de brazos con Diana y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Thomas decide no buscarla más.

xxxxx

—Supe que habías perdido un bebé y me sentí muy triste por ello, debió ser algo fuerte para ti, ¿Supongo que hubieras querido tenerlo?

—Los primeros días me sentí muy mal, pero con el tiempo lo superé poco a poco... Si hubiera deseado tenerlo, tal vez muchas cosas hubieran sido diferentes

—¿Roy lo supo?

—Nunca le comenté nada acerca de eso... Ahora mismo tu eres el único en saberlo

—De verdad que lo lamento, ninguna mujer merece vivir una experiencia así

Diana se queda pensativa y triste.

\Rayos, no puedo decirle la verdad y que ese bebé fue suyo… Le destrozaría el corazón/ —Una lágrima baja por su mejilla—

xxxxx

Unos días antes del regreso de Reiner.

Diana fue herida de gravedad por una explosión en una batalla. Está en la cama de un hospital, luego de ser operada para detener el sangrado y quitar el pedazo de bomba incrustado en la pierna. Thomas desde que se enteró va todos los días a verla. Él está en el cuarto, junto al doctor.

—Sus heridas están sanado bastante bien, aún la tenemos sedada para evitar el dolor. Hoy le reduciremos la medicación... Tuvo suerte que los fragmentos de la bomba no tocaron ninguna arteria de la pierna, y las quemaduras del abdomen fueron de segundo grado, con tratamiento y medicamentos va a estar bien. Ella es joven y fuerte, pronto podrá ingresar de nuevo al ejército

—Gracias doctor por cuidar de ella

—Sé que es tu mejor soldado, no la iba a dejar morir —El doctor le da varias palmadas en la espalda y se va—

Thomas se queda junto a Diana el resto del día. Cuando se va a ir se despide de ella. Le toma la mano.

—Necesito que te recuperes pronto —Le da un beso en la frente y llora un poco—

Alguien entra a la habitación. Thomas se seca las lágrimas, se gira y ve a Roy.

—Hola Rogers

—Hola General Benton, ¿Alguna novedad?

—El doctor le bajó la sedación, así que tal vez pronto despierte

—Que bueno, necesito verla bien

—Igual yo... Bueno, tengo que irme, si despierta avísame por favor —Thomas se va—

Al día siguiente tocan repentinamente la puerta de su oficina. Al abrir ve a Erik.

—General, ya regresaron los Guerreros... Pero sólo Zeke, Pieck y Reiner

Thomas se levanta de la silla y va rápido al hospital. También se entera que Diana despertó, y se alegra, pero como está tan ocupado no pudo ir a verla ese día.

—Ahora que están los Guerreros, ¿Hará su Escuadrón Elite? —Le pregunta Erik—

—Si, creó que usaré a Reiner. Él junto a Diana son mis candidatos, por ahora esperaré a que salgan del hospital y mejoren... Tal vez, también nombre a los compañeros de Diana parte del Escuadrón, ellos son muy buenos —Thomas se emociona al saber que está cerca de tener su propio escuadrón—

xxxxx

—Yo desde que supe que estabas interesada en Reiner me puse triste y aproveché para usarlo para que él pudiera espiarte, ya que llevaba un tiempo teniendo sospechas de ti y de tus compañeros... Yo no tenía el valor de espiarte… Aquel día en el bosque que volví a fallarte sentí tanto vergüenza de mí mismo que no tuve el valor para acercarme a ti nuevamente, como siempre echando todo a perder. Cuando aquel día entré al gimnasio y te vi, de verdad que no tenía otras intenciones y me sorprendió mucho el que hayas querido tener relaciones conmigo. Pensé que lo hiciste por placer, pensé que todo quedaría ahí. Luego supe que tú y Reiner habían peleado y se separaron. Me molesté con Reiner por ser un idiota y no valorarte luego de todo lo que habías hecho por él. Bueno, aún es un idiota que no te valora... Cuando supe que habías desaparecido me desesperé mucho, pensaba que te había ocurrido lo peor. Roy y yo estuvimos buscándote por días sin descansar. Cuando te localizamos y pudimos rescatarte me sentí tan feliz. De regreso en el tren, cuando tuvimos otra vez relaciones, comprobé lo mucho que te amaba y que de igual manera tu tenías sentimientos por mí —Thomas llora— Pero luego de que te ví salir del almacén con Reiner sentí que se me había caído el mundo encima y me enojé muchísimo. Sospeché que habían regresado, pensé que te había perdido completamente otra vez y que nunca más estaría a tu lado... Tuve ataques de ira y volví a ser como antes... Incluso llegué a matar por ti

xxxxx

Thomas llega a su habitación y con furia comienza a tirar al suelo todo lo que está sobre una mesa. Camina molesto de un lado a otro. Es tanta la furia que siente dentro de sí que comienza a golpear la pared dando puños fuertes. Se tira al suelo a llorar. Agarra un papel y un bolígrafo, comienza a escribir una carta. Al terminar la deja sobre la mesa y sigue tirando cosas al suelo. Abre una gaveta y saca una botella de alcohol, comienza a beber. Ve que sus nudillos están ensangrentados. Se queda dormido tirado en el suelo.

A la mañana alguien toca a su puerta. Al abrir ve a Diana, ella se asombra al ver el desorden en la habitación.

—¿Y ese desastre? —Diana entra—

—Disculpa, anoche llegué con mucho coraje y no pude contenerme

—¿Que sucedió?

—Cosas del ejército, tengo mucho estrés con tanta responsabilidad

Diana comienza a recoger.

—No tienes que hacerlo —Él recoge varias cosas y las pone sobre la mesa. Agarra la carta y la echa al bolsillo—

Diana nota que tiene sangre en los nudillos.

—¿Te lastimaste?... Ven a lavarte —Diana lo lleva hasta el baño y le lava la sangre de la mano. Luego agarra un kit de primeros auxilios, lo sienta para curarlo. Ella le unta alcohol y él se queja— Eres un chillón para ser un General que ha estado en innumerables batallas donde has sido herido tantas veces

Ambos se ríen. Luego él la mira.

—Me alegro de que seas candidata a Guerrero. Te lo mereces, eres la ideal para eso

—Seguiré dando lo mejor de mí para Mare

Thomas la agarra de la cadera y la acerca a él.

—Y la mejor soldado que puedo tener

Diana se pone nerviosa. Le termina de vendar los nudillos. Él se mira el vendaje.

—Hace unas semanas te curé de esto mismo y ahora eres tú quien lo hace

—Si, pero aquella vez te curé el labio, ¿Recuerdas el golpe que te di? —Diana controla la risa—

—Como olvidarlo, aún me duelen los dientes

Diana se ríe, luego se aparta para seguir recogiendo. Recoge una botella de alcohol.

—¿Estuviste bebiendo?

—Fue sólo unos tragos, necesitaba despejar la mente

Diana se le acerca y lo huele.

—Deberías darte una ducha

Él se ducha y Diana recoge todo. Al salir sale desnudo a buscar ropa limpia. Por el espejo él ve como Diana se pone un poco nerviosa y se gira. Él se coloca un pantalón.

—Deberías intentar controlar los corajes ya que te terminas lastimando a ti mismo

—Lo he intentado, pero se me hace difícil y prefiero hacerme daño antes que lastimar a alguien. Han habido ocasiones que he perdido el control

Diana se sorprende.

—¿En realidad esto fue por el estrés del ejército y no por otra causa?

—No, fue por lo que te dije

Diana decide irse. Él intenta besarla, pero ella lo detiene.

—Lo siento, pero ya estoy de vuelta con Reiner y quiero respetarlo

—Lo entiendo

—No quiero que pienses que soy una cualquiera o que me aproveché de tu rango

—Nunca he pensado eso de ti

—Antes de estar con Reiner yo corté con Roy. Los días que estuve contigo fue porque estaba sola, pero ya arreglé mis cosas con él y verdaderamente quiero estar con Reiner

Thomas se entristece. Diana al verlo triste decide irse, pero antes de marcharse se detiene.

—Nunca te conté, pero uno de los responsables de mi secuestro fue el hombre del restaurante

—¿Que? —Thomas se sorprende—

—No sé si murió o qué, pero estoy segura de que fue él. Tenía intenciones de abusar de mí —Diana se entristece. Luego se va—

Thomas al cerrar la puerta se enfurece y su mirada refleja mucho odio mientras no puede contener las lágrimas.

Por un tiempo vuelve a perder la mente y regresa a hacer experimentos en su base subterránea. Hace contacto de nuevo con un contrabandista. El día en que quedaron de acuerdo en hacer una compra y entrega, el ejército de Mare va a la ciudad y allana el almacén. Diana y Reiner han dado con la identidad del Gato Negro, pero el hombre fallece al caer de un tercer piso. Thomas desde la distancia ve el movimiento militar, está molesto y se va. Erik lo espera en el vehículo.

—¿Vió lo que dije? Diana y Reiner fueron los responsables

—Si, maldita sea... Me quedé sin suplidor de sueros

—Debería usted mismo robarlo

—No puedo darme el lujo que me atrapen

—No es tan difícil, tan sólo esperar a que se mueva equipo militar, entre los cajones se cuentan menos para la lista y el resto se saca sin que nadie se dé cuenta

—No es tan fácil, pero se puede intentar... Para conseguir sujetos de prueba tendré que volver a hablar con el ex-Coronel

—Yo puedo hacer el contacto

—Te lo encomiendo

Varias semanas después Thomas encuentra al hombre que había secuestrado a Diana. Luego de pelear y forcejear con él lo mata de manera horrible, dejándolo irreconocible.

Unos días después Thomas está sentado solo en el comedor, almorzando. A lo lejos ve en una mesa a Reiner, Diana, Roy, Jeff y Arla. Están compartiendo y riendo. Ellos al ver al General solo, Roy y Diana deciden ir hasta su mesa para invitarlo.

—General venga con nosotros, no se quede ahí solo

Él no quiere ir.

—Vamos —Diana lo agarra de la mano y se lo lleva—

Roy lleva su bandeja. Lo sientan a la mesa junto a ellos.

—Estábamos burlándonos de Jeff ya que una vez en los entrenamientos él se cayó por una colina y comenzó a rodar sin parar —Diana ríe—

Todos también se ríen.

—No te burles, al menos nunca me he estrellado contra un árbol —Jeff saca la lengua—

—Pero yo no lucí como una llanta de camión rodando colina abajo —Diana se ríe a carcajadas—

Jeff se molesta le lanza un pedazo de comida a la cara y ella lo esquiva. Todos se ríen.

—¿General, usted ha sufrido alguna vergüenza o momento gracioso en sus entrenamientos? —Le pregunta Jeff—

Thomas se queda pensativo.

—En mis días no tuve muchos momentos divertidos... Pero si pasé vergüenzas, una vez en un entrenamiento me quedé atorado en el lodo

Todos se ríen.

—¿Supongo que usaron una grúa para sacarlo? Como usted es tan alto y pesado... Lo digo sin ofender —Reiner ríe nervioso—

—Si lo hicieron, fue vergonzoso ya que nadie me podía sacar, quedé justo en el medio de todo —Thomas ríe—

—A Jeff le pasa eso y lo mejor es enterrarlo ahí mismo —Roy se seca las lágrimas de tanto reírse—

—Ahí viene el otro a burlarse de mi —Le lanza un pedazo de comida y le cae en el uniforme—

Roy lo mira serio y le hace señas de que se prepare cuando salga.

—Yo no sé pero alguien por ahí una vez se cayó usando un rifle de alto calibre —Diana junto con Roy y Jeff miran a Arla—

Ella se ríe avergonzada.

—Ni me lo recuerden, ese día fue súper vergonzoso

Diana mira a Thomas.

—En ese momento que Arla se cayó justamente estaba pasando Magath detrás de ella

—¿Con que fuiste tú?... Magath me contó que una recluta le había caído encima

—Que doble vergüenza —Se sonroja— Al menos caí sobre un hombre guapo

—Ya va a empezar otra vez, otro más a su lista —Jeff pone cara de aborrecimiento y mira para el lado—

Todos se ríen. Diana y Thomas se cruzan miradas luego de que sin querer rozaron sus piernas debajo de la mesa, pero Reiner los interrumpe al acercarse a ella y decirle algo al oído. Diana le sonríe y se sonroja. Thomas siente celos, pero lo intenta de disimular. Luego de seguir conversando y riendo, Thomas se levanta.

—Me disculpan, tengo que irme... Gracias por invitarme a la mesa con ustedes, me reí bastante con sus anécdotas

—Usted siempre es bienvenido con nosotros, debería pasar más tiempo a nuestro lado fuera de los entrenamientos y misiones —Diana le sonríe—

—Definitivamente lo haré —Thomas se va. Llega a su habitación y se prepara para salir a una reunión con el ex-Coronel—

Luego de ducharse se está afeitando. En eso tocan a la puerta. Él abre aún con crema de afeitar en el rostro. Se sorprende al ver a Diana afuera.

—¿Y esta visita inesperada?

—Sólo quería verte a solas

—Pasa

Diana entra.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —Thomas pregunta preocupado—

—No... Es que ahora si terminé los planos del nuevo equipo tridimensional

—Bien, me lo haces llegar a la oficina —Thomas se va al espejo del baño a seguir afeitándose—

Diana ve su ropa sobre la cama.

—¿Vas a salir?

—Tengo una reunión importante en la tarde

—¿Es del ejército?

—No, asunto personal

Diana va hasta el baño, agarra la navaja y lo sienta en la sala.

—Déjame ayudarte —Diana lo comienza a afeitar, le arregla la barba—

Thomas no deja de mirarla. Al terminar le limpia el rostro para quitarle la crema. Al colocar la toalla en la mesa ve dos periódicos, uno dice _"Los Héroes de Mare"_ y el otro habla de cuando ella desapareció.

—¿Te gusta guardar periódicos?

—Sólo donde tú sales en la portada

Diana sonríe. Luego comienza a peinarlo.

—Tu cabello ha crecido bastante

—Pienso dejarlo crecer un poco más, me gusta así

—Te queda bien —Diana al terminar de peinarlo, lo abraza por detrás y suspira fuerte— A quien voy a engañar, si yo te amo tanto. Eres mi debilidad y tienes todo lo que quiero —Besa su mejilla—

Thomas está sorprendido. Él la agarra y la sienta sobre sus piernas. Ambos se miran a los ojos.

—Por ahora no quisiera tener relaciones contigo, pero de verdad necesito estar a tu lado, necesito sentirte cerca mío —Ella le acaricia el rostro— Necesito sentir tus labios, tu calor, tu olor, necesito todo

Thomas sonríe.

—Si eso quieres, aquí siempre voy a estar para ti —La agarra del rostro y la besa apasionadamente—

Diana lo agarra del cabello. Thomas la sigue besando con mucho deseo mientras acaricia su espalda. Ella le desabotona la camisa y comienza a besarle el cuello. La respiración de Thomas aumenta. Él le abre la camisa y toca su pecho.

—Aun tienes marcas de aquel golpe que te dieron... Pero has sanado bastante rápido —La sigue tocando—

—Si no hubiera sido por ti ese día hubiera muerto

—Y te volvería a salvar una y otra vez

Thomas mete su mano y le toca los senos. Luego la recuesta un poco hacia atrás y besa su pecho. Lo repite, pero pasando su lengua hasta el cuello. Diana se estremece y suspira fuerte. Luego ella se recuesta sobre su pecho y escucha su corazón latir. Thomas la abraza.

—El mejor lugar donde puedo estar es entre tus brazos —Diana sonríe— Me hace sentir tan segura

Thomas le da un beso en la cabeza y acaricia su cabello. Luego se levanta para vestirse. Al él quitarse la camisa que tiene, Diana ve que hay marcas nuevas en su brazo y pecho.

—¿Te volviste a lastimar?

—Oh... —Se mira el brazo— ...si... Es por un trabajo que hago —Recuerda cuando forcejeó y mató el hombre que la había secuestrado—

Diana le agarra el brazo y lo besa, igual su pecho.

—No quisiera que te volvieras a lastimar

Thomas le agarra el rostro.

—No lo haré, lo prometo

Ella le ayuda a ponerse la camisa y se la abotona. Le coloca la corbata y la chaqueta. Thomas se coloca el sombrero. Ambos salen de la habitación, Diana lo acompaña hasta el portón. Se miran y se sonríen. Al ella irse, él la detiene.

—Diana

Ella se gira y lo mira. Él se quita el sombrero por un momento y la mira a los ojos.

—Te amo

Ella sonríe y se sonroja.

—Te veré luego, mi General

Ella se va. Thomas no para de sonreír. Erik en un vehículo lo recoge y lo lleva hasta el lugar de reunión en un restaurante. Durante la reunión Erik y el ex-Coronel están llegando a un acuerdo. Thomas está un poco distraído pensando en Diana.

—Benton, ¿se encuentra bien? —Le pregunta preocupado el ex-Coronel—

—¿Ah?... Si, disculpa, estoy pensando en otros asuntos pendientes

—¿Hacemos el trato que hemos hablado?

—Por ahora no haré la compra, primero tengo que hacer unas cosas, pero tal vez más adelante la haga

—Me parece bien, siempre tendré eldianos disponibles para ti

—Perfecto

Se dan la mano. Thomas y Erik se van.

Unos días después. Luego de la reunión con los marleyanos donde Diana lo acompañó, él está en su base subterránea leyendo una carta que ella le envió.

_—"Lo de anoche fue espectacular, aunque por dentro no quería, pero necesitaba sentirte dentro de mí. Gracias por hacerme tan feliz, soy una mujer dichosa en tenerte en mi vida. Te amo y nunca me cansaré de decírtelo... Te dejé un pequeño regalo. Me costó conseguir el original, pero te envío una de las fotos que nos tomaron en una entrevista. Me encantó como me mirabas, con tanto amor, ojalá pudieras mirarme de esa misma manera por siempre... Te amo General Thomas J. Benton"_

Él sonríe y saca la foto del sobre. La mira y llora de felicidad. Lee el reverso y dice: _"Para mi querido Thomas, con mucho amor, Diana". _Él besa la foto y sigue llorando feliz. Luego la guarda dentro de un compartimiento oculto en el escritorio. Se levanta, sale de la oficina y camina por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de un calabozo que está abierta. Él mira al interior y siente escalofríos. La cierra y se queda pensativo.

—Por ella tengo que cambiar, le tengo que demostrar el verdadero hombre que soy. Ella me ha ayudado bastante a superar mis traumas y no es justo que siga haciendo cosas malas a sus espaldas... Le demostraré que soy mejor que Reiner y que siempre la haré feliz hasta mi último suspiro —Thomas se va de la base subterránea—

xxxxx

—Ese tiempo a tu lado fueron los mejores días de mi vida... Yo no volví a hacer experimentos en mi base, yo no volví a hacerle daño a nadie, sólo quería estar a tu lado, aunque nos viéramos a escondidas... Tu sacaste lo mejor de mí, yo era muy diferente estando contigo

Diana le acaricia el rostro mientras llora.

—Gracias por contarme tu historia... Ni tenía idea de todo lo que viviste e hiciste

—Gracias por escucharme

Ambos se abrazan fuertemente.

(Continúa en el volumen 4 parte 2)


	20. Volumen 5: Un nuevo comienzo (Parte 1)

Muchos años más tarde.

_—El mundo ha cambiado tanto. Durante años luego del Retumbar de la Tierra varias naciones tomaron valor y se unieron para luchar contra los millones de Colosales que salieron de las murallas de Paradis, fue la batalla más grande de la historia. Se pensó que la humanidad llegaría a su extinción, pero el ser humano salió victorioso. Con los años la tecnología ha evolucionado a pasos agigantados. He sido testigo de tantos descubrimientos que han cambiado a la humanidad. Lo que antes parecía un cuento de hadas, hoy en día es una realidad... Sin embargo, aún el ser humano sigue buscando lo desconocido y lo prohibido. Algunos intentan volver a usar los titanes como armas, desconociendo el peligro que traería esto para el ser humano... Nosotros durante estos años hemos usado el poder __del Titán Fundador__ para rastrear todo suero de titán que aún quede en el mundo. Hemos viajado a diferentes países buscando y destruyendo los sueros. Con el pasar de los años hemos cambiado nuestra apariencia una y otra vez para que nadie sospeche de nuestra verdadera identidad. De igual manera hemos quitado de en medio a todo aquel que sea descendiente de los Fritz, para que así nadie puede dominar el Fundador. Y si, hemos tenido que matar varios Fritz y Reiss que estaban ocultos. No íbamos a permitir que ningún poder titánico llegase a sus manos nuevamente. Ni vamos a permitir que condenen a la humanidad a vivir encerrados bajo la sombra de los titanes_

Un tiempo después.

Unos soldados corren desesperados mientras son disparados desde la distancia, algunos caen muertos. Un Oficial de alto mando corre con una maleta en mano y se esconde en una habitación. Escucha unas pisadas acercarse a la puerta, se esconde detrás de un mueble y prepara su arma para disparar. Escucha a una mujer hablar desde afuera.

—Huele a rata —Diana patea la puerta y la rompe. Entra dando un salto con sus dos armas— Te encontré... ¡Bang! ¡Bang!

Detrás de ella entran Thomas, Mikael y Areli, todos tienen sus rostros cubiertos y vestidos con uniforme militar, llevan armas largas. Diana mira la habitación y no ve a nadie. Guarda sus armas.

—¡Oh! Yo juraba que había alguien aquí... Tsk, tendré que seguir buscando —Diana se gira, cuando escucha a alguien moverse y disparar. Ella esquiva la bala y corre rápido hasta el hombre y le patea la mano—

Su arma cae al suelo. El hombre cae arrodillado protegiendo la maleta. Diana se la quita de las manos, aunque él forcejea un poco. Diana lo vuelve a patear y lo tira al suelo. Ella abre la maleta y saca un suero de titán.

—El ser humano nunca aprende de los errores del pasado... Si tan sólo supieran que tener contacto con una sola gota de este suero puede condenar a la humanidad entera... Pero claro como está generación no vivió lo de nuestros antepasados no saben lo que es vivir con terror a ser devorados por unos de estos monstruos. A ustedes no les importa y sólo piensan en poder... Un poder temporal, porque si cae en manos no dignas puede llevar a la destrucción de la humanidad... Todo eso sólo con una simple gota —Diana saca la jeringa con el suero adentro, ella deja caer una gota sobre su lengua—

El Oficial se asusta, pero no sucede nada. Diana se ríe.

—mmm —Luego ella siente asco—Wacala, sabe a eldiano de Ymir Fritz

Thomas, Mikael y Areli contienen la risa.

—¿Qué demonios son ustedes? —Le pregunta el hombre—

—Disculpe nuestra descortesía... Chicos preséntense

Thomas, Mikael y Areli se quitan las máscaras y se transforman en titanes-humanos, sus ojos brillan en la oscuridad del cuarto. El Oficial grita de miedo. Diana se pone de cuclillas y lo mira a los ojos.

—Soy Diana Ackerman —También se transforma en titán-humano—

El Oficial se asusta. Ella sonríe cínicamente.

Todos salen del edificio. Mikael lleva la maleta con los sueros. Diana se limpia la mano, ya que tiene sangre en sus nudillos. Areli y Mikael destruyen los sueros. Mientras tanto Thomas se acerca a Diana y comienza a revisarla por todo el cuerpo.

—¿Que te pasa? —Diana lo mira confundida—

—¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herida? Esta fue una misión un poco difícil

—Estoy bien —Diana le acaricia el rostro—

—Si un día te pasa algo malo yo me muero

—No me pasará nada, te lo prometo

Ambos se dan un pequeño beso y se abrazan.

—¿Ya hemos destruido todos los sueros? —Areli le pregunta a Thomas—

—Espero que sí... No percibo que quede algún ejército que posea sueros, ya que los hemos destruido todos... Tampoco hay Fritz ni Reiss para controlar algún titán, así que pienso que la humanidad está fuera de peligro

—Así que, ¿Ya terminó todo? —Pregunta Mikael—

—Sí... Ahora podemos vivir una vida normal, si quieren. El mundo ha evolucionado bastante, creo que nos adaptaremos bien —Diana mira a los tres—

—Suena genial —Thomas sonríe—

Al tiempo regresan a Paradis y compran una casa grande, cerca de las ruinas del muro María. Tiene un terreno enorme y un pequeño riachuelo cruza cerca. Parte de las ruinas del muro están dentro de su terreno.

—La casa está genial —Areli lo dice emocionada—

Mikael también se emociona. Comienzan a desempacar las cosas y a ponerlas en la casa. Están felices con su nuevo hogar. Ya llevan varios días. Thomas llega de trabajar, él es inversionista en Paradis. Diana está en su nueva habitación cuando él entra y se sienta en la cama a descansar un poco. Ella está guardando algunas cajas en el armario.

—Me alegro de que al fin podamos tomar un respiro de todo esto

—Nos hacía falta y nos lo merecíamos... Ya era agotador tener que cambiar de apariencia a cada rato y tener que viajar tanto... Lo bueno es que pudimos conocer países nuevos

—Tienes razón —Thomas se queda mirando a Diana con mucho amor. Ve que ella trata de poner una caja en la parte de arriba del armario, pero no alcanza. Él se levanta, se para detrás de ella y la ayuda a subir la caja. La mira a los ojos y le sonríe, haciendo que Diana se sonroje—

—¿Sabes? Esta habitación es un poco grande para mi sola, tal vez podrías venir y darme compañía

—Conozco tus intenciones, por ahora me quedo en mi habitación

—¿Por qué?... Llevamos juntos muchos años. ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de...? ¿Ya sabes?

—Eso lo dejaré para un día especial —Thomas se va del cuarto—

Diana lo persigue.

—¿Un día especial?... ¿Acaso no todos los días son especiales?

Thomas se gira, la mira, se ríe y sigue caminando hacia su cuarto. Diana se queda murmurando.

—Tsk, que hombre tan difícil

Mikael la llama.

—Mamá ven, bajen los dos, les tenemos una sorpresa

Thomas y Diana bajan. Mikael los lleva al sótano de la casa. Ambos al ver lo bonito que han decorado el lugar se sorprenden. Hay fotos de ellos durante los diferentes años y lugares donde estuvieron. Hay figuras y otros recuerdos.

—Quisimos tener un espacio donde podamos recordar todo lo que hemos hecho —Areli sonríe—

—Será nuestro espacio personal

—Está muy bonito —Thomas sigue mirando cada recuerdo—

—Gracias por esto, es muy hermoso... ¿Pero por qué hay un área sin terminar? —Diana le pregunta a Mikael—

—Porque será para cuando seamos más

—¿Seamos más? —Diana pregunta confundida—

—Bueno ya sabes... Hermanitos

Diana y Thomas se miran.

—Creo que tu madre no ha pensado en eso todavía

—Lo he pensado... —Diana se va y sube por las escaleras— ...pero sola no lo puedo hacer

Thomas contiene la risa, mientras mira con vergüenza a los hijos de Diana. Luego él se va del sótano también. Encuentra a Diana en la cocina preparando la cena.

—¿Que vas a hacer de comer?

—Ya sabes, mi comida favorita... Pizza casera

—¿Quieres que te ayude a amasar la masa?

Diana lo mira fijamente y sonríe.

—Sé que sonó raro

Ambos se ríen. Thomas comienza a ayudarla cortando unos vegetales. Diana lo mira de arriba para abajo.

—¿Cuándo te vas a cortar el cabello?

—En el día especial

—Tsk, creo que primero me muero antes de que llegue ese día especial

—Que exagerada eres

Diana se le acerca a Thomas. Le da pequeños besos en la mejilla y lo acaricia.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez en que estuvimos juntos?

—En Mare

—¿Mare? —Diana lo dice sorprendida— Ah, sí, el día de la misión de la montaña, la cual nunca fui porque estaba en otra misión —Le guiña y se ríe—

—Ese mismo día... Perdona si no he querido tener algo contigo, sólo quiero esperar al momento idóneo y prometo que será algo muy especial

Diana suspira profundo y agarra un rodillo para la masa.

—Está bien no te voy a presionar, pero tendré que irme en alguna esquina a petrificarme en lo que llega ese... —Lo dice con burla haciendo muecas— ...día especial

Thomas se ríe y se le acerca por detrás mientras ella va amasando.

—Tienes que ir practicando —Le agarra las manos y la ayuda a amasar, mientras le da besos en el cuello. Luego la agarra de la cadera y la roza levemente con su entrepierna—

—No calientes la masa, si no te la vas a comer —Diana lo agarra de la nuca y lo besa—

—Tómalo como un adelanto

Ambos se siguen besando hasta darse cuenta de que Mikael está en la nevera. Él los mira con cara de asco.

—Sólo vine por mi botella de agua... Sigan amasando lo que estuviesen amasando —Mikael bebe agua y se va controlando la risa—

Diana y Thomas se ríen. Continúan cocinando mientras se coquetean un poco.

Una hora después terminan de cocinar y Diana llama a sus hijos a cenar.

En las noches Diana siempre tiene pesadillas. Puede escuchar voces y gritos de terror de todos los que desaparecieron con el rugido del Titán de Thomas. Tiene cargo de consciencia por lo ocurrido, siente que se ahoga por la culpa. Diana grita y llora mientras duerme. A veces ella pierde el control, su mente entra y sale de ambos mundos, del real y el de sus Caminos, perdiendo la razón y desorientándose en el sueño. Thomas como siempre entra a su habitación para calmarla y consolarla. Se recuesta a su lado para que ella pueda sentir su calor y escuchar su corazón latir. De esa forma Diana se tranquiliza mientras duerme.

Durante las semanas siguientes todos estuvieron trabajando en la casa. Preparando en el terreno un área para ejercitarse y poder entrenar con sus titanes. Diana estuvo creando un equipo tridimensional.

—Te está quedando genial, muy parecido al que tenías en Mare

—Sólo espero que funcione... Quiero aprovechar que tenemos árboles gigantes en nuestro terreno para así practicar —Diana se coloca el equipo. Está lista para usarlo—

—Sólo procura no estrellarte contra un árbol —Thomas se ríe en voz baja—

Ella le saca la lengua. Thomas y sus hijos la miran. Diana dispara los ganchos a un árbol y sube velozmente. Ella da un giro en el aire y se trepa a una rama.

—Ves que pude —En ese momento el gancho se suelta y ella pierde el balance, cae rápidamente hacia el suelo, pero antes de chocar se vuelve a enganchar al árbol. Diana se ríe nerviosa mientras se columpia, luego baja al suelo—

—No pierdes la costumbre —Thomas controla la risa—

—Ya veo que no... Solo le faltan algunos ajustes y quedará listo —Diana decide no practicar más—

Ya como han acabado de arreglar la casa deciden salir los cuatro a dar una vuelta en la ciudad. Están cenando en un restaurante dentro de un centro comercial. Areli habla con Diana, mientras Mikael y Thomas ven un juego de fútbol en la televisión. Thomas le murmura.

—¿Crees que hoy sea el día correcto para hacer... aquello?

Mikael murmura.

—Es el momento idóneo

—Tengo un poco de miedo... ¿Si no le gusta? ¿Si dice que no y me rechaza otra vez?

—Le va a encantar y mamá te ama mucho, estoy seguro de que dirá sí

Thomas mira su reloj.

—Ya es hora

Mikael le hace señas a Areli.

—¿Mamá me quieres acompañar a comprar algo? —Le pregunta Areli—

—Claro que sí

Pagan la cuenta y se van todos. Thomas y Mikael se van aparte. Diana y Areli se van de compras. Areli está un poco molesta. Diana ve su ceño fruncido.

—¿Cariño estás bien?

—Si mamá, sólo fue un pensamiento

Varios minutos después ambas salen de una tienda. Areli está hablando por el celular.

—Mikael y Thomas están afuera, vamos

Todos se encuentran afuera y deciden dar una caminata por la orilla del río. Es un largo paseo peatonal que pasa al lado del gran río que cruza todo Paradis.

—Este lugar es muy bonito, me encanta ver lo diferente que se ve todo —Diana suspira—

—El que Paradis esté tan cambiado es gracias a ti por haber tomado la decisión de luchar para que permanezca su libertad. Has mantenido el orden, como debió ser desde el inicio... Me siento orgulloso de ser parte de esto. Lo que en un día quise ver su destrucción, hoy lo quiero proteger y lo seguiré haciendo, aunque me cueste la vida... Amo verte feliz en este lugar y quiero que así sea siempre —Thomas saca del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta una flor. Él se la entrega—

Diana está feliz.

—Nuestra flor —La huele—

—Aquí también crecen, así que podré regalarte todas las que quieras, más bien te haré un jardín si es necesario... Quiero que al verlas todos los días recuerdes que es el símbolo de nuestro amor —Thomas suspira nervioso— Diana yo... Yo quiero hablar contigo de algo más

—Dime, te noto un poco nervioso

—Lo estoy —Suspira— Diana, sé que llevamos juntos muchos años, lo suficiente para crear un lazo muy estrecho entre los dos, más allá de lo que tuvimos en el pasado... Creo que ya es tiempo de dar un paso adelante y formalizar nuestra relación —Thomas saca de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita y se arrodilla frente a Diana—

Ella se sorprende.

—Thomas... —Diana está muy nerviosa— Yo no esperaba esto de nuevo

—Perdón si ha sido un poco precipitado como aquella vez

—Admito que tengo miedo, no es la primera vez que lo haces. Tú y Reiner lo hicieron en Mare y sabes todo lo malo que vivimos después. Roy igual lo hizo aquí en Paradis y ya sabes cuál fue su destino —Diana suspira— Tengo miedo de que esto tenga un final similar

—Entiendo que tengas miedo... Pero te prometo que no volverá a suceder. Te prometo que te haré feliz siempre... Ahora tú puedes tener el control de las cosas, no tienes por qué temer

Diana mira a sus hijos. Mikael sonríe y asiente con su cabeza. Diana mira a Thomas y le sonríe. Él abre la cajita, mostrando el anillo.

—Entonces, Diana Ackerman, ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Diana llora de felicidad.

—Thomas... Si acepto ser tu esposa —Se limpia las lágrimas de su rostro—

Él se alegra y le coloca el anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo. Se levanta y la besa. Ambos se abrazan fuerte. Mikael está muy feliz y se acerca a ellos, los abraza. Areli está un poco apartada.

—Espero que ambos sean muy felices, los amo a los dos, mamá y… papá

Thomas se emociona al escucharlo y lo abraza. Diana ve que Areli está pensativa y triste, la hala del brazo y se abrazan los cuatro.

Regresan a su casa. Diana está muy feliz. Antes de irse a su habitación habla con Thomas en el suyo.

—¿Este es el día especial?

—No, pero es la antesala a ese día —Thomas la agarra y la besa. La lleva contra la pared mientras le roza su pantalón. Le besa el cuello y le acaricia el cuerpo— Ahora si tengo con que complacerte

Diana suspira fuerte, pero lo aparta un poco.

—Thomas, no tienes que hacerlo hoy

—¿Segura?

—Puedo esperar

La vuelve a besar y la abraza.

Días después ya están en los preparativos de su boda. Diana ha salido con ellos a comprar algunas cosas y decide hacer una parada en una casa de un barrio de gente adinerada.

—¿Que hacemos aquí? —Le pregunta Thomas—

—No quisiera que nos casemos y sólo estemos nosotros cuatro... Creo que es tiempo de expandir nuestra familia

En ese momento ven un hombre salir al ver estacionado un carro frente a su casa.

—¿Ese es nuestro abuelo? —Areli pregunta sorprendida—

Diana se baja del vehículo y se acerca al hombre. Mikael y Areli también bajan.

—Buenas tardes, señor, ¿Usted es Andrew Smith?

—Si —Contesta confundido— ¿La conozco? ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

—Me llamo Diana, me gustaría hablar con usted, su esposa y su hermana si es posible... Es algo importante, y disculpe que llegué de esta manera tan precipitada

—No se preocupe, vengo ahora —Andrew se va confundido, busca a Clara y Beth. Los tres llegan—

—Hola, soy Diana Ackerman Smith

—¿Eres familia nuestra? —Le pregunta Andrew—

—Si lo soy —Diana contiene las ganas de llorar— Ustedes no me recuerdan, pero yo... —Diana extiende sus manos— ...les quiero mostrar la verdad

—¿De qué verdad hablas? —Le pregunta Clara—

—Sé que suena un poco raro, pero sólo tienen que tocarme y lo verán

Ellos se miran confundidos, pero acceden y la tocan. En ese momento Diana da un soplo suave y una corriente recorre por ellos. Se asustan y gritan. Se miran entre sí sorprendidos al recordar toda su vida pasada.

—Diana... ¿Mi niña?

—Si papá —Diana llora—

Ambos se abrazan fuerte. Clara y Beth la abrazan y lloran juntas. Mikael y Areli también se unen al abrazo. Están felices.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —Le pregunta Clara—

—Los hice renacer para que vivieran en un mundo en paz... Pero era tiempo de tenerlos de vuelta, los necesito

—Mi niña hermosa —Beth la acaricia— Lamento lo que sucedió aquel día, entiendo por qué lo hiciste y gracias por darnos una nueva oportunidad

—Vamos, entren. Tenemos mucho que hablar —Clara lleva de la mano a Diana—

Al entrar a la casa Diana ve dos niñas un poco grandes jugando, son Leena y Eva. Diana se emociona y controla las ganas de llorar.

—¿Que harás con ellas? —Le pregunta Andrew—

—Dejaré que disfruten su niñez, ya luego cuando sean adultas les devolveré la memoria

—Me parece bien

Están toda la tarde hablando y compartiendo. Diana nota a Thomas un poco triste y apartado. Ella sabe la razón así que decide irse a solas.

—¿A dónde vas? —Le pregunta Thomas—

—Necesito hacer algo... Tal vez me tarde un poco, espérenme aquí —Diana se va caminando—

Thomas se queda confundido.

A las horas Diana regresa y toca a la puerta. Le abren, pero ella llama a Thomas. Él se acerca.

—Yo sé por qué estás tan triste y no es justo que esté disfrutando de mi familia y tú no... Ven afuera

Thomas sale y se sorprende al ver quiénes están afuera esperando por él. Thomas corre emocionado.

—¡Mamá! —La abraza fuerte y llora sobre su hombro—

—Mi niño, no sabes cuánto te extrañé

Thomas ve a sus tíos y primos. Los abraza fuerte.

—¿Diana como hiciste esto? Ellos son marleyanos

—Ellos igual a todo ser vivo tienen conciencia que al morir se transforman en memorias, con la diferencia que no tienen donde ir luego de morir y se quedan vagando sin rumbo, no como los eldianos que sus memorias puede seguir viviendo en los Caminos de Ymir... Tuve misericordia con ellos y decidí hacerlos parte de mí. Ahora todos los marleyanos, eldianos que se unieron a mí, y personas de otras naciones tienen la oportunidad de vivir más allá de la muerte física... Por eso decidí traer a tu familia de vuelta y que puedas compartir con ellos lo que no pudiste en la vida pasada

Diana se acerca a la familia de Thomas.

—Quiero pedirles disculpas porque sé que en el pasado fui la causante de su sufrimiento y muerte... Le quité todo a Thomas y por eso hoy quiero arreglar ese error

La mamá se acerca y la abraza.

—Te perdonamos... Gracias por traernos de vuelta a la vida

Diana llora de felicidad. Thomas la abraza. En el resto de la noche ambos le dicen a su familia que se van a casar muy pronto. Todos están felices.

Dos semanas después.

La familia de Thomas está viviendo con ellos unos días, hasta que él les regala su propia casa, luego se mudan.

Diana siente como si alguien intentara comunicarse con ella y estuvo todo el día sintiéndose mal. Decide irse sola al bosque.

—Tengo algo que hacer... Vengo después

Thomas, Mikael y Areli se quedan preocupados.

Diana camina hasta unas ruinas de la muralla. Se arrodilla y toca un pedazo de roca. Ella siente una corriente recorrer por su cuerpo y entra a los Caminos de Ymir. Diana ve a Ymir Fritz a su lado. Ambas están solas.

—¿Que quieres? —Diana pregunta molesta—

—Sólo quiero hablar contigo de algunas cosas

—Habla

—Diana yo, yo quiero decirte la verdad... Tu igual que muchos fueron engañados con una mentira que fue pasando de generación en generación... Todo lo que crees no es verdad

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Desde mi historia hasta la creación de los titanes todo ha sido una mentira... El ser que te dió ese poder también te mintió... Diana, ese ser te utilizó

Diana se queda confundida.

—Ese ser no me dió ningún poder, ese ser fue de los primeros titanes que existieron en el mundo... Es un titán primitivo... Por miles y miles de años se mantuvo oculto en la tierra hasta que el Rey Fritz lo encontró con el cuerpo de una mujer y me ordenó encerrarlo para que no fuera estorbo en sus planes, y lo aprisioné en el lugar de Tormento... La historia que te haya contado de mi fue mentira. Sólo lo dijo para convencerte de que prestaras tu cuerpo para poder ser libre y poderse vengar de los Fritz, por eso estuviste años buscando y matando nuestros descendientes... Ese ser es como un parásito buscando huésped y tu fuiste su candidata perfecta por todo el odio que sentías y tu debilidad mental... De alguna manera ese ser logró manipularte aún estando en el lugar de Tormento. Él fue el causante de todo lo malo que hiciste. Él se aprovechó de tu quiebre mental para usarte como tu otra personalidad. Él fue quien te revivió cuando aquel Teniente te asesinó y te volvió a revivir el día en que te suicidaste debajo del puente. Fue el causante de todo tu dolor

Diana se marea. Está muy confundida, intenta contarle la verdad, pero algo la detiene así que continua la conversación.

—¿Por qué te tendría que creer?

—Tócame y verás que no miento

Diana toca el hombro de Ymir. Ella comienza a ver su verdadera historia, se sorprende y comienza a llorar.

—Hemos sido víctimas y esclavas del destino... Diana, perdóname por como tuve que tratarte en los Caminos. Fui obligada a hacerlo... De verdad que lo siento y me dolía mucho tener que tratarte de esa manera

Diana no para de llorar.

—Si es así, entonces no quiero este poder... Tómalo Ymir —Diana la sacude— Toma este maldito Titán

—No puedo quitarlo, ya es demasiado tarde... Sólo te pido que lo controles y no él a ti

Diana sigue incrédula.

—Entonces la batalla, todo eso fue...

—Fue a propósito, los Fritz querían usarte para liberarlo y luego matarlo

Diana camina de un lado para otro, agarrándose la cabeza.

—¿Si tienes tanto poder porque eres una esclava como todos?

—Ese ha sido mi destino, por entregar mi vida y mi voluntad a quien no debía... Al menos tu eres libre, puedes ir y venir a estos mundos las veces que quieras. Por favor disfruta de la felicidad que tienes ahora, el tiempo del ser humano es diferente al nuestro, vive cada momento y sé feliz... Lamentablemente eso es algo que jamás, o al menos por ahora no voy a poder vivir

—¿Por qué no huyes?

—Porque no es tan fácil para mí... Pero ya he encontrado quien me ayude —Ymir sonríe levemente—

—Yo puedo ayudarte si quieres

—No Diana... Esta parte de la historia te corresponde a ti. Yo no voy a interferir

—Entonces, no hay razón para que seamos enemigas —Diana extiende su mano a Ymir, y esta le responde el saludo—

—Diana, a pesar de todo el dolor, sufrimiento y odio que has vivido, siempre puedes ver la bondad en los corazones de los demás. Siempre ayudando a quien lo necesita y perdonando si es necesario. Lo que hiciste con Thomas y lo que acabas de hacer conmigo

Diana sonríe. Ymir suspira y se queda pensativa.

—Te tengo que confesar algo de Reiner

—¿Qué pasó con él?

—Diana él... —De pronto Ymir ve a unos guardias cruzar el árbol que es la entrada a los Caminos— Diana tienes que irte, ahora

—Por favor dime

—Ellos te van a atacar nuevamente. No confíes en nadie y mantén los ojos bien abiertos... Tienes que cuidar de él

Los guardias se van acercando. Ymir comienza a empujar a Diana para que se fuera. Ella está confundida.

—¡Diana!... ¡Lárgate de aquí! —Grita fingiendo coraje—

Los guardias están listos para atacar a Diana cuando Ymir patea la arena del suelo y hace que ella se vaya.

—¿Ymir se encuentra bien? ¿Para que ella vino? —Le pregunta un guardia—

—Si... Ella vino para nada —Ymir se va pensativa—

Diana despierta, pierde el balance y cae al suelo. Ella está llorando incrédula por todo lo que escuchó de Ymir.

—¿A quién tengo que cuidar?... ¿Cuál sería la confesión de Reiner?... Maldición, me dejó con más dudas que respuestas —Diana siente coraje y frustración por todo—

Uno de los ojos de Diana se vuelve rojo y el otro se queda azul.

_\Estuviste a punto de decirle… Pude ver tu pensamiento/_

—No lo iba a hacer

_\No mientas… Sabes que si hablas acabaré con su existencia sin aun haber nacido/_

—No lo hagas por favor —Se le entrecorta la voz— A él no

_\Eres tan débil, que fuiste capaz de perdonarla… Así no me sirves de mucho/_

—Yo sólo quiero tener paz

_\La tendrás hasta cuando yo quiera… No olvides nuestro plan/_

Su otro ojo vuelve a ser azul, Diana se queda molesta y patea tan fuerte un árbol que lo hace caer. Thomas la ha visto, y está sorprendido. Diana lo ve.

—Hace siglos no te veía tan molesta... ¿Sucedió algo malo?

Diana se va caminando.

—Nada importante... Vamos

Thomas se queda preocupado.

Un mes después.

Llega el día de la boda. Toda la familia está reunida. Diana está terminando de arreglarse. Está emocionada y nerviosa. Se mira en el espejo varias veces para ver su traje. Ella se ha recogido el cabello, usando de moño la flor de ambos. Mikael y Areli están con ella.

—Madre, te ves muy hermosa y feliz —Mikael la mira con mucho amor—

—Gracias mi amor —Diana lo abraza. Luego abraza a Areli que está un poco molesta, aunque lo intenta disimular— Te amo hija querida, aunque sé que del todo no aceptas nuestra relación quiero que sepas que nunca te voy a dejar de amar... A los dos los seguiré amando de igual manera

Ambos se van de la sala. Ya la boda está por comenzar. Mikael se acerca a Areli.

—Al menos por mamá intenta aceptar a Thomas en nuestras vidas

—No puedo Mike, no soporto ese hombre... Él arruinó la vida de mamá, nos separó de ella cuando éramos recién nacidos... Él arruinó la relación de nuestros padres. Ellos pudieron haber sido felices

—Ya ellos no eran felices, aunque lo disimulaban ante todos. Thomas no tiene nada que ver

—¿Por qué mamá no pudo perdonar a papá? Si Thomas le hice cosas peores, pero aun así lo perdonó

—Mamá tenía coraje porqué papá a escondidas la traicionó. Eso me lo dijo Thomas, fue algo que no logramos escuchar aquel día

—Mentira, ¿Tú le crees a él?

—Mamá también me contó la verdad de lo que pasó

—¿Y por qué a mí no?

—Porque nunca le has dado la confianza para hacerlo por siempre estar enojada

Areli se queda triste.

—Por favor hoy es un día especial para ella, no lo arruines con tus berrinches —Mikael se va un poco molesto—

Areli se queda pensativa.

La boda está a punto de comenzar. Thomas está en al altar esperando por Diana. Se ha recortado el cabello, y se afeitó un poco la barba, teniendo la apariencia de cuando era General en Mare. Él está muy nervioso. Mikael se le acerca y le arregla la corbata. Le da varias palmadas de ánimo y lo abraza.

Diana desfila con su padre. Ve a todos muy felices. Al ir llegando al altar no para de mirar la emoción que tiene Thomas reflejada en su rostro. Él está llorando al verla venir tan hermosa. El padre de Diana se la entrega y le da unas palabras. Thomas promete cuidar de ella siempre. Ambos se toman de las manos, se miran a los ojos y se sonrojan. Están nerviosos y felices a la vez. Al fin su día ha llegado.

—¿Este es el día especial? —Le pregunta Diana—

—Si lo es

Ambos se sonríen emocionados.

Luego de hacer sus votos matrimoniales, prometen protegerse y amarse hasta que la muerte los separe, los declaran marido y mujer. Ambos se besan.

Tienen un recepción muy bonita e íntima con la familia. Luego se van solos de luna de miel. Llegan al hotel donde se van a hospedar esa noche. Thomas la agarra en brazos y entran al cuarto.

—Siempre quise hacer esto

Ambos ríen. Están muy felices, aunque Thomas está muy nervioso.

—¿Y si nos damos una ducha?

—Me parece genial

Thomas se comienza a quitar la camisa y el pantalón, se desnuda en frente de Diana. Ella suspira nerviosa. También se quita su traje. El corazón de Thomas late rápido, dejando ver lo que está sintiendo en ese momento. Ambos se duchan juntos mientras él besa su nuca y cuello. La abraza por la espalda y la acaricia. Salen del baño, Diana se está secando y Thomas la ayuda. Al terminar él la besa apasionadamente.

—Son tantos años sin tenerte de esta manera, admito que tengo miedo y estoy nervioso

—También estoy muy nerviosa —Suspira—

Se siguen besando. Diana se sienta en la cama y él se para de frente a ella. Diana se le queda mirando y sonríe, contempla todo su cuerpo con amor.

—Amo tu masculinidad —Le comienza a acariciar desde el muslo hasta más adentro—

—Diana... Estoy muy sensible... No creo que dure mucho, al menos quisiera sentirte —La acuesta en la cama. Se recuesta sobre ella—

Ambos se miran a los ojos y se sonríen. Aún siguen temblando de los nervios. Se besan y Thomas la penetra con suavidad.

—Cuanto extrañaba esto... Aún se siente tan bien estar dentro tuyo —Thomas la sigue penetrando y va aumentando su ritmo poco a poco—

Ambos siguen gimiendo más fuerte. Él la embiste más rápido y duro. Diana grita de placer. Aprieta sus uñas contra su espalda y le muerde fuertemente el hombro. Thomas grita y pierde el control por un momento, de tanto placer que siente.

—¡Diana! —Sus ojos brillan y una electricidad recorre su cuerpo—

Ella lo abraza para calmarlo. Thomas respira profundo y logra calmarse. Ambos se agarran de la mano. Él le besa el cuello y aumenta su ritmo y fuerza. Thomas gime y termina dentro de ella. Él se recuesta a su lado. Diana se gira. Ambos se miran a los ojos, se sonríen y se besan.

—Te amo esposo mío

—Te amo más, señora Benton —Thomas comienza a reírse nervioso— Pensé que me iba a transformar en titán

—Al principio es difícil de controlar, pero luego te acostumbras —Ríe— Perdón por morderte... Aunque esa es mi venganza a la mordida que me diste en nuestra primera vez... No sabes lo que me costó controlarme

—Que vengativa eres, no perdonas una —Le da un beso—

Luego de descansar un rato vuelven a tener relaciones. Durante su luna de miel ambos disfrutan. Se van a cenar, a caminar por la playa, a bailar. Cada hora que pasa Thomas le demuestra lo mucho que la ama.

El último día de su luna de miel van hasta una pequeña isla. Diana y Thomas están sentados en la orilla del mar con sus trajes de baño. Él aprovecha que la tiene sentada entre sus piernas y la abraza fuerte.

—Te amo, preciosa mía —Le da un beso en la mejilla— No sabes lo feliz que soy de al fin poder vivir este momento

Diana lo abraza.

—Yo también me siento feliz, mi grandulón hermoso —Le da un beso en la boca—

Ambos se quedan mirando las olas chocar en la orilla. Diana suspira triste.

—¿Que te pasa?

Ella se gira para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Lamento tanto no haberte dado la oportunidad cuando pude. Sé que hubiera sido muy feliz contigo y nada malo hubiese pasado entre nosotros

—Cariño, era algo que no sabías. Yo era una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier momento iba a estallar. Mira todo lo que pasó sólo por no aceptar tu decisión. Además, no era alguien digno de tenerte en mi vida por las malas acciones ocultas que tenía —La mira a los ojos y le acaricia el rostro— Quisiera que olvides el pasado y te concentres en lo que sentimos ahora. Es más, ni tan siquiera mires el futuro, sólo vive el presente. Disfrutemos de este momento tan especial —La agarra del mentón y la besa—

—Pase lo que pase quiero que nuestro amor prevalezca y que estemos juntos por siempre, ya sea en esta vida o en la otra

—Y así será... Para mí sería hermoso pasar una eternidad a tu lado... Mujer de mi vida

Ambos se quedan abrazados un rato. Diana no deja de acariciarle su cuerpo. Thomas sonríe y se levanta.

—Me voy a dar un último chapuzón, ¿quieres venir?

—No, ve... Yo te observo desde aquí

—Me quiero lanzar de la roca, tengo ganas de hacerlo... ¿Me grabas?

—Si y ten cuidado —Diana saca la cámara y lo comienza a grabar mientras va escalando la roca—

Thomas sube, al llegar al borde le grita a Diana, da un salto dando una vuelta en el aire y se lanza al mar. Ella se ríe. Lo deja de grabar y se le queda mirando mientras nada. Diana sonríe triste, y la voz de un niño le habla a su mente.

_Sólo faltan nueve años y comienza todo, como te lo ha pedido_

—No quiero hablar de eso —Diana llora—

_Ya no hay vuelta atrás, sabes que es inevitable_

—Lo sé... Lo único bueno es que al fin te podré conocer, pero no sé cómo soportaré lo demás

_Prometo que ahí estaré para apoyarte_

Diana se acuesta boca abajo sobre la toalla de playa. Se seca las lágrimas antes de que Thomas regrese. Él sale del agua y se acerca sigilosamente escondiendo algo entre sus manos. No deja de mirarle el cuerpo a Diana y se muerde los labios. Se acuesta a su lado, pero dándole la espalda.

—Creo que el frío del agua le ha afectado. Tal vez con un poco de calor se vea mejor y vuelva a la normalidad

Diana se gira confundida y lo mira, luego se ríe.

—¿Ya te andas insinuando? —Se sonroja— ¿Quieres otra ronda?

Thomas la mira.

—¿De qué hablas?... Yo sólo estoy hablando del pepino de mar que encontré —Se gira y lo muestra—

—Creí que me hablabas de otra cosa

—Ay por la gloria de Mare, que mal pensada eres

—Pff —Diana comienza a reírse a carcajadas— De ti me espero cualquier cosa, por eso pensé tan mal —Sigue riéndose—

Thomas se ríe.

—Bueno, iré a devolver a este amiguito a su hogar —Camina y lo mete de vuelta al agua. Regresa donde Diana y se acuesta a su lado—

Diana está sin aire de tanto reírse, se secas las lágrimas y suspira profundo.

—Amo estos momentos... Ojalá fueran eternos —Ella sonríe—

Thomas la besa y la mira a los ojos.

—El pepino de tierra necesita amor

—¿Ajá?... Pues que espere ¿sabes que alguien nos puede estar mirando entre las palmas?

—Aquí no viene nadie... Además, ¿qué tiene de malo que le demuestre todo mi amor a mi esposa?

Diana se sonroja.

—¿Escuchas ese noc noc en la puerta?

—Si

—¿Lo dejas entrar?

—Dile que es bienvenido

Ambos se ríen y se besan. Thomas se abre el bañador y lo baja un poco. A Diana le mueve el bikini a un lado. Comienzan a tener relaciones apasionadamente.

Se acaban sus vacaciones y regresan muy felices a la casa. Mikael los recibe emocionado, Areli sólo se alegra un poco.

7 meses después.

Diana acaba de llegar a la casa. Busca a Thomas y lo ve fuera trabajando en un jardín.

—¿Hoy no fuiste a trabajar? —Pregunta Diana—

—Decidí tomarlo libre, envié a Mikael por mi... Pues quise trabajar en el jardín que te prometí hacer con nuestras flores

—Te está quedando muy bonito

—Tardarán unos meses en florecer, pero luego si podrás disfrutar de ellas por el resto del año

Diana está muy feliz, más de lo normal. Se acerca a Thomas, se arrodilla y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Y esa felicidad que traes? —Ríe— Algo hiciste

—Yo nada

—Cuando te veo así es porque hiciste algo o quieres algo —Le da un beso en la frente—

—Hoy mi felicidad es diferente

—Cuéntame ¿qué pasó? —Él termina de sembrar. Se sacude las manos. Ambos se levantan—

—Estos años que hemos vividos juntos me he sentido muy feliz. Especialmente estos meses que llevamos casados. Es más de lo que imaginé... Si tuviera que volver a elegir con quien vivir mi vida, te elegiría a ti mil veces

Thomas la mira a los ojos.

—Eres un gran hombre, el mejor compañero y esposo que se puede tener —Diana le acaricia el rostro— Y no me arrepiento de estar a tu lado. Contigo he pasado los mejores momentos de mi vida. Incluso desde cuando éramos soldados en Mare —Sonríe—

—Esos días también fueron los mejores para mí

Ambos se abrazan. Diana está un poco nerviosa.

—El mundo ha cambiado mucho y la mejor elección fue vivir una vida normal y poder disfrutar de todo lo que no pudimos en nuestra vida pasada... —Suspira nerviosa y sonríe— Dentro de unos meses nuestras vidas van a volver a dar un giro —Llora un poco—

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Diana saca de su chaqueta un sobre y se lo da a Thomas.

—Dentro de ese sobre está la prueba del cambio que vamos a tener

Thomas nervioso va abriendo el sobre. Diana no para de llorar. Él abre una carta, se sorprende al leer lo que dice. Él se sienta en un banquillo, está sorprendido. Luego saca otro papel y comienza a llorar de felicidad cuando ve lo que es. Diana lo abraza fuerte.

—Voy a ser papá —Sigue llorando—

—Sé que ese siempre fue tu anhelo, nunca olvido cuando me lo contaste... Estoy segura de que vas a ser el mejor papá que nuestro pequeño podrá tener

Ambos se abrazan fuerte y lloran de felicidad.

—Diana, tú me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo... Te amo tanto, y gracias por llevar en tu vientre mi mayor anhelo —Thomas se arrodilla y le besa el vientre—

En ese momento Mikael llega a la casa y los ve llorar. Él junto a su hermana vienen corriendo.

—Mamá, ¿Por qué papá está llorando? —Pregunta Mikael—

Thomas le da los papeles. Mikael los ve y grita de felicidad.

—¡Areli vamos a tener un hermanito! Ya mamá tiene dos meses de embarazo —Mikael se alegra tanto que llora de felicidad, abraza a Diana y a Thomas—

—Felicidades mamá —Areli abraza a su madre, aunque se siente un poco triste—

—Esto hay que celebrarlo. Hoy voy a cocinar algo especial —Mikael se seca las lágrimas—

—Vamos hijo, yo te ayudo

Thomas y Mikael se van a la casa muy felices. Areli se queda con Diana. Aún sigue triste.

—¿Que te pasa hija? Te noto triste

—Nada... Es que nunca imaginé que llegaría este momento tan pronto

—Yo sé que aún sigues molesta con lo de tu padre... Pero ya he explicado muchas veces porque lo hice

—Quien debería estar hoy feliz es mi padre, Reiner

—Areli —Diana suspira molesta— Yo no voy a dejar que nada y nadie me quite la felicidad que tengo hoy —Diana se va para la casa—

Ese día celebran la pronta llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia. Aunque Diana sigue un poco molesta con lo que dijo Areli.

Las semanas van pasando. Diana va a las citas con el ginecólogo, Thomas siempre la acompaña. Los días en que ella no se siente bien, Thomas está a su lado dándole apoyo y cuidándola. En una de las citas les dan la noticia que el bebé es una niña. Thomas se emociona mucho y comienza a prepararle su cuarto. Ella está muy emocionada por su embarazo. Los cuatro están felices.

Thomas y Diana cumplen un año de casados.

Dos meses después, es la última semana del embarazo. Diana ya está teniendo contracciones y casi no puede caminar por el dolor. Aun así, ella decide ir al jardín a ver si alguna flor ya ha florecido. Thomas la acompaña para ayudarla caminar. Mientras miran las plantas ven una que ya ha echado su primera flor. Ellos se emocionan.

—Al fin

—Es bellísima —Diana se toca su vientre y mira la flor— Es hermoso ver cómo ha florecido al mismo tiempo que una vida está por nacer

Thomas se acerca y también toca el vientre. Le da un beso a Diana y la abraza. Ambos se van y de camino Diana siente algo romperse.

—¡Thomas!

—¿Que sucede?

—Ya es hora

Thomas le ve el traje mojado. Rápido se pone ansioso y corre a buscar las cosas para el hospital. Monta a Diana en el carro. Llama a Mikael por teléfono para que fuera al hospital.

Ya en el hospital Diana está en sala de parto. El personal médico la monitorea. Diana siente mucho dolor y suspira fuerte varias veces. Thomas está nervioso y ansioso.

—Había olvidado lo horrible que era este dolor —Suspira—

—Tu eres fuerte, pudiste traer a gemelos puedes con esto... —Se le acerca al oído— Sólo procura no transformarte en titán

Diana ríe con dificultad.

—Por favor no me hagas reír... Eso lo puedo controlar

Unas horas después Diana comienza a pujar. Thomas busca a las enfermeras. Cuando la examinan ven que la bebé ya está saliendo. Diana grita de dolor, llora, suda, y sigue pujando. Thomas le sostiene la mano. El doctor le dice a él que se acerque para que vea al bebé salir. Thomas a ver la cabeza de la bebé saliendo se siente mareado y pierde el balance un poco. Una enfermera lo sostiene. Diana da un pujo largo y fuerte haciendo salir la bebé por completo. Él médico corta el cordón y pone la bebé en el pecho de Diana. Thomas se acerca emocionado, llora de alegría. Las enfermeras atienden la bebé y se la dan a Thomas en lo que el doctor atiende a Diana. Él se sienta con la bebé en brazos. No deja de mirarla con amor y alegría. Toca sus manitas pequeñas y besa su frente. Luego que el doctor termina con Diana, Thomas va donde ella. Ambos besan la bebé.

—Hoy soy el hombre más feliz del mundo. Al fin pude ver hecho realidad uno de mis mayores sueños, el de ser padre... Esta bebita es mi vida, mi pequeña Zoé

—Zoé Benton Ackerman, suena hermoso

A la hora Mikael y Areli pudieron subir al cuarto a ver su hermanita. Ambos están emocionados. Luego la familia viene a visitar.

Las semanas y los meses pasan. Thomas siempre cuida de su pequeña niña. Durante las noches se levanta a atenderla, le cambia el pañal, le da el biberón. Diana también está emocionada de ver crecer poco a poco a su niña, lo que nunca pudo hacer con sus hijos. Ambos fueron testigos de sus primeras palabras: "papá". Fueron testigos de sus primeros gateos, sus primeros pasos. Celebran el primer cumpleaños de Zoé junto a toda su familia. Luego de terminar la fiesta y acostar a la niña a dormir, Thomas pide hablar con Diana, Mikael y Areli.

—Tengo que confesarles algo a ustedes, es acerca de unas cosas que hice usando al Fundador —Thomas suspira nervioso—

—¿Qué hiciste? —Pregunta Mikael—

—A través de las memorias viajé al pasado... A cuando vivimos todo aquello horrible

—¿Para qué? —Pregunta Diana—

—Primero que todo, antes de explicarles... Diana, ¿recuerdas el pordiosero que salvaste en un callejón? Que tú y Reiner vieron que le atacaban y te acercaste para socorrerlo

—Si... ¿Cómo sabes eso si no estabas allí?

—Ese hombre era yo

Diana se sorprende.

—Cambié mi apariencia para que no me reconocieras... La foto que tenía en mi mano era tuya, tu eras la esposa que buscaba

Diana no sale de su asombro y se sienta.

—Pero, ¿por qué viajaste en el tiempo? ¿Con que propósito?

—Quería remendar un error... Yo estuve buen tiempo detrás de ti, vigilándote... Te seguí hasta Paradis... Yo... Yo fui quién salvó a tus hijos

Mikael, Diana y Areli se sorprenden.

—¿Que dijiste? —Pregunta Diana—

—El hombre con la canasta que tú y Reiner vieron en aquella visión, era yo... Obviamente ya sabia todo lo que iba a ocurrir, donde vivías con Roy y donde vivía tu padre en Mitras, así que quise cambiarlo... Tus hijos no iban a vivir ese día... Cuando te secuestré te hubieras sucumbido ante el dolor y te hubieses dejado matar por mi yo del pasado. Eso hubiese permitido a que yo lograse lo que quería... El saber que ellos estaban vivos fue lo que te mantuvo con vida en el calabozo

—El mantenernos vivos, le dió la fuerza a mamá para acabar contigo —Areli se sienta al casi marearse— ¿Por qué no cambiaste lo demás y evitar que mamá sufriera?

—Hay cosas que tienen que suceder para que ocurran otras... Si yo hubiese cambiado todo, hoy en día no estuviéramos aquí... Créanme que hubiese deseado poder hacerlo, pero no pude —Se entristece—

Diana sigue conmocionada. Thomas se arrodilla frente a ella.

—Thomas... Eso ha sido lo más hermoso que has podido hacer por mi —Diana comienza a llorar—

Mikael se arrodilla al lado de Thomas.

—Siempre he creído en el gran cambio que has dado y esto ha sido una prueba de ello... Reconociendo tus errores has buscado remendarlos. Eso te hace un gran hombre y mejor persona... Te quiero, papá —Él lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas—

Areli se le acerca.

—Perdón por haberte dicho tantas cosas malas... Me cegué por rencores que no me correspondían y te juzgué mal... Gracias por salvarnos y darle motivos para vivir a nuestra madre —Llora— Quiero empezar de cero contigo y tratarte como te lo mereces, con amor y respeto... ¿Puedo llamarte papá?

—Claro que sí, mi niña

Ambos se abrazan fuertemente. Thomas llora de felicidad. Diana y Mikael se unen al abrazo.

—Los amo, a todos... Me siento orgullosa de tenerlos a ustedes como hijos y a Thomas como esposo... Estoy agradecida por tener una familia tan hermosa —Diana sonríe—

Un año después.

Luego de celebrar el segundo cumpleaños a Zoé, Thomas y Mikael están por dar un viaje de negocios. Thomas se levanta y ve que Diana aún sigue dormida. Va al baño, se enjuaga la boca y la sigue mirando. Se acerca sigilosamente, aprovecha que ella está bocabajo, él se le recuesta encima y le habla al oído. Diana se despierta.

—Buen día, cariño —Le da un beso en la mejilla—

Ella sonríe.

—Hoy tengo que irme temprano, pero me gustaría hacer algo antes de ducharme —Le comienza a bajar la ropa interior—

Diana se ríe. Él se baja un poco el pantaloncillo y la comienza a embestir. Ella se sigue riendo, luego comienza a gemir. Thomas la embiste duro varias veces. Luego de unos minutos, él termina. Le da un beso en la nuca y se levanta. Diana se gira y lo ve desvestirse para ducharse. Ella se levanta y va al baño para enjuagarse, al verlo bañar sonríe y se muerde los labios. También se mete a la ducha con él y lo abraza por la espalda, le da varios besos y recuesta su cabeza. Thomas se termina de bañar. Sale para comenzar a vestirse. Diana se viste y no deja de mirarlo con amor al verlo vestirse elegante y perfumarse. Ella lo ayuda.

Unos minutos después bajan. Thomas lleva su chaqueta en el brazo. Mikael está desesperado esperando en la puerta.

—¿Papá?... Tenemos una reunión importante en la oficina antes de ir al aeropuerto

—Si, si, lo sé... ¿Y mi maleta?

—En el auto

—Déjame despedirme —Thomas agarra a Zoé y le da un beso, le está hablando— Te portas bien, mi chiquita —Le agarra la nariz y ella sonríe—

Diana se acerca a Mikael.

—Que tengan buen viaje, y suerte en los negocios —Le agarra la mejilla— Mi niño apuesto

—Gracias mamá —La abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla—

Thomas abraza a Zoé. Luego le entrega la niña en brazos a Areli y le da un beso en la frente. Sin ver le da un beso en la mejilla a Mikael.

—¿Por qué me besas? —Él se queda confundido—

—Que demonios... Vamos, ya es hora

Mikael se ríe y se va al auto. Diana espera a Thomas en la puerta. Él se le acerca y la agarra por la cadera.

—Mi dama... —Se le acerca al oído— Prepárese para cuando regrese —Le guiña y le da un beso en la boca— Te amo

Diana se sonroja. Areli al haberlo escuchado pone cara de asco. Thomas se monta en el auto y se van diciéndose adiós con las manos.

Diana se ríe al verle la cara a Areli.

—No debí haber escuchado eso

—Luego te borro ese recuerdo

—Si, por favor

—Bueno... ¿Ya tienen su maleta lista? —Mira a Areli y a Zoé—

—Ya casi tengo todo

—¿Que esperas? Mañana nos vamos de vacaciones y no te quiero quejándote de que se te quedó algo

—Si mamá —Areli le da a Zoé al hombro y se va a terminar de preparar su maleta—

Diana, Areli y Zoé se van de vacaciones por una semana para seguir celebrando el cumpleaños de la niña. Durante esos días Diana ha sentido una ansiedad sin razón alguna. Cuando regresan del viaje y llegan a su casa, encuentran una nota en la puerta.

—Si quieres salvarlo, entrégate —Diana mira confundida a Areli—

—¿Salvar a quién?

—Necesito llamar a Thomas y Mikael... Necesito saber que están bien —Diana los llama y habla con ambos, está ansiosa—

—Cariño, ¿estás bien?

—Si... Sólo me preocupe por ustedes, pero me alegro de que estén bien... ¿Cuándo regresan?

—Lo más seguro la semana próxima, pero el día no sabemos

—Espero que no sean más días... Los extraño mucho

—Y nosotros a ustedes... Las amamos

Finaliza la llamada. Thomas y Mikael se miran preocupados.

Diana va hasta la casa de la mamá de Thomas. Ella le va a dejar a Zoé para que la cuide en lo que va a investigar junto con Areli. Mientras Diana está dejando la mochila de la niña, Areli ve las noticias. Se queda sorprendida y grita.

—¡Mamá!

Diana corre asustada, cuando ve el televisor se paraliza al ver el boletín de un secuestro.

—¿Desde cuándo está sucediendo eso? —Le pregunta a Verónica—

—Hace una semana secuestraron a ese preadolescente en su propia casa... Tiene once años

Diana y Areli se miran. Ambas salen y se dirigen a la ciudad.

—No puedo creer que hayan secuestrado a Reiner... Por eso no me sentía bien durante las vacaciones

—Alguien sabe la identidad de él y la tuya para haber hecho algo así

—Tiene que ser algún descendiente de los Fritz que se haya quedado con vida o ellos anden manipulando a alguno de sus eldianos

—¿Que vamos a hacer?

—Iré a su casa... Estoy segura de que debieron ocultar algo en su habitación sabiendo que yo iba a venir

Ya es de noche. Se estacionan un poco lejos al ver la policía y la prensa en el hogar. Diana se acerca sigilosamente y sube por el lado de la casa, hasta ver policías irse de una habitación. Ella entra en silencio. Ve cada cosa de su cuarto. A la distancia escucha a la madre de Reiner siendo entrevistada. Diana busca sigilosamente en toda la habitación, buscando alguna pista. Ella nota que hay una colección de figuras de los nueve poderes titánicos, le llama la atención y se acerca, agarra al Acorazado, ve una hendidura en la parte de atrás. Encuentra un papel doblado. Al abrirlo ve una foto instantánea de Reiner cuando fue secuestrado, lo tienen amenazado con un arma en la cabeza. Diana se sorprende, al dar la vuelta ve escrita la dirección. Ella toma una foto con su celular a ambas caras de la foto y la deja donde están las figuras. Un policía escucha los pasos en el cuarto.

—Hay alguien arriba —Nile les hace señas a los demás compañeros y suben de prisa—

Diana al escucharlos subir, se va. Cuando entran ven a alguien escapando por la ventana. Ella corre hasta su vehículo y Areli se va a toda velocidad. Algunos policías salen e intentan perseguir a esa persona que vieron. La madre de Reiner le da un ataque de ansiedad al enterarse de lo ocurrido y llora desconsoladamente.

Diana y Areli llegan a la dirección que está escrita. Se estacionan un poco lejos. Ambas se acercan caminando y ven gente afuera de una casa. Están en una zona apartada de la ciudad muy cerca de una pequeña subestación eléctrica.

—Yo iré ante ellos y trataré de averiguar quiénes son... Tu entra a la casa, que nadie te vea y lo buscas... Lo más seguro está encerrado en un cuarto o en el sótano

—Entendido mamá

—Cuídate cariño —Le da un beso en la frente y se va—

Areli ve como ella se acerca a la gente y la meten a la fuerza dentro de la casa. Aprovecha la distracción y se acerca, encuentra una ventana por donde entrar y comienza a buscar sigilosamente cada lugar. Mientras tanto Diana está sentada en la sala, le apuntan a la cabeza.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Eso deberías saberlo

—¿Son Fritz?

—No... Pero somos eldianos y fieles servidores de nuestra diosa y protectora Ymir Fritz

—Entonces, son marionetas —Se ríe—

Con un arma le golpean el rostro.

—¿Ustedes se creen que con esas armas me van a hacer algo?... No aprenden, ¿verdad?

—No te hagas la muy graciosa... Dentro de nada se te borrará esa sonrisita que tienes en tu estúpida cara

—Hey, cálmate —Diana sigue riéndose—

Mientras tanto Nile Dok está revisando la habitación de Reiner buscando alguna huella. Cuando un policía se le acerca con algo en la mano.

—Alguacil Dok, encontré esta foto... No recuerdo haberla visto

Nile la toma y sorprende. Ve la parte de atrás una dirección.

—Hay que irnos... ¡Ya! —Él junto a sus policías se van rápidamente—

Areli encuentra el cuarto donde tienen a Reiner. Aprovecha que no hay nadie y entra, rápido se encierra. Lo ve tirado en el piso, con las manos y pies atados. Ella habla con su madre por la mente.

_\Lo encontré, pero está muy débil... Al parecer lo han torturado bastante/_

La respiración de Diana se agita. Ella mira a cada persona que está allí.

_\Areli, hay que irnos ahora, ya averigüé quienes son/_ —Diana chasquea los dedos y ralentiza el tiempo. Se va hasta el cuarto donde está Areli con Reiner en los brazos, destruye la pared y se van rápidamente. Ella está desorientada con lo que está pasando—

Areli ve sangre bajando por su nariz.

—¿Mamá? —Le llama la atención—

Diana reacciona y vuelve a chasquear los dedos. El tiempo regresa a la normalidad. Montan a Reiner dentro del auto, Diana se le acerca. Lo ve inconsciente, nota que su piel está pálida y fría. Ve varias marcas de tortura en su cuerpo. Al tocar su pulso lo nota muy bajo, igual que su respiración.

Las personas se han dado cuenta que Reiner no está. Así que salen de prisa a buscarlo.

Diana aún sigue paralizada.

—Hay que llevarlo de prisa al hospital —Areli se va a montar en el lado del chofer—

—¿Qué demonios le hicieron?

El hombre con quién habló se le acerca.

—Las torturas fueron una manera para llamar tu atención y aun así te diste cuenta una semana después

Diana se gira molesta.

—Pensábamos que Reiner era importante para ti... ¿Al fin rompiste el vínculo con él?

—Es sólo niño de once años... Si querían mi atención pudieron haberme buscado y no utilizarlo a él

El hombre se ríe al verle la cara de enojo de Diana.

—Te dije que se iba a borrar esa sonrisita —Les hace señas a sus hombres— No los dejen escapar

Diana aprieta sus puños y pelea con cada uno. Areli se monta en el vehículo para huir. Diana corre hasta la subestación eléctrica. La persiguen hasta allá y le disparan. Ella entra tratando de despistarlos para poder huir y evitar usar el titán. Areli conduce a toda velocidad hacia el hospital, trata de tomarle el pulso a Reiner pero no lo siente y ve que no está respirando.

_\¡Mamá!/ —Lo dice llorando— \No puedo sentir su respiración ni su pulso/_

Diana se desorienta y una bala le roza en el cuello. Haciéndola sangrar bastante. Le siguen disparando. Ella se paraliza y recuerda cuando hizo su conexión con Reiner luego de que se destruyera la muralla María. Recuerda las veces que le salvó y le devolvió la vida en Mare. Un hombre se le acerca y la patea fuertemente. Ella pierde el balance y cae sobre un tendido eléctrico. Ella grita de dolor al sentir la corriente eléctrica entrar a su cuerpo y electrocutarse. Luego ella comienza a reírse sin control. Un rayo cae e impacta el lugar haciendo que Diana se transforme en un titán de 5 metros y se fuera la luz de la mitad de la ciudad al sobrecargarse las líneas.

Nile en su patrulla ve el fogonazo de luz a la distancia y ve como todo se apaga.

Diana como titán mata a cada hombre mientras estos intentan huir. Luego de matarlos escucha las sirenas de las patrullas venir hacia el lugar. Ella huye antes que la vieran. La policía llega y se sorprende con la escena.

Areli se estaciona en una zona apartada. Está llorando sin consuelo. Diana aún como titán llega hasta ella.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Ya no responde... Llevo rato tratando de darle primeros auxilios

Diana al acercar su oído al corazón no escucha los latidos. Ella cae sentada, está sorprendida. Areli está llorando sobre él.

—No dejes que se vaya por siempre... Sálvalo por favor —Areli sacude a Diana varias veces— ¡Salva a papá!... En el pasado él fue el hombre que más amabas con tu vida. Es el padre de tus hijos, nosotros...

—No tengo por qué estar salvándole la vida a cada rato

—Si ya no te importa, ¿por qué lo sacaste de allí? ¿Por qué puedo sentir dolor en tu corazón?

—Yo rompí mi vínculo con él cuando me traicionó —Mira para el lado—

—Mientes... Hablas de traición, pero no recuerdas cuando eras soldado en Mare y te revolcabas a escondidas con Thomas cuando era General... Luego que saliste de los Caminos de Ymir lo seguiste haciendo, por eso lo dejaste plantado en la boda

—¡Cállate! —Diana se enoja— No tienes porqué meterte en mis asuntos

—Te enojas porque sabes que es verdad... Si la historia fuera al revés, y este fuera Thomas, estoy segura de que lo salvabas sin pensarlo

Diana se queda pensativa

—La única manera en que puedo hacerlo sería condenarle su vida... Y no quiero

—Entonces, si él no está aquí, ya no quiero vivir... Te devuelvo mi titán

Diana se sorprende. Llora de coraje. Se acerca a Reiner y sopla en su rostro.

A la distancia los policías mientras examinan la escena ven un rayo caer. El hospital es el único lugar con luz en la ciudad. Hay un caos en la sala de emergencias, ya que muchas llegan al sufrir accidentes de tránsito por la falta de luz, otros llegan por recibir descargas eléctricas al sobrecargarse las líneas. Una mujer encapuchada entra con Reiner en sus brazos, nadie se percata de su presencia al estar todos ocupados. Ella lo lleva hasta una camilla vacía y lo deja. Se va antes que alguien se dé cuenta.

Diana se monta en el vehículo con Areli.

—No puedes comentar esto con Thomas ni con Mikael... Ningún debe saber lo que hice

—Lo prometo y gracias mamá… Disculpa por lo que te dije, no era mi intención —La abraza fuertemente—

10 meses después.

Diana está comprando unas cosas en el centro comercial. Decide detenerse en un puesto para comprar algo de beber, ya que se siente mareada y fatigada. Se sienta en una mesa a descansar cuando escucha a una madre llamar a su hijo.

—¡Reiner!

Diana se paraliza. Mira de reojo hacia la parte de atrás y lo ve acercase a su mamá.

—Reiner te fuiste sin llevar el dinero para que vayas a jugar con Bert... Disfruta, te espero aquí sentada y te estaré vigilando

—Gracias mamá —Él le da un beso. Sale corriendo—

Diana lo ve de espaldas junto a Bertholdt. Él está muy feliz. Diana comienza a llorar un poco. Decide irse de regreso a su casa. Estuvo casi todo el camino llorando.

Cuando llega a su casa se sorprende al verla decorada tan bonita. Ve pétalos en el suelo que la llevan hasta el comedor. Diana se sorprende otra vez al ver el comedor decorado, con la comida servida y Thomas esperando por ella.

—¿Y todo esto?

—Hoy es nuestro cuarto aniversario y quise hacer algo diferente

—Está hermoso... ¿Y los chicos?

—Se llevaron a Zoé a casa de tus padres —Thomas la sienta a la mesa, le sirve vino—

Ambos conversan mientras comen. Luego Thomas le entrega los regalos que le tiene. Diana se emociona, pero aun así la ve pensativa.

—¿Estás bien? Te noto pensativa

—Nada, estoy bien, un poco cansada comprando las cosas para el cumpleaños de Zoé

—Ya en dos meses nuestra niña va para tres años, el tiempo pasa tan rápido

—Tienes razón... ¡Hey! Te tengo que dar mi regalo —Diana saca de un bolso una pequeña cajita y se la da—

Thomas la abre y saca una pequeña ropita y una carta. Él se sorprende y llora.

—¿Diana es en serio?

Ella le dice que si llorando.

—Voy a ser papá otra vez —Sigue llorando —

Diana se levanta y lo abraza fuerte.

—Ya tengo un mes de embarazo

Él le besa el vientre.

—Tu siempre me haces tan feliz... Si esto es un sueño no quisiera despertar nunca

—Es nuestra realidad, la que siempre quisimos tener y lo logramos

Ambos lloran emocionados.

—Te tengo otra sorpresa, pero esa te la doy en la habitación —Diana le guiña—

Ambos van a la habitación y ella se sorprende al verla tan decorada, con pétalos de flores y velas. Thomas se sonroja.

—Sabía que te iba a gustar

Ambos entran y comienzan a besarse. Se dan una ducha juntos mientras se van acariciando el cuerpo. Diana lleva a Thomas a la cama y lo acuesta. Saca del bolso unas cosas que compró. Le venda los ojos. Él se ríe nervioso.

—¿Que vas a hacer?

—Algo que te va a encantar, sólo relájate

El resto de la noche tienen relaciones.

Pasan las semanas. El vientre de Diana sigue creciendo. Thomas como siempre la acompaña a las citas con el ginecólogo. En una pequeña fiesta con su familia revelan el sexo del bebé, es un niño. Thomas está muy contento igual que Diana. Le decoran su habitación mientras están en la espera de su nuevo amor. Los cinco están muy felices, igual que toda su familia.

Es tarde en la noche. Diana y Thomas van a una fiesta de negocios. Ambos están hablando con el anfitrión.

—Diana, él es el Señor Stratmann, también es inversionista en Paradis

Ella le da la mano a él.

—Un placer en conocerle Señora Benton

—El placer es mío

—Si me permite, iré a hablar con su esposo en privado

—Bien... —Diana mira a Thomas— Te estaré esperando aquí

Thomas y Stratmann se van a una oficina.

—Usted es afortunado en tener una bella dama como esposa... Veo que esperan un bebé, felicidades a ambos

—Gracias —Thomas le sonríe—

—Los niños siempre son la alegría del hogar... Es lo que nos motiva a levantarnos cada día y nos inspira a dar lo mejor de nosotros... ¿Cuantos hijos tiene? Contando a su hijastro Mikael

—Con este niño en camino serían cuatro... Mikael tiene una hermana gemela llamada Areli. Ambos son hijos de mi esposa de... una antigua relación, pero míos son dos, Zoé y este bebé

—Estupendo... Bueno a lo que vinimos

Ambos hablan de negocios.

Mientras tanto Diana está sentada tomándose un jugo cuando un hombre se le sienta al lado y comienza a hablarle tratando de coquetear.

A la media hora termina la reunión llegando a un acuerdo. Stratmann sirve un poco de licor. Thomas está mirando la oficina, ve una pila de periódicos. En ella ve uno del año 851. A penas se ve algo de la portada, pero distingue algunas palabras y hablan del Escuadrón Élite de Mare. Él se sorprende y esconde el periódico.

—Veo que le gusta coleccionar periódicos viejos

—Cada uno aporta algo de historia, siempre es bueno ver y leer lo que vivimos en el pasado para así no volver a cometer los mismos errores

—Me gusta su pensar —Thomas ve unos periódicos de hace más de un año—

Al ver leer la portada dice: _"Secuestrador arrepentido o Ángel de la guarda"_. Ve la imagen de una cámara de seguridad, una persona encapuchada entra con un niño en brazos a la sala de emergencias de un hospital.

—¿Supo de ese caso?

—No, ¿qué sucedió?

—Hace como año y medio secuestraron a un chico de once años casi doce... Pues estuvo más de una semana secuestrado... Pero alguien supuestamente lo rescató y lo llevó al hospital. En el lugar donde lo tenían de rehén encontraron varias personas muertas en un ataque que nunca se pudo esclarecer. Recuerdo esa noche, la luz se fue en la mitad de la ciudad... Al menos el chico se encuentra bien. Lo sorprendente es que no le encontraron ningún rasguño

Thomas lee la noticia y se sorprende al ver el nombre, pero disimula su impresión. Comienza a sentir un poco de coraje al saber que Diana nunca le contó de esto. Se termina de beber el licor y sale. Al salir no ve a Diana donde le dijo que iba a estar. Sala fuera de la mansión y la encuentra mientras un hombre le coquetea. Ella tiene cara de incomodidad y enojo, trata de apartarse. Thomas se acerca molesto.

—¿Puede dejar a mi esposa en paz?

—¿Y si no quiero? —El hombre le hace frente—

Thomas aprieta sus puños y lo mira de mala manera. Diana al verlo enojado lo aparta y trata de calmarlo, pero él sigue molesto y empuja al hombre contra el suelo. Ambos se van del lugar. Al llegar al auto, Diana le habla.

—¡¿Que te pasa?! Llevo años sin verte de esa manera

—No soporto ver que alguien te trate así... Me da asco —Frunce el ceño—

—Lo entiendo mi amor, pero tienes que calmarte... Yo no iba a permitir nada —Diana le acaricia el rostro, él mira para el lado molesto. Ella le da un beso en la mejilla— Estoy agradecida por tener un hombre que me defiende... Te amo

Thomas sonríe triste.

—Perdón por esta actitud, no debí dañar la noche de esta manera —Suspira. Luego sonríe— Que tal si aprovechamos que estamos solos y… matamos los antojos —Le guiña—

—Si por favor... Llevo rato con antojos de algo grande

—Cariño —Thomas controla la risa y se sonroja—

Ambos están sentados en una mesa de un restaurante 24/7. Diana está bebiendo una malteada grande de chocolate. Thomas está comiendo una hamburguesa.

—Me encantan este tipo de restaurantes... Por mi vendría todos los días —Diana sigue bebiendo—

—Podemos venir cuantas veces quieras —Thomas se levanta y se sienta a su lado. Le acaricia el vientre mientras la mira a los ojos con mucho amor. Luego la abraza—

Diana suspira.

—Este espacio entre tus brazos es mi lugar favorito... Me da tanta seguridad y felicidad —Ella lo abraza—

—Te amo con mi vida —Le da un beso en la frente—

Las semanas pasan, ya Diana está en sus últimos días de embarazo. Está sentada en el jardín junto a Zoé y Thomas. Areli está en la casa y Mikael trabajando. Diana mientras ve a Thomas cargando al hombro a Zoé ella comienza a tener contracciones fuertes. Él se acerca preocupado.

—¿Amor quieres ir al hospital?

—Creo que puedo esperar... Sólo quiero irme adentro.

Areli sale y ayuda a Diana a caminar, pero antes ella ve que las flores tienen capullos por abrir, Diana sonríe.

—Otra vida está a punto de llegar

Thomas mira las flores y sonríe.

Los dolores son cada vez más fuertes y deciden llevar a Diana al hospital. Varias horas después ella entra en proceso de parto y comienza a pujar. Thomas la acompaña, está ansioso. Unos minutos después nace su niño. Thomas lo sostiene en brazos en lo que atienden a Diana. Él llora emocionado al ver que su bebé en medio de su fragilidad tiene una gran fortaleza física. Se acerca a Diana.

—Él será un hombre fuerte

—Será un mensajero en este mundo, como un ángel... Nuestro Ángelo

Ambos le besan la frente y lloran emocionados.

El tiempo va pasando. Diana y Thomas cada día aman más a su familia. Mientras ven sus hijos crecer ambos le enseñan a disfrutar de la vida, le enseñan a defenderse y a respetar a los demás. Ambos los educan con amor. Thomas está muy enamorado de sus hijos, siempre está a su lado mientras juega, corre y baila con ellos. Quiere ser un excelente padre para ambos. Ya que Thomas tiene una fascinación por las motoras, en varias ocasiones luego de reparar alguna, les enseña a como encenderla y los monta a dar pequeñas vueltas por donde viven, los niños están felices cuando lo hace. Algunas noches se van todos cerca del riachuelo a acampar en el lugar que tienen preparado. Allí pasan las horas viendo las estrellas.

Mikael y Areli son excelentes hermanos, siempre cuidan de sus hermanitos. Thomas siempre escucha y da apoyo a Mikael y Areli. Él les dice que a ambos los ama de la misma manera en que ama sus hijos, a pesar de no ser su padre biológico. Diana está emocionada al ver su familia tan unida y feliz. Aunque ella de vez en cuando le confiesa a Thomas tener pensamientos negativos con temor a que esta paz se acabe, él le da ánimos.

xxxxx

Thomas y Diana llevan 8 años de casados. Zoé tiene 7 años y Ángelo tiene 3 años. Mikael, Areli, Diana y Thomas han decidido cambiar su apariencia con los años para poder vivir una vida normal sin que nadie sospeche que ocultan algo. Ellos nunca le contaron a Zoé y a Ángelo la verdad de lo que son.

Las clases están por comenzar y los seis se van en un viaje de vacaciones a Mare. Al llegar allá alquilan una casa móvil para recorrer varios lugares. Llegan primero a Liberio. Diana y Thomas se sorprenden al ver cómo ha evolucionado y cambiado todo. Luego van al lago que está cerca de donde era la base militar, han hecho un pequeño parque al lado. Ambos conversan sentados en los que ven a sus hijos jugar con sus hermanos.

—Me encanta ver que ya no hay muros que dividan a la gente... Marleyanos, Eldianos y personas de otras naciones viven en armonía —Diana suspira— Cuanto hubiera deseado vivir todo eso en aquellos días

—Nunca lo pudimos ver en aquellos tiempos, pero hoy es una realidad que podemos disfrutar

Ambos miran a sus hijos correr.

—Thomas, ¿Te diste cuenta?

—¿De qué?

—Mira bien y trata de recordar algo

Thomas ve el lago, sus hijos jugando y sonríe.

—Aquí mismo estuvimos hablando en aquel tiempo, me habías contado que tu mayor anhelo era tener tu propia familia con pequeños Benton corriendo por el parque... Y ya se cumplió

Thomas llora de felicidad. Diana lo abraza.

—Gracias a ti pude hacerlo... Te amo esposa mía, no tienes idea de lo feliz que soy a tu lado y al lado de nuestros cuatro hijos

Una hora después están en el lago remando en dos botes. En uno va Diana, Thomas y Ángelo. En el otro van Mikael, Areli y Zoé mientras se ríen a carcajadas al ver a Thomas bailar y asustar a Diana y a Ángelo pensando que se va a virar el bote. Por un instante Diana mira hacia la orilla y ve una pareja sentada en el lugar oculto del lago donde estuvo con Reiner por primera vez y donde Thomas le pidió matrimonio, ella sonríe.

Siguen el viaje, Areli lleva un folleto turístico de la ciudad y quiere ver los dos árboles más antiguos de Mare. Primero van al bosque, cerca de la base. Caminan por una vereda hasta llegar a un pequeño risco, encuentran un árbol enorme justo en el borde. Todos se sorprenden al ver su tronco tan gruesos y rus ramas tan grandes. Diana está paralizada al recordar el lugar. Areli, Mikael, Zoé y Ángelo se están tomando fotos en el lugar. Thomas se le acerca a Diana al verla rara.

—Cariño, ¿qué te sucede?

—¿Recuerdas el bebé que perdí en aquel tiempo?

—Si, ¿Qué tiene que ver?

—Yo lo enterré en este lugar y sembré ese árbol sobre su cuerpo

Thomas se sorprende. Diana contiene las ganas de llorar.

Luego van al otro árbol que indica el folleto. Suben hasta lo más alto de la montaña, al llegar Diana y Thomas se sorprenden al ver el árbol. Es uno enorme, frondoso y con un hueco en el centro del tronco. Mikael se les acerca.

—Es curioso lo parecido de este árbol al de aquel lugar donde vivíamos —Mikael se va con sus hermanos—

Diana y Thomas se están mirando, casi por llorar.

—No puedo creer que este lugar aun exista, es como si el destino siempre quisiera que estemos aquí

—Porque es nuestro lugar especial… Donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso y donde tuvimos relaciones por ultima vez —Thomas le sonríe, se le acerca y le da un beso— Ahora venimos con nuestra familia

Ambos suspiran felices. Se acercan a sus hijos para también tomarse fotos.

En la tarde continúan su viaje y pasan por un cultivo de flores. Se detienen a verlas ya que también es un lugar turístico. Los hijos están felices corriendo entre el cultivo. Se toman fotos. Diana y Thomas reconocen el lugar. Se miran emocionados. Ángelo se les acerca.

—Mira mamá hay flores iguales a las del jardín —Le da un pétalo—

Diana contiene las lágrimas.

—Aquí fue donde te mostré todo mi amor, y hoy en día vemos el fruto de aquello —Thomas la abraza—

—Nunca me voy a arrepentir de haberte amado

Thomas le agarra el rostro y se miran a los ojos, sus respiraciones aumentan. Se sonríen. Le da un beso.

—Ni el mismo Retumbar pudo destruir todos nuestros recuerdos… Definitivamente estábamos destinados a estar juntos —Diana lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas—

Como al lado del cultivo hay un estacionamiento para las casas móviles deciden pasar la noche ahí. Los hijos ya se han dormido. Diana está sentada tomando una taza de té.

—Ya los chicos están descansando, podemos aprovechar el momento a solas —Thomas la agarra de la mano y la sienta sobre sus piernas, frente a él, en el sofá—

Ambos se están besando. Thomas le alza la bata y la acaricia.

—Hoy te tengo muchas ganas desde que fuimos al cultivo... ¿Lo quieres?

—Sabes que lo necesito

Ambos se quedan un rato besándose.

Al día siguiente siguen de viaje. Pasan por una pequeña ciudad que tiene un festival.

—¿Papá podemos ir? —Le pregunta Zoé—

—Claro que sí mi amor

Todos se bajan y caminan por el festival. Thomas se queda mirando una montaña y un pequeño bosque que le rodea. Diana se le acerca a él.

—Este lugar me resulta muy familiar

—¿Tal vez de alguna misión?

—No, algo más

Thomas intenta distraerse, pero no deja de mirar a la montaña.

—Diana iré a dar una vuelta, vigila los niños

—Esta bien amor, no tardes —Diana sospecha algo, pero lo deja ir—

Thomas llega hasta el bosque y se acerca a la montaña. Camina por una vereda hasta un punto donde tiene que hacerse paso. Entra por la maleza hasta encontrar la puerta de un búnker. Él se sorprende. Abre la puerta, enciende la linterna del celular y entra. Va caminando, viendo cada cosa, el techo está un poco quemado, algunas paredes están rotas. Con cuidado camina por un pasillo que lo lleva hasta una puerta. Él abre, ve una oficina con un escritorio y algunos archivos vacíos, pero no se había quemado con el fuego. Él entra y va hasta el escritorio, busca en las gavetas hasta tocar por debajo y encontrar una compuerta pequeña. Él lo abre y saca una foto. Al verla comienza a llorar. Es una foto de él junto a Diana cuando eran soldados, ambos lucían felices, en la mirada de él reflejaba mucho amor. La foto está un poco manchada por los años. En la parte de atrás dice: _"Para mi querido Thomas, con mucho amor, Diana"_. Él comienza a llorar. Guarda la foto en el bolsillo.

Sigue caminando hasta que siente unos ruidos extraños. Él entra a una sala enorme. Se paraliza al ver el lugar tan quemado. Ve manchas oscuras en el suelo y una en la pared, con formas humanas. _Tiene una visión extraña y comienza a ver el lugar como era antes, era su zona de experimentación. Luego comienza a ver mucha sangre en el suelo y a escuchar el grito de dolor de muchas personas, pero el grito de una mujer sobresale entre todos, es el de Diana._ Él siente ansiedad y sale de esa zona.

Está nervioso. Escucha un ruido fuerte de cadenas al final del pasillo, él sigue el sonido hasta que lo lleva a un calabozo. Abre la puerta y la mira, ve unas marcas de arañazos en ella. Cuando ilumina al interior ve dos cuerpos, _un hombre ahorcado y el de una mujer tirada boca abajo en el suelo_. Él se asusta. No deja de ver los cuerpos aun sabiendo que son imaginación. Cae arrodillado llorando. El hombre ahorcado sabe que era su padre. De pronto deja de verlo. Sólo ve el de la mujer, que es Diana. Él intenta tocarla con su mano izquierda, _pero se ve a sí mismo sin su brazo_. Thomas se pone nervioso y entra en pánico. Comienza a verse abusando de ella, mientras se ríe, Diana grita,

_—¡Thomas detente!_ _—Ella sigue llorando—_

_Benton se ríe cada vez más mientras con un brazo sostiene su cabeza contra el suelo y está sobre ella embistiéndola._

Thomas ve las lágrimas de Diana y que ella lo está mirando. Él cae hacia atrás llorando, siente náuseas al recordar todo lo que había hecho. Escucha cientos de voces que lo llaman, especialmente el de su papá y Diana. Él está nervioso y comienza a gritar. Escucha hasta su propia risa burlona.

—¡Déjenme en paz! —Grita con coraje transformándose por un instante en titán-humano. Thomas se levanta y sale corriendo—

Diana presiente que algo le pasa y decide buscarlo. Entra un poco al bosque cuando tropieza con él.

—Amor ¿estás bien?

Él está agitado. Se va llorando sin contestarle. Diana mira el lugar y entiende en donde él estuvo, en su antigua base subterránea.

Se dirigen a la frontera de Mare. Diana ve a Thomas triste en todo el camino, pero decide no preguntarle para no incomodarlo. De pronto, a lo lejos Diana ve unos muros, reconoce el lugar y le pide a Thomas que se acerque. Ya estando cerca ella se baja del vehículo asombrada. Sus hijos bajan también. Ella mira a Thomas.

—La prisión amurallada —Diana sonríe—

Ven que el lugar es turístico y mucha gente de diferentes países lo visitan. Zoé se emociona.

—Vamos a entrar quiero verla, ¿Si mami?

—Vamos —Diana va de manos con sus hijos, está emocionada—

Thomas está triste y pensativo. Mikael y Areli se dan cuenta de su comportamiento. Pagan la entrada e ingresan a la antigua prisión/ciudad amurallada. Diana está maravillada viendo como aún la puerta del muro está destruida. Han puesto mallas muy grandes para evitar que se desprenda lo que queda al destruirse la puerta. Todos entran y lo primero que ven es una estatua enorme en honor a Diana Smith. Está mirando hacia la puerta, con su chaqueta con el logo de la Legión de Reconocimiento, mitad de su rostro siendo humana sosteniendo una cuchilla en su mano derecha y la otra mitad del rostro siendo titán mientras aprieta el puño izquierdo. Diana se paraliza y comienza a llorar. Se acerca a la estatua para tocarla. Sus hijos miran emocionados.

—Mami se parece a ti —Ángelo señala—

—Ah sí, tienes razón

—¿Quien fue ella? Se llama casi igual que tu —Le pregunta Zoé—

—Una heroína —Thomas le contesta—

Diana mira a Thomas, él le sonríe triste. Areli y Mikael están orgullosos de su madre. Deciden tomar varias fotos de la estatua, especialmente de Diana junto a ella. Siguen caminando, ven que aún hay casas en pie. Algunas están destruidas y las preservaron así, otras las reconstruyeron para que la gente pudiera entrar, mientras las que están en mejor estado las dejaron abiertas para el público. Bajan hasta la zona subterránea que es un museo enorme con todo lo de esa época en que la gente de la prisión fueron liberados. Una vitrina enorme es la atracción principal, donde está la chaqueta negra con el logo de la Legión de Reconocimiento y una cuchilla, pertenecientes a Diana. Hay fotos de ella, sus soldados y eldianos liberados, pero una foto enorme decora la pared, es Diana junto a Max, Bay, Glory, Wil, Héktor y el Dr. Henry, arriba tiene un título que dice: _"Los Justicieros de Eldia"_. Diana se emociona al ver la foto y no puede contener las lágrimas. Areli la consuela. Mikael la abraza.

—Estamos orgullosos de ti, por todo lo que hiciste por Eldia

—Para ellos siempre serás recordada como una heroína porqué tú los hiciste libres y les diste una nueva opción de vida fuera de la opresión de Mare

Siguen caminando y ven más fotos, hasta hay una de Diana como Titán Acorazado. Recortes de periódicos, armas, ropas y pertenencias de los que allí vivieron, etc. Al final del pasillo hay una enorme vitrina que contiene un vehículo destruido con una antena redonda sobre el, que está aplastada. Thomas mira a Diana.

—¿Ese es tu invento? —Ella le pregunta—

—Si lo es —Thomas lo dice desanimado—

Luego de ver todo salen. Pasan por una de las casas que aún sigue en pie. La gente entra ya que tienen una pequeña exhibición. Diana reconoce un poco la casa. Thomas también la reconoce, pero decide no entrar, pero si puede escuchar lo que el guía turístico habla, él se siente triste recordando que esa fue la casa donde secuestró a Diana. Ella entra junto a sus cuatro hijos. En la entrada tienen exhibiendo unas pertenencias. El guía explica.

—Esta ropa que está aquí se cree que fue de Diana Smith, ya que testigos que la vieron por última vez dicen que esa era la ropa que llevaba puesta. Técnicamente es la última vez que se supo algo de ella o dejó algún rastro. Viendo lo manchada y rota que está su ropa, se dice que fue sangre por alguna batalla que tuvo... La chaqueta que está al lado pertenece a unos de los Guerreros de Mare, el Titán Acorazado, Reiner Braun, ya que se encontró escrito su nombre en el interior de esta...

Mikael y Areli miran emocionados a su madre. Ella les sonríe triste.

—...No se sabe con certeza el por qué estaban aquí juntos ya que ambos fueron enemigos durante los ataques a Mare y la liberación de Eldianos. De ella no se supo más y él falleció años después. Hay evidencia de que Diana fue su escolta personal y candidata a Guerrero durante su tiempo de servicio en el ejército de Mare y fue miembro del Escuadrón Elite del General Benton... También como pueden ver hay una mochila con pertenencias dentro, incluido comida, se dice que fue algún intento de ella o de ambos huir de Mare... Si vienen por acá podrán ver el cuarto, aún las sábanas de la cama permanecen intactas a como se encontraron

Diana tiene un recuerdo de ese día. _Ve a Reiner sobre ella en la cama teniendo relaciones, ambos se besan mientras se agarran de sus manos._ Ella contiene las ganas de llorar. Diana decide salir, ve a Thomas triste sentado en las escaleras.

—Ojalá supieran que desapareciste por mi culpa

—Thomas no digas eso

Él se levanta, camina unos pasos hacia adelante y patea el suelo, recordando que en ese mismo lugar tenía arrodillados a Diana y a Reiner.

—Tenías razón cuando dijiste que yo era un monstruo que nadie iba a recordar. Yo no era nada y así iba a morir. Sería sólo un pedazo de carne descompuesto que nadie iba a llorar... Nadie me recuerda por algo bueno que haya hecho, apenas se me da mención...

Ella se acerca, lo interrumpe y sin pensarlo lo abraza. Thomas se sorprende.

—Sé que te sientes muy mal al recordar este lugar, pero sabes que te he perdonado por todo y que te amo demasiado... Ya lo pasado quedó atrás. Lo que hayas hecho ya no importa, sino lo que hagas ahora —Diana le seca las lágrimas— Es hora de irnos y regresar a casa

Todos se van. Regresan a su hogar en Paradis.

Están todos reunidos en el sótano decorando su espacio privado con las cosas que compraron en el viaje. Como tienen música alta no se dieron cuenta que el repartidor de pizzas ha llegado. Al tocar el timbre varias veces Zoé se percata y sube sin avisar. Abre la puerta y ve al chico con las pizzas en mano.

—Hola, ¿La familia Benton?

—Ah sí... Pasa, déjala sobre la mesa

El chico entra y pone las pizzas sobre la mesa. Zoé toma el dinero que hay al lado y se lo da.

—Mi mamá dijo que al pagar te dieran propina, así que ten

—Gracias... Tienes una casa muy bonita y lujosa

—Mis papás la compraron antes que naciera, he vivido siempre aquí

—Que suerte tienes... Bueno, tengo que continuar trabajando, fue un placer y gracias por la propina —El chico sale y se monta en la motora—

—Por cierto, me llamo Zoé por si vuelves algún día

—Cuídate Zoé —Le sonríe y se va—

En ese momento Diana se para en la puerta y la ve emocionada mirándolo.

—¿Que te he dicho de abrir la puerta a extraños?

—Perdón mamá es que nadie escuchó que el repartidor estaba esperando

Los demás suben a comer y se sientan en la mesa.

—Era un chico apuesto —Zoé se sonroja— Creo que me enamoré

—Sólo tienes siete años, es muy temprano para andar pensando en enamoramientos... En su momento tendremos una charla, urgente —Diana suspira—

—Eso lo lleva en la sangre, por los Ackerman —Thomas controla la risa—

Diana lo mira fijamente.

—Y por los Benton también —Thomas sigue controlando la risa—

—¿Como era? ¿De qué edad? —Le pregunta Areli—

—Tal vez unos dieciséis o diecisiete. Era alto, musculoso, rubio y con el color de ojos igual a papá

Diana se queda pensativa. Mira disimuladamente a Thomas, pero él sigue comiendo como si nada. Luego Areli y Diana cruzan miradas y se mantienen en silencio.

—No sé por qué se me parecía a alguien conocido —Zoé se queda pensativa—

Areli intenta desviar la conversación.

—Por como lo que describes debe ser muy apuesto, la próxima que pidan pizza abriré yo —Areli ríe—

Ángelo y Mikael se miran entre si y ponen cara de asco. Todos se ríen.

Ya es de noche. Diana va al cuarto de Zoé para velar que duerma. Ella aún está despierta. Diana se sienta al lado de su cama.

—Tienes que descansar

—Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en aquel chico... ¿Tú crees que cuando sea grande consiga a alguien tan apuesto como él?

—Mi amor tu eres hermosa, estoy segura de que sí... Pero aún es muy pronto para pensar en eso

—Lo sé, sólo espero algún día casarme con alguien igual de amoroso que papá

Diana sonríe.

—Además de papá, ¿Te enamoraste de alguien más?

—Si, del papá de tus hermanos

—¿Qué pasó con él?

—Desapareció

—Que triste por mis hermanos... No sabes lo feliz y bendecida que me siento de poder tenerlos a los dos a mi lado —Ella la abraza y luego se acuesta a dormir—

Diana llora un poco y se queda a su lado hasta que se duerme. Cuando la va a arropar encuentra un dibujo debajo de la almohada. Zoé había dibujado al repartidor de pizzas. Diana observa el dibujo del chico y su moto, hasta que ve un nombre en la camisa. Al leerlo se sorprende. Ella esconde el dibujo. Sus manos comienzan a temblar. Sale del cuarto con cara de espanto. Escucha a Thomas y a Ángelo en el baño, al entrar los ve jugando en la ducha.

—¿Diana estás bien? Parece que viste un fantasma

—Estoy bien... Ángelo ya es tarde, es hora de ir a dormir

—Cinco minutos más... Papá por favor

—Ya tu madre habló... Vamos —Lo saca de la ducha y lo seca. Thomas lo lleva al hombro hasta su cuarto. Le pone la pijama y lo acuesta. Se queda leyéndole un cuento—

Diana le da un beso a Ángelo antes de quedarse totalmente dormido. Luego va hasta el cuarto de Areli y la ve escribiendo en la computadora.

—¿Estás hablando con tu chico?

—Si... Le gustó la cita que tuvimos los otros días y me está pidiendo que salgamos más a menudo a ese lugar

—Me alegro por ti y por tu felicidad... Sabes que tú y Mikael son libres de hacer lo que quieran, no tienen que estar atados aquí conmigo. Pueden hacer su propia familia si quieren

—Lo sé mamá, pero al menos yo tengo miedo

—¿Por qué?

—Por lo que somos. Nosotros no podemos morir tan fácil, aunque podamos envejecer si queremos... Si un día me caso y tengo hijos, ¿Como voy a soportar verlos morir mientras sigo con vida?

—Cuando llegue ese día te prometo que no te dejaré sufrir... Disfruta el momento en que estás y no pienses en eso

Areli le toma la mano.

—Gracias mamá por darnos otra oportunidad de vivir, y de poder disfrutar lo que no pudimos en nuestra pasada vida... Gracias a ti y a Thomas por ser excelentes padres, aunque sé que al principio me opuse mucho en su relación, pero Thomas ha sido un gran padre para Mikael y para mí

Diana llora y la abraza.

—Te amo mi niña —Diana se va. Camina hasta el cuarto de Mikael y lo escucha hablando con Thomas—

—Me gustaría salir con una chica y pues como en mi vida pasada nunca tuve una relación amorosa no sé qué hacer cuando llegue el momento de estar con ella de manera intima… Tengo miedo de no ser capaz de complacerla

—Complacer a la mujer es como crear vasijas de barro. Tienes que moldearla e irla llevando poco a poco y sin prisa. Ya cuando está lista usas tus habilidades, le das la forma que te permita. Al final tu verdadera satisfacción es saber que lo hiciste bien… Es un arte que se domina con la práctica y el tiempo, pero por favor no practiques tanto como yo

—Papá, créeme que no lo haré

Ambos se ríen.

Diana controla la risa, se va a su habitación y se sienta en la cama. Thomas entra y la ve pensativa.

—¿Segura que estás bien?

—Si mi amor, aún estoy cansada por el viaje —Se acuesta de lado—

Thomas se recuesta detrás de ella.

—Puedo darte un masaje si quieres

—Tus masajes salen caros

—Pero te gustan —Thomas le da un beso en la mejilla y le acaricia el rostro— Yo sé que quieres

Diana no contiene las ganas de reír. Se gira, lo mira a los ojos y le dice que sí.

A la mañana siguiente Thomas y Mikael se van temprano a trabajar. Ya al mediodía Diana está preparando el almuerzo a los niños. Areli sale con ellos al huerto a buscar algo. Diana los observa por la ventana de la cocina mientras va cortando unas verduras. De pronto ella entra en un trance. Varias imágenes pasan rápido.

_Ve titanes atacando una escuela superior. Varios estudiantes muertos otros se transforman en titán. Hay un caos y desesperación en la ciudad. Diana está arrodilla en el suelo, llorando desconsolada, mientras que su rostro y cuerpo está bañado en sangre. Escucha que a lo lejos gritan su nombre. Decenas de titanes corren hacia ella._

Diana despierta del trance. Del mismo nervio que siente se corta la mitad del dedo índice. Comienza a sangrar. Areli viene corriendo ya que ella también vió la visión. Diana al ver a sus hijos acercarse se tapa la herida con un paño y esconde el dedo en ella.

—¡¿Mamá que fue eso?!

Diana no le contesta. Ella no para de temblar. El celular de Diana suena varias veces. Areli contesta, es Thomas. Diana se va a su cuarto aún incrédula de lo que había visto. Areli deja a sus hermanos en sus cuartos y va al de su mamá. La encuentra llorando en el baño mientras regenera su dedo, y bota por el inodoro el pedazo que se cortó.

—Llevo años sin usar el Titán para nada, y ahora todo ha sido de golpe

—¿Eso fue una visión del futuro?

—Me temo que si... Desde siempre las he tenido y se intensificaron más cuando obtuve el Acorazado por primera vez... Ya luego de morir no volví a tener visiones hasta ahora... Pero esta fue diferente a todas las demás. En aquel tiempo yo mismo era quien me enviaba los recuerdos para así saber que iba a suceder, pero esto lo sentí como si algo se hubiera despertado

—Lo que sucedió con Reiner, ¿tendrá algo que ver?

—No sé —Diana siente dolor de cabeza—

Varios minutos después Mikael y Thomas llegan a la casa. Sube corriendo hasta la habitación, están desesperados. Encuentran a Diana sentada en la cama. Thomas se arrodilla frente a ella.

—¿Como te sientes?

—Thomas puedo escuchar otra vez esos gritos de terror —Diana llora— También puedo percibir otra vez que hay sueros de titán. Alguien está experimentando y los quiere usar

—Tal vez por eso la visión —Mikael se queda pensativo—

—Yo también los percibo… ¿Que vamos a hacer? —Le pregunta Thomas—

—Investigar... Pero esta vez tengo un mal presentimiento... Mikael, Areli, quiero que ustedes se vayan lejos y se lleven a los niños, mi familia y la de Thomas

—Mamá, pero nos necesitas

—Tienes razón Areli, los necesito, pero para que los protejan... Tomen el primer avión que salga y váyanse lejos de aquí

—¿A dónde iremos? —Le pregunta Mikael—

—Donde sea, pero no me digan donde por si me ocurre algo... No sé cuánto nos tome investigar, así que lleven todo lo que puedan para tener que vivir lejos por buen tiempo

—Si así lo quieres, así lo haremos —Areli se entristece—

Diana llama a su familia. Thomas igual a la suya. Los chicos recogen sus pertenencias.

Diana y Thomas los llevan al aeropuerto. La familia de ambos los esperan allí.

—¿Todo está bien? Nos asustamos al recibir la llamada —Andrew lo dice preocupado—

—Es sólo para prevenir, no se asusten todo va a estar bien. Me encargaré de que nos les falte nada —Diana se despide de su familia—

Thomas de la suya. Ambos se van a despedir de sus hijos.

—¿De nuevo nos vamos de vacaciones? —Pregunta Ángelo—

—Si cariño, pero esta vez van a estar más días —Diana le acaricia el rostro—

—¿Por qué no vienen ustedes? —Pregunta Zoé—

—Porqué vamos a estar muy ocupados por un tiempo, tenemos trabajo que hacer —Diana le acaricia el cabello—

—Los vamos a extrañar —Zoé se entristece—

—Y nosotros a ustedes —Ella sonríe triste—

Thomas y Diana los abrazan fuerte. Luego Diana abraza a Mikael y Areli.

—Cuiden de ellos por favor —Diana lo dice llorando—

—Con nuestra vida si es necesario —Mikael le seca las lágrimas—

—Los amo —Diana los abraza otra vez—

Thomas está hablando con sus hijos.

—Nunca olviden que papá los ama mucho

—Muy pronto nos veremos y seguiremos jugando en la casa, ¿Verdad papi? —Ángelo sonríe—

—Claro que sí campeón —Thomas lo abraza a los dos a la vez. Luego el abraza a Areli y a Mikael, a este le da varias palmadas—

Todos se van. Diana llega al auto y encuentra a Thomas llorando. Ella lo consuela.

—Los voy a extrañar tanto

—Yo también, es la primera vez que nos separamos por tanto tiempo... Resolveremos esto rápido y podremos estar pronto con ellos —Diana lo abraza—

Unos días después en las costas de Paradis, muy cerca de la orilla viene un submarino, totalmente sumergido bajo el agua. Los soldados de otra nación están verificando el radar, aún el ejército de Paradis no los ha detectado. Un hombre, en lo alto de un farallón se lanza al agua. Los soldados detectan algo en el radar.

—Comandante, estamos detectando una pequeña mancha de calor, al parecer hay una persona justo por donde vamos a pasar... ¿Qué hacemos?

—¿Una persona? No creo que sea una amenaza para nosotros

El submarino se sigue acercando. Thomas está debajo del agua, él sonríe al verlos acercarse.

—Lo vamos a impactar

—Que se quite del medio, no se detengan

Una corriente recorre por el cuerpo de Thomas.

En el radar del submarino detectan algo más grande frente a ellos. Los soldados se asustan. El submarino impacta con el Titán de Thomas. Este agarra el submarino y lo lleva al hombro hasta la orilla. Lo coloca sobre unas rocas y sale de su Titán, pero lo deja al lado. Diana sube por el Titán de él hasta llegar a la parte superior del submarino. Los soldados escuchan los pasos de que personas se aproximan, luego escuchan alguien abriendo la escotilla. Los soldados apuntan con sus armas en la espera de quien vaya a entrar. La escotilla abre, pero nadie entra. El Comandante envía a un soldado acercarse. Él nervioso camina y cuando está cerca le dan una patada fuerte en el rostro.

—¡Fuego a discreción! —Grita el Comandante—

Todos disparan. Thomas y Diana entran transformados en titanes-humanos. Los soldados le disparan, pero las balas no les hacen nada. Ellos sólo golpean y dejan inconscientes a los soldados, evitando matarlos. Thomas con coraje agarra el arma de uno de ellos y la parte en dos. Algunos soldados corren asustados para esconderse. Thomas y Diana tienen controlada la situación.

—¿Quien está a cargo? —Pregunta Diana—

Un hombre se levanta nervioso.

—Muy bien sabes a lo que vinimos

—No sé de qué hablas

—¡¿Dónde están?! —Diana grita con coraje—

El Comandante nervioso los lleva hasta la parte baja del submarino, al área de carga. Dentro de un cajón enorme saca un maletín. Lo abre y Diana ve los sueros de titán. Thomas agarra el maletín y se van. Al salir del submarino ven acercarse helicópteros del ejército de Paradis. Ambos corren y se adentran al bosque. Abren el maletín.

—No puedo creer que aún sigan con esto —Thomas frunce el ceño—

—Han estado experimentando a escondidas, alterando el suero, por eso ya casi no podemos percibirlos

—¿Cuantos habrán sin que sepamos?

—Eso es lo que me temo

—¿Crees que haya algún descendiente de los Fritz aún con vida?

—Espero que no y si los hay de igual manera ya no los podemos percibir —Diana destruye los sueros—

Ambos llegan hasta la escuela superior. Se quedan dentro del auto observando.

—¿Es la escuela de aquella visión? —Le pregunta Thomas—

—La misma, no sé tú, pero aquí hay algo raro

—Yo también lo puedo sentir

—Tendremos que infiltrarnos a ver que está sucediendo

—Pero ¿cómo?

—Si entramos como empleados nos limitaría estar en algunas zonas y necesitamos estar en contacto con los más que podamos para ver sus memorias... Tengo una idea, mañana venimos de nuevo.

Al día siguiente ambos llegan de comprar unas cosas. Ya es casi de noche. Thomas se ha recortado el cabello y afeitado, igual Diana se recortó.

—No puedo creer que nos hayan aceptado tan rápido en la escuela... Que habilidades tienes para falsificar documentos —Thomas ríe—

—Experiencia que tengo desde que fui soldado de la Policía Militar —Diana le guiña—

Thomas se queda pensativo.

—¿El director de la escuela es tu primo?

—Si es él, Erwin

—Vi muchos rostros familiares, supongo que al fin sé lo que sucedió con todos ellos cuando desaparecieron

—Sus memorias fueron traspasadas a otro tiempo donde han podido vivir en paz, pero sin recordar el pasado... Por eso quiero hacer esto, no deseo que esa paz se interrumpa

—¿Como haremos para lucir como estudiantes jóvenes?, Yo tengo cara de tener más de cuarenta décadas —Ríe—

—Vamos a cambiar la apariencia, como lo hacíamos antes

—Nunca hemos estado tan jóvenes

—Yo lo haré primero —Diana comienza a quitarse la ropa frente a él—

Thomas suspira.

—Uf que calor hace siendo tan de noche. El clima está loco —Él enciende el aire acondicionado—

Diana se ríe. Él le intenta coquetear, pero ella no lo deja y se va al baño. Varios minutos después sale. Thomas se sorprende al verla. Diana cambió su aspecto a uno mucho más joven.

—Te ves idéntica a cómo te conocí

—Cuando llegué a Mare tenía dieciséis años, casi esta edad que fingiremos tener... Ahora te toca a ti, nunca te he visto tan joven

Thomas entra al baño y se encierra. Diana lo espera ansiosa. Varios minutos después abre la puerta.

—¿Estás lista?

Al salir Diana se queda boquiabierta al verlo tan joven y apuesto.

—Así lucía cuando fui Teniente

—Te juro que si te hubiera conocido en ese tiempo, al instante me hubiese enamorado de ti... Bueno, casi me enamoré de ti al instante —Diana le toca el rostro— Al fin te quitas la cicatriz

—Es sólo por esta ocasión

Diana lo besa.

—Definitivamente tienes todo tan perfecto. Que dichosa soy de tenerte —Intenta coquetearle, pero él se acuesta—

—Hay que descansar, mañana hay que ir a la escuela... Wow, llevo siglos sin decir eso —Thomas ríe—

Diana se le acuesta por detrás. Le besa la mejilla y le baja un poco el pantalón. Él la ignora, pero contiene la risa y se hace el dormido.

—Por favor, Thomas, no seas malo

Como él no hace nada. Diana se acuesta y suspira.

—Está bien, no te obligo... Pero cuando me pidas favores me haré la ciega, sorda y muda —Ella se gira dándole la espalda—

Él al verla se recuesta sobre ella.

—¿Quien dijo que no lo haré?... Sólo me encanta escucharte suplicar —Le sube la bata y le baja la ropa interior con un poco de fuerza. Él se termina de bajar el pantalón—

Al día siguiente están listos para salir. Thomas enciende la motora.

—Creo que no es buena idea llamar la atención el primer día

—Nos vamos a ver genial, lo he visto en películas... Seremos los chicos malos —Él le guiña—

—Sabes que a mí no me gustan estas cosas

—¿La gran Diana Ackerman que usó equipos tridimensionales le tiene miedo a una motora?

—A algo le tengo que temer en esta vida... Además, ya tuve malas experiencias

Thomas le coloca el casco. Ambos se suben y se van.

Mientras tanto Eren está en su cuarto recogiendo un uniforme y guardándolo en un bulto de mano. Afuera Armin le llama.

—¡Eren!... ¡Eren!

Él baja corriendo sin tiempo para despedirse ni desayunar. Al salir ve a Armin y Mikasa.

—Al autobús se acaba de ir —Armin señala el autobús a la distancia—

—No puede ser, hoy tenemos entrenamiento en la mañana, llegaremos tarde... Vamos

Los tres se van corriendo. Armin se está sintiendo asfixiado mientras corre con su bulto de mano.

—No sé para qué me metí al equipo, si apenas puedo respirar cuando corro

—Había que llenar espacios o el equipo perdería la beca escolar

—Pero ¿qué puedo hacer yo? Gritar y correr, creo que hoy me van a matar —Armin ríe—

Mikasa se quita los audífonos.

—Que exagerado eres, ni que los otros jugadores fueran titanes

—¿Me estabas escuchando? Pensé que tenías tu música puesta —Armin lo dice sorprendido—

Se acerca un carro a ellos.

—Eren, papá dijo que el autobús los dejo a pies, vengan yo los llevo

Los tres se montan en el auto.

—Gracias Zeke, hoy tenemos torneo de fútbol y llegaremos tarde al entrenamiento

—Con más razón deben llegar temprano

Reiner está saliendo de su casa. Su mamá le entrega su bulto de mano.

—Lamento no poder ir al juego inaugural en la noche, lamentablemente tengo que trabajar

—No te preocupes mamá

—Como siempre da el máximo, mi Capitán —Karina le da un beso y un abrazo—

Reiner se va y en la esquina se encuentra a Bertholdt y Annie en una posición extraña.

—¿Y ustedes que hacen?

Bertholdt se asusta y se sonroja.

—Nosotros nada

—Pensé que al fin se estaban besando

—En tus sueños —Annie lo mira con aborrecimiento—

Los tres se van caminando. Reiner y Bertholdt llevan sus bultos de mano del equipo.

—Hoy llegan dos estudiantes nuevos

—Lo escuché, sólo espero que alguno sea una chica —Reiner mueve las manos haciendo una figura femenina—

Annie lo mira con asco.

—Estás enfermo Reiner Braun

—¿Qué pasó con Historia?, Ayer te vi hablando con ella

—Historia... Pasó a la historia —Reiner se ríe—

Bertholdt no contiene la risa. Annie disimula.

—¿Entonces ya no son el rey y la reina de la escuela? —Le pregunta Bertholdt—

—Ya no, pero este rey necesita otra reina, espero encontrarla pronto. No puedo perder mi popularidad en la escuela

Mientras tanto Zeke y los demás en el auto se encuentran detenido en un semáforo el autobús de la escuela. Jean los ve por la ventanilla.

—¡Hey Eren! Veo que el autobús los dejó —Jean ríe—

—Cállate Jean, al menos aquí vamos cómodos

Jean le saca la lengua. Luego mira a Mikasa.

—¿Mikasa este año serás mi novia?

Ella lo ignora y sube la ventanilla del auto. Connie comienza a reírse y Jean se enoja. Al querer golpearlo, Connie se esquiva y Jean le da un manotazo a la comida de Sasha. Ella se paraliza al ver su desayuno en el suelo.

—¿Me acabas de tirar mi sándwich? —Ella se molesta y le lanza su mochila con fuerza golpeando a Jean en el rostro—

Eren y los demás observan todo y se ríen. Una motora pasa entre el vehículo y el autobús.

Reiner, Bertholdt y Annie acaban de llegar a la escuela. Están hablando entre sí al ver a Historia llegar junto a Ymir. Reiner y Bertholdt se van hacía la cancha cuando ven una motora llegar a la escuela. Reiner no le presta mucha atención y sigue caminando. El autobús llega, igual al auto de Zeke. Los que están en el equipo de fútbol se bajan rápido. Jean y Connie corren hacía la cancha.

Thomas y Diana se bajan de la motora. Todos le miran extraño. Diana está nerviosa y suspira varias veces. Ambos caminan hacia la entrada.

—Todos nos miran

—Te dije que no era buena idea venir en motora

Al llegar a la puerta encuentran al director.

—¿Supongo que son Diana y Thomas? —Les estrecha la mano a ambos— Los estoy esperando para que me acompañen a la oficina, vengan

Los tres se dirigen a la oficina. Erwin mira a Diana varias veces.

—Tu eres Smith, ¿verdad?

—Si, es mi segundo apellido

—¿Serás de los Smith como mi familia?, Me tienes un rostro muy familiar

—No lo creo señor —Diana y Thomas se miran nerviosos—

Por el pasillo los estudiantes los miran, algunas chicas miran emocionadas a Thomas. Al llegar a la oficina se reúnen. Erwin le entrega los horarios de clases y las reglas de la escuela.

—El encargado de mantenimiento luego les llevará las llaves de sus casilleros... Es hora de que vayan a su primera clase. Vamos, yo los llevo

Llegan al salón de biología, Erwin toca a la puerta. Hange los ve esperando y se pone un poco ansiosa.

—Jóvenes silencio

—¿Silencio por qué? Si nadie está hablando —Sasha sigue comiendo—

Erwin entra y los presenta a ambos. Ellos están nerviosos, pero lo disimulan.

—Ellos son Diana Ackerman y Thomas Benton, sus nuevos compañeros

Sasha le murmura a Mikasa.

—¿Es familia tuya y del conserje?

—Quien sabe

Erwin entrega el horario de clase de ellos a Hange. Ella está emocionada por sus estudiantes nuevos. Cuando el director se va, él y Hange se cruzan miradas y se sonríen.

—Bueno chicos, les separé una mesa para ambos, se pueden sentar... Disculpen que hoy no hayan tantos estudiantes ya que gran parte de mi salón son miembros del equipo de fútbol

Ambos se sientan y Diana le susurra.

—Lo logramos

La hora de clase siguiente la tienen libre, ya que el profesor de educación física, Shadis, está en los entrenamientos del equipo de fútbol. Diana y Thomas van a la cancha a verlos practicar. El encargado de mantenimiento llega hasta ellos.

—Hola soy el Señor Ackerman, el director me envío a entregarles las llaves de sus casilleros —Levi le entrega las llaves—

Diana le agradece. Levi la mira de arriba para abajo.

—La familia Ackerman no es muy grande... ¿Quién es tu papá?

—Nunca lo conocí... Soy adoptada por la familia Benton

—Oh, una lástima... Sería interesante saber si somos familia

Diana le sonríe. Levi se va.

De pronto un balón cae cerca de ellos. Alguien les grita para que lo tiren de vuelta. Diana reconoce la voz y se paraliza, ve al chico quitarse el casco. Ambos ven a Reiner.

—¿Pueden devolver el balón? Por favor

Thomas agarra el balón y se lo lanza. Diana aún sigue paralizada y se da media vuelta para no verlo. Reiner al atrapar el balón se sorprende de la fuerza y firmeza con que lo lanzó. Él va donde Shadis a hablarle. El semblante de Diana cambia, y se enoja.

—¿Sabías que Reiner estaba en esta escuela? —Le pregunta Thomas—

—No... ¡Maldita sea!

Shadis y Reiner se acercan a ellos.

—¿Tú debes ser Thomas, el chico nuevo?

—Si señor

Ambos se estrechan las manos. Reiner se queda mirando a Diana, pero ella lo ignora.

—Reiner que es nuestro Capitán, me dijo que lanzaste muy bien el balón... ¿Has estado en algún equipo anteriormente?

—No

—¿Te interesaría pertenecer a nuestro equipo? Nos faltan jugadores, especialmente una buena defensa, y tienes la estatura y fuerza perfecta para eso

—Lo pensaré

—Te invito al juego de hoy, si cambias de opinión me avisas

Shadis y Reiner se van. Antes de irse, Reiner la mira de reojo, sonríe y se coloca el casco. Diana y Thomas se van. Ella se le queda mirando al notarla indiferente.

—Pensé que te pondrías celoso

—¿Por qué? ¿Por Reiner?... Él es un chiquillo y ni te recuerda, ya no es competencia para mi… Además, yo soy tu esposo. No tengo que sentirme inseguro de lo que doy

Diana se queda un poco pensativa durante el resto del día.

En la noche van al juego inaugural. Diana y Thomas se sientan en las gradas, ven que el equipo juega bastante bien y esa noche ganan el partido.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —Le pregunta Diana—

—Me uniré, aprovecharé que se estará viajando a otras escuelas, podré estar en contacto con varios para ver sus memorias y descartar sospechosos

—Suena genial... Yo buscaré que hacer

Al partido acabar Thomas se acerca a Shadis aceptando entrar al equipo. Reiner vuelve a mirar a Diana, no para de verla, aunque le sonríe varias veces ella lo ignora.

Al día siguiente ambos llegan a la escuela. Reiner desde su casillero los ve, le da un codazo a Bertholdt.

—Creo que encontré mi reina

—Esa reina creo que tiene su rey

—¿Crees que sean pareja? Pienso que son hermanastros o algo parecido. Las pocas veces que me los he encontrado siempre están juntos, pero no los he visto besarse ni agarrarse de la mano

—No lo sé, aún sabemos muy pocos de ellos

—Ella es hermosa, ya verás como haré que se enamore de mi

Bertholdt se ríe en voz baja.

—Buena suerte

Entran al salón de Hange. Reiner no deja de mirar a Diana. Ella se incómoda un poco. Al salir de la clase Reiner la trata de seguir para saludarla y hablarle, aprovechando que Thomas aún sigue en el salón. Ella se percata y se gira frente a él.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

—Ah no... Este, sólo quería saludarte —Reiner lo dice nervioso—

—¿Saludarme?, Si llevas más de una hora mirándome en la clase

—Perdón, es que me pareces muy bonita

Diana se sorprende y se enoja. Reiner no la deja de mirar y sonríe triste. Ella frente a todos grita.

—¡Por favor deja de mirarme y seguirme!

Todos miran sorprendidos y se ríen en voz baja. Reiner se paraliza al ver su reacción y se enoja. Thomas sale del salón y ve a Diana molesta. Ella se va a la siguiente clase, la de educación física.

Continuará...

(Volumen 5 parte 2)


	21. Volumen 5: Un nuevo comienzo (Parte 2)

Están en la clase de educación física. Shadis envía a las chicas a hacer estiramientos ya que van a hacer una carrera por toda la pista. Los chicos han acabado de terminar su parte, Reiner y Thomas llegaron empate en el primer lugar. Las chicas se preparan, toman posición y Shadis sopla el silbato. Todas comienzan a correr, Diana lleva la delantera sin problemas. Luego de completar el recorrido por toda la pista ella llega primero sin mucho esfuerzo. Diana y Thomas se chocan las manos. Reiner aún está molesto por lo que hizo Diana antes de la clase así que comienza a retarla.

—Serás la chica más rápida, pero dudo mucho que me puedas ganar. Soy el más rápido del equipo y del salón

Diana lo ignora.

—Te reto a que corras contra mí... ¿Aceptas?

Todos miran sorprendidos. Diana mira a Thomas y él le dice que si. Ella acepta correr.

—Reiner tu eres puro músculo, ¿Crees que le podrás a ella? —Le pregunta Jean—

—Claro... \_Le haré pagar la vergüenza que me hizo pasar horita. Traté de ser amable con ella, pero ya no lo seré más/_

Jean saca el celular y comienza a grabar. Diana se prepara para correr toma posición. Reiner la mira y le sonríe de forma burlona, se coloca en posición. Shadis sopla el silbato. Reiner comienza a correr, Diana se queda detenida en la meta. Todos se quedan confundidos. Ella se ríe. Cuando Reiner está por llegar a los primeros 100 metros, Diana mira a Thomas y le guiña. Comienza a correr velozmente, todos se sorprenden. Reiner mira de reojo y no la ve, piensa que lleva la delantera. Unos metros más adelante Diana viene corriendo por el carril de afuera y se le cruza al frente de él para tomar el carril de adentro. Reiner se sorprende de lo rápido que ella va. Antes de llegar a la meta ella se detiene en seco, espera que él se acerque lo suficiente y luego cruza la meta. Reiner llega y cae exhausto al suelo, sin poder casi respirar. Diana se está riendo, igual Thomas. Aún todos siguen incrédulos. A Shadis se le cae el silbato de la boca de los sorprendido que está. Diana se va a tomar agua. Shadis se le acerca.

—Eres veloz, deberías unirte al grupo de atletismo

—No me interesa por ahora

Jean se acerca a Reiner para grabarlo de cerca y comienza a reírse de él.

—Creo que te humillaron un poco

—Cierra la boca —Lo dice molesto. Lo hala por la camisa y lo tira al suelo—

En los días siguientes Diana y Thomas hacen amistad con varios de la escuela. Procuran saludarlos o tener algún contacto físico para poder ver sus memorias. Con los de su salón no encuentran nada extraño.

Thomas a comenzado los entrenamientos y los juegos en el equipo de fútbol de la escuela. Se destaca entre los demás, aunque siempre apoya a los más débiles del equipo. Han ganado varios partidos consecutivos, teniendo el invicto.

Diana se sienta en las gradas a acompañar a Thomas mientras está en los entrenamientos de fútbol ya que al día siguiente tienen un partido decisivo. Reiner está hablando con Historia. Diana los ve un poco molestos, parece que discuten. Ella le entrega un bolso con unas cosas dentro y se va. Reiner se enoja y lo tira a la basura. Camina hasta las gradas y ve unas chicas hablando, él sonríe, se les acerca y habla con una de ellas. Él le está coqueteando y la chica se sonroja. Se alza la camisa del uniforme. Diana lo observa disimuladamente.

—Si quieres puedes tocar mis abdominales —Le guiña—

La chica lo toca y se ríe. Diana pone cara de asco y mira a otra parte. Reiner le acaricia el rostro a la chica y le da un beso en la mejilla. Ella se sonroja y se va. Luego el dirigente Shadis lo llama.

—Reiner ven

Él se coloca el casco mientras mira a Diana y se va. Durante el entrenamiento Reiner hace cosas tratando de llamar la atención a Diana, pero ella lo ignora y sólo se fija en Thomas o en hacer la asignación. Thomas se percata de lo que hace Reiner y de vez en cuando lo tira contra el suelo. Diana se ríe y Thomas se disculpa desde la distancia.

Al casi acabarse los entrenamientos Reiner vuelve y se acerca a Diana. Delante de ella se quita la camisa y los protectores de los hombros. Diana lo mira disimuladamente, de reojo. Él se da cuenta.

—Puedes mirar sin miedo

Diana mira hacia atrás y luego lo mira a él.

—¿Me hablas a mí?

—Eres la única sentada en las gradas

Diana recoge sus libretas y las guarda en la mochila. Va bajando de las gradas. Reiner se mete en medio y alza la pierna sobre el asiento.

—Crees que no me doy cuenta, pero te he visto mirarme varias veces

—Tienes razón, te he mirado... Es imposible dejar de ver tu cara de imbécil

Reiner se sorprende y se ríe. Diana sigue caminando y se va con Thomas que se dirige hacia las gradas. Ambos van de camino a las duchas.

—¿Reiner te estaba molestando?

—No... Sólo haciendo un intento de coqueteo, pero le salió fallido

Thomas se ríe y le va a echar el brazo a Diana, pero ella se aparta.

—Qué asco, estás muy sudado, dúchate primero... Te veo afuera

Diana sigue caminando. Thomas entra a las duchas, pero espera a que la mayoría se bañe para él ducharse. Reiner entra, se ducha y sale. Mientras tanto se queda mirando a Thomas. Él se está sintiendo envidioso y celoso de que Thomas le pudiera quitar el puesto de Capitán del equipo ya que en los entrenamientos y juegos le supera por mucho. Reiner al salir de la escuela encuentra a Diana sentada en las escaleras. Se le acerca y le da un papelito.

—Sé que no te caigo bien pero me puedes textear cuando quieras

Diana ve que es su número de teléfono y lo tira al suelo.

—Ni me interesa

—Si que eres difícil —Reiner se va—

Thomas a los minutos llega donde Diana.

—Perdón por tardarme, no me gusta ducharme cuando hay muchos compañeros, me da un poco de vergüenza bañarme frente a ellos

—Vergüenza deberían sentir ellos —Le guiña—

Thomas se queda confundido por unos segundos.

—Ah, ya entendí —Él se ríe—

Diana lo abraza y se van echados de hombros hasta el carro de ella. Él va a guardar su bulto de mano en el carro, con el uniforme del equipo afuera, pero Diana lo detiene

—No, no, no. Al frente no vas a poner eso sucio. Ponlo en el baúl

—Uy disculpe —Thomas se ríe—

—Mi carro, mis reglas

Thomas lo guarda en el baúl y ambos se montan.

—Últimamente tienes las costumbres de tu primo y las mías

Diana se ríe y enciende el vehículo. De camino a su casa ven a Reiner llegando a pies a la suya. Su mamá lo espera afuera. Diana y Thomas ven como la abraza y se percatan que sus actitudes son muy diferentes a como es en la escuela.

—¿Reiner es un nene de mamá? —Pregunta Thomas sorprendido—

—Interesante... En la escuela es una cosa y en su casa es otra —Diana se queda pensativa y seria—

Reiner al entrar a la casa se sienta a la mesa a comer, ya su mamá le tiene la cena lista. Karina habla con Reiner mientras comen.

—¿Tienes alguna pretendiente este año?

—No, pero hay una chica nueva que me gusta mucho

—¿Y tiene interés en ti?

—Ella me ignora y me trata un poco mal

—Oh... Estoy segura que tu le gustas y mucho, hay personas que por vergüenza a admitir que se sienten atraídos por alguien se escudan tratando mal a esa persona

—Creo que ella tiene a alguien, no pienso que me haga caso

—Da tiempo, si de verdad tú le gustas ella de la nada se acercará a ti, ya verás. Además, eres un chico muy apuesto, ¿Quién no te haría caso?

Reiner se queda pensativo.

Una hora después Diana y Thomas están en su casa terminando de tener relaciones. Ambos están sin aliento y se recuestan.

—¿Y esto a que se debe? —Le pregunta Diana—

—Hay que aprovechar que los chicos no están en casa

—Si seguimos así vamos a terminar sumando otro miembro en la familia

—No más niños por favor

Ambos se ríen.

Al día siguiente, en la noche es el juego decisivo entre las escuelas que mantienen el invicto. Las gradas y la cancha de fútbol están llenas de estudiantes y padres. Diana está sentada en las gradas apoyando a Thomas.

El partido ha comenzado y casi es medio tiempo. Hay mucho alboroto, la gente está emocionada. La escuela superior de Paradis está llevando la delantera contra el colegio privado. Thomas está liderando el juego. Reiner está un poco molesto y de vez en cuando roza con él de mala manera.

Diana mientras está sentada siente en varias ocasiones que le andan tomando fotos a ella y a Thomas. Ve a un chico de la escuela tomar varias fotos con su cámara. Ella ve el lente con bastante zoom así que sospecha que él toma las fotos a ellos en específico. Esto le estuvo sospechoso. El chico se va. Diana disimula y lo persigue. Lo encuentra en la oscuridad pegado a la pared, al final de la verja. Por el brillo de la pantalla de la cámara Diana lo ve gesticular sus labios y sospecha que habla con alguien mientras le muestra las fotos. Diana sólo ve una sombra afuera de la verja. Ella se acerca un poco molesta. El chico al verla se va y hace un intercambio de tarjetas de memoria sin que Diana se dé cuenta. Ella lo agarra por el hombro de la camisa.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué sólo me estás tomando fotos a mí y a Thomas?

—Yo estoy tomando fotos del partido no a ustedes

—¿Seguro?

—Puedes ver las fotos en mi cámara —Él le muestra las fotos—

Todas son de los jugadores y la gente en las gradas

—¿Ves? No hay nada... ¿Puedo irme?

Diana lo suelta del hombro.

—Lo siento

El chico se va rápido. Diana ha visto sus memorias al tocarlo, pero no encuentra nada raro. Ella aprovecha que está sola y todos están distraídos, brinca la verja y trata de ver si encuentra a la persona que estaba detrás. Busca en el estacionamiento y no ve a nadie salir.

—Debo estar loca imaginando cosas —Diana se va—

Un hombre oculto detrás de un vehículo se ríe en voz baja.

Diana regresa a las gradas. Están en medio tiempo. Van ganando el partido por bastante. Los compañeros están felicitando a Thomas. Reiner sigue molesto de que él se estuviese llevando toda la ovación. Shadis los reúne para continuar con el plan y jugadas.

El partido vuelve a comenzar. En una jugada donde los equipos caen sobre el balón, Reiner de mala manera y sin que nadie se dé cuenta le patea el tobillo a Thomas. Lastimándolo fuertemente. Él cae al suelo gritando de dolor. Thomas mira a Reiner y lo ve reírse levemente. Para disimular se hace el preocupado.

—¿Que le sucedió a Thomas? ¿Estás bien compañero?

Thomas se enoja y lo ignora. Lo sacan fuera de la cancha y lo sientan, un médico lo revisa. Diana se acerca corriendo.

—Llévenlo a enfermería —El médico da la orden—

Diana está molesta porque sabe que fue Reiner. Ella lo acompaña. Thomas está recostado en la camilla, no puede caminar. El médico lo examina.

—El tobillo está muy inflamado no creo que puedas continuar... Iré a notificarlo —Él se va—

Thomas se queda molesto, Diana está a su lado.

—Maldición... Ya queda tan poco para acabar

—Creo que Reiner te odia bastante

—¿Cuándo no?... Si me regenero me tardaría a la vez que me verían hacerlo

—Te puedo ayudar a regresar rápido... Relájate —Diana frota sus manos—

—¿Ahora eres Miyagi? —Thomas se ríe—

Diana lo mira serio. Coloca sus manos en el tobillo y lo ayuda regenerarse rápido. Diana le da soporte para que se levante.

—¿Estás bien?

—Genial —Mueve el tobillo, luego la abraza. Thomas sale de la enfermería—

Cuando el médico entra y se sorprende al verlo caminar. Se queda confundido.

Thomas regresa al partido. Se coloca la zapatilla y el protector. Todos se emocionan al verlo de vuelta. Reiner está furioso. El partido va empate. La escuela ha perdido la ventaja al no tener a Thomas. Reiner no fue capaz de liderarlos bien como Capitán. Sólo queda una jugada más y a la escuela se le hará difícil recuperar el balón ya que están en la zona del equipo contrario y ellos tienen más oportunidad de anotar. Shadis mete a Thomas de nuevo. Reiner y él se miran de mala manera. Todos se preparan en posición, pero Thomas le habla al oído a Armin. Este se pone nervioso. El balón comienza a correr. Reiner logra robar el balón y lo pasa a Eren. Este corre velozmente y le pasa el balón a Jean, siguen corriendo. Armin se ha acercado bastante a la meta. Jean le vuelve a pasar el balón a Reiner, pero el equipo contrario lo empuja y él pierde el balón sin que nadie lo defendiera. Porco y Marcel tratan de llegar, pero unos jugadores los tiran al suelo. Como aún está rodando el balón, Armin logra atraparlo y corre hacía la meta. Dos del equipo contrario están por empujarlo cuando Thomas aparece de la nada y los tira al suelo. Permitiendo que Armin llegue a la meta y anote el punto de la victoria. Todos se emocionan y gritan. Diana está feliz, ha grabado con su celular esa jugada. El equipo abraza a Armin y a Thomas. Reiner se enoja y en medio de la celebración se le acerca a Thomas y le habla de mala manera.

—Yo soy el Capitán... A mí era a quien debías defender

—Yo defendí a quien tenía más posibilidades de lograrlo —Thomas se une a la celebración—

Reiner se queda furioso y se va enojado a las duchas. Se cruza con Diana y la mira mal. Ella llega hasta Thomas y lo abraza emocionada. Nombran a Thomas como el jugador más valioso, pero este decide dárselo a Armin ya que trajo el punto de la victoria. Todos le celebran. Armin se emociona al ser la primera vez que recibe ese premio. Thomas está orgulloso del equipo.

Unos días después el equipo está entrenando en el gimnasio. Diana entra para llevarle algo a Thomas. Se acerca donde él, que está en la máquina para las piernas.

—Olvidaste en el carro tu bulto con la ropa

—Ah gracias, puedes dejarlo en el armario si quieres

Diana se va, pero Thomas la detiene.

—Cariño antes de irte ¿Puedes bajar la barra? Es para añadir más peso

—Claro —Diana lo ayuda—

Reiner los observa mientras usa la barra con las pesas. Diana se va, pero Reiner la detiene.

—¿Diana me puedes traer esas dos pesas que están en la esquina?

Ella se gira y ve unas pesas bastante grandes.

—¿Esas dos?

—Si cariño... Pero ten cuidado y no te lastimes, son muy pesadas

Diana deja el bulto en el suelo y se va a buscar las pesas. Reiner se ríe. Thomas está mirando todo. Ella agarra las dos pesas, una en cada mano como si nada. Todos se sorprenden, especialmente Reiner. Thomas se ríe en voz baja. Diana coloca las pesas en la barra. Recoge el bulto, pero antes de irse le habla a Reiner.

—Cuidado y no te rompas la espalda, cariño

Diana se va. Todos se ríen a carcajadas en el gimnasio, igual Thomas. Reiner se queda molesto, intenta subir la barra, pero no puede.

Thomas se está duchando después de ejercitarse. Reiner, junto a Jean entran en silencio. Jean está grabando a escondidas. Thomas al terminar, se coloca la toalla y va a los vestidores. Al darse vuelta se topa a Reiner.

—¿Qué quieres?

—No creas que voy a permitir que Diana y tú me sigan humillando ante todos

—Eso te lo buscas por idiota —Thomas lo ignora y busca su ropa—

—No te creas que me quitarás mi posición como Capitán

—Ni me interesa hacerlo... Pero no hay duda de que soy mejor que tú

Reiner ríe un poco molesto.

—Veo que te molesta que alguien sea mejor que tú

—Llevo años en esto y no voy a permitir que el chico nuevo me quite lo que me ha costado tanto sacrificio

—Con esas actitudes ya veo porque estás solo

Los demás compañeros que están escuchando la conversación se ríen. Reiner se molesta y golpea a Thomas en el abdomen y lo empuja contra el casillero.

—No sabes cuánto te detesto y soy capaz de humillarte como sea —Reiner le quita la toalla—

Thomas se tapa con las manos. Todos ríen.

—Vaya, vaya —Reiner se sorprende—

—Por favor devuélveme la toalla

—¿Por qué? ¿Las manos no te dan? —Reiner se ríe—

Thomas siente ansiedad al ver a todos reír, recuerda el día cuando era adolescente y dos chicos abusaron de él. Thomas contiene las ganas de llorar y cruje los dientes de coraje, pero aun así suelta varias lágrimas.

—¿Eres un llorón? —Reiner se burla—

Thomas se enoja y cuando lo va a golpear, Reiner lo esquiva y lo golpea, perdiendo el balance, cayendo al suelo. Reiner saca su celular y activa la cámara. Thomas se levanta con dificultad ya que se lastimó la espalda. Al no tener sus manos para cubrirse todos ven su miembro.

—A las chicas y algunos chicos les va a encantar esto —Reiner le guiña. Toma una foto—

Thomas se enoja, agarra la toalla y se tapa. Se levanta, mira furioso a Reiner mientras aprieta su puño. Golpea el armario para canalizar el coraje que siente. Reiner se va riéndose. Jean ha grabado todo. Thomas se viste y se va. Los demás compañeros se sorprenden al ver como con un sólo golpe dobló parte del armario. Thomas se va a su casa. Diana ya ha llegado, pero él no le dice nada de lo que pasó.

Al día siguiente muchas chicas lo miran y se ríen entre ellas. Algunas se le acercan a coquetearle. Thomas las ignora. Estuvo toda la mañana molesto, hasta que llega la hora del almuerzo. Diana sospecha algo.

—¿Amor que te sucede? Te noto extraño

—Nada

Una chica se acerca.

—Hey Thomas, ni tenía idea de todo el potencial que tienes —Ríe—

Diana los mira a ambos. Luego la mira a ella seria.

—Disculpa, ¿A qué te refieres?

—¿No has visto la foto? —La chica le muestra su celular—

Diana se sorprende al ver la foto.

—Toda la escuela lo ha visto... Tienes suerte de tener a tu lado a tremendo hombre —Ríe—

Diana se molesta.

—¿Quién fue el de la foto?

—...Reiner —Thomas lo dice avergonzado—

Diana golpea la mesa y se levanta. Camina con coraje hasta Reiner. Todos la ven. Al ella estar a su lado le vira encima la bandeja con la comida. Él se sorprende.

—¡¿Te crees muy gracioso?!

Reiner se ríe.

—Si vuelves a acercarte a él te juro que me vengaré de la peor manera posible

Reiner se levanta.

—¿Que me vas a hacer?

Diana lo mira a los ojos, se le acerca cara a cara y aprieta sus puños.

—¿Me vas a golpear? Yo no peleo con niñas

—Yo no tengo miedo a pelear contigo

Todos gritan emocionados esperando la pelea entre ambos. Un profesor los separa.

—Cálmense los dos... Ni se les ocurra pelear o los llevaré a la oficina

Diana se va furiosa. Thomas se va detrás de ella.

—No tienes porqué pelear por mí. Recuerda la misión que tenemos, no busques problemas

—Yo no puedo permitir que te humillen así, te juro que se las haré pagar —Diana se va sola—

Thomas no la vuelve a ver en todo el día.

A la tarde el equipo de fútbol tiene práctica. Todos se duchan luego de terminar, pero Reiner se queda al final. Se ducha, se coloca la toalla y se gira. En ese entonces Diana entra sin él darse cuenta, chasquea sus dedos y ralentiza el tiempo. Reiner se queda casi paralizado. Ella se acerca a él mientras silba. Le quita la toalla y se ríe.

—Veo que te bañaste con agua muy fría —Ella toma una foto de su cara y cuerpo. Agarra la toalla y la pone lejos, sobre un banco. Se va de las duchas y vuelve a chasquear sus dedos, el tiempo regresa a la normalidad—

Reiner se da cuenta que está desnudo, se pone nervioso y ve la toalla lejos. Corre a taparse.

—¿Que rayos? Yo tenía la toalla puesta —Reiner se queda confundido—

Al día siguiente Diana y Thomas están almorzando en la cafetería. Thomas ve una leve sonrisa en Diana, mientras ella mira el reloj y mira los televisores que hay.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Ya verás en unos segundos —Diana controla las ganas de reírse—

De pronto los televisores muestran la foto de Reiner desnudo. Todos los estudiantes al verlo comienzan a reírse. En ese instante Diana envía la foto por mensaje privado a varios estudiantes, la foto comienza a pasar de un lado a otro rápido. Reiner no se ha percatado hasta que escucha las risas. Cuando mira la pantalla se sorprende y se avergüenza. Todos se ríen de él y otros graban el momento. Él mira a Diana y la ve reírse, mientras Thomas está sorprendido y luego empieza a reírse a carcajadas. Reiner se levanta molesto y se acerca a ella.

—¿Fuiste tú quien me tomó la foto?

—Te dije que me iba a vengar de la peor manera. Ojo por ojo, Reiner —Le guiña— ¿Tenías frío? —Le mira el pantalón y se ríe—

Reiner se pone furioso. Diana se levanta y se va junto a Thomas. Reiner se enoja y agarra una bandeja. Diana lo escucha acercase. Cuando Reiner la va a golpear en la espalda, ella se gira y golpea la bandeja tan fuerte que sale disparada por el aire y cae lejos. Reiner se sorprende, igual que todos. Algunos estudiantes se ríen.

—Te han humillado dos veces en menos de cinco minutos, sí que has batido un récord, Reiner —Le dice un estudiante—

Diana se acerca a Reiner.

—¿Que vas a hacer? ¿Ponerte a llorar y llamar a tu mami?

Reiner se aparta, recoge su mochila y se va. Armin, Eren y Mikasa están sorprendidos. Como la bandeja cayó cerca de su mesa, Armin la toma.

Diana se va de la cafetería. Armin, Mikasa y Eren buscan a Reiner. Al encontrarlo en el pasillo se acercan con la bandeja.

—Si Diana te hubiera golpeado el rostro, ahora mismo tendrías una fractura —Armin le muestra la bandeja de metal doblada—

—Esa fuerza no es normal —Eren lo dice sorprendido—

Reiner toma la bandeja y se sorprende.

Mientras tanto Thomas está hablando con Diana frente a los casilleros.

—¿Cuándo le tomaste la foto? ¿Cómo hiciste eso de poner la foto en los televisores?

—La tomé ayer luego de haberse duchado... Lo del televisor pues fui al salón de cómputos y entré en la página donde programan todo y pues, ya sabes —Ríe—

—Eres cruel... pero justa —Se ríe y le da un beso en la mano—

Ven a Reiner caminando con la bandeja en mano. Todos los estudiantes siguen burlándose de él. Escucha a dos chicas hablar.

—¿Y con eso me intentó coquetear aquel día en las gradas? —La chica ríe—

—Mucho músculo para nada —La otra chica ríe—

Reiner se avergüenza y camina más rápido. Le pasa por el lado a Diana y Thomas, los mira de mala manera. Ella se está riendo.

—¿No crees que te excediste un poco?

—Si no lo hago él te iba a seguir molestando... Ya ves que ninguna chica ha vuelto a molestarte

—Lo vas a dejar traumado

—Él se lo buscó... Además, en menos de dos semanas ya nadie se acordará de esto

Ese día Reiner decide irse temprano de la escuela y se lleva la bandeja doblada para su casa. Él entra a su habitación y tira las cosas con coraje. Se tira a la cama a llorar.

—Ahora ninguna chica va a querer salir conmigo... Maldita sea, estoy arruinado

Al día siguiente están en la clase de Hange. Ese día la profesora habla de los titanes. Reiner aún sigue avergonzado por lo del día anterior y permanece en silencio, usando la mochila para taparse el pantalón. Él mira molesto a la mesa donde está Diana y Thomas. Un estudiante habla.

—Entonces ¿la diferencia en tamaños entre los titanes lo podemos comparar como si Thomas fuera el Colosal y Reiner un excéntrico de cinco metros?

Todos se ríen, Reiner se avergüenza más. Hange se molesta.

—Ya dejen esos temas fuera de mi salón, no es tiempo para bromas

De pronto un personal de administración llega a salón y habla con Hange. Le entrega una nota.

—Reiner... El director Smith y el entrenador Shadis quieren hablar contigo, ve a la oficina ahora mismo

Reiner toma sus cosas y se levanta. Antes de irse mira a Diana y ella le guiña. Llega hasta la oficina. Está nervioso. El director y el entrenador están sentados frente a él.

—Nos llegó confidencias en un vídeo, donde se ve que fuiste tú quien tomó la foto a Thomas mientras está desnudo y la compartiste con todos en la escuela

—Señor director lo lamento, pero ayer también me hicieron lo mismo

—Pero no hay evidencia de quien fue, el número de teléfono de quien lo envió está bloqueado... Pudo ser cualquiera... ¿Tú sabes quién fue? —Le pregunta Erwin—

Reiner se pone nervioso y se queda callado.

—En nuestro equipo no aceptamos ese tipo de actitudes. Como Capitán es tu deber demostrar disciplina y ejemplo a los demás, pero con estos actos has demostrado ser todo lo contrario —Shadis lo dice con el ceño fruncido—

—El entrenador y yo hemos tomado una decisión... Te vamos a destituir como Capitán, aunque vas a permanecer en el equipo

Reiner se sorprende. Algunas lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas.

—Por favor no... Yo prometo cambiar

—Lo lamento Reiner, la decisión ya está tomada

—Desde ahora ya dejas de ser Capitán. Así que tienes que devolver lo que se te ha dado como privilegio

Reiner saca unas llaves y las entrega.

—Durante el día devuelve lo demás... Ya puedes retirarte

—Como ordene, señor director —Reiner se va. Ese día decide estar alejado de los demás—

En la hora de práctica, Shadis los reúne a todos.

—Hoy tenemos a otro Capitán, lo hemos elegido por ser uno de los mejores jugadores que tenemos hasta ahora. En tan poco tiempo ha demostrado ser muy competente y comprometido con el equipo... Así que quiero que todos reciban a Thomas Benton como su nuevo Capitán

Todos aplauden. Thomas se sorprende y se pone feliz. Reiner se molesta y se pone triste. Bertholdt ve el desánimo de Reiner y se acerca a darle apoyo. En las prácticas Reiner ha desmejorado, ya no tiene muchos ánimos. Thomas cada vez mejora y demuestra su liderazgo ganando varios juegos seguidos.

Están en la clase de literatura del profesor Zacharius. Thomas le coquetea a Diana. Reiner observa cuando él le toca el muslo disimuladamente. Ella le aparta la mano y le murmura.

—Cálmate

Thomas saca unas llaves, las pone sobre la mesa y les da vuelta con el dedo.

—¿Y eso?

—Privilegios de ser Capitán del equipo —Le guiña y le dice algo en el oído—

Diana se ríe en voz baja. Reiner no deja de mirarlos. En eso Hange entra al salón, interrumpiendo la clase.

—Disculpen la interrupción... Del museo de Paradis me han invitado junto a mis alumnos de salón hogar a su nueva exhibición con el tema: "La historia de los titanes" —Hange se emociona—

Thomas murmura

—¿Titanes?

—Que conveniente que inviten al salón donde están la mayoría de los que fueron titanes cambiantes

—Tenemos que ir a investigar

—Seguro que sí

Hange sigue hablando.

—El día de la gira tienen que traer este papel firmado por sus padres o tutor legal para poder ir —Hange reparte los permisos—

Diana toma uno. Ella mira a Thomas

—¿Me lo firmas? —Ríe en voz baja—

—Yo te firmo lo que quieras —Él le guiña—

Suena el timbre para la hora del almuerzo, Diana y Thomas se van rápido. Reiner intenta perseguirlos, pero los pierde de vista, así que decide ir a la cafetería junto con sus compañeros.

Varios minutos después Diana y Thomas llegan a la cafetería.

Reiner está sentado con Bertholdt, cerca de Armin, Mikasa, Eren y Marco. Reiner escucha la conversación.

—¿Ellos no les parecen raros? —Pregunta Armin—

—¿En qué sentido? —Le pregunta Marco—

—No sabemos de dónde vinieron, ni sabemos dónde viven... Siempre están juntos, pero no sabemos si son familia o pareja

—Yo escuché que eran hermanos de crianza, pero nunca los hemos visto con sus padres —Habla Eren—

—No sé si se han dado cuenta pero la forma en que hablan y sus actitudes no parecen de nuestra época ni de nuestra edad, tal vez vienen de otro lugar muy diferente —Mikasa los mira a la distancia—

—Definitivamente su familia tiene que ser de dinero, lo sospecho por la marca de ropa, los vehículos que usan, su postura al comer y al andar, al menos Thomas si es de dinero —Habla Bertholdt—

—Ellos son un misterio, no tiene redes sociales, ni hay forma de conocerlos más —Armin los mira—

Todos observan a la mesa donde están ellos. Thomas está sonriendo y mirando atento a Diana mientras ella le habla.

Reiner tiene un recuerdo.

—Antes que empezaran las clases creo que fui a su casa. Recuerdo entregar un pedido a la familia Benton. No es un apellido común, supongo que serían de sus padres. Ese día una niña de al menos ocho años fue quien abrió la puerta

—¿Dónde viven? —Le pregunta Armin—

—Cerca de la muralla María... Tienen una casa enorme y lujosa

—Debemos ir a ver —Eren mira a cada uno esperando su respuesta—

—Cuenten conmigo —Bertholdt también los mira—

—Y conmigo —Armin acepta—

Todos aceptan ir.

Diana y Thomas están hablando sobre la invitación al museo.

—Deberíamos investigar a la profesora Zoë, quisiera saber cuánta información ella tiene sobre los titanes, porque hasta ahora se ha enfocado mucho en su biología... ¿Tendrá nombres de los que vivieron en esa época?

Thomas se mira el reloj.

—Aún queda tiempo del almuerzo, deberíamos aprovechar ahora

Ambos se levantan y se van fuera de la escuela, donde nadie los viera.

—¿Cómo vamos a hacer? —Le pregunta Thomas—

—Haré algo que hace tiempo no hago —Diana se gira. Toma un poco de tierra y sopla, con el polvo que se levanta lo deja caer en su cara. Suspira fuerte. Se recoge el cabello—

Cuando se vuelve a girar Thomas se sorprende al ver que Diana tomó el aspecto de Hange.

—¿Te harás pasar por la profesora?

—Es la única forma que tengo?

Thomas se le acerca y le agarra el rostro.

—Te ves hermosa —Le da un pequeño beso—

Diana se queda confundida.

—¿Tú me estás besando a mi o por qué soy Hange?

Thomas se pone nervioso.

—¿Con que te gusta la profesora? —Diana le agarra la mejilla— Ves como descubro tus secretos

—Perdón... ¿No te vas a poner celosa?

—No, Hange es una mujer hermosa, fuerte e inteligente. Si un día yo faltase desearía que estuvieras con alguien como ella

Thomas sonríe triste. Diana se cubre el rostro con la capucha de su camisa. Ambos regresan a la escuela y se esconden cerca de la oficina de los profesores.

—¿Que haremos ahora? —Pregunta Thomas—

—Hay que sacarla de la oficina y llevarla lejos, pero necesitaré su identificación para entrar al Laboratorio si no encuentro nada en su salón

—Donde estábamos vi algo que si le gustará... Espérame en el pasillo

Se separan. Diana se queda parada ocultando su rostro. Thomas va hasta la oficina y toca a la puerta. Hange le abre.

—Profesora afuera encontré unos musgos que tal vez le interese echarle un ojo, son un poco raros

—Genial, vamos —Hange agarra su bata de laboratorio y sale con él—

Thomas disimuladamente le quita la identificación. Al pasar cerca de Diana se la da. Ella va hasta el salón, al entrar se coloca una de sus otras batas de laboratorio y se quita la capucha. Va directo a su escritorio y comienza a buscar entre los papeles y las gavetas. Alguien dentro del salón le habla.

—Hange ¿por qué buscas como si quisieras robarte a ti misma?

Diana se asusta y grita un poco, ve a Levi limpiando.

—¡Le... Levi que susto!... Es que a veces busco de esta manera para recordar donde guardé mis cosas

Levi se queda confundido. Ella camina hasta los archivos de atrás y sigue buscando.

—Pero aprovechando que estás aquí y como sé que te encanta guardar lo tuyo y lo ajeno... ¿Sabes dónde están mis papeles de los Titanes?

—Tu misma me pediste que los guardara en los archivos del Laboratorio

—Oh verdad, tienes razón. Ya lo había olvidado... Gracias —Ella se le acerca para abrazarlo, pero él la detiene con el palo de la escoba—

—¿Tú has crecido?

—Emm no... ¿Te has encogido?

—Tsk, cállate cuatro ojos... —La vuelve a mirar— ¿Y tus lentes?

—Los olvidé en la oficina, con razón no te vi al entrar

Levi sigue barriendo. Ella se va, pero él la vuelve a detener.

—¡Hange!

Ella se gira asustada y mira el suelo.

—¿Pise donde barriste?

—No... Es para recordarte lo de esta noche

—¿Lo de esta noche?

—Lo que llevamos haciendo por varias noches, no puedo decirlo en voz alta aquí por si nos escuchan, recuerda que es una sorpresa

—Oh, ah... Si, si, si... Como olvidarlo. Te veo a la noche —Le guiña. Ella se va casi corriendo hasta el laboratorio. Murmura— ¿Que se tendrán estos dos? —Ríe maliciosamente—

Mientras tanto Thomas está con Hange en la parte de atrás de la escuela. Ella está emocionada recogiendo musgos del suelo y la pared.

—Son magníficos, nunca había visto unos así y tan cerca que los tengo... Gracias Thomas

—De nada profesora

Diana llega al Laboratorio, usa la identificación para entrar. Comienza a buscar en los archivos.

—A Levi le gusta guardar los documentos en orden alfabético —Diana busca la sección donde debería estar el tema de los Titanes, pero encuentra una gaveta del archivo de sólo ese tema—

Lo abre, ve muchos papeles y documentos, pero sólo hablan de los Titanes en sí y no de sus poseedores. Hay papeles con fotos de los hallazgos arqueológicos.

Thomas se percata que Hange está acabando y le habla a la mente a Diana.

_\Date prisa, Hange está por acabar/_

_\Ya estoy acabando, estoy en el laboratorio/_

Thomas sin querer gesticula y Hange lo mira.

—¿Estás hablando solo?

—No... Estaba cantando en voz baja

Ella se levanta rápido, se le acerca y lo acorrala contra la pared.

—¿Cantas?

—Ah, si —Se pone nervioso— ¿Por qué?

Hange lo mira y sonríe.

Diana sigue buscando en la gaveta y encuentra una cajita, dentro hay un frasco con un líquido y una jeringa. Ella se paraliza al verlo.

—¿Es suero de titán? —Lo agarra, abre el frasco y prueba el líquido. En ese momento siente asco y casi vomita— Que asco es jugo aguado... Rayos, supongo que lo tendrá para demostración

Thomas y Hange vienen de regreso. Él le vuelve a hablar a Diana a la mente.

_\Diana sal, ya vamos al laboratorio/_

Ambos ya están dentro de la escuela. Thomas lleva los musgos. Hange está buscando en sus bolsillos su identificación para entrar al Laboratorio.

—¿Dónde está mi ID? Yo juraba haber salido con el

Diana guarda todo. Se quita la bata, toma otros papeles y sale, al cruzar rápidamente la puerta se tropieza con alguien. Ambas caen al suelo y se percata que es Hange. Ella se vuelve a cambiar a su aspecto normal. Se levanta y ayuda a Hange a levantarse. Recoge la identificación del suelo y la devuelve.

—¿Diana que haces aquí?

—Es que... Necesitaba sacar unas copias. La biblioteca está muy llena y encontré el Laboratorio abierto... Disculpa

—Oh, está bien... Thomas pon los musgos sobre la mesa, ya luego los guardo

Thomas entra y pone los musgos. Hange le agradece.

—Gracias —Le agarra la mejilla— Deberías unirte al club de biología... —Se le acerca al oído y le susurra— Recuerda lo que hablamos

—Si profesora

Diana lo espera afuera y ambos se van caminando rápido.

—¿Que encontraste?

—Nada sospechoso... La información que tiene archivada es la misma que nos ha dado en clase... Tenemos que ir a ese museo

—La gira es el lunes cuando inauguran la exhibición, ¿Esperamos hasta ese día o entramos a escondidas?

—Creo que lo mejor es esperar, no podemos darnos el lujo que nos encuentren metidos allí... Aunque podríamos ir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores a ver si vemos algún movimiento extraño

Thomas mira a Diana.

—Todo esto que hicimos ahora, ¿No era más fácil que ralentizaras el tiempo y buscar con calma?

Diana se queda sorprendida y pensativa.

—Tienes razón, pero necesitaba la adrenalina de saber que Hange me podría atrapar en cualquier momento... Además, lo del tiempo no puedo hacerlo por mucho rato porque afecta mi cuerpo, como quiera necesitaba que ella estuviera afuera

Suena el timbre. Entran a su próxima clase, la de historia con el profesor Smith, el papá de Erwin. De pronto ocurre un temblor bastante fuerte haciendo caer varias cosas. Los estudiantes se esconden debajo de la mesa. Les ordenan a desalojar la escuela, todos están asustados. Estando afuera Thomas le habla a Diana.

—Ese temblor si fue extraño, me recordó a los temblores que ocurrían cuando usaba una de mis armas dentro de la base subterránea

—Tienes razón

Thomas ve en su celular la notificación del temblor y ve que el epicentro fue cerca de la escuela. Le muestra a Diana.

—Debemos irnos e investigar

Los dos se van sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Caminan hasta donde fue el epicentro y encuentran en la calle una grieta bastante grande. La gente está asustada y asombrada. Los escuchan hablar.

—Antes del temblor se escuchó como un rugido bajo la tierra. Parecía una bestia

Diana y Thomas se miran. Deciden investigar en las alcantarillas antes que llegue la policía. Buscan donde bajar sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Al bajar, encienden la linterna de sus celulares y caminan cerca de la grieta, ven una pared destruida, empujada hacia un lado.

—Parece como si algo intentó huir

—¿No percibes algo extraño en este lugar?

—Hay una presencia rara, además del mal olor —Thomas se tapa la nariz—

Ven que hay un hoyo hacía otro lado, en la pared que se rompió, pero en ese momento escuchan que bajan unas personas a investigar lo sucedido. Diana chasquea los dedos y ralentiza el tiempo. Ambos iluminan el hoyo y ven agua adentro. Thomas decide entrar.

—Se ve profundo, ten cuidado

—He bajado bastante y aún no siento el fondo —Thomas nada un poco—

Diana ilumina y ambos ven que hay un poco de vapor en el área, saliendo debajo del agua. En ese momento la nariz de Diana comienza a sangrar.

—Thomas, no puedo sostener más el tiempo

Él también está sangrando por la nariz. Sale del hoyo.

—Es hora de irnos —Le agarra la mano a Diana—

Se van por otra ruta de la alcantarilla, ella chasquea lo dedos y todo vuelve a la normalidad. Debajo del agua, donde estuvo Thomas, salen unos soldados asegurándose que se fueron.

Ambos llegan a la casa, luego de ducharse prenden el televisor y ven que en las noticias hablan del temblor. Dicen que fue por una fuga de gas en el área. Ellos no creen mucho esa versión, pero a la vez descartan algo extraño ya que tampoco encontraron ninguna pista de que sucedió realmente, así que deciden aceptar lo que dijeron como lo real. No le dan más mente a lo sucedido.

Al día siguiente, sábado en la tarde, Diana y Thomas están en su casa hablando con sus hijos por vídeo llamada, como lo hacen semanalmente. Han cambiado a su aspecto normal y adulto. Es el cumpleaños #4 de Ángelo así que le están cantando. Están un rato hablando con ellos.

—Estoy estudiando en casa, viene una maestra casi todos los días para darme asignaciones, ella dice que es para no atrasarme en la escuela —Les habla Zoé—

—Qué bueno, estudia mucho —Thomas sonríe—

—¿Cuándo vamos a regresar a casa? —Pregunta Ángelo—

—No sé mi amor, aún seguimos trabajando —Le responde Diana—

—Los extrañamos —Ángelo llora un poco—

—Y nosotros a ustedes, pero pronto nos veremos —Thomas controla las ganas de llorar—

Varios minutos después finaliza la llamada. Diana y Thomas lloran.

Mientras tanto Reiner junto a Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Bertholdt y Marco llegan a la casa de Diana. Todos vienen en el vehículo de la familia de Eren. Estacionan un poco lejos para que no se den cuenta. Todos bajan y caminan hasta la casa y se esconden.

—Hoy estuve hablando con el conserje y me contó que Diana es huérfana y que la familia Benton la adoptó —Mikasa les habla—

—Eso explicaría por qué ella tiene apellidos diferentes —Esto deja pensativo a Reiner— \_Entonces son hermanastros o posiblemente sean pareja/_

Se acercan a la casa.

—¿Es esta? —Pregunta Eren—

—Si... Al parecer no hay nadie —Le responde Reiner—

—Vamos a acercarnos —Armin señala— Por allí podemos entrar

Todos entran por el patio bordeando la casa. No ven a nadie. Caminan por el terreno y ven un área de entrenamiento.

—Con razón son tan fuertes y ágiles —Eren lo dice sorprendido—

Ellos van pasando cerca de un árbol cuando de la nada pasa un hacha frente a ellos y se incrusta en el tronco. Todos gritan asustados, pero el grito de Marco sobresale ya que el hacha pasó justo frente a su cara. Todos ven un hombre adulto acercarse.

—¿Que hacen aquí? —Pregunta molesto—

Al ver el gran parecido que tiene con Thomas, todos deducen que es su padre. Se quedan callados. El hombre saca el hacha del tronco.

—¿Por qué no contestan? ¿Un ratón les comió la lengua?

Empujan a Reiner para que le hable. Él está nervioso.

—Señor Benton, vinimos porque... porque queremos invitar... a Diana y a... Thomas a la feria

Él hombre lo mira de arriba para abajo. Reiner no deja de mirarle la cicatriz en su rostro.

—Esperen aquí —Se va—

Todos respiran aliviados. Marco aún sigue nervioso.

—Pensé que iba a perder medio rostro

—Si que tuviste suerte —Bertholdt le da una palmada en la espalda—

Eren murmura.

—Chicos, deberían aprovechar que no hay nadie ahora y vean por el alrededor

Reiner, Mikasa y Armin caminan disimuladamente por el área de entrenamiento y encuentran un cajón. Reiner lo abre y ve un equipo tridimensional.

—¿Por qué tendrían un equipo de maniobras tridimensional? Si para eso se necesita un entrenamiento especial. Además, el ejército lo dejó de usar hace años, como dijo Hange en la clase —Mikasa se sorprende—

—Viendo al padre definitivamente los obliga a entrenar como soldados

—¿Por qué y para qué tendrían esto? —Pregunta Armin—

—Esta familia es rara —Mikasa aún sigue sorprendida—

Se vuelven a acercar a Eren, Bertholdt y Marco, les cuentan lo que encontraron.

A los minutos llega Diana.

—Hola chicos, que sorpresa verlos aquí... No recuerdo haber dicho donde vivíamos

—Fue Reiner quien nos trajo

Reiner mira de mala manera a Marco. Diana mira fijamente a Reiner y se molesta un poco.

—Vamos... No lleguemos tarde a la feria —Diana se adelanta—

Todos le siguen. Thomas la está esperando afuera en su carro. Los demás se van en el vehículo que vinieron.

Al llegar a la feria se encuentran con Annie, Historia, Ymir, Pieck, Porco, Marcel, Sasha, Jean y Connie.

Diana le susurra a Thomas.

—Deberíamos aprovechar que hay varios estudiantes de la escuela e intentar seguir viendo las memorias

—Me parece genial la idea

Se montan en las machinas, comen juntos. Diana y Thomas aprovechan que están compartiendo con estudiantes de otros salones y grados para así sacar información. Diana durante esas horas evita hacer contacto físico, verbal y visual con Reiner, aunque él trata de acercarse a ella. Al verla disfrutando con Thomas lo hace sentirse triste.

Diana espera a Thomas cerca de los baños. Él se le acerca y ella lo mira de arriba para abajo.

—¿Ya le cambiaste el agua al canario?

—¿En serio aún te acuerdas de eso?

Diana se ríe.

—Hay cosas en esta vida que jamás se olvidan y eso ha sido algo que nunca he podido superar... No podías ponerle un nombre más imponente. No sé, algo así como el rey león, pero no, tenía que ser el canario... —Señala hacía abajo con los ojos— ¿Eso? —Se ríe a carcajadas—

Thomas también se está riendo. El rostro de Diana se pone color rojo, se cubre el rostro con la mano. Él la ve secarse las lágrimas.

—¿En serio estás llorando?

—Pero de la risa —Se saca otra carcajada—

—Al menos no te ha fallado

—No, pero hay veces que canta antes de tiempo

Thomas se sorprende. Diana hace señas de no más mientras se sigue riendo. Ella se va a hacer la fila en una atracción. Thomas se queda mirándola aún sorprendido.

A las horas todos caminan juntos, están decidiéndose a que machinas se van a montar antes de irse. Diana y Thomas vienen echados de brazos. Él la mira y se muerde los labios.

—Luego te puedes montar en el rompe huesos

Diana lo mira y ve su cara de pervertido. Ella se sonroja y se ríe.

—Extrañaba tus comentarios con doble sentido... Bueno, mientras me monto en el rompe huesos te reto a montarte en la cruza dimensiones —Le guiña—

Thomas ríe. De pronto Connie se mete entre ambos.

—¿Cuál es el rompe huesos y cruza dimensiones? No he visto esas machinas y suenan genial

Diana y Thomas se miran sorprendidos, no saben que decir. Unos pasos más adelante Sasha grita y señala.

—¡Miren! Aún no nos montamos en esas dos

—¡Genial!... Son el Rompe Huesos y Cruza Dimensiones

Diana y Thomas se vuelven a mirar sorprendidos y comienzan a reírse a carcajadas entre ellos.

Luego de montarse en todas las machinas y disfrutar por varias horas deciden irse todos. De regreso a sus vehículos ven un hombre molestando a una chica de la escuela y le intenta robar. Reiner y Thomas se acercan a defenderla. Diana y los demás también se acercan.

—Hey, déjala en paz

Él hombre se gira y mira a Reiner.

—No tienes que venir a decirme que hacer, mocoso

Saca una cuchilla y cuando lo va a apuñalar Thomas se interpone y recibe la apuñalada en el abdomen, cayendo a suelo. Todos gritan asustados. Diana en el desespero chasquea los dedos y ralentiza el tiempo, todos se paralizan. Se acerca a Thomas.

—¡Amor!

—Maldición, sí que duele

Ella le ayuda a regenerarse más rápido.

—Defendiste a Reiner

—Lo hice por instinto, además no iba a dejar que lastimen a alguien que si puede morir

Thomas se regenera. Diana se queda pensativa y luego lo abraza.

—Quédate en el suelo yo me encargo del resto —Diana se coloca al lado del hombre. Chasquea los dedos y todo vuelve a la normalidad. Rápidamente patea al hombre, cayendo al suelo—

Todos se acercan a Thomas preocupados. Él se levanta.

—Estoy bien chicos

El hombre aprovecha la distracción y se va corriendo.

—Pero vimos cuando te apuñaló —Reiner está sorprendido—

—Sólo me rozó la camisa —Les muestra el hoyo en la camisa—

Reiner aún sigue impactado. Thomas se acerca a Diana que está al lado de la chica.

—¿Estás bien Erika? —Le pregunta Thomas—

—Lo estoy —Está nerviosa— Gracias por venir a defenderme, igual tú Reiner

Reiner le sonríe. Thomas la abraza al verla aún nerviosa. Él aprovecha el contacto para ver sus memorias, pero extrañamente no puede ver nada, esto le está raro, pero piensa que puede ser producto del nerviosismo de ella.

Mientras todos se van a sus carros, Reiner ve una gota oscura en el suelo, justo donde Thomas cayó, se pone de cuclillas y lo toca, ve que es sangre. Le está raro ya que Thomas no tiene ninguna herida visible. Esto lo deja aún más pensativo.

Todos se van a sus casas.

Reiner al llegar a la suya encuentra la bandeja doblada sobre la cama. La toma y se queda pensando cuando Diana golpeó la bandeja. Le viene a la mente los comentarios de Eren y Armin.  
_  
—Esa fuerza no es normal_

_—¿Ellos no les parecen raros?_

_Reiner recuerda el día en que le fracturó el tobillo a Thomas en un juego y a los minutos él regresó como si nada. Recuerda lo que acaba de suceder con la supuesta apuñalada. Tiene recuerdos de la clase de biología de Hange._

_—Los titanes tenían la capacidad de regenerar sus heridas... Algunos usuarios de titán poseían capacidades físicas mayores a la de una persona normal_

_Reiner recuerda todas las jugadas de Thomas. Recuerda cuando Diana compitió con él en una carrera de atletismo y le ganó por mucho, recuerda cuando agarró las pesas como si nada.  
_  
—Tengo que saber más de ellos —Reiner se toca la barbilla—

Durante la semana va a la biblioteca a buscar libros de temas de titanes. También busca por internet información, pero no encuentra mucha.

Durante los días de clases Reiner se la pasa a solas. Aún algunos siguen burlándose de él. Reiner se siente muy solo ya que nadie se le acerca a hablar. En las prácticas ni en los partidos no da el máximo, aunque su equipo está invicto. Reiner se siente deprimido. Un día ve a Diana salir de las gradas luego de ver a Thomas practicar. Él aprovecha y se le acerca.

—¡Diana!

Ella se gira. Reiner le habla casi llorando.

—Perdón por mis tonterías

—A mí no me tienes que pedir perdón, sino a Thomas

—Lo sé... ¿Al menos podemos ser amigos?

—Creo que es mejor dejar las cosas así, manteniendo distancia —Diana se va molesta, aunque siente lástima—

Reiner se queda triste.

Durante el fin de semana Diana y Thomas van donde estará la exhibición del museo. Se estacionan un poco lejos, pero pueden ver el movimiento de camiones, personas trabajando y guardias de seguridad.

—La exhibición será bastante grande por lo visto

—Me preocupa lo que tendrán dentro, con que versión de la historia vendrán

—Por ahora no podemos permitir que sepan la verdad... ¿Que haremos si sucede?

—Bórrales las memorias si es necesario

Ambos se van al centro comercial a dar una vuelta ya que varios compañeros del salón los invitaron. Están sentados en el área de comida. Ambos se han sentado a parte. Están conversando cuando Thomas ve una pareja a su lado y los reconoce.

—Diana, mira quien están al lado

Ella voltea disimuladamente, ve a Roy y Arla juntos, ambos conversan muy felices.

—¿Crees que sean pareja otra vez? —Le pregunta Thomas—

—Por la forma en que la mira estoy segura de que si lo son

—Tsk, pobre hombre

—¿Por qué?

—Arla es un poco loca y fogosa —Thomas deja de comer y se paraliza—

Diana se sorprende.

—¿No me digas que tú y ella tuvieron algo cuando eras General?... Pero si ella me dijo que aquel día no tuvo nada contigo

—Mintió... Luego de ella irse de mi oficina, cuando yo estaba en mi habitación ella apareció... Y pues una cosa llevó a la otra... Fue horrible, nunca había temido por mi vida, hasta tuve que salir huyendo de mi propia habitación

Diana se ríe, pero aún sigue sorprendida.

—Ella trajo una mochila con cosas que había encontrado en un cajón de tu habitación... Supongo que sería el mismo que vi sin querer

—Ahora entiendo porque no encontraba el cajón —Diana se toca la barbilla—

—¿Que hacías con esas cosas a ya tú sabes quién? No me digas que le gustaba —Thomas bebe de su vaso—

—¿Y cómo tú sabes lo que yo hacía con él? ¿Acaso te hicieron lo mismo y te gustó?

Thomas se ahoga y escupe el refresco del vaso. Diana se ríe a carcajadas.

—¡Te gustó!... Ay, Thomas, no me dejas de sorprender cada vez que descubro uno de tus secretos

Diana se está riendo tan alto que Roy y Arla los observan. Thomas siente vergüenza, pero se ríe. Sus compañeros también los miran y se ríen sin entender que pasa.

Llega el día de la gira al museo. Hange les está dando pareja a cada uno.

—Thomas, te toca de pareja a Bertholdt... Diana te toca con Reiner

Diana se queja, mira a Reiner y se molesta. En el autobús se sientan juntos, pero no se hablan. Llegan al museo. Se bajan del autobús e iban a cruzar la calle.

—Mucho cuidado al cruzar, miren ambos lados —Hange les hace la advertencia—

Reiner mira a Diana.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te tome de la mano para cruzar? —Diana sigue andando—

Entran al museo y todos se sorprenden al ver la exhibición. Hange grita de emoción. Diana se acerca a Thomas.

—No puede ser —Thomas lo dice sorprendido—

—Tenemos que evitar que descubran la verdad... Mantén los ojos bien abiertos

En la entrada hay figuras de los nueves poderes titánicos. Pieck se para en frente del Titán Carreta. Marcel, Ymir y Porco se paran frente al Mandíbula. Annie frente al femenino. Bertholdt y Armin frente al Colosal. Todos están maravillados.

—Este era el más grande de todos —Armin lo dice asombrado—

Eren camina hasta el Titán de Ataque. Se asombra. Mikasa se acerca a él.

—Eren ¿no sientes algo extraño viendo esto?

—De verdad lo puedo sentir, como una conexión extraña con estos seres

Diana y Reiner están frente al Acorazado. Él lo mira sorprendido. Diana lo mira y ve sus expresiones de asombro. Todos continúan caminando ya que está por empezar el recorrido. Thomas se queda parado mirando al Titán Fundador. Luego se une con los demás.

El recorrido comienza con la historia de Ymir Fritz y el Demonio de la Tierra. Habla de la creación de los titanes y el pueblo Eldiano. Diana se ríe en voz baja al escuchar la historia que estaban dando y murmura.

—Mentiras

Continúan y ven una pared enorme con dibujos tipos jeroglíficos que muestran la historia de Paradis y Mare. Él guía del museo está hablando.

—Paradis contaba con tres murallas que le protegían, María, Rose y Sina. En el año ochocientos cuarenta y cinco Paradis fue atacado por el Titán Colosal y Acorazado, destruyendo las puertas del distrito de Shiganshina provocando en el Muro María la entrada de los titanes del exterior. Los sobrevivientes huyeron a las dos murallas restantes. Paradis perdió una quinta parte de la población y un tercio del territorio. Pasando por un tiempo de hambruna y necesidad por la alta demanda de alimentos...

Reiner ve a Diana molestarse, y aprieta sus puños. Ella recuerda ese día del ataque. Thomas disimuladamente la consuela.

—En el año ochocientos cincuenta el Titán Colosal volvió a aparecer para destruir la puerta del distrito de Trost. Entrando más titanes y muriendo decenas de soldados, especialmente reclutas. En esa batalla se descubre que un soldado es poseedor del Titán de Ataque. Se logra sellar la entrada de la puerta con una enorme roca. Él queda bajo la custodia de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Un mes después se descubre otro titán, el Femenino. Hubo dos intentos de captura siendo el segundo donde su usuaria se cristalizó. En ese momento se descubrió que habían infiltrados. Otro Titán, el Bestia es encontrado por varios soldados. Durante una pequeña batalla se descubre que había otro titán cambiante, el Mandíbula. Luego de un intento de capturar a los dos infiltrados, los causantes de la caída del Muro María, el Titán Colosal y Acorazado, ellos logran huir y secuestran a los usuarios del Mandíbula y de Ataque. La Legión de Reconocimiento va tras ellos y logran rescatar al usuario del Titán de Ataque... Meses después, bajo mandato de la nueva reina, soldados se dirigen a Shiganshina en busca de cerrar los agujeros en sus puertas y recuperar el muro María para la humanidad. Luego del Titán de Ataque cerrar con éxito los hoyos, ocurre una de las batallas más grande jamás vista dentro de los muros. Muriendo ciento noventa y nueve soldados, incluido su Comandante y sobreviviendo sólo nueve. Los usuarios de los titanes cambiantes, que eran Guerreros de Mare, el Titán Bestia y Acorazado logran huir junto al Carreta, logrando devolver el Titán Mandíbula al ejército de Mare. Mientras tanto el Colosal fue derrotado y devorado por un soldado de la Legión a punto de morir que fue convertido en titán...

Diana se aparta y deja de escuchar. Ella camina un poco hacia atrás y ve los dibujos de cuando el Colosal y el Acorazado destruyeron el muro. Reiner la observa. A la distancia se escucha la continuación del tour.

—En el año ochocientos cincuenta y cuatro, Liberio fue atacado por el usuario del Titán de Ataque, quien hizo revelar la identidad del Titán Martillo de Guerra y posteriormente se quedó con su poder al derrotarlo. Del ejército de Paradis van a su rescate...

Reiner se acerca a Diana.

—Debió ser horrible ese momento... Tener una vida tranquila dentro de los muros para luego esa paz ser alterada de esa manera

—Quien no vivió esto en carne propia no tiene idea de lo difícil que fue... —Diana suspira triste— ...y más saber que los causantes fueron gente a la cual amaste demasiado

—Al menos vivimos lejos de esos tiempos, no creo que se vuelva a repetir... Ven, no podemos separarnos mucho

Continua el tour.

—El usuario del Titán de Ataque era poseedor del Titán Fundador. El Titán que tanto el ejército de Mare estuvo buscando y por quien enviaron sus mejores Guerreros en el ochocientos cuarenta y cinco... Luego del ataque en Liberio, días después, el ejército de Mare decide atacar a Paradis y tomar el Fundador de una vez y por todas. Muriendo mucha gente, y en el desespero el usuario del Fundador logra activar el Retumbar de la Tierra, pero perdió el control de todo. Muriendo miles y miles de personas, entre Eldianos y Marleyanos. Fue un caos total y el casi exterminio de la raza humana, pero a los años varias naciones se unieron para derrotar a los millares de Colosales, obteniendo la victoria... Vengan, en este lugar le enseñaremos fotos y los nombres de gente importante de esa época

Los llevan a una sala que simula una cueva. Todo tienen que doblarse al entrar. Les enseñan fotos de Mare. Diana y Thomas están nerviosos y se adelantan, encontrando un muro con los nombres y fotos de todos ellos.

—Hay que hacer algo, no podemos dejar que vean esto... ¡Thomas haz algo ya! —Diana lo dice desesperada—

Thomas piensa que hacer y ve la salida, donde también hay que doblarse a entrar. Decide salir, se golpea la cabeza fuertemente y cae al suelo, llamando la atención de todos. Él se queja de dolor. Se acercan a él.

—¿Thomas estás bien? —Le pregunta Hange—

—Si, sólo quería tomar aire, creo que tengo claustrofobia

—Ven, vamos afuera —Hange y Thomas salen—

Todos se van detrás de ellos. Diana se asegura que todos se fueron del lugar.

—Creo que ya me siento mejor —Thomas se toca la cabeza—

—La próxima vez asegúrate doblarte bien al salir, eso te pasa por ser tan alto —Hange ríe y le hala una mejilla—

Siguen el recorrido por otra parte. Mientras tanto Reiner se ha quedado escondido en la sala de la cueva. Él se paraliza cuando ve los nombres de todos sus compañeros de escuela.

—¿Eren, Mikasa, Armin? ¿Erwin y Hange eran Comandantes de la Legión?

Luego ve fotos de Mare. Del año 845 cuando los Guerreros de Mare van a Paradis a buscar al Titán Fundador

—¿Marcel, Annie, Bertholdt y yo?... Imposible

Luego encuentra la foto de Thomas y Diana en el año 851, con una breve descripción abajo, General de la Brigada de Seguridad y la mejor soldado de Mare.

—¿General Thomas J. Benton y Diana Smith? —Ve a Thomas con aspecto más adulto y una cicatriz en su rostro—

Sigue viendo las fotos y encuentra la de él junto a Diana. Ve que dice en la descripción que él era poseedor del Titán Acorazado, ella era su escolta y candidata a Guerrero, la foto había sido encontrada en Paradis, perteneciente a unos sobrevivientes del Retumbar de la Tierra.

Sus manos comienzan a temblar. Trata de entender todo esto. Siente dolor de cabeza. Él saca su celular y comienza a tomar fotos de los nombres y algunas fotos de Mare.

Hange se da cuenta que Reiner no está.

—Diana ¿Dónde está tu compañero?

—Ni idea

Hange regresa y lo encuentra saliendo. Está nervioso.

—Braun, ¿Viste un fantasma?

—No... No, disculpe

—Vamos

Reiner se queda incrédulo. Diana lo observa y se percata de que descubrió algo. Continúa el tour. Los llevan a una zona religiosa.

—No sé si sepan, pero hay gente que adoran a Ymir Fritz y la veneran como una diosa y creadora de todo... Un mito o leyenda que se ha contado por años es que, en los Caminos, donde todo los eldianos al morir se unen a Ymir, hubo una guerra provocada por una usuaria del Titan Acorazado. Esa usuaria había obtenido el poder a través de un suero que fue creado en un experimento marleyano. Esa usuaria en vida provocó que la nación de Mare se desestabilizara. Luego de su muerte, con sed de venganza, ya que ella era eldiana sobreviviente al ataque en Paradis en el ochocientos cuarenta y cinco, se rebeló en contra de Ymir, robando un poder titánico desconocido y llevándose una cuarta parte de los que allí vivían... Se dicen que hay humanos descendientes de Ymir y otros descendientes de Diana

—¿Diana?... Se llama igual que tú, Diana, no sabías que eras una diosa malévola —Connie se ríe—

Todos se ríen. Diana se siente incómoda con el relato. Reiner se da cuenta. Siguen el tour y los llevan a una sala enorme. Donde hay armas de Paradis como su equipo tridimensional y armas de Mare como su rifle anti-titán. Además, hay una enorme huella de un titán Colosal. Ha sido preservada luego del Retumbar de la Tierra. Bertholdt y Armin lo miran asombrados. Todos se acercan a unos cadáveres que habían sido encontrados en una fosa en Mare, aún se mantienen bastante preservados a pesar de estar calcinados. Diana y Thomas se acercan.

—Luego de varios análisis se descubrió que este es el cuerpo de una mujer, de alrededor de unos veinte a veinticinco años. Por la expresión de dolor en su rostro da a entender que seguía con vida al momento de que su cuerpo se quemara... El otro cuerpo es de un hombre de alrededor de treinta y cinco a cuarenta años... Se cree que ambos estuvieron involucrados en una explosión por como quedaron sus cuerpos. Como ven ella no tiene sus piernas y un brazo. Él está decapitado, sin la mitad de torso y sin un brazo... Sus identidades son desconocidas, pero se cree que eran soldados de Mare... Extrañamente eran los únicos cuerpos que se preservaron

Todos siguen caminando. Diana y Thomas tocan el cristal donde están los cuerpos. Al tener contacto se activan sus memorias. Ambos ven cuando Diana hace explotar la bomba en la boca del titán-humano de Thomas, cayendo al suelo sin cabeza y parte del torso. Luego sienten el dolor de ella al quemarse viva. Thomas se agita, siente náuseas, se va corriendo al baño. Diana se va detrás de él. Reiner se va también.

Thomas está vomitando en el inodoro. Diana entra al baño y lo ve salir del cubículo e ir al lavamanos a enjuagarse la boca. Él no para de llorar al ver su reflejo como General en el cristal. Reiner se acerca a la puerta del baño e intenta escuchar la conversación.

—Pueden pasar los años y vivir miles de vidas, pero esto que te hice es algo que jamás me voy a perdonar... —Llora— ...por más que lo he tratado de remendar

Diana lo consuela.

—Ya eso pasó hace mucho, no tienes por qué seguir lastimándote

—A veces tengo miedo de volver a ser como antes, y volver a lastimarte de esa manera

Diana lo abraza.

—Ya no eres ese General de aquella época, hoy en día eres muy diferente y estos años a mi lado has demostrado el gran ser humano que eres. Eres un padre y esposo excelente... No tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo

Reiner no pudo escuchar esto último. Diana y Thomas se abrazan, lloran juntos.

Al rato salen del baño y se unen con los demás. Ya todos están afuera en una demostración del equipo tridimensional. Diana le habla en voz baja a Thomas.

—Por un momento pensé que todo se iría a la mierda y que tendrías que volver a borrar sus memorias... Definitivamente esta exhibición fue hecha a propósito... Traté de buscar en los folletos quien lo trajo, pero el que donó todo fue anónimo

—Que casualidad que durante la explicación de Paradis no se mencionó ningún nombre, pero sin embargo en aquella cueva estaba todo, fotos y nombres de cada uno

—Querían sorprendernos allí con la verdad, tal vez hasta encerrarnos... No es casualidad que nos hayan invitado sólo a nosotros

—El único nombre que se mencionó fue el tuyo

—Ahora soy la villana en la historia —Diana ríe en voz baja— Patético

—Quien está detrás de todo esto tiene que ser un descendiente de Ymir, pero ¿quién?

—Los único bajo mi poder que son descendientes, los hice renacer de otra manera. Historia nació en otra familia, Zeke nació de la misma madre de su hermano Eren. No creo que se me haya colado alguien y no creo que haya más Fritz luego de acabar con ellos

—Entonces ¿contra quién o que estaremos luchando sin darnos cuenta?... Aquí hay mala intención, tal vez de volver a hacer lo mismo de nuevo

—No voy a permitir que haya más titanes

Termina la demostración. Van de regreso a la escuela. El viaje es un poco largo y varios estudiantes se quedaron dormidos en el camino. Thomas y Bertholdt se durmieron en la parte de atrás del autobús. Diana está recostada sobre Reiner, y él pegado al cristal. Ella tiene su mano sobre su pecho y él la sostiene con su brazo. Jean se da cuenta y se ríe, les toma varias fotos. Él agarra un hilo rojo de la mochila de Sasha y amarra cada extremo en los dedos de ambos.

Llegan a la escuela. Thomas se despierta con su propio ronquido. Ve a Bertholdt casi encima de él.

—Hey Bert, despierta, ya llegamos

—Oh discúlpame... Gracias por la almohada

—¿Que almohada?

Ambos se dan cuenta que Bert tiene sus manos entre las piernas de Thomas. Ambos gritan y se levantan.

Del grito de ellos Diana se despierta y ve que está recostada en el pecho de Reiner. Ella se mueve y le da un codazo. Él se despierta confundido. Diana se va a levantar cuando algo la detiene y ve que tiene un hilo rojo amarrado en el dedo, igual Reiner.

—¿Quién fue el gracioso? —Diana lo dice molesta—

Thomas ve el hilo. Diana lo suelta de su dedo y sigue caminando. Ella se entera que fue Jean y lo golpea en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Él se queja y soba su cabeza.

Al todos bajarse del autobús, Hange les da una asignación.

—El viernes de esta semana quiero que cada uno junto a su compañero que les tocó hoy traigan un resumen de la exhibición y cuál fue su Titán favorito

Thomas se le acerca a Diana y murmura.

—Yo tengo tu titán favorito

Diana le da un codazo en las costillas.

—¡Auch! No me refería a ese titán... —Se toca las costillas— ...sino al otro

Todos buscan sus pertenencias en los casilleros. Reiner aún tiene el hilo amarrado en su dedo. Al desamarrarlo Annie se acerca.

—El hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo rojo se puede estirar, contraer o enredar, pero nunca romper

Annie sigue caminando. Reiner se queda confundido. En ese momento recibe una notificación en el celular, al abrir el mensaje ve que Jean le envió la foto de ambos durmiendo en el bus escolar. Él suspira triste.

Todos regresan a sus casas. Reiner va al hospital donde trabaja su mamá como enfermera para llevarle la cena. La encuentra en el área de récord médico.

—Me dijeron que estabas aquí, vine a traerte la cena

—Gracias cariño

—¿Ahora trabajas en esta área?

—Lo estaré por un tiempo, me encargaron verificar que los récords médicos de hace unos años se pasen electrónicamente

—Genial

—Amor ¿Puedes quedarte aquí vigilando en lo que llevo la comida a mi casillero?

—Claro que sí... Ve

Karina se va. Reiner está mirando lo que su mamá pasa a la computadora. Él se gira para ver donde guardan los récords viejos, sin querer con su mochila golpea unos récords sobre el escritorio y caen al suelo. Él se dobla a recoger cuando uno que cayó abierto ve el nombre Diana Ackerman Smith. Al abrirlo y leer por encima, ve que ella había sido hospitalizada por dos partos. Reiner se sorprende. Mira a todos lados y disimuladamente lo guarda en la mochila. Acomoda en el escritorio los demás. Al llegar su madre de regreso, él se despide y se va rápido a su casa.

Reiner en su habitación saca el récord y comienza a leer. Ve las fechas de los partos, ve su edad, la dirección donde vive confirmando que es la misma a la que él fue hace un tiempo a entregar unas pizzas y la misma a la que fue hace unos días.

—No puede ser ella, es demasiado mayor. Tal vez es su madre, pero tiene ambos apellidos igual. Además, Mikasa dijo que ella era huérfana... Maldición, siento que me va a reventar la cabeza —Saca su celular y ve las fotos que había tomado en el museo. Aún sigue incrédulo— Todo esto es imposible... No puede ser real que hayamos reencarnado ¿Cómo y por qué?

Ve cada foto, hasta llegar a la de él y Diana como soldados de Mare. Recuerda que en el museo su nombre decía Diana Smith. Así que decide buscar por internet y encuentra una página de un área turística en Mare que es una antigua prisión amurallada la cual está dedicada en honor a Diana Smith, su libertadora. Al ver las fotos en la página de internet encuentra que es la misma Diana de las fotos en el museo. El siente dolor de cabeza.

—Si todo es cierto y tienes más edad de la que aparentas y en realidad vienes de otro tiempo ¿Serás un titán cambiante? ¿De igual manera que yo lo fui en esa vida pasada? —Saca de su mochila el hilo rojo y recuerda las palabras de Annie. Luego ve en el celular la foto de ambos durmiendo en el bus— Si en verdad nos conocimos en otra vida, ¿Que habrá pasado entre nosotros para que me odies tanto?

Al día siguiente Reiner está hablando con Armin, le pide que busque los récords electrónicos de Diana y Thomas, ya que él trabaja en la oficina del director. Armin acepta, también dijo que puede imprimir los documentos ya que tiene la clave de la página donde se sube la información.

Reiner va donde Bertholdt mientras mira a Diana y Thomas en los casilleros.

—Necesito acercarme a ella

—¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres morir?... ¿Por qué lo quieres hacer?

—Descubrí algo más y necesito tenerla cerca mío... La voy a invitar para ir hoy a mi casa, trataré de hacer amistad con ella

—Bueno, está bien si eso quieres, pero dudo que Thomas lo permita. Te va a matar, no ves que es más alto y fuerte que tú. Su papá sin conocernos nos lanzó un hacha, no quiero imaginar que podría hacer el hijo

—Lo haré de todas formas... Por eso quiero que me acompañes —Reiner camina—

—¿Reiner vas a hacerlo? ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?

—Si, lo haré aquí y ahora mismo

Bertholdt pone resistencia, pero Reiner lo agarra del brazo. Reiner toma valor y camina con seguridad. Empuja algunos compañeros para quitarlos de en medio. Algunos lo ven y piensan que él va a buscar pelea. Ambos se acercan a Diana. Reiner se pone nervioso.

—Di... Diana —Le tiembla la voz—

Ella se gira y lo mira seriamente.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Recuerda que... la profesora Zoë nos envió una asignación, y quería saber si podíamos hacerlo en mi casa... me refiero a la asignación

Diana se queda confundida.

—Primero podemos ir a comer algo, como una cita pero no es una cita —Reiner lo dice nervioso—

Thomas se gira cara a cara.

—¿Disculpa?

Bertholdt le murmura nervioso a Reiner.

—Te lo dije que te iba a matar

Reiner ríe nervioso.

—No, no lo tomes a mal es sólo para hacer la... la asignación —A Reiner le tiembla el cuerpo entero—

—Está bien Thomas —Le habla en la mente— \_Déjame hacerlo así sacamos más información que necesitamos/_

_\Como quieras/_

—Acepto ir contigo

—Pues nos vemos a las tres frente a la escuela —Reiner se va—

—¡Reiner! —Thomas lo llama en un tono serio—

Él se gira nervioso.

—Más vale que la respetes y la trates bien

—Claro que sí, capitán —Reiner sigue caminando— Uf sobreviví

—Pensé que te iba a matar cuando dijiste cita

Ambos ríen nerviosos.

Son las tres de la tarde. Reiner espera a Diana a fuera de la escuela. Ambos se van juntos.

—Ya pedí algo de comer, espero que te guste

Diana se queda callada. Llegan caminando hasta la pizzería.

—Yo trabajo aquí los fines de semana y algunos días en la tarde, así que tengo descuento... Soy el repartidor

Diana no le habla. Le sirven la pizza a la mesa.

—Supongo que te gusta, a las chicas les gusta la pizza. Bueno, no te comparo como a las demás chicas, digo, ah olvídalo

Diana se queda pensativa y tiene una leve sonrisa. Reiner se emociona al verla sonreír.

—Al fin te hago sonreír

—No fue por ti, sino por la pizza

—Pero yo la pagué así que cuenta que fui yo

Diana lo mira con cara de aborrecimiento.

—¿Por qué ahora quieres acercarte a mí? —Ella le pregunta seriamente—

—Es sólo para la asignación, no tengo culpa que Zoë nos pusiera juntos... Además, no hay razón para que sigamos peleando sin motivos. Ya te pedí disculpas y he pagado mis errores... Sé que soy un tonto. Principalmente en la escuela… Por miedo a perder la popularidad me hago pasar por el chico rebelde y apuesto que a las chicas les gusta. Sin que nadie sepa que en realidad soy un idiota y cobarde. Por eso cuando tengo alguna novia no duran mucho tiempo conmigo —Se seca unas lágrimas que bajan por su mejilla— Tengo miedo de seguir fingiendo esta vida y termine lastimando a otros, no quiero ser una mala persona en el futuro

Diana siente lástima.

—Pues deja de ser un idiota y sé tú mismo... No creo que seas una mala persona. Aún eres joven y puedes cambiar

Reiner sonríe. Ambos siguen comiendo.

—¿Sucedió algo para que seas así? —Le pregunta Diana—

Reiner se queda pensativo y se entristece.

—Cuando tenía once años fui secuestrado de mi propia casa... Aunque no recuerdo que sucedió en la semana que desaparecí, pero de igual manera me dejó muchos traumas porqué si recuerdo cuando me secuestraron y cuando desperté en el hospital... Durante mucho tiempo mi mamá se hizo muy sobreprotectora... Llegué a una edad que ya no quise más su protección. Trataba de demostrarle a ella que me podía cuidar solo y que nunca iba a suceder lo mismo otra vez. Había chicos que me decían que me sucedió eso por flojo y tonto. Como mecanismo de defensa hice una especie de armadura en contra de las burlas y el miedo a ser lastimado. Por eso creé una versión de mi siendo el chico rudo de la escuela... Me metí tanto en ese rol que perdí el sentido a la realidad, sólo lograba ser yo mismo en mi hogar

—Lamento mucho lo que te sucedió —Diana se queda pensativa—

Luego van a su casa. La mamá está preparándose para ir a trabajar. Diana entra y Reiner la presenta.

—Mamá ella es Diana, mi compañera de salón

—Mucho gusto señora —Diana le extiende la mano—

—Es un placer al fin conocerte, Reiner me ha hablado mucho de ti

Reiner mira a su madre y le hace señas para que se calle. Diana sonríe. Ambos se sientan en el comedor a hacer la asignación. La mamá de Reiner se va al trabajo y los deja solos.

—Ven, en mi habitación estaremos más cómodos, allá tengo mi computadora

Ambos suben. Diana al entrar se sorprende al ver tantos libros

—¿Eres un ratón de biblioteca? —Le pregunta asombrada—

—He estado haciendo un trabajo de investigación y necesitaba libros antiguos y los tomé prestados... Algunos son míos... Además, me gusta leer. En clase tengo buenas notas, aunque me da vergüenza admitirlo —Reiner saca sus lentes de la mochila y se los coloca— También me avergüenzo de que me vean con ellos puestos

—Deberías ser más tú y olvidarte de lo que digan los demás —Diana ve que a Reiner le gusta coleccionar figuras y otras cosas más—

—Me gusta coleccionar, es mi afición. Por eso trabajo, primero para ayudar a mi mamá y con lo que sobra compro algunas cosas de colección

—Eres un friki, quien lo iba a imaginar... \_Igual que Mikael/_ —Diana ve un cuadro en la pared con la portada de un periódico que dice _"Secuestrador arrepentido o Ángel de la guarda"_—

—Hay gente que dice que era un secuestrador, pero yo digo que fue mi ángel... Supe que los secuestradores los encontraron muertos y nunca se pudo determinar qué fue lo que sucedió... Esa persona me salvó la vida, quien sabe lo que me hubiese pasado... Si pudiera conocerle algún día le daría las gracias por darme otra oportunidad para vivir

Diana sonríe.

—Me alegro de que alguien se haya preocupado por ti... Estoy segura de que no fue la única persona que te ayudó ese día —Diana le toma la mano por un instante—

Reiner se sonroja. Ella se da cuenta y se aparta. Siguen haciendo la asignación por unas horas. Ya es muy de noche y no han terminado.

—Mañana lo podemos continuar en mi casa luego que salgamos de la escuela. Yo te llevo

—Me parece genial

Diana recoge sus cosas y baja. Reiner al abrir la puerta ve que hay un carro detenido al frente. Ve al papá de Thomas. Reiner lo saluda un poco asustado. Él lo mira serio.

—Te veo mañana —Diana se despide y se monta en el vehículo—

Se van. Ella mira a Thomas. Él se está riendo.

—¿Que?

—¿En serio tenías que venir así?

—Me gusta asustarlo un poco y ver su cara de tonto

—Eres cruel

—¿Ahora él te cae bien? Y hace unos días no querías ni verle la cara

—Sólo siento lástima por él. Tenías razón de que me excedí en subir aquella foto. Mientras estuve con él no dejaban de enviarle mensajes para burlarse —Diana se queda triste—

Al día siguiente, luego de terminar las clases, Diana espera a Reiner en su auto. Él se monta y mira maravillado el interior del carro. Ella tiene un auto musculoso.

—¿Este es tu auto? Casi no te he visto venir en el

—Si es mío

—Es muy bonito

—Gracias

Llegan a la casa y entran. Thomas no está.

—Ponte cómodo, iré a buscar mi ordenador portátil para continuar la asignación

—¿Y tus padres? Los de Thomas

—Están en un viaje —Diana se va—

Reiner se queda sorprendido con lo lujosa que es la casa. Diana regresa con el ordenador, se van al comedor a trabajar.

—Tienes una casa enorme y muy bonita

—El papá de... Thomas... es de bastante dinero

—Ya veo... Perdona la pregunta, pero Thomas y tu no son hermanos, ¿Entonces que son?

—Él es alguien muy especial para mí —Diana intenta cambiar la conversación— Ya casi es hora de cenar, ¿Quieres que prepare algo rápido?

—Yo lo hago si quieres, sé cocinar bastante bien... Continúa con la asignación mientras yo cocino

—Bien... En la nevera y en la alacena hay de todo. Puedes tomar lo que quieras

Él se levanta y va a la cocina. A los minutos Thomas llega en su motora. Reiner está cortando una carne y se pone nervioso. Thomas entra por la puerta del garaje y ve a Diana sentada en el comedor y a Reiner cortando algo. Él pone cara de serio y medio enojado. Se acerca a Diana y le da un beso en la frente. Luego va hasta Reiner, se le acerca. Él se pone nervioso y suda. Thomas agarra un cuchillo, lo pasa cerca de su cara y lo entierra en la carne. Reiner se asusta y da un brinco.

—Este cuchillo corta mejor

Thomas se va riendo. Diana no para de reírse en voz baja. Reiner suspira aliviado. Thomas cierra la puerta del sótano y sube hasta el cuarto a cambiarse la ropa. Al rato ya están cenando.

—Te quedó muy buena la comida, deberías estudiar cocina —Thomas termina de comer—

—Mi mamá me enseñó a cocinar desde niño

—Hizo bien en hacerlo —Diana sonríe—

Thomas se levanta.

—Bueno, es hora de irme, tengo un compromiso

—¿A dónde vas a esta hora?

—No puedo decirlo, es una sorpresa —Le da un beso en la frente a Diana y se va en su motora—

Al terminar la asignación Diana lleva a Reiner a su casa.

—Estos dos días los pasé genial contigo haciendo esta asignación. Deberíamos seguir juntos en la escuela, como amigos me refiero

—Acepto ser tu amiga —Diana le sonríe—

Reiner se emociona, se despide, se baja del auto y entra a la casa. Grita de emoción.

—¡Si!

Al día siguiente se reúne con Armin, Eren, Mikasa, Bertholdt y Marco en las gradas de la cancha de fútbol. Armin saca de su mochila unas copias con los documentos de Diana y Thomas.

—Se ven muy reales, pero hay algo que no me convence, todo es raro —Armin mira detenidamente los papeles—

—Ayer entré a su casa, sus padres no estaban allí porque supuestamente están de viaje, solamente ellos dos están viviendo solos

—¿Averiguaste el nombre de su papá? —Le pregunta Bertholdt—

—No, pero sé que es un hombre de dinero

—Los hijos mayores casi siempre se llaman igual a su padre, intentaré buscar algo por internet —Marco usa su celular—

Mientras los demás especulan Marco busca el nombre de Thomas Benton, encuentra una página donde habla un poco de él.

—Oigan, encontré algo

Todos se acercan.

—El papá se llama igual, Thomas Joseph, y es inversionista en Paradis... Dice que él y su hijastro, Mikael Braun Ackerman trabajan juntos

—¿Mikael Braun Ackerman? —Reiner pregunta confundido—

—Cualquiera diría que es hijo tuyo y de Diana —Armin se ríe—

—¿Entonces hay más en la familia? —Pregunta Bertholdt—

—Tal vez sea algún familiar de Diana que también adoptaron. También está la niña que viste cuando entregaste la pizza —Habla Mikasa—

Reiner se queda confundido. Decide hacer una pregunta.

—¿Ustedes creen en la reencarnación?

Todos se sorprenden.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Le pregunta Eren—

—¿No han sentido que ya han vivido, pero en otro tiempo?... Desde niño he tenido sueños raros y me he visto en otro lugar

—Yo igual he tenido sueños raros... En el museo sentí una sensación extraña cuando estuve parado frente a la figura del Titán de Ataque... Fue como una...

—Conexión —Eren y Reiner lo dicen a la vez—

—Si es cierto lo de la reencarnación, eso explicaría porque ellos son tan raros, como de otra época —Habla Armin—

—Para mí son como vampiros —Mikasa sonríe levemente—

—Creo que son algo más allá, para mí son titanes cambiantes —Reiner recuerda las fotos del museo—

—Imposible, hace años no hay evidencia de que hayan usuarios de algún poder titánico —Habla Bertholdt—

Reiner quiere mostrarles las fotos del museo pero decide no hacerlo. Les pregunta algo.

—¿Recuerdan el día en que me paralicé en la cafetería cuando comenzaron las clases?

—Si, parecías una estatua —Bertholdt se ríe un poco—

—Nunca les conté que tuve una visión extraña... Vi la escuela siendo atacada por titanes. Varios estudiantes murieron y otros se transformaron en titán. Había un caos en toda la ciudad... Todo eso lo sentí tan real. Nunca en mi vida me había sucedido algo así, ni en los sueños raros que he tenido

—Yo digo que nosotros vivimos en una falsa realidad que es controlada por personas de poder que nos quieren hacer creer que esta es la vida real y nos manipulan... Son pocas las personas que han estado despertando a la realidad y al parecer ustedes han sido elegidos —Armin mira a Reiner y Eren—

—Armin por favor, ya no empieces con tus teorías conspirativas —Eren se ríe— Es más probable que hayamos reencarnado en otro tiempo a estar bajo el control de unas personas de poder viviendo en una "falsa realidad"

—¿Y si ha ocurrido ambas cosas? —Pregunta Armin—

Todos se quedan pensativos. Suena el timbre y regresan a sus salones.

En la escuela Diana y Reiner se la pasan juntos. Ella le ayuda con las tareas y los exámenes. También se hace muy amiga de varios compañeros de clase, así sigue investigando, viendo sus memorias. Reiner y Diana tienen mucha confianza. Se visitan de vez en cuando a sus casas. Reiner en el equipo de fútbol fue tomando más ánimos y mejora en sus entrenamientos y partidos. Reiner decide ser él mismo en la escuela y no fingir ser quien no es. Su popularidad baja, pero a él no le importa. Jean se hace el chico popular junto a Thomas. El equipo de fútbol sigue invicto. Thomas estuvo unos días llegando muy tarde en la noche.

Llega la noche de talentos de estudiantes y profesores. Todos se reúnen en el teatro de la escuela, padres y estudiantes. Diana está sentada casi al frente junto a Thomas y Reiner. Ven cada espectáculo. Todos ríen con las actuaciones de varios estudiantes. Algunos cantan o tocan instrumentos de música, otros sólo bailan y algunos hacen monólogos. Diana va a participar en tocar un instrumento, ya es su turno. Se para en el escenario y comienza a tocar una flauta traversa. Todos se sorprenden al escuchar su melodía tan armoniosa y suave. Ella está tocando la canción de la libertad de Eldia

—Wow, Diana sí que tiene talento

—Shh, sólo escucha lo que está tocando

Reiner al prestar atención comienza a sentirse hipnotizado. Varias imágenes del pasado comienzan a pasar por su mente. Las personas que están en el lugar les sucede lo mismo. Diana y Thomas se cruzan miradas y sonríen, sus ojos están rojos. Al finalizar todos vuelven a la normalidad y nadie recuerda lo que vieron, sólo la melodía de la canción. Le aplauden fuertemente. Diana se regresa con Thomas y Reiner. Ambos la felicitan. Reiner aún no sale de su asombro. De pronto Thomas se levanta.

—Tengo que irme, ya casi es mi turno

—No me dijiste que ibas a participar

—Esa era la sorpresa —Thomas se va—

A los minutos anuncian una banda de rock.

—Los próximos en participar se componen de Thomas, el Capitán del equipo de fútbol; los profesores Hange y Mike, y el encargado de mantenimiento Levi. Juntos son la banda No Name

Todos gritan de emoción. Hange toca la guitarra eléctrica, Levi el bajo, Mike la batería y Thomas es quien canta. Todos tienen sus rostros cubiertos con vendas. Thomas tiene una chaqueta sin manga, y sin camisa por debajo. Al comenzar la música y Thomas empieza a cantar todos gritan emocionados escuchando su voz.

—Nunca imaginé que Thomas podía cantar tan bien —Reiner se sorprende—

—Mejor pregúntame que él no sabe hacer —Se queda mirando a Thomas mientras se muerde suavemente los labios y sonríe—

Thomas sigue cantando, la banda tocando y Levi haciendo coro. Diana se percata otra vez del fotógrafo del juego, está al lado de la puerta del backstage del teatro. Se queda mirándolo, pero esta vez ve a Erika a su lado, la chica que Thomas y Reiner salvaron, también ve a una persona adulta al lado de ellos pero no logra ver su rostro. Diana tiene el presentimiento de que la andan retratando de nuevo, pero esta vez con Reiner. Mientras Thomas canta él se rompe los botones de la chaqueta y baja del escenario dando un brinco. Todas las chicas comienzan a gritar emocionadas al verle su torso fornido. Diana no se da cuenta ya que está mirando fijamente a otro lado, Reiner se da cuenta que ella está distraída y también mira a la misma dirección. Al ella girarse ve a Thomas frente a ella, él le canta, agarra su mano y lo pone en sus abdominales. Las chicas gritan más fuerte. Diana se sonroja sorprendida. Reiner se siente incómodo viendo todo eso. Thomas regresa al escenario, da un brinco y sube, sigue cantando. Diana se levanta para ir al backstage. Ya finalizando la canción, sostienen la nota final por un rato y acaban. Todos se levantan, aplauden fuertemente y gritan. En ese momento Diana pierde de vista al fotógrafo y los demás. Cuando camina por el pasillo se encuentra a Thomas saliendo del escenario. Aún la gente grita su nombre y el de la banda.

—¿Te gustó? —Le pregunta Thomas muy emocionado—

—Estuvo magnífico... ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a participar?

—Fue algo de no hace mucho, Hange descubrió que sabía cantar y me eligieron ya que Levi no podía mucho porque tenía la garganta afectada

Diana se queda mirando el final del pasillo.

—¿Sucede algo? Te noto extraña

—Creo que ando paranoica otra vez... Volví a ver el fotógrafo, pero esta vez al lado de Erika y alguien más. Algo se traen, lo sospecho

—A Erika aquel día no vi nada en sus memorias, no creo que sea sospechosa

Diana se regresa con Reiner. Hange, Levi y Mike van donde Thomas para darle las gracias por haberlos ayudado. Dan las premiaciones y No Name ganó como la mejor banda y Thomas como el mejor cantante.

En la cancha de la escuela hacen un pequeño compartir entre los profesores, alumnos y padres. Diana y Thomas están tratando de encontrar al fotógrafo. Diana lo ve y se le acerca, choca con él. El chico se asusta, pero Diana no ve nada en sus memorias. Igual Thomas se acerca a Erika, pero tampoco ve nada. Al único que no encuentran es al adulto que Diana vió.

—No hay nada raro en ellos

—Maldición

—¿Qué hay de Reiner? Nunca me has dicho que viste en sus memorias

—Nunca lo he hecho

—Deberías... ¿Qué tal si él es el causante?... Aprovecha que está ahí

Diana lo ve hablando con Pieck, se acerca, disimuladamente toca a Reiner y decide chasquear los dedos ralentizando el tiempo. Ella ve sus memorias, no hay nada sospechoso, lo único que ve es a él descubriendo la verdad en el museo. Ella se sorprende.

—Reiner sospecha de nosotros

—Ves, algo tiene y debe saber más

—No hay nada más —Diana saca el celular de Reiner del bolsillo y lo desbloquea. Ve las fotos del museo. Se las muestra a Thomas—

—¿Que haremos? ¿Le borro la memoria?

—No, mejor que sepa la verdad hasta donde él quiera llegar —Diana le coloca el celular en la mano—

Se van. Sin ellos darse cuenta el chico fotógrafo, Erika y el adulto se mueven entre la gente. Diana chasquea los dedos y el tiempo vuelve a la normalidad. Reiner al ver su celular en la mano se confunde. Mira a todos lados, pero no ve a Diana ni a Thomas. Decide irse de la cancha.

Mientras todos están compartiendo en la cancha. Diana y Thomas deciden irse a solas y se van a la piscina de la escuela donde no hay nadie.

—Deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo a solas y ya sabes —Thomas le guiña—

—Tu sólo piensas en eso

—No me refiero a eso, sino a nadar un rato... Mal pensada —Se quita la chaqueta y el pantalón, se lanza al agua—

Diana ríe y hace lo mismo. Ellos nadan un rato, se lanzan desde el trampolín. Reiner escondido los observa. Ve que ambos se coquetean el uno al otro. Ellos deciden irse, van a los vestidores a secarse y ponerse la ropa. Ambos se molestan entre sí y no se dejan vestir. Thomas se pone el pantalón y la chaqueta sin camisa, se peina, se recuesta en un casillero y mira a Diana. Ella al verlo se sonroja.

—Tommy, no me mires así por favor

—¿Que de malo tiene?

Diana lo vuelve a mirar.

—Te ves muy hermoso y sabes que soy muy débil a tu mirada —Ella lo mira con mucho amor. Se acerca y lo abraza—

Él se quita la chaqueta y pega a Diana a su cuerpo.

—Este lugar me recuerda aquel día que tuvimos relaciones en el gimnasio de Mare

—Es verdad... Desde aquella vez no pudimos parar de hacerlo —Diana ríe—

—¿Lo quieres recordar?... No hay nadie por aquí —Se muerde los labios—

Ambos se miran a los ojos y se besan con deseo. Después de varios minutos teniendo relaciones, de pronto sienten algo caer al suelo. Ambos se giran asustados y ven a Reiner parado observándolos. Él está sorprendido, había dejado caer su celular.

—¿Diana?

Ambos se separan. Thomas se cubre. Reiner agarra el celular.

—Perdón por que hayas tenido que ver esto

—No es lo que parece... Bueno si lo es —Thomas controla la risa—

—¿Por eso Thomas es especial? —Reiner lo dice molesto—

—Él es mi pareja de hace años, es complicado contarte ahora mismo

Reiner se seca las lágrimas.

—Está bien... Otro día hablamos de esto, cuando estén vestidos

Diana lo mira, Reiner se tapa el pantalón con las manos y murmura.

—Tranquilo Reiner piensa en el fútbol

Thomas se da cuenta.

—¿Te gustó lo que viste? —Él se ríe—

—No —Lo dice nervioso—

—¿Cuánto rato estuviste observando? —Le pregunta Diana—

—Desde que estabas arrodillada mientras le... ¡No! No vi casi nada —Se pone sudoroso y pálido—

—¿Entonces por qué estás nervioso? —Le pregunta Thomas—

—No es lo mismo verlo en vídeo que en la realidad

—¿Nunca has...? —Le pregunta Diana cuando es interrumpida por Reiner—

—No —Él se avergüenza—

Diana y Thomas se miran y se ríen.

—No es gracioso, déjenme en paz —Reiner sale corriendo—

Diana y Thomas siguen riéndose. Ambos se visten rápido y se van.

Reiner llega corriendo a su casa. Su mamá se asusta al verlo. Él tira el celular a la cama y se mete a la ducha, la prende con agua fría. Aún sigue nervioso. Se mete debajo del agua. Respira profundo.

—Que envidia le tengo a Thomas. Diana es tan hermosa —Suspira triste— Maldición, no sé ni porqué pienso en ella. Jamás se va a fijar en mí como lo hace con él

Él no deja de pensar en lo que vió. Siente aún el mismo cosquilleo desde que salió de la escuela. Él suda frío aún debajo del agua. Baja su mano y recuesta su cabeza contra la pared. Respira rápido y profundo, se muerde el brazo. Unos minutos después se termina de bañar y sale a su cuarto. Se seca y se pone la ropa. Se acuesta en la cama pensando en Diana, dándose cuenta de que está comenzando a enamorarse de ella. Luego se queda dormido.

Al día siguiente Reiner llega a la escuela, pero se mantiene apartado de Diana, se siente un poco triste. Ella lo encuentra solo en la biblioteca.

—Lamento tanto que anoche hayas tenido que ver eso

—No, no me molestó, digo, olvídalo —Sigue nervioso—

—No quiero que pienses que soy una cualquiera... Thomas ha sido mi pareja por muchos años. En decisiones difíciles que he tenido que tomar, él ha estado a mi lado apoyándome y dándome ánimos —Suspira— Hemos vivido tantas experiencias únicas, jamás me arrepiento de haberle dado una oportunidad. Por eso te dije aquel día que él era muy especial para mí... Lo amo demasiado, no sé qué sería de mí sin él —Llora—

Reiner la abraza. Ella se recuesta en su pecho. Él le acaricia el cabello.

—No sé por lo que has tenido que vivir, pero me alegro de que tengas a alguien como Thomas a tu lado

Diana lo abraza fuerte.

—No tienes idea de lo especial que tú eres para mí —Sigue llorando— Ahora mismo eres mi mejor amigo

Reiner sonríe.

En la hora de almuerzo están sentados juntos. Reiner no deja de mirar con amor a Diana, ella no se da cuenta. Thomas se acerca y se sienta frente a ellos con la bandeja del almuerzo.

—Hola campeón, ¿No moriste anoche? —Thomas le pregunta a Reiner—

—Muy gracioso

Los tres se ríen en voz baja. Erika se acerca a Thomas.

—Hola, aún me siento agradecida por lo que aquella noche y decidí hacerte esta pulsera como regalo de agradecimiento —Le da una pulsera hecha a mano—

Thomas se la coloca.

—Gracias, la tendré puesta siempre

Erika se va.

—Esa chica está enamorada de ti —Diana se le queda mirando a Erika mientras se va—

—Yo también la salvé aquella noche y ni caso me hace —Reiner hace un gesto de negación—

—Ella podrá estar enamorada de mí, pero yo sólo tengo ojos para ti, mi hermosa Diana

Ella se sonroja. Reiner se pone triste y siente un poco de envidia. Diana se percata de lo que siente Reiner ya que, al estar tan cerca sentada a su lado, rozan un poco sus brazos y ella puede percibir sus sentimientos y ver sus memorias. De pronto un chico se acerca.

—Hey titán excéntrico, ¿Has podido devorar a alguien con tu tamaño?

El chico y algunos compañeros se ríen. Reiner se enoja. Thomas se levanta molesto y camina hasta los chicos, ellos se van corriendo. Diana siente lástima que aún sigan burlándose de él. Durante el día ella decide remendar el error de la foto que subió de él desnudo. Aprovecha luego del entrenamiento, ya que él se baña cuando no hay nadie. Vuelve y entra a los vestidores sin él darse cuenta. Cuanto se está poniendo la ropa interior ella chasquea los dedos. Él se paraliza, ella se acerca y le toma una foto semi desnudo. Se va y chasquea otra vez. Reiner mira a todos lados confundido.

Al día siguiente están todos en la cafetería. Reiner está sentado al lado de Diana y Thomas de frente. Igual en la mesa están Eren, Mikasa y Armin. Diana mira el reloj y el televisor varias veces. De pronto sale la foto de Reiner. Esta vez nadie se ríe, sino que todos están sorprendidos. Reiner se sorprende al ver otra foto de él en los televisores. Thomas mira a Diana y la ve sonriendo. Algunos estudiantes comienzan a pitar. Algunas chicas gritan emocionadas. Se le acerca un compañero de salón.

—Felicidades Reiner, ya dejaste de ser un titán excéntrico de cinco metros a ser un Acorazado

El celular de Reiner comienza a sonar recibiendo llamadas y mensajes. Él no sabe si reírse o quedarse sorprendido. Durante el día se le acercan varias chicas a coquetearle. Al salir de la escuela Historia se cruza con él.

—Desde hace un tiempo me agrada ver el cambio que has dado. Ahora eres más sincero contigo mismo

—Ya no quiero ser el mismo idiota de antes... Perdona por no darte valor en aquel tiempo

—Aun podemos arreglar las cosas si quieres... ¿Qué tal si nos vemos el domingo en la tarde?

—Suena genial

Historia se va. Él se emociona y le escribe a Diana. Thomas evita tocarle el tema a ella, aunque se siente un poco molesto. Está sintiendo celos de que ella pase tanto tiempo con Reiner y verla tan feliz a su lado.

El domingo al mediodía Diana está en casa de Reiner ya que han acabado una asignación. Él se está duchando mientras ella juega en su televisor. Reiner sale tapándose con la toalla y va hasta su armario a buscar que ponerse. Diana al verlo se pone un poco nerviosa.

—No sé cómo ir vestido

—Ve semiformal... A nosotras nos gusta ver a los chicos bien vestidos, pero sin perder ese estilo juvenil —Diana se acerca al armario a buscarle ropa. Ella no encuentra nada apropiado para la ocasión. Se mira el reloj— Faltan dos horas, podemos ir al centro comercial y buscar algo... Vístete y vámonos

Reiner se quita la toalla frente a ella y se queda desnudo. Ella se sorprende y mira a otra parte.

—No tengo nada que no hayas visto antes... Yo sé que tu fuiste quien tomó la foto. No sé cómo te la ingenias para hacerlo —Él se coloca la ropa interior y el pantalón—

Diana está sudando frío mientras aún mira para el lado.

Van al centro comercial, llegan a una tienda de ropa de hombre. Reiner no sabe que escoger así que Diana lo hace por él. Reiner se prueba la ropa y sale del probador. Diana se sonroja al verlo tan elegante y semiformal a la vez.

—Me queda perfecto, ¿Como sabías mi tamaño?

—Tengo buen ojo para eso

—Pero no sé cómo pagaré por esto, es muy caro todo

—No te preocupes, será mi regalo

—Diana, no tienes que hacerlo

El dueño se acerca.

—Me llevaré todo ahora —Diana además de la ropa, le compra zapatos y un reloj—

Están en el estacionamiento, Diana lo está peinando.

—¿Crees que ella me dé otra oportunidad

—Lo hará

Reiner mira una notificación en su celular, es de la cuenta de banco. Ve que le han depositado bastante dinero, proviene del celular y la cuenta de Diana.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Sólo quiero ayudarte... Si quieres conquistarla de nuevo, la tienes que sorprender

—Me has dado demasiado

—No te preocupes —Diana saca de una gaveta, un perfume de Thomas. Le unta— Un hombre bien perfumado vale por mil. Créeme que a nosotras nos gusta —Diana saca otra cosa de la gaveta y se la echa en el bolsillo del pantalón—

—¿Y eso?

—Uno nunca sabe... Seguridad primero —Ella le guiña—

Reiner se ríe nervioso.

—Ya es hora de que te vayas —Diana le entrega las llaves de su carro—

—Diana pero...

—Llévala a dar una vuelta luego de comer

—¿Como vas a regresar a tu casa?

—Llamaré a Thomas para que me busque

—Gracias, no sé cómo pagarte todo esto

—No tienes que hacerlo —Diana lo abraza fuerte—

Reiner se sorprende ya que nunca le han dado un abrazo tan sincero como el de ella. Diana besa su frente.

—Si dan una vuelta en el auto y terminan entre besos y caricias haciendo otra cosa por favor no dejen nada sucio —Diana mira sus asientos limpios— Más bien, no hagan nada dentro

Ambos se ríen. Reiner enciende el auto, mira a Diana, le agradece y se va. Diana lo ve irse y comienza a llorar. Ella se va a pies a su casa.

Thomas le extraña que Diana aún no llega, ya que es bastante tarde. Al ver su celular encuentra notificaciones del banco y ve que ella ha gastado bastante dinero en ropa y traspasó dinero de su cuenta a otra. Él se sorprende y se enoja un poco. Cuando mira por la ventana la ve llegando a pies. Ella sube al cuarto. Thomas la ve desanimada.

—¿Y tú auto?

—Se lo presté a Reiner

—¿Como que así sin más?

—Hoy tiene una cita con Historia, quise ayudarlo un poco

—¿Un poco? ¿Y todo ese dinero que gastaste?

—Disculpa —Diana se cambia la ropa—

—¿Por qué lo ayudas tanto?

—Yo lo estoy ayudando con la escuela y para que consiga a alguien

—Hace unas semanas lo odiabas y ahora te pasas sola con él. No recuerdas que él mismo te traicionó

—A Reiner nunca lo odié, sólo me dolía lo que me hizo. Lo traté mal sólo porque quería alejarlo de mi

—¿Segura?... ¿No te estás acercando ahora con otras intenciones al verlo tan diferente?

—¿Que intenciones? Yo no tengo nada con él, sólo somos amigos. Te dije que quiero que consiga a alguien y se aleje de mi

—Te he visto muy feliz a su lado

—Sólo somos amigos. Puedes ver mis memorias y comprobarlo... No puedo creer que pienses eso de mí

—No sería la primera vez que lo haces

—¿Qué?... En serio estás sacando cosas del pasado —Diana se molesta— Thomas, yo me casé contigo porque te amo, yo pude haber evitado que él desapareciera aquel día y no lo hice. Yo ahora mismo no siento nada por él, sólo cariño. Quiero ayudarlo a terminar la escuela y que pueda estudiar en la universidad, tenga su profesión y tenga una vida normal. Nada más... Me siento muy ofendida con lo que has dicho

—¿Que tal que me ocultes cosas?... ¿Crees que no me enteré de que lo habían secuestrado y un "Ángel de la guarda" lo rescató?... Yo sé que fuiste tu quien lo ayudó. Sé que aun tienes un vínculo con él aunque lo niegues delante mío... Diana, yo me he acercado a Reiner y lo he aceptado por ti, pero otra parte de mi aun lo detesta y no quiere saber nada de él y menos después de todo lo que me hizo. ¡¿Acaso olvidas que fue él quien ordenó que me quitaran todo en el lugar de Tormento?! Quién me humillaba, me golpeaba y me trataba como basura... Aun así, lo he aceptado porque sé que ya no es el mismo idiota de antes. Pero tu... tus acercamientos con él me dejan mucho que pensar... ¿Aun lo amas? —Pregunta molesto—

Diana se sorprende, llora y se mete al baño, se encierra. Thomas trata de entrar, él se recuesta en la puerta.

—Lo lamento... No debí hablarte de esa manera —La escucha llorando. Él se siente mal y llora—

Diana se mira en el espejo del lavamanos, ve sus ojos tornarse rojos y sonríe levemente.

Mientras tanto Reiner e Historia salen de un restaurante. Dan una vuelta en el auto. Se detienen a ver las luces de la ciudad. Entre besos y caricias se van a la parte de atrás del auto. Ella se desviste un poco, él se abre el pantalón y baja la cremallera, la sienta sobre sus piernas. Se besan. Él acaricia su cuerpo. Historia le besa el pecho y cuello. Reiner se queda pensando en Diana, él se excita y gime.

—Diana

Historia se queda sorprendida y se detiene.

—¿Diana?

—Perdón no fue mi intención... Yo no he tenido nada con ella

—No te sientas mal, no estoy molesta —Ella se sienta al lado— Perdón por llevarte a hacer esto

—No te preocupes

—Yo sé que la amas, puedo verlo en tu mirada cuando estás con ella... Pedí salir contigo porqué la envidié un poco al verte tan feliz a su lado

—Diana y yo no tenemos nada. Ella está con Thomas

—¿Tú crees que no le gustas? Ella se muere por ti por más que intenta disimular. Soy chica y entre nosotras nos damos cuenta de las cosas. Todo esto que te dió fue tratando de no ilusionarte y alejarte, pero estoy segura de que te ama

—No creo que ella me vea más allá de ser su amigo

—Da tiempo y verás que tengo razón

Ambos se visten. Reiner lleva a Historia a su casa.

—Gracias por la cita, fue hermoso pasar un rato contigo —Historia le sonríe—

—De nada

—Podemos volver a ser amigos si quieres

—Claro que sí

Historia se va. Reiner llega a su casa y se estaciona al frente. Saca el celular y ve la foto del pasado de él y Diana, la que sacó en el museo. Él llora al pensar que en otra vida ambos estuvieron juntos, tal vez más de lo que él mismo se imagina.

Al día siguiente Diana está en el salón, aún un poco molesta. Reiner llega y le devuelve las llaves del carro. Ella le susurra.

—Luego me cuentas como te fue

Reiner se sienta en su silla. Eren se le acerca.

—Reiner ¿ese carro en el que viniste es el de Diana?

—Si, me lo prestó para una cita

Jean los escucha.

—¿Que te prestó su auto? Yo también lo quiero... ¿Diana me prestas tu auto? Te pago lo que sea —Jean le suplica—

—Mi carro no es un taxi

—Diana no seas mala, es sólo por un día

—No

Varios del salón le suplican por el auto.

—¿Si te pago con diez kilos de carne de la carnicería de mi papá? —Le pregunta Sasha—

Diana se queda pensando.

—Con ella si lo piensas —Jean lo dice molesto—

—Yo también te pagaría —Connie se une a la súplica—

—Está bien, tranquilos... Al único que no le cobraría sería a Eren, si promete llevar a Mikasa a dar una vuelta

—¿Que? —Eren se sonroja—

Mikasa también se sonroja y se tapa la cara. Los demás se ríen. Reiner cruza miradas con Historia y se sonríen. Thomas está un poco distraído y no conversa. Sin que nadie se dé cuenta él le saca el celular a Diana de la mochila. Lo desbloquea, busca la galería y encuentra la foto de Reiner desnudo. Él se molesta.

Al llegar a la clase de educación física Thomas habla con Diana a solas. Ella aún busca su celular, pero no lo encuentra. Él se lo da con la pantalla abierta en la foto. Ella se sorprende.

—Sabía que habías sido tu quien le tomó la foto... ¿Por qué aún la conservas?

—Perdón, olvidé borrarla... No la tengo por otras intenciones —Ella borra la foto—

—Diana, tu eres mi esposa y no está bien que hagas esto

—Lo siento, sólo quise remendar ese error que cometí aquella vez... Perdóname

—Yo te amo y nunca te haría algo así con una chica

—Lo sé —Diana se siente mal— Soy una tonta —Ella se va casi llorando—

En la hora de almuerzo Reiner busca a Diana para hablarle. Se van a solas en la parte de atrás de las gradas de la cancha de fútbol.

—¿Que sucedió en la cita?

—La pasamos espectacular. Casi tuvimos relaciones pero...

—¿Qué pasó?

—No seguimos... Decidimos ser sólo amigos

—¿Por qué?

—Ella se dió cuenta que amo a otra, pero no se enojó por eso

—¿Otra?

—Si, y creo que encontré a la chica que me complementa la vida

En ese momento Thomas va caminando y los ve hablando a solas, se esconde a observarlos, pero en el ángulo que está no ve bien a Diana, sólo la espalda de Reiner.

—¿Quién ese esa chica?

Reiner le agarra el rostro a Diana.

—Tú —Le va a dar un beso en la boca—

Thomas se sorprende, llora y se enoja.

Continuará...

(Volumen 6 Parte 1)


	22. Volumen 6: Una y otra vez (Parte 1)

Thomas comienza a temblar del coraje que siente. Va a ir donde ellos, pero decide marcharse. Camina enojado.

Diana ha detenido el beso de Reiner interponiendo sus dedos en los labios de él.

—Reiner no... No hagas esto... No a mí —Ella se aparta— Yo no soy una buena persona, he hecho cosas terribles. No quiero que te enamores de alguien como yo... Tu mereces a alguien mejor. Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte y a mi lado no serás feliz... No pierdas el tiempo conmigo

—Diana, te amo porque lo elegí así. Tú tienes todo lo que quiero y necesito. Eres hermosa y fuerte... Me gustas desde que te vi la primera vez. Eres en quién pienso día y noche. No imagino mi vida con otra persona que no seas tú

—Reiner sabes que estoy con Thomas. No te hagas ilusiones de algo que no va a suceder... Yo amo a Thomas, él es mi hombre, es mi todo. Ahora mismo no tengo ojos para nadie más... Perdóname si te ilusioné en algún momento, pero no era mi intención... Sólo te veo como un amigo y nada más

Reiner comienza a llorar. Ella lo consuela.

—Yo sé lo que tú eres Diana... Eres un titán cambiante igual que Thomas... Sé que nos conocimos en otra vida. Sé que yo era el Acorazado y tu eras mi escolta y candidata a Guerrero. Thomas era nuestro General —Reiner saca el celular y le muestra la foto del museo—

Diana no pone cara de sorpresa porque ya sabía de su descubrimiento.

—Estoy seguro de que ambos tuvimos algo más allá de ser compañeros del ejército... ¿No crees que sea el destino que siempre nos une de alguna manera? ¿El hilo rojo invisible?

—Reiner, no creo en nada del destino. Fui yo quien eligió venir a esta escuela. Ya sabía que tenía posibilidades de encontrarte aquí. No hay nada mágico ni nada romántico. No hay vínculo entre nosotros que nos una

—Dijiste que yo era muy especial para ti

—Lo dije, pero no en el sentido que tú crees que fue

Reiner se desanima.

—¿Entonces porque viniste?

—Tuve una visión extraña, donde vi la escuela siendo atacada por titanes. Vine porqué quiero descubrir que está sucediendo y poder protegerlos si llegase a ocurrir. Por eso Thomas y yo estamos aquí... Ya que sabes la verdad, y si, la de esa foto soy yo. Ambos somos titanes y él es mi esposo... Yo soy la Diana que peleó contra Ymir Fritz, lo que contaron en el museo. Yo llevo muchísimos años viviendo aquí, luchando por mantener la paz que hay en el mundo sin los titanes

Reiner se queda sorprendido y recuerda la visión que tuvo, lo mismo que ella describió, pero decide quedarse callado y no contarle eso. Le hace una pregunta.

—¿Por qué todos estamos viviendo en esta época? ¿Reencarnamos?

Diana guarda silencio.

—Yo les di una segunda oportunidad para vivir en un mundo sin la amenaza de titanes. Todos ustedes murieron en el pasado sin lograr la libertad

Reiner suspira, aún está procesando todo en su mente.

—Entonces ¿estás aquí por una misión?

—Si, y en cuanto la terminé Thomas y yo nos regresaremos a nuestras vidas normales junto a nuestros hijos

—¿Hijos? —Reiner aún no sale de su asombro. Camina de un lado a otro— ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada de mi pasado?

—Porqué Thomas borró sus memorias… No quiero que recuerden todo el dolor que tuvieron que vivir

—Pasó algo entre nosotros, ¿verdad? ¿Yo fui el responsable de todo?

Diana aparta su mirada.

—Ya que sabes parte de la verdad, ¿puedes ayudarnos?... Ya queremos terminar y no damos con pistas de nada

Reiner se queda pensativo.

—Lo haré... Pero cuando acabe todo quiero a cambio que me devuelvas la memoria

—Reiner no tienes nada que buscar en el pasado, solo hay dolor y sufrimiento

—Quiero saber quién yo era y no volver a cometer los mismos errores... Si prometes hacerlo, los ayudaré

—Tsk... Está bien —Le da la mano— Pero no puedes contarle a nadie de esto

—Lo prometo

Ambos se dan la mano cerrando el trato.

Regresan a clase. Diana ve a Thomas un poco apartado y molesto. Como ella también sigue molesta por lo del día anterior no le da importancia a lo que le pasa.

Llegan a la casa y Thomas se va sin decir nada. Se fue al muelle del río para estar a solas.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, a la hora del almuerzo Diana y Reiner se sientan a solas a conversar.

—Entonces ¿lo que buscan son los sueros de titán?

—Si, pero como te dije, la última vez que supimos de la existencia de los sueros a penas los podíamos percibir, no dudamos que haya más. Tal vez los estén alterando para que no los rastreemos... Igual pienso que hay Fritz encubiertos. De alguna manera lograron evitar que los encontremos

Diana y Reiner siguen hablando. Thomas está mirándolos mientras está sentado en otra mesa. Erika se acerca a él con su bandeja del almuerzo.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

—Claro

Ella se sienta a su lado. Disimuladamente roza su rodilla con la de Thomas.

_Él comienza a ver a Diana y a Reiner como soldados de Mare. Ambos están sentados muy cerca hablando. Reiner de vez en cuando acaricia el rostro a Diana y ella sonríe._

Thomas se enfurece y aprieta tanto la bandeja de metal que comienza a doblarla poco a poco.

—Disculpa tengo que irme —Él se levanta y se va rápido. Va caminando con coraje—

Diana y Reiner lo ven irse.

—¿Qué le pasa a Thomas? —Le pregunta Reiner—

—Discutimos hace dos días y pues llevamos sin hablar desde ese entonces porque estamos molestos

—¿Fue por mi culpa?

—No, fue de otra cosa —Diana desvía la mirada—

—Deberían hablar y arreglar las cosas

—Lo intentaré... Los dos somos muy orgullosos y no damos el brazo a torcer tan fácil

Thomas se queda sentado en las escaleras de la escuela, está pensativo. Hange al verlo tan triste se le acerca para hablar con él, pero no quiere y se va. Thomas cambia a su apariencia adulta y muy en la tarde llega hasta un bar y comienza a beber. Ya lleva varias cervezas. Está pensando en Diana, contiene las lágrimas mientras aprieta el mango del vaso. Luego siente lástima.

—Debería hablar con ella, tal vez estoy malinterpretando las cosas

En ese momento una mujer se le acerca a coquetearle.

—¿Que hace un hombre tan apuesto por aquí solo?

Thomas la ignora. Ella pone su mano en la espalda.

—Se ve que estás sufriendo por alguien... Si Diana te hace sufrir, no vale la pena

Él deja de beber y la mira. Está muy borracho para razonar lo que ella dijo. Vuelven los pensamientos de Diana y Reiner juntos, él se enoja nuevamente. La mujer al verlo enojado y triste decide acercarse más.

—Ven, vamos a bailar, estoy segura de que así se te olvida todo —Lo agarra de la mano y se lo lleva a bailar. Mientras bailan ella lo intenta besar, pero él se aparta— No tengas miedo a ser feliz por tu cuenta. Piensa en ti —Ella le da un pequeño beso—

Thomas le devuelve el beso. Ambos se miran a los ojos y él se la lleva al baño, se encierran y comienzan a tener relaciones. Thomas la alza contra la pared, la mujer grita de placer. A los minutos él termina, se sube el pantalón y se va. Comienza a sentirse mal por lo que hizo, sale del bar, al cruzar la calle vomita y llora a la vez.

—¿Que hice? —Se sienta a llorar—

La mujer se le acerca y le da su número de teléfono. Thomas se va a la casa y encuentra a Diana durmiendo, él se acuesta al lado y se duerme.

Al día siguiente Diana trata de hablar con Thomas, pero él no le presta atención ya que tiene la mente muy distraída. Ella se desanima y deja de hablarle.

En la escuela, durante la hora de almuerzo, Thomas vuelve a ver a Diana y a Reiner, pero esta vez junto a otros compañeros. Erika está al lado de él y se percata que está enojado.

_Thomas los vuelve a ver como soldados de Mare. Ve a Reiner acariciando el cuerpo de Diana, mientras le besa el cuello y ella se excita, luego Reiner lo mira fijamente, le sonríe y le guiña._

Reiner se marcha de la cafetería. Thomas se va detrás hasta un pasillo donde casi no hay nadie. Allá lo empuja y lo golpea fuerte en el rostro. Reiner cae al suelo confundido mientras se tapa la nariz y la sangre recorre por sus dedos.

—Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mi mujer te juro que te... —Thomas se calla—

Los estudiantes alrededor están sorprendidos con lo que está pasando.

—Te he visto cómo te le acercas y la deseas

—Thomas, yo no tengo nada con ella

—Mientes, maldito —Thomas comienza a golpearlo fuerte, Reiner intenta defenderse pero no puede—

Cuando va a lanzar un puño con mayor fuerza, de la nada una mano se interpone y detiene el golpe cerca de la cara de Reiner. Thomas siente una corriente recorrer desde su puño hasta todo el brazo. De pronto le patean las piernas, recibe un golpe fuerte en el pecho y cae al suelo. Él se queja de dolor y se sorprende al ver que ha sido Diana. Ella está un poco molesta y luego reacciona.

—Ves que aun tienes el vínculo con él

—No... Thomas perdón

—Lo tienes y lo sé porque pude sentirlo

—Fue sin querer, fue involuntario

Thomas se levanta molesto y se va. Diana corre detrás de él.

—Thomas lo lamento, no quise golpearte tan fuerte sólo quería detener la pelea

Él se gira molesto.

—No vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos... ¿Entendido? —Se va furioso—

Diana contiene las lágrimas y aprieta su puño. Ella se regresa y encuentra a Reiner sentado en unas escaleras mientras intenta detener el sangrado en la nariz.

—Deberías ir a enfermería

—No, porque tendría que decir lo que pasó y no quiero que le afecte a Thomas en el equipo, lo necesitamos

—Entonces al menos déjame ayudarte —Diana se va. Casi al instante regresa con unas gazas y otras cosas—

Reiner se sorprende. Ella se lo lleva afuera aprovechando que los estudiantes ya entraron a clase. Lo sienta y comienza a detener el sangrado con las gazas.

—Perdóname por esto

Reiner habla fañoso.

—No te tienes que disculpar

Diana contiene la risa al escucharlo. Reiner se intenta reír, pero no puede.

—Espero que esto no te afecte en el partido de hoy

—Estaré bien de aquí a la noche —Reiner siente molestia cuando Diana saca la gaza de la nariz— Fue como si me hubiera golpeado contra un muro

—Thomas de por si tiene mucha fuerza física y más cuando se enoja, pero siento que se excedió contigo, no fue lo correcto

En la noche la escuela está en un partido. Ya quedan poco minutos y van perdiendo. Thomas en todo el partido no está concentrado y juega con coraje. Reiner aún siente mucha molestia en la nariz y no puede jugar bien. Cada vez que Reiner se sienta a descansar, Thomas _ve a Diana a su lado acariciando su cabello,_ él se vuelve a enojar. Al acabar el juego y perder la escuela, Thomas se enfurece, se va de la cancha. Al llegar al auto se quita parte del uniforme, lo tira dentro del carro y se va dejando a Diana sola. Llega hasta el muelle en el río. Al bajarse del carro aún sigue molesto y patea un contenedor de basura. Se recuesta en un barandal y mira el agua. Repentinamente un hombre se le acerca para robarle. Lo amenaza con un cuchillo.

—Dame las llaves del auto

—¿Que te de qué?

—Lo que dije —El hombre intenta apuñalarlo, pero Thomas lo esquiva y tira la cuchilla al suelo—

Thomas le dice "no" haciendo señas con su dedo índice. El hombre intenta darle un puño, pero él lo detiene con su mano y frente al hombre se transfigura a su aspecto adulto.

—¿Qué demonios eres? —Pregunta sorprendido el hombre. Se asusta, saca un revólver y le dispara en el pecho—

Thomas se mira la herida y empieza a reírse. Le da un golpe tan fuerte que el hombre cae al suelo, se abalanza sobre él y lo sigue golpeando sin control. El hombre intenta defenderse. Su rostro sangra demasiado ya que tiene la nariz rota y la boca partida.

—¡Por favor detente! —Grita desesperado el hombre—

Thomas lo comienza a ahorcar con sus manos. El hombre intenta empujar hacia atrás la cabeza de él, llenando su rostro de mucha sangre. Thomas le agarra la mano y la parte. El hombre grita de dolor. Acoraza su puño y lo vuelve a golpear en la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones hasta destrozarla, matando al hombre. Thomas al ver al hombre muerto con su cabeza destrozada cae sentado al suelo mirando sus manos ensangrentadas. No demuestra ningún signo de arrepentimiento. Se levanta y arroja el cuerpo al río. Se va en su auto antes que alguien lo viera. Durante el camino mira varias veces por el espejo retrovisor vigilando que nadie lo persigue. La luz de la pantalla de su celular está encendida, al mirar, ve que Diana está llamado, él no contesta la llamada. Al llegar a la casa aprovecha que ella no ha llegado y mete su uniforme a la lavadora y todo lo que tiene rastros de sangre lo lava rápidamente. Se va al baño y se mira frente al espejo. Ve sangre en su rostro y sus nudillos, entre seca y aún húmeda. Mientras se mira sonríe y aprieta sus puños. Se mete a la ducha, mientras se lava quitándose la sangre empieza a reírse recordando cuando fue soldado en Mare. Vuelve a sentir la misma satisfacción al matar a ese hombre. Vuelve a sentirse capaz de lo que sea. Recordando cuando estuvo con la mujer en el bar siente placer y comienza a autosatisfacerse.

Reiner en motora lleva a Diana hasta su casa.

—Ya llegó —Ella se baja de la moto—

—Habrá venido directo y por eso no lo vimos en el camino

—Tal vez... Aprovecharé para hablar con él

—Espera que esté más calmado... Cualquier cosa me avisas

—Gracias Reiner... Y por favor dale las gracias al dueño de la pizzería por prestarte una de sus motos. Dile que luego le pago por el gasto

—No te preocupes —Reiner le sonríe—

Diana entra a su casa y Reiner se va un poco preocupado. Ella entra al cuarto y escucha la ducha encendida. Al entrar al baño ve a Thomas tocándose.

—¿Qué haces?

—Oh, Diana, no te escuché llegar... Estaba pensado en ti y no me pude contener las ganas —Le sonríe—

—Tengo que hablar contigo, ahora... ¿Que te sucede en estos días? Sin razón siempre estás de mal humor, ya ni me hablas ni me buscas, y golpeaste a Reiner por que sí

—Disculpa —Se entristece—

—Sé que en estos días me molesté por lo que dijiste, pero he tratado de acercarme a ti y me ignoras cuando te hablo

—Tienes razón en lo que dices... Ven —Extiende sus brazos para abrazarla—

Diana se acerca y lo abraza. Ella intenta ver sus memorias, pero él no la deja.

—Perdóname por favor —Thomas acaricia su cabello y sonríe cínicamente sin ella darse cuenta. Él le agarra el rostro y la besa—

Diana está perdiendo la razón ya que él la está controlando mentalmente sin ella darse cuenta.

—Mi mujer hermosa —La sigue besando— Ven, dúchate conmigo, aprovechemos el tiempo perdido

Diana se desviste. Él se muerde los labios al verla desnuda. Entra y se ducha también mientras él le besa el cuello y acaricia su piel. Diana se siente relajada y comienza a excitarse al sentir sus roces. Ella se gira y comienza a acariciar y besar su pecho.

—Te amo tanto

—Lo sé... Continua lo que haces —Él la arrodilla—

Ella besa su abdomen hasta abajo. Thomas le agarra la cabeza y la obliga a pegarse a él, se muerde sus labios, luego suspira y se estremece. La levanta y la lleva hasta la cama. Thomas le besa el cuerpo, ella suspira fuerte varias veces. Luego la voltea boca abajo y pasa su lengua por toda la espalda. Se detiene y busca en una gaveta las cadenas y la mordaza que usaron en un aniversario. La amarra de las manos mientras está boca abajo, la amordaza. Diana no pone resistencia al no estar consciente de lo que pasa. Thomas la agarra de la cadera y sin mucho cuidado la embiste duro y rápido por atrás. Diana siente molestia, pero lo deja continuar. Ella gime y se estremece. Él sonríe al escucharla. La agarra por el cabello y presiona levemente su cabeza contra la cama mientras sigue por varios minutos embistiéndola. Él gime muy fuerte y termina dentro de ella. Le quita las cadenas y la mordaza, se acuesta y suspira. Diana se queda dormida.

A la mañana siguiente ella se levanta y no lo encuentra en la casa. Comienza a tener dolor de cabeza y tiene leves recuerdos de lo que pasó en la noche. Ella se siente mal y se va de la casa.

Reiner llega al trabajo luego de entregar un pedido. Se sorprende al ver a Diana sentada allí.

—Que se sorpresa verte aquí —Él ve que ella está triste— ¿Pasó algo?

—Tengo que hablar contigo

—Salgo en media hora, espera que entregue un último pedido y hablamos

—Está bien

Cuando Reiner termina su turno se sienta a la mesa con ella a comer. Le trae pizza.

—Gracias, he estado tan desanimada todo el día que he olvidado comer

—¿Que sucedió con Thomas? ¿Qué pasó anoche cuando llegaste?

—Fue algo extraño, todo pasó tan rápido que casi ni recuerdo, pero sé que me sentí muy mal

—¿Te golpeo?

—No... Creo que él... —Siente náuseas— ...abuso de mí

—¡¿Que?! —Reiner se enfurece— ¿Segura?

—No estoy muy segura, apenas tengo recuerdos

—Diana, tienes que acusarlo en la policía

—¿Acusarlo? ¿Tú crees que la policía va a poder arrestarlo?

—Tsk... ¿Él siempre te trató mal?

—No... Bueno si... Cuando lo conocí en Mare ya era así, pero durante el tiempo en que estuvo conmigo él cambió. Luego de elegir estar contigo él no lo aceptó bien e hizo cosas muy malas. Hasta que... —Diana controla las ganas de llorar— Luego de morir, en los Caminos de Ymir lo volví a encontrar. Yo lo perdoné y él prometió no volver hacerme daño y así lo hizo por mucho tiempo. Siempre se portó tan bien, me apoyó y me dió tanto amor. Éramos muy felices juntos... Pero desde hace unos días lo he notado extraño y no sé qué pasa. He tratado de ver sus memorias, pero no me deja... Creo que anoche de alguna manera él me controló mentalmente, por eso no recuerdo casi nada

—Maldito... Te juro que en cuanto lo vea...

—Reiner no... No lo hagas. Ya ves cómo te dejó ayer siendo sólo humano, Imagínate si se transforma en titán. Él puede perder el control fácilmente

—Tienes que hacerle frente, no dejes que esto siga pasando

—Yo no puedo hacerlo. No sé cómo reaccionará... La última vez que me enfrenté a él, ambos... —Se queda pensativa— ...acabamos mal. Yo casi ni tengo control de su Titán, llevo años tratando de dominarlo para que piense que mi titán es más fuerte que el suyo. Ante él creo que no puedo hacer mucho si pierde el control

—¿Le tienes miedo?

Diana lo mira a los ojos.

—¿Que titán él tiene?

—No es lugar ni momento para hablar de eso

Ambos se quedan pensativos. Reiner intenta cambiar la conversación.

—En la noche es la fiesta de disfraces en la escuela, pero primero tengo que ir al centro comercial a comprar unas cosas... ¿Me acompañas y luego vamos a mi casa?

—Está bien, puedo acompañarte

—También quería invitarte a la fiesta. Sé que no estás de ánimo, pero te puede ayudar a distraer la mente un rato y luego intentamos resolver todo esto

Diana accede. Ambos se van a comprar unas cosas. Llegan a la casa de él. Luego de ducharse Reiner se queda frente al baño del espejo para comenzar el disfraz.

—¿Y de qué vas a ir? —Le pregunta Diana—

—De Titán Acorazado

—Tsk, ¿no tenías otra idea?

—Todo el mundo siempre va de fantasma, zombie o vampiro. Esta vez quiero ir diferente... Deberías hacerlo, pero como tu titán —Reiner saca pintura y maquillaje corporal—

—¿Compraste todo eso por la fiesta de hoy?

—El mes próximo tenemos una obra de teatro en la escuela. He estado practicando el maquillaje corporal... Ten, puedes usarlo si quieres

Ambos comienzan a maquillarse. Reiner al verse con ella empieza a reírse.

—Se siente extraño maquillarme al lado de una chica

—Lo haces mejor que yo

—Entonces debería hacerlo a diario... Como últimamente no tengo mucha suerte con las chicas, tal vez deba explorar otras áreas —Reiner se desabotona un poco la camisa y se peina. Toma pintura roja y se la pone en los labios. Luego con sus brazos aprieta su pecho y lo alza— ¿Crees que así conquiste a algún chico? —Para los labios—

Diana al verlo comienza a reírse a carcajadas.

—Reiner no me hagas llorar de la risa, se me va a correr el maquillaje

Él se siente feliz al verla reírse. Ambos empiezan a pintar su cara tomando forma de titán.

—Estoy pensando pintarme el cuerpo entero

—¿Por qué?

—Ir desnudo y que vean el Titán del Titán Acorazado —Le guiña—

Diana se ríe.

—Tus tonterías definitivamente me hacen sentir mejor

—Siempre que pueda lo haré con mis tonterías

Ambos se sonríen. A la hora terminan de pintarse el rostro. Reiner se sorprende al ver el maquillaje del Titán de Diana.

—¿Así luces?... Eres como el Acorazado, pero un poco diferente

—Mi titán es uno muy primitivo

—¿Supongo que yo lucía así?

—Bastante exacto —Diana se queda pensativa—

—Perdona que traiga este tema otra vez, pero dijiste que en el pasado me habías elegido y no a Thomas... ¿Eso significa que teníamos una relación?

—Si y estuvimos comprometidos a escondidas

Reiner se sorprende y ve la cara de tristeza de Diana.

—Pido disculpas si algo te hice en aquel tiempo

—No te preocupes por eso... Vamos, hay que terminar o llegaremos tarde

Se van a la fiesta de la escuela. Fueron el centro de atención por lo bien del maquillaje. Ambos bailan con sus compañeros, ríen, cantan, se hacen maldades. Pasan un buen rato feliz.

Diana lleva a Reiner a su casa. Luego ella llega a la suya y ve que Thomas no ha llegado.

Mientras tanto él está en un hotel con la mujer que conoció en el bar y una amiga. Los tres beben hasta emborracharse, se drogan y tienen relaciones.

En la escuela Reiner busca furioso a Thomas. Lo encuentra cerca de las gradas hablando por celular. Reiner va hasta donde él. Sin pensarlo se acerca y lo golpea fuertemente en el rostro. Thomas cae al suelo, se cubre la boca ya que está sangrando mucho. Mira a Reiner, se ríe y escupe varios dientes.

—Yo sé que eres un titán cambiante, maldito hijo de perra y no te tengo miedo... Eres escoria, como te atreviste a hacerle daño a Diana

—Ella es mi mujer, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera

Reiner se enoja y lo vuelve a golpear en el rostro. Thomas se está riendo.

—Pegas como niña... Ay Reiner, nunca has sido capaz ni de defenderla

Reiner se enfurece y lo patea en la entrepierna. Thomas se queja de dolor y casi cae al suelo. Se empieza a reír.

—Puedes golpearme lo que quieras, pero al menos yo me puedo regenerar

Reiner le lanza otro puño al rostro, pero Thomas lo detiene con la mano. Sus ojos cambian a color rojo.

—Golpéame de nuevo y te quedarás sin poder jugar en ningún equipo por el resto de tu vida —Thomas lo empuja. Él limpia la sangre de su nariz y boca—

Reiner sigue enojado.

—Si te le vuelves a acercar con malas intenciones te juro que te mato

—¿Que vas a hacerme? ¿Crees que estos golpes me van a hacer algo como titán? —Thomas se ríe y empieza a regenerar sus heridas—

Reiner lo sigue mirando con coraje mientras aprieta sus puños.

_\La fuerza de este desgraciado es más de lo normal... Ni en los partidos era así/_ —Thomas usa su visión como titán, ve el calor corporal de Reiner, su corazón latiendo rápidamente y una corriente recorriendo por su cuerpo. Él comienza a reírse— \_Ya sé lo que hiciste, Diana/_ —Thomas lo mira con desprecio— ¿Qué? ¿Vas a estar todo el día mirándome?

Reiner lo escupe y se va. A la distancia alguien les estuvo tomando varias fotos.

Por varios días Thomas estuvo llegando muy en la noche y casi no va a la escuela. Una noche llega borracho, Diana se despierta y lo ve entrar al cuarto. Él se tira a la cama. Ella se le acerca y lo acaricia.

—Hoy no tengo ganas

—¿Que has estado haciendo?

—Trabajar, ¿cómo crees que se van a pagar los gastos de la casa? ¿el mantener la familia? Estar en la escuela no me va a pagar las cuentas

Ella siente un olor a alcohol.

—¿Estuviste bebiendo?

—Fui a darme unos tragos con unos compañeros... ¿Acaso no puedo ir a distraerme un rato?... Quiero descansar por favor

—Buenas noches —Diana se acuesta triste—

Al día siguiente Diana no fue a la escuela. Ya ella tiene certeza que Thomas le oculta algo, ya que tiene las mismas actitudes de Reiner en el pasado. Ella intenta averiguar en la casa, pero no ve nada sospechoso. Diana evita hacer contacto con Thomas y se concentra en la misión. Así que le pide a Reiner seguir investigando ya que ella estuvo percibiendo nuevamente algo extraño.

—¿Tienes algún sospechoso? —Le pregunta Reiner—

—El chico fotógrafo

—Yo no lo conozco mucho, siempre está solo

—Sé que él sabe algo más, tal vez nos dé una pista

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Robar su cámara, al menos la tarjeta de memoria

Reiner se sorprende.

—Yo lo haré, sólo tienes que distraerlo de alguna manera

—Pues hagámoslo ahora

Ambos se levantan y buscan al chico. Lo ven a la distancia sentado sólo en la cafetería.

—Iré a hablarle, tu aprovecha y roba la tarjeta —Reiner se acerca a él— Hey, hola

—Hola

—Pronto es la obra de teatro y quería saber si tienes ese día disponible para ir a tomar fotos a los participantes... —Reiner sigue hablando—

Diana se acerca disimuladamente por detrás y chasquea los dedos. El tiempo se ralentiza. Ella se acerca al chico y saca de su mochila la cámara y extrae la tarjeta de memoria. Él la mira de reojo y suda nervioso. Diana no se da cuenta de eso. Ella devuelve la cámara a su sitio y se lleva la tarjeta. Se va lejos y chasquea de nuevo los dedos. Ella desde la distancia le hace señas a Reiner. Él disimula, habla un rato más, quedan a un acuerdo y luego se va. El fotógrafo se molesta un poco y llama por teléfono. Reiner llega hasta Diana.

—Podemos usar mi ordenador portátil para ver qué hay —Reiner lo busca en su casillero—

Se van solos y comienzan a ver las fotos una por una. Al principio sólo ven fotos de lugares, animales o algunas personas, nada sospechoso. Luego ven unas fotos en el almacén del museo.

—¿Él estuvo en el almacén? —Diana pregunta—

—No recuerdo que en la gira hayan ido estudiantes hasta ahí

—Mira la fecha, son recientes

Al pasar las fotos ve unos soldados llevando un cajón mientras un hombre de espalda sostiene un frasco en su mano. Le dan zoom a la foto.

—¿Eso es suero? Tal vez por eso me he sentido extraña percibiendo algo

—Si es real entonces deberíamos investigar

—Hay que hacerlo ya... Copia esas fotos en el ordenador y vámonos

Reiner copia las fotos. Diana va a devolver la tarjeta de memoria, ella se acerca al fotógrafo y chasquea lo dedos. Va y lo coloca de vuelta. Luego se va y chasquea de nuevo. Ambos se van de la escuela en el auto de Diana. Llegan al museo y ella se estaciona lejos.

—¿Cómo él habrá tenido acceso a ese lugar? Si se ve que lo custodian en todas partes

—No sé, ese chico siempre me ha sido raro, pero nunca encuentro nada extraño en sus memorias... Tal vez tenga algún familiar que trabaje aquí y al ver el movimiento tomó fotos

—¿Vas a entrar?

—Si, tu quédate aquí, iré rápido —Diana se baja del vehículo—

Se acerca, chasquea los dedos paralizando a todos los empleados del museo. Entra dando un salto a la verja que rodea el almacén. Corre lo más rápido que puede y entra. Ve que en el almacén hay demasiados cajones, intenta percibir donde está lo que ha estado sintiendo. Llega hasta un cajón, al abrirlo encuentra un suero escondido. Ella se sorprende. Trata de buscar si hay más, pero no encuentra. Mira a todos lados porque presiente que alguien la observa. Cuando ella se va a ir del lugar ve un nombre escrito en varias cajas, dice: Damon F. Esto le está curioso y toma una foto. Ella comienza a sangrar por la nariz y se va, pero sin darse cuenta de que un hombre se movió y la está siguiendo. Ella sale del almacén y corre hasta el auto. Vuelve a chasquear. Reiner la ve afuera del auto tosiendo sangre.

—¿Diana estás bien? ¿Sucedió algo?

—No, no... Me pasa cuando detengo por mucho rato el tiempo, mi cuerpo humano no lo tolera

Reiner le da un pañuelo. Ella se limpia la nariz y la boca.

—¿Encontraste algo?

—Si, pero vámonos de aquí

—Déjame conducir en lo que te recuperas

Se van del lugar.

Mientras tanto el hombre del almacén, está hablando con un soldado.

—Hay que despistarla aún más

—¿Cómo va el otro plan?

—Está yendo a la perfección, sé que muy pronto quedará desprotegida y ahí atacaremos, hay que quitarla de en medio, su Titán es muy peligroso

Reiner conduce hasta un lugar un poco apartado, cerca de un monumento.

—¿Crees que esa sea la razón para la visión que tuviste?

—Creo que es parte... Deben haber más, pero de alguna manera ya no los puedo percibir como antes. Hace varias semanas me sucedió igual. Han alterado el suero, de igual manera estoy segura que hay Fritz con la genética alterada

—¿Por qué crees que harían eso?

—Para que no los encontremos

—Por decirlo así es tratar de pasar por debajo del radar, que ustedes no sientan su presencia

—Algo así... Y si lo hicieron eso dice que algo están tramando algo en las sombras. Algo muy malo

—Por la historia que nos dieron en el museo, ¿Ymir y tu son enemigas?

—Lo fuimos, pero ya no, ella y yo quedamos bien. Estoy segura de que son descendientes aun rencorosos por lo que hice... Pero me extraña que no hayan usado algún titán para atacarme, no han usado su Fundador —Diana se queda mirando el suero—

—¿Que haremos con esto?

—Destruirlo, no podemos correr el riesgo que caiga en manos equivocadas —Diana se baja del vehículo. Lanza el frasco contra el monumento y se rompe—

El líquido comienza a evaporarse. Reiner también se baja y se para a su lado mirando el monumento.

—¿Este lugar es donde estaba una de las puertas de Shiganshina? —Pregunta Reiner—

—Si, a kilómetros hay otro monumento similar donde estuvo la otra puerta

Reiner lee una descripción que hay escrita cerca del monumento.

—Esta es la puerta que estaba dentro de la muralla María. La que el Titán Acorazado destruyó —Ve que Diana está pensativa— No había caído en cuenta hasta ahora... ¿El Acorazado que destruyó esa puerta fui yo?

Diana lo mira con los ojos lagrimosos.

—¿Yo fui uno de los causantes de la muerte de miles de personas?... ¿Yo fui un terrorista? ¿Un asesino? —Por las mejillas de Reiner comienzan a bajar varias lágrimas— Diana, quiero ver que pasó

—Reiner no

—Es parte del trato para ayudarte, quiero verlo ahora

Diana lo agarra de la mano y le permite ver parte de sus memorias. Del día en que destruyó la puerta.

_El Titán Acorazado viene huyendo de varios titanes que le atacan llegando hasta la puerta interior de Shiganshina._

_—Bien, ahora sólo tengo que destruir esa puerta y estos malditos demonios caerán en un caos aún peor —Toma posición y comienza a correr cada vez más rápido—_

_Le comienzan a disparar cañones, pero no lo detienen._

_—Tontos, pensarán que con eso me pueden detener, mi coraza es muy resistente. Ni tan siquiera puedo sentir sus cañones en mi cuerpo —Ríe—_

_Sigue corriendo aún más rápido. Puede ver a los soldados muy asustados tratando de huir. Sin piedad destruye la puerta, matando varios soldados en el acto_

_—Tengo que salir de aquí antes que los Titanes entren —Se desconecta del Titán y sale—_

_Aprovecha todo el humo y polvo que se ha levantado para tratar de huir con algunos sobrevivientes. Cuando se aparta un poco del Titán escucha que cargan un arma. Entre el humo ve a alguien apuntándole._

_—Soy un niño, no dispare_

_Él ve a una soldado muy mal herida con un rifle. Ella baja el arma._

Reiner la reconoce.

—Diana, ¿ahí fue cuando nos conocimos? Desde que era un niño... Un maldito niño asesino —Llora. Siente náuseas y vomita—

Diana lo abraza, él llora sin consuelo sobre su hombro.

—Por eso no querías que vieras esto

—Perdóname Diana —Cae arrodillado frente a ella— Perdóname por todo lo el daño que hice a Paradis

—Eso quedó en el pasado, ya no sufras por esos recuerdos

—Yo no sería capaz de ahora hacer algo así, siento asco con tan solo pensarlo

—Lo sé —Ella lo pega a su cuerpo, besa su cabeza y lo abraza—

Se van del lugar. De regreso Diana conduce mientras Reiner está mirando hacia afuera por la ventanilla.

—¿Quién de mis compañeros fue el Colosal que destruyó la otra puerta?

—Fue Bertholdt

Reiner mira a Diana sorprendido. Ella lo lleva hasta su casa, él se va triste. Diana siente lástima. Se regresa a la suya y ve que Thomas no está. Decide usar el ordenador para buscar el nombre que vió en las cajas del almacén. Al buscar Damon F no aparece nada que dé pista de su verdadera identidad. Esto la frustra. Comienza a tener pensamientos con Thomas y esto la distrae de lo que hace. Empieza a recordar el pasado cuando él la torturó. Cuando lo perdonó y él cambió totalmente.

_—Prometo que no te volveré a lastimar_

Recuerda esos momentos bonitos que se han desvanecido por Thomas volver a ser como antes. Ella llora sin consuelo al sentirse vacía. Recuerda a Reiner y como la traicionó luego de volverse a reencontrar.

_—Lo hice porque estoy harto de siempre estar sufriendo por los demás. Sólo quería de una vez vivir en paz y no iba a permitir que nadie me lo quitara_

Ella sigue llorando sin consuelo.

—Definitivamente siempre termino sufriendo. Nunca podré ser feliz con nadie... Los amo a los dos, los amo con mi vida... Pero Thomas me ha lastimado demasiado, no sé si pueda aguantar más

Tiene recuerdos de Reiner y lo diferente que es hoy en día. Como trata de hacerla feliz cuando está triste. Lo ve como la mira con tanto amor y le sonríe. Siente que él a comenzado a llenar ese vacío que Thomas le está dejando. De tanto llorar se queda dormida sobre la mesa. Comienza a tener un sueño/recuerdo del día en que salió a solas con Reiner a una misión en una ciudad Marleyana.

_Ambos están acostados en la cama. Reiner se acurruca de frente pegado a las espaldas de Diana. Sin querer le hace sentir algo a ella._

_—Reiner no empieces. Quiero dormir_

_—¿Qué? Yo no hice nada  
_

_Ambos se ríen. Él comienza a darle besos cerca de la oreja. Diana se gira frente a él. Se miran a los ojos._

_—El sueño puede esperar... No todo el tiempo tenemos la oportunidad de estar solos —Ella le sonríe—_

_Reiner la besa. Luego se levanta, tomándola de la mano. Ya de pies se vuelven a besar. Ambos se quitan la ropa. Diana besa su pecho hasta bajar a los abdominales. Reiner se excita, la levanta y abraza, mientras va tocando y apretando todo su cuerpo, le besa el cuello. Diana mantiene silencio, pero él siente como su respiración aumenta. Reiner se acuesta en la cama y la sienta sobre su cadera, la penetra. Diana gime y se mueve lentamente. Él ve como ella tiene los ojos cerrados, concentrada en lo que está sintiendo, gime en voz baja. Reiner no para de mirarla mientras le toca suavemente su cuerpo y sus senos, siente mucho placer._

Mientras tanto Thomas llega a la casa y la ve dormida. Él se acerca y decide tocar suavemente su mano para ver sus memorias. Se sorprende.

_Reiner ve como Diana se estremece, su piel se eriza. Ella gime más fuerte y termina de sentir placer. Sonríe al verla, él se gira y la acuesta en la cama. Comienza a embestirla lentamente pero duro. Ambos se besan. Reiner gime y la embiste más rápido. La cama rechina._

_—Nos van a escuchar los vecinos_

_—Que importa_

_Diana le besa el cuello. Esto lo excita tanto que termina dentro de ella. Se recuesta a su lado y le besa la frente._

_—No sabes cuánto me encanta ver todo el placer que te hago sentir... Ver como todo tu cuerpo se estremece, escucharte gemir y ver tu piel erizar... Nunca pensé que sería capaz de hacer sentir todo eso en alguien —Reiner le acaricia el rostro— De verdad me encanta estar dentro de ti. Es el único lugar donde siento paz. Sentir tu piel y tu calor me da vida... Eres mi amor, mi mujer, mi Diana —La besa—_

_Ella se acurruca en su pecho._

_—Reiner, quisiera decirte tantas cosas de lo que me haces sentir, pero no sé cómo empezar_

_—Lo puedes demostrar como siempre intento hacer —Reiner se recuesta sobre su espalda— Las ventajas de ser un titán cambiante es que me puedo recuperar más rápido —Ríe. Le besa el cuello y la nuca, acaricia su espalda. Luego la agarra de la cadera y la alza. La embiste suave y duro—_

_Diana se vuelve a estremecer._

_—Te amo Diana y nunca lo olvides... Pueden pasar mil años y mi amor por ti siempre será el mismo —Se vuelve a recostar sobre ella y le habla al oído— Te amo y pase lo que pase, el destino siempre nos unirá_

Thomas se aparta molesto y se va. Diana despierta casi llorando. Ella ve a Thomas subiendo las escaleras. Diana sube y escucha que él está tirando cosas en el cuarto y azota la puerta varias veces. Ella prefiere alejarse y se va fuera de la casa. Él se ducha y se viste. Se va de la casa en su coche. Diana se queda llorando sentada mientras se quita el anillo de bodas y lo aprieta fuerte con su mano.

Thomas llega hasta un restaurante lujoso. Dentro del coche se peina y se echa perfume. Él está vestido elegante, con su cabello echado hacia atrás y su aspecto adulto.

—¿Quién será hoy la nueva presa de mis encantos? —Se guiña a si mismo mientras se ve en el espejo retrovisor. Se baja y llega a la barra del restaurante, se sienta a esperar mientras bebe—

A la distancia ve a la profesora Zoë sentada esperando por alguien. Pasa casi media hora y ella sigue allí. De vez en cuando ambos cruzan miradas. Él ve que ella está triste, aún no pide nada de comer. Thomas manda al mesero que le lleve vino. Ella se sorprende cuando se lo entregan, lo mira y le sonríe. Él la mira varias veces y le intenta coquetear desde la distancia. Ella no deja de mirarlo. Luego de varios minutos Thomas se acerca.

—¿Que hace una mujer tan hermosa aquí sola?

Hange se sonroja.

—¿Me permite sentarme con usted a la mesa?

—Ah, claro, sí, siéntese —Lo dice nerviosa—

Thomas se sienta.

—¿Por qué tan sola en este lugar?

—Tenía una cita, pero creo que él no vendrá

—Que lástima y que falta de respeto para usted

Se acerca el mesero.

—¿Le traigo el vino de siempre Señor Benton?

—Si, cuando regrese tómele la orden a la dama

Hange se sorprende al escuchar su apellido. El mesero se va en busca del vino.

—¿Usted es el papá de Thomas?

Él la mira y sonríe.

—Su hijo está en mi salón hogar, es un chico muy bueno y educado... Un día nos ayudó en la banda de rock que tengo con unos compañeros, y cantó espectacular

—Ese chico me llena de orgullo —Disimula la risa—

Llega el mesero y les sirve vino. Les toma la orden a ambos.

—Pide lo que quieras, yo invito

Ella le agradece. Ambos piden de comer.

—Me puede llamar Hange —Le sonríe—

—Hange —Bebe del vino y sonríe—

—¿A qué se dedica Señor Benton?

—Soy inversionista aquí en Paradis

—Oh wow —Se sorprende— Entonces es hombre de dinero

—Lo suficiente para vivir bien y con lujos

—¿Y la Señora Benton?

—Ella... —Bebe vino— ...y yo nos separamos

—Lo lamento

—Hábleme de usted, ¿qué clase da en la escuela?

—Biología... Su hijo siempre ha mostrado interés en la clase hasta me ayudó a conseguir musgos para mis investigaciones

Continúan hablando mientras cenan. Hange se está interesando en él al verlo tan apuesto y lo bien que se expresa en el diálogo que tienen. Thomas la escucha hablar de sus temas de biología y los Titanes. Hange se emociona al ver el interés de él. Ella se habla a si misma.

_\El Señor Benton es tan apuesto... _—Grita internamente—_ ...e inteligente/_

—¿Necesita algo en que la pueda ayudar para la escuela?

—No me gusta pedir, pero tal vez al conocer tanta gente tenga contacto con alguien para poder conseguir nuevo equipo para mi laboratorio. Junto al director hemos enviado peticiones al gobierno, pero ellos no contestan y desde hace un tiempo el equipo quedó obsoleto

—Yo les puedo ayudar, deme unos días y verá en su laboratorio todo el equipo nuevo que necesita

—Gracias —Hange se emociona—

Ambos se miran a los ojos y sonríen.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer después? —Le pregunta Thomas—

—No tengo nada

—Podemos ir a otra parte a disfrutar, la noche aún es larga

—Seria genial —Hange se muerde los labios—

Luego van juntos a un pub de gente de clase alta. Tienen música.

—Este lugar es muy lujoso nunca había venido aquí —Hange lo dice maravillada—

—Vamos, le invito varias copas

Van a la barra a beber.

—¿Señor Benton lo mismo de siempre? —Le pregunta el bartender—

—Si, pero esta vez dámelo doble —Él mira a Hange y le guiña, ella se sonroja—

Ambos están un poco borrachos. Hange comienza a llorar sin razón y él la consuela.

—¿Que te sucede?

—Se supone que hoy hubiera tenido una cita diferente con alguien y no sé cómo me dejó plantada —Se recuesta en su pecho a llorar. Comienza a hablar de otras cosas— He intentado buscar el amor, pero tengo mala suerte... Salí por un tiempo con el conserje, luego con el asistente administrativo de la escuela y nada resulta

Thomas se sorprende al escucharla y contiene la risa.

—¿Acaso es que soy fea?

—Usted es muy linda —Le agarra del mentón y la mira a los ojos— Tiene una mirada encantadora y esas pestañas largas le hacen lucir aún más hermosa

Hange se sonroja. Thomas para hacerla sentir mejor comienza a bailar al ritmo de la música, ella no para de reírse. Él se trepa sobre la barra y baila, hace varios movimientos pélvicos que hacen sudar a Hange. Thomas se baja y se le acerca, ella está nerviosa. Él le acaricia el rostro.

Varios minutos después están en un lugar apartado teniendo relaciones dentro del vehículo de Thomas, en el asiento de atrás. Ambos gimen fuerte y terminan. Se miran a los ojos y ríen.

—Si que fue intenso —Él lo dice sin aliento—

Hange lo besa.

—Aun podemos tener más si quieres —Ella le guiña—

—Puedo hacer esto toda la noche —La besa—

Hange lo lleva a su casa. Al entrar ella lo agarra de la corbata y lo lleva a su cuarto. Tienen relaciones durante la noche. A las pocas horas suena la alarma.

—¿Qué demonios? —Thomas entreabre los ojos con pesadez—

—Rayos, olvidé que hoy hay clases —Hange se levanta rápido—

Thomas se sienta con dificultad, se levanta y camina cojo. Se bañan, se visten y salen. Al él irse Hange se despide.

—Fue un placer conocerlo Señor Benton

—Igual el mío

Ambos se sonríen y se van cada uno por su lado. Thomas conduce y suspira.

—Qué mujer tan intensa, pobre del hombre que esté a su lado —Comienza a regenerar las marcas de las mordidas—

A mitad de camino se detiene, cambia a su apariencia joven. Se cambia la ropa y se va a la escuela. Entra a la primera clase y ve a Hange muy emocionada. Ella al ver a Thomas se le acerca. Él se pone nervioso.

—Anoche conocí a tu padre, es un hombre muy agradable

—Oh... si lo es —Ríe nervioso y mira a otro lado—

A la hora sus estudiantes cambian de clase. Hange tiene su hora libre así que se queda haciendo unos trabajos. Erwin llega al salón. Ella al verlo lo ignora.

—Disculpa por quedar mal

—¿No pudiste llamar?... Íbamos a tomar una decisión importante

—Lo sé, pero sucedió algo y dejé mi celular en la casa

—¿Que sucedió?

—Llevaba semanas sin saber de mis tíos y ayer en la tarde fui un momento a su casa y encontré que no había nadie

Hange se sorprende y él se sienta a su lado.

—Los vecinos dijeron que ellos se fueron de prisa de un día para otro... Mi papá también fue conmigo y se sorprendió al ver que su hermano Andrew y su hermana Beth, junto a su cuñada y sobrinas se fueron sin avisarle

—Espero que no haya ocurrido nada

—Eso espero también... Desde hace unos años, diría como ocho o nueve, mis tíos cambiaron mucho. A veces se iban días sin avisar a nadie... En ocasiones vi que cuidaban dos niños, supuestamente eran familia de Clara. También llegué a ver un hombre alto y con una cicatriz en su rostro venir a buscarlos

—¿Una cicatriz en el rostro? ¿Te refieres al Señor Benton?

—¿Lo conoces? —Pregunta asombrado— Espera, ¿Benton? ¿No me digas que es el papá de Thomas, tu alumno? ¿Como lo conoces?

—Si lo conocí —Sonríe avergonzada— Él me quería ayudar con el nuevo equipo del laboratorio

Ella le cuenta la verdad. Erwin se sorprende y se molesta.

Thomas está en la última clase de la mañana cuando el asistente administrativo Berner va a buscarlo al salón. De camino le dice que el director necesita hablar con él. Thomas entra a la oficina y ve a Erwin muy serio.

—¿Para que pidió que viniera señor director?

—Quiero que le digas a tu padre que sea la última vez que se acerca a uno de mis profesores a ofrecerles ayuda a cambio de... —Erwin contiene lo que iba a decir—

Thomas controla la risa. Erwin se enfurece y aprieta los puños.

—También no quiero volver a verlo cerca de mi familia, ¿entendido? —Le señala con el dedo—

—Ah, claro que sí señor director... Lamento lo que haya pasado

—Ya puedes retirarte

Thomas se levanta. Al salir de la oficina no contiene más la risa. Él se va al almorzar, Erika está a su lado hablando con él.

—Que extraño no ver a Diana hoy

—Ah, verdad, creo que anda en sus días. Ya sabes, cosas de chicas

—Veo que sigues usando el brazalete que te di

—No me lo quito nunca, me encanta

—Me alegro

Ambos se sonríen.

A la tarde Thomas llega a la casa. Al entrar ve a Diana enojada mientras está sentada en la sala.

—¿Y esa cara larga?

—Ahora es que vienes a llegar, desde ayer te estoy esperando

—Ya te dije que estoy trabajando, salí muy tarde y decidí descansar en la oficina para no conducir con sueño y luego fui a la escuela

—Mientes... Llevas días llegando tarde, borracho y creo que drogado también...

—Créete lo que te dé la gana —Thomas sigue caminando—

Diana lo sigue hasta el cuarto.

—¡Thomas! Dime que estás haciendo. ¡Dímelo ya!

Él se enoja.

—¿Quieres saber? ¡Te lo diré!... Me he estado acostando con mujeres

Diana se sorprende. Va a llorar, pero se contiene y se enoja.

—¿De nuevo estás haciendo eso?... Me dijiste aquel día que no tenías ojos para nadie sino sólo para mí, pero veo que me mentiste. Te has convertido otra vez en... —Diana siente náuseas—

Thomas siente lástima y la intenta tocar, pero ella lo empuja. Al estar en contacto, Diana ve sus memorias. Ella se sorprende

—¿Mataste un hombre a golpes?

—Lo hice porque me intentó robar, pero ya él aprendió la lección —Sonríe—

Diana se queda incrédula con todo lo que vió en sus memorias.

—¿Estuviste con Hange? ¿La engañaste como haces con todas?... Siempre haces lo mismo, le hablas bonito, le ofreces cosas, le coqueteas y cuando acceden te aprovechas para cumplir tus fetiches... Lo hiciste conmigo, con Arla, con Hange y estoy segura de que con todas las demás haces igual... ¿Por qué lo haces Thomas? ¿Yo no soy suficiente para ti?

—Eso te pregunto, ¿yo no soy suficiente para ti?... He visto el interés que tienes en Reiner y como te le acercas con deseos

—¿Que dices? Yo no siento nada por él

—¿No? ¿Y aquel sueño que tuviste?... Pase lo que pase, el destino siempre nos unirá —Lo dice con burla—

Diana se sorprende.

—Tu misma eres quien me lleva a hacer esto, siempre ha sido tu culpa... ¡Toda tu culpa! —Thomas grita furioso—

Diana llora.

—Perdón si te hice pensar que estaba con Reiner, pero me duele mucho esto que me has hecho... Thomas, yo soy tú esposa y tuviste relaciones con quien sabe cuántas mujeres. Todo por creer algo que nunca ha ocurrido y en vez de hablar conmigo preferiste irte por ahí haciéndote el despechado

—No tenía nada que hablar contigo porque me quedó claro lo que pasaba entre ustedes

—¡No pasó nada!... Si soñé con él, pero por culpa de la soledad que siento ahora mismo —Llora— Ya no te importo, me has dejado en el olvido y me fallaste. No tan sólo me fallaste a mí, sino a nuestros hijos. Fallaste a todos esos hermosos momentos que hemos pasado juntos... Has echado todo a perder por no pensar las cosas correctamente

Thomas se entristece.

—Tienes razón Diana... He sido un tonto y perdóname por no pensar en el daño que te estaba haciendo

Diana se sienta a llorar en la cama. Él se acerca y la toca. Ella comienza a relajarse hasta ir perdiendo el control de sí misma y de las cosas.

—Shh no llores más —Thomas le acaricia el rostro y le limpia las lágrimas—

—Yo te necesito Thomas, te necesito a mi lado, necesito sentirte —Diana cae acostada en la cama, ha perdido totalmente la razón—

Él sonríe cínicamente. Le acaricia el cuerpo y mete sus manos debajo de la camisa. Él se recuesta sobre ella y la besa. Le sube la camisa y le comienza a bajar el pantalón. Diana está seminconsciente.

—Mujer, tu sí que me la pones tan dura —Él se levanta para bajarse el pantalón—

Diana reacciona y lo ve desvistiéndose.

—¿Qué haces? ¡¿Thomas que me ibas a hacer?! —Grita furiosa. Se levanta de la cama—

Él intenta calmarla.

—¡No me toques maldita sea!... ¿Con que eso fue lo que hiciste la otra vez?

—¿Hacer qué?

—Me controlas mentalmente para... para... —Siente náuseas—

Thomas ríe y se intenta acercar a ella.

—Cálmate, estás paranoica

—¡Aléjate de mí! —Ella lo empuja— Me das asco... Estás enfermo Thomas... —Llora— Yo te perdoné y olvidé todo aquello que me hiciste sufrir porque te amaba demasiado... Me prometiste que no me volverías a lastimar, pero lo hiciste... He sido una tonta en volver a creer en ti

Thomas reacciona y trata de entender lo que está pasando.

—¿Diana que hice?

—¿Qué hiciste? No te hagas ahora el que no sabe —Ríe con ironía—

—Tengo mucho dolor de cabeza... No sé qué está pasando, no entiendo nada

—Ahora pones excusas —Se enoja—

—Diana perdóname —Llora—

—¿Perdonarte? Después que me has humillado... Ya es tarde y la decisión está tomada. Nuestra relación fue bonita mientras duró, pero se acabó —Diana se quita el anillo y lo pone sobre la mesa—

Thomas se sorprende. Diana se va de la casa. Él corre detrás de ella.

—Diana no, espera por favor... ¡Diana!

Ella se va corriendo. Thomas trata de irse detrás, pero la pierde vista. Se monta en su vehículo para buscarla, la llama por el celular varias veces. Él llora mientras conduce.

—No entiendo nada... ¿Qué demonios estuve haciendo?

Pasan dos días y no sabe nada de ella. La llama en varias ocasiones y tiene el celular apagado. Se desespera y la intenta buscar en todas partes. Intenta hablarle a su mente, pero no puede. En la escuela siempre está esperando por ella, mira a cada estudiante que llega con la esperanza de verla. Está sentado en la cafetería a ver si escucha a alguien hablar de ella. Thomas ve a Reiner llegar y va hasta él.

—¿Por favor dime qué sabes algo de Diana?

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Ella está bien?

—Lleva dos días desaparecida después de irse de la casa. He intentado llamarla, pero no contesta. La he buscado en todas partes y no la encuentro

—¿Que sucedió para que se fuera?

—Discutimos, pero aun no entiendo por qué, ¿qué le hice?

Reiner lo mira fijamente, se queda pensativo y confundido.

—¿No recuerdas nada?... Una de tantas cosas que hiciste fue abusar de ella en una noche

—¿Qué? Mentira, yo nunca le haría daño. Jamás le haría algo así, a Diana la amo demasiado —Thomas se agarra la cabeza—

—Pero lo hiciste... Yo no sé si te haces el que no sabe nada, pero contigo yo no quiero hablar más —Reiner se aparta de su lado—

Thomas está confundido y casi llorando. Él se va de la escuela. A la distancia Erika se está riendo y llama por teléfono a alguien.

Pasa una semana de la desaparición de Diana. Thomas aún la sigue buscando en todas partes. Reiner decide dar una caminata por la orilla del río, pero encuentra una zona acordonada y rodeada por muchos policías. Reiner se preocupa y se acerca. Encuentra al sheriff.

—Sheriff Dok

—Hola joven Braun, que gusto en verte

—¿Que sucedió?

—Un pescador encontró el cuerpo descompuesto de un hombre

—Wow que terrible

—Tenía el cráneo destrozado. Aún no se sabe si fue un crimen o accidente... Si te enteras de algo relacionado a esto no dudes en informarme

—Si... Disculpe, pero hace una semana desapareció una compañera de mi salón

—¿Hicieron el reporte de la desaparición?

—No

—¿Cómo ella se llama?

—Diana Ackerman Smith

Nile saca una libreta.

—Dame todos los datos que sepas de ella y tu número de teléfono —Nile apunta todo lo que Reiner le dice— Cuan pronto acabe hoy este caso te estaré llamando para hacer el reporte, ¿te parece bien?

—Si... Gracias —Reiner se va triste—

Ya es de noche. Reiner camina hasta el muelle del río aún en busca de Diana. Intenta llamarla por el celular y le textea. Pasa por un callejón y a lo lejos ve a alguien con una cámara hablando con otro y lo señalan. Varios hombres salen de la nada y lo acorralan. Parecen parte de alguna ganga. Reiner está nervioso y trata de huir, pero lo empujan al suelo. Los hombres se ríen al verlo tan nervioso.

—Por favor no me hagan nada —Reiner les suplica varias veces—

Lo agarran y lo van arrastrando por todo el suelo hasta la orilla del muelle. De pronto alguien se acerca a él, los hombres se retiran un poco. Reiner sólo puede ver sus piernas y un puño apretado fuertemente. Cuando el alza la mirada ve que es Diana. Ella está enojada. Reiner se sorprende.

—Si lo vuelven a tocar les juro que los mataré uno por uno

Los hombres se ríen.

—¿Que vas a hacer?... No le tenemos miedo a niñitas como tú —Le habla el líder de la ganga—

Los ojos de Diana comienzan a brillar. Los hombres se asustan y empiezan a dispararle. Reiner corre para cubrirse. Ella pelea en su forma titán-humana y mata algunos, ya que son varios de la ganga algunos logran lastimarla un poco con los disparos. Ella los patea y golpea. Comienzan a disparar cerca de Reiner, ella corre hasta él y lo cubre con su cuerpo. Al estar de espalda se desconcentra y alguien que no es de la ganga se acerca y dispara con un rifle del alto calibre en la cabeza de Diana. La sangre cae sobre Reiner y parte de su cabeza se desparrama en el suelo. El disparo fue fulminante, la dejó totalmente decapitada y su cráneo destrozado. Reiner se queda paralizado y comienza a llorar. El cuerpo de Diana comienza a botar mucho humo.

A la distancia hay dos hombres hablando.

—Wow tremenda arma que nos dejó Benton, mira cómo le voló la cabeza

—Quien diría que su propio esposo la mataría con unos de sus inventos del pasado

El líder de la ganga comienza a reírse.

—Miren su cerebro en el suelo —Toma un pedazo y se lo tira en la cara a Reiner. Al verle su cara de espanto sigue riéndose—

Reiner llora aún incrédulo. Los hombres a la distancia siguen hablando.

—Emana mucho vapor, eso significa que está desintegrándose... Uno menos

—Ella no nos importa, ahora nos podemos concentrar en él, ya que no tiene a nadie que lo proteja... ¿Ese chico que está ahí es Reiner?

—Si, el que era Titán Acorazado, pero ahora es un simple humano

El líder de la ganga llama por celular a uno de los hombres a la distancia.

—¿Qué hacemos con el chico?

—Mátenlo, no podemos dejar testigos

El líder da la orden, algunos de sus hombres se acercan lentamente, pero sólo el líder se acerca lo suficiente a Diana. Ve como emana mucho vapor, de pronto ve sus dedos moverse

—Esperen, vi el cuerpo de ella moverse

—Es imposible, su cuerpo se estará desintegrando con tanto vapor. Ese disparo fue mortal... Tal vez sea un reflejo —Dice por el celular uno de los hombres a la distancia—

El líder se acerca más al cuerpo de Diana.

—Tremenda calor hace... Esperen, veo algo

De momento golpean fuertemente al líder en el rostro, partiéndole la quijada. Todos se asustan. Reiner se sorprende. Diana se levanta. Su cabeza se está regenerando, pero aún le falta mucho, se puede ver el cerebro, los huesos y algunos músculos con sus venas y arterias. Al no tener completa la vista usa su visión como titán para ver dónde están los hombres, ve su calor corporal y su corazón latiendo, usa los sonidos para guiarse. Sin pensarlo ella comienza a atacarlos. De la nada salen más hombres de unos vehículos que acaban de llegar. Le disparan intentando derivarla de nuevo. Reiner aún sigue asombrado. Diana le dice que huya. Él comienza a correr, pero ella escucha a un hombre recargar otra vez el rifle de alto calibre, está a punto de dispararle a Reiner que ha caído al suelo. Diana corre y se interpone entre ambos mientras una corriente recorre por todo su cuerpo. Un rayo cae en el lugar, todos los que están cerca salen disparados por el aire. Reiner logra sostenerse de una parte del muelle y mira sorprendido como Diana se transforma en titán. Los hombres a la distancia se asustan y prefieren huir dejando a los demás a la merced de Diana. Hay hombres tratando de huir, pero ella los mata uno a uno, pisándolos, golpeándolos o apretándolos en sus manos. Otros intentan subir por la grúa del muelle para golpearla, pero ella lo empuja cayendo la grúa al río. Los hombres que estaban a la distancia se van huyendo. Ella mata a todos, sin que nadie pudiera escapar, al menos los que ella piensa. Se escuchan sirenas de policías a lo lejos. Ella con su Titán se lanza al río para no dejar rastro de su cuerpo. Ella se desconecta del Titán y sube rápido al muelle. Al no tener su vista completa aún usa su visión como titán, ve el corazón de Reiner latiendo rápidamente, le toca su rostro.

—¿Estás herido? —Habla con dificultad—

—No, estoy bien —Él la ayuda a caminar ya que está muy débil. Le coloca su abrigo para cubrirla—

La policía llega al lugar, pero ambos pudieron huir.

—¿Dónde iremos? No puedes ir a un hospital... Vamos a mi casa, mi mamá está trabajando —Reiner la lleva a su casa, entra al cuarto y la acuesta en la cama—

Diana se queda inconsciente. Reiner se desespera y llama a alguien por teléfono.

A la media hora ella se despierta y ve a Thomas sosteniendo su mano. Diana la aparta de mala manera y mira a Reiner.

—Lo lamento, tenía miedo y sólo pensé en él

Ella se sienta. Tiene un poco de dolor de cabeza.

—¿Dónde estuviste estos días? —Le pregunta Thomas—

—¿Ahora te importo?... Al menos estuve haciendo lo que supongo que tu no harías, seguir investigando —Diana lo mira molesta—

Thomas está triste.

—Ya puedes irte

—Diana yo...

—Lárgate

Thomas se levanta casi llorando y se va de la casa.

—Perdóname por llamarlo, él te ayudo a regenerarte más rápido

Diana ve que Reiner aún tiene la ropa manchada con sangre.

—Deberías cambiarte la ropa antes que tú mamá llegue

—¿Y tú que harás? ¿Te vas a ir de nuevo?

—No sé qué hacer... A la casa no voy a regresar

—Por ahora puedes ir a ducharte en lo que te decides. Mi mamá no llegará en varias horas... También mientras te duchas puedo lavarte la ropa

Diana accede. Reiner le busca de su ropa para que la use en lo que se lava la de ella. Diana va al baño y se desviste, mientras se ducha comienza a recordar cuando el Teniente Davis enterró la espada en su espalda. Siente dolor en esa zona y se toca. A la vez siente dolor en el cuello, ese disparo la lastimó bastante.

Mientras tanto Thomas llega a la casa. Al bajarse del carro en el garaje siente coraje y patea algunas cosas. Se sienta al suelo a llorar. Mientras se agarra el cabello comienza a tener recuerdos de lo que estuvo haciendo. Él se sorprende al recordar sus pensamientos y acciones. Siente asco de sí mismo

—¿Por qué lo hice? Si amo tanto a Diana... No puedo creer que haya sido capaz de todo esto... De alguna manera siempre la termino lastimando por ser un idiota... ¡Maldita sea! —Él mira su motora. Se levanta—

Diana sale de la ducha. Va al cuarto de Reiner y se sienta. Él la ve llorando, decide no interrumpir y se baña en la ducha de su mamá. A la hora él regresa a su cuarto.

—Diana... Ya tu ropa está limpia y seca

—Gracias Reiner

—Si no sabes dónde ir puedes quedarte escondida aquí, al menos unos días

—¿Crees que tu mamá no se dará cuenta? Las madres percibimos las cosas desde lejos

—Si lo hace estoy seguro de que te dejará estar aquí... Por ahora deberías descansar —Reiner le prepara la cama—

Diana se acuesta aún muy triste, ella se queda dormida rápido. Reiner cierra la puerta del cuarto con seguro. En eso su celular suena, ve que es del cuartel de la policía, él contesta.

—Hola Reiner, ¿qué noticias tienes de tu amiga desaparecida?

—Ella está bien, fue un problema familiar que tuvo, decidió irse con su otra familia y no avisó. Todo fue un malentendido

—Oh, ¿seguro que ella está bien?

—Si, ahora mismo estoy con ella, no se preocupe

—Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en llamarme

—Seguro que sí, Sheriff Dok

Termina la llamada. Reiner se acuesta y se duerme al lado de Diana.

Ya es de madrugada, el sol está comenzando a salir. Thomas está sentado en el muelle a la orilla del mar. Decide hacer una llamada a alguien que él conoce para que compre y envíe el equipo nuevo al laboratorio de la escuela con el dinero que ha enviado. Él se queda pensativo, se quita el brazalete y lo arroja al agua. En ese momento siente que se va el dolor de cabeza que sentía. A lo lejos se escucha la bocina del ferry. Él se monta en su motora y se va.

Reiner se despierta primero, no deja de mirar a Diana con tanto amor mientras duerme. Ella se despierta.

—Buenos días Diana

Ella le sonríe.

—Dormiste toda la noche, por lo visto estabas muy cansada

Diana se sienta.

—Estuve días sin dormir... Vamos a arreglarnos llegaremos tarde a la escuela —Diana hala la frisa—

Reiner se cubre con las manos y ríe nervioso.

—No te preocupes, estoy cansada de ver eso todas las mañanas

De pronto alguien toca a la puerta e intenta abrir.

—Reiner, ¿cariño que haces?

Ambos se miran asustados. Diana corre y se esconde en el clóset.

—Voy... mamá —Lo dice nervioso. Esconde la ropa de Diana. Abre la puerta y mira a su madre—

—¿Por qué tienes seguro en la puerta?

—Es la costumbre

—¿Y por qué tan nervioso?

—Me asusté, estoy medio dormido —Finge un bostezo—

Karina entra al cuarto.

—Pensé que tu amigo Berth venía a quedarse

—Él... Él no pudo... estaba… ocupado

—Espero que no hayas metido a nadie más

—No... No mamá —Lo dice nervioso y mira para el lado—

Diana se tapa la boca para no reírse. Reiner sigue nervioso.

—¿Tan temprano y ya estás sudando?

—Es que estaba haciendo calentamiento, hoy tengo práctica

—¿Y no estabas medio dormido? —Lo mira de arriba para abajo y lo ve nervioso— Bueno, mi amor me voy, hoy me toca doblar turno, sólo vine a verificar que estuvieras bien, ten —Le da dinero—

—Gracias mamá

—Adiós mi galán —Le agarra la mejilla— Pórtate bien —Le da un beso en la frente—

—Mamá —Se avergüenza—

Karina se va. Diana sale del clóset y comienza a reírse en voz baja.

—Adiós mi galán —Lo dice con burla—

—Que vergüenza el que hayas tenido que escuchar eso

—No me molesta... Me alegra saber que tú y tu mamá se quieren mucho y son felices —Diana lo abraza— Te dije que las madres nos damos cuenta de las cosas, estoy segura de que sospecha que alguien estuvo aquí

—Estoy seguro que no se molestaría si te hubiera descubierto

Al llegar a la escuela el Sheriff Dok está esperando a Reiner.

—Vine porque quería asegurarme de que en realidad tu amiga apareció

—Ah... Es ella, Diana Ackerman

—¿Puedo hablar a solas contigo, Diana?

—Seguro

Reiner se va aparte y Eren se le acerca.

—¿Has seguido investigando a Diana?

—Ya no... Descubrí que es una chica normal, ella y su familia no tienen nada misterioso —Mira a otra parte—

—Últimamente te he visto mucho con Diana a pesar de que ella te odiaba... Aunque estuve unos días que no supe nada de ella

—Ahora somos amigos... Estuvo días sin venir por problemas familiares

—Oh... Bueno, te veo en la clase

Pasan los días, Diana se queda escondida en la casa de Reiner sin que la mamá se dé cuenta. Ambos siguen investigando sin encontrar otra pista. Ya Diana está viendo a Reiner con otros ojos. Un día él decide hablar con su mamá y le cuenta la situación de Diana. Ella acepta que se quede, pero le da unas condiciones para hacerlo. En la escuela Reiner le cuenta a Diana.

—Hablé con mi mamá y aceptó que te quedaras, obvio le mentí un poco no le conté lo que realmente pasó... Como el cuarto de huéspedes está en arreglos pues te quedarás en mi cuarto, pero yo dormiré en el suelo y con la puerta abierta. Dijo que nosotros los jóvenes por el cambio hormonal nos dan muchas cosquillas y no quiere que pues ya sabes

Diana se ríe.

—No va a pasar nada, que no se preocupe... Hoy es la obra, ¿verdad?

—Si, estoy nervioso

—Va a salir bien... Pero primero tengo que ir a la casa a buscar más ropa... ¿Me acompañas?

—Claro

Al salir de la escuela van a la casa de Diana. Reiner está nervioso.

—No te asustes, Thomas se fue. No está su motora

Ambos suben al cuarto. Diana busca ropa.

—Si quieres ve duchándote para que adelantes en lo que preparo mi maleta

Reiner se ducha. Mientras se lava la cabeza, de pronto Diana entra también y él se asusta. Se sorprende al verla desnuda frente a él. Se tapa la cara con ambas manos, luego se tapa abajo con ambas manos, luego la cara y abajo. Diana se ríe.

—Disculpa es que tengo que lavarme el cabello y necesito ahorrar tiempo

—No te preocupes —Lo dice nervioso. No deja de mirarla y admirar su cuerpo— \_Es tan hermosa y perfecta/_ —Él se le acerca, lo suficiente para que Diana sintiera su respiración en el cuello—

Ella se pone nerviosa. Él toma el shampoo y la ayuda a lavarse el cabello. La respiración de Reiner aumenta y siente un cosquilleo dejando en evidencia lo que está sintiendo por ella. Diana trata de disimular lo que también siente, tiene su corazón latiendo muy rápido. Al terminar de lavarle el cabello él sale, se seca. Diana también sale y mientras se seca lo ve vestirse, poniéndose su ropa interior. Ambos se miran y se sonríen. Van de regreso a la casa de Reiner a buscar su madre y de ahí van a la escuela.

La obra empieza. Diana está al lado de Karina. Todos se ríen con las actuaciones. Reiner le toca su turno de salir y da la casualidad de que va a simular que rompe una puerta con su cuerpo. Él al recordar lo de Shiganshina se paraliza. Todos le hacen señas para que continúe. Reacciona y continúa rompiendo la puerta.

Diana comienza a sentirse mal, no puede dejar de pensar en Thomas al ver algunas escenas en la obra, se levanta y se va a buscar algo de beber. Se encuentra a Reiner que ha salido a descansar unos minutos.

—Estás actuando muy bien

—Gracias... Pero me sentí tan mal cuando destruí esa puerta, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que hice en el pasado —Se entristece—

Diana lo abraza. Reiner comienza a acariciar suavemente su rostro. Ambos se miran a los ojos. Ella toma la mano con la que él la acaricia y le da un beso. Reiner le agarra el rostro, se acercan lo suficiente para rozar sus labios cuando Connie aparece y lo llama ya que está por llegar su otra escena. Ambos se miran y se ríen. Él se gira, contiene un poco el coraje y lo mira fijamente.

—Gracias por avisarme —Lo dice sarcásticamente. Se va echado de brazos con Connie, pero casi ahorcándolo—

Pasan los días ya Diana se ha rendido en seguir investigando, está muy frustrada al no encontrar nada más. Reiner la consuela al ver su frustración.

A Reiner lo vuelven a nombrar Capitán del equipo de fútbol al Thomas no regresar. Su equipo llega a finales ganando el campeonato. Todos en la escuela están felices por su victoria y Diana está orgullosa de Reiner. Ambos de la emoción se abrazan fuerte frente a todos.

Antes que se acaben las clases del primer semestre Diana está sentada en las escaleras de afuera de la escuela con Reiner, cuando ve al conserje Levi hablando con Kenny mientras le entrega el almuerzo que su madre le envío. Diana se emociona. Reiner ve su expresión.

—¿Quién es él? Lo he visto algunas veces

—Es mi papá biológico

—Entonces, ¿tu apellido Ackerman es de la misma familia de Levi?

—Si, él es mi primo por parte de padre, igual el director Smith es mi primo por parte de madre

—Wow no lo había pensado

Ya las clases acabaron y un día Diana está hablando con sus hijos por vídeo llamada. Ella tiene un semblante triste.

—¿Papá está bien? —Le pregunta Ángelo—

—Si mi amor, él salió de viaje y está muy ocupado

—Dile que lo amamos mucho y que lo extrañamos, que por favor nos llame —Zoé se entristece—

Mikael y Areli piden hablar con ella a solas.

—¿Mamá de seguro que Thomas se fue de viaje? —Le pregunta Mikael—

Diana llora un poco. Areli se entristece al verla.

—Algo pasó, ¿verdad?

—No tengo ganas de hablar de eso

En ese momento entra Reiner.

—Diana, ya la cena está servida. Baja, te estamos esperando

—Dame un minuto —Diana le sonríe triste—

Reiner se va. Mikael y Areli se sorprenden al reconocer la voz.

—¿Ese es papá? —Pregunta Areli—

—Es él

—Suena como un chico joven —Mikael se emociona—

—Porque lo es

—También hiciste que papá renaciera... Gracias —Mikael llora de emoción—

Diana y Areli se miran.

—Ya es tiempo de irme... Los amo y felices fiestas

Ella se va a cenar. Reiner junto a su mamá, tíos y prima la esperan. Luego de cenar juntos se entregan los regalos. Diana le regala muchas cosas a Reiner y él se emociona. También le da dinero a Karina para que pueda terminar de remodelar la habitación de huéspedes. Reiner y su mamá le entregan un regalo a Diana. Ella abre una pequeña cajita y se sorprende al ver el anillo, muy parecido al que él le dió en los Caminos de Ymir. Es plateado con una piedra de color verde. Diana llora de felicidad y los abraza.

Días después están despidiendo el año. Diana y Reiner están en el tejado viendo los fuegos artificiales. Ella está triste.

—Extraño mucho a mi familia, pero hasta que esto no se resuelva no quiero que regresen... Es la primera vez que nos separamos y no compartimos juntos en un día como este

—Tal vez no llene ese vacío, pero prometo estar a tu lado todo el tiempo que lo necesites

Diana recuesta su cabeza sobre su hombro, Reiner recuesta su cabeza sobre la de ella. Varios minutos después ella se duerme mientras lo agarra de la mano. Él se levanta con cuidado, la toma en brazos y la lleva hasta el cuarto. La recuesta en la cama y la arropa. Se queda un rato mirándola, le acaricia el rostro y besa su frente.

Comienza el otro semestre escolar.

Ya Diana ha perdido las esperanzas de encontrar algo y sólo se mantiene en la expectativa de que algo ocurrirá.

Unos días después sin esperarlo Reiner se tropieza con el chico fotógrafo. Este lleva varios documentos, libretas y libros. Caen todas en el suelo. El chico se pone nervioso, recoge rápido y se va. Reiner le extraña su actitud, cuando se gira ve que ha dejado algo en el suelo. Es un sobre, al abrirlo ve un collage de fotos de estudiantes, algunos los tienen marcados en círculos. Esto le está raro y rápido va donde Diana. Ella se sorprende. Se van a la biblioteca y se meten entre los libreros.

—Todos los que están en esta foto fueron titanes cambiantes en el pasado... Tus compañeros incluido el papá de Eren y otros más

—¿Crees que tenga que ver algo con lo que estamos investigando?

—Tal vez los marcaron como sujetos de interés... Si te fijas Thomas y yo estamos también... Ese chico me da muy mala espina, deberíamos en la noche aprovechar que no hay nadie y entrar al salón de revelado del club de fotografía

—Excelente idea

—Presiento que estamos cerca de dar con quien está detrás de todo esto... El maldito se ha ocultado muy bien

—Tal vez, bueno si quieres, puedo intentar ver mis memorias pasadas para ver si reconozco a alguien... Así podremos tener alguna pista

—En parte me gusta la idea, quien sabe y fue alguien que se infiltró cuando me rebelé contra Ymir, pero a la vez no quiero que veas tu pasado, ya sabes cómo te sentiste con tan solo ver aquello

—Como quiera lo haré es parte de nuestro trato... Además, es mejor dos cerebros que uno, lo que yo no vea tal vez tú si y viceversa

—Lo haré, pero no será todo —Diana suspira. Coloca sus manos frente a él mirando hacia arriba, él coloca sus manos sobre las de ella. Comienza a dejarle ver los recuerdos de él—

_Pasan algunas imágenes rápidas de cuando él estaba en Paradis, luego en Mare, otras de cuando estaba en los Caminos de Ymir. Siguen pasando imágenes y Diana sin querer les muestra recuerdos de ambos teniendo relaciones y de su embarazo._ Ella se detiene.

—Discúlpame, no era mi intención

—No te preocupes... Fue bonito recordar eso

—¿Pudiste ver alguien sospechoso?

—No vi a nadie

Diana se frustra otra vez.

—Maldición

—Te vi embarazada, ¿ese bebé era de Thomas o mío?

—Thomas no podía tener hijos en ese tiempo

—¿Ese es Mikael Braun?

Diana se sorprende.

—¿Lo conoces?

—No, sólo encontré de casualidad su nombre cuando te estuve espiando junto a mis amigos… ¿Ese bebé que esperabas es él?

—Si, pero Mikael no vino sólo. Él tiene una hermana gemela llamada Areli

Reiner se sorprende y se emociona. Diana le muestra de su celular fotos de ellos. Él llora un poco.

—Soy papá... Bueno, es un poco raro que mis hijos sean mayores que yo —Ríe— Son bellísimos los dos

—Ambos son chicos buenos, Areli es la más que se parece a ti

—Entonces, ¿ellos son titanes cambiantes también?

—Si lo son, excepto mis hijos con Thomas, ellos ni tan siquiera saben lo que somos

Reiner abraza a Diana.

—Gracias por dejarme recordar esto y lo mucho que te amaba —Reiner le acaricia el rostro a Diana—

Ella lo acerca a su cuerpo y lo vuelve a abrazar recostando su cabeza en el pecho para escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Reiner le acaricia el cabello. Luego alza su mentón y la mira a los ojos. Se sigue acercando poco a poco. Diana lo agarra del rostro y lo besa apasionadamente. Reiner la pega aún más a su cuerpo. Sus latidos y respiraciones aumentan. Diana está llorando de felicidad. Reiner la abraza y mira que ella ha ralentizado el tiempo al ver a todos paralizados, la sigue besando con deseo. Diana mete sus manos por debajo de su camisa y toca su abdomen. Reiner la agarra de la cadera y la sienta sobre una mesa, le besa el cuello. Diana hace varios gemidos leves mientras Reiner la roza con fuerza. Luego ambos se detienen. Ella se aparta y se va. Reiner corre detrás. La encuentra llorando en el pasillo. Aún todos están paralizados.

—¡Diana!

—Lo lamento Reiner, no quiero ilusionarte

—Perdón por provocarte

Diana comienza a sangrar por la nariz, igual Reiner. Ella chasquea los dedos y el tiempo vuelve a la normalidad. Él se acerca y la toma de la mano. Ambos se quedan juntos investigando por el resto del día. Ellos se quedan escondidos en un salón de la escuela hasta bien tarde en la noche. Diana se queda dormida, mientras Reiner vigila que nadie entre. Ella comienza a tener un sueño.

_Ella se ve en su casa. En la mesa del comedor ve un niño sentado, su cabello largo le tapa el rostro. _

_—Ya las cosas están yendo a su favor… No será fácil lo que vas a vivir, pero dentro de muy poco llegaré a consolarte —El niño se levanta— _

_Diana se queda pensativa. _

_—¿Crees que soy una mala persona por permitir todo esto?... Siempre he sido una asesina y egoísta. Ya no quiero seguir manchándome las manos con sangre ajena _

_—Sólo haces lo justo… En unos años verás cumplido lo que hemos hablado y al fin tendrás la paz y felicidad que siempre has anhelado _

_Diana lo agarra de la mano. _

_—Eres idéntico a tu padre… Te amo. No sabes cuánto te espero con ansias _

_—Yo también mamá, prometo que te cuidaré y nada malo te va a pasar —El niño la abraza con fuerzas—_

Diana despierta. Ve a Reiner sentado, él al verla le sonríe. Ella se queda pensativa.

—Ya no hay nadie en la escuela —Reiner la ayuda a levantarse—

Van a escondidas hasta el salón de revelado, buscan las pertenencias y encuentra un armario del chico fotógrafo, que se llama Steve. Miran entre sus cosas y encuentran fotos de solamente Reiner, Diana y Thomas.

—Ya sabía que no podía estar paranoica

—Siempre nos estuvo vigilando cada paso... ¿Él será un informante?

—De quien, es lo que nos falta averiguar —Diana se molesta—

Se llevan las fotos y salen del salón. Al pasar por el salón del laboratorio de biología escuchan ruidos extraños. Diana y Reiner se acercan. Escuchan a Hange hablar.

—Ya el equipo nuevo llegó, estoy tan feliz

—Me alegro

Ambos reconocen la otra voz y miran por la rendija de la puerta que está entreabierta. Se sorprenden al ver quiénes están juntos y solos. Ambos escuchan besos y risas.

—¡Es enorme! —Hange grita emocionada—

Diana y Reiner se van casi corriendo de puntillas. Al salir de la escuela estallan en risa.

—Estoy orgullosa de mi primo

—Quien lo iba a imaginar

Siguen riéndose hasta montarse en el carro. Diana lleva a Reiner a su casa ya que es muy tarde y ella tiene que ir a la suya a hacer unas cosas.

—Te recojo temprano para ir a la escuela, descansa... Mañana confrontaremos al fotógrafo para hacerlo hablar

—Va a hablar si o si

Diana le da un beso muy cerca de la boca.

—Ojalá algún día me permitas hacerte sentir lo que vimos en la escuela

—Reiner —Ella se sonroja—

—Disculpa, es que eso me dejó un poco mal —Ríe nervioso— Perdón

Ambos se ríen. Reiner se baja rápido del auto y entra a la casa. Suspira y se sonroja. Diana se va riendo sonrojada.

Ella llega a su casa, entra a su cuarto y se pone triste al ver todo tan solo. Comienza a recoger algunas pertenencias cuando encuentra una foto de ella y Thomas sonriendo muy felices. Ella toma la foto y la acaricia. Sonríe triste y empieza a llorar. Tira la foto sobre la cama y se sienta.

—Ya quiero que todo esto acabe, ojalá pudiera despertar y que sea una pesadilla

Luego va a ducharse. Se mete debajo del agua y se queda pensativa. Diana siente dolor de cabeza y comienza a ver las fotos que Reiner encontró. Recuerda ver las fotos marcadas en círculo, pero dos son de un color diferente. Al caer en cuenta quienes son se sorprende y llama a Reiner. Él contesta.

—Reiner busca las fotos que encontraste

—Voy —Él saca de su mochila el sobre— Ya lo tengo

—¿Dime si las fotos de Eren y su papá tienen un círculo de color diferente?

—Si... ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que el ataque será a ellos?

—Tal vez... Pero lo que me está curioso es que Eren y su padre fueron portadores del Titán Fundador, el mismo que retuve luego de rebelarme contra Ymir. Yo no lo devolví cuando me sacrifiqué, quedándome con él… Es parte del Titán original de Ymir, pero de igual manera puede controlar a todos los Titanes y Eldianos... Ellos, los que están detrás de esto, buscan al Fundador... Lo que significa es que Ymir no ha permitido que ningún descendiente lo posea

—Lo estarán haciendo por su cuenta si ella no lo ha cedido

—Es lo que pienso ahora

—Si están buscando al Fundador, ¿tú lo tienes?

—Yo no lo tengo

—¿Y quién lo tiene?

Diana se sorprende.

—Maldición... Reiner toma tu mochila y prepárate, iré a buscarte

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Te diré luego

—¿Cómo haré para salir a esta hora?

—Escápate por la ventana, yo te llamo cuando llegue —Diana recoge ropa y se va rápido—

Reiner se escapa en silencio por la ventana del cuarto, baja con cuidado hasta el suelo. Corre hasta el carro de Diana y se van. Ella conduce de prisa hasta el aeropuerto.

—¿Dónde iremos de viaje?

—A Mare

—Vamos a faltar mañana a la escuela, no podremos buscar a fotógrafo

—Eso lo pospondremos, ahora tenemos otra prioridad —Diana compra los boletos del próximo viaje por salir. Al montarse al avión ella está ansiosa, Reiner intenta calmarla—

Llegan a Mare al amanecer. Diana alquila un taxi. Este los lleva hasta la ciudad que ella indicó. Diana habla con el taxista.

—Si nos espera y nos lleva de regreso le prometo que le pagaré el doble

—Ah, claro, sin problema tómese su tiempo, aquí los espero... Iré a la esquina a tomarme un café

Diana y Reiner se bajan del taxi y caminan cerca de un pequeño bosque. Se adentran un poco hasta llegar a una montaña.

—¿Que es este lugar?

—Fue la base secreta de Thomas cuando era General

Encuentran la puerta y entran. Todo está muy oscuro así que Diana y Reiner encienden las linternas de su celular. Van caminando por un pasillo largo.

—¿Crees que esté aquí? Da la impresión de que nadie ha entrado en años

—Lo está, este es el único lugar donde nunca lo buscarían

Entran a una oficina no ven nada. Diana comienza a llamarlo.

—¡Thomas!... ¡Thomas!

Ambos ven el techo quemado. Con mucho cuidado entran a una sala. Alumbran con el celular. Diana se paraliza al ver adentro.

—¿Que demonios sucedió aquí? Parece que hubo una explosión —Reiner ve a Diana temblar— ¿Estás bien?

Diana guarda silencio y mira el suelo, ha pisado una mancha enorme. Ella contiene las ganas de llorar, comienza a tener recuerdos de ese lugar. _Vuelve a mirar el suelo y ve el cuerpo destrozado de Thomas, luego mira a la pared y ve su cuerpo calcinado._ Reiner está caminando cerca de donde estuvo el cuerpo de ella.

—Este lugar me da escalofríos... ¿Que hacía Thomas aquí?

Diana no le contesta. De pronto unas cosas caen al suelo y se escucha a lo lejos los gritos de dolor de muchas personas. Reiner se asusta.

—Ahora sí que me ha dado miedo este lugar

—Vamos a seguir buscando

Ambos salen, siguen buscando. Diana está pensativa.

—Me voy a adelantar, te veré aquí —Reiner se va corriendo, aunque un poco asustado, mientras llama a Thomas—

Diana camina lento por el pasillo hasta el final, donde hay una puerta. Ella no puede contener las lágrimas. Se detiene frente a la puerta del calabozo y la mira. Reiner regresa corriendo.

—Hay una zona inundada, dudo que esté allá

Diana abre lentamente la puerta y apaga la luz. Ve unos ojos brillando en la oscuridad.

—Dame un momento

Reiner se queda afuera alumbrando. Ella entra y ve a Thomas sentado en el suelo. Se ha convertido en titán-humano. Él no le hace caso al verla entrar.

—Thomas... Soy yo, Diana

Reiner lo alumbra un poco y Thomas intenta esconderse más en la oscuridad.

—Tranquilo, no te vamos a hacer nada —Diana se sienta de cuclillas frente a él—

Thomas está temblando. Ella ve que tiene un cuchillo en su mano con sangre bastante seca, ella se lo quita y lo tira lejos. Al Reiner volver a alumbrar, Diana ve que le falta la mitad del brazo izquierdo. Se sorprende.

—¿Estuviste todo este tiempo aquí?

Thomas asiente con su cabeza.

—¿Por qué aún te torturas con esto?

Thomas habla incoherencias y luego se entiende lo que dice.

—¿Ves esos rasguños en la puerta?... Lo hizo mi padre mientras lo tuve encerrado aquí y lo torturaba. Él no soportaba el dolor y todos los días gritaba por clemencia... ¿Ves esas cadenas dobladas y esas manchas oscuras en el suelo y la pared?... Eso es sangre, tu sangre Diana —Llora— Aún puedo escuchar en mi cabeza tus gritos de dolor y como yo me reía al verte sufrir. Me gustaba hacerlo, sentía placer al escucharte gritar. Me gustaba ver tu sangre en mis manos, sentía que tenía poder —Sigue llorando— Me gustaba tenerte pisoteada y sometida

Reiner se sorprende y se queda pensativo.

_\Con que eso fue lo que pasó... Thomas en el pasado torturó a Diana hasta más no poder/_ —Reiner se enoja un poco, pero siente lástima—

Diana se siente triste y le acaricia el rostro. Thomas vuelve a su estado normal. Su barba ha crecido y su pelo está un poco largo. Tiene su brazo derecho con cortaduras, ya con sangre seca. La cicatriz en su rostro se la había lastimado a sí mismo. Diana siente lástima al verlo.

—Prefiero hacerme daño a mí mismo que volver a lastimarte... Pero por más que he intentado cambiar aún sigo siendo él mismo de antes, el mismo General con el corazón acorazado —Thomas llora—

—No te lastimes más con esto, por favor, ya no —Ella lo abraza—

—Diana perdóname por todo lo que te hice. No sé qué me pasó. Perdí totalmente la razón, pensaba que te había vuelto a perder. Tuve coraje y llené mi corazón nuevamente de mucho odio y sin poder controlarlo. Cuando al fin pude reaccionar y ver todo lo que hice me di cuenta de que tuve pensamientos de hasta volverte a lastimar aún peor, quería volver a hacerte sufrir lentamente

Diana se sorprende.

—De verdad lo pensé, no sabes cuánto asco sentí y preferí alejarme de todos... ¿Ves que aún sigo siendo el mismo? —Thomas llora—

—No digas eso, ya no eres el mismo, tu cambiaste... Tienes una familia que te ama, tus hijos te aman demasiado, si fueras el mismo de antes nadie sería feliz en nuestro hogar, pero todos lo somos

Thomas lo niega. Se agarra el cabello.

—¿Diana y si esta cosa tomó control de mí? ¿Y si vuelvo a lo mismo y nadie me pueda detener?

—No va a suceder

Reiner siente lástima y entra, se arrodilla frente a él. A Thomas le tiembla la mano.

—Vamos amigo, no te quedes ahí tirado. Es hora de que regreses. Te necesitamos —Reiner lo ayuda a levantarse, pero ve una foto en el suelo y la recoge—

Ambos lo levantan del suelo.

—Regresemos a casa —Ella le sonríe—

Los tres salen de la base. Diana saca una manta de la mochila de Reiner y la coloca sobre Thomas para que pudiera regenerar su brazo sin llamar la atención.

—Esperen aquí, iré a buscar el taxista —Diana se va corriendo—

Mientras tanto Reiner habla con Thomas.

—Ten, esto te pertenece —Le devuelve la foto—

Thomas la agarra.

—En tu mirada se refleja todo el amor que le tuviste a ella en aquel tiempo. Mucho más del que tal vez pude sentir por ella

Thomas se queda confundido.

—Diana me permitió ver un poco de mi pasado. Hay cosas que no me quiso mostrar y lo que pasó entre ustedes un tiempo después de esta foto fue una de ellas, hasta hoy que pude imaginarlo por tus palabras... Ella te ama demasiado, lo pude sentir a través de sus memorias, mucho más de lo que sintió por mí. Entre ustedes no hubo nada que lo influenciara, fue un amor puro. Conmigo siempre estuvo influenciado por el vínculo que hizo al salvarme la vida cuando niño. Ella me explicó que el Ackerbond no es un vínculo romántico, pero si influenció mucho en sus sentimientos hacia mí. Aún ese vínculo está presente, pero te juro que ella y yo no hemos tenido nada para que pienses que la vas a perder nuevamente... Admito que ella me gusta mucho, pero los respeto a ustedes, y nunca sería capaz de romper su relación tan bonita que han cultivado por años... Yo quiero que terminen está misión y vuelvan a ser la familia feliz que eran

—Gracias por cuidar de ella en este tiempo que no estuve —Thomas se seca las lágrimas—

Ambos se estrechan las manos. Diana regresa.

—Vamos, hay que irnos rápido

—Diana, mi motora la dejé oculta en los arbustos

—Oh Thomas... ¿Que se ha dicho de no sacar los juguetes de la casa? —Ella le agarra una mejilla—

—Perdón —Thomas sonríe—

—Ahora tendremos que irnos en el ferry para que te la puedas llevar de regreso a casa hoy mismo

—Yo la puedo manejar

—Me parece bien... Vamos

Reiner busca la motora y se va en ella. Diana y Thomas se van en el taxi. Por el camino ella mira a Reiner conducir, lo vela para que nada le fuera a pasar. Mientras tanto Thomas está viendo en su mente la misma visión extraña que estuvo viendo por un tiempo. _Sólo ve muchos titanes sobre Diana, intentando comérsela mientras destruyen su Titán._ Thomas reacciona, se asusta y la mira. Ella no se da cuenta al estar mirando hacia afuera.

Llegan al terminal del ferry. Diana le paga el doble al taxista y este se va feliz. Ella le da dinero a Reiner para pagar los boletos, ella se va a comprar unas cosas. A la hora el ferry sale. Como el viaje es largo se van al camarote a descansar. Diana le da lo que compró a Thomas para que se bañe y se cambie de ropa. Él se mete a la ducha. Ella se sienta a descansar, Reiner se sienta a su lado.

Luego de casi media hora Thomas sale de la ducha, ya afeitado y bañado, cambiado de ropa y sin heridas.

—Ahora sí volviste a ser el mismo —Reiner se sorprende—

—Gracias a los dos por buscarme

Thomas se sienta en la cama, aún con la mirada triste. Diana va hasta él.

—Descansa, aún quedan unas horas para llegar —Le da un beso en la frente. Lo acuesta y lo arropa. Cuando Diana se gira él le toma de la mano—

—No me dejes solo por favor

—No lo haré, estaré aquí —Diana se sienta al lado de él hasta que se duerme. Luego se va con Reiner a hablar—

—Me alegro de que lo hayamos encontrado

—Gracias por acompañarme —Ella le da un beso cerca de la boca, haciendo que Reiner se sonroje—

—De nada... Ahora hay que cuidar mucho de él

—Es nuestra prioridad

Reiner le ofrece de lo que está comiendo. Ambos se quedan hablando y descansando.

Llegan a Paradis muy tarde en la noche. Diana se molesta al recordar que ha dejado su carro en el aeropuerto así que alquila un taxi para que la lleven. Ella se va junto a Reiner y Thomas guía su motora. Luego de buscar su carro los tres se regresan a la casa a seguir investigando lo encontrado. Thomas al entrar de nuevo a su casa se siente aliviado y suspira.

Dos horas después de seguir investigando, Diana y Reiner se quedan dormidos en el sofá. Ella al rato se despierta y ve a Thomas a su lado.

—¿Me quedé dormida?

—Sí... Extrañaba escuchar tus ronquidos

—Shh nadie debe saber eso

Ambos se ríen en voz baja. Diana se levanta y se para al lado de Reiner.

—¿Lo llevamos a la casa o está muy dormido? —Le pregunta Thomas—

—Por la posición que tiene está muy dormido

—¿Como lo sabes?

—Tanto tiempo durmiendo a su lado que reconozco cada posición que hace al dormir... Además, está roncando y babeando, créeme que está profundamente dormido —Diana busca en el laundry dos sábanas. Con una arropa a Reiner, le acaricia el cabello y ella sonríe triste—

La otra sábana la agarra Thomas.

—Voy a llamar a su mamá —Diana busca su teléfono y llama a la madre de Reiner— Hola Karina

—Ya es muy tarde, ¿mi hijo está bien? No lo veo desde ayer, él me llamó esta mañana diciendo que estaba haciendo un trabajo investigativo y se fue muy temprano

—Si, eso estuvimos haciendo hasta hace poco y nos quedamos dormidos... ¿Hay algún problema que pase la noche con nosotros? No quisiera despertarlo

—No, para nada... Ya mañana que regrese... Gracias por llamar... Y por favor cuídalo mucho

—Señora lo cuidaré hasta con mi vida si es necesario... Adiós

Diana se acuesta al lado de Thomas y se arropan. Ella se acerca a su pecho.

—Extrañaba tu calor

—Yo también extrañaba el tuyo —Thomas le da un beso en la frente y le acaricia el rostro—

Ambos se abrazan y duermen toda la noche acurrucados.

Durante toda la noche Reiner tiene unos sueños extraños, ve las memorias de su pasado que Diana le permitió ver. En la mañana se despierta primero y se acerca a ambos, susurra.

—Diana —Le toca el brazo—

Ella se despierta y se asusta.

—¡Que susto!... Había olvidado que estabas aquí

Thomas se despierta.

—¿Que sucede Reiner? —Pregunta Thomas—

—Tuve un sueño extraño o una revelación divina... Al chico fotógrafo, Steve, recuerdo haberlo visto en las memorias que me mostraste aquel día, pero no recuerdo en qué lugar fue

—¿Puedes describirme lo que recuerdas?

—Había un árbol enorme, era un lugar hermoso, como un templo

—Los caminos de Ymir Fritz —Diana se levanta rápido— Déjame ver lo que recuerdas —Ella toca a Reiner y ambos ven esa memoria— Ese chico es de la familia Fritz

—El día en que me atacaron no fue para robarme, recuerdo ver a alguien con una cámara señalarme. Él se fue, pero en ese momento no vi su rostro ni nada que lo identificara y con todo lo que pasó después, hasta lo olvidé

—¿Pero por qué atacarte?

—Mas bien fue para provocarte... Ellos saben que eres una Ackerman y de tu vínculo conmigo. Esa noche...

—Me transformé en titán

—Lo que ellos querían... Así estaban seguros de lo que eras

—Por eso usaron aquel rifle, querían matarme y quitarme del medio para dejar desprotegido a…

Reiner y Diana miran a Thomas.

—¿Los días en que estuvimos separados tuviste algún acercamiento extraño?

—Antes de hacer todo lo que hice una mujer de la nada se acercó a mí... Yo estaba bebiendo en un bar

—¿Ella tuvo algún contacto físico contigo?

—Tuvimos relaciones

—¿Pero antes de eso?

—Mientras estaba sentado ella me tocó la espalda, y ahora que lo recuerdo mencionó tu nombre, en ese momento estaba tan borracho que no le presté atención

Diana toca a Thomas y ve sus memorias de ese día.

—Yo a ella si la recuerdo... Estuvo presente en las veces que Ymir Fritz ordenó castigarme... Ella es descendiente. Al tocarte pudo ver tus memorias por eso te mencionó mi nombre

—Ese día, antes que ella llegara yo quería hablar contigo, ya luego mi pensamiento de extraña manera cambió por completo e hice lo que hice sin poder razonar

—Al ser de sangre real te manipuló las memorias haciéndote ser lo que eras antes

—O sea ¿que todo lo que hice fue sin yo quererlo?... Se aprovechó de mi debilidad mental

—Nos hicieron separar a propósito... El que te fueras a Mare no estaba en sus planes por eso no fueron detrás de ti o no pudieron rastrearte —Diana se queda pensativa hasta que recuerda algo— ¿Y el brazalete que te dieron?

—¿El de Erika? Lo arrojé al mar antes de irme

—Esa chica también es sospechosa. No me sorprendería que fuera una Fritz... Tal vez con el brazalete lo usaron como punto de contacto para manipularte y rastrearte a la vez

—Ahora todo tiene sentido —Thomas cae arrodillado frente a Diana— Jamás hubiera sido capaz de hacer todo eso por mí cuenta

Ella lo abraza.

—Perdónenme los dos por ser un idiota... Reiner de verdad me merecí recibir a golpes todo aquel coraje que tenías aquel día

—No fue tu culpa, no tenías control de ti mismo

Thomas se levanta y le da la mano a Reiner.

—¿Sin resentimientos?

—Sin resentimientos

Se estrechan de manos.

—Entonces ya tenemos esto casi resuelto, pasado mañana cuando vayamos a la escuela buscaremos a Steve y a Erika... ¿Erika? Ahora que recuerdo haberla visto antes —Thomas se sorprende—

—¿De dónde? —Pregunta Diana—

—Luego de tu sacrificio en los Caminos, ella se apareció de la nada por donde vivía. Yo la ayudé a llevar una canasta con frutas. Ella me había dicho que no llevaba mucho tiempo en ese lugar y por eso se había perdido... Al ella irse, recuerdo que la gente del pueblo al verme con ella me comenzó a humillar pensando que le haría algo... Ya luego no la volví a ver en ese lugar. Nunca la asocié como una mala persona hasta ahora

—Era una espía. Ya sabía quién eras... Por ahora tratemos de mantener esto como si no supiéramos nada

—Es lo mejor, para no levantar sospechas

Diana y Thomas llevan a Reiner de vuelta a su casa.

—Tengo que entrar a buscar mis pertenencias... Sería bueno que hables con la mamá de Reiner y no preocuparla al verme ir

—¿Voy en modo joven o modo adulto?

Diana ríe.

—Adulto, para que sea más creíble

Los tres entran, le presentan a Thomas como el padrastro de Diana. Karina y Thomas se van a la sala a hablar mientras Diana y Reiner suben al cuarto. Ella comienza a recoger su ropa.

—Voy a extrañarte mucho, ya no tendré una compañera para pasar las noches jugando videojuegos

—Yo también te voy a extrañar

—Creo que te extrañaré el doble... Sé que esta misión está por acabar y pronto te irás a seguir viviendo tu vida normal con toda tu familia... Ya no tendré espacio en tu vida

—No digas eso —Diana se gira y se acerca a él— Tu eres muy importante para mí y prometo que jamás me apartaré de tu lado —Ella le acaricia el rostro, luego busca en la mesa la sortija que le regalaron y se la coloca— Siempre llevaré esto como señal de que jamás te sacaré de mi vida

Ambos se abrazan. Reiner la mira a los ojos mientras le acaricia el rostro.

—Antes de irte, quisiera al menos sentir tus labios por última vez —Reiner pasa su dedo pulgar por los labios de Diana—

Ella sonríe. Él se acerca y roza sus labios, besa su comisura. Nota que la respiración de ella aumenta. Cuando Reiner va a besar su boca, se desvía y le da un beso en la frente. Luego le agarra la mano y la pone sobre su corazón.

—Cada uno de mis latidos te pertenecen... Sólo espero que en esta vida o en la otra pueda volver a sentirte... Te amo más de lo que te imaginas —Él seca las lágrimas que han bajado por las mejillas a Diana. La abraza fuertemente—

Reiner baja la maleta. Diana se despide de Karina y le da las gracias. Thomas le da un beso en la mano a la mamá y ella se sonroja. Reiner mira fijamente a Thomas, él se sonríe y se va rápido. Diana contiene la risa.

Ambos se van de regreso a su casa. Mientras Diana va a guardar la sortija dentro de un cofre, le viene un pensamiento a la mente.

—Si tu estuviste manipulado todo este tiempo sin darnos cuenta, entonces a Reiner le pudo haber pasado lo mismo durante aquel tiempo

—¿Dices el tiempo en que te traicionó?

—Si, él tuvo actitudes muy similares a las tuyas... Él cambió demasiado y estoy segura que todo lo que hizo y dijo fue por manipulación hacia él... Historia y Zeke eran Fritz tal vez fue a través de ellos. Reiner estuvo con Historia

—¿Crees que ellos lo hayan hecho a propósito?

—No, pero la pudieron haber usado como punto de contacto como lo hicieron con el brazalete... Maldición, creo que eso fue la verdad que trató de decirme Ymir, pero no pudo... Todo aquello fue a propósito para destruirme por dentro. Fue por venganza

—¿Ymir lo permitió?

—No, fueron sus descendientes. Estoy segura de que son los mismos que están detrás del Fundador... Entonces si tan solo hubiera sabido esto antes no tenía por qué hacerlos renacer... —Llora un poco— ...y yo hubiera estado a su...

—Lado

Diana mira a Thomas.

—Se hubieran casado y vivido felices por la eternidad junto a sus hijos, Mikael y Areli —Thomas se entristece y se sienta en la cama—

Diana se siente mal.

—Thomas perdón. Soné muy egoísta... Si yo no hubiera hecho eso, nunca hubiera permitido vivir tantos momentos hermosos a tu lado. Nuestros hijos nunca hubieran nacido y jamás hubieras podido sentir lo que es ser un padre

Thomas se levanta.

—Si durante este tiempo separados tuviste algo con Reiner, créeme que no me voy a enojar... Con mis acciones lo único que hice fue empujarte a sus brazos, como sucedió en el pasado, pero en aquel entonces fue al revés

—Reiner y yo sólo nos besamos, nada más

—Sé que a pesar de todo aun tienes sentimientos por él. Reiner tiene un lugar en tu corazón que jamás lo voy a llenar. Todos estos años juntos, a pesar de tener todo a tu alrededor me he dado cuenta del vacío que tienes y lo he podido ver en tu mirada... Y ese vacío sólo lo llena él —Thomas la abraza y ella llora sobre su hombro—

—Dentro de todo el dolor que sentí en aquel momento cuando saqué a Reiner de mi vida, el elegirte para que estuvieras a mi lado fue mi mejor decisión... Descubrí que tú eres todo para mí, eres mi vida y mi razón de ser... Te amo Thomas y nunca me cansaré de decírtelo... Te amo y te necesito siempre a mi lado, tú también llenas mi vacío

Ambos lloran.

—Me siento feliz de poderte llamar mi amada esposa. Tú tienes todo lo que necesito y todo lo que quiero

Ambos dejan de llorar y se secan las lágrimas.

—Deberías llamar a los niños, están deseosos por verte

Llaman por videollamada a sus hijos, ellos gritan de emoción al ver a su padre. Thomas también está emocionado.

Durante la noche, mientras ambos duermen juntos, Thomas tiene una pesadilla.

_Escucha a Diana gritar su nombre con desespero, él intenta moverse, pero no puede, sólo ve oscuridad y siente como un líquido viscoso recubre su rostro y parte del cuerpo. En su desespero por escapar, ya que algo lo agarra fuertemente, él con mucho miedo intenta empujar hacia arriba y luego siente un dolor inmenso en todo su cuerpo, que a los segundos se va. Escucha a los lejos el grito de impotencia de Diana mientras él se siente desvanecer._

Thomas despierta asustado, está sudoroso y frío. Mira hacia el lado y ve a Diana durmiendo tranquilamente. Él se levanta y va a la cocina por un vaso de agua, se queda pensativo. Durante el día no deja de sentirse triste, aunque lo disimula. Él tiene un mal presentimiento, el mismo que tiene desde hace buen tiempo. Todo el día disfruta cada momento al lado de Diana, en varias ocasiones sólo se sienta a contemplarla mientras ella hace sus quehaceres. En la tarde llaman de nuevo a sus hijos por vídeo llamada.

—Estamos deseando ya estar en casa y jugar con ustedes —Zoé sonríe triste—

—Nosotros igual, no saben lo mucho que los extrañamos cada día

—Cuando regresen haremos una fiesta enorme con la familia y amigos, ¿qué les parece? —Pregunta Diana—

—Siii —Ángelo y Zoé gritan emocionados—

Ya están por acabar la video llamada. Mikael y Areli notan la mirada triste de Thomas.

—Nunca olviden lo mucho que los amo, a los cuatro... Nos veremos pronto

Thomas y Diana les envían un beso.

Al finalizar la llamada Mikael y Areli se quedan preocupados. Se miran entre sí.

Diana se va a preparar la cena y escucha en su cabeza el segundero de un reloj, ella se pone nerviosa y llora un poco. Thomas se queda sentado llorando al pensar en sus hijos. Al cenar él la mira y le sonríe. Durante la noche ambos se van al lugar donde tienen las casetas de acampar. Se sientan a mirar las estrellas. Thomas no deja de darle besos en la mejilla a Diana. La abraza fuerte y se recuesta a su lado. Ambos suspiran.

—Te he notado triste durante el día

—Estoy bien, sólo que extraño demasiado a los chicos

—Mañana si logramos hacer lo que planeamos, tal vez terminemos todo más pronto de lo que pensamos

—Eso espero... Ya quiero que todo acabe —Thomas se queda pensativo—

De pronto Diana tirita de frío.

—La temperatura cambió de momento, tengo mucho frío

Él la abraza y la calienta con su cuerpo. Luego se regresan a la casa. Mientras Diana se cambia la ropa, Thomas prepara algo. Él la invita a la sala, ella al bajar se sorprende al ver la luz tenue y algunas velas encendidas.

—¿Y esto?

—Hoy es nuestro noveno aniversario

—Cariño, lo había olvidado

—No te preocupes, a mí también se me había olvidado con tantas cosas en la mente... Hoy quiero hacer algo diferente. Algo que hace mucho no hacemos y a la vez reponer el tiempo perdido

Diana se acerca a él. Thomas enciende la música desde el control remoto. Ella al escuchar la canción se emociona y le sonríe.

—La de nuestra boda

Thomas extiende su mano, Diana se acerca y él besa su mano. Comienzan a bailar lentamente con el ritmo de la canción. Thomas le da una vuelta y la vuelve a pegar a él. Diana pone su cabeza en el pecho y escucha su corazón latir fuerte y rápido. Siguen bailando lento. Se agarran de las manos y cuando vuelve a darle otra vuelta, Thomas hace cambiar el panorama en su mente y ahora se encuentran en el cultivo de flores en Mare. _Él tiene la apariencia de cuando era General y Diana de cuando era soldado, ambos con sus uniformes militares. Ella se emociona. Ambos se sonríen. Thomas no deja de mirarla con amor. Al bailar se mueven de un lado a otro, al ritmo lento de la música. Él comienza a llorar y la besa con mucho deseo. Diana también llora al sentir todos sus sentimientos por ella. La sigue besando apasionadamente, luego la abraza tan fuerte que pueden sentir como sus cuerpos se unen cada vez más._ Al terminar la canción se vuelven a ver en la sala de la casa. Ambos no pueden contener las lágrimas. Thomas agarra a Diana en brazos y la lleva hasta el cuarto. La acuesta en la cama y consuman su amor. Entre roces, besos, caricias, lágrimas y sonrisas sus cuerpos se unen. Él sólo quiere que Diana sienta lo mucho que él la ama. Ella le demuestra que lo necesita y que lo ama demasiado. Nunca se han sentido tan compenetrados como en esa noche, fue un sello del gran amor que se sienten el uno por el otro y el comienzo de una vida nueva.

Diana se queda dormida. Él se aparta de su lado e intenta no despertarla. Agarra su celular y baja las escaleras. Entra al sótano y se queda mirando los recuerdos familiares, suspira y llora un poco. Abre la cámara del celular y comienza a grabarse.

Al día siguiente están en la escuela. Entran a la clase de biología que va a ser en el laboratorio. Los compañeros del salón al ver a Thomas de vuelta se emocionan y lo abrazan.

—Si que nos hiciste falta, grandulón —Jean le da un leve puño en el brazo. Le duele la mano, pero lo disimula—

—Yo también los extrañé

—Tienes mucho trabajo que reponer —Eren le muestra la libreta—

—Intentaré estar al día

Diana y Reiner se van a sentar en una mesa, pero al recordar algo se detienen. Ponen cara de asco.

—No creo que debamos...

—Definitivamente no

Se sientan en otra mesa. Thomas se sienta a su lado. La profesora Zoë entra y al verlo se emociona y corre hasta él.

—Dale las gracias a tu papá por todo el equipo nuevo que nos consiguió... Es un hombre maravilloso, nunca pensé que en realidad lo haría... Las otras noches estuve montando todo el equipo nuevo. Me siento tan feliz

Él le sonríe. Hange se va a sacar los microscopios nuevos. Diana se le queda mirando a Thomas.

—Tenía que cumplir mi palabra

Diana se siente feliz y le acaricia el cabello. Thomas se levanta a ayudar a la profesora.

—¿Crees que deberíamos contarle lo que vimos y escuchamos? —Le pregunta Reiner—

—Mejor no

Durante la clase Thomas observa con cariño a sus compañeros mientras se molestan entre sí y los ver reír con sus tonterías. Diana le ha hecho una broma a Reiner, todos se ríen. Thomas se siente feliz, pero a la vez una pesadez invade su corazón. Aún sigue con el mal presentimiento de que algo terrible está por ocurrir. En ocasiones se siente nervioso. Diana al verlo lo calma, abrazándolo y dándole un beso.

Ya es la hora de almuerzo; Thomas, Diana y Reiner se reúnen frente a los casilleros.

—Hoy no he visto a Erika ni a Steve en ninguna clase

—Que casualidad que hoy no viene ninguno de los dos —Diana se enoja—

Thomas se les acerca.

—Deberíamos hablar con Armin a ver si puede sacar copia del expediente de ambos y saber dónde viven

—Me parece genial y así darles una visita sorpresa

—Yo iré a hablar con él —Reiner busca con la mirada a Armin—

De pronto los interrumpen al chocar Connie con ellos. Viene huyendo de Sasha ya que sin querer hizo que se le cayera el almuerzo.

—Hoy voy a morir, ayuda —Se esconde detrás de Thomas—

Sasha viene corriendo sin control. Thomas al verla tan enojada se asusta.

—No, no amiguito a mí en esto no me metas —Thomas se aparta y deja a Connie al descubierto—

Sasha da un salto y cae sobre él. Eren, Mikasa y Armin intentan separarla. Ella parece una bestia sin control. Reiner decide no acercarse. Historia, Ymir, Bertholdt, Annie y Marco no paran de reír al ver la escena en el pasillo.

—¡Ahora no tengo como comprar otro almuerzo! ¡Aaaahhhh! ¡Sabes que me pongo de muy mal humor si no como algo!

Connie grita con terror. Jean se acerca para darle unos snacks a ella, pero lo empuja y él termina cayendo al suelo. Diana no para de reír y la llama.

—Hey Sasha

Ella se gira y la mira fijamente. Diana se asusta y mira a Thomas. Él saca algo de su bolsillo.

—Toma dinero para que compres otro almuerzo y lo compres doble

Sasha se emociona, da un salto, agarra el dinero y se va corriendo. Mientras corre grita: gracias. Todos se alivian. Reiner aprovecha la oportunidad y le habla a Armin, este dice que los puede ayudar con la información y se va rápido. Reiner se acerca a Diana y Thomas.

—Esa chica con hambre tiene la fuerza de mil titanes —Diana ríe—

—Por eso no quise ni acercarme. Si lo hacía iba a terminar en el suelo y no sería gracioso que los demás me vean así de sometido

—Reiner, cualquier chica puede contigo —Thomas controla las ganas de reír—

—¿Me estás diciendo débil? —Reiner toma posición para pelear— La única chica que me ha hecho someter es Diana y porque no es normal

—¿Me estás diciendo anormal?

—No, no, no Diana —Reiner lo dice nervioso—

Ella se para en frente de él y lo mira serio, pero no resiste y comienza a reírse al verle la cara de miedo. Diana entierra su dedo índice en su costado y le hace cosquillas. Reiner se ríe.

—Diana no hagas eso

—Tras de débil es cosquilloso —Thomas rodea el cuello de Reiner con sus brazos, sin dejarlo moverse, y con sus nudillos le hace una fricción fuerte en la cabeza—

A la vez que Diana sigue haciéndole cosquillas. Reiner no para de reír y siente un poco de vergüenza al ver que los demás estudiantes los miran. Ambos lo dejan quieto. Diana se seca las lágrimas de tanto reírse.

—Vamos, tenemos que almorzar

—Si es que Sasha dejó algo

Dejan sus pertenencias en sus casilleros. Thomas vuelve a sentir esa pesadez en su corazón. Al dejar su mochila también deja su celular dentro de ella. Luego se acerca a Diana que ya viene caminando con Reiner y decide hacer algo que nunca han hecho frente a todos. Thomas le agarra su rostro.

—Te amo Diana —La besa delante de todos los estudiantes—

Ellos empiezan a pitar y a gritar de emoción. Reiner sonríe y se alegra por ambos, aunque en el fondo se siente un poco triste. Thomas y Diana se van echados de brazos, ella no para de sonrojarse al ver la cara de emoción de los demás estudiantes. Thomas agarra a Reiner y también lo abraza mientras caminan, le da un beso en la cabeza.

—Wacala, lávate el cabello —Thomas pone cara de asco—

Los tres se ríen. Llegan al comedor. Se sientan con sus compañeros a almorzar. Armin les deja unos papeles.

—¿Tan rápido lo conseguiste? —Reiner pregunta sorprendido—

—No había nadie en la oficina

Los tres ven los papeles. Notan que Erika y Steve viven en la misma dirección. Se sorprenden al ver sus apellidos iguales.

—¿Ellos son hermanos? —Diana pregunta sorprendida—

—El tiempo que los llevo conociendo nunca los asocié como familia —Reiner se queda sorprendido y pensativo—

—Se fijan que al lado de sus nombres tienen una F como inicial, pero en ningún documento dice el nombre de esa inicial —Thomas les señala—

—¿Crees que hayan dejado eso a propósito y esa inicial no sea un nombre, sino que es su apellido Fritz?... Igual cuando fui al museo encontré unas cajas que decían Damon F, busqué por internet y no encontré nada

—Ya tenemos tres nombres y sospechosos... Definitivamente hay que hacerles una visita sorpresa

—Aprovechemos ahora y vayamos

—Reiner, ¿vas a cortar clase?

—No es la primera vez que lo hago

Los tres se levantan rápido y se van. Reiner se adelanta un poco. De momento Diana tiene una visión rápida, _ve a decenas de titanes sobre ella._ Ella se paraliza. En ese instante Diana y Thomas escuchan como cargan un arma. Sin tiempo a reaccionar un disparo retumba en el pasillo de la escuela. Todos se asustan. Diana cae arrodillada mientras de su pecho comienza a salir bastante sangre. Thomas se sorprende y se paraliza. Todos gritan de terror. Diana vuelve a escuchar que cargan otra arma más grande y disparan. Rápidamente ella chasquea los dedos y ralentiza el tiempo. Thomas ve dos hombres con armas, tienen vestimenta de estudiantes. Uno está detrás de Diana y el otro en la salida de la escuela. Thomas la levanta del suelo.

—¡Amor!

—Estoy bien, he recibido disparos peores

La ayuda a generar rápido su herida. Ella ve que uno lleva un arma larga.

—Esos no son estudiantes, son soldados infiltrados —Diana agarra al que está detrás de ella y toma su arma, lo lleva arrastrando por el suelo—

Thomas camina hasta el otro. Agarra la bala que quedó en el aire y la tira al suelo. Toma su arma y la parte en dos. También lo arrastra por el suelo. Los llevan hasta afuera de la escuela. Diana chasquea los dedos y el tiempo vuelve a la normalidad. Todos aún siguen gritando y ahora están desorientados al no ver nada en el pasillo. Reiner sale corriendo hacia afuera. Ve los hombres vomitando en el suelo ya que sus cuerpos no toleraron la velocidad.

—¡¿Para quién trabajan ustedes?! —Diana pregunta con coraje—

En ese momento los interrumpen. Diana y Thomas son rodeados por soldados y les apuntan con armas. Ellos dos se paralizan. Todos los estudiantes se asombran. Los soldados sacan unos rifles anti-titán. Diana le murmura a Thomas.

—Esos rifles me están familiares, creo que fue con el mismo que me dispararon aquella noche

—Eso es mío —Thomas dice sorprendido—

Ambos se ponen en posición de defensa al ver un hombre acercarse a ellos.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren quienes terminaron juntos después de todo

—¿Quién eres? —Pregunta Diana—

—Me llamo Damon Fritz

—¿Qué quieres? —Pregunta enojada—

—Ya deberías saberlo

—Yo no tengo nada que darte

—¿Segura?... Los registros que tenemos de ustedes dos nos dicen lo contrario... Han vivido demasiados años como para ser dos simples humanos... ¿Supongo que a sus compañeros no les han dicho la verdad sobre su edad y que son realmente?

Eren le susurra a Mikasa.

—¿No son humanos?

—Lo sabía, son vampiros

Damon sigue hablando.

—Qué casualidad que sus nombres y rostros son los mismos del Escuadrón Élite en el año ochocientos cincuenta y uno en Mare... General Thomas Benton y Diana Smith

—Cierra la boca maldito —Diana lo dice nerviosa—

Armin le susurra a sus compañeros.

—Imposible que conozcan a Mare y Paradis en ese año

—Tal vez son titanes —Jean también susurra—

—Ni lo digas, es imposible —Susurra Eren—

—Eso era lo que Reiner investigaba de ellos —Susurra Bertholdt—

—¿Tu lo sabías? —Pregunta Annie—

—Al principio, pero ya luego no me mencionó nada más

Junto a Damon se acercan Steve y Erika. Ambos cambian su apariencia a una adulta. Thomas se sorprende al ver quien es Erika.

—Es la mujer del bar

—Por eso siempre se acercaba a ti, maldita zorra

Damon se ríe al ver sus caras de enojo y asombro.

—Yo junto a mis hijos estuvimos años detrás de ustedes, buscándolos para recuperar lo que nos pertenece, el Titán Fundador

—Si tanto lo quieren pídanselo a Ymir

—Ojalá fuera tan fácil... —Murmura— Esa maldita esclava —Damon mira a Thomas—

—Ni pierdas el tiempo porque no te daré nada... Esto es mío y me pertenece —Thomas lo dice molesto—

—Ese Titán Fundador que tienes es parte y esencia del Titán original de Ymir Fritz y por ende también lo podemos controlar... Sólo danos el Titán

—No —Diana se interpone—

—Bueno, ya que se hacen los difíciles, tendré que comenzar a darte donde más te duele —Él da la orden a varios soldados—

Muchos soldados se acercan con equipos tridimensionales modernos. Diana y Thomas se sorprenden. Los soldados los rodean en el techo de la escuela.

—Supongo que conocerás a varios de los que mencionaré... —Habla en voz alta— Estos estudiantes que mencione fueron titanes cambiantes en el pasado... Annie Leonhart, Bertholdt Hoover, Marcel y Porco Galliard, Pieck Finger, Armin Arlert, Eren Jaeger y Reiner Braun

Todos ellos se sorprenden al escuchar sus nombres. Excepto Reiner.

—¿Fuimos titanes en el pasado? —Eren pregunta sorprendido— Por eso la conexión que sentía con el Titán de Ataque

—Imposible —Marco está incrédulo—

—No era casualidad las coincidencias que Reiner nos dijo —Armin no sale de su asombro— Era cierto lo que dije de una falsa realidad

Diana está enojada.

—¡Cállate!

—Sabes que es la verdad, una verdad que has mantenido oculta... ¿Que sucedió? ¿Nada te resultó como esperabas y tuviste que traspasar sus memorias a otro tiempo?

Diana mira a Reiner. Todos aún siguen incrédulos.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer —Diana mira con coraje a Damon—

—Bien... Veo que siguen tercos en no devolverlo —Damon da la orden para que ataquen a Thomas y a Diana—

Los soldados vienen corriendo y los atacan con espadas. Ambos las esquivan, pelean con los soldados, pero Diana pierde una mano y a Thomas lo hieren en el abdomen. Ambos caen al suelo y se quejan de dolor, están sangrando mucho. Diana se cubre la herida con la otra mano.

—¿Supongo que no se transformarán tan cerca de gente inocente?... Si no me dan ahora mismo el Fundador de Thomas, los que mencioné serán los primeros en morir

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —Diana grita con coraje—

Damon da la orden a los soldados. Ellos se transforman en titanes acorazados-humanos.

—Mi invento si funcionó —Thomas se sorprende—

Damon también da la orden de buscar y matar a los que él mencionó.

Diana se desespera. Golpea el suelo, con el polvo que se levanta hace unos movimientos con su mano y sopla. El polvo de la tierra se convierte en un titán de bajo tamaño. Diana le da la orden de atacar a los soldados. Comienzan a pelear. Thomas también se transforma, pero en titán-humano y ataca. Algunos soldados comienzan a perseguir los estudiantes, Diana corre tras ellos y los mata. Todos los estudiantes están asustados.

—¡Reiner llévatelos lejos, tienen que huir ahora! —Le grita Diana—

Reiner está desesperado.

—¡Vete! —Ella lo empuja—

Todos se van corriendo, pero más adelante se detienen.

El titán que Diana creó aún sigue peleando. Varios rayos caen cerca de la escuela. Todos caen al suelo por el estruendo y temblor. Diana mira afuera y ve titanes acercarse velozmente a la escuela. Thomas se acerca a la entrada y junto a Diana se transforman en titanes. Se paran en la puerta, cristalizan las paredes y gran parte del edificio para que los titanes no pudieran entrar. Todos no pueden salir de su asombro. Ambos se desconectan del titán. Su aspecto cambia, vuelven a ser adultos. Algunos estudiantes los observan por los espacios de los cristales que ellos dejaron, al verlos cambiar de apariencia se asombran y otros se asustan. Diana junto a Thomas corren hacía los titanes para pelear contra ellos. Ambos se transforman en titanes de 15 metros, Thomas de Fundador y Diana con un titán de aspecto diferente y tétrico parecido a su Acorazado. Comienzan a pelear.

—Si eran titanes cambiantes —Eren lo dice sorprendido—

—Diana y Thomas nos mintieron —Sasha llora—

Algunos titanes comienzan a irse a la ciudad.

_\Thomas, algunos se van... Tenemos que atraerlos pero lejos de todo/_

_\El campo de fútbol tiene bastante espacio/_ —Thomas en su Titán ruge fuerte haciendo que todos los Titanes se acercan a él—

Soldados activan un humo cerca de la escuela. Los que están afuera al inhalarlo y escuchar el grito de Damon se convierten en titanes. Van corriendo de prisa hacia Diana y Thomas. Todos los titanes les atacan, pero ellos los van matando poco a poco. Un titán agarra a Diana por la nuca y la saca parcialmente de su Titán. Thomas al ver que la va a atacar otra vez se cruza entre ambos y lo mata aplastando su cabeza. Diana intenta salirse de su Titán para transformarse nuevamente, pero muchos se le acercan y la atacan tratando de devorarla. Thomas ruge y los llama para que fueran hacia él y los mata uno a uno. Ella intenta otra vez salir del titán, pero soldados se le acercan y decide quedarse dentro.

Damon se desespera al ver que su plan no funciona. Agarra un suero y le pide a un soldado que lo lleve cerca de ellos usando el equipo tridimensional. Al estar cerca, Damon se inyecta el suero y se transforma en un titán sobre Diana. Thomas se cruza en medio para cubrirla y el Titán de Damon lo muerde por la nuca, agarrando su cuerpo con la boca. Diana sale parcialmente del Titán e intenta chasquear sus dedos, pero un soldado se acerca por detrás y le pone un collar que neutraliza su poder. Ella se desconecta totalmente del Titán, quedando sin protección. Reiner ha salido de la escuela y ve que otros soldados se acercan a ella, él comienza a correr hacia Diana.

El Titán agarra fuerte a Thomas, impidiéndole casi moverse ya que tiene ambos brazos atorados. Él siente como mucha saliva cae en su rostro y cuerpo.

—¡Thomas!... ¡Thomas! —Diana se desespera—

Thomas logra sacar su brazo izquierdo e intenta detenerlo, empujando su boca, mientras grita asustado. Todo pasa tan rápido que Diana no puede reaccionar ni hacer nada y sólo grita con desespero. Al Thomas verse dentro de la boca del titán se asusta al no poder defenderse ya que le ha roto su espalda con la fuerza que hace.

—¡Diana! ¡Dianaaa! —Thomas grita desesperado—

_Su vida comienza a pasar rápido. Recuerda todos los momentos felices que vivió, donde Diana siempre estuvo a su lado. Lo último que ve es así mismo abrazando a Mikael, Areli, Zoé y Ángelo mientras mira con felicidad a Diana._

Thomas llora y tiene una leve sonrisa. El Titán lo muerde fuerte y arranca parte de su cabeza, torso y brazo izquierdo. Diana ve como él titán lo suelta, cayendo la mitad de su cuerpo al suelo. Ella está asombrada, comienza a llorar y a gritar con impotencia.

—¡THOMAS! —Diana se paraliza a la vez que siente como algo en su interior se rompe en mil pedazos—

Reiner llega y patea a un soldado. Agarra a Diana en brazos y corre con ella de nuevo a la escuela. Ella ve como Damon sale del titán y un soldado lo recoge.

Todos en la escuela están asombrados.

—Thomas... murió —Eren lo dice incrédulo—

Diana no se mueve y siente mucho dolor. Se llena de un coraje que recorre su cuerpo y en su interior algo se activa. Comienza a forcejear con Reiner y él la baja de sus hombros. Ella vuelve a correr hacia el cuerpo de Thomas. Reiner la intenta detener.

—¡Diana!

Ella arranca con furia el collar y lo parte en dos. Se transforma en titán-humano y ruge fuerte. Toda la escuela y la ciudad se estremecen. Los estudiantes y profesores tienen dolor de cabeza. Las memorias de su vida pasada fueron devueltas. Reiner puede recordar todo.

Diana mata a varios soldados y lanza sus cuerpos dentro de la escuela. Los estudiantes y profesores se asustan. Todos están confundidos y asombrados. Erwin mira a sus alumnos.

—Mis soldados

Eren mira los cuerpos de los soldados muertos.

—Diana quiere que la ayudemos, debemos hacer algo

Todos toman valor.

—¿Están dispuestos a sacrificar de nuevo sus vidas por la humanidad? —Erwin les pregunta—

Todos gritan que sí. Toman los cuerpos y les quitan los equipos tridimensionales. Al ser equipos modernos son más livianos y fáciles de poner. Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Connie, Sasha, Jean, Bertholdt, Ymir, Historia, Annie, Marco, Levi, Hange, Moblit, Mike y Erwin se preparan rápidamente

Diana camina lentamente hasta el cuerpo de Thomas. Ella no para de llorar. Al estar al frente cae arrodillada, sus manos tiemblan. Reiner llega, se arrodilla detrás de ella y la abraza, también comienza a llorar. Él ve el cuerpo de Thomas desangrándose, sólo quedan las piernas, mitad de la espalda y su brazo derecho. Su Titán Fundador se desintegra.

—Él está muerto... No puedo sentirlo... No puedo escuchar el latir de su corazón en mi mente —Diana llora y se agarra el pecho—

—Lo lamento —La abraza con fuerza—

Un rayo cae a la distancia. Damon se transforma en Titán Fundador. En la ciudad los soldados sueltan un gas que cubre todo el lugar. Con su rugido como Fundador convierte a todos los eldianos en titanes. Todos los alumnos y profesores se sorprenden al ver lo que pasa y buscan refugio en la escuela. La gente en la ciudad entra en pánico.

Reiner se desespera al ver los titanes corriendo hacia ellos.

—Diana tienes que devolverme el Acorazado... Hazlo o moriremos todos —La sacude varias veces para que reaccione—

Ella se levanta desanimada. Mira a Reiner a los ojos.

—Yo no puedo darte algo que ya tienes

Él se sorprende.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Yo fui quien te rescató cuando eras un niño... Te salvé la vida dándote de nuevo el Acorazado

Reiner mira sus manos mientras le tiemblan. Él mira a la distancia y ve los titanes acercarse cada vez más. Agarra un pedazo de espada en el suelo y sale corriendo con mucho coraje. Se corta la mano y una corriente fluye por su cuerpo. Un rayo cae y se transforma en Titán Acorazado. Ruge y corre hasta los titanes.

Las alarmas de emergencias de la ciudad comienzan a sonar. La gente corre despavorida, mientras algunos son devorados por los titanes.

Erwin y sus soldados están por terminar de preparase, se sorprenden al ver a Reiner nuevamente como titán.

—Esta vez lucharemos a su lado... De prisa mis soldados

Todos avanzan en terminar de prepararse. Se ayudan entre sí para ahorrar tiempo.

Mientras tanto Diana está llorando al lado del cuerpo de Thomas. Lo toca y ya percibe como su cuerpo comienza a perder su calor.

Reiner pelea con los titanes, pero son demasiados. Él le habla a Diana a través de la mente.

_\Diana necesito que me ayudes, no puedes rendirte ahora mismo... ¡Pelea!/_

Ella no le hace caso, aún sigue incrédula. Toma un poco de tierra, la tira sobre el cuerpo de Thomas y sopla. Espera unos segundos y ve que nada sucede. Agarra el cuerpo y llora sobre él. Todos los recuerdos con Thomas llegan a su mente.

—Amor mío, vida mía... Perdóname porque no pude defenderte... Como siempre no pude hacer nada —Llora— ¡Maldita sea! —Con las manos ensangrentadas se agarra la cabeza y comienza a gritar con desesperación. Sigue llorando. Luego comienza a tener una risa nerviosa— No importa lo que haga, siempre pasa lo mismo... —Grita con coraje— ¡El mismo maldito dolor una y otra vez!

Reiner se sorprende al escucharla.

Ella sigue riéndose con sus ojos de color rojo, luego vuelven a ser azules y empieza a llorar. Su respiración se hace cada vez más fuerte y se ve su aliento. Su semblante cambia a uno con mucho odio. Cierra los ojos y aprieta sus manos contra el suelo. Al abrirlo sus ojos se vuelven rojos y sus venas negras. Su semblante cambia a titán-humano, una corriente recorre su cuerpo y ruge con furia. Ella se levanta comienza a caminar hacia los titanes, luego corre y se transforma en titán de 15 metros. Su furia y una corriente fluye por todo su cuerpo titánico, está sin control. Golpea el suelo y con la tierra que se levanta sopla y crea varios titanes. Ruge y les da la orden de pelear.

Continuará…

Volumen 6 parte 2)


	23. Volumen 6: Una y otra vez (Parte 2)

Erwin y sus soldados terminan de prepararse. Corren hasta Diana y Reiner, usan el equipo tridimensional. Se sorprenden al ver la cantidad de titanes que se acercan. Algunos de ellos están nerviosos.

—No puedo creerlo, todo está sucediendo de nuevo —Connie lo dice sorprendido—

—Tranquilos... Esperen aquí —Erwin se acerca al Titán de Diana—

Levi y Mike lo acompañan para darle protección. Diana está peleando, se detiene al ver su primo en su hombro. Ella sale de su Titán pero se mantiene conectada.

—Danos la orden de que hacer

—Divídanse en equipos, necesito que vayan a la ciudad y salven a todos los que puedan

Erwin asiente con su cabeza, pero antes de irse mira con tristeza a Diana.

—Lo lamento mucho —Se va—

Diana llora un poco y se enfurece. Por su lado pasa un titán de 3 metros. Ella lo agarra y lo acerca a su nuca. El color de ojos de Diana cambia a rojo, ella desconecta su mano y toca al titán. Al contacto las venas en la mano de Diana se vuelven negras y una energía traspasa hasta el titán. Ella ve que sus ojos cambian a rojo, lo suelta y lo deja irse. Diana se mete de nuevo dentro de su Titán.

Erwin se acerca a los demás. Los divide en 3 grupos. Él, Hange y Levi son los líderes. Todos se van rápidamente. Levi, Mike y Mikasa van al frente matando titanes. Bertholdt, Annie, Erwin y Hange van atrás protegiendo a todos contra los titanes. Los demás se dispersan para ir a rescatar personas. En el camino Marco, Sasha, Armin e Historia rescatan personas, pero se encuentran soldados enemigos. Moblit, Eren, Ymir, Jean, Connie pelean con los soldados para proteger a los que son rescatados. De pronto llegan Erika y Steve en equipos tridimensionales, se interponen entre ellos. Comienzan a pelear entre sí. Ymir logra herir levemente a Erika en el pecho, ella se gira, da una vuelta en el aire, está por atacar a Ymir de vuelta, pero Eren aparece por detrás y entierra su espada por la espalda, atravesando su corazón. Erika comienza a reírse.

—No me puedes matar tan fácilmente, yo también soy un titán-humano

Ymir aprovecha la distracción intercambia las espadas por pistolas y sin pensarlo le dispara en la cabeza a Erika. Cayendo muerta al suelo. Steve al ver lo sucedido se enoja, ataca a Connie con furia, hiriéndolo un poco en el rostro. Steve cambia las espadas por pistolas y cuando va a disparar, Jean le corta la cabeza, cayendo muerto al suelo. Ellos se van rápidamente para seguir ayudando a sus compañeros.

Diana está sin control matando titanes, les arranca o les aplasta la cabeza, los devora. Reiner le da apoyo y la protege. Al Diana ver al Fundador corre hacia él. Reiner se encarga de los Titanes que se le acercan a ella. Sin pensarlo Diana comienza a golpear al Fundador, una furia recorre su cuerpo. Trata de arrancar sus extremidades y morderlo, pero Damon ruge llamando más titanes que la ataquen. Ella logra huir subiendo un edificio. Reiner intenta alcanzarla, pero son demasiados. Diana logra ver por donde el Fundador va corriendo, da un salto, corre hasta él y cristaliza sus dedos, lo toma desprevenido cortando su nuca y sacándolo del Titán, cayendo al suelo sin brazos. Él grita y decenas de titanes atacan a Diana, ella sólo tiene tiempo de girarse e intentar de huir mientras devoran sin piedad su cuerpo titánico. Diana escapa y camina hasta Damon que intenta levantarse. Ella lo patea y cae al suelo, comienza a golpearlo en el rostro.

Reiner sigue matando titanes, Levi le ayuda matando a varios a su alrededor. El Titán de Reiner está parcialmente destruido ya que los Titanes lo han devorado bastante. Bertholdt se acerca y lo ayuda a salir del Acorazado.

—Bert necesito que me bajes

—Pero hay demasiados, te van a matar

—Tienes que seguir ayudando a rescatar personas, no pierdas el tiempo conmigo

Bertholdt lo deja en el suelo. Ambos se miran y asienten con la cabeza. Reiner se va corriendo a buscar a Diana. Al acercase donde ella está, ve a los Titanes aun devorando su cuerpo titánico. A la distancia la ve arrastrando a Damon. Ella lo suelta en el piso y se transforma en titán-humano.

—Te juro que te mataré de la peor manera posible

—No lo creo cariño —Damon se transforma en titán-humano y regenera rápido sus brazos. Pelea con Diana—

Mutuamente se golpean fuerte. Diana está perdiendo el control de sí y domina la pelea. De pronto una lanza pasa por el frente del rostro de ella, al estallar la hace salir disparada por el aire y caer contra el suelo. Unos soldados enemigos rescatan a Damon, escapan en equipos tridimensionales. Diana se intenta levantar y trata de correr, pero un fragmento le ha cortado el rostro, teniendo una herida en su ojo izquierdo, desde la frente hasta más abajo del pómulo. Casi no puede ver por la sangre. De pronto siente un golpe fuerte en su pecho que la hace caer en el suelo. Diana se queda sin aire, antes de perder el conocimiento ve a Reiner peleando con el soldado que la ha golpeado. Ella se queda inconsciente.

_Al abrir los ojos se ve mirando el cielo, mientras está en el suelo. Se retuerce de dolor y se agarra el pecho. Ella ve a Roy, Arla y Jeff tratando de contener la situación, ya que hay Marleyanos un poco alterados. Reiner discute con un hombre que tiene un pedazo de madera en en las manos. El hombre logra empujar a Reiner y se abalanza sobre Diana para golpearla nuevamente. Una mano lo detiene y le agarra la muñeca con tanta firmeza que el hombre suelta el pedazo de madera. Diana ve que es el General Benton. Él empuja contra la pared al hombre mientras lo sigue sosteniendo de la muñeca. Reiner corre hasta Diana que aún está en el suelo quejándose de dolor y no puede casi respirar, está perdiendo un poco el conocimiento. Ella no para de mirar a Benton, él está discutiendo con el hombre._

_—No deberían haber Eldianas dentro del ejército y menos en el Escuadrón. Son unas débiles, mira que fácil la tiré al suelo_

_—Lo hiciste porque eres tan cobarde que viniste a golpearla desde sus espaldas... Esas Eldianas que ves ahí, han hecho por Mare más de que lo que tú harás en toda tu maldita vida —Benton lo empuja de nuevo—_

_Reiner le llama la atención a Diana._

_—Diana mírame_

_Ella voltea a mirarlo, se vuelve a quejar de dolor. Reiner ve unas personas frente a una casa. Agarra a Diana al hombro. Ella vuelve su mirada a Benton._

_—Es un delito grave golpear a un soldado de Mare —Benton hala al hombre de la muñeca y se lo lleva hasta otros soldados que han acabado de llegar—_

_Reiner les pide permiso a las personas para entrar a su casa. Ellos acceden. Él la acuesta sobre una mesa. Ella está semi inconsciente, pero puede escuchar todo._

_—Lamentamos tanto que haya sucedido esto. Nosotros estamos muy agradecidos con el Escuadrón, pero hay Marleyanos que no se toman bien el que hayan Eldianos que sean héroes, como lo son ustedes —Una mujer lo dice apenada—_

_—De todo corazón lo lamentamos —Un hombre se disculpa—_

_Reiner les agradece sus palabras y pide un momento a solas. Al ellos irse, él le abre la chaqueta y la camisa a Diana. Reiner se sorprende al ver el golpe en el pecho._

_—Mi amor, fue demasiado fuerte el golpe —La intenta despertar—_

_Se escuchan unos pasos rápidos y fuertes venir hacia ellos. Abren la puerta repentinamente. Entra Benton preocupado por Diana. Reiner al verlo entrar le cubre el pecho a ella. El General se acerca y le remueve lentamente la chaqueta, exponiendo su pecho. Reiner se incómoda._

_—No te preocupes Reiner, no vengo con otras intenciones —Benton toca el golpe en el pecho. Se percata que Diana tiene una respiración muy lenta, está sudorosa y fría— Algo le obstruye la respiración_

_Ambos la giran del lado derecho. Él toca de nuevo el golpe._

_—No se supone que haga esto, pero es urgente en lo que llegan los médicos. Necesito despertarla y hacerla toser... Estoy seguro de que tiene un coágulo de sangre_

_—Haga lo que sea, rápido —Reiner está ansioso—_

_Benton vuelve a tocar el golpe con mayor fuerza. Diana se despierta un poco y se queja de dolor. Comienza a toser. Le da pequeños golpes en la espalda mientras ella tose. Al darle un golpe un poco más fuerte y ella toser, expulsa el coágulo de sangre. Diana comienza a respirar mejor y abre los ojos. Reiner se emociona al verla mejorar. Benton la agarra en hombros y se va de prisa con ella. Ya han llegado más soldados con vehículos para transportarla al hospital. Ella no deja de mirar al General.  
_

Diana está despertando de ese sueño y ve que alguien la sostiene en brazos mientras corre. Todo pasa tan lento y escucha todo tan distante. Quien la lleva al hombro le llama la atención varias veces para que despierte, pero ella ve el rostro de Thomas y escucha su voz.

—¡Diana! No dejes de pelear

Ella intenta tocar su rostro.

—Thomas... —Diana cae en razón y ve a Reiner desesperado, tratando de huir mientras unos titanes lo persiguen—

De pronto el Titán Mandíbula salta sobre ellos, mata varios titanes dándoles mordiscos y arrancando sus cabezas. La Titán Femenina se acerca y los agarra en las manos hasta llevarlos a una zona segura sobre el techo de un edificio. Ella se desconecta, corre hasta donde Reiner y Diana. Él se sorprende al ver quién es. El Titán Mandíbula sube y también se desconecta, sale corriendo.

—¿Areli? ¿Mikael?... Mis hijos —Reiner sonríe—

—Papá ¿nos recuerdas? —Areli pregunta sorprendida—

—Diana nos devolvió la memoria a todos, además ya sabía desde antes que ustedes son mis hijos

Areli se emociona y abraza a Reiner, igual Mikael lo abraza. Luego Mikael corre hasta su mamá.

—¿Papá que le pasó?

Diana está en el suelo sin moverse. Mikael a la distancia ve un titán.

—¿No me digas que ese titán es un Fundador?

—¿Y Thomas? —Areli mira para todos lados—

Reiner no responde y está triste.

—¡Papá! ¡¿Dónde está Thomas?! —Areli pregunta desesperada—

Reiner llora y dice que no. Mikael y Areli se sorprenden.

—No puede ser —Mikael comienza a llorar—

Areli cae arrodillada al frente de Diana y llora sobre ella. De pronto llega Hange hasta ellos.

—Hemos sacado a la mayor cantidad de gente posible, pero aún quedan personas atrapadas en los edificios. Y los Titanes ya se están alejando de la ciudad... ¿Que haremos? —Le pregunta a Reiner—

—Lo mejor será atraerlos y cercar un radio enorme cristalizando nuestros cuerpos con los edificios

—Y así contenerlos en una misma zona para poder matarlos, perfecto

Reiner se levanta.

—Mikael, Areli, hay que irnos

Ellos se levantan tristes. Los tres se van y se transforman en titanes. Hange se queda junto a Diana. Ella aún sigue inmóvil en el suelo. Hange se acerca.

—Es una lástima que tengas que volver a sufrir. Recuerdo cuando me contaste de tus hijos... Entiendo si ya no quieras pelear, pero prometo que lo haremos por ti... Y si te levantas a luchar, tienes que vengarlo sin piedad —Hange se va para avisar del plan a los demás—

Mientras tanto un titán de 3 metros camina hasta el cadáver de Thomas y lo agarra del suelo. Otros titanes vienen corriendo hacia él para devorar lo que queda del cuerpo.

Diana se sienta, a la distancia ve a Reiner, Areli y Mikael usando sus cuerpos titánicos para cristalizar la zona. Luego ve a Erwin dando órdenes. Mientras otros atraen a los titanes a la zona cercada para luego matarlos. El ejército de Paradis ha llegado y usan sus helicópteros para rescatar a la gente en los techos. También lanzan bombas, pero estas no afectan mucho a los Titanes ya que luego se regeneran nuevamente.

La mente de Diana se conecta por un momento a la realidad y puede percibir cada cosa que sucede a su alrededor. Ve gente llorando; siente el odio en los corazones de algunos; hay gente con compasión ayudando a otros a huir; titanes devorando con crueldad a personas; gente sintiendo paz antes de perder sus vidas; un caos total dentro de la ciudad; gente con fe orando mientras se esconden; y gente traicionando a otros para salvar sus propias vidas. Diana reacciona, le tiemblan las manos mientras toca su herida en el ojo. Luego trata de levantarse, pero no puede. Ella se arrastra hasta el borde del edificio, ve que está bastante alto. Ella cierra los ojos y trata de calmarse.

_Al abrirlos ve que está en un área desértica, donde estuvo cuando huyó la vez en que la capturaron cuando era soldado en Mare. Ella mira alrededor y no ve a nadie, pero de pronto alguien se acerca a ella caminando. Antes de ver quien es, ve a la distancia el dirigible de Mare y varios soldados alrededor. Ahí siente las manos de sus compañeros que la están apoyando. Al ella alzar su mirada ve a Thomas. Ella se emociona y sonríe._

_—¡Diana! —Le sonríe. La ayuda a levantarse y la abraza— Regresemos a casa_

Ella reacciona al caer del edificio.

Un estruendo fuerte se escucha en la ciudad.

_\¿Creen que ese estruendo sea el Fundador?/_ —Pregunta Mikael— \_Hace rato no lo vemos/_

_\Ese maldito está escondido en alguna parte y eso me preocupa/_ —Areli mira para todos lados—

_\Hay que tener los ojos bien abiertos... Sigamos cercando la zona/_ —Reiner está cristalizando un área cuando se percata que los Titanes no se mueven— \_¿Diana hizo esto?/_

_\No creo, si lo hace nos hubiera afectado a todos/_ —Mikael se acerca a un titán y lo empuja—

Reiner camina cerca de un edificio parcialmente derrumbado cuando agarran su Titán y lo halan hacia un hoyo enorme. Él ve decenas de titanes de bajo tamaño salir de abajo de la tierra.  
_  
\¡Hay titanes debajo!/_

El suelo de la ciudad comienza a romperse y salen cientos de titanes. Mikael y Areli también son atacados. Los Titanes que están inmóviles reaccionan y atacan sin control.

_\Son demasiados, no vamos a poder con todos y aún nos falta una zona por cristalizar/ _—Mikael forcejea con varios titanes—

_\¡Mamá! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda!/_ —Areli grita pidiéndole auxilio—

Reiner logra escapar y va hasta sus hijos. Un rayo cae y vuelve a retumbar el lugar, al ellos mirar ven al Fundador y detrás de él su ejército de soldados usando equipos tridimensionales.

—Maldición —Reiner lo dice sorprendido—

Erwin da la orden de retirarse, pero Eren se opone.

—Comandante, no podemos irnos y dejarlos solos

—Lo sé pero ya casi no tenemos municiones y son demasiados... Hay que tener otro plan

—Matemos a los soldados y usamos sus municiones —Hange da la idea—

—Los que aún tengan bastante vengan conmigo... Levi y Mikasa encárguense de los Titanes

—Comandante, iremos todos aunque no tengamos nada —Armin se para firme—

Erwin los mira.

—Estamos dispuestos a sacrificarnos si es necesario —Historia también se para firme—

Todos asienten con sus cabezas.

—Entonces, hagámoslo —Erwin comienza a correr—

Todos se van gritando para llamar la atención de los soldados y los Titanes.

Los soldados sacan unas lanzas y están listos para disparar a Reiner, Areli y Mikael, mientras son atacados por los Titanes que ya han destruido parte de su cuerpo titánico.

De pronto el tiempo se ralentiza. Damon dentro de su Titán comienza a reírse. Mira para todos lados.

_\Sal, da la cara cariño... ¿O es que aún estás llorando_?/ —Ríe— \_Tu Thomas sabía muy delicioso/_ —Ríe— \_Gracias a él logre lo que quería, fue tan fácil. Lo trajiste de vuelta y en menos de dos días ya es cadáver... Lo hice chillar como niña chiquita.../_ —Habla en tono de burla— \_¡Diana! ¡Diana!... Ni eso sabes proteger, eres patética, eres la peor usuaria de titán. Maldita sea tu vida y me alegra tanto saber que estás sufriendo de nuevo. Te lo mereces/_ —Él sigue buscando— \_Ojalá y de una vez te.../_ —Cuando mira hacia arriba Diana le salta encima y lo muerde. Damon grita—

Diana le arranca la nuca y Damon sale del Titán.

—No creas que será tan fácil

Cuando Diana como titán lo va a morder, él dispara una lanza en su boca y explota. El Titán de Diana pierde parte de la mandíbula. Ella tiene mucho coraje. Damon logra de nuevo conectarse a su Titán, se regenera rápido y endurece la nuca. Diana se le abalanza y comienza a golpearlo. Él esquiva algunos golpes y también la golpea de vuelta. Damon logra agarrar su cuello e intenta decapitar el Titán. Diana lo empuja hasta un edificio a punto de colapsar. Él sigue apretando, la tira contra el suelo y arranca su cabeza. Diana cae fuera de su Titán y huye. Damon al girarse le cae el edificio encima. Él sale entre los escombros. Tiene su cuerpo herido, camina cojo. Ella se le acerca, pero comienza a sangrar por la nariz.

—Tic toc Diana, ya tu cuerpo no puede sostener más el tiempo... Tus hijos y Reiner están por morir, igual los demás cuando se acerquen... ¿Que harás sin tiempo?

Diana se limpia la sangre y sonríe.

—Sólo observa —Diana se muerde y se transforma en titán—

Ella corre hasta Reiner y sus hijos. Usa el poder del Martillo de Guerra y con las púas creadas en el suelo, atraviesa los cuerpos de los titanes alrededor. Agarra a los soldados y los mata golpeándolos contra el suelo. Diana chasquea los dedos y el tiempo regresa a la normalidad. Ella tose mucha sangre y su titán cae al suelo, perdiendo el conocimiento. Damon sale huyendo. Erwin y los demás se sorprenden al ver que la situación ha cambiado. Miran al suelo y ven los cuerpos de los soldados.

—¡Aprovechemos ahora!

Todos se dirigen a los soldados muertos. Los que aún tiene munición protegen de los titanes a los otros que no tienen, en lo que recargan sus equipos, luego se intercambian.

Mientras tanto Reiner arrastra el Titán de Diana mientras Mikael y Areli los protegen de los Titanes. Diana despierta y se levanta.

_\Aún tengo que matarlo/_ —Ella se va pero Reiner la detiene—

_\¿Que haremos? Son demasiados titanes/_

_\Hay una forma, pero necesito dejar a ese maldito bastante inconsciente para poder hacerlo... Por ahora resistan todo lo que puedan. Haré algo que será señal para que huyan/_ —Diana usa el polvo de la tierra para crear titanes y darles apoyo. Ella corre para buscar al Fundador—

Reiner ayuda a sus hijos a pelear. Erwin junto a sus soldados le ayudan, usando el equipo tridimensional y matando los titanes alrededor de ellos.

Damon al verla se transforma y la ataca, pero ella lo esquiva. Diana lo agarra de espaldas.

_\Te dije que te mataría de la peor manera posible/_

_\¿Que vas a hacer? ¿Devorarme?/_

_\Mucho peor/_ —Diana sonríe cínicamente. Al estar en contacto con el Titán Fundador ruge fuerte y llama a todos los Titanes para que se acerquen y alejarlos de los demás—

_\¡Es hora de irnos!/_ —Reiner junto a los demás comienzan a huir lo más rápido posible—

Diana endurece su Titán, creando más armadura alrededor de su cuerpo, en su cabeza sale una armadura en forma de cuernos. Damon la intenta a atacar, pero no puede hacerle daño. Ella lo embiste con los cuernos y los entierra en su cuerpo titánico. Él grita de dolor ya que un cuerno le atravesó y le desmembró sus piernas. En el desespero Damon ruge y hace que los Titanes ataquen a Diana. Los Titanes la atacan, pero no le hacen nada por su armadura. Ella trata de ganar tiempo para que todos puedan huir, devora varios titanes y los mata.

Mientras los demás huyen Reiner se detiene.

\¡Papá hay que irnos!/ —Le grita Mikael—

\Sigan ustedes/

\No, ¿por qué?/

\Ya sé lo que Diana va a hacer... No lo va a lograr por su cuenta/ —Reiner sale de su Titán y le pide a Eren su equipo tridimensional. Reiner se lo coloca rápido— Necesito que huyan lo más rápido que puedan

—¿Que va a suceder? —Le pregunta Eren—

—¿Recuerdas Shiganshina?

Todos al escucharlo se sorprenden. Reiner se coloca el equipo tridimensional.

—Rescaten a quienes puedan y avisen al ejército para que huyan —Reiner se va—

Todos se anclan a los titanes de Mikael y Areli. Ambos se van corriendo.

Diana ha endurecido sus dedos y golpea sin control al Titán Fundador. Lo tira bocabajo contra el suelo y la hala los brazos hasta desprenderlos. Damon está desesperado. Ella lo muerde en la nuca y lo agarra firmemente. De la espalda del Titán de Diana salen dos protuberancias que van tomando forma de alas. Damon se sorprende.

—No puede ser real

Diana extiende sus alas y aletea fuertemente. Comienza a elevarse y se lleva varios titanes con ella ya que están mordiendo su cuerpo. Reiner intenta acercarse, pero no puede por el aire que levantan las alas. Se ancla en un edificio y se queda sorprendido al ver la forma verdadera del Titán de Diana.

Erwin está avisando al ejército para que huyan. Algunos están rescatando las últimas personas. A la distancia ven al Titán de Diana elevarse y todos se paralizan.

—¿Creen que lo hará ahora? —Pregunta Moblit—

—No tiene suficiente altura —Le contesta Bertholdt—

Diana se detiene. Se enfurece y se lanza contra el suelo velozmente. Coloca al Titán Fundador para amortiguar el golpe y que lo recibiera todo él. Al chocar con el suelo se levantan escombros y humo. Reiner sale disparado por el aire, pero logra anclarse de nuevo. Al calmarse un poco, él rápido se acerca al Titán de Diana. Ella ha perdido bastante armadura por el golpe. Al ver que no se mueve decide sacarla del Titán antes que más titanes se acerquen. Corta la nuca y se la lleva al hombro. Diana está un poco aturdida. Reiner se ancla en una pared.

—¿Reiner? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo que vayas a hacer no lo vas a lograr, tu cuerpo no lo va a resistir. Has gastado demasiada energía

—Yo puedo hacerlo, vete por favor

—¡Diana no lo hagas!... Vas a morir... Tú tienes hijos que te esperan... Sólo dámelo y yo lo hago

—Maldita sea Reiner —Llora—

—Prometo que estaré bien... Dámelo ahora

Diana coloca su mano sobre la de Reiner. Ambos se miran a los ojos y ella sopla. Una corriente recorre por el cuerpo de él, pero evita transformarse.

—Es hora de que te vayas —Reiner le da un beso en la mejilla, pero cuando la va a soltar para que se transforme ella lo detiene—

—Reiner, tengo que contarte un secreto… Es una verdad sobre mi

Él se queda confundido. Diana comienza a sentir dolor de cabeza, salta y se convierte en titán, comienza a huir lo más rápido posible. Alguien le habla a su mente.

_\¿Le ibas a decir la verdad?/_

—No… No era mi intención

_\Sabes que si hablas soy capaz de también matarlo… Así que mejor cierra tu maldita boca y has lo que te ordeno/_

Diana siente coraje y frustración, pero sigue corriendo.

Reiner llama la atención a los titanes. Él ve que Damon está aún el suelo inconsciente, ya que su Titán no se está desintegrando. Diana sigue corriendo. Los demás ya están bastante lejos, pero por seguridad Mikael y Areli van a cristalizar sus cuerpos para protegerlos. Reiner sube por el edificio, hasta lo más alto.

—Esta vez quiero ser un héroe para la humanidad... Lo haré por todos y especialmente por ti, Diana

Cuando no tiene donde más anclarse toma un impulso fuerte hacia arriba usando todo el gas del equipo tridimensional. Al estar en bastante altura se muerde la mano. Damon abre los ojos y sólo ve un resplandor, intenta moverse, pero no tiene tiempo de reaccionar y está muy débil para cristalizarse. Diana mira hacia atrás y ve el destello, seguido de un rayo. Ocurre una explosión que comienza a desintegrar todo a su paso. Edificios colapsan. Los Titanes por la calor extrema se van desintegrando y muriendo. Diana logra salir de la zona que han cristalizado. La onda expansiva de la explosión está por alcanzarla. Logra correr hasta sus hijos y rápido cristaliza su cuerpo, protegiendo a todos en su interior.

Varios minutos después, ya que todo se ha calmado un poco, deciden salir del cristal. Todos al ver la destrucción se sorprenden. Diana aún sigue conectada al Titán y a la distancia ve el cuerpo del Colosal caer al suelo ya que se está desintegrando por el calor. Ella corre hacia Reiner.

_\¡Mamá no! Aún la zona está muy caliente/_ —Areli intenta detenerla—

Diana se adentra a lo que queda de la ciudad. Se acerca al cuerpo del Colosal y busca en la nuca hasta dar con Reiner. Él está dentro de un cristal. Ella lo lleva en manos hasta donde están los demás. Lo coloca en el suelo y se desconecta del Titán. Mikael y Areli se acercan a Reiner.

—¿Como sacaremos a papá? —Pregunta Areli—

Diana se acerca, toca el cristal y sopla. El cristal comienza a romperse hasta que Reiner cae fuera, Mikael lo sostiene, luego lo recuesta en el suelo. Todos se acercan a él.

—Lo lograste —Mikael le sonríe—

Reiner se sienta. Ve a Diana apartada y llorando. Todos lo abrazan dándole las gracias. Luego Reiner se acerca a Diana para tratar de consolarla. Ella se aparta de mala manera, se gira y mira a Eren.

—Tuviste razón, teniendo mi titán lo que hice fue condenarlos... Los condené a todos. Cientos hasta miles de personas han muerto por mi culpa. Todo por ser egoísta —Diana se enfurece, pero sigue llorando. Mira con tristeza a todos. Su respiración aumenta, se logra ver su aliento—

Todos saben lo que está por hacer y gritan para que no lo haga. Cuando Diana va a rugir, Reiner le tapa la boca y la detiene.

—No lo hagas otra vez... No vale la pena seguir huyendo de los problemas. Ya es muy tarde para solucionar esto, sólo nos queda afrontarlo

Diana empuja a Reiner y se va llorando. Camina hasta la escuela ya que ha quedado lejos de la zona de la explosión.

Todos comienzan a abrazarse entre sí al verse y recordar su pasado. Están muy felices de estar juntos de vuelta, aunque a la vez se sienten tristes por la situación. Hange abraza con fuerzas a Levi.

—Enano... Mi fiel amigo

—Cuatro ojos... Al menos nuestras peleas siempre permanecen intactas sin importar el tiempo —Sonríe—

Luego Hange camina hasta Erwin. Ambos se miran a los ojos.

—Comandante Smith

—Comandante Zoë

Ambos sonríen y se abrazan fuerte. Levi se une al abrazo, igual Mike y Moblit. Luego Eren y todos los demás también se unen al abrazo.

Reiner, Areli y Mikael se van detrás de Diana. Ella camina hasta donde están los restos de Thomas, pero al llegar al lugar no encuentra su cuerpo. Diana se desespera.

—¡¿Dónde está su cuerpo?! ¡¿Donde?! —Ella mira a todos lados y no encuentra nada, sólo la sangre en el suelo. Cae arrodillada llorando—

Reiner se le acerca y la consuela.

—No está... No está su cuerpo... Un titán tuvo que haberlo devorado... ¡Maldita sea! —Diana llora desconsoladamente en los brazos de Reiner—

Mikael y Areli se acercan a ella para consolarla. Los tres le dan un abrazo a Diana. Ella se levanta y entra a la escuela. Busca el casillero de Thomas, saca su mochila y guarda dentro todas sus pertenencias. Diana se va.

En los días siguientes Mikael y Areli estuvieron ayudando a Paradis a recoger los escombros ocasionados por el ataque y a recuperar los cadáveres que quedaron atrapados. Mientras tanto Reiner está cuidando de Diana en la casa. Ella se encuentra sentada en la habitación cuando él entra luego de recibir una llamada.

—Mikael me acaba de llamar, me dijo que toda la familia llegará hoy en la tarde... Aún ellos no saben lo que pasó, especialmente tus hijos

Diana se queda callada. Reiner se le acerca.

—No has comido nada, iré a buscar algo si quieres

Ella está molesta.

—Reiner, no tienes que estar aquí cuidándome siempre... Quiero estar sola

—Entiendo que estés molesta, pero es mi deber cuidarte

—¿Tu deber?... No soy nadie para que me tengas que cuidar... Déjame sola por favor —Diana se levanta para abrir la puerta del cuarto y sacarlo—

Reiner le agarra la mano y la mira a los ojos.

—Estos días en que he recuperado la memoria no sabes lo mal que me he sentido contigo y por eso quiero cuidarte... Perdóname por haberte traicionado. Igual que Thomas estuve bajo un control sin darme cuenta. Se aprovecharon de mi debilidad mental para manipularme. Sabes que jamás hubiera sido capaz se hacerte todo aquello por mi cuenta. Me siento tan mal por haber sido instrumento de los Fritz para hacerte daño y mutilar a Thomas de aquella manera tan horrible... Soy un idiota, si tan sólo me hubiera dado cuenta nada de esto hubiera pasado y todos estaríamos viviendo felices y en paz... Siempre directa o indirectamente soy el responsable de tus sufrimientos. Desde que destruí la puerta en Shiganshina, desde que no valoré todo lo que hacías por mí en Mare, desde que me elegiste a mi antes que a Thomas haciéndolo perder la mente, desde que te traicioné vendiéndote a los Fritz, desde que por mi culpa Thomas volvió a sentir celos y se separaron. Siempre soy yo el causante de todo. Siempre tengo la culpa... Soy un imbécil, un debilucho incapaz de tan siquiera poder protegerte. Desde que perdiste a nuestros hijos y a Roy, y por la distancia no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Desde que Thomas cuando era General te secuestró y te torturó, y nunca di con el lugar donde estabas para rescatarte... —Se recuesta en la pared— Yo no sirvo para nada. ¿Tanto amor que te tengo para qué? Si sólo te hago sufrir y ni puedo cuidarte —Controla las ganas de llorar— Tienes razón Diana, te dejaré sola, sé que mi presencia no te ayudará ni consolará en nada... Estaré abajo por si necesitas algo —Reiner se va triste—

Diana cierra la puerta. Se va a duchar y a preparase para recibir a sus hijos. Dentro de la ducha no para de llorar.

—¿Estás feliz con esto? —Diana mira a la pared— ¡Contesta!... ¡¿Esto era lo que querías?! —Pregunta llorando—

_\Muy bien sabes que esto no termina aquí/_

Diana siente coraje y aprieta sus puños. Se sienta en el suelo a llorar y está casi una hora debajo del agua.

En la tarde, Mikael y Areli están en la casa. La familia acaba de llegar. Diana los espera afuera. Ella no para de temblar de nervios al ver sus hijos correr hacia ella. Están muy emocionados al verla.

—¡Mamá! —Zoé y Ángelo gritan. La abrazan—

Mientras tanto Mikael y Areli se van aparte para hablar con la familia, se reúnen con sus abuelos, tías y la mamá de Thomas. Reiner se mantiene con Diana.

—¿Dónde está papá? —Le pregunta Zoé—

Diana se aparta un poco de ambos. Controla las ganas de llorar. Reiner coloca su mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Papá está bien? —Le pregunta Zoé—

—Papá... Él tuvo que irse de viaje

—¿Otra vez? —Ángelo se entristece—

—Pero ¿vendrá pronto? —Le pregunta Zoé—

—No creo que él vuelva, cariño, él está en un lugar muy lejos

Ángelo está confuso. Zoé acaba de entender a lo que su mamá hace referencia.

—¿Papá... Papá está...? —Zoé comienza a llorar—

Ambas se abrazan.

—Lo siento mi amor —Diana llora—

Ángelo acaba de entender.

—¿Papá se fue al cielo? —Ángelo comienza a llorar—

Diana asiente con su cabeza. Los tres se abrazan llorando. Reiner no puede contener las lágrimas al verlos llorar. A lo lejos se escucha a la madre de Thomas gritar de dolor.

—¡Mi hijo!

Todos no dejan de llorar durante la tarde y noche.

Al día siguiente, al no haber encontrado su cuerpo, deciden hacer un altar en su honor en el jardín de flores que él le construyó a Diana. Todos se reúnen a dar sus palabras y dejar sus regalos en un pequeño altar que prepararon. Diana se percata que sólo las flores que eran símbolo de su amor han dejado de florecer y algunas se marchitan.

Diana lleva días en depresión. No quiere comer, ni beber, ni ducharse. Está siempre encerrada en su cuarto.

En las noches Zoé y Ángelo duermen con Diana, pero tuvieron que separarlos por que a ella le dan ataques de llanto mientras duerme. Mikael o Areli se quedan con ella para consolarla. En una de esas ocasiones Reiner entra y encuentra a Areli a su lado. Diana no para de gritar y llorar, ha perdido la razón.

—Esto mismo le sucedía después de que Thomas los hizo desaparecer a todos... Él venía a calmarla, la pegaba a su pecho para que sintiera su calor y escuchara su corazón

Reiner se recuesta a su lado e intenta hacer lo mismo. Diana se sigue retorciendo dormida. Él le canta en voz baja y le acaricia el cabello. Poco a poco ella se va calmando al reconocer la canción. Es el himno revolucionario Eldiano que fue prohibido en Mare. Diana se duerme. Reiner se va de la habitación. Areli permanece a su lado.

Al día siguiente Diana aún sigue dormida, está sola en la habitación. Reiner tiene una inquietud y se va a solas a hablar con Mikael.

—¿Thomas dejó armas en la casa?

—Si, él siempre las dejó escondidas... Están en el garaje. Sólo mamá, Areli y yo sabemos dónde están

—Necesito que las saques de ahí y las guardes en otro lado

Ambos se van al garaje, Mikael saca una caja larga con dos rifles y otro cajón con dos armas cortas y municiones.

—¿Por qué quieres que lo guarde?

—Diana está muy depresiva y tengo miedo de que cometa alguna locura

—¿Crees que sea capaz de hacerse daño?

—Ya lo hizo cuando pensó que los había perdido a ustedes... Lo vi en sus memorias. Ella sintió tanto dolor que se intentó suicidar disparándose en la cabeza y lo logró, pero el mismo ser que le dió el titán que tiene ahora, la resucitó en aquel momento

—Wow... Entonces, esconderé todo lo peligroso que pueda

Durante el día Diana sale de su cuarto y come con la familia. Su semblante sigue decaído. Todos a pesar de verla triste se alegran de al menos verla fuera de su cuarto. Diana le habla a Areli.

—¿Cómo sabían lo que iba a pasar?

—Sospechamos que algo sucedería al ver la tristeza en el rostro de Thomas en la última vídeo llamada que nos hizo

—Tomamos el primer vuelo hacia Paradis. Vinimos aquí pero no los encontramos. Decidimos ir a la escuela, pero en el camino escuchamos las alarmas de la ciudad, sabíamos que algo malo sucedía

Diana se levanta un poco molesta y se va al sótano. Reiner la ve pensativa todo el tiempo. Ella sale al jardín a tomar un poco de sol, sus hijos la acompañan. Ella nota que en las flores hay capullos cerrados esperando por florecer, esto le da curiosidad y se acerca. Diana se queda pensativa y sonríe levemente. Durante todo el rato no emite ninguna palabra. A la noche regresa al cuarto y se encierra. Reiner se va a la sala a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente Areli se percata que su madre no está. Ella corre hasta donde está dormido Reiner.

—¡Papá!... ¡Mamá se fue!

—¡¿Que?! —Reiner lo dice sorprendido. Se levanta corriendo. Él junto a Mikael y Areli la comienzan a buscar en todos lados—

—¿Podemos entrar a la mente de mamá? —Mikael le pregunta a Reiner—

—Llevo rato tratando, pero no puedo... Maldición Diana, ¿a dónde has ido?

Diana va corriendo como titán-humano, va bastante lejos, al norte de Paradis. Sin darse cuenta cae en un hoyo, que la lleva a una cueva subterránea. Se queja de dolor al caer contra el suelo. Al abrir los ojos ve todo iluminado, los cristales del lugar dan luz. Ella reconoce el lugar como la antigua cueva de los Reiss. Se levanta y se transforma en titán de tamaño medio y se conecta a su mundo.

Ella corre por cada lugar de su mundo, le pregunta a cada persona que vive ahí si ha visto a Thomas, pero nadie lo ha visto. Ella corre hasta donde era su casa, entra y no ve a nadie. Camina por el borde del precipicio, de un lado a otro. Diana mira y decide saltar hasta el lugar donde ella se había sacrificado. Al llegar el lugar está desértico, hace mucha calor. Luego comienza a llover y hacer mucho frío, pero esto no la detiene, en todo momento se mantuvo llamándolo.

—¡Thomas!... ¡Thomas!

Diana camina por todo el lugar sin encontrar nada. Ella se regresa a su mundo y piensa donde más puede estar. Al ver el árbol al lado del precipicio piensa en los Caminos de Ymir Fritz, así que Diana va hasta ese lugar.

Camina por la arena, esta en cada paso que ella da se aparta al sentir la presencia de Diana. Ella llega hasta la entrada que es un árbol enorme. Entra a los Caminos. Los guardias al verla se le acercan.

—Déjenla pasar, ya sabía que vendría —Ymir da la orden para que se retiren—

Diana camina hasta ella. La gente que la ha visto llegar está nerviosa al verla caminar con coraje.

—¿Andas buscando algo o... alguien?

—Si lo tienes, devuélvelo ahora mismo

—Tu querido Thomas no está aquí —Damon se acerca por detrás de Ymir—

Diana se enfurece.

—Maldito hijo de...

—Shh Diana, no hables así frente a nuestra creadora

—¡¿Dónde está Thomas?! ¡¿A dónde lo trajiste?! —Diana grita furiosa—

Se acerca Karl Fritz. Detrás de él ve a Erika y Steve.

—Él no está aquí —Habla Karl—

—Mientes...

—Puedes buscarlo si quieres para que compruebes que no está

Diana se gira y sigue caminando.

—Hey, pero no vas sola, no voy a permitir que hagas otra rebelión en este lugar

—¿Acaso tienes miedo de que me lleve otra cuarta parte de su gente?

—Mejor voy a prevenir... Guardias, vamos —Karl da la orden—

Ymir, Karl y Damon se van con sus guardias, custodiando a Diana. Ella contiene el coraje cada vez que ve a Damon. Llegan al lugar de tormento. Diana ve cada celda, pero todas están vacías. Ella se detiene frente a la que fue la celda de Thomas. Aprieta los barrotes con coraje. Ymir se le acerca y le susurra.

—Lo lamento... Ojalá pudiera ayudarte

Karl se interpone entre ambas.

—Ves que no te mentí, él no está aquí

Diana se va caminando. Tiene coraje y frustración. Se agarra la cabeza mientras camina de un lado a otro. Ymir Fritz se acerca y la ve temblando. Diana no controla las ganas de llorar y cae arrodillada frente a ella.

—Te suplico que me digas donde está Thomas... Lo necesito, por favor

Ymir se sorprende. Damon y Karl se ríen.

—Cada vez te humillas más, Diana... Que patética eres —Damon no para de reír—

—¡Cállate! —Le grita Ymir. Luego mira a Diana con tristeza— Yo no sé dónde él está

Diana mira a Damon.

—Tu debes saber, devuélvelo por favor

—Yo no sé nada, cuando lo devoré simplemente desapareció

—¿Dónde está su cuerpo?

—Un titán devoró lo que quedaba —Damon sonríe—

Diana no para de llorar. Aún sigue arrodillada.

—Ya es hora de que te vayas de aquí... La gente ya se está inquietando de tan sólo verte —Karl se molesta—

Ymir hace que Diana regrese a su mundo.

—Es mejor que por ahora no sepa la verdad... Vamos Ymir, hay cosas más importantes que hacer —Karl se va—

Ymir se va caminando detrás de Karl y Damon.

Diana está cerca del precipicio, se arrastra de rodillas hasta el árbol y se acuesta a llorar en sus raíces. Ella siente mucho dolor en su corazón. Comienza a tener recuerdos del pasado, de cuando estaba en el ejército de Mare.

_Un día Reiner, Roy, Jeff, Arla y Diana están practicando disparar a larga distancia. Arla es quién mejor manejo tiene. Diana está un poco frustrada porque no puede dar en el blanco. Benton se le acerca por detrás._

_—Estas muy tensa al disparar, relájate —Él le masajea los hombros—_

_Luego se pega a ella y rozan un poco. Diana se pone nerviosa al sentir su respiración en el cuello._

_—Tienes que calcular la dirección del viento y que cosas pueden hacer fricción en la bala y desviarla, como la lluvia o el polvo... Cuando tengas todo eso, busca tu objetivo en la mirilla y concéntrate... Respira profundo y sostén la respiración, cuando veas el momento dispara —Benton pone su dedo sobre el de ella—_

_Diana sostiene la respiración. Ambos halan el gatillo, la bala da en el blanco. Ella se emociona. Benton con su dedo índice sostiene su mentón._

_—Ves que todo lo que te propongas lo puedes lograr —Benton le sonríe. Él se va con los otros compañeros—_

_Diana no deja de mirarlo con felicidad. Ella vuelve a disparar con las técnicas que él le dió y da en el blanco nuevamente._

Los recuerdos que Diana tiene con Thomas, él siempre fue caballeroso con ella; siempre está a su lado, aunque disimulan ante todos el amor que ambos sienten.

_El día en que sus compañeros están en la misión de la montaña, Diana está recostada cerca de Thomas, en la cama de su habitación. Ella le acaricia el pecho mientras lo mira a los ojos, y sonríe. En ese mismo recuerdo ella se ve junto a él, pero en su luna de miel. Ella le sigue acariciando el pecho, el acaricia su espalda._

_—El momento en que deje de sentir tu calor, ese día moriré de frío... Te necesito a mi lado siempre_

_—Lo sé —Él se sienta— Pero ya es tiempo que despiertes_

_—¿Despertar? —Diana pregunta confundida—_

_—Yo sólo soy parte de tu imaginación, realmente no estoy aquí_

_—Imposible, ¿Que sucedió?... Tu estás aquí conmigo... ¿Esto es un sueño?_

_—Tienes que despertar a la realidad_

Mientras tanto Reiner junto a Armin, Sasha, Bertholdt y Annie están buscando a Diana. Hay otro equipo de soldados buscando en otra zona. Ellos encuentran un hoyo enorme en el suelo y proceden a entrar, bajan usando el nuevo equipo tridimensional.

—Nunca habíamos venido hasta aquí —Annie se sorprende al ver lo inmenso de la cueva—

—¿Que es este lugar? —Pregunta Bertholdt—

—Esta era la cueva de los Reiss, aquí venimos a rescatar a Eren e Historia —Le contesta Sasha—

—Lo recuerdo... Reiner, ¿Crees que Diana esté aquí? —Pregunta Armin— Ya han pasado seis meses

—En alguna parte ella debe estar... Vamos, sigamos buscando en este lugar

En la distancia escuchan una respiración fuerte y un gruñido.

—Suena igual a un titán —Armin busca de donde proviene el sonido—

Ellos corren hasta encontrar el Titán de Diana. Reiner llora de felicidad. Se acerca a ella.

_Diana recuerda que Thomas ha muerto._

_—No quiero... No, no quiero despertar, prefiero estar toda una eternidad aquí a tu lado. Por favor no me dejes_

_—Es hora de que regreses —Thomas la mira con tristeza mientras acaricia su vientre—_

_A la distancia escucha una voz que la llama._

—¡Diana!... ¡Diana!

_Ella se pone ansiosa. Trata de reconocer la voz. Abraza a Thomas, pero ve como él va desapareciendo entre sus brazos._

_—¡No te vayas! —Diana grita llorando—_

La desconectan del titán.

—¡Diana! ¡Despierta!... Está muy fusionada al Titán, ayúdenme a sacarla —Reiner corta lo que aún la conecta—

Con mucho cuidado la bajan. Todo el cuerpo de Diana se ha fusionado. Ella apenas abre los ojos. Su cuerpo no se regenera. Reiner se percata de algo en ella y se sorprende.

—Hay que llevarla al hospital, rápido

Llaman al ejército de Paradis y llevan a Diana hasta su base.

Varios días después Diana despierta. Ella se desorienta al escuchar el monitor cardíaco. No ve a nadie en la habitación. Ella se hala el suero que está conectado en su brazo. Sangra un poco. Intenta levantarse, pero nota que tiene unas correas puestas en su vientre. En ese momento Reiner entra a la habitación.

—Diana —La recuesta de nuevo en la cama—

—¿Que hago aquí?

—Estuviste seis meses dentro del titán, ya te habías fusionado

—¿Seis meses? —Diana sigue confundida—

—¿Por qué te fuiste Diana?

—Buscaba a Thomas... Lo busqué en cada maldito rincón de mi mundo, incluso en el de Ymir, pero no lo encontré en ninguna parte —Llora— Sólo pude recuperar sus memorias pasadas desde niño hasta que fue General, pero todas sus memorias luego de su primera muerte hasta el presente no las pude recuperar. Es como si nunca hubiera pasado... Este dolor que siento es igual a cuando perdí a mis hijos, es horrible, no pensé volver a sentirme así —Sigue llorando—

Reiner la consuela.

—No sé hasta cuando pueda aguantar este dolor —Diana se agarra el pecho— No sé hasta cuando pueda querer seguir viviendo... Estoy harta de mi vida y de todo lo malo que siempre me pasa... Ya me quiero morir y desaparecer de este infierno

—No digas eso por favor

—Reiner... —Lo agarra de la camisa— ...mátame de una vez, acaba con esto. Te doy mi titán, ¡te doy todo! —Llora—

—¡Diana no!... ¡No voy a hacer eso!

—Hazlo por favor y acaba con mi sufrimiento de una vez —Sigue llorando—

Reiner la abraza fuerte.

—Yo no te voy a dejar caer, si tengo que siempre permanecer a tu lado lo haré... Diana no te rindas, no permitas que este dolor acabe con tu vida. Tu eres muy importante, eres una mujer fuerte y te necesitamos. Tus hijos te necesitan, no los dejes sufrir perdiendo ambos padres

Diana se acuesta en la camilla y sigue llorando.

—No creo que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar esto... Ahora mismo siento un vacío tan grande y un dolor enorme en el pecho que me cuesta respirar

—Eres más fuerte de lo que te imaginas... Estoy seguro de que Thomas no quisiera verte así de derrumbada —Reiner se sienta a su lado y la abraza. Luego le acaricia el vientre— Toma esto como señal para que nunca te rindas y sigas viviendo por tus hijos

Ese mismo día la dan de alta del hospital. Diana llega a su casa, sus hijos están felices al verla de vuelta. Todos se sorprenden al ella darles una noticia importante. Luego Diana va hasta su cuarto, siente una soledad y vacío que la hace llorar, aunque trata de contenerse. Encuentra en el armario la mochila de Thomas. La abre y saca sus pertenencias. Encuentra en el fondo su celular, ya que está sin batería decide ponerlo a cargar un rato mientras va guardando algunas cosas.

Una hora después Diana baja junto a su familia, que le han dado espacio para estar sola. Lleva el celular de Thomas, se sienta y desbloquea la contraseña. Comienza a ver sus fotos y vídeos mientras llora recordando los momentos. Sus cuatro hijos, Reiner y la mamá de Thomas se acercan a ella. En una galería aparte, encuentra un vídeo que jamás había visto de él. Comienza a ver el vídeo. Thomas se había grabado así mismo con su aspecto adulto.

—Hola Diana, tal vez estés viendo este vídeo luego de que pasó, ya sabes —Se pone triste y suspira— No encuentro como comenzar esto. Yo, yo sabía lo que me iba a pasar, pero no me atreví a decirte. Ahora mismo no sé realmente como haya sido, pero de igual manera sé que estarás sufriendo mucho... Hago este vídeo porque quiero de alguna manera poderme despedir de todos ustedes... Primeramente quiero pedir disculpas a mi mamá, porque no fui un buen hijo en el pasado. Perdóname por haberte fallado y haberme convertido en un ser humano tan horrible. Sé que en su momento fui una deshonra, pero gracias a Diana pude cambiar. Me siento tan feliz de que seas mi madre... Perdónenme Mikael y Areli por haberlos separados de sus padres cuando eran bebés. Por mi culpa tuvieron que vivir toda una vida sin tenerlos a su lado. Traté de remendar ese error cuidándolos y tratando de ser un buen papá, pero jamás voy a llenar el vacío de su verdadero padre, Reiner. Te entiendo Areli de que me hayas odiado tanto, y tienes razón para hacerlo. Gracias Mikael por siempre aceptarme. Ambos son excelentes hijos... Zoé, Ángelo, sé que son muy pequeños para entender todo lo que sucede, pero algún día lo entenderán. Sólo les pido que sean fuertes para mamá y nunca se rindan. A los dos los amo con mi vida, ustedes son mi razón de ser —Se le quiebra la voz— Ustedes son mi alegría y mi razón para vivir. Me duele que no pueda verlos crecer, pero prometo que siempre estaré a su lado, cuidándolos... Mis hijos, los cuatro, por favor cuiden mucho a su mamá... Mi amada Diana, gracias por haberme hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, gracias por traer en tu vientre mis dos razones para siempre sonreír. No tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo. Gracias por sacar lo mejor de mí. Siempre estaré orgulloso de haber sido tu esposo, de haber estado a tu lado, ver tu amor y bondad. Pude ver la gran y hermosa mujer que eres y de que nunca te rindes a pesar de todas las cargas que llevas. Perdóname porque sé que te prometí no volverte a hacer sufrir, pero esto fue algo que no pude evitar, de cualquier manera, iba a suceder —Llora— Estos años a tu lado fueron los mejores de mi vida, me hiciste muy feliz. Créeme que, si volviera a nacer, te volvería a elegir como mi mujer y mi esposa —Suspira y sonríe— Reiner, sé que estarás al lado de Diana tratando de consolarla. Gracias por cuidar de ella ahora mismo. Perdona por lo que te voy a decir, pero trata, aunque sea por una vez en tu vida de no ser un idiota —Se ríe un poco— Por favor no vuelvas a cometer los mismos errores del pasado. Tu siempre has sido especial para Diana y ahora tienes la oportunidad de demostrarle el verdadero hombre que hay en ti. Cuídala, amala y hazla feliz, pero sobre todo no la dejes caer ni la dejes sola, sabes que Diana es un poco impulsiva y de mal carácter —Sonríe— Reiner te pido que también cuides y ames a mis hijos de la misma manera que cuidé y amé a los tuyos. Te dejo en tus manos mis tesoros más preciados... Los amo a todos. Lamento que esto haya tenido que ser así, ojalá pudiera estar a su lado y no tengan que ver este vídeo... —Suspira— Admito que tengo miedo. Es horrible saber que te quedan horas de vida y que no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo —Se seca las lágrimas. Se queda pensativo mirando la cámara— Te amo muchísimo Diana. Prometo que tú y nuestros hijos serán mi último pensamiento —Sonríe triste—

Termina la grabación.

Todos se abrazan y lloran desconsoladamente.

xxxxxxxxxx

10 años después.

Diana y Reiner están transformados en titán. Varios jets los atacan lanzando bombas, pero ambos repelen el ataque. Algunos soldados aprovechan su distracción y se acercan en equipos tridimensionales para atacarlos con unas lanzas explosivas. A Reiner le disparan en las piernas, al explotar su titán cae al suelo. Diana se le acerca para defenderlo, pero recibe varios disparos de alto calibre de los jets. Ella al intentar derribar uno, no se percata que un soldado se le ha acercado lo suficiente, dispara una lanza y explota, haciendo que Diana saliera disparada del titán y cayera al suelo. Ella mira al Acorazado de Reiner y asiente con la cabeza.

—Se acabó el entrenamiento —Reiner habla por radio—

Los jets se retiran. Los soldados se acercan a socorrer a Diana.

—¿Quién fue el que me disparó?

Un soldado se le acerca nervioso.

—Disculpe General, no fue mi intención

—Estuviste excelente. Fue un buen ataque sorpresa... Por ahora están combatiendo con nuestras versiones pacíficas. Los próximos entrenamientos serán más difíciles ya que seremos más agresivos en nuestro ataque y defensa. Así que prepárense... Pueden retirarse

—Si General —Todos lo dicen al unísono y se van—

Reiner está hablando por radio, luego se le acerca a Diana.

—Ya arribaron para la reunión

—Muy bien, avísales que nos den media hora en lo que nos arreglamos

Reiner habla por radio. Ambos se van de vuelta a la base.

Media hora después, Diana está con el uniforme del ejército de Mare. Se encuentra reunida con varios oficiales de alto rango. Reiner la acompaña. Diana está hablando.

—Nuestro deber en Mare no es atacar ni intimidar a ninguna nación, siendo los poseedores de poderes titánicos. Nuestro deber es proteger y salvaguardar a todos de futuros ataques, sin volver a cometer los mismos errores del pasado... No estamos seguros del paradero del Fritz que tomó el Titán Fundador. No sabemos si sigue con vida o alguien tomó su poder, y por tal razón es necesario mantener la vigilancia por si deciden atacar como hace diez años

—¿Que ha sucedido con las negociaciones con la nación en la frontera? —Pregunta un Coronel marleyano—

—Encontré descendientes del General Kanye Sangare y he hablado con ellos... Hace años cuando estuve liberando Eldianos ellos me ayudaron a refugiar a los que vivían en la ciudad amurallada. De igual manera, sin yo saber, liberé la hija del General, Bay Sangare, así que ellos quedaron agradecidos conmigo. Mi nombre pasó por generaciones hasta el presente y por ahora no tienen problema en hacer alianza con nosotros... De igual manera yo liberé a un miembro del clan Azumabito, Max. Ellos también están dispuestos a la alianza

—Me alegra que todo esté fluyendo bien con las otras naciones... Definitivamente nombrarte General de la Seguridad de Mare y Paradis ha sido lo mejor. Gracias por su servicio General Ackerman

—Es un placer servirles a todos —Diana sonríe— Perdonen que cambie el tema, pero quiero pedir disculpas que mis hijos no pudieron estar presentes. Hace unos días nació la hija de Mikael, nuestra primera nieta y Areli está embarazada, esperando un varón. Ya vamos a tener dos nietos —Diana se emociona—

Todos los felicitan. Reiner y Diana están felices. Continúan con la reunión.

—¿Quisiera saber si el Jefe de Guerra Braun está de acuerdo con todo? —Pregunta Diana—

—Lo estoy... Por ahora reforzaremos la seguridad en todas las naciones aliadas

—Bien... Comandante Zoë ¿quieres añadir algo?

—No, me parece perfecto el plan

—¿Comandante en Jefe Smith?

—Todo está bien y perfecto —Erwin sonríe—

—Por ahora no tengo nada más que decir... Así que damos por terminado la reunión. En caso de ocurrir algo se hará alguna reunión de emergencia... Ya se pueden retirar

Todos se levantan. Levi se acerca a Diana.

—Tu padre te envío esto —Le da un sobre—

—Gracias, lo veré después... ¿Y cómo está mi papá?

—Está bien, te extraña mucho, pero entiende tu situación... Tal vez, de nuevo venga de vacaciones a ver sus nietos y bisnieta

—Dile que venga pronto... Lo estaremos esperando

Se van de la sala. Diana va caminando con Reiner, Levi, Hange y Erwin.

—Aun faltan dos horas para que su avión salga, les invito a almorzar algo... Vamos —Diana los lleva a almorzar en un restaurante de lujo—

—Es muy bonito este lugar, no tenías por qué pagarnos esto

—Erwin, sabes que no tengo problema en hacerlo, además hace tiempo no compartimos juntos

Piden del menú.

—¿Ustedes dos cuando piensan casarse? —Pregunta Levi—

—¿Nosotros? —Diana se pone nerviosa y cruza miradas con Reiner—

—Hasta ahora no hemos hablado acerca de eso

—Estos años hemos estado tan ocupados trabajando en el ejército y cuidando a nuestros hijos que no hemos tenido tiempo para pensar en casarnos

—¿Así que están conviviendo? —Levi vuelve a preguntar—

—Si —Contesta Reiner—

—Igual que... —Hange siente que la patean para que se calle—

Diana se ríe en voz baja. Erwin cambia la conversación.

—Pasado mañana se cumplen diez años del ataque en Paradis... En la escuela harán un homenaje a los estudiantes fallecidos y desaparecidos... Pensé que tal vez puedan ir y dar algunas palabras. Bueno, si Diana está de ánimo, no es obligado

Diana está triste. Reiner le acaricia la pierna y habla por ella.

—Gracias por la invitación... Lo pensaremos

Almuerzan y están un rato conversando. Luego van de regreso al aeropuerto de la base militar, ya el avión está por salir a Paradis. Los cinco hacen el saludo militar. Erwin, Hange y Levi se montan en el avión. Diana y Reiner se van. Ella mira el reloj.

—Los chicos están por salir de la escuela... Es hora de buscarlos

Se van en su vehículo. Reiner va conduciendo.

—¿Piensas ir a Paradis? Hace casi diez años que no vas allá

—Estoy pensando en ir y el día después del homenaje regresamos... ¿Qué puede pasar?

—¿Mentalmente como estás?

—Me siento mejor que hace unos años... Además, quiero ver a mi familia, no es justo que ellos tengan que viajar todos los años a verme

—Me parece bien... La ciudad ha cambiado mucho, te va a gustar

—Llamaré a Mikael para que con Areli cuiden a los chicos —Diana llama a su hijo. También compra online los pasajes para el avión—

Un niño con el cabello un poco largo de color castaño claro y ojos color miel está sentado en el salón de clases con su proyecto sobre una mesa. Dos compañeros de salón, un niño y una niña, se le acercan. Él se pone un poco ansioso ya que es muy tímido.

—El reporte oral y la demostración de tu proyecto estuvo genial —El niño le sonríe—

—Cuando seas grande deberías ser un inventor o científico —La niña también le sonríe—

—Gracias —Él les sonríe tímidamente—

Antes de irse la niña se le acerca y le susurra.

—Me gusta el color de tus ojos, me parecen muy bonitos

Él se sonroja. Una maestra entra al salón.

—Joseph Braun, tu mamá te está esperando afuera

Él se levanta, agarra su proyecto y se va caminando por el pasillo de la escuela. Escucha unos chicos grandes corriendo, mientras persiguen a un niño. Joseph se asusta un poco al tener unos recuerdos de que lo perseguían en las calles, lo tiraban al suelo mientras le pateaban y golpeaban. Escucha a un chico gritarle al niño.

—¡¿No te da vergüenza ser de la raza que condena al mundo?!... ¡Maldito eldiano!

Joseph al escuchar esto se detiene, se acerca a donde están los chicos y el niño.

—¿Para qué te acercas?... ¡Perra eldiana!

Joseph se sorprende, luego se enoja. Tira el proyecto al suelo y cuando va a lanzar un puño en la cara del chico una mano lo detiene. Él alza su mirada y ve a su mamá, Diana. Los demás chicos al ver su uniforme del ejército salen corriendo, pero más adelante unos maestros los detienen y llevan a la oficina. Le piden disculpas a Diana por lo sucedido y ella se va con su hijo, mientras le lleva el proyecto.

—Cariño, debes tener control de ti mismo

—Odio que me llamen así... No voy a permitir que me humillen nuevamente como en aquel tiempo

—Tienes todo el derecho de defenderte, sólo ten cuidado —Diana le da un beso en la cabeza— Te amo

Se montan en el auto. Reiner se emociona al verlo y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola campeón, ¿cómo te fue en el proyecto?

—Me fue genial, hay compañeros que les gustó mi idea

—Me alegro muchísimo por ti

Llegan a la otra escuela y ven a sus hijos esperando afuera. Zoé está avergonzada ya que su hermano, Ángelo, está coqueteando con una chica. Diana y Reiner se sorprenden. Los dos se montan en el vehículo. Zoé se sienta al lado de Joseph, lo abraza y le da muchos besos, él se ríe. Diana mira seriamente a Ángelo.

—¿Y tú que estabas haciendo?

—Hablando con la chica —Ángelo sonríe—

—Vamos a tener que hablar de algunos temas

—Mamá ya tengo catorce, además ya hablamos de eso hace tiempo

—Pues al parecer tendré que refrescarte la memoria... Que tu papá hable contigo

—¿Por qué yo?

—Ustedes se entienden mejor

—Ángelo ya escuchaste a mamá... Vamos a tener una larga conversación —Reiner lo mira por el espejo retrovisor—

—Si, si, si —Ángelo mira el celular—

Joseph está callado mirando hacia afuera. Ángelo le da un codazo a Zoé.

—Papá... Ángelo, Joseph y yo estuvimos hablando de que quisiéramos irnos de vacaciones en el verano al mismo parque que fuimos el año pasado... Pronto es mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, además que es mi último semestre escolar y me gustaría disfrutar antes de entrar a la universidad

—Yo los llevaría, pero eso depende lo que diga mamá —Reiner mira a Diana—

—Si los tres me vuelven a traer buenas notas, tal vez vayamos... Quien sabe —Diana mira a Reiner y se ríen— Ah, olvidé decirles que desde hoy se quedaran con sus hermanos, su papá y yo tenemos que viajar para unos asuntos, pero no nos quedaremos muchos días

—Genial... Internet ilimitado y poder acostarnos tarde —Ángelo se emociona—

Llegan a la casa.

—Les doy veinte minutos para preparar las maletas, si no acaban se van con lo que tienen puesto e irán con la misma ropa a la escuela

Reiner mira a Diana y se ríe.

—¿Que? A estos jóvenes de hoy en día hay que ajorarlos de algún modo —Diana sube y se cambia el uniforme, luego va donde Zoé— ¿Aun no decides que llevarte? Es sólo unos días no tienes que llevarte el armario completo

—No sé que llevarme, ¿Y si salimos?

—Lleva algo sencillo y cómodo. Como quiera siempre luces hermosa —Diana le acaricia el cabello. Luego la ayuda a buscar ropa y la acomoda en la maleta—

Zoé se queda pensativa.

—Mamá... Yo sé que pasado mañana se cumplen diez años que murió papá y mañana hubieran cumplido diecinueve años de casados... Ángelo y yo durante estos años hemos tratado de ser fuertes para ti, como él lo pidió, pero de verdad lo extrañamos muchísimo —Llora un poco—

Diana la abraza.

—Extraño cuando en las mañanas me levantaba haciéndome cosquillas con su barba —Zoé sonríe— Extraño escucharlo reírse, extraño jugar de manos con él, extraño todo lo que hacía papá por vernos sonreír

—Yo también lo extraño muchísimo —Diana se pone triste—

—Reiner ha sido un excelente padre durante estos años... Ángelo y yo estamos muy agradecidos por todo su amor y apoyo a pesar de no ser nuestro padre biológico

Diana vuelve a abrazar a Zoé.

—Él siempre estará al lado de ustedes, apoyándolos en todo... Bueno cariño, termina, te espero abajo

Diana va hasta el cuarto de Ángelo. Lo ve mirándose en el espejo y hablándose a sí mismo.

—Cuando al fin te salga completa la barba te verás bien... A las chicas les gusta eso

Sonríe y se guiña a sí mismo. Diana controla la risa, y entra al cuarto.

—Definitivamente eres idéntico a tu padre... Espero que no saques sus malas costumbres... ¿Ya terminaste la maleta?

—Si mamá

—Bien. Te espero abajo... —Le agarra las mejillas— Guapo

Diana va al cuarto de Joseph. Reiner le está ayudando a preparar la maleta. Ella lo ve mirarse en el espejo fijamente, luego agarra unos juguetes y un libro para llevárselos y se sienta pensativo en la cama. Diana se le acerca.

—¿Que te pasa cariño? ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

—A veces me siento que no encajo con los demás niños de mi edad

—No tienes que encajar con los demás, porque tú eres especial y diferente —Le acaricia el rostro a la vez que Reiner se sienta al lado de él— ¿Acaso ya no eres feliz?

—Si lo soy —Sonríe— Estoy feliz de que ustedes sean mis padres y estoy feliz por tener esta vida

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que te amamos... Eres mi pequeño tesoro —Reiner lo abraza—

—Y mi razón para vivir —Diana también lo abraza—

Todos se van de camino a casa de Mikael. Llegan a la casa, él está afuera esperando.

—Gracias por poder cuidar de ellos —Lo abraza—

—Me encanta cuidar a mis hermanos, ahora que están más grandes es más fácil —Ríe—

Entran a la casa. Areli está preparando la cena, Diana se le acerca.

—Mi niña hermosa, ¿Como te va el embarazo? El vientre te ha crecido bastante

—Bien, aunque me da muchas molestias, pero sé que es normal... No sé como nos cargaste a Mikael y a mi a la vez, porque es uno y ya no puedo con mi vida

—Y eso que no vas ni por la mitad

—Si sigo engordando voy a terminar rodando

—No importa, de igual manera te vas a ver hermosa —Reiner le da un beso en la mejilla—

Ambos la abrazan. Luego van al cuarto a ver su nieta. Encuentran a la esposa de Mikael cuidando de ella.

—Hola Amy, ¿Como está la niña? —Le pregunta Diana—

—Está bien, se acaba de despertar

Reiner toma a la bebé en brazos.

—Es tan delicada

—Y tan hermosa

Ambos le dan un beso en la cabecita.

—Aun no puedo creer que seamos abuelos

—Ni yo... Nuestra vida en estos años ha cambiado muchísimo

Ambos están felices.

Se quedan a cenar. Mientras cenan desde el comedor ven el televisor en la sala ya que están dando las noticias acerca del décimo aniversario del ataque en Paradis y la reunión de los líderes del ejército de Mare y Paradis acerca del plan de paz propuesto a otras naciones. Muestran imágenes de los Titanes de Diana, Reiner, Mikael y Areli mientras el ejército hace experimentos para mejorar sus armamento en preparación para ataques futuros.

Areli habla con su mamá mientras come.

—¿A qué hora sale el avión?

—Mañana por la mañana... Ya en menos de dos días esperamos estar de vuelta

—Espero que todo salga bien y que no suceda nada malo —Mikael se entristece—

Todos se quedan pensativos y tristes. Antes de irse Reiner se despide de Joseph.

—Pronto regresaremos a casa para que tú y yo continuemos con tus experimentos e inventos —Reiner quita el cabello que le cubre el rostro—

—Los voy a extrañar —Joseph sonríe triste—

—Estaremos de vuelta más rápido de lo que piensas —Él lo abraza— Te amo y cuida a tus hermanos

—Como ordene, papá —Le hace el saludo militar—

Diana y Reiner regresan a su casa. Ya es de noche. Están preparando sus maletas.

—El avión sale en la mañana, deberíamos aprovechar que estamos solos, darnos una ducha juntos y ya sabes —Reiner le guiña. Abraza por detrás a Diana, le acaricia y besa el cuello. Él se quita la ropa y se va a la ducha—

Diana ríe y también se va a la ducha.

Varios minutos después están teniendo relaciones en la cama. Reiner la embiste duro y rápido haciendo rechinar la cama. Diana grita de placer, lo acorrala con las piernas, aprieta su nuca y se estremece. Él también se estremece y termina, se recuesta sobre ella un rato. Diana le acaricia el cabello.

—Si que has ido mejorado bastante, y no digo que antes estuvieras mal, pero es como si estuviéramos en aquellos tiempos

—Creo que es el titán lo que me estimula —Reiner ríe. Se recuesta a su lado—

Diana pone su cabeza sobre el pecho. Están varios minutos acariciándose

—Te amo mi mastodonte rubio y hermoso

—Yo te amo más mi gruñona preciosa

—Yo no soy gruñona

—Eso dices

Ambos se ríen.

—Me alegra que en estos años al fin hayamos hecho esa conexión tan bonita que teníamos antes

—Y a mí me alegra estar a tu lado nuevamente —Diana se sienta— Zoé me dijo que ella y Ángelo están muy agradecidos por cuidar de ellos en estos años

Reiner se sienta también.

—Y lo volvería a hacer... Yo amo demasiado a esos chicos... Joseph, ese niño es la luz de mis ojos. No tienes idea de cuento lo amo. Gracias por traer en tu vientre a un niño tan hermoso y especial

Ambos se abrazan.

—Deberíamos descansar, mañana tenemos que madrugar

—Ay no... Un ratito más —Reiner se recuesta sobre ella y la besa—

Diana se gira sobre él y sonríe.

—Veo que aún tienes ganas, te haré algo que sé que te va a gustar, es mi especialidad —Diana va besando todo su cuerpo hasta abajo—

Reiner siente placer. Ella hace algo diferente a lo que antes le hacía. Él grita.

—¡Mujer!... ¡Aaaahhhh!

Ambos se ríen.

—¿Por qué nunca me habías hecho eso de esta manera?

—¿Te gustó?

—Me encantó —Reiner se abalanza sobre ella y se acuesta detrás. Besa su nuca. Durante la noche tienen relaciones—

En la mañana siguiente están corriendo en el aeropuerto.

—Te dije que debíamos descansar, vamos tardísimo —Diana mira el reloj del celular—

—Pero es de mañana, se supone que no haya tanta gente

Al dar la vuelta a la esquina ven una fila larga para entregar el pasaje. Ambos se quedan sorprendidos.

—¿Que? ¿Hoy todo el mundo quiere viajar a Paradis? —Diana pregunta sorprendida—

—Rayos, vamos a perder el vuelo

Diana busca su identificación del ejército.

—Ven tengo una idea

Ambos muestran sus identificaciones a un empleado.

—Vengan por aquí General y Jefe de Guerra

Diana y Reiner se miran y se ríen un poco. Logran montarse al avión y suspiran con alivio. En el viaje Diana está nerviosa ya que cada vez están más cerca de Paradis, Reiner le tranquiliza.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, la familia de Diana los espera en el terminal de salida. Todos se emocionan al verse.

—Mi niña que alegría verte —Kenny extiende sus brazos—

—¡Papá!

Ambos se abrazan. Diana abraza a sus tíos, Andrew y Clara, y a su mamá, Beth. Luego va donde sus hermanas y sobrinos. Eva tiene un niño y una niña, Leena tiene un niño.

—Que grandes están mis niños... Anton, Amelia y Adrián, los amo —Los abraza y ellos a ella—

Se van todos en sus vehículos y llegan hasta la casa donde vivió Diana. Ella al volver a ver su antiguo hogar se sorprende.

—No recordaba lo grande que era

Todos se bajan y de la casa sale la mamá de Thomas, Verónica. Ya que ella vive allí cuidando el hogar. Diana va donde ella. Ambas se dan un abrazo fuerte. Diana entra y suspira al ver la casa por dentro. Se le acercan los tíos y primos ya adultos de Thomas. También ella los abraza a cada uno.

—Hoy decidimos hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida para que te sientas cómoda en tu hogar —Verónica los lleva hasta la parte se atrás—

Reiner ve a su madre, Karina, preparando la comida.

—¡Mamá! —Sale corriendo, la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla— Con razón no me contestabas las llamadas

—Quisimos darte la sorpresa

Se le acerca Gaby a saludarlo. Reiner la abraza fuerte. Diana saluda a Karina y Gaby, ambas también la abrazan.

Todos comparten durante el día. Diana está feliz viendo a toda su familia unida y a la vez se siente triste recordando el pasado.

Diana, Reiner, Gaby y los sobrinos van a dar una vuelta por el patio. Caminan hasta un pequeño riachuelo donde aún están las casetas donde iban a acampar. Diana se pone triste al ver el lugar, sacude las hojas que han caído sobre las casetas. Ella suspira. Reiner permanece a su lado mientras sus sobrinos y Gaby juegan entre sí por el área. Diana lo agarra de la mano.

—A veces veníamos aquí con los niños, otras veces veníamos solos. Pasábamos horas mirando las estrellas, intentado de contarlas, pero era imposible y decíamos que sólo quien las creo sabe cuantas hay en el cielo —Sonríe— Así pensábamos que era nuestro amor. Todos lo ven, pero nadie lo puede calcular, sólo nosotros dos sabíamos cuánto nos amábamos... Ojalá lo hubieras conocido mejor, te sorprendería lo sentimental que era. Nunca había conocido a alguien con tantos sentimientos puros como los de él. Thomas tenía tantas ilusiones bonitas, que al menos pudo cumplir. Yo pude ver esa parte de su vida que nadie había visto, yo pude ver el verdadero Thomas J. Benton. Un hombre, esposo y padre ejemplar, que dentro de sus errores siempre buscaba mejorar. Los años que pasé a su lado fueron hermosos, los mejores de mi vida, fue donde mi corazón volvió a latir —Diana controla las ganas de llorar—

Reiner le hecha el brazo. Ella suspira triste.

Regresan a la casa. Ya es muy en la tarde. Todos se van. Diana y Reiner toman sus maletas. Verónica los lleva hasta su antigua habitación. Al Diana entrar se sorprende al ver todo igual.

—Es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido

—Quise dejar todo en su lugar, sé que este lugar era el más especial de toda la casa, era su espacio privado y quise respetarlo

Reiner deja las maletas. Diana ve todas sus cosas.

—Bueno, los dejo, descansen, mañana será un día largo —Verónica se va—

Diana se sienta en el borde de la cama, ve una foto de Thomas y de ella en la mesita de al lado. Ella la toma y la observa, fue de unos de los días que fueron a la playa. Varias lágrimas bajan por su mejilla, pero contiene el llanto. Luego la mamá de Thomas toca a la puerta. Reiner abre.

—Disculpen, había encontrado el celular de Thomas y decidí guardar todo lo que tenía en esta computadora... Ten Diana, tal vez quieras ver y conservar esto

Diana toma la computadora, la mamá se va triste. Ella se sienta en la cama y enciende el portátil. Comienza a ver las fotos y vídeos. Reiner se recuesta a su lado. Así estuvieron horas. Ella no para de sonreír al ver todos los recuerdos.

Thomas ha terminado de arreglar sus motoras y monta a sus hijos a dar una pequeña vuelta. Él, con la grasa y aceite de los motores en sus manos, le unta en la cara a sus hijos y a Areli, ellos corren tratando de huir. Mikael abre la manguera y moja a Thomas. Todos se ríen. Luego se persiguen entre sí mojándose y los niños lanzando el barro que se creó por el agua. Thomas se hecha barro en la cara y persigue a sus hijos mientras ruge como bestia, ellos se ríen y corren, se esconden detrás de Diana que está grabando. Ella no para de reírse. Luego Areli la moja con la manguera, Thomas brinca sobre ella, dejando caer el celular. Se escucha el grito de Thomas al ver su celular en el agua, todos se ríen. Mikael lo toma, limpia el lente y sigue grabando. Zoé y Ángelo brincan encima de ambos. Thomas agarra a Ángelo y lo alza en brazos mientras está acostado en el suelo. Diana hace lo mismo con Zoé, pero la alza con las piernas. Areli y Mikael se acuestan a su lado. La grabación acaba mientras Thomas mira a Diana con amor y sus hijos los abrazan.

Diana sonríe feliz, igual Reiner.

Diana graba a Thomas mientras se termina de afeitar sentado dentro de la bañera y se mira en un espejito. Él mira a Diana varias veces y le guiña. Le hace señas para que se acerque y de vez en cuando le tira agua a la cara e intenta agarrarla. Diana se ríe y lo esquiva. Luego él la ignora mientras está tomando su vino, ella se acerca para tirarle agua en la cara y él aprovecha para halarla dentro de la bañera. El celular cae en el suelo con la cámara hacia arriba y sólo se ve como él agua salpica hacia afuera. Se escucha la risa de ambos, luego se escuchan besos. La ropa de Diana se ve como la lanzan lejos. Se siguen escuchando besos cada vez más fuertes junto a unos leves gemidos y el movimiento del agua en la bañera. Thomas se asoma, agarra el celular y termina la grabación.

Diana se sonroja y Reiner se ríe. Él le da un beso en la cabeza y la abraza.

Diana ve fotos y vídeos de cuando los niños vieron la nieve por primera vez. Sus cumpleaños. Los aniversarios de boda. Así estuvo casi hasta la madrugada. Reiner se sorprende al verla tan fuerte de ánimos. Diana controla las ganas de llorar.

En la mañana siguiente Diana se levanta primero, aún Reiner sigue durmiendo. Ella le acaricia el cabello y le besa la mejilla. Se levanta y va al baño. Luego baja hasta el garaje. Está viendo las cosas de Thomas que aún siguen en el mismo lugar. Sus herramientas, trabajos sin terminar, fotos de la familia, etc. Diana se recuesta de la pared y se queda pensativa. Siente un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. La luz del garaje comienza a parpadear fuerte, haciendo un patrón de 3 pulsos cortos, 3 pulsos largos y 3 pulsos cortos. Diana sabe lo que significa y lo ignora. De pronto se enciende una de sus motoras. Ella grita del susto. La motora comienza a acelerarse sola. La mamá de Thomas entra.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —Diana pregunta asustada—

—Eso sucede todos los años al estar cerca el aniversario de su muerte —Verónica agarra la llave, quita la cubierta de la moto y la apaga—

Diana se queda temblando del susto. La luz aún sigue parpadeando

—Nunca me dijiste de esto

—No quería asustarte

De pronto caen al suelo varias herramientas, la moto se enciende otra vez y se acelera para luego apagarse sola. Ambas se asustan. Una foto cae al suelo, justo a los pies de Diana. Reiner entra y ve el desorden. Se preocupa.

—¿Se encuentran bien?

—Si... Nunca había pasado de esta manera. Sólo ocurría lo de la luz parpadeando y la motora favorita de Thomas encendida

Diana se dobla y agarra la foto. Ve que es una foto de Thomas en su motora, él está sonriendo. Reiner ayuda a Verónica a recoger las herramientas del suelo. Diana coloca la foto de vuelta y se va del garaje. Ella está triste y confusa a la vez. Camina hasta el jardín y se sienta cerca de altar en su memoria. Suspira fuerte. Al girarse ve que ha florecido una sola flor de las que eran símbolo del amor de ambos. Diana se acerca, la toca y la huele. Verónica sale a buscarla y se sorprende al ver la flor.

—Pensé que esas flores habían muerto... Hace casi una década que no veo ninguna florecer... La última fue cuando nació Joseph

Diana sonríe triste.

Al mediodía van a la escuela, ya que se va a celebrar una ceremonia recordando a los estudiantes fallecidos y desaparecidos, de igual manera a todos los que murieron y desaparecieron en la ciudad durante el ataque. Verónica decide quedarse en la casa. Diana y Reiner van con sus uniformes del ejército de Mare. Entran a la escuela.

—La escuela se ve tan diferente —Reiner se asombra—

Ven varias fotos de ese trágico día, fotos de la ciudad y la escuela destruida. Luego en el pasillo, por los casilleros ven fotos de los estudiantes muertos y/o desaparecidos. Ven cada foto, Diana mantiene silencio.

Al final del pasillo ven a Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Ymir, Historia, Annie, Bertholdt y Marco frente a una foto. Ellos habían ingresado nuevamente al ejército de Paradis, de igual manera visten con su uniforme militar. También está Erwin, Hange, Mike, Moblit y Levi.

Diana y Reiner se acercan y ven la foto de Thomas como Capitán del equipo de fútbol. Todos en homenaje y respeto hacen el saludo militar frente a su foto, guardando silencio. Diana también hace el saludo, pero comienza a recordar cuando ambos bailaron juntos en la sala de su casa. Diana escucha en su mente la canción de esa noche, sus manos tiemblan mientras ve su foto. Muchas lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas y por más que intenta controlarse, estalla en llanto. Ella cae al suelo llorando y gritando. Reiner la toma en brazos y llora junto a ella. Todos se unen y se abrazan juntos dándole apoyo a Diana. Sus gritos de dolor retumban en toda la escuela. Cada uno llora al escucharla. La ven casi desmayarse así que la llevan hasta un salón donde la sientan. Ella no para de temblar. Reiner se le acerca y le trae agua.

—Desde que llegamos a Paradis sé que llevas todo este tiempo aguantando las ganas de llorar... Pero es bueno que saques todo tu dolor, llora todo lo que necesites, prometo estar aquí para apoyarte y no dejarte caer —Reiner le da un beso y ella llora sobre su hombro—

—No sabes cuánto lo extraño —Lo dice llorando— Extraño todo de él, sus caricias, sus besos, su sonrisa, extraño sentirlo dentro de mí —Sigue llorando—

—Lo sé mi amor... Puedo sentir todo tu dolor y sé que jamás podré llenar ese vacío —Reiner le acaricia el rostro—

Una hora después comienza la ceremonia de recordación. Están en la cancha de fútbol, decenas de personas, entre exalumnos, familiares de los fallecidos y desaparecidos, sobrevivientes, soldados del ejército, entre otros. Los soldados doblan una bandera de Paradis para colocarla en el mural de recordación que está cerca de la cancha. Diana y Erwin, por ser los líderes de mayor rango representando a Mare y Paradis, hacen el saludo militar a la bandera. Luego se retiran. Erwin se encarga de la oratoria. Da sus palabras de consuelo y ánimo a los familiares de las víctimas y sobrevivientes. Diana se levanta a dar sus palabras, ella está un poco nerviosa.

—Muchos de ustedes en ese trágico día perdieron hijos, padres, hermanos, amigos... Yo también perdí un ser querido, mi amado esposo. Es un dolor enorme el tener que recordar sus últimos segundos de vida viendo el terror reflejado en su rostro por una muerte inminente... Así que de igual manera entiendo todo el dolor que han sentido durante estos años... Lamento tanto no haberlos protegido a todos, pero si les aseguro que sus seres queridos están bien, descansando en un lugar lleno de paz, así me aseguré de que fuera... —Diana sigue hablando—

Al terminar la ceremonia, hacen un minuto de silencio, sueltan palomas blancas y todos aplauden.

En la cancha de baloncesto hacen un compartir entre todos. Hange está hablando con Diana, ya que le está pidiendo unas disculpas. Ambas se abrazan. Varias personas vienen a saludar a Diana y a Reiner para agradecerles por la protección que están dando a Mare y a Paradis, incluido otras naciones. A Diana se le acercan otras personas y ella se sorprende al ver quiénes son.

—Hola Diana —Roy le sonríe—

—¡Chicos! —Lo dice emocionada. Ella abraza a Tiffa, Karl, Roy y Jeff—

Luego llega Arla cargando un bebé varón y llevando una niña de la mano. Diana se emociona y la abraza.

—Arla y yo nos casamos, ellos son nuestros hijos —Roy se los presenta—

—Karl y yo estamos comprometidos —Tiffa le agarra la mano a Karl—

—Mi esposa está en la casa cuidando a nuestro hijito —Jeff le enseña una foto de su celular—

Diana se alegra tanto y llora un poco.

—Me siento tan feliz por todos ustedes

Reiner al verlos se alegra y los saluda dándoles un abrazo.

—Estuvimos años pendientes a encontrarte. Venimos a todos los aniversarios, pero nunca te vimos. Te buscamos por internet y no dábamos con tu número o alguna red social para contactarte. Sólo te veíamos por televisión

—Lo siento, pero me alegro de que al fin nos hayamos visto

Diana pide un momento a solas para hablar con Roy.

—Sé que después de la batalla en los Caminos de Ymir nos pudimos ver varias veces y compartir, pero nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de estar solos y creo que hay cosas de que hablar... Primeramente quiero pedirte disculpas por no haberte respetado cuando vivimos aquella vida pasada. Perdón por nunca aclararte las cosas y romperte el corazón

—Lamento las actitudes que tomé al no aceptar que estabas con otro

—No tienes que pedir disculpas, si yo fui la causante de tus acciones y actitudes. Siempre pensaba en mis placeres carnales y nunca medí el daño que le hacía a otros... Cuando regresamos a Paradis y me cuidaste durante el embarazo traté de remendar ese error, pero fue muy tarde —Se le quiebra la voz— Cuando te asesinaron me di cuenta de lo importante que eras en mi vida y lo mucho que lamentaba no haberte valorado antes

—Yo de verdad te pido disculpas porque cuando fuimos pareja en Mare nunca hice nada para enamorarte, dejé las cosas enfriar. Nunca te di detalles o momentos para que los pudieras recordar. También fui egoísta y prácticamente te empujé a buscar eso que tanto anhelabas en otros brazos... Luego en Paradis traté de ser ese alguien que encontraste en Reiner y en Thomas, pero sé que jamás iba a llenar ese vacío que ambos te dejaron al irte lejos de sus vidas... Lamento mucho que hayas perdido a Thomas, pero estoy seguro que Reiner está dándolo todo por ti, lo mismo que yo haría

Ambos lloran un poco.

—Roy tu siempre vas a ser un gran hombre para mí... Gracias por todo

Ambos se abrazan fuerte y lloran. Roy le da un beso en la mano.

—Diana, espero que encuentres la paz que necesitas

—Roy, espero que siempre seas feliz junto a Arla y tus hijos

Se vuelven a abrazar. Luego van con los demás.

—Les di nuestros números de teléfonos para que así siempre estemos en contacto —Reiner le hace señas y ella asiente con su cabeza—

Diana se despide de todos. Ambos se marchan del lugar. Afuera los espera un taxi. Se montan y se van. Ella está pensativa y triste. El taxi da una vuelta por la escuela, al pasar cerca de la cancha de fútbol Diana escucha una voz que la llama. Ella mira a Reiner.

—¿Escuchaste eso?

—¿Qué cosa?

Diana vuelve a sentir que la llaman.

—Detenga el auto por favor

Al frenar, Diana rápidamente se baja.

—Lo lamento, de igual manera le pago el viaje —Reiner le envía el dinero por una aplicación. Se baja del taxi y corre detrás de Diana—

Ella está en medio de la cancha de fútbol. Está tocando el suelo. Reiner se acerca, igual otros que la han visto correr.

—¿Diana que sucede?

—¿No percibes algo extraño?

—Ahora que lo dices, si

—Desde que llegamos lo vengo sintiendo, pero lo había ignorado hasta ahora que sentí que dijeron mi nombre

—¿Quién crees que te llamó?

—Él

Ambos se quedan confundidos. Diana sigue pasando su mano sobre la grama, luego ve un área un poco hundida.

—Yo estuve parada ahí y esa parte no estaba así

Diana se acerca, al colocar su mano algo sale de abajo de la tierra y salta sobre ella. Es un titán de 3 metros. Le muerde el brazo y Diana grita. Reiner corre y empuja al Titán. Este suelta a Diana dejándola caer al suelo. Ella está sorprendida. El Titán la mira y se dirige hacia ella. Reiner se transforma en titán-humano y lo detiene. El Titán lo agarra y lo tira fuertemente contra el suelo, Reiner se queja de dolor. Luego el Titán sale huyendo y entra por el hoyo en el suelo por donde salió. Diana se levanta regenerando la mordida en el brazo. Va hasta Reiner y lo ayuda a levantarse. Erwin, Hange y Levi, y los demás soldados vienen corriendo.

—¿Que sucedió? —Erwin le pregunta a Diana—

—¿Un titán apareció de la nada? —Hange pregunta sorprendida—

—Salió de abajo de la tierra

Todos se acercan con cuidado al hoyo.

—¿Crees que sean de los mismos titanes de hace diez años o es otro? —Pregunta Reiner—

—No lo sé, pero sólo quería atacarme a mí, tal vez se quedó con las órdenes que le dió el Fundador en aquel tiempo

—Todo el rato en que estuviste aquí el estuvo pendiente a ti, esperando salir —Habla Levi mientras mira el hoyo en la tierra—

—Algo debe haber haya abajo para que el pudiera esconderse por tanto años —Diana se quita la chaqueta del uniforme— Voy a bajar, hay que verificar lo que está debajo y si hay más titanes

Reiner se quita la chaqueta.

—Llamen a más soldados y estén atentos —Diana da la orden—

—De inmediato lo haré —Erwin va a comunicarlo con el ejército—

Diana se lanza por el hoyo. Con las manos y pies va frenando la caída hasta llegar al techo de una sala. Ahí salta al suelo. Reiner viene tratando de frenar la caída, pero cae contra el suelo. Se queja de dolor.

—¡Rayos! —Mueve el tobillo y lo estrilla fuerte—

Diana lo ayuda a levantarse.

—Ya estoy mejor... ¿Que es este lugar?

—Parece una base militar... Ahora que lo recuerdo, Thomas sospechó de alguna base subterránea... ¿Recuerdas el día del temblor?

—Si, fue raro, pero dijeron que había sido un escape de gas

—Thomas y yo entramos por las alcantarillas, llegamos hasta una zona que se había destruido, pero no vimos nada sospechoso

Ambos salen de la sala y ven un pasillo largo. Todo está muy oscuro.

—Si tienes tu celular deberías grabar

Reiner sacar su celular para grabar y a la vez usarlo como linterna. Van caminando con mucha cautela.

—Se ve que esto lleva muchos años aquí

—Esta base es enorme, cubre toda la escuela por debajo... Tal vez por eso siempre sentí una presencia extraña justo en la escuela

Ambos ven unas cajas en el suelo. Luego escuchan un gruñido que proviene de una sala. Se esconden y Reiner apaga la luz del celular y sigue grabando. Al acercase ven al Titán encendiendo la energía de la base. Diana susurra.

—Es demasiado de inteligente, más de lo normal

Ven como el Titán se arrodilla frente a una cápsula encerrada. Reiner susurra.

—¿Que habrá ahí dentro?

—Me acercaré a ver

—Ten cuidado

Diana se acerca lentamente. El Titán parece no darse cuenta de su presencia. Ella cristaliza el puño. De pronto el Titán se gira y la mira. Ella se asusta. Cuando ella le va a dar un golpe, el Titán la golpea fuerte, saliendo disparada por el aire. Cae al suelo. Reiner se levanta, acoraza su cuerpo y pelea con el Titán. Diana está en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

—Hoy no es mi día —Ella se levanta, se acerca al Titán y pelea con él también—

El Titán golpea a Reiner y lo tira al suelo.

—Maldición, conoce mis movimientos, no he podido ni hacerle daño —Reiner se levanta—

Diana se molesta y salta sobre el Titán. Este la golpea contra las paredes del pasillo. Diana le agarra la cabeza e intenta decapitarlo, pero el Titán salta y la golpea contra el techo dejándola caer de nuevo al suelo. El Titán sale corriendo. Diana se levanta y se va detrás de él.

—Reiner quédate y vigila el lugar

El Titán choca con una puerta y la rompe, saliendo. Diana ve que ha salido por un callejón de la ciudad. Corre tras él hasta alcanzarlo. Ella se transforma en un titán de 5 metros y se le abalanza. Ella sin piedad muerde su cabeza y lo decapita. Antes de que lleguen los soldados, Diana con sus ojos rojos se le acerca, lo toca y le quita la energía que le había dado hace 10 años, por un instante sus venas se vuelven negras. Los soldados al ver lo que ocurre se acercan a toda prisa donde Diana. Erwin también llega.

—Hay una base subterránea... Tienen que ver lo que encontramos

Erwin da la orden para entrar. Llegan hasta la sala donde está la cápsula. Reiner está tratando de mirar hacia adentro.

—Es una cápsula de criogenización

—Cuando vimos el Titán estaba arrodillado frente a esto

—Hay que abrirlo de inmediato —Erwin da la orden—

Soldados comienzan a abrir la cápsula, la fuerzan con unas herramientas que había en el lugar. Al abrirse por completo sale mucho vapor frío. Al disiparse un poco ven un cuerpo sentado. Todos se sorprenden. Diana, Erwin y Reiner se acercan, ven que el cuerpo está aún regenerándose. Le falta la cabeza, pero ya tiene formado la espina dorsal y el cerebro, también tiene el corazón latiendo, sus pulmones funcionando y está comenzado a regenerar el brazo izquierdo.

—Este cuerpo está vivo, ¿Quién es? —Erwin pregunta sorprendido—

Diana se paraliza al reconocer quien es. Ella cae desmayada al suelo.

Varios minutos después ella reacciona. Reiner la ayuda a sentarse. Diana ve que han llegado más soldados.

—Al parecer logró transferir sus memorias antes que el Titán lo mordiera... Estuvimos buscando lógica a todo esto y llegamos a la conclusión de que él no se ha regenerado por completo al estar criogenizado ya que esto retuvo el tiempo de regeneración durante esta década, a la vez lo ayudó a preservar su cuerpo y no morir... Lo más seguro ese titán de tres metros lo trajo hasta aquí y lo protegió durante estos años. Por eso no encontramos su cuerpo aquel día

Diana se levanta, se acerca al cuerpo, sus manos tiemblan. Al tocarlo siente una corriente recorrer por su cuerpo, ella grita y se aparta. Diana siente náuseas y por poco vomita. Reiner la intenta calmar.

—No puedo creerlo, no puedo —Ella llora un poco—

—Hay que ayudarlo a regenerarse

—Le falta demasiado, consumiría mucha de nuestra energía

—¿Hay algún modo?

Diana se gira. Rápido busca entre los cajones. Ve un soldado venir con una funda para cadáveres. Ella se lo quita. Agarra el cuerpo y lo coloca dentro. Se lo lleva arrastrando. Unos soldados la van a detener, pero Erwin les dice que no. Reiner se va detrás de ella.

—¿Que vas a hacer?

Ella sigue caminando.

—¡Diana!

Se detiene y lo mira llorosa a los ojos.

—Déjame ayudarte

—Acompáñame hasta la cancha de fútbol... Necesito espacio

Reiner agarra el cuerpo. Ambos de prisa llegan hasta la cancha. Diana se transforma en titán-humano y comienza a excavar el suelo, sacando bastante tierra. Soldados se acercan, pero mantienen distancia. Al ella sacar lo suficiente, levanta la tierra y sopla. El cuerpo de un titán de 5 metros, sin conciencia y sin usuario, se comienza a formar.

Eren se acerca sorprendido donde Reiner.

—¿Que titán ella tiene? ¿No tiene el Fundador de Ymir o sí?

—Su titán es uno muy primitivo, de los primeros que existieron en la tierra. Ni yo he podido conocerlo completamente, pero sí que me sorprende todo lo que puede hacer. Incluso devolvernos los poderes titánicos

Al estar completo el titán, Diana le da una orden para que despierte.

—Mírame

El Titán la mira. Diana abre la funda y saca el cuerpo.

—Cómetelo

Diana y Reiner se apartan. El Titán agarra el cuerpo y se lo come. A los segundos cae al suelo, levantándose tierra y echando humo al comenzar a desintegrarse. Diana se paraliza al ver una silueta entre el humo. Ella se acerca lentamente, llega hasta la nuca y ve a Thomas inmóvil, su cuerpo se ha regenerado por completo, pero aún no despierta. Diana se acerca y coloca su mano en el pecho, pero no siente su corazón latir. Ella se siente frustrada y llora. Cuando se va a acercar un estruendo retumba toda la ciudad, se gira y junto a Reiner corren. Diana da la orden a los soldados de vigilar a Thomas. Al acercarse ven decenas de titanes venir corriendo hacia ellos.

—No puede ser otra vez —Reiner se sorprende—

Ambos se transforman en titanes de 15 metros y corren hacía ellos.

_\Reiner, yo me encargo de los Titanes, tu salva a los que puedas/_

_\¿Segura?/_

_\¡Hazlo!/_

Reiner se separa y comienza a proteger a la gente. Diana pelea con los titanes. Todos la atacan directamente.

\Alguien les está dando la orden de atacarme, tsk, maldición, son más de lo que pensé/

\Diana déjame ayudarte/

De pronto, cerca de Diana se siente un estruendo fuerte, haciendo que ella pierda el balance. Al girarse a ver, un puño pasar frente a su rostro. Ve el Titán Fundador de Thomas atacar a los titanes, ella se sorprende. El Titán ruge y atrae a los titanes hacia él. Diana se aparta. Reiner está sorprendido. Ambos ven que él no los está matando. Al tenerlos a todos cerca vuelve a rugir fuerte. Diana se desconecta del Titán cayendo al suelo. Igual Reiner.

—¿Que demonios? —Ella pregunta confundida. Cuando se levanta se queda paralizada al ver a su alrededor—

Reiner está incrédulo. Los soldados a la distancia también están asombrados.

—Es imposible —Reiner lo dice asombrado—

Erwin se acerca junto a Hange y Levi.

—Él revirtió todo —Hange lo dice maravillada—

Diana ve a los Eldianos que se habían convertido en titanes, volver a ser humanos. Todos están confundidos, mientras están tirados en el suelo.

—¿Perdimos nuestro poder? —Le pregunta Reiner—

—No, aún lo tenemos —Diana mira al Titán Fundador—

Su cuerpo titánico cae al suelo, levantando mucho polvo. Diana se acerca y sube hasta su nuca. Ve a Thomas parcialmente desconectado del Titán. Ella rápido se le acerca, se mete entre sus brazos y se pega a su pecho. Ella siente su calor. En ese momento ambos hacen conexión y Diana puede escuchar en su mente su corazón latir. Ella le acaricia el rostro, él apenas abre los ojos, lo abraza fuerte y llora. Luego lo ayuda a desconectarse. Reiner se acerca a ayudarla, ambos lo cargan un poco retirado del Titán. Thomas está desnudo. Reiner pide una manta para cubrirlo. Diana no sale de su asombro.

—Reiner, él está... Está...

—Vivo —Reiner sonríe—

Los dos abrazan a Thomas. Él ya comienza a despertarse. Thomas los ve llorando sobre sus hombros.

—Diana —Thomas lo dice con dificultad—

Ella se emociona al escucharlo. Thomas mira a Reiner pegado a él llorando de felicidad.

—Reiner... es un poco... incómodo... estar desnudo... mientras me abrazas —Ríe con dificultad—

—Disculpa —Reiner se ríe y se aparta—

Thomas abraza con todas sus fuerzas a Diana.

—Mi amor, querido mío —Ella llora de felicidad—

Thomas le acaricia el rostro.

—Ya regresé a casa —Él le sonríe—

Diana se emociona. Un soldado le entrega la manta a Reiner y este rápido cubre a Thomas.

Soldados se acercan a ayudar a las personas afectadas. Luego llevan a Thomas al hospital en la base militar de Paradis a seguir recuperándose ya que casi no puede caminar.

Thomas está en un cuarto del hospital, escucha a Diana hablar con Reiner afuera del cuarto. Ella entra. Él se está terminando de vestir, al girarse la ve con su uniforme militar y sus insignias.

—Me alegra verte bien, te recuperaste rápido

—Soy fuerte... ¿General Ackerman?

Diana sonríe.

—Si lo soy, tengo la misma posición que tuviste en el pasado... Estoy a cargo de la seguridad de Mare y Paradis

—Sabia que algún día ibas a lograr ser General del ejército —Thomas se alegra—

Diana se le acerca.

—Me han pedido una reunión contigo, no sé si estés de ánimo para hablar

—Supongo lo que van a querer hablar, no hay mucho que contar, pero si estoy dispuesto a declarar

—Vamos, nos están esperando

Durante la reunión Thomas está contando lo que sucedió ante los líderes del ejército. Están grabando su testimonio.

—Luego que el Titán me devoró, entré a un lugar extraño. Era como estar en la nada, ahí estuve por mucho tiempo. Sé que fueron diez años para ustedes, pero para mí fueron muchísimo más, me es imposible calcularlo. Fue horrible estar encerrado ahí, por más que gritase o intentase huir, nunca hubiera salido por mi cuenta... Sé que al morir perdí mi Fundador, pero logré conservar una parte que fue lo que me mantuvo con vida todo ese tiempo. Con esa poca energía que conservé descubrí tantas cosas, incluso el poder de revertir los titanes a humanos... Al Diana revivirme usé por última vez lo que había logrado conservar del Fundador. Ahora no soy nada, sólo un simple humano

Diana coloca su mano sobre la de él.

—¿Piensas que los Fritz te llevaron hasta ese lugar?

—No me sorprendería que lo hayan hecho... Fue una forma de alejarme de ti para que jamás me pudieras encontrar

—¿Recuerdas sentir, escuchar o ver algo? —Le pregunta Erwin—

—No, sólo las cosas que vi eran mis recuerdos... Vi mi vida pasar una y otra vez, era un ciclo que me torturaba lentamente. Sólo anhelaba salir de ahí y muchas veces intenté comunicarme, pero nadie me escuchó —Thomas se entristece mucho—

Diana al verlo decide terminar la reunión.

—Creo que es suficiente con su testimonio... Por ahora dejémoslo descansar

—Antes de acabar... Si perdí mi Fundador, ¿quién lo tiene? —Thomas mira a Diana—

Diana mira a Erwin y a Reiner. Todos se quedan callados.

—En aquel tiempo el Fundador se dividió entre Damon y otra persona más… Nosotros tenemos una parte que hemos mantenido en secreto y seguro

Thomas se queda pensativo. Acaban la reunión.

Van de camino a la casa. Thomas está ansioso.

—Mañana llegan nuestros hijos... Tu mamá es quien te espera —Ella le agarra la mano—

Al llegar a la casa Reiner se baja, busca a Verónica y la lleva de la mano. Ya ella sabe que Thomas ha regresado. Él se baja del vehículo, al ella verlo se detiene y empieza a llorar. Thomas se acerca.

—Hola mamá

Ella le acaricia el rostro.

—Mi niño, mi apuesto Thomas

Ambos se abrazan fuerte y lloran de alegría. Diana y Reiner están felices.

Thomas entra a la casa, al ver todo suspira. Diana lo lleva al sótano a ver sus recuerdos. Él está emocionado. Como ya es de noche, Diana y Thomas suben a la habitación. Al entrar él se sorprende al ver todo igual. Thomas mira las fotos.

—Aun no puedo creer que en realidad estés aquí

Thomas se le acerca y la mira a los ojos. Ambos se sonríen. Se agarran de las manos. Él le habla.

—No pasó ni un segundo en que no pensara en ti. Te extrañé tanto... Sólo anhelaba sentirte y poder verte una vez más

Diana lo abraza y llora en sus hombros.

—No tienes idea de todo lo que sufrí en estos años, sentí que fue una eternidad el no tenerte a mi lado... —Llora— No quiero volver a vivir esto, no quiero volver a perderte —Diana lo toma de la mano para acariciar su propio rostro y sentir su piel, le besa la mano—

Thomas acaricia su cabello, luego agarra su rostro y llora. Con su pulgar acaricia con delicadeza su labio inferior. Él la mira a los ojos, se acerca y rozan sus labios. Ambos se besan con deseo. Sonríen y se siguen besando.

—Extrañaba la suavidad y calidez de tus labios —Diana toca la comisura de su boca—

—Y yo el dulce sabor de los tuyos —Thomas le acaricia el rostro— ¿Aun eres mía?

Diana se queda pensativa, en ese momento Reiner entra a la habitación y los ve. Ambos se separan un poco.

—Disculpen, sólo vine a buscar mi ropa... Necesito cambiarme —Reiner busca su ropa y se va rápido—

—No sé cómo Reiner se vaya a tomar todo esto —Diana se entristece—

—Luego hablaré con él

A los minutos Diana se queda dormida en la cama. Thomas se levanta, la arropa y le da un beso en la mejilla. Él baja hasta la cocina. Su mamá y Reiner están bebiendo café.

—Cariño siéntate... Ten —Verónica le sirve café en una taza—

Thomas se sienta y bebe. Al probarlo se sorprende.

—¿Quién hizo esto?

—Lo preparó Reiner

—¿Quedó malo?

—Al contrario, me gusta —Thomas sigue bebiendo—

Verónica ve que ambos quieren hablar.

—Sé que ustedes necesitan espacio, iré a descansar —Ella se levanta y le da un beso en la mejilla a Thomas, igual a Reiner— A los dos los quiero mucho

Ambos sonríen. Ella se va.

—Veo que te llevas muy bien con mi mamá

—Es una señora muy amable, varias veces viajé hasta acá para ayudarla en la casa. Le tomé bastante aprecio

Ambos se quedan en silencio. Thomas comienza a reírse solo.

—La próxima vez que me muera espero no volver a perder la cabeza

—No todos pierden la cabeza dos veces y viven para contarlo —Ríe—

—Al menos ninguna de las veces he perdido lo otro —Le guiña—

Ambos se ríen. Thomas y Reiner se miran.

—Gracias por cuidar a mis hijos

—Era mi deber... Tú también cuidaste de los míos, yo tenía que cuidar de los tuyos

Ambos beben café.

—¿Tu y Diana se casaron?

—No, sólo convivimos, nunca pensamos en casarnos —Reiner agarra la taza de café, se queda pensativo y triste. Llora un poco— No sé qué haré... Ahora Diana tiene todo lo que necesita

—Reiner... Yo no vengo a quitarte tu lugar

—Ni yo el tuyo, Thomas... Tu eres su esposo... Diana te necesita más que a mí... Yo solo fui un consuelo

—No digas eso, tú nunca has sido sólo un consuelo para ella... Diana te ama demasiado

—Tú no tienes idea de cuanto ella te ama a ti

Ambos se quedan triste y suspiran.

—Thomas, perdón por todo lo que te hice en los Caminos... Perdón por haberte mutilado y humillado. Sentía tanto odio que nunca pude razonar lo que hacía, además de estar influenciado por los Fritz —Reiner se entristece—

—Acepto tus disculpas, compañero

Ambos se sonríen.

—Gracias... Mañana es un día largo, ve a descansar —Reiner se levanta y se acuesta en el sofá—

Thomas se le acerca y lo levanta.

—Ni pienses dormir aquí... Tú tienes tu lugar... Ve —Thomas lo empuja levemente—

Reiner sube desanimado hasta la habitación. Al entrar ve a Diana dormida, él se acuesta detrás. Ella se gira de frente a él y se pega a su pecho.

—Reiner —Suspira—

Él sonríe y se duerme abrazándola.

Al día siguiente Diana recibe una llamada al celular. Luego va a buscar a Thomas que está duchándose en el baño de su habitación. Ella entra y lo ve secándose.

—Los chicos ya llegaron al aeropuerto, ya vienen de camino para acá

Thomas se pone nervioso mientras se viste. Al colocarse la ropa nota que el pantalón no le sirve.

—Me queda muy grande

Diana le ajusta la correa. Como él no tiene camisa, ella suavemente toca su abdomen, besa su pecho y suspira triste. Luego se aparta.

—Te esperaré abajo —Diana se va—

Thomas se queda triste. A los minutos él está abajo viendo una foto de sus hijos cuando eran niños. Toca la foto y llora un poco. Escucha varios vehículos llegar y se pone nervioso, se queda de pies en la sala. Diana sale a recibir toda la familia que han llegado juntos. Incluido la familia de Diana que los había recogido en el aeropuerto. Mikael, Areli, Zoé, Ángelo se bajan preocupados. Joseph se baja después.

—¿Mamá ocurrió algo malo? —Le pregunta Mikael—

—Nos asustamos al ver que pediste viniéramos —Habla Zoé—

—No es nada malo, sólo que... —Suspira— Mejor entren y vean

Diana toma de la mano a Zoé y a Ángelo. Reiner ayuda a Areli a caminar y toma de la mano a Joseph. Todos están nerviosos. Al entrar a la casa Zoé y Ángelo se paralizan al ver quien está en la sala. Thomas está sorprendido al verlos tan grandes y diferentes. Areli se sienta en una silla al casi desmayarse. Mikael está incrédulo. Thomas se acerca a sus hijos que aún siguen paralizados.

—Papá —Ángelo y Zoé lo dicen al unísono—

—Mi vida —Le acaricia el rostro a Zoé— Mi ángel —Le agarra el mentón a Ángelo—

Los tres comienzan a llorar y se abrazan con fuerzas. Mikael se acerca y lo abraza también, Areli se levanta y también lo abraza fuerte. Thomas abraza a los cuatro.

—Mis hijos —Llora de felicidad y les da un beso en la cabeza a cada uno—

Diana y Reiner lloran de alegría.

Mikael le muestra a su hijita. Thomas se sorprende. También ve que Areli está esperando un bebé. Entre todos ve un niño de casi 10 años parado detrás de Reiner. Thomas se le acerca.

—Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?

Joseph mira nervioso a Reiner y lo agarra de la mano. Luego Reiner lo acerca a Thomas y coloca sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—Me llamo Joseph Braun Ackerman

Thomas se sorprende y le sonríe. Ambos se dan la mano y se saludan. Diana se les acerca y le hace señas a Joseph que se fuera con sus hermanos, él se va.

—Su hijo es bellísimo —Thomas contiene las ganas de llorar—

—Es un niño especial —Diana sonríe y mira a Reiner—

La familia de Diana se acerca feliz a saludarlo. Al rato llegan los tíos y primos de Thomas y la mamá de Reiner. Todos se emocionan.

Al estar todos juntos deciden hacer una fiesta de bienvenida. Están en el patio de la casa celebrando. Thomas está en el jardín viendo las flores con sus hijos.

—Comenzaron a florecer el día en que te encontré

Thomas sonríe.

—Diana, yo quiero hablar contigo algo —Thomas ve que sus hijos están distraídos viendo las flores—

Reiner está cerca escuchando.

—De tantas veces que vi mi vida pasar, recordé el embarazo que perdiste cuando eras soldado... Siempre pensé que era de Roy y nunca calculé tu tiempo de embarazo con las dos veces que tuvimos relaciones en aquellos días... ¿Ese bebé era mío?

Diana se sorprende con la pregunta y se aparta un poco.

—Fue tuyo —Se entristece—

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

—Me sentí tan mal, no quise destrozarte el corazón de esa manera... Esos días después del aborto fueron difíciles para mí, tuve que consolarme a mí misma porque no quería que nadie lo supiera... Luego cuando me embaracé de Reiner me contaste que tenías el anhelo de tener hijos y me volví a sentir peor. Decidí callarme porque no quería ilusionarte y que pensaras que el bebé que esperaba era tuyo... Pero eso no quedó ahí. ¿Recuerdas la cueva con las memorias de los no nacidos? Aquella memoria que comenzó a brillar entre todas al vernos le correspondía a ese bebé que perdí —Se le quiebra la voz— Iba a ser un niño

Thomas se sienta y contiene el llanto.

—Esa memoria la atesoré hasta encontrar el momento idóneo para permitirle poder vivir y así lo hice

—¿Que sucedió con él?

Diana mira a Joseph. Thomas se sorprende.

—Ese bebé que perdí es él

Thomas se levanta y abraza a Diana, está llorando desconsoladamente.

—De todas las cosas que has hecho, esto ha sido lo más hermoso... Te amo Diana —Thomas la besa. Se abrazan fuerte y lloran juntos. Luego él se sienta con sus hijos y los abraza—

Reiner al escuchar todo se queda apartado, está pensativo. Joseph se sienta a su lado y Reiner lo abraza fuertemente, llora un poco sobre los hombros de su hijo.

En la noche todos se van. Zoé y Ángelo se quedan dormidos en los brazos de Thomas mientras ven televisión. Mikael y Areli están en sus cuartos descansando. Diana está hablando con la mamá de Thomas. Reiner sube a la habitación y lleva Joseph a la cama ya que se quedó dormido, lo arropa, le da un beso y se va. Thomas se levanta y va hasta la habitación. Encuentra a Reiner recogiendo su ropa en la maleta.

—¿Qué haces?

—Me iré... Tu mereces a Diana, yo seré un estorbo en sus vidas

—Reiner no te vayas... Diana se pondría muy mal al verte ir, piensa en ella. No eches a la borda sus años de relación, créeme que no fueron en vano... Si alguien se tuviera que ir sería yo

—Thomas, ya lo decidí, y me iré ahora mismo —Cierra la maleta y camina para irse—

Thomas lo detiene. Diana entra al cuarto.

—¿Que sucede? —Diana ve a Reiner con la maleta— ¿A dónde vas?

—Diana yo...

—¿No me digas que piensas irte sin mí?

Reiner llora un poco.

—Ya tienes a Thomas... Yo... —Se le entrecorta la voz—

—¿Que va a pasar con Joseph? Ese niño te ama demasiado, le vas a romper el corazón

—Vendré a verlo, lo prometo

En ese momento escuchan a Joseph gritar. Diana y Reiner corren hasta su habitación. Thomas se queda afuera escuchado. Lo encuentran llorando y hablando incoherencias.

—...sin piedad ni lástima... —Joseph se agarra la cabeza y grita asustado—

Ambos lo abrazan.

—Cariño, tienes que calmarte —Reiner le da un beso en la cabeza—

—Mamá, te estaba haciendo cosas feas... No quiero hacer eso, no quiero ser así —Sigue llorando—

—Esa realidad ya no existe. Tu no vas a hacerme nada... Joseph, eres un niño muy bueno y te amo demasiado —Ella le acaricia el rostro—

—Te amo, mamá —Joseph la abraza con fuerzas—

Diana y Reiner se quedan con él hasta que vuelve a dormirse. Thomas sigue sorprendido. Al Diana salir él le pregunta.

—¿Le pasa lo mismo que te sucedía? ¿Está viendo mis memorias o es algo del futuro?

—Es un niño muy sensible, aún hay cosas que no entiende —Ella se regresa a la habitación—

Thomas se queda confundido, va hasta la habitación. Igual Reiner va.

—Y pretendes irte y dejarlo solo —Lo dice molesta mientras mira a Reiner— Ese niño te necesita

—Lo lamento —Se entristece—

—Todos necesitamos de los dos —Diana se sienta en la cama, se siente sin aliento y llora— Yo los necesito... Los amo como ustedes no se imaginan. Cada uno me complementa la vida... No tienen idea de lo difícil que es tener el corazón divido en dos desde que los conocí... Sé que por mis tonterías los he lastimado, pero no puedo vivir ni un instante sin ustedes

Thomas se sienta a su lado y la abraza. Luego Diana se levanta y suspira.

—Por favor, ninguno de ustedes se vayan de mi vida —Se seca las lágrimas—

—Lo prometo

—Yo igual

Thomas vuelve a abrazar a Diana. Reiner se acerca por detrás y la abraza. Ella sonríe y sus ojos se vuelven rojos por un instante sin que ellos se den cuenta. Thomas se va de la habitación y deja a Diana con Reiner. Ambos se miran y suspiran tristes.

A la mañana siguiente Thomas ha preparado el desayuno a la mesa. Zoé y Ángelo no dejan de estar al lado de Thomas. Le muestran fotos y vídeos de sus vacaciones, cumpleaños, graduaciones y su día a día. Thomas se emociona al ver cada etapa de ellos. Todos están felices.

En la tarde Mikael, Areli, Zoé, Ángelo y Joseph van de regreso a Mare. Reiner decide acompañarlos y se quedarán con él hasta que terminen las clases. Diana se queda con Thomas en Paradis para resolver unos asuntos.

Diana y Thomas por varios días están en reuniones con el ejército. Ella le entrega uno de los poderes titánicos a Thomas.

Otro día ambos van de camino a un abogado. Están conversando.

—Durante las reuniones en el ejército escuché que mencionaban a Joseph... Hasta ahora no me has hablado nada de él, ¿qué edad tiene? ¿cuándo nació? ¿por qué es tan diferente a todos tus hijos? ¿por qué ese niño es tan especial?

—Joseph creció en mi vientre de manera diferente que mis otros hijos

—¿Es mi hijo o es de Reiner?

Diana mantiene silencio unos segundos.

—Su padre es... Reiner

Thomas se queda pensativo.

Durante la reunión con el abogado Thomas mira en su celular una foto que encontró de Reiner con Joseph en sus brazos cuando era un bebe. Ve la felicidad en el rostro de Reiner al tener a Joseph recostado en su pecho. Thomas suspira triste y se queda pensativo. Luego de la reunión Diana sale llorando de la oficina. Thomas se le acerca para consolarla.

—Yo había pedido que anularan nuestro matrimonio pensando que habías muerto... Perdóname, siento que te fallé, debí esperar

—No te sientas mal, además eso es sólo un papel

Ambos regresan a la casa. Están duchándose. Diana acaricia el cuerpo de Thomas.

—No puedo creer todos los años que me han tocado vivir sin tí... Desde esos mil años que estuve encadenada hasta estos diez años en que desapareciste. Es como una pesadilla que no tiene fin —Diana va bajando sus manos hasta hacerlo excitar— Quiero volver a sentirte

Thomas se contiene por un momento y sale de la ducha. Diana va preocupada detrás de él.

—Disculpa, tanto tiempo en ese lugar…

—Te entiendo, yo pasé por lo mismo… Tómate el tiempo que necesites

Thomas la mira mientras ella se está secando para vestirse. Él se le acerca y la besa con deseo, luego la lleva a la cama.

Estuvieron varios minutos teniendo relaciones. Ambos estaban sintiendo cada parte del otro, viendo su expresión y compenetrando sus vidas de nuevo. Al terminar, Diana se acerca y se queda dormida pegada a su pecho mientras él acaricia su cabello. Thomas ve tanta tranquilidad en el rostro de Diana. Él llora de felicidad.

Terminan las clases. Diana y Thomas viajan a Mare. Zoé se gradúa de su último año en la escuela. Todos están emocionados en la ceremonia al escuchar su nombre y verla recoger su diploma. Mikael toma las fotos. Areli, Ángelo, Joseph y Diana no paran de gritarle y aplaudir.

—No puedo creer que ya esté tan grande —Reiner contiene las ganas de llorar—

—Mi niña ahora es toda una mujercita —Thomas se seca las lágrimas que le están bajando—

Los dos se echan a llorar. Diana, Ángelo y Joseph los ven y se ríen.

Toda la familia se va de vacaciones al parque que los chicos querían ir. Diana y Reiner vienen agarrados de manos con Joseph luego de ir a comprar en una tienda. Ven salir a Thomas y a Ángelo de una machina. Ambos están mareados.

—Usuario de un titán y una simple machina lo marea —Diana se ríe—

—Móntate

—No gracias —Diana le echa el brazo a Thomas y le besa la mejilla—

Más adelante encuentran a Mikael atendiendo su bebé en el coche y Areli sentada descansado. Joseph le enseña a Thomas lo que le han comprado, este se emociona y ambos chocan las manos. Thomas no deja de ver con amor al niño y sonríe. Luego todos se van a almorzar.

Unas semanas después Zoé está por comenzar la universidad, pero va a una en Paradis. Thomas decide quedarse allá para cuidar de ella. Reiner y Diana se quedan en Mare por asuntos del ejército y para que Ángelo y Joseph continúen en sus escuelas. Están en el aeropuerto despidiéndose.

—Mi niña, te deseo todo el éxito del mundo en esta nueva etapa de tu vida —Reiner la abraza—

—Gracias papá —Zoé sonríe—

—Te amo mi amor, te deseo mucho éxito y suerte —Diana la abraza—

Ambas se abrazan. Ángelo y Joseph se despiden de Zoé. Agarran sus maletas y se van. Reiner abraza a Diana al verla llorar.

—Vámonos cariño

Varias semanas después Thomas viaja a Mare ya que Areli está por dar a luz.

Luego de nacer su hijo, se lo dan a Thomas para que lo sostenga en brazos.

—Es hermoso —Thomas sonríe casi llorando—

—Mi hijo, y la hija de Mikael están bendecidos en tener abuelos que los van a amar demasiado

Diana y Reiner se le acercan al bebé para darle cariñitos. Los tres están felices.

A las dos semanas Reiner y Diana viajan a Paradis ya que el caso de la base subterránea encontrada sigue abierto. Thomas llega en su motora a la casa. Al entrar por el patio ve a Reiner preparando la leña.

—Hey Thomas

—¿Qué haces? Llegaron hace unas horas y ya estás trabajando

—Tu mamá antes de irse me pidió que lo hiciera, dijo que era para dejar todo preparado antes del invierno

—Tsk, le dije que lo haría en la tarde... Pero gracias como quiera —Le da unas palmadas en la espalda—

Diana se le acerca en silencio y lo asusta. Thomas brinca del susto y se ríe. Ella también se ríe y lo abraza. Él le da un beso.

—Tengo que hablar contigo unos asuntos, ¿podemos ir adentro? —Le pregunta Diana—

Thomas acepta y ambos entran a la casa, se sientan en el comedor a hablar. Como Reiner ha acabado entra también. Se va a sentar, pero Diana lo detiene.

—Ni se te ocurra sentarte en la silla con esa espalda sudada, ve a ducharte primero

—Si mamá —Reiner le saca la lengua, se ríe y se va—

Thomas se queda mirando a Diana.

—Tú no cambias

—Todos los días es lo mismo —Diana lo mira con cara de aborrecimiento— Pero bueno, a lo que vinimos... Me están insistiendo que te pregunte más acerca de esos diez años en que estuviste desaparecido

—¿Que quieren saber?

—Yo sé que no recordarás mucho de lo que habrá pasado durante ese tiempo en que estuviste criogenizado, ¿Pero en realidad no sentiste o percibiste algo fuera de lo normal?

—Quisiera ayudarlos más, pero no recuerdo casi nada. Yo traspase mis memorias pero recuerda que perdí mi cabeza, por ende no escuché nada —Thomas se queda pensativo— Ahora que lo recuerdo si llegué a sentir punzadas en mi cuerpo, varias veces, pero no tengo idea de lo que sería

—Tal vez estaban sacando sangre

—Puede ser y tiene lógica

—Esto que me has dicho es bueno, ya es una pista a que estuvieron usando y hasta experimentando con tu sangre, pensando que aún tenías el Fundador... Esto lo tengo que informar —Diana llama por celular a Erwin—

Hay una reunión de emergencia. Erwin está hablando.

—En la base no encontramos nada que de indicios de que hayan experimentado

—Tal vez se llevaron todo antes que llegáramos —Habla Reiner—

—Pero ¿porque dejarían mi cuerpo allí solo?

—No tiene sentido, si eres lo más que estuvieron buscando... Al menos que supieran que ya no tenías el Fundador —Diana se queda pensativa—

—¿Creen que Damon siga con vida? —Pregunta Erwin—

—Lo dudo, en esa explosión no sobrevivió nadie que estuviera cerca de mi

—Cuando fui a rescatar a Reiner no vi rastros ni de su Titán ni de Damon, todo desapareció. Dudo mucho que le haya dado tiempo de huir... Además, cuando busque a Thomas en los Caminos de Ymir encontré a Damon en ese lugar

—¿Alguien tomaría su poder? Recuerden que, si fallece un usuario de algún poder titánico sin pasar su poder antes, el titán pasará a un Eldiano por nacer... ¿Entre tus eldianos no habrá otro que lo haya heredado? —Pregunta Thomas—

Erwin, Diana y Reiner se miran entre sí.

—Si hubiese otro me hubiera dado cuenta. El Fundador que poseías sabemos que está seguro... Además, los eldianos que me pertenecen son inmunes a los poderes titánicos, por eso hace diez años ninguno se afectó con el gas, sólo los eldianos de Ymir fueron las víctimas... Mis eldianos lo pueden obtener si así lo deseo, pero he evitado hacerlo

—¿Qué pasó con la maldición de los trece años? —Le pregunta Erwin—

—Quedó anulada cuando me sacrifiqué... Los poderes titánicos que retuve son esencia de los de Ymir pero estos no tienen ninguna maldición

—Tenemos que seguir investigando, definitivamente aún tienen el Fundador, este último ataque no fue casualidad

—Aquel día sentí como si alguien los controlara, pero no pude ver quien era. Estoy segura que estaban pendientes al cuerpo de Thomas pero no se esperaban lo que él hizo. Por eso no han insistido hasta ahora

Varios minutos después dan por terminada la reunión. Thomas y Reiner salen, Diana se queda con Erwin.

—¿No le has dicho a Thomas quien es el Fundador?

—He evitado hacerlo... Sabes que casi nadie conoce quien es. Entre más se mantenga en secreto, es mejor para su seguridad. No sé si los Fritz manipulen a Thomas nuevamente y no quiero correr el riesgo de que sepan quien lo posee antes de nosotros saber quién tiene el Fundador de Damon

Diana, Reiner y Thomas regresan a la casa.

—Iré a preparar la cena —Thomas va a la cocina—

—Te ayudo —Reiner se le acerca—

—No, está bien, hoy les haré mi especialidad, tiene una receta secreta que no pueden ver —Susurra— Me la dió mi mamá

Diana y Reiner se miran.

—Iré a cambiarme... Y por favor no quemes la cocina otra vez

—¿La quemó? —Pregunta Reiner—

—Diana, eso fue sólo una vez y no fue tanto

—Hasta los bomberos tuvieron que venir a extinguir el fuego

Reiner se queda sorprendido y se ríe. Thomas le hace señas a Diana para que se calle.

Una hora después los tres se van al comedor a cenar. Reiner se queda mirando fijamente a Thomas mientras come.

—La comida está deliciosa... Al menos no quemaste la cocina

Los tres se ríen.

A la mañana siguiente Diana se despierta primero, se levanta con cuidado. Antes de irse del cuarto los ve dormidos y sonríe. Se va a la cocina a preparar café. Se encuentra a Verónica y a Zoé desayunando.

—¿Cuándo llegaron? No las sentí entrar a la casa

—Zoé y yo legamos horita, sólo vinimos a buscar unas cosas e irnos de nuevo

—¿Tienes viaje?

—Si, hoy salimos a llevar provisiones a la gente necesitada

—Me alegro... ¿Y tú Zoé?

—Sólo vine a buscar unos libros que dejé en la habitación... ¿Papá está aquí?, Reiner

—Si, está descansando... Vinimos por unos días en lo que se termina la investigación de la base

—Espero que al fin den con los responsables —Verónica bebe de su café—

—Eso espero también, esta vez sí se han escondido bastante bien... No hay rastros de nada, ni todo un ejército buscando dan con ellos

—Cuando los encuentren espero que paguen por habernos quitado a nuestro padre por diez años y por todas esas vidas que se perdieron aquel día —Zoé lo dice en un tono molesto—

—Lo pagarán, de eso no te preocupes cariño —Diana le agarra la mano—

Thomas y Reiner bajan. Zoé se emociona y los saluda. Todos desayunan juntos.

Zoé y Verónica se van. Reiner recibe una llamada, va hasta Diana y Thomas que habían salido al patio.

—Llegó información de que han visto movimiento militar en las costas de Mare y en las de Paradis

—¿Militar? —Thomas pregunta sorprendido—

—Si, pero no de nuestro ejército

—Significa que ellos se están reorganizando nuevamente si ya tienen soldados

—¿Serán los suficientes para atacar de nuevo? —Pregunta Thomas—

—Tal vez no un ataque grande... Definitivamente tienen un líder ¿Será algún otro Fritz desconocido? —Diana se queda pensativa— Reiner, llama al ejército de Mare y ordena que lo traigan de inmediato

Mientras Reiner se va a hacer la llamada a Mare, recibe una de Paradis. Él se acerca corriendo a Diana.

—Algo ocurrió en la base subterránea, quieren que vayamos inmediatamente

Llegan a la base. Erwin y Hange los esperan afuera.

—Anoche entraron a robar y atacaron soldados nuestros —Erwin les muestra un vídeo del robo—

Diana al verlo se sorprende.

—¿Robar qué? Si sacamos todo lo que fuera de valor... ¿Creen que sean soldados? —Pregunta Diana—

—Por cómo se mueven dudo que sean sólo civiles —Le contesta Thomas—

—Tienen que ser los mismo que han estado viendo en las costas... Se han recibido varios informes... Son muy ágiles y no hemos podido dar con ellos

—Me preocupa que estén planeando otro ataque de gran magnitud... ¿Y que robaron? —Pregunta Diana—

—Aun no sabemos qué, el área donde estaba la cápsula de criogenización está desordenada —Le contesta Erwin—

Todos caminan hasta el área. Diana, Reiner y Thomas están viendo que pudieron haberse robado. Ella nota que la pared de una columna sobresale.

—No recuerdo haber visto esto —Diana mete sus dedos y abre una compuerta, saliendo un vapor frío. Ella ve varios frascos vacíos, pero en el fondo encuentra uno con líquido adentro. Al sacarlo ve que es sangre— Es sangre de Thomas, al parecer lograron preservarla

Thomas toca el frasco. Él percibe algo.

—Aquí hay sangre de alguien más. Ellos estuvieron experimentando conmigo durante ese tiempo

—Tal vez podamos usar esa sangre para ver que sucedió

Thomas y Diana miran a Erwin.

—Hagan todo lo que sea necesario para al fin ya descubrir esto

Diana y Thomas agarran el frasco. Thomas usa a Diana como conductor para ver las memorias del dueño de esa sangre. _Ven un destello enorme, seguido de una explosión y calor intenso. Eran las últimas memorias de Damon. Luego ven como todo se traspasa a otro cuerpo. Él de un bebé sin nacer. Pasan los años, unos días antes de que Diana encontrase a Thomas. Ven que llevan un niño a la base. Sacan el cuerpo de Thomas, toman sangre y líquido espinal. También le sacan sangre al niño. Mezclan ambas, incluido otro líquido más, dentro de muchos frascos. Ven cuando guardan el cuerpo nuevamente. Comienzan a recoger y se llevan algunos frascos._ Ambos despiertan.

—Es un niño —Thomas se sorprende— El Fundador es un niño como de diez años, es un Fritz

Diana y Erwin se miran.

—Reiner, ¿cómo está el estatus de lo que ordené? —Pregunta Diana—

—Horita me avisaron de que ya están en camino, muy pronto arriban

—Bien... Necesito que refuercen todas las fronteras, quiero saber quiénes salen y quienes entran a Paradis

—Como diga General, lo haremos de inmediato —Erwin está por llamar y dar las órdenes—

De pronto llega un soldado a traer una noticia.

—Comandante en Jefe, General... Me acaban de informar que han visto vehículos militares venir a la ciudad... Ahora mismo están siendo perseguidos sin que se den cuenta

—Rápido, vayamos tras ellos

Todos salen de prisa. Ya es de noche. Se dirigen cerca de una carretera por donde se presume que van a pasar, se esconden en unas áreas. Al pasar los vehículos militares por un puente, Thomas como titán-humano salta sobre un vehículo. Reiner como titán-humano embiste otro vehículo militar. Comienzan a dispararse entre sí. Diana se transforma en titán de 15 metros y ruge fuerte. Ella vuelca los vehículos, matando varios soldados enemigos. Escuchan un grito y ven varios destellos. Algunos soldados se transforman en titanes y los atacan. Thomas usa su Titán Martillo de Guerra para crear una barrera y evitar que los titanes escapen. Escuchan otro grito que los hace paralizar. Diana, Reiner y Thomas se quedan inmóviles.

—Maldición, aprendieron a controlarme —Diana trata de moverse—

Los soldados de Paradis intentan matar a los titanes. Un helicóptero se acerca al área. Al aterrizar Mikael se baja con un arma, también se afecta con el grito.

—No puedo hacer nada... Es tu turno —Mira hacia dentro—

Joseph se baja del helicóptero y camina hasta ellos transformado en titán-humano. Diana sonríe al verlo.

_\Búscalo/_ —Diana le da la orden—

Joseph grita y se transforma en Titán Fundador. Thomas se sorprende. Esto provoca que alguien también se transforme en Titán Fundador. Ambos comienzan a pelear. Diana, Reiner, Thomas y Mikael dejan de sentir el efecto del control. Diana sale de su titán y Thomas se le acerca corriendo, aún sigue sorprendido.

—Él tiene mi Fundador... ¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho?

—Por seguridad... El heredó tu titán. Cuando estaba embarazada, estuve conectada por mucho tiempo, él se desarrolló alimentándose solamente de esa energía que emanaba mi titán. Por eso te dije que él creció en mi vientre de manera diferente que mis otros hijos

—¿Que haremos? —Pregunta Mikael al acercarse—

—Tu y Reiner encárguense de matar a los demás titanes para que no escapen... Déjalos que peleen. Sé que mi niño va a ganar —Sonríe—

Mikael y Reiner se van, se transforman en titan y van matando a los otros titanes. Joseph da una patada tan fuerte que hace caer al suelo y boca abajo al otro usuario del titán. Se le abalanza y comienza a jalar con fuerza su cabeza, acoraza las manos para tener más fuerza. El otro titán ruge para controlarlo y poder defenderse, pero no hace efecto. Joseph hace más fuerza y desprende totalmente la cabeza, dejando al descubierto al otro usuario que es un niño. Joseph ruge con furia y lo mete en su boca, casi para devorarlo.

_\Detente... Yo me encargo/_ —Diana le da la orden a Joseph. Hace señas a los soldados para que se acerquen—

Joseph lo escupe. Varios soldados lo custodian. Diana se acerca a ellos. El niño los mira de mala manera. Ella lo agarra y lo alza por la camisa, sus ojos cambian a rojos.

—Maldito mocoso. ¿Te crees muy gracioso en aparecerte por aquí?... Ahora vas a conocer mi verdadera furia —Diana se transforma en titán-humano—

El niño se asusta un poco. Cuando ella va a devorarlo Thomas la detiene.

—Diana no, lo necesitamos

—Si lo dejo vivir sería tomar el riesgo de que ocurra lo mismo otra vez

—Aunque me maten, habrá otro que tome mi lugar y otro que tome el suyo, y así sucesivamente... Esto jamás lo van a detener, el llevarme con ustedes será el comienzo de todo —El niño comienza a reírse—

—Cállate la boca —Thomas le coloca un collar para neutralizar el poder titánico. Lo agarra por la oreja y lo lleva hasta uno de sus vehículos militares, lo arrestan—

Diana se queda de mal humor. Thomas al regresar intenta calmarla.

—Teniéndolo bajo custodia podremos rastrearlos mejor

—¿Acaso no lo escuchaste? Esto será sólo el comienzo... ¿Y si vuelve a ocurrir lo mismo?

—Estoy seguro de que tu hijo no lo va a permitir

Reiner y Mikael se acercan con Joseph, luego de desconcertarse del titán.

—Cariño, lo hiciste muy bien... Gracias por ayudarnos —Diana le sonríe—

Joseph sonríe y la abraza con fuerzas.

—Es hora de que regreses a casa, no estás seguro aquí

—Está bien, mamá... Te extraño —Se entristece—

—Pronto regresaré —Ella le da un beso en la mejilla y le susurra al oído— Recuerda lo que hablamos

Joseph asiente con su cabeza. Se despide de Reiner y Thomas, se va con Mikael. Diana se aparta y se monta en el mismo vehículo que el niño arrestado. Todos se marchan del lugar.

A la distancia unas personas en otros vehículos vieron todo. Se montan enojados y se van a toda prisa antes que el ejército pase cerca de ellos.

Diana mira enojada al niño. Ambos están sentados atrás, solos.

—Yo conozco tus secretos, Diana... ¿A que no admites ante todos que eres una manipuladora? Moviendo las fichas a tu antojo y a tu conveniencia

—¿De qué hablas niño? ¿Qué sabes tú de mis secretos?

—Eres una persona egocéntrica, todo lo que hiciste por la humanidad y por Eldia ha sido para recibir reconocimientos, tus sacrificios han sido puro chantaje. Eres una falsa heroína. Te gusta ocultarte bajo una apariencia de amor y bondad para engañar a todos, incluida a Ymir Fritz

Diana lo ignora.

—Siempre supiste todo lo que iba a pasar, pero nunca hiciste nada para evitarlo. En silencio manipulaste algunas cosas para que parecieran que fuimos nosotros... Di que usaste a Reiner para hacer explotar la ciudad y no mancharte las manos con la muerte de inocentes. Di que usaste a Thomas de carnada para atraernos a tu trampa, di que lo dejaste morir a propósito

Diana se levanta furiosa y camina hasta el frente del niño. Cristaliza el puño, agarra y lo alza con una mano por la camisa.

—¿Cuantas lágrimas de cocodrilo vas a seguir derramando?... —Llora en forma de burla— Thomas, Reiner, los amo y los necesito —Simula que se seca las lágrimas. Comienza a reírse— Ellos no sólo son tus amantes, sino tus sirvientes y tus guardaespaldas. Tus pobres víctimas. Los manipulas para complacer tus placeres carnales, pero muy en el fondo sabes que sólo son unos esclavos más... Lo has hecho por años, desde antes de obtener el Acorazado, y lo seguirás haciendo. Siempre serás una mujer con un corazón acorazado por ser una envidiosa, egoísta, manipuladora y una bipolar que no sabe lo que quiere... Eres capaz de sacrificar a tus propios hijos para tus asuntos personales

—Vuelves a hablar otra cosa mas y te juro que te reviento la cabeza ahora mismo —Diana está furiosa—

—¿Por qué te enojas? ¿Por qué digo la verdad?... Te molestas con los Fritz, pero eres mil veces peor. Luego te la pasas llorando para hacerte la víctima y sientan lástima por ti

—Maldita sea, cierra la boca... Tu no me conoces para nada —Diana lo deja caer sentado—

El niño se ríe.

—A que no le dices a Thomas, que Joseph es su hijo biológico... Dile que durante el embarazo pasaste las memorias pasadas de cuando era General, así tienes control del niño y lo manipulas para que te proteja

—Joseph es mi jugada final, lo que ustedes no se esperaban... Ya sólo me falta apostar otras cuatro fichas y estoy segura de que ganaré esta partida... Lo que hayas visto de mi futuro, ya no va a suceder. Me encargué de cambiarlo totalmente, así que no moriré devorada por nadie —Sonríe—

—¿A quién vas a sacrificar ahora? ¿Otro imbécil que no sabe lo que hace?... Pero no te preocupes Diana, tus secretitos los tendré bien guardados —Hace señas de cerrar la boca—

Diana se sienta molesta, está pensativa, aprieta sus puños con firmeza. Ella comienza a llorar luego empieza a reírse sin control. Se le queda mirando al niño y comienza a aplaudirle.

—Lo que nadie nunca sospechó y vino un simple mocoso a desmontar todo en cuestión de minutos... Bravo —Le guiña, sigue riéndose— Pero, sólo tienes un cincuenta por ciento de razón. Tu sólo ves a Diana, pero no me ves a mi —Sus ojos se tornan rojos y entra a la mente del niño—

Él se sorprende al ver quien realmente es.

Levan al niño a la base y lo encierran en una cárcel de alta seguridad, alejado de todo.

Al día siguiente Diana y Reiner están sentados en una oficina haciendo su informe de lo ocurrido. Ambos están solos ya que Thomas salió a hacer unas diligencias dentro de la base. Diana aprovecha la soledad y se le acerca.

—Como en los viejos tiempos —Ella le guiña—

Reiner sonríe y se levanta.

—Con la diferencia de que ahora no podemos hacer nada, ya que nos tienen más vigilados

—Eso no impide que te pueda demostrar afecto cuando no hay nadie —Ella le da un beso— Te amo

Reiner la abraza y suspira. Diana mientras está recostada en su pecho sonríe al recordar algo.

—¿Recuerdas el pacto de sangre que hicimos en aquellos tiempos en Mare? ¿De que íbamos a estar unidos por siempre?

—Si lo recuerdo

—¿Ves cómo el mismo destino nos unió?... Me alegro haberlo hecho porque eres la persona que más anhelo en esta vida... Siempre has sido el causante de mis acciones, todo lo he hecho por ti. Fuiste mi razón para nunca rendirme... Te amo con todo mi corazón... Siempre vas a ser tú, aunque haya miles de por medio, tú siempre vas a ser mi elección y a quien nunca le puedo decir no. Eres mi debilidad —Diana lo mira a los ojos y lo besa con deseo— Te amo y quiero ser tuya por siempre

—Estoy sorprendido, no esperaba que dijeras algo así... No te olvides de Thomas, él también ha sido importante en ti vida

—Lo sé y no lo olvido, pero tú eres más importante para mí... Toda mi historia gira alrededor tuyo. Eres la base de mi vida y existencia... Todo lo que he hecho, hago y haré es para ti. Prometo seguir cuidándote y protegiéndote para que podamos seguir cumpliendo ese pacto y seguir viviendo en la paz y felicidad que siempre anhelamos

Reiner se sonroja.

—Mi Diana, cada día me sorprendes. Por eso te amo tanto... A la vez me preocupa que volvamos a vivir como en aquellos tiempos ¿Crees que algún día todo esto acabe?

—Por años me he ocupado y preparado para que ningún Fritz o alguien más nos quite la paz... Por ti soy capaz de sacrificar a quien sea y créeme que no dudaré en hacerlo si alguien se interpone entre nosotros... Luchemos por siempre estar juntos. Joseph, tú y yo... Será nuestro secreto y nuevo pacto, ¿sí?

Reiner sonríe y la besa.

—Claro que si

Ambos se siguen besando cada vez con más deseos.

—Siempre quiero ser tuyo —Alza a Diana y la sienta sobre un escritorio. La sigue besando mientras acaricia con fuerza su cuerpo. Le besa y muerde levemente el cuello—

—Reiner —Lo dice con un leve gemido—

Él le agarra la mano y la coloca en su corazón.

—Esto es lo que me haces sentir —Su corazón late rápidamente—

Ella baja la mano hasta su pantalón mientras lo mira a los ojos y muerde sus labios levemente.

—Y eso también —De igual manera él muerde sus labios y la sigue besando—

Alguien toca a la puerta y los interrumpe. Diana disimula y Reiner abre, Thomas entra.

—Ya terminé... De vez traje la cena por si quieren comer

—Gracias Thomas —Diana le da un beso en la mejilla, agarra la comida y se sienta—

Los tres están cenando. Diana y Reiner se miran entre sí y se sonríen. Durante la noche los tres salen de la base luego de entregar sus informes. Al llegar a la casa ven un auto estacionado afuera. Reiner y Thomas se bajan rápido, les está sospechoso y entran con cuidado a la casa, bordeándola. Diana se queda un poco atrás, controla las ganas de reír mientras se muerde los labios. Ella camina por el patio. Thomas y Reiner después de dar una vuelta a la casa se topan con ella. Escuchan un llanto. Al buscar encuentran debajo de un árbol a Eren sentado, está llorando desconsoladamente.

—Eren, ¿Que sucede? —Le pregunta Reiner—

—Vinieron a mi casa —Sigue llorando—

—¿Quienes? —Le pregunta Thomas—

—Soldados

—¿Y porque no lo informaste al ejército? —Le pregunta Diana—

—Vine aquí primero, porque necesito que me ayuden... Soldados vinieron... Mataron a mi mamá

Ellos se sorprenden.

—Luego secuestraron a mi papá y a mi hermano. Intentaron llevarme, pero logré huir, por eso llegue hasta aquí, era lo más cercano que tenía para esconderme... ¿Creen que haya sido por lo que fuimos en el pasado?

—No lo dudo —Le contesta Reiner— ¿Como te podemos ayudar?

Diana torna sus ojos en color rojo. Mira a Eren directamente.

—Dime Eren, ¿Qué es lo más que deseas?

—Quiero hacer un pacto contigo

Ella se sorprende y luego sonríe disimuladamente. Eren cae arrodillado al suelo, sigue llorando.

—Te entrego mi vida y mi voluntad a cambio de que... Me devuelvas el Titán de Ataque... Lo quiero —Lo dice molesto— Necesito vengarme de esos desgraciados, necesito matarlos uno a uno —En su rostro refleja odio. Se postra frente a Diana—

Ella mira a Reiner y a Thomas. Diana sonríe levemente de manera cínica. Los agarra de la mano, los controla mentalmente y vuelve a mirarlos, entre ellos se ríen en voz baja. Los ojos de Reiner y Thomas también han cambiado de color. Diana se va a poner de cuclillas frente a Eren. Thomas y Reiner le ayudan, sosteniéndola de la mano.

—Eren, no tienes que darme nada... Por ahora —Sonríe—

Eren levanta su rostro. Diana sostiene su mentón mientras sigue de cuclillas.

—Usa tu titán sabiamente y mátalos a todos —Se le acerca al oído y le susurra— Pelea Eren —Diana le sopla sobre el rostro—

Él se siente sin aliento y una corriente recorre todo su cuerpo. Thomas y Reiner se ríen.

—La vida siempre se encarga de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez —Diana ríe irónicamente—

Un rayo cae y la luz refleja en el árbol un Titán con cuernos y alas, la verdadera apariencia de Diana.

Continuará…

(Volumen 7 Parte 1)


	24. Escena Extra 11

El ejército de Mare lleva a sus soldados a custodiar una pequeña ciudad ya que están trasladando equipo militar de un lugar a otro, pero la nieve en la vía del tren les ha impedido continuar. Dividen a los soldados en dos grupos, uno se queda dentro de la ciudad y otro grupo se queda en el bosque y a los alrededores. Se quedan a acampar. Durante la noche baja la temperatura, aunque deja de nevar un poco, todos los soldados tiritan de frío. Se reúnen en pequeños grupos para encender fogatas y calentarse. Mientras unos vigilan, otros descansan.

Diana está dormida, acostada de lado en el suelo, con el rifle entre las piernas. De pronto alguien le patea los pies. Ella se despierta, al ver que es Benton se levanta rápidamente.

—Vamos, hay que vigilar

Diana lo sigue hasta el borde del bosque. Se meten a una pequeña trinchera, colocan sus rifles al lado y se sientan a vigilar los alrededores y el valle que tienen de frente. Diana comienza a tener frío, ella a escondidas enciende un cigarrillo. Benton la ve.

—¿Desde cuándo fumas?

—No suelo hacerlo, pero tengo mucho frío y necesito calentarme con algo

—No deberías fumar —Se lo quita y se lo comienza a fumar él. Saca de su bolsillo la cantimplora— Ten, esto te mantendrá caliente

Diana bebe y lo escupe. Pone cara asco.

—¿Me quiere matar?

Benton se ríe en voz baja.

—Smith, que floja eres... Bebe otro sorbo

Diana bebe otro poco más. Se retuerce del asco.

—Siento que me quema el pecho

—¿Pero te sientes mejor?

—Tienes razón... Gracias —Le devuelve la cantimplora—

Benton bebe un sorbo y le devuelve el cigarrillo, ella se lo termina de fumar. Luego él extiende su capa.

—Ven, si nos juntamos así mantenemos el calor corporal

Diana se le acerca más y se arropa con la capa.

—Gracias nuevamente

Benton se quita el guante y se queja de dolor. Diana ve que tiene un poco de sangre.

—¿Que te sucedió en la mano?

—Se me enterró una astilla y no quiere salir

—Debería ir al médico

—Están descansando, no quise molestar a ninguno

—Entonces, déjeme ayudarle —Le agarra la mano y ve la astilla. Trata de apretarle, pero no sale—

Benton contiene el quejarse de dolor. Diana busca entre sus bolsillos algo. Saca una pequeña herramienta que tiene pinzas y otras cosas más. Ella con la pinza saca la astilla. Vuelve a buscar entre sus bolsillos y saca vendaje para cubrirle la herida. Benton se queda sorprendido mientras se mira la mano.

—Gracias —Se coloca el guante y bosteza— La noche hoy será larga y no he podido pegar un ojo desde esta madrugada

—Debería descansar unos minutos, y yo me quedo vigilando

—¿Y tú?

—Yo no suelo dormir mucho... Descanse, cualquier cosa le despierto de inmediato

Benton se acomoda un poco hacia atrás y se duerme. Diana se quita la parte de la capa de él y lo arropa. Usa los binoculares para vigilar el valle.

A los minutos Benton se despierta sobresaltado y mira para todos lados.

—¿Pesadillas?

—Si —Se sienta—

—¿No puedes dejar de ver sus rostros?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Yo siempre tengo pesadillas... Veo rostros que conozco y otros que no. Algunos me halan y me ahogan en su sangre... La sangre que les hice derramar

Benton se queda sorprendido.

—Por eso y otras pesadillas más no suelo dormir mucho

Benton ve como ella se entristece. Él trata de cambiar la conversación y saca una barra energética de su bolsillo.

—Come, esto también te ayudará a mantenerte caliente

Ella comienza a comer.

—Sabe diferente al que nos dan

—Privilegios que tienen los oficiales de alto rango —Él ve que Diana tiene virada una correa de su casco. Se la quita, la endereza, pero antes de colocarla se le queda mirando a ella. Da un pequeño suspiro y sonríe—

Diana sonríe sonrojada y se arregla un poco el cabello. Él le coloca el casco y se lo amarra. Ella le da la mitad de la barra que él le dió. Benton come.

—General, ¿le puedo preguntar algo?

—Dime

—¿Por qué siempre estás en línea de batalla pudiendo estar con los demás oficiales de alto rango?

—Me gusta la acción y siento que tengo unas capacidades que no deben ser desperdiciadas detrás de un escritorio... Cada soldado es importante en el campo de batalla sin importar su rango

—Pregunto porque es raro ver batallando o haciendo misiones a un oficial con un rango tan alto como el suyo... Pero me alegro de que esté con nosotros. Muchos sentimos seguridad con usted a nuestro lado

—Yo no dejaría a mi unidad a solas, por eso siempre estaré con ustedes

Ambos se miran y sonríen.

—Usted es un General muy joven comparado con los demás oficiales

—Tenía veintinueve años cuando me promovieron de Teniente a General... Cuando Mare se quedó sin Guerreros abrieron una unidad para brindar seguridad a la nación. Me dieron esa oportunidad de dirigir mis propios soldados por mis capacidades en el campo de batalla. Por eso los entrenamientos son más rigurosos y exigentes, quiero tener buenos soldados... Una de mis razones para estar en el campo de batalla es que prefiero guiarlos de manera directa, será más efectivo el ataque, menos los errores cometidos y por ende menos los fallecidos

—Me parece estupendo su pensar —Diana no deja de mirarlo maravillada—

Benton le sonríe y ella se pone nerviosa, ambos miran hacia el frente.

Comienza a nevar, se cubren más con su capa y chaqueta. A la distancia Diana ve un movimiento en el valle. Ella le hace señas a Benton.

—Creo que vi algo moverse

—Puede ser ganado

—Pasó muy rápido

Benton mira por los binoculares y no ve nada. Diana vuelve a ver otro movimiento, le hace señas del lugar y él lo ve.

—Son soldados enemigos... Aún están lejos... Smith, ve agachada y avisa a los demás, rápido

—Entendido —Diana se arrastra por la nieve. Camina agachada entre los árboles, va lo más rápido que puede—

Benton recarga su rifle y está listo para disparar. Diana sigue agachada y se acerca a los demás para avisarles, cuando los enemigos disparan una bengala que ilumina todo el lugar. Los soldados se quedan sorprendidos, comienzan a recibir un bombardeo. Benton dispara su rifle a los soldados enemigos que se están acercando. Los soldados de Mare corren a sus posiciones, varios son heridos y algunos muertos. Un Sargento manda a evacuar a los soldados que están en el bosque. El ejército de Mare al fin logra contraatacar, permitiendo que varios de sus soldados huyan de vuelta a la ciudad. Diana corre entre los árboles que van cayendo, se tira al suelo y se arrastra en la nieve lo más rápido que puede. Llega hasta la trinchera con Benton. Él sigue disparando a distancia. Diana lo ayuda.

—Nos pidieron salir de aquí... Vamos a la ciudad

—Prepara el rifle, ya están demasiado cerca

Ambos colocan una bayoneta en la punta del rifle. Se van retirando, caminando de espaldas mientras siguen disparando. Varios enemigos se acercan y ellos los matan disparando o los apuñalan con la bayoneta. Vuelven a lanzar varias bengalas e iluminan el lugar, el bombardeo continúa. Los enemigos comienzan a dispararles con ametralladoras. Benton y Diana se tiran al suelo y se arrastran. Una bomba cae cerca de ellos haciéndolos salir disparados por el aire. Diana cae de nuevo al suelo y queda aturdida. Benton se arrastra hasta ella, verifica que no tiene una herida y comienza a tratar de que reaccione al ver que no se mueve. Ella lo ve gritarle, pero no lo escucha, un pitido fuerte retumba en su cabeza. Al fin recupera un poco la audición, él aún sigue gritándole.

—¡Soldado! ¡Levántate! —La agarra de la chaqueta y la alza—

Los dos se van corriendo y llegan a la ciudad. Gardner hala a Benton.

—General, ya se pidió ayuda y nos dieron orden por radio de movernos inmediatamente

—Aún hay soldados atrapados en la línea de fuego

Diana lo escucha y decide regresar sin decir nada. Ella corre entre las bombas y los árboles que caen por las explosiones. Ayuda a varios soldados a huir.

Benton corre hasta el tren. Un soldado se le acerca corriendo.

—General, aún no hemos podido quitar toda la nieve de la vía, hay demasiada por varios kilómetros... ¿Qué hacemos?

—Quiten vagones del tren para eliminar peso y salgan con el que lleva el equipo militar... De igual manera llévense a los heridos

—¿Qué hacemos con los demás soldados?

—Resistir y hacer retroceder al enemigo hasta que nos llegue la ayuda

—Entendido

Benton regresa a la ciudad, busca a Diana con la vista, pero no la encuentra. Prepara más soldados y estos salen con ametralladoras, lanza granadas y cañones. El enemigo retrocede un poco, aunque mantienen el ataque al bosque.

Diana ve un soldado ser herido al caer una bomba cerca. Él comienza a pedir ayuda, pero los disparos le impiden a Diana acercase. El soldado se arrastra con sus brazos, ella toma valor y rápidamente se acerca y lo hala por la chaqueta hasta detrás de una enorme piedra. Ve que tiene una pierna amputada y está sangrando mucho.

—¡Médico! ¡Médico! —Grita Diana—

Una soldado viene corriendo y se acerca, pero en ese momento recibe un disparo en el costado y cae al suelo. Diana la agarra y la arrastra con ellos. La médico se hace presión en la herida, Diana se le acerca a ayudar.

—Olvídate de mí... Usa su cinturón y hazle un torniquete en la pierna para controlar la hemorragia

Diana le quita el cinturón al hombre y le hace un torniquete. El soldado sigue gritando de dolor.

—Dale morfina, le ayudará a calmarse —Saca de su mochila una dosis de morfina—

Diana se la da al hombre. Se acerca a ayudar a la médico mientras ella busco algo en la mochila. Diana se quita los guantes de frío, le mete los dedos en la herida, haciendo que la mujer grite de dolor, y le saca la bala. Agarra un sobre con medicamento, lo abre y tira un polvo sobre la herida para detener el sangrado. Agarra varias gazas y le hace presión a la herida.

—¿Puedes caminar? —Le pregunta Diana a la médico—

—Eso creo

—Hay que irnos rápido

—¿Pero somos dos y él no puede caminar?

Diana agarra el hombre y lo coloca sobre un hombro. La médico se levanta y se recuesta de Diana, ella la sostiene con un brazo. Se van del lugar entre disparos y explosiones.

De vuelta a la ciudad Diana encuentra a Gardner. Él se sorprende al verla cargando a un soldado al hombro y llevando a otro recostado en su brazo.

—Sargento, aquí hay dos heridos, llévelos a un lugar seguro —Diana suelta al hombre en el suelo—

Dos soldados se llevan al hombre en una camilla y Gardner a la médico. Él al mirar hacia atrás ve a Diana irse de vuelta al bosque. Llevan a los heridos dentro de un edificio. Benton ordena a la gente que vive en la ciudad a huir inmediatamente. Ellos huyen a pies por la nieve, siendo escoltados por algunos soldados.

Desacoplan varios vagones del tren y comienza a marchar. Llevan a los heridos menos graves y el equipo militar.

De pronto la ciudad es iluminada con decenas de bengalas y comienzan a ser bombardeados por un ataque aéreo nocturno. El ejército de Mare comienza a atacar con sus ametralladoras a los aviones enemigos, derribando a varios. Luego de irse los aviones al tener problemas con la nieve, entran soldados enemigos por otro lado. Entre ambos bandos se disparan.

Algunos soldados se quedan en el bosque atacando a los enemigos que están en el valle. Diana está disparando y se queda sin balas. Otro soldado le entrega municiones. Ella continúa atacando y junto a varios soldados se acercan al valle.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad repelen el ataque. Benton detrás de una pared recibe un disparo por un francotirador. Trata de esquivar, pero la bala rebota en la pared y en su casco. Él cae al suelo asustado. Por un momento se lo quita, se toca la cabeza y ve el rasponazo en el casco, se lo coloca de vuelta. Se arrastra por el suelo y busca otra posición para seguir disparando, hasta que mata al francotirador.

—¡Sargento! —Grita Benton mientras sigue disparando—

Gardner llega corriendo y agachado.

—Necesito que saques a los soldados que están en el bosque... ¡Ahora!

Gardner se va a ir, pero Benton lo detiene.

—Tráeme a Diana

—Entendido —Gardner se va con varios soldados hacia el bosque—

Llegan decenas de soldados del ejército de Mare en vehículos militares. El Teniente Davis se acerca a Benton.

—Estábamos cerca cuando nos informaron del ataque, vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos

—Gracias por responder

Davis comienza a disparar. Sus soldados se dividen en dos grupos y atacan con todo.

Diana sigue en el valle junto a otros soldados. Van persiguiendo al enemigo que aprovecha la neblina y la nieve para huir. Algunos compañeros de ella caen muertos o heridos. Diana sigue disparando hasta que es herida en el rostro. Cae el suelo. Se toca la cara y siente la herida, se mira los dedos y ve mucha sangre. Ella comienza a tener un ataque de ansiedad, se arrastra nerviosa por el suelo y se esconde entre los matorrales. Los enemigos regresan y van rematando a los heridos que tienen cerca. Diana contiene la respiración para que no le vieran el aliento en el frío. Los enemigos se van. Diana se levanta enojada, ve que la neblina a cubierto todo el lugar y decide usarlo para poder regenerar su herida. Quita la bayoneta de su rifle y corre detrás de los soldados, los va matando uno a uno a cuchilladas entre los matorrales.

El enemigo ha retrocedido un poco, pero el ataque dura toda la noche mientras aún sigue nevando. Ambos se disparan desde la distancia. El ejército de Mare se resguarda en los edificios que no fueron dañados en el ataque aéreo. Gardner regresa donde Benton.

—No la encontré en ninguna parte... Soldados dijeron haberla visto ayudando a los heridos... La última vez que la vi justamente traía a dos, eso fue antes de que comenzara el ataque en la ciudad

Benton va donde tienen a los heridos. Encuentra a Roy ayudando.

—Rogers, ¿dónde está Smith?

—No sé, mis compañeros y yo hemos estado en la ciudad desde que comenzó todo... Y entre los heridos ella no está

Benton se queda preocupado y se va. Camina hasta la zona donde están los cadáveres. Va mirando uno a uno.

Más soldados de Mare llegan a la ciudad. Emboscan a los soldados enemigos que aún quedan y los atacan. Llaman a Benton y él se acerca molesto a la zona donde están los enemigos. Camina entre las filas donde los tienen arrodillados. Ordena a Davis ejecutar a los heridos y tomar como prisioneros a los demás. También ordena a buscar los heridos en el bosque y el valle.

Comienza a salir el sol. El frío ha menguado un poco, pero la nieve que cayó durante la noche impide caminar. Benton camina por el valle junto a Gardner, Davis y varios soldados que van rescatando a los heridos y recuperando los cadáveres. Davis y Gardner se acercan a Benton al verlo desanimado.

—Llevas toda la noche sin saber de ella, quien sabe si la tomaron como rehén

—O haya caído, es casi imposible resistir con un clima así y sin municiones por tanto rato

Benton se enoja y se entristece a la vez. Controla las ganas de llorar. Cuando se va a girar ve a través de la neblina a una silueta acercarse. Davis, Gardner y Benton apuntan con su rifle al no saber si es un enemigo. Cuando está más cerca Benton reconoce quien es, tira el arma y se acerca corriendo. Davis y Gardner se acercan detrás de él.

—¡Diana! —Benton ve que tiene ensangrentado todo el uniforme mientras agarra con fuerzas la bayoneta y está paralizada mirando el suelo— Ya se acabó todo —Agarra la bayoneta y se la quita, la arroja al suelo—

Diana tirita de frío al haber perdido su capa y chaqueta. Benton se quita la suya y la cubre.

—Vámonos —La lleva de brazos—

Davis y Gardner están sorprendidos, los escoltan de vuelta a la ciudad.

Van de regreso a la base en vehículos militares. Benton se lleva a Diana. Después de él quitarse el casco se gira a verla, nota que en todo el camino no dice nada y se queda mirando sus manos ensangrentadas.

Llegan a la base que está más cerca. Benton baja del vehículo con Diana. Un Oficial se acerca a él.

—El tren ha continuado el camino a su destino, antes de seguir nos dejaron a los heridos. Ya ellos están siendo atendidos en el hospital

—Bien... Luego me entregan el informe de todo —Sigue caminando y lleva a Diana hasta una sala privada—

Ella se sienta en una camilla, Benton se queda a solas atendiéndola. Él le quita el casco, toma un paño y lo humedece, lo pasa por su rostro y cuello, limpiando la sangre seca que tiene. Le verifica el cuero cabelludo, le mira los oídos, nariz, boca y los párpados.

—Te voy a quitar la camisa, me tengo que asegurar que no tengas heridas

Ella sigue en silencio. Él le quita la camisa y la deja con el sostén, le pasa el paño húmedo por los brazos, pecho, abdomen y espalda. Le quita las botas y el pantalón que está un poco roto, de igual manera la examina y no ve nada.

—No veo ninguna herida... Estás bien, deberías ducharte y cambiarte

Benton se aparta para ir a buscarle ropa.

—Aún despierta ya puedo ver sus rostros

Él se gira sorprendido donde ella.

—Traté de salvar a todos los compañeros que pude, pero no lo logré... Me quedé a luchar, pero me quedé sin municiones... Quise huir, pero tuve que quedarme a matarlos. Uno a uno entre la fría neblina... Toda esa sangre que traje encima es la de mis compañeros y enemigos —Diana aún escucha los disparos y las explosiones, comienza a temblar y llora desconsoladamente—

Benton la abraza y ella sigue llorando sobre su pecho. Él al escucharla le comienzan a bajar varias lagrimas por sus mejillas. La abraza con más fuerzas.

Dos semanas después los reúnen a todos. Comienzan a condecorar a los soldados caídos. Van a condecorar a un soldado que dió el todo con su heroísmo durante la batalla. Benton llama a Diana, todos le aplauden. Ella le hace el saludo militar, él le coloca la medalla de honor en su chaqueta y le contesta el saludo.

—Que esta medalla sea la primera de muchas —Benton le sonríe—

Ella le sonríe de vuelta. Ambos se giran frente a todos y le siguen aplaudiendo.

Al terminar la ceremonia Diana sale con sus compañeros; Roy, Jeff, Arla y Karl. Todos están felices y no dejan de abrazarla. Dos soldados se acercan a Diana. Una mujer lleva a un hombre en silla de ruedas. Diana los reconoce, se quita el sombrero y se les acerca.

—Smith, estamos muy agradecidos por habernos salvado la vida aquel día

—Aunque ya no podré servir al ejército sin una pierna, pero al menos puedo regresar a mi hogar para vivir con mi familia

—Para nosotros siempre serás una heroína

Ambos le hacen el saludo militar en forma de agradecimiento. Diana les contesta casi llorando. Ella los abraza. Sus compañeros aún siguen felices.

Continúan su camino hacia sus habitaciones. Diana se queda un poco atrás y ve a sus compañeros saludar a alguien al pasarle por el lado. Ella ve a Benton parado cerca de las barracas. Ella se acerca y se detiene, ambos se quedan mirándose. Se quieren decir algo, pero los nervios no les deja. Benton suspira fuerte y toma valor.

—Algo que admiro de ti es tu determinación en lograr las cosas. Nunca te rindes, nunca hay un no... Tienes una fortaleza física y mental increíble. A pesar de todo, sigues luchando sin importar como te sientas. Muchos no soportarían vivir lo que has vivido en el campo de batalla... Amo tu heroísmo, de igual manera amo tu compromiso con el ejército... Por favor, nunca cambies

—Lo prometo —Diana le sonríe—

Benton se le acerca lo suficiente para sentir su respiración, él roza su mano con la de ella, le da un beso en la frente y sigue caminando. Diana se sorprende y sonríe sonrojándose mucho. Ella sigue caminando a su habitación, ya que sus compañeros llegaron. Benton no deja de mirarla con amor mientras la observa irse, sonríe y suspira. También él se va a su habitación.

xxxxxxxxxx

Dos años después. Mare está en una batalla dentro de la nación enemiga. El ejército ha enviado a varios soldados al frente de batalla, mientras los demás esperan órdenes. Diana y sus compañeros regresan para traer varios heridos. Ella va hasta los oficiales y entrega el informe de la situación en el campo de batalla. Ella se retira rápidamente.

Los oficiales de alto mando al ver que están perdiendo toman la decisión de retirar a sus soldados. Intentan comunicarse, pero no lo logran. Buscan a Diana para que entregue el mensaje.

—Smith, te necesitamos, eres nuestra soldado más rápida... Busca a Benton y entrégale este mensaje... Nos retiramos

Diana agarra la nota y se va corriendo de vuelta al campo de batalla. Ella esquiva varias balas, algunas bombas estallan cerca, tropieza con varios soldados, pero nada la detiene.

Mientras tanto Benton junto a Gardner están en una trinchera.

—Hemos perdido comunicación, ¿Qué hacemos? —Le pregunta Gardner a Benton—

—Hay que mantenernos peleando hasta que nos den la orden de retirada

Diana llega hasta la trinchera y busca el área de mando. Detiene un soldado.

—¿Dónde está el General?

El soldado le señala el lugar que está al otro lado. Ella sigue corriendo.

Del ejército de Mare siguen atacando, pero son muchos los soldados heridos que regresan.

Diana encuentra la zona de mando y entra precipitadamente.

—General, han dado órdenes de que nos retiremos —Le entrega la nota—

Él la lee.

—Es hora de irnos —Le hace señas a Gardner para que dé la orden a los demás—

Comienzan a recoger y a retirarse. Llevan a los heridos. Benton encuentra a Diana ayudando a unos soldados.

—Smith, debes irte... El quedarte es muy peligroso

—Yo no los voy a dejar... Además, mi deber es asegurarme de que usted regrese bien

Benton sonríe y también ayuda a los demás soldados.

Todos regresan al centro de mando principal. Magath se acerca a Benton.

—Ya hemos enviado a los soldados en nuestros buques... El penúltimo acaba de zarpar, sólo queda uno para ustedes... Los demás nos iremos en el dirigible

—Entendido General

Todos se marchan del lugar. El buque navega apartado de la orilla por la extensa niebla que tapa la visibilidad de la costa. Los demás buques van varias millas delante de ellos.

Diana está caminando por los pasillos buscando entre los soldados. Ella está preocupada por sus compañeros al no verlos allí. Benton se le acerca.

—Me comuniqué con los demás buques y me informaron que Roy, Arla, Jeff y Karl están a salvo

Diana suspira aliviada.

—Gracias —Ella le sonríe—

—Ten, come algo y descansa —Le entrega comida militar— Buen provecho

Ella le vuelve a agradecer y se sienta en el suelo a comer. Benton también se sienta a su lado.

—¿Qué haces? —Diana se queda asombrada—

—Voy a comer a tu lado y descansar, ¿te molesta?

—No, para nada

Ambos comen y conversan.

La nación enemiga ha aprovechado la niebla para seguirlos sin que Mare los detecte. Disparan un torpedo.

Diana y Benton siguen comiendo cuando un fuerte golpe los hace caer al piso.

—¡Qué demonios! —Benton se levanta del suelo y la ayuda— Ven conmigo —Ambos se van corriendo—

Las alarmas del buque comienzan a sonar. Benton ordena a los soldados correr a sus puestos de batalla. Comienzan a contraatacar.

Otro torpedo les impacta. El buque comienza a hundirse. Los soldados que están afuera se lanzan al agua tratando de huir. Diana está tratando de ayudar a unos soldados que quedaron atrapados en una recamara ya que la escotilla no abre. El agua inunda rápidamente el lugar. Sube a tomar aire y vuelve a bajar. Sigue tratando de mover la manivela sin resultado hasta que alguien se acerca y le ayuda a abrirla. Ella se sorprende al ver que es Benton. Los soldados salen nadando rápidamente. Ambos suben, pero pierden el balance un poco ya que el barco está virándose. Benton ayuda a subir a varios soldados. Diana escucha más gente pidiendo ayuda, ella se va y se lanza al agua nuevamente. Benton se vira y no la ve en ninguna parte. Se desespera.

Los soldados al salir a la superficie son masacrados por aviones enemigos que les disparan para que no escapen. Ya hay varios muertos.

Diana llega hasta donde escucha varios soldados golpear la puerta. Esta vez acoraza sus manos para abrir la escotilla más rápido. De pronto, de un avión enemigo lanzan una bomba y explota muy cerca de Diana, la onda expansiva en el agua golpea la pared del buque y daña la escotilla. Ella intenta por última vez abrir, acoraza sus manos nuevamente y la rompe. Algunos soldados salen nadando, otros ya se han ahogado. Diana sale a tomar aire y buscar una salida. Otra bomba aérea impacta cerca de ella, provocando que un tubo grueso golpee su cabeza y la deja inconsciente, cayendo nuevamente al agua. Además, partes del buque caen sobre ella pillándola contra el suelo.

Diana sigue bajo agua. Benton trata de abrir paso entre los escombros. Mueve un tubo grueso y la libera. La agarra del brazo y sube nadando con ella. Llega hasta una parte del barco que no está hundida, y busca la salida cargando a Diana en la espalda. Se le dificulta caminar al barco estar casi volteado por completo. Algunas balas del ataque aéreo atraviesan la coraza del barco. Al salir Benton ve a los aviones alejarse e ir hasta la orilla a disparar a los que intentan huir. El barco se vira completamente. Algunos soldados que tratan de nadar son arrastrados por la corriente. Benton está sobre la parte de abajo del barco, cerca de las hélices. Acuesta a Diana y trata de reanimarla. Le da varias compresiones en el pecho y le da respiración boca a boca. Ella comienza a toser, pero aún sigue inconsciente. Él la sacude varias veces para que despierte.

—Diana, necesito que reacciones —Se le entrecorta la voz— Tenemos que irnos

El barco ha dejado se hundirse al tocar el fondo. Benton ve flotando un pedazo grande de madera en el agua. Agarra a Diana y se lanza. La coloca sobre la madera y él también se sube. Escucha los aviones acercase nuevamente y comienzan a disparar a los soldados que están nadando. Benton se queda inmóvil y con su cuerpo protege a Diana. Una bala roza su costado y lo hiere superficialmente. La corriente del mar los va arrastrando lejos. Benton ve los aviones dar una última vuelta y terminar de destruir lo que queda del buque. Se van de regreso a su base, pero otros aviones van de camino a Mare. Él trata de remar con sus manos hacia la orilla, pero la corriente es muy fuerte y no puede. Verifica a Diana y nota que respira con dificultad. Se quita la chaqueta, la exprime y la coloca sobre ella. Luego se mira la herida en el costado, al tocarse siente molestia y ve bastante sangre en sus dedos.

A la distancia se escuchan explosiones. El enemigo ha atacado los otros buques, pero al ejército de Mare al estar alertas logran repeler el ataque, disparando desde mar, aire y tierra.

Ya es de noche. Benton y Diana siguen a la deriva. Hace mucho frío al tener sus ropas mojadas. Él se acurruca al lado de ella para que no pierda calor. Diana sigue inconsciente. Benton se queda dormido.

De pronto chocan bruscamente contra algo. Benton se levanta asustado, al alzar su mirada ve un barco pesquero. Grita pidiendo ayuda.

—¡Ayuda!... ¡Por favor que alguien nos ayude!

El barco se detiene y pescadores alumbran con linternas el lugar. El capitán al ver que son soldados de Mare ordena ayudarlos. Benton sube.

—¿Hay algún médico a bordo?

Un hombre se acerca.

—Yo soy médico

—Por favor ayúdela... La rescaté mientras se ahogaba, le reanimé y comenzó a respirar con dificultad, pero aún no despierta

—Acompáñame a enfermería

Benton camina con ella en brazos. La acuesta sobre una camilla. El médico la examina completamente. Al terminar se acerca a Benton.

—Tiene unas costillas rotas a la vez que tiene una fiebre bastante alta. Es un milagro que no esté convulsionando... Ya le di medicamentos y antibióticos, pero lo más que me preocupa es que tiene agua en los pulmones, por eso se le dificulta respirar... No creo que sobreviva la noche

—Por favor no deje que se muera

—Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo con lo que tengo a mano

El capitán entra.

—Nos dirigimos a puerto... El ejército nos dió permiso para atracar en el único muelle militar que queda, ya que ellos también fueron atacados

—Gracias —Benton se sienta agotado en una silla, se quita la camisa—

El médico se acerca y le toma sutura en la herida del costado. Benton siente coraje y llora disimuladamente

De madrugada llegan al muelle. Soldados ya los esperan y transportan a Diana rápidamente al hospital militar.

En el hospital hay un caos por todos los heridos en el ataque. Benton pide que lleven a Diana a la zona para los oficiales de alto mando. Allí un médico y las enfermeras la atienden.

Un día después. Durante la mañana, Diana despierta desorientada.

—Cálmate

Ella ve a Benton a su lado.

—General —Le sonríe—

—Me alegra que al fin hayas despertado... Estuve muy preocupado por ti

Diana habla con dificultad.

—¿Que... sucedió... con... los... demás?

—Fuimos los únicos en sobrevivir... Tuvimos suerte —Él le agarra la mano— Tengo que irme, del ejército piden mi presencia

—Gracias —Le vuelve a sonreír—

Benton se va. Diana se queda pensando en las cosas que vió durante el tiempo en que estuvo inconsciente.

_\¿Que fueron todas esas imágenes?... Fue raro, es como si hubiera vivido en el futuro, pero ya no recuerdo casi nada/_ —Siente dolor de cabeza—

Alguien entra a la habitación, es Arla. Ella corre y la abraza.

—¿Y los... chicos?

—Están ayudando a reparar el muelle. Vine porqué pedí permiso. No sabes lo feliz que me siento al saber que estás bien... Los chicos y yo nos quedamos muy angustiados luego de enterarnos del ataque, pensamos que te había ocurrido lo peor

—Ya estoy... mejor... Benton me salvó... la vida

—Definitivamente ese hombre te ama

Diana se sonroja y sonríe.

Varios días después. En la tarde Diana regresa en tren a Liberio. Al llegar a la estación y bajarse ve a Benton esperando por ella. Él se le acerca.

—General —Le hace el saludo militar—

Él le contesta y se quita el sombrero.

—Estaba deseoso de que al fin llegaras... Te ves mejor

—Gracias por salvarme la vida

—Si no lo hubiera hecho, jamás me lo hubiese perdonado... Eres muy importante para mí, más de lo que imaginas

Ambos se sonríen. Siguen caminando juntos.

—¿Qué te parece si nos vestimos casual y salimos a cenar?

—Suena genial

—Vamos a cambiarnos, te espero afuera en tu habitación

Ambos entran a la base y cada uno va a su habitación.

Media hora después, Diana sale y ve a Benton esperando por ella. Ambos se sonríen y se van.

Están cenando en un restaurante.

—¿Qué piensa hacer el ejército con lo del ataque?

—Por ahora no vamos a tomar represalias, seguiremos manteniendo el control de las fronteras... Ayer envié a soldados para espiar una de sus ciudades. Me han llegado confidencias que en ese lugar están creando armamento militar para el ejército de manera clandestina para que no los podamos rastrear... Nos tomará un poco más de un año en que nos llegue toda la información, planos de la ciudad, etc... Cuando tengamos seguridad de lo que hacen ahí, entonces vengaremos a nuestros compañeros

—Cuente conmigo para ese momento

Mientras comen siguen conversando.

—La próxima vez que pida que te vayas, por favor hazlo... Si hubieras tomado el penúltimo buque nada de aquello te hubiera sucedido

—Si yo me hubiese ido, tu hubieras muerto... El regresar para rescatarme te salvó la vida

Benton se queda pensativo y sonríe.

—Tienes razón... Mutuamente nos salvamos —Le acaricia la mano—

Ya es de noche, ambos salen a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Las personas los saluda y les preguntan cómo están al enterarse por los periódicos de lo ocurrido. Ambos se sienten felices al ver la preocupación de la gente por ellos. Disimuladamente se agarran de manos y siguen caminando de regreso a la base. Benton acompaña a Diana a su habitación.

—Gracias por este momento... Necesitaba distraer la mente y quería que fuera al lado tuyo

—Quisiera hablar contigo a solas... No hay nadie en la habitación, puedes entrar

Ambos entran.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

Ella se desviste un poco.

—Diana, ¿qué haces? —Pregunta sorprendido—

—Quiero pagarte el favor por haberme salvado la vida

—Yo no lo hice esperando nada a cambio

—Pero quiero hacerlo, igual que las demás mujeres con quienes has estado —Se desviste más y se queda con el torso desnudo—

Benton se gira, se recuesta de frente contra la pared y se muerde la mano. Respira profundo para calmarse, su corazón late rápidamente. Diana se coloca frente a él, le desabotona la camisa y besa su pecho. Ella escucha como se agita la respiración de él. Benton comienza a dejar ver en su pantalón lo que está sintiendo en ese momento.

—Te deseo mucho... —Benton le besa el cuello— ...pero aún no es tiempo —La viste nuevamente—

—Discúlpame... Debí preguntarle antes de hacer esta tontería... Ni sé que estaba pensando —Diana se avergüenza—

—No te sientas mal... Por ahora dejemos las cosas así —Se abotona su camisa. Luego le acaricia el rostro— El momento llegará —Le da un beso en la mejilla y se va—

xxxxxxxxxx

Mas de un año después llega toda la información que Benton había ordenado para saber dónde atacar la ciudad enemiga.

El ejército de Mare, junto al Escuadrón Élite y la Unidad Panzer se encuentran en una batalla. De ambos bandos realizan ataques terrestres y aéreos. Roy, Arla y Jeff están atacando en tierra, siendo liderados por Reiner en su Acorazado. Benton y Diana están juntos en un avión, dirigiendo a los pilotos marleyanos.

—Estamos llegando a la ciudad, pero el contra ataque terrestre es muy fuerte... Diana, necesito que nos defiendas para poder atravesar esa barrera... ¿Entendido? —Thomas le habla por el micrófono de los auriculares—

—Si General —Diana recarga la ametralladora—

Se acercan a la barrera de defensa del ejército enemigo. Benton da la orden a los demás pilotos de dividirse en grupos y atacar. Diana comienza a disparar hacia las torretas enemigas. De la nada salen aviones enemigos, Benton intenta esquivarlos y hace zigzags. Diana ve un avión bombardero acercase y rápidamente le dispara, pero este le esquiva y baja de altitud para bombardear al ejército de Mare. Benton y Diana en su avión están recibiendo disparos de vuelta.

—Diana agárrate bien, tengo que dar un giro brusco y lo tendrás de frente —Benton deja caer bruscamente en picada el avión y da giros para esquivar los ataques que están recibiendo—

Al estar cerca del bombardero, vuelve a dar otro giro y se posiciona frente al área del piloto.

—¡Dispara! —Benton grita—

Diana comienza a disparar al piloto hasta matarlo. El bombardero cae al suelo y explota.

—¡Lo hiciste genial! —Benton se alegra—

Ella sonríe.

—Estamos a pocos kilómetros de la ciudad. Ve preparándote para dejar caer la carga

—Como ordene General —Diana agarra el control para abrir la compuerta del avión—

En ese momento ambos ven a la distancia un dirigible marleyano caer encendido en llamas al haber sido derribado por el ejército enemigo.

—Tenemos que acabar con estos bastardos —Benton lo dice enojado—

Entran a la ciudad. Varios aviones marleyanos ya dejan caer las bombas, pero a ellos les toca en otra zona. Se están acercando. Como están volando a baja altura, Diana ve a varios civiles tratando de huir de las explosiones, muriendo la mayoría en el intento. Ella se sorprende y se entristece.

—Diana, es tiempo de que abras la compuerta

Ella no le contesta, se queda mirando el botón del control.

—¡Hazlo!

Luego de tardarse unos segundos pulsa el botón dejando caer todas las bombas que cargaban. Ella siente tanto dolor al ver las explosiones que decide no mirar hacia abajo. Benton escucha por los auriculares el leve llanto de Diana.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella se enoja y se quita los auriculares con coraje. Benton mira hacia atrás y la ve cabizbaja.

La batalla termina al ejército enemigo ser derrotado. Aterrizan en la base marleyana más próxima a ellos. Diana se baja y sin decir nada sigue caminando. Benton se baja y trata de ir tras ella, pero varios soldados se interponen para felicitarlo. El Escuadrón Elite y la Unidad Panzer vienen de regreso. Benton la busca en toda la base, hasta escuchar varias cosas ser arrojadas dentro de un almacén. Al entrar ve a Diana molesta y llorando, pateando cajas y diferentes cosas.

—Hace tiempo no te veo reaccionar de mala manera luego de un combate

—En esa ciudad había civiles... ¡Niños! —Lo dice llorando—

—Todos ellos eran enemigos de Mare, en esa ciudad estaban creando armas en nuestra contra... Sólo fueron muertes colaterales

—Estoy segura de que había gente inocente —Diana frunce el ceño—

—¿Por qué te preocupas por ellos? Tu misma me dijiste, hace más de un año, que contara contigo para vengar a los compañeros que murieron en el buque... Además, en tu secuestro hace unas semanas ¿Acaso en aquella ciudad de la frontera no mataste a hombres, mujeres y niños? Estoy seguro de que también eran inocentes

Diana siente coraje y aprieta los puños.

—Esa gente me iba a matar

—Es lo mismo, Diana... No lo justifiques... ¿Crees que no me siento mal por esto que hicimos? Pero así es la guerra. Siempre tiene que morir gente para que otros avancen —Benton ve que Diana sigue muy enojada— ¿A qué nación le sirves? ¿A Mare o Eldia?

Ella se sorprende, se queda en silencio varios segundos mientras se agarra el brazalete eldiano.

—Yo le sirvo a... Mare —Se sienta sobre una caja a llorar—

Benton se le acerca y la abraza. Ella llora sobre sus hombros.

—Me he convertido en una asesina... Soy una persona fría y sin corazón

—No es así... Para mi eres la mujer con los sentimientos más hermosos por los demás. A pesar de las cosas que tienes que hacer para el ejército, aún sientes lástima por el enemigo. Eso te hace grande y especial... Por eso y muchas razones más es que te amo —Le acaricia el rostro—

Diana lo besa con deseo.

—Te amo Thomas —Lo abraza con fuerzas—

Ambos salen del almacén, ven que la Unidad Panzer y el Escuadrón Élite han llegado.

xxxxxxxxxx

Muchos siglos después.

Diana despierta asustada al sentir el tren detenerse. Ve gente bajarse del vagón y el tren continua la marcha. Ella va hasta el baño al no haber nadie cerca. Se quita la capucha, en el espejo ve algunas heridas y golpes en su rostro. Abre el lavamanos y se tira agua en la cara. Se baja la cremallera del abrigo y ve que tiene manchas secas de sangre. Se quita la camisa, ve la sangre seca en su pecho y abdomen. Ella comienza a sentir malestar y vomita. Se lava y se coloca la ropa. Antes de salir sus manos comienzan a temblar y ella llora.

—Siempre he sido una mujer fría y sin corazón —Aprieta los puños y golpea el lavamanos con un poco de fuerza. Se seca las lágrimas, se coloca la capucha y regresa a los asientos—

Al tren haber hecho otra parada, ya hay personas en el vagón. Ella se sienta aparte. Saca el celular que ha acabado de robar a la fuerza, lo desbloquea y se coloca los audífonos. Ve las noticias en vivo.

—Aún no se confirma la identidad de los cuerpos, pero se tratan de dos adultos pertenecientes al ejercito marleyano los cuales fueron desmembrados, y dos cuerpos de dos jóvenes los cuales fueron aplastados… La responsable de este vil asesinato sigue prófuga, más adelante se darán los detalles de todo ya que es un caso que aún sigue en etapa de investigación… Según fuentes la presunta responsable se trata de una líder muy importante del ejército de Mare y Paradis

Diana quita la transmisión. Guarda el celular y se queda sentada con las manos en la cabeza. Aprovecha la capucha para llorar sin que nadie la viera.

Continuará…

(Volumen 7 Parte 1)


	25. Volumen 7: Sin retorno (Parte 1)

Hace diez años atrás. Cerca de nueve meses después de la muerte de Thomas.

En un hospital de la base militar de Paradis. Diana grita de dolor, mientras Reiner está a su lado sosteniendo su mano. El doctor está atendiéndola.

—Respira... Sólo puja una vez más, ya el bebé está por salir

Diana grita dando un pujo largo. El doctor saca al bebé y lo sostiene en sus manos.

—Es un niño —Le coloca el bebé en el pecho de Diana—

Reiner no puede controlar la emoción y comienza a llorar, le da varios besos en la cabeza a Diana. Ella está llorando. Las enfermeras se hacen cargo del bebé, lo limpian y le toman los vitales. Luego se lo entregan a Reiner, en lo que Diana se regenera. Él se sienta mientras sostiene al bebé en sus brazos. No deja de admirarlo.

—Eres tan hermoso y frágil... Prometo cuidarte y protegerte siempre, como si fueras mi hijo... Te amo, Joseph —Coloca su dedo pulgar en su manita—

Mientras el bebé llora comienza a apretar fuertemente. Reiner se sorprende con la fuerza física que tiene siendo un recién nacido.

Pasan los días. Diana y sus hijos se mudan a Mare. Ella aún sigue en depresión por la pérdida de Thomas. Reiner le ayuda a cuidar de su hijo en los días en que ella tiene crisis. Zoé y Ángelo van a terapias con el psicólogo. Mikael y Areli ayudan a Diana a cuidar de los niños.

Reiner con el pasar del tiempo se encariña con Joseph. Lo cuida, le da de comer, lo baña, juega, se desvela en las madrugadas. Pasan los meses, Reiner escucha sus primeras palabras, ve sus primeros gateos y pasos. Joseph cumple su primer año y le hacen una fiesta con toda la familia.

Tres meses después se cumple el primer aniversario del ataque en Paradis. Diana ve las noticias por televisión durante el momento de la ceremonia para recordar a los fallecidos y desaparecidos. Ella comienza a llorar al ver la ciudad aún destruida y la lista interminable de la gente que fue víctima ese día.

Durante esa noche Diana despierta asustada al escuchar que Thomas grita su nombre. Ella mira en la oscuridad del cuarto y no ve a nadie. De pronto su celular comienza a sonar, ella grita del susto. Ella lo agarra y se sorprende al ver de quien es la llamada. Proviene del celular de Thomas.

—Es imposible —Ella contesta, sólo escucha estática y una voz ininteligible—

El foco del armario se enciende repentinamente y explota. Diana se asusta y tira el celular. Sale de la habitación y comienza a alucinar viendo una sombra acercase a ella. Diana grita y corre hasta la cocina. Agarra un cuchillo de cocina y sigue gritando. Ella reconoce la silueta de la sombra.

—¡Aléjate!... ¡Tú no eres Thomas! —Lo amenaza con el cuchillo—

Reiner baja corriendo, igual Mikael. La encuentran gritando en una esquina de la cocina. Reiner se acerca con cuidado y le quita el cuchillo de la mano. Mikael también se acerca. Entre los dos la levantan y la llevan a su habitación. Ella está temblando y hablando incoherencias.

—Starkad... Starkad

Reiner y Mikael se miran confundidos.

—¿Quién es ese? —Le pregunta Mikael—

Diana cae en razón y mira para todos lados asustada.

—¿Quién es Starkad? —La pregunta Reiner—

—No tengo idea... ¿Que me pasó?

—No lo sabemos, perdiste la razón y estabas en la cocina gritando

Diana siente dolor de cabeza. Reiner y Mikael se miran preocupados.

Pasa el tiempo, Diana siempre está triste y desanimada. Reiner la motiva a salir de la casa para al menos ejercitarse. Él siempre está al lado de ella apoyándola. Reiner consigue un trabajo para ayudar con los gastos de la casa. Mikael vuelve a su trabajo de inversionista. Areli se queda en el hogar.

Pasan dos años del nacimiento de Joseph. Diana aún sigue en depresión, estando en la cocina vuelve a ver la sombra con la forma de Thomas reflejado en el cristal de la ventana. Ella se gira asustada, pero no ve nada. Comienza a llorar y agarra un cuchillo. Se va sola al sótano de la casa, se tira a una esquina a seguir llorando. En ese momento vuelve a tener pensamientos suicidas mientras sostiene con su mano un cuchillo de la cocina. Diana escucha los gritos de terror de Thomas mientras está por ser devorado. Ella se tapa los oídos y llora.

_\¿Por qué sufres tanto si ya sabías lo que iba a pasar?/_

—¡Cállate!

_\¿No me digas que el cargo de consciencia te está carcomiendo lentamente?/_

Ella se enoja. Coloca el cuchillo en la muñeca.

_\Si te matas, volveré a revivirte una y otra vez... Así que no pierdas el tiempo, yo te necesito/_

—Déjame en paz —Con el cuchillo va cortando levemente su piel hasta ir un poco más profundo—

De pronto una pequeña mano le aparta el cuchillo. Ella alza su mirada y ve a Joseph. Él la mira fijamente, ella se paraliza al ver el brillo en sus ojos color miel y una leve sonrisa. Joseph sin decirle nada la abraza fuertemente. Ella comienza a llorar.

—Te amo mi niño... Te amo con mi vida

Desde ese día Diana comienza a sentirse de mejor ánimo, Reiner se emociona al verla. Pasa más tiempo con sus hijos. Ella se siente feliz de ver a su familia superando el dolor. Diana y Reiner comienzan a acercarse más.

Casi un año después, en el cumpleaños de Reiner. Él está en el patio jugando con Joseph, Zoé y Ángelo. Diana está sentada observándolos reír y jugar. Ella no deja de mirar a Reiner y sonríe. Mikael y Areli bajan las maletas ya que se van de viaje a Paradis para visitar la familia. Todos van al auto para acomodar las maletas. Diana se entristece y se siente nerviosa.

—No quisiera que se fueran

—Vamos a estar bien, no te preocupes mamá... Cuidaremos de nuestros hermanos como siempre —Mikael la abraza— Regresaremos en unos días

—Además, ustedes necesitan tiempo a solas... No se crean que no nos hemos dado cuenta de su cercanía —Areli ve que Reiner y Diana se sonrojan— Lo amo a los dos —Los abraza— Feliz cumpleaños, papá

Todos le dan un abrazo a Reiner y lo felicitan antes de irse. Se van al aeropuerto.

Diana y Reiner se van a celebrar el día. Caminan juntos por el centro comercial, van al cine, luego a comer. Reiner está muy feliz de ver las atenciones de ella para él. Diana no deja de mirarlo con amor. Regresan en la noche a la casa, Diana acomoda unos paquetes mientras está en el comedor. Reiner se le acerca.

—Gracias por este día, ha sido espectacular

—Te lo debía, por todo este tiempo en que me has ayudado... Gracias por ser nuestro apoyo en nuestros momentos difíciles

—Para mí es un placer cumplir con lo que Thomas me pidió... Créeme que lo volvería a hacer las que veces que sean —Reiner suspira un poco nervioso— En estos tres años te juro que mi amor por ti no ha disminuido en ningún momento, sino al contrario, cada día que pasa te amo más y más... He intentado disimular y he respetado tu luto, pero hay sentimientos y sensaciones que no puedo evitar sentir mientras estoy a tu lado —Se le acerca por la espalda— Ojalá en algún momento me dieras la oportunidad de demostrarte todo mi amor como en aquellos tiempos. No tienes idea de lo mucho que te necesito y deseo —Se acerca a su cuello mientras le da pequeños besos—

La respiración de Diana aumenta. Ella suspira y le agarra su cabello mientras él la sigue besando y acariciando el cuerpo. Reiner lentamente le quita la camisa para besar su espalda, luego le quita el sostén y acaricia sus pechos, baja su mano y lo mete por el pantalón. Ella gime en voz baja. Él le abre el pantalón y lo baja, mientras sigue acariciando y besando su cuerpo. Diana aprieta sus manos cada vez con más fuerza en la cabeza de Reiner. Él se abre y baja el pantalón. La comienza a embestir suavemente, ella aprieta las manos contra la mesa. Reiner aumenta su ritmo. Ambos gimen cada vez más alto. Diana se gira de frente y comienza a besarlo con deseo, le abre la camisa, besa su cuello y pecho. Reiner la lleva hasta el sofá, ambos se terminan de desvestir. Él la recuesta y se pone sobre ella, la vuelve a embestir, pero con más fuerza y rapidez. Diana gime fuerte y pasa sus uñas por toda la espalda. Reiner la besa con mucho deseo, mientras gime. Cada uno siente como el cuerpo del otro comienza a estremecerse, gritan fuerte sintiendo placer y terminan. El cuerpo de Reiner está sudado, él no deja de mirarla a los ojos, ella pasa su mano por el rostro y lo besa.

—Te amo Diana... No sabes cuánto anhelaba volver a sentirte. Estuve todo este tiempo esperando por ti —Se recuesta a su lado y se acurruca—

Ella no deja de mirarlo y acariciarle su cuerpo.

Al día siguiente se despiertan juntos, aún en el sofá. Diana se va a levantar, pero Reiner no la deja y la sienta sobre su cadera mientras él sigue acostado.

—Buenos días, cariño... Ayer sí que tuve el mejor cumpleaños de la vida

—No todos los días se cumplen veintiuno, tenía que hacerlo especial

—Me encantó, quiero más días así —Comienza a moverla lentamente, ve como ella cierra los ojos y gime en voz baja. Él acaricia su abdomen y pecho— Si me das otra oportunidad te juro que te demostraré el hombre que soy. Quiero ser esa persona que te mereces, quiero ser tu consuelo

Diana comienza a llorar.

—No sé si pueda hacerlo... Tengo miedo

Reiner se sienta, pero la deja sentada en sus piernas.

—No llores mi amor... Es normal que te sientas así, pero prometo que todo estará bien —Le acaricia el rostro— Por favor, déjame seguir con ustedes. Aunque mi intención no es reemplazar a Thomas y sé que jamás llenaré ese vacío, pero estoy dispuesto a ser la cabeza del hogar. Quiero ser una figura paternal para Zoé, Ángelo y Joseph... Los amo a todos y quiero verlos sonreír... Quiero que tú y yo volvamos a ser felices —Le seca las lágrimas— ¿Aceptas?

—Quiero que las cosas surjan porque tengan que surgir. No quiero apresurar nada, pero también ya es tiempo de superar esto —Lo besa—

Él sonríe y la abraza. Ambos siguen teniendo relaciones durante el día. A las horas Diana se sienta en la cama, mientras ve a Reiner descansar. Ella se gira y se queda mirando la mesa de al lado donde hay una foto de Thomas. Lo agarra y se entristece, pasa su mano sobre la foto y llora un poco. Luego la guarda en una gaveta, para voltearse a ver a Reiner. Ella le acaricia su cabello, haciendo que él despierte y le sonría.

Pasan los días, alguien toca a la puerta. Reiner al abrir ve dos oficiales del ejército de Mare, él los deja pasar. Diana se sienta con ellos en la sala.

—Llevamos tiempo esperando reunirnos con usted... Hemos llamado por teléfono innumerable de veces, pero nunca hemos podido contactarle

—Estos años no han sido fáciles y me he desconectado de todo... ¿Que desea hablar conmigo?

—Deseamos que usted, Reiner y sus dos hijos se unan al ejército para brindar seguridad a Mare

—A penas pudimos con una ciudad, ¿creen que vamos a poder con una nación entera?

—Pero teniéndolos con nosotros evitaría que otras naciones quieran atacarnos sorpresivamente... Ustedes son un arma muy importante en el mundo, muchos desearían tenerlos como aliados

—Definitivamente el ser humano no aprende de los errores del pasado... No me convencen para unirme. No lo haré si no hay una razón importante

—No soy de suplicar, pero los necesitamos... Hay muchas personas con temor a que se repita lo de Paradis, ya muchos saben quiénes son ustedes. Pueden dar una buena cara y brindarle seguridad a la nación con su experiencia

—¿Sólo nos quieren de adorno?

—No me refiero a eso y disculpe si sonó así —Él saca algo de su maleta, lo coloca sobre la mesa—

Diana ve una foto de ella y Reiner cuando eran soldados de Mare. El oficial coloca más fotos sobre la mesa. Diana agarra una donde aparece ella con Thomas.

—Nosotros sabemos quiénes son ustedes... Brindaron seguridad a la nación mientras fueron parte del Escuadrón Élite

—¿Quiere que hagamos lo mismo otra vez?

—Si... También sería una forma de honrar la memoria de su difunto esposo y ex-General marleyano... Si acepta estamos dispuestos a darle el mismo puesto que él tenía en el pasado. Eres la persona más calificada para el mismo... También Reiner tendrá su posición y de igual manera sus dos hijos, Mikael y Areli

Diana se queda pensativa, evita que Reiner lea sus pensamientos.

_\Tendría autoridad y podría controlar todo lo que quiera... Sería una manera de llevar los planes a cabo y comenzar la venganza a los Fritz/_ —Ella mira a Reiner y luego al oficial— Acepto, pero solo con una condición

—Diga, estamos dispuestos a aceptar lo que sea

—También quiero brindar seguridad a Paradis, así que pido que hagan una alianza y podrán tenernos en ambas naciones

El oficial mira sorprendido a su compañero.

—Aceptamos su condición

Los oficiales se levantan. Igual Diana y Reiner.

—Cuando se haga la alianza. De inmediato abriremos una unidad militar solo para usted y la nombraremos General de Brigada de la Seguridad de Mare y Paradis

Todos estrechan sus manos.

Durante todo un mes estuvieron en reuniones para realizar la alianza. Llegan a un acuerdo, permitiendo que Diana sea la encargada de la seguridad de ambas naciones. Hacen una pequeña ceremonia para entregar los rangos y posiciones.

Diana, Reiner, Mikael y Areli caminan por la base militar de Mare, ya que le van a asignar sus lugares de trabajo. Reiner y Diana están maravillados con el lugar.

—Es exacto como en aquellos tiempos

—Luego del Retumbar se recuperaron varios planos y la base fue reconstruida como era antes —Habla un oficial—

Diana llega a su oficina, al entrar se paraliza. Ella mira a Reiner y le sonríe. Se sienta en su escritorio y suspira. Diana comienza a tener recuerdos del pasado, se levanta, camina hasta la ventana y llora un poco.

Diana habla con varios inversionistas de Mare y Paradis para retomar el trabajo de Thomas. Ella está reunida con Stratmann, un inversionista importante.

—Mi hijo piensa retirarse para centrarse en el ejército

—Sería una lástima perderlo, él hace buenos negocios. Thomas era un buen negociante, le enseñó muy bien a su hijo

—Estoy dispuesta a continuar con el trabajo

—Su esposo dejó bastante dinero guardado en una de sus últimas inversiones, ha estado acumulando intereses durante estos años. Es una buena cantidad para que usted empiece el negocio

—Eso haré, pero quiero que sea usted quién maneje el dinero

—¿Por qué?

—Ahora mismo soy General de Seguridad del ejército y quiero mejorar todo el armamento militar de Paradis y Mare, pero no quisiera tener conflictos de interés... Pido que sea usted quien haga la inversión y negociaciones para así beneficiarnos con mi dinero, pero sin que ellos sepan que es mío... Usted era muy amigo de Thomas, de los pocos con los que él confiaba. Por eso le pido este favor. De las ganancias le daré un porcentaje bastante alto

—Entiendo... Lo haré por el aprecio a su familia. Para mí sería un placer hacer negociaciones con el ejército

Ambos se miran y se estrechan las manos.

Reiner y Diana están en su casa teniendo relaciones. Él se detiene y se sienta.

—¿Que te sucede cariño?

—Quisiera complacerte como Thomas lo hacía y me frustro cuando no lo logro

Diana se sienta.

—Cada uno es diferente. Además, no tienes que ser igual a él. Yo quiero que seas tú mismo... Me encanta como lo haces... Te amo —Se le acerca por detrás y lo abraza. Le da un beso en la mejilla y se queda abrazándolo un rato— Creo que voy a llamar a mi abogado en Paradis y pedirle la documentación para hacer la disolución de mi matrimonio con Thomas

—¿Estás segura de que quieres eso?

—Pienso que es una manera para comenzar a olvidarlo y no atarme toda la vida a ese dolor

—Si esto te va a ayudar pues deberías hacerlo pronto

Al día siguiente Diana llama a su abogado para reunirse. Él viaja a Mare, ambos se reúnen en la oficina de Diana. Están llenando una documentación.

—Ya con esta firma su matrimonio queda disuelto

Diana firma el papel.

—Como usted fue esposa única le toca heredar todos los bienes de su fallecido esposo... Se dividirá entre los dos hijos de crianza, los tres menores que son hijos biológicos y usted... ¿Qué piensa hacer con la propiedad de Paradis?

—La conservaré por si un día me ánimo a regresar... Mientras tanto, la mamá de Thomas está viviendo en nuestro hogar para a la vez darle mantenimiento

—Muy bien... En otra reunión hablaremos acerca de la herencia y llenaremos los documentos pertinentes... Como siempre es un placer servirle a su familia —El abogado se levanta, estrecha su mano con ella y se va—

Diana se regresa a la casa. Ve que sus hijos han llegado de la escuela y están haciendo las asignaciones en la mesa del comedor. Ve a Joseph jugando en la sala. Va hasta Reiner y habla con él en privado, le muestra los papeles del divorcio. Él la consuela y la abraza al verla llorar.

Pasan dos años, Mikael y Areli se van de la casa, cada uno vive con su pareja. Mikael se casa en una ceremonia pequeña junto a su familia. Diana y Reiner lloran de felicidad al ver a su hijo casarse.

Ya Joseph tiene 5 años. Él está en la escuela cuando dos niños más grandes lo persiguen hasta acorralarlo en el baño. Está nervioso mientras se esconde dentro de uno de los cubículos.

—¡Sal cobarde!

—¿Tienes miedo? —Patea la puerta varias veces hasta romper el seguro—

—¡Ya déjenme en paz! —Joseph se asusta—

Lo agarran de la pierna y lo arrastran hasta afuera.

—¡Ayuda! —Grita Joseph—

Le tapan la boca con papel de baño. Él mira a la puerta y ve otros chicos parados mientras se ríen.

—Eres un niño raro y nos caes mal —Le golpea el estómago—

—Tu mami y papi no nos van a intimidar —Le tira basura encima—

Joseph de los nervios comienza a llorar.

—Chiquillo llorón —Se burla. Lo alza contra la pared—

—Vamos a ver que tiene en los bolsillos y robarle

Joseph ve como meten sus manos en los bolsillos para sacar el dinero de su almuerzo. Los demás chicos se ríen a carcajadas al verle la cara de miedo. Al quitarle todo lo dejan caer, lo patean en el rostro y se apartan de su lado. Él comienza a enojarse y aprieta sus puños, su semblante va cambiando poco a poco. Se levanta y se limpia la sangre de la boca y nariz. Los niños al verlo se asustan un poco, pero se regresan a golpearlo de nuevo. Joseph los golpea en el rostro, haciéndolos caer al suelo. Se enoja tanto que pierde el control. Los demás chicos comienzan a gritar motivando la pelea. Ángelo va caminando por el pasillo cuando escucha los gritos. Se acerca corriendo y ve a Joseph sobre un chico golpeándolo repetidas veces en el rostro ya ensangrentado. Él entra al baño y lo aparta. En ese momento llega un profesor y los lleva a la oficina.

Están esperando por los padres. Diana y Reiner llegan a la escuela, igual que los padres de los otros dos niños. Joseph los acusa de acoso escolar en varias ocasiones. Cada uno fue suspendido por dos semanas. Los padres de los dos niños se disculpan con Diana y Reiner. Estos llevan a Joseph a la casa, y van hasta su cuarto. Diana habla con él a solas, mientras Reiner habla con Ángelo por lo sucedido.

—Joseph, no es correcto que andes golpeando otros chicos

—Pero mamá, ellos me estaban molestando y robando

—Cariño lo sé... Pero aun así no es el medio correcto para hacerlo

—Yo no voy a permitir que nadie me humille —Se acuesta enojado a la cama—

—Aunque tengas la razón, de igual manera sigues castigado —Se va de la habitación—

A las horas Joseph despierta gritando. Diana y Reiner corren hacia la habitación. Lo ven tirado en el suelo mientras se agarra la cabeza.

—Hay un hombre en mi cabeza

Reiner mira sorprendido a Diana.

—Mi amor, tal vez lo viste en una pesadilla —Reiner lo levanta del suelo y lo acuesta de nuevo en la cama—

—Aún puedo verlo... Es el papá de Ángelo y Zoé

Reiner vuelve a mirar a Diana. Ella baja su mirada.

—Joseph, intenta descansar —Ella se va de la habitación—

A los minutos Reiner sale y va hasta Diana.

—¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho? ¿Cómo él puede ver a alguien que nunca conoció?

Diana se queda callada.

—Por favor, dime... Yo amo demasiado a ese niño, y cualquier cosa que le suceda a mí me duele... Sé que estos años me has ocultado algo

—Está bien, hablaré... De alguna manera Joseph heredó el Titán Fundador mientras estaba en mi vientre. Este se dividió entre Damon y él, aún no me explico el por qué

Reiner se sorprende.

—Sabía que la fuerza de ese niño no era normal... Ve a Thomas por las memorias del Fundador

—No es sólo por eso... Mientras busqué a Thomas encontré sus memorias pasadas, ya te había dicho de eso... La cosa es que... pase esas memorias a Joseph antes de nacer

Él se vuelve a sorprender.

—Esas memorias son las de Thomas cuando era General... Tú sabes como él era ¿cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¿Y si lo influencia?

—Yo me encargaré que no lo haga... Lo lamento, pero tuve que hacerlo para no dejarlo morir... Tener a Joseph es tener una parte de Thomas, es como si estuviera vivo nuevamente

—¡No debiste ocultarme algo así! —Grita enojado—

—Perdón —Baja la cabeza—

Reiner se molesta y se va de la habitación. Joseph los ha escuchado pelear y se entristece. Diana se queda llorando, luego Reiner vuelve al cuarto y la abraza.

—Discúlpame, no debí gritarte de esa manera. Sólo tuve miedo de que la historia se repita. Yo no quiero ver a Joseph haciendo cosas malas... Entiendo por qué lo hiciste y prometo que seguiré cuidando de él, ahora más que nunca... Quisiera preguntarte, ¿por qué nunca le había ocurrido eso hasta ahora?

—Al parecer él está despertando a la realidad. Ya no es un niño pequeño ajeno a todo... Estoy segura de que lo ocurrido en la escuela fue el detonante a despertar su Titán y sus memorias... Reiner, ese niño es un arma muy importante que deberíamos entrenar

—¿Un arma? ¿Quieres usarlo?

—No lo dije en ese sentido, pero hay que ayudarle a canalizar su poder... Imagínate que pierda el control. Hay que guiarlo y así evitaríamos que esas memorias le influencien. Sería una forma de protegerlo y también que aprenda a defenderse

—Si es para ayudarlo, está bien —Él la vuelve a abrazar, pero se queda pensativo—

Al día siguiente Reiner está en el baño afeitándose. Joseph se le acerca y lo mira.

—¿Quieres aprender a afeitarte?

Joseph dice que sí. Reiner lo sienta sobre el lavamanos, le coloca crema de afeitar en el rostro y le da una peinilla. Joseph se gira de frente al espejo y comienza a imitar los movimientos de Reiner. Ambos se miran y se ríen. Terminan de afeitarse, se lavan la cara y se secan.

—Mamá te dejó quehaceres para estos días que no vas a la escuela... pero, como ella no está nos dividimos el trabajo y así tenemos el día para los dos —Le guiña— ¿Qué te parece?

—Genial —Joseph sonríe—

Durante los días siguientes ambos estuvieron saliendo. Van al centro comercial, luego van a comer. Juegan de manos en la casa. Reiner lo lleva al parque y se sienta en el banquillo para verlo jugar.

—¡Papi! ¡Mírame! —Se columpia de brazos en un tubo—

Reiner sonríe y le toma una foto con su celular.

En algunas noches Joseph se despierta gritando al volver a tener pesadillas. Diana y Reiner lo consuelan.

Un día Diana llega tarde a la casa. Escucha música y encuentra a Reiner bailando con Zoé en la cocina. Ángelo limpiando los trastes y Joseph secándolos.

—Veo que están disfrutando —Se sienta en la barra de la cocina—

—Ya preparamos la cena... Estábamos esperando por ti —Zoé sonríe—

Los cinco se sientan en la mesa del comedor a cenar. Joseph se sienta al lado de Diana.

—La semana próxima se termina tu suspensión... Espero que no vuelva a suceder lo mismo

—Lo prometo

Ángelo, Zoé y Reiner se miran entre sí. Ángelo coloca una cajita frente a Diana.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es un regalo para ti que compramos entre todos... Cuando veníamos de la escuela vimos un señor vendiendo collares con diseños de flores y papá se detuvo

—Joseph fue quien lo eligió... Ábrelo mamá, te va a gustar

Diana abre la cajita y se sorprende al ver el collar con una flor. Ella suspira y contiene las ganas de llorar ya que es la flor de ella y Thomas. Reiner le agarra la mano.

—Está muy bonito este collar —Les sonríe— Gracias Joseph por elegir la flor más hermosa

Él la abraza.

—Te amo mami

Reiner, Ángelo y Zoé se levantan para abrazarla.

Joseph regresa a la escuela. Durante las clases no se siente bien. Comienza a escuchar muchas voces, como si pudiera leerles la mente a los otros chicos. Su visión a veces cambia y puede ver como algunos emanan una luz. Durante el recreo pierde la razón y se esconde en una esquina del baño para taparse los oídos. Escucha explosiones de guerras, disparos, gritos de angustia y dolor, cadenas que se arrastran.

—¡Ya cállense!... No quiero escuchar más

Una hora después llaman a Diana a su oficina. Ella sale corriendo y busca a Reiner, ambos van a la escuela rápidamente.

Al llegar Ángelo viene corriendo y los abraza.

—¿Que sucede con Joseph?

—No sé mamá, él desapareció en el recreo... Lo lamento, sé que les prometí cuidar de él —Comienza a llorar—

Diana habla con el director y este le cuenta que han buscado a Joseph en toda la escuela, pero no dan con su paradero. Sospechan que está en alguna parte al no verlo salir de la escuela en las cámaras de seguridad. Reiner y Diana ayudan a buscarlo.

—Joseph en un titán cambiante, deberías entrar a su mente como lo haces conmigo... Tal vez nos ayude a encontrarlo

Diana acepta. Ella entra a su mente, siente todo su miedo y ansiedad. También percibe lo que él está escuchando y viendo.

_\Joseph/_

Él se asusta al escuchar la voz de Diana.

_\Dime dónde estás/_

Ella logra entrar por completo a su mente y ve donde está escondido. Corre hasta la cancha de baloncesto y ve un pequeño almacén. Le hace señas a Reiner para que la espere afuera. Entra y lo ve sentado en una esquina. Está sudoroso y llorando. Joseph al verla se vuelve a asustar.

—Aléjate... Tú no eres mi mamá

—Cariño lo soy... Tu creciste en mi vientre —Ella se arrodilla frente a él—

—¿Para qué vienes? ¿A hacerme sufrir como siempre? —La mira con enojo—

—¿Que dices?

—Yo no quiero saber de ti... ¡Te odio!

Diana se paraliza.

—Tho... Joseph... Yo sólo vengo a ayudarte —Ella lo abraza, aunque él pone resistencia—

Joseph cae en razón y comienza a llorar en sus brazos.

—Lo siento mamá

Diana sale con él en brazos. El director, maestros y varios estudiantes están en la cancha esperando. Ella se acerca a Reiner.

—Es tiempo de entrenarlo —Diana sigue caminando—

Al llegar a la casa Diana enciende la televisión. En las noticias están hablando acerca del sexto aniversario del ataque en Paradis. Ella se va a la cocina mientras sigue escuchando el noticiero. De pronto la luz en la casa comienza a parpadear varias veces. Se gira para ver y nota un patrón. 3 pulsos cortos, 3 pulsos largos y 3 pulsos cortos nuevamente. Así estuvo un rato la luz parpadeando. Diana capta el mensaje ya que es S.O.S en código morse. Esto la deja confundida. Ella sube a la habitación, encuentra el retrato de Thomas en el suelo y el collar con la flor que le regalaron sus hijos. Agarra la foto y se le queda mirando.

—¿Como llegaste aquí?... Yo te tenía guardado en el cajón —Agarra el collar y lo guarda todo. Se sienta en la cama a pensar— Es como si se estuvieran comunicando

Diana sale de la casa y se va al patio, lejos de todos. Busca donde esconderse. Se sienta y comienza a meditar. _Se mete en las memorias de cada eldiano que le pertenece. Va a cada lugar hasta que comienza a escuchar un hombre gritando, pidiendo ayuda. Luego grita el nombre de Diana varias veces. Ella lo escucha con claridad y reconoce la voz._ Se sorprende y termina la meditación.

—No... No puedo hacerlo... Maldición, tendré que esperar —Ella regresa a la casa y encuentra a Reiner y Joseph viendo las noticias. Se sienta y se queda pensativa—

Al día siguiente Diana está hablando con Reiner.

—Ya es tiempo de decirle la verdad de lo que él es y quien es su padre

—Diana, esto le va a destrozar el corazón

—Pero no se lo podemos seguir ocultando toda la vida... Es mejor que lo sepa ahora que es un niño, a que se entere cuando sea más grande y nos odie por no contarle la verdad

Reiner se entristece.

—Cuando regrese de la escuela, hablaré con él

En la tarde los chicos llegan de la escuela. Mikael y Areli han llegado ya que Diana les pidió venir. Ella los sienta a todos en la sala para hablarles.

—Joseph... Sé que no será fácil para ti escuchar esto, pero tengo que contarte una verdad que no te podemos ocultar... Lo que te sucedió ayer en la escuela y lo que te viene sucediendo desde hace un tiempo tiene una explicación... Sé que sabes lo que somos, no es ningún secreto para ti —Diana los mira a todos y suspira— Tu también eres un titán cambiante como nosotros

Joseph se sorprende y le comienzan a temblar las manos.

—¿Soy un titán?... ¿Llevo un monstruo dentro de mí? —Comienza a llorar y Reiner lo consuela— ¿Soy como los que atacaron hace años?

—No cariño, tú eres diferente

—¿Desde cuándo lo soy? —Pregunta llorando—

—Desde que estabas en mi vientre... Lo que has estado viendo son las memorias del anterior usuario, las de Thomas —Diana mira a Reiner— Tu heredaste su Titán Fundador

Joseph se vuelve a sorprender.

—Hay otra cosa que tengo que contarte —Diana se pone nerviosa—

Ella le hace señas a sus hijos para que se acerquen a Joseph.

—Reiner... no es tu papá biológico... Tu verdadero papá es Thomas, el padre de Zoé y Ángelo

Joseph se queda confundido y comienza a llorar. Reiner lo abraza.

—No... Reiner es mi papá... ¿verdad? —Lo mira a los ojos—

—Cariño, yo sólo te cuide desde que naciste, pero tú eres hijo biológico de Thomas

—No —Se enoja mientras llora—

Mikael, Areli, Zoé y Ángelo se acercan a consolarlo. Diana está llorando.

—Mi padre está muerto... y nunca pude conocerlo en persona —Sigue llorando mientras Ángelo y Zoé lo abrazan con fuerzas, lloran junto a él—

—Él está vivo dentro de ti, por eso tu eres tan especial para mí... Tenerte es como si él siguiera con vida... Todo lo que ves son parte de sus memorias pasadas que seguirán contigo por siempre —Diana se arrodilla frente a él y lo abraza— Te amo Joseph y prometo que jamás te dejaremos solo

A las horas Joseph está durmiendo en la habitación de Diana y Reiner.

—No ha parado de llorar y lo traje aquí para que durmiera con nosotros... Me duele mucho que esté perdiendo su inocencia —Reiner lo mira con tristeza—

—Era algo inevitable... En algún momento se hubiera enterado de todo

—No me gusta que lleve una carga que no le corresponde... Yo no lo quiero ver sufrir

—Pero es mejor decirle la verdad y ayudarlo a afrontar su realidad... Hay que entrenarlo

—Sólo es un niño de cinco años, no tiene por qué tener una responsabilidad así

—Peor es que un día se transforme y pierda el control o que alguien se entere lo que es y quiera quitarle el titán... No tengo culpa de lo que heredó, sólo quiero protegerlo

—Y yo también... Sólo que es muy pronto para...

Diana lo interrumpe.

—Yo soy su madre y soy quién toma las decisiones. Así que he decidido entrenarlo... y punto

Reiner se va molesto de la habitación. Diana se queda enojada.

A los minutos Diana baja y encuentra a Reiner llorando en las escaleras.

—Perdón por hablarte así —Ella se sienta a su lado y lo abraza— Tengo mucho estrés con toda esta situación —Le da un beso en la mejilla— Sólo te pido que no me dejes sola en esto, te necesito más que nunca

—Lo prometo —La besa—

—Hey... Los chicos andan dormidos... Deberíamos aprovechar la habitación de huéspedes y... —Le guiña—

Reiner ríe. Diana lo agarra de la mano y se lo lleva.

Unos días después están en un lugar apartado de Mare. Diana, Reiner, Mikael, Areli y Joseph están junto a soldados de Mare y Paradis.

—Mami, ¿qué hago aquí?

—Hoy vinimos a entrenarte para que puedas controlar tu titán... El Fundador es el más importante de todos. Tiene la capacidad de controlar a todos los titanes puros y cambiantes, de igual manera se puede conectar con la mente de todos los eldianos

—Entonces... ¿tengo que dejarlo salir de mi cuerpo?

—Si... Es hora de probar tu fuerza —Diana le hace señas a Reiner, Areli y Mikael—

Los tres se transforman en sus respectivos titanes. Diana se corta la mano y también se transforma. Joseph se sorprende. Agarra su cuchilla, pero le tiemblan las manos. Diana le habla a su mente.

_\No tengas miedo... Déjalo salir/_

Joseph se corta y se transforma en titán. Diana sonríe.

Por varias semanas estuvieron entrenando con él, probando su fuerza y control. En una de las batallas Joseph ha derrotado a Mikael y Areli. Está peleando con Reiner a quien también derrota. Diana golpea el suelo y crea varios titanes con el polvo de la tierra. Les da la orden de atacarlo, pero Joseph los detiene y paraliza a Diana. Él ruge y la desconecta del titán. La atrapa en el aire para no dejarla caer contra el suelo.

—Doy por terminado el entrenamiento... Muy bien Joseph, me sorprende el gran control que tienes

Él la acerca a su rostro y ella lo acaricia.

Al día siguiente Diana va de camino al gimnasio de la base militar de Mare. Encuentra a Reiner ejercitándose.

—Te estaba buscando

—¿Para qué?

—Ya me decidí hacer el Escuadrón... Quiero tener soldados que protejan a Joseph durante las misiones. Pondré a Mikael como líder... ¿Qué te parece?

—Suena genial... Me gusta —Reiner sigue golpeando con fuerza el saco de boxeo—

Diana se le queda mirando y le sonríe. Él se detiene y también le sonríe.

—Me gusta verte haciendo ejercicios... No puedo dejar de admirar tu cuerpo

Reiner se sonroja y se le acerca. Ella mira para todos lados y no ve a nadie. Lo agarra del rostro y lo besa. Luego le toca el pecho y abdomen.

—A la tarde no tengo nada... Ya sabes dónde te espero —Le guiña. Se va caminando, pero antes le da una nalgada fuerte—

Reiner brinca del susto y se ríe. Luego ve unos soldados mirándolo sorprendidos y él se avergüenza.

Diana de camino a la oficina se le cruza una soldado.

—General Ackerman —Le hace el saludo militar— Le traigo la información que pidió ayer —Le entrega un pendrive en la mano—

—Gracias —Se va a su oficina. Se sienta y conecta el pendrive en la computadora—

Comienza a ver los expedientes de algunos soldados sobresalientes en los entrenamientos. Ella anota los nombres de quienes le interesan. Luego ella se detiene, se queda pensando y comienza a reírse.

—Como la vida da vueltas... Ahora soy yo la General del Escuadrón —Sigue riéndose—

Al medio día se va sola de la base y se dirige a una pequeña ciudad. Detiene el vehículo y se baja. Camina hasta una montaña y se adentra a la antigua base subterránea de Thomas. Mientras va caminando por los pasillos no para de reír. Entra a un calabozo y se sienta en el suelo mientras agarra unas cadenas que están en la pared.

—Más fuerte General —Lo dice con burla y comienza a reírse a carcajadas—

xxxxxxxxxx

Presente. Dos semanas después de que Eren recibiera nuevamente el Titán de Ataque al hacer un pacto con Diana.

El Titán de Ataque termina de destruir una vieja fábrica en Paradis. Eren sale del titán y se acerca a los demás soldados que han rescatado a un hombre. Está triste y desanimado.

—Muy bien Eren... Ve a descansar, muy pronto encontraremos a tu padre y hermano —Diana le da varias palmadas en la espalda. Luego camina hasta el Titán Colosal—

Erwin se desconecta y baja del Colosal. Corre hasta los soldados y abraza con fuerzas a su padre. Diana se le acerca.

—Si no fuera por ti, hubiese perdido nuevamente a mi padre —Erwin la abraza—

—Gracias a ti por aceptar unirte para terminar esto de una vez... Aún falta mucho por hacer, así que estaremos pendientes de cualquier movimiento extraño

Todos se regresan a la base militar de Paradis. Diana va hasta la celda del niño Fritz. Él está encadenado y con el collar que neutraliza su titán. Ella entra y se sienta a su lado.

—Veo que te tratan bien. Mejor de lo que te mereces

—¿Qué quieres? ¿No te es suficiente con la información que he dicho?

—Si, si, si... Es que estas dos semanas han sido un poco aburridas y ya quiero acción

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Muy pronto lo sabrás —Le guiña, le quita el collar y se va—

El niño se sorprende.

Al día siguiente Thomas se despierta en su habitación en Paradis. Se gira, ve a Reiner y Diana durmiendo acurrucados en la cama. Él se levanta y camina hasta el baño. Se queda pensativo mientras se mira en el espejo. En silencio recoge su ropa, se viste y se va solo.

Está caminando por el campus de una universidad. Llega hasta un salón y espera a que los estudiantes salgan. Entra y Armin se sorprende al verlo.

—¿Thomas?... Que sorpresa verte aquí... ¿Necesitas algo?

—Necesito hablar contigo de manera urgente y a solas

—Está bien, déjame cerrar el salón y nos vamos

Los dos se van. Llegan a un lugar apartado a hablar.

—No sabía que eres profesor, me sorprendió mucho al buscar de tu paradero por internet

—Es mi segundo trabajo después del ejército... ¿De qué me querías hablar? —Armin lo nota nervioso—

—Esto no se lo puedes decir a nadie. Confío en ti porque sé que eres una persona que guardas secretos y cuando estudiamos juntos siempre me caíste bien

—Prometo que no diré nada

Thomas suspira profundo.

—Diana no tiene buenas intenciones con todo lo que está haciendo... Ella ha sido responsable de muchas cosas

—¿Como cuáles?

—Estoy seguro de que tuvo que ver algo con la muerte de la madre de Eren y la desaparición de su padre y hermano

—Thomas, lo que dices es gravísimo... ¿Tienes pruebas?

—No que sean contundentes, pero no tengo dudas. De igual manera tuvo que ver con el secuestro del padre de Erwin... Diana es capaz de lo que sea, ella sabía lo que me iba a pasar y aun así me dejó morir

Armin se sorprende.

—¿Como lo sabes?

—Antes de desconectarme del mundo, pude ver de manera rápida sus memorias futuras... Lo que vi me dejó espantado. Ella pretende quedarse con todo y es capaz de sacrificar a quien sea... Ya sólo le falta entregar dos titanes más y así tendrá el control absoluto de Mare y Paradis, para así meter miedo a las demás naciones... No es casualidad que Eren haya pedido ser de nuevo el Titán de Ataque y Erwin haya aceptado recibir el Colosal, todo estaba planeado... El darme el Fundador sólo fue una manera de desviar la atención de los Fritz hacia mí... Sólo le falta recuperar el Fundador que tiene el niño y dominará lo que ella quiera

—Deberías acusarla

—¿A quién? Si ella tiene control de todo... Desde que regresé he tratado de disimular, pensaba que había sido error mío, pero con el tiempo lo confirmo más... Diana nos manipula mentalmente a Reiner y a mí para así complacerla con lo que ella quiere. Al menos yo me he dado cuenta, pero al parecer él no... Me duele saber lo que hace y los planes ocultos que tendrá... Yo la amo demasiado, ella siempre ha sido el amor de mi vida desde que la conocí. Luego de haberle destrozado la vida por mi odio, le prometí no volver a lastimarla nunca más. Luego los Fritz controlaron mi mente y la lastimé sin darme cuenta. Me dolió como no te imaginas y ahora no sé cómo soportaría tener que traicionarla para salvarle la vida

—Ojalá pudiera ayudarte más... Es una situación difícil, pero te recomiendo que busques a alguien que pueda hacer algo y trate de convencerla de que se detenga

—Diana es muy terca y orgullosa... No creo que recapacite tan fácil

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo de manera más extrema... Recuerdo que antes de perder completamente tu Fundador, pudiste revertir los titanes a humanos nuevamente. Tendrás que hablar con Joseph a ver si puede lograrlo con un titán cambiante

Thomas se queda pensativo.

—No quiero lastimarla a ella porque hay algo más... Diana a veces actúa extraño, como si alguien le dijera que hacer. No sé si es el ser que le dió su poder titánico en el lugar de Tormento en los Caminos de Ymir

Armin se sorprende.

—¿Estás diciendo que no es ella quien está haciendo todo esto?

—No sabría que decirte, ya ni sé quien controla a quien… Lo único que estoy seguro es que Diana ha perdido el control

—¿Quién es ese ser que le dió el poder a Diana?

—Su nombre no lo sé, pero es mucho más antiguo que la misma Ymir Fritz... Fue uno de los primeros Gigantes antes que existieran los Titanes... Durante esos años que estuve desaparecido ese ser quiso quitarme lo que había conservado del Fundador. Venía por cierto tiempo a intentar matarme, pero siempre pude salir bien —Thomas tiene un recuerdo—

_El ser lo tiene contra el suelo._

_—Dame lo que tienes del Fundador, eso me pertenece_

_—Primero tienes que matarme antes de entregarlo porque si_

_El ser lo agarra por el cuello._

_—Eres un maldito bastardo... Desde aquí puedo oler de quién eres descendiente... Yo no sé cómo Diana fue capaz de fijarse en ti. Yo me voy a encargar de romper otra vez su relación, no soporto verlos juntos... No voy a permitir que atravieses mi corazón_

_Cuando está a punto de matarlo se escucha un fuerte retumbar. Thomas se desvanece y despierta conectado a un titán. Diana lo está abrazando._

De pronto Thomas y Armin reciben una notificación en su celular. Se dirigen de prisa a la base.

—El niño se ha escapado de la prisión... Tenemos espías detrás de él. Me han notificado que va de camino a Mare... Así que partiremos ahora y trataremos de detenerlo

Todos se preparan y salen hacia Mare. En el camino Diana habla con Reiner.

—Necesito que hables con el presidente y le des mi orden de cerrar todas las fronteras marleyanas, no quiero a nadie salir ni entrar... De igual manera ordeno un toque de queda para la captura de este niño y sus soldados

—Lo hago de inmediato

Al llegar a tierra se dirigen a la localización que le han dado los espías que están detrás del niño y los soldados. Se dividen en grupos, pero Diana y algunos soldados cercanos a ella toman otra ruta.

Llegan a un lugar apartado. Ven dos personas encapuchadas, amarradas de pies y manos. Diana da la orden de acercarse a ellos y desatarlos. Cuando lo hacen, Zeke y Grisha se levantan agradecidos. Van hasta Diana. Grisha le habla.

—Gracias por rescatarnos... Justo cuando nos iban a ejecutar llegaron ustedes y nos salvaron la vida

—Me alegro de que estén bien... Eren ha estado buscándolos en todas partes... Iré a informar que ya los encontramos

—¿Todo esto lo hicieron por nosotros? —Le pregunta Zeke—

—Claro que sí —Diana le guiña—

Luego ella se aparta un poco y llama por radio.

—Los encontramos... Avisen a Eren... Regresaremos de inmediato a la base

De regreso a la base, Eren viene corriendo al ver que están llegando varios vehículos. Zeke y Grisha se bajan, los tres corren y se dan un abrazo fuerte. Eren les cuenta todo lo ocurrido.

A los minutos Grisha y Zeke se acercan a Diana.

—Eren nos dijo que le devolviste el Titán de Ataque... Nosotros también queremos que nos des algún poder titánico... Estamos dispuestos a pelear por ti. Quiero vengar la muerte de mi esposa —Grisha la mira con determinación—

—Sólo tengo al Titán Bestia y al Carreta

—Excelente —Zeke sonríe—

Durante varios días estuvieron buscando en todo Mare. Durante el toque de queda prohíben a la ciudadanía salir. Los soldados van casa por casa por los lugares donde se sospecha que están escondidos.

En los días siguientes comienzan a aparecer cientos de cadáveres de civiles. Culpan al niño Fritz y sus cómplices de estos crímenes. Los soldados de Mare están levantando los últimos cuerpos que han encontrado.

—Esto se está saliendo de control... Debemos detener esto de una vez —Un soldado habla enojado—

Thomas lo escucha. A la distancia ve a Diana, se queda mirándola al verle dibujada una leve sonrisa mientras van recogiendo los cuerpos. Él se sorprende.

La gente en Mare comienza a sentir temor, desde sus casas piden a gritos que capturen a los fugitivos. Algunos salen a protestar a las calles, rompiendo el toque de queda. Mantienen el control usando los poderes titánicos para intimidarlos. Algunos civiles son arrestados.

Diana desde su oficina está viendo lo sucedido.

—Ya es tiempo de ir por ellos

Ella llama a su grupo de soldados de confianza y los reúne. Les entrega la localización que Joseph le dió a Diana usando la coordenada para detectar al otro Fundador. Todos se preparan y salen.

Los encuentran escondidos al otro lado de la frontera. El ejército de Mare ha matado los soldados que custodiaban al niño Fritz. Diana transformada en titán se acerca a dos de sus soldados que están sosteniendo al niño mientras tiene el collar que neutraliza el poder. Ella lo agarra y él comienza a gritar de miedo.

—Por favor no me hagas nada... Yo me he portado bien... Te he ayudado... ¡Por favor!

Diana lo devora sin piedad. Recibe el poder del Titán Fundador, el que Damon le había robado a Thomas cuando murió hace 10 años. Ella comienza a ver todas sus memorias y descubre que hay más descendientes de la familia Fritz en otras naciones. Comienza a tramar un plan para la captura de ellos.

Un día en la tarde, Thomas está ayudando a Joseph con un trabajo de la escuela. Ambos están montando una maqueta sentados en el patio de la casa. Ángelo está estudiando en la mesa. Diana y Reiner están hablando en una esquina. Thomas no deja de mirarlos al verlos coquetearse entre ellos, Diana le da varios besos en la mejilla y Reiner la agarra de la cadera. Luego ella le dice algo en el oído a Reiner, ambos se ríen, se agarran de manos y caminan para la casa. Al pasar por el lado de Joseph, Reiner le habla.

—Te está quedando genial —Sigue caminado junto a Diana—

Joseph sonríe. Thomas se percata que luego de sonreír se entristece.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Papá lleva días muy ocupado y ya no pasa mucho tiempo conmigo

Thomas mira hacia la ventana del cuarto y ven cuando cierran la cortina.

A los minutos terminan la maqueta.

—Quedó genial... Eres un chico muy inteligente

—No es para tanto, tú también me ayudaste

—Sólo a pegar... Toda la idea es tuya —Se le queda mirando a Joseph al notarlo un poco desanimado— Sabes, ¿qué te parece si Ángelo, tú y yo nos vamos a comer y luego al cine?

Joseph sonríe y lo abraza. Ángelo se emociona y deja de estudiar. Los tres ese día se van juntos.

Un día sin motivo alguno una de las naciones aliadas ataca de manera sorpresiva a Mare, lanzando varios misiles. El ejército marleyano es activado hasta una ciudad industrial donde había ocurrido el ataque. Al llegar encuentran un caos, cadáveres de civiles y destrucción total.

Diana habla con el presidente para hacer una conferencia de prensa para todo Mare y Paradis. Diana es quien está hablando.

—Este ataque vil de manera traicionera y cobarde fue provocado por una de las naciones aliadas a Mare... La razón es que hace unos días dimos captura y eliminación a los responsables del ataque hace más de diez años en Paradis... He vuelto a tomar el Titán Fundador que me pertenece y he visto las memorias de su anterior usuario... He descubierto que naciones que dicen ser aliadas están ocultando a los responsables de que la humanidad esté condenada, y me refiero a descendientes de la familia Fritz. Una de estas naciones fue quien nos atacó ya que encontramos a esos responsables escondidos en sus tierras... Estas naciones albergan a criminales y asesinos, dispuestos a condenar la humanidad nuevamente por sólo volver a tener el poder... Como General de Brigada de la Seguridad de Mare y Paradis corto inmediatamente las relaciones y acuerdos con tales naciones... No voy a permitir traición ni insubordinación... A esas naciones se les dará setenta y dos horas para entregar a los Fritz ocultos o verán a primera mano la verdadera furia de los poderes titánicos... No voy a permitir que nadie tome el poder y nos hagan escondernos detrás de muros. Que esta vez sean ellos quienes se escondan y nos teman... Mi plazo comienza desde ahora

Acaba el mensaje.

La nación que provocó el ataque fue atacada de vuelta en una de sus bases militares. Diana va con parte del ejército. Ella con el polvo de la tierra crea cientos de titanes sin conciencia, ruge y les da vida. Les ordena atacar. Mientras cada titán va destruyendo la base, Thomas está mirando a Diana y a Reiner, se queda pensativo.

Toda la base fue destruida y aplastada. Durante las próximas horas hay un caos e histeria colectiva en las otras naciones al enterarse lo ocurrido. Comienzan a buscar a los Fritz en todos lados. Estos le piden ayudan al ejército de Mare para encontrarlos. Diana usa las memorias del Fundador para identificarlos, de igual manera sigue creando titanes para que sirvan de protección a Mare.

En el plazo de 72 horas son encontrados y ejecutados. Las personas comienzan a celebrar ya que han acabado con los descendientes y el peligro de que la humanidad se condene nuevamente.

Por este logro el presidente nombra a Diana General de todo el ejército de Mare. Reiner mantiene su posición como Jefe de Guerra, mientras que Thomas es nombrado General de Brigada de la Seguridad de Mare y Paradis. En la base hacen una ceremonia para entregar los rangos. Mientras todos aplauden Diana parada en el podio se le acerca a Thomas.

—Esto es lo que siempre quisiste. Ya tienes a tu ejército de titanes —Le sonríe y le guiña—

Thomas se queda sorprendido, sus manos le comienzan a temblar. Diana se le acerca a Reiner.

—Ya estoy trayendo la paz que prometí... Sabes que todo esto lo hago por ustedes

—Lo sé —Reiner le sonríe y disimuladamente toca su mano—

Al terminar, Diana se reúne a solas con varios oficiales y personas del gobierno. Thomas y Reiner acaban de salir de la reunión y se dirigen a la base. En todo el camino Reiner nota a Thomas ansioso.

—¿Que te sucede?

—Reiner, tengo que hablar contigo —Él detiene el vehículo a un lado de la carretera— ¿Sabes que todo lo que Diana está haciendo en el ejército y en la nación está muy mal?

—¿Que dices? Ella no está haciendo nada malo... Sólo nos está trayendo paz y seguridad

—Diana tiene planes ocultos... Lo que ha hecho ha sido a propósito para tomar control de todo... Ella sabía que yo iba a morir y lo permitió para que mi poder se dividiera entre Damon y el bebé que ya sabía que estaba formándose en su vientre

—Thomas no digas tonterías, Diana ni sabía que estaba embarazada hasta seis meses después cuando encontramos su titán en una cueva

—Ella sabía que estaría embarazada desde hace mucho... Es más, yo desde el lugar donde estaba me llegué a contactar con ella y me ignoró —Thomas se enoja— El secuestro de la familia de Eren y el papá de Erwin fue a propósito para provocarlos a pedir un poder titánico para tomar venganza y así tener todos los titanes para usarlos como armas y no mancharse las manos. Ella fue responsable de la muerte de la mamá de Eren... Ella te ha estado usando, igual a mí. Nos controla mentalmente...

—¡Cállate! —Reiner se baja del vehículo y se enoja—

Thomas también se baja.

—En el fondo sabes que es verdad y no lo quieres admitir

—Tu lo que estás es celoso de que Diana pase más tiempo conmigo. No creas que no me he dado cuenta como nos miras cuando estamos juntos... Estás envidioso de todo lo que ella ha logrado y tú nunca pudiste hacerlo por tu cuenta... ¿No te conformas con tener tu antiguo rango? ¿Te quieres quedar con todos sus logros?

—Reiner a mí no me interesa nada de eso. Yo sé las cosas malas que hice por querer poder. No quiero volver a comerte ese error y menos quiero que Diana lo cometa... Ayúdame a que entre en razón

—Yo no haré nada porque no veo nada malo en sus acciones —Reiner sigue enojado—

—Por favor compañero, vamos a salvarla —Le toca el hombro—

—No me toques —Lo empuja— Si no estás a su favor eres un traidor y no quiero verte al lado de ella —Lo vuelve a empujar—

—Si ella fue capaz de sacrificarme aún después de jurarme amor eterno cuando nos casamos. ¿Crees que no lo hará contigo también? ¿Con nuestros hijos?

Reiner se enoja y lo golpea en el rostro. Thomas le devuelve el golpe. Ambos se empujan y caen al suelo. Reiner está sobre Thomas golpeando su rostro, le parte los labios. Thomas logra zafarse y le da un puño fuerte en la nariz. Reiner pierde el balance y cae. Thomas se levanta.

—No me hagas pelear más contigo... Si no me haces caso es problema tuyo, pero ya te dije la verdad... ¡Abre los ojos de una maldita vez! —Thomas se monta enojado en el vehículo—

Reiner se monta en el asiento de atrás. Ambos se miran de mala manera de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor. Se quedan en silencio todo el camino, mientras regeneran sus heridas en el rostro.

Unos días después Thomas entra a la habitación de su casa, encuentra a Diana y a Reiner desnudos en la cama mientras se besan y se acarician.

—Thomas —Ella le sonríe nerviosa—

—La próxima vez toca antes de entrar —Reiner lo mira de mala manera—

—Disculpen, sólo vine a buscar ropa —Va al armario, saca un pantalón y camisa—

Reiner se recuesta sobre Diana y comienza a pasar su lengua por el cuello. Thomas la escucha gemir levemente. Luego ella lo aparta un poco, se acuesta boca abajo y mira a Thomas recoger. Reiner vuelve y se le recuesta encima, le besa la oreja y cuello. Ella se ríe y trata de calmarlo. Thomas mira de mala manera a Reiner.

—Cariño ven —Diana le pide a Thomas que se siente—

—No puedo, tengo asuntos pendientes —Guarda la ropa en una mochila—

—¿A dónde vas?

—Voy a visitar a mi madre. Ella necesita un favor mío. El avión sale en dos horas... Regresaré lo más pronto posible. Ya lo informé al ejército —Se va de la habitación—

Diana se voltea y se queda mirando a Reiner, mientras ve que está un poco molesto.

—¿Ustedes dos se pelearon?

—No confíes mucho en él... Sólo quiere quitarme mi lugar contigo y yo no lo voy a permitir

—Cariño, nadie te va a quitar tu lugar —Ella se sienta sobre él— Tu eres mi amor eterno y te amo a ti sobre todas las cosas

—Demuéstralo —Le guiña—

Diana se ríe, se recuesta sobre él y lo besa.

Pocas horas después Thomas llega a su casa en Paradis. Su madre lo espera preocupada.

—Me preocupé mucho cuando recibí tu llamada... Dime de una vez lo que me ibas a contar

Ambos se sientan en la sala. Verónica se sorprende con todo lo que Thomas le está contando. Ella se levanta.

—No puedo creerlo... Hijo, tengo miedo por tus hijos. Esa mujer está loca y la creo capaz de lo que sea... Por favor tráeme a Joseph y a Ángelo. Tráelos lo antes posible, invéntate algo, diles que vienen de visita a verme

—Lo prometo mamá

En ese momento Zoé llega a la casa con una amiga y un chico. Thomas y Verónica evitan contarle, pero ella sospecha que algo ocurre al verle el rostro de preocupación. Thomas se les acerca para saludar.

—Papá, ella es mi amiga Mónica

Thomas le estrecha la mano a ella. La chica pone cara de emoción aunque trata de disimular.

—Y él es... mi novio Chris

El chico se pone nervioso.

—Hola señor Benton —Le da la mano para saludarlo—

—Hola Chris —Le da la mano, dándole un apretón—

El chico disimula el dolor y quita la mano rápido.

—¿Desde cuándo son novios?

—Llevamos saliendo un mes... Chris es buen chico —Ella sonríe y lo abraza—

Thomas los mira, va a sonreír, pero se detiene.

—Chris... ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?

—Si señor

Ambos se van para la parte de atrás de la casa. Zoé y Mónica se quedan en el comedor, ambas se sientan.

—Perdón por esto, pero tu papá sí que es apuesto —Se emociona—

—Ay por favor —Zoé pone cara de asco y se ríe—

—Tu padrastro tampoco se queda atrás... Que suerte tiene tu mamá. Que me diga donde mandar a pedir ejemplares así

—Ella los conoció años antes del Retumbar

—Wow, sí que fue hace muchísimos años —Mónica se queda pensativa y recuerda algo— Yo sé que tus padres son titanes cambiantes, pero ahora caigo en cuenta de algo... ¿Tu mamá fue quien peleó contra Ymir?

—Si, pero eso fue en los Caminos

—Entonces, ¿tu mamá es una deidad? ¿Una diosa?

—No, ella es una mujer normal... Bueno, no tan normal, pero no deja de ser un ser humano común y corriente... Mi mamá sólo es especial —Sonríe—

De pronto escuchan a Chris gritar y salir corriendo desde el patio. Llega al comedor.

—Zoé, te veré mañana, mi mamá me llamó para que la ayudé en algo —Chris lo dice nervioso, le da un beso en la frente a Zoé y se va rápidamente—

Thomas al verlo irse controla la risa. Zoé se queda confundida y lo mira fijamente.

—¿Que le hiciste?

—¿Yo?... Te juro que nada —Cruza los dedos de su mano derecha—

—Papá, desde aquí veo que tienes los dedos cruzados

—Está bien, sólo quería asegurarme de que fuera el indicado... Él va a regresar, tú le gustas mucho —Thomas se le acerca y la abraza—

—Ay papá, definitivamente eres único... Te amo mucho —Zoé sonríe—

Thomas aprovecha que su hija y amiga se distraen haciendo una asignación y sale de la casa para hacer una llamada.

—Armin, haré lo que me dijiste

—¿Cuándo lo vas a hacer?

—Cuando vea la oportunidad, no puedo dar mucho tiempo ni tampoco puedo actuar muy rápido y dañe los planes

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Por ahora no, sólo te pido que seas mi testigo e informes la verdad por si las cosas se complican

—Entiendo... Estaré pendiente… Hey, quería decirte algo, lo había olvidado

—Dime que pasó

—Me tomé el atrevimiento de hackear las cuentas de Diana y encontré que de su cuenta de banco personal le ha estado enviando bastante dinero a un tal Stratmann

—Es un inversionista en Paradis, era mi amigo… ¿Por qué le envía el dinero?

—Stratmann tiene contrato con el ejército. Con ese mismo dinero hacia las inversiones para los equipos militares

—¿Desde cuándo sucede eso? ¿Como obtuvo tanto dinero?

—Desde que Diana regresó al ejército, hace más de siete años… La procedencia de ese dinero es tuya, fue cuando ella reclamó la herencia. Era un dinero que estaba guardando intereses

Thomas se queda sorprendido.

—Gracias por avisarme… Veo que sus planes eran quedarse con todo el ejército, y ya lo logró… No quiero imaginar lo que sucederá —Termina la llamada—

Thomas está unas horas con su madre e hija, luego se va de regreso a Mare. Zoé se queda preocupada, le dice a su abuela que se regresa al hospedaje de la universidad. Ella toma de noche un vuelo hacia Mare.

Al día siguiente Diana está en su habitación en la base. Alguien toca a la puerta. Ella abre y Thomas entra.

—Pediste que vinieras

—Supe que habías llegado en la madrugada... Me extrañó que no vinieras antes a verme

—Disculpa, tuve que hacer unas cosas

—Hace semanas te noto muy distante de mi... Ya no me buscas ni pasas tiempo a solas conmigo. Pasó nuestro aniversario y ni tan siquiera lo recordaste

Thomas se queda callado. Ella se le acerca.

—Sabes que te necesito y me gustaría tenerte como antes —Ella le va desabotonando la camisa— Como la vida da vueltas, antes era yo quien venía a verte cuando eras General y ahora eres tú quien viene a verme —Ella lo besa— Quítate todo el uniforme... Quiero aprovechar que estamos solos para poder admirar tu cuerpo

Thomas se abre el pantalón. Ella se sienta en la cama y pide que se acerque, le besa el abdomen y va bajando. Él se queda de pies, cierra los ojos y suspira fuerte. Diana lo nota desanimado.

—¿Ya no me deseas como antes?

—Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y no me puedo concentrar

—¿Qué cosas?

—Las responsabilidades del ejército

—Si estás sobrecargado puedo pedirle a Reiner que tome tu posición

—No, está bien

Diana se le queda mirando mientras él se cierra el pantalón y se abotona la camisa.

—Sé que hay algo más que te tiene así… Aunque últimamente paso más rato con Reiner, no significa que te ame menos... Tu siempre vas a ser el dueño de mi corazón —Le agarra la mano y la coloca sobre su pecho— Cada latido te pertenece y el día en que mi corazón deje de latir, será por ti

Thomas llora un poco.

—Diana... Quiero pedirte algo —Le tiemblan un poco las manos—

—¿Que? ¿Sucede algo malo?

—Es que quisiera... que... te tomes unos días de descanso... Llevas semanas trabajando muy fuerte en esto y te veo muy agotada. No quiero que tomes decisiones sin pensarlo bien por estar cansada... Puedes dejar a Reiner a cargo en lo que regresas. Nos vamos tu y yo a solas a un lugar lejos de todo. ¿Qué te parece?

—Tienes razón de que estoy cansada... Aún me queda algo por hacer, ya luego pido unos días de descanso —Ella lo besa—

Diana va a la cocina. Thomas va al baño, se termina de arreglar y se queda mirando al espejo. Sus manos le tiemblan aún más, se echa agua en el rostro y se seca. En eso alguien toca a la puerta. Escucha a Reiner hablar.

—Ya es hora...

Luego baja la voz, pero Thomas no puede escucharlo. Él sale del baño y ve a Diana colocándose la chaqueta.

—Thomas tengo que irme... Cuando salgas pon seguro a la puerta

Diana y Reiner se van. A los minutos Thomas sale de la habitación y se va rápidamente a la casa de Mikael.

Zoé está frente a la escuela de Ángelo. Él se monta en el vehículo y se van.

—¿Y este auto?

—Lo robé

Ángelo la mira con cara de sorpresa.

—Es mentira... Lo tuve que alquilar para llegar rápidamente

—¿Para qué me buscaste?

—Ayer papá fue a Paradis y lo noté muy preocupado igual que a nuestra abuela... Quisiera saber que sucede y por eso vine

—Papá me dijo que a la noche tengo un vuelo hacia Paradis con Joseph

—Todo esto es muy raro... Nunca lo había visto tan ansioso

—Él horita me escribió para decirme que estaría en casa de Mikael y luego me recogía en la escuela

—Lo más seguro ya debe estar allá

Al llegar ven el vehículo estacionado afuera. Ellos entran a la casa. Thomas, Mikael y Areli se sorprenden.

—Zoé, Ángelo ¿Que hacen aquí?

—Papá, quiero saber que pasa... ¿Por qué fuiste ayer tan preocupado donde la abuela? ¿Por qué mis hermanos se van a Paradis?

—No puedo contarte ahora mismo

Zoé ve a Mikael incrédulo mientras abraza a su esposa e hijo. Areli abraza a su hija. Thomas los mira.

—Por favor, Zoé lleva a Ángelo a la casa para que prepare la maleta... Mikael, ya hoy termina todo esto, lo lamento —Thomas recoge sus llaves y sale—

—¿Para dónde vas papá? —Le pregunta Ángelo—

—Voy a buscar a Joseph y alguien más —Él antes de salir los vuelve a mirar y les sonríe. Se monta en su auto y se va—

Mikael le habla a Areli.

—Tenemos que buscar a mamá

—Déjame llevar la niña con mi esposo y vamos —Areli sale y cruza la calle hasta su casa—

Zoé y Ángelo se montan en el vehículo para irse.

—¿Que vas a hacer?

—Seguirlos

—Pero si entran a la base ya no podremos entrar

—Tengo una idea —Zoé arranca y más adelante mete el vehículo en otra calle—

Ambos se regresan a la casa de Mikael. Ven que aún no salen. Sigilosamente se acercan por detrás de la casa, entran al garaje y se meten al baúl del vehículo.

Thomas está en medio de una congestión vehicular hacia la escuela. Él está ansioso y desesperado.

—Maldición —Toca varias veces la bocina del auto. Golpea el guía con coraje. De pronto recibe una llamada del novio de Zoé y contesta—

—Señor Benton, usted me pidió ayer cuidar a su hija, pero la he estado llamando y no contesta, su amiga no la vió en la universidad y ni su abuela en la casa

—Lo sé, ella está en Mare… Zoé regresará en la noche con sus hermanos… Te pido que hagas lo que te pedí, pero con los tres

—Entendido señor —Termina la llamada—

Areli está hablando por teléfono.

—Me dijeron que mamá salió de la base junto a Reiner y varios soldados, están en las afueras de la ciudad

—Creo saber dónde están... En la antigua base subterránea de Thomas. Mamá la reconstruyó y la utiliza para sus asuntos

Diana está dentro de un enorme almacén en la base subterránea. Acaba de matar a todos los oficiales del ejército marleyano luego de engañarlos con una reunión falsa.

Mikael y Areli vienen corriendo hacia ella. Se detienen al escucharla riéndose sola en el enorme almacén.

—¡Mamá! Por favor, detente... No sigas matando personas —Mikael se le acerca lentamente—

Ella se gira y se sorprende al verlos allí.

—Es la única forma de conseguir la paz y felicidad que queremos

—Matando sólo vamos a conseguir más dolor —Areli también se acerca lentamente— Estamos preocupados por ti. Durante estos diez años hemos visto que has cambiado mucho, pero pensábamos que era por la muerte de Thomas y nunca le dimos importancia

—Vinimos a ayudarte a razonar... Hacer esto no es lo correcto... Todos queremos paz y felicidad, pero no de esta manera —Mikael suspira triste— Thomas nos dijo tus planes y nos sorprendimos mucho

—Thomas es un mentiroso... Lo que les haya dicho de mí no es verdad —Diana se enoja— ¿Ahora están en mi contra?

Mikael y Areli se miran entre sí.

—Sólo por esta vez no estamos a favor de tus acciones

—Te pedimos que desistas en hacer esto

Diana comienza a reírse. Mikael se siente nervioso y llora un poco mientras aprieta sus puños. Areli está lista para transformarse.

—Nadie me va a detener, ni tan siquiera ustedes... Si no están conmigo, entonces son mis enemigos —Ella frunce el ceño y aprieta sus puños. Sus ojos se tornan rojos. Sin mediar palabras ataca a los dos—

Mikael se transforma en Titán Mandíbula y Areli en Femenino. Diana de igual manera se transforma y pelea con sus hijos. Areli le da varias patadas mientras Mikael ataca su nuca. Diana agarra al Mandíbula y lo tira sobre el femenino, ambos caen al suelo. Ella acoraza su puño y de un golpe saca a Areli de su titán, pero Mikael la atrapa en el aire, permitiendo que se transforme nuevamente. Diana agarra al Mandíbula y comienza a tirarlo contra el suelo, mientras él intenta defenderse tratando de quitarle la coraza con sus garras. Areli en su titán da una patada fuerte en la espalda a Diana que la hace perder el balance y cae arrodillada. Mikael salta sobre ella y muerde su nuca, Areli intenta evitar que ella se ponga de pies nuevamente y ataca su cuello mordiéndole con fuerzas. Diana vuelve a acorazar su mano y rápidamente le arranca la nuca a Areli, dejándola al descubierto. La desconecta del titán y la agarra en su mano. Mikael se queda sorprendido y trata de quitársela de la mano, pero sin dejarle morder la nuca. Diana la mete a su boca. Areli grita con terror.

—¡Mamá detente!

Ella sin piedad le muerde la cabeza, matándola en el acto. Diana adquiere el Titán Femenino. Mikael está paralizado, siente como pierde esa conexión con su hermana gemela. Diana lo agarra y lo tira contra el suelo. Él se enoja y la ataca con todas sus fuerzas. Grita con coraje y odio mientras con sus garras destroza parte de su cuerpo.

—¡¿Mamá que has hecho?! —Zoé grita llorando—

—La... mataste —Ángelo llora sin consuelo mientras ve el cuerpo de Areli—

Ambos siguen reclamándole. Diana se enoja, agarra al titán de Mandíbula y lo lanza sobre ellos. Mikael comienza a gritar y se gira, ve los cuerpos aplastados de sus hermanos. Él se paraliza. Diana se le acerca, lo agarra y le muerde la nuca. Mikael sale del titán. No deja de mirar los cuerpos de sus hermanos mientras llora. Ella lo mete a su boca y le muerde la cabeza, matándolo.

Reiner conduciendo afuera de la base, ve estacionado el vehículo de Mikael. Se baja y corre para ver que sucede, pero siente como algo en su interior se rompe. Se queda confundido y se agarra el pecho.

Thomas viene conduciendo de prisa después de buscar a Joseph en la escuela y recoger a Eren en la base. De pronto frena el vehículo casi perdiendo el control. Joseph y él se miran sorprendidos.

—¿Que sucede? —Pregunta Eren—

Diana sale del titán y sigue caminando sin mostrar signos de arrepentimiento. Al mirar a la entrada del almacén ve a Reiner paralizado.

—Mis hijos... Fuiste capaz de matar a nuestros hijos

—Me estaban estorbando... Ahora podemos vivir Joseph, tú y yo juntos

—¿De qué hablas?... Diana los mataste...

—Sin piedad, ni lástima... Como debe ser para todo aquel que esté en mi contra. Tú lo sabes muy bien

Reiner está tan sorprendido que apenas puede llorar. Todo le parece irreal. Acepta que Thomas tenía razón.

—¿Y tú? ¿Estás conmigo o en mi contra?

Reiner guarda silencio.

—¡Dime!

Él se va llenando de furia.

—¡Eres una maldita asesina! —Se muerde la mano y se transforma en titán—

Diana se transforma, cuando él se lanza para atacarla ella lo esquiva, patea su pierna y lo tira al suelo. El Acorazado cae, se levanta y comienza a lanzar puños, pero no logra darle. Diana ruge y le quita la armadura de su cuerpo. Reiner se sorprende. Se lanza sobre él, cristaliza su titan dejando al Acorazado pegado a su cuerpo y sin poder moverse. Ella se desconecta, corre por el brazo, se vuelve a transformar en titán sobre él y lo desconecta del titán de un solo golpe. Reiner grita horrorizado. Diana lo tira al suelo y sale del titán. Se le acerca y lo agarra de la cabeza.

—Yo soy capaz de sacrificar a quien sea, y ya lo has visto ¿Que te hacía creer a ti que eras inmune?... Ahora sólo eres un estorbo más —Diana se transforma en titán-humano y comienza a morderle la nuca a Reiner—

Él grita de dolor y trata de moverse, pero no puede. Ella lo sigue devorando hasta casi decapitarlo. Reiner deja de moverse. De pronto alguien la patea fuertemente. Ella cae al suelo. Ve a Thomas arrodillado sobre los cuerpos de Zoé y Ángelo, está gritando y llorando. Diana se arrodilla, mira que la pateo Eren. Ella se mira las manos ensangrentadas, se riega en su rostro la sangre que tiene en la boca y se ríe cínicamente. Eren se acerca al cuerpo de Reiner y pone su mano encima para ayudarlo a regenerarse más rápido. Thomas se le acerca y le habla. Está enojado y llorando.

—Nunca pensé que fueras capaz de caer tan bajo, de matar a nuestros hijos con tus propias manos —Llora y se queda mirando el cuerpo de Reiner— ¿Por qué lo mataste?... ¡Él te amaba demasiado!... —Thomas llora— No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto si siempre hicimos lo que tú querías... No eres la Diana que conocí

Diana se levanta y se le acerca.

—Yo siempre fui así, pero tú nunca lo quisiste ver

—Eres un monstruo sin control, un demonio —Thomas cristaliza su puño, se transforma en titán-humano y ruge—

Diana se voltea y ve a Reiner transformarse en titán-humano, de igual manera ve a Eren transformarse también. Los tres caen sobre ella y la devoran, mordiéndola fuertemente en el cuello y el costado. Diana logra convertirse en titán, haciendo que los tres salgan disparados por el aire. Thomas, Reiner y Eren también se transforman, pelean contra ella. Diana los domina hasta que el Titán Martillo de Guerra la deja atrapada entre varias paredes. Ella ruge y destruye la coraza. En ese instante el Titán de Ataque lleno de furia comienza a golpearla sin control, el Acorazado la sostiene de brazos y el Martillo de Guerra le acoraza las piernas para no dejarla moverse.

—¡Mataste a mi madre y fuiste capaz de mentir para usarnos!... ¡Eres una maldita! —Eren la sigue golpeando—

Diana ruge y saca a los tres del titán, para tener tiempo de matarlos y quedarse con sus titanes. Al ellos caer al suelo, se preparan para transformarse nuevamente. Diana los va a aplastar cuando se escucha un retumbar y alguien se transforma. Se lanza sobre ella y la hace caer, sosteniéndola de brazos. Ella ve al Titán Fundador de Joseph. Mientras tanto Eren, Reiner y Thomas intentan transformarse, pero no pueden.

—¿Perdimos a nuestros titanes? —Eren pregunta preocupado—

—No, aún puedo sentirlo... Diana debe estar controlándonos para evitar que lo hagamos —Reiner le contesta—

Diana logra zafar su mano y golpea al Titán de Joseph. Este la agarra con su brazo por el cuello, intenta decapitarla. Cuando ella está por rugir, Joseph mete su mano en la boca, acoraza su brazo y le arranca la lengua. Rápidamente él se aparta.

—Joseph está por hacerlo —Thomas lo dice sorprendido—

—¿Nos va a afectar? —Eren pregunta preocupado—

—No, el ataque va dirigido sólo a ella

Diana se llena de furia y cuando lo va a atacar, Joseph ruge de manera diferente. Diana se desconecta del titán, mientras va cayendo al suelo siente como si algo saliera de adentro de ella. Ve como una sombra se desprende de su cuerpo y se pega al titán. Diana cae al suelo y se queda inmóvil, su semblante comienza a cambiar y su piel se pone pálida. Joseph, Thomas, Reiner y Eren miran sorprendidos. El ser usa los restos del titán para crear su propio cuerpo. Toma una forma humana agénera. Este se voltea y mira a Diana, se ríe al verla muerta.

—Gracias por prestarme tu cuerpo, pero ya no te necesito... Tu tonto hijo me dió libertad —Se abalanza sobre Diana para devorarla—

Joseph en su titán se acerca corriendo para defenderla. El ser se transforma en titán y ataca a Joseph. Thomas y Reiner gritan, y logran transformarse en titanes. Ambos corren junto a Eren para defender a Joseph. El ser cristaliza los cuerpos titánicos de Reiner, Joseph, Eren y Thomas. Esto no deja moverlos.

—Aún no es tiempo de su fin, no quisiera tener que matarlos tan pronto... Quiero que vean el mundo arder y no puedan hacer nada para detenerlo —Comienza a reírse. Se desconecta del titán y se va—

Joseph al estar conectado a su Fundador grita dentro del titán haciendo que la cristalización se rompa. Luego saca a Thomas, Eren y a Reiner. Joseph se desconecta y camina hasta los cuerpos de sus hermanos.

—Ese maldito huyó... Tenemos que acabar con esa cosa

—¿Quién es? —Le pregunta Reiner a Thomas—

—Esa cosa le dió el poder a Diana, el titán que ella tenía era suyo

—¿Esa cosa la controlaba?

Ambos la ven inmóvil en el suelo, se acercan y la ven muerta. Thomas se gira y va hasta sus hijos, ve a Joseph arrodillado llorando mientras toca la mano de Zoé.

—Reiner, llévalo fuera de aquí... No quiero que siga viendo esto

Reiner agarra a Joseph y lo trata de llevar afuera, pero este se resiste y va hasta el cuerpo de Diana. Se le arrodilla al lado.

—Perdóname mamá —Le agarra la mano y siente el frío de su piel—

—Ella misma se buscó este final, no tienes porque lamentarte

—Papá, no todo es lo que parece

Reiner se queda confundido. Joseph entra a las memorias de Diana, la escucha gritar. En ese momento su cuerpo reacciona y cae sentada dando un grito. Thomas y Eren la ven sentada, se acercan. Diana mira confundida los cuerpos de sus hijos, ve a Reiner sorprendido y a Joseph muy triste. Luego ve a Thomas y a Eren enojados. Ella se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia atrás mientras llora.

—No la dejen irse —Thomas da la orden—

Eren viene corriendo hacia ella. Diana se asusta y se muerde la mano. Todos se echan para atrás, pero ella no logra transformarse. Se muerde varias veces.

—Maldición —Se mira la mano ensangrentada— No puede ser, eso significa que... —Ella mira a Eren, quien anda mirándola con odio, este viene corriendo de nuevo y ella huye—

Thomas también se va detrás de ella. Ambos la persiguen fuera de la base subterránea. Del ejército les ayudan a buscarla.

Joseph y Reiner se quedan aún incrédulos. Reiner comienza a llorar al seguir viendo los cuerpos de sus hijos, se les acerca y cae arrodillado.

Diana corre hacia la ciudad y se pierde entre la multitud. Eren y Thomas se enojan, regresan al almacén de la base subterránea.

—Ahora que Diana escapó, ¿qué hacemos? —Pregunta Eren—

Thomas guarda silencio y sigue caminando. Él unos pasos más adelante cae arrodillado, comienza a vomitar y a llorar. Eren se acerca y lo abraza. Los soldados acordonan la zona para comenzar la investigación.

Diana está sin aliento, escondida detrás de un contenedor de basura. Ve un hombre acercarse hablando por teléfono, ella agarra un tubo y sale

—Dame tu celular... ¡Ahora! —Lo amenaza con golpearlo—

El hombre se resiste y Diana lo golpea en las piernas haciéndolo caer. Lo sigue golpeando varias veces. Él se lo entrega con todo y audífonos.

—¿Cuál es la contraseña?

—Cero… uno… uno… siete

—Dame tu abrigo ¡Rápido!

El hombre le da el abrigo. Ella se lo coloca, saca dinero del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo tira, se va corriendo con la capucha puesta. El hombre se queda confundido.

Diana llega a la estación del tren. Toma la ruta desde el centro de Mare hacia la costa de Liberio. Esto toma varias horas, ella se queda dormida.

Diana despierta asustada al sentir el tren detenerse. Ve gente bajarse del vagón y el tren continua la marcha. Ella va hasta el baño al no haber nadie cerca. Se quita la capucha, en el espejo ve algunas heridas y golpes en su rostro. Abre el lavamanos y se tira agua en la cara. Se baja la cremallera del abrigo y ve que tiene manchas secas de sangre. Se quita la camisa, ve la sangre seca en su pecho y abdomen. Ella comienza a sentir malestar y vomita. Se lava y se coloca la ropa. Antes de salir sus manos comienzan a temblar y ella llora.

—Siempre he sido una mujer fría y sin corazón —Aprieta los puños y golpea el lavamanos con un poco de fuerza. Se seca las lágrimas, se coloca la capucha y regresa a los asientos—

Al tren haber hecho otra parada, ya hay personas en el vagón. Ella se sienta aparte. Saca el celular que ha acabado de robar a la fuerza, lo desbloquea y se coloca los audífonos. Ve las noticias en vivo.

—Aún no se confirma la identidad de los cuerpos, pero se tratan de dos adultos pertenecientes al ejército marleyano los cuales fueron desmembrados, y dos cuerpos de dos jóvenes los cuales fueron aplastados… La responsable de este vil asesinato sigue prófuga, más adelante se darán los detalles de todo ya que es un caso que aún sigue en etapa de investigación… Según fuentes la presunta responsable se trata de una líder muy importante del ejército de Mare y Paradis

Diana quita la transmisión. Guarda el celular y se queda sentada con las manos en la cabeza. Aprovecha la capucha para llorar sin que nadie la viera.

Al llegar a la última parada se va rápidamente al ver policías y soldados rondando la zona. Ella busca donde esconderse y entra a un edificio abandonado. Diana sigue en conmoción por lo sucedido. Llora sin aún poder procesar todo lo ocurrido. Golpea la pared varias veces con fuerza, lastimándose los nudillos. Ella ve como sangra sin poder regenerarse.

En los días siguientes la familia de Diana, la de Thomas y Reiner viajan a Mare al enterarse de la noticia.

_Thomas está en el baño sentado frente al espejo. Zoé lo está peinando y Thomas le está enseñando a Ángelo como se afeita mientras le ayuda a pasar la rasuradora en su rostro. Sin querer Ángelo le corta un poco la mejilla y se asusta._

_—No te preocupes, no pasa nada —Thomas agarra un poco de crema y la coloca en la herida— Tienes que pasarlo con firmeza, pero a la vez suave, dejándote llevar por cada curvatura del rostro... Cuando llegue el momento te enseñaré mejor_

_—¿Cuándo crezca me saldrán pelos en la cara como a Mikael?_

_—Si, es parte de la pubertad y adultez_

_—Vas a parecer un oso como papá —Zoé se ríe—_

_Ángelo y Thomas se ríen también._

_—¿Cómo va mi pelo? —Thomas le pregunta a Zoé—_

_—Te hice una trenza pequeña... Areli me enseñó a hacerla_

_Thomas se mira en el espejo._

_—Me veo bien, me encanta_

_Zoé sonríe. Thomas se enjuaga el rostro para quitarse la crema de afeitar. Se sienta de nuevo en la silla._

_—¿Cuándo nos vamos de vacaciones? —Pregunta Ángelo—_

_—En unos días_

_—Ya quiero ir a Mare, he visto fotos en internet y se ve hermoso —Zoé lo dice emocionada—_

_—Te va a encantar... Mamá y yo vivimos allá hace mucho tiempo_

_Zoé se emociona y lo abraza fuertemente._

_—Te amo... Eres el mejor papá del mundo... Gracias por ser como eres con nosotros y complacernos cuando lo merecemos_

_Ángelo también lo abraza. Thomas se emociona haciendo que varias lagrimas bajen por sus mejillas. Él los sienta en sus piernas y los abraza a la vez, les da un beso en la frente a cada uno._

_—Los amo a los dos... Mi vida y mi ángel_

_Zoé y Ángelo se recuestan en su pecho. Thomas sonríe._

A la distancia Thomas escucha que lo llaman. Al abrir sus ojos ve a Joseph mirándolo preocupado. También ve a Reiner y varias personas más mirarlo.

—¿Que me pasó?

—Cuando comenzó el funeral estabas llorando tanto que te desmayaste

Reiner se acerca y ayuda a Thomas a sentarse. Están en el funeral de los cuatro hijos. El ejército hace los honores a Mikael y Areli. Le entregan una medalla de honor a Reiner, a la esposa de Mikael y al esposo de Areli. A Zoé y Ángelo lo despiden compañeros de la universidad de ella y compañeros de escuela de él. Chris, el novio de Zoé, llora desconsoladamente, su amiga Mónica trata de consolarlo mientras también llora. Reiner no deja de abrazar a Joseph mientras lloran. Thomas sigue conmocionado mientras Andrew y Kenny le dan ánimos. Entierran los cuerpos. La madre de Thomas, Verónica, comienza a gritar al sentir mucho dolor en su corazón.

—¡Mis nietos!... ¡Mis nietos!

La intentan calmar, pero no pueden. Todos lloran sin consuelo.

La familia se reúne en la casa. Clara, Verónica, Beth y Kenny están con Joseph. Karina y Gaby consuelan a Reiner, mientras él sostiene en brazos a sus dos nietos, los hijos de Mikael y Areli. Los demás hablan entre sí.

Andrew y Erwin están hablando con Thomas en la parte de afuera de la casa.

—Nosotros estamos muy dolidos con todo esto y queremos pedirte disculpas... Principalmente yo, por nunca haberme dado cuenta de los planes de Diana —Erwin le coloca una mano sobre la espalda de Thomas—

—Yo me siento muy avergonzado con todo esto. Nunca creí capaz a mi hija de hacer algo así, aun sabiendo las cosas malas que hizo en el pasado... Te pido disculpas de parte de nuestra familia —Andrew llora—

Thomas y Erwin lo abrazan.

Pasan los días. Cada uno regresa a sus casas. Thomas está en la base militar firmando unos papeles de la investigación. Reiner entra para hablar con él.

—Desde que sucedió todo esto, no has vuelto a hablar conmigo

—No hay nada de qué hablar, creo que los hechos fueron más que suficiente

—Yo tengo culpa de que haya ocurrido todo esto

—Es bueno que lo admitas, pero delante de los demás es mejor que te calles la boca... Tuve que mentir en la investigación para salvarte el pellejo. Si sabían que eras cómplice de los actos de Diana, te iban a arrestar y lo más probable ibas a terminar muerto

—Yo no merezco que tengan piedad conmigo, cuando soy en parte culpable de la muerte de nuestros hijos... Ya lo he decidido y ahora mismo iré a confesar todo y pagar por mis errores, aunque me cuesta la vida

Thomas se sorprende. Reiner se va de la oficina, pero él lo detiene.

—No lo hagas... Tienes un hijo que te necesita

—¿Sabes que Joseph... es tu hijo?

—Lo sé... Pero ese niño es tuyo. Yo soy sólo su padre biológico, pero su verdadero papá eres tú. Quien ha estado desde su nacimiento y ha estado a su lado en todo momento eres tú... No voy a permitir que también se quede sin ti, por eso mentí para salvarte

De pronto un soldado los interrumpe.

—General... Jefe de Guerra... Necesitan venir a ver esto

Diana está muy cansada, lleva días sin dormir y comer. Está rebuscando en las mesas donde la gente ha dejado restos de comida en un restaurante al aire libre. Ella agarra un plato y se va corriendo antes de que el mesero llegara. Se va a un callejón a comer, a la distancia ve la gente aglomerarse en la calle. Ella se acerca, manteniendo distancia, la gente está conmocionada. En ese momento muestran a través de las pantallas publicitarias un ataque con titanes en el lugar donde ocurre un congreso marleyano con todos los políticos y líderes. Algunos sacan sus celulares y ven la transmisión en vivo. Diana reconoce al ser que ha salido de su cuerpo, este acaba de matar al presidente marleyano. Todos gritan de pánico al ver lo ocurrido. El ser se comunica a través de la mente de los eldianos. Ellos se quedan paralizados al verse en los Caminos.

_\A todos mis eldianos, me llamo Yama Blaine y de ahora en adelante yo seré su líder supremo de Mare y poseedor del Titán Fundador... Quiero que me traigan a Diana Ackerman con vida_... —Les mete en la mente una imagen de ella— _...y quien lo haga será bien recompensado/_

Sale de la mente de ellos. Diana está paralizada, se va del lugar antes que alguien la reconozca.

Thomas y Reiner se miran sorprendidos. A Thomas le entregan un comunicado. Él lo lee, Reiner se acerca para saber que dice.

—Nos da doce horas para que nos unamos o muramos como cobardes... Definitivamente es un golpe de estado. Estuvo colocando las fichas en su lugar durante este tiempo y así tomar con fuerza todo

—¿Que vamos a hacer? —Le pregunta Reiner—

—Desertar lo antes posible... Yo no le voy a servir a esa cosa

Muchos soldados al enterarse deciden irse, otros por miedo se quedan.

A las horas Diana es perseguida ya que tratando de huir fue reconocida por varias personas. Ella corre con todas sus fueras, pero en la huida la emboscan y le da un golpe fuerte en el rostro.

—Ella fue la que mató a sus hijos y por quién están dando recompensa

—No la maten, pero denle su merecido

Entre varios comienzan a golpearla en todo el cuerpo. Diana intenta defenderse, pero son muchos. La dejan tirada en el suelo, está bastante herida y casi no puede moverse. La policía llega y la llevan a la cárcel de la comisaría. La dejan encerrada y esposada. Diana apenas puede respirar, ya que tiene la nariz rota, siente mucho dolor en el pecho y costado. Ella siente mucho miedo. Un policía habla con otro y Diana puede escuchar la conversación.

—Vamos a tener que dejarla unos días hasta que los militares resuelvan sus asuntos y vengan por ella. Me enteré que muchos están desertando ante lo ocurrido

—¿Ella no es la General que es un titán cambiante?

—Si, pero me es extraño que no haya querido transformarse y escapar

—Si la entregamos nos van a dar bastante dinero... Debemos llevarla nosotros ante Blaine

—No está mal la idea... Tomamos el dinero y nos largamos de todo esto

Ambos policías se acercan a la celda, la sacan y se la llevan a escondidas. Van por la parte de atrás de la comisaría. La montan en la patrulla y se van. Durante el camino Diana ve el caos en las calles, la gente corriendo despavoridos de un lado a otro regresando a sus hogares. Un policía está viendo las noticias en su celular.

—Al parecer dentro de muy poco van a cerrar fronteras... Hay que hacer todo esto de manera rápida

Encienden los biombos y aceleran la velocidad. Durante un cruce, al pasar el semáforo en rojo fueron impactados en el frente por un vehículo que va cruzando a toda velocidad. Otros vehículos chocan entre sí. Diana con el golpe se queda inconsciente. A los minutos ella despierta y ve a los dos policías muertos. Ella aprovecha la distracción de la gente y escapa por la ventanilla rota de atrás. Aún tiene sus manos esposadas, se acerca al cuerpo de un guardia y le quita la llave. Diana se va huyendo antes que lleguen más policías y alguien la reconozca. Llega hasta un callejón y se quita las esposas.

Diana va a una biblioteca y usa la computadora. Entra a la plataforma del ejército y accede a su cuenta. Busca nombres de médicos, hasta que un nombre le resulta conocido. Apunta la dirección de residencia. Borra todo el historial de búsqueda y se va hasta la estación del ferry. Es la última salida hacia Paradis antes de cerrar fronteras. Todo está muy lleno. Diana se hace pasar por un empleado del ferry para poder colarse. Se queda escondida durante todo el viaje en la zona de carga. No deja de sentir dolor en su cuerpo por las heridas y golpes.

Al llegar a Paradis aprovecha una distracción para salir del muelle y dirigirse a la ciudad. Camina alejada de la multitud, tapándose el rostro con la capucha del abrigo. Le pide a una persona que la lleve a las afueras de la ciudad. Ella se sienta en la parte de atrás de la camioneta. Dos horas después llegan al lugar. Diana se baja, le paga al hombre y se va. Camina con dificultad, mientras tose. Llega hasta una casa apartada, saca un papel y confirma que esa es la dirección que busca. Camina hasta la puerta y toca varias veces. Alguien entreabre.

—Buenas, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

—¿Aquí vive Erik Gardner? —Se quita la capucha—

—Soy yo —Abre la puerta y se sorprende al ver quien es— Diana ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso no te andan buscando?

—Necesito un lugar para esconderme un tiempo en lo que me recupero

Erik le permite entrar, mira para todos lados asegurándose de que nadie estuviera mirando.

—¿Acaso no eres un titán para regenerarte?

—Perdí mi poder... Ahora soy una simple humana... Supe que eres doctor y por eso vine hasta acá —Tose sangre y respira con dificultad—

—Ven, siéntate, déjame analizarte —La ayuda a recostarse en el sofá y verifica las heridas en el rostro— Tengo que quitarte la camisa, ¿no hay problema?

Diana le dice que no. Erik le quita el abrigo y la camisa. Se sorprende al verle las heridas y hematomas en su pecho y abdomen.

—Esto es grave... Necesitas ir a un hospital

—No puedo... Si me reconocen me llevarían de vuelta a Mare y allá no quiero regresar

—Puedo ir al hospital a buscar algunas cosas... Puedes recostarte y esperarme aquí, no tardaré en regresar —La ayuda a acostarse en el sofá y se va rápidamente—

Una hora después Erik regresa. Encuentra a Diana dormida. La despierta para hablarle.

—Al salir del hospital vi en la televisión las noticias de lo que hiciste a tus hijos y la verdadera razón del porqué te andan buscando, además de la recompensa que hay por ti... No puedo ayudarte. Te pido que te vayas

—Entiendo que no quieras... Está bien —Se levanta con dificultad— Gracias por al menos permitirme descansar —Camina con dificultad hasta la puerta—

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?... ¿Qué intenciones tenías con todo esto? —Se enoja— Yo nunca sería capaz de matar a quien amo

—Ni sé porque lo permití —Diana ve en su rostro mucho coraje y a la vez tristeza— Estás en tu derecho de no ayudarme y enojarte. Es lo que me merezco... Pero te pido que no me juzgues cuando tú también hiciste cosas muy malas en el pasado, incluyendo a mi

Erik se queda pensativo. Diana se va de la casa. Él llora un poco y sale para buscarla.

—Diana, disculpa. Tienes razón... Déjame al menos ayudarte a curar tus heridas —Le ayuda a caminar de regreso a la casa—

La lleva hasta un cuarto donde la acuesta en la cama y comienza a curar todas sus heridas.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Por internet... Aproveché que aún tenía acceso a mi cuenta en el ejército y te busqué, ahí supe que eras doctor y donde vivías

Erik se sorprende.

—No te asustes, no dejé ningún rastro de la búsqueda... Vi que no llevas mucho tiempo ejerciendo tu profesión. ¿Por qué te hiciste médico?

—Cuando regresaron mis memorias hace más de diez años, pude recordar todo lo malo que hice en el pasado... En ese tiempo aún estudiaba en la universidad de Mare y decidí cambiar de carrera. Cuando terminé quise mudarme a Paradis y comenzar desde cero. Quería de alguna manera remendar mi error... En el pasado fui responsable de la muerte de miles de personas, ahora soy el responsable de salvarles la vida

Diana sonríe.

—Perdóname por lo que te hice en el calabozo —Erik controla las ganas de llorar— No soy quién para juzgarte

—Lo bueno es que has cambiado y me alegro por eso —Le agarra la mano—

Erik termina de curarla. Le cerró la herida de la ceja y la fractura en la nariz. Le colocó vendaje en el pecho. Le dió medicamentos para el dolor e infección. Diana se queda completamente dormida.

Al día siguiente ella despierta y ve a Erik en la habitación.

—Me había preocupado al no verte despertar... Estuve viniendo varias veces en la noche para asegurarme de que estuvieras bien

—Gracias por cuidarme... Aún me duele todo, pero me siento mejor que ayer... Tan pronto me sienta bien me iré, no quiero meterte en problemas

—No es necesario... Te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que quieras

—Te lo agradezco

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—Si, ¿qué sucede?

—Luego del ataque en la ciudad quise buscar el nombre de Thomas por internet... Descubrí que era inversionista aquí en Paradis a la vez que supe que había fallecido en aquel ataque

—Thomas está bien

—¿Cómo? —Se queda confundido—

—Si murió, pero la historia es muy larga. Te puedo contar todo en otro momento

—Está bien... ¿Ustedes siguieron juntos luego de lo que ocurrió en los Caminos?

—Si... Thomas adquirió un titán y luego regresamos a este mundo, junto a mis hijos con Reiner... Él y yo nos casamos y tuvimos dos hermosos... —Se le entrecorta la voz— ...hijos, Zoé y Ángelo. Antes de Thomas morir pude concebir otro hijo, se llama Joseph

—Me alegro de que él haya podido cumplir su sueño de ser padre

—Pero yo le destruí su sueño —Comienza a llorar— Yo no quisiera ni respirar... No sabes cuánto me odio a mí misma —Sigue llorando— Siempre he sido una idiota que no piensa en el daño que hace a los demás... Me merezco todo el odio y rechazo de la gente porque no dejo de seguir cometiendo errores... Esto que hice jamás en la vida me lo podré perdonar... Aún tengo la sensación de cuando devoré a mis hijos mayores y cuando usé el titán de su hermano para aplastarlos. Aún puedo escuchar sus gritos en mi cabeza

Diana comienza a tener un ataque de pánico. Erik se le acerca

—Todos estos días vengo tragándome ese dolor... Ni tan siquiera he podido llorar porque aún no lo proceso. Todo fue tan rápido y sin pensar —Comienza a llorar desconsoladamente— Mis niños, los maté con mis propias manos. Maté mis razones para vivir y sonreír... He vuelto a condenar la humanidad... Soy un monstruo, soy el peor ser humano que pueda existir en este mundo... Me quiero morir, ¡me quiero morir! —Sigue llorando—

Erik se entristece y trata de consolarla.

—Esto que hiciste no tiene justificación, pero aun así la muerte no es la mejor escapatoria de tus problemas

—¿Para qué voy a vivir si no tengo a nadie?... Estoy segura de que todos me odian y debo ser una vergüenza para mi familia

—Yo... prometo estar a tu lado y ayudarte a superar tu dolor hasta que te sientas mejor... Prometo que no diré nada sobre ti y podrás quedarte escondida viviendo conmigo

Diana lo mira sorprendida.

Mientras tanto en Mare han cerrado todas las fronteras. Yama ha creado miles de titanes para usarlos como arma de intimidación al pueblo. Se ha apoderado del ejército y los obliga a servirles. La gente ha entrado en un caos e histeria colectiva. Comienzan los saqueos en los negocios.

Thomas y Reiner están preparando maletas y mochilas. Montan todo en el auto y se van con Joseph.

—Papá, ¿a dónde vamos?

—Iremos con unos compañeros... Quédate tranquilo, todo va a estar bien

Mientras salen de la ciudad, ven algunos titanes persiguiendo a las personas, mientras otros son devorados. Toman una ruta diferente para evitar la multitud y que los titanes le persigan.

Llegan de noche a un lugar apartado. Caminan hasta una casa abandonada. Erwin, Eren, Zeke y Grisha los esperan. Todos se sientan a planear lo que harán. Thomas está hablando

—Tenemos que buscar soldados y civiles que quieran pelear a favor nuestro

—En eso no hay problema para conseguir... Lo que se nos hará difícil es conseguir armas para los que se unan —Erwin habla—

—Cuando tengamos bastante gente atacamos con lo que haya y nos iremos haciendo de armas y municiones poco a poco... Por ahora usen los titanes

—Hay que buscar un lugar más seguro para poder escondernos —Habla Zeke—

—Pensé en alguna mina abandonada... En Mare hay muchas —Reiner habla—

—Eren, Zeke, Grisha y yo buscaremos a los voluntarios... Ustedes busquen un lugar donde estar

—Me parece bien —Thomas y Erwin se estrechan las manos—

Joseph se levanta.

—Yo quiero ser el primer voluntario

—Eres muy niño para este tipo de batallas que vamos a tener

—No es la primera vez que lucho, para eso fui entrenado

Reiner se levanta.

—Yo no lo voy a permitir

—Soy tan responsable de todo como lo es mamá... Yo la ayudé en muchas cosas estando manipulado... No tuve la fuerza para detener todo esto y mis hermanos murieron por mi culpa y al menos quiero hacer algo en memoria de ellos —Frunce el ceño y aprieta el puño—

Thomas mira a Reiner.

—Tu Titán es muy importante, y es el único que le puede hacer frente... Yo acepto que sirvas como voluntario. Hazlo por tus hermanos y por tu nación —Thomas le estrecha la mano a Joseph—

En los días siguientes buscan voluntarios, se les unen soldados que habían desertado y civiles. Encuentran una mina en buenas condiciones ya que estaba recién abandonada. Todos utilizan las facilidades para descanso y otra área para el armamento y almacenaje de alimentos.

Thomas entra a la habitación que comparten Reiner y Joseph. Al entrar sólo ve a Reiner, que está un poco enojado y nervioso.

—¿Que te sucede?

—Yo no quiero que Joseph esté metido en esto... No quiero que esa cosa me lo quite también

—Yo tampoco quisiera, pero lo necesitamos y lo sabes

Reiner se gira frente a él.

—¿Tu sabías que ese ser estaba controlando a Diana?

—Lo supe desde antes de regresar

—¿Y por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

—Porque no me ibas a creer

—Si ese ser la manipulaba, eso significa que Diana no hizo las cosas a conciencia

—Ella permitió que esa cosa le controlará la mente y mató a sus hijos con sus propias manos... No la justifiques... Sé que aún le tienes sentimientos, pero aun así debes ser realista

Reiner le mira el rostro.

—¿Te quitaste la cicatriz? —Pregunta sorprendido—

Thomas se queda callado y frunce el ceño.

—Yo me convertí en un débil cuando me enamoré y no voy a permitir que nadie me haga un sumiso

—¿La odias?

—Diana siempre me ha roto el corazón con sus acciones... Obvio, si la tuviera de frente jamás le haría nuevamente lo que le hice en el pasado, pero yo no quiero saber más de ella... Para mí ya no existe. Ni me importa lo que ella haga o cual sea el fin de su vida

Reiner se sorprende. Joseph está escondido en la puerta y ha escuchado todo. Reiner se sienta y llora.

—Yo no quiero volver a saber de mi poder titánico... No lo volveré a usar, aunque me cueste la vida... Este maldito poder volvió a condenar el mundo y nos quitó lo más que amábamos —Thomas controla las ganas de llorar—

Reiner no para de llorar. Joseph entra y lo consuela, también llora un poco.

—Los extraño tanto

—Si van a luchar a mi lado no quiero ver a nadie llorando y lamentándose cada cinco minutos... No quiero que ni tan siquiera mencionen su nombre —Thomas frunce el ceño—

Reiner se sorprende.

—Como vas a decir eso, si sabes que perdí a mis hijos

—¡Yo también los perdí!... ¡Los perdí dos veces!... Tu pudiste disfrutar de ellos más que yo —Thomas escucha a Joseph llorar—

—Disculpa... por no... poder contenerme —Joseph lo dice tratando de calmar las ganas de llorar—

Thomas los mira y se va. Cierra la puerta con coraje y aprieta sus puños. Intenta calmar las ganas de llorar y algunas lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas. Sigue caminando y se encuentra a Erwin por el pasillo.

—Ya tenemos listo los soldados con varias armas... Sólo nos queda saber a dónde iremos a atacar

—Ven

Ambos caminan hasta una sala privada. Thomas abre un mapa de la mina y otro de todo Mare.

—Reiner eligió muy bien esta mina, hay muchos túneles enormes que nos llevan a distintas partes. Podremos usar los vehículos e irnos bajo tierra... Uno de esos túneles lleva muy cerca hasta un pequeño centro de control. Ahí atacaremos y nos llevamos todo a través del túnel... Iremos poco a poco acabando con cada centro de control sin llamar mucho la atención, que piensen que son ataques por la desesperación de los civiles. Ya luego cuando seamos más atacaremos las bases militares y ustedes usarían sus poderes titánicos

—Me parece perfecto... Yo me encargo de realizar los planes secundarios por si se complica la misión y tengamos que retirarnos... ¿Cuándo partimos?

—Dentro de poco... Iremos los que tenemos experiencia en el ejército. Será en la noche ya que la visibilidad es baja

—Iré de inmediato a informarlo —Erwin se retira, pero Thomas lo detiene—

—Gracias por quedarte a ayudarnos aun teniendo responsabilidades en Paradis

—Ellos no me necesitan, pero ustedes si... Dejé a Hange a cargo de todo el ejército. Sé que se las van a arreglar bien si sufren algún ataque... Con su permiso —Se va—

De noche van hasta el puesto de control más cercano. Atacan rápidamente y se llevan todo sin dejar evidencias. Por varias noches siguen atacando en diferentes puntos de control, quedándose con suministros y armas. Civiles y soldados al enterarse de lo que está ocurriendo deciden unirse a su causa.

Luego de tener bastantes seguidores y equipo militar necesario, comienzan los entrenamientos a los civiles. Thomas es su instructor, va caminando de un lado a otro frente a ellos.

—Desde hoy van a comenzar sus entrenamientos. Esto es para todos sin importar su edad, sexo, raza, etcétera, quiero que estén lo suficientemente preparados y sepan defenderse en caso de que vayan a una batalla o se queden en la mina… Elegiremos a quienes sobresalgan para que nos acompañen a las misiones que tendremos en un futuro, los demás se quedaran como respaldo o protegerán la mina… ¿Entendido?

—Si General —Todos gritan al unísono—

Pasan varios días de entrenamientos. Al haber conseguido equipos tridimensionales, comienzan a entrenar a los soldados con experiencia. Thomas se sienta a verlos y tiene un recuerdo de su antiguo Escuadrón Élite. _Ve a Diana practicando con el equipo tridimensional en el Titán Acorazado de Reiner. Roy, Jeff y Arla practican su defensa personal y puntería con el rifle._ Thomas suspira triste. Se queda pensando en Diana, específicamente en un día en que a ella le dió una jaqueca en su oficina. _Luego de ella recuperarse Benton__ la acompaña hasta la puerta. Diana se gira para agradecerle, toca su pecho y lo besa en la boca. Él se sorprende y la aparta un poco._

_—Diana, tú eres una chica muy hermosa, pero si andas buscando amor, yo no soy ese tipo de hombre. No te ilusiones... Yo hace mucho dejé de sentir amor_

_—Discúlpeme General, pensé que... Nada, olvídelo —Diana se va cabizbaja—_

Thomas se siente triste recordando ese momento y de las veces en que se aprovechó de ella. Erwin al verlo se le acerca y se sienta a su lado.

—¿Hay algo que te inquieta?

—Hay cosas en esta vida de las cuales me arrepiento enormemente, y una de ellas ha sido haber tratado a Diana como a una cualquiera cuando ella buscaba amor en mí. Me arrepiento tanto de no haber hecho especial la primera vez que tuvimos relaciones, y sólo la llevé a mi oficina a complacerme con ella sobre el escritorio… Estoy seguro de que, si le hubiera demostrado todo mi amor por ella, las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera. Diana no hubiese tenido la necesidad de buscar amor en otro hombre. Yo nunca me hubiera sentido celoso y nada de lo terrible que pasó, hubiese ocurrido… Desde el pasado soy el culpable de lo que está ocurriendo en el presente. Yo la llevé a guardar rencor y deseos de vengarse en su corazón. Yo fui quien hizo esta Diana… Todo es mi culpa —Contiene las ganas de llorar y frunce el ceño— A veces me pregunto cómo hubiera sido nuestra vida, si hubiese hecho las cosas bien desde un inicio

—Son cosas que nunca sabremos... Lo importante es aprender de nuestros errores y no volverlos a cometer

—Siempre fuimos infelices por nuestras malas decisiones —Thomas se queda pensativo— Es como si una fuerza mística o divina no quisiera que ambos estuviéramos juntos. De algo sucedido con nuestros ancestros, el cual no tenemos culpa. Estoy seguro de que Yama sabe algo y es quien se ha encargado de torcer todo

—Es algo que descubrirás con el tiempo

—Eso espero… Gracias por escucharme. Será la última vez que hable de Diana, ahora mismo con todo lo que hizo no quiero saber de ella

—De nada… Y entiendo cómo te sientes… Cuando quieras hablar de cualquier otra cosa no dudes en buscarme —Erwin se levanta para continuar los entrenamientos—

Thomas pasa el resto del día pensativo.

Pasan las semanas. La situación en Mare cada vez empeora. Paradis intenta enviar ayuda, pero las fronteras están cerradas con vigilancia militar y titánica. Yama le ha dado el poder del Titán Femenino y Mandíbula a dos soldados. También ha creado más titanes para someter al pueblo y evitar que otras naciones ataquen.

En la mina encuentran un túnel que lleva directo hacia una de las fronteras. Envían a Eren y Zeke a cruzar para pedir ayuda. Las naciones vecinas se niegan, ya que han roto acuerdos con Mare por lo ocurrido. Paradis es la única en responder. Envían algunos soldados para ayudar.

Thomas y Erwin están parados esperando la llegada de suministros y soldados. Erwin sonríe al ver a su compañero llegar. Ambos se abrazan.

—Levi, me alegró tanto saber que venías —Erwin le da varias palmadas en la espalda—

—Tenía que hacerlo... Quiero ayudarlos, por ahora Paradis no me necesita

—Gracias —Thomas le sonríe—

Varios días después se preparan para hacer el primer ataque en una base militar, que es utilizada como almacén. En ese ataque utilizan los poderes titánicos. Reiner, Joseph, Eren, Grisha, Zeke y Erwin se transforman en sus respectivos titanes. Destruyen todo a su paso. Se llevan lo que pueden. Al irse ven titanes corriendo de prisa hacia ellos. Todos huyen a tiempo hacia la mina. Al llegar están celebrando el éxito de la misión.

A Yama le llegan noticias de lo sucedido. Se enoja, pero luego comienza a reírse.

—Déjalos que intenten destruirme. Esa falsa esperanza de ser libres será su condena y muerte

Otro día Reiner y Joseph se van a solas en la mina y se sientan en el suelo, uno frente al otro.

—¿Qué quieres ver?

—Mi pasado... Pero no este pasado, sino el anterior, cuando era candidato a Guerrero

Joseph le agarra sus manos y comienza a hacerle recordar su niñez en Liberio. Reiner se emociona y llora. También ve su vida en Paradis y cuando regresó a Mare. Comienza a ver memorias que no recordaba.

—¿Y eso? No lo recuerdo

—El pasado está siendo cambiado

—¿Cómo es posible?

—Nosotros vivimos en otro tiempo y espacio muy diferente... Ambos sucesos suceden a la vez, pero ninguno altera al otro

—¿Quieres decir que vivimos en dos realidades?

—Al menos tu... Thomas en esa realidad ya no existe, ni mamá, y yo menos... Ambas realidades se entrelazaron por mucho tiempo, pero al morir mamá y tener control del titán que le dió Yama comenzó a cambiar todo. Ella aprovechó el error de Eren en esa línea temporal para hacer su propia historia, pero a la vez Eren está remendando su error en otro tiempo

Reiner está confundido.

—Al tu aún tener el Acorazado y estar en ese tiempo que Eren ha cambiado, tus memorias han podido vivir en dos realidades distintas, la de Diana y la de Eren

—Siento que mi cabeza va a explotar... ¿Diana siempre supo lo que iba a suceder?

—Si, al menos desde que Yama le dió el poder... Yo le ayudé a que conociera el futuro

—¿Sabías el destino de tus hermanos?

—Hay cosas que se pueden alterar. Todo fue un cincuenta cincuenta, dependiendo la decisión que tomara mamá… La muerte de ellos no era algo que iba a suceder en el futuro que vi

—¿Tú la manipulabas o ella a ti?

—Sólo me usaba... Como aún no había nacido, nadie iba a sospechar

—Entonces, era cierto lo que me dijo Thomas. Diana sabía que él iba a morir y aun así dejó que sucediera

—Lo hizo, para que yo pudiera nacer con el Fundador

Reiner lo mira sorprendido. Joseph comienza a llorar.

—No sabes cuánto detesto tener este poder... Lo odio... Por su culpa mira todo lo que ha provocado, por ser un maldito niñato inmaduro no me di cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo... Yo pude haber detenido a mamá y nada de esto hubiese ocurrido... Soy el verdadero asesino de mis hermanos y es una culpa que cargaré el resto de mi vida —Llora desconsoladamente—

Reiner lo abraza.

—Cariño, no digas eso... Tú no tienes culpa, eres sólo un niño

—¡¿Para qué tanto poder si ni tan siquiera pude salvar a quienes amo?!... ¡Yo debí haber muerto ese día!

Reiner llora.

—Si tu hubieses muerto yo no lo hubiera soportado... Tu eres quien me ha dado ánimos y razones para vivir... Tu eres mi niño, mi hijo y mi todo. No sabes cuánto te amo y lo agradecido que estoy de tenerte en mi vida y ser tu padre, aunque no sea el biológico... Te amo Joseph y sé que el futuro de la humanidad estará en tus manos, porque tú eres el futuro

Joseph lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

—Lamento tanto que desde tan niño ya tengas esta responsabilidad y culpa que no te corresponde… Lucharé por ti para que un día todo mejore y tengas paz —Reiner le da un beso en la frente—

Un día Thomas junto a Joseph y varios soldados deciden salir para ayudar a un pequeño pueblo, y de vez buscar voluntarios. En el lugar Thomas siente que lo llaman, él busca de donde viene esa voz y se aparta de los demás. Al estar sólo se encuentra a Yama.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tan pronto ya te quieres morir? ¿No te fue suficiente las golpizas que te daba cuando venias a quererme matar en aquellos diez años?

—Relájate... Sólo quise venir a verte y hablar contigo, líder guerrero

—Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar... Además ¿qué quieres?

—Tráeme a Diana, quiero que vea en primera persona la destrucción del mundo

—¿Por qué no la buscas si tanto poder tienes?

—Tsk... Diana es muy escurridiza, quien sabe dónde anda, pero si ella no viene tú me puedes servir... También quiero verte sufrir

—¿Por qué tanto me odias?

—No eres tú, sino la sangre que llevas dentro... A tus ancestros los odio

Thomas se queda confundido.

—Tu no me conoces completamente y me gustaría que lo hicieras... Es más, desearía poseerte y tener control de ti. Tu si me eres muy útil... Tu odio si me alimentara bastante —Yama chasquea los dedos y ralentiza el tiempo. Camina—

Al volver a chasquear se le aparece por la espalda a Thomas y él se asusta.

Joseph está buscando a Thomas y no lo encuentra. Busca en todas partes y al no verlo avisa a los demás. A la distancia lo escucha gritar y corre hacia él.

Yama tiene sus manos en la cabeza de Thomas, tratando de poseerlo lentamente. Él grita de dolor ya que siente como si se quemara por dentro. Sus venas se van volviendo negras y sus ojos rojos. Thomas ve muchas imágenes pasar por su mente y se vuelve a conectar con cada eldiano.

—¿Qué tal si te hago nuevamente en aquel gran General que fuiste en el pasado? ¿Si te devuelvo toda la gloria y los logros que alcanzaste? —Le mete en la mente recuerdos de su pasado— Quiero tu maldad y todo tu odio… ¿Matarías por mí?, Thomas Joseph Benton

De pronto alguien se abalanza sobre Yama y lo tira al suelo, Thomas cae también. Joseph se ha transformado en titán-humano. Yama se levanta y se transforma en titán. Joseph de igual manera. Ambos pelean. Thomas está en el suelo convulsionando, sus venas vuelven a ser normales y sus ojos color miel. Antes de perder la consciencia mira a los dos titanes Fundadores pelear, fija su mirada en Joseph hasta quedarse inconsciente.

Continuará...

(Volumen 7 parte 2)


	26. Volumen 7: Sin retorno (Parte 2)

Millones de años atrás.

Hay una guerra de seres gigantes. El Rey ha sido traicionado por su fiel Guerrero. Ambos están peleando entre sí, el guerrero lleva gran ventaja al poseer mayor fuerza. La raza de gigantes está siendo exterminada, por una raza de seres inteligentes que poseen mayor tecnología.

El Rey y su Guerrero han llegado a una zona apartada. El Rey ha sido herido de gravedad e intenta defenderse de los ataques sin control que está recibiendo. En una distracción logra herir gravemente al Guerrero, haciendo que caiga al suelo. Le apunta con su espada.

—Yo te creé y así me pagas... Todo lo que eres, es gracias a mí y aun así me traicionas... Es tiempo que acabe contigo de una maldita vez —Alza su espada para cortar su cabeza—

Al bajarla, el Guerrero le esquiva. Se levanta rápido aprovechando la confusión del Rey y con su espada le corta el brazo. Luego le corta la otra extremidad. Dejándolo incapaz de defenderse.

—Es tiempo que sea yo quien gobierne en este mundo

—Nunca lo serás, nunca lo permitiré... Mientras yo muera, tú también lo estarás

El Guerrero le corta la cabeza. Agarra su cuerpo y lo lanza a un hoyo con agua, donde cae al fondo. Al girarse se siente mal, mira su herida y ve su sangre negra.

—El maldito me envenenó —Su cuerpo vuelve a la normalidad, dejando ver que es un simple humano agénero—

Cae arrodillado al suelo. Su respiración aumenta, al igual que sus latidos. Se arrastra por el suelo hasta llegar a otro hoyo con agua para poder saciar la sed que siente. Se debilita y se recuesta en el suelo. Su corazón deja de latir.

Mientras tanto, al cadáver del Rey se le comienza a acercar varios organismos que van consumiendo su cuerpo lentamente, hasta dejar sólo su columna vertebral, la cual alteran y dan un poder especial cambiando su aspecto. Al pasar los años lo que un día fue una columna vertebral se convierte en un organismo con vida propia, y en espera de un receptor.

El cadáver del Guerrero quedó petrificado. Al estar en contacto con el agua, los organismos entran, pero mantienen todo el cuerpo con vida. También adquiere un poder especial.

Pasan millones de años. Un enorme árbol ha crecido donde un día estuvo el cuerpo del Rey. Un día, 2,000 años antes de la caída del muro María, una niña cae dentro del árbol. Hace contacto con este organismo. Al despertar se transforma en el Titán Fundador, la primera en su clase.

Esto ha provocado que el Guerrero salga de su largo sueño y despierte. Al abrir sus ojos se queda confundido y no puede recordar nada del pasado. Intenta caminar, pero no puede. Muy cerca ve a un titán desintegrarse y se sorprende. Ve que llevan a una niña de regreso a una villa. Como puede se va arrastrando por el suelo, hasta lograr ponerse de pies y caminar. Al acercarse a la villa, puede escuchar un murmullo enorme de la gente del lugar. Como es un ser agénero con la capacidad de cambiar de forma, cambia su apariencia física y se hace pasar como una mujer de ojos azules y cabello rojizo, para pasar desapercibida.

Al intentar entrar fue capturada y la llevan ante el Rey Fritz.

—¿Como te llamas y a que casa perteneces?

—Me llamo Yama... Soy de la casa de Blaine

—Nunca te había visto, ni he escuchado de ellos desde hace mucho... Puedes quedarte, pero me servirás como esclava

El tiempo pasa, Yama siempre está atenta a los movimientos del Rey e Ymir. Ve que él la usa como arma en las batallas con Mare y para intimidar a otras naciones.

Un día uno de los líderes guerreros llega, luego de estar en una misión importante. El Rey lo recibe con honores al lograr lo que se le ordenó. En la noche hacen una fiesta, de igual manera el Guerrero podía escoger mujer para casarse y hacer su descendencia.

Todos se reúnen en una enorme fogata. Están tocando música con sus tambores y flautas. Mientras cantan, el líder camina alrededor de la fogata dando gritos y hablando en la lengua de ellos. Yama está en la parte de atrás, sentada, esperando a que le den orden para servir la comida. Ella al verlo no puede quitarle los ojos de encima al ser tan alto y apuesto. El líder guerrero tiene una cabellera larga y rubia con varias trenzas, una barba bastante prominente, con una complexión física robusta y de ojos color miel que resaltan por el fuego. Él se percata de la presencia de ella y se asombra al ver su hermosura, su cabello rojizo y ojos color azul que brillan con la luz de la luna. Se acerca a ella, Yama se levanta y se mantiene cabizbaja.

—¿Como te llamas?

—Yama... ¿y usted?

—Starkad... Puedes mirarme a los ojos, tú por ser esclava no eres menos que yo

Ella sonríe y alza la mirada. Se sorprende al ver que verdaderamente es muy apuesto. Él le agarra la mano.

—Eres una mujer muy hermosa —Le sonríe—

En ese momento un hombre se acerca y los interrumpe.

—Starkad, no es digno de que hables con esclavos y menos que te relaciones con ellos

—Ella es sólo una joven igual a mi... La posición económica o social no nos hace más o menos que otros

—Si el Rey te ve con ella, ordenaría inmediatamente que la maten... Además, ya él te tiene una pretendiente de alguien muy importante entre nosotros

El hombre hala a Starkad y se lo lleva. Yama se queda triste al escuchar todo, comienza a sentir irá dentro de sí. En esa noche comprometen a Starkad y a una joven adinerada para casarse y tener descendencia.

Unos días después el Rey Fritz los casa ante todo el pueblo. Yama comienza a sentir envidia al verlos a todos felices. Ella y Starkad no vuelven a hablar por mucho tiempo.

Los años pasan. Ymir ha crecido y es obligada a casarse con el Rey Fritz, el cual le da su apellido.

En una batalla, al tener un número bajo de soldados, obligan a los sirvientes y esclavos a luchar. Yama está al frente de batalla dando todo lo mejor de sí. Starkad al ver su habilidad se sorprende. Al regresar a la aldea, él la busca y se va con ella a hablar a solas.

—Hoy me sorprendiste mucho... Nunca imaginé que detrás de un rostro tan delicado hubiera una guerrera escondida

Ella le sonríe.

—Llevo años queriendo hablar contigo y nunca he podido... Desde aquella noche no he dejado de pensar en ti y quería disculparme por lo que tuviste que escuchar... Aunque me obligaron a casarme con ella, sé que mi corazón te pertenece... Eres tan hermosa que no me cansaría de decirlo las veces que sean... Me tienes muy enamorado desde el momento en que te vi

Ella agarra su mano y se acaricia el rostro. Luego le suelta el cabello a él.

—Nunca había sentido esto por alguien —Ella le sonríe—

Starkad la agarra del rostro y la besa.

Durante mucho tiempo estuvieron viéndose a escondidas. Hasta que en una noche no pueden contener su amor y tienen relaciones. Por primera vez en su vida Yama conoció el verdadero amor de un hombre. El amor de ambos fue creciendo cada vez más con el pasar del tiempo.

Ymir ha tenido su primera hija, está en espera de un segundo bebé.

Starkad busca a Yama, para contarle algo.

—Después de tantos años intentándolo, al fin los dioses nos han bendecido a mi esposa y a mí con un bebé... Ella está embarazada

Yama se sorprende, se acaricia el vientre y se entristece.

—Cariño, ¿sucede algo malo?

—Starkad... Yo también estoy embarazada

Él se sorprende y la abraza.

—Entonces, es una doble bendición —Sonríe feliz—

—Con la diferencia de que tu hijo si tendrá un padre reconocido, y el mío será un bastardo —Llora un poco—

—No digas eso... Tu bebé también es muy importante para mí. Si tendrá un padre que lo cuide —La abraza—

Unos meses después nace el hijo varón de Starkad con su esposa. Le llaman Einar.

A las semanas Yama entra en labores de parto. Starkad se entera y va a escondidas a acompañarla. Nace su hija y la llama Astryr.

Yama cuida de su hija en todo momento. La gente en la aldea comienza a murmurar de quien podía ser el padre, ya que nunca le vieron varón ni tampoco podía tenerlo al ser esclava.

La esposa de Starkad se entera del romance que él tenía con Yama. Habla con el Rey, este pide que sus asuntos lo resuelvan ellos. Yama sale con su hija de la aldea por unos días y regresa sola. Ella es atrapada, golpeada y humillada públicamente por varios días, sin que nadie la defendiera. Starkad miente al decir que ella lo sedujo para tener relaciones. Él está muy nervioso, ya que si se sabe la verdad podría perder su posición como líder guerrero. Así que le pide a su esposa huir lejos por un tiempo en lo que todo se calma.

Luego de mantener a Yama arrestada, la entregan a Starkad para que él tome la decisión de qué hacer con ella. Él junto a varios soldados se llevan a Yama a un lugar apartado.

—¿Dónde está Astryr?

—Mejor que yo, maldito mentiroso

—Yama, yo no puedo darme el lujo de perder mi posición por ti... El Rey ordenó que te vayas o que te mate

Ella se sorprende y se enoja.

—Así que he decidido pedirte que te vayas... Busca a nuestra hija y váyanse lejos

—Yo nunca he valido mucho para ti. Sólo he sido una para pasar el rato. Ni tan siquiera pudiste defenderme y mentiste ante todos hundiéndome la vida... Si tanto amor me tenías, podías anular el matrimonio y pedir casarte conmigo, pero no lo hiciste ¡y me mantuviste en las sombras!

Starkad se entristece. Yama se enoja tanto que va a atacarlo. Uno de los soldados se interpone y con su espada le atraviesa el abdomen. Cae al suelo gravemente herida. Se comienza a llenar de odio en su corazón. De la herida en su abdomen sale una corriente que recorre todo su cuerpo. Ella grita de coraje y se transforma en titán frente a todos. Starkad se queda paralizado. Al terminar de transformarse en un titán de aspecto tétrico, ella ataca y mata a los soldados. Agarra a Starkad y se va huyendo.

En la aldea han visto caer el rayo a la distancia y escucharon el estruendo. Varios soldados salen a investigar, pero solo encuentran los cadáveres y la zona un poco quemada.

Yama llega hasta el borde de un precipicio y lo baja al suelo, cerca de un árbol con un hueco en el centro del tronco.

—Eres un demonio como Ymir —Starkad lo dice asustado— Estás maldita

Ella sale del titán y se acerca a él.

—¡Aléjate! —Él saca una cuchilla y la amenaza— No te acerques

—Yo jamás en la vida te voy a perdonar lo que me hiciste vivir por tu culpa... Nunca te perdonaré que hayas mentido ante todos por salvarte el pellejo... Te odio Starkad y te odiaré por siempre... Juro que haré sufrir a toda tu descendencia

Él se enoja. Se acerca, pero ella le quita la cuchilla y lo apuñala varias veces. Starkad cae arrodillado, se hace presión en una herida.

—No vas a poder hacer nada porque mi hijo está seguro

—Lo estará, pero de tu simiente habrá alguien que por la belleza de mi sangre perderá la cabeza... Será como su maldición la cual nunca podrá quitar de su vida, ni después de muerto

—De igual manera te maldigo... Mi simiente será la debilidad de la tuya y quien le atravesará su corazón hasta verla morir sin piedad ni lástima... Ahí tendrás tu fin

Yama se sorprende y se enoja. Le corta el cuello, lo ve desangrarse y morir. Ella al escuchar a los soldados acercarse, huye. Los soldados al ver el cadáver de Starkad y el cuerpo de un titan desintegrándose van a informarlo de inmediato ante el Rey. Este habla con Ymir, comienza una cacería en busca de Yama y su poder titánico.

Pasan los años. Ymir ya tiene tres hijas; María, Rose y Sina.

Yama ha estado viviendo escondida con su hija en una aldea marleyana. Un día escucha los rumores de que Ymir ha muerto y su poder fue dado a sus tres hijas.

Un espía del Rey da con el paradero de Yama. En un intento de captura ella vuelve a dejar su hija Astryr escondida, antes de huir le canta con la voz entrecortada una canción de cuna.

—Du varg, du varg, kom inte hit, ungen min får du aldrig —Yama le da un beso en la frente a su hija y huye lejos para alejarlos de ella—

Se transforma en titán y pelea con las tres hijas de Ymir. Yama casi pierde la vida, y es atrapada. La llevan ante el Rey Fritz.

—Al fin te atrapo... No voy a permitir que nadie tenga un poder similar al nuestro... Te condeno a morir inmediatamente

—Ahora mismo si quiero los puedo aplastar a todos y acabar con esta maldita nación

—No creo que tengas muchas ventajas para vivir, cuando has estado al borde de la muerte —Le hace señas a sus tres hijas para que se preparen—

—Podrán matar mi cuerpo, pero aquí seguiré por siempre buscando a alguien que si me pueda vengar... ¡Miren mis ojos azules!... Serán los mismos que los van a juzgar y mis manos harán que todo su reino tambalee

El Rey se cansa de escucharla y ordena que la maten. Un verdugo se acerca y le corta la cabeza. Al Yama morir sus memorias son capturadas y encerradas en el lugar de Tormento por Ymir.

Los años pasan. Einar se hace adulto y deja hijos e hijas. Al vivir cerca de Mare, su descendencia se me mezcla con una familia adinerada del lugar.

Astryr luego de adulta regresa a vivir en la aldea eldiana. También deja hijos e hijas. Su descendencia se va a Paradis. Los cuales se mezclan con los Ackerman que trabajan para el Rey Karl Fritz.

100 años pasan, hasta que en el 845 la paz de Paradis fue interrumpida por el Titán Colosal y el Acorazado.

Yama pone su vista en una descendiente, Diana Ackerman, al ver todo el odio que tiene en su corazón por lo ocurrido en Paradis. Al ella casi morir en las costas de Mare e Ymir darle el titán Acorazado, Yama a escondidas y desde la prisión aprovecha su debilidad mental para manipularla y que hiciera lo que ella quiere.

Diana pierde la vida luego de que el Teniente Davis la atravesara la espada en su espalda y partiera su columna. Yama la revive. Luego Diana se suicida por el dolor al haber perdido a sus hijos, de igual manera Yama la revive nuevamente.

En los Caminos de Ymir, Diana acepta recibir el poder que le ofrece Yama. Se apodera de su cuerpo y pensamientos.

xxxxxxxxxx

Presente. Cinco años después de que Yama se apoderara de todo Mare.

Thomas en un equipo tridimensional acaba de matar a un titán. Habla por radio.

—Listo, ya la zona está despejada, pueden entrar

Varios soldados entran a un aeropuerto militar y atacan a los soldados que están custodiando los suministros. Thomas sigue hablando por radio.

—Reiner, ¿cómo les va?

—Un poco apretada la cosa... Son demasiados titanes

El Titán Bestia arroja cosas a los titanes para atrasarlos. El Titán Carreta junto a su Unidad están ayudando al Titán de Ataque y Fundador que están matando a los titanes. El Acorazado viene corriendo a ayudar luego de matar a unos que han cruzado el perímetro. A la distancia ven más titanes venir.

—Thomas, son demasiados

—Usen la montaña y cristalicen la entrada como barrera, no les permitan llegar hasta el aeropuerto

Una llamada de radio los interrumpe. Es Levi.

—General, han avistado titanes venir por el llano, son al menos dos decenas

—Esa es nuestra única salida... Preparen a los soldados y acaben con ellos. Iré a ayudarles... Reiner, haz lo que te dije

—Entendido —Reiner ruge y todos se acercan a sus posiciones—

Cristalizan sus cuerpos titánicos creando una barrera entre las dos montañas. Los titanes chocan y tratan de romper la barrera. Todos se mantienen pegados por si necesitan crear más barreras.

Thomas y Levi van con varios soldados a matar las dos decenas de titanes que han llegado cerca al aeropuerto. Van matando con rapidez a los que llegan.

Los titanes de gran tamaño que están detenidos por la barrera comienzan a tener un frenesí y golpean con furia el cristal. Comienza a romperse poco a poco. Los de menos tamaño intentan escalar para cruzar.

—General, estamos en apuros... Vamos a tener que necesitar su titán para inmovilizarlos —Eren habla por el radio—

—Thomas, yo sé que no quieres transformarte, sólo préstame tu poder y yo lo hago para que así Erwin pueda continuar con el plan B —Le habla Reiner—

—Voy enseguida —Thomas va hasta las montañas, pero casi llegando se le acaba el gas del equipo tridimensional. El baja y continúa corriendo—

Los titanes siguen rompiendo la barrera.

—Compañeros, retírense y hagan otra barrera por si esta se rompe —Reiner les da la orden—

El Titán de Ataque, Fundador, Carreta y Bestia se desconectan del cristal. El Acorazado se mantiene.

Thomas llega hasta el Acorazado y comienza a escalar el cuerpo, mientras los demás van creando otra barrera más atrás.

Reiner ha salido del titán, pero se mantiene conectado. Thomas llega hasta la nuca, le hace una herida a Reiner en el brazo, para luego cortarse la mano y la coloca sobre la herida. Reiner puede controlar momentáneamente al Martillo de Guerra. Del suelo crea cristales que atraviesan los cuerpos de los titanes y los inmovilizan.

—Erwin, ya es tu turno —Thomas habla por radio—

Erwin sale de la unidad del Titan Carreta, usa el equipo tridimensional para tomar impulso. El Acorazado se aparta, igual que los demás. En el aire Erwin se transforma en Colosal, con la explosión provocada mata a todos los titanes que estaban en la barrera. Él sale del titán y regresa dónde los demás. Zeke, Reiner y Joseph han salido de sus titanes. Thomas se les acerca.

—Tomen un respiro y continuemos —Le da su cantimplora a Joseph—

—Gracias —Joseph se le acerca a Reiner que está mirando como se queman los titanes— Se me antojan unas brochetas de titán, ¿qué te parece?

Reiner lo mira con cara de asco. Los dos se ríen. Joseph le comparte el agua a Reiner.

Llaman por radio a Thomas.

—General, ya hemos acabado con los soldados y estamos llevando los suministros a los camiones

—Bien, rápido que acaben de cargar nos retiramos

Los soldados terminan, todos se marchan rápidamente. Por el trayecto de regreso a la base son atacados por soldados enemigos. Eren y Joseph se transforman en titanes para repeler el ataque. Aun así, uno de los dos camiones de suministros fue destruido. Se regresan a la base.

Thomas está molesto y frustrado. Levi y Erwin se le acercan.

—Uno de esos camiones y la mitad del otro eran para los civiles, y la mitad restante para nosotros

—¿Que haremos? —Le pregunta Levi— Desde que nos destruyeron el otro extremo del túnel por donde Paradis nos enviaba ayuda ya casi no se ha podido traer nada

—Entreguen completo el camión a los civiles, ellos lo necesitan más... Nosotros racionaremos nuestros alimentos

—De inmediato —Erwin y Levi se retiran—

Thomas llega a su habitación. Se suelta el cabello y va al lavamos a echarse agua en el rostro. Reiner entra y lo ve arreglándose la barba en el espejo.

—Deberías afeitarte y recortarte un poco, ya pareces un ermitaño

—No hay motivos para hacerlo... ¿Ahora eres tú quien me aconseja para que me arregle?

—Bueno, yo también me tengo que afeitar —Se toca la barba—

—Al menos a ti no te sale tanta barba, yo no me afeito por una semana y ya parezco un oso

Ambos se ríen.

—Además, no sé de qué hablas si también te estás dejando crecer el pelo

—Ahora parezco un príncipe encantador —Reiner le guiña—

Ambos se vuelven a reír. Thomas suspira.

—Gracias por hacerme reír con tus tonterías, ya hace mucho hubiese perdido la mente

Thomas se sienta y se queda pensativo.

—Es una lástima haber perdido ese camión

—Si, pero al menos tenemos comida para unos meses más

Joseph entra.

—Ya partió el camión para entregar los suministros a los civiles

—Perfecto —Thomas se queda pensativo y mira a Reiner— ¿Quién diría que en un futuro iba a ser yo el líder de una resistencia en Mare? ¿Quién diría que iba a ser yo quien le provea alimento a los necesitados?

—La vida da muchas vueltas y me alegro que en esta ocasión esté del lado correcto

—Yo igual me alegro en ser parte de esto... Algún día contarán historias de nosotros —Joseph les sonríe—

Los tres se quedan un rato conversando.

—Joseph, si ya terminaste puedes ir a descansar, hoy hiciste mucho

—Gracias pa... General

—Sabes que me puedes decir papá

Joseph sonríe muy feliz, se va a su habitación.

—Él a pesar de haber tenido que madurar a la fuerza nunca ha perdido su inocencia... Es como un niño de un metro ochenta y ocho

—Aunque ambos seamos tan parecidos físicamente, él es muy diferente a mí. Es mejor persona de lo que yo he sido y sé que en un futuro lo seguirá siendo

—Me siento muy orgulloso de mi hijo —Reiner lo dice con la voz entrecortada—

—Ve y díselo antes que sea muy tarde

—Tienes razón —Reiner se va—

Thomas se queda pensativo mientras mira una gaveta.

Unos días después Joseph va caminando con una flor en la mano. Se sienta al lado de una chica que le espera. Le entrega la flor y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Disculpa que me haya tardado un poco, estaba ayudando a acomodar unas cajas

—No te preocupes... Gracias por la flor, es muy hermosa

—No tanto como tu

La chica se sonroja.

—Sarah —Suspira— De verdad tú me gustas mucho y me hace muy feliz estar a tu lado

—Yo también... Quisiera que todo esto termine de una vez para que tú y yo podamos vivir en paz y quien sabe juntos

—Lo estaremos, prometo que lucharé hasta lograr esa paz y vendré a hacer una vida contigo

Ella besa a Joseph. Ve como él se sonroja.

—Amo tu timidez, ser así te hace muy especial y me encanta... Otro ya se hubiese aprovechado del momento

—Si te refieres a... tener relaciones... es algo que he querido conservarlo hasta el momento indicado. No estamos en tiempos para crear ese tipo de vínculos... Espero que no te moleste

—Para nada, yo pienso igual

—Yo no quiero cometer los mismos errores del pasado

—¿Te refieres a lo que me contaste de las memorias de tu papá?

—Si... Mi papá en el pasado fue un hombre muy... diferente. Hizo cosas horribles que ni tan siquiera me atrevería en pensarlas hacer

—Thomas no se ve mala persona, créeme que me sorprendió mucho cuando me contaste

—Si es difícil comprender que él fue capaz de lastimar tanto a mamá... Humillarla y destrozarle la vida

—Pero ambos terminaron juntos

—Porqué ella fue capaz de perdonarlo en memoria de todo el amor que le sentía antes que ocurriese todo

—Y lo irónico es que ella le terminó destrozando la vida a él, a Reiner y a ti... ¿Tú la perdonarías?

—No sé qué haría si la volviese a ver —Joseph se seca las lágrimas— La extraño mucho al igual que a mis hermanos —Comienza a llorar un poco—

Sarah lo abraza.

Pasan las semanas. Todos están reunidos ideando un plan. Thomas está hablando.

—Yama ha perdido casi todos sus soldados. De nuestros espías han encontrado donde están los últimos. Si acabamos con ellos, podremos concentrarnos en los titanes

—Pero cada vez sigue creando más titanes —Habla Levi—

—Lo sé, pero es mejor quitarle toda la protección humana... Los civiles ya no se le quieren unir. Esa cosa los ha tenido cinco años en opresión

—¿Y qué haremos con el Mandíbula y Femenino que tiene? —Le pregunta Grisha—

—Los mataremos, algunos de los ya usuarios pueden adquirir sus poderes y evitar condenar a alguien más... Así que nuestro ataque final será mañana. Los mataremos a todos, sin que nadie escape

Al día siguiente llegan al escondite de los últimos soldados enemigos. Al ser más los soldados de la resistencia logran acabar con ellos sin tener muchas bajas. Logran capturar al poseedor del Mandíbula.

—Este poder no te pertenece —Reiner lo arrastra hasta el Carreta— Mátalo

Grisha lo devora y adquiere el titán.

Thomas va persiguiendo al líder enemigo. Este se esconde en un almacén. Thomas busca con calma en cada lugar, de pronto alguien golpea su espalda. Él se gira y lo golpea. Ambos comienzan a pelear, Thomas es quien domina. El líder se desespera, corre y agarra un pequeño frasco con un líquido adentro, lo esconde. Al Thomas acercarse se lo lanza al rostro, cayendo en los ojos y quemándole. Thomas grita de dolor y pierde completamente la vista. El líder comienza a golpearlo hasta tirarlo al suelo.

—Ahora no eres tan rudo estando ciego —Lo patea varias veces—

Thomas se enoja y se levanta. Se deja guiar por el sonido y lo golpea. El líder se abalanza sobre él y forcejean. Se empujan y caen cerca de un arma, el líder la toma y le dispara a Thomas. Hiriéndolo en el abdomen. Al escuchar que recarga el arma, le patea la mano fuertemente. El líder lo agarra por el cuello, ambos caen al suelo. Thomas le agarra la mano y se la rompe. Logra empujarle lo suficiente para atrás su cabeza y con sus piernas le aprieta el cuello mientras le sostiene la otra mano. Thomas con sus dedos los entierra en el ojo del hombre, gritando de dolor, él aprovecha y hace fuerza con sus piernas hasta partirle el cuello y lo mata. Queda exhausto en el suelo. Se levanta con dificultad y aprieta su herida. Camina tocando la pared para dejarse guiar. Zeke viene corriendo y lo encuentra mal herido. Lo lleva de regreso para que reciba atención médica.

Durante el camino de regreso lo atienden. No le para de sangrar la herida del abdomen. Reiner le hace presión y se preocupa.

—Sólo por esta vez deberías usar tu poder titánico y regenerarte

—No quiero

—No nos dejes sin un líder, necesitamos que estés bien

Llegan a la mina. Reiner y Joseph llevan a Thomas a su habitación.

—Quiero que me dejen solo

Ambos se van.

Thomas se enoja y comienza a regenerar la herida en los ojos y la del abdomen. Ya teniendo su vista casi recuperada va a la ducha a bañarse. Recuesta su cabeza en la pared y mientras el agua corre por su espalda comienza a llorar. Luego se sienta en el suelo y sigue llorando mientras tiene la ducha encendida. A los minutos sale y se sienta en la cama. Se queda mirando una gaveta, la abre y saca una foto con sus cinco hijos, Reiner, Diana y él. Alguien toca a la puerta y él se seca las lágrimas para que no lo vean llorar.

—Pase

Joseph entra y deja una bandeja de comida en la mesa. Ve que Thomas tiene una foto en su mano y se sienta a su lado.

—¿Eso fue el día de las vacaciones luego de que regresaste?

—Si —Le da la foto—

Joseph la mira y sonríe con tristeza.

—Llevaba mucho tiempo en que no veía una foto de ellos

—Puedes quedártela

—La conservaré —Se levanta para irse—

—¿Cenaste?

—No, quise dejar mi ración a otro

—Llévate mi comida y cena

—Pero es tu ración

—Yo no voy a cenar tranquilo sabiendo que mi hijo se ha acostado sin comer... Por favor

Joseph agarra la bandeja.

—Gracias... papá —Se va—

Thomas se acuesta en la cama y se queda pensativo.

Joseph llega a su habitación con Reiner, lo ve preparándose para dormir. Coloca la foto sobre la mesa. Sube con la bandeja a la cama litera, se sienta a comer. Reiner ve la foto y la toma, sonríe al verla.

—Papá me la dió... También puedes quedártela

Reiner se acuesta en la parte de abajo. Se queda mirando la foto, ve a sus hijos y sonríe llorando. Luego toca el rostro de Diana. Besa la foto y la lleva a su pecho, cerca del corazón. Cierra los ojos y se queda dormido.

En la mañana Diana se despierta. Se levanta de la cama y camina hasta la cocina, encuentra una nota.

_\Me llamaron para que cubriera un turno en el hospital. Regreso en la tarde... Que tengas un bonito día._

_PD: Dejé café preparado/_

Diana se prepara el desayuno. Se sienta en la mesa a comer. Luego pasa horas leyendo. Enciende la televisión para ver una película. Se queda mirando la aplicación para ver las noticias en vivo. Ella se queda pensativa. Diana había decido no ver ningún tipo de noticias, de televisión ni periódicos, y así lo hizo por estos últimos cinco años.

—No debería, pero necesito saber que sucede —Ella entra a la aplicación y comienza a ver los noticieros—

Están dando varías noticias locales y de Mare. Diana se sorprende al ver lo que está sucediendo.

—Aún sigue esta guerra sin precedentes en Mare con una destrucción cien veces mayor que el ataque en Paradis hace más de quince años... La Resistencia Marleyana sigue luchando para erradicar a los aliados y enemigos del nuevo Titán Fundador... El líder de esta resistencia, el General Thomas Benton, continúa pidiendo ayuda de las otras naciones para que envíen de sus soldados y armamento, pero dado que las fronteras siguen cerradas se ha imposibilitado cumplir con esta petición

Muestran un vídeo de Thomas junto a Reiner y Erwin. Diana da pausa y se queda mirando con tristeza la imagen. Apaga el televisor. Se queda pensativa y llorando. Sube a la habitación, se viste para salir, agarra las llaves del auto y se va de la casa.

Diana va a la ciudad a comprar unas cosas en el supermercado, en el camino se encuentra a Amy, la esposa de Mikael, junto a su niña, ya de seis años. Amy ve a Diana y se sorprende, se enoja y se pone nerviosa a la vez, le hala mano a la niña y siguen caminando. Diana se entristece y se va. Guía hasta la casa de su tío Andrew. Ella se estaciona al frente, camina y toca la puerta. Leena abre.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Pensábamos que estabas escondida en otra nación

—Llevo años viviendo acá

—¿Huiste como cobarde?

Diana ve a Leena enojarse.

—¿Sabes que papá murió por tu culpa?... No pudo resistir el dolor de saber lo que habías hecho y sufrió un paro cardiaco que lo mató

Diana se sorprende.

—Mamá lleva todos estos años en depresión, también por tu culpa... Eva y yo somos quienes la cuidamos día a día

—Lo... lamento

—¿Lo lamentas? —Leena ríe irónicamente— Eso debiste pensar antes de hacer todo lo que hiciste... ¿Viste cómo está toda una nación por tu culpa? ¿Viste como rompiste una familia que vivía feliz?... Es más, yo no quiero volver a verte. Te pido que te largues de esta casa

En ese momento Diana escucha a su tía hablar.

—Leena, cariño, ¿quién está ahí? —Pregunta Clara—

Diana logra ver a Eva salir por el pasillo, ella se regresa para detener a su mamá.

—No es nadie mamá… —Le murmura a Diana— Lárgate antes que llame a la policía —Le cierra la puerta en la cara—

Diana controla las ganas de llorar. Se va hasta el vehículo y antes de montarse ve a Clara mirando por la ventana, ella misma cierra la cortina. Diana se va, conduce hasta la casa de sus padres. También toca a la puerta.

Beth y Kenny están sentados en la sala. Diana se mantiene de pie y en silencio.

—¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? —Le pregunta Beth—

—En casa de un conocido

—¿Supiste lo de Andrew? —Le pregunta Kenny—

—Me acabo de enterar hace unos minutos... ¿Y la mamá de Thomas y la de Reiner? —Diana le pregunta a Beth—

—A Karina la he visto algunas veces en el hospital... Verónica no aguantó el dolor y se fue a vivir lejos. Nos dejó a cargo tu casa

—¿Y qué haces aquí? —Le pregunta a Kenny—

—Sólo quería verlos… Estaba pensando en irme

—¿Irte a dónde? ¿A arreglar el desastre que dejaste en Mare o a seguir huyendo de tus problemas?

—Papá, yo...

—Nosotros no somos tus padres... Estamos muy decepcionados de ti. Toda la familia dejó de ser lo feliz que era por tu culpa... ¿Sabes? Tus primos, Erwin y Levi, andan en Mare ayudando a limpiar toda la podredumbre que dejaste. Llevas en tus manos la sangre de todos lo que han muerto por liberar a Mare

Diana siente coraje y aprieta sus puños.

—Si tú nunca te hubieras acercado a mí, yo jamás hubiera sido capaz de matar a una persona... Tú me enseñaste a robar, matar y a mentir. Lo que soy en parte es por tu culpa

Kenny se queda sorprendido y pensativo.

—Lamento decepcionarlos —Diana se va de la casa—

Beth se levanta y corre tras ella. Trata de hablarle, pero Diana acelera el vehículo y se va. Llega hasta su casa, cerca de las ruinas del muro María. Camina por el patio y entra por la puerta de atrás, ya que siempre dejaban una llave escondida. Al entrar ve todo cubierto con mantas. Llega hasta la cocina y comienza a tener recuerdos.

_Diana está preparando el desayuno, mientras Thomas está detrás de ella acariciando su cuerpo._

_—Cariño, déjame terminar de preparar el desayuno_

_—Yo estoy preparando el mío —Mete su mano debajo de camisa mientras le besa el cuello—_

_—¿Y no ibas a dejar eso para el día especial?_

_Thomas se queda callado y ríe. Diana se voltea delante de él y lo abraza._

_—Tómalo como una merienda —Él la besa—_

_La sienta sobre la mesa mientras le baja los manguillos de la camisilla y besa su pecho. Diana suspira varias veces, mientras agarra su cabello._

_Sienten que alguien va bajando las escaleras y se apartan. Diana sigue cocinando y Thomas se sirve un jugo mientras ambos se ríen en voz baja._

Diana sigue caminando hasta la sala. Allá tiene otro recuerdo. _Se ve sentada junto a Mikael, Areli, Zoé cuando niña y Thomas, ella sostiene a Ángelo en brazos ya que es un bebé recién nacido. Todos se ríen mientras ven caricaturas en el televisor._

Diana sube las escaleras. _Ve a sus hijos pequeños subir corriendo mientras sus hermanos los persiguen jugando. Todos gritan de felicidad y ríen._

Ella se gira hacia el pasillo de su cuarto. _Ve a Reiner entrando con ella al hombro mientras se ríen._ Diana abre la puerta.

_Se ve junto a Reiner bailando._

_—¿Creíste que venía a otra cosa?_

_—De ti me espero lo que sea_

_Reiner le da una vuelta y siguen bailando. Thomas sale de la ducha, con la toalla puesta._

_—¿En serio no podían buscar otro lugar para bailar?... Me espantaron mi tiempo de relajación en la tina_

_Los tres se ríen._

Diana se acuesta boca arriba en la cama y comienza a llorar. En ese momento toma una decisión definitiva. Se regresa a la casa de Gardner.

En la tarde Erik llega a la casa. Encuentra a Diana en la cocina.

—Hola, ¿cómo te fue el día? —Diana le pregunta—

—Bien, un turno bastante movido... Veo que ya preparaste la cena

—Si... Necesito hablar contigo y quiero aprovechar este momento

Luego de Erik cambiarse la ropa, ambos se sirven la comida y se sientan a cenar.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? Te noto un poco ansiosa y triste

—Es que... voy a regresar a Mare

Erik se sorprende.

—¿Por qué?

—Hoy vi un poco de noticias, pero fue lo suficiente para saber todo el caos que ocurre allá. También fui a ver a mi familia y me enteré de algunas cosas

—¿Saliste de la casa? —Erik pregunta sorprendido—

—Tuve cuidado... Pero ¿sabías lo que ocurre en Mare?

—En el trabajo me he enterado de muchas cosas, aunque he evitado verlas... ¿Cuando te irás?

—Dentro de un tiempo, no sé cuándo... Primero tengo que mejorar mi condición física. He aumentado mucho de peso y ya no tengo la misma estamina de antes... También quiero comunicarme con Joseph, necesito que me haga un favor, pero no sé cómo hacer contacto con él. Por teléfono no puedo y menos por internet. Tendré que enviarle alguna carta

—Del hospital envían ayuda a Mare de manera ilegal pasando por otras zonas de la frontera... Hay un enfermero encargado de enviar las cosas. Puedo hablar con él y que envíe la carta directamente a tu hijo

—Te lo agradecería... Ya es hora de afrontar mis errores y no seguir huyendo de ellos... No quiero morir de anciana mientras veo como el mundo se destruye por mi culpa, por ser una cobarde... Debo acabar con esto de una vez y por todas, aunque me cueste la vida

—¿Estás segura de que eso quieres?

—Tengo que hacerlo y remendar mis errores... Toda mi familia me odia, mi tío, que era mi padre de crianza murió por mi culpa y mi tía está en depresión. Mis padres biológicos no me quieren como su hija. Estoy segura de que Reiner, Thomas y Joseph no quieren saber nada de mi existencia... No tengo nada que perder porque ya lo he perdido todo

—Pero me tienes a mi —Erik se entristece y llora un poco—

Diana se acerca a él y lo abraza.

—Has sido mi mejor amigo y el único que me ha entendido durante estos años... No tienes idea de lo agradecida que estoy de haber venido hasta aquí buscando ayuda

—Me harás mucha falta... No quiero que te vayas por siempre

Diana suspira triste y ambos se abrazan con fuerzas. Ella se sienta de nuevo en la mesa.

—Ya es tiempo de contarte la verdad... Como dije, ya lo he perdido todo, así que si hablo no tengo nada que perder... Esto nadie lo sabe, fue un secreto que me he guardado por el dolor y la vergüenza que siento de mí misma

Erik la mira fijamente. Diana suspira nerviosa.

—Yama, siempre me manipuló, desde que obtuve el Acorazado por primera vez. Utilizó mi trastorno de personalidad para manipularme y hacerme creer que era mi otro yo... Cuando llegué a los Caminos continuó haciéndolo hasta que logró apoderarse de mis memorias y mi cuerpo para hacer la rebelión usando mi ira... Yama es como un parásito, no tiene un cuerpo y género definido, sólo me utilizó para tener vida... Cuando estuve los mil años encadenada luego de sacrificarme para destruir todos los titanes, Yama me estuvo insistiendo que le ayudase con su plan. Obviamente yo me negué una y otra vez, hasta que logró convencerme —Diana tiene un recuerdo mientras va contando—

_Estaba encadenada cuando Yama se me acercó._

_—Entre más te tardes en tomar una decisión más tiempo estarás aquí_

_—No lo haré, no voy a ensuciar mis manos con tu plan de tomar el poder del mundo... Busca con quien vengarte_

_Yama me mira a los ojos, al parecer había descubierto algo de mí._

_—Dime Diana... ¿Qué es lo más que deseas?_

_—Vivir en paz y felicidad_

_—No solamente eso... Hay algo o más bien alguien que deseas tener_

_Miro a Yama sabiendo que tiene razón._

_—¿Sabes que las memorias del hijo que perdiste las traje conmigo en la rebelión?_

_Con lo que dijo me quedé sorprendida._

_—Puedo hacer que se forme otra vez en tu vientre y nazca, si así lo quieres_

_—Yo no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo y lo pierda otra vez_

_—Hay una manera en que puede nacer sin la condición en el corazón que provocó su muerte... Y es si obtiene un poder titánico desde su concepción_

Diana continúa hablando.

—Yama me prometió hacerlo en el tiempo que me pidiese para llevar su plan, pero el poder titánico tenía que ser el Fundador... Me obligó dárselo a Thomas para luego... —Se le entrecorta la voz— ...sacrificarlo y poner al descubierto los Fritz que estaban escondidos —Llora un poco— Yama me hizo consumir de su líquido espinal cuando abracé su cuerpo desmembrado. Por eso en esa batalla pude controlar un poco el poder del Fundador. Al momento de Joseph ya estar creciendo en mi vientre traspasé ese poder a él, al igual que las memorias pasadas de Thomas que pude encontrar... Por eso había dos Fundadores, el descendiente de los Fritz que lo obtuvo después de la muerte de Damon, y Joseph que lo obtuvo directamente de su padre

—Entonces, ¿cómo nació Joseph si tan sólo estuviste una vez con Thomas luego de él irse a Mare?... Bueno, pregunto por lo que me habías contado hace tiempo

—Yama hizo que naciera, con sólo una vez fue suficiente

—¿Sabías donde estaba el cuerpo de Thomas?

—Tenía idea, por eso Yama nunca quiso que viniera a Paradis en esos diez años. Además, me hizo ignorar todos los llamados de ayuda que Thomas pedía desde donde estaban escondidas sus memorias o más bien su alma... Yama dejó un titán a cargo de su cuerpo, fue quien lo llevó a la base subterránea de los Fritz para desde allí monitorearlos. El titán siempre estuvo escondido, y si intentaban llevarse su cuerpo el saldría a matarlos... Por eso ese titán me atacó cuando regresé a la escuela, sabía que lo encontraría y sacaría de allí

—¿Yama permitió que lo hicieses?

—En ese momento si, aunque no quería... Así que aprovechó la oportunidad para volver a provocar a los Fritz, principalmente quien tenía su Fundador, para así acabar con ellos y quedarse con su poder

—¿Joseph estaba consciente de todo o estaba manipulado?

—Estaba amenazado de que si no hacía lo que Yama le pedía iba a matar toda su familia mientras veía como me torturaban

Erik se sorprende.

—Debió ser horrible estar en esa situación

—No tienes idea... Siempre viví sabiendo lo que iba a hacer, traté de reprimir todo e intentar vivir feliz durante los años de "paz" que tuve... Varias veces intenté contar la verdad, pero Yama me amenazaba con matar a Joseph antes de nacer si lo hacía... La muerte de mis hijos fue algo que no esperaba, créeme que no hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo... —Llora desconsoladamente— ...pero no pude evitarlo... Aún siento náuseas al recordar ese momento

Erik se levanta y la abraza para consolarla.

—Nunca debí haber aceptado... Tengo que pagar cada muerte, cada dolor, cada lágrima y sangre derramada por aquellos quienes han sufrido por mi culpa desde que tomé esa decisión

—¿Sabes que si lo haces, no hay retorno?

—Lo sé, pero estoy dispuesta a hacerlo

A los días Thomas y Joseph van a una pequeña ciudad al ver cientos de titanes que se han acercado. Ambos ven como están devorando a las personas.

—Debemos ayudarlos

—Joseph, mira quien los está controlando —Le hace señas—

Él ve a Yama viendo todo lo que ocurre. Joseph se enoja.

—Déjame pelear con esa cosa y matarlo de una vez

—Si te ve seguramente usará a sus titanes en su contra y ya sabemos que no los puedes controlar desde hace un tiempo. Es muy arriesgado lo que quieres hacer

—Entre los dos podemos… Yo puedo crear más titanes y tu usar el Martillo de Guerra

—No

Joseph se frustra. Ambos se regresan, pero escuchan a un hombre gritar auxilio mientras corre siendo perseguido por varios titanes. Joseph quiere ayudarlo, Thomas lo intenta detener, pero se va corriendo. Thomas está nervioso porque Yama ha visto el movimiento. Un titán agarra al hombre, Joseph está por ayudarlo cuando escucha un disparo y el hombre cae muerto. Al girarse ve a Thomas con su rifle. Joseph se regresa enojado. En todo el camino no habla. Al regresar a la base Thomas intenta hablarle.

—Perdóname por eso, pero no podía dejar que Yama te viera y te hiciera daño… Como quiera ese hombre estaba condenado a morir

—Toda persona debe tener una oportunidad para seguir con vida, pero para ti es fácil halar el gatillo y acabar con todo… Siempre lo ha sido

—Yo no me siento orgulloso de las cosas que hice en el pasado

—Claro, si lo estuvieras serias el mismo psicópata, violador y asesino de antes… Desde los cinco años vengo viendo cada maldita memoria tuya y no sabes cuánto asco y odio siento. Por eso he decidido ser mejor persona que tu

Thomas se sorprende. Joseph se va enojado. Reiner se acerca a Thomas al escuchar lo que dijo.

—Iré a hablar con él

—Déjalo, sólo está frustrado… Ahora mismo debe estar golpeando con coraje alguna pared mientras patea todo lo que encuentra de frente

Joseph llega hasta el almacén. Con coraje golpea varias veces la pared y patea algunas cosas que hay en el medio. Se sienta en una caja a llorar de coraje. Sarah se le acerca preocupada.

—Escuché lo que le dijiste a tu papá… No debiste hacerlo

—Él mató a una persona que sólo quería vivir

—Lo hizo para salvarte… Tu vida para él es lo más importante y estoy segura de que todo lo que hace es por amor a ti y por protegerte

Joseph suspira desanimado.

—He querido ser mejor persona que él, pero, aunque lo intente siempre llevaré su sangre y memorias… Yo soy él

Ella se sienta a su lado.

—Tu eres mejor, por eso te amo tanto… Ojalá todos tuvieran la misma bondad que tienes

Joseph sonríe.

—Perdona por haberme visto de esa manera, sólo me siento frustrado

—No importa… ¿Me prometes que le hablarás a tu papá y le pedirás perdón?

—Claro

—Tener a un papá con vida es una bendición, y tú tienes la suerte de tener dos… Yo lamentablemente perdí el mío cuando todo esto inició, por eso cuido tanto de mi madre, porque es mi tesoro más valioso

Joseph la abraza.

—Te amo Sarah… Definitivamente eres la chica que necesito en mi vida —La besa—

Joseph se va a hablar con Thomas. Se piden disculpas, ambos se abrazan.

Ese mismo día llega ayuda a Mare de parte de Paradis. Cruzan de manera ilegal y llevan suministros a la Resistencia Marleyana. Un hombre lleva una carta en su mano.

—¡Joseph Braun! ¡¿Aquí está Joseph?!

Él se acerca.

—Soy yo, que sucede

—Te envían esta carta desde Paradis

Joseph la toma y se queda confundido. La abre y se sorprende al reconocer la letra. Comienza a leer.

_\Hola Joseph, soy Diana... Espero que estés bien... Necesito hablar contigo de alguna manera lo antes posible. Me urge que me hagas un favor... Espero tu contestación._

_Destruye esta carta, no quiero que nadie sepa que me he comunicado contigo/  
_

Joseph se levanta, quema la carta y busca un lugar privado donde estar.

Diana está sentada escribiendo algo cuando Joseph entra a su mente.

_Ella está de espalda y se voltea. Ve un chico alto con una capucha puesta._

_—¿Joseph?_

_—Soy yo —Evita mirarla y enseñarle el rostro—_

_—Tu voz suena tan diferente y te vez tan alto_

_—Han pasado más de cinco años, obviamente he cambiado_

_—Al menos, déjame ver tu rostro_

_Joseph suspira, se quita la capucha. Diana se sorprende._

_—Eres idéntico a tu padre —Sonríe—_

_—¿Qué favor quieres?_

_—Primero que todo gracias por venir a hablar conmigo... Necesito que te comuniques con Ymir Fritz, quiero hablar con ella acerca de un plan que tengo y necesitaré de su ayuda. Obviamente si ella accede a hablar me gustaría que tú también me escuches, al menos necesito que alguien en Mare sepa lo que haré_

_—¿Por qué yo tendría que hacerte el favor?_

_—Eres el único en quien puedo confiar... Además, soy una simple humana, no creo que Ymir me escuche. Al menos tú puedes entrar a los Caminos y hablar con ella_

_Joseph suspira y cruza los brazos._

_—Está bien... Hablaré con ella_

_—Antes de que te vayas, sólo quiero decirte que estoy muy arrepentida... Muy pronto remendaré todo_

_Joseph se va de la mente de Diana. _

Él comienza a llorar. Ella se vuelve a ver sentada, también llora.

A los días mientras Diana se ejercita, Joseph vuelve a entrar a la mente de ella. Esta vez está con Ymir Fritz.

_—Joseph me dijo que tenías un plan_

_—Si... Quiero que ambos me escuchen y me den su opinión. Si les parece bien, me gustaría que me ayuden_

_Diana les cuenta su plan. Joseph se sorprende y se aparta a llorar. Ymir y Diana hacen un trato, ambas se estrechan la mano. Ymir se va. Diana y Joseph se quedan solos. Ella se le acerca._

_—No pensé que te fuera afectar... Pensé que me odiabas y te daba igual lo que fuera a hacer_

_Joseph se voltea y la mira a los ojos._

_—Mamá... no sabes cuánto te extraño y lo mucho que te amo a pesar de todo... Yo te perdono porque entiendo que estuviste controlada, igual que yo. Muchos de tus actos no fueron por cuenta propia. Yo no puedo juzgarte y condenarte, de eso se encargará la vida... Tu siempre vas a ser mi mamá y yo tu hijo que te necesita —Llora—_

_Diana se sorprende. Joseph la abraza con todas sus fuerzas. Ella comienza a llorar._

_—Te amo Joseph... No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que perdonas, tu más que nadie —Ella le acaricia el rostro y le da un beso en su mejilla—_

Al Joseph irse de su mente, Diana se emociona y corre hasta Erik. Él se sobresalta.

—¿Que sucede?

—¡Joseph me perdonó!

—Eso es estupendo... Me alegro muchísimo —Él se emociona y la abraza—

Joseph va caminando muy feliz por los pasillos de la mina. Thomas y Reiner lo miran confundidos.

Durante varios días Joseph entra a la mente de Diana mientras ella entrena físicamente. Le da apoyo y la motiva a seguir.

Un día Diana le habla a Joseph para conocer a alguien. Él también entra a la mente de Erik.

_Ella está al lado de Joseph, él sonríe al reconocer quién es._

_—Erik Gardner —Lo saluda— Soy Joseph Braun... Benton_

_—Hola... ¿Me conoces? —Se queda confundido—_

_—Recuerda que te conté que al Thomas morir pude recuperar sus memorias pasadas y las traspasé a Joseph antes de nacer_

_—Oh... —Se queda pensativo y luego mira a Diana— ¿Él tiene todas las memorias de Thomas?_

_—Si te refieres a unas en específico, las he reprimido —Joseph se rasca la cabeza—_

_Erik se avergüenza. Diana se ríe un poco._

_—Sé que a mi papá le gustaba mucho... la vida alegre_

_—Si, Thomas era muy... Bueno, te pareces mucho físicamente a él cuando tenía tu edad_

_—Eso me dicen... Pero en lo demás soy muy tímido_

_—Sólo eres su hijo, no tienes que ser una copia exacta de él... Me alegra conocerte, Joseph_

_Diana los mira y sonríe feliz._

Pasan las semanas. Diana sigue entrenando arduamente. Joseph le da su plan a ella para poder entrar a Mare. Diana se mantiene al tanto de las noticias y se entera que la Resistencia Marleyana están centrados en eliminar a todos los titanes.

Se acerca el momento de partir. Diana está preparando una mochila en su habitación. Erik entra.

—No quisiera que te fueras... Estos años a tu lado han sido maravillosos

—Tampoco quisiera tener que hacerlo, pero sabes que es mi deber... Te voy a extrañar mucho

Erik se le acerca y la toma de la mano. Le entrega un papel.

—Hablé con mi compañero enfermero... Él te ayudará a llegar a Mare, ya luego sigues con el plan de Joseph —Varias lagrimas bajan por sus mejillas—

Diana lo abraza. Luego saca algo de la mochila y se la entrega a Erik.

—El día en que regresé a mi casa, encontré esto en un cajón del armario

Erik se sorprende al ver lo que es, una piedra con forma rara y brillante. Varias lagrimas bajan por sus mejillas.

—Es la piedra que Thomas me regaló cuando éramos niños y nos conocimos la primera vez

—La encontró en la base subterránea y la guardó esperando el momento de devolvértela, pero nunca pudo encontrarte… Quiero que la conserves

—Créeme que lo haré —Se sienta en la cama a llorar mientras sostiene la piedra—

Diana se sienta a su lado.

—Gracias por todo —Ella le acaricia el rostro y le da un beso en la frente—

Los dos se quedan dormidos juntos. En la madrugada Diana se levanta, se viste y agarra sus cosas. Le deja una carta al lado de Erik y acaricia su cabello. Sonríe con tristeza y suspira. Se va de la casa.

A la mañana siguiente Erik se despierta y mira para todos lados. Encuentra una carta a su lado. La comienza a leer.

_\Querido Erik... Estas palabras no serían suficientes para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí. Gracias por cuidarme y darme apoyo cuando más lo he necesitado... Gracias por tu amistad sincera y tus consejos. Créeme que jamás en la vida iba a imaginar que te convertirías en mi mejor amigo. La vida da muchas vueltas y esta fue una de ellas... Voy a extrañar mucho ver películas juntos, leer libros, contarnos historias, cantar y bailar, cocinar, hacernos travesuras, pero lo más que voy a extrañar es escucharte reír... Te amo de manera especial y todo esto que voy a hacer será por el bien de todos y al fin puedan vivir en paz... Antes de terminar esta carta quiero que me hagas un último gran favor. Luego de que termine todo, quisiera que busques a Thomas y le des apoyo. Él te extraña mucho y lamenta haberte sacado de su vida. Cuídalo y no lo dejes decaer... Nos veremos en la otra vida. Con mucho amor, Diana/_

Él llora sin consuelo y le da un beso a la carta.

Pasan las semanas. La Resistencia Marleyana están capturando y matando titanes. Al llegar a un valle encuentran decenas de titanes muertos. Se bajan a investigar.

—No recuerdo enviar soldados a esta zona —Thomas mira los cuerpos—

—Tal vez sea alguien que nos esté ayudando en silencio —Habla Eren—

—Pero ¿cómo habrá conseguido equipo? —Thomas se queda pensativo—

Levi se acerca a un cuerpo.

—Los cortes son muy perfectos... Es alguien con experiencia

Reiner se queda mirando el corte de la nuca y reconoce esa forma. Se sorprende.

—¿Como va la ayuda que hemos pedido a otras naciones? —Thomas le pregunta a Erwin—

—Paradis ya está listo para enviarla. Las otras naciones siguen sin contestar

Thomas se enoja un poco.

—Nos estamos encargando de acabar con todo y ni tan siquiera han sido capaces de enviar un pedazo de pan durante estos cinco años... Nos han dejado solos —Se va molesto a su vehículo—

Durante la expedición alrededor de Mare, Joseph va dejando suministros y municiones escondidos en ciertos lugares. Diana aprovecha cuando están lejos y los recoge.

En la noche Reiner y Thomas han salido con dos mujeres. Los cuatro se van a la habitación de Reiner a tener relaciones. Al acabar y ellas irse, Reiner se va al baño para ducharse. Thomas entra para arreglarse la barba. Se está recortando algunos pelos. Reiner le habla.

—A veces me siento mal haciendo estas cosas

—Sé a lo que te refieres... Estamos solteros, no tenemos que guardarle luto a nadie

—Lo sé, pero no es lo mismo... Con ella había una conexión especial... Sin decir alguna palabra a la vez te decía todo

Thomas deja de recortarse. Una lágrima baja por su mejilla mientras se mira en el espejo.

—Dia… —Se calla y suspira molesto— Ella nos destrozó el corazón y la vida —Thomas se va del baño—

Reiner lo ve irse y sale detrás de él. Lo encuentra vistiéndose un poco enojado.

—Disculpa, no fue mi intención mencionarla

—Está bien

—¿A dónde vas?

—A mi habitación —Se termina de vestir y se va—

Reiner se queda triste. Se sienta en la cama y llora. Saca la foto de sus hijos y se queda viéndola. Thomas se ha ido molesto fuera de la mina.

Unos días después llega ayuda desde Paradis. Todos están en la mina esperando el camión. Al bajarse unos soldados se sorprenden y corren a saludarlos.

—¡Hange! —Erwin la abraza— Tanto tiempo… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a ayudar nuevamente... Otra vez dejé a Mike a cargo del ejército... Esta vez no pudimos venir más porque no podemos dejar a Paradis sin protección

—Entiendo, y me alegra muchísimo de que estén aquí

Thomas se le acerca para saludarla.

—Además de traer provisiones, esta vez junto conmigo traje tres de los mejores soldados, espero que seamos de ayuda

—No importa la cantidad sino el compromiso de querer ayudar —Thomas le sonríe y la abraza—

Hange y Levi también se abrazan.

—Te extrañé, compañero

—Yo igual, extraño pelear contigo... Erwin es muy aburrido

—Debemos ponernos al día mientas tomamos del té negro que traje... ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Para qué preguntas si ya sabes mi respuesta? —Levi sonríe—

Hange, Erwin y Levi se van juntos.

Eren llega corriendo al enterarse que Mikasa ha llegado. Ambos se abrazan fuertemente.

Reiner está abrazando a Bertholdt y a Annie.

—Me alegra muchísimo verlos nuevamente

Durante el camino Hange ve a Joseph venir corriendo emocionado al verla.

—¡Hange!

—Mi niño, que mucho has crecido desde el año pasado… No olvido que te dejé una asignación

—Lo sé y le tengo hecha… Me gustaría enseñarte algo, bueno si no es inconveniente para Erwin y Levi

Ellos dicen que no. Joseph y Hange se van hasta un pequeño laboratorio. Ella se sorprende al ver como él ha cuidado del lugar, luego ve un microscopio diferente al que había.

—¿Y esto?

—Yo mismo lo alteré con piezas que fui encontrando durante las misiones

—Wow, me encanta… Es bastante avanzado. Si que eres un chico muy inteligente

—Sabía que te iba a gustar… Lo hice porque logré preservar la sangre de los titanes de Yama… Estuve analizando varias muestras y descubrí la razón del porque ya no puedo controlar sus titanes y es que Yama los ha alterado genéticamente

—Y así evitar que los controles

—Ahora sabiendo eso he intentado controlarlos, pero Yama hace ese cambio genético constantemente… Cada vez esos titanes son más agresivos y han acabado con muchos de los que he creado para proteger la mina

—Si tan sólo nos hiciéramos de su sangre, estoy segura de que ahí encontraremos una respuesta para que tú también puedas tener el control

Durante los días siguientes la Resistencia Marleyana continúan matando titanes. Thomas se siente de mejor ánimo al ver que está comenzando a ver resultado en su batalla contra los titanes.

Joseph se aparta de los demás y llega hasta el cementerio, encuentra a Diana mirando con tristeza la tumba de sus hijos. Ella se percata que alguien se acerca, al verse ambos corren y se abrazan. Ambos pasan unas horas juntos.

Con el tiempo Yama siente coraje al ver que está perdiendo. Comienza a crear más titanes para bloquear todas las fronteras y nadie pueda entrar para enviarles ayuda. Aun haciendo esto, no detiene a la Resistencia y su misión.

En una de esas misiones, entre Mikasa, Annie y Bertholdt capturan a la usaría del Titán Femenino luego de una ardua pelea. Hange la lleva delante de Thomas y los demás líderes. Reiner con coraje decide darle el poder a Eren. El Titán de Ataque la devora.

En ese mismo día, a la distancia, Diana ha acabado con varios titanes. Llega a su escondite y ve una herida en su costado. Intenta cerrarla colocando varias gazas. Se recuesta a descansar, pero comienza a sentirse mal.

Joseph sale a escondidas de la mina y llega hasta el lugar que Diana le ha indicado donde se esconde. Al entrar a la casa la ve tirada en el suelo, quejándose de dolor.

—¿Estás bien? —Le toca la frente al verla sudando— Tienes fiebre

—Un titán me hirió, y creo que se infectó la herida

Joseph le ve el costado.

—Traje antibióticos por si te ocurría eso mismo —Se los da a tomar—

También le ayuda a curarle la herida.

—La próxima vez ten cuidado... Recuerda que ya no te puedes regenerar

—Lo sé, cariño —Le acaricia el rostro— Gracias por venir

Él se queda con ella hasta que comienza a sentirse mejor.

Al otro día en la noche Joseph lleva a Thomas a un lugar apartado. Van hasta una persona que tiene el rostro cubierto.

—¿Quién es ella? —Thomas pregunta—

—Ya puedes quitarte el pasamontaña

Ella se lo quita. Thomas se sorprende al ver a Diana.

—Les daré privacidad... Estaré afuera —Joseph se va—

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Thomas pregunta molesto—

—Sólo vine a hablar

—Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, tus acciones han sido más que suficientes

—Thomas, yo no fui quien hizo todo

—No vengas con ese cuento, tu misma permitiste todo... Yo a quien vi fue a ti matando a... —Se le entrecorta la voz— ...mis hijos —Se enoja— Eres el peor ser humano que ha existido en esta vida. Eres una cínica y psicópata

—Tu también hiciste cosas horribles y me lastimaste

—¡No hables de mi pasado!... ¡Al menos yo he cambiado, pero tú te sigues revolcando en la misma mierda!

Diana contiene las ganas de llorar.

—Todos mis sentimientos por ti, mis palabras, cada momento a tu lado fue una pérdida de tiempo... Sólo me utilizaste para complacerte y no tienes idea del asco que me das con tan sólo verte

Diana se mantiene cabizbaja.

—Me dejaste morir sabiendo lo que ocurriría... Me dejaste diez años encerrado en un lugar que ¡TU! sabías donde estaba y nunca me sacaste de allí... Me manipulaste al igual que a Reiner para que te sirviéramos como si fueras una reina y una diosa... Usaste a tu hijo para hacer cosas deleznables y no mancharte las manos... Todo eso y muchas cosas más a quien vi haciéndolas fue a ti, Diana Ackerman... Dime para que viniste, ¿a arreglar el desastre que dejaste?

—No todo es lo que parece… Y si quiero ayudar

—Pues llegas más de cinco años tarde... Mira como ha quedado Mare ya casi totalmente destruido... Cinco años de desgracias, viviendo una maldita pesadilla ¡por tu culpa!

Diana no puede contener sus lágrimas haciendo que algunas bajen por sus mejillas.

—Si vienes a que te perdone, yo no puedo hacerlo y creo que jamás lo haré

—Yo no vine a pedirte perdón porque no me merezco que me perdones... Te he roto el corazón muchas veces... Permití que destruyeran tu mayor anhelo de ver a tus hijos crecer. Lo hice dos veces cuando dejé que murieras y luego cuando los maté —Diana llora— Ojalá me entendieras y creyeras que no todo fui yo... Yo también soy una víctima al igual que tu

—No te creo... Dime a que viniste

—Nada, olvídalo... Lamento venir y hacerte enojar, será la última vez que me veas —Diana se voltea para irse, pero se detiene— Sólo te pido de favor, que no le digas a Reiner que estoy aquí —Se va—

Thomas sale molesto hasta donde Joseph.

—¿Qué pasó? —Pregunta Joseph—

—Nada —Thomas sigue caminando—

Diana sigue caminando hasta la casa donde se está quedando. En todo el trayecto no para de llorar.

—Sé que me merezco todo esto —Se enoja y golpea varias veces una pared, sigue llorando— ¡Me lo merezco!

Días después, de la Resistencia se reúnen para idear el plan para el último y gran ataque.

—Esta vez iremos a la ciudad de Liberio para provocarlos venir y desde allí exterminarlos. La ciudad nos da ventaja por los edificios, tenemos más lugares para escondernos y anclar nuestros equipos... Si la situación se complica, tal vez se haga lo mismo que en Paradis hace más de quince años. Usaremos al Colosal para arrasar con todo... Días antes de partir provocaremos que los titanes lleguen a la ciudad. Uno de nuestros espías tuvo la gran oportunidad de grabar el rugido del Titán Fundador que posee Yama. Joseph nos dijo que ese rugido es parte de la Coordenada y es para llamar a todos los titanes. Pensé en usar altavoces y todo lo que podamos para llamar su atención desde la distancia y centrarlos en ese lugar

—¿Por qué no usamos a Joseph? Él también tiene un Fundador

—Se ha intentado, pero de alguna manera Yama ha hecho cambios genéticos a sus titanes para que le presten atención sólo a su Titán... Créeme que lo hemos intentado muchas veces y sin éxito. Joseph sólo nos puede controlar a nosotros... Otro plan que tenemos en marcha desde hace tiempo es que Joseph ha creado titanes para que maten a los demás, por eso hemos podido bajar rápidamente la cantidad de titanes en Mare. Estos son aparte de los que cuidan la mina… Esto de los titanes se ha hecho de manera secreta desde el inicio de todo. Hemos tenido éxito en un cincuenta por ciento, pero ha sido de gran ayuda. Así que en este último ataque haremos lo mismo

—¿Esos titanes que se van a crear nos van a atacar?

—No, porque Joseph les dará orden a sólo atacar otros titanes, lo mismo que ha hecho con los de la mina... Esta vez haremos un último llamado a otras naciones para que nos ayuden, esperemos que nos contesten y envíen ayuda... Yo me encargaré de matar a Yama, esto desde hace mucho se convirtió en algo personal... Prepárense todos, en dos días partiremos

Al día siguiente Joseph va donde Diana y le cuenta los planes.

—Entonces, ¿sólo queda un día? —Diana pregunta con tristeza—

—Si —Joseph lo dice triste—

—Admito que tengo mucho miedo, pero quiero ser valiente para lo que vendrá

Joseph la abraza.

Mientras tanto Thomas va hasta su antigua base subterránea y comienza a echar un líquido inflamable en todo el lugar. Al terminar sale y también riega en el suelo hasta tener bastante distancia. Enciende un cigarrillo y fuma un poco. Escucha una motocicleta acercase, se gira a ver. Reiner baja y se le acerca.

—Te estuve buscando, supuse que estabas aquí... ¿A qué viniste?

—A destruir este maldito lugar... Algo que debí hacer hace mucho —Thomas lanza el cigarrillo y se enciende en fuego hasta llegar a la base—

Ambos miran como todo comienza a arder y explotan algunas cosas haciendo que la tierra tiemble.

—Este lugar siempre ha traído sufrimiento, tiene una maldición

—Hiciste bien en destruirlo... Es como cerrar un ciclo de tu vida

—Un ciclo muy oscuro —Thomas se acerca a su motocicleta— Vamos, antes que anochezca

Reiner se monta en la suya y se van ambos. Thomas mira por el espejo retrovisor las llamas que han salido.

Joseph aún sigue con su madre, durante el día han compartido y conversado.

—¿Y cómo se llama la chica que te gusta?

—Sarah... Es voluntaria en la mina... Es hermosa —Se sonroja—

—Nunca imaginé verte enamorado —Le agarra una mejilla— ¿Han tenido algo más que sólo gustarse?

—No hemos tenido nada y no queremos hacerlo... Bueno, si queremos, pero no ahora. Vamos a esperar que todo esto acabe

—Espero que ella sea la indicada y ambos sean muy felices... Quisiera preguntarte algo que no me había atrevido ¿Tus padres te han mencionado algo de mí?

—Thomas hace mucho dijo que no quería saber nada de ti, ni que te mencionaran... Reiner al principio estaba muy dolido, pero de las veces que conversamos de ti en secreto, descubrimos que también habías estado manipulada y controlada por Yama, al igual que yo. Desde ahí nuestro coraje fue bajando... Reiner aún te sigue amando

Diana sonríe, suspira triste y llora un poco.

Ella le prepara de comer. Joseph le ayuda y de vez en cuando le toma fotos a ella. Diana se ríe, posa o hace muecas. Ambos se toman varias fotos juntos.

Luego de cenar, Joseph saca un libro de su mochila. Se sienta al lado de Diana.

—De los civiles que han llegado a la mina, hay niños y le hemos traído muchas cosas para que se entretengan... Esto ha sido una de ellas —Le entrega el libro—

Diana al verlo sonríe.

—El mismo que te leía cuando eras un niño... ¿Quieres que te lo lea?

Joseph asiente con su cabeza. Se recuesta al lado de ella. Diana comienza a leer.

—Había una vez un niño que vivía en el campo con su familia. Por ser el menor de cinco hijos era el único que acompañaba a su madre en los largos días de verano mientras, el padre y los hermanos llevaban el producto de su arduo trabajo, en un gran carro tirado por bueyes, hasta la ciudad...

Diana sigue leyendo. Joseph sonríe y a los minutos se queda dormido. Al terminar ella le acaricia el rostro y le da un beso en la mejilla. Diana llora en silencio mientras ve a su hijo dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella se acurruca a su lado y se duerme.

En la madrugada ambos se despiertan. Diana lo acompaña hasta los alrededores de la mina.

—Cuando estén en el ataque, estaré por los alrededores ayudándolos... Ya cuando vea el momento idóneo haré presencia y seguiré con mi plan... Espero no fallar en el intento

—No lo harás... Eres una soldado élite, no vas a fallar tan fácil

Ambos se abrazan fuertemente.

—Te veré dentro de un día

—Adiós hijo, cuídate... Te amo

—Yo te amo más —Le guiña y se va—

Al día siguiente los de la Resistencia están dando los últimos toques a su plan y armamento.

Thomas está en el baño de su habitación. Mientras se mira en el espejo se recoge el cabello. Comienzan a recortarse la barba, luego se afeita completamente. Se echa agua en el rostro y se seca. Del mismo moño se recorta el cabello, luego lo suelta y se pasa la máquina, recortándose bien corto el pelo. Al terminar se viste elegante y sale, ya que todos tienen una cena.

Al Thomas llegar, Joseph lo ve y le da un codazo a Reiner. Este se le queda mirando sorprendido. Todos al verlo tan arreglado comienzan a silbarle, y otros a gritar de emoción mientras se hacen los desmayados. Thomas se avergüenza y se ríe.

Terminan de preparar la cena, y se sientan juntos. Thomas se levanta a hablar.

—Quiero que esta noche todos disfruten, ya mañana partiremos a dar nuestra última batalla... A todos les deseo suerte —Les sonríe— A comer y beber

Pasan horas compartiendo. Ya algunos están un poco borrachos, otros hartos de tanto comer.

—Comamos y bebamos, que mañana moriremos

—Que positivo eres, Levi —Hange se ríe—

Reiner le hace señas a Thomas, para que vea a Joseph. Él está junto a Sarah mostrándole algo del celular, ella al ver lo que es se emociona. Ambos se levantan y se van solos. Reiner comienza a hablar borracho.

—Qué suerte tiene el muchacho... Yo esta noche voy a tener que complacerme con la...

Thomas le tapa la boca.

—Estás muy borracho

—Tienes razón, ya ni sé que digo —Comienza a sentir náuseas—

—Por favor no vomites

—Muy tarde —Reiner vomita el suelo—

Levi y Thomas al verlo comienzan a arquear de asco.

—Ya me siento mejor —De pronto cae desmayado al suelo—

Hange, Levi, Erwin y Thomas se ríen. A los minutos todos recogen y se van a descansar.

Bertholdt y Thomas llevan a Reiner a su habitación, ya que aún sigue desmayado. Lo acuestan en la cama y le quitan los zapatos. Thomas lo arropa y escucha a Reiner habla dormido.

—Diana, te amo

Thomas se sorprende, luego mira a Bertholdt. Ambos se van.

Mientras Thomas camina a su habitación se queda pensativo. Ve a Eren, Grisha y Zeke entrar a su habitación. Mikasa y Annie entran a la que comparten. Levi a la suya, Hange y Erwin de igual manera. Al llegar él entra, se quita la ropa y se acuesta. Se queda mirando el techo hasta quedarse dormido. Thomas está soñando.

_Camina por una vereda de hermosas flores. A la distancia ve una mujer trabajando. Él se le acerca._

_—Diana_

_Al ella alzar su mirada le sonríe emocionada y lo abraza._

_—¿Qué haces? —Él le pregunta—_

_—Arreglando las flores que dañé por mi culpa. No las sembré correctamente y algunas se marchitaron, pero ya hice lo que debía hacer y sé que van a florecer bien —Ella le sonríe y en su rostro refleja un brillo especial—_

_Thomas se asombra al ver su hermosa sonrisa y como sus ojos brillan con la luz del sol._

_—Te ves sumamente feliz_

_—Porque lo estoy... Soy feliz porqué al fin encontré la libertad y la paz que tanto quería —Diana lo toma de la mano y caminan por los senderos entre las flores—_

_Llegan hasta un pequeño arroyo y se sientan debajo de un árbol. Ella recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de él._

_—Me siento muy feliz de que la vida te haya puesto en mi camino... Sé que las cosas entre nosotros no resultaron como hubiéramos querido, pero no me arrepiento nunca te haberte conocido y haberme enamorado de ti —Diana lo agarra de la mano—_

_Thomas llora. Ella lo abraza._

_—Siempre vas a ser el hombre de mi vida_

_—Diana, te extraño mucho —Él le acaricia el rostro—_

_—El destino siempre nos une porque tú eres parte de mí y yo soy parte de ti_

Thomas despierta llorando. No puede dormir y sale de la habitación. De madrugada se va de la mina. Llega hasta unas casas abandonadas y en una toca a la puerta. Diana al abrir se sorprende.

—¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

—Joseph me había dicho que estarías aquí y quise venir a verte... ¿Estabas durmiendo?

—No, tengo tanta ansiedad que no me deja pegar un ojo... Pasa

Thomas entra a la casa y le entrega algo.

—Anoche tuvimos un banquete y sobró bastante comida... Te lo puedes comer de desayuno

—Gracias —Lo coloca en la mesa— Pensé que no querías saber más de mí, por eso me sorprende que estés aquí

—Sólo vengo a pedir disculpas por lo que te dije aquel día

—Yo te entiendo, no tienes por qué disculparte

—Joseph me volvió a explicar todo y me mostró sus memorias... Esta vez sí le creí... No sabes cuánto lo lamento, ojalá haberme dado cuenta antes

—Era difícil de percatarse de que no era yo... Yama fingió tan bien que engañó a todos. Por mi maldita culpa... Toda mi vida ha sido como una pesadilla —Controla las ganas de llorar— Estoy cansada

Thomas la abraza.

—¿Estuviste con Erik?

—Si, fue la primera persona en darme apoyo y cuando le conté la verdadera historia me creyó... Quien iba a imaginar que la vida me acercaría a él... Erik fue muy especial para mi

—Él es un buen amigo

Diana se aparta y suspira nerviosa.

—Aquel día que vine una de las cosas que quería decirte es que mientras mi vida fue manipulada y controlada tu fuiste mi oasis, mis únicos momentos de paz eran contigo... No sabes cuánto me dolía saber que Yama también disfrutaba de lo que a mí solamente me correspondía... Thomas, yo verdaderamente me enamoré de ti durante ese tiempo. Mis sentimientos si fueron reales y no manipulados. Todo mi dolor al perderte fue real, me dolía saber que no podía hacer nada por regresarte. Me dolía porque había dejado morir al amor de mi vida... Thomas, en ti encontré ese hombre que tanto anhelaba tener. Vi en ti un gran cambio y sé que me amabas de verdad. No te imaginas cuanto amé al ver como eras conmigo. No te imaginas lo feliz que fui a tu lado... Reiner también fue mi oasis. Fue mi consuelo y con quien también sentí tanto amor y paz... Reiner es mi sol, pero tú eres mi universo —Diana le acaricia el rostro—

Thomas se sorprende y se aparta, camina hasta una ventana y se queda mirando para afuera.

—Sé que ya no sientes nada por mí, y me lo merezco, pero no significa que te ame menos... Yo te amo, Thomas... Te amo con mi vida y todo lo que haré será por ti, por Joseph y por Reiner

Thomas se voltea, la ve cabizbaja y pensativa. Él siente lástima, se le acerca y la abraza. Diana lo besa, pero él se aparta un poco. Ella le acaricia el mentón y pasa su dedo pulgar por su labio inferior.

—Siempre te ves bien con cada cambio de apariencia que te das, pero admito que me encanta verte afeitado y con el cabello corto —Luego acaricia los músculos de sus brazos y abdomen— Amo tu cuerpo... Siempre ha sido mi debilidad —Le da besos en su pecho y en el cuello—

—Diana, no sé si esté bien hacer esto —Él la aparta un poco—

—Disculpa, no debí excederme de esta manera —Ella se queda triste— Deberías ir a descansar, ya en unas horas comienza la misión —Se va a su habitación—

Thomas se siente mal y también entra a la habitación. Se sienta en la cama y agarra a Diana del brazo para acercarla, él le va bajando el pantalón hasta tenerla semi desnuda.

—Thomas, si no tienes ganas está bien... Perdón por la insinuación de hace un rato

—Quiero hacerlo —Thomas le quita la camisa a Diana y se sorprende al verle las heridas y cicatrices—

—Sólo soy humana... Un error me puede costar la vida. Vivo con ese miedo todos los días —Diana le quita la camisa a él y ve sus cicatrices—

—Yo no he vuelto a usar el poder... Bueno, sólo para regenerar mis ojos y una herida en el abdomen, pero para nada más... Ya ni me interesa tenerlo

Diana le acaricia las cicatrices.

—Me recuerdan a cuando eras General... Varias de ellas las curé —Ella sonríe—

Thomas se quita el pantalón y la sienta sobre sus piernas, rápidamente la penetra. Diana saca un leve gemido. Thomas la acerca a su cuerpo y la embiste con fuerza. Ella grita de placer y lo aruña desde la nuca hasta la espalda, haciendo que Thomas también grite de placer. Él se levanta con ella en brazos, la acuesta en la cama y la gira boca abajo. Se recuesta sobre ella, le besa la nuca y le muerde levemente la oreja mientas la embiste con fuerza y rapidez varias veces. Ella contrae su cuerpo, aprieta las sábanas y muerde la almohada. Él gime fuerte, la muerde suavemente en la nuca mientras la sigue embistiendo.

—Quiero verte —Ella se gira boca arriba—

Thomas la vuelve a penetrar, aumentando su ritmo y fuerza. Él ve como Diana comienza a estremecerse apretando con fuerzas las sábanas, su cuerpo se contrae, los vellos de su piel se erizan y su rostro se ruboriza. Diana cierra sus ojos y suelta un gemido fuerte. Thomas siente como su interior se contrae y se humedece más. Diana abre los ojos y le sonríe. Ella nota como él comienza a respirar más fuerte y gime. Thomas cierra sus ojos.

—Mírame —Ella le agarra su rostro—

Él los abre, aunque evita hacer contacto visual. Diana ve como su piel se eriza, sus músculos se contraen y su rostro se ruboriza. Thomas se recuesta sobre ella, aumenta la fuerza, se trinca y termina dentro. Él se alza para apartarse, pero ella lo besa. Thomas le responde el beso, pero lo hace con frialdad. Él se aparta, se sienta en el borde de la cama, está sin aliento y sudando. Diana se queda acostada y pensativa. Thomas se levanta para ponerse el pantalón. Luego se acuesta en la cama.

—Deberías descansar, aunque sea un poco —Thomas se gira para dormirse—

Diana contiene las ganas de llorar, se gira y se duerme.

Dos horas después tocan a la puerta. Thomas se levanta, sale y abre. Ve a Joseph.

—No te vi en la habitación ni en la mina y pensé que estabas aquí... Ya es hora de irnos preparando

—Dame un momento

Joseph entra y se queda en la sala. Thomas entra a la habitación.

—Nuestro hijo vino a buscarme —Él comienza a vestirse—

Diana se termina de vestir y sale para saludar a Joseph, entre ambos hablan en voz baja.

—Anoche dejé todo preparado, ya es cuestión de que llegue el momento

—Mamá, tengo un poco de miedo en que no salga bien y fallemos

—No sucederá, ten fe —Ella le acaricia el rostro—

Thomas sale.

—Vamos Joseph

Antes de irse Joseph los mira a los dos y sonríe. Les agarra las manos.

—Estoy sumamente agradecido de tenerlos como mis padres desde que no pude seguir formándome en el vientre de mi madre y desde que tuve la oportunidad de regresar nuevamente y poder nacer... Los amo a los dos

Diana lo abraza. Thomas también.

—Mi niño, nosotros también te amamos... Cuídate mucho —Ella le acaricia el rostro a su hijo—

—Claro que si —Joseph sonríe—

Thomas y Joseph salen de la casa. Diana al verlos irse, se queda pensativa, rápidamente sale.

—¡Thomas!... ¿Aún me amas?

Él se detiene y se queda pensativo. Mira a Diana.

—Te veré en la ciudad —Thomas continúa caminando—

Diana se queda sorprendida y triste. Joseph camina de vuelta hacia ella.

—Mamá, yo siempre te he amado —Le sonríe y la abraza, luego se va—

Diana sonríe con tristeza mientras los ve marcharse de vuelta a la mina. Ella entra a la casa y comienza a llorar.

—Cada vez tengo menos razones para vivir… Ni el amor de mi vida ya me ama. Ahora es frío y estoy segura de que sólo vino a complacerse como siempre. Nada de lo que hicimos o dije significó algo para él como lo fue para mí. Por eso no sentí amor, ni caricias ni besos. Definitivamente es indiferente conmigo… ¿Para qué voy a seguir respirando en un mundo donde todos me odian? Ya no importo y si muero nadie me lloraría... Sólo tengo a Joseph, pero sé que él puede vivir sin mi

Joseph se acerca a Thomas.

—Debiste al menos decirle si o no

—No es momento para eso... No quiero que ningún sentimiento me desenfoque de la misión importante que tenemos... Ya luego cuando todo termine hablaré con ella

—Hay cosas que es bueno decirlas cuando se tiene el tiempo, ya luego puede ser muy tarde —Joseph se queda pensativo—

En la mañana todos se preparan. Se despiden de sus amigos, familiares, conocidos que se van a quedar en la mina.

Joseph está con Sarah.

—Prometo que voy a regresar y cuando llegue comenzaremos nuestra vida juntos

—Aquí te esperaré —Lo abraza—

Joseph la besa con mucho amor.

Van de camino a Liberio, donde ya hay algunos soldados esperando. Reiner le habla a Thomas.

—Anoche soñé con Diana y fue hermoso

—¿De qué soñaste?

—Mejor ni te cuento —Se sonroja— Me hubiese gustado que fuera verdad, te juro que le hubiera demostrado cuanto la amo… La extraño mucho. Ojalá la pueda ver una vez más, aunque sea por última vez —Se entristece—

Thomas se gira y se queda mirando hacia afuera, se queda pensativo en todo el trayecto.

Al llegar a Liberio ven que ya hay cientos de titanes rondando el lugar. Toman una ruta segura y llegan hasta una estación subterránea del tren, donde han hecho una base temporera. Thomas los divide en grupos y da las órdenes de salir.

Mikasa, Annie, Bertholdt y Levi se encargan de los titanes de gran tamaño. Los demás soldados siguen atrayendo a los titanes. También usan tanques para disparar balas de alto calibre y lanzar bombas. Cada uno de los poseedores de los poderes titánicos están en medio de la ciudad peleando con cada titán que está allí centrado. Joseph ha creado más titanes sin consciencia y les da la orden de evitar que salgan los que ya hayan entrado. Thomas decide usar el Martillo de Guerra y crea barreras para cuidar a los soldados que están en el subterráneo. Luego crea barreras para llevar a los titanes que siguen llegando al centro de la ciudad. Cada grupo se turna, mientras unos pelean otros van a recargar sus equipos. Todo va transcurriendo bien, sin tener bajas que lamentar.

En un momento mientras están batallando Levi ve a alguien encapuchado peleando a la distancia. Él se aparta de los demás y se acerca para ver quién es. Por un momento ambos se miran y Levi reconoce sus ojos. Se sorprende y le ve irse rápidamente luego de matar a un titán. Él se regresa junto a los demás y se queda pensativo.

Un estruendo retumba en toda la ciudad. Joseph le habla en la mente a Thomas.

\Es Yama/

\Vamos, tenemos que ir todos los usuarios a pelear en su contra. No podemos dejarle escapar... Hay que matarle de una vez/

Joseph en su titán ruge. Zeke, Eren, Grisha y Reiner se unen a la búsqueda. Erwin se mantiene dentro de la Unidad del Titán Carreta. Encuentran al Titán Fundador esperando por ellos.

—Al fin llegan ante mi

Ellos se miran entre sí, rápidamente van a atacarle. Yama ruge y los paraliza. Joseph también ruge y llama a sus titanes, estos atacan a Yama. Al distraerse todos le golpean, pero crea más titanes para que les ataquen. Joseph, Reiner y Eren se encargan de pelear con Yama. Zeke, Thomas y Grisha junto a la Unidad con Erwin pelean con los demás titanes que se acercan. Joseph usa al Titán de Yama como punto de contacto para rugir y hacer desaparecer a los titanes creados que están cerca. Ahora todos le atacan nuevamente.

Yama se desespera.

—Maldición, tengo que saber cómo ese chico revirtió todo y me sacó del cuerpo de Diana... Tengo que quitarles sus titanes... Debe haber alguna forma

Comienza a ver las memorias de Diana. Escucha cuando Thomas rugió y todos los titanes se hicieron humanos. Luego recuerda el rugido de Joseph en el momento en que le quitó el titán a su madre. Se da cuenta de la similitud entre ambos momentos

—Es la forma del rugido, pero primero tengo que concentrar la mente a quiénes les voy a quitar el poder —Yama se conecta a la mente de ellos— \Díganle adiós a sus titanes —Ruge con fuerzas/—

Thomas, Reiner, Joseph, Eren, Grisha y Zeke se desconectan de sus titanes. Caen al suelo y se quedan desorientados. Yama ruge nuevamente y hace que los titanes ataquen con más furia a los soldados que están en el centro de la ciudad, provocando que muchos mueran.

—Nos quitó nuestros titanes... El maldito aprendió a hacerlo —Joseph lo dice enojado—

De pronto Reiner sale corriendo hacia Yama. Ancla el equipo tridimensional en el titán y comienza a cortar algunas zonas de las piernas.

—¡Huyan! —Reiner les grita—

Zeke ayuda a Erwin y algunos soldados a salir de la Unidad del Carreta.

—Saquen a Joseph de aquí, protéjanlo —Thomas corre con él y se lo entrega a Eren—

Todos se van de vuelta a la base subterránea, excepto Thomas. Reiner continúa peleando.

Yama intenta huir, pero Reiner lo persigue. Aumenta su velocidad y corta con más rapidez varias zonas del cuerpo. Yama intenta atraparlo, pero él le esquiva. Comienza a lanzarle golpes los cuáles Reiner también esquiva y usa el brazo para correr rápidamente al cuello. Al llegar intenta cortar su nuca, pero las espadas se rompen al titán endurecer el área. Reiner se aparta, quita las espadas rotas y usa las pistolas. Corre hacia el titán nuevamente, pero este le da un manotazo que lo hace caer al suelo. Reiner se queja de dolor en el costado, pero se levanta, corre esquivando varios manotazos. Se ancla al cuerpo, se eleva y al ver la nuca del titán dispara varias veces. Las pequeñas bombas se incrustan en la piel y estallan con mucha fuerza. La onda expansiva hace que Reiner caiga al suelo y se lastime. Yama sale del titán muy herido, camina hasta él al verlo arrastrándose en el suelo. Pone su pie sobre la espalda.

—No tienes miedo a morir a pesar de ahora ser un simple humano

—Yo no tengo miedo... ¿y tú? —Lanza algo al suelo, entre Yama y él—

Este ve la anilla en el dedo de Reiner. Al reaccionar ve una granada en el suelo. Reiner se aparta rápidamente. Explota e hiere a ambos. Thomas llega corriendo y ve lo sucedido.

—¡Reiner! —Corre hasta él al ver su cuerpo inmóvil—

Yama se va huyendo con varias heridas, mientras regenera su cuerpo. Thomas llega hasta Reiner, lo gira y ve que no respira. Ve las heridas en su cuerpo por los fragmentos de la granada.

—No por favor... —Lo sacude varias veces—

Reiner reacciona y comienza a toser.

—No dejes que se escape, voy a estar bien —Él lo empuja para que se levante—

Thomas va calle por calle usando el equipo tridimensional para buscar a Yama. Reiner se levanta y se va cojeando, entra a un edificio y saca algunas bombas que tiene en una pequeña mochila. Le habla por radio a Thomas.

—Voy a necesitar que vengas a mi diez-veinte, le tengo una sorpresa

—Entendido —Thomas sigue buscando y ve titanes muertos recientemente—

En una distracción Yama transformado en titán salta sobre él, pudiendo esquivarlo a tiempo, le dispara varias veces. Las pequeñas bombas estallan, pero no afectan mucho al titán. Thomas controla los nervios, rápido saca las espadas.

—Maldito líder guerrero... Yo no voy a permitir que se cumpla la maldición que tu antepasado dijo antes de matarlo... Yo no voy a permitir que atravieses mi corazón

—El corazón será lo de menos... Te juro que te mataré lentamente, sin piedad ni lastima... Te veré sufrir mientras pides misericordia y perdón con tus ojos, ya que ni vas a poder hablar

Yama se enoja y lo ataca. Thomas le esquiva y corta varias zonas de su brazo. Ambos siguen peleando. Yama le lanza varias piedras, una hiere a Thomas en el costado, este se enoja y se impulsa con el equipo tridimensional. Yama entra a su mente y le hace ver un recuerdo. _Thomas ve a sus hijos y a Diana riendo muy felices._ Esto lo distrae, al reaccionar ve la mano del titán a punto de atraparlo, él lo esquiva y choca con la pared, cayendo al suelo. Thomas está desorientado. Yama vuelve a entrar a su mente. Se hace pasar por Diana.

_—Thomas... Te extraño, sabes que te necesito —Le acaricia el rostro y va bajando la mano hasta su pantalón—_

_—¡Aléjate de mí! —Saca un cuchillo y la amenaza—_

_—No piensas matarme, ¿no? —Le aparta la mano— ¿Aún me amas?_

_Él llora un poco._

_—Ven, abrázame... Quiero sentirte, mi querido Thomas_

_Él se enoja y le entierra el cuchillo en el abdomen._

Thomas reacciona y ve al titán tambalearse. Rápido recarga su arma y dispara. Al estallar la bomba, aprovecha la distracción para huir hacia Reiner. Intenta usar el equipo tridimensional, pero ve que la zona de gas está dañada por el impacto contra la pared. Sigue corriendo. Yama se enoja y ruge.

Thomas llega hasta Reiner, ambos se quedan de pies en medio de la calle, mirando a Yama acercarse.

—Al fin te atreves a venir... ¿Como ha sido tu miserable vida en estos últimos años? ¿Ah? Siempre huyendo como la gran cobarde que eres

Reiner se queda confundido, al mirar hacia el lado ve a Diana caminar entre medio de ellos. Él se sorprende al verla, luego ve a Thomas y lo nota indiferente.

—¿Sabías que ella estaba aquí?

Thomas se queda callado.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—Porque ella me pidió no hacerlo

Reiner se queda confundido, luego mira hacia adelante.

Diana camina enojada. Saca sus espadas y las aprieta con fuerza. Se le acerca sin miedo.

—Voy a ponerle fin a esto de una vez y por todas... Lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho y no caer en tus patrañas

—Eres una simple humana... Tus amados ya lo han intentado sin éxito y ¿crees que tú me vas a hacer algo?

—Se te olvida que soy una Ackerman, además de que conozco todos tus puntos débiles de tu maldito titán —Diana velozmente comienza a atacar, va cortando cada punto débil—

Yama se sorprende y se asusta. Comienza a lanzar golpes, pero Diana los esquiva con rapidez. Brinca de un lado a otro mientras va cortando cada parte de su cuerpo que no está endurecido. El titán de Yama cae al suelo. Diana aprovecha que no puede moverse y dispara varias bombas en su nuca. Al estallar le sacan parcialmente del titán. Diana se le acerca y le desconecta. Le arrastra por el suelo de vuelta donde Reiner y Thomas.

—Ves que no tuve que esforzarme mucho

—No celebres tan pronto —Yama le da una patada en la pierna—

Diana grita de dolor y cae arrodillada. Reiner y Thomas atacan a Yama, pero este se transforma en titán humano y repele el ataque. Hiriendo a Reiner al darle un golpe en el costado, justo donde se había lastimado. Él cae al suelo gritando de dolor. Thomas sigue peleando, Yama agarra una hoja de sus espadas y lo entierra en la parte superior del hombro, atravesando hasta su espalda. Él grita, cuando Yama está por sacar la espada para cortarle la cabeza Diana se le abalanza y caen en el suelo. Yama se levanta y vuelve a patearle la pierna a Diana, ella grita. Yama se le acerca y la agarra del cabello.

—Tú, mi maldita simiente, me haces sentir vergüenza de tenerte como descendiente y maldigo el día en que puse mis ojos en ti —Le hace recordar cuando ella mató a sus hijos—

Diana está llorando desconsoladamente. Baja su mirada ante Yama y se humilla postrándose. Reiner y Thomas ven lo que sucede, pero no pueden hacer nada al estar heridos.

—Amo verlos sufrir —Le entierra sus uñas en la cara de Diana, haciendo que se queje de dolor—

Diana saca su cuchilla, grita con coraje y corta de lado a lado su boca. Le incrusta la cuchilla en el corazón, pero Yama rápidamente lo saca y lo entierra en el muslo de Diana, ella grita de dolor.

—¡Diana! —Reiner se desespera y trata de acercarse, pero Yama lo patea—

Soldados se han acercado para ayudarlos, pero Yama se percata. Se transforma en titán, los agarra a los tres y los lleva a lo alto de un edificio. Allí los tira contra el suelo y sale del titán. Los obliga a arrodillarse. Yama ruge atrayendo más titanes y haciendo que los soldados huyan de vuelta a la base subterránea.

Diana mira a Thomas y lo ve conteniendo el dolor por la herida, él se saca la espada y lo tira al suelo. Mira a Diana con tristeza.

—Al fin tengo delante de mí dos hijos de Einar y una hija de Astryr

—¡¿Que demonios quieres de nosotros?! —Pregunta Reiner—

—Quiero que Diana me muestre sus verdaderas intenciones... No creo que haya venido hasta aquí sin nada en sus manos... Tengo seguridad de que algo se oculta... Quiero que me dé ese titán, yo sé que lo tiene

—Yo no tengo nada

—No te creo... Voy a tener que usar tu método favorito; hablar a la fuerza —Yama alza a Reiner del cuello y lo tira contra el suelo—

Él al caer se lastima el tobillo. Yama con su pie le hace presión en el pecho. Reiner se queja de dolor, Diana se acerca.

—¡Detente!... ¡Yo no tengo nada!... Puedes ver mis memorias —Diana coloca su mano sobre la de Yama dejándole ver sus memorias—

Yama ve que tiene razón y aparta su pie de Reiner. Él comienza a toser. Diana se recuesta casi sobre Reiner para protegerlo.

—Ustedes tres son tan patéticos... Se aman, se odian, se vuelven amar, luego a odiar y aquí andan otra vez... Al menos tengan dignidad —Sigue riéndose, luego los mira con odio— Ya debo terminar con ustedes de una vez para luego encargarme de su maldito hijo

—¡Ni te atrevas a tocarlo! —Thomas grita mientras se detiene el sangrado en la herida—

Yama se acerca a una tubería de aire y arranca un tubo grueso.

—Claro que lo haré y lo aplastaré para luego devorarlo como Diana hizo con sus hijos... Luego enviaré a todos mis titanes para que devoren a los demás de la Resistencia —Yama alza el tubo para golpear a Thomas primero—

—¡Te juro que te mataré!... ¡Acabaré con tu maldita existencia, aunque me cueste la vida! —Diana grita con coraje. Luego se arrodilla mirando con odio a Yama—

—Quiero verte intentarlo —Yama lanza el golpe, pero Diana se interpone frente a Thomas y recibe el golpe con el tubo en la cabeza—

Ella se aturde, comienza a ver todo distorsionado y borroso, pierde un poco la audición y de su frente comienza a bajar sangre. Thomas y Reiner están gritando, pero Diana los escucha lejos. Yama se ríe y vuelve a lanzar otro golpe, pero esta vez en el rostro haciéndole perder algunos dientes y cae boca abajo al suelo. Entre la distorsión Diana ve que Thomas se levanta, al igual que Reiner y forcejean con Yama.

Thomas agarra la espada del suelo y le corta el cuello a Yama. Este comienza a sangrar bastante y cae al suelo riéndose. De su herida sale una luz y se transforma en titán. La onda expansiva hace que Reiner ruede por el suelo, se ancla con su equipo tridimensional y agarra a Thomas de la mano ya que también estaba rodando. Ambos ven a Diana ponerse de pies con dificultad, con su rostro ensangrentado mira de manera desafiante a Yama. Este con su titán alza la mano para golpearle, cuando lanza el golpe para aplastarlos a los tres. Diana grita con coraje y lanza un puño que detiene la mano del titán. Yama se sorprende. Una corriente comienza a recorrer el cuerpo de Diana y un rayo cae. Thomas y Reiner vuelven a ser arrastrados por el suelo. Thomas trata de agarrase del borde el edificio. Ambos miran asombrados al ver a Diana en su antiguo Titán Acorazado el cual ha partido la mano del titán de Yama.

Thomas pierde el agarre y cae sin poder usar el equipo tridimensional ya que está dañado, Diana lo atrapa en el aire y lo sostiene con su titán. Agarra a Reiner y rápidamente baja por el edificio que está comenzando a colapsar. Ella va raspando toda la pared hasta llegar al suelo, luego corre hasta un lugar seguro. Deja a Thomas y a Reiner en una calle apartada.

Yama se acerca de manera desafiante mientras el edificio colapsa a sus espaldas. Diana resopla con coraje. Yama rápidamente la ataca, pero Diana se defiende dándole varios puños y patadas con las extremidades cristalizadas. El titán de Yama pierde el balance, Diana le camina por el alrededor esperando su ataque. Yama se enoja, saca sus cuernos y embiste a Diana, atravesando el pecho del titán. Saca sus alas y logra volar un poco. Diana agarra un ala y la parte desde la base. Ambos caen al suelo. Rápidamente le arranca la otra ala, e intenta decapitar el titán. Yama en el desespero ruge, haciendo que toda la armadura del Titán Acorazado se caiga. Diana se aparta y se enoja. Yama se levanta, se le abalanza y la tira al suelo. Cuando va a rugir nuevamente sobre ella para sacarla del titán, Diana mete su puño dentro de la boca. Yama la muerde, casi desprendiendo el brazo. Una corriente de furia comienza a recorrer el cuerpo de Diana. Ella la empuja hasta levantarse, mete la otra mano dentro de la boca y comienza a apalancar hacia arriba. Regenera con rapidez el otro brazo, y con esa mano palanca hacia abajo. Yama le da varios golpes, intentando apartarla. Diana extiende tanto la boca del titán de Yama que logra partir la cabeza en dos.

Por un momento Diana ve a Reiner y a Thomas huyendo, ve que Reiner saca un detonador y le hace señas. Esto la distrae y Yama se percata, cristaliza su mano, de un golpe atraviesa el pecho del titán Acorazado, casi llegando hasta Diana. Cuando ella va a dar un puño Yama logra cristalizarse haciendo que la mano del Acorazado se lastime. Diana aprovecha la oportunidad para irse.

En ese momento Reiner aprieta el botón del detonador y la base de un edificio estalla. Yama al girarse ve el edificio cayendo sobre sí. La onda expansiva de la explosión y del edificio al caer hace que Reiner y Thomas caigan al suelo. Diana en su titán queda con la mitad de su cuerpo pillado por los escombros. Ambos corren hasta ella y la ayudan a salir del Acorazado. Diana pierde el conocimiento.

Media hora después ella despierta dentro de la base subterránea, en un cuarto privado. Diana se sienta en la camilla y ve a Reiner acostado al lado de ella agarrándole la mano. Ella sonríe con tristeza, ve que su cuerpo está vendado y algunas heridas suturadas, él está dormido y con el oxígeno puesto. Thomas entra con el brazo en un cabestrillo.

—Te traje una camisa para que te cambies

Diana se baja y se cambia la camisa.

—¿Qué pasó con Yama?

—No tenemos idea, quedó debajo del edificio y no volvimos a saber nada más... Debe estar regenerándose

—¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?

Ambos se van a otra zona.

—Thomas... Necesito un favor tuyo... —Ella le cuenta—

Al terminar Thomas se enoja.

—Diana no... No voy a hacer eso

—Eres el único capaz de hacerlo sin dudar

Thomas aprieta su puño y golpea una mesa.

—Ya luego todo va a cambiar para mejor... Voy a estar bien, sólo será un instante… Lo prometo —Coloca su mano en la espalda de él—

Thomas se gira frente a ella.

—Quiero que hagas el favor que te pedí... Es la única forma de terminar con todo esto ya que no podré hacerlo por mi cuenta —Diana saca algo de su bolsillo, agarra su mano y se lo da—

Él cierra el puño y varias lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas. Alguien entra y los interrumpe.

Todos se reúnen para saber que será lo próximo en hacer.

—No tenemos muchos soldados y sólo tenemos el Acorazado de Diana ¿qué haremos General? —Le pregunta Eren—

—Tenemos que luchar hasta morir... No podemos dejar que esa cosa nos domine un día más... Quiero que todos se concentren en exterminar a los titanes y alejarlos de Diana. Ella y yo nos encargaremos de darle fin a Yama. Le matamos o morimos en el intento

Todos los soldados se miran entre sí.

—Si alguien se quiere ir, lo puede hacer ahora mismo... Nadie le puede llamar cobarde, porque está en todo su derecho de preservar su vida

—Antes que usted llegara, todos tomamos la decisión de luchar... Aquí nadie se va a ir... Entregaremos nuestro corazón por la humanidad... Yo lo hice una vez y lo seguiré haciendo las veces que sean

Detrás de Erwin se paran Hange, Levi, Eren, Mikasa, Bertholdt, Annie, Zeke y Grisha. Todos hacen el saludo militar de Paradis. Thomas les agradece y Diana sonríe

—Terminen de prepararse, saldremos en media hora —Thomas se va con Diana—

Él nota que durante todo el rato ella se mantuvo cabizbaja. Thomas se detiene y le alza el mentón, la mira a los ojos.

—Nunca bajes la mirada ante nadie

Diana sonríe y llora un poco al recordar que esas fueron sus palabras en el pasado cuando ella era soldado.

Ambos llegan hasta donde está Reiner. Lo ven sentado en la camilla. Thomas le habla.

—Quiero pedirte que te vayas

—Thomas no, me necesitan

—Lo sé, pero estás muy herido y así no me servirás de mucho... No hay mucha esperanza para salir con vida de esto. Además, necesito que alguien cuide a Joseph y ese eres tú... Los dos se van a ir lo más lejos posible

Joseph al escuchar la conversación entra.

—Papá, yo no quiero irme... Déjame ayudar, estoy dispuesto a morir por la humanidad

—¡Yo no estoy dispuesto a sacrificarte y perderte!... ¡Se van a ir los dos! ¡Es mi última orden y punto!

—Por favor... Estoy dispuesto a quedarme en la base, pero al menos déjame ser útil —Joseph llora un poco—

Thomas mira a Diana y ella le dice que no con su cabeza.

—Ya está decidido... Los dos se irán lejos

Joseph mira a Diana. Se va del lugar un poco molesto y triste.

Thomas quiere despedirse de Reiner, pero este lo detiene.

—No lo hagas... Tú vas a regresar

Diana se les acerca y Reiner la agarra de la mano. Él se baja de la camilla.

—A pesar de todo, siempre he creído en ti, nunca te he odiado y tampoco he dejado de amarte... Pude entender que todas tus acciones fueron controladas y manipuladas por Yama, sé que nada de lo que hiciste fue porque querías sino para poder traer a Joseph a este mundo, el hijo que habías perdido en el pasado

—Reiner, no justifiques mis actos... Yo permití que sucediera todo porque soy una idiota y egoísta —A Diana se le entrecorta la voz— Perdóname...

Reiner la interrumpe y la abraza con fuerzas. Diana se sorprende. Él le agarra el rostro y la besa. Ambos están llorando mientras se siguen besando con deseo.

—Reiner —Ella se sonroja y lo mira con amor— Mi sol

Thomas al verlos se entristece. Sale del lugar para darles privacidad. Los escucha besándose y antes de cerrar la puerta se gira por un momento, los ve acariciándose con fuerza. Él se queda pensativo y se va a un lugar solo. Se sienta y sus manos le tiemblan, llora un poco y comienza a orar.

Veinte minutos después Erwin entra. Lo ve hablando solo. Se sienta a su lado.

—¿Estabas orando?

—Si... Estaba pidiendo que todo salga bien y Diana pueda matar a Yama para que ustedes puedan salvarse

—Sé cómo te sientes... El día que tuve que sacrificarme por la humanidad sentí lo mismo. En ese momento sientes toda la culpa de las cosas que hiciste y las que no... Créeme que mientas cabalgaba hacia mi muerte tuve miedo, pero tuve que mantenerme fuerte por mis soldados... Ya cuando fui herido de gravedad, que sabía que mis esperanzas de vida eran nulas, dejé de sentir ese temor y comencé a sentir paz... Tu nos has guiado muy bien durante estos años. Has sido el mejor General marleyano que he podido conocer y el cual tengo el honor de llamarlo compañero de batallas —Le sonríe, coloca su mano sobre su hombro— Ya estamos preparados, le esperamos afuera —Se va—

Thomas se levanta. Suspira y aprieta sus puños tomando valor. Sale y encuentra a Diana despidiéndose de Joseph, ya que él se irá con Reiner. Ella le entrega un mapa a Joseph.

—Aquí marqué la salida más segura y rápida... Quiero que ambos se vayan lejos —Ella le arregla la chaqueta y le acaricia el rostro. Le habla al oído— Ya es hora, Ymir está esperando el momento

Joseph comienza a llorar. Ella le seca las lágrimas.

—¿Cómo voy a vivir sin ti?

—Lo harás... Prométeme que te convertirás en un hombre de bien cuando todo mejore

—Lo prometo —La abraza con fuerzas—

Ella le susurra en el oído.

—No le digas nada a Reiner de mis planes hasta luego que todo acabe

Joseph asiente con su cabeza. Ella besa su frente.

—Te amo Joseph... Sé un chico bueno y cuídalos a todos —Diana se aparta y camina hasta Reiner—

—Prometo que voy a cuidar con mi vida a nuestro hijo

—Gracias —Diana sonríe—

Thomas se despide de ambos y los abraza. Reiner se le acerca a Diana.

—Nunca olvides lo mucho que te amo —Reiner le acaricia el rostro y la mira a los ojos— Eres mi vida y mi amor eterno

Ella le da un pequeño beso y lo abraza. Luego se aparta un poco.

—Váyanse, aún hay mucho que hacer

Ambos se sueltan de la mano. Diana y Thomas se van por un lado y Reiner junto a Joseph por otro lado tomando el camino de las vías del tren.

Diana y Thomas se preparan. Él se coloca un equipo tridimensional y se equipa con armas y bombas. Agarra un rifle de alto calibre y mete una bala en la recámara, sus manos le tiemblan. Diana y él se miran nerviosos. Ambos salen y comienzan a caminar por los pasillos. Los soldados están parados en filas esperando por Thomas. Todos comienzan a aplaudirles fuertemente. Thomas y Diana llegan al frente, ambos se giran y les aplauden a ellos. Todos se sonríen entre sí y aplauden a sus compañeros. Al terminar se colocan en sus posiciones. Thomas habla.

—Nos dividiremos en equipos, cada uno mantendrá su posición ya dada... Seguiremos matando a los titanes en el centro de la ciudad. En ese momento los quiero a todos juntos y aprovecharemos el espacio amplio para atacar y aniquilarlos... La base estará abierta para que vengan a recargar municiones si es necesario... En cuanto Yama aparezca, Diana se transformará en titán y le dará fin a su miserable vida —Thomas los mira a todos— Ya saben que esta será nuestra última misión. Gracias a todos los que lucharon a mi lado y dieron su vida por la humanidad, gracias a todos los que están por hacerlo... Sólo les pido que esta lucha sea con sudor y sangre. Luchen para que otros puedan ver el amanecer de un mundo nuevo... ¡Corran, griten y peleen mis soldados!... ¡Peleen hasta el fin!

Todos comienzan a gritar y a correr. Los soldados se dividen en varios grupos para atraer nuevamente a los titanes al centro de la ciudad.

Thomas y Diana se encargan de buscar a Yama. Él aprovecha que están solos y habla con ella.

—Perdón por lo de esta madrugada, fui un idiota al ser tan frío contigo —Le agarra el rostro a ella y la besa—

Diana se sorprende.

—Luego de matar a esta cosa, hablamos... Tengo mucho que decirte

Diana sonríe con tristeza. Ambos siguen caminando.

Los soldados logran atraer a todos los titanes. Comienza a matarlos, turnándose mientras unos recargan otros matan. De la Resistencia comienzan a tener bajas significativas al ser demasiados titanes. Erwin ordena a Hange y sus soldados a regresar a la base para buscar municiones. Ellos se van de inmediato.

Reiner deja de caminar por las vías.

—¡Papá vamos!... ¿Qué ocurre?

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —Se le queda mirando a Joseph al ver unas lágrimas bajar por su mejilla— ¿Tú sabes lo que Diana va a hacer?

Él lo mira con tristeza y baja su rostro.

Diana y Thomas regresan al lugar donde el edificio cayó en la explosión. De la nada un pedazo de roca sale volando y va directo donde ellos. Thomas la agarra y ambos se apartan. El titán de Yama sale escondido de entre los escombros. Ruge tratando de quitarle el titán a Diana.

—Tus hechizos no funcionan conmigo —Diana se prepara para morderse, pero Thomas la detiene—

—Nunca olvides que no pierde quien se cae, pierde quien no se levanta —Thomas la mira con orgullo y lleva su puño derecho al pecho. Le sonríe— Es tiempo de luchar

Diana sonríe y asiente con la cabeza. Luego se muerde la mano y se transforma. Comienzan a pelear. Yama al tener desventaja ruge para que los titanes ataquen con más furia a los soldados y distraer a Diana.

Thomas se esconde en espera de que Diana le dé la orden. De pronto recibe una llamada de Erwin a su radio.

—¡General!... Los titanes nos están atacando con más fuerza, ya no tenemos muchos soldados y esos malditos se siguen multiplicando

—Regresen a la base, de inmediato —Thomas da la orden—

Reiner y Joseph llegan a la base subterránea. Corren a la salida y ven a Erwin junto a los demás corriendo de vuelta. De pronto caen las barreras que Thomas había creado con el Martillo de Guerra. Joseph corre al ver que Hange ha tropezado y se lastimó el tobillo. Los titanes están por agarrarla cuando él la toma de la mano, pero un titán atrapa a Joseph. Hange grita.

—¡Joseph! —Saca una de las espadas y le corta una mano al titán—

El titán aprieta un poco. Joseph intenta zafarse, pero Bertholdt velozmente corta la nuca del titán, pudiendo liberarlo. Mikasa los escolta y corren entre los titanes que Levi va matando. Annie detiene a Reiner que ha corrido preocupado donde ellos y lo lleva de vuelta a la base. Todos entran y se tiran al suelo exhaustos. Los titanes intentan entrar, meten sus manos para agarrarlos, todos se van lo más lejos posible. Hange está arrodillada abrazando a Joseph en el suelo.

—No vuelvas a hacer una tontería así, no por mi —Lo sigue abrazando con fuerzas mientras llora. Le da un beso en la frente—

Reiner se le acerca y también lo abraza.

—Si algo te hubiese pasado yo me moriría

—Perdón papá

Se levantan del suelo. Reiner va hasta Bertholdt, Annie y Mikasa.

—Les debo la vida... Gracias —Los abraza—

Erwin y Levi se acercan a Joseph y Hange para asegurarse de que estén bien. En ese momento un titán de menor tamaño se adentra un poco, destruyendo parte de la entrada de la base. Erwin y Levi sacan sus espadas, Hange protege a Joseph colocándolo detrás de ella. Los demás soldados corren hacia la otra salida y ven que también hay titanes, vienen corriendo a avisar.

—¡Nos rodean!

—Comandante Smith, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —Le pregunta un soldado—

—La otra salida es demasiado lejos... No podemos salir por estas ni somos los suficientes para luchar contra ellos en el exterior... Sólo nos queda intentar acabarlos desde adentro... Usemos los rifles de alto calibre y vayamos a las dos salidas cercanas

—Entendido —El soldado se va para avisar—

Rápidamente se dividen en tres grupos. Algunos se colocan los equipos tridimensionales que quedan. Joseph se coloca el suyo. Un grupo va a una salida, otro se queda para proveer municiones, Reiner se queda en ese ya que no puede batallar por sus heridas, y el tercer grupo se va a la otra salida. Comienzan a matar a los titanes disparándoles con los rifles. Bloquean un poco las salidas con sus cuerpos al caer muertos, pero aun así los soldados siguen disparando.

Yama le ha dado un golpe a Diana que le ha hecho caer su armadura del rostro. Ella cae arrodillada, ya casi sin fuerzas. Yama saca sus alas, agarra a Diana y vuela. Thomas se sorprende y huye. Al tomar bastante altura se deja caer contra el suelo. Diana trata de zafarse, pero no puede. Ambos chocan haciendo que la onda expansiva del golpe derribe algunos edificios y haga temblar la tierra.

Erwin, Joseph, Reiner y los demás sienten el temblor, corren buscando refugio ya que el techo está cayendo en pedazos. Algunos soldados mueren aplastados y los demás quedan atrapados en un espacio. Reiner agarra a Joseph y lo abraza pegado a la pared. Del techo se abre una grieta y ven titanes asomándose por ella. Meten sus manos en un intento de agarrarlos. Hange, Levi, Erwin, Grisha, Zeke, Eren, Mikasa, Annie y Bertholdt hacen una muralla con sus cuerpos para proteger a los heridos. Joseph se desespera y se levanta.

—¿Qué haces? —Reiner pregunta—

—No me quedaré sin hacer nada —Saca una espada del equipo tridimensional y le corta la mano al titán. Logra salir por la grieta y va matando a los titanes que les rodean—

Reiner se va a levantar, pero lo detienen. Joseph logra llamar la atención de los titanes para que los demás puedan huir. Rápidamente evacuan el lugar y se van corriendo lejos. Reiner decide regresar para buscar a Joseph.

Yama patea la cabeza del Acorazado, decapitándolo y haciendo que Diana se desconecte y caiga un poco lejos, sobre un auto.

Diana ha caído muy mal herida, tose sangre y queda aturdida. Yama se les acerca.

—Los aplastaré como a una maldita cucaracha

Al Thomas estar cerca la intenta ayudar para que reaccione.

—¡Soldado! ¡Levántate! —La sacude varias veces— ¡Tienes que luchar! ¡Pelea Diana! ¡Pelea!

Yama está sobre ellos y cuando está por aplastarlos Thomas le ataca usando el equipo tridimensional y corta detrás de la rodilla de la otra pierna haciendo que pierda el balance y su pie aplaste otro lugar. Rápido va regenerando la herida.

Joseph se acerca para ayudarlo. Entre ambos le atacan.

Diana trata de levantarse del auto y no puede al tener una pierna partida, haber perdido la mitad de su brazo derecho y tener varias costillas rotas. Ella extiende su otra mano al verlos pelear.

—Thomas... Joseph... No lo hagan

Thomas le corta ambos ojos. Yama al quedarse sin vista se levanta y da varios manotazos al aire tratando de golpear a Thomas. Joseph aprovecha para cortarle los tobillos y la parte de atrás de la otra rodilla, haciendo que el titán caiga arrodillado.

Diana logra moverse y cae al suelo, se arrastra y trata de morderse la mano para transformarse, pero no puede al no tener energía por estar muy herida. Lo sigue intentando varias veces sin éxito. Se enoja.

Joseph está atacando a Yama, cortando todos los puntos débiles, pero este cristaliza varias zonas haciendo que sus espadas se rompan y se acaben. Él junto a Thomas se anclan a un edificio. Yama ha regenerado un ojo, al verlos da un manotazo al edificio, pero estos le esquivan. Luego se anclan a otra parte y ven como Yama se sigue regenerando rápido.

—Esta cosa es dura de matar —Joseph mira que Thomas lleva unas bombas, las agarra y se va rápidamente—

—¡No! —Thomas se va detrás de él—

Joseph comienza a dar vueltas alrededor de Yama buscando el momento oportuno para hacerlas estallar.

Diana sigue tratando de transformarse, sin éxito. Ya su mano está ensangrentada y con marcas de mordida en varias partes.

—Ymir por favor, no me dejes —Se le entrecorta la voz— Ayúdame —Llora al sentirse frustrada— Maldición, soy una inútil cuando más me necesitan

Yama toma desprevenido a Joseph y al este dar una vuelta lo atrapa con la boca. Thomas y Diana se sorprenden.

—¡JOSEPH! —Thomas grita y saca las pistolas del equipo, dispara a Yama todas las balas que le quedan al igual usa las dos últimas espadas. Corta con rapidez en varias zonas hasta que las hojas se rompen. Por último, saca un revólver—

Diana está llena de furia, se levanta del suelo aún con la pierna partida.

—¡TE ODIO! —Ella grita con coraje, una corriente recorre todo su cuerpo y cae un rayo—

Yama ha agarrado a Thomas al anclarse en su cuerpo para dispararle en un ojo. Lo hala por el cable y lo tira con fuerza al suelo. Antes de caer Diana lo sostiene con una mano, mientras con la otra da un golpe con el puño cristalizado y le rompe la quijada al titán de Yama. Diana baja a Thomas al suelo y sigue golpeando con furia a Yama.

Thomas huye esquivando las pisadas, se quita el equipo tridimensional y busca donde esconderse. Saca su rifle y suspira nervioso.

Diana le ha partido los brazos y las piernas a Yama. Le tira al suelo y le agarra la cabeza. Mete su mano por la boca tratando de agarrar su cuerpo. De momento ve a Joseph salir de la boca. Diana se sorprende y ve que tiene en su mano un detonador.

—¡Mátalo de una vez! —Joseph mientras huye activa el detonador y las bombas que puso dentro de Yama explotan—

Diana ve a Yama sin protección adentro, ya que no pudo cristalizarse y su cuerpo quedó expuesto. Diana le agarra y sin pensarlo dos veces le mete a su boca.

—¡Si me matas, volveré a ocupar tu cuerpo! —Yama comienza a reírse, pero Diana le muerde la cabeza y mitad de su cuerpo—

Toda la sangre comienza a caer dentro del Acorazado. Diana recibe el poder y sus ojos se vuelven rojos. Ella ruge, haciendo que los titanes que aún quedan se aparten de la ciudad.

Todos los soldados de la Resistencia están sorprendidos al ver los titanes que le perseguían retirarse.

En ese momento, el ejército de Paradis llega y acaban con todos los titanes que van saliendo. De igual manera han acabado con los titanes que se habían quedado en las fronteras. Los soldados que han sobrevivido se emocionan al escuchar el ataque y ver los helicópteros entrar a la ciudad.

Diana se desconecta del titán y camina dando tumbos. Ve la pistola de Thomas en el suelo, la agarra y trata de dispararse en la cabeza, pero no puede halar el gatillo. Grita con coraje y llora, vuelve a intentarlo colocándolo en la boca, y tampoco puede. Sus venas se van tornando negras.

—¡Thomas!... ¡Hazlo! —Diana grita. Ella ve que Joseph se le acerca. Le entrega la pistola— Hijo, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer

—Mamá, no puedo —Tira el arma—

Diana llora tratando de controlarse. Comienza a reírse sin control.

—¡Cállate! —Ella se agarra la cabeza—

Reiner ha llegado hasta donde ellos, se le acerca lentamente y le agarra la mano a Diana.

—Por favor, tienen que matarme... Es la única forma de liberar el mundo —Ella se aparta de ambos—

—No lo hagas, por favor mami —Joseph está ansioso y comienza a llorar—

Diana llora al verlo, pero vuelve a reírse sin control. Las venas negras van opacando el brillo en su rostro y sus ojos se van tornando cada vez más rojos.

—No dejen que esto posea nuevamente mi cuerpo... Por favor, Reiner, Joseph… Libérenme —Lo dice llorando. Luego los mira a los ojos y suspira triste—

Un disparo retumba en todo el lugar. Una bala atraviesa el corazón de Diana. Reiner se sorprende mientras la ve caer al suelo.

—¡Diana! —Reiner grita—

Joseph se lleva las manos a la cabeza y grita de dolor mientras llora. Reiner cae arrodillado y toma a Diana en brazos.

—Mi amor —Le toca el pecho y el rostro. La sacude varias veces para mantenerla despierta. Le hace presión en la herida—

Ella trata de decirle algo, pero no puede, sólo le acaricia el rostro ya casi sin fuerzas. Comienza a toser sangre y se le dificulta respirar.

—Diana no, por favor... Tienes que regenerarte, no te mueras

Su piel comienza a tornarse pálida y sus labios morados. Ella mira a Joseph y luego desvía su mirada hacia Thomas al verlo llegar. Con su mirada intenta pedirle perdón a él. En ese momento sus ojos azules pierden su brillo, su corazón ha dejado de latir. Thomas se queda paralizado. Joseph cae arrodillado al suelo, trata de hablar, pero no puede.

—¡Diana! ¡Diana! —Reiner la sacude con fuerza mientras llora desconsoladamente. La coloca en el suelo e intenta darle resucitación cardiopulmonar— ¡Regenérate!

—¿Por qué no se está regenerando? —Thomas pregunta mientras aún sigue incrédulo—

Reiner lo mira enojado.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste esto?!

Thomas recuerda las palabras que Diana le dijo hace más de cinco años.

_\Tu siempre vas a ser el dueño de mi corazón —Le agarra la mano y la coloca sobre su pecho— Cada latido te pertenece y el día en que mi corazón deje de latir, será por ti/_

Las manos de Thomas comienzan a temblar, dejando caer el rifle.

—Yo... Yo sólo... hice lo que ella me pidió —Cae arrodillado al lado de su cuerpo— Diana me dijo que al hacerlo todo iba a cambiar para mejor y que ella iba a estar bien, que esto sería sólo por un instante

Reiner llora sobre ella. Thomas le acaricia el rostro a Diana.

—Regresa, por favor... Regresa —Thomas se desespera, aparta a Reiner y comienza a darle resucitación cardiopulmonar—

Joseph abraza a Reiner para consolarlo.

—¡Diana, regresa! —Thomas sigue gritando mientras le da compresiones en el pecho—

—Papá... Parte de su trato con Ymir era remendar sus errores dando su vida a cambio… Así liberó al mundo de la maldición de los titanes

—No, ella no me dijo eso —Thomas lo dice con la voz entrecortada—

—Mamá no te contó la verdad porque sabía que te negarías a hacerlo

—Ella va a regresar... Siempre lo hace... Yo tengo que hablar con ella... Diana, regresa por favor, tengo tantas cosas que decirte —Thomas deja de darle compresiones en el pecho—

—Esta vez no hay retorno... Diana, se fue para siempre porque así lo quiso —Joseph abraza a Reiner que no ha parado de llorar en sus hombros—

Thomas se sorprende, se mira las manos ensangrentadas. Comienza a llorar y a gritar de dolor. Sacude el cuerpo de Diana varias veces y recuesta su cabeza sobre el pecho de ella, llenándose su rostro de sangre.

—Ojalá aún me escuches… Te perdono, Diana… ¡Te perdono! —Le da un beso en la boca— Yo aún te amo... Te amo demasiado... Te amo con todo mi corazón y siempre lo he hecho aun cuando sentía coraje —Se le entrecorta la voz— Tu eres el amor de mi vida... Dime ¿cómo voy a vivir... sin ti? —Thomas cae sentado en el suelo y sigue llorando—

A la distancia se escucha gritar a varias personas.

—¡Papá! —Grita una voz masculina adulta—

—¡Papá! —Grita una voz de una mujer joven—

—¡Eren! —Grita una mujer—

Reiner y Thomas reconocen las voces. Al alzar sus miradas ven a sus hijos correr hacia ellos y se asombran. Ambos se levantan y corren. Reiner abraza a Mikael y Areli. Thomas abraza a Zoé y Ángelo. Todos están llorando de felicidad.

Joseph se mantiene llorando al lado de Diana.

—Gracias mamá —Le cierra los ojos y besa su frente. Se levanta para ir a abrazar a sus hermanos—

Todos se unen a un abrazo grupal. Mikael se aparta y camina hasta Diana. Los demás se acercan.

—Vimos a mamá antes de regresar. Nos pidió perdón a cada uno de nosotros... Dijo que devolvernos la vida y devolver cada eldiano que se llevó en su rebelión fue parte de su pacto con Ymir. Regresar al abuelo, Andrew, era parte del trato, pero él decidió quedarse... Mamá hizo esto para que podamos vivir en paz y felices —Comienza a llorar— Pero no nos dijo que todo esto sería sin ella... Te perdono mamá. Todos te perdonamos —Mikael sigue llorando sin consuelo—

Areli, Zoé y Ángelo se acercan a su cuerpo. Cada uno le da un beso en la frente, por último, Mikael lo hace. Thomas agarra el cuerpo de Diana y lo lleva de regreso a la base. Reiner lo acompaña a su lado, mientras sus hijos van atrás abrazados entre sí. Ven a Eren, Grisha y Zeke abrazando con alegría a Carla. Los demás soldados están celebrando que la guerra ha acabado. Erwin ve a Thomas cargando el cuerpo de Diana, se sorprende y se entristece. Los soldados al ver lo ocurrido bajan la cabeza y guardan silencio. Hange, Levi, Mikasa, Bertholdt y Annie llevan su mano en el pecho como señal de respeto.

Al llegar cerca de lo quedó de la base, Thomas coloca el cuerpo en el suelo. Erwin se le acerca.

—¿Que haremos con los caídos?

—Recuperen sus cuerpos y tráiganlos de vuelta para identificarlos... Luego avisaremos a los familiares

Erwin se va y da la orden. Todos trabajan para ayudar a recuperar con rapidez los cuerpos de los soldados fallecidos. El ejército de Paradis le ayudan para que la labor sea más rápida. También transportan a los heridos a las facilidades medicas que han puesto de manera temporal.

Mientras tanto Reiner se queda sentado al lado del cuerpo de Diana. Le agarra la mano. Thomas se le acerca con dos soldados.

—Desearía que todo esto no fuera real y ella despierte. Nunca en mi vida imaginé tener que verla así —Reiner le acaricia la mano— Quiero volver a sentir la calidez de sus labios y ver el brillo de sus ojos... Quiero verla sonreír y que me abrace con fuerzas —Reiner llora—

—Yo también quiero lo mismo —Thomas se seca las lágrimas— Ya es tiempo de llevarla junto a los demás

Reiner se aparta y abraza a Thomas. Los soldados la envuelven en una manta y se la llevan. Ambos siguen llorando.

—No soporto este dolor —Thomas llora sin consuelo sobre el hombro de Reiner—

Las noticias de que se ha acabado con la maldición de los titanes se ha expandido a todos lados. Las naciones cerca a Mare comienzan a enviar ayuda por las fronteras para la recuperación.

Los soldados sobrevivientes de la Resistencia llegan a la mina a buscar su familia y amigos. Sarah al ver a Joseph corre hasta él. Ella da un salto y se abrazan.

—Regresaste —Sarah lo besa—

—Prometí que lo haría

Sarah baja de sus brazos. Le acaricia el rostro al verlo triste.

—Mi mamá lo logró... Al fin nos hizo libres —Llora—

Sarah lo consuela. Sus hermanos se acercan a saludarla. Joseph se los presenta y ella se emociona mucho al conocerlos.

Por varios días hay una celebración masiva alrededor del mundo. Los sobrevivientes de la Resistencia Marleyana son condecorados héroes nacionales. Han hecho un homenaje póstumo a los fallecidos para luego hacer su entierro en un cementerio dedicado a ellos.

Acaban de bajar el féretro de Diana. Los presentes guardan silencio y luego comienzan a irse poco a poco a sus autos. Areli y Mikael llevan a Reiner ya que no para de llorar y casi no puede caminar. Joseph agarra la foto de ella y la abraza llorando, Zoé y Ángelo lo acompañan. Sólo queda Thomas en el lugar, se queda viendo a los trabajadores cerrar la tumba. Deja una flor, la que es símbolo de su amor, sobre la lápida. Alguien se le acerca.

—Tu familia te espera en el auto... Ven —Gardner le echa el brazo y lo acompaña—

Ya es de noche, aún la familia sigue reunida. Reiner sale a tomar un poco de aire y encuentra a Thomas afuera mirando las estrellas.

—Diana se fue sin poder escuchar que la perdoné. Se fue sin escuchar cuanto la amaba. Fui un tonto en no decirle las veces que pude… Ese será mi mayor dolor en lo que me reste de vida —Thomas contiene las ganas de llorar— Ella no merecía irse de este mundo de esa manera

—Pero así lo quiso... Sé que a pesar de todo ella está muy feliz en los Caminos, puedo sentirlo en mi corazón y es lo que me ha dado tranquilidad —Reiner suspira— La paz y la felicidad fue lo que ella siempre buscó y al fin lo encontró. No de la manera que hubiéramos querido, pero tenía que suceder así. Ya estaba escrito desde antes de nosotros nacer

—Yo siempre estuve predestinado a matarla —Llora con coraje— Siempre soy el culpable de su dolor

Reiner lo abraza a sus espaldas.

—Ojalá pudiese regresar el tiempo o morirme de una vez —Thomas aprieta con fuerza el borde de la barandilla—

—No digas eso, tus hijos te necesitan... Thomas, ella siempre te amó. Incluso más que a mí... Fuiste su primer amor y su hombre. Tu eres muy especial para Diana y estoy seguro de que desde los Caminos ella te seguirá amando... Algún día la volveremos a ver y nada nos va a volver a separar. Todos seremos felices, pero mientras tanto tenemos que vivir aquí en espera de nuestro momento para dejar este mundo... Por ahora disfrutemos al máximo de nuestros hijos y nietos, que nuestro día de reunirnos con ella llegará... Sé que estará muy feliz, ya puedo imaginar la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro cuando nos vea —Reiner suspira—

Thomas suspira con tristeza mientras vuelve a mirar al cielo.

—Te amamos Diana, nunca en la vida te olvidaremos... Sólo espéranos un poco más —Reiner también mira al cielo—

Ambos siguen mirando las estrellas y sonríen.

Durante el pasar del tiempo las naciones se unieron y la humanidad comenzó a recuperarse. La paz ha llegado a todo el mundo.

Pasan muchos años, más de lo que imaginaron vivir.

Mikael, Areli están en el vestíbulo del hospital con sus hijos. Ángelo y Zoé acaban de llegar, ambos están llorando desconsoladamente, sus parejas e hijos se le acercan para consolarlos.

—Ya él no responde... Joseph se quedó, están esperando por ti —Sarah se seca las lágrimas— Erik viene de camino

Reiner se levanta con dificultad del asiento.

—Papá, ¿necesitas compañía? —Le pregunta Mikael—

—No, yo puedo ir solo, gracias —Reiner va caminando por los pasillos del hospital. Su caminar cojo, sus canas y su piel arrugada son evidencia de los años que han pasado por su cuerpo—

Por el pasillo Reiner se encuentra con Erik. Lo ve llorando desconsoladamente mientras sostiene algo en su mano. Reiner se le acerca para consolarlo.

—En esta vida he perdido a las dos personas que más he amado —Le enseña a Reiner una piedra con forma rara y brillante— Me lo regaló cuando éramos niños. Esto fue el símbolo y comienzo de nuestra amistad… No tuve el valor de entregársela, pero me gustaría que en su funeral la tenga de vuelta —Se la entrega a Reiner. Erik sigue caminando y llorando—

Reiner mantiene la piedra en su mano. Llega hasta el área de intensivo. La enfermera le permite entrar a la habitación. Al abrir la puerta escucha a Joseph hablar de manera solloza.

—Te amo papá y te voy a extrañar mucho —Joseph le da un beso en la frente mientras aprieta su mano. Luego camina hasta Reiner que está parado en la puerta—

Ambos se abrazan con fuerzas y lloran un poco.

—Tienes que ser fuerte —Reiner le da un beso en la cabeza—

Joseph se va y mira hacia dentro por una última vez. Reiner camina hasta sentarse en un espacio de la cama. Suspira triste.

—Nunca imaginamos vivir esta etapa de nuestras vidas siendo simplemente humanos y en un mundo sin titanes —Reiner se gira a mirarlo— Oh Thomas, ya te nos vas a adelantar. Nunca imaginé venir a despedirme de ti de esta manera —Reiner le arregla el cabello y le acomoda la cánula nasal— Te voy a decir un secreto. Las veces que he venido he escuchado a las enfermeras hablar de ti, de que eres un anciano apuesto —Reiner ríe— No pierdes tus encantos ni después de viejo —Luego se queda pensativo— A veces me imagino como ella hubiera sido al llegar a esta edad. Sería la anciana más hermosa de todo el asilo —Suspira con tristeza— Vivimos una vida en paz con nuestros hijos y nietos, pero vivimos sin la mitad de nuestros corazones. La extraño cada minuto y cada día que pasa... Ahora mismo te envidio porque estás tan cerca de verla otra vez. Estás tan cerca de ver sus hermosos ojos y su sonrisa... Por favor, cuando veas a Diana dile que nunca la he olvidado y aún la amo demasiado. Dile que me espere un poco más —Reiner controla las ganas de llorar. Se levanta y se gira frente a Thomas y agarra su mano— Te voy a extrañar, compañero... Sé feliz, te lo mereces —Reiner le da un beso en la frente y se gira para irse, pero escucha a Thomas hablar con dificultad—

—Nos.… vemos... campeón

Reiner se gira sorprendido y sonríe. Ve a Thomas mirarlo y darle una leve sonrisa. Reiner se coloca en posición de atención y hace el saludo militar.

—Hasta luego General Thomas Joseph Benton —Termina el saludo y se retira. Antes de irse mira el monitor cardíaco y nota el cambio que ha dado, una luz roja se enciende—

Reiner sale y se para frente a la puerta a llorar mientras ve a las enfermeras entrar a la habitación. Luego regresa triste al vestíbulo del hospital, da la noticia que Thomas ha fallecido. Se sienta a llorar y su familia lo consuela.

Thomas abre los ojos y ve un mar de estrellas en los Caminos de Ymir. Él sonríe y se levanta, aún su cuerpo sigue siendo el de un anciano. Una niña se le acerca y lo toma de la mano mientras caminan hasta un árbol enorme.

—¿Con que así se ven los Caminos? Nunca tuve la oportunidad de ver esta parte

—Pero ahora no vienes a sufrir en el lugar de Tormento, sino a vivir en paz junto a los demás

Al cruzar el árbol Thomas vuelve a ser joven. La niña, ahora es una mujer joven.

—Gracias Ymir —Le da un abrazo—

—Es hora de que te vayas... Ella te está esperando

Thomas se va feliz y maravillado con la hermosura del lugar.

Mientras tanto varios niños están jugando entre sí, todos ríen y gritan de alegría. Corren detrás de Diana para que les dé lo que ha comprado. Ella ríe mientas corre, se detiene y se gira.

—Está bien. Se los daré porque ya se los había prometido, pero... lo comparten entre todos

—¡SI! —Los niños gritan felices—

Ella les entrega un bolso y todos comienzan a sacar muchos dulces. Ella les sonríe y se va feliz de regreso a su casa. Entra, ve a su familia; Andrew, Clara, Beth y Kenny que están sentados en la sala conversando.

—Hola, me tardé porque los niños me atraparon en el camino y tuve que darles sus dulces... Ya traje los alimentos para el almuerzo

Todos se levantan y ayudan a cocinar. Están felices compartiendo entre sí. Diana va un momento a la sala. Se sienta, saca un libro y escribe algunas cosas.

A los minutos ella escucha un bullicio, la gente saluda a alguien que acaba de llegar.

—¡Thomas! —Gritan con emoción varias personas—

Diana se sorprende al escuchar ese nombre. A través de las cortinas de la ventana ve una sombra acercarse a la casa. Ella corre hasta la puerta y abre. Se sorprende al ver a Thomas parado al frente.

—Hola Diana —Él le sonríe—

Ella se emociona, grita y lo abraza con fuerzas. Luego comienza a llorar y cae arrodillada al suelo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Cuántos años han pasado?

Thomas la levanta del suelo.

—Han pasado los suficientes años para llegar hasta anciano y morir en un hospital luego de ver a mis seres queridos

Diana le acaricia el rostro.

—Me alegro al fin tenerte aquí... Nunca pude darte las gracias por liberarme de aquel infierno. Estuve todo este tiempo esperando este momento —Diana lo vuelve a abrazar con fuerzas—

—Reiner me pidió que te dijera que él nunca te ha olvidado y que aún te ama demasiado

—Reiner... —Diana se seca las lágrimas que han bajado por sus mejillas— También lo extraño muchísimo, no veo llegar el momento de estar a su lado por siempre

—Él me dijo que lo esperes un poco más

Ambos se vuelven a abrazar. La familia de Diana sale y se emocionan al ver a Thomas. Lo invitan a entrar.

Todos se sientan a la mesa a almorzar. Conversan por varias horas. Thomas les cuenta como está la familia.

Al terminar Diana y Thomas salen. Ya es de tarde, casi comenzando a ocultarse el sol. Ambos van saludando a gente conocida. Durante el camino Diana le habla.

—Después de yo morir, ¿Ustedes buscaron pareja y se casaron?

—Reiner luego de tu muerte, si estuvo saliendo un tiempo con otras mujeres, pero ninguna fue una relación seria o duradera... Me dijo que se le hacía difícil encontrar a alguien como tú y que nadie ocuparía tu lugar. Así que decidió quedarse solo... Yo tuve que llevar tratamiento psicológico y psiquiátrico para superar tu partida. Igualmente me quedé solo, nunca volví a tener algo con alguna mujer... Increíblemente lo hice. Si hubiera sido en aquellos tiempos cuando era General de Mare no hubiese durado un día sin estar con alguien o más bien una hora

Ambos se ríen. Luego ella lo mira con tristeza al notarlo pensativo durante el camino.

Llegan hasta un acantilado bastante alto. Thomas se sorprende al reconocer el lugar. Ve una casa abandonada y un enorme árbol con un hueco en el centro del tronco.

—Si, es el mismo lugar de donde me sacrifiqué aquella primera vez... Sigue siendo el mismo árbol al que fuimos en Mare… Al hacer mi pacto con Ymir le entregué aquel lugar donde estuvimos luego de la rebelión y ella lo hizo parte de los Caminos, por eso está aquí

—No tenía idea de que este lugar era un acantilado —Thomas mira como las olas golpean varias rocas que están dentro del mar—

—La espesura de la niebla no dejaba ver más allá... Al acabar la maldición todo el lugar se liberó de esa mala energía

Ambos se sientan al borde, ven la inmensidad del océano y como el sol se va ocultando, ya dejando ver varias estrellas en el cielo.

—Gracias por devolverle la vida a nuestros hijos... Aunque viví sin la mitad de mi corazón, ellos pudieron llenar ese vacío

—Era lo menos que podía hacer después del todo el daño que les hice... Me alegro de que todos hayan sido felices

Se quedan mirando el atardecer.

—Es hermoso ¿no?

—Es bellísimo

Diana coloca su mano sobre la de Thomas.

—Al fin logré lo que tanto quise... Vivir en paz y felicidad —Ella sonríe—

—Sé que muy pronto estaremos todos juntos, por siempre

Diana le da un beso en la mejilla y recuesta su cabeza sobre su hombro. Ambos suspiran felices mientras se agarran de la mano. Thomas se voltea a mirarla mientras acaricia su piel.

—Hay dos momentos en la vida que lamento tanto no haberlos aprovechado para hacerlos especiales... Uno de ellos fue la primera vez que tuvimos relaciones en mi oficina y la otra es la última vez en aquella casa... Yo no debí tratarte como a una cualquiera cuando siempre fuiste especial y única para mí... También hubo otra cosa que me arrepentí grandemente y es la verdadera razón por la cual no pude amar a otra mujer. Fue porque no era capaz de decirle te amo a alguien más... Siempre se quedaron esas palabras en mi boca deseando que la mujer a quién verdaderamente amo me escuchase... Tuve ese cargo de consciencia durante el resto de mi vida

—Cuando morí Ymir me permitió escucharte antes de entrar a los Caminos, oí que me perdonaste al igual que me amabas… Eso me hizo muy feliz

Thomas la mira a los ojos.

—Diana... ¿Tú me amas?

Ella sonríe y le acaricia el rostro.

—Yo te amo y siempre lo he hecho —Diana señala a la distancia— ¿Ves la inmensidad del mar y de las estrellas?... Así de infinito es mi amor por ti

Thomas llora de felicidad. Él se levanta y ayuda a Diana a levantarse. La mira a los ojos.

—Por favor, quiero que me vuelvas a preguntar

—Thomas, ¿aún me amas?

—Te amo… desde lo más profundo de mi corazón —La abraza con todas sus fuerzas—

Ambos se miran y sonríen. Thomas acaricia su rostro y alza su mentón, la besa con delicadeza y deseo mientras sus corazones laten rápidamente. Mientras se abrazan miran las estrellas, ambos sonríen sintiendo paz.

El sol se oculta y la noche es testigo de su gran amor.

Fin.


End file.
